


Changing the World Takes Heart

by Satrexiya



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Friendship, Full Story, Love, Metaverse (Persona 5), Multiperspective - Freeform, New Character - Freeform, New Palace, New Phantom Thief, Romance, Slow Romance, Tension, multiple romances, shusumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 384,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satrexiya/pseuds/Satrexiya
Summary: Akira Kurusu was falsely charged with assault, abandoned by his family; he now faces the world alone intent on making a new start. However, at the cusp of making a fresh start he is involuntarily thrown into a game of fate. A trickster he must become, a Phantom Thief who steals hearts. Through rehabilitation and with the help of new friends and his fellow Phantom Thieves they must push through the darkness of the world and fight against the distortions brought about by twisted human desires one heart at a time. A new Phantom Thief will also rise from the ashes.Also introduces a new character and Phantom Thief. Kai Tashiro, with his secretive task and tragic past that unwillingly places him in the middle of it all.New chapter every Friday.Kai's (new character) arc continues.Chapter 53 released enjoy!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Niijima Makoto/Tashiro Kai, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	1. Now Start from the Very Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> In addition, this is written in third person, and is multiperspective. So it will alternate between characters at appropriate parts.
> 
> As a warning there will be some more sensitive, even mature/adult themes across the story as well.  
> This story will also include more in depth romances between multiple members.
> 
> This story will be long but I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it!
> 
> And do please comment and leave feedback and share what you like etc I would love to hear your thoughts! And I do hope you come back to continue reading.

What’s that sound? Dripping?

That was the first thing Akira thought when he finally came around. His consciousness blooming back into reality, his neurons firing once more forcing his brain to finally decide to switch on the reboot; did he smell blood? 

Then he realised his own blood was pulling the faucet routine. Yup, he was the one leaking. 

But where from? He wasn’t sure. 

He winced as his brain started firing again; those pathways that store memory slowly but surely being restored. Where was he? It was all a blur. His head already felt like it had been through the ringer...and them some. 

Oh right, and he’d been beaten.

How long had he been interrogated for? Three...four hours? It felt like forever, but then again he wasn’t rational enough to even get a grip of time or full recollect what had happened to him.

Snippets of memories begin to flash before his eyes firing in quick succession. Wait, a Casino?...Escaping?...And that girl. She definitely was familiar…and the others. He really hoped they made it out in time. Wait, wasn't that all part of the plan-...shit he couldn’t remember. His body, his vision was hypersensitive and on full overload, probably because whatever shit they put into him was still flooding his veins, overthrowing his system.

Hell of a day so far, right?

Akira cracked open an eyelid, his gaze casting around the room he was held in: all metal walls, dark, only small dim lights built into the floor illuminating the seemingly empty space around him. In front of him, a single metal desk, an island in the empty room, multiple syringes scattered across the floor, the contents already emptied...Ah, so that’s what they put in him. 

“Nrgh…” His brain jolted again, convulsing his whole body for a split second. The pain of the injuries reminded him of the punishment he took during the interrogation; a fitting gift from his captors. Yeah, thanks guys.

He opened his lids a little further, not that it was much, his vision was still blurry as hell. His hands were cuffed to the chair he was sitting on...and yeah blood, dried and dark...most definitely his.

What was that sound? It sounded like footsteps, but the echoes made it difficult to distinguish, especially considering the condition he was in.

As soon as the sound cut off, the door to his room opened; light crept through the opening made by whoever was entering, making him wince. Distorted voices then echoed through the room until Akira’s face was met with a bucket full of cold water forcing him to emerge from his low state of consciousness.

Akira looked up to see three officers now crowded in the room, all serious and sinister.

“No dozing off,” one officer said sternly, grabbing Akira’s face and forcing him to turn to him.

So, he must be the one in charge?

Akira struggled against his bonds, the cold metal contacting his already bruised wrists...Shit did they really have to make them that tight? The rattling of the chains quickly got the officers’ attention.

The officer in charge looked down at Akira, his face twisted with annoyance. “You still don’t get it, do you?” The officer's foot slammed into Akira’s stomach, sending him and the chair he was residing on, crashing to the floor. “Give it up!”

“Nrgh…” the groan escaped from Akira’s mouth, his teeth grinding together in an attempt to resist the pain.

The officer leaned down before him, his arms resting on his knees. A smirk creeping across his mouth, “Come on, cooperate, or what, you want another shot?”

Akira peered over the males shoulder, his eyes cast over to the only CCTV camera situated in the room, to the left side of the entrance, above the door. 

There’s something about that security camera. The thought momentarily entered his mind, but for what purpose?

The officer in charge slowly turned to look at the camera himself, “Huh? You looking at the camera?” he said, relaying his attention back at the captive, a slight laugh erupting from him. “You’re thinking it could be used as evidence?”

Akira stayed quiet, fully well knowing the answer to that question. The officer grabbed Akira’s hair in frustration, pulling at the strands to force his eyes to meet his own. 

“Didn’t you hear my question? Answer!” he screamed, slamming Akira’s head into the hard metal floor. His grip released suddenly from his hair. 

"Argh…” A sharp pain rippled through Akira’s head, as if his brain was still trying to keep up from the impact. Shit, he didn’t know how much more of this he could take, he was so close to reaching his limit.

Akira looked up as another male handed a clipboard to the asshole who was conducting the beating. The officer flicked the page over scanning the document before turning his attention back to Akira. “Obstruction of justice, blackmail, deformation, possession of weapons….Manslaughter too, yeah?” he said, waving the clipboard in front of him. “To think all these crimes were led by a guy like you. And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it.” 

The leading officer nodded to the two others in the room. One held him up by his arms as the other removed a key from his pocket, with it removing the cuffs that bound him to the chair.

Akira rubbed his wrist with the other hand as if the action somehow relieved some of the pain from his bruised wrists which were now a bright purple.

The asshole in charge knelt down before Akira again, clipboard in hand. His voice stern and demanding, “Sign here, it’s a confession under your name.”

Akira looked at the document in disgust, a piece of paper listing false claims and injustice, a dotted line waiting for his signature. His hand reached out swatting the clipboard away from himself. 

The officer rose from his kneel, his face a depiction of disappointment and frustration looking down at him. “I see, I need your hand to sign this but…” he groused, slamming his foot onto Akira’s leg, forcibly pushing the heel of his shoe into his thigh. A cry of pain emanated from him as a crushing sensation of pain rippled through his body. The officer cocked an ugly smirk, “But I don’t care if you end up losing a leg.”

Akira was once again met with the sight of the clipboard, this time taking it into his hands as the officer pulled a pen from his suit jacket. “Don’t think you’re getting out of here in one piece,” his tone was menacing but serious. “One must take full responsibility for their actions.”

Akira took the pen, his hand trembling as the tip of the cold metal softly contacted the paper. A Confession? This wasn’t right...what they did was just. His thoughts halted as he signed his name over the dotted line... _Akira Kurusu_.

  
  


* * *

Sae Niijima, public prosecutor arrived at the depth of the underground tunnels they used for housing dangerous individuals, although barely used, today they would finally be of use, a tool to understand the reasoning behind the case that she so desperately desired to be solved. Or for herself to understand, or fully comprehend as it were.

It was her case after all.

“Excuse me, this area is off-” The detective said, turning around, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m Niijima from the Public Prosecutor’s Office.”

“The Prosecutor’s Office? What business do you have here? I believe this case is no longer within your jurisdiction,” the detective's tone turned serious, his gaze casting over her.

Sae sighed quietly, “Just let me through; it’s urgent. There’s something I need to confirm with the suspect.” 

“I'm sorry, that won’t be nec-”

The detective was cut off by the approach of an older individual, his face shrewd with annoyance, “Are you prosecutor Niijima? I just got a call from your boss, the SIU director. Hurry up and get it over with to be frank you’re being an inconvenience, on top of that your time will be cut short.” 

Dammit why now, and she had to make this quick? She hoped whoever it was would be coherent, or at the very least alive considering she had no idea what they had done with the suspect, or whether they were still breathing. So many questions in such a short time too.

Regardless, she wanted...No, she needed answers.

“I understand” she said, bowing her head before entering the room, as the door locked behind her she looked over at the young male sitting across the table. “I didn’t expect it’d be you,” she breathed.

* * *

Akira’s vision was still hazy. Hell everything still was, his mind was still not fully coherent, his body still painfully numb, the myriad of contusions across his limbs made every slight movement a monumental effort.

The door to the room opened, and a familiar figure appeared, in fact it was hard to forget a women like Sae Niijima, slim in form, wearing her signature black business suit over a dark turtleneck sweater that fit her figure perfectly, she was gorgeous, her long flowing ashen grey hair that parted down her right side of shoulder, those dark red eyes sharp and determined as always. 

“...I didn’t expect it’d be you” she uttered quietly, sitting in the chair opposite from him. “You’ll be answering my questions this time.” 

Akira simply nodded his head slowly. Like he could actually say no at this point. Although a nap would be good, a nice long nap. 

“Do these questions come with a beatstick too?” he grimaced, eyeing the needles on the ground.

Sae’s gaze turned to the items scattered around the room “Those bastards...” She cursed under her breath, leaning in close scanning his face, “Can you hear me? It seems you have been through a lot...Almost anything can happen here and I can’t stop them.”

“I believe I found out the hard way,” he muttered, cracking a smirk.

“It seems you are still moderately coherent, good,.” she remarked, placing a large leather file on the table. “In any case, let’s get started. What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn’t think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. It’s because I couldn’t figure out the method behind it.”

“Of course you couldn’t,” he said wryly. “Well, what would you like to know?” 

Sae straightened in her chair, “This isn’t an issue of whether or not it can be used in court. I need to know. This is my case, after all.”

“As you wish, ask away,” he said, leaning his arms on the desk.

Sae’s eyes momentarily lit up, “When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal one's heart? Now tell me your account of everything… Start from the beginning.”

Akira held his head in one hand and proceeded with the story. 

Time however, suddenly slowed. The room around him now pitch black. 

What's going on? he wondered whipping his head around to observe his surroundings, or lack of.

A glimmer of light appeared in front of him, a butterfly dark and crystal-like, radiating a faint glow that left trails of white starlight. A soft, calming voice echoed in his head, “... You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you.” It starts to glow brightly in front of me. “I beg you. Please overcome this game… and save the world…”

The world, huh...what exactly was he missing….?

“The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds, the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day… when the game was started half a year ago… For the sake of the world's future… as well as your own… you must remember…”

His bonds?...His friends...Yes, he had to remember.

At any cost.


	2. An Upcoming Ruin

Akira awakened suddenly. The train rocked gently from side to side, the sound of indistinct chatter filled the cabins, not that he was paying any attention, his mind was obviously elsewhere, today was the day he made a new start. 

Well, albeit not his choice, being forced to move away after your parents could no longer stand the sight of you was never a predicament he had wished anyone to endure, and yet he had. Now unjustly labelled with a criminal record there wasn’t much he was capable of doing, let alone be accepted by anyone. After recent events he had found that out the hard way.

Akira winced as a flash of a memory pierced his skull, invading his thoughts.

The muffled sounds of a distant dispute...a man and a woman...he had no right to do that to her. He had to intervene.

“ _Damn brat...I’ll sue_!”

The flash of blue and red from the police’s arrival. Arrested. Court. Rumours. Abandonment.

“ _He did what_!?”

“ _A criminal is no son of ours_!?”

Akira shook his head free of the memories, pushing his black rimmed glasses back upon over his eyes, the light passed through the train’s windows scattering in indistinct shapes across the train, reflected by the myriad of buildings that towered through the Tokyo skyline. 

A crackle sounded through the train intercom, “Thank you for riding with us today, we will be arriving at Shibuya shortly...this is the last stop for this line...please transfer here for all subway lines...the doors to your left will open.”

“What are you for real? A mental shutdown?” Akira’s attention perked, his intrigue caught by two young female students gossiping on the opposite end of the train.

“It’s the truth!”

“To a person though? That’s gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don’t you?” they both giggled in unison.

Mental shutdowns? What exactly were they talking about, then again he’d have to get used to all the weird rumours that tarry around the big city.

Akira exitted the train, leaving the station. He was in awe with what he witnessed. People, hundreds? No thousands. All traversing the interconnecting street, a mass of human flesh all seemingly moving in unison. Skyscrapers and tall buildings littered his surroundings, videos of advertisements of new products played across the buildings on huge screens, booming chatter erupted throughout the city.

“I am going to have to traverse through this?” He mumbled to himself, lucky for him GPS existed. Without it he would surely have gotten lost in this jungle of steel.

Akira looked down at his phone, 6.7km to go. 

His screen abruptly displayed a small red square, an image of an eye that grew large on his device, filling the screen. 

“Hm what's this?” he uttered to himself pushing on the picture in an attempt to remove it. 

Everything stopped. As if the laws of physics no longer held rule over his surroundings, time came to standstill.

He wasn’t sure how but the bustling street he was standing upon suddenly came to a halt. No one moved, not a sound was made. Akira looked around briefly before something caught his attention across the street. He blinked as blue flame emanated from behind the masses, a tornado of dark swirling energy which was depicted as fiery burning wings, a face, his face grinning with wide golden coloured eyes. 

“What the…!” Akira recoiled back as reality seemed to shift back to normality, the citizens slowly relapsed back into motion, going about their daily lives unphased. He looked back at his phone and guided the glowing red symbol on his phone to the bin symbol, removing it from the device.

“Hey kid don’t just stand there!” sneered an older man in a business suit barging past him.

“Oh...yeah sorry,” He apologised, realising he had already sauntered off.

He really needed to get going; he didn’t want to be late meeting with his new guardian.

  
  


Akira arrived at the small backstreets of Yongen-jaya. It was a complete juxtaposition of Tokyo, the streets were narrow and not heavily populated, there were fewer storefronts and the buildings looked more run down then those in the centre of the city.

Well at least it was quiet.

So starting today, Sojiro Sakura would be taking care of him, his house was in the backstreets of the residential area, not far from where he was. Traipsing up the main street he stumbled upon the residence.

“So this must be the place” Akira said to himself looking up at the small traditional looking house. The nameplate on the side of the entrance-way read “Sakura.”

Pressing the doorbell he received no answer, even after multiple attempts.

A postman appeared behind him holding a parcel, “Are you looking for Sakura-san?”

“Me? Oh yeah could you tell me where I could find him?”

“He is usually at his café around this time, it’s called Leblanc, just round the corner can’t miss it.”

A quick trip around the corner and he arrived at the café in the back alley from the outside. It looked rustic with a traditional brickwork foundation at the entrance with a scattered variety of plants filling the space.

“Coffee & Curry Leblanc, well this has to be the place” he said quietly to himself looking up at the canopy that covered the entrance.

Truth is he knew nothing about Sojiro Sakura, he wasn’t a relative, or that he knew of it anyway. He was somehow connected to his parents, but all of this was arranged without his consent, his parents didn’t care, they just wanted him out of their lives. Which was fine, after all they did the feeling was mutual. He didn’t want to go back now regardless if his circumstances changed.

Akira gripped the handle of the door in frustration gritting his teeth as the thoughts of his parents processed through his mind. 

Shit...but how could this be any worse? 

Taking a deep breath he opened the door to Leblanc and entered the cafe. The first thing that greeted him was the bell above the door, and the strong smell of freshly brewed coffee and curry. The interior seemed rustic to say the least, but had a classic charm to it. A series of booths lined up sequentially formed the left side of the café, three in all, the seats were constructed of brown cushioned leather. The bar was opposite from the tables, five stool high table chairs lined up against it.

Well the place didn’t look too bad.

Akira casted his gaze to the man sitting on a stool opposite a couple of elderly customers, he was wearing a pink button down shirt and long beige trousers that were covered by the apron he wore over the top. His dark hair was slick back, his beard traced down into a curled goatee that was perfectly trimmed. 

The man’s eyes lifted from his newspaper looking at him over his semicircular glasses, his expression changed to one of slight surprise. “...Oh right,” he muttered, placing the newspaper on the bar and standing from his seat. “They did say that was today.”

The elderly customers rose from the booth and left, with a brief exchange of goodbyes.

Sojiro scratched the back of his neck, exhaling a long sigh, “Uhh...four hours for just a single cup of joe,” his eyes averted to meet Akira’s “So you’re, Akira?”

“Yes, that’s me, nice to meet you.” He said, clearing his throat, giving a slight bow.

A smirk crept across his guardian’s lips, “Uh huh, I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody for the next year or so...I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?”

“Yeah, guess that’s me,” Akira replied with an insouciant shrug.

“Hm right, so have you been told? Your parents and I know each other though some connections. Well, not that that matters...anyway follow me.”

Akira followed Sakura up a narrow wooden staircase at the rear of the café that led to an attic that looked like it was used for storage purposes going by the state of the room.

“This is your room from now on, and I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed” he said standing in the centre of the room.

Akira looked around the room and pondered. The place was a dump to say the least, boxes and books were stacked high on whatever space was available, trash bags, sealed boxes and various pieces of equipment were scattered around the large space. The floor was particularly dusty. But at least there was a bed and the room was quite large.

Sojiro turned to face him, his eyebrows raised, “Hm? You wanna say something?”

“I was just thinking it’s quite a large room.”

“Well yeah, it’s on you to clean up the rest,” he said in a low voice “I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. You’ll be alone at night, but don’t do anything stupid. I’ll throw you out if you cause any trouble. Now then,I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?”

“That’s what happened.” But nowhere near the full truth.

“Well that’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah? And now you’ve got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved.”

Akira gritted his teeth. Of course they would, anything to remove the trash.

“In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass,” Sojiro said wryly. “Anyway, behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted. Cause any problems though and you’ll be sent straight to juvie.”

Akira exhaled silently, “I understand…” 

“Good. Tomorrow we will be going to Shujin Academy, the school you’ll be attending. We will introduce ourselves properly there,” his eyes narrowed. “There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, what a waste of my sunday.” He looked over his shoulder gesturing at the large box behind him, “Your “luggage” arrived a little while ago, so I brought it up here for you” he said before sauntering off downstairs.

Akira looked around the room now alone. 

Well since he would be living here, he best make it an actual livable environment, although human trash mixed with regular rubbish kind of suited him perfectly right now, didn’t it? After getting changed he started cleaning the room.

After a few hours of dusting, sorting and mopping the floors the room was now looking somewhat suitable to live in. 

Sojiro once again ascended the stairs to the room, his eyes peeled wide in surprise, “What the hell? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn’t think you were cleaning all this away.” He uttered looking over the room, holding his chin while he nodded in approval, “Actually, the place doesn’t look too bad. Anyway why don’t you get some sleep? It’s late and it’s not like you have got anything better to do, right?”

Laying in bed taking out his phone the app that he deleted hours ago had returned onto his screen, in annoyance he quickly got rid of it again, placing the phone away from himself. His lids started to get heavy, fluttering over his eyes as they eventually locked in place as sleep quickly took him into darkness.

  
  


Akira opened his eyes to an unfamiliar place, the sound of swinging chains emanated from above, the sound of water dripping into a faucet. He lifted himself off the bed, his clothes now white and black striped littered with rips and tears. 

Where the hell was he?

He looked down at himself, his wrists were shackled together in cold iron, a ball and chain nagged at his ankle, restricting his movement, although there wasn’t much room to move in anyway.

Standing up Akira walked to the cell door, his hands gripping the dirty metal bars of the cell door. 

A chuckle resonated in the near distance that caught his attention. Two young girls flanked each side of his cell wearing blue police uniforms with small black ties. They both had the appearance of children, but the demeanour of an adult. An eye patch covering a single eye on each of their faces. The one on the left had her blonde hair braided trailing down into a short ponytail. The other girl had her hair up in two bunches, both had incredible golden coloured eyes.

They were definitely twins. No doubt about that.

Akira’s eyes peeled wide, at the centre of the room was a desk and a man with features too distorted to be human. His grin was too wide, his nose too long and needle-like to be considered normal, his eyes wide and slightly bloodshot but they flashed at Akira with excitement and determination.

“Trickster” he said with a smile, gesturing his hand towards him, his voice abnormally husky and deep. “Welcome to my velvet room.”

“Wha-What’s going on here,” Akira barked in protest, his hands tugging on the iron bars of the cell door.

“So you’ve come too, Inmate,” The twin on his right muttered, her voice sharp and mocking.

“The you in reality are currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream” said the other girl, her voice more gentle and subtle then her counterpart.

“You’re in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!”

“Master?” Akira said with a confused expression, turning his attention back to the man seated in the centre of the room.

“Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance...This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room only those who are bound by a contract may enter. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well,” he chuckled, drumming his fingers across his desk. “I summoned you here to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.”

“Important matters?” Akira prompted.

“Still this is a surprise” Igor said, his gaze casting around the room “The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a prisoner of fate, in the near future there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.”

“Ruin? What are you talking about?” 

A chuckle escaped Igors lips “Haha, worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be rehabilitated. Rehabilitated toward freedom...that is your only means to avoid ruin.Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?”

Akira looked around the room pondering for a second “I’d rather avoid ruin...but it seems that I have no choice in the matter.”

Igor’s grin grew large as the twins positioned themselves facing him, “Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here. They will assist in your rehabilitation.”

“Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like” Caroline scoffed, her tone razor sharp.

“The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. That is, if you remain obedient.” Justine uttered quietly.

Igor’s voice once again rippled through the velvet room “I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then it seems the night is waning...It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will meet again in due time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. A Fresh Start?

Akira woke up to a slight headache, the nagging pain playing more of a reminder of the events of last night then actually doing any harm. 

Was that all a dream? Looking down at his hands still picturing the shackles that were strapped between them.

Ruin...Rehabilitation? What did it all mean? 

Akira pinched his nose between his fingers and shook his head. “Guess it’s time to get changed” he muttered to himself. 

The Shujin academy uniform was certainly different from his previous high school, yet with Shujins elite status it was understandable that their uniform stood out from the rest. A formal black blazer, with red buttons the shujin academy logo a bright white over his left pectoral, the trousers again black but adorned with a white and red checkered pattern and finally a white shirt, two marks on his collar signifying his grade.

“Looks like you’re up.” 

Akira looked up to see Sojiro standing over him giving him a quick nod.

“Well then, let’s go introduce ourselves to the staff about your transfer, the school you’re attending is in the Aoyama district, it’ll take a while to get there by train. The transfers are a real hassle, too. I’ll drive you there, but just for today.” Sojiro let out a sigh as he walked downstairs, “Sheesh...Men aren’t usually allowed in my passenger seat.”

Shujin academy was a lot bigger than he anticipated, it’s graceful grey exterior gave off a much more modern vibe that his previous school. Sojiro halted at the entrance of the school assuming a bored expression, “Do me a favour and behave yourself, all right. Don’t get me wrong I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause me any trouble.”

Akira simply nodded his head, “I won’t.”

He didn’t really know what to think of the principal of Shujin when they entered his office. Then again he’d never really met a man of his...appearance before. He was quite a large male, his facial features were pretty non existent due to their puffy padding, his mustard yellow suit barely able to contain his bulbous form, with folds of flesh being desperately contained within, in fact it was a mystery to him how his suit managed to do its job. Yet despite his outward appearance his speech was clear and precise, his tone was especially sharp. 

“To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. In my opinion, you’re nothing but a liability, but we had our circumstances to consider. Whatever you might’ve gotten away with in your hometown.those days are over.” the principal spat.

Yet another place he felt welcome, they were all so very appreciative of his presence weren’t they? “Yes sir, I understand.” he said bowing his head to the principal.

The principal's expression became softer, his head turning to the young woman who had been standing beside him, “This is the teacher in charge of your homeroom class.”

She looked quite youthful for a teacher, she was pretty and slenderly built wearing a striped yellow long sleeved shirt and a blue denim skirt, her hair was shoulder length, dark and curly at the ends. But she looked awfully tired, maybe too tired.

“My name is Sadayo Kawakami, here’s your student ID” she said quietly placing it down on the principal's desk. “Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all,” she muttered looking at the principal. “That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?”

“Mhm, he is responsible for all his actions,” he said with a nod of approval.

They made it seem like he was prone to lash out at anyone, what did they take him for a psychopath? 

A frustrated groan escaped from Kawakami, “But really though, why me? There should’ve been better candidates.”

“It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one with an opening.” 

Sojiro cut in with a bored tone, “If you’re done explaining things, mind if we go? I’ve got a store to get back to.”

The principal frowned, his eyes narrowed into slits, “Sakura-san please keep a close eye on him. Don’t let him cause any trouble on the outside.”

“Well I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he’s in.”

Could he not get any slack here?

“Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom,” Kawakami uttered, exhaling a long sigh.

Akira opened the door to Sojiro’s car leaning on the roof after a long exhaled breath.

“I’d figure they would come on you but not like this.” Sojiro said looking over at Akira “I guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.”

Akira shrugged, “You got that right.” 

“And by the way if you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?”

“I’ll be careful.”

How long had he been on the road? Akira wondered as they sat in traffic for what seemed like forever. Maybe Tokyo traffic was always like this? It wasn't moving at all _.  _

“Ugh. This traffic isn’t moving at all…” Sojiro said with a defeated expression across his face. “You’re taking the train starting tomorrow. Anyway how was it? The school, I mean. You think you can manage?”

“It seemed okay,” Akira uttered quickly. Yeah, apart from the fact that everyone was going to avoid him, fantastic.

“Well you were expelled already, to think you’d enroll at a different school. And It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic with you,” he said shaking his head, tapping his fingers on the wheel in frustration, “What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in.”

Akira turned to him slightly, “So why did you take me in?”

“I was asked to do it, and I just...happened to agree to it. I’ve already been paid for it too, after all.”

Of course he was, and he was sure he was paid handsomely for it too.

In the silence that followed an announcement from the radio caught both their attention “...And now back to today’s top stories. A subway train has derailed, severely affecting the timetable across all of-.”

Sojiro shook his head, “...Another accident? So that’s why it’s so crowded. There’s been a lot of those lately...too many...” His voice dropped to a whisper, “In fact, there was a real sad one just last month...it happened before you came here.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know the full details, but the girl who passed away was only fifteen. Her parents have gotta be just…” his words slowly trailed off as his lids lowered over his eyes.

“In other news this coming week marks the end of the inconclusive investigation into the tragic death of one of Japan’s most famous professors and Lead director of Tokyo University Hospital...the world famous doctor Kaito Tashiro and his wife Yui tragi-” Sojiro quickly turned the radio off his expression hardened his hands tightly gripped on the steering wheel.

What was that all about?

Back at Leblanc the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled Akira’s lungs once more, Sojrio walked past him with a groan, “Damn to think there’d be that much traffic...What a waste of time. I wasn’t able to open the café today…”

“I’m sorry for taking up your time,” Akira winced.

“Whatever,” Sojiro huffed. “Just head upstairs. There’s something I need to give to you.”

Akira headed back up to the attic, changing into some casual clothes before Sojrio entered his room looking at his phone in surprise, “Talk about a gruesome accident...eighty people were involved. Anyway here’s a diary. Make sure you keep it up to date” he said waving the small black leather diary before tossing it onto the table next to the stairs. “You may be under probation, but there’s no special limitations on what you do in particular...besides following the law that is. However, I’m obligated to report on you, which is why I’m having you record your daily activities.”

Akira nodded to his guardian, “Of course, whatever you need.”

The silence was followed by Sojiro’s phone ringing before he answered it, turning his back to Akira. “Hey, what’s up? I’m about to leave right now.” He smirked, “Don’t worry. I’ll be there in no time… Uh huh. I’ll see you soon.” He finished putting his phone away, facing back to him. “Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Oh, but don’t mess up my store. If something goes missing, I’ll hand you right over to the cops.”

Akira simply nodded to him. What was he some kind of thief now, anything else they wanted to add to his repertoire?

“Well you have got school tomorrow just head off to bed, all right?” He huffed, a command more than a request.

  
He guessed he should do what he was told from now on Akira thought to himself holding up the diary before getting interrupted by the loud ringing of a phone coming from downstairs.

“Well it’s not my phone, must be the one downstairs” he said, marching down to the cafe and quickly answering the phone.

“Hello, who is it?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Sakura-san?”

“Yeah anyway...I closed up shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to “closed” when I left. It’s too much trouble for me to come back just for that. Think you can do it for me?”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Well, I doubt any customers are gonna come now even if the sign is flipped to open,” He jested. “And I have to say, this is quite a relief. It’s a personal policy of mine not to save a guys number on my phone. Anyway I'll leave the sign to you, there is a spare key under the bar, left side, just put it back when you're done with it.”

The call cut off and Akira did what he was told, grabbing the key and flipping the sign over before going to bed.

So he needed to take the train to school, Yongen-jaya, then Aoyama-Itchome transfer. It looked like he needed to go out to Shibuya, then transfer there. Well he hoped he didn't get lost, or involved with one of those accidents that would make a great first impression.

Akira laid in bed, his eyelids becoming heavy before sleep finally took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. A King and His Castle

Akira woke up early and got changed into his uniform, he really didn’t want to be late, good first impressions were what he really needed. Downstairs he was greeted by the smell of curry and coffee that Sojiro had already prepared for him.

“So, you’re actually going to school, huh?” He said gesturing toward the curry. “Here, I’ll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in.”

Akira gladly ate what was given to him, the coffee and curry were delicious, probably the best he had ever had, the complexity of flavours surprised him at first although it was quite a mellow, rich taste. 

“Thanks for the meal,” He said before walking towards the door.

“Heh, you do have manners after all,” he said with a smile. “...Hurry over to school. You’ll end up late if you get lost on the way.”

The trains were really as bad as he thought, and because of the recent accidents they were packed, seriously packed, it was surprising that you could cram this many people inside a small train cabin, if he had been claustrophobic or had any social anxieties at that he’d surely have suffered from cardiac arrest by now. 

So the rumours of the Tokyo subways were true, huh?

After finally arriving at Aoyama-Itchome, he figured he was in the right place, students wearing the same uniform as his own were scattered everywhere rushing out of the station.

Except why was everyone in a weird rush? Oh right because it was pouring with rain.

Akira ran for the nearest available shelter which just so happened to be a clothing store with a little canopy stretched over the storefront. His hand dragged through his wet hair the cold droplets clinging to his fingers, “Just my luck, could this get any worse.”

Akira looked down at his phone. The same weird app decided to make another appearance displaying that odd looking red eye symbol across his smartphone’s display.

His attention suddenly averted to the girl who just rushed under the canopy and stood next to him. The white varsity hooded sweatshirt she wore underneath her black Shujin blazer was worn long that covered most of her red and white short plaid skirt. The hood concealed most of her face, just her nose and pink lips protruding from the sides of the hood.. 

So she must be from Shujin too? But going by the bright red tights and ankle high brown boots she modified the uniform to her taste or maybe to what looked better on her?

“This sucks...” a soft feminine voice came from her as she lifted the hood from her head, pulling it back to reveal a mane of long, wavy platinum blonde hair that was styled into two large pigtails that hung frontal over her shoulders, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face, held up by a yellow hair clip. She was breathtakingly beautiful with her chiseled facial features. Her slender form was that of a model, all soft feminine features with bright blue eyes that cast off into the distance, looking up at the sky before looking over at him with a kind smile. 

Christ, he must look like an idiot just staring at her.

The silence between them was broken by the arrival of a small white car stopping along the kerb of the path, the window scrolled down with the driver peering at them both, his hair was dark, long and slung back, his face flat and his jawline was board and square, and was he wearing gym clothes? His attention however was solely focussed on the girl standing next to him. “Good Morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late” he said, a slight smirk crept across his lips.

“Um, sure. thank you,” the girl said wearily, stepping forward she briefly looked over her shoulder at him before walking over to his car.

“Do you need a lift too?” the guy in the car turned his attention to him.

Akira awkwardly waved his hands up in protest, “Oh, no. But thanks.”

He looked back at the girl getting into the man's car, her eyes dropped, looking directly into her lap, her expression laced with shame. The window scrolled up fully, wait did he just really put his arm around her?

The sound of someone running on the wet pavement briefly shook Akira from his state of disbelief as a spiky blonde haired student stopped just in front of him. “Dammit, screw that pervy teacher” the guy spat, with a disgusted tone.

He got a quick, but good look at the student, short blonde spiky hair, his build was slim albeit relatively muscular and good looking. Yet, he had an aura of deviance surrounding him, his Shujin trousers were rolled up slightly over his ankles from his white sneakers, he still wore the black Shujin blazer but was unbuttoned displaying his casual yellow shirt beneath.

Obviously wasn’t one to abide by the rules.

“...Pervy teacher?” Akira said slowly, his phone strangely reacting to the comment, as the guy turned around his dark brown eyes glaring back at him, his face conveying a whole load of pissed off.

“...Whaddya you want,” he snapped, walking up to him. “You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?”

Akira scratched his head in confusion, “Kamoshida...who is that?” 

The guy’s expression dropped in disamusement, “Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida,” his eyes narrowed looking away. “He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is, the king of a castle? Don’t you agree?”

Akira’s phone once again reacted to something that was said. Did he agree? He had no idea what the guy was talking about. This of all things really wasn’t what he needed on his first day. Hell, he hadn’t even made it through the school gates yet.

He pondered on the spot briefly, his hand dragging through his dark hair. “So he’s a teacher...and a king did you say? Odd combination for sure.” Akira muttered with a mocking tone.

“No I mean. Wait you really don’t know who Kamoshida is?” he inquired, a defeated expression swept across his face. “But you’re from Shujin right?”

“Well...I think so.”

“Are you messin’ with me? I mean you are wearing a Shujin uniform,” He sighed scanning Akira from head to toe, “Hm a second-year, I guess we are both in the same grade then. I haven’t seen you before though.”

“Well I am transferring here today, that may clear the confusion.”

“Then no wonder you don’t know him,” he said slightly perking up. “This rain ain’t too bad, we better hurry up though or we’ll be late...by the way I'm Ryuji...Ryuji Sakamato.”

“Akira Kurusu, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. Well anyway we should get goin’ come, follow me I know a shortcut,” he gestured to a closeby alley before leading the way.

A sudden jolt of pain pierced through his head, a crippling dizzy sensation washed over him making him slightly lightheaded as he attempted to keep his balance. Akira looked over at Ryuji who seemed to be suffering the same strange feeling.

“Ungh my head hurts, dammit. I just wanna go home” Ryuji breathed, traipsing off into the alley.   
  


* * *

Akira came too once again, holding his head and shaking off the memories as he once again peeled his lids from his eyes and looked up across the table of the interrogation room. The raging headache his head was being subjected to still ran rampage through him, just tapping into those now, long term memories were difficult to say the least, but he had to keep talking.

Sae Niijima, was listening intently to his words, her arms crossed over her chest. “There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it, don’t you? I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the “psychotic breakdown” incidents.”

“Of course,” he replied with a slight nod.

Sae raised an eyebrow, “You say that like it’s none of your business. It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school, I’ve no doubt you’ve heard about it. So, on that day, were you still an ordinary student?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, tell me. What happened around that time? Tell me everything-truthfully.”

Akira nodded his head, once again he closed his eyes and recollected the events that took place.

  
  


* * *

Akira followed Ryuji through a series of back alleys, a twisting maze of narrow streets interconnected between the buildings, industrial AC units blared out but were mostly drowned out by the sound of the rain heaving through the street. 

It was oddly quiet. There wasn’t a single person around, even though they passed through some open streets. Maybe the rain just kept them in?

They both emerged from the alley, “W-What,” Ryuji recoiled at the sight that bestowed in front of them both, Akira looked up and blinked a few times as if that would have given his brain enough time to process or comprehend what he saw.

Was that a castle?

Purple eerie light cast from the sky swirling down in a spiral upon the stonework of the castle in waves that coalesced around the highest tower. Silhouettes of multiple layers of stone buildings casting themselves upon the high structures, great tall walls tipped with stone crenels and merlons littered the horizon with vast carved stone towers rose in the distant darkness behind the entrance that supported a drawbridge at its center, flanked by multiple battlements. 

Orange lights flickered through open slits throughout the stonework buildings, trees gripped onto the structures, their vines intertwining between the stone layers creeping around the entrance.

“We didn’t come the wrong way though…yeah this should be right...” Ryuji said wearily, turning around to look down the alleyway they just emerged from.

“Didn’t know there was a theme park this close to the school, nice joke though Sakamoto.”

“W-What no this is definitely the place, I-I mean look it even says Shujin Academy on the front gate.”

Well he wasn’t wrong about that. 

Ryuji turned to Akira once again, “Well I guess we’ll just have to go inside and ask?” he said as they both walked through the opened gate.

The entrance hall was pretty magnificent to say the least, black and white checkered tiles littered the floor in uniform patterns, covered with lush red velvet rugging inlaid with gold stitching. Pillars of delicately carved white stone erected from the floors rising to the high ceilings that draped intricate styled chandeliers emitting blue and white light, candles situated upon curved shaped holders illuminated against red and gold fashioned wallpaper.

Ryuji scratched his head profusely looking around, “Th-That’s weird. Where the hell is the school?”

Akira shoved his hands in his pockets, “Where exactly are we? Or did the school have a sudden interest in 12th century English architecture?” He said wryly.

“H-Hey dude I don’t know!” Ryuji protested, “This should be the school...no way we missed it.”

“Well it’s definitely an interesting touch that's for sure.”

Ryuji pulled out his smartphone, a groan of dissatisfaction escaped his lips, “Out of service, where the hell did we end up? The sign outside was definitely for the school right?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it was,” Akira replied.

“Right!? You saw it too?”

They were both interrupted by the arrival of a huge armoured figure, adorned with a broad silver breastplate and armour, a long sharp sword bore in one hand a huge kite shield in the other depicting a large cross, a mask covered its face devoid of emotion and expression. 

“Geez you freaked me out,” Ryuji said with a sigh of relief. “Who’re you? You a student? But man, your costume is impressive...is that armour for real?” he said leaning over to get a good view of the soldier. “C’mon don’t just stand there, say something” his frustration was cut short by the arrival of another armour soldier, an exact replica of the other.

Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide, “H-hey what’s going on?”

“We need to get out of here, now.” Akira said firmly.

“Yeah shit dude we need to run!” Ryuji barked as they both ran towards the entrance.

More identical soldier’s suddenly surrounded them both as if out of nowhere.

“Ugh, what's with these guys? Ryuji said before one of the soldiers slammed his shield into his back, a loud crack resonating through the hall. “Gah!” Ryuji screamed, falling to the floor onto his hands and knees, wincing in pain. “Shit! Y-You’re gonna break my bones, dammit!...Dude get out of here!” 

Akira made one step before they closed in on them both, a shield impacting him from the side as he slipped from consciousness and everything went dark.

“...Hey....Hey dude wake up!” the familiar voice raced around Akira’s skull pinging off at every angle, echoing through the depths of his mind. “H-He- Oh, finally.” 

Akira managed to peel his lids over his eyes, greeted with the view of his fellow captee leaning down in front of him, his face wrought with worry. Slowly and wearily he lifted himself up holding his hands against his head the pain from the previous impact still making him slightly woozy. 

“Shit...” he whispered looking at the small trail of glossy blood that trickled over his fingertips.

“I’ll say, they hit us both pretty damn hard,” Ryuji groused, arching his back with a groan. “You alright, dude?” 

“Yeah...I’m fine,” Akira replied his eyes surveying the room they had been thrown in, all damp and musty surrounded by dusty orange walls caked with green algae, empty oak barrels stored in the corners, iron chains and shackles strewn across each of the flanking walls.

Ryuji ran over to the cast iron cell door, his hands thumping on the metal attempting to make as much noise as possible, “Hey, let us outta here! I know there’s someone out there! Dammit!” his sentence was cut short by the distant sound of human wailing, loud and desperate, screams of agony rose up reverberating through the castle depths. “Th-The hell was that just now” he whimpered, fear lacing his words.

“We need to find a way out of here, fast,” Akira demanded.

“You got that right dude! Wait what’s that sound?” Ryuji prompted, the sound of clanking metal footsteps getting ever closer to their position. 

“You’ll be glad that your punishment has been decided upon, your charge is “unlawful entry” thus you will be sentenced to death,” said the hulking figure in armour, its voice heavily distorted echoing within its armoured shell.

“Say what!?” Ryuji screamed.

“No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle.” A voice distorted but somewhat familiar boomed in their direction. A tall dark haired man approached the cell wearing nothing but a dark red fur cape adorned with pink hearts that draped below his waist, pink speedos gripped his groin, a simple small golden crown rested at an angle on top of his head, his eyes glowed a bright golden yellow casting an ambient light along his hard facial features.

Ryuji recoiled back from the cell door as the figure approached his eyes peeled wide with shock, “Huh? Wait...is that you, Kamoshida?”

“The pervy...teacher?” Akira asked looking over.

“I thought it was just some petty thief, but to think it’d be you Sakamoto,” A smirk appeared at the side of his mouth. “Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson after all, huh? And you brought a friend this time...because you can’t do anything for yourself.” 

“This ain’t funny, you asshole!” Ryuji spat his expression twisted with anger.

“Is that the way you should speak to me scum?! Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed a crime of insulting me, the king,” his tone both serious and condescending. “The punishment for that, is death, time for an execution!”

Ryuji fell back on weak legs as the guards entered the room and surrounded him, his words trailing off in fear, “Stop it….Goddammit.”

“Foolish scum, you dare defy king Kamoshida!” barked one of the guards as an iron fist was thrust into Ryuji’s abdomen sending him reeling to the floor.

“Nnngh...fuck…” Ryuji breathed as pain erupted through his core.

“Ryuji!” Akira screamed trying to push through the wall of metal that stood in front of him to no avail.

“Go get outta here! These guys are serious” Ryuji grimaced, holding his arm over his abdomen.

“Hahahaha, too afraid to run are we?” Kamoshida turned to Akira, his eyes then cast down to Ryuji. “Where’d all your energy go from earlier lowly scum?” A warped smile crept from his mouth as he forcefully drove his foot into Ryuji’s chest, “We will focus on this one execution first.”


	5. A Trickster Awakens

This could not be happening. He couldn’t die...they both couldn’t die here...The thought trailed through Akira’s mind as one of the hulking armoured figures lifted Ryuji into the air by his throat, it’s sword raised ready to strike and sink into his flesh.

“Enough of this! Have you lost your mind!?” Akira screamed.

Kamoshida scowled and turned his attention to him, “Don’t you dare raise your voice at me. That look in your eye irritates me...you should learn your place,” he said, striking Akira to the ground. “Guards.” Kamoshida uttered, his head nodding in his direction.

Two guards restrained Akira, spears criss-crossed over his neck as he watched Ryuji quiver in fear “N-No I don’t wanna die.”

Everything slowed down. 

Time stopped before Akira’s eyes as darkness slowly enveloped his surroundings. 

A glimmer of white light materialised in front of him in the shape of a butterfly, dark and crystal-like, ememating a faint glow that left trails of white starlight. A soft, gentle voice echoed in his head, “This truly is an unjust game...Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may be a possibility open to you…”

Akira snapped back to reality, as pain slowly began to linger in his head, an excruciating, throbbing sensation intertwined with a menacing but determined voice that beckoned from inside his very core, “What’s the matter? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself?” 

Akira gritted his teeth in pain, confusion and anger washed over his face, the voice reverberated through his entire being, “Death awaits him if you do nothing, was your previous decision a mistake then?” A flash of memory formed in his mind, a man forcing himself on a defenseless woman, himself intervening only to be falsely accused and labelled as criminal. 

“No...it wasn’t,” he said hoarsely, frustration bubbled within his heart.

“Very well...I have heeded your resolve,” a chuckle emanated from the voice inside him as he struggled against the guard’s hold.

Then pain. Sudden and sharp. Throbbing in intensity as if needles pierced his very skull deep into his soul. Sweat dripped from his face, another wave of pain, the needles sinking deeper into his mind “Arghhh…!” a scream burst from his mouth, wincing in pain as saliva seeped from his lips onto his chest.

“Vow to me,” the voice demanded, each word sending waves of pain resonating through his nervous system. “I am thou, thou art I...Thou who are willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!” Akira’s hands balled into fists, his head falling back from lack of consciousness.

“Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, thou though to be chained to hell itself!” 

Akira raised his head, his eyes pits of anger focussed and piercing through his glasses, “That’s enough!” he cried out, his voice projected at Kamoshida.

“What was that?” Kamoshida slowly turned around a look of disgust melding across his face as his eyes met with Akira’s own, “You wish to die that badly...hm fine.” He nodded at one of the guards. The shield contacted Akira’s face, his glasses shattered and fell to the floor, blood trickled down from his nose as he slowly closed his eyes.

Akira’s eyes forced open with a blitz of energy, fierce winds that rippled through the room erupted from his form staggering the guards in front of him. Akira looked up as a birdlike domino mask materialised, bonding to his face, his flesh, his very soul. 

What was this…? The thought quickly traveled through his mind...Yet an instinct to rip it free from his face...his very essence was unshakable.

Akira grabbed the corners of the mask, and began to pull. Pain, sensual and freeing with a hint of satisfaction, a weight being lifted from his soul. The mask began to free from his face, bonded flesh tore away from his around eyes, blood cast out in waves of glossy red weeping from his skin.

He was on the brink of passing out for sure, if he wasn’t quick, the pain in his head alone was enough to make him severely lightheaded. He gripped the mask in both hands and grimaced. He could feel the sinews of flesh snap away from the mask, as the mass of his hands weighed heavily on the mask. The feeling of warm blood trickled down his cheeks, dripping off his chin onto his uniform.

Still, though he grinned widely. Throughout all the pain something satisfying brew from inside his heart, a feeling of intense relief and power.

In one final motion he tore the mask fully from his face as blood and flesh met the cold stone of the cell floor. He screamed loudly before he dropped his head, his face ladent with streaks of fresh blood, yet a grin still remained across his mouth, his eyes were golden, glowing with a fierce resolve. 

Blue flame materialised around him, a swirling hurricane of energy that vapourised the blood that clung to his face and formed in the shape of the mask he just adorned, the flames travelled down enveloping his body, an unholy baptism of his own rebellious justice. 

Chains cast from his very being and rose up as a figure on black feathered wings rose behind him, clad in blood red frock coat, long needle like black fingers, adorned with a tophat above its face which projected orange glowing slits for eyes.

“I am the pillager of twilight “Arsène”!” The entity looked down upon him. “I am the rebel soul that resides within you, if you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.”

A smirk crept across Akira’s mouth, “Very well. Cast them down...Arsène!”

A chuckle resonated from its mouth, “With pleasure, witness the power you have awakened!”

Wisps of dark energy whipped from the being forged from him, red and black tendrils intertwined and coalesced forming sharp points that ripped through the iron armour of the guards like a hot knife through butter, slamming them to the stone floor before their forms slowly dissipated into black dust.

Kamoshida rose up from his position glaring at Akira, before Ryuji slammed into his side sending the king crashing into the oak barrels in the corner of the room “Ha! You like that you son of a bitch?” Ryuji spat.

“The keys!” Akira said abruptly, pointing at the ring of iron keys laying on the floor before locking Kamoshida in the cell running out of sight from the guards.

“Wha-What was that? And your clothes…?” Ryuji said, scanning Akira from head to toe. 

Well it was definitely a different look but not one that he would reject. His new attire consisted of a long black ankle length trench coat, a high neck waistcoat sewn with gold accents, black trousers that matched the coat, and bright red gloves, that seemed out of place. A long bladed dagger sheathed on his left side. Adorning his face, a black and white domino mask. But there was something different, something he could only just place...his lack of confidence had seemingly disappeared.

Akira leant back against the wall lightheaded and exhausted, as if whatever just happened to him sapped most of his remaining energy, blue flames radiated from his clothing once more as his attire was replaced by his school uniform.

“Whoa, your clothes went back to normal!” Ryuji gasped, jerking back in surprise.

“Well...that sucks” Akira huffed, looking down at his uniform.

“Hey, come on dude we ain’t got time to feel bad about what you’re wearin’, we gotta get outta here fast,” he said firmly.

  
  


The dungeons were huge, colossal in fact, both of them meandered through the seemingly infinite space. A combination of stone and iron scattered with foliage that crept through the cracks in the walls, the rushing sound of a river roaring through the center of the dungeon with iron cages strewn from the ceiling hanging over the rushing water current. 

The cells they passed were empty, but the eerie wailing of despair still lingered in the air albeit somewhat drowned out by the sound of rushing current. A crawl under a wall, and a towering staircase later they were met with yup, more of the same dungeon.

“Dude, you gotta be jokin’...” Ryuji breathed half gasping for breath. “This room ain’t the exit? What the hell is this place!?”

“Wait look, there's people here,” Akira said pointing at the cages that swung from the ceiling, groans of pain and despair came from students trapped in the cages, their arms held out from the iron bars, but what they were saying was to indistinguishable to understand, more a muffled string of quickly spoken words. 

“Shit...we really did hear people screaming, so we aren’t the only ones captured here?” Ryuji’s voice dropped to a whisper, his eyes fixated on the beaten students.

Akira rested against the wall of the dead end looking up at the drawbridge that was sitting pretty across the small river, its wooden flooring raised upwards, a statue of Kamoshida’s smug face carved into stone that laid beside it. 

“Hey, you there” a gentle boyish voice beckoned to them, coming from inside the cell nearest to them “Blondie, frizzy hair! Look over here!”

They both looked down to where an odd looking black and white cat-like creature was pulling against the bars of its cell, it almost looked like a bobblehead. It stood on two small hindpaws, its head twice the size of its body, large and round supporting two large cute blue eyes, around its neck wrapped a yellow kerchief scarf, a small utility belt strapped to its tiny waist. “You’re not soldiers of this castle, right!? Get me out of here!” it pleaded to them.

“A….cat?” Akira said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“I am NOT a cat! Say that again and I'll make you ever regret saying it!” 

Distant sounds of clanking metal footsteps echoed in the distance.

“Shit...they’re catching up already” Ryuji whimpered, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Still no service. Ain’t there a way to contact someone outside!?”

“Hey you two” the cat thing said, waving its paws in the air to get their attention, “You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I'll take you there, you don’t wanna be caught and executed, right?”

“Can we really trust it?” Akira prompted, looking over to Ryuji while gesturing his hand to the cat.

“I never go back on my word,” the cat said proudly.

“I guess it’s fine, if he is locked up in here then he obviously isn’t one of those soldiers.”

“Well yeah, I guess you’re right” Ryuji sighed, grabbing the keys from the wall and unlocking the cell door.

The cat walked out it’s tiny arms stretched wide as it took a breath of satisfaction. “Ahhhhh....Freedom never felt so good.”

“So where is the exit, you monster cat,” Ryuji demanded.

“Don’t call me a cat! I am Morgana!”

“Morgana huh?” Akira said his hand raised to his chin in thought. “So lead the way, we are counting on you now.”

“All right! Follow me, and stay quiet,” Morgana grinned, rushing over to the drawbridge they passed earlier, motioning them both to his side. “You there frizzy hair, seems like you catch onto things a lot faster than blondie over here, check around the mouth of that statue.” 

Akira complied and realised that the mouth of the statue of Kamoshida’s ugly mug moved slightly to his touch, forcing the mouth down the eyes of the statue lit up, a flare of bright yellow was followed by the chains of the drawbridge mechanism functioning again lowering the bridge down across the river. 

“How were we supposed to know to do that!” Ryuji hollered.

“Hmph, amateur,” a look of disgust cast on Morgana’s face, “Come on, let’s keep going.”

The three of them ran over the bridge, an unwary soldier caught wind of their escape and jumped in front of the door, its form suddenly bulking and twisting before it transmuted into a pile of black and red liquid revealing the monster born anew. A large bulbous pumpkin shaped head lay on top of a small cloak, it’s hands grasping a small lit lantern wreathed in unstable flames.

Ryuji leapt back in shock, falling straight on his ass in front of the monsters. “Shit… Shit, it’s them!”

“Tch...You amateur!” Morgana cursed, jumping from Ryuji’s shoulder landing in front of the monsters “Hey you,” he said looking back at Akira. “You can fight right? Let’s go.”

Akira nodded, blue flames wreathed around his body, his black cloak and attire once again materialising, gripping the handle of the blade that was strapped to his side he sheathed the metal from its holster.

“Come, Zorro!” Morgana hollered, a pillar of blue energy arose behind him emerging a hulking being that supported a large broad chest that stood upon long thin legs, adorned in a stylish black suit its cape waved in the winds that cast around its large rapier. “Damn shadows…” he uttered before a torrent of wind emerged from behind him striking the shadow, its form crumpling to the floor in a mass of ruined limbs.

Akira jumped into action as he ran up to the shadow that just took the brunt of Morgana’s attack, his dagger held high above his head as he struck the shadow, piercing through its corporeal form, black liquid gushed out of the wound he caused drawing his blade down through the shadow as glossy black liquid seeped onto the stone below.

Akira withdrew his blade, greeted by a scream before the shadow dissipated into black dust.

“Hey not bad, you must have a strong persona too” Morgana said, nodding in approval.

“Persona?” Ryuji replied, his face conveying a whole load of what the fuck. “Y’mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic like?”

“Yes,” Morgana nodded. “You saw how frizzy hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right? Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart.” 

“Huh, Akira’s clothes changed back to normal again,”

“It looks like you don’t have full control over your power yet,” Morgana frowned. “The transformation shouldn’t really dissolve like that after all-”

Ryuji scratched his head in confusion, “Rrgh, that’s enough! This crap doesn’t make any sense!”

“Actually, there’s no time for me to lecture you guys right now, I’ll show you the way out,” Morgana said leading them back through the maze of dungeons before Ryuji skidded to a halt beside one of the cell, inside a student dressed in a red gym uniform laid on the stone floor barely able to move. 

“Hold on a sec, I feel like I’ve seen what this dude’s wearin’ before… Dammit! I’m too flustered! I can’t remember a damn thing! But we can’t just leave them here.”

Morgana rolled his eyes, “You really don’t get it, do you? Hrgh there’s no time to explain.”

Akira looked at Ryuji, his voice was firm, “Ryuji, we have to get out of here, we can figure this out later.”

  
  


Morgana led them both through to a side room adjacent to the main entrance hall. It was shoddy and dark with shelving units stacked up against the back walls, flags bearing the face of Kamoshida suspended from torches that emitted a light flickering with multicoloured tones.

“So how can we get out this way?” Ryuji asked, looking around. “There aren’t even any windows.”

“Amateur...this is the most basic of basics,” Morgana grimaced, exhaling an arduous sigh.

Akira looked up viewing the two metal grates that were situated above a few wooden shelving units “Hm, the ventilation shafts?”

“That’s right, as I thought, you’re a natural at this, it leads all the way outside.”

“Alright then!” Ryuji said with a grin before climbing the bookcase. “So we just gotta pull this off huh? And a one...and a two and a three....woah!” Ryuji screamed as he fell off the bookcase, crumpled up on the tiles flooring. 

Akira looked down at Ryuji. “Nice, now the whole castle will have heard you falling on your ass,” he chuckled.

“H-Hey lay off man! But seriously we’re finally getting out of here.”

Morgana turned to them both, “Well, now get going we’re going our separate ways, there’s something I still have to do.”

“Well, thanks, you've been a real help Morgana,” Akira said, walking over to the open shaft and crawling through to the outside.

Morgana pondered on the spot watching as the two teens crawled through the shaft. “Hm those two seem useful…Especially the frizzy haired one, if my judgement is right.”

Reality warped around them both as they walked beyond the mist of the castle, ripples of black and red emanate before dispersing, greeting them with a view of the street they both originally met on. This time it was actually populated, filled with the bustling of the public, seemingly back to normal.

“Did we make it?” Ryuji said as he sucked air back into his lungs.

Akira pulled out his phone, a voice crackled from the speaker, “Navigation complete, you have returned to the real world, welcome back.”

“Huh? Returned? Does that mean we got away?” Ryuji frowned, glaring at the device.

“Probably?” Akira replied with a level of uncertainty.

Ryuji threw his arms up in frustration, “I dunno what to think anymore...and what was that anyways? The castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! What the hell’s going on!”

Two police patrol officers ambulated up to them both, “What’s with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin?” One of them said, his aggressive expression mimicking his tone of voice, “Cutting classes are we?”

“Uh, no!” Ryuji protested. “We were tryin’ to get to school and ended up in some weird castle.”

“What?” The officer sighed, motioning to his bag, “Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs.”

“Are you his friend?” the other officer asked, his attention poised at Akira.

“Something like that,” Akira replied.

“Then you should take him to school, if I see you around here again I’ll contact the school.”

“Let’s just get going,” Akira muttered, turning his back to the officers before walking off, Ryuji trialing not far behind.

It was lunchtime before they both arrived at the gates of Shujin academy, except it wasn’t a castle, what stood before them both was how the school should be, normal, no fancy stonework or rising towers, just the school as it normally looked. For some reason he kind of wished it wasn’t the case, simply due to the fact that he really messed up his opportunity for a good first impression. 

Not like he could have helped getting sucked into another world, or whatever the hell just happened to them both. Still, they made it out alive. That was a start at the very least.

“Is this for real…” Ryuji whispered, his eyes peeled wide, glaring at the outlines of the school, as if his brain couldn’t compute the school in its normality.

“I know right...don’t you miss that architecture?” Akira said with a smirk.

“Uh dude no…But like I’m sure we came the same way...what’s going on here...?”

They were both interrupted by the arrival of a well dressed man, his face shrewd and hardened, his eyes narrowed into slits when he caught the sight of the both of them, “That’s exactly what I wanted to ask you. We received a call from the police.”

“That damn cop snitched on us after all,” Ryuji spat, striking the floor with his foot.

“So where were you roaming around all this time?” the man demanded.

“Uhh...a c-castle?” Ryuji muttered, his words tripping up as he spoke.

“What’s this about a “castle”?” a voice called out as Kamoshida walked out to meet them. Dressed in a white top, and dark gym trousers along with a stopwatch thrown around his neck. Well it was a certain sight better than the whole king of hearts get-up. The whole speedo thing was a whole level of nope.

“You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team,” Kamoshida said with a mocking tone, a sly smirk cept upon his lips.

“Shuddup! It’s your fault that-” 

“How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida” the well dressed man yelled. “There isn’t much leeway left for you y’know. Anyway it’s undeniable that you’re both extremely late you will both come with me.”

Kamoshida looked down at Akira with a frown as Ryuji walked into school “By the way...you’re that new transfer student correct?...Akira Kurusu was it...have we met before?” 

“I saw a girl get in your car,” Akira smiled tightly.

“That’s right I...remember now, well I’ll overlook this for today,” His expression hardened. “I'm sure you’ve heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you’ll be expelled. Understand?”

Akira sighed quietly to himself, “I understand.”

“Good, now at any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I’m sure Ms. Kawakami’s tired of waiting for you.” He chuckled in a condescending tone, “Try to enjoy your new school life.”

Akira walked up the stairs and into the school entranceway, greeted by the sounds of bustling students and teachers. It looked like an ordinary school, well apart from it being a lot larger than his previous one, and of course you couldn’t forget the unique uniform and the myriad of awards held in display cabinets cast all over the tiled flooring. It obviously lived up to it’s prestigious nature.

But there was something odd, that he couldn’t fully place, as if the eyes of every student and teacher followed him as he walked to the nearest stairwell. Like he was already being judged as the odd one out, an anomaly that just walked into the school.

Right, faculty office _.  _ His thoughts momentarily cut off as the whispers of students around him suddenly began to process through his head.

“Hey, is that him the transfer student?”

“Oh right, the criminal delinquent?”

“He doesn’t look too bad though…”

“Shh, don’t let him here you, word has it he keeps a knife in his bag”

Were they serious? How did any of them know about his situation? If anything it was personal and private information, especially sensitive ones at that were never shared with the student body. Akira shook his head from the thoughts. He needed to pull himself together, faculty office second floor, room 2F. 

Akira willed his legs to move, trying to block out the myriad of comments aimed at him as he passed through the long school corridors, until he reached his destination, sliding the door to open. His homeroom teacher was sat at one of the many sprawls of long white desks all parallel from one another, strewn with books and notes no doubt educational material. And here he thought teachers were the organised ones.

Kawakami glared up at him, an expression of hopelessness bled into her features “Ugh...Unbelievable,” she exhaled. “Being over half a day late on your first day? Can you explain yourself?”

Hm yeah, sorry about that just had a quick detour to the nearest medieval castle, couldn’t have missed it. “I got lost,” Akira muttered.

Kawakami’s brows forced down between her eyes, “How could you have been lost for that long? It’s almost lunchtime too. Well it’s probably true that you’re not used to the area yet...but you’re still way too late,” she sighed heavily. “Would you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday. More importantly, I heard you were caught along with that Sakamoto-kun.”

“I didn’t really have a choice.”

“Just don’t get involved with him okay? He’s nothing but trouble” she said shaking her head. “Although he wasn’t like that when he devoted himself to track and field...Anyway break’s almost over, classes will end at fifth period today due to the subway accident, I’ll have you introduce yourself when class resumes, follow me.”

Akira was led to his new classroom, class 2B. And of course greeted by a string of muffled chatter and comments filled the airways as he stood in front of the class. 

“Being super late on his first day? He really is insane…”

“He looks normal though…”

“But he might slug us if we look him in the eye…”

Something wasn’t right here Akira thought as he did a quick check on his new homeroom teacher, a defeated, almost distressing expression bled into her features as she looked at the floor. He thought the staff were supposed to keep this stuff confidential? Obviously and oh so luckily for him that information had to have been leaked, but who would even do such a thing? 

“Settle down,” Kawakami ordered with a sigh getting the attention of the students. “Well I’d like to introduce a transfer student: Akira Kurusu. Today, we had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn’t feeling very well.”

“Damn, that means we have had three transfers so soon,” a student whispered.

“Settle down,” Kawakami muttered, “All right, if you’d like to introduce yourself, please say something to the class,” she said gesturing to Akira.

“Nice to meet you all,” Akira said politely.

“He seems quiet...but I bet when he loses it…”

“Well duh he was arrested for assault, right?”

A defeated groan emanated from Kawakami, “Uhh, so...your seat will be there...the one thats open behind Takamaki-san,” she said pointing to the far corner of the room. Akira shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the empty desk.

The girl who sat in front of his desk peered up at him, her light blue eyes sharp, flashing with annoyance, “Lier,” she groused before looking away.

“You’re that girl…” Akira said looking down at her, a vivid memory forced into his skull of the beautiful girl with blonde pigtails, her look of regret as she stepped into Kamoshida’s car. Akira’s eyes scanned the girl for a brief second. Yeah it was hard to forget her but she was the same girl he met briefly earlier, before all the shit with king love-hearts. 

What exactly was her connection to him?

Akira pulled out the chair from the small square desk he was assigned too, in his peripheral vision, seeing a student turn back to the other female behind her “...Did you catch that? Do those too know each other?” 

“Eww...does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?”

“That means she’s cheating on him with Mr. Kamoshida...then again this is Takamaki-san we’re talking about.”

Did he just hear...cheating? With that teacher?

“For. Real. That side of the room is totally awful.”

Akira’s eyes cast to the girl sitting in front of him, she was visibly trembling, her hands clenched in tight fists as the skin on her knuckles turned to a pale white, her gaze averted from the rest of the class, focussing outside as if there is where she wanted to be right now. 

Well at latest they shared something similar already, he didn’t want to be in school as much as she did, or so it seemed.

“Oh, right!” Kawakami said “The volleyball rally’s in two days...anyway let’s get class started. Who's on duty today?”

A student with short blue hair rose from his desk, his face covered in cuts and bruises his expression and tone of voice dejected and tired “Everyone...please rise.”

The sound of the bell signalled the end of his first day turning a new leaf. That is until that leaf withered and died, burnt into ashes beyond all recognition and hope of repair.

Hooray, couldn’t have gone any better, right? __

Akira emerged from the shit-show of a classroom emotionally and physically tired as his gaze cast down the corridor of the school. A distortion…fast and strong a tear in reality as if the school warped between a decor of a castle before quickly shifting back to the present. Akira held his hand in his head momentarily dazed from the experience.

“Is this...a castle?” he muttered to himself. Or perhaps it was just his brain was still trying to process the rollercoaster of shitty events he experienced throughout the day.

“Are you sure you’re okay” said a familiar voice behind him as Ms. Kawakami walked up to him. “Also...it seems people are talking about you already, but I’m not the one who told them.” she said scratching her head.

Akira shrugged, “Guess I’ll just have to put up with it.”

“Anyway, you should head home right away, Sakura-san sounded pretty angry...Oh and about Sakamoto-kun. Don’t get involved-” she paused as Ryuji sauntered up to him. “Speak of the devil...I heard the police caught you cutting classes today Sakamoto-kun.”

“Agh...it was nothing” Ryuji spat, averting his eyes from her.

“And you haven’t dyed your hair back to black either” she said with a dismissive tone.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he replied quickly before whispering to Akira. “...I’ll be waiting on the rooftop.”

Akira turned to walk away leading to the nearest stairwell, until Kamoshida and the principal walked passed and stopped in the corridor. “Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here? He's already started associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case.” Kamoshida sighed in frustration, “At this rate, it’d be pointless how much I contribute to the school.” 

“Now don’t be like that...This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well,” the principal explained.

“Your troubles never seem to end, do they, principal Kobayakawa? “All right, I understand. I’ll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me,” he said flashing a huge grin.

Akira sauntered off past the two teachers and ascended the stairwell, passing multiple third year classrooms, before reaching a small set of stairs leading to a door to the rooftop, an off limits sign posted on the door. Even though the door was clearly unlocked.

The rooftop seemed more like an extra storage area than anything else, unused desks were scattered around the top next to the large AC units, plant pots filled with newly germinating plants that seemed to have been recently cared for were laid out in the sun.

“There you are,” Ryuji called out from a distance perched up on a discarded desk chair, swinging on one of its legs, his own leg propped up against the nearest desk. “Sorry for callin’ you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like, “Don’t get involved with him”, huh?” he said with a mocking tone.

“She said to not get involved with you or something along those lines.”

“Heh, we’re pretty much in the same boat,” Ryuji’s expression turned serious. “I heard you got a criminal record, everyones talkin’ about it, no wonder you were so gusty, and what was all that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle...you remember it too, yeah?”

Akira walked over and sat down on one of the desks crossing his arms over his chest, “Hard to forget really, don’t you think?” Akira frowned.

“Yeah...but still, you saved me from Kamoshida...so thanks, Akira. Man...that Kamoshida we saw there though, you probably don’t know it but there are a lot of rumours ‘bout him,” His expression turned to one of disgust. “No one says anything against him ’cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals…The way that Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real ‘cause of that...I wonder if we can go back to that castle again…” Ryuji stood up from his chair in annoyance, “Agh...maybe it was just a dream after all...sorry for draggin’ you up here, but that’s all I had to say.”

“It’s no problem, it really had to be clarified.”

“You know we may be pretty similar after all, I feel like we’re gonna get along just fine as troublemakers,” Ryuji said flashing a smile. “I’ll come and talk if I see ya around, don’t ignore me alright? Seeya!”

  
  
  


“Hey, I got a call from the school” Sojiro said with a menacing look as Akira entered Leblanc, the smell of fresh coffee once again filling his lungs. “I hear you ditched half your day on your first day of school.”

Akira winced fully knowing mentioning a castle would be the least of his worries, hell he may end up kicked out after this first day, wouldn’t that be wonderful? “I couldn’t help it, I got lost.”

“Ugh, just when I thought you had it together this morning,” he spat. “Look, just behave yourself.”

“Yes sir,” Akira sighed.

The awkward silence was broken with that of Sojiro’s phone ringtone as he answered the call with a smile cast upon his lips. “Hey, what’s up? Yeah I just closed up shop, I’ll head over in half an hour, as promised.”

He must be some kind of bachelor. 

Akira walked past and upstairs into his room. He got changed and planted himself on his bed, his whole body collapsing in exhaustion, as if the whole encounter with the castle finally caught up to him, sucking him dry of all his reserves of energy. Surpriseee!

What was with that castle and Kamoshida...and his persona was it? The feeling of releasing that inner rebellion...it felt freeing and powerful, and there was Morgana too. There was so much to think about, and a vast amount of it didn’t really make too much sense, and that drained him even more. Too much happened in such a short time he couldn’t even compute it all, what he really needed now was to sleep, and wake up hoping that his new start was all a dream.

  
  


The familiar sound of swaying chains and the sound of water dripping once again emerged around Akira, feeling the cold shackles bite around his wrists and ankles. He slowly peeled opened his eyes to see he had woken up in the cell again, shifting himself off the bed he held his head in his hands and was greeted by a familiar voice one sharp and annoyed. “About time you came too. On your feet, Inmate!” Caroline demanded her baton swatting the metal bars causing sparks to fly in his direction.

“Our master wishes to speak with you. It’s for your own sake that you take his words to heart,” Justine said softly, her golden eye glaring up at him.

“First off, let us celebrate our reunion,” Igor’s eyes flashed with anticipation. “Oh…? You’ve awakened to your powers and special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin.”

“My powers?” Akira prompted.

“There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, a “mask” an armour of the heart when confronting worldly matters.” Igor chuckled, “I have high expectations for you.” 

“What do you mean by high expectations?”

A chuckle once again resonated from Igor’s lips “There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes. Have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces. I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief.”

“The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care in using it, Inmate!” Caroline hollered, her eyes sharp. 

Justine nodded averting her eyes to Akira, “Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief, we will be here to assist you through it.”

Igor’s fingers drummed against the desk “It must be disheartening to use the Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief...”


	6. Hoisting the Flag of Rebellion

The train to school was packed as usual, heaping amounts of live bodies all trying to be contained in such a tiny space. Other Shujin students gathered on the train, their conversion piquing his attention. “Hey I can’t believe that train conductor charged into the train station at top speed like that, what was he thinking?”

“I know right? Did you hear though the guy totally lost it, police said that he isn’t responding at all, just like a zombie.”

“Eww that’s gross, but it’s been happening a lot lately.”

Akira left the train for the next transfer, waiting by a group of students ready to get on the final train to school. “Look, isn’t that her” a girl said pointing over at someone in the crowd.

“You mean that one with the red ribbon? Uh I guess so,” the boy next to her uttered with an obvious lack of enthusiasm.

“She’s so thin, and pretty too...It’s not fair, I’ve got my hair in a ponytail too,” the girl whimpered.

“Okay?” the boy groused, “And what’s that got to do with being thin?”

Akira caught a quick glimpse of the girl the two students were talking about, although she was facing the other way he could tell she was shorter than he was, about a good five inches or so, her hair was a vibrant red that was tied up in a ponytail that draped just below her shoulders which was supported by a red ribbon. She wore the regular Shujin uniform, along with black tights and red shoes that fit perfectly to her form which was slender and thin but she looked surprisingly fit. 

Cute.

Shame she couldn’t just turn around he thought as the train doors opened and he walked inside, ready to once again experience the Tokyo underground edition of twister the board game.

Well what do you know Akira thought to himself, as he looked down at the redhead sitting in the seat directly beside him and actually got a good look at her, she was incredibly pretty, very cute, all soft feminine features, her fringe of red waves coming down to just below her forehead, her maroon coloured eyes were kind and gentle as she smiled up at the elderly woman standing in front of her. “Please, take my seat” she said, her voice soft and feminine yet surprisingly kind. “My station’s coming up.”

“Are ya sure? Then…” the elderly woman replied before the red headed girl moved away from the seat, until a man dressed in a smart business suit abruptly slipped into the seat and fell fast asleep.

“Oh wow, what speed,” she replied in shock, her eyes slightly widened.

“You want me to wake him up?” Akira interjected with a smile.

“It’s all right. I can understand his position as well,” she returned the gesture turning to the elderly lady. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of any help.”

“It’s alright deary, don’t you worry.” 

“Well please allow me to carry your luggage, at least.”

“Oh thank you, ain’t it heavy though?” 

“Oh no, I train plenty,” the redhead replied lightheartedly, effortlessly holding up the beg.

The train arrived at Aoyama-Itchome and Akira walked onto the platform, his hands shoved in his pockets, his thoughts still surrounding that of that castle and of that girl.

“Pardon me…” said a familiar voice and someone approached him from behind. “Thank you so much for earlier,” the girl in the red hair said with a small polite bow.

“With what exactly?” Akira said, cocking an eyebrow.

“Oh, for speaking up when I offered my seat on the train. You’re a second-year at Shujin Academy correct? I’m a first-year there myself. Thanking you totally slipped my mind back on the train, and I didn’t want to be rude to my Senpai.”

“That’s quite alright, happy to help,” he replied with a smile.

“Maybe I’ll see you around please, excuse me!” she said, giving a slight bow before walking in the direction of the school.

Akira arrived at the gates of Shujin, the droplet of rain were steady and soft falling from the sky as they connected with his umbrella, the sky a deep grey bringing with it a dreariness that coincided with the bustling of students running into the school, looking up it was hard to believe it was still an ordinary school, no longer the vast expanse of stone that he witnessed on his first day. 

The school day passed with a dismal slowness. The classes were positively boring yet surprisingly easy. He spent most of the day stuck to his desk, gazing out of the window.

Throughout the day he was greeted with a bustle of gossip from the students in his class.

“I heard this incredible first-year arrived, an honor student at that.”

“Oh the one with the ribbon? The really thin one?”

“The delinquent transfer student and the honor student arriving at the same time?”

“We definitely have had a weird mixture of transfers this past year”

Akira walked out of class, his head down, typically ignoring the fad gossip of the classroom, his intrigue was suddenly piqued as he saw Kamoshida walking up to Takamaki-san, not that she seemed very impressed, she seemed more inclined to get away tha anything else.

“Hey there, Takamaki,” the smug bastard said with a fake grin “Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents,” his eyes trailed over her.

“Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It’s for the special summer issue, so I can’t afford to miss it…” she said dismissively, her lids low over her eyes.

“Hey, now...Being a model’s fine and dandy, but don’t work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren’t feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?”

“Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I’ve been too busy...Sorry to worry you…” her tone became increasingly anxious.

“You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. Oh, and..be careful around that transfer student. He’s got a criminal record, after all. If something were to happen to you…” he explained inching ever closer to her.

“Thank you...Please excuse me, I have to go,” she uttered quickly, sprinting for the stairs.

“Tch...damn,” Kamoshida cursed, his face warped with dissatisfaction as he stormed off down the stairwell.

Akira walked outside the front gates of the school, the rain had eased thankfully as if some light was trying to shine on his already tedious day. Not that that could happen, he already had to endure more gossip, more rumours, more avoidance. Soon he’d have to come to accept that he wasn’t welcome, or wanted in this school.

“Yo.” Ryuji waved, sauntering up to him.

“What’s up, Ryuji? Waiting to ambush me?” he said with a smirk across his lips.

“Dude what? No. I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday,” Ryuji frowned crossing his arms over his chest. “I tried tellin’ myself it was all just a dream...but I couldn’t do it.”

“I know what you mean.”

“I can’t act like nothing happened. It’s all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all,” he leaned in close. “I wanna find out what’s up with that place, no matter what. And y’know, you’re the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?”

An explanation of this all would be good. Aside from his persona and Morgana, this deal with Kamoshida needed to be investigated further. Even if he knew it would be dangerous. Something just didn’t seem right, after all.

“Sure, I’m in. What’s next?” Akira said with a nod.

Ryuji’s eyes lit up as he burst a laugh, “Nicee! Okay, glad we’re in this together. I think we should just try and retrace our steps from yesterday.” A grin shifted across his lips, “Lemme know if you notice any other weird buildings on the way.”

After retracing their initial steps they were once again in view of the school. Still the same ordinary school. They did everything the same, there must’ve been some other factor that bridged the gap between that other world, place whatever the hell it was.

Ryuji leaned back against the school gates, his defeated expression was matched by his heavy sigh, “Is it smaller than we think it is, what do you think?”

“Maybe, check your phone?” Akira said.

“Huh? Phone…Hey, that reminds me, didn’t you have a navigation app thingy back then? Well I dunno if it was or not, but I heard stuff that sounded like one comin’ from your phone.”

Akira pondered for a second before pulling his phone from his pocket, “You know, you may be right, it did say something like “Returned to the real world” when we got out of that castle.”

“Lemme see your phone dude,” Ryuji asked, gesturing towards Akira before taking it in his hands. “What’s this eyeball looking app thing?”

“Not sure, keeps appearing on my phone though.”

“Oh dude! Look I knew it, a navigation app! There’s even your search history,” Ryuji said with a wide grin. “Well let’s try using it.”

Akira shrugged, “Might as well give it a whirl.”

Ryuji pressed on the recent history, selecting the most recent selection until a voice came from the device “Kamoshida...Shujin Academy...Pervert...Castle...Beginning navigation.” 

The world stopped.

As if someone pressed the pause button on reality, shifting waves emerged out of nowhere that broke the lines between the real world, distorting shapes and figures that merged, twisted and turned buckling on contact until it finally stabilised, and once again they were both met by a sight of vast stone and iron. 

The castle had materialised once more.

  
  


“Look! It’s the castle from yesterday” Ryuji said, his eyes peeled wide as he quickly scanned the area before running towards the castle, Akira following close behind “We made it back...That means what happened yesterday was for real to,” Ryuji jerked back in surprise, his eyes casting over him, “Those clothes!” 

Akira looked down at his apparel, as he was once again adorned in the black coat and clothes that he gained when awakening his persona. 

“Hm, not bad,” he said admiring his outfit with a smile. “Hopefully it stays put this time.”

“So whatever happened last time with you was real!? What’s with that outfit?” Ryuji pursed his lips looking slightly perplexed.

“What, jealous?” Akira drawled, a sly grin forming across his lips.

“Wha-What? N-no of course not,” Ryuji stammered looking away. “But still man what's goin’ on here? This makes no effin’ sense!”

“Hey,” a familiar voice said as the bobbled headed cat ran up to the two. “Stop making a commotion! The shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be…To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape.”

Ryuji looked down at Morgana, “What is this place?...Is it the school? But it’s a castle.”

“That’s right, this castle is the school,” Morgana explained. “But only to this castle’s ruler.”

“He means Kamoshida,” Akira interjected.

“That’s right,” Morgana said nodding with approval. “It’s how his distorted heart views the school.”

Ryuji scratched his head profusely, “Kamoshida....distorted…? Argh say it in a way it makes sense!”

“Ugh, I shouldn’t have expected a moron to get it…”

“What’d you say!?” Ryuji barked, leaning over on his hips. A scream ripped through the castle, one of despair and agony. Ryuji recoiled, through a tight throat he rasped, “What was that?!”

Morgana crossed his tiny hands over his chest seemingly unphased, “It must be the slaves captive here, they are probably from your school and are tortured on Kamoshida’s orders. It’s nothing out of the ordinary; it’s like that every day here.”

“That son of a bitch! This is bullshit!” Ryuji spat as he crashed his shoulder into the front gates, “You hear me Kamoshida!?”

“Doing that isn’t going to open it you know...but still seems you have your reasons,” Morgana said with slight concern.

“Hey Morgana, can you take us to where they are held captive?”

“Well I guess I could guide you there,” Morgana said looking up at Akira. “But only if he comes with us.”

Akira nodded, “Sure, let’s go”

  
  


Morgana guided them through the now familiar scenery, met with the sight of carved white stone, and fancy architecture in the entrance hall. It was quieter than usual no armoured guards lingered in the halls, or anywhere in sight for that matter. Which was strange seeing as last time they were greeted by their presence almost instantly.

Maybe they were tending to the slaves captive? Akira thought as Morgana led them to the dungeons that they escaped from just the other day. The sound of a rushing current echoed through the halls as they were greeted by the unwary sight of stone and iron halting their position next to a wall of iron bars built into the stone itself that spanned that expanse of the dungeon’s hall. 

A single armoured guard patrolled just ahead of their position. “Shoot...I had a feeling there would be guards here,” Morgana huffed. “Right, looks like we are going to have to fight our way through from now on.” 

“For r-real?” Ryuji said hoarsely.

Morgana looked up at Akira, “Look you need to ambush that shadow, that will give us an advantage, I want you to jump on it’s back and tear it’s mask from its face.”

“What good will that do?” Akira said, his brows forced over his eyes.

“That will momentarily break the control that the Palace ruler has over them, it will force its real form out from its shell temporarily dazing it, thus giving us an advantage.”

Akira nodded and leaped forward while the hulking armoured soldier turned its back to them, leaping on it’s back he gripped the mask and began pulling it from its face. The mask ripped off in a shower of black liquid, before the figure convulsed into a jet of black and red ooze. A screech ripped through the dungeon revealing a winged fiend supporting large sharp claws, and a black tusk erected from its groin.

Akira snapped into action leaping from the shadow, drawing his blade.

“Look out behind you!” Morgana screamed as tendrils of dark black energy rippled into being behind him.

“Shit,” Akira spat leaping from his position as he arched his blade across the tendrils cutting through them to disperse the attack.

Morgana ran towards the shadow materialising a large falchion blade into his hands leaping at his target, sweeping his blade across the fiend cutting through its wing and spindly arm, sending it reeling to the floor showering black ooze over the stone foundations. “Akira, now!” Morgana barked pointing at the shadow who was incapacitated screeching like a banshee its fangs for teeth bared wide.

“Come, Arsène!” Akira roared as he removed his mask from his face, a pillar of blue flame emerged behind him swirling with potent energy as his persona materialised. He grinned as he eyed the helpless shadow strewn across the stonework floor “Now, tear it apart!” he ordered, gesturing his hand to the fiend as a pillar of black and red energy erupted from beneath it. Columns of potent energy ripped the fiends form from existence scattering its remains across the bank of the flowing river before dissipating into black dust.

“Nice work there rookie,” Morgana muttered, his blade vanished in a trail of blue flame. “You’re getting used to your persona, good. Need to get used to that blade too.”

“Well, practice makes perfect.” Akira smiled, swinging the blade in the air before sheathing it to his side, his persona disappeared as he placed his mask back over his eyes.

“Hey guys, why ain’t nobody here? They were here before, where'd they go!” Ryuji said worryingly looking into the cells, “Wait they were more of ‘em further in too.” he said running further down the hall.

“Hm, maybe they have been transferred already,” Morgana contemplated, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Transferred? To where exactly?” Akira muttered.

“Crap, guys I can hear footsteps comin’! Lot’s of ‘em,” Ryuji screamed from down the hall.

“It would be a problem if they discovered us now,” Morgana said walking over to a door that was rippling in distortion, its structure briefly switching in short periods to that of a classroom door as if it couldn’t decide which reality it liked best. “In here, we should be able to hide in this room till they leave,” he gestured to them both as they all snuck inside. “The shadows won’t come in here.” Morgana said, jumping on the wooden table in the center of the room.

“How can you tell?” Ryuji huffed, catching his breath.

“There’s a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler’s control over this area is weak,” Morgana said in a level voice as the room suddenly shifted from a Shujin classroom then promptly back.

Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide, “Is this a classroom?”

“Now do you understand? This place is another reality that the ruler’s heart projects, one could say it’s a world in which one’s distorted desires have materialised. I call such a place a Palace.”

A Palace? That's what Igor called them also.

“So Kamoshida, made this place ‘cause he just thought of it like that?!” Ryuji mumbled. “That son of a bitch!”

“You must really hate this Kamoshida guy,” Akira said shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

“Hate doesn’t even cover how I feel, everything is that asshole’s fault!”

Morgana sat down on the table his eyes averting to Akira “You’re curious about your outfit aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m curious as hell about it too.”

“That’s also due to this world, anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his palace, a school can turn a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion, your appearance is a manifestation of that, it’s an image of rebellion that you hold within.”

Akira looked down at himself and smiled, “Well I actually quite like how it loo-” 

“Argh I’m so fed up with this,” Ryuji interrupted with a groan looking at Morgana “I’m more curious about you than his clothes, what the hell are you?”

“Hey these are some damn fine clothes,” Akira blurted.

“I’m a human-an honest-to-god human!”

“No you’re obviously more like a cat” Ryuji said with a bored tone.

“This is, well...It’s because I lost my true form...I think,” Morgana said, his eyes dropping to the floor, his expression suddenly sullen.

“You think?” Akira asked.

“I know how to get it back though. The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means...Well, I ended up getting caught though… Besides, I’ve been tortured by Kamoshida too! I’m going to get him back for sure! If we are gonna keep going we need to hurry it along.” He said turning to Akira, cocking a slight smile “I’ll be relying on your skills too, rookie.”

“Sure, I’ll do what I can.” 

Ryuji grinned, pulling something from his back pocket, “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna force it all on you. I thought it’d help, so…” he said flashing to them both a rather realistic looking model gun. “I brought this just in case! It’s a model gun though, so it only makes sounds! It looks totally real though so it may fake ‘em out.”

He accepted the gun from Ryuji clutching it in his hands. “You may wanna be careful with that thing,” Morgana winced. “Hey you! Stop waving that thing around, it's dangerous!”

Akira cocked an eyebrow. “Dangerous? It’s just a toy gun see?” he said, aiming at the floor near Ryuji, squeezing the trigger as a round erupted from the barrel with a flash, ricocheting off the stone floor.

Ryuji recoiled back into the wall behind him screaming a high-pitched note. “Dude, what the fuck! What is this!? It ain’t supposed to be real! Put that thing away man!”

Akira looked at the gun in astonishment as smoke permeated from the gun’s barrel, the smell of gunpowder filling the air as he stashed it inside his coat. “Well, that was surprising,” he chuckled looking at Ryuji. “You look paler than usual.”

“Dude you just shot a freakin’ bullet near me! I could have shit a brick!” Ryuji hollered waving his arms in protest/

Morgana let out a deep sigh, his eyes rolling around their abnormally large sockets, “This is a cognitive world. As long as it is seen as real it becomes such. It’s a good thing it’s realistic looking.”

“So basically because it looks real it’s presence in this cognitive world makes it function like a real gun? The more realistic looking the better, huh?” Akira said nodding in approval.

“I still don’t get it dude.” Ryuji said looking perplexed, colour finally returning to his face.

Morgana leapt from the table and walked over to the door “Anyway, let’s get going I’ll lead you to the people captive here.”

Morgana led them through more empty hallways, littered with empty wooden barrels and crates stacked high against the iron cages, the distant sounds of tortured screams getting ever closer, the damp stagnant air became less prominent the further they explored. 

“In there.” Morgana pointed at a large arching door, a sign erected above the door held in place by two tall metal posts.

“The slaves held captive are in there?” Ryuji walked up to the door looking up at the sign with a grimace, “Kamoshida’s...Training Hall...of Love? What kinda bullshit is this!?” 

Akira slowly opened the large door, walking down the stairwell into another large expanse, a long wall fitted with cast iron bars in front of them, illuminated by torches that flickered with unnatural light of multicoloured pigments, draped from them flags with Kamoshida’s grinning mug, the distant echo of whips and working machinery filled the airways.

The three of them stood by the iron cages looking down into the first section. A volleyball court was erected in the center of the room, four students scattered around the small room, their languish expression and eyes pits of black regarding no emotional state as they clung to the volleyball net as the hulking armoured guards beat them profusely with their spears, smacking hard as they contacted with the students bodies, which were already twisted and broken supporting multiple injuries and lacerations that oozed blood over the stonework flooring.

“Dammit! What is this bullshit! Ryuji screamed, pushing his face up against the iron bars of the wall. “This is beyond messed up!” 

Two more students in gym clothes walked up to the cages where they stood their bodies covered in gauzes that barely contained the blood trickling from them. “If we stay obedient, we won’t be executed.” One of them said, his expression barely noticeable from his beaten face.

“You’re tellin’ me you wanna stay in a place like this?” Ryuji said with a frown.

“Wait, you were planning on taking these people out of here?” Morgana exhaled, “These are only humans in Kamoshida’s cognition, they aren’t real humans that have entered from reality like you two.”

Akira spoke up, “It means that they aren’t real Ryuji, they’re only slaves of Kamoshida’s castle.”

“So the school’s a castle, and the students are slaves, It’s so on point that it makes me laugh.” Ryuji spat, “This really is the inside of that asshole’s head.”

“Still, this is horrible,” Morgana said walking over to the iron cage a sullen expression cast over his features. “It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too.”

Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide, “Hey...I know these guys. They’re members of the volleyball team-the one Kamoshida coaches for, so they’re goin’ through similar shit in reality?! I’m gonna remember their faces.” He said peering down at the students.

The next section was different from the first an almost impossibly fast moving treadmill stretched across the room with students fleeing for their lives their eyes wide and mad, as a cylindrical metal block covered in spikes inched closer towards them then reversed back, the block covered in sinued flesh and fresh blood, coated in remnants of torn gym uniforms. 

“This is messed up,” Akira cursed as Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut, his fists white as they gripped the iron bars of the wall before he scanned the faces of the students.

“Let’s go, there's more.” Ryuji said slowly, turning his back and walking to the next section.

Students were draped from the ceiling, rope was tied to their legs as they swung helplessly from the ramparts. Cannons shot volleyballs in their direction, contacting their body with lethal force, most of them screamed in despair as they swayed in all directions, some didn’t make a sound, they just swung lifeless around the high ceilings.

Akira walked up to Ryuji gently clapping his hand on his shoulder. “Come on, that’s all of them” all Ryuji could do was nod as they walked towards the exit, retracting their steps back to the lavish entrance hall, as they skidded to an abrupt halt.

“Ugh...You knaves again?” Said Kamoshida’s shadow with a disgusted tone his tacky love heart adorned cape flowing as he walked towards them, flanked by multiple armoured guards, and another larger than the others adorned with shimmering gold platemail. “To think you’d make the same mistake again. You’re hopeless!”

“The school ain’t your castle,” Ryuji scowled stepping forward. “I’ve memorised their faces real good, you’re goin’ down!”

“It seems it’s true when they say “barking dogs seldom bite”,” he said with a mocking tone. “How far the star runner of the track team has fallen, you remember don’t you Sakamoto? I speak of the “track traitor” who acted in violence, ending his teammates dreams.”

“Violence, track traitor?” Akira frowned, looking at Ryuji.

“What a surprise. So you’re accompanying him without knowing anything at all? He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever.”

“That’s not true!” Ryuji protested, gritting his teeth together. 

A chuckle resonated from Kamoshida’s shadow as he nodded to his guards. “What a tragedy...You blindly trusted this fool, and he’s led you right to your death, dispose of them.” Two of the guards erupted in black ooze, as two pitch black horses materialised in their place, two huge horns peaked at their heads, their eyes gleaming red illuminating the menacing features of their faces.

  
  


Ryuji watched the fight all in slow motion as he was suddenly pushed back by Akira knocked on his ass as he braced his arms behind him, he watched the horse creatures’ horns slam into Akira’s abdomen sending him reeling to the floor as a gasp of breath escaped from his mouth, droplets of blood bursting from his lips. 

“Akira!” Morgana screamed as his sword materialised in his hands, leaping forward his arms raised high above his head ready to strike, right before he was impacted by a heavy golden shield and sent flailing the floor incapacitating him.

Kamoshida’s shadow walked over to Morgana, his foot slamming into his back pushing him further into the tiled flooring. “Rgh...You piece of-” Morgana breathed as the golden knight forced his foot on top of Akira.

Ryuji fell to his knees, his arms went to the rubber on him dangling at his sides as he looked on helplessly as Kamoshida looked at him with a fat grin. 

How fucking pathetic must he look, how much lower did he have to steep in front of that bastard?

This couldn’t be happening. He only wanted to find out more. To get something on that bastard, so others didn’t have to suffer what he had, and what came of it? That dude, that one person spoke more syllables to him in the short time they’d known each other than anyone else, in what seemed like forever. Because fuck, it really felt like that to him. Was his friend going to die right in front of him, was he going to die?

Fuck that, but what could he do. He was weak. Useless. Only capable of dragging everyone else down to his level. And that just wasn’t fucking fair.

“I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn’t that right?”

“N-No…” Ryuji choked out.

“What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly…” Kamoshida scoffed. “How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness of overseeing track practice.”

“That wasn’t no practice, it was physical abuse! You just didn’t like our team!”

“It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me!” Shadow Kamoshia barked, his fists clenched in frustration. “That coach who got fired was hopeless too...Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would’ve settled it with only breaking his star’s leg.”

“What…” Ryuji whimpered, lifting his gaze.

“Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self defense anyway!” 

“No...am I gonna lose again?...Not only can I not run anymore...the track team is gone too ‘cause of this asshole.” 

And he was right about that, it was his fault. Because in his stupid brain he did the one thing that would end it for everyone. His own selfish feelings came first, and that was what caused all this shit to happen. Because of him.

“Ryuji!” Akira screamed. “Don’t let him win, you’re better than he is!”

Akira was right. Since when did he ever believe that that bastard ever stood above him? That's what Kamoshida wanted for him, for everyone. Cause to him they were all pawns, pieces of shit that he could control. But not this time.

“Hahahaha,” Kamoshida’s voice boomed through the halls. “Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you.”

“No...that’s what you are,” Ryuji muttered, gingerly rising to his feet. “All you think about is using people...You’re the real scumbag, Kamoshida! Stop lookin’ down on me with that stupid smile on your face!”

Pain, sudden and intense abruptly pierced through Ryuji’s skull enveloping his mind, opening up the essence of his very soul within, a key unlocking a hidden potential that came with a faint, mocking voice that tarried along the pain.

“You made me wait quite a while.” The voice resonated through his skull as he desperately gripped his head, his hands clinging to his hair, his eyes turning a bright, golden yellow.

“A-Aaagh!” Ryuji hollered in agony falling to his knees as sweat dripped off his face onto the tiled flooring. Another wave of pain, a vice of needles crashing into his mind and body, piercing the very depths of his heart, body and soul. 

“You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc.” The voice said calmly echoing in the depths of his very being.

His name? Labelled as an unwanted specimen of society. The school and students that so desperately despised him for his actions. The pain, the suffering they caused him, that they still were causing him was always ever present. 

Now though, It was his time to fight back. His moment to set the others free who were suffering in his place. And if this was what he had to do. So be it.

Ryuji struggled against the pain as his body wacked out on the tiled floor, convulsing through the jolts of pain that whipped through his body. Saliva dripped to the floor seeping from his mouth as he could barely contain the agony his mind persisted on himself, another wave, the needles sank ever deeper. 

“The “other you” who exists within desires it thus...I am thou, thou art I...There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your fag henceforth!”

Ryuji wailed, his lungs ejecting every last ounce of air as a scream of agony. Blue flame slowly permeated from his skin around his face, knitting together, forming a mask that bonded to his flesh. A metal mask the shape of half a skull materialised on his face. 

Ryuji gripped the mask, an instinct inside of him that he couldn’t deny. Pulling on the edges of his mask, he grimaced. Sinews of flesh snapped from the mask that were bonded to his face, seeping glossy blood down his cheeks. Tightening his grip in one final pull he ripped it from his face in a wave of torn flesh and fresh blood as his scream filled the room.

A pillar of raw blue energy erupted around him, winds of power, potent and pure covered him before dissipated slowly around him, his body now adorned in a black studded biker jacket with a metal vertebral column on is back , a red ascot wrapped around his neck, metal pads strapped to his elbows and knees. Lose black leathers that matched his jacket, a bullet strapped belt hung loosely from his waist.

Ryuji looked down at his bright yellow gloves, a smug grin appeared on his lips. This was what he wanted, a tool, a reason and a way to fight back against an asshole that abused the system and others for his own selfish perversions. 

Now it was his time to shine.

“Right on...Wassup, Persona” he said amusingly looking up behind him to see a floating galleon, standing on top of it a large figure of a skeleton wearing pirates attire braced on the wooden decks, a golden cannon took form in it’s right hand, a red cape flowing behind it. “This effin’ rocks! Now that I got this power, it’s time for payback.” He grinned widely, cracking his knuckles. “Yo, I’m ready, Blast ‘em away, Captain Kidd!”

The golden knight erupted in a puddle of black and red, revealing a form of a knight on horseback covered in red platemail with a long flowing cape, in his hand a large, lengthy spear.

The beast charged at Ryuji it’s spear laid low aimed at his chest, Ryuji’s lept aside bludgeoning the horse’s head with the hefty metal rod he wielded, an explosion of black blood was met by the horse reeling in agony as the rider struggled to compose its’ mount. 

Morgana snapped into action “Zorro!” he called forth as a powerful gust of wind emerged from his persona crashing into the knight sending it crashing to the stone tiles. Akira ran circling the horse that was still spazzing out, drawing his gun from his coat pocket he squeezed the trigger as rounds pierced the fuckers hide, dissipating it into black mist. 

“Alright, guys! Let’s finish him, go Captain Kidd!” Ryuji smiled removing his mask as his persona leveled its cannon at the incapacitated knight. Urgent electric pressure gathered at the barrel of the cannon and snapped free in a blaze of current piercing through the armour of the shadow, a clean hole opened through the chest of the shadow smoldering in black smoke as the knight crumpled to the ground, its form evaporating slowly into black ash.

Ryuji shifted his gaze to Kamoshida. “Even if you apologize now...I ain’t forgiven’ you” he breathed, gingerly stepping forward.

“I told you that this is my castle. It seems you still don’t understand,” Kamoshida remarked, a sly grin creeping from his lips as a familiar figure dressed in nothing by a skimpy black and purple patterned bikini, with a matching set of cat ears placed on her head, her blonde bushy pigtails draped down to her chest.

“Huh!? Takamaki!?” Ryuji blurted, jerking back in disbelief. Not that he was particularly against what he was witnessing. Wait, what was he saying. Of course this was fucked up, that wasn’t her, it couldn’t be. She was never like that.

“Oh!” Morgana blinked repeatedly, his eyes transfixed on the girl. “Wha...What a meow-velous and beautiful girl…”

“Something seems off,” Akira said wearily as the girl wrapped her arms around Kamoshida, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey! Let go of her, you perv!” Ryuji screamed.

“Heh heh, This is MY castle-a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me,” Kamoshida drawled. “That is, everyone besides slow witted thieves like you.” 

“Calm down, Ryuji, that girl is not the real one, just a fake remember” Morgana explained calmly as multiple armoured shadows spotted them. 

“To the King, protect King Kamoshida!”

“Let’s retreat to the entrance, we can’t handle this many, Go!”

Although he was still fuming, and Kamoshida was so close, he had to agree. He wasn’t stupid enough to throw away his life just after he got the chance, and the power to set things right. Although he was exhausted and his leg was already aching like hell he quickly kept up with the others, rushing towards the castle entrance.

“I don’t remember changin’ into this!” Ryuji said looking down at his outfit.

“It looks good on you” Akira winced, holding his abdomen.

“You took a beating back there, hey kneel down a second” Morgana implored to Akira as he put his hand out to him, green light gently permeated from his paws wisping around Akira’s body coalescing around his wound before diffusing deep into his skin, knitting the wound together.

“What was that?” Akira sighed with relief, his body going slightly limp as the tension eased on his wound.

“That was just a bit of healing.” Morgana kicked up his chin, “Here in the metaverse you take a beating just like you would in the real world, if you die here then you can never go back, any punishment and injuries you suffer will manifest in reality too.”

“But what about what you just did?”

“The healing we can do here is only superficial, it will knit the flesh or bone back together but not completely, it won’t be as if it’s fully healed, you’ll still need to take it easy afterwards as the pain will still be pretty serious.”

Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide, “Oh shit...so we can break bones and be cut up bad here!? And what about Kamoshida won’t he know what we are doin’ here when we go back?!”

Morgana crossed his arms over his chest, “No, the Kamoshida in reality, can’t possibly know about what transpires here. A shadow is the true self that is suppressed, a side of one’s personality they don’t want anyone to see.”

“Right well guess we should be goin’ back Akira, we gotta go find those dudes I memorised tomorrow.”

Morgana recoiled back in shock, shaking his head. “Wait, weren’t you guys said you were going to help me? Don’t you remember? I need to erase the distortion from my body, and regain my real form, that why we need to delve deep into mementos and-”

“Wait did we decide to help him?” Ryuji gave an insouciant shrug, turning to Akira.

“I really can’t remember,” Akira said scratching his head.

“Well see you around, cat!” 

“Hey! What the hell! Ugh, seriously!? Why’re you wrapping this up like everything’s all hunky-dory!?” Morgana hollered in frustration as the others left. “Oh hell no! Get back here!”


	7. A Burning Passion for Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter but I hope you enjoy it! We are almost getting to point to introduce the new character. That will be at the beginning of the Madarame arc!
> 
> Tell me how you're liking it all so far in the comments! Would be nice to get you guy's views on the story so far, it will give me encouragement to write on!

The distortion rippled again like rain crashing into a body of water, causing shifts in reality that twisted and turned until they emerged in a narrow alleyway just opposite the school gates. 

Akira emerged from the other side, sinking back against the wall of the alley he huffed out an exhale and looked down at Ryuji who was still trying to catch his breath. He had one of those personas too then. Besides, he had every right to be able to fight back against that asshole. Still, having more allies on their side so that they could actually combat the threats in that palace would be vital.

“You have returned to the real world, welcome back” a voice resonated from Akira’s phone.

“Ugh I’m dead tired” Ryuji breathed slumping back against the alley walls. “How you holdin’ up?”

“I’m exhausted.” Akira replied with a yawn, his head sagging from his shoulders.

“Damn though, if what we saw was real this is gonna get good! I totally remember those guys' faces that Kamoshida was treatin’ like slaves. Once we make ‘em fess up to any abuse Kamoshida will be done!”

“Of course, I’m in. He’s got to pay for this.”

“Right, yeah! We can do it during the volleyball rally tomorrow, the teachers will be preoccupied so we can go around askin’ the team members,”Ryuji said as his stomach growled loudly. “Right. I haven’t eaten anything since lunch, it’ll be weird splitting off now, why don’t we grab a bite somewhere?”

“I’m game.” Akira said simply with a smile.

“Just follow me,” Ryuji grinned. “I mean I totally gotta hear about your past!”

  
  
  
  


“What!” Ryuji screamed as Akira briefed him on his background, the asshole who sued him, the whole criminal record thing, parents and moving, some details were left out but he described the general gist. The place he bought him too wasn’t bad either, a beef bowl restaurant just along central street. 

It was also somewhat refreshing to have someone to talk to, someone who actually didn’t judge you, just listened. He had forgotten how long it had been since he explained his situation to someone without having them freak out and cast him out as someone who was different, or somehow dangerous because of his record.

It was funny how simple differences would label you as an abnormality in society, but let’s be real here in current society any small difference in your personality or actions from the norm meant that people looked down upon you with disdain. 

“The hell man, how much shittier can someone get!”

“I guess it’s all in the past now” Akira shrugged, lifting some of the rice into his mouth.

“But just hearin’ about it makes me angry!” He roared before wolfing down his bowl of rice topped with a mountain of sliced ginger. “So...you left your hometown, and...you’re livin’ here now huh?”

“That’s the general gist of things, yeah.”

Ryuji sat up on his stool with a stretch, pondering for a second. “We might be more alike than I originally thought,” he said, turning to Akira with a smile. “You’re the first guy that made me think that. I guess it’s how we’re treated like a pain in the ass by people around us, like we don’t belong.”

“I guess you’re right.” Hell he definitely was right. No complaints there. 

“Oh yeah, tell me your number, chat ID too” he said as they exchanged numbers, confirmed by a beep, as they then parted ways for the day.

* * * 

Ann Takamaki sat on the school bench inside the school courtyard, its blue decrepit structure creaked as she shifted one of her legs over the other staring down at her bright red tights that covered them before sagging back into the dreary woodwork. 

She sat in an alcove that served as a small gathering area, even though it was never really used. A single table and chairs stood central in the space, illuminated by the flashing lights of a group of barely used vending machines. 

She didn’t really come here very often. One reason is that people left her alone, but in reality everyone did that anyway, apart from one person, her one and only best friend. Normally the case would be that she was too good looking for anyone to approach, because she was totally a slut and good girl for that asshole. Because she was different, and to others that was unacceptable.

Even though she was alone it wasn’t an escape because she was still in the confines of the school, yet it felt a damn sight better than walking through those halls, for fear that he would come up to her again. She wasn’t sure how many excuses she had left, all the previous ones had given her a way out. Just barely. 

She had to be real though, she couldn’t slip through the cracks for much longer, he was always tightening her grip on her...and didn’t that just make her want to retch.

Casually looking over her shoulder chatter and gossip was rampant from the groups of students that stood in the distance behind her. Not that she cared. She just hoped Shiho was okay, that injury that she got from yesterday looked pretty bad, and they were getting worse and more frequent, and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Ann squeezed her eyes shut briefly, forcing the thought from her head as Shiho sat down next to her looking into her own lap, her lids low over her eyes, dressed in her shujin uniform without the blazer, her right leg partially covered in a rubber brace. 

“I haven’t been sleeping well lately.” Shiho’s voice cracked, as if she was unsure what to say. “Whenever I close my eyes, I keep overthinking everything...”

Ann looked over at her, a concerned tone lacing her words, “Shiho…”

“Nationals are coming up soon, so I keep thinking...should someone like me really be on the starting lineup?”

“Don’t worry.” Ann said in an attempt to perk her friend up. “Just be confident in yourself! Your skills have been recognized! It’s all because you work harder than anyone else!”

Shiho turned to look at Ann, her expression remained sullen, “Yeah...Volleyball’s all I have, after all.”

“More importantly, is that injury okay? It looked really swollen.”

“No it’s nothing. It’s normal,” Shiho replied, shaking her head. “Especially since a meet’s coming up…”

“Sorry to interrupt, Suzui,” Said a short blue haired boy, his face covered in marks and bruises as he walked up to the two girls. “Um… Mr. Kamoshida told me to get you.”

Shiho’s eyes peeled wide with fear, “What does he want…?”

“He didn’t say…”

Ann quickly interjected, smiling tightly, “It’ll be fine! I bet it’s a meeting about the starting lineup or something.”

“Yeah I better go.” Shiho nodded, forcing a smile to her lips.

Ann painfully watched as her best friend walked away. An odd feeling washed over her that she attempted to shake off, a sense of dread that she really didn’t need right now. She was already anxious about too many things, but her friend's safety was paramount.

The trouble was she was already processing so much regarding her own circumstances that any other influx of grievous emotions would make her head explode, or make her want to scream until her lungs collapsed. Although, she knew deep down there was nothing more she could do for Shiho, no matter how painful it was to admit. But without her she really would be alone again. Trapped, and forced to do what she was told.

Being supportive was all she could try to do.

* * * 

Akira walked into Leblanc quickly scanning the booths, no customers around again, that seemed to be the norm here, but he hadn't been there long enough to make that judgement. “Your home…” Sojiro muttered looking up from the newspaper he was reading from the bar “I take it you actually went to school today?”

“Of course,” Akira nodded.

“Well I guess you learned your lesson from yesterday...Eh, as long as you’re not getting into trouble it’s fine by me.” His eyes narrowed, “I don’t know what you’ve been up to, but trust me, you’ll be gone if you start causing problems. In case you forgot, your life is not a free one right now.”

“I know” Akira replied with a nod, as his phone vibrated in his pocket, grabbing the device from his pocket he selected the little notification he got and opened up the chat that just so happened to be his new partner in crime, his new friend.

IM:

Ryuji: Hey, I decided to go ahead and message you. Can you see this?

Akira: Sure can.

Ryuji: I’m gonna be counting on you tomorrow, OK?

Akira: Sure, got it.

Ryuji: You’re a bro, man...Welp, seeya tomorrow Let’s save those guys who’ve been getting. abused. You and me.

“Are you even listening to me?” Sojiro sighed as Akira put away his phone. “Just stay away from bad influences, okay?” Akira nodded heading upstairs as Sojiro left locking up the store.

Akira got changed and slumped onto this bed feeling exhausted, more tired than usual. Must be the effect the metaverse has on someone or perhaps it was just the pain of his injury from earlier that was still lingering. He guessed Morgana was right in that regard, healing or not, the pain remained present for a while.

Squeezing his weary lids shut his eyes became heavy and sleep took him once again into the swirling abyss of darkness.

The familiar sound of chains rattling against each other awoke Akira. Slowly lifting his lids from his eyes, he found himself back in his cell as it were, his hands once again shackled together and yup wearing the same black and white striped clothes he always seemed to be wearing when coming here.

“Welcome to the velvet room,” said a familiar deep and husky voice, Akira walked over to the cell door once again met by the two wardens flanking each side of the cell door, and Igor sat at his desk at the center of the room his fingers drumming on the desk as he peered at him with that wide unnatural grin.

“I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you here. What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?” Igor prompted, gesturing his hand around the room.

“Somewhat,” Akira replied.

“Ah, glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel. The goal of your rehabilitation is to thwart the fated ruin. However, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. Today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, did you not?”

“You mean with Ryuji?”

“Yes, involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You’ve done well. Yet more is to be done.”

Justine shifted her gaze to him, her clipboard clutched to her side. “Personas are the strength of the heart. The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your personas will gain.”

Igor chuckled, “It seems we have a deal. Well, you will understand it all in due time. In the meantime please continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation, we will be watching you with excitement, Trickster.” 

Caroline turned to Akira, her eyes sharpened into points, “Now, this conversation is over! Get lost, inmate!” and just like that darkness overwhelmed him.

* * * 

The volleyball rally was pretty pointless. A team of the teachers including Kamoshida faced off against multiple teams of students all of which didn’t have much of a chance. 

Which he supposed was the whole point of this event.

The gym hall was a boom of chatter and shouts of support, all students wore their red and white gym uniforms giving praise whenever they could, even more so when Kamoshida spiked the ball for a point for his team, seemingly every girl made a loving comment or had to convey how “cool” he looked, well apart from one person. 

“Still sticks out, she hasn’t changed a bit,” Ryuji said, assuming a bored expression as he looks over at Takamaki who was sitting in a chair across the hall not paying any attention to what was going on, deep in thought, her fingers twirling through the ends of her pigtails. “Still, told you this is pretty boring, right?”

“You're telling me” Akira replied promptly with a yawn.

“Yupp, this is all a shit show just so that asshole can boost his ego,” Ryuji spat just as shouts of surprises ripple through the hall, an orchestrated choir of “Ooo’s” and “Aah’s” erupted as Kamoshida made a bee-line for the net, rising high over the students and spiking the ball, right into the face of that short blue haired guy in his class. What was his name, Mishima?

The crowd froze and turned quiet as supportive cheering turned to whispers of concern as the guy laid curled up on the laminated flooring of the gym. Kamoshida’s expression turned from that of annoyance to that of obvious fake concern as he rushed over to the guy who he just planted his ass on the floor.

“Hey, are you alright? Someone take him to the nurse’s office,” Kamoshida said, his voice echoing through the hall as two students dragged the beaten boy from the court.

“He’ll pay soon enough,” Ryuji scoffed, scowling as he threw the ball back into the ring.

“Okay, let’s resume the match!” Kamoshida hollered his expression changing to something akin to “everything’s now fine and dandy” as if he just cleaned up the shit from the floor.

  
  


Akira and Ryuji convened in the courtyard alcove after their classes had finished their round of matches.

Ryuji paced around his expression conveying a whole load of pissed off, “That asshole’s actin’ like a king over here too. Get to know each other better, my ass! It’s just a one-man show to stroke his ego. Oh, Oh And how he acted like he was worried about Mishima? What an abusive asshole!”

“Should we go look for those guys you memorised?” Akira said calmly.

“Yeah dude let’s go, I’ll be sure to find someone to spill about Kamoshida’s abuse. Just you wait, asshole. The first one one was a guy in class D, that’s your class, so let’s start there.”

Sliding open the door to the classroom it was pretty obvious who they were looking for. A student stood in the corner of the room reading whatever was on the noticeboard, his face half covered by medical gauze. “What? Are you skipping out on the volleyball rally? I guess I expect it from you, transfer. You too, Sakamoto? What do you guys want?” the guy said with a dismissive tone.

“How did you get injured? That gauze looks fresh too,” Akira said, scanning the guy’s covered injuries that were still patched with trickles of red.

“It’s from practice! Wh-What does that have to do with anything?”

“Kamoshida did it to you, right?” Ryuji put bluntly, “Look, I ain’t gonna tell anyone you squealed. Just tell us about how Kamoshida’s abusin’ you.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the guy choked out his voice cracking slightly.

 _“_ Are you afraid that Kamoshida will catch wind of this?” Akira asked. 

“I’m not! You guys are talking complete nonsense!”

Ryuji's eyes narrowed into slits, “Don’t try and hide it! We already know!”

“You… You know? You have proof?” 

“Well, uh...”

“This is ridiculous. Please leave me alone, you're really bothering me.”

  
  
  


Akira and Ryuji walked from the classroom into the hallway “That injury ain’t normal! And he still won’t fess up. Crap. If we keep goin’ at this pace the matches are gonna end.” Ryuji said wearily.

Akira nodded his head, “Yeah, Let’s split up. We can get this done faster that way, just tell me who I need to go ask.”

“Alright, then you handle the classroom buildings. I'll head over to the practice building” Ryuji grinned, “Go to class 3-C there’s a third year who plays for the volleyball team.” 

“Got it,” Akira said, as they both headed off.

Akira descended down the staircases to the third year classes to class 3-C where a rather assertive student was bragging about his volleyball skills, surprising seeing as his left leg and forehead were covered in bandages. “Man cleaning after the volleyball rally is gonna be such a pain...eh? Whaddya want?” the third year asked glaring up at him. “You got something to say?”

Akira frowned, “How did you get hurt? Those injuries look relatively fresh.” 

“Oh you're that new transfer student? I get it you’re trying to snoop on Mr. Kamoshida, right? Look, our volleyball team performs at a national level. Of course practises are gonna be tough.”

Akira eyes narrowed, “You sure that just isn’t abuse?”

“A-As if! Now beat it transfer I’ve had enough of talking to you.”

Akira leant back on a nearby wall leaning his head back against a nearby wall with an exhale. It seemed that everyone was being pretty tightlipped about the whole abuse thing. But, realistically he couldn’t blame them, if Kamoshida had that much of a control over the school that they thought he did there was no telling what would happen to the members of the volleyball team if they decided to flap their gums regarding the abuse they were receiving. Still it would be more fucked up if the school itself was covering it all up. With a curse Akira took his phone from his pocket, answering the message from Ryuji he just received.

IM:

Ryuji: How’s it going?

Akira: He refused to tell me anything, all of them did..

Ryuji: All of them? Man, everyone’s too freaked out about Kamoshida. But still I got a lead. A first-year, new member.

Akira: Right, I’ll keep an eye out.

  
  


Akira put his phone away and headed to the third floor of the school building, quickly stumbling across a student alone staring aimlessly at one of the school notice boards, his arms wrapped in fresh bandages.

“You on the volleyball team?” Akira muttered approaching the first-year

“Huh? Y-Yeah...I’m on the volleyball team,” he said hesitantly.

“What’s the story behind those injuries?”

“O-Oh, these?” The first-year’s expression became increasingly nervous. “It happened during practice, everyone on the volleyball team has them though. Especially Mishima-senpai he has it bad due to his special coaching sessions Mr. Kamoshida was giving him. Is that all? Now please leave me alone.”

Akira smiled to himself as the school intercom system relayed a broadcast, “All matches have concluded. Please get ready to go home from today.” Akira checked his phone as he made his way back to the courtyard alcove. No reply from Ryuji yet. He still found it hard to believe that even with all those injuries out in full view that no one gave a damn, it was like everyone was turning a blind eye to those who were suffering the most.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Ann said in a low voice as she approached him.

Akira’s brows raised, looking over his shoulder, “Takamaki? What do you want?”

“It’ll be quick,” she exhaled, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Anyway, what’s with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie. There’s that weird rumour about you too.” 

“Whaddya want with him?” Ryuji interjected, walking up to them both.

“Right back at you. You’re not even in our class.”

“We just happened to get to know each other.”

“What’re you planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?” Ann uttered with a serious tone.

“Huh? Oh I see, I getcha” Ryuji said with a grimace. “You’re all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all. If you found out what he’s been doin’ behind your back, you’d dump him right away.”

Ann’s eyes widened “Behind my back…? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You wouldn’t get it.”

“Anyway, people are already talking about you. I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but no one’s gonna help you,” she remarked her expression softening slightly as she slowly walked away .“I’m warning you, just in case. That’s all.”

“Why’s she gotta be so aggressive all the time?”

“Sounds like you know her,” Akira said, cocking an eyebrow.

“We just went to the same middle school. Anyways I had no luck on my end. What about you, did someone’s name come up?”

“Yeah someone mentioned Mishima, said he was receiving special coaching.”

“Yeah, I always see him covered in bruises. Let’s go talk to him before he leaves then.”

Akira and Ryuji raced through the school catching sight of Mishima leaving the school just before the entranceway. “Hey, got a second?” Ryuji implored to Mishima.

Mishima’s eyes widened his face littered with bruises and scrapes, a fresh mark on the side of his cheek from the rally, “Sakamoto? And you, too?”

“Come on, we just wanna chat,” Ryuji said crossing his arms over his chest leaning slightly into him. “Kamoshida's been “coaching” you, huh? You sure it’s not just physical abuse?”

“Certainly not!” he trembled, his eyes dropping to the floor.

“Is he forcing you to keep quiet?” Akira said plainly shoving his hands in his pockets.

“That’s…” Mishima gritted his teeth, his eyes sullen with regret as he recoiled at the approach of Kamoshida.

“What’s going on here? Kamoshida demanded, his features hardened “Mishima, isn’t it time for practice?”

“I-I’m not feeling well today…”

“What? Maybe you’re better off quitting then,” a sly smile crept across his lips. “You’re never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up to practice, well Mishima are you coming to practice or not?”

“I’ll go...” Mishima breathed, letting out a defeated sigh.

Kamoshida walked up to Ryuji getting directly in his face with a scowling “As for you, any more trouble and you’ll be gone from this school for sure,” He looked at Akira over Ryuji’s shoulder. “Same goes for you too, didn’t the principal tell you to stay out of trouble? Let’s go Mishima, get with the program!”

“It’s no use….proving that he is physically abusing us, it’s meaningless. Everybody knows...The principal, our parents. They all know, and they all keep quiet about it.” his words trailing off as he runs towards the practice building.

“What do we do now?” Akira asked, looking at Ryuji. 

“I dunno, I’ll ask around one more time to see what I can do. Well seeya tomorrow.”

  
  


* * * 

Ann looked over at her best friend sitting on the same bench in the courtyard alcove, a familiar sight for her, yet her best friend looked different, worse even. 

She looked paler than usual, her energy seemed to be waning too, that fresh horrible looking bruise above her eye concerned her heavily. And yet she couldn’t ask questions about the why’s the how’s the who part though was obvious to her.

“Shouldn’t you be heading to volleyball practice>” Ann politely remarked, tilting her head to get a better look at her best friend. She looked awful, her face was gaunt, her eyes sunken and dark, like she wasn’t getting much sleep. Or any sleep at all.

“Uh-huh…” Shiho breathed.

“That bruise above your eye...Is that from practice, too” Ann winced expecting some half assed answer, deep inside knowing something was wrong, and sure as hell knowing who did it. But she had reasons, good fucking reasons why she couldn’t tell anyone.

“Y-Yeah…” she replied with an absent tone.

Ann looked over at her with a pained expression, “Are you sure you’re not pushing yourself too hard?”

“I’m okay...Volleyball’s the only thing I can do right…” she replied quietly, her brows lifting slowly as Ann’s phone went off, “Shouldn’t you take that?”

No, because she damn knew who it was. It had to be him, and what he was going to ask for this time she had no idea. And that really did scare here, hell it frightened her beyond anything else. But why did he have to call now? “It’s probably just my part-time job...I think” Ann said with a fake smile.

“I...should get going.”

“Shiho…Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah...I’m going now” Shiho said through a tight throat as Ann watched her from behind her face drowned with concern as she answered her phone.

“Yes? Not today won’t work. I-I’m not feeling so good...Sorry, bye” she said gripping the phone in her hand. Sinking back into the chair she covered her face with her palms, she desperately wanted to scream, all she really wanted was a way out, for her and her friend.

  
  


* * * 

Akira walked through school after classes ended, Ryuji said he was heading out asking some students about Kamoshida so he decided to head home. But was there really anything he could do? Besides from what he discovered, no one was going to spill their beans, or say anything against Kamoshida, because there were obvious reprimands and serious punishments for anyone that did. Even if they would say anything would they really tell someone like Ryuji, or himself for that matter?

Lost in his thoughts, without knowing he walked directly into someone, stepping back he looked up at Shiho standing in the doorway.

“Oh...I'm in the way, aren’t I? Sorry…” 

“Don’t worry about it, you’re Shiho right?” he said tracing his eyes over her many injuries.

“Oh yeah thats me, and...you don’t look familiar...could you be that new transfer in class D? This might not be any of my business but don’t let those rumours get to you, okay?

“It's alright, I ignore them” he replied with a smile.

“That’s good...just that my friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks...Ah sorry I don’t mean to drag on I need to get to practice,” she said reluctantly before heading off.”

He knew that she was talking about Ann, who else could she have mentioned anyway. But what exactly did she mean by misunderstood? It was obvious that people maybe had something against her, or maybe those rumours were false, or there was some reason why those rumours surfaced. Maybe she was affected by Kamoshida more than he initially thought.

Akira walked up to Ryuji who was standing next to a vending machine in the courtyard alcove, looking bitterly pissed off. “You okay? Akira asked.

“All of ‘em kept saying the same shit Mishima was talkin’ about!” Ryuji spat, slamming his fist into the vending machine “Kamoshida had to have told ‘em something! Seriously isn’t there something we can do?”

Akira pondered for a second before speaking, “Well this isn’t something we can simply go to the police for, why don’t we punish the king?” 

“The king…? You mean that other world’s Kamoshida?” Ryuji said scratching his head “I didn’t think of that, but...Is there any meaning to-”

“I finally found you” a familiar voice tarried to their ears as an adult black house-cat with white extremities leapt up on the table, a yellow collar strapped around its neck, and familiar bright blue eyes that narrowed and stared up at them both in annoyance. “Don’t think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you.”

Ryuji recoiled back his eyes wide focussed on the cat “That voice...Is that you, Morgana!?”

“How dare you, up and leaving me the other day!”

“The cat’s talkin’!?”

“I am NOT a cat! This is just what happened when I came to this world! It was a lot of trouble finding you two.”

“Anyway, how can you talk? You're a cat!?” Ryuji whipped his head over looking at Akira “You hearin’ this too?”

Akira blinked multiple times looking down at the cat, “I must be hallucinating, uh meow?”

“Stop that!” Morgana groaned, “Anyway you know, I could tell you a thing or two about what to do about Kamoshida. You were pretty close just a moment ago” He said looking at Akira.

Ryuji crossed his arms over his chest, “God that condescending’ attitude! This thing’s gotta be Morgana!”

Morgana’s head snapped in his direction “You were still doubting me!?”

“Quiet down!” Ryuji hissed, placing his hand over Morgana’s mouth.

“We really have to be looking for a cat in a busy time like this?” said a distant adults’ voice. 

“Although I did just hear a meow somewhere near here. Didn’t you hear it?” another remarked.

“Meow? Does that mean only us two can understand what you’re sayin’? Anyway let’s go talk about this somewhere else this ain’t the best place” Ryuji said looking around before he yanked Morgana up by his collar, his tiny paws flailing out. “Here, stick it in your bag for now! It should be just small enough to fit!

“Hey! How dare you treat me like-” Morgana said his voice muffled by the bag he was now stuffed in.

Akira placed down his bag onto the pavement of the roof top and unzipped the top while Morgana slowly walked out, “Agh...Don’t be so rough with me!” he hollered arching his back.

“Enough of that! Ryuji huffed looking down at him, “You said you know how we can do something about Kamoshida, right?” 

Morgana smiled up at them, “It has to do with what Akira was talking about earlier. You’ll need to attack his castle,”

“What do you mean?” 

“That castle is how Kamoshida views the school. He doesn’t realise what happens in there, but it’s deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus, if the castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida.”

“What would happen?”

Morgana sat back on his hind legs “A Palace is a manifestation of a person’s distorted desires. So, if that castle were no more…”

“He’d become an honest man, and his desires would be gone along with it” Akira interjected. 

“Precisely” Morgana said with a grin, “You sure pick up things fast Akira!”

“For real!? H-He’s gonna turn good?” Ryuji butted in, “But...is that really gettin’ back at him?”

“It’s as Akira said it essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes and he’ll confess them himself!” 

“For real!? That’s possible?”

Morgana nodded his head. “And since the palace will no longer exist, he’ll forget what we did there as well. No only will we be able to bring Kamoshida down, but there won’t even be a trace of our involvement.”

“That’s amazing” Ryuji laughed “You are one incredible cat!”

“True” Morgana blurted in self gratification, his eyes suddenly narrowing “Wait, except from the cat part!”

Akira leant back against the desk behind him, “So how do we take down the palace?”

“By stealing the treasure held within, I’ll tell you more once you agree to go ahead with this. It’s my most valuable, secret plan, after all. If you wanna help me out it’s your call,”

“Our lucks runnin’ dry for witnesses. Guess we have no choice but to go along” Ryuji muttered looking at Akira.

“Good. Oh, right there’s one more thing I should tell you. If we erase a palace, there is no doubt the person’s distorted desires will be erased as well” his tone became serious. “But desires are what we all need in order to survive...If all of those yearnings were to vanish, they’d be no different than someone who has shut down entirely. They may even die if not given proper care.”

“Would their death be our fault?” Ryuji’s voice trembled slightly.

“Aren’t you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?”

“We’d really need to think about it...I don’t want to kill him,” Akira said quietly.

Morgana groaned, rolling his eyes “Ugh isn’t this your only option? I’ll come back later. Make sure you’ve made your decision by then.”

“Let’s get outta here, seeya tomorrow.”

Akira walked out of the train station platform feeling exhausted. What should they do? He obviously wanted to resolve this but not through killing the culprit. Even though Kamoshida was a vindictive bastard he didn’t want someone’s death on his conscience. And he was positive Ryuji felt the same way.

Akira stood there lost in thought as he looked over to the side seeing Ann on a call someone, her body trembling as she protested, “Will you please give it a rest!? I told you, I’m not feeling up to it...Wait, what!? That’s not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!? This has nothing to do with Shiho! Ah…” she froze and blinked as the line cut off ,falling to her knees as she clutched onto herself. “Shiho’s...starting position..” she blurted as tears started streaming down her cheeks. Akira walked up to her as she recoiled back and stood up quickly wiping her tears away “Wait...were you listening?”

“Not on purpose I wasn’t, I just got here” Akira replied softly.

“Haven’t you heard of privacy?” Ann's eyes narrowed before tears welled up once more droplets of fresh tears trailing down her cheeks, “No...I was out of line...sorry. So how much did you hear?”

“You were arguing with someone, something about a friend?”

“That’s true...but it’s nothing...Nothing at all..” Ann choked out, her voice breaking as tears rushed down her face running off down the stairwell to the underground walkway.

  
  


Akira promptly pursued after her Dammit. He knew something wasn’t right with all this. All those rumours and ill talk about her and Kamoshida must have been false, especially considering that kind of reaction she had.

Grinding to a halt he caught a glimpse of Ann crumpled up to a supporting pillar, tears streaming down her face as her body trembled casting her gaze up at him as he walked over to her, “Stop following me...just leave me alone” she breathed.

“Hey, just calm down,” Akira said softly, dropping to his knees.

“Why…? Why do you keep worrying about me?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do. Come on let’s go someplace safe.” Akira smiled holding out his palm.

“What the heck? I really don’t get you…”

Ann led Akira through the crowds of Shibuya central street, a mass of closely shifting bodies that was almost impossible to navigate being his first time, Ann was quick to shuffle between the groups of people with him following suit as they entered a nearby restaurant and sat in the corner.

“It was just an argument…” Ann said with a downhearted expression, her eyes averting elsewhere.

“With Kamoshida?” Akira asked.

She stiffened in her chair, leaning forward she rested her cheek on her hand, forcefully playing with a napkin with the other. “You’ve heard the rumours...haven’t you? About Mr. Kamoshida. Everyone says we’re getting it on.” She exhaled deeply, “But...That’s so not true! That was him on the other line, I avoided giving him my number...for the longest time.” Her voice became increasingly stressed, “He told me to go to his place after this...you know what it means, if I turned him down he said he’d take my friend off as a regular on the team...I’ve been telling myself this is all for Shiho’s sake. But...I can’t take it anymore...I’ve had enough of this...I hate him! But still Shiho is my best friend...She’s all I have left in that sorry excuse for a school!”

Akira gripped his legs in anger under the table gritting his teeth, “No...he needs to pay” he uttered quietly to himself.

“Wh-What am I even saying? I’ve barely even talked to you before…” she whimpered looking down at herself, “You're so weird. Usually everyone just ignores me. Are you really a bad person? I’ve heard people talking about you, but...I just don’t see it.”

“Oh I’m bad to the bone,” he replied mockingly with a slight smile.

“Even I can tell you’re joking.” She laughed quietly, “I kinda had a feeling they were all just exaggerations...You seemed lonely-almost like you didn’t belong anywhere…” she said looking up at him, her expression softening, “We’re the same in that regard. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for me to talk to you.”

“That may be the case,” Akira replied with a smile.

“Well anyway, thanks. I feel a bit better now...I’m gonna head home” Ann smiled tightly getting up from her chair and stopping next to him. “I’ll think of a way to dissuade Kamoshida. You’re really not too bad you know that.”

* * * 

Suzui Shiho was tired...too tired her body felt like it had just run ten marathons yet still he told her to carry on...she wasn’t sure she could take this any longer. Her mental and physical strength was on a knife’s edge. Her muscles ached in a pain that she shouldn’t ignore as she slowly traipsed through the school hallways. She really wondered how Ann was, she seemed really concerned earlier. 

“Suzui…” Mishima breathed walking up behind her. “Are you leaving?” Shiho turned round to face him, her eyes pits of black, devoid of emotion.

“What is it?”

“Mr. Kamoshida’s asking for you” he said averting his eyes away from her, “He’s in the PE faculty office”

Fear immediately washed over her, her legs trembled slightly at the thought of what he’d do, that instinct to stay away licked up her spine making her shiver. “What did he say?”

“I don’t know. Well I have to go…”

After a while of her just standing there, catching the breath that had been sucked out of her lungs she walked slowly back to the PE faculty office. With a trembling hand she grasped the handle on the door another lick of fear raced up her spine. All the alarm bells you could possibly possess in her brain were firing off, that instinctive fear almost drove her away, but she had to listen to orders.

Because what else would she be without them? A loser? No longer a member of the starting lineup? Because for sure, that was the only thing he had going for her.

She quietly knocked on the door before entering the office, glancing up she saw Kamoshdia pacing around the room, his brows were forced down over his eyes, intertwined with that menacing expression. She was terrified of that sight. 

How many countless times had she witnessed it and had to suffer the consequences of his abuse?

“So, you actually turned up?” Kamoshida spat, as he paced over to her, his body was huge compared to her own as his shadow loomed over her. His hand reached out over her and flicked the metal lock on the door, locking them both inside. 

And it wasn’t as if she could scream. The school wasn’t heavily populated at this time. Not like anyone would come to save her anyway. The school didn’t give a damn about it’s students.

“Y-Yes, sir.” Shiho choked out, her lips trembled as much as her legs refused to keep her mostly vertical. “Was there something you needed from me…?”

Kamoshida cocked an ugly grin and took her wrist, “Well now that you mention it there is something you could do for me.”

Shiho was tugged to the other side of the room next to a desk which supported a selection of unused gym equipment. She didn’t know what to feel right now, in fact she lost most of her emotional capacity a while ago. What else could he possibly do to her that she hadn’t received already?

Pushing her into the desk he pinned her down with his incredible weight, his warm breath teasing at her neck. Her adrenal gland abruptly started to release its entire contents into her system as her heart raced a thousand-fold, at this rate she was going to pass out, for sure, her ears rang, her head already started spinning as he forced the side of her face into the desk.

“Sensei….no…don’t,” her voice left her, her shallow breath barely able to sustain words.

Forcing her lids over her eyes, her fear spiked as he spoke into her ear with a disgusting tone, “All you have to do is stay still and keep quiet, all right?” Kamoshida drawled before he did the unthinkable. 

  
  


The following day Akira sat down at his desk, his face buried in his hands as he stared aimlessly out of the window as another seemingly normal tedious day dawdled on slower than he liked, all seemed relatively normal. Well, except for the lingering vibe of frustration as he found it increasingly difficult to shake his thoughts of what Kamoshida was doing. 

But risking killing someone wasn’t an option. Still...was there really no other way?

“Have you made up your mind?” Morgana uttered quietly, poking his head from underneath Akira’s desk making him recoil from his chair.

“What the hell.” Akira squealed looking down at his lap. “Morgana!?” he whispered in a hush, leaning down to the cat stuffed in his desk, scanning around quickly to make sure no one noticed.

“No matter how much thinking you do, there’s only one option. You’d be better off just listening to me.”

“Shh! Keep quiet” Akira grunted as he attempted to push Morgana back into the depths of his desk

“H-hey... Stop tha-...me-oww!” 

“Did I just hear a cat right now?” Mr. Ushimaru bellowed from the front of the classroom in his usual demanding tone. “Hm...Could that rumoured cat be somewhere nearby? Hmph, settle down! We’re in the middle of an important lecture!” he finished as Akira’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

IM:

Ryuji: It’s no use...I can’t think of any other way…

Akira: Are you cutting classes?

Ryuji: I can’t deal with that shit right now. I mean, what’re we gonna do about Kamoshida? Do we just gotta go along with what the cat says? Urgh, that damn furball...

“If he only knew I’m reading this too…” Morgana groaned from under his desk.

“Hey...What’s that…!?” A student blurted bolting from his chair as he looked outside.

“Wait...She’s going to jump!” Another student shrieked looking in the same direction.

Mishima rose from his chair, “Suzui…”

Ann bolted from her desk, her eyes peeled wide with fear as other students congregated outside the classroom, rushing to get a view to see what the commotion was about “Shiho…?” she whispered, running for the classroom door as Akira quickly followed suit.

Ann braced herself against the nearest window her expression became absent as she gazed up at the school roof where her best friend was standing upon the lip of the rooftop, tears streamed down her face as she looked down at the courtyard below, right before she made the jump and let gravity take over which was quickly met by a dull thud of her body contacting the Earth.

Ann recoiled back from the window, her hands covering her face as she screamed with horror, along with the indistinct chatter of screams and gasps coming from the student body that watched with despair. “No...Why?...Shiho” she wheezed barely able to speak as she rushed off to the courtyard.

Akira rushed down the stairs bumping into Ryuji on the way down, his eyes wide puzzled on what had happened. “Hey! What’s goin’ on!? We should head to the courtyard too! Let’s go through the practice building!”

  
  
  


They both raced through the school corridors, large gatherings of students littered the hallways as they peered out of the windows at doors trying to get a view at the event that just occurred. Teacher’s ran around trying to contain the mass of students that seemingly ignored their orders.

“Get back to your classrooms! Now!”

“Call the ambulances now, quickly!”

Akira and Ryuji arrived at the practice building entrance barging past a teacher commanding some students who were contacting someone on the phone. “You there! Find the student council president and vice president. NOW! Tell them to come and mediate the student body!” he barked as a female student with short dark hair and a taller male student with a lab coat thrown over his shoulder rushed over to the teachers.

“Hey, lemme through!” Ryuji grunted. “Dude, this way come on don’t worry about them” as he cleared a path through the swathe of students in black as they finally reached the courtyard where the paramedics already were attending to Shiho. Large crowds of scattered students gathered around the scene, their phones held high above their heads with flashes illuminating from their cameras. 

Akira shifted his gaze over at Ann who was looking down at Shiho. Her legs were now twisted and contorted in ways the human body never intended, as her tibia was forced free, broken and shattered as it erected itself through her skin.

“What the hell is wrong with these people” Ryuji spat with disgust, casting his eyes over the students taking video footage of the event.

“This is sick...” Akira grimaced looking over at the crowds of students.

A paramedic rushed up to the crowd, his nervousness tarried along his words, “We need someone to go with her...Are there any teachers around?” he asked as no one stepped forward.

“I’ll go!” Ann demanded rushing through the crowd, leaning down to her friend's side, her face twisted with horror and regret, “Shiho...why?” Ann breathed.

Shiho looked up at her best friend, her voice rasp and wheezing “Ann…? I’m sorry. I...I can’t take this...anymore.”

“Shiho?” Ann breathed leaning in closer to her friend.

“H-He used me Ann…” Shiho gasped as she fell out of consciousness.

“Huh…? Kamoshida…? Shiho...No!” Ann’s eyes peeled wide as the paramedics guided her into the ambulance with her.

  
  
  


Chatter erupted through the mass of students as teachers desperately tried to get them to return to their classes. “Volleyball team…?” Ryuji uttered to himself as they both turned around seeing Mishima scatter from behind the crowds running towards the school.

“Ryuji, he has to know something,” Akira frowned.

“Yeah, we’re gonna make him talk this time” Ryuji nodded as they chased after him to find him cowering in the corner of an empty corridor, stashed with lockers and desks, with umbrellas and multiple kendo shinai propped up against them. Ryuji walked up to him and tugged at Mishima’s shirt pulling him close. “Why’d you run like that? Huh!? He scowled, his tone impatient.

“I-I didn’t run…” Mishima whimpered.

Ryuji slammed his fist into the metal lockers, “She jumped and tried to kill herself!”

Akira stepped forward, placing his hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. “Mishima, you know something don’t you? Just tell us.”

“Suzui…” Mishima breathed clutching the sides of his head. “She was called out by Mr. Kamoshida! I was called by him a number of times too...to the teacher’s room...It wasn’t just me or Suzui either. He’d nominate someone when we was in a bad mood...and hit them.”

“So the physical punishment thing was for real?”

Mishima nodded looking at the floor. “But yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn’t make any mistakes or anything during practice...Mr. Kamoshida seemed really irritated that day, so it must’ve been worse than usual…”

Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide contemplating what he just heard, “He didn’t...That son of a bitch!” he screamed before running off.

“Sakamoto’s going to find Mr. Kamoshida...He’s probably in the PE faculty office…”

Akira and Mishima raced through to the faculty office where Ryuji had just entered. The office was large, scattered desks and chairs flooded the left side of the room covered in used gym clothing and empty boxes, the opposite side supported a long white desk spread with files and paper with sporting equipment stashed underneath. The tall form of Kamoshida leant over the desk filling in paperwork.

“You bastard! The hell did you do to that girl!? Ryuji growled at the teacher.

“What’re you talking about?” Kamoshida sighed, waving his hand to them still focusing on the papers at his desk.

“Don’t play dumb with me” Ryuji scowled, enraged kicking over a nearby chair into the wall.

Mishima spoke up his voice trembling slightly, “What you did...wasn’t coaching!”

“What did you say?” Kamoshida turned in his chair to face them, his expression menacing.

“You ordered me to call Suzui here...I can only imagine what you did to her!”

Kamoshida rose from his chair folding his arms over his chest, his eyebrows forced down between his eyes. “You’re going on and on about things you have no proof of...Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking...What can you do? We just received a call from the hospital, Suzui’s in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim...How would someone like that make a statement?” Kamoshida smirked. “There’s no chance of her getting better, I hear...Ohhh, the poor girl.”

“You goddamn…” Ryuji breathed, his fists clenched into tight balls as his body trembled. “Shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!” he barked, his arm swung round ready to swipe at Kamoshida.

Akira quickly interjected, grabbing Ryuji’s arm before his fist could make any contact, “Why’re you stoppin’ me!” Ryuji growled at Akira.

“Don’t let him get to you Ryuji, it will only make it worse for us.” 

A laugh rippled from Kamoshida, “Oh? Not going to attack me? That’s because you can’t of course you can't!” he drawled, his fist contacted Ryuji’s abdomen as he wheezed sending him reeling to the floor clutching his stomach. “That doesn’t mean I can’t though” he said with a grin walking up to Akira. “As for you.” He spat, grabbing Akira by the throat forcing him against the wall, his face coming close to his own. “I’ll make sure you cannot be accepted anywhere, your life is in my hands now, you low life scum.”

Akira struggled under his grip as he was released falling to the floor wheezing holding his throat gently in his hands as he looked up at the smug bastard who sat back at his chair “Everyone present right now will be expelled. I’m reporting all of you at the next board meeting”

“What!” they all said in unison.

“That includes you Mishima, seeing as you're the one who leaked that transfer’s criminal records” Kamoshida drawled, “It’s all over the internet correct? How terrible.”

Akira looked up at Mishima from his slumped position “That was you…?” he breathed.

Mishima fell to his knees holding his head “H-he told me to do it...I had no choice!”

A hideous laugh rippled through the room as Kamoshida spun around in his chair “Are we done here? You’re done for; your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight!”

Akira and Ryuji found their way to the courtyard alcove. Akira slumped down on one of the benches twisting his neck grimacing as he gently massaged it. Well, he couldn’t even count the days he’d been here and he was already threatened to be expelled. Make that to be expelled. What kind of twisted fate brought him to this point. Either way he and Ryuji had to somehow deal with it. And there really was only one other option.

Use that other world to change his heart.

“What did he do to you guys?” Morgana winced, concern washed over his face as he jumped up on the table.

“That bastard…” Ryuji muttered, slamming his fist into the glass of a vending machine “We can’t waste any time. We gotta hurry up and go to that world and be the shit outta that asshole!”

“We’re not beating him up, we’re only stealing his distorted desires. Can I assume that you’ve made up your minds about this-about he might suffer a mental shutdown?” 

Ryuji nodded firmly, “Someone almost died ‘cause of him! I don’t give a shit what happens to him anymore.”

Akira leant forward with a grimace nodding in agreement, “Me too, there’s no other way now.”

“Is it true that you’re getting expelled?” Ann uttered quietly, gingerly walking up to them her colour drained from her face. “Everyone’s talking about it…”

“That asshole’s at it again,” Ryuji said with a scowl. “So you came all this way to tell us that?”

“If you’re going to deal with Kamoshida...let me in too.” Her eyes painfully serious “I can’t just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!”

Ryuji’s face grew annoyed “This had nothing to do with you...Don’t butt your head into this.”

“But it does! Shiho’s my-” Ann protested before getting cut off.

“I said don’t get in our way!” Ryuji yelled as Ann recoiled at his reply before she stormed off.

“...That was harsh,” Morgana muttered, sitting on his hind legs.

“We can’t take her to a place like that, We just gotta hurry up and deal with Kamoshida, let’s go already!”

The three of them congregated to the narrow alley in front of the school, the bustling of what few students were leaving the school was drowned out by the sound of myriads of AC units chucking out air into the alleyway. Akira leant back against the stonework pulling out his phone “So what’s the plan?” he asked Morgana.

“The moment we cross over, we’ll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you’re ready” Morgana grinned widely.

“Huh? Phantom thieves?” Ryuji cocked a brow looking down at Morgana.

“Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal treasure, this is what we become!”

“Not bad” Akira nodded affirmatively.

“Nice that sounds kinda cool” Ryuji grinned. “So we just gotta say the school, Kamoshida’s name, and…”castle”? Then we end up in bizarro world. We’ll show that ‘effin Kamoshida!”

“Right, let’s go!”

“They really are going to do something…” Ann whispered to herself peering round the edge of the entrance to the alleyway. “They’re doing something on their phone? A name...School?...huh!?”

Akira activated the Nav and reality once again buckled at the seams around them, the twists and contortions that rippled revealing snippets of a castle through the mirage of a school until it finally stabilized, revealing once again the architectural stone mountain of Kamoshida’s cognitive castle. Blue flames momentarily wreathed around their bodies adorning them in their Phantom thief garbs. “All right, time to bust on through!” Ryuji yelled with a wide grin.

“What is this!?” Ann shrieked behind them looking up at the stone monstrosity.

“T-Takamaki!?” 

“That voice...Sakamoto!? And are you Kurusu-kun!? 

“W-W-W-Why are you here?” Ryuji stammered, struggling to find his words.

“How should I know! What’s going on? Hey, where are we!? Isn’t this the school!? Ann protested.

Akira scratched the back of his head, “So many questions...Morgana what do we d-” He sighed briefly looking at Morgana whose full attention was transfixed on Ann “Hey!” He yelled hitting the back of Morgana’s oval shaped head snapping him back into reality.

“O-Oh yeah right” he stuttered shaking his head free of thoughts “I see. Perhaps she was dragged in because of that app thing. Hm, if multiple people can enter with the person who uses it, it stands to reason it’ll pull anyone nearby.”

“Wait, so THIS is related to Kamoshida!?” Ann blurted, her eyes widening.

“Shh! The shadows are gonna find us if you make a scene.” Morgana said calmly to Ann.

“No way! It talked!? Oh my god, it’s a monster cat!” Ann squealed looking over at him “Tell me everything that is going on! I-I won’t leave until you do”

Ryuji exhaled slowly, assuming a bored expression. “Guess we gotta force her out, can you lend me a hand Akira?”

The three of them approached Ann in an attempt to push her through the entrance. “What’re you guys doing!” She demanded covering herself “H-Hey! A-And just where are you touching!?”

Ryuji blushed, his eyes slightly widened from embarrassment. “Whoa, s-sorry, I-I didn’t mean-...That’s not important!” he sighed before Ann vanished from sight.

“Right the shadow’s have noticed us, you better brace yourselves, got it? Morgana said before turning to look at Akira smiling “We’re counting on you Joker!”

“Joker? That a nickname?” Ryuji inquired.

“Don’t refer to it in such lame way. It’s a code name. What kind of stupid phantom thief would use their real name!? There’s no telling what kind of effect yelling our real names will have on the palace…It’s just a precaution.”

“So, uh, why’s he Joker?” Ryuji said scratching his head with a puzzled expression.

“Because he’s our trump card when it comes to fighting strength.”

Akira crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in approval. “Not bad, I like it”

“Next up is you Ryuji...you’ll be...Thug.”

“Are you pickin’ a fight with me!? I’ll choose it myself!” Ryuji grunted “Hm...when it comes to me, it’s gotta be this mask”

“Fine.” Morgana sighed “Why not “Skull” then?”

“Ohh! That sounds awesome! I’m Skull!”

“And your’s Morgana...how ‘bout Mona?”

“Alright, from here on out we’re Joker, Skull and Mona. Now let’s get going!” Morgana said, gesturing towards the castle.

The three of them entered the castle through the ventilation shaft that they used prior to their escape. Sneaking through the first hallway, they entered a nearby room filled with symmetrically placed wood dining benches, some half filled bookcases stashed away in the corner of the room. 

An extravagant looking door gilded with golden patterns opened as a hulking armoured soldier walked in on patrol, unaware of their presence. Akira leapt on top armoured shadow before ripping off its mask in a shower of black liquid separating the control the palace ruler had, materialising its true form with a geyser of black liquid that quickly disappeared. 

A small fairy emerged from the darkness, fluttering around dazed from the release. “It’s alright, I’ll swat that thing!” Ryuji grinned as he leapt from one of the benches using it as leverage to jump at the heights of where the fairy was buzzing around, swinging his metal bar across in it’s direction the shadow caught a quick glimpse of the upcoming onslaught briefly dodging the blow. “Agh Skull...you're pathetic, keep an eye on its movements” Morgana sighed..

“Like you could do any better, cat!” Ryuji muttered, falling back to the ground onto his feet with a grunt.

“Persona!” Morgana barked as the familiar sight of a hulking moustached figure appeared behind him casting a gust of wind that throttled towards the shadow contacting it in a wave of potent power that rippled around its wings leaving it momentarily dazed. Akira encircled the shadow sliding across the polished checkered tiles, simultaneously drawing his gun and squeezing the trigger, the click of the mechanism was followed by the flash of light from the barrel as a round was sent piercing through the fairy, clipping its wings sending it hurtling to the ground.

“Heyy, nice shot, Joker,” Ryuji said, flashing a thumbs up.

“Thanks, so shall we finish it off?” Akira said, nodding to the shadow on the ground.

“No, wait!” the shadow spoke up its voice feminine yet heavily distorted like they were slightly out of sync. “Can’t we work something out? Don’t kill me please!”

Akira holstered his gun into his coat and knelt down next to the shadow whose wounds were still oozing black liquid. “What do I get out of this?” Akira requested cocking a smirk.

“Heh, I like that about you, truthfully I’m an existence that drifts about in the sea of humanity’s souls...my name is Pixie….there is something different about you thief, therefore i shall offer myself to you freely.” the shadow said its eyes closed as blue and white light coalesced around its form building slowly until it shuddered and dissipated into Akira’s mask with a flash of blue flames.

Ryuji lurched over the nearest bench looking up at Akira with a dumbstruck look. “Wh-What the hell was that about? The enemy got sucked into Joker’s mask!”

“I-I have no idea! I wasn’t expecting that either,” Morgana snapped his eyes peeled wide in surprise.

Akira held his mask briefly feeling an unfamiliar sensation like something else, another being or another new consciousness was swimming around inside him, a warm sensation that promptly disappeared.

“Don’t tell me...Did you take in the power of the shadow’s appearance and powers and a persona!?”

“Woah dude is that a good thing?” Ryuji asked, his eyes focussed on Akira’s mask.

“Of course it is you idiot! Only one heart exists per person, so normally only one person can have a single persona….Still it is rather impressive, even I’ve never seen anyone pull that off.”

“Well I'm sure it will come in handy” Akira smiled removing his hand from his mask “Let’s continue.”

Akira peered through the door that the shadow previously came through quickly checking the surrounding area before nodding back to the others. Weapon racks ladent with a variety of weapon types were laid out neatly along the cobbled stone flooring between supporting pillars that held candlelit mountings, luckily there were no other shadows lurking around. 

As they quickly snuck through the room to the next theory were greeted by an elegant looking door, its structure was steadily shifting between realties, heavily warped with distortion. “Oooh. it’s another hazy-lookin’ door! This is that thing! Uhhh, what was it called…?” Ryuji said with a grin.

“A safe room, we can discuss strategies and take a break in these, the shadows won’t ever come in these rooms” Morgana said briefly before opening the door and jumping up on the nearest table.

“Ahhh,” Ryuji sighed sitting down on a bench. “Man sneakin’ through here is a real pain in my ass.” 

Akira nodded to him as he leant his back against the door crossing his arms over his chest “This is going slower than expected, seems we have a while before reaching the treasure too.”

“Yes, first we need to secure an infiltration point, a route to the treasure” Morgana replied, his expression softening. “But yeah you’re right, it is slow...one more person would be really beneficial,” he uttered as the voice of a shadow echoed through the hall outside the safe room. 

“Still, why was the princess found wandering in front of the castle, such an odd place anyway the other’s are taking her to King Kamoshida now.”

“Huh who's this princess they’re goin’ on about”? Ryuji frowned as Morgana slipped outside the room to investigate before quickly rushing back. 

“This is bad! Your friend...Lady Ann she’s been taken by shadows!” Morgana moaned in despair.

“Huh what we sent her home earlier? What if she has the app too and came back in by herself?”

“At any rate we need to go rescue her, Joker, lead the way!”

  
  


Akira and the others raced through the rooms they initially came through following the distant sounds of Ann’s screams before they became too muffled to follow directly, until they reached a short corridor off the side of the main hall. 

Two rows of figures of knightly armour stood proudly on the raised areas that flanked the corridor covered in red fur rugging littered with golden tassels, their stances mirroring each other on either side. A hulking steel door stood in the center surrounded by ornately carved white stone pillars that combined in an archway above the door, topped with stained glass windows that were illuminated by an eerie purple light.

“Dude this has to be it,” Ryuji said pointing at the door before halting. “What is that sound though?”

Akira walked over to the door hearing the sounds of slight whimpers and moans through the metalwork, but it was too difficult to distinguish what was actually going on. “Anyway let’s go” he said, opening the door as they walked into purple mist.

“What the fuck…” was all that Akira could say as they entered the room freezing where they stood. A room full of female teenage students emerged through the purple mist before them. Dressed in nothing but gym shorts their bodies intertwined. An amalgamation of human flesh, a union of bare female skin, shaping a wave that shifted with female forms entwined in ecstasy, their mouths fused and bodies flush from sexual pleasure as the rooms very essence resonated with the sounds of moans and whimpers of satisfaction, utterly mixed with sexual pleasure. 

The very air thick with lust. In the rear erected a cross shaped golden monument where Ann was shackled to, her face pale and wreathed in horror as she trembled against the chains as she watched Kamoshida bathe in the ecstasy of the room, watching him take advantage of multiple teenage girls, all willing to his commands.

“N-No…” Ann whimpered, words barely able to escape from her mouth as her lips trembled her eyes wide and fixated on the cognitive version of herself as it crept on top of Kamoshida bent to his will, as their mouths fused and their tongues wrapped. 

“Shiho....Someone….help” she uttered, forcing her eyes shut.

“Ann!” Ryuji screamed his voice resonating across the room as they ran to her, the shifting mass of girls shrieked and ran to the sides of the room, cowering, waiting for a command.

“This is fucked up” Akira said gritting his teeth together, slowly drawing his blade from his hip as multiple armoured guards encircled them. “Guys, get ready” he ordered as Ryuji withdrew his metal pipe and Morgana’s blade materialised in his hands.

“Hahahaha, so you really came back again?” Kamoshida grinned walking up to them rearranging his cloak “You’re quite the tenacious scum aren’t you.”

“This is ‘effed up what the hell do you think you're doing to these people!” Ryuji screamed.

“Heh, these girls are willing for me, they desire me so much they’d let me do anything to them, everyone wishes to be loved by me, the king!”

  
  


Ann really had no idea what was going on. But it was still one truly fucked up place she ended up in. What was it some kind of twisted sex dungeon? And that bastard, it was him for sure. When she caught a glance of him mingling with all those girls, and one that was a spitting image of herself she almost had to puke. Her throat was already burning with the sensation when her stomach contents decided they wanted out of this place as much as she did. But what could she do when she was trapped, locked up in this fucked up world.

Those three were still here though, but it looked bad for them, those knights, guards? Whatever the hell they were already encircled them. 

Ann thrashed against the chains of her shackles “You bastard, people aren’t yours to use!”

“Oh they are not?” Kamoshida drawled, “They willingly throw themselves on me. But, ah...I forget that chick’s name, but it’s your fault she jumped, you know.”

Ann’s eyes trembled with fear, “Huh…?”

“You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place,” Kamoshida drawled, cocking a smile. “She was acceptable...and fresh…”

“You bastard!” Ann flailed furiously against her bonds, her face wreathed in anger as a large golden knight slowly paced up to her, its sword ready to strike. “Is this...my punishment for what happened to Shiho” she whimpered, her head sagging from her shoulders “Shiho...I’m so sorry…”

She knew deep down that she would end up causing trouble for Shiho. She couldn’t put up with him anymore, and that would mean trouble for Shiho. Maybe that was the reason no one talked to her. She was just trouble. A glutton for punishment and despair. Too different to accept, not normal enough to fit in. And now...she was causing trouble for those three too. All because of her selfish need for revenge. But that anger, that burn still welled up within her heart, driving her forward.

“You’re just going to listen to this asshole?” Akira barked, his voice projected at her.

Ann’s head snapped up her brows forced down between her eyes, “No...I don’t want that. That piece of shit toying with me...What was I thinking!?” She shook her head, her gaze averting to Kamoshida. “You’ve pissed me off you son of a bitch...and you really shouldn’t mess with me...”

Pain, slow and piercing erupted in Ann’s skull washing over her senses as pain rippled through her, her eyes shining a bright golden yellow.

“My...It’s taken far too long” a voice echoed in her head as the piercing pain slowly forced its way into the depths of her mind. Another jolt of pain as the feeling of needles penetrating her skull persisted through the voice inside her head “Tell me...who is going to avenge her if you don’t...Forgiving him was never the option..Such is the scream the other you that dwells within.” the voice chuckled as Ann thrashed her body against her restraints, her screams filling the room around her as sweat dripped from her face.

The pain was overwhelming, making her drowsy as if something was tearing through the depths of her soul, penetrating into her mind. She was so dizzy her head sagged from her shoulders, her breaths loosely exhaling from her mouth.

“I am thou, thou art I...we can finally forge a contract” the voice uttered as Ann sagged against the golden column her head rising from her shoulders. “I hear you...Carmen” she breathed as a flash of blue flames erupted over her face, a mask formed bonding to the flesh around her eyes to the essence of her very soul “You’re right...No more holding back.”

“There you go...Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself now can it?” the voice echoed through her mind as flames coalesced around her bonds melting the solid metal material, breaking her free from the shackles. “Then I’ll gladly lend you my strength.” the voice finished. Ann nodded and gripped the side of her mask, grimacing as the slightest of pulls yanked at the threads of flesh that had bonded, woven to the mask itself. Fresh blood oozing from the breaks in her flesh. 

But what pain could stop her now, nothing would get in her way. With a smirk she gripped the mask with both hands and tore the red cat mask free from her face, her fresh blood showering the stone below, decorating the stone with a red gloss just as blue flames consume her body.

Akira watched in awe as Ann walked free and confident from the blue flames, her outfit altered to a skin-tight red latex catsuit with a cleavage cutout at her chest that closed up around her neck, pink leather gloves covered her hands with long thigh high stiletto style boots clutched to her legs. A red cat tail draped from the base of her back. Her newly contracted persona looming behind her, a tall large breasted female wearing a layered red and black gypsy style dress that covers her legs, two long flowing dark pigtails draped from her head as her high heeled shoes pushed down on the men she was traipsing apon.

Ann suddenly rushed forward to one of the armoured guards kicking its’ sword free from its grip sending it flying in the air as she lept to catch it mid swing, gripping it at the base she swung the sword contacting the cognitive version of herself, the blade cutting through her chest slaying it in a cloud of black mist as its’ scream echoed through the room. 

“You know what?” Ann spat, her eyes averting to Kamoshida and she stood up slowly. “I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with...you scumbag. You stole everything from Shiho...You destroyed her...and countless others I’m sure...Now it’s your turn to suffer.” She scowled casting the sword to the floor as she drew a long bladed whip from the base of her back. “I will rob you of everything!” A smirk formed at the side of her lips “Let’s go Carmen!”

The golden armoured soldier walked forward as Kamoshida cowarded out of sight, its armour buckling as black liquid seeped from the gaps in its casing, puddling around its feet until it erupted revealing its true self. A giant purple demon stood where the soldier once its muscular form rippled with dark energy that gathered to the tips of the two goat-like horns that stood on top of its bearded face. 

A loud roar erupted from his fanged mouth as it charged forwards towards them gunning for Ann, its huge fist came crashing down as Akira ran for Ann jumping into her pushing her aside to dodge the blow, the demon’s fist contacted the flooring of the room breaking through the tiled flooring with a crash.

“Ryuji! Get it’s attention” Morgana called out, circling the demon.

“Right! Persona!” Ryuji barked removing his mask, the pirate captain materialised behind him “Get him captain!” he said pointing at the shadow as electricity gathered behind him and blazed out as a stream of high current, contacting the shadow’s skin but to little effect, a simple smoldering mark left on it’s thick purple hide. “Huh? It didn’t even scratch it?” Ryuji uttered as the shadow looked at him from his peripheral, as gusts of powerful wind summoned from his palm and sent crashing into Ryuji sending him reeling against the wall. 

“Let me handle this,” Ann snapped removing her mask as her persona took shape behind her “Carmen! Give them hell!” Jets of blazing hot fire were sent throttling into the shadow weaving around its torso as it screamed in agony, its hide burning around its chest the skin now smoldering and weak.

“Joker! Make an opening!” Morgana shouted while Akira drew his blade sliding through the shadows legs while it hollered in pain, leaping onto its back sinking his blade deep into the shadow’s flesh, black blood discharged from the wound as he held onto his weapon. Another scream resonated from the demon as its head fell back its arms flailing around as it aimlessly waltzed around the room. 

“Hey asshole, stand still!” Ryuji grinned as he rushed over and swung his weapon sending it crashing into the shadows skull, the bludgeoned blow cracking through the horn into its lobe dazing it momentarily. 

Morgana snapped into action and took the opportunity leaping from his position piercing his blade into the scorched, weakened flesh of its chest, until the creature ruptured into black dust.

Ann dropped to the floor exhausted, barely able to stand as the others rushed over to her. “Why’d you come here, man!? And more importantly, how!? Ryuji inquired looking down at her.

“Hey! Is that how you speak to a woman!?” Morgana sighed concern washing over his face “Are you all right, Lady Ann!?

“Lady Ann…” Ann whispered looking up at Morgana “Wait, what is this time? Is it alive? How can it talk? And where in the world are we!”

“J-Just calm down. Everything’s going to be okay; don’t worry”

“How am I supposed to calm down.” Ann groaned standing up, using Morgana’s bulbous head for leverage before looking down at herself “H-Huh? Why am I dressed like this!? When did I-”

“Hey calm down, Ryuji said you looked great by the way.” Akira muttered, cocking a smirk

Ryuji’s mouth unhinged and fell open. “Wh-Wha I didn’t...Well, I mean, y-yeah.”

Morgana rolled his eyes. “We need to get out of here, a search party will be coming soon. Let’s retreat for now. You two help Lady Ann.”

  
  


The world shifted around them once more, as the rippling plains of the metaverse shifted and teared until reality once again bloomed in front of their eyes finding themselves back in the narrow alleyway in front of Shujin. “Looks like we made it back. Hey, are you okay?” Ryuji said looking over at Ann.

Ann shrugged, her lids low over her eyes, “I dunno...I’m really confused about all this”

“At any rate let’s relocate to a safer spot.” Morgana requested as they all headed to the station. They explained what they could to her on the way, not that he knew much about it anyway, Morgana did most of the talking. And she did take it well, considering the scale of the whole palace thing, and the events that just occurred.

“Which one you want” Ryuji asked, holding out a selection of two drinks “Akira already took the other one.”

“Whichever’s not carbonated” Ann sighed, holding out her palm.

“Uh, they’re both actually,” Ryuji said bluntly as Ann took one from him.

“Honestly I still can’t believe what happened. And that power...my persona…”

Morgana poked his head from Akira’s bag. “It’s the will of your rebellion, Lady Ann. With it, you’ll be able to fight in that other world.”

“So what you told me is true, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right? Is it really possible? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?”

Ryuji shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned, “The volleyball team’s keepin’ quiet about this, while teachers and parents turn a blind eye. If guys like us try and complain, they’re just gonna shoot us down. Goin’ all in on this is the only choice we got.”

“Then let me help too. I want to make him pay for what happened to Shiho” Ann nodded. “He just keeps going like nothing happened, even after what he did to her...I’ll never forgive him”

“Welcome to the team” Akira added with a smile.

“Thanks! Anyway give me your numbers and chat ID” she said as they removed their phones, a beep signalling a successful transfer sounded before Ann headed home.

“What a kind girl, she cares about her friends, and she’s beautiful to boot...What a girl! She’s captured my heart” Morgana’s eyes glistened. 

“Dude...” Ryuji sneered, shaking his head.

“Anyway I can’t contact you from inside a palace, so I’m going to stay in this world, that being said I'll need someone to take care of me.” Morgana smirked looking at Akira “I personally nominate you. You should feel honored.”

  
  
Akira walked into Leblanc feeling exhausted. Yet he was still relatively beaming. Mostly due to the fact that they now had Ann on their side, which would make things so much easier. Besides, removing the shackles Kamoshida had against her was pivotal. He really didn’t want anyone else falling into his grasp.

It was late but a customer, a young woman, still lingered around in one of the booths, sipping on their coffee before she stood up to pay. Akira turned to look at her as he walked by, her attractive face was topped with short dark blue hair, a black spiked choker that supported a loose chain necklace that sat between the leather jacket she was wearing. Quite the punk-rock kinda woman.

“...Thanks. I’ll see you later” she smiled her tone gentle yet slightly seductive.

“Phew...that’s it for today,” Sojiro sighed, removing his apron.

“Who was that?” Akira asked, cocking a brow.

“Oh, that customer just now? She’s the head doctor over at that clinic down the street. Rumour has it she gives pretty crappy examinations, and sells some weird homemade medicines on top of that. Although I haven’t been there myself. Anyway I’m gonna quickly finish up before heading home.”

Akira walked upstairs placing his schoolbag down onto his bed opening it up as Morgana lept out onto the bed and scanned the room. “What the...What is this place?! He said with a grimaced “Is this some kind of abandoned house?!”

“Hey are you-” Sojiro said walking into his room “I was wondering why I heard meowing, why did you bring it here?”

“It doesn’t have a home,” Akira said woefully.

Sojiro sighed massaging the back of his neck “No home huh...Look, this place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go...Though I guess you might stay on good behaviour if you got a pet to take care of...Well just don’t let it roam downstairs, Oh and it’s your job to take care of it.” 

“Is that the ruler of this place?” Morgana asked as Akira gave a nod “He seemed pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped up in this dump. Then again I suppose to normal people I just sound like a meowing cat.”

“Seriously...It just has to keep calling out in the cute little voice.” Sojiro said sauntering over, placing a plate of cat food on the bed next to him “By the way have you decided on a name?”

“Yeah he’s called Morgana.” 

“Looks like the chief likes me better than you” Morgana chuckled, watching Sojiro exit the room, “And to be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida’s cells. Remember how you guys asked me before about what I am? To be honest...I don’t remember anything about my birth...I think both the metavers’s distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form. But I do have a plan to remedy that.W

“I’m sure we will be able to help” Akira said as his phone vibrated in his pocket pulling the device out he selected the new chat.

IM:

Ann: Thanks for everything today. You saved me, and I didn’t even thank you properly.

Akira: It’s fine. You helped us a great deal too.

Ann: No, it’s not. And thanks. Anyway I wanted to let you know at least. See you tomorrow.


	8. Palace Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Almost done with the Kamoshida arc!

Nothing’s seemed to stick today. Akira sat at his desk, his head lazily resting on his hand as he gazed aimlessly at the teacher giving a lecture about...something? As he averted his attention to Ann sitting in front of him seemingly doing the same as he was. Sagging back into his chair he looked down into his desk as Morgana’s tail slowly flailed around his thigh as he slept in the small space, his phone vibrated in his pocket as Morgana’s eyes slowly crept open to read the message with him.

IM:

Ryuji: Hey, we’re meeting up at the hideout after school, right?

Ann: Don’t text now. We’re in class.

Ryuji: Whoa! You mean you’re actually listening to all this crap?

Ann: Yeah, but none of it is really sticking today…

Akira: You’re telling me…

Ryuji: I know, right? Anyways, hideout after school?

Ann: Where exactly is this “hideout”?

Akira: The school roof.

Ann: Wait, we can still go up there?

Ryuji: Yeah, I’ll let you in. Welp, I’ll be waiting. Just come on up once school’s over.

  
  


Akira walked through the corridors after school making his way to the rooftop as the sun seemingly started to set already, the faint orange glow gently peered through the school windows as he got to the corner before the final stairwell just past the small science lab as he ascended the small stairwell up to the rooftop. 

Opening the door to see that the others were already there. Ann was propped up on one of the desks, her red clad legs crossed over each other, while Ryuji swung on a beaten to shit metal framed chair. Akira walked over, placing his bag on the desk next to Ann as Morgana jumped out performing a quick stretch while he leant back against one of the hulking AC units.

“Looks like we’re all here. Mkay well let’s get going to the palace.” Ryuji said with a grin.

“Hold on, it’s still too early for us to head to the palace” Morgana groaned.

“But why? Don’t we gotta just steal that treasure thing?”

“Don’t underestimate the dangers of that place. We need to prepare.”

“Ain’t that persona shit we got enough to deal with it? And all that fancy healing shit you pulled off too.”

Morgana shook his head, “No as I said the healing is only superficial, you’ll die if you mess up in there. We need to prepare before we head back in.”

“But...how exactly are we supposed to do that?” Ann questioned shifting on the desk.

“I’m glad you asked Lady Ann, First we will need to find better equipment for you.”

“Ohh you talking about weapons?” Ryuji grinned, “I know a kick-ass place!”

“The only other thing would be stocking up on medicine. Fatigue is inevitable in a palace.” Morgana stretched looking up at Akira “Anyway we can deal with that, Akira and I have some business in Yongen, so let’s head off for today!”

“Huh?” Akira blurted, pushing himself from the AC unit. “We have business there? I don’t remember agreeing to anything.”

“Just come with me, I won’t be able to get medicine by myself. Anyway let’s discuss this all later. Dismissed!”

  
  
  


Akira arrived off the train to Yongen, the sun began to set, the looming orange skies were covered by puffs of scattered clouding. He really didn’t have any inkling on what Morgana had planned for him. And by his tone it did sound rather ominous for him. 

“Argh...trains are that busy here? Even on a Saturday” Akira groaned, cracking his shoulder cursing. “Where are we headed?”

“Well, remember that customer at Leblanc yesterday. That doctor who prescribes medication after a quick examination?” Morgana said poking his head out of his schoolbag, “If she’s that kind of doctor who gets sketchy rumours like that, maybe she’ll help us out.” Wait, that was his grand idea?

“I have a bad feeling about this…”

“Just get going you wuss, I’ll be here to hold your hand,” Morgana snorted.

Akira made a quick walk around the neighbourhood, and came up to a small stairwell leading up to a door, a bright blue sign illuminated next to it. “Tae Takemi clinic huh?” Akira said, leaning over at the sign.

“Well before we go in, what are you going to say as an excuse for this medicine?”

“Well, can’t exactly say I need some ready for when I storm a castle, I’ll think of some excuse” Akira inhaled deeply, he braced himself and walked inside.

“Arghhh” Morgana yowled, his tiny paws covering over his ears. “What is that noise!?” 

Well he was right there as it seemed the whole clinic was resonating along with whatever music was booming through the stonework, as if the foundations of the buildings itself were raving to the beat of heavy metal music that was blasting from inside a small service window. 

The waiting room was pretty dull to say the least, overhead bare fluorescent lamps illuminated the empty narrow space, two rough looking lines of red furniture flanked each of the walls that supported a noticeboard scattered with various tattered documents. A large flourishing plant standing against the clinic door was the only thing that didn’t seem dead or tattered. And yup not a single patient in sight. __

It really did seem sketchy.

The click of a switch signalled the silence of the deafening music as a voice came from inside the service window. “Sorry about that,” she said as Akira walked over to the window. “This is your first time here?” she asked lifting her long bare legs off the desk they were propped up on, her short black dress barely covering them. 

The sudden thud of her black platform heels hitting the floor as she stood up from her desk her eyebrow cocked while she looked at him through the corner of her eye. “Hm, you're that kid from Leblanc, right?” Akira nodded to her. “Well….Whatever. So, what are you here for today.” Her tone became increasingly bored.

“My body feels lethargic, I don’t have much energy either,” Akira groaned clutching his abdomen.

“Fine....Please head to the exam room. Door to your right,” the doctor sighed heading through a door to the back room as Akira headed through and sat down on a stool. 

The room was small, an open bed laid across one side of the room, a small desk that supported a microscope, a computer and multiple closed files, as the glare of an x-ray illuminator shone on the wall behind them. 

The doctor sat down on a swivel chair and pushed herself towards him, her long bare legs crossing over one another while she grabbed a clipboard and pen, her dark brown eyes glaring up at him. “A student huh?...In a case like yours, it’s usually just due to stress, I’m going to prescribe you some pain relievers, okay?” She muttered peering at her monitor. “Ah...right I still have to stock those. So let’s go with sleeping pills, sleep is the best medicine anyway.”

“Is that all you have?” Akira said wearily.

“...I thought as much. You’re not sick as all, are you? I’m not as dumb as I look, you know” she scowled “I’m guessing you’re here because of the rumours, huh? About these potent drugs I make?”

“Are the rumours true?” Akira whispered leaning in closer.

“Well who's to say? But all the medicines I make here are original, I have a license to make my own formulas. You’ve likely seen them being sold at various hospitals, besides that...” She replied slyly standing from her chair and walking over to the door, turning the lock. “What does a highschooler want with this medicine anyway?”

Shit. Way to go for crap acting. “It’s for my entrance exams” Akira swallowed hard.

“Huh, so you’re looking to improve your concentration and reduce fatigue? Not the best idea” She exhaled leaning back against the door.

“I need that medicine.” 

There was a slight pause as her eyes scanned him from head to toe. “Hm. Do you consider yourself someone with a good amount of stamina? I admit I’ve been looking for a young person around your age to help me out.”

“Help you out…?” Akira swallowed, a desperate gulping.

“Do you want to do it or not?” The doctor frowned as, Akira nodded begrudgingly. “Ok then. You’ll be participating in clinical trials for my medicine,” she drawled, cocking a smile “Hang on I’ll be right back.”

Morgana’s head popped out of his bag, “Are you serious!? How did that even work...and woah your face is pale!”

“How do you think I feel!? I had no choice.” He said in a hush, pointing at the locked door as the doctor returned, passing him a vial of red liquid.

“There you go” she grinned, standing over him watching.

“Crap...” he grimaced, sucking back the red liquid.

“Hm, not bad for a highschooler” 

The taste was bitter, yet sour an indescribable taste as the liquid washed down his throat with a dull burning sensation...until a raging headache pulsed through his skull making him fall to the bed at the side of the room, as he looked up to see the whole room was spinning in an speedily circular motion as if someone had jump-started the carousel in his head, he began to feel intoxicatingly dizzy as the fluorescent lights above him began to bend and twist until he finally slipped out of consciousness.

  
  


To what seemed like a lifetime later Akira awakened from his little stupor, his lids slowly peeled open as the rush of bright light made him wince. Slowly he began to sit up at the side of the bed. Damn...his head felt groggy still. __

“Good evening, so you finally came too.” Takemi said leaning over to him from her chair, “Do you remember anything from the moment you took the medicine until now?”

Akira shook his head, massaging his temples with a wince “What happened exactly?”

“You want the specifics?” Takemi chuckled holding back a grin “Well you briefly woke from your comatosed state, initially you were blowing bubbles through your mouth while giggling to yourself, that lasted quite a while.”

Akira’s head sagged from his shoulders, “Anything else…?” he muttered quietly into his chest.

“Well after that I thought you actually came around, until you started mumbling things about how you met a sexy red cat lady in a castle? I have it recorded if you wish to hear it,” she said wryly.

“I think I'll pass,” Akira uttered, his face bemused, a heap of utter embarrassment “W-W-Wait recorded?!” 

“I’m sure it will come of use, data purposes of course,” she winked at him waving the recording device in her hands.

Akira let out a groan of despair, his face falling between his hands that now covered his face “Can I go home now?” his voice muffled from the coverage as he looked at her through his fingers.

Takemi grinned and leant over to her desk grabbing a white bag filled with a stash of vials. “This is for you, a deal’s a deal after all” she said placing the bag on his lap. “That’s the medicine I'll sell to you, at a discount of course.”

“Yeah, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome, they’ll mostly take the edge off the pain, take it in moderation though they can be quite potent...Anyway sign your name here please,” she said passing a sheet of paper to him, signing along the dotted line. “So...Akira Kurusu” she said looking at him over the sheet of paper .“You can leave now, but if you ever feel like coming back to help me out you’ll be rewarded...additional medicines and supplies of course, at a discount.”

“I’ll...give it a thought” he groaned standing up as he picked up his bag and gingerly walked out of the clinic.

It was evening by the time Akira slowly ascended the stairs to his room, his head still spinning slightly albeit he still felt like shit, more due to embarrassment than how his head still was doing the washing machine routine. Akira sagged onto his bed as Morgana crawled out of his bag and jumped onto his bed. “What a brave man you are...although that was quite an experience for myself,” he snorted.

Akira’s head fell between his shoulders, gesturing his hand to him “You tell no one of this...ever.”

Morgana let out a laugh, “Don’t worry your secret's safe with me.”

Akira rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone as the thing vibrated in his pocket. Rubbing his eyes slightly he flicked through the notifications, selecting the group chat.

IM:

Ryuji: So you know that store I mentioned, with the model guns? It’s in Shibuya, we should all go together and pick one out.

Akira: Sure, let’s do it.

Ryuji: Sweet!

Ann: Sure let’s meet at Shibuya station tomorrow, I’ll be there after I go see Shiho at the hospital.

Ryuji: Okay! So Akira how’d it go with that medicine?

Akira: Why did it have to be me?

Ryuji: Dude, you okay?

Akira: What I just suffered was...unexplainable.

Ann: What happened exactly?

Akira: Nothing, I got the medicine.

Ryuji: Nice dude! So anyway, meet you guys tomorrow?

Ann: Yupp!

Akira: If I survive the night.

The next day Akira quickly got out of bed, slipping on some blue jeans, a black blazer and brown shoes and headed to the meeting point outside Shibuya station, his head still slightly groggy from the day before. 

He really didn’t need to think about that right now, the embarrassment alone would kill him.

Emerging from the station he briefly looked around station square, the morning sun beamed down through the distant cityscape, rays of light flickered through the blooming sakura, as the silhouette of tall buildings mingled with the shadows cast from the trees. 

It was crowded as expected of a Sunday as the populace went along with their day to day lives, even with the bustling crowds Ryuji stood out as he walked up to Akira wearing a bright purple hoodie and black jeans. “Hey!...Woah dude you okay you look a bit pale there.” Ryuji said, leaning in close.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” Sure as hell it wasn’t nothing! “Anyway where’s Ann?” he spoke up looking around.

“Here she comes” Morgana uttered, his head poking out from Akira’s bag as his eyes turned to meet her.

“Hey everyone! So, where is this place?” she said, pulling on a bright red and white jersey over a long lavender button down top that layered over a thigh length skirt, covering her black skin tight leggings.

“It’s off of central street, just across the Shibuya crossing. Y’know that huge intersection with people crossin’ the street from every direction,” Ryuji smiled, motioning to them to get going. 

They walked together under the sakura leading to central street, by an empty green train cabin a street orator was giving a speech “...While Japanese society may appear to be thriving, many young people have not been as blessed as their elders. They have no jobs, no savings, no financial security….”.

“Eh, people give speeches here all the time” Ryuji said, assuming a bored expression.

  
  


Central street was a hub of booming business, crowds of shoppers endlessly ambulated through its central line. Towering over them all were multiple establishments ladent with a multitude of advertisement signage and banners that draped from every available nook and cranny, each one more complex than the last all in the attempt to catch the attention of anyone that walked by, as if they were all leaves struggling to find the best spot for sunlight. 

Bookstores, CD stores, restaurants, and all manner of stores, all set up shop along the expanse of the straight pathway. 

“Follow me, the shop can be pretty confusin’ to find sometimes,” Ryuji said, marching through the crowds leading them an alleyway not far from the entrance to the shopping district. “This is it. Pretty legit, huh?” 

“Uhh yeah...this place looks pretty shady Ryuji” Ann said wearily.

“Right? To be honest, it’d be a bit scary to go in alone…” 

“Untouchable…” Akira said peering up at the green neon sign that illuminated the canopy stretching over the building entrance “Well might as well bite the bullet” he smirked as they all walked in the store. 

It was a relatively closed space, multiple display cabinets were spread across the store front, filled to the brim with supplies and cleaning equipment, multiple cases of boxed replica weapons were displayed wherever possible, with some up on display on the wall behind the counter where the owner was slumped back in his chair reading a magazine with his combat boot covered feet planted on the counter, as he twisted a lollipop in his mouth. “I’m gonna check over at the back,” Akira said, pointing to the back where the handguns were laid out in a display cabinet.

“Oh uh, okay dude I guess we will search here,” Ryuji stammered, nervously looking at the display cabinets.

“Ugh, I feel so out of place here,” Ann sighed playing with the ends of her pigtails gazing aimlessly across the displays.

“Hey come on just choose one that looks real already!” Ryuji groaned.

“As if you’re helping!”

“You buying for that chick?” The owner’s voice was deep and husky as he cocked an eyebrow while rising from his chair, his long grey coat swaying over his black turtleneck. He wore a grey cap with yellow ear defenders that was pulled low over his face shadowing much of his hardened features.

“Uh yeah, and me too,” Ryuji gulped. 

“Hmph, you together?” he asked, bluntly turning his attention to Ann.

“What! No!” Ann scowled her face slightly blushed as she looked away.

“Well tell me when you find something you like kid” a smirk crept from his lips “You two lovebirds have fun picking something.”

Ann jerked back, “What! I just told you we aren’t dating! Why won’t he listen to me!” she wailed, pushing into Ryuji’s side.

A short laugh came from the owner as he turned his attention to Ryuji “Ha! She seems difficult.”

“Tell me about it” Ryuji sighed his head sagging from his shoulders as he quickly snapped his head back up. “Wait what!? I mean no that ain’t the point, we ain’t together! Now uh can I have that one?” Ryuji snapped, pointing at a shotgun mounted on the wall.

“Hm, Benelli M3 huh, and what about Ms. Sunshine over here?” the owner asked as Ann pointed to one of the guns in the display cabinet, “Sterling L2A3, good choice just don’t go waving these things around, keep them in your bags, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah sure we get it”

Akira walked up to the counter placing a model handgun down on the counter “Do you have any other accessories to go with this type 34 Mr...?” Akira asked calmly.

“It’s Iwai and oh an enthusiast are we?” he drawled, pulling out a box from a nearby drawer “Here there’s an accessory set to go with that, want it?” 

“Sure do” Akira said with a grin paying for his items.

“That’s what I like to hear, you catch on quick kid, faster than these two geniuses here.”

“What was that?!” Ryuji growled, leaning over the counter.

“Guys can we get going already, I wanna go home…” Ann yawned with a defeated expression.

Akira nodded to the others watching them leave, Iwai whistled to get his attention “You need anything else for that kid you come back here, I’ll hit you up with the good stuff” he smirked as Akira left for home.


	9. A Treasure Fit for a King

Akira walked up to the school gate seeing the familiar tall bastard that he utterly resented standing there happily greeting students into the school. “Good morning. C’mon, hurry up and get to class!” Kamoshida gleamed to the students walking through the gates before his expression turned sour, averting his attention to him.

“Good morning,” Akira spat barging past him.

“That admirable behaviour won’t do you any good once you’re expelled,” Kamoshida drawled before Akira walked into school and sat down for homeroom.

“Well, that wraps up the homeroom period” Kawakami said to the class, clearing her throat as she looked over at Akira. “Kurusu-kun. A word with you, please?”

Akira rose from his chair as the class fell silent, a bomb could have dropped under the teacher’s desk and no one would have averted their eyes from him as he proceeded to walk out of the classroom following Kawakami to the guidance office.

“There’s something I’d like to ask you” Kawakami uttered standing by the guidance office doors. “It won’t take long.” The doors to the guidance office opened with Kamoshida and another teacher walking out along with that red-headed girl with the ribbon he met on the train the other day. 

“I see you’re already getting on top of the problem I’d mentioned this morning, Ms. Kawakami! I appreciate the support.” He said with a smug grin.

“Oh it’s you. Thank you again.” The girl with the ribbon said politely to him.

“Oh, you know this guy, Yoshizawa?” Kamoshida grunted, with a disgusted tone.

“Yes, he lent me a helping hand earlier,” she replied with a smile.

“I recommend you steer clear of the likes of him if you have any consideration for your future. Remember the discussion we just had? There are a number of students in the school you shouldn’t get involved with” Kamoshida frowned, turning to Akira “This one’s at the top of the list.”

Yoshizawa’s eyes flared and peeled wide in surprise, “Oh, the delinquent transfer student…?”

Oh great now she knows. Well, he supposed she would find out eventually, that seemed to be the case with everyone who attended this school. Words passed around fast, and rumours were created in quick succession. But why did it matter to him so much that she found out? 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I need to use the guidance office,” Kawakami interjected. 

“Well we should be going too-don’t want to get in the way of guiding this delinquent and all” Kamoshida grinned traipsing off down the corridor.

That bastard, Akira thought as they walked by him, his fists were clenched so hard in his pockets he was surprised they didn’t fall off, forcing himself to keep his composure as Kawakami gestured him down to a chair that he planted his ass down on while she herself pulled out a chair, sitting opposite as she leant over the desk. “I’m going to get straight to the point: did something happen between you and Mr. Kamoshida?” 

Damn right something happened. “Not at all, why’d you ask?”

“Well there was that little exchange just now, but that’s not all. He gave me a brief lecture this morning, and your name came up. Something about the dangers of a lack of supervision?” She sighed sagging back into the cushioned chair, “I don’t mean to pry, but...Just make sure you don’t go causing trouble, okay? Oh and one more thing, that girl outside the office,you didn’t make a pass at her, did you?”

Akira crossed his arms and nodded in approval, “Well I mean, her ribbon was cute.” 

Kawakami’s eyes narrowed, “Uh-huh. Mr. Kamoshida has a real close eye on you. I hear you’ve been getting involved with Sakamoto-kun, you seem acquainted with Yoshizawa-san as well. Maybe you’re just naturally drawn to athletes?”

“Hm, never thought of it that way...” 

“Anyway, that’s all I wanted to discuss. You’re free to go” Kawakami huffed before leaving the room.

Akira walked out of the guidance office and sagged back against a nearby wall throwing his head back against it. Damn that Kamoshida, his plan was obviously trying to make everyone his enemy. Hitting his head back against the wall his phone went off in his pocket, pulling the device out he selected the group chat.

IM:

Ryuji: So I saw Kamoshida at the school gate this morning. He was just standing there looking at me with his shit-eating grin on his face.

Akira: Happened to me too.

Ann: Ugh, that’s annoying. He was probably mocking you both.

Ryuji: Honestly, seeing that got me more fired up about this, we’re definitely gonna pull this off.

Ann: Yeah. I’m worried about Shiho, but I want to concentrate on our operation too. And I won't let myself get exhausted like last time.

Akira: I’m ready for this

Ryuji: Same goes for me.

Ann: Me too!

Akira: Let’s meet at the hideout after school.

It was raining when school ended for the day. Akira pulled open the door to the rooftop standing under a small alcove as the others arrived circling around him.

“So we basically just have to go to that castle and steal the treasure from Kamoshida, right? Ann inquired.

“But wait, what even is a treasure anyway?” Ryuji said, propping himself up on a nearby desk.

“A treasure is the physical form of the palace ruler’s distorted desires, in other words it's the core of the palace, once we steal it the palace should crumble...I think” Morgana uttered.

Akira pulled out his phone looking at the others, “So we have to find this treasure hidden in his castle, you guys ready?” as they nodded, Akira pressed the Nav and reality shifted once more tearing around them as images of a castle appeared and formed together as the castle stood over the school once again, blue ethereal light engulfed them, shifting them into their phantom thief attire.

“But daaamn…” Ryuji gawked, looking over at Ann’s new outfit, his eyes scanning every inch.

“Hm, What’s up?” Ann said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“N-Nothing. I-I was just thinkin’ we should choose a code name for you too” Ryuji grinned.

“A code name?”

Ryuji looked at the others, “I’m Skull, he’s Joker, and that’s Mona...I mean she’s got that tail and all, what do you think Akira?”

“What about sexy cat?” Akira said, holding back a grin.

Ann recoiled looking up in surprise “Wait! Is that what you’re going to call me from now on!? I am SO not down with this!”

“Whaddya you wanna be called then” Ryuji sighed.

Ann held her hand under her chin and pondered, “Um, something better than just a little cat...Maybe…”Panther”? That sounds pretty cool doesn’t it?”

“Huh? Why?”

“‘Cause it sounds more...ferocious?”

Morgana looked up at Ann, his face beaming, “She’s a cougar…”

“Don’t call me that!” She snapped “More importantly. Kamoshida. Let’s go!”

Akira and the others arrived at the previous safe room roaming past the corridor area that led through to the area that Ann was previously held captive in. Another luxurious patterned door led to a large open kitchen area, a large arched smoking area sat in the corner of the room, draped with large cuts off raw dripping meat, sparking on the coals below throwing light onto the myriad of clay tankards and kitchenware that laid on carved wooden surfaces. The left of the room flanked by a long royally embellished dining table topped with decorative vases.

“No shadow’s around here huh?” Akira said, peering his head through the next doorway.

“Hey are these real!?” Ann gasped pulling her hand through the contents of one of the vases as a small handful of brightly coloured gems fell from her fingers.

“Probably, hand them here who knows we may be able to sell them in the real world,” Morgana said, placing the gems in the pockets of his belt. “Find more fancy things like that and we should steal them, we are thieves after all!”

Akira peered through the door signalling that no shadow’s were around as they climbed a tall stone tower that supported a spiralling staircase, reaching the top a door that led to an ornately designed corridor, illuminated by otherworldly multicoloured light, furniture spread across the sides of the room as an armour guard walked round the far corner.

“Oh shit, a shadow!” Ryuji whispered, planting his ass behind a nearby bookcase.

“Leave it to me.” Akira nodded as he ran from the doorway as the shadow turned around jumping on top of a nearby piece of furniture to use as leverage as he crashed into the back of the shadow, pulling his arm round to grip its mask, ripping it free from its face as it flailed around, a geyser of black liquid erupted from its form. Two black horses materialised from the ooze their two green horns sharply ended as they bent backwards over its shaking head, momentarily dazed.

Ryuji quickly swung into action, running from his position, sliding underneath the belly of one of the horses as he drew his shotgun pumping a large leaded round into the abdomen of the shadow piercing through its ethereal form causing it to blow back onto its side. 

“Panther!” Ryuji barked, Ann leapt over him drawing her whip from the small of her back casting it down upon the incapacitated shadow, a loud crack followed by its form dissipating from existence. 

“See Skull, girls can fight too,” Ann winked down at Ryuji as she landed down straddling over him, both of them looked over at Morgana who seemed to have locked horns with the other shadow. Sparks blazed from his overly large blade as he parried against the charge of the beast, his sword slicing through its horns into the side of its face. The shadow wailed through the sound of black oozed gushing from its left side, a momentary twitch of its facial features before its bright red eyes closed shut and its form shattered into pieces.

“Nice going you three,” Akira said with a smile from the corridor exit opening the door as another large entrance hall greeted them, peering over the balcony they stood upon to see large chandeliers hung from the ceiling effortlessly swinging from the chains they clung too, looking down to see a swathe of patrolling shadow pathing along the black and white tiled floors, as other armoured shadows patrolled the windings stairs that led up to a huge portrait of Kamoshida in knightly armour. “That is gross...” Ann grimaced looking down at the portrait.

“Guys, focus” Morgana whispered as he jumped from the balcony to the top of the chandeliers gesturing to them.

“Dude, we gotta walk on those!?” Ryuji groaned. 

“Be quiet you idiot! Better than having to face all those shadows,” Morgana whispered as Akira jumped on the chandelier also, its large mass swaying from the contact. Akira and Morgana jumped down from the final chandelier watching Ann and Ryuji who wearily clung to the hanging chains of the final swinging lamp. 

“Oh man, I feel like I'm gonna fall...” Ryuji shrieked, looking down from the platform he stood on. 

“Would you hurry it up already! It’s like one more step” Ann moaned, her voice growing with impatience. 

“Okay, but you first, this thing is swingin’ way too much.”

Ann rolled her eyes and walked up to him pushing him off the platform as he landed on the other balcony onto his ass. “That’s for taking so long!” Ann shot Ryuji a look, flicking her pigtail behind her ear.

“Agh, jeez,” Ryuji rose from the tiled flooring, rubbing his ass “You coulda been more gentle y’know.”

“You really do have trouble with women Skull,” Akira smirked, clapping his hand on his shoulder as he walked off into the next room.

  
  


A small alcove led to a small passage that opened into a storage room, small lanterns hung from the archways that illuminated upon mahogany carved shelving units covered most of the room, housed with loaded barrels and unopened crates. 

Akira walked over to the door on the other side of the space pushing against it to no avail “It’s locked” Akira sighed looking around “Mona, try and find another way around.” 

Morgana nodded jumping on top of a nearby shelf scanning the room. “Joker, up here,” Morgana said from on top of the shelf pointing to a small ventilation shaft that roped round the room.

Akira leapt up unto the shelving unit holding out his hand for Ann “Looks like it’s going to be a tight fit.” he grunted lifting her up onto the top of the wooden furniture.

“How are we supposed to fit through there!” Ann groaned, wincing at the sight of the small space.

“Well maybe you should just go in then, and don’t complain” Ryuji cursed, motioning her to get going.

“It’s fine see?” Akira’s voice echoed through the vent as he crawled through, their heads whipping around as a loud metallic thud rang from inside the small space, “Oww...shit” Akira cursed holding his head, “Apart from that bit…” his voice trailing off as he dropped out the other side.

“Guess it’s the only option” Ann sighed heading into the vent before she looked back at Ryuji “Hey, Skull if you even dare look up, I'll make sure you can never have kids! Got that?”

“Ugh, I’m not gonna look. Just hurry up and go.” 

“I feel like the layout of this castle makes no sense” Akira uttered as they walked into a large corridor space littered with smaller rooms, the decorum swapped for stylish paintings of picturesque landscapes hung onto mahogany carved walls that glowed from candlelight. 

“Hey, what’s this?” Ryuji frowned walking over to a door, his hands grasping the chain pulling it down to no avail as the bars across it stood motionless.

“Maybe we need a type of key?” Ann said pointing to the circular gap in the mechanism. 

“What about in here maybe?” Akira said opening a door to a large study area, a desk sprawled out across the back as shelves filled with books mounted the walls with a couple of smaller bookshelves stood center in the room.

“There’s nothing here....” Ryuji sighed looking at the books before throwing them aside onto the desk.

“Will you at least try to put some effort in,” Ann frowned, placing her hands on her hips “At least be a little quiet about it.”

“Be quiet! Someone’s coming,” Morgana forcefully whispered pointing to the door as the others' heads whip in its direction, another armoured shadow emanating a red shadowy aura erupted into the room.

“Intruders!” The guard hollered its words trailing off as its armoured buckled and convulsed spray black liquid until a form of a knight mounted on a red steed emerged, a large golden trident gripped pointing as Ryuji.

“Skull move!” Akira screamed, drawing his blade as the knight rushed forward, its large trident swinging in an arch towards Ryuji’s side, just managing to draw his metal rod to somewhat relieve the blow as he was sent crashing into the bookcases.

“Skull!” Ann screamed, her voice rasp as she drew her whip, her other hand drawing away her mask, her persona beamed into reality “Go, Carmen!” 

A jet of raging fire formed and was sent hurtling into the knights back the potent jet of fire seemingly dissipating on the shadows armour. “Huh...it didn’t work!?” Ann’s eyes peeled wide as the armour head of the knight whipped back, waving its trident down into the desk shattering a section of it sending it hurtling into her side sending her rolling to the floor.

Akira gritted his teeth taking off his mask, “Pixie!” he screamed as the fairy like persona summoned to his side “Take it down!” he pointed at the knight as a line of supercharged electricity slammed into the knights side piercing its armoured shell with a force that knocked the knight from its demonic steed. 

“Now I’m pissed!” Ann winced, gingerly rising from her position, her left hand clutching her right shoulder as blood trickled down from a shard of wood that had penetrated her skin. Her whip cast out clashing around the horses back legs strangling them together as she pulled back forcing the horse onto its belly. 

“I’ll save you Lady Ann!” Morgana said jumping from a nearby bookcase, his weapon materialising in his hand as he shoved the blade into the head of the horse dematerialising it from existence.

“Payback time!” Ryuji grinned shoving the books from himself as he rushed towards the knight his metal bar threw in an upward arc catching the knights weapon sending it spinning from his grip, as Akira once again sent a bolt of energy slamming into the knight's chest its hulking form sagged into the floor, as trickles of black dust ensue from it’s wounds. 

Akira walked over to the knight, drawing his gun from his coat pointing the barrel at its head “Lend me your power” Akira said looking down at the shadow with a wide grin.

“Hm?” the shadow coughed black blood “You wish to use me? It seems you are more merciful than King Kamoshida...Yes, I shall accept. I am thou, thou art I…” Its voice trailed off as blue energy encircled its body before the energy was taken in by Akira’s mask.

“Guy’s can I have some help…” Ann uttered with a grimace clutching her shoulder as the others ran to her.

“Oh shit,” Ryuji gasped, staring at the shard embedded in her shoulder “I’ll take this out, Mona get ready to hit her with some healing.” Morgana nodded Ryuji gripped the small shard pulling it out in one pull as a scream of pain escaped Ann’s lips.

“It’s okay Lady Ann here,” Morgana said his tiny arm held up to here would as soft green light emerged from his paw gently coaxing the wound before sealing it up, knitting the broken sinews of flesh back together.

“Ahh...That feels better now,” Ann breathed, sagging slightly.

“Just in case, here” Akira smiled standing over her, a vial of red liquid held out in his hand.

“Oh, thanks” she said with a smile, opening the vial and drinking the contents. “Woah, they worked real fast.”

“Anyway, we should check that other large room, may be something in there” Akira uttered, helping Ann to her feet as the others nodded heading over to the other large library space.

The second room was larger, much larger in comparison to the other, large filled bookcases with ladders, were stretched high along the walls of the room, with multiple desks filling the expanse of the room piled high with books and loose papers. 

“Let’s have a look around,” Morgana said, jumping onto one of the tables rummaging through the high rise of literature.

“Huh what’s this section about?” Ryuji said leaning into the row of books, “ Uh, “Muscle Glory”…”Macho Muscles”...” Ryuji spat with utter disgust shaking his head gravely “God, Yuck...everything here’s all about being ripped. That guy’s totally in love with his muscles…”

“...Gross” Ann winced scanning through another section. “There are all sorts of books here, and one is missing...The titles don’t have any rhyme or reason to them. Huh? This book...has Shiho’s name in the title…Wait! It’s not just this one! All of the books here are about female students!”

Akira walked up to a shelf of ornate looking books, neatly organised and pristine “Hm…Let’s see here...”The History of Kamoshida”...”Tracing Kamoshida’s Steps”...”Kamoshida’s Heroisms”...”Kamoshida’s Law”? Akira sighed holding his hand over his face shaking his head, “Christ...how vain can someone be?”

“Oh...my....” Morgana gasped, his expression utterly glowing as he held open a large tome. “So....meowvelous indeed…”

“Huh!?” Ann looked over as multiple pictures of herself fell from the pages of the tome Morgana was gawping at, “What the hell! Stop that Mona!” she screamed smacking him off the desk.

“I...have seen heaven” Morgana drawled his head still spinning.

“Ugh...the nerve! Hm?” she tilted her head looking at the name of the book with a gasp. “What’s this? “The Queen, Ann Takamaki: The Charming Doll”...that is just sick...Wait could this be that missing book?”

“Pass it here for a second,” Akira asked, taking the large tome from her, walking up to the female student section. “I wonder…” he whispered, sliding the tome into the free space as a click of a mechanism sounded followed by the shifting of the bookcase that led to a dimly lit room.

“Wow I wonder why that worked.”

“Maybe you’re the key to his deepest desires, that gap he has yet to fill?”

“Oh shit...Ugh...the Hell is this room?” Ryuji spat with a sickened expression stepping into the hidden room. “There’re tons of pictures of Suzui in here!”

The small hidden area was dimly lit from two burning torches, candles lay on the floor in an organised fashion over a red carpet, circling around a wooden pillory which stood central to the room, the flicker of light from the candles illuminating against the scattered pictures of Suzui Shiho that were mounted on the walls and strewn across the floor.

“Is this a shrine?” Akira said quietly a tone of disgust tarried from his words as he walked into the small space.

“Shiho….” Ann whimpered averting her eyes from the sight that befell her.

“That bastard…” Ryuji spat gritting his teeth placing his hand on Ann’s shoulder. “We will make him pay…”

“I found something” Morgana spoke up holding a circular shaped medal “The size...and this shape...this is our key!”

  
  
  
  


Met with the barred door Akira placed the medal inside the gap of the mechanism, a click sounded behind the wall as he pulled the chair the bars dropped, as they promptly ran through the next corridor to find a door shimmering with distortion as they walked inside.

“Finally, safe room!” Ann chirped sitting down on the central desk.

“Man...are we getting closer?” Ryuji sighed sitting on a wooden chair.

“Yes, I can sense the treasure is quite close now, we are almost there” Morgana nodded.

Akira slumped down onto a cushioned chair putting his elbows on his knees “Let’s take five, everyone doing okay though?”

“Yeah I can still keep goin’!”

“Me too!”

As they all nodded they left for the next area. A massive high-ceilinged space, multiple carved pillars connected by white stone archways loomed over the expanse that supported rows of lit candles and pots filled with large roses, the petals infinitely falling onto the red carpet below. Rows of wooden church like pews were laid out along the marbled flooring all facing a tall white stone statue, a monument erected in the face of Kamoshida in his gym uniform, his kingly cape flowing behind him as he gripped a volleyball in one hand. All adorned in holy glittering light that emerged from the stained glass window behind it.

“Wait, was that...the gym?” Ann gasped as the expanse shimmered in distortion from the school gym back to the holy church they stood in.

“I get it...The gym’s some kinda holy place for him. He’s a god there.” Ryuji scowled.

“I can’t believe he can think that...especially after what he did to Shiho…”

“God, that bastard makes me so freakin’ sick! Just you wait, Kamoshida!”

“It seems my time waiting here has paid off…” A distorted voice echoed for the church halls snapping everyone to attention as a towering golden armoured knight approached them “Just as that ape there said, this place is a holy ground for our great King Kamoshida” it said as its armour started shaking with pressure before erupting in a geyser of black and red liquid, a large knight supporting chainmail armour emerged, drawing a large heavy blade from its sheath, it’s large angel-like wings slowly waved as it hovered over the marbled floor.

“Scatter!” Akira hollered, rolling back from his position drawing his blade. His eyes peeled wide as the shadow rushed towards him, bringing its sword up in a destructive arc as it contacted his blade. “Tch…” he grunted gritting his teeth as their blades clashed, sparks flew from the friction as his attempt to parry was not enough as his blade was forced from his grip, the impact sending him head first into the pews of the church.

“Joker!” Ryuji yelled, his eyes narrowed as he cast his hand to his mask pulling it back materialising his persona. “Whip ‘em persona!” he commanded, the captain rammed into the knightly shadow crashing it into one of the stone carved pillars adjacent to where Ann was taking cover, the structure splintered and cracked as the shadow collided through the wall. 

“Aw yeah! How’d you like that asshole” Ryuji grinned with a fist bump, his expression turned as the shadow lurched up from the mist of rubble, its gaze focused on him as wisps of dark coloured energy gathered into the shadow. An effortless swipe from the shadows blade sent forth a slice of raw formidable energy towards him, raging winds sent the church pews flying into the air as rubble and rose petals mixed in with the torrent. “Shit” Ryuji scowled planting his mask back over his eyes as he vaulted over a nearby bench, maneuvering around the stone pillar as he crouched behind it as the torrent of energy slammed into the pillar above him neatly slicing through it.

Morgana leapt from the cover from the pillar he took cover behind, jumping across the tops of the remaining pews as he called his persona forth “Come forth, Zorro!” he uttered as the hulking figure in black waved its rapier sending a raging torrent of wind that tore through the wings of the shadow sending it crashing to the marble floor with a distorted scream. 

Ann rolled out from behind the cover of her position, peering through the mist of rubble, drawing her gun, her eyes narrowing as she squeezed the trigger as round after round peppered the form of the shadow rendering through its armour as shattered shards of iron and chainmail dropped to floor leaving an opening. Red tendrils of dark energy suddenly erupted from the floor surrounding the incapacitated shadow, their forms twisting and turning before they pierced through the gaps in the shadows armoured suspending it from the floor briefly before it bursted in a cloud of black dust.

“Nice work team!” Morgana said with a grin “You alright Joker?” he said, turning around as a dark figure emerged from the settling cloud of rubble.

“I’m fine, don’t worry” he grinned, holding his mask away from his face as blood dripped from his forehead down one side to his chin.

“Man, that looked like it hurt, you ‘kay?” Ryuji said with concern, holding out a vial of red liquid for him that he took and placed it to his lips.

“That was a strong one, huh?” Akira said nodding over to the still dissipating cloud of ash “We must be getting close.”

“Yeah...I hope there aren’t any more of those things” Ann said with a sigh as she approached them, gun in hand.

“We should find our way out of here before more shadows turn up,” as everyone nodded they looked for the next route towards the treasure. 

“Up here you guys” Morgana yelled from atop some scaffolding pointing to the corner of the church. “There’s a ladder over there.”

The others nodded as they ascended the ladder into the heights of the church, the scaffolding was being used as as attempt to place more Kamoshida related statues up onto plinths that were stretched along the tops of the pillars, the pillar tops just wide enough for them to leap over to the other side of the room, reaching a balcony that lead to an ascending staircase. 

The staircase opened up to the entrance to a small stone courtyard, settled between the castle roofing. Raised stone fences flanked the sides that supported flower beds and sprouted trees high above the castle ramparts. Standing central, a tall roofed seating area surrounded by empty crates as armoured shadows patrolled around them. In the background a colossal tower erected from the castle roofing. Iron spiked disks wrapped around the stonework as eerie light shone through the stained glass windows into the mist that weaved around the tower. A silent lumbering menace that loomed over the castle heights.

“Shit, we gotta sneak past them” Ryuji whispered peering round the entrance gate to the courtyard before looking up in the distance “Holy shit….”

Morgana took point behind him surveying the courtyard “That’s where the treasure is. I can sense it!” he whispered pointing towards the tower.

Akira hugged the wall to the courtyard entrance with Ann close behind him, peering through the railings “Let’s sneak around the courtyard walls, follow me” He gestured to the rest of the team as they carefully crawled round the walls, before climbing up to the tower ramparts into the tower itself.

“Wh-What’s going on!?” Ann said her head jerked up as the marbled floor rose and twisted in sections, the very atmosphere warping the structure of the building.

“The distortion is getting stronger...The treasure has got to be nearby” Morgana prompted, their heads whipping round as a guard walked through the nearest door, the distortion in the room raised platforms to give them cover in the nick of time.

Akira leapt from the cover, leaping onto the armoured guards back ripping its mask from its face as the armour buckled and twisted in a spray of black liquid as two flying pink fiends emerged flying wildy in confusion.

“Tch...these again” Ryuji vaulted over his cover drawing his shotgun, pumping a few loaded rounds into the air as the buckshot connected with one of the fiends, sending it crashing to floor which Morgana swiftly executed with a swipe of his blade. 

Akira leveled his handgun at the fiend that was flying erratically in the high ceilings of the tower, the rounds erupting from the barrel missing their target as they ricocheted off the stone foundations “Shit…” Akira spat with an annoyed expression as the fiend suddenly attempted a swooping dive into him, its claws bared ready to strike. Akira braced for the attack as the fiends eyes suddenly shut and went limp, falling to the ground in front of him, looking over his shoulder to see Ann had drawn her mask with a smile. Akira drew his blade, forcing it down into the defenseless shadow before dematerialising from existence.

“Nice going, Panther” Akira nodded to her as she walked over.

“No problem, looks like it really fell asleep, huh?” she nodded back cracking a smile.

Another winding staircase later and sneaking past a few tower guards led them to an enormous white carved door, gilded with gold inlay that patterned as wreaths across the double doors. Two stone statuettes of a girls bust dressed in revealing clothing topped with a stone plinth flanked the door. “This door is freakin’ huge!” Ryuji groaned walking over to the door in an attempt to open it “Damn, the thing won’t budge.”

“Up here, there’s a small entrance” Morgana whispered as their heads whipped up seeing him standing on one of the statue plinths.

“Okay! We’re in!” Ryuji beamed as they leapt down into a long lavish hall.

“Be quiet you idiot! Look there.” 

“Oh shit...It’s Kamoshida” Ryuji gawked, bracing against the raised level handrails looking below.

Kamoshida stood in the middle of the great hall on top of a small raised pedestal where his throne of red and gold stood proudly behind him. Multiple statuettes of the girls' busts flanked the side of the room acting as pillars for the raised areas of the hall. In front of him a small army of armoured knights stood in line as rose petals infinitely fell from the plants above.

“How have you not captured the intruders yet!?” Kamoshida ordered his voice booming through the halls, his face twisted with irritation as a mumble of excuses erupted from the guards.

“I bet he’d never imagine we’re in the same room as him. Come on, let’s get moving” Morgana gestured to them as they snuck around the raised level of the great hall into a large door that stood at the back of the halls.

A small room opened before them, small archways erected from either side of a great wood carved door, surrounded by carved pattern stone.

Opening the door leading to a vast treasure room, mountains of gold and gems. Barrels and opened crates drowned in the sea of gold shimmering against the light of candlelight, in the center a toppled trophy softly lit by a hazy cloud of unnatural light that shifted and weaved in its stationary position. “Woah, what is this place!? Holy shit!” Ryuji blinked while taking in the view “That treasure thing’s gotta be in here!”

“Hey, what is this? It’s...floating in the air” Ann spoke up as they walked over to the hazy cloud of distortion. 

“Hehe...” Morgana chuckled jumping atop the fallen trophy “That’s the treasure. We finally found it!”

“That cloudy thing?” Akira said, cocking an eyebrow.

“Just hold on a second. I was planning on telling you more once we made it this far. Simply finding the treasure isn’t enough. We’ll need to make it materialise before we can steal it.”

“Whaddya mean?” Ryuji mumbled leaning against the trophy.

“Desires have no physical form by nature. Hence, we’ll first need to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact a treasure. Once they’re conscious that their treasure might be stolen, the treasure will finally show itself.”

“But how do we do that?” Ann said staring up at the hazy cloud.

“We warn them. Tell them, “We’re going to steal your heart.”

“So we’re gonna send a calling card!? That’s totally what a phantom thief would do!” Ryuji grinned.

“After that the treasure will materialise! All that’s left now is to pump out a calling card in reality, then come back to take the treasure!”

Akira grinned a sly smirk creeping from his lips “Well let’s do this guys, time to head back.”


	10. The Fall of a Kingdom

Akira headed back to Leblanc after making their way back to reality, his exhaustion hitting him as soon as he made his way through the door, a fatigue like nothing he’d ever experienced. After all, they did find the treasure though. The whole hazy cloud thing was still a mystery to him, honestly it posed so many questions. What was the treasure going to be like, what will it manifest into? Walking upstairs to his room his phone vibrated in his pocket, taking his smartphone out he selected the group chat.

IM:

Ryuji: You back home yet? I’m Pooped...It hit me like a goddamn ton of bricks right when i sat down…

Akira: Feeling that for sure.

Ann: Well, I guess we did walk pretty far in. I’m glad we found that treasure thing though.

Ryuji: So Kamoshida’ll turn into a good guy if we steal that, huh...Either way it’s up to you when we send the card, Akira.

Ann: Call us over to the hideout when you’re ready.

Akira: Got it, nice work guys.

Ann: See ya!

Akira arrived on the rooftop after school the next day leaning his back against the wall next to the door as he waited for the others, rain slowly fell, dripping from the lip of the ceiling he was standing under. His thoughts drifted through the scenes of the palace before getting interrupted by the arrival of the others sneaking through the rooftop door. 

“All right! All that’s left now is to send out the calling card and take Kamoshida’s heart!” Morgana said, jumping from Akira’s bag.

“Couldn’t we have sent one at the beginnin’ of all this…?” Ryuji groaned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s not that simple. A treasure won’t stay materialised forever. Once the impression is gone, the treasure will disappear. I think it’ll last around a day at most…”

“So we can send a callin’ card right now, yeah? Let’s do it and steal that bastard’s heart!”

Akira nodded to them all, “Let’s send out the calling card then.”

“So we send the calling card in the morning...and carry out the plan by the end of the day, right?” Ann said to Morgana.

“That’s right, the effect won’t last too long, you worried?”

“Heh. Waited too long. We’re going to pull this off no matter what”

“So, who’s going to write the card?”

“Leave it to me!” Ryuji beamed at everyone. 

“Why?” Ann said wearily. “This is important. Are you sure you can handle the pressure?”

“I really wanna get him good. Lemme write it...C’mon, please?” Ryuji begged.

“All right, fine. Just don’t make it obvious that it’s you who wrote it.” Akira nodded, “Well, tomorrow it is.”

The next day Akira entered Shujin to a bustle of gossip and students gathering around the series of notice boards just by the entrance to the school, pinned against the board were hundreds of red calling cards, all adorned with an odd looking logo and a printed text. His head turned as Ann tapped him on the shoulder from behind greeting him with a smile as she looked up at the board. “So he really did it, huh....Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can’t fight back. That’s why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts….wow…” She shook her head with a sigh, both of them walked over to Ryuji standing in the corridor.

“Not bad, eh?” Ryuji said with admiration for himself, “I looked up a bunch of similar stuff online for reference.”

“Uhm...yeah...I know what you wanted to say, but it sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult.”

“Your logo’s a little lacking too,” Moranga uttered with regret perching himself on Akira's shoulder as the students started to gossip more.

“Did Mr. Kamoshida do something wrong?”

“Does this mean the rumours are true!?”

“Wait a sec...Is someone gonna take something from Mr. Kamoshida?”

“Who’re these Phantom Thieves of Hearts?” one of the students muttered as Kamoshida barged his way through the crowd of students quickly scanning the card.

“Who’s responsible for this!?” he barked, his eyebrows forced down below his eyes as he looked through the assembly of students “Did you do this!? Or was it you!?” he ordered as the crowds scattered and his eyes averted to them “...Was it you two!?”

“What’re you talking about?” Akira said, raising a brow.

“So, you’re playing dumb?” Kamoshida spat, sauntering off. “Eh, it’s not a problem. You’ll be expelled soon enough anyway.” 

“Judging from that response I think it worked.”

“Right...after school let’s do this,” Ann scowled, gritting her teeth.

  
  


The door to the throne room was thrust open and the previously guard-riddled area was now barren, only the sound of petals falling from the high rise plants tarried along the great hall, it was unexpectedly barren. Not even the king perched upon his throne. Which although was good news for them, the treasure would be theirs without any resistance.

“What the hell’s goin’ on here? The door’s just sittin’ open, and there aren’t any soldiers around…” Ryuji said wearily.

“This place is probably undermanned now that they all got assigned elsewhere.” Morgana frowned, “Either way, we win as long as we can steal the treasure! Let’s keep going!”

As they rushed into the treasure room the cloudy haze was no longer present, an enormous crown had materialised in its place, a large red royal crown cast in intricate gold arches laden with multi colored gemstones that met at the center peaking to a gold heart that sat proudly at the top a glittering sheen of coloured sparkles emanating from its base.

“Aww yeeeaaah! The treasure has appeared!” Morgana yelled with delight a huge grin across his face.

Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide, staring at the monstrous crown, “Man, it’s huge!”

“What do you think!? It’s just as I said! Now we can steal it! Ahh...this shine brings tears to my eyes...”

“It kinda pisses me off...” Ann said looking up at the treasure. “Why’s it so pretty? Isn’t this Kamoshida’s desires?”

“T-Treasure…” Morgana beamed his eyes shining with passion, jumping onto the crown caressing his face against the golden arches, “Meeeeeooooow! Mrrrrooooow!”

“Mona? Is this cat on something?” Akira groaned, shaking his head.

“Oh, um, yeah…” Morgana’s head snapped back before leaping off the crown. “Forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of a lady…”

“To think you’d be so out of character too...what was that about?” Ann asked.

“I couldn’t stop it either...To think I’d be drawn to human desires this much…Anyway you guys need to carry it…”

“All you do is bark orders.” Ryuji shoulders sagged, traipsing over to the crown “Still, that was easier than I thought! I thought for sure there’d be some insane trap or something.”

The three of them grasped the bottom of the crown with a grunt; they heaved it from its position slowly bringing it down the stairs.

“....It’s heavy...” Ann breathed, struggling against the weight of the treasure.

“Hm, to think it’d go so well...I’ve even found three persona uses in the process...I’m glad I made a deal with you all!” Morgana beamed, guiding them down the stairs.

“Cat, maybe it’d be a good idea if you helped us,” Ryuji muttered his voice muffled against the side of the crown.

“Go, go! Let’s go! Ka-mo-shida!” A feminine voice rang out through the halls of the throne room, as Kamoshida’s shadow rose through the air spiking a volleyball down into the crown they were carrying knocking it from their grasps as it rolled along the marbled flooring up to the throne.

“I won’t let anyone take this” Kamoshida scowled, holding out his hand as the treasure materialised in his grip, shrunk down to the size fitting for his head. “This proves that I am the king of the castle, it is the core of this world!” he smiled as his cognitive version of Ann appeared, wrapping her arms around his chest.

“That rat bastard…” Ann spat with disgust, “That’s how he sees me, isn’t it?”

“Yo, pervert. Were you waitin’ to ambush us?” Ryuji smirked.

“I just made it easy to find you. I’ll dispose of you myself. Right here, right now” Kamoshida said wrapping his arm around the fake Ann.

“That’s our line, you sexually-harassin’ d-bag!”

“What a selfish misunderstanding”

“How is it a misunderstanding? You were doing things that you kept in secret from others!” Ann screamed.

“People around me kept it a secret,” Kamoshida drawled juggling the treasure. “Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners...They willingly protect me so that we all may profit from it. There are too many imbeciles that don't seem to understand that. Including naive brates like you and that girl who tried to kill herself!”

“True, she’s a total idiot...letting you manipulate her, trying to commit suicide” Ann’s eyes averted to the floor clenching her fists at her side. “And I’m not even more of a dumbass for not realising that! But no matter how much of a fool someone may be...They don’t need your permission to live their lives!”

“Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasant!” Kamoshida snapped, his expression turned sour. “There is no wrong in using my gifts for my gain! I’m a cut above all other humans!”

“ “Above”? You mean beneath. You’re a goddamn demon obsessed with your sick desires!”

Maniacal laughter erupted from Kamoshida, a red waving aura emerged around him, the ground temoring from the energy he was releasing. “That’s right. I’m not like you...I am a demon who rules this world!” He screamed as black waves of energy consumed him, pulsating and twitching, coalescing into a point before rupturing with black liquid.

“Wh-What the hell!” Ryuji stammered staggering back as the others did, staring up at the monstrous form that befell them.

“Hahaha” Gyahaha!” Kamoshida screamed, his true form appearing before them. A monstrous demon emerged from the black ooze, sitting on its throne stood a multistory high demon, its viscous pink skin crawling with black and red energy. Four arms were ingrained into his shoulders, the lower two wielding a colossal golden knife and fork, the upper arms holding a large baton and a wine glass filled with blood.

Its head, huge and deformed stood atop its neck, its large gaping mouth barely containing a huge grotesque tongue that dripped with copious amounts of saliva. His eyes were large, spherical and bloodshot as they popped from his face. Adoring it all sat the treasure on top of its horned head, a gleaming monument to all of his position that he held in his own world. Idle in front of him stood proud, a large golden trophy adorned with flowing red ribbons, inside the trophy spouted multiple pairs of feminine legs that writhed and twitched, all mingled against each other. “I’m allowed to do whatever the hell I want!”

“No, this ends now!” Akira scowled, drawing his blade.

“Look there’s the treasure!” Morgana shouted, pointing at the crown that stood upon Kamoshida’s head “We should catch him off guard and steal it!” His blade materialised into his paws.

  
  


“Shitttt!” Ryuji wailed as he ran away from the multiple volleyballs that appeared from out of nowhere and were sent hurtling towards him, rocketting past over his shoulder, turning quickly raising his metal bar to bat one of the balls away from himself, his head quickly turned to see the others firing back at the monstrosity.

“Come at me, you pieces of shit! I ain’t lettin’ you sleep tonight,” Kamoshida bellowed as more volleyballs pummelled through the air crashing into the marbled flooring and surrounding pillars as they maneuvered away from them.

Akira circled round to the side of the creature, his gun drawn as he squeezed the trigger, multiple rounds pierced the skin in the same spot, veering under the thrashing arms of Kamoshida’s shadow, he sank his blade into the newly formed wound as the creature bellowed. “Argh...damn scum! Don’t you know who I am!?” Kamoshida spat, his massive arm flailed out to strike him, the large golden fork swiping towards him as he sliced his blade across himself in an attempt to parry, the force pushing him back against a nearby pillar whie the demon's other arm came swinging in an arc directly at him.

“Persona!” Ann hailed, as the lustrous dancer in red emerged behind her, a jet of fire erupting toward the swinging arm, connecting with it in a smouldering impact that sent Kamoshida reeling back.

“Thanks Panther,” Akira breathed, running to her side he pressed a vial of red liquid to his lips, the pair of them stared up at the creature now covered with open wounds.

“Huh?! What’s he doing?” she gasped as Kamoshida sunk his fork into one of the flailing legs inside the trophy pressing it to his lips before devouring it in a shower of blood, his wounds systematically knitting together.

“His wounds have healed” Morgana scowled, slicing at one of the arms before leaping away “We gotta take down that trophy!”

“Then let’s do this!” Ryuji barked, bolting towards the trophy, his shotgun at the ready as he fired away, shells of buckshot erupted from the barrel peppering the trophy, metallic rounds pierced the flailing legs and the shell of the trophy causing it to crack.

“You should learn your place Sakamoto,” Kamoshida grunted, his tongue waved out connecting Ryuji in the stomach sending him across the room, his right leg contacting with a pillar as the stone ruptured in a shower of rubble and debris.

“Skull!” Ann screamed her eyes peeled wide as she tried to peer through the dust that kicked up from the destruction of the pillar.

Akira gritted his teeth but quickly made use of the shadow being distracted pulling his mask from his face. “Arsene!” The dark winged persona emerged behind him a swathe of blue flames, calling forth piercing tendrils that ripped through the marble floor weaving towards the trophy as they perforated through it, shattering the cup leaving its contents sprawled out over the hall flooring.

“Argh! That was from when I won the nationals! How dare you keep defying me!” Kamoshida’s eyes narrowed at the others, “Slaves, bring me you-know-what!”

A cognitive version of Suzui Shiho appeared dressed in a revealing bunny outfit “I’ve got your ball for you my king,” she said politely throwing the ball up in the air as Kamoshida’s shadow leapt into the air.

“Guys brace yourselves!” Morgana hollered from behind a pillar as the shadow’s fist connected with the ball sending it hurtling into the ground before them with an enormous impact. The crater erupted in shards of marbled floor and chunks of rubble that hurtled towards them as they were sent helplessly reeling from the impact. 

“Arghhh…Panther?” Akira grunted holding his side feeling an intense pain inside his chest from the impact, as he gingerly stood back up looking across for Ann, blood trailed down onto his mask “Panther!?” 

“I’m fine…” Ann breathed slowly hobbling up to him, holding onto a shard of rubble that pierced her shoulder, pulling it out in a spray of fresh blood as she winced, “Now I’m pissed!”

Urgent electric pressure suddenly built up behind Kamoshida as a blaze of current snapped free enveloping Kamoshida causing his body to convulse and tremble. The others look over to the pillar as Ryuji emerged from the illumination of blue light from his persona, his mask removed in one hand the other clutching his right leg as he grimaced.

“Skull you gotta get that treasure!” Morgana prompted pointing to the crown atop Kamoshida’s skull.

Ryuji took a vial to his lips before nodding to the others as he started to climb the pillar nearest to him. “We gotta distract him so Skull can knock off that treasure,” Morgana said, as a soft glowing light emanated from him that covered Ann and Akira in a soothing light that knitted their wounds together.

“Roger that,” Akira sighed as the soothing wind passed through his body, before he ran to the side drawing his mask from his face “Berith, to me!” he uttered as the mounted knight materialised in a swirling cloud of blue flame and rushed to follow him.

“You’re not worthy to be my Queen!” the shadow scowled as he brought down his golden knife levelled at Ann.

“Zorro!” Morgana said as his persona summoned forth with a flourish of its sword sending potent winds flailing into the golden blade disarming it from the shadows grasp before he slashed at its arm with his own blade. 

“Thanks, Mona” the uttered drawing her gun as she walked up to the cognitive version of shiho, closing her eyes before squeezing the trigger, multiple rounds punctured through her form dissipating in a cloud of black ash with a scream as Ann gritted her teeth, the grip on her gun intensified as she waved to Ryuji who had reached the top of the pillar.

“Huh?!” Kamoshida grunted, averting his eyes to Ryuji who was standing on the pillar next to him.

“Took you too long to notice, asshole!” Ryuji grinned, leaping from the stone pedestal and swung his metal rod in an arc catching the crown from his head knocking it to the floor.

“Nooo! My...my precious…!” Kamoshida wailed his arms flailing around wildly before sagging his head from his shoulders.

“Joker now!” Ryuji barked to Akira rushed behind the shadow, as his knightly persona arched back before sending it’s spear through its neck making the demon crash forward onto the floor incapacitated.

Ann slowly walked up to Kamoshida whose head was planted on the floor, his eyes peeling wide as she centered the barrel of her gun to his head, her face scowling as she drew a smile across her lips. “This is for Shiho” she whispered as she held the trigger, releasing the contents of her clip into the demon's face. The monstrous form of the shadow dissipated into nothingness, the original shadow of Kamoshida sniveling in fear stood in its place.

  
  


Ryuji walked over to pick up the crown that had sunk down to a smaller size. Kamoshida dove in front of him clutching the treasure to his chest as he ran towards an open window that led towards a balcony, viewing a long drop into the castle below.

“Nngh….” Kamoshida sniveled, his face a pit of anxiety and fear as he ran back and forth from the balcony reluctant to jump.

“What’s wrong? Not running away?” Ann said with a mocking tone, “Why don’t you run? Aren’t you a great athlete?”

“It’s always been like this...all those goddamn hyenas forcing their expectations on me. I’m doing this all for them! What’s wrong about demanding a reward for that!?”

“Physically and sexually abusing students is not a reward!” Akira barked.

“Scared Kamoshida?” Ann said sternly, her eyes narrowing “Right now, you’re seeing the same view that Shiho did. I’m sure she was scared too...except she had no choice but to jump...What will you do? Will you jump? Or would you rather die here?” Ann breathed taking off her mask, as her persona summoned behind her, two balls of flame materialising in her hands.

“No, please wait! I beg you...Just forgive meee!” Kamoshida begged a terrified expression bled into his face.

“Shut up. I bet everyone told you the same. But you...you took everything from them” Ann screamed at him, her face twisted with vengeance as a ball of fire erupted from her persona striking the wall beside him. 

“I accept defeat...You want this? Take it.” Kamoshida fell to his knees, his voice shaky as he threw the crown to Akira. “Go ahead and finish me off...you do that and my real self will go down to. You have that right...since you’ve won.”

“If his mind shuts down, he can’t admit his crimes,” Ann paused, returning her mask to her face.

“I’ve lost...you're done when you lose...What am I supposed to do now?” Kamoshida sobbed as tears fell from his eyes.

“You atone for your sins.” Akira said firmly.

“All right...I will leave now and return to my real self...I’ll make certain that I-” His voice trailed off as he vanished in a cloud of golden light.

The palace suddenly began to quake and their surroundings started to collapse around them, as the castle structure commenced to crumble. Cracks formed through the foundations of the walls around them seemingly following them in a wake of destruction while they bolted for the nearest available exit.

“Oh shit! Guys just run!” Ryuji screamed bolting to the corridor as the others did the same.

The corridor ceiling started to shatter as large mountains of stone ripped into the corridor falling around them. “We’re gonna die! We’re so gonna die!” Ann screamed looking behind her as she ran, witnessing the collapse of the castle. As Morgana now in his cat form leapt from her and Ryuji’s head onto Akira’s shoulder.

“No fair you jerk!” Ryuji hollered as pain suddenly ripped through his right leg as he collapsed to the floor, the others' heads spinning round to stop to help him.

“Heh...It’s been a while, so I just tripped, is all!” Ryuji said with a smile and he gingerly stood back up as they bolted towards the exit. Masses of rubble and dust aggressively tailed them till eventually they reached the exit and reality once again twisted into existence.


	11. Confessions of a Lustful Sinner

They appeared into the alley just opposite the school gate, still attempting to catch their breath. Shit. That was seriously close, as if they could ever have known the whole palace would crumble and collapse right when they were inside. Well, there was a first time for everything he supposed. Although, it probably was best to find out now rather than later. 

Leaning back against the stone walls of the alleyway Akira breathed heavy, ragged breaths. It had sure been a long while since he had to sprint for anything, let alone run away from a place that was due to collapse in the next few seconds. Still, they managed to do something with Kamoshida after all. But that something was a mystery to them on whether or not anything would happen. Sure they beat him and he said he would do it, whether he would do such things was another thing entirely.

“....that sucked...” Ann breathed her body sagging against the wall behind her.

“Look at the nav!” Ryuji prompted as a voice came from the metaverse navigator.

“The destination has been deleted.”

“What about the treasure?” Morgana gasped as Akira pulled a gold medal from his pocket.

“A medal? Wait, where’d that crown go?” Ann said with disappointment.

“It means that medal was the source of Kamoshida’s desires,” Morgana said looking at the meda.l “To him, this medal is worth as much as that crown we saw in the palace.”

“An olympic medal…” Ryuji sighed, “So, that perv kept clingin’ to his past glory and couldn’t let it go…”

“So did he have a change of heart?” Ann prompted.

“Probably…” Morgana said reluctantly, “This is the first successful example for me too. However, there’s no doubt that this has affected Kamoshida’s personality quite a lot. The entire palace disappeared after all.”

“Ugh, I feel all antsy! Ain’t there a way to check now?” Ryuji said impatiently.

“We will know soon enough,” Akira nodded. “Guess it’s just a matter of waiting. Let’s go home and see how things fare from here.”

  
  


Akira arrived at Leblanc and went straight for his room as Sojiro was busy serving customers, he didn’t want to be a bother. Guess they did it after all. Letting out a long sigh he sat on the edge of his bed, placing his bag on the floor so Morgana could walk out. 

Holding out the golden medal in his hands he had to wonder how something so small could mean so much to one person, sure it was an olympic gold medal. But he let his life and views be dictated by an object. Almost as if Kamoshida didn’t want, or couldn’t move on from the fact he was a winner, and desperately tried to entice that into everything he did, but at the cost of others. Leaning back against the wall he jerked as his phone vibrated from in his pocket.

IM:

Ann: Thank. I finally got to avenge Shiho because of you guys...I’m pretty sure there was no way I’d have been able to do anything on my own. So seriously, thank you. I owe you so much.

Akira: No need to thank me, you were a great help too.

Ann: No, I really do need to show how grateful I am.

Ann: Anyways, that cognitive world was pretty crazy, huh? What a mysterious place. I can’t believe we actually stole someone’s heart…

Akira: It was pretty crazy, that’s for sure.

Ann: Speaking of mysterious, there’s also the matter of Morgana’s transformation. When we were escaping, didn’t he turn back into a cat even though we were still in the palace?

“Lady Ann sure is sharp! I’m impressed” Morgana spoke up jumping on the bed “basically the treasure changes the shape of things. Once that’s gone, that power no longer works. Though the real reason i changed quickly back then was because I’m so incredibly skilled!”

IM:

Akira: He basically told me that’s he’s amazing

Ann: Oh yeah, I forgot Morgana is reading these messages too. I think i feel a little better after talking to you. Thanks. We still haven’t seen any results, but it feels like a weight’s been lifted off my shoulders. I hope you don’t mind talking to me too much.

Akira: It’s fine Ann, I’m all ears whenever you need them.

Ann: Thanks. Well, see you tomorrow.

Akira: Morgana says goodnight too.

The next day at school was still a buzz of gossip and rumours about Kamoshida and the Phantom Thieves, even in class whispers spread around the room, much to the teacher’s annoyance. What was more surprising is that he hadn’t seen the guy at all. Admittedly he wasn’t sure if anyone else had but normally he would have seen his ugly mug a few times just for the fact that he liked to talk shit to him once a day. Yet all was quiet, which was strange because he didn’t know what to think of it.

“Yo, have you seen Kamoshida?” Ryuji asked, approaching him.

“Now that I think about it, I haven’t,” Akira said shaking his head

“You really think he changed?”

“I do hope so.”

“Oh, perfect timing!” Kawakami whispered, emerging from the classroom. “Study hall will be held instead of PE today. I’m letting you know just in case you haven’t heard. Mr. Kamoshida has taken the day off.”

“He ain’t here?” Ryuji breathed.

“Don’t tell anyone that you heard this from me...But we received word that Mr. Kamoshida is placing himself under suspension. It’s such an important time before the tournament too...Principal Kobayakawa went to talk to him about it, but he supposedly wasn’t making any sense.”

“Wait, a suspension!” Ryuji blurted out loud.

“Not so loud! The talks about your expulsions may be put on hold too...I don’t know too much about it though…Anyway I’ve relayed what's going on too you.” she finished walking off.

“Well guess all we can do is wait. Hey you got time after school I’m gonna go train, it’d be more efficient if we trained together. How ‘bout it?”

“Sure, I’ll train with you.”

“All right! Meet behind the gym after school!”

Ryuji’s training consisted of a lot of simple stretches and lots of running, as they did several circuits of the school, even with his injury Ryuji was still surprisingly fast, albeit he did seem in some discomfort. 

Okay make that Ryuji could still beat his ass in a run even with his injury. And didn’t that just make him look like he wasn’t fit. Still, at least this phantom thievery business might get him back into shape. Or at least Ryuji would help with that, it seemed like they both needed it.

“Ugh, dammit! I wanna move better, but I just can’t…” Ryuji breathed, bracing his hands on his knees “I was trainin’ for nationals back in the day...but now I totally suck balls.”

“I know what you mean.” Akira panted, sagging against a nearby wall “Moving around in the metaverse feels much easier.”

“Yeah...you got that right.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing” someone said irritably as three guys approached them.

“Nakaoka...Takeishi…”

“...Running, huh? I saw you from the window.” Nakaoka spat, “Gonna try and come crawling back to the track team?”

“Huh? H-hell no…”

“...Speaking of which, this was your secret training spot, wasn’t it? Well it’s our spot now. You know us, the former track team.”

“We don’t even have a locker room now because of someone I know,” Takeishi blurted, staring at Ryuji.

“Guys let’s not fight,” Akira sighed, holding up his palms.

“Hold on, aren’t you that transfer student? You’re really gonna hang around with this loser?”

“Be careful, I heard he’ll lose his temper really easily.” the other member muttered. “I heard his dad was the same way. Like father like son, right? Now that’s some scary shit.”

As if they knew anything about his father. Well, shit. Then again with the amount of his past that was leaked he wouldn’t be surprised if people knew about his parents, or who they were and what they did. Not that it bothered him, they meant literally nothing to him anymore. And Ryuji’s parents too, it was odd that he never asked about them either.

“That ain’t got nothing to do with this,” Ryuji snapped as Akira rested his hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down Ryuji, It’s fine.”

“I have nothing more to say to you.” Nakaoka huffed as he and the others walked away.”

Ryuji sagged back against the wall with a huff “Man, I almost smacked him when he was talking ‘bout my dad...But thanks you helped me calm down a little. I’m glad you were here with me.”

“Don’t mention it, always here to back you up” Akira said with a smile.

  
  


Akira headed home to Leblanc, the smell of curry and coffee infused the air with a delightful combination. Sojiro peered behind the counter as he cleaned some cups “Hey, you’re free tonight right? Care to have a little chat with me? Just some small talk.”

“Yeah, sure” Akira nodded, placing his bag down on the booth behind him.

“Good, there’s some things I wanna ask you. I’ll clean up, so just wait there.” Sojiro said, coming round the counter “So, how’s school? You’re not causing any trouble, are you?”

“Nope, it’s been fine actually” Apart from Kamoshida, and the whole expulsion thing oh and the castle too.

“Good,” he muttered, his expression turning serious. “I’ve gotta report to your probation officer twice a month. It’s already a pain in the ass as is, so please don’t make me have to write even more crap. Got that? This society is kept in check by laws and authority figures. You can go and get yourself killed if you want, but don’t go dragging other people into your mess. The last thing we need is more idiots like you roaming around.” he finishes as his phone vibrates in his pocket, his expression and tone softening. “Hm, what's wrong? Yeah. I’m heading out now. Sorry about that....I know the usual right? Okay I’ll see you later. Well as you can see I’m pretty damn busy both at work and in my private life.” He sighed, yet cracking a smile “If you could lend a hand, It’d really be a great help…”

“Sure thing, I’d be glad to help” Akira nodded.

“Now we’re talking, either way I won’t ask you to work for free. If you agree to help me then...I’ll teach you to make the perfect cup of coffee. Not a bad trade, eh?”

“Sounds interesting, I’ll give it a shot” Akira said cracking a smile.

“Looks like we have a deal, if you could wash the dishes and lock up that’ll be great for today I really need to get going.”

“No problem,” Akira uttered, rolling up his sleeves. “Enjoy your date.”

“Yeah, something like that. See you tomorrow” Sojiro muttered as he left.

Akira finished washing the dishes and gave the cafe a quick clean before heading upstairs, to review some study materials, looking over with a smile to see Morgana was fast asleep on his bed. He had to wonder what Morgana’s position was regarding the palaces and the metaverse, he knew so much about that but so little about himself. 

He did remember that he was going to need their help for something, eventually. But what would that really be, how could you restore memories and what exactly did he have in mind? Honestly he didn’t have a clue. Akira looked down at his desk where his phone was slowly shifting on the spot, vibrating due to new messages from the group chat, picking the device up quickly he checked the messages coming through.

IM:

Ann: I went to go see Shiho today. And I told her we settled things with Kamoshida...She still hasn’t regained consciousness, but I had to go make amends.

Ryuji: Whaddya mean? You didn’t do anything wrong, Ann. Right Akira?

Akira: It’s not your fault Ann. This was all Kamoshida’s doing.

Ann: But I wasn’t there when she needed help. I’m a failure as a friend…I have to do all I can to make up for that, staring now. Otherwise I don’t think I’ll be able to move on.

Ryuji: Man, I didn’t know you were so passionate. I totally didn’t notice that back in middle school.

Ann: I think it’s because of you guys, I’m a little embarrassed though...Anyway, Ryuji, Akira. I hope we can keep helping each other out from now on too.

  
  
  


Akira sagged against his desk in school, yet another day where his focus wasn’t where he wanted it to be. The constant nagging thoughts on whether the change of heart worked was a constant burden on his concentration, even so every question that was thrown at him today he actually managed to get them correct despite the circumstances. 

“I gotta go Akira, I’ve got a shoot and I’m going to go see Shiho,” Ann said with a smile, packing her stuff and leaving with a wave as he returned the gesture to see Ryuji sauntering into his class, planting his ass in the chair adjacent to him. “We beat Kamoshida n’ all...but I’m still feelin’ kinda nervous,” he said hesitantly. “Dude, I really wanna talk...Or I guess vent.”

“Sure,” Akira said, opening his bag so Morgana could slip inside. “Got a place in mind?”

“How about some ramen? I’ll show you my go-to place. Anyway It’s in Ogikubo, pretty far but it’s worth it! Let’s hop on the train.”

  
  
  


“Ahhh I love the feelin’ of noodles slidin’ down my throat! Sweat drippin’ off my face,” Ryuji stretched with a satisfied expression on his face, after slurping up the rest of the contents of his bowl. 

The ramen shop Ryuji chose was small yet traditional in its aesthetics, a simple row of wooden stools that stood below a raised platform for eating on. “We used to come here after practice....” His tone suddenly turned melancholic, “Uh...I guess that’s all in the past. By the way, I’ve need Nakaoka around a few times...but for some reason it don’t look like he’s gettin’ along with the others.”

“Are you worried about him?” Akira said, placing his chopsticks over his empty bowl.

“Yeah...Kinda. I’ve been thinkin’ about what he said...How the whole track team was putin’ up with Kamoshida’s shit,” Ryuji muttered his eyes averting to the floor. “And how I ‘effed it up for all of ‘em...They have no place for any of their equipment either now...There’s no place for outcasts like that, I should know better than anyone but...I don’t want them ending up like me.”

“But you’re doing great Ryuji,” Akira said with a smile, Ryuji’s expression finally perked up.

“...Y’know what? You’re right, I guess now that I’m thinkin’ about it, tryin’ to fit in is a real pain in the ass. I mean I’d never have met you guys if i wasn’t an outcast, right?”

“I guess that is true.” Akira laughed.

“For real though, It’s been a shit ton of fun! Hangin’ out with you guys is so freakin’ cool!”

“I feel the exact same way!”

“Anyway we best get goin’, I’ll think of a new place for us to do our trainin’, ‘kay?”

“Looking forward to it,” Akira nodded as they both headed home.

Akira entered the streets of Yongen-jaya, the sun was setting about now and the streets were mostly bare of the public, turning around the street to Leblanc his phone notified him of a message as Morgana popped out of his bag and rested on his shoulder seeing that he suddenly grimaced at the message he received. “What’s wrong Akira?” Morgana asked.

“Uh, it’s that doctor again.” He sighed, “Takemi was it? She wants me to go back to the clinic for another “clinical trial” it seems.”

“Well it would be good to go and help her out, she did say she would give us access to better medicines if you took part, might be beneficial for my amusement too.”

“I don’t want to be a guinea pig...” Akira moaned, his head sagging from his shoulders.

“There there, just say to yourself it’s all for the Phantom thieves!” Morgana grinned.

Akira reluctantly walked up the steps leading to the clinic, opening the door to the familiar scene of empty seats, yet no blaring music this time. He stood over the service window peering in to see Takemi sitting in her chair, legs raised on her desk, her eyes engrossed into whatever scientific journal she was reading. Her eyes leveled up from her book to him, a sly grin crept on her lips. “Well, look who it is, my little guinea pig,” she chuckled, placing the journal down on her desk. “Eager to return were you?”

“Well I wouldn’t call it that exactly,” Akira whispered, massaging the back of his neck.

“Anyway, just in time I developed a new medicine. Could you come to the back?” she winked, her tone seductive yet mocking as she rose from her chair.

“Yeah, sure” he uttered, opening the door to the exam room where he sat down on the bed. After a while Takemi came out from the back handing him a vial of blue liquid this time, before she sat down on her chair crossing her legs over by the knee. “There you go, I made various adjustments to the previous drug, based on your trail results.”

Yeah the one where he made a complete embarrassment of himself “Right those...”

“All right, drink it down in one gulp,” she smiled, reaching for her clipboard and pen.

Akira’s eyes quickly averted from the liquid to Takemi, “No recording right?”

“Haha, well depends if it’s data worth using isn’t it?”

“Yeah, of course...” Akira mumbled, he took a deep breath before pressing the liquid to his lips consuming the drug in one gulp. The taste was incredible, incredible as in the fact it was both horribly bitter and sour simultaneously, and that smell. Fuck, he could almost puke, his stomach was already trying to fight back in fits making him watch to retch. His breaths became heavy, his eyes barely open as he laid down onto the bed.

“...Ah, your reaction to it is absolutely perfect,” Takemi chuckled leaning over him. “I did mix in some special...components.”

Akira groaned, holding his head he rose from the bed, looking over at Takemi who was still leaning in close to him “Special...huh? Great...That all you need?” He said groggily.

“Mm...let’s take your temperature and blood pressure first” she said as the door to the examination room flung open, an officer standing over them both. “...I’m in the middle of an examination,” Takemi’s eyes narrowed at him. “I’ve told you before, Officer. If you want to investigate me, you need to show me a warrant.” 

“Hmph! I’m here because we received a report,” the officer grunted. “I’ll need to see a detailed statement of medical expenses and full medical records. I bet you didn’t have enough time to hide any incriminating documents, huh?”

“...Must be under the orders of the Medical Chief of Staff,” she whispered to herself before relaxing back in her chair tapping her pen against her monitor. “Here you go. This kid here is my only patient today. If you’re asking for his medical expense, I’m guessing I’m under suspicion of improper billing? But without a receipt, I’d say you’ve been sent on a wild goose chase.”

“Wh-What’s going on here!” The officer demanded.

“You’re being manipulated,” Takemi sighed. “That “report” is fictitious. It’s nothing but an attempt to harass me.”

The officer then turns his attention to Akira, “What about you? What’re you doing here? You don’t seem to be sick...Are you up to something illegal!?”

“I have a bad heart,” Akira said quietly, faking a downcasted expression.

“That’s right, he’s stressed about taking his entrance exams. I have some drugs that help with relaxation.” she pointed out. “So, is there anything else? As you can see I’m pretty busy here.

“You’re infuriating, you know that? Hmph...but I’d expect nothing less from the “Plague”.” the officer muttered before storming out of the clinic.

“...I’m so over this” Takemi sighed leaning back in her chair.

“I agree, me too” Akira replied promptly.

“I’m sure we are going to get along just fine,” she smiled. “It’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure it was my former superior who made that false report. Anyway, I need to draw some blood...that was part of our “deal” remember?”

Akira nodded as she drew his blood before he hobbled back to Leblanc. 

Stepping back into the store he was still a little groggy, his head was slightly spinning giving him a mild case of vertigo but Takemi said it would pass very soon. Or well that’s what she hoped would happen. Only so he’d recover sooner to be back for another dose of the drug from hell.

“You alright there? You seem a little pale.” Sojiro said looking over at him from behind the counter.

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Akira groaned.

“Well, anyway you got some time to learn the ropes? It’s about time one of the regulars arrives. She’s a talkative one…”

“Yeah, sure let me get changed first” he said hobbling up the stairs and getting changed, letting Morgana out before coming back down tying an apron around himself. Realistically he wasn’t feeling one hundred percent ready to assist Sojiro but he had to learn and interact with his guardian more. After all, he was giving him a second chance at life.

“Now then, since you’re gonna be working in my store, I’ll need to hammer home the basics. You know what I’m talking about, right?”

“Coffee and curry, right?”

“Yeah, glad you got that part, the store isn’t the busiest around, but I’m real particular about how we do things here”

“Let me tell you, So-chan definitely does things right with his coffee” said the woman who was sipping her coffee. “It goes so well with his special curry, I can’t help but order the set meal every time.”

“What can I say” Sojiro grinned “Each of my regulars get an experience personally tailored to them.”

“That way of getting women actually works?” Akira blurted as Sojiro shot him a look.

“Can you tell me the key to that wonderful flavour, So-chan?” The woman said, batting her eyelashes. “I’d love to make it at home sometime.”

“Sorry, that’s a trade secret,” Sojiro said proudly. “You’re free to try and guess based on the taste though.”

She shot him a wink, “Cheapskate. Keeping secrets from me even though you know your food’s already stolen my heart…” 

Akira winced as she left the store, “Please don’t tell me I’ve got to do that?”

Sojiro turned to him surprised “What do you mean do th-?” he turned as the bell of the door rang as an older man dressed in casual clothing entered “You…”

“Hello, there! It’s been quite a while, Sakura-san!” the elderly gentleman said looking around “I heard you opened up a shop, so here I am! It wouldn’t have hurt to mention it to me though.”

“Your order?” Sojiro scowled.

“No small talk? Oh but that smell. Still making that curry, huh? I guess you haven't gotten over her yet…Haha no worries I just stopped by, I’ll be back again soon though! Bye.”

Gotten over her yet? He didn’t really know what the guy meant. But that said a lot really about how he didn’t really know much about his guardian, and it seemed like he didn’t want to share anyway.

“How did he catch wind of this place…” Sojiro sighed before he perked up slightly, “Anyway, ready to learn the ABCs of coffee? Ladies love a guy who knows his coffee. This isn’t such a bad deal for you.”

“Having the ladies love me is fine...just maybe not in that way of customer service…” Akira laughed awkwardly.

Sojiro cleared his throat, “Let’s get started.” he continued as he taught him some coffee before heading home. 

Akira walked upstairs taking off his apron and throwing it on the shelf. Morgana stretched on his bed before jumping down with a yawn “So did you learn anything?”

“Yeah how not to flirt with women,” Akira smiled sitting on his bed.

“I guess the chief has other methods...Anyway your phone just went off.” Morgana said pointing to his bag as he walked over and checked his notifications.

IM:

Ann: The board meeting’s tomorrow, right?

Ryuji: We’re gonna get expelled if Kamoshida doesn’t have a change of heart by then…

Akira: I’m sure he will, he must be on suspension for a good reason.

Ann: He’ll definitely change. It would be a real problem for us if he didn’t.

Ryuji: You’re right. It’s a little too early to be giving up now. Guess we’re gonna find out one way or the other tomorrow.

Akira: All we can do is wait, see you all tomorrow.

  
  


When Akira arrived at school the next day, he was informed that he had to attend, along with the whole student body, an important morning assembly that was suddenly announced to take place. For what purpose? No one knew, or from what he could tell with the mystified expressions and boom of chatter throughout the room from the other students.

Akira stood with Ryuji in the masses crowd of students as they endlessly debated the meaning of the sudden announcement.

“What’s with the sudden morning assembly?”

“Ugh, I bet it’s about that girl that jumped the other day”

“Yeah, they don’t have to tell us not to commit suicide”

Ryuji stretched in the middle of the crowd yawning through the booming echo of gossip that resonated through the hall, “Dammit, I was plannin’ on sleeping too.” he said, assuming a bored expression. 

“What do you think it’s about?” Akira said looking over his shoulder at Ann.

“Probably about Shiho…” she paused, crossing her arms over her chest as he turned back to look up on the stage where some of the staff had gathered along with two students that he’d seen just prior to the event involving Shiho.

Who exactly were they? The girl with the short hair and red eyes and the tall guy with brown hair and bright blue eyes. They were obviously important if they were separated from the others. 

__ The thought that skipped his mind was interrupted as the principal arrived onto the stage, his bulbous form waddling up to the stage podium before he leant slightly to the microphone and the whole room turned silent.

“Let’s begin this school-wide morning assembly. As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully, we have been informed that she has pulled through, but it will take time until she recovers. Everyone here has a bright future ahead. I implore that you rethink the importance of life and-” his speech was suddenly interrupted as everyone’s attention was drawn to the figure entering through the hall’s fire exit.

“Dude, it's Kamoshida!” Ryuji whispered elbowing Akira side as he turned to face the man as well.

Kamoshida wore his same gym clothing, his head sagged from his shoulders as his gaze was locked onto the floor, his expression one of regret and sorrow. “I...have been reborn.” he uttered, gingerly walking up onto the stage. “That is why I will confess everything to you all...I have repeatedly done things that were...unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students...physically abusing my team, and…” he paused as his voice trembled “...sexually harassing female students...I am the reason why Suzui Shiho tried to kill herself...the things I did to her...I’ll never forgive myself!” he wailed, falling to his knees, tears fell from his face as chatter erupted through the hall.

“Ugh, sexual abuse?”

“He’s the worst!”

“Wha-”

“Why would he say that…”

“That’s just...gross”

His head rose as he attempted to speak, “I thought of this school as my own castle...There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn’t like them...I will, of course, rescind those...I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts…I am an arrogant, shallow...and shameful person. No, I’m worse than that...I will take responsibility and kill myself for it!” his voice cracking as he begged before the crowd.

“Mr. Kamoshida! Please get off the stage for now!” the Princical begged as he turned back to the teacher’s and two students who stood on the stage, their shocked expression bled into their features.

“Don’t run you bastard!” Ann screamed, garnering everyone’s attention. “Shiho’s still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this!”

“You’re right.” Kamoshida bawled, “You’re absolutely right...I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes...I did horrible things to Takamaki-san as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team...I...I tried to force her into having relations. As of today, I will resign my positions as an instructor and turn myself in. Someone, please all the police!” he begged the crowd of students and teachers.

“Isn’t it just like that calling card said?”

“Does this mean this Phantom Thieves thing was for real?”

“Students get back to your classes at once!”

“C’mon there’s no way you could steal someone’s heart.”

“Who knows? But Kamoshida turned out to be one sick bastard.”

“Return to your classrooms at once!”

The crowds eventually scattered as the two students on the stage directed the student body back to their classes. “His heart really did change…” Ann breathed.

“Seems like it, but was this really for the best?” Ryuji uttered quietly.

“I think so?” Akira shrugged slightly.

“Yeah but things’re happenin’ way too fast…Huh…? What the…?” Ryuji stuttered as Mishima and a couple of female students approached them.

“Takamaki-san...I’m sorry.” Mishima bowed with a shaky voice, “We all knew...but we pretended we didn’t.”

“Takamaki-san, I had you all wrong...I’m sorry that I spread rumours about you,” said one of the girls.

“Kamoshida was forcefully pushing himself on you...It must’ve been so hard for you…” the other student uttered “I’m sure there are loads of people who want to apologize to you!”

“No, it’s okay” Ann looked at the ground shaking her head. “Besides, that’s all in the past now.”

“I can’t apologise enough for what I did to you...I swear I’ll make it up to you someday” Mishima said before walking off.”

“Looks like Kamoshida ain’t the only one who had a change of heart” Ryuji said, turning to Ann. “Man, I’m glad for you. Looks like those weird rumours are gonna go away.”

“My thing doesn’t really matter. We made Kamoshida apologise about Shiho...That’s more than enough for me. I’m going to go tell her!”

  
  


Akira and Ryuji snuck onto the rooftop after school, placing his bag down to let Morgana out, they took a seat wherever available as Akira placed down the golden olympic medal on the desk in front of them. “I totally freaked out...He really did have a change of heart…” Ryuji said, looking up in surprise. “And we were lucky his mind didn’t get messed up either! This was an A+ job!”

“Does this mean that they won’t have a mental shutdown even if their palace disappears?” Morgana muttered, looking at the medal “I see...Se we need to persuade the Shadow without killing it, and then send it back to its real self. Our targets won’t undergo a cognitive collapse if we do that.”

“So we can get ‘em to confess with no bad stuff!? Hey! That works for me!”

“Do you have to be so loud?” Ann whined, quietly entered quietly closing the rooftop door behind her.

“Don’t worry about it! So...how’d it go? With Shiho, I mean…” Ryuji asked calmly.

“She’s regained consciousness!” Ann beamed with a wink before tears began streaming down her face. “It was only for a little bit, but I got to talk to her! I was able to tell her that Kamoshida admitted to what he did! Shiho, she...she told me she was sorry. Looks like she found out I was flirting with Kamoshida for her sake...And here I was, wanting to apologise to her.”

“Kamoshida is at fault for all this Ann, not you or Shiho’s” Akira said reassuringly.

“I know...Shiho’s mom is thinking of transferring her to another school after she recovers...The whole sexual harassment and attempted suicide...people will label her after that. Sounded like Shiho had the same idea too.”

“It’s gonna get lonely.” Ryuji said, sitting back in his chair.

“But, I think it’s for the best...I’m sure It’ll be hard if she stays here.”

“Yeah that’s true” Akira said, placing his elbows to his knees leaning inwards. “Still I was sure you’d punish Kamoshida’s shadow.”

“Huh, that’s not it.” Ann shook her head, her lips cracked in a smile. “I think revenge is better served if I make him repent. Realising what he’s done, he’ll grovel for forgiveness the rest of his life, you know? I just believe there are fates worse than death.”

“Holy shit…” Ryuji breathed, his eyes peeled wide, “A-Anyways, that’s all settled....But y’know, there was one more thing I was wonderin’ about that castle. Why was Kamoshida the only one who had that Metaverse thing?”

“It isn’t necessarily limited to him” said Morgana “It’s something anyone could have if their heart became warped from their desires, I can show you what I mean if that’s what you want?”

“N-Not right now. We better lay low for a while. People are still gonna be talkin’ about Kamoshida. Then again, it’s totally impossible for someone to find out what we did at his palace.”

“Yeah, about that...” Ann winced “Weird rumours about you guys are already going around. Stuff like, you got together and threatened Kamoshida with something close to physical violence...”

“The hell!?”

“People aren’t going to believe that the Phantom Thieves really exist. The calling card’s being treated like it was a prank by someone who knew what Kamoshida was doing.”

“Makes sense…” Ryuji grumbled, “We’re the ones who did it, and I still don’t completely believe it myself.”

“Anyways, let’s check how much this medal can be sold for” Ryuji grinned pulling out his phone “It’d be better if we pawned it off asap. Ooh, got a hit!”

“So how much are we getting?” Akira grinned.

“Wait, thirty thousand yet!? That’s all a gold medal’s worth!?”

Ann closed her eyes and grinned at Ryuji, “Remember that time in middle school? I lent you some money.”

Ryuji bolted up from his seat in protest, “There’s no way I borrowed thirty thousand yen from you!”

“Wouldn’t it be around that much with compounded interest?” she grinned widely, clasping her hands behind her back.

“Interest my ass!”

“I'm not talking about taking all of it. I mean, it’s your fault for not paying me back all these years! It’s just common sense!”

“Dammit…” Ryuji muttered, kicking the floor lightly.

Morgana chuckled from behind them stretching across the desk, “I agree on laying low and keeping an eye on the situation. However, you dragged me into this. It would be nonsense not to celebrate a successful mission.”

“I guess we could blow this dirty money on something fun,” Ryuji said with a wide grin.

“Discussions among Phantom Thieves are to take place over luxurious food. How about it?” 

“There’s somewhere I want to go then!” Ann squealed. “It’s a place Shiho and I have been wanting to go for a while.”

“I owe money, so I can’t complain…”

“I’m good with your suggestion Ann, I’ll go sell the medal. I know a place” Akira said, rising from his chair.

“So why don’t we go on the last day of the holidays?” Ann suggested “It’ll help energise us when school life starts up again the day after.”

“Then...the 5th, on Children’s Day.” Ryuji nodded. “Let’s meet up then, seeya!”

Akira got back to Leblanc and quickly rushed to his room while Sojiro was tending to some customers, placing his bag on his bed as Morgana jumped out with a stretch as Akira looked down at the gold medal “So is this thing real?”

“No, that one is a fake. It’s just a by-product of his cognition. The real medal should still be in his possession.”

“Huh, is that so?” Akira said, cocking an eyebrow as his phone popped up with a notification.

IM:

Ann: Is that gold medal real? When did it get inside his Palace…?

Akira: This one’s a fake, Morgana just told me.

Ryuji: What…? You’re telling me Kamoshida’s still got the medal?

Ann: Who cares? What matters is that we changed his heart. And anyway, if we had taken the real thing, that’d be stealing! I don’t think he’ll be proud of that medal anymore regardless.

Akira: That’s true it's more a source of shame for him now.

Ryuji: You let go of stuff pretty easy Ann, huh? Wanna forget about my debt?

Ann: That’s different. Five hundred yen is a lot of money for a middle schooler, you know. Do you still have that dolphin anyway?

Akira: Dolphin? What do you mean?

Ryuji: Stop digging that up!

Ann: Back in middle school, we went on a field trip to the aquarium. But Ryuji had to spend all his money on a souvenir, so I lent him some for the train fare.

Ryuji: I said I was sorry...That was for my mom.

Ann: Well, I guess I can call it even after all we’ve been through.

Ryuji: ...Thank you. Anyways, we don’t gotta worry about selling that medal off if it’s a fake! End of story!

Akira: I’ll see what I can do about the medal.


	12. A Worthy Celebration

Akira packed the medal, and most of the odd bits of loot from the palace into his bag while he opened it for Morgana to jump into, heading downstairs hearing nothing but the blaring announcements from the TV as Sojiro glared at him. “Hey kid, make sure to do the dishes.”

“When I get back I will.” Akira uttered to him.

“Don’t get cocky with me.” Sojiro snapped with an irritated expression as the bell to the door rang, his expression softening as a customer walked in “Welcome.”

“Am I interrupting something?” the woman said calmly, sitting down at the bar as Akira took a glance at her. She was an attractive woman wearing a black business suit over a dark turtleneck sweater, her long flowing ashen grey hair parted down her right side of shoulder, her dark eyes concentrated on something else as if she was deep in thought.

“Not at all,” Sojiro mumbled as their attention was captured by the news announcement on the TV.

“The cause of the runaway-train incident in the subway the other day still has not been found. Police are hurrying to solve the matter as it may relate to the rise in psychotic breakdown incidents”

“Oh, is that the thing everyone’s been talking about?”

“Doesn’t it make you curious?” The woman spoke up, “People who were living normal lives suddenly went mad or deranged out of the blue...Not to mention that it’s happening one after another...Could they really be coincidental?”

“Hm...leaving that aside, what’ll you have?”

“...I’ll have the house blend please.” She said, turning to Akira. “Are you a part-timer? I’m surprised this place can afford one.”

“Uhhh, no, not exactly…” Sojiro said hesitantly.

“Are you a high school student? Where do you attend?”

“Shujin academy,” Akira replied simply.

“Oh? Someone I know goes there as well. I’ve heard that things are rough right now. A teacher named Kamoshida confessed his crimes like he was a completely different person, supposedly. And it happened “all of a sudden” one day...Can a person’s mental state change so easily? She finished before sighing to herself. “Is my drink ready yet?”

While Sojiro attended to the woman Akira gingerly walked out, heading towards the station as Morgana freed his head from the bag. “Who was she exactly, she knows an awful lot about these incidents?”

“I’m not sure, I’ve never seen her before. She did mention someone she knows goes to Shujin, I wonder exactly who it is?” He frowned as he stepped into the train that just arrived.

“Well anyway, that doesn’t matter. Let’s go turn in that medal for some cash!”

Akira walked up the store he was somewhat familiar with, looking up at the green neon sign “Untouchable”. It had been the place they had recently bought weapons before entering Kamoshida’s palace. He walked in seeing no customers around, which was a relief seeing as he was about to sell a fake medal. The owner Iwai looked up at him over his magazine, his gunmetal eyes were sharp and focussed “...Huh? You again? What do you want?”

“I want you to buy this,” Akira said, holding up the gold medal.

“A gold medal? Where did you get that?” He said with a sigh, “We don’t buy any fake or stolen goods here, kid...Hold on a sec. Lemme see it.” 

Akira walked up to the counter and placed the medal down on the desk as Iwai raised from his chair to examine it. “I’m just...not gonna ask where you got this. How’s 30,000 yen sound for it though? And that other stuff you bought with you, 7,000 for those?”

“Works for me,” Akira said with a smile.

“Hmph. 30,000 it is, then.” he said, his cast his eyes to the door. “...It’s almost time. Here, take this with you. It’s a thanks for sellin’ me that medal.” He whispered as Akira accepted the brown paper bag from him. “But, uh...best not to open it. Just bring it with you next time you come back here.”

The door abruptly opened as too well dressed men entered the shop, their arms crossed over their chests. “Munehisa Iwai, yes? There are some matters we’d like to discuss with you today” One of them said sternly.

“...Go, kid” Iwai whispered to Akira as he walked towards the exit bag in hand.

“Do you know why we’re here?”

“I dunno, lookin’ for evidence? You tell me, Mr. Detective” Iwai said mockingly while Akira left quietly.

“What were detectives doing there?” Morgana said peering over his shoulder “More importantly...aren’t you curious about what’s in the bag?”

“Well maybe a little…”

“Well….? Come on let's open it up” Morgana said encouragingly, Akira opened the bad and they looked inside. “A real gun!? Wait...I think it’s just a model. It’s incredible though! Hey Akira, I just had a great idea...We should totally buy this gun from him later! I mean it’s perfect, something this real looking would work wonders in the metaverse...Anyway we should strike a deal with him next time we come here.”

Akira walked back to the station, hitching the train home as his phone kept vibrating in his pocket, answering the call to see it was Ann.

“Oh...Hello, it’s me. I saw the news. You know, about Kamoshida. It’s getting a lot of coverage.”

“Maybe it serves him right?” Akira said firmly.

“I’m still not sure about that...The reaction’s been bigger than what I was expecting...I guess I’m just...surprised. I don’t think we did anything wrong though.”

“Of course we didn’t, we saved those people.”

“Yeah, I wonder if we helped those people speak up about it?”

“I’m sure we did.”

“Anyway this calls for a celebration. Let’s meet in front of Shibuya station at noon tomorrow. Don’t be late! See you guys tomorrow!”

  
  


The Hilton Hotel Ann had chosen for their celebration truly was a taste of the upper class. The interior was as luxurious as a hotel could possibly get, marbled pillars supported the lower and upper floors that supported multiple sitting areas with large comfortable seats encircled around each of the long mahogany tables that glistened with a finely polished shine, illuminated from fancy lampshades with a soft orange glow emanating through the cone of the fabric lampshades, that all stretched across the large open floor of the buffet area. A myriad of counters serving an all you can eat buffet of the finest selection of food, all being indulged by a large crowd of well dressed adults.

“Mmmm...So good…” Ryuji drawled, tucking into a mountain of meat that was piled high on the fancy crockery of his plate.

“No wonder Lady Ann chose this place!” Morgana said, popping his head out of the bag, sucking back another piece of sushi.

“Of course it’s goood!” Ann beamed carefully savouring the multilayered cakes she piled high on her plate. “This is a famous hotel, after all. Oh yeah, I heard that the police are coming to interview some people at school.”

“Our names are gonna come up for sure.” Ryuji sulked, “People’re spreadin’ all sorts of rumours about us and Kamoshida. But we got ‘em pumped up! I keep hearin’ stuff like, “The Phantom Thieves really stole his heart! I think most people don’t believe it, but some of ‘em actually seem grateful. Look at this.” He smiled, pulling out his phone.

“The Phantom Aficionado Website?” Akira muttered.

“Well done Phantom Thieves”...”Now I can keep going too”...”Thank you for giving us hope” Ann read with a smile “Wow, I was just desperate to deal with my own problems, but seeing people saying all this feels...strange.”

“How are we doing on time?” Akira said looking at them both.

Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide as he bolted from his chair “Oh crap, you’re totally right! We only got an hour to eat! I’m not gonna finish all the beef dishes at this pace!”

“Just fifty minutes left!” Ann screamed rising from her chair. “I need to eat my way through the entire dessert menu!”

“Look after our stuff! We’ll snag somethin’ for you guys too, don’t worry!”

After a short while Ann and Ryuji returned from the buffet as they stacked even more plates full with a selection of foods, placing down a mountain of...something in front of Akira and Morgana.

“Aw man, it melts in my mouth” Ryuji bawled slowly savouring the exquisite cuts of meat.

“Seriously? Only meat?” Morgana said glancing back between the two of them.

“Now...where should I start?”

“And she’s all about the cake…”

“So happy…” Ann beamed, her tone of voice high from delight.

“Hey, calories” Ryuji said mockingly to her with a wide grin.

“Shuddup! How much do you think one of these costs!?” She snapped, “I’ll never get the chance to do this again! Mmm, the Hilton Hotel cake buffet...I’d heard rumours, but I never thought it’d be so amazing.”

“And what’s...this?” Akira grimaced staring at the mountain of mixed foods they got for him.

“There were some pretty bizarre things there, so we got you a variety of those. Fried bananas, preserved eggs, oh and beans, lots of beans!”

“That’s just plain grotesque!” Morgana gagged “Let’s go Akira. These two just don’t know what fine dining means! We’ll show them!”

“Leave it to me!” Akira said rolling up his sleeves as they walked over to the buffet stands. There was quite the selection of foods ranging from fish, meats, rice, sushi and dessert dishes, as per Morgana’s request he selected a bit of everything. While walking around they eavesdropped on the chatter of the upper class adults as they selected their foods, surprisingly to them it was all talk of Kamoshida and the Phantom Thieves that carried through their conversation.

“It’s all over the internet. You know, the story about how Kamoshida got his ass kicked by some world-reforming heroes…”

“He should have just accepted his lot in life and quietly done his job as a teacher…”

The chatter drowned out as they walked through the stalls filling their plate as they came across two shady individuals walking through the hall.

“He’s gonna be arriving soon with his guest. We don’t want to keep him waiting, so we better get going too.” 

“What is he gonna discuss with the higher-ups? Well, I’m sure it’s more important than lunch.

Keep who waiting...higher-ups? Akira thought as he sat back down at their table still piled high with meals.

“...Ooh, you brought a ton back.” Ryuji blurted carving into a section of yupp more meat, “Whaddya think about comin’ up against such ritzy food? Who knew usin’ better ingredients makes stuff taste way different!”

“I don’t even know where to start now…” Akira groaned looking down at his plate.

“Don’t you think you’re eatin’ too much, Mona?”

“There’s no...knowing...when we’ll...get to come back here again” Morgana mumbled, chewing between mouthfuls.

“Sure, but you guys brought back loads of food…” Ann said slicing through her cake, “It’d be a shame to let it all go to waste. Why don’t you help them Ryuji?”

“Uh, we should both help?”

“Oh, me? I’m wayyy too stuffed! I couldn’t possibly help!”

“Yeah…” Ryuji exhaled, rolling his eyes. “Stuffin’ your face with cake...Whatever! Let’s deal with this ourselves!”

After countless seemingly infinite amounts of dishes the plates on the table were empty, as they all slumped back into their chairs. And by god did he realise he ate too much, although he didn’t really seem to notice tucking into the multiple delights that he sucked down. Until afterwards that is.

“W-We did it…” Morgana wailed, sagging in Akira’s bag.

“I think my belt is at its final limits…” Akira groaned as he placed his elbows on his knees and leant forward.

“Ye-Oh yeah…” Ryuji burped before gagging slightly “This isn’t good. I gotta go to the bathroom…”

“M-Me too...Please...carry me gently….”

Akira rushed with Ryuji to the elevators that led to the bathrooms, as they made it to the stalls just in time, hearing Ryuji retch as the contents of his meal was thrown back from his stomach. 

“Agh...oh…...urp...Fuck….me” Ryuji groaned, his voice echoing from the stalls.

Akira grimaced as he gently coaxed Morgana gently against the toilet. After a while they made it back to the elevators, Ryuji still clutching his stomach, Morgana still slumped in his bag after releasing some of his full stomach.

“I totally panicked when I saw the “Closed for Cleaning” sign at the bathrooms…”

“You were talking big about eating until you puked, but you really did puke...Are you some kind of moron,” Morgana sighed sagging against Akira’s shoulder as he pressed the button for the elevator.

The area's atmosphere suddenly changed as the crowds waiting behind them quickly parted ways for a group of shady looking, but well dressed men in black circling two others, barging their way past Ryuji and Akira.

“Wha-What the!?” Ryuji groaned as they pushed past him.

“There’s still no update on the case?” one of the men said as Akira turned to him...his voice somehow familiar to him. He was tall, dressed in a black business suit over a white button down shirt, he was bald with a trimmed goatee, his eyes were sharp and confident behind his orange tinted glasses.

That voice. Who was that?

“No-not yet sir, but should you really be concerning yourself with this case?” One of the men in black said hesitantly.

“I don’t care about your opinion, you incompetent buffoon! When I say pick up the pace, you do it!” the bald man scowled as he turned his attention to the man walking behind them who barged past Ryuji once again. He was taller, well dressed with a dark grey suit, his dark hair was slick back, revealing his hard but handsome features, his eyes blue, intelligent and sharp as they narrowed at Ryuji and Akira.

“Low-life swine, you’re in my way” he spat, his voice deep and demanding.

“What did you say!?” Ryuji growled, gritting his teeth.

“Ignore the idiot” the man with glasses said shaking his head. “So Kashigawa, how is the research progressing?”

“Fine, it’s painfully slow, the research is difficult. But at least her son has been useful enough...For the time being anyway,” he drawled. “Once we get a breakthrough we will...silence them?”

“Yes, and what of the...assets?”

“Secure and under control, at the other facility. No one knows”

Ryuji pushed past the man in the grey suit “Hey asshole!? You’re cuttin’ in line!” he spat.

“We were here first,” Akira spoke up.

“We are in a hurry” one of the men in black uttered to them.

“Oh, I’m sorry. So you can butt in front of other people if you’re in a hurry?”

The man with the glasses sighed, turning away from them “It seems the customer base has changed since I was here last. Have they started a daycare?” he mocked as they entered the elevator.

That voice....why was it so familiar? Akira held his head as multiple thoughts flew through his mind, unable to trace the legitimacy of them.

“Those dicks really pissed me off” Ryuji huffed, calling the elevator again “They didn’t even hide the fact that they look down on everyone! I just can’t forgive shitty adults like that!” he finished, his expression turning to concern as he looked at Akira.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m okay, just a bit lightheaded…” Akira breathed as they headed back to their table.

“What took you so long!?” Ann moaned, slumped into her chair. “Sorry...I had a run-in with some woman a second ago. She bumped into me, but then said it was all my fault when she dropped her plate…”

“Sounds like a real bitch.” Ryuji groused, sagging into his chair.

“Yeah...thanks though. But...the restaurant workers all looked at me with this disapproving expression...I wonder if we’re out of place here…?”

“Hey Morgana. Anyone could have a Palace, yeah?”

Morgana nodded “Anyone with a strong, distorted desire.”

“Same for them havin’ a change of heart if their treasure gets stolen?”

“Why’re you bringing this up all of a sudden?” Ann prompted.

“We had trouble earlier too. These selfish shitheads who just looked down on everyone else...I was just wonderin’ if we’d be able to change those kindsa people too.”

“You mean...you wanna continue as the Phantom Thieves?”

Ryuji nodded, “...I’ve been thinkin’. We put a lot of work into changin’ Kamoshida’s heart, but nobody believes in the Phantom Thieves. Plus...those guys who had no other choice but to just deal with it are thankin’ us. Us, of all people.”

“What do you think, Ann?” Akira said, nodding.

“I...I agree. If we ignore people who are in trouble, I’d go back to being the same as I was before…” A short silence befell them as Morgana spoke up, his tone serious.

“You’re under my tutelage. There’s nothing we can’t accomplish as Phantom Thieves!”

“That means we’ll have to fight shadows again, doesn’t it?” Ann said hesitantly.

“Indeed. That can’t be avoided. Even if you guys are still fledglings, this means we’re an actual organisation now.”

“Alright it’s settled!” Ryuji beamed “We’re gonna catch all these shitty adults by surprise, and make ourselves known to the world!” his attention turned to Akira “So you okay being our leader? I can’t handle all that responsibility stuff.”

“True if we become better known...we might be able to give courage to a lot more people. I don’t really like the idea of just picking someone out of the blue though. Wouldn’t it be better if we all decided unanimously.”

Morgana jumped out the bag glancing between them all “Now then, this is the official formation of the Phantom Thieves organisation!”

  
  


Akira shook his head from the memories, his vision still hazy as hell as he wearily opened his eyes looking up to the familiar sight of dark metal walls low with illumination.

“Nrgh…” His injuries reminded him what he just went through. Nagging with pain, wincing through the agony as he shuffled in his chair. How long did he speak for? But shit he was tired, everything hurt still...but some unconscious instinct encouraged him to keep going...there was something he had to remember? He winced as a sharp pain jolted through his mind, a barrier holding back against distance memories...Fuck.

His vision averted across the desk looking over at Sae, her arms crossed over her chest as her eyebrows were forced low. “Another world in which people’s distorted cognitions take shape? Stealing treasure to change hearts?” she uttered with skepticism “And on top of that, a talking cat told you all this?”

“It’s all true…” Akira breathed, his head sagging slightly from his shoulders.

“Honestly speaking, that all sounds absurd. It’s hard to believe that this is even worth listening to. Still, it can’t be considered nonsense when parts of it align with Kamoshida’s confession. The same goes for the testimonies of the officers who arrested you...But so be it. At any rate, you mentioned something more important. These two other accomplices, besides this talking cat thing that appeared in your story...From what you’ve been telling me, they’re students at the same school, aren’t they?”

“Perhaps…”

““Perhaps”?...Don’t take me for a fool,” she said brushing her hair from her face. “Very well. I’ll leave it at that. Let’s continue on. The questioning isn't over, anyway. If you are making this up, the cracks in your story will prove it. The next to receive a calling card was this individual…” She paused, grabbing the thick leather document and opening the page, a picture of an older man dressed in traditional japanese clothes. “A master of Japanese arts Ichiryusai Madarame. It’s even more incomprehensible that Kamoshida as to why this man was targeted. Where did you come to know him? And how did you learn of these crimes when you weren’t a victim of them? Start by telling me what you all schemed…”

Akira nodded, his lips started moving as he began retracting the steps that lead to their second target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That signals the end of the Kamoshida arc!
> 
> The Madarame arc will quickly follow where we will meet Kai (new character) and Makoto in the next chapter!
> 
> So who is Kashigawa then? Hmm...
> 
> Let me know what you think. Would love to hear your feedback and ideas!
> 
> And thank you all for reading so far!


	13. The Student Council

It was late in the evening when Akira eventually made it back to Leblanc, although regrettably taking him much longer than usual due to the fact that he had to hobble home after eating what seemed like months worth of luxurious food, in addition to having to carefully carry Morgana back home who also made the same mistake.

As soon as he entered his room it was a quick change before bed, and some much needed sleep which quickly took him into the swirling abyss of darkness.

Akira’s lids peeled back from over his eyes viewing the swinging chains from above, feeling the cold iron, shackled around his wrists and ankles. Rising from the tattered mattress before gripping his hands around the iron bars of his cell door, peering into the velvet room once again, that familiar deep, throaty voice calling out to him.

“First off...I’d like to begin by congratulating you,” Igor remarked.

“To think our master would give words of praise...” Justine said softly, looking up at him through the bars of his cell.

“You have encountered allies who share your ideals, and you have found your place in reality. The time has come...Your rehabilitation will soon begin.”

“What rehabilitation?” Akira uttered, peering from behind his cell door.

“I shall explain it to you now...You have a special potential. However, that must be refined into a useful power. It is weak now, but refining it shall grant you the strength to stand against the coming ruin...That is the rehabilitation cast upon you.”

“Coming ruin?”

“There are various means by which you may gain the power to resist the ruin, fighting shadows and gaining experience is one way, the fusion process of your personas is another. Finding and strengthening bonds with those you share relationships with is also another. But thanks to the contracts you have formed your heart is steadily gaining the power of opposition. It seems the rehabilitation is going well. This is a truly joyous occasion...I have high hopes for you.” he chuckled, the sound of a bell resonated through the velvet room, as darkness overwhelmed him.

  
  


School went by like a flash, probably due to everyone being in high spirits, the buzz of the Phantom Thieves and Kamoshida’s arrest over the news was still the hot topic it seemed as Akira left the classroom for lunch, meeting Ryuji and Ann in the stairwell.

“It ain’t much, but we’ve been gettin’ more posting on the Phantom Aficionado website” Ryuji grinned, surfing through the website’s posts “ “I wanna make my friend apologise for not returning the stuff I lent him.” Ugh, deal with that yourself! Anyways if we can take care of two or three famous guys, people’ll have to believe we exist.”

“So about those big shots...we don’t have any leads yet, right?” Ann said discouragingly. “Plus there’s that rumour about you two threatening Kamoshida too…”

“I guess we'll just have to lay low for a while till we find our next target,” Akira said plainly.

“I’ll keep and eye out for info on any big shots that might be comin’ around” Ryuji sighed. “We went and formed the phantom thieves but we can’t find a target.”

“Hey have you guys seen that Phantom Aficionado Website?” Mishima said, casually walking up to them.

“We’ve heard of it, yeah,” Akira replied.

“I’m the one who started it” He whispered proudly before leaning close “...You guys are the Phantom Thieves, aren’t you?”

“What.”

“...Sorry. Although if things really are as I think, I should keep it a secret. Kamoshida used me, and I did some horrible things to you guys. This isn’t much of a way for me to apologise for it but if there is anything I can do to help, just let me know!”

“Wait dude, that’s great but…” Ryuji said with a shaky voice.

“There are plenty of evil adults out there...But I’m sure the Phantom Thieves will do something...They can’t let this end after just one target. That’s why I wanted to make a forum where people could post their problems. I’d really like to help out in the Phantom Thieves’ acts of justice! Can I, please?”

“Do what you want, Mishima” Akira said bluntly, watching him walk away.

“So that forum is Mishima-kun’s…” Ann pondered “Even if he has uncovered our identities, I think it’ll be fine. He seemed to be playing it cool. We just gotta find a new target, and once we do we’ll have to head into another Palace, so we should prep our equipment and-”

“Wait, oh CRAP” Ryuji hollered, startling Ann.

“What’s with you!?”

“Don’t we have an exam comin’ up!?” Ryuji’s voice rang high.

“...Judging by that reaction, I’d assume you’re going to struggle this time too?” 

“It’s not like you’re any better! All you’re good at is...English!”

“I’d rather that than be bad at every subject!”

“I’m feeling pretty confident,” Akira smirked, leaning back against the wall.

“At least one of us is…”

  
  


The principal's office was relatively small yet well ordered, a trophy cabinet sat neatly in the corner of the room displaying the highest achievements of the school, above it a line of photographs of the school principals, past and present. A desk stood in the center of the room, the bulbous form of the principal sitting behind it, the desk barely compensating for the space required. A knock at the door was signalled by the arrival of the student council president and vice president.

“Excuse me” the student council president said, dusting off her skirt. “Did you wish to see us, Principal Kobayakawa?” 

“Yes, let me get straight to the point, Makoto Niijima. You have been at the top of your class since day one. Your conduct is good, and teachers favor you...Your lineage surely must play a part in this excellence. Your sister is still young, yet she holds an admirable position at the public prosecutor’s office, no?” He said to the council president, turning his attention to the other student. “And you Kai Tashiro, despite your circumstances, ever since your transfer here you have done exceedingly well and the student’s favour your position. I’m sure your parents would have been proud.”

“Thank you, sir.” Kai frowned, his brows lowering slowly over his eyes.

“Anyway to the matter at hand. You saw the state Mr. Kamoshida was in didn’t you?” The principal shook his head, “It’s as if his personality had completely changed. Something is definitely wrong here.”

“I’m not sure I follow…” Makoto uttered, with a look of bewilderment. 

“From what I’ve heard, it appears as though some students were meddling in his business. If they did something to him who could they be?”

“So you’re saying that these students may have caused Mr. Kamoshida to change? And you want us to probe into student affairs?” Kai said begrudgingly.

“It is true that there were many rumours regarding Mr. Kamoshida, but...Do you mean all of this talk about those Phantom Thieves?” Makoto pondered.

“It is undeniable that Mr. Kamoshida has changed in some way.” The principal uttered, leaning back in his chair. “I’d like you to have a grasp of the cause. This shall also ensure that I handle the mass media and police in the correct fashion. Unless you find whomever did this, these irresponsible rumours will likely never die down. In return I could write you a recommendation for any college of your choosing.”

“O-Oh…”

“I’m sorry sir, I’ll have to decline,” Kai said, firmly cutting in.

“Excuse me?” Kobayakawa scowled, cursing slightly to himself. “Hm...That is a shame, especially one with your talents. I’m sure your parents would have been thrilled to see you be so successful though.”

“I do not need your sympathy sir, I will forge my own path. I simply do not have the time for this task, due to my other responsibilities.”

“Ah yes, that...Well that only leaves one option then,” The principal smirked, averting his eyes to Makoto. “I’m sure you can do this with your own skills Niijima-san. However, if something disappointing were to happen here, that wouldn’t reflect very well on your sister now would it?”

“Yes...” Makoto replied quietly, a defeated expression bled into her face.

“Haha, how wise. It’s no wonder you’re our student council president,” Kobayakawa drawled.

“Prez you don’t need this” Kai said in a hush, holding her by the wrist his gaze shot over to the principal planted behind his desk, “You can’t coerce her like that!” he hissed with a distasteful tone.

“Watch your tone with me Tashiro-kun, this is her decision. I see that you have made yours so you may leave,” he spat gesturing his hand towards the door, a demand more than a simple instruction.

“Tch...asshole” Kai cursed under his breath, squeezing her wrist gently for reassurance, as he looked back helplessly before stepping out.

“Now where were we, ah yes. I’d appreciate it if you’d look into this as soon as possible. I ask that you begin at once. Do not let me down.”

“Yes. If you’ll excuse me then” Makoto said begrudgingly, her eyes averting to the floor before she gave a small bow and exited the office.

Kobayakawa smiled to himself watching her leave the room, dialling his phone before pressing it to his ear “It’s me, sir. My apologies for troubling you at such a busy time...Yes, it’s about the matter we discussed earlier...Yes, I have all bases covered, I have someone looking into it. The investigation will begin immediately. Mhm, of course...Yes, I will get results...I should be able to update you soon...Well then, thank you very much for your time.”

* * * 

Makoto Niijima walked out of the principal's office, grimacing at the thought of the task she had now undertaken, unable to shake off the mountain of responsibility she now bore. She wished she had a way out, but what could she do when everyone was expecting so much of her?

“Makoto, what are you doing?” Kai said leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed over his chest, concern spread over his features. “I didn’t think you’d accept something so rashly, they’re just using you to cover this school’s back you know?”

_Using me…_

Makoto winced at the comment, she had gotten used to her vice president's bluntness over the time they had known each other. He had been always rather stoic ever since he transferred to Shujin a year ago, but they became quite close, which for her was surprising seeing as no one ever wanted much to do with her.

His simple but focussed outlook on things was always refreshing to say the least, his devotion to his peers even more so. A male of science and order who liked rules and predictability enjoying a precise vision of life. Most of the students thought he was kind yet relatively rigid, even cold at times. But beneath that tough outer armour he really was caring, a completely different person once you got to know him. 

He truly was the only person that didn’t judge her and was always supportive of her, yet he never demanded any attention for himself. And yet despite all that has happened to him...he remained mostly nonchalant...or that's how it seemed anyway.

Forging her own path...if only she was that capable…

“I know but…” Makoto said, her voice cracking slightly as she walked over to him. “But this may be a good opportunity for me. This is finally a chance to prove myself to Sis…” her words cut off as his hand clapped her on her shoulder gently, looking up she met his crystal blue gaze.

“The only person you need to prove to is yourself,” he smiled as his phone started ringing, pressing his smartphone to his ear. “Sorry...Hello? Yes....more already? Of course...I will be there after school. Thanks...Sorry that was work. Anyway, even though I may not be a part of this investigation officially, lend me an ear if you need help, Makoto.”

Makoto couldn't help but return the expression, a slight chuckle emanating from her lips as she looked back at him pushing a strand of hair over her ear. “Getting worried about me already?”

“Oh of course, how could I resist” he grinned back at her walking off to the classroom with a slight wave “Well I’m sure you’ll narrow down the students in no time anyway, Miss Detective.”

Kamoshida...Phantom Thieves...just who could they be? She pondered on the thought for a second before following him back to their class.

  
  


* * *

The bell rang notifying the end of the school day as Akira started packing his books into his school bag taking a quick look around before allowing Morgana to jump inside. Ann turned around from her seat, resting her arms on his desk.

“Ugh I’m so beat!...You know, I really felt like someone was watching me this morning…” Ann mumbled, her lids low over her eyes.

“Someone was stalking you?” Akira said, cocking an eyebrow.

“U-um...never mind! It’s nothing! I’m fine, seriously! Besides, I wouldn’t wanna trouble you…”

“Come on, let’s go” Akira said with a smile gesturing to the door “Tell me about your problems.”

“Huh? Oh...uh...I guess it wouldn’t be so bad talking to you about this stuff” Ann smiled grabbing her bag. “Well, the truth is, there’s something I want to tell you. Let’s go to the diner in Shibuya.”

The diner in Shibuya was up a small stairwell from the main line on central street, it was a relatively simple space, wooden planks pleated around the diner walls, simple raised wooden tables were stretched out across the sides of the room flanked by two comfortable booths, separated by an arrangement of wooden planks. Walking in they sat down at the booth in the corner next to a chained off motorbike used for display purposes.

“Hey, um...There’s something I want to talk to you about, Akira” Ann said reluctantly, gripping her hands into her lap “...It’s Shiho.”

“What about her?” Akira said, resting his arms onto the table.

“Well...I went to visit her in the hospital. She...She said she was sorry. Sorry for not telling me about all the things he was doing to her...But it was my fault too. I didn’t realise how much trouble she was in...I wasn’t there for her...So, I apologised as well.”

“She really is strong, huh?” Akira smiled.

Ann returned the gesture with a giggle “Isn’t she? Shiho really is a great girl. I’m glad I finally got to tell her everything I couldn’t bring myself to say before. And, um...remember how Kamoshida threatened to take Shiho off the team if I didn’t sleep with him? I had only agreed to it so that I wouldn’t ruin Shiho’s dreams...But now that I think about it, he never would have put her on the bench and cost his team games...Maybe I just didn’t believe in her ability.”

“Hm, to be honest, you might be right.” 

“I knew it...I’m so stupid...All of this happened because of how weak I am...That’s why I believed Kamoshida’s authority outweighed Shiho’s own ability to earn her starting spot. Akira, do you remember the first time you talked to me like this?”

“When Kamoshida called you? And I chased after you when you were crying.”

“Yeah...I felt so alone...scared, even. But because you were there for me, I decided not to go there” she smirked “I was a little surprised at how pushy you were about it...but I see now you just wanted to help....Thanks.”

“I couldn’t just ignore you.”

“You’re so kind Akira” Ann whispered, resting her hands on the table her lids low over her eyes “Back then people used to call me all sorts of names “Prissy bitch,” “Kamoshida’s girl”...I got tired of it pretty quickly. But to tell you the truth, someday I want to be able to take labels like that in stride. Hey, um...Personas are the power of the heart, right? That means if my heart gets stronger, my persona will too. So...I want to strengthen my heart.”

“Well how about we both work on that together then?”

“Huh?! Really? Thanks! I feel like I’m a little stronger already!” Ann beamed “Well I best get going, got to study and all. See you later!”

Akira parted ways with Ann, making his way through central street into the station square, where that street orator from before was giving a speech.

“...There have been far too many incidents recently to ignore! Can anyone deny this!? The runaway-train incident, mysterious psychotic breakdowns, a school with a corrupt teacher...We have yet to discover the truth of it all! The orator said his voice, clear, concise and meaningful as he looked at Akira “...You’re listening quite attentively, are you interested in politics?” he prompted.

“I am interested, yes” Akira nodded to him.

“So you’re a student. I’m glad to have captivated someone of your age. Well if you’re interested I could use your help. I want to change the state of this country, and to do so, I need the power of youth...However, due to certain regulations, I can’t offer a job to a student. I was thinking you could learn some things if you chose to attend a few of my speeches though…”

“I’d be glad too.”

“Really? That’s great. Well then...would you mind telling me your name and contact information?” 

“My name is Akira Kurusu, I am a student at Shujin Academy.”

“My name is Toranosuke Yoshida. I used to be a member of the Diet...but no longer” He said regretfully “In the past twenty years, I have lost seven straight elections...This isn’t good I’m dwelling on the negative right before my speech. Well then I hope i can count on your help immediately.” he said with a smile as Akira nodded to him picking up the placard that he held high as a few spectators came to observe Yoshida’s speech.

“The lines of what is considered wrong and right by society today have been blurred. With common sense no longer our guide, we make decisions based on our selfish wants and desires. This has resulted in a deluge of self-centered people who delight in taking advantage of the weak. However, even in this modern day and age, it is imperative that we act in the best interests of all. A world where it is acceptable to trample on the rights of others for your own benefit...A world where the young exist only to be exploited...is a world that we must change!” 

“How about you leave matters of state in the capable hands of the Liberal Co-Prosperity Party!” barked a listener from the crowd stepping forward.

“You mustn’t base your decision on whom to support merely according to the party they belong to…” Yoshida replied vigilantly.

“Ah, shut up already! You’re just a washed-up politician!”

“If I’m chosen to represent the will of the people, then I am fully prepared to…”

“Save the blabbering for IF you get elected!”

After the speech Yoshida picked up his wooden plinth and took Akira to the side. “Well, what do you think of my speech?” he said with a smile.

“You mean “The best interests for all”?” Akira prompted.

“Yes. I’d like to believe I’m capable of giving a moving speech” his expression turning resentful “... However, there are times, like today, when the audience has a difference of opinion on a topic. Some feel I should concentrate on getting elected before I worry about others… Do you agree?”

“Well, you have my support.”

“Thank you. It’s encouraging to have a young person such as yourself be won over by my message. Besides, I have grown quite accustomed to those types of reactions…Although, I don’t know if that is necessarily a good thing. Anyway thank you for your help today, I will contact you next time I am giving a speech.”

“Thank you Yoshida-sensei” Akira said politely with a bow.

Morgana moved his way out of Akira’s bag, climbing onto his shoulder as he headed off “Hm, that was quite a good speech, he made some good points too. I’m sure you can learn a lot from someone like him.”

“That’s the plan, he seems to share familiar ideals to the Phantom Thieves too” Akira said smiling over his shoulder. “Now let’s head home.”

Akira arrived back at Leblanc as Sojiro was cleaning behind the counter stopping as he walked in. “Hey kid, here” he said tossing a key towards him which he caught. “That’s the key to this place, you get to lock up from now on. I can’t keep waiting for you to come home. Just don’t start any fires...okay?” Akira nodded before heading upstairs to bed.

They all decided to meet on the rooftop after school then next day to check for some potential worthwhile targets. Akira snuck up the stairs opening the door to the rooftop, greeting the others while he put down his bag to let Morgana out as he leant against the nearest AC unit. 

Ryuji swung back in his chair braced against the desk, staring at his phone with a bitter expression “None of these posts are any good. Everyone’s just bitchin’ about their parents or their boyfriends. There ain’t even a hint of hint about a new palace…”

“We can’t get everything online…” Ann breathed, swinging her legs from where she was seated “Finding a post with a name and location is asking a lot…”

“Guess we’ll have to find one ourselves then!”

“Are you seriously suggesting we look for a target that even the police have overlooked?” Morgana sighed.

“...Yeah, you’re right. We should prolly just hold off ‘til exams are done with, huh? We can wait and see for a little longer, then worry about comin’ up empty-handed if it happens-'' Everyone momentarily jerked upright as the sound of the rooftop door being opened slapped them all to attention as the student council president entered.

“This place is off limits you know…” Makoto said firmly glancing between them, her voice soft and feminine yet direct.

“...We’ll get outta here once we’re done chatting” Ryuji sighed, sagging back in his chair “Anyways, what’s Miss Council President want with us?”

Council president? Akira thought. Come to think of it, he hadn’t met anyone on the student council at Shujin yet. Normally he would have suspected to be introduced to them upon arriving, obviously he was too dangerous even for that. His eyes casted over her briefly. 

She wore ankle high brown boots with black skin tight leggings that laid under the traditional Shujin pleated dress. Instead of wearing the regular Shujin blazer however, she opted for a black halter vest over a white long sleeve shirt that complemented her toned, elegant body. Her hair was dark brown, shaped in a bob cut that was longer at the back, down to her shoulders, with short blunt bangs that draped down the sides of her face, all topped with a braided style headband that matched her hair colour. She was undeniably beautiful, her brilliant red eyes, sharp and intelligent as they cast between the three of them.

“The troublemaker, the center of gossip, and the infamous transfer student. Hmm, interesting combination. By the way…” she uttered looking over at Akira, “It seems as though you got to know Mr. Kamoshida pretty well.”

Akira shrugged, “Not really.”

“Yeah, y’know he’s only been here a month or so,” Ryuji spat.

“Hm…” Makoto pondered clasping her hands behind her back, “I heard Mr. Kamoshida used a volleyball team member to spread details of your past record. Don’t you hate him? Mr. Kamoshida I mean.”

“What’s all this about?” Ryuji prompted, placing his elbows on his knees “My friend here’s an upstanding guy.”

“I don’t mean to offend. Many students have been shaken up by what happened with Mr. Kamoshida. The rumours about that odd, calling card-esque posting aren’t going away either.”

Ann spoke up, leaning forward over her swinging legs “I didn’t expect someone like you would care about that tactless stuff, Niijima-senpai.”

“I dunno if it was tactless…” Ryuji whispered slumping back into his chair. “Anyways we done here? We can’t leave if you keep talkin’ to us.”

Makoto frowned, her eyebrows forced between her eyes, “At least try to understand my position. Being forced to deal with this horseplay…Ah yes, by the way...It’s been decided that this place will be closed off due to the incident. I heard some people are coming up here without permission, after all...I’m sorry to have interrupted you.” she smirked, looking over her shoulder before exiting the rooftop

“...She’s onto us” Morgana said hesitantly, jumping down from atop the unit “That girl seems rather sharp. We should be cautious of her.”

“That’s the Council president, huh?” Akira said, cocking a brow. 

“Yeah…” Ryuji sighed “At least the vice president isn’t that much of an asshat.”

“The vice president?”

“Mhm, thats Tashiro-senpai.” Ann said. “He’s a transfer just like you. He’s weird and pretty strict, but he’s understanding...he doesn’t really talk to people much though but he’s a good listener from what I’ve heard.” Her lids lowered over her eyes, “Not surprising after that accident though…Anyway let’s not talk about that!”

“That’s right we need to focus now.” Morgana said looking between them, “Study hard. Especially you, Ryuji. There are bound to be traps that will need to be solved with brains. Keep in mind that everything you do in your daily lives has an impact on your abilities.”

“True, studying won’t be so bad if we just think of it as helping us prepare to be phantom thieves…”

“I guess you got a point…” Ryuji sighed, assuming a defeated expression “But man, it’s just so lame...I was all fired up about helpin’ people, not about studyin’.”

“Well I do have somewhere interesting to show you tomorrow, if you’d like?” Morgana beamed “You guys did originally promise to help me out with my mission, after all.”

“Uh, sure I’d rather be out doin’ something anyway. Just message us with the info ‘kay?” 

  
  


Akira nodded watching them both leave, holding open his bag for Morgana as the sun began to set over the school, clutching the straps as he walked down the stairs through the practice building corridors that were completely barren of students.

“So are you excited about this place I’m taking you too then?” Morgana beamed, climbing onto his shoulders “It will surely be a shoc-” Morgana was cut off, the room they walked by abruptly illuminated in bright white light quickly followed by the sound of a small explosion and shattering of unknown materials that resonated through the corridors. “What the hell was that!” Morgana screamed as Akira flew open the door to one of the science labs, seeing the shadow of a figure emerging from the cloud of dust that started to settle in the center of the room.

As the dust cleared Akira could finally see the person responsible, he watched in the doorway as the guy calmly removed his black tinted safety glasses. His face slightly covered by whatever material was ejected out at him. He looked down at the mess of shattered clay and powdered substances scattered around the desk and blinked. Once. Twice. A third time. “...Crap,” the guy whispered to himself pondering on the spot, scratching his head.

“Is this guy crazy! Why would he do that in a school-” Morgana screamed, poking his head out of his bag as Akira attempted to muffle the cat. The students’ head turned to meet them and frowned before massaging the back of his neck with an awkward laugh, “There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this…” he said before rushing over to Akira grabbing him by the lapels of his blazer, pulling him inside the room. 

“H-Hey! What are you-” Akira grunted as he was dragged into the lab, looking back to see the guy gingerly peering down both ways of the corridor before slamming the door shut.

“Ah damn...well thank god it’s just one student,” the guy exhaled in relief, sagging back against the lab door, wiping his face with the sleeve of his lab coat.

“Are you okay…?” Akira said hesitantly to him, adjusting his shirt.

“Hm..?” the guy mumbled turning his attention to him, his eyes narrowing slightly, “Oh right, you...That’s odd, I haven’t seen you around before.”

“I just transferred here a short while ago.”

“Ah that's right, you must be the source of the abundance of ridiculous rumours I’m guessing?” He said walking over to him with a smile, “Akira Kurusu wasn’t it?”

“That’s right...How do you know my name?”

“Hm. Nothing much really escapes me in this school, but to be honest the rumours I couldn’t care less about. I was a transfer student just like you. I know first hand what fantasies these students like to indulge themselves in when regarding rumours....Anyway where are my manners to a new student,” he smiled holding out his hand. “My name is Kai Tashiro, I’m the student council vice president here at Shujin.”

Tashiro, why was that name somewhat familiar?

Akira walked over and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you Tashiro-kun” he said smiling back, looking up at the vice president finally getting a good view of him. He was slim, but definitely looked quite athletic, wearing the traditional Shujin uniform that was covered by his lab coat. His features were angular and cunning, but he was definitely a looker for sure. His wavy dark brown hair, unkempt that rested just above his eyes, the sides slightly down to his cheeks. His crystal blue eyes were hardened yet intelligent, garnering for information as they bore into his own. 

“Anyway, what were you doing in here?” Akira prompted, pointing over to the mess in the centre of the room.

“Oh, right that...Well, let’s just say I tried to “amp” up an experiment, a thermit so to speak” he said picking up one of the pieces of shattered clay before throwing it aside “Well it was anyway.”

“You’re weird, you know that?” Akira laughed a little.

“Ha! That I have been told before. Well I’m sure we will get along fine Kurusu-kun,” he laughed leaning back against a nearby desk. “You do not seem like the delinquent type everyone points you out to be. Even with all those rumours regarding you and Mr. Kamoshida.”

“And what do you think regarding Mr. Kamoshida?”

“Well...I didn’t know anything concerning his situation, and I didn’t have much to do with him at all, we only had a brief altercation of space for my kendo training. But it was for the best it seems regarding these Phantom Thieves shedding light on his endeavours...In addition, there are those new rumours surrounding you and Sakamoto-kun.”

“Word spreads around here fast it seems.” Akira frowned.

“Indeed they do, but don’t worry. Don’t let these students who are pampered by their parents deter you from your student duties, exams are coming around fast you know.” he smiled juggling a shard of clay between his fingers.

“Not a pampered student then, even with your position?” Akira said, raising an eyebrow.

“Not exactly, I did receive an honor status when I arrived here, as for my parents….Th-They are now longer around…” he said in a shaky voice, his lids low over his eyes while he rubbed his thumb over the clay shard. “Anyway, get going Kurusu-kun. I'll clean up here, if you need anything or any advice, come find me.” he said looking back over to him “Oh and Kurusu? Keep this to yourself, yeah? Don’t want the Prez finding out and beating me to a pulp.”

Akira nodded, opening the door to the lab, looking over his shoulder, “Sure thing, see you around.” he waved, closing the door behind him as he left the school.

“Did you have to be so rough?” Morgana winced pawing at his head “Well he was certainly...interesting.”

“Yeah, he seemed much more laid back than the council president though,” Akira said, leaving the train doors to Yongen.

“Still that guy is sharp, it wouldn’t be a good idea to get too friendly. He might be looking into the Kamoshida incident along with the council president. So be careful you might be on his radar too...Though he didn’t really seem to care about what the other students thought of you…”

Akira nodded back as he entered Leblanc, heading straight upstairs taking out his class notes and study guides. “Remember not to study too late” Morgana remarked jumping onto the bed “You have got to be prepared for what I’m going to show you tomorrow mwehehe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is the introduction for Kai. What are your initial thoughts and speculations about him? What do you think he is up to? I would love to know your ideas and queries in the comments, please! I'd be happy to answer anything.
> 
> Kai is much more prevalent in the Kaneshiro arc where you find out a lot about him and where him a Makoto will get a lot closer!
> 
> Thank you all for reading so far everyone. Hope you're enjoying it! It would be great to get my readers views on the story so far!


	14. The Amalgamation of Desires

“What’re you bringin’ us here for?” Ryuji asked as he slumped down to the floor next to the train station stairwell that Morgana told them to meet at today. The streets of station square were packed as usual, full of the bustling of workers and students alike. Akira leant on a raised area letting Morgana out while Ryuji and Ann scrolled through the Phantom Thieves website for any targets.

“All right, I’ve got the Phantom Aficionado website up. Now what?”

“Look for a post with a full name on it.” Morgana said looking down at them from his perch

“I already said there’s no big info on any big shot’s. Don’t you remember?” Ryuji sighed “But man, people actually go put someone’s real name on here, That’s some scary shit…”

Ann scrolled through some of the comments, ““He won’t listen to what I say”...No wait, there’s no name on this one.”

“Someone’s bad-mouthin’ me in online chat rooms”...This one’s got a name” Ryuji said holding his phone up to her.

Morgana rolled his eyes “Ignore those. Aren’t there any posts about more serious trouble?”

Ann leant back against the nearby wall “My friend went to the hospital half a day ago and hasn’t come back since... still no name though. Oh here we go “I don’t know what to do about my ex who’s stalking me. His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara. It says he’s a teller at city hall.”

“That should be a suitable target” Morgana smiled “All right, now get the Meta-Nav ready.”

“We're just gonna jump right into a palace? Fine by me!” Ryuji beamed quickly entering the information “We need a name and a place, right? So the name is....”

“We don’t need a keyword this time, just enter exactly what I tell you. The keyword is…”Mementos.””

“Hey whaddya tryin’ to pull? Uhhh “M-e-m-e-n-t-o-s”, was it?” Ryuji said typing it into the nav which was met by a notification sound of a successful match and the world came to a halt. 

  
  


The ripples of distortion tore through reality once more, bending and twisting like ripples in a stream as the cracks in reality coalesced until fully stabilized, the metaverse bore into existence again. 

“Everyone disappeared!” Ann shrieked as they all observed the area momentarily. The world around them was devoid of anyone, the once bustling streets of station square now lie dormant, with nothing but the sound of a distant howling wind reverberating through the depths of the stairwell below “It...kind of feels like I’m...walking on air?”

“Is this that Nakanohara’s palace?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s half right, but half wrong,” Morgana said, jumping down from his position. “This is a type of palace, but it’s different from the normal ones. Come on let’s head down. The shadows here lurk underground, almost like they’re drawn to something.” he finished as they all walked down the stairwell to the underground, their bodies briefly enveloped in blue and white flames adorning them in their phantom thief attire.

“So what is this Mementos, Morgana?” Akira said leaning against one of the ticket machine gates.

“Mementos is...everyone’s palace. A palace as grand as the previous castle only forms when a person’s wishes are extremely distorted. So in essence the general public has one gigantic shared palace.” Morgana jumped on top of the rail closest to him, “Mementos is the collective populations palace, its an amalgamation of humanities shared distorted desires, the shadows of those with stronger desires are manifested here and can be targeted, much like palace rulers”

Akira raised an eyebrow, “Like the targets of the requests from the phantom thieves site, so we can change their hearts here?”

“Exactly, well I think.”

Ann’s eyes widened in bewilderment, “So it’s kind of like a palace created by the public?...Scary.”

Ryuji fiercely scratched the back of his head “Argh...I don't get this at all,” a whimper of confusion escaped his lips.

“You moron, you know what it might be easier if we just went down there and explored” Morgana said pointing at the escalators heading down into the darkness, vivid red lights pulsed through fleshy growths in the pitch black of the tunnels like blood pulsing through thick veins. The distance sounds of screeching tracks and indistinct groans tarried along the wind which seemingly blew inside the depths of the darkness.

“Hell Yeah! Let’s get goin’” Ryuji barked with a fist bump. “But this place seems pretty huge, are you sure we can get around just by walkin’?” 

“It seems the time has finally come…” Morgana uttered jumping off the rails “Morganaaa...transfooooooorm!” he wailed jumping into the air in a cloud of smoke that briefly settled revealing a large black van, as two bright blue headlights separated by a large frontal grill moved looking between the three of them, distinct corrugated plating formed the outside of the van, supporting a sliding doors on either side. Two large cat-like ears stood atop of the van separated by a yellow stripe that ran down the length of the vehicle all the way to the wagging tail at the rear. “Come now, Panther. Ladies first.” Morgana said, his voice radiating through the front grill of the van.

“A car!?” Ann gasped, her eyes peeled wide.

“This comes from the way cognition materialises in the metaverse, plus a bit of extra training. It’s not dissimilar to how you guys transform.”

“But Mona…” Akira said, slightly puzzled “You're a van...”

“Holy shit…” Ryuji breathed “But you turnin’ into a car is totally different from our clothes changin’!” he hollered as he entered the van's backseat.

“Hey, Skull! Ladies first!” Ann whined, get into the back.

“Hey stop pulling me! That hurts!”

“Panther! Please be gentle!” Morgana howled reeling back onto his rear wheels as Akira shook his head joining them in the back seat.

“All right! Let’s go!” Ryuji said, putting his feet up.

“Why are you all just sitting back there? I’m a car, remember” Morgana huffed in displeasement. “I’m not going anywhere unless someone drives me…”

“Uh, Joker? Do you know how to drive?” Ann prompted, looking over at him.

“Well, let’s just say I’ll give it a shot,” Akira smirked, jumping into the front seats reaching for the ignition switch.

“That tickles! Lower, lower!” Morgana giggled as Akira flicked the switch and the engine rumbled into life “Oh, there...yeahhh...That feels sooo gooooood” Morgana purred with pleasure through the reverberations of the engine.

“What the hell am I touching here…Mona, that is kind of disturbing...”

“Uh, is that purrin’ I hear,” Ryuji grimaced, shying away from the dashboard. “What a creepy-ass car!”

“Don’t underestimate my meowtary engine,” Morgana said proudly as Akira hit the pedals heading off down into the depths below.

Mementos was an eerie place to say the least. Its structural form represented that of Tokyo underground, but more akin to an apocalyptic, hellish version of it. Red tangible growths reached out from every crack in the structure like vines clinging to a wall, the signage above emitting nothing but static black and white. The tracks however, ran in all different directions, snaking out into the darkness ahead that was illuminated by long fluorescent lights that stretched across the twisted underground caverns, the light barely penetrating through the red misty aura that radiated throughout the area.

“Man...This place totally feels like a palace…” Ryuji gasped, peering out of the van window. “Yo, Joker you mind keepin’ straight, you keep veering off man!”

“You try and drive this thing, it’s stiff!” Akira groaned. Well it wasn’t stiff really he was the stiff one by the way he gripped the wheel so intensely, but what could they expect he couldn’t drive, and he had to do it on tracks, he only knew how to drive. Putting that into practice though? Wayyy different.

“Yeah, I guess it’d be strange driving on the tracks like this in the real world” Ann said leaning onto the front seats, “Anyway, Nakanohara’s somewhere in here, right?”

“Most likely in a segment of his own creation” Morgana said “Don’t worry, it won’t be the size of a palace, we just have to find the entrance to that segment. You’ll know when you see it.”

Akira carefully drove them through the dark haze of the underground, peering through the windows as the silhouette of shapes of tall hulking shadows gingerly hobbling around the tracks came into view, steering away to avoid them they came to a corner of the subway lines, the tracks twisted into a corkscrew that bent and distorted as they reached into the wall, that was shifting in a hurricane of black and red energy consolidating into a single central point.

“Dude, the hell is this shit?” Ryuji gawked against the windshield, “It’s all wavy and shit.”

“This is the place” Morgana said firmly “I can sense the target in there. Now, are you ready, Joker?”

“Let’s do this.” Akira smiled, he drove them into the abyss of swirling energy, emerging on the other side was a calmer region of distortion. Lacking any real noticeable hazards, just large swirling tendrils intertwining above them, pulsing with unknown energy as they headed off deeper into the depths. At the end of the tracks stood a figure surrounded with a dark aura. 

“Who are you!?” Nakanohara’s shadow glanced up from behind his glasses, his golden eyes narrowing at them.

“Are you that stalker!?” Ann yelled, waving her hand in frustration “Haven’t you ever stopped to consider how your ex feels?”

“She’s my property! I can do whatever I want with her!” he scowled, his voice rippling with distortion. “It’s not like she didn’t treat me like a plaything! What’s wrong with me doing the same!?”

Ryuji sighed leaning in slightly “You can’t treat someone like shit just ‘cause they did it to you! What a load of crap…We’re gonna change the hearts of all the bastards like you!”

“There are millions of people far worse than me! What about Madarame…? He stole everything from me, but you’re letting him off the hook!?”

“Madarame? What does he mean by that?” Akira pondered drawing his blade as Nakanohara’s shadow burst free in a geyser of black liquid releasing the shadow within. A tall anthropomorphic being burst into reality, its long arms topped large balled fists with razor sharp claws, topped with a large bulbous head with fangs that peaked over the shadows lips dripping with black ooze.

The shadow suddenly leapt from it’s position, hurtling towards Ann with it’s claws barred, barely being able to react she quickly side-stepped in an attempt to dodge, the shadow’s claws grazing into her shoulder, her attempt was not enough to dodge the blow.

“Crap…” Ann winced holding her shoulder as blood trickled down her arm “You’ll pay!” her eyes narrowed as he drew her whip, cracking out the length it wrapped around the shadows legs, the teeth of the whip biting into the shadows limbs, pulling it back as it clawed at the tunnels flooring screeching in pain, while she sent it hurtling into the wall with crash.

“Panther!” Morgana hollered, rushing over to her. Slingshot in hand as he sent forth a ripple of projectiles at the shadow keeping it at bay briefly enough for him to tend to her, sending a soft green glow that emanated from his paws consolidating to her shoulder knitting the wound together.

“Joker, let’s do this” Ryuji nodded to Akira as he rushed forward taking advantage of the momentarily dazed shadow, swinging his metal pipe in an arc that contacted with the side of the bulbous shadows head, sending it reeling to the side as Ryuji hefted the pipe into the air in quick succession bringing it down upon the shadow whose arms reached up contacting the pipe, its arms shaking in a struggle holding against Ryuji’s attack “Joker, now!”

“Roger that!” Akira nodded, running around to the side of them both, drawing his mask from his face “Persona!” he uttered as blue flames rippled behind him in a whirlwind that summoned the black knight atop his steed. 

“Now, Berith!” Akira smirked behind the flames rippling over his mask, as the mounted rider charged at the shadow.

Ryuji leapt off the bulbous being with a grin as the trident of the knight thrust deep into its form, it’s body retorting from the piercing impact, it’s fingers twitched before dissipating into black ash, revealing the shadow of Nakanohara once more.

“I-I’m sorry...Please forgive me…” Nakanohara breathed holding his chest, his expression sullen “I-I couldn’t stop obsessing...N-Not after this person I trusted used me and then disposed of me.”

“You mean this Madarame?” Akira walked up to him placing his mask back over his eyes.

“I...was afraid of being thrown away again like some worthless thing…”

Ann holstered her whip onto the small of her back looking down on him, her lids low over her eyes “So some selfish bastard was making you suffer too...Still, you shouldn’t have dragged an unrelated woman into your mess.”

“Yes, I know that now. I’ll put an end to my love for her...Hey, you can change people’s hearts, right? In that case...Won’t you change Madarame’s heart!? Before more people fall victim to him…” he uttered as his shadow dissipated in glimmering light, a globe of pulsing blue and white light replacing him.

“Hm? What’s that shinin’ thing?” Ryuji prompted.

“It’s the bud of a treasure” Morgana said, walking up to it. “Had we left it be, it very well may have blossomed into a palace. Joker, this will make a perfect reward!”

“So Nakanohara had a change of heart, right?” 

“How are we supposed to know if we succeeded?” Ann asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well the lady posted the dude’s name online. If he really does change, she’ll prolly comment again. Either way we should get out of here, for now.”

“Hold on. There’s somewhere I want to show you first” Morgana said before transforming into the van “Come on. It should be just below, don’t worry it won’t take long.”

Akira and the others hopped aboard driving through what seemed like endless track filled tunnels until they reached a platform area, with an escalator leading to the depths below.

“Hold on a sec...You guys hearin’ something’?” Ryuji uttered hesitantly, getting out of the van, the sound of distance shrieking approached them as a train arrived at a halt on the other side of the tracks, its windows emitting an eerie red glow. “The trains’re totally runnin’! You sure we’re cool runnin’ around on these tracks!?”

“It should be fine as long as we’re not on the same ones...I think. I’m no train expert. Anyway let’s head to the lower area. It should be right after we go down that escalator.”

The escalator led them to a short section of a platform, pillars entwined with twisted red vine-like structures ran parallel down the edges as two trains rushed by the flanks of the platform leading to a large square door in the center. The door was sprouting the vine-like tendrils to the surroundings of it, with a diamond shape imprinted on the door, along with other random scattered markings that glowed with a bright red light.

“...What is this place?” Ann said walking up to the door, wrapping her arms slightly over herself. “It’s kinda creepy.”

“Now hold on...Just watch. This is most likely not an ordinary wall. If my hunch is correct...” Morgana said, placing his hand on the wall as the door resonated on the spot before unfolding its structure back into the walls surrounding it, opening up to another escalator heading down into a black abyss.

“It opened!”

“A new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information.” the comment resonated from Akira’ smartphone. 

“That wall wouldn’t budge when I came here by myself before.” Morgana said smiling “But it’d be weird for the deepest part of mementos to be some normal place like this, wouldn’t it? Now that Kamoshida’s palace is gone people are finally starting to talk about us…”

“The more people believe we exist, means that public cognition of us changes and the more likely we can progress further…” Akira pondered.

“Exactly! Anyway we’ve already accomplished our goal today. We should head back and I’ll explain more once we’re home.”

Making their way back to the entrance escalator the distorted world of mementos warped back into reality as the bustling streets of station square appeared into view.

Ann leant back against the green train carriage deep in thought “Why do you know so much about that place, Morgana?” 

Morgana’s head dropped slightly “My memories are a little foggy in that regard...However, I need to know what lies in the depth of Mementos, no matter what. Mementos is not just everyone’s palace, it’s the source of all palace’s. It used to be that palaces like Kamoshida’s with one ruler simply didn’t exist.”

“And you’re thinking that if we can do something about Mementos, your real form may come back?” Akira postulated.

“Yeah...I hope so…I’ll be relying on you guys.”

“...I'll help you” Ann said, smiling at him, “I hope you can regain what you’ve lost.”

“Anyway now that we can change hearts on a smaller scale, it might be worth while carrying out those requests.” Akira said. “Never know we might get some leads that way too.”

“Anyway we should get going, we do have exams soon remember?”

“Ughh….” Ryuji groaned, sagging his head “I gotta study….”

Although reluctantly, Akira agreed to meet with Mishima at the Shibuya diner. His constant praise and talk of helping the Phantom Thieves by maintaining the website was tiring albeit probably necessary. Even though it was pretty useful having that kind of information that it supplied to them, having someone like that on their side may actually prove beneficial in the long run, assuming he’d keep quiet about their identities. If anyone would believe him in the first place.

Akira took a sip of his water, looking over at the diner table at the guy who looked like he hadn’t had a wink of sleep for the last few days. At least his wounds from Kamoshida’s abuse had healed.

“How have things been? You know, with the...special activities?” Mishima uttered with a long yawn. “Oops, hah, sorry about that. I, uh, haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately.”

No shit. “Why is that the case I wonder?” Akira said, leaning back in his booth.

“Well I’ve been staying up managing the Phan-Site all night, every night. I think it’s called...PR?”

“Wait what, Phan-Site?”

“The Phantom Thieves Aficionado Website! Phan-Site for short” Mishima beamed “You need a catchy name if you want people to notice you. This is all a bit of P-Thieves propaganda. Basically, there’s no point to taking down bad guys if nobody’s gonna know about it. That’s why I’ve started a blog for posts from people you guys saved, while filtering out the haters.”

“You’re doing some good it seems.” Akira uttered.

“Really!? Just hearing you say that makes my all-nighters worth it! Though actually, I really wanna know how you punish people. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna ask. It wouldn’t be any fun if you just up and told me. After all, the Phantom Thieves have a reputation for being secretive!”

“You definitely got that one right…” Akira smiled tightly.

“I...I wish I could be more like you guys somehow…” Mishima whispered, his lids low over his eyes “But I’ll still be here to draw attention to the stuff you do! You can leave that part to me! Your popularity is gonna be at my mercy...or uh, fingertips. It’s like I’ll be your strategic image management representative, so to speak. 

“Uh...right. You really are hyped about this.”

“Anyway, I’m gonna do everything I can to make sure that title’s more than just for show” Mishima finished with another long yawn. “I’m gonna get going though...I think I’d fall asleep on the spot if I weren’t talking to you. Well see you later…”

  
  


Another long school day followed, much to everyone’s dismay exams were in a couple of days, classes mostly consisted of reviewing material that could possibly be on the finals themselves but Akira was feeling confident enough. Regarding Ann and Ryuji however, he wasn’t too sure. They did have to act like regular students for now after all. Not attaining good grades would surely give the council president more reason to interject into their affairs. And maybe even Vice president too. If he was actually in on the same proposition that is. 

Akira gathered up his books and notes and walked out of his class where Ryuji was already waiting for him, leaning up against the nearest stairwell. 

“Yo, Akira. You headin’ home?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sure am, unless you have other plans?” Akira said.

“Well, So y’know how we were lookin’ for somewhere we can train? I finally found a spot. It’s a gym in Shibuya. Pretty damn cheap too. So whaddya say shall we get goin’?”

Ryuji led them through Shibuya central street, just off a walkway was the gym he was looking for, an elevator out the front leading to the establishment upstairs.The bright green and white sign, plastered to the pillars that stood over the entrance “Protein Lovers”.

“Here we are...Protein Lovers gym!” Ryuji smiled looking up at the building “It’s a pay per visit, so you don’t gotta worry about any bullshit contracts or nothing. The equipment’s kinda crappy, but they got tons of variety.”

“Sounds good to me, feels like I need to workout again too.” Akira grinned, cracking his shoulder.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about! Anyway’s let’s head in.”

The gym itself was pretty small, each area was sectioned in regards to the equipment that they offered. Each area seemingly separated by the odd selection of interior design. Rowing machine, treadmills, weights even the odd martial arts training dummy. Ryuji got them going on a training regime he put together and went at it for a while.

Ryuji hobbled off the treadmill, leaning over planting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath “Phew...My form’s...comin’ back...but I don’t got...any stamina…”

“Still...You’re damn well faster than me” Akira coughed, leaning against the wall, a bottle of water pressed to his lips.

“Sakamoto?” someone said, approaching them as Ryuji stood up to greet them.

“Ikeda-senpai! What’s bonkin’?” Ryuji said in surprise.

“ “Bonkin’?” “ He said, shaking his head “You say the strangest things. Oh, and you don’t need to call me senpai anymore. I’ve already graduated, remember? Oh and I haven’t seen you before, were you on the track team?”

“He’s a friend! By the time he showed up, the track team was already...well, y’know.” Ryuji shrugged “What about you senpai, you still runnin’?”

“I actually joined my university’s track team. You’d think I would’ve quit entirely after what happened...I was supposed to be the leader of our team, yet I just resigned myself to Kamoshida’s will...Well I’m sure he never intended on writing me one in the first place. I did hear though Shujin’s track team’s being reinstated.”

“For real!?” Ryuji recoiled.

“Yeah, I heard they’re going to get Mr. Yamauchi as their new advisor. Anyway I best get going, see you around Sakamoto.” he said with a wave.

“So, who is this Yamauchi?” Akira said, finishing off the water in his bottle.

“Eh, basically a mini-Kamoshida, kinda worried ‘bout that. He’s gotta be up to something, I’ll do some research, may need your help though...But let's finish for today I’m pooped.”

  
  
  
  


Akira made it to school early the next day, for the reason he had to look like a good student as well as wanting to be able to get some preliminary studying in before homeroom started. Other students were already crowding around the entrance when he arrived all of them peering over the school notice board followed by a lot of groans of frustration or miserable comments. 

“I can’t believe this...A school assembly? During exam week? The hell are they thinking?”

“Yeah, I saw Tashiro-senpai put it up earlier…”

“Ugh It’s the day after tomorrow, right? I wonder if it’s gonna be about Mr. Kamoshida again?”

“Maybe the student council knew about him...Nothing surprising there, they’re all above us anyway.”

Morgana poked his head out of Akira’s bag as he climbed the stairs to his classroom “A mandatory assembly during exam week, huh? Sounds rough for all of you.”

“Yeah, well I feel confident enough” Akira smiled, opening the sliding door and sitting at his desk.

“Let’s hope it hasn’t got anything to do with the school council and the phantom thieves, that would be bad news for us.” Morgana said wearily, slipping under the desk.

“We do have to wonder now if they both have their eyes on us. Either way we just can’t be seen doing anything suspicious.” Akira frowned, laying his arms on his desk as other members of his class including Ann arrived.

“Hey, Akira” Ann smiled, slumping down into her chair.

“Morning, Ann. Ready for these finals?”

“Ugh no...I ended up procrastinating all night...this is going to go horribly.” She moaned, sagging her head back. “And that assembly too, wonder what that is all about.”

“I have no clue” Akira shook his head as the other students arrived with Kawakami. “Well good luck for the next three days.” 

“Yeah, at least I'll do better than Ryuji” she pouted as homeroom started and the next three days of exams proceeded.

  
  


A couple of grueling days later and the exams were almost over. The teacher signaled the end of finals for the day. Akira folded the pages of his exam paper over, putting them into a neat pile then placing his hands under his desk while the teacher came and collected the papers.

“How did you do?” Morgana whispered from under his desk, his tail slightly waving onto his thighs.

“I think it went pretty well” Akira nodded with a smile as Ann turned over to him slumping herself onto his desk, a defeated expression washing over her face.

“No fair…I couldn’t remember most of the answers.” Ann wailed, lifting her head from her arms. “Don’t we have to go to this mandatory assembly now?”

“I guess we have to,” Akira groaned, rising from his chair, gesturing to her to do the same. The other students in his class followed suit as they all left for the assembly hall where the student body was already gathering along with the staff.

Dwarfing the small microphone stand upon the stage was the Principal ready to deliver his message. “Ever since that specific incident, many of you have voiced concerns that I could not bear to ignore. We believe the mental health of our student body is absolutely vital, so we’ve acquired the services of a therapist. The floor is yours, Doctor....” He finished turning his head as the new staff member walked onto the stage. He was a tall middle aged man, slim and dressed in a lab coat that covered most of his khaki coloured slacks and a blue shirt that matched his checkered tie. His hair was brown and wavy, combed into a longer fringe down one side that slightly covered his black rimmed glasses.

Whispers from the students suddenly erupted as he adjusted the microphone stand, a rumble of indistinct chatter and gasps carrying through the halls, mixed in with the shrieks from some female students. “Isn’t he hot!?”

“It’s nice to meet you all” The guy in the lab coat said, his voice was kind and clear as he looked across the sea of students.

“Whoa, his voice is sexy!”

“My name is Takuto Maruki. Thank you for welcoming me to your school.” he said before bowing, his head contacting the microphone as he recoiled back with embarrassment. “No need to be formal with me, though” he said clearing his throat “I’m just here to counsel anyone who’s interested. You can even call me Doc, if that would make you feel more comfortable. Any assistance you need, I’ll be- Oh...I guess I’m not really any good for helping with money problems…” he jested as giggles emanated from the students, the Principal sighed pushing him aside from the microphone.

“...Thank you, Dr. Maruki. Anyway that will be all for this afternoon’s assembly, you may now leave in an orderly fashion.”

“Yo” Ryuji said, running up to Akira and Ann as they left the assembly hall. “You ever expect this place to actually give a shit about our mental health?”

“Well, our school’s made national news. Maybe they figured they’d look even worse if they didn’t do anything for us.” Ann said leaning against one of the metal fences.

“And Doctor, uh...Doctor Whatshisname.”

“Maruki…”

“Yeah-wasn’t that guy just basically clownin’ it up onstage? You’ll really think he’ll do us any good?”

“Ryuji…” Ann winced as the doctor approached the three of them.

“Hey there” he said, planting his hands in his pockets glancing back and forth between them “Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san, right? And that must make you...Kurusu-kun.”

“How d’you know our names?” Ryuji frowned.

“Well, I was informed of certain students before beginning my tenure here. Those that had, ah...previous interactions with Mr. Kamoshida. Kurusu-kun, it must’ve been especially tough for you after having just transferred here.”

“Yeah, it was pretty infuriating to say the least,” Akira nodded.

“Well you’re quite the tough youngster just don’t overdo it, okay? Well I know I already offered my services to the student body earlier, but would you three be interested in counseling?”

“Nope, not at all” Ryuji quickly interjected.

Maruki recoiled from the comment pushing his glasses back over his eyes “Ah! But, if you come to my office you can have free snacks! All you can eat...would be nice, but there’s still plenty to be had. So, how about it?”

“Free food...?” Akira groaned as Ann elbowed him in his side.

“Hey, don’t fall for that!” she frowned, glaring at him.

Maruki sighed heavily dragging his hand through his hair “To be frank, I’ve been explicitly ordered to provide counseling to the students directly involved with Mr. Kamoshida. It’s in the schools interests...for its students. I know asking you to be open with a complete stranger like myself is a lot. Making this mandatory wouldn’t do you any good, either. Might as well turn it into a worthwhile experience...Ooh I know! If you attend my counseling sessions, I’ll teach you different ways to improve your mental acuity. Like ways to hone your concentration before exams, or not getting nervous on dates.”

Mental training that may actually prove useful. Never know what things to expect in a palace after all. Stepping into the hearts and minds of twisted individuals would certainly break someone's spirit. “Well there’s no harm in a little chat, I’ll do it” Akira nodded.

Ryuji’s head sagged from his shoulders, a long sigh escaping his lips “I guess it’d just be more trouble for us if we didn’t go.”

“Hm, yeah I guess so…” Ann said hesitantly.

“Oh really!?” Maruki beamed “I’ll be in the nurse's office-feel free to come by whenever it’s convenient for you.” he waved to them walking off.

* * * 

Ann never thought she’d see the day she would be on her way to a counselling session of all things, even during class. For the most part opening up about recent events made her think twice about letting some of the thoughts out, especially to someone she didn’t know. Besides she was mainly going to these counseling sessions so the school laid off her, she wasn’t really expecting much as she approached the nurse’s office, gingerly placing her hand over the sliding door handle, shaking her head before tightening her grip. 

_ You can do this...you gotta be strong for Shiho… _ The thought forced into her mind, giving her the encouragement she needed to open the door as she hesitantly did so.

The nurses office was a large room, this walls were littered with medical notices and posters all pinned to notice boards that stretched along the right hand wall. There wasn’t much equipment to be fair, a simple bed lay in the back covered by ghastly pink coloured curtains, with a large first aid area cast to the side of the room. Two comfortable brown sofas were now placed in the center of the room, simple enough to accommodate the doctor's needs as she looked down at Maruki shly, her hands clasped to her bag in hesitation.

“Welcome. Are you here for a counselling session?” Maruki asked, his voice calm and composed as he sat comfortably in the one seater.

“Yeah, is now a bad time?” Ann whispered, her eyes casting away from his own.

“Not at all! It’s always a good time, so as long as I’m not already listening to another student” He smiled gesturing to the other chair as he grabbed a clipboard “I’m so glad you’re here, please sit down, make yourself comfortable.”

Ann nodded as she slowly sat down, arranging her skirt as she squeezed her knees together, gently playing with her pigtails while he quickly wrote something down. Dammit, what could she say. What should she say? Honestly, just thinking about opening up about her problems made it even more awkward.

“Well shall we get started? Oh-but first, just relax, all right? I’m only here to listen to whatever you wish to talk about.”

“Yes.” Ann whispered, raising her eyes to meet his own. “Although I really only have one thing on my mind right now, anyway…” she said as she explained the story with Kamoshida.

“...I see” he frowned. “That’s such a horrible thing to do to someone.”

“Yes. That’s why I wanted to get even with him...For Shiho.” 

“And?”

“Well...At first, I thought Kamoshida ought to face the same fate Shiho was going to put herself through but…” she uttered, shifting herself in the chair slightly “...Later, I realised that wasn’t right. If he did take his own life, it wouldn’t undo Shido’s suffering-in fact, it’d just give him the easy way out.”

“Is that so? Maruki smiled “You know, you are quite the wise, level-headed young woman, Takamaki-san.”

“Huh?” Ann jerked back, her eyes peeled wide “Uh, I think you’ve got the wrong…”

“Nope-in fact, I think you’re wiser than I was at your age. I wasn’t anywhere near as mature as you are now.”

“...It’s not like I did anything special, though. If I hadn’t gone through my own share of hell, I don’t think I’d be so mature either.”

“I see...So what’s on your mind now?”

“Right now...hmm. I’m just hoping Shiho will get better quickly. We both suffered a lot, but...I just wanna get back to laughing and having fun together like we used to. At this point, I don’t give a rat’s ass about Kamoshida!”

“Now there’s a healthy outlook” Maruki beamed, nodding his head in approval “You can’t change the past, but you still want to keep your chin up and press onward-is that the gist of it?”

“Yeah, that’s about right. I mean, it’d definitely be better if none of this happened at all, but…” 

“I definitely agree with you there” he chuckled. “But, it’s impossible to wipe every tragedy from history.”

“If only, right?” Ann smiled, nodding her head “Everyone would be so much happier if we could actually do that.” she finished as the school bell rang.

“Well I think we should wrap things up here for today-thank you so much for coming to see me.”

“Oh no, thank you! I feel a ton better now that that’s all off my chest” she said grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

“Hah, good to hear it-you deserve it. Feel free to stop by again anytime.” he waved.

Ann smiled to herself, closing the door to the nurses office shut behind herself. It did feel good to get things off her chest after all. Besides talking about it to someone, a counsellor at that made her realise that there was some good to come out of all this crap. Despite all the damage done by Kamoshida she had a new purpose, helping those who needed courage, and she also found some friends too. 

Which for her made her smile the most.

* * * 

When the bell sounded for the end of the day Akira headed down to the nurses office, thinking it was better to do as he was told in addition to the fact he agreed to take part in the counseling sessions to begin with. Planting his hands in his pockets he exited the stairwell looking over to the office to see Maruki speaking with that red-haired student. 

Yoshizawa-san was it? Still awfully cute. 

He stopped in front of them looking down at her smiling as she turned towards him returning the gesture, “Oh, hello!” she said kindly to him, “Are you here for a session as well?”

“Yup, that’s right” Akira nodded.

“Is that so? Dr. Maruki is a wonderful counselor” she beamed, clasping her hands over her chest “I’ve actually been seeing him for a while, before he ever came to Shujin.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you two were acquainted.” Markui said, glancing between them “Don’t go overselling me too hard though, Yoshizawa-san I’m really nothing special.”

“Well, I need to get going” she chuckled, before giving a slight bow “I’ll speak to you another time if I see you! See you later.”

“Welcome! Thank you for coming” Maruki said as they walked into the room together. As they both sat down. “Now, you want to tell me about your situation then?”

Akira nodded and proceeded to explain the circumstances of his transfer to Shujin, including that of the situation regarding Mr. Kamoshida. Although he did condense it, the story would take him far too long to explain everything. Besides some details were better left unsaid, especially when talking to someone he just met, counsellor or not.

“I see...Mm, thank you. I think I’ve gotten a good grasp of the situation you’re in, Kurusu-kun. Well, full disclosure...The school gave me a brief rundown of the circumstances surrounding your transfer here.”

“I’m okay now, It’s all in the past now.”

Maruki pondered for a second, “Did you have to force yourself to accept everything that happened…? No, that doesn’t seem to be it...Now that you’ve told me more about yourself, I think I’ve realised something. It seems like you’ve largely been able to reconcile your internal world with your external one. I should note-that’s really, truly impressive. Even most adults can’t reliably manage that.”

“What do you mean exactly?” Akira said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How to put it. You know how everyone has an internal reality? Some conception of themselves they’re striving for? Like, wanting to be a model student, or wanting to be loved and relied on...That kind of thing. But that idealised reality and the one in actuality are often far apart. That gap is responsible for a lot of people’s pain....Not everyone can ace their exams. And not everyone can be the heroes they wish they could be...You’ve already been through so much. That kind of suffering is usually enough to twist people up into dark places. That in itself is very admirable, but they may sound a little weird from a guy you’ve just met, huh?”

“Well it does sound right though.” Akira said with a smile.

“Not even any deflecting self-deprecation!” Maruki chuckled “You really are strong, Kurusu-kun. Hey, I’ve actually got one last request. Do you mind?”

“A request? What exactly?” Akira said, slightly puzzled.

“I’m actually doing certain research along with my duties as a counselor. It’s not quite like counseling-more like a type of psychological treatment. Basically, it’s a project to learn more about people’s metaphorical hearts. What they think, how they feel.” His expression turned slightly serious “If I get far enough with it, I think it’ll be able to help a lot of people! So…?”

“I'd like to get more details, if possible?”

“Oh sorry! Uh, I guess my point is...I’d like to ask you to help with that research! All you’d have to do is listen to my theories, and then tell me if they spark any ideas or realisations on your end. Please! Any time’s good for me-I can work around your schedule. And, uh...I’ve got a lot of snacks, too! You can have then! They’re yours!”

“Sure I’ll agree to help with your research” Akira nodded, leaning forward.

“Okay great! Just come by anytime...Oh, right! Would it be okay if we traded contact information?” He said urgently, pulling out his smartphone as Akira did the same. “There we have it, anyway before you leave I’ll give you some mental training tips!” They spoke for a little while longer before Akira said his goodbyes and left for home.


	15. An Artistic Genius

Akira walked onto the station side waiting for the train to arrive, scrolling through the Phan-site for any possible leads. Nothing really piqued his interest. Just the same “My friend hasn’t returned home yet,” “My boyfriend won’t listen to me,” the usual stuff that they shouldn’t really worry about, besides without a name they can’t target them directly in Mementos.

Akira’s head whipped around as Ryuji tapped him on the shoulder, looking significantly more tired than usual as he sauntered over to his side. Maybe he actually studied?

“I’m so sleepy.” Ryuji wailed following a long arduous yawn, “I ended up pullin’ an all-nighter once I realised today’s the last day of exams.”

“You? Staying up studying?” Morgana frowned, straddling on top of Akira’s shoulder.

“Nah, I gave up on the exam I was playin’ some games, and before I knew it, it was morning.” __

Well, that makes a no for studying. Typical. “You’re failing...For sure” Akira grimaced, holding his hand over his face.

“Morning....” Ann said walking up to them, letting out a long yawn. “Thankfully exams are almost over, so I thought I’d make one last effort across the finish line.”

“Impressive, Lady Ann,” Morgana gasped. “You’re quite different from this stupid monkey I know.”

“Huh? Don’t gimme that crap.” Ryuji barked. “Your brain’s tiny compared to mine.”

“Size is meaningless if there’s nothing inside, you know.”

“What was that!?” Ryuji scowled, inching forward, his hands forming into fists.

“Ugh, will you please shut up!?” Ann hissed. “You’re gonna make me forget everything I memo-” Ann suddenly stopped to turn around, peering into the crowds behind them “Am I imagining things?”

“Is something wrong, Ann?” Akira said, tilting his head slightly.

“No, don’t worry. It’s nothing I’m sure…”

They exited the train, reaching their final stop. Akira briefly looked back at Ann who still seemed quite shaken from whatever she saw. Rising the escalator up to the street Ann quickly turned around her eyes peeled wide, “Oh my god, that guy got off!” she shrieked “Isn’t this bad?” Akira looked back not noticing anyone unusual, well for him anyway. Ryuji simply stretched behind her, still half asleep. “Hey! At least act like you care!” Ann huffed at him, placing her hands over her hips.

“Ugh...Fine” Ryuji sighed, dragging his hand through his hair, pushing his way up the escalator “Come on.” As they made it to the street they had Ann stand and wait for whoever she was going on about, as someone approached her from behind they both stepped in to block him.

The guy stood before them perplexed as he tilted his head in confusion. He was probably their age, tall and thinly built. Wearing a uniform he didn’t recognise, a simple long button down shirt displaying a fleur-de-lis on his left pectoral. His long dark blue hair was slightly parted, the longer length covering most of the left side of his face. He was a good looking guy as he gazed directly passed them, his gray eyes focussed entirely on Ann.

“Hey, uh...are you sure it’s him?” Ryuji sighed, looking back at Ann “Or are you just that self-conscious.”

“Rgh not that-” Ann blushed, leaning into Ryuji as the guy quickly interjected.

“Is there something you want?” he asked calmly, his voice was deep, polite and very formal.

Ann barged past Ryuji pointing her finger directly in the guy’s face, her eyes flashed with annoyance, “That’s my line! You were the one stalking me!”

“Stalking you?” he said dismissively, brushing his long fringe aside “That’s outrageous.”

“I know you’ve been following me! Ever since the train!”

“That’s because…” he uttered, as they were all interrupted by the honking of a car’s horn that drove up to the sidewalk, the back window scrolled down to reveal an older man, with grey hair shaped into a ponytail, wearing a dark blue traditional Japanese Kimono under a long dark khaki robe. His hand clasped together in front of his chest as he looked over to them with an endearing smile. “My goodness...I had wondered why you left the car. So this is where your passion led. All's well that ends well, hahahaha...”

“I saw you from the car...And I couldn’t help myself from chasing after you.” The guy said, his eyes closed clutching his chest. “I didn’t even notice the calls from Sensei...But thank goodness, I caught up to you.”

“Okay…” Ann winced, pushing her one of her pigtails over her shoulder.

“You’re the woman I’ve been searching for all this time! Please, won’t you-”

“W-Wait a minute, I-” 

“-Be the model for my next art piece!?”

“...Model?”

“All that I’ve drawn till now has been lacking, but I feel a passion from you unlike anyone else.”

“This man is highly suspicious!” Morgana screamed from inside the bag.

Ryuji walked in front of them both assuming a bored expression “Ain’t this a recruit for some shady business?”

“Will you cooperate with me? What do you say?” The guy demanded leaning in close, his tone desperate.

“Hold your horses! Who’re you anyways?”

“Oh, where are my manners? I’m a second-year at Kosei High’s fine arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa.” he finished, abruptly pushing Ryuji out of the way to get to Ann. “I’m Madarame-sensei’s pupil, and I am being allowed residence at his place. I’m striving to become an artist.”

“Huh!? Do you mean THAT Madarame?” Ann gasped with excitement “The one who was on “Good Morning Japan” the other day?”

“The very same.”

“He was introduced as a super-famous Japanese-syle artist who’s been recognised all over the world...But we heard that name the other day in Mementos…”

“Yusuke.” the man from the car said, beckoning him.

“I’m sorry, Sensei. I’ll be right there!” Yusuke said hurriedly, holding out three tickets “Madarame-sensi’s exhibition will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow. I’ll be there to help out on opening day. Please come by. It’d be great if you could give me your answer in regard to being a model then…” his gaze turning sour as he turned to Ryuji. “I bet you have no interest in the fine arts, but I’ll give you tickets too. Well then, I hope to see you there tomorrow!” he said getting into the car.

“That guy’s as easy to read as a book” Ryuji huffed watching the car drive away “You’re not plannin’ on goin’, are ya?”

“...I think I will.” Ann said hesitantly, pulling out her phone “Crap! Look at the time! I’ll see you later.”

“How dare he go after Lady Ann…” Morgana scowled, popping his head free from the bag. “I’ve memorised that face of yours, Yusuke!”

* * * 

Akira stopped talking, holding his head slightly as he massaged his temple. A momentary abatement from the throbbing pain his skull was still being subjected too, the drugs still potent in his system. Fuck...He still felt disorientated. 

Opening his eyes he looked back at Sae from across the desk, leaning back from her rested position on the tabletop, crossing her arms over her chest. “You became acquainted with Madarame’s pupil by chance?” Sae frowned, struggling to comprehend its legitimacy. “That’s a little too convenient. It makes me wonder if you’re even telling the truth. So be it. What I want to know most is your method. It’s true that Madarame was an unforgivable criminal worthy of the scorn thrown at him. He was an adult who cultivated his own fame and fortune by sacrificing the livelihood of children...But he’d been covering his tracks for years. How did you uncover the truth in such a short span of time?”

“In the Metaverse…” Akira replied quietly.

“This “Metaverse” business again?” Sae sighed deeply, pondering for a second. “Fine. Let’s suppose that people’s hearts can be changed by stealing their treasure like you’ve said. If so, a different suspicion arises. People have gone mad or lost consciousness, never to recover...like the subway accident in April. Depending on how you look at it, that could be taken as a phenomenon for a sudden change of heart too...were you related to those as well?” A sharp pain ripped through Akira’s skull as if a barrier was forcing him from accessing his short term memories, or at least some of them...That name...that other person was somewhat responsible...An image high cloud-cover and glowing trees in a courtyard of stone shot through his head then dissipated as he snapped his attention back to the present.

“I don’t want to say…” Akira said, wincing through the pain.

“Tch…” Sae cursed under her breath looking at her watch “Fine. Let’s get back to Madarame’s case. Keep it concise, and stick to the facts.”

Akira nodded, and lowered his head as he began to recite the events that took place next.

  
  


* * * 

“Mmmmm, it’s over!” Ann breathed, enjoying a long stretch after exams, relief washing over her face.

“It’s over…” Ryuji said defeatedly, leaning against one of the station's supports “How ‘bout you?”

“I’m feeling pretty confident, went quite well actually” Akira smirked.

“You traitor! Anyways, can we stop talkin’ about the exams? Like it or not, they’re gonna come back graded next week. Rather than focus on stuff that’s over with…” Ryuji said, pulling out his phone “...It’s no use. There ain’t any useful info. The number of posts are gettin’ less and less too…”

Morgana straddle on top of Akira’s shoulders frowning “I am not letting this end as a one-hit wonder, okay?”

“Oh, right.” Ann said, holding out the tickets “There are these tickets to Madarame's exhibit! Wait, that’s tomorrow.”

“Don’t tell me...Was it love at first site with that Yusuke guy?” Morgana whimpered.

“It’s not like that...When I was watching that special on TV, his artwork was pretty nice. Plus. we’ve got free tickets. Besides, this could also be related to what we heard in Mementos.”

“I’m curious too, might be worth looking into,” Akira nodded.

“That aside, what should I do about the other two tickets? Wanna go appreciate some fine arts for once?” Ann said with a chuckle.

“I suggest we should all go together!” Morgana grinned “Appreciating the fine arts builds character. A phantom thief who can’t identify an original is lame.”

“It’s settled then! Just the phrase “going to an art exhibit” sounds kinda mature. Let’s meet at the exhibit entrance tomorrow.”

  
  


The four of them met up outside the station, ready for the exhibit. The smell of damp and fresh rain still lingered in the air from the previous night as they made their way through to the opening. It was already heavily crowded, the indistinct chatter from the masses mixed with TV displays conveying Madarame’s life work in a slideshow format. The exhibit looked large, multiple stands were erected within the large space all displaying the diverse artworks of one man, multiple other canvases were stretched out along the walls of the space, each with a placard defining the pieces of art, all roped off denying them all but a close look.

“So crowded…” Morgana groaned peeking out of the bag.

“It’ll be a pain in the ass if someone sees you, so don’t stick your head out too much, all right?” Ryuji whispered to him.

“You came!” A familiar voice echoed out to them as Yusuke approached.

“Um...yeah” Ann said awkwardly.

“You really came.” Yusuke said with disgust looking at Ryuji. “Make sure that you don’t get in the way of the other visitors. Come now. I’ll show you around. I’d like to speak more about the picture I’d like to draw too.”

“Well, see you guys laters.”

“Will Lady Ann be all right!?” Morgana shrieked “What if he drags her behind some painting and tries something funny?”

“I told you not to come out!” Ryuji sighed. “Are we really gonna “appreciate” the fine arts? Can’t we just go home?”

“Nope, maybe we can learn something about Madarame here?” Akira shook his head before walking into the exhibit seeing a film crew interviewing that same man from the car they saw yesterday.

“We continue to be truly surprised by your imagination.” The interviewer said enthusiastically “You have such expansive styles, it’s hard to believe that it all stems from one person…Where in the world does all your inspiration come from?”

“Well..It is rather difficult to put into words…” Madarame smiled, pondering for a moment “They naturally well up from within my heart like bubbles rising one after another in the spring.”

“Naturally, you say?”

“What’s important is to distance oneself from otherworldly desires such as money and fame. My atelier is a modest shack, but it is more than enough to pursue true beauty.”

“I see...So the act of emptying one’s mind gives rise to inner beauty. Still to think we could hear the word “shack” coming from the great artist Madarame.”

“You would understand if you saw it. Hahahaha…”

A huge crowd suddenly emerged from behind them all dashing for an attempt to get a closer look at Madarame. Gasps and comments ripped through the hall as they all heaved forward into them both forcing them both to squeeze through the crowds to the entrance.

* * * 

Ann walked with Yusuke around the exhibit. She was able to gaze upon some truly beautiful works of art that she thought she would ever be able to experience. Yusuke seemed more than happy to explain each one to her, his demeanour and knowledge towards art was interesting to say the least, not that she really knew much about it though. The art was pretty, and that was enough for her.

Yet something seemed off, like he almost seemed like he was forcing himself to talk.

“I didn’t know there were so many types of Japanese art.” Ann said gazing at the works of art on the walls.

“Usually one concentrates on their own style. However, Sensei creates all this by himself...He’s special.” Yusuke said proudly looking over her shoulder.

“There you are, Yusuke,” Madarame said, approaching the two of them. “Ah, the girl from yesterday. Are you enjoying the exhibit?”

“I don’t know how to put it into words...but it’s really amazing.” Ann said with a smile.

“You’re sensing something from the artwork...That alone is enough to give us artists satisfaction. I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke. Well then, if you’ll excuse me.”

“You’d imagine artists would be difficult to approach...but he seems really friendly.”

“Indeed.” Yusuke said, his expression somewhat pained.

Ann walked over to a large painting in the corner of the exhibit, one she particularly liked from the brochure she read before coming to the exhibit. It was a multitude of different colours, almost conveying a scene of a sunset from a far distance, the black of the trees in the corners of the foreground covered the myriad of colours that stretched across the canvas in the middle, the colours were soft and blended beautifully, but the composition seemed...forced...the brush strokes seemingly whipped across the canvas as if someone was releasing their inner frustrations onto the painting itself.

“Oh, this is it, the painting I wanted to see in person.”

“This one...?” Yusuke said wearily, reluctantly approaching the piece of art.

“I guess it’s the painter’s anger? I’m not sure, but I sense this...strong frustration from it.” Ann pursed her lips, gazing over the picture. “To think such a cheerful and gentlemanly person could make such a piece…something wrong?” Ann said looking back at Yusuke, a pained expression washing over him as he averted his gaze from the painting.

“Don’t mind me...There are better pieces than...this one. Come now, this way!” He said encouraging her away from the painting.

What was with him? That reaction was totally not like him. Maybe there was a very good reason he disliked that painting. Maybe not disliked though, more like was disgusted to see it there, which was weird to her, considering how beautiful it was.

Maybe there was more to all these rumours regarding his sensei...something dark and terrible that she didn’t want to perceive as the truth.

* * * 

Akira and Ryuji sat in the walkway near the station. The rain heaving in the view of the cityscape behind them. Leaning up against the rails, Ryuji clutched his abdomen “That old lady totally elbowed me…” he groaned pulling out his phone. “But thanks to that, I remember now.”

“Remember what exactly?” Akira said, turning to him.

“Well lemme get to it. It’s about a post online.”

“Why’d you leave without me!?” Ann groaned approaching them, her eyes flashing with annoyance.

“You got it all wrong; we got dragged into this huge crowd and-...Eh, anyways. You gotta look at this too.” Ryuji said, holding up his phone to them both. “This post might be about Madarame…”A master of the Japanese arts is plagiarising his pupil's work. Only his public face is shown on TV.”

“Plagiarising?!” Ann recoiled, her eyes peeled wide.

“I didn’t think much of it when I first saw it, but hearing “shack” and “Madarame” triggered it…”His treatment of the pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around. He treats them inhumanely, as if disciplining a dog…”

“Abuse on top of plagiarism, hm?” Morgana scowled.

“If this is real It’ll be a huge scandal,” Ryuji grinned.

“I wonder if Kitagawa-kun posted this?” Ann said wearily, “I mean, he IS a pupil of his.”

“Well it’s possible they could be the same person,” Akira said, planting his hands into his jean’s pockets. “Why would he be staying there though, if that was the case?”

“A man like that, doing such a thing...I wonder if we can ask that shadow from earlier about this. Oh. Actually, we just need to talk to him in reality.”

“It might be too risky, doing something in the open like that. Madarame might find out. It does seem quite suspicious though.”

“I know, right?” Ryuji drawled, “This all fits way too well to just be a coincidence. If this post is legit, ain’t this the kinda target we’ve been waitin’ for? By the way what did you do about the whole modeling thing?”

“Kitagawa-kun gave me his contact info” Ann said clutching the straps of her bag “And the address to his sensei’s atelier.”

“He said he lives there, right? Perfect timing. Let’s try goin’ tomorrow. We’re off to Madarame’s house right after school!”

“Huh? You want me to model tomorrow!?” Ann said flustered, “This is too sudden…”

“What?” Ryuji said perplexed “We’re just gonna go talk to Kitagawa.”

“Oh, that’s what you meant…”

After school the next day, just like they planned they hopped on the train to go meet Yusuke, incidentally they managed to get a couple of seats while Ryuji stood. Surprisingly the train wasn’t entirely busy for the time of day. They really did need some information though, if what they post said was true Yusuke must be under some serious pressure, along with all his work being stolen from him. There’s no way he could accept living like that. He really was hoping that Yusuke would tell them the truth. If that post was telling the truth anyway.

“Phantom thieves goin’ by train...This ain’t any different from how I get home from school, y’know,” Ryuji huffed, grabbing onto one of the handrails above him. 

“The train is the fastest way to go,” Ann said, crossing one leg over the other. “Plus, we can bring pets on here.”

“Hey.” Morgana frowned, lifting his head out of Akira’s bag “Who’re you calling a pet!?”

“Dude, be quiet! We didn’t pay the pet fare.” Ryuji whispered.

“I’m the one guiding you to your destination! You should be calling me “Master”!” 

“Ooh, kitty!” a young girl beamed approaching them “Is that your pet, Mister? I heard it meowing!”

“Oh, this?...It’s just a stuffed animal” Akira smiled at her. “It meows when you press on its head.”

“Yeah Akira, go on...press on its head.” Ryuji grinned.

“This is ridic-” Morgana barked in protest as Akira’s hand pressed on his head “M-Mewww…”

“Wowweeeee! Again! Again!” The young girl demanded.

“I’m so sorry, Morgana” Akira smirked, rapidly pressing Morgana’s head.

“Mew...Meowowowowowowowowowowow!...Blerghhh” Morgana gulped “...I just threw up in my mouth…”

“The next stop is Shibuya. Shibuya. Doors will open on the left side” an announcement rang through the cabin.

“Oh! This is our stop” Ann smiled to the girl “Well, see you later, bye bye!”

Ann led them through central street. There apparently weren't any trains that passed by the area close to Madarame’s house, so they had to walk a while past central street to get there, incidentally the address was in a quite expensive residential area. However, the building Ann stopped at wasn’t anything of the sort. 

It was a large house, and that may have been the only positive thing about it. Multiple large fenced off windows littered along the building, some had the shutters half attached, there wasn’t even a glimpse at the main structure as most of the building was covered in layers of corrugated iron, worn and rusted. It honestly didn’t look stable let alone livable.

“Is...that it?” Ryuji said with dissatisfaction glaring up at the shithole.

“We’re at the right address…” Ann said, checking her phone. “The door plate does say “Madarame”.”

“Uh, you ring the bell”

“Me!? The walls won’t collapse when I do, will they?” Ann gasped, gazing at the building as she walked over to the house ringing the doorbell.

“Who is it? Sensei is currently-” Yusuke’s voice projected from the intercom.

“Um, it’s Takamaki.”

“I’ll be right out!” Yusuke yelled, seconds later sliding open the front door “Takamaki-sa-...You two are here, as well?”

“Hey.” Ryuji grinned, “Sorry, but uh...we ain’t here to talk about the modeling thing. There’s something we gotta ask you. Is it true Madarame’s plagiarisin’ stuff? He’s abusin’ people too, yeah?”

“Are you serious?” Yusuke said, a hardened expression bled into his face, sharpening his eyes. 

“We read about it online.” Ryuji said, showing him the post from the Phan-Site.

“This…?” Yusuke chuckled before laughing erratically, “Preposterous! Not only is the plagiarism impossible, but abuse? He welcomes pupils into his own home! This is no act of violence; it is charity!” His eyes narrowing once again “And I’m the one residing here and studying under him. I’m saying it’s not true, so it’s beyond doubt.”

“You might be lying ‘bout it!” Ryuji said, leaning close to him.

“That...That is utter rubbish. I had no family when Senesi took me in and raised me into what you see now! If you continue to ridicule the man I owe my life to, you will rue this day!”

“Yusuke!” Madarame said walking to the open door “What’s the matter? I heard you yelling.”

“These people are slandering you with baseless rumours!”

“...Forgive them, Yusuke.” Madarame shook his head. “They must’ve heard some bad rumours and came in worry for their friend’s safety.”

“...Understood Sensei,” Yusuke sighed.

“Well even I doubt that a cranky old man like myself could be liked by everyone. I’m sorry to have butt in on your conversation. However, I do have neighbors around. Won’t you please keep it down? Now if you’ll excuse me.” he finished walking back inside.

“That was discourteous of me...I’m sorry.” Yusuke bowed, “...I know! I think you’ll be able to believe in Sensei if you saw that painting. It’s his maiden work as well as his most representative piece-it’s titled “Sayuri”.” Yusuke beamed, showing them a picture of the painting on his phone. 

A painting of a woman dressed in vibrant red dominated the painting, cast in the background a single sakura branch stretching across the canvas, illuminated by a dull yellow sun filling most of the background. The woman’s hair, dark and fine draping slightly over her shoulder as she looked down into the clouds and mist that surrounded the lower half of the painting, her expression sullen, yet loving and beautiful. A mixture of deep emotions making it as if her expression was almost unidentifiable, a mystery to be solved that even the painting could not provide.

“This was the painting that inspired me to become an artist.” Yusuke said with pride.

“It’s so beautiful…” Ann breathed, gazing at the image.

“When I first saw you, I felt the same powerful emotion as when I saw this painting…I wish to pursue beauty like this. And I believe drawing you will be part of that pursuit. I implore you; seriously consider my offer. I’m sorry that you took the time to come all this way, but I must assist Sensei today. I hope we can discuss this further another time. If you’ll excuse me, then.”

“Those two...seem like nice guys, don’t they?” Ryuji sighed leaning against a nearby fenced area of a walkway, just across the street.

Ann nodded scratching her head in thought “Maybe the Madarame we heard about in Mementos is a different person.”

“Man, right when we thought we found a new target, too…”

Akira pulled out his phone checking the Meta-nav app, a result appearing on his screen. Madarame had a palace.

“Was it picking up our conversation?” Ann prompted, “This display...it means that Madarame has a palace too, right!? But why?”

“ “Madarame,” “plagiarism”...and then “shack,” huh?” Morgana uttered, “These seem to be the keywords. We have the person’s name and a location. All that’s left is the “what” that Madarame mistakes this shack for to enter his palace.”

“Why don’t we start with…”castle”?” Ann said, a negative reply fed back from the app.

“Then what about “prison”?” Ryuji huffed “Ugh, what a pain. “Jail”! “Warehouse”! And “guidance counselin’ office”! Might as well add “farm”!”

Akira shook his head, none of the places they were saying were relevant. A building relating to artists...where they keep their works of art…storing them, an exhibit of paintings new and old for everyone to see.

“A museum.” Akira uttered, the app reacted to the word. A positive match.

“Beginning navigation.” it stated as the world began to warp around them, ripples formed in the world around them, distortions that cracked opening gaps into the other reality. A spiral of otherworldly energy opened to the metaverse, as the weaving of distortion stabilized the palace materialised in the place of Madarame’s shack.


	16. The Museum of Vanity

“Hey, when did you activate the Nav!?” Morgana said as blue ethereal flames momentarily covered them, dissipating to reveal their phantom thief attire. “You surprised me!”

“So even you can slip into the Metaverse without realising it, Mona?” Ann asked calmly.

“Yes. In a place with minimal cognitive distortion, the differences can be subtle.”

“Forget that, look!” Ryuji hollered staring up at the expanse of the structure behind them.

The palace was huge, an extravagant multitude of buildings. Large rectangular blocks, arranged in random patterns stretched across the front forming a perimeter, all adorned in solid gold. 

Raised high were a myriad of random architectural structures, mostly large aesthetic shapes that complemented the cubist style structure of the palace. Potent rays from spotlights lit up the central building, shifting in a constant pattern, the silhouette of random shapes cast high upon the stacks of cuboid shaped buildings that were towered ontop of eachother stretching high into the sky. Painted with random slick patterns that adorned them, small windows randomly placed in the architecture, emitting a faint blue glow into the night.

“It’s so extravagant...to the point that it’s gaudy.” Ann winced looking up at the palace “It’s a museum...right?”

“Well, a Palace is a world formed by a mind twisted by desire-remember Kamoshida’s castle?” Morgana prompted.

“Madarame’s artwork is on display at museums in reality too, though. His exhibit was popular, and people already respected him. Why would he fantasize about a museum?”

“You got a point.” Ryuji said, crossing his arms over his chest “It ain’t related to plagiarism or abuse, either. That aside...Ain’t a museum a must for phantom thieves!?”

“Yeah, definitely” Akira smirked nodding to the palace, where a huge crowd of cognitive projections of people were massing outside the front entrance “We need to find another way in though. Let’s begin the infiltration.”

Akira and the others ran over to a large van parked by the side of the golden wall, vaulting on top of it to reach the walls above, a leap down giving rise to a large garden area. A long tiled path, covered by high rising foliage led to an alcove furnished with large sprouting water fountains surrounded by large twisted sculptures that spread far across the garden landscape to the central building.

He leapt onto the sculptures, leapfrogging across them, reaching a flat surface of a garden archway which they used to sneak over to a section of the main building ahead. Peering down below to see the distant glow of flashlights moving in the dark, radiating onto the vast array of foliage below.

“Dammit, shadows here too?” Ryuji spat as two large shadows patrolled below them, adorned in black suits, wielding batons. A resemblance to that of museum security guards.

Akira peered down into the skylight on the section on the main building, thankfully one of the shutters remained open, just enough for them to slip inside.

The room opened up into a large display area, decorated with patterned blue carpeting and bright green furnishings. On the walls large paintings were erected, portraits of different individuals were displayed, their forms twisting in waves of distortion like ripples in a pond. The artwork looked seemingly alive.

“It’s...moving…” Ann gasped peering at the paintings.

Akira walked up to one of the paintings, a raised placard on a small stand sat next to each of them “...It’s someone’s name, and their age. Let’s check out the others.”

The next room was much the same, multiple display boards were lined up along the center of the room all holding more paintings, warped and moving in waves all of them painted in the same distinct style.

“Hey, this doesn’t make any sense...Madarame’s famous for having a variety of art styles…” Ann said looking over at more paintings in a large corridor area. “But all the portraits on display here look the same...This is way different from what was at the-”

“Wait a sec…” Ryuji breathed, staring at another portrait. “Ain’t this that guy we saw in Mementos? Y’know, the one who was shit-talkin’ Madarame…”

“Natsuhiko Nakanohara. His name’s written on the plaque,” Morgana uttered.

“Dude, I don’t get it. Why’s there a painting of HIM in here!? And more important, why’s his name written under it?”

Akira frowned, walking over to the painting and briefly touching the art as it rippled from his touch, he walked down the hallway “Usually the artist's name should be displayed on the plaque, along with the title of the piece...No way…” Akira froze at the painting at the very end of the display area, a tall grand painting of someone they are very familiar with now.

“Hey, isn’t this a painting of that guy?” Ryuji prompted.

“It’s says “Yusuke Kitagawa.” There’s no mistaking it,” Morgana sighed looking up at the placard.

“Huh? Wait a second.” Ann breathed, her lids peeled wide, “What do you think these paintings are?”

Akira shoved his hands in his coat pockets pondering momentarily, “They must all be his pupils, past and present.”

“For real? All of them?” Ryuji recoiled, “But it was only Yusuke when we went to his place before…”

“Seems that this is his final, star pupil.”

“Taking in what that Nakanohara guy said, things are becoming clearer” Morgana nodded. “All right, let’s keep investigating. We need something to further confirm our deductions.”

A small stairwell opened up to a large reception area, the architecture of the place was a mishap of different artistic styles all combined into one room. The reception desk was curved and golden, with flatscreen TV’s behind the desk blaring with a repeated announcement about Madarame’s museum. 

“Is this a...pamphlet?” Ann said, picking up a golden brochure opening it up to reveal a guide of the museum. “Well it’ll be a good reference, let’s take it with us.”

Veering off from behind the reception area, a large circular shaped room. The painted black artwork that fashioned the walls, was alive and in motion. Multiple long flags displaying a sketch of Madarame’s face draped down from the ceilings covering most of the central area, all flowing in a mysterious non-existent wind that tarried along with quiet screams and muffles for help. 

Depicted in the center was a large sculpture, an upward spiral of golden waves stretched high, intertwined with golden and silver sculptures of male and female forms, each of them sewn into the sculpture between the waves, their forms posed in a posture displaying that of fear and helplessness.

““The infinite spring”?” Ann frowned, reading the placard, “A conglomerate work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own funds. These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives. Those who cannot do so have no worth living! Hey...This is most likely about the plagiarism, right?”

“Dammit!” Ryuji hissed. “What a phony geezer!”

Morgana shook his head gravely, “In other words, his pupils are his property. He doesn’t even qualify as an artist if this is true. He’s stealing the ideas from talented students in exchange for securing their livelihood. I wondered about those portraits on display...They must all be his “pupils” through his cognition. This even says that they have no worth. Couldn't this be about the abuse?”

Akira frowned looking up at the horrific structure, “But as soon as they have been of use to him, he discards them. Why is Yusuke staying there then, surely he must know.”

“He’s treating them like slaves or tools!” Ann shrieked, her lids low over her eyes “He did say that he owes Madarame his life for being taken in…When we were at the exhibit, I praised one of the pieces on display. But...Kitagawa-kun acted strange. Maybe that piece was plagiarized too…”

“We should confirm this all with Yusuke first, before we progress any further. There is still a lot we need to understand concerning Madarame as yet.”

“Mhm you’re right. I’ll try contacting Kitagawa-kun. I might be able to get the truth out of him if I accept his modeling offer. You all better come with me, okay? I’m scared to go alone…”

“A famous, renowned artist, huh?” Ryuji grinned. “This might be tougher than Kamoshida. Well we’ll just prep ourselves until we get confirmation from Yusuke...This is our first mission as real phantom thieves. We’re gonna succeed no matter what!”

Akira nodded to them all, as they headed back to the museum entrance activating the Nav to return, as the alternate reality bent and twisted around them, until the real world materialised into view, going their separate ways for the night.

Akira got home late, placing his bag on the table by the stairs to let Morgana out, sitting down onto his bed, resting his elbows on his knees deep in thought. If his palace's reflection of his heart was true, then there was no doubt Madarame was twisted and cruel. His public front may have been that of a kind, old man. And that facade had worked well in keeping prying eyes from his secret endeavours. Still, he just couldn’t contemplate why Yusuke would stay there, fully knowing what his teacher was doing.

Unless he really had something pinned against Yusuke, something to use him with.

“You're thinking about Madarame, aren’t you?” Morgana said with a stretch before leaping on top of the bed.

Akira nodded leaning back against the window sill. “Yusuke must be hiding the truth, I wonder why he’s keeping this to himself...It must be devastating for him, knowing he is being used. At any rate we’ll see what we can get out of him tomorrow.” he finished as he answered his phone that was busy vibrating away in his pocket.

IM:

Ann: Would you really forgive someone unconditionally if you owe your life to them? I’m not so sure anymore.

Ryuji: What’re you bringing this up for?

Ann: According to Kitagawa-kun, Madarame isn’t a problem.

Akira: What do you mean?

Ryuji: Something wrong?

Ann: I mean, I know Madarame is a bad person, but still...Maybe I’m so hesitant because I haven’t actually met any of his victims.

Ryuji: Yeah, I guess that part’s totally different from what happened with Kamoshida.

Ann: This might be an extreme line of thinking...But if an evil person isn’t causing any trouble now...Is there really a point in us stepping in?

Akira: We aren’t fully sure about what is going on, we need more information. 

Ryuji: Well...you got a point. So we’re gonna let Yusuke decide if Madarame’s worth going after or not? I dunno...If it were me, I’d never forgive that bastard!

Akira: Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We will have to see how Yusuke feels.

Ann: Yeah...I guess we could talk some more after that. OK. Let’s meet in Shibuya after school tomorrow.

  
  


After school the next day they met in the small courtyard alcove. Apparently Ann had some good news that she wished to tell them regarding Yusuke. “I got a response from Kitagawa-kun. He said he wants me to come over today.”

“Perfect” Ryuji grinned, leaning on one of the vending machines “Probably dropped all his plans just to get you over there.”

“We need to find out from Kitagawa-kun if what we saw in the palace was true…”

“Hey, quiet down.” Morgana whispered as he perched up on the alcove table peering off into the courtyard. “It’s that student council president.” Akira looked over to see that the council president was talking to Mishima near one of the school entrances, about what, well he was pretty sure it was about the phantom thieves.

“Yikes…She got a hold of Mishima today,” Ryuji winced. “It’d suck if she noticed us. C’mon, let’s split up. Meet in the station walkway in Shibuya.”

  
  


“We finally landed a big target” Ryuji grinned, leaning on the rails of the walkway, “C’mon let’s get some dirt on Madarame...But man...Ann’s late.”

“Sorry.” Ann said approaching them. “I was thinking about some things and didn’t notice how much time had passed. Don’t you think Kitagawa-kun has to be protecting Madarame? I mean they live together, so he’d have to be aware of Madarame’s true nature. The only reason I can think of him doing that is that Madarame has something on him…”

“Yeah, that’s weird. But that’s why we’re goin’ to check it out, right? You ready to be a model?”

“Yeah, I’m prepared,” Ann said hesitantly. “Kitagawa-kun seemed really happy when I said I’d be his model. Once he finishes drawing and gets a little friendlier, we should bring up Madarame.”

Yusuke invited them into the shack and headed for one of the rooms. It was a simple traditional Japanese style room; it was surprisingly empty, simple wooden floorboards covered in dried paint stretched across the expanse of the room with large easels and blank canvas stacked up against the wall. In the corner of the room a large wooden station was erected housing a multitude of art supplies, spray cans, paint bottles and brushes that littered the tabletop, already prepared were dishes containing colours ready to be mixed on his palette. In the centre of the room a large easel was set up ready for them.

“I thought it would just be you coming, Takamaki-san” Yusuke scowled, looking at Akira and Ryuji who sat on the stools against the wall.

“Wouldn’t you get nervous too, if it was just the two of us?” Ann laughed nervously, sitting on the stool provided for her.

“We’re here to keep an eye on you,” Ryuji said while stretching. “So don’t try anything perverted, ‘kay?”

“Stop making odd assumptions.” Yusuke sighed, “I have no interest in her as someone of the opposite sex.”

“Huh?” Ann retorted.

“Is there a problem?”

“...No, not really.” Ann shook her head, crossing one leg over the other resting the side of her face upon her hand.

“Well then, let’s get started” Yusuke smiled, holding up his pencil to her for dimensions sake, as he brushed off the canvas before he started sketching, in long smooth strokes.

“...Hey...Kitagawa-kun?” Ann prompted as Yusuke continued to draw, unphased and unresponsive to her attempts to get him talking. His eyes focussing on her then back to the canvas before he continued the cycle. “...It’s no use.”

“This isn’t what we planned!” Morgana groaned. “We were gonna catch him off guard and make him spill his beans weren’t we?”

“How were we supposed to know this was gonna happen?” Ryuji sighed, slumping against the wall. “Guess we just gotta wait ‘til he’s done...What an effin’ pain in the ass..”

“Perhaps I should try going outside this room…”

“Just don’t get caught Morgana.” Akira whispered, while Morgana snuck out of his bag and walked outside the folding doors of the room.

  
  


* * * 

Morgana began to explore the shack, walking along the long, thin corridors of the building, he mostly noticed there were a lot of rooms. Too many for just two people staying in the building, even the composition of them all seemed the same, simple and drab, devoid of most furnishings that weren’t stacked with art supplies, a simple futon set in the center of the rooms. It was definitely large enough for multiple pupils to stay at once though.

Morgana crept round one of the corners of a long corridor, stacked against the wall were multiple medium sized canvases, along with a few other supplies. The door was tall and thin painted in the image of a small peacock at the base with its large array of tail feathers consuming most of the door. 

Strangely enough this door had a lock, a fancy lock at that, it was large and gold, a padlock that sealed the door from anyone’s access. It was strange due to the fact that no other door he had come across had any significant markings, let alone painted images on, and was the only locked door he had managed to find.

“It’s weird how flashy that door is…” Morgana uttered to himself. “And...is that a lock? A door with a hefy lock...What could be in there?”

He quickly leapt on top of the stacked canvases, taking a quick glance at the lock and the mechanisms before searching around more.  _ I wonder how Lady Ann and the others are doing _ .

  
  


* * * 

  
  


A long grievous sigh erupted from Yusuke and he slumped back in his stool, his defeated expression matching his sagging posture.

“Are ya done?” Ryuji pleaded, sagging into his stool.

“It’s no good…” Yusuke said disgruntled.

“I’m sorry...Am I the problem?” Ann said quietly, with a pained expression.

“No, not at all. It’s just…” Yusuke uttered, his head hanging from his shoulders. “I’m having trouble staying focussed today. I’m sorry, but we’ll have to resume this another time…”

“Oh hell no!” Ryuji hollered, rising from his seat. “How many hours do you think you made us wait!?”

“I’m sorry…” Ann stood up as the others did the same “We had another reason for seeing you today...We needed to talk to you.”

“It’s about those rumours regarding your sensei,” Ryuji blurted.

“That painting I saw at the exhibit...You’re the one who actually painted it, right?”

“That’s…” Yusuke uttered, holding his chest a pained expression washing over his face.

“I knew it.”

“Your sensei’s seriously messed up. He just thinks of his pupils as tools,” Ryuji spat. “That’s why he doesn’t give a damn whether he steals their work or physically beats them. I’ll make this clear, there’s no point in hidin’ stuff from us.”

“Hahaha...I have no idea what you’re talking about” Yusuke muttered, his lids low over his eyes.

“You couldn’t go against him, could you?” Ann said quietly, “I’m sure we can help you out though…”

“Stop it...It’s just as you all say. We’re...our sensei’s “artwork”. Don’t misunderstand me though. I offered my ideas to him myself. As such, it can’t be called plagiarism...Sensei is simply suffering from artist’s block right now.”

“Then why are you stickin’ around!?” Ryuji barked, “All his other pupils ran away! Aren’t you the only one left!?”

“What’s wrong with a pupil helping out his master!? There are no victims here! Stop pushing your self-centered righteousness on me!”

“And you’re actually okay with this?” Akira said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest “He’s stealing yours and others work.”

Yusuke halted, struggling to think of what to say, his expression washed with regret “I’m supporting Sensei as his pupil. Where’s the wrong in that?...Don’t ever come here again...If you do, I’ll sue you for causing a disturbance.”

“Hey! We’re not done talkin’ here!” Ryuji screamed with annoyance.

“Then you leave me no choice...I’m reporting you to the police. I asked Takamaki-san to be my model today, but I don’t recall ever calling you two here!” 

“Ryuji stop it!” Ann huffed, turning her attention to Yusuke “Calm down, okay?”

“I won’t report you...but only under one condition” Yusuke’s expression softened as he turned to her, “I want you to continue being my model, Takamaki-san.”

“But you said it wasn’t working out today…”

“That’s because I was unconsciously being modest for your sake...However, I have nothing to worry about anymore. If you’re willing to bare everything to me…” Yusuke smiled to himself clutching his chest with anticipation, “I will put my heart and soul into creating the best nude painting ever!” 

“Nude!?” Ann gasped, recoiling back from the comment.

“Ahh, to think I’d be able to create a nude painting with my most ideal model. Of course, you two won’t be allowed in, and I ask that you forget about our discussion today, as well...If I don’t submit a new piece to Sensei soon, there will be some...inconveniences.”

“Nude, meaning it’ll be without any clothes, right!?” Ann blushed, clutching her chest “Why are things suddenly escalating like that!?”

“I’ll need to buy more art supplies…” Yusuke smiled to himself, “Oh, I’ll make time according to your plans. But, please come before the exhibit ends. I’ll be waiting for you to contact me Takamaki-san” he finished, sitting down tending to his paints.

“No no no! We’re not done talking here” Ann said flustered, waving her hands in protest, as the others encouraged her to leave along with them.

  
  


“He’s totally out of his mind!” Ann wailed in the streets outside Madarame’s shack “I’m gonna have to pose nude if this keeps up!”

Ryuji massaged the back of his neck, wincing “The way he said it, it’s not gonna be semi, but full on nude…”

“F-Fu- F-F-Full nudity?” Morgana stuttered, barely able to comprehend the thought “Lady Ann’s gonna…”

“You know, you won’t have to worry about that if we make Madarame confess before the exhibit ends.”

“But Kitagawa-kun thinks he owes his life to him” Ann muttered “Is there a need to make Madarame confess?”

“Then, Lady Ann...you’re fine with baring it all!?” Morgana's eyes peeled wide.

“I am not!”

Ryuji cursed to himself, kicking the ground in frustration. “Madarame’s no different from Kamoshida. That asshole’s usin’ Yusuke, who doesn’t have parents. You’re tellin’ me we should just ignore how he’s bein’ treated horribly like the other pupils?”

“No...It is frustrating to leave this alone, even if Kitagawa-kun is fine with it himself…”

“Anyways, we gotta go after this guy. Madarame’s the kind of target we’ve been waitin’ for. Let’s help Yusuke come to his senses too...before he ends up like us.”

“Yeah...and wait there’s also the thing about me modeling! Kitagawa-kun said there’d be “inconveniences” unless he submits a new piece. Maybe that’s going to be announced soon as Madarame's next work…”

Ryuji’s mouth dropped in realisation, “Does that mean the whole country’s gonna see you nude!?”

“Probably,” Akira shrugged, holding back a smile. “What, are you not confident?”

“No way! Hell no! And that’s not what I mean!” Ann protested.

“Anyway we can’t use the school rooftop anymore.” Ryuji winced. “It’ll be a pain if Miss President finds us there again so where to meet up...Let’s see...I guess that walkway-like place in Shibuya would work. It’s near Madarame’s place too.”

“Hey, can I talk to you kids for a sec?” Said a woman approaching them, she wore some simple casual clothing, a black polo over a white long sleeve shirt, casual blue jeans that supported a pink fanny pack. Her hair was black and cut in a bob, with orange tinted sunglasses that rested there. An expensive camera strapped around her neck. “From the looks of things, you don’t seem like the ordinary, stalking fans. Oh, sorry. I should have been more clear. I’m actually looking for people that know Madarame's pupils. There’s this painting, “Sayuri,” that was supposedly stolen in the past. But there was this rumour that it was taken by one of his pupils in retaliation for being abused. Have you heard anything about that?”

“Ryuji knows,” Akira said, gesturing to him.

“I don’t know nothing!” Ryuji said, jerking back.

“I see…” the woman sighed deeply “There’s no case unless there’s a victim, and if there’s no proof of abuse...I can’t write either. Looks like I'm back to square one. Sorry for taking your time.” she said, walking over to Akira handing him a business card. “I’m a journalist. If you ever get any leads, mind contacting me here? See you then.”

“...I guess we should just go home.” Ryuji sighed as the others nodded.

  
  


* * *

Yusuke Kitagawa didn’t really know how long he had sat in that stool. Once the others left him he remained seated, staring down at the mixing palettes trying to find some comfort from his thoughts which he inevitably never found.

His mind was exhausted, rather too much.

Nothing he could do could shake off his lingering pertubations, ultimately that affected his own ability to sketch on the canvas. Which was truly deplorable. 

Takamaki truly was a resplendent figure, a lovely model indeed. Yet, he was only grasping at straws in an attempt to capture her beauty and convey it onto the canvas. 

Especially in his current state of mind.

“Has art forsaken me?...or have I forsaken myself…?” He muttered to himself.

His pencil moved, he observed her fine, chiseled features, and yet even though an image in his head was clear he could not replicate it onto paper. Onto anything in fact. He could only speculate if he was falling from his usefulness. His usefulness to art, to his Sensei. And more importantly to himself.

Was his talent truly that lacking? Or maybe it was his hesitation.

Yusuke looked over at the canvas he had been working on, there were trace lines of pencil that he had carefully applied to the canvas. He had shaped an outline but it wasn’t enough, there was no soul, no meaning behind the sketch. It might as well have been a blank canvas. 

Because through the entire process that was what his mind had been. Blank.

Yusuke gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on top of the work surface. This wasn’t a matter of his capabilities to finalise a piece. He had to give something to his Sensei, that's how it all worked, he offered up his work...his beautiful work in exchange for residency.

And that truly scarred him. A gaping hole left in his heart.

Giving up a piece of work was like exchanging a section of his soul. Casting it away to be devoured by the masses who gazed upon his work. Yet his name would not be displayed next to it. No, it would be lost in the void of art, forever unknown.

He had to wonder when, if ever he would make his first stride into the art world, yet in his current state he wouldn’t last a day.

“Why...What is holding me back!?” Yusuke growled, hitting his fist onto the desk again, paint pots and brushes shook and fell to the floor in his frustration.

“Yusuke…?” Madarame called out, to the sound of the front door sliding shut.

“S-Sensei!?”

The door to his room receded open, his teacher slowly walked into his room, a slight concerned expression bled into his features. “Is something the matter? I heard a loud bang.”

Yusuke turned to look at him then back at the canvas before looking away, ashamed at the piece he could not provide, “It’s nothing, Sensei.”

“Hm.” Madarame glanced over at the canvas, his expression hardened. “I see you had guests. So how goes the piece?”

Yusuke pursed his lips and shook his head.

Madarame walked across the room and stood over him, his menacing expression matching the tone of his voice, “I need this piece, Yusuke. If you do not provide I shall find another who can. You know how this works. Don’t you? And I will simply not tolerate those kids coming here and saying those things, are we clear?”

“Yes, Sensei...I will have it completed soon. Absolutely...” Yusuke nodded, clasping his trembling hands together. 

“Good. I expect a masterpiece, nothing less. You will not like how this ends,” he muttered, removing himself from his room.

Yusuk exhaled heavily, clasping his head with his trembling hands he squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to find thoughts, inspiration, anything that could steer him in the right direction. It was a terrible pain to admit the usual freedom, that feeling the brush gave him was now waning, unbearably so. Yet freedom was a rather far-fetched term, because in reality he had no real freedom.

All he could really feel was nothing but the empty space around him, the quiet sound of creaking floorboards, just him and his lacking art, nothing more. Because that was all he had.

And didn’t that just sum up his situation perfectly?

* * *

Akira just got home before he got a call from Mishima, something about someone who received a change of heart contacted him on the Phan-site, said they wanted to meet them to discuss someone else who needs a change of heart at Shibuya station tomorrow early evening. His name was quite familiar to them now, Nakanohara. His phone rang shortly after again.

IM:

Ryuji: I found out something insane about Madarame. Sounds like a student of his offed himself when he couldn’t speak up about Madarame stealing his work.

Akira: Is that true?

Ann: That journalist was looking into Madarame too. It could be real.

Ryuji: Someone died though. No one’s talking about it...I bet it was covered up.

Ann: I wonder if Kitagawa-kun had heard anything. It’d be great if he could help us out.

Ryuji: Ain’t that asking a bit much? After today, he’s prolly gonna be on edge about us. Well anyway, Madarame’s still a piece of crap! Let’s meet up tomorrow. It’ll be our first time at the new hideout.

Ann: It’s that passageway in Shibuya, right?

Akira: That’s right. Also, I got a call from Mishima, Nakanohara contacted him and said he wanted to meet us regarding someone else’s change of heart.

Ann: Huh, When?

Akira: After school tomorrow. In Shibuya station.

Ryuji: I wonder what he has to say. Well let’s hear him out at least. See you tomorrow!

Just as they planned, after school they met in Shibuya station just by the walkway. It was obvious that they had to retain some kind of secretive and cautious approach. It’s not like they’d just let this guy approach them and get a good look at their faces. Because of that they asked Mishima to give this guy specific meeting orders.

“So what are we supposed to do exactly?” Ann asked, leaning against a nearby support pillar. “We want to listen too.”

Akira pondered for a second, “You just need to stay close but blend into the crowd, that’s all really.”

Ryuji scoffed, “Ugh, what are we supposed to do “make like a couple and hold hands,” he replied with a mocking tone.

“Hm, now that you mention it, that’s not a bad idea…”

Ryuji grinned widely, “See I am a genius-” He paused before jerking back in surprise, shooting a glance over at Ann, “Wait what! Are you effin’ serious, dude!?”

Ann held her palms up, “I agree I so don’t like this.”

“What’s the matter it’s only holding hands…” Morgana sighed, poking his head from his bag, “Get to it, he will be here soon.”

Akira watched and held back his grin when Ryuji and Ann both shot each other a sour look, a grimace wrought upon their faces. Ann shoots her head away from Ryuji, her grip on the straps of her bag intensifies, holding out her other hand, “Hmph, try to enjoy it while you can, you'll never experience it again.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes, snatching up her palm with his own, “Yeah, yeah whatever, princess let’s get goin’” he sighed, tugging at her hand.

Ann’s eyes peeled wide, a slight flush to her cheeks, “H-Hey, Ryuji….Hey!-”

Akira shook his head and smiled, watching them hold hands walking closeby, grabbing the sides of the straps of his hoodie he pulled the hood over his head, covering his features. Heading around the corner he caught sight of the guy standing on the other side of a support pillar, his hands clasped tightly onto his leather briefcase, his gaze shifting from one side to the other, focussed on the bustling crowds.

“That’s definitely the guy…” Morgana said, turning to him, “Ready?”

“Yup, let’s see what he has to say.” Akira smiled motioning to the other in Nakanohara’s direction. Leaning against the other side of the pillar Akira rested his head against the wall. Waving to Ryuji and Ann who nodded back still holding hands closeby.

“Natsuhiko Nakanohara?” 

Nakanohara jerked back a little, “Ah, yes that’s me. Are you...the Phantom Thieves?”

“That’s right, now stay where you are. So what did you want to tell us?” Akira said firmly.

“I want to talk about the post I put on the Phantom Aficionado Website.”

“Talk, I’m listening.”

“You may have already heard, but there’s someone I wish to trigger a change of heart in.” Nakanohara uttered, “...An artist by the name of Madarame. I’m...one of Madarame’s former pupils. He gave me lodging at his home, where I thought only about art. I genuinely wanted to be an artist. There was another pupil as well. A very talented man, multiple years my senior. Obviously Madarame kept tabs of him. Everything he made was claimed as a Madarame original. He wasn’t the only victim though...In response to Madarame’s actions...that senior pupil committed suicide.”

“Suicide…” Ann gasped from nearby, clutching the straps of her bag.

“He must have been unable to bear seeing his work praised under Madarame’s name.” His expression grew increasingly dejected, “That was when I disobeyed Madarame’s orders and left...But he quickly pressured other parts of the art world, and my life as a painter was destroyed. I tried to turn over a new lead working at a ward office...but it was no use. My attachment to art warped my emotions. Soon I began getting attached to everything...In the end, I even turned into a stalker...Ha...Haha…I’d like to ask again. Please, make Madarame have a change of heart. Not only for me. It’...to save the life of another man as well.”

“What do you mean? Save who?” Akira asked.

“Even now, there is still one young man remaining under Madarame’s tutelage, I think he’s about your age.”

“That has to be Yusuke,” Morgana sighed.

“Not only is he a talented artist, he also owes Madarame for taking him in after his mother passed...He is the perfect target.”

“I actually spoke to him a few times, back when I was still living at Madarame’s. I asked him if he found it painful to stay with Madarame...and do you know what he said? “If I could leave, I would…” I have no right to say this given my prior cowardice, but I don’t want to see another suicide!” he finished before walking off.

“We’ve been asked to act directly on behalf of one of Madarame's victims,” Morgana said, with firm determination. “It sounds like we don’t have the time to deliberate whether or not to change Madarame’s heart.”

“Dammit, Ann! How hard do you have to grip onto my hand!?” Ryuji wailed, walking up to Akira, massaging his palm.

“Well I got annoyed! And your hand was getting sweaty too!” Ann snapped back.

“What do you expect!”

Akira removed his hood and chuckled, “You two looked so cute together as well.”

“What! N-N-No way, stop saying things like that, Akira!” Ann flushed slightly, turning to Ryuji who was just imitating her, mouthing words in a patronising way. “Stop that you moron!”

“Anyway, what do you guys think about what he said?”

“I think we need to save Yusuke. No matter what,” Ann nodded, composing herself, “He may be hiding it all but we know the truth, and he needs to stand up for himself too!”

“Hell yeah! Madarame’s just a piece of shit who preys on the weak!” Ryuji spat.

Ann’s eyes narrowed, nodding to herself, “Suicide...I’ll never let something like that happen! Plus, we finally got to hear how Kitagawa-kun really feels!”

Everyone nodded and quickly headed to the nearby walkway, their new hideout. Morgana jumped out of Akira’s bag with a stretch peering up at the others. “Right, so as the decision was unanimous, our next target is Madarame. We all saw that palace. We’ll pay dearly if we assume it’s just going to be like the last one. And furthermore...Lady Ann’s chastity is on the line!”

“What!?” Ann blurted at the remark.

“We’ll need to do what we did with Kamoshida. First, we secure an infiltration route in the palace. After that, we send our calling card. Once the treasure has materialised, we steal it.”

“Oooh, I got a question!” Ryuji prompted “Madarame doesn’t know that we were doin’ stuff in the palace yet. Why are we already gettin’ treated like criminals in there?”

“You’re learning, Ryuji. Well done.” Morgana grinned, “It must be because he doesn’t trust anyone. Any unknown person may as well be an enemy.”

“Or maybe he’s just super salty from all those rumors that have been spreading about him..” Ann said, crossing her arms over her chest, “We need to be careful of Kitagawa-kun this time too. I’m sure that whatever he sees will just get passed on to Madarame. So what is Madarame’s treasure going to look like anyway? Another crown?”

“I doubt that,” Morgana shook his head. “But my sixth sense will know when I see it.”

“Oh yeah” Ryuji frowned, leaning back against the rails. “You go completely nuts, huh?”

“Now listen here,” Ann said firmly, garnering the others attention. “We can’t mess this up, NO MATTER WHAT! OKAY!?”

“Let’s do this.” Akira nodded, activating the Nav. The world rippled around them in puddles of distortions that ripped and bent at reality. Peering through to the Metaverse as the crashing waves slowly came to a halt, materialising the museum of gold once again.

There was a noticeable difference in security when they snuck back to the reception area they managed to proceed to previously. Infrared security laser systems were erected at the entrances and exits to different sections of the museum, along with the increased population of shadows now roaming the museum itself. It was in their best interest initially to avoid any unnecessary confrontation with the shadows. The section leading from the infinite spring fountain was a large corridor section, blue patterned carpets rang the length of the rooms, each of them sectioned with fold-out displays, each of them integrating more of the warped paintings of his part pupils, the paint seemingly alive and stirring as they stretched far along the walls.

A couple of security guard shadows roamed the area, all dressed in the same navy blue suits, with red ties, their poses hunched peering through the heart shaped masks that gripped their faces as they endlessly patrolled in a linear pathing. 

Akira snuck round the back of one of the central displays clinging to the wall as a shadow walked past, peering round the corner through his mask before signalling the others to follow him, the shadows flashlight quickly tailing in their direction casting it’s glow against the now empty space before turning its back too them, allowing them time to slip away unnoticed passed the smaller galleries into a larger waiting room, as they ascended a nearby stairwell to the second floor.

The stairwell opened up into a larger room, a security office was occupied in the corner of the room, the glare of security cameras and various computational devices blaring through the glass.

“Dammit it ain’t openin’.” Ryuji cursed, pressing the button to the door multiple times.

“I doubt it would be that simple,” Akira remarked, carefully walking into the large open space. 

The large area was blocked on both sides by lowered glass panels, each of them housing various painted partitions, along with other exhibit supplies in addition to the odd painting not on display. In the center layed a single display, a large golden vase stood on top, its luster polished to perfection as it glistened from the lighting above.

Morgana walked up to the pedestal, his eyes wide in awe, “H-Hey, wait a second! You’re just gonna ignore that golden sheen?” Mmmm...Look at that luster…I know it might be tough to take with us, but don’t you think it’d sell for tons?” Morgana drawled, jumping on top of the pedestal glaring up at the vase.

Ryuji walked past uninterested “C’mon, we didn’t come here to- Hold on, you’re steppin’ on something!”

A click sounded from the display as Akira quickly reacted, leaping back far from the others as a maze of entwined lasers encircled them, trapping them where they stood.

“Oh no, I tripped the security!” Morgana shrieked.

“Urgh, and you were the one makin’ us be careful too.” Ryuji sighed, observing his surroundings “So, whaddya wanna do? Run outta here?”

“Don’t bother, Skull” Akira yelled, rising from his knees “Doing that will only draw all the security to us, all of our effort to avoid them until now would have been for nothing. I’ll have a look around.”

Akira quickly surveyed the area, noticing a cage stacked in the corner beside him as he climbed it to reach the raised area of the room which encircled it. Slowly he crept around the outside cursing to himself as a shadow came into view patrolling just behind a partition, drawing his blade as he fell to a crouch carefully observing the shadow. 

Taking the opportunity to strike Akira leapt from his position, crashing onto the back of the shadow as he free hand gripped the side of the shadow’s mask tearing it free from its face with a shower of black blood, the form of the shadow convulsed before erupting in black energy, emerging the shadow styled as a golden Shishi, its extremities blending into a dark green, the shadows grin was wide as it leapt back glaring at Akira with malicious intent.

In a quick motion the shadow lunged form him, its four limbs bounding towards him as he diverted from its strike, the tip of his blade cast out dragging across the armoured hide of the shadow as it lunged past, the friction between the two objects sending sparks flying from the combined impact.

“Tch…” Akira cursed under his breath taking cover round the partition, noticing his attack leaving nothing but a graze on its shell. The shadow momentarily turned its head to him, a globe of unstable atomic energy cast out briefly in his direction rippling in blue energy, its shape sustained itself momentarily before collapsing in a potent explosion, ejecting blue energy from the sides that ripped through the center of the room, shattering through the partition in a cloud of debris. Akira quickly fell back behind some stacked pedestals, his arm cast over his face with a wince as wooden shrapnel flew past overhead

“Joker!” Ann screamed, as the magic impact rumbled through the area, the contents of the room thrown out across the carpeting. 

“Arsene.” Akira uttered quietly to himself, removing his mask from behind the cover. A blue glow emanated through the dust and debris from the impact as the black winged persona materialised behind him in a whirlwind of blue fire. Casting his arm out in the direction of the shadow, red and black tendrils whipped back and forth, traveling along the floor, reaching the shadows abdomen before striking upwards, piercing through its armoured hide, suspending it upwards from the floor, in a distorted scream.

Akira drew his sidearm, planting his mask back over his eyes walking up to the shadow, coughing black blood from it’s wide grin, it’s eyes fearful at his approach as he leveled the barrel at its head. “W-Wait....you….you are different,” the shadow uttered, black ooze seeping from its pierced shell. “Maybe...I could be of use to you?”

Akira raised an eyebrow, a smirk cast upon his lips as he nodded to the shadow, it’s body momentarily enveloped in blue light “I am thou...thou art I…” streams of the energy coalesced into his mask, the shadow now part of his arsenal.

Quickly glancing around he was actually glad that the shadow decided to level the place with that explosion, the impact knocked off or destroyed most of the paintings that clung to the walls of the area revealing a security panel, a button to disable the security which he pressed. The lasers surrounding the others dissipated, setting them free, in addition the glass panels lowered into the floor.

“I-I’m sorry...That was very much unlike me…” Morgana said quietly, approaching them.

Ryuji walked up to him cracking his shoulder “Sheesh...Weren’t you the one tellin’ us not to go around touchin’ shit in the exhibit?”

“Anyway, let’s get moving. The shadows might have heard that so security might be heading this way,” Akira nodded to the others, sheathing his blade.

Another large corridor stretched across the building, spanned with display pedestals with different items encased in glass, yet more paintings of pupils line up against the walls, a small communal sitting area sat halfway furnished with an array of curved seating areas, each section bright and coloured differently from the other.

Upon reaching the end of the corridor, it opened up into a large space, decorated with multiple pillars sketched with swirls of golden paint, displaying multiple portraits, the walls checkered gold and black. 

Mechanical devices erected through the flooring as they passed through, an electric current passing through the air as arcs of high voltage passed between the two metallic beams trapping them inside.

“Intruders in the second exhibition room! Apprehend them at once!” A distorted voice boomed through the security intercom. A larger menacing shadow spawned into the room sauntering up to them, a red aura pulsating in waves from its core, its back quickly arching before its abdomen erupted in a trail of black an red ooze, materialising from the liquid a tall, almost paper like demonic creature stood, its body seemingly looked like it was a product of origami, all neat, pleated folds of flowing paper-like flesh. Its long arms tipped with razor edged claws, horns sat atop of its small flat face, its small beady eyes glowing with malice.

“Shit, Disperse!” Akira barked as they all leapt out of the way, the hulking form of the shadow rushed towards them with a swipe of its claws missing them while they took cover behind the multiple pillars.

The sound of buckshot rang out from behind one of the pillars, Ryuji leveling his weapon at the creature, pumping rounds into the shadow, some pellets managed to pierce the tough skin dealing less of an impact than he hoped, more or less pissing the thing off to a higher degree. As its arms cast out, a combination of two waves of crackling energy was sent forth to his position Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide as he quickly fell prone to the floor, the two streaks of power ripping through the pillar he took cover from, the thing creaked and split cleanly in two beside him. “Oh shit…” Ryuji breathed. “Guys!”

“Skull stay there!” Morgana growled, leaping up at the shadow, his large falchion blade materialising in his hands as the blade connected with the clawed hands of the shadow. The blade trembled and shook at the impact, the sharpened edge slowly cutting through the tough skin as his eyes narrowed, wincing he struggled against the strength of the shadow. A low laughter rippled from the core of the demonic creature, in a swift motion the thing parried the blade from Morgana’s grasp, a creation of quick energy exploded from the shadows razor edge claws a blast that sent Morgana hurtling into a stack of paintings in the corner of the exhibition room.

“Mona!” Ann beckoned, stepping outside of her cover, Akira pulled her back behind the folding partition drawing his sidearm nodding to her as she returned the gesture, a fierce determination burning in her eyes.

Akira rolled out from behind one side of the cover, squeezing the trigger of his sidearm, round after round ripped from the barrel in a flash, the bullets pinging and ricocheting off the armoured hide of the shadow. 

Akira smirked as the shadows' attention was solely focused on him, its head turning full circle to meet him. “Carmen!” Ann called out, freeing her mask from her face emerging from the other side, a whirlwind of blue dancing flames was met by the summoning of her persona, casting her arm out as a large ball of fire hurtled towards the shadows leg searing through the lower half as the joint disintegrated, in a cry of agony the shadow hunkered down onto one knee. Akira took his chance, drawing his own mask, summoning the Shishi style persona he previously formed a contract with. “Shiisaa, take it down!” he smirked as a small singularity formed at the shadows waist, rippling in energy as the ball collapsed in on itself ejecting atomic energy from the sides ripping through the form of the shadow, its torso crashing to the ground in a river of black ooze.

Ryuji emerged from behind the ruined pillar, pointing his weapon at the shadow nodding to Ann while she rushed over to the corner of the room freeing Morgana from the rubble, green light emanating from her hands a soothing green light enveloped him, snapping him awake.

“Whaddya wanna do with this one, Joker?” Ryuji spat, watching Akira kneel down to the torso of the shadow. “Maybe just finish it?”

“N-No” the shadow uttered through the gargling of black liquid from its mouth, its head turning to Akira. “You...you are strong, maybe...stronger than the director...I may be of use to you...If you so desire my power?”

Akira smirked nodding to the shadow as its form disappeared, the energy trails bursting forth into his own mask rising from his kneel, looking over at Morgana who had recovered from the impact, a red vial being pressed to his lips by Ann.

The security gates lowered, crackling from the voltage discharge on the live terminals as the current ceased to flow. “Hell yeah! Let’s move on” Ryuji grinned as the others met with them, Morgana still gingerly walking with Ann.

“You all right, Mona?” Akira said wearily.

Morgana nodded to him with a slight wince, “I’ll be okay, Lady Ann helped me recover.”

Akira nodded back as they headed up the carpeted ramp, opening the far security door that opened up into a narrow pathway, partway blocked with blue and yellow checkered stained glass the stretch across the path. A large pond was built into the tiling of the pathway, surrounded by tall foliage, the water shone with a gold hue and multiple fish could be seen swimming under the surface. 

Opposite the pond was an opening between the stained glass, an ivory coloured stone pathway, flanked by pristinely cut bushes illuminated by small lanterns that draped over them. 

Ahead laid a double door, an image of bamboo shoots stretched across the blue sky, the cloudy and leaves in the image in motion as if riding gusts of wind. In the background erected the center of the museum. Large stack structures of patterned gold architecture rose up high from the ground, arches and stairwell intertwined within the mess of the shapes, dim blue light crept out of the carved windows. Hulking branches of otherworldly trees stretched high over the pathway, the bark was gold and glowing, wreathing in black energy that pulsed like blood through arteries.

“Whoa, it’s even gaudier than the rest of the museum…” Ann breathed gazing up at the twisted expanse of architecture.

“It definitely looks like something important would be hidden away in there…” Morgana said as they walked up to the door, in a flash multiple copies of the door all in parallel opened up before them sliding to the flanks of the path. Stopping them in their tracks was a large open courtyard area, bristling with security fences emanating a faint glow that crackled with raw energy. In the rear stood a tall door, feathers of peacocks painted onto it.

“Whoa! The hell!?” Ryuji hollered, grinding to a halt. 

“Are these...infrared lasers? There’s no way we can get past them…” Ann prompted leaning in close to a golden placard. “Wait, there’s something written on the sign… “All personnel; This door can only be opened via the security room that lies beyond it...Please be cautious, as it is impossible to open from the outside.”

“Wait...That door...I think I’ve seen that pattern somewhere…” Morgana pondered “...Oh right! There’s no mistaking it! That’s the same door I saw earlier! Guys let’s head back. I think I know what real-world door that’s based on. There may be another way to open it.”

The others nodded as they walked to a safe room that was present behind the pond area, from there heading back to the entrance of the museum, activating the Nav to return to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay on the upload, have been very busy at work!
> 
> Anyway, what did you think about the scene in Yusuke's perspective? (More of these to come!)
> 
> Also what do you guys think about the how the palaces and fights are written? Would love your feedback, every little helps.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story!


	17. An Artist's True Nature

The world rippled around them, the distortions of the metaverse melted away from their view, reality once again bearing down upon them, as Madarame’s shack took place of that of the museum. “How’re we supposed to get past that door?” Ann said with a defeated expression.

“Looks like this is where I come in.” Morgana grinned, standing on top of Akira’s shoulders, “I have a suspicious place in mind. Remember? That shack is the basis for Madarame’s palace. I actually scouted it out the last time we were here.”

“Woah...so this was your plan from the start?” Ryuji’s mouth dropped.

“You only went “scouting” because you were bored.” Ann sighed, pinching her nose.

“Uh...Anyway, it’s on the second floor. I noticed an unnaturally hefty lock on a door up there.”

“If it’s locked, that means there’s something in there he doesn’t want people to see.”

“And to open the door in the palace we’re going to open the real one in front of Madarame’s eyes,” Morgana said. “Basically, we’re going to change his cognition that the door is unopenable.”

“In other words...when we open the one in Madarame’s house that area in his palace will open on its own?”

“It can’t hurt to try though,” Akira shrugged.

Ann sighed, scratching her head “But even then, there’s still that hefy lock we have to deal with in reality, right?”

“Oh, that’ll be a breeze,” Morgana smiled to himself. “Just give me a hairpin and I’ll handle it. It will take some time though. Doing everything by myself in front of Madarame would be impossible. If only there was someone who could distract him for a while…”

Ryuji’s head turned to Ann, a wide grin creeping from his mouth “Oh...Ohhh! Man, how are we even gonna get into his house? We’d get reported for sure if we force ourselves in...I guess the only way is...havin’ you go nude.”

“WHAT!?” Ann shrieked, recoiling back at the comment.

A chuckle escaped from Morgana, “Fancy you say that, Ryuji. I was just thinking the same thing.”

“This isn’t funny!”

“It’s simply the best excuse for you to enter Madarame’s house without raising suspicions…So we’d like you to play the role of decoy, Lady Ann.”

“This is way too sudden…” Ann’s cheeks flushed with colour, “I mean, I don’t even know where the locked door is.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll accompany you.”

Ann let out a long sigh, “But that’s still technically only me...Worst comes to worst, what if I get found out?”

Morgana pondered for a second his tone less than reassuring “Uh...we can run into the palace...or something…”

“Is that really gonna work!? I mean you're not giving me much confidence in this plan!” Ann scowled before sagging her head from her shoulders, “Do I have to be the bait?”

“There’s no other way,” Akira smirked, fighting back a smile. “Good luck, Ann.”

“But what if, you know…? Uhh! Um...Nothing.”

“All you gotta do is trick Yusuke, have him take you to that room, then just open the door,” Ryuji smirked leaning against a nearby fence.

“You make it sound so easy” Ann sighed, screwing her eyes shut “But if there’s no other way...I don’t...I don’t...I don’t have a choice...Urghhhh! God!” She protested flailing her arms briefly. “Fine, I’ll do it! For justice! Seriously, you better pull this off!”

Morgana’s eyes grew serious, “If it’s for your sake Lady Ann, I won’t stop scratching if all my claws were to break!”

“If he tries to force my clothes off...I’ll tear that house down! I’m really gonna lose it if we do all this and the palace door doesn’t open. Got it!?”

“All right, let’s get down and dirty tomorrow!” Ryuji laughed “Earlier the better.”

“Um, b-but...will Kitagawa-kun agree?” Ann said hesitantly.

“I dunno, just say something like, “I really need it to be tomorrow.”” Ryuji said, poorly imitating her voice. “That should work, yeah?” Ann held her head in her hands before they went their separate ways for the day.

Ann contacted them during school, and apparently Yusuke quickly agreed to the nude modeling offer. Which wasn’t really surprising. After all, it was the only thing that kept him so animated whenever they went to see him. Plus it would be their only chance at a shot at that door.

After school they met at the hideout for a brief overview before Ann and Morgana headed off to Madarame’s shack. Ryuji leant on the tops of the rails peering out into the rain soaked cityscape “Ann, Morgana, we’re countin’ on you. Me and Akira’re banned from goin’ there, so all we can do is wait here…”

Morgana shook his head, perched up on the rail “No, you two have something different you’ll need to do. You have to wait inside the palace. Once that door opens, sneak in and look for some kind of control room. We need to make sure the door won't close anymore after it’s open.”

“Leave it to us” Akira nodded as Ann walked off with Morgana, hitting the nav as himself and Ryuji entered the palace.

* * * 

Ann stood reluctant outside of Madarame’s shack, clutching the straps of her bag, she peered up at the decrepit house.

Did she really have to do this? She was already nervous as hell and she was supposed to just act natural? Oh yeah because doing nude modelling was something she always did. Sure. Besides, no one had ever seen her like that before.

Closing her eyes with a deep inhale as she opened the door. Yusuke already had messaged her previously telling her to let herself in. Which was fine considering she could let Morgana go and do his thing earlier rather than later. The sooner the better, her heart felt like it was going to explode. The whole modeling thing was fine for her, it’s what she did, but the nude part....was way out of her bounds. 

She nodded to Morgana as he went off to open the lock, gripping the handle of the sliding door, she walked into Yusuke’s room, his back turned to her while he was preparing paints on his workstation.

“To think you’d really come…” Yusuke beamed. “I assumed you were lying when you contacted me.”

“I’m sorry it was so sudden,” she replied awkwardly.

“Oh it's not a problem. But as I told you yesterday, Sensei will be returning in about twenty or thirty minutes. So um...I’m sorry if that causes some anxiety on your part.”

“That’s why i’m here today, dammit.” Ann whispered to herself, as he turned around to meet her, his frown formed more from surprise at the sight of her.

“By the way...did you gain some weight?” Yusuke mumbled, scanning over Ann who had attempted to put on as much clothing as humanly possible for someone of her size. Which really was pathetic. It was only a small amount of her wardrobe but she had to think of something to delay time. Her flirting never seemed to work well on him anyway.

“You think so?” Ann laughed in a nervous burst, attempting to move in the mountain of clothing that she wore. “I weigh the same as always...Maybe I’m bloated today?”

Yusuke cleared his throat gesturing to the stool, “So, then...can you, um...get ready here?”

“I...need to take my clothes off, right?”

“Yes...please” Yusuke muttered, averting his eyes away from her.

“I’m embarrassed. Could you look the other way?” Ann said, removing the first layer. “Phew that was tight…”

“...Tight?” Yusuke's eyes peeled wide, looking down at the floor as she threw clothes in his direction. “Oh....No, I’m doing this for art!”

“Hey, your sensei’s coming back soon, right?” she said, speaking with a seductive tone. “Do you think we could do this somewhere else then? A little more atmosphere would be lovely…”

“This should be good enough…”

“But wouldn’t a room with a lock be a bit better?” Ann smirked, throwing another piece of clothing in his direction. “Must a girl say more?”

“Wha!? But the only one with a lock is...Sensei’s room…I can’t intrude...Besides, I don’t have the key…” he said turning around. “Takamaki-san are you about-” his gaze fixed on her as she was still in her school uniform standing next to a mountain of clothing. “You were wearing all this?”

“D-Don’t you think it’s cold today?” Ann giggled, striking a cute pose.

“I suppose so...The sun is starting to set…”

“Riiight? That’s why a change of location would be nice…I mean I’m gonna take it alllll off.”

“That’s right….Hm, she may even be willing to try out various expressive poses for use in a dynamic composition.” Yusuke uttered, smiling to himself.

“Wh-What kind of poses?! I mean let’s gooo….I was just starting to get in the mood.” Ann whispered, walking out the door removing her blazer and sweatshirt. “Ohhh...it’s sooo hot.”

“W-We really can’t use any other room..” Yusuke pleaded, chasing after her.

Ann proceeded to walk around the house, stripping off every now and then to try and get his attention. Now just down to some jean shorts and a camouflage vest she was getting low on options.  _ Crap, come on Mona _ . 

She quickly peered round the next corner where a stack of unused canvas laid, seeing a peacock painted door just like that in the palace, and Morgana half hanging from the door lock, his little paws struggling against the lockpick he was using.

“You’re still not done!?” Ann whispered to him firmly.

“It’s hard to do this...with cat paws” Morgana said, his voice strained as he concentrated fiercely on the hefty lock.

“Is something the matter?” Yusuke said, beckoning her away from the door.

“Oh, ummm...Sooo, what is this room?”

“It’s a storage area for old paintings.”

Storage, huh? “Hey, Kitagawa-kun...Why don’t we...do it in there?” Ann encouraged him with a flirtatious tone. “I won’t be embarrassed if we go somewhere nobody can find us…Pleeease…? I wanna be alone with youuu. Somewhere like, quiet. You know, where we won’t get...interrupted.”

Morgana briefly turned back grimacing at her, “...Is he really going to buy that terrible act!?”

“Stay focussed!” she snapped at him, quickly turning her attention back to Yusuke. “Kitagawa-kun, do you not like girls like me?”

“N-No, that’s not true” Yusuke breathed, struggling to find his words. “But we just can’t go in there!”

“Fine! This is too embarrassing...I’m leaving!” Ann huffed, as the sound of the front sliding door opened.

“I'm home,” A voice rang up through the house.

“S-Sensei!?” Yusuke blurted, his eyes peeled wide, as the click of the lock sounded, the large hunk of metal falling to the ground as Morgana ran inside, Ann walked into the entrance as Madarame walked up to them, his face warped with anger.

“What are you doing there!?” he demanded, as Ann hauled Yusuke back into the room with him.

* * * 

Meanwhile, back inside the palace. Akira and Ryuji impatiently waited for the peacock door to open, the crackling sound of the Infrared lasers still blaring in front of them halting their advance. Ryuji paced back and forth, his arms crossed over his chest “They seriously gonna be able to pull this off? She was sayin’ stuff like, “I’ll just seduce him with my acting,” her actin’ never was the best...real cringey.”

Akira shoved his hands into his pockets, “You really need to have faith in her, Skull. Got something against Panther?”

“N-No of course not. I trust her for sure, but like even if Mona’s able to unlock the door, how’s he gonna show it to Madarame?”

“Let’s just wait and see, I’m sure they can handle this even if her seducing is as questionable as you say.”

“Nothing’s happenin’ though” Ryuji moaned. “I wonder what’s-...Hm?” His words cut off by a rumbling coming from the door, as the two halves split and separated leaving an opening into the large structure, the security system surrounding the courtyard seemingly disabled along with it. “They seriously did it!” Ryuji beamed.

“See, told you didn’t I?” Akira smirked, planting his hand on Ryuji’s shoulder, “Come on let’s find that security room.”

“Okay, let’s find the control room, quick! The path’s gonna close up if we dick around for too long!”

The first room in the large building was more decorative then the museum, a small preliminary vestibule, separated by fancy painted room dividers stretched out into a large open reception area. A series of large ramps sectioned up to a golden statue of Madarame, proudly situated in the center, the floor and wall tiles a patterned gold, over the top painting with the same peacock feathers on the door they just came through. Lying in wait at the bottom of the first ramp a shadow adorned in red security attire with golden tassels hanging from its shoulders, black energy whistled around its body diffusing from its core.

“Who are you?!” the shadow demanded, a deep distorted voice. “I see, that attire...You must be the thieves who dare threaten Lord Madarame!” Its back arched, the abdomen of the shadow inflamed to the point it ruptured spewing black matter over the tiled floor, masterialing a hulking chimeric creature, the head of a monkey, limbs of a tiger, a snake as a tail whipping around its body.

“Woah shit, it’s huge! Let’s go Joker!” Ryuji barked, dodging away from the shadows hulking forearms.

Akira drew his blade from its sheath, nodding at Ryuji charging at the creature, “Skull now!” 

Ryuji drew his mask, sending forth a series of charged electric bolts that pummeled into the side of the shadow, searing through its flesh, the current discharged through its body causing it to momentarily convulse. A fleeting moment that allowed Akira to apply a series of deep cuts on the shadows torso, black ooze rupturing from the lacerations. 

The chimera groaned in annoyance, its massive forearm swiped at Akira connecting with his side as his breath exploded from his lungs, sending him crashing into a corner of room dividers.

“Joker!...Tch, you asshole!” Ryuji spat drawing his shotgun, firing a round at the shadow before pumping a new shell into the barrel, repeating the cycle as he walked slowly to the shadow, the thing recoiling from the battering of lead ripping through its form as flesh and black blood met the golden tiles of the floor. A beam of energy snapped free from the corner of the room that coalesced into a piercing lance, thrusting through the shadows weakened flesh. A brief twitching of the things tail was followed by the eyes going dark, its body structure melting into a black pit before rupturing into a black mist.

“Phew, that one was tough, you ‘kay Joker?” Ryuji hollered across the room, peering over at the blue glow of persona, the paper demon creature they recently fought dematerialising as Akira placed his mask over his eyes, briefly wiping a trail of blood from his mouth.

“Nice job, Skull” Akira grinned, walking over to him, pointing towards a security door behind him. “Let’s turn off the security, we’ll wait for them in the courtyard then.”

* * *

“Takamaki-san, this is bad!” Yusuke whispered as they gingerly walked through the room in darkness.

“Are these the light?” Ann said, feeling around for a hanging switch which she promptly pulled, the light briefly flashing a few times before revealing the contents of the room. A small storage area, at the sides stacked up against the wall were multiple copies of the picture Yusuke showed them before, Madarame’s maiden work. A shelf lay on the other side all packaged paintings of the same image. In the centre a canvas set upon an easel covered in a purple velvet sheet.

Where on Earth did they end up?

“What the…” Yusuke breathed, his grey eyes wide trying to comprehend the situation.

“Isn’t this…”Sayuri”?” Ann whispered, peering at the paintings. “Why are there so many of them?” There was no doubt in her mind that something very secretive and very wrong was going on here. Everyone was told that this painting was stolen, lost forever, yet there were multiple replicas of the same painting of Sayuri.

“I have no idea…”

“Get out!” Madarame barged through the entrance with a hardened scowl.

“Sensei, what is the meaning of this?”

Madarame’s expression softened as paced around the entrance, “I suppose I can’t keep quiet now that you’ve seen this...Truth be told...I’m in severe debt. I handmade these “Sayuri” copies and have been selling them through a special connection of mine…”

“But why…?” 

“The real “Sayuri”...was stolen by one of my pupils long ago. I assume they begrudged my strictness...That moment was quite a shock for me...Since then, I’ve be mired in a terrible artist’s block...Because of this distress, some of my pupils handed their idea over to me from time to time...I knew i couldn’t keep that up, so I attempted to recreate the “Sayuri” a number of times. However, it results in nothing more than replicas…That’s when someone came to buy the painting, knowing well they weren’t original...It’s all my fault. I couldn’t pay the price for being famous. I...needed money to further your talents...I asked that you please forgive your cowardly teacher…”

“Hold on...Something doesn’t add up” Ann frowned, crossing her arms over her chest “If the original painting got stolen, how did you make copies of it?”

“I...happened to find a finely detailed photograph of it in an artbook” Madarame said apprehensively.

“So you managed to sell copies of a photo of the original? I’m not sure how this works, but...Don’t people who buy paintings generally have a keen eye for the fine arts? This sounds like a lie to me.”

“Lady Ann!” Morgana whispered from behind the shelving unit, pointing at the covered painting “This one seems different!” Ann turned around and whipped off the velvet covering revealing the same painting.

““Sayuri”“ Yusuke uttered quietly, walking up to the painting his voice strained “This...This is the real “Sayuri”! But you just said a moment ago that it was stolen!”

“That’s a replica!” Madarame bellowed, his face warped with annoyance.

“No, it’s nothing of the sort! This painting kept me going...It’s the reason I made it this far...Sensei...Don’t tell me…”

“It’s fake...Yes, a counterfeit! I heard there was a counterfeit spreading around, so I bought it!”

Ann turned around to meet him, doubt cast upon her features, “So you’re telling me the actual artist behind the painting bought a counterfeit? That’s pushing it.”

“You’re lying sensei…” Yusuke uttered, his eyes narrowing “Please just tell us the truth…”

“You too?” Madarame muttered to himself, pulling out his phone and dialing a number “I’ve reported you to my private security company! I had it set up to deal with some problematic paparazzi, but I never thought it’d come in so handy.”

“Please, wait! Let’s talk about this!”

“You can talk all about it to the police. That includes you Yusuke” Madarame smirked a sly grin creeping from his lips.

Ann ran with Morgana out of the room with Yusuke in quick pursuit behind her. Shit, this was bad, if they got caught now there was no way they could change his heart. But Madarame definitely was lying about it all, about everything. Pulling out her phone she activated the Nav as it was the only possible escape route before the security force arrived.

* * *

Akira and Ryuji sauntered back to the courtyard where the security towers lowered to the ground thanks to their earlier efforts. The courtyard now cleared revealing the diamond patterned gravel that rested between golden tiles with blue spiral street lights rose from inside the foliage.

“I hope those two managed to get away…” Ryuji pondered as they both walked to the courtyard center, a large distorted ripple appearing in the sky as if someone was entering the metaverse, a scream rippled through the palace.

“Nooooo!” Ann shrieked falling from the distortion above, as Yusuke quickly caught her in a bridal carry pose momentarily before Morgana fell, bouncing off Yusuke’s head making him collapse to the floor with Ann.

“Aaagh...Owwwww!” Morgana yelped, crashing into the tiled flooring.

“I thought I was gonna die…Hey, will you let go already!?” Ann breathed, shoving Yusuke off of her. “Oh no! I didn’t mean to push him so hard...Are you okay? Wake up!”

“Who are you all!?” Yusuke blurted, staring up at them.

“Calm down Kitagawa-kun, it’s me”

“...Takamaki-san?” Yusuke prompted, before looking over at the others. “That means you two are...I don’t recall ever seeing this cat costume before though...What is this place?”

“We’re inside Madarame’s heart” Ann put bluntly.

“Inside Sensei’s heart…? I’m sorry, Takamaki-san...but are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“She ain’t lyin’.” Ryuji said. “This is what that bastard truly feels. He’s nothin’ but a greed-filled money-grubber.”

“Didn’t it cross your mind that something wasn’t right about Madarame?” Ann frowned, “you may not want to believe it, but this is another reality as viewed through Madarame’s eyes...This is his true nature.”

“This repulsive world?” Yusuke breathed, staring up at the expanse of gold architecture, intermingled with trees flowing with gold and black energy. “Just who are all of you!? But if everything you say is true, then the sensei I know doesn’t exist. Still...he has kept me safe these past ten years. My gratitude for that won’t just disappear.” Yusuke barely finished the sentence before collapsing to the floor.

“Are you okay!?” Ann said, rushing to his side.

Through a tight throat Yusuke rasped “I’m trying to be rational about this, but my emotions are overwhelming me…”

“We need to get out of here,” Akira said firmly as the others nodded rushing back through the palace. They made it to the area just after reception where the golden statue laid before the exit erupted in black energy and multiple security shadows blocked their path. A long horrible laugh boomed from behind them. The shadow of Madarame approached, adorned in a golden kimono, his hair tied up in a Japanese style top-knot, his face covered in make-up, his eyes matching the colour of his robes, gold and glowing.

“Talking about bullshit clothes!” Ryuji spat “First a king, now some kinda shogun!?”

“Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame…” Madarame’s shadow laughed, his voice slightly distorted.

“Huh? Sensei? Is that you?” Yusuke whimpered, clutching his chest. “That attire...This...This is all one big lie, isn’t it?”

“My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act. Besides, a famous person living in that shack? I have another home...under a mistress’s name, of course.”

“If the “Sayuri” was stolen, why was it in the storage room? And if you had the real one, why make copies!? If it’s really you, Sensei...please tell me!”

Madarame’s shadow shook his head with a frown, “Foolish child. You still don’t see? The painting being stolen was just a false rumour I spread! It was all a perfectly calculated staging! Let me see...How does this sound,” he said with a wide grin. ““I found the real painting, but it can’t go public...You can have it for a special price, though”...Haha! How’s that for preferential treatment!? Art snobs’ll eat it up, and pay good cash at that!”

“No!” Yusuke uttered, falling to his knees in despair.

“The value of art is purely illusion. What’s the matter with providing that illusion to eager customers? Though I doubt a brat like you would ever come up with such a brilliant scheme!”

“You just keep goin’ on about money this, money that,” Ryuji growled. “No wonder you ended up with this disgusting museum!”

Ann threw out her hand in frustration, “You’re supposed to be an artist, right!? Aren’t you ashamed of plagiarizing other people’s work!?”

Madarame’s shadow laughed at the comment, grinning with satisfaction “Art is nothing but a tool...A tool to gain money and fame! You helped me greatly as well, Yusuke…I strongly recommend you don’t go against me. Do you believe anyone could find success with my objection holding them down? Hahahahaha!”

“To think I was under the care of this wretched man!” Yusuke said, gritting his teeth.

“You think I took you out of the goodness of my heart? Plucking talented, yet troubled artists allows me to find promising pupils and take their ideas… After all, it’s much easier to steal the future of children who can’t fight back. Livestock are killed for their hide and meat! This is no different!”

“You are unforgivable” Yusuke uttered, his eyebrows forced between his eyes. “It doesn’t matter who you are...I won’t forgive you!” Yusuke clutched his chest and laughed to himself quietly, “It seems the truth is stranger than fiction, hm? I wanted to believe it wasn’t true...I had clouded my vision for so long...My eyes were truly blind...Blind, and unable to see the true self behind this one horrible man!”

* * * 

Yusuke really wished he was deaf. Because then he couldn’t hear the horrible truths that spilled from his Sensei’s mouth, or what appeared to be him anyway. The truth came from his mouth so easily as if it didn’t matter to him, now matter how disturbing it was he saw it merely as a way of moving up in life above everyone else, ascending the ladder of art as it were by exploiting the talents of others. 

And wasn’t that just disgraceful. Unforgivable even.

And yet he also had to carry the burden of supplying his talents for Madarame’s own gain, all for the sake of profit and monetary gain. 

_...I need this piece, Yusuke. If you do not provide I shall find another who can... _

_...I expect a masterpiece, nothing less... _

“No…” Yusuke muttered quietly to himself, his hands balling into fists, “Enough…”

A lingering headache ripped through his skull. A pain sharp and potent beaming into his soul, a voice tarrying along with the jolts of pain that struck his core. 

“Have you finally come to your senses?” the voice inside him echoed, his ears rang as a sudden pain boomed through his skull, the feeling of needles slowly deploying into his mind, his eyes glimmering with a golden sheen as he clasped his hands over his head in agony. 

“How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth…A deplorable imitation indeed…best you part from that aspect of yourself” each word echoing through his mind, a painful shudder jolting through every syllable spoken. 

“A-Aaaagh!” Yusuke screamed in agony falling to his knees, dragging his nails across the museum flooring, a trail of blood seeping from the tips of his fingers.

“Let us now forge a contract,” the voice inside him uttered, “I am thou, thou art I...The world is filled with both beauty and vice. It is time you teach people which is which!” the voice cut off as blue flames enveloped his face briefly, a Kistune styled mask gripped to his flesh.

“Very well…” Yusuke whispered, gripping the sides of his mask, tearing it away from his face in one swift motion, “Come, Goemon!” 

Blue flames rippled round his body adorning himself with new attire, his new persona manifested behind him, a large hulking figure wearing traditional Japanese attire standing upon large geta, blue and white roping intertwined around its chest forming a bow around his back supporting long flowing robes, in one hand a large smoking pipe.

“A breathtaking sight...Imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle...Though the flower of evil blossom, be it known...Abominations are fated to perish!” Yusuke grinned, casting out his arm with an open palm as a wave of ice enveloped the shadows around them, freezing them solid before they shattered into dust. “The children who adored you as father...The prospects of your pupils...How many did you trample upon? How many dreams did you exchange for riches!? No matter what it takes...I will bring you to justice!”

“Let’s see what you’ve got” Akira smirked.

“I am ready!” A wide grin cast upon his mouth, as the remaining too shadows convulsed into a well of black ooze, emerging from the filth two small shadows summoned into being, winged and wearing masks with needle-like nose parts.

Yusuke walked forward confidently, one hand gripped on the middle of his saya, his thumb pushing against guard of the katana, in one quick motion drawing the blade in a cross slash that sliced through the first shadow, one half of its form briefly pulled away from the other before dissipating into black dust. The other shadow was quickly dealt with, the others peppering it in a shower of lead.

“Ngh…” Yusuke groaned, collapsing to the floor in front of Madarame’s shadow, his strength slowly waning.

Madarame exhaled a sigh of disappointment, “Yusuke, you’ve just thrown your bright future down the drain. I’ll destroy every chance you’ve ever had of becoming an artist!. You’ll forever rue the day you dared defy me.”

“Get...back here!” Yusuke grunted, lurching forward only to have his legs give way, Madarame sauntered off as he clutched his legs. “Why can’t I move!?”

Ann knelt down beside him shaking her head, “Listen, you’re totally drained. You can’t do much, even if you wanted to!”

Akira and Ryuji leant him a shoulder as they carried him to the initial reception area, allowing him to catch his breath on one of the ghastly sofas.

“You’ve known for quite some time, haven’t you?” Ann said softly.

“I’m no fool. Strange people have been coming by for years, and the plagiarism was an everyday affair. But...who would want to admit that the man they owed their life to was doing such terrible things?”

“Why didn’t you leave, Kitagawa-kun?”

Yusuke shuffled in the chair, planting his hands in his lap “Well, he is the one who painted the “Sayuri.” On top of that, I owe him a great debt…”

“You mean ‘cause he raised you?” Ryuji prompted.

“I...never knew my father. I was told my mother raised me by herself, but she died in an accident when I was three. That’s when Sensei took me in. I heard he helped my mother while she was still alive. To be honest, I don’t remember much about my mother either. I did everything I could for Sensei. I thought of him as a father...but he changed. To think he would treat the “Sayuri,” the very foundation of his art, like that!”

Akira placed his hands in his pockets, his lids low over his eyes, “You’ve been through a lot too, I understand why you tried to deny us.”

“I’m grateful for the chance to face what I have been denying all this time…” His words were cut off by the sound of shadows spawning behind them, lumbering at them they fled to the entrance of the museum, activating the Nav to return to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have Yusuke's awakening. Just a short chapter this time ready for a long palace chapter for the next one. So hope you're looking forward to it!
> 
> More Yusuke perspective next chapter also.
> 
> A big thank you to all of you who are supporting and enjoying this story so far. Any feedback or anything you wish to ask please tell me in the comments. I would love to know you're thoughts no matter what they are!


	18. The Truth Behind the Painting

After fleeing from the clutches of the shadow in the museum, they decided it would be best to relax for a few, heading to the diner in Shibuya to discuss their past exploits, in addition to all that had happened regarding the phantom thieves, there was no point keeping it from Yusuke now, they already knew everything about what was occurring in his life, it was only fair to share their recent exploits.

“...I see” Yusuke nodded, bracing his arms on the diner table. “And because of that, this PE teacher’s had a change of heart…The Phantom Thieves who steal hearts...To think they truly exist.”

“We’re all right in front of you, Yusuke,” Akira said softly with a smile.

“Indeed. I have to believe your words. Especially after seeing a world like that…So your plan with Madarame-sensei-...-with Madarame is to force a change of heart, correct?” Yusuke looked at the table, pondering for a second as if contemplating something, before his head slowly rose “Let me join...as a member of the Phantom Thieves...Had I faced reality sooner, this may have been avoided. I must put an end to this for the sake of the others whose futures as artists were robbed, as well. That...is the most civil thing I can do for the man who was...in some manner, my father.” 

“Civil, huh?” Ann quietly uttered to herself.

“Sounds fine to me.” Ryuji nodded, leaning over the table “We’re gonna deal with Madarame anyways.”

Morgana shook his head free of Akira’s bag that was resting on the table, “He may have a mental shutdown if we screw up. We have ways to prevent that, but they aren’t fail-safe...Remember how we mentioned this on our way here?”

Yusuke nodded to the cat, “Madarame is a man who has the art world under his thumb. He has connections to many organisations. If someone like me raises my voice, it’ll only be snubbed out...We have no option but this.”

“We have a new member of the Phantom Thieves now!” Ann beamed, a wide smile cast across her lips. “I hope we get along, Yusuke.”

“Oh, and no nude paintings,” Akira smirked.

“I haven’t given up on that yet though,” Yusuke said, looking over at Ann.

“Wha-What No! Give it up! Anyway, I wonder what's going on with the real Madarame...Me and Yusuke were in a tight situation before.”

“Actually, I contacted him before we came here. He believes that I continued pursuing Takamaki-san. And, just as you all explained, it appears he knows nothing about his shadow.”

“What did he say?” Ann prompted.

“He was complaining to the security company about how they couldn’t even catch one highschool girl. However, he’s still furious about it, and said that he’s going to take legal action against everyone.”

Ryuji closed his eyes, exhaling a long sigh, “Talk about bein’ completely on guard…”

“If he were to act, it’d be after the exhibit is over. Any scandal during the show would be his loss.” Yusuke said, turning his attention to Morgana with a slight pause “By the way...what is this?”

“Huh? A cat” Ryuji put bluntly.

“But it’s talking?” Yusuke uttered, with a confused expression.

“You have a problem with that!?” Morgana scowled, leaning out of the bag.

“No, not really”

“Why not!?” Ryuji glared at him with wide eyes.

Ann shook her head with a sigh, “He’s just on a different wavelength than other people.”

“Hm…” Yusuke muttered, leaning over the table to press the service button, a bell rang in the corner of the diner. “I was thinking of ordering some black bean jelly...Oh!...I didn’t bring any money...”

“...Never mind. He’s just weird.” Ann shook her head with embarrassment.

* * * 

Yusuke made his way home, even so could he really call it that anymore? Looking up at the dilapidated shack all he could see were those ghastly stacked shapes that formed the central building of the museum, that ugly blue glow emanating from the small slits in the architecture. The incongruity of the many forms and styles of art portrayed Madarame perfectly, someone desperately trying to grab the attention of the public with a vast, broad dynamic type of art, clutching at the many strings of art itself in order to garner as much attention to himself as he could.

Which was of course disgusting in itself. 

Ultimately he was glad he was just envisaging the palace in front of him now, even though the shack just acted as a mirage for the buildings true, secretive purpose. Himself being it’s last patron, well he had hoped that would be the case. The whole idea of Phantom Thievery was a difficult concept to grasp, but even disregarding that he wanted Madarame to repent, pay for those crimes he had committed. He would make it his goal to see that no other artist would suffer like he had, including those from the past.

Taking a deep breath he approached the building and carefully unlocked the front door. He didn’t want to act too quiet, walking around the building and being too surreptitious would only draw more suspicion to himself.

Ascending the stairs to his room he opened the receding door and stepped inside, walking over to the preparation area he looked down at the assortment of paints and brushes all scattered over mixing palettes and dried up pots. Looking over his shoulder he shifted his gaze over to the easel that still supported the canvas from his recent attempt. It was still in its early stages, just a simple outline of a brief moment of inspiration he had, of course it depicted Ann, yet he wasn’t sure what the image would entail.

Still, why did it matter? Just looking at the thing and the art accessories made him feel nauseous, more to the fact that all of this equipment was just to slowly mould him into a slave who gives up his work, someone who uses his talents solely for the purpose of another. His whole life orchestrated for one specific purpose.

And now looking back all of his art was completed under duress. There was no freedom for inspiration, it was forced, bound and hurried. All of which art should not be.

“Yusuke is that you!?” Madarame’s voice boomed through the house, a sound of hurried steps before his door flung open. “You’re home...So did you catch that brat, were the other two there as well!?”

Yusuke looked down and focussed on the art accessories, picking up an old fan brush he twirled the wooden brush between his fingers slowly. “No I didn’t she got away, the others you speak of I do not know of them.” he said in a low voice.

“Tch, is that so…” Madarame scowled walking into the room, glancing at the canvas. “No matter, my security company will track them down soon enough.”

Yusuke gritted his teeth and gripped the brush tightly in his hand, “Yes of course...Sensei.” Just having that word spill from his mouth was almost blasphemous. Teacher, Sensei, Master artist, all those words, those titles used to describe him were all false, a complete and utter lie, a fabrication sought from the lives of countless upstanding artists that fell from grace.

“Is this your new piece, Yusuke?” Madarame said, a disgusted tone lacing his words.

“It’s a start…” 

Madarame grabbed the side of the easel and pulled the wooden structure to the floor, the canvas tearing on the way down, caught on a protruding end, brushes scattered along the floor, tipping and tapping a tune on the wooden floorboards. Yusuke closed his eyes through the loud crashes, when they subsided and the brushes had halted rolling along the floor Madarame straightened himself. “Now you can start over again can’t you, I said a masterpiece. And. I. Mean. It. Are we clear?”

Yusuke nodded not having the mental strength to speak to his former teacher.

“Good, and I expect you will tell me if you see those brats coming around here anymore, for your sake.” Madarame growled leaving the room, sliding the door back into place.

Yusuke exhaled a sigh of relief, slumping down onto a spare chair he held his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. “This is how Madarame truly feels about art…” Yusuke chuckled to himself. And wouldn’t that just make his downfall all the more sweeter. For the sake of art he would gladly sacrifice himself for the chance for other artists to bloom in this ugly, distorted world.

  
  


* * * 

Akira arrived at school the next day, stretching a little before entering the school gates...That train surely was packed today, he was surprised Morgana even survived after he had to clutch his bag to his chest for what seemed like forever. A crowd of students gathered around one of the notice boards set up just inside the entranceway.

“Must be the exam results?” Morgana said quietly, peering from his bag.

“Maybe, let’s have a look,” Akira nodded, the crowds moved away slightly at his approach, mingled with whispers and comments that he either no longer cared about or had already heard a million times already. Peering over, tracing his finger over the list to find his class and name, and there it was at the very top of the class.

“You got top of the class!?” Morgana whispered excitedly.

“Seems that way,” Akira laughed slightly, looking down the list to find Ann somewhere along the middle, and finding Ryuji’s name. Well as you would expect it almost at the bottom of his class, it was surprising that there were some people less capable at studying and exams than him.

Inadvertently, he decided to quickly scan the list for the council president and vice president, his finger tracing over the name Kai Tashiro who was second in his class with a very high score, and above that Makoto Niijima, a near perfect score. But he supposed that was to be expected from two honor students. 

The crowds suddenly scattered away from the noticeboard at the arrival of someone who was peering behind him, Akira looked around to see the vice president glaring at the exam board over him, his shoulder bag strapped under his arm, a holster strapped across the other, the handle of a kendo shinai revealing itself while his crystal blue eyes scanned the board carefully before turning to him. “Good morning, Kurusu,” he nodded.

“Morning, Tashiro-kun,” Akira said, returning the gesture, the vice president’s gaze going back to his class’s column.

“Can never win can I?” He sighed, before he cracked a grin. “Oh well, and seems you’re doing well too,” his finger tapped over his class.

“What can I say? Just doing my best.” Akira smirked, leaning back up from the board noticing him checking out Ann’s and Ryuji’s grades as well, “Interested in our efforts?”

“Hm? Ah, I am just curious that’s all.” 

“So, we’re on your radar just like the president?” Akira uttered, crossing his arms.

“I’m afraid I cannot share details like that,” Kai’s eyes narrowed as they turned to meet his own “Not that it matters anyway.”

“Say...is that shinai just for show?” Akira tilted his head looking at the sword.

Kai looked over his shoulder and pointed at the wooden blade, “This? No, I do in fact train here by myself...Hm, would you like to spar sometime, Kurusu?”

“Sure, I’d be glad to try anyway.”

Kai smirked at the corner of his lips, “It’s a deal then...I’ll ask you to come whenever there is enough space available for us.” He turned away, gesturing a wave. “Well see you around, Kurusu.”

“I find him to be somewhat suspicious...although I can’t really confirm his motives” Morgana said, his head slightly out of his bag.

Akira climbed the stairs to his class pondering on the subject, “We have to assume that he is conducting an investigation as well as the president. Maybe I can get some information out of him?” he said, opening the sliding door to his class, walking over to his desk where he sat. Ann turned around to greet him with a smile. “Morning! Oh is something wrong?”

“Oh, sorry was just deep in thought.” Akira smiled, letting Morgana slide under his desk. “I just had a run in with the vice president, I think he might be onto us as well, but I’m not sure.”

“That’s bad if he is though...I wouldn’t want to have to deal with them both. A lot of students find him intimidating, yet I don’t see it.”

“I guess we will have to be more careful around them.” Akira uttered as the homeroom started for the day.

After school Akira went to see Dr. Maruki again, seeing how the good doctor was free he couldn’t miss another opportunity, including the fact his admirable behaviour may deter the president and vice president away from him.

Akira sat down on the brown sofa opposite Maruki, leaning back into the comfortable chair.

“I've been getting a lot of students coming in ever since I arrived here,” Maruki said, placing his cup of tea down onto the table. “To be honest, it’s been...kind of a relief. That whole mess with Kamoshida was the reason I was called here, after all...They warned me a lot of students had been impacted. I knew there would be a lot of free-floating anxiety. But when I actually got to talk to everyone, I was pleasantly surprised.”

“So their anxieties were quite normal?” Akira asked.

“That’s right. Most of the things on everyone’s minds were college entrance exams, relationship problems...In other words, typical worries for high-school students. Some did open up about deeper issues, but not the majority. Some students were still struggling with the scars from the incident, yes...But at the very least, I’m glad the ones who came to me have taken some steps towards recovery.”

“I’m sure it’s all thanks to you, without this they wouldn’t have been able to open up.”

“Haha, thanks. I know I’m not the most reliable guy, but remember you can always talk to me too if something’s bothering you.” Maruki said, sipping his tea “Having said that, it’s a little awkward that I have to ask for your help, but you remember how I asked you to help me with my research?”

“Of course.”

“I said you’d be helping, but don’t worry. It won’t be anything too difficult or intensive. I just need you to listen to what I have to say, and work through some questions with me. Maybe I should start at the beginning. What I’m studying now is pain felt in the mind. Or perhaps more fancifully in the heart. Some specific examples include the pain of someone saying hurtful things to you, or being separated from those you love...The thing is pain from the heart isn’t born from any tangible problem in our bodies, right? It’s something strange and immaterial. It goes to show there are still a lot of mysteries regarding our own hearts and minds...and that’s what i want to learn more about, these internal psychological pains. So when do you feel pain in your heart, Kurusu-kun?”

Akira sat forward in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees “When someone betrays me.”

Maruki nodded “I see...Yes, I can sympathise there. Sometimes. All it takes is one betrayal for intense trust to turn into intense pain.” Maruki paused, “Hm...How about pain of a broken heart, then? After all that kind of pain is only born because you fall in love, right?”

“That one seems necessary.”

“Yes, you are correct. Internal, emotional pain can be difficult to deal with. Though some say it’s always coupled with other feelings...Though personally speaking...I’d think if pain could be avoided, it should be. Maybe it shouldn’t exist at all.”

“Did that help?” Akira asked.

“Of course...I can finally articulate my thoughts thanks to you.” Maruki smiled looking at the clock “Well I think we have overrun our session here today, come back whenever you are free, and thank you.”

“No problem, Doctor” Akira smiled, leaving the nurse’s office contacting the others to meet at the hideout.

  
  


Akira headed off the train for Shibuya, walking to the accessway as the others greeted him, leaning against the walkway rails, as he did the same. Morgana lept atop the rails, sitting on the flat portion before turning to Yusuke. “Yusuke, we still need to explain the basics to you, don’t we?”

“Oh, you mean about the Metaverse and the Nav?” Ann said “Yeah, I guess that stuff is pretty important.”

“Well first, the metaverse sport where we act as Phantom Thieves are called palaces. Palaces are worlds that take form from someone’s cognition...A materialisation of their reality

“So do we each hold palaces within ourselves as well?” Yusuke asked.

“No, not just anyone will have on. It’s primarily those with strong distorted desires...On the other hand, palaces can’t exist within Persona-users. It’s just impossible for them to form. Basically, your persona is the true feelings of your heart, which rise from accepting your inner shadow. Since you have full control over your emotions, there’s no way your desires can get distorted.”

“S-So that’s how it works…”

“O-Obviously I knew that” Ryuji stammered “Oh yeah, and we use the Metaverse Nav app on our phones to get into that world!”

“It’s actually pretty simple.” Ann interjected, “Just say a person’s name, location, and distortion, then you’re in. Uhhh, so like Madarame’s would be “shack,” then his distortion is that he thinks it’s a “museum.”

“How do you know what their palace is going to look like?” Yusuke frowned “Even though you have never set foot in it before?”

Ryuji sighed heavily peering over, “That part’s kinda like a quiz or something. It’ll prolly get pretty tricky from here on out too.”

“Hm, I feel I have a good grasp on the basic concepts. If anything arises which I fail to understand, I’ll rely on those more experiences than myself.”

“Good idea. Right, everyone ready?” Akira said, as the others nodded to him, activating the Nav to Madarame’s palace, as the world rippled in waves of distortion that briefly tore through reality itself, an opening to the other side materialised before them, the golden museum stood tall once again.

“Oh yeah,” Morgana said looking up at Yusuke, blue flames briefly enveloping them “We haven’t decided on the new recruit’s code name yet.”

“It has to be “Kitsune.” Ann chirped, “You know, with that kitsune mask and everything. Or what do you want your name over here to be?”

Yusuke paused for a second, “I’d say “Da Vinci.””

“Nope” Ryuji interjected. “Well, you’ve got that mask like Ann said and there’s that weird tail...Okay you’re Abur-age!” A burst of laughter emanated from them, Ann turned to Akira with a wide smile.

“Nu-uh, not happening,” Ann said, still in fits of laughter. “Do you have anything in mind, Joker?”

Akira quickly scanned Yusuke’s new attire, along with his kitsune style half-mask, he wore a high-collared black jumpsuit with small white shoulder pauldrons, in addition to white motorcycle styles boot that were knee high and his bright blue gloves, a white and blue striped sash strapped to his waist supporting that signature puffy white and red fox tail.

“Hm, Abur-age....Along with that tail, how about Fox?”

Yusuke gave a slight nod of approval. “It’s acceptable.”

“All right then, let’s get going.”

The five of them quickly made it back to the safe room behind the pond they initially got to in their previous infiltration. The courtyard now revived from the crackling of energy from the security. Only the gentle howl of a light, crisp breeze tarried along the courtyard, intermingled with golden leaves. Luckily the peacock painted door remained dormant and open. 

Ascending the golden ramps past the security room, opened up to a large gallery, encircled by a lounge area, the centre of the room was teeming with security lasers and lowered security doors. The back supported large, distorted paintings shifting in waves of motion that rippled across the artwork. Sneaking round the lounge area a security room was situated in the back, filled with the glare of illuminated panels and laptops that monitored the systems, unnervingly enough there weren’t any shadows in sight, or any that they couldn’t see past the lowered security doors.

Akira peeked around the corners of the sliding door to them room, hearing nothing but the drone of equipment blaring through the room, slipping inside as he quickly scanned one of the laptops systems, disabling the security in the room, as the distance sounds of shutters rising echoed through the large gallery hall, along with the distance drone from the lasers diminishing.

“Joker!” Yusuke beckoned, as he ran out to the others, a security guard in red along with two others had arrived to greet them. A foul laugh rippled from the leading officer in red, its gaze narrowed and focussed on them through its heart shaped mask.

“As expected you’d come here,” The shadow uttered glancing between them as their hands slowly gripped their weapons. “You brats shall pay dearly for desecrating the great Madarame’s museum.” he finished as it gargled black ooze from behind its mask the others the same as their bodies convulsed spewing out black matter before their true forms summoned into being. A large winged creature, it’s skin blue and pale covered in traditional Japanese clothing, a large conch clutched in its hands with a small pipe protruding from the end. The other two shadows flanked the other, two of the same type they faced previously.

The two smaller shadows quickly whipped forward towards them, Akira nodded as they scattered into groups. Akira drew his sidearm from his pocket, sending forth a quick hail of lead at the shadow in charge as Ann and Yusuke fell into pursuit with him, the swiftness of the shadow allowing it to dodge the onslaught. Ann fell into a quick stride jumping over the lounge furniture as she cast out her whip, the barbed chains connecting with the shadows legs, with a heave she pulled it to the ground, the shadow groaned and cast out its hand as a swirling mass of air hurtled into Ann knocking her from her position sending her reeling to the floor.

Akira and Yusuke slid to a halt looking over at Ann who was laid on the floor, she looked up at both of them clutching her abdomen, “Go! Just a little winded…” 

Akira fell into a sprint, sheathing his blade. A series of strong gusts of wind were sent in his direction, as he avoided the strong winds vaulting over the furniture, “Fox, now!”

Yusuke removed his mask, the burst of blue flame and raw energy erupted in the hall as his persona materialised, a wave of ice moved in the shadow’s direction casting it in a freezing tomb half of it now solid. The creature struggled to get free before Akira threw his blade at the shadow tearing through its chest as its body went limp, its form hulking over the ice that lay hardened across the lounge before bursting into black ash.

“Nice job, you two,” Ann winced, walking over to them raising a hand when they rushed over to her, “I’m okay, honestly nothing is broken.” Their meeting was briefly broken by the bickering of the other two from in the main hall as they walked over to them Ryuji sauntered over to them with a whole load of pissed off washing over his face, cracking his shoulder with a curse.

“Damn cat, why did you send one flying at me!” Ryuji grunted.

“How was I supposed to know where it would end up after that attack!” Morgana scowled crossing his tiny arms over his chest.

“Does this happen all the time?” Yusuke sighed, placing his mask over his eyes.

“Mostly, yeah between those two anyway.” Akira shook his head, walking over to the giant paintings that were erected on the back wall. A simple scene of high rocks covered in patches of bamboo that formed some sort of garden.

“It’s very odd indeed. It bears such a bizarre texture. It’s as though I could simply slip inside…” Yusuke said, holding his hand up to the painting as the whole scene rippled at his touch, his hand momentarily inside the painting. “Wh-What the-!? M-My hand...It actually entered the painting…”

“Hm maybe, we should give it a go?” Akira said guiding the others inside, the painting gripped onto them all sucking them inside the scene, their bodies melding with the painting, becoming one, yet still able to maneuver through the painting itself. The wicked voice of Madarame echoed through the artwork on their entrance, as if the message was encoded into the paint itself. “How dare you trample in my tranquil bamboo garden with those grimy feet! You shall not leave alive!”

They carefully ambulated through the painting, on the borders of the frame they were whipped through an unseen section of distortion, an invisible gateway connecting the artwork seemingly placing them all in the painting higher up on the wall, next to the higher ramparts which they proceed to jump out of the painting at the far side, in the wall a small ventilation shaft presented itself larger enough for them to slip through.

“This is a bit tight…” Akira winced squeezing through to the other side.

“Yeah just don’t go starin’ at my butt” Ryuji said, lumbering through the vent, as the others dropped down with him.

The space opened up to another larger gallery, although this one was still in construction. A multitude of paintings were awkwardly placed at different angles across the length of the back wall still not being fully placed as they were still surrounded by scaffolding. 

Jumping down to the next available scaffolding section gave rise to a large painting depicting camels in the desert dunes, jumping inside becoming one with the paintings distortion. Dust and sand whipped up from the dunes as they crept through the wind reaching the end of the painting, teleporting them to another piece of artwork, an torii gate stood in the foreground with a mountain in the back, clouds blew past them with a cold chill, brisk and biting. Proceeding forward through the gate emerged them to the final painting of a traditional japanese housing hallway looking over the gardens in autumn, the end corridor leading them to the far side which was previously inaccessible which allowed them access to a large golden door.

“Shit...What the hell is up with this place!?” Ryuji said, staring at the expanse of gold. The area was rife with distortion, a labyrinth of twisted pathways and stairwells that some ended up to nothingness some connected by simple folded structure of golden paper. A twisted amalgamation of simple architecture that depicted nothing but a twisted heart rampant with distorted desires, the paintings of students still were scattered along the structures rippling quicker in forceful waves as if they couldn’t withstand the areas pulsing distortion.

“There’s so much gold…! It’s hurting my eyes...” Ann squinted, lifting her arm over her face as the ambient golden light shone through the twisted mess of structures.

Morgana walked to the edge of the platform they stood on crossing his arms over his chest “The distortion is especially bad here...It’s barely holding up.”

“So we must ascertain the truth through our eyes alone…” Yusuke said.

Akira nodded leading them down a nearby stairwell that connected to a longer pathway, there were no shadows around, probably due to the distortion, or due to the fact that the area wasn’t actually part of the museum. At the end of the twisting pathway a large archway illuminated by an eerie blue light presented itself, passing through as their forms warped across the golden expanse, passing out of another archway.

“This is crazy…” Ann whispered, clutching her chest as they descended the next stairwell.

“So this is what his heart depicts?” Akira questioned, before they warped through another portal doorway materialising next to two easels standing alone in the expanse.

Two paintings of the Sayuri stood in the middle of the tiled pathway one she was adorned in a striking blue the other a vibrant crimson. Her expression was still the same, loving yet mysterious.

“What is this doin’ here?” Ryuji asked sauntering up to one of the paintings “Ain’t this one different?”

“That's right, her clothing isn’t blue in the genuine image” Akira said, glancing between the two, as Yusuke walked over to the other.

“Indeed, you are correct, Joker” Yusuke uttered with a solemn expression, “This is the real “Sayuri.” But why is it here of all places?” he said holding his hand out to the painting, a ripple formed at his touch as darkness suddenly engulfed them all.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Ann said weakly as the darkness enveloped them, the air beneath their feet was light, too light. As if they were walking on air yet it’s touched rippled like raindrops in a body of water. Their attention turned as the sound of brush strokes, soft and slow echoed behind them, a memory played before their eyes, taking place in a small room similar to that of Madarame’s shack. A woman dressed in a simple white dress sat behind an easel, her dark hair draped down to her shoulders. Her face was covered by the easel as her hands slowly guided the paintbrush over the canvas.

“What is this place?” Akira uttered, whipping his head around before focussing on the scene. “Who is she?”

“I am not sure.” Yusuke whispered, holding out his hand as an invisible barrier halted his approach, his hand clutching to his chest, “Yet...I feel an odd connection. Why?”

“Are you still able to draw?” a voice whispered, echoing through the vast expanse as Madarame approached the woman.

“I just want to finish this,” the woman said quietly, her breaths slow. “This...is a special painting…”

“It’s beautiful.” Madramae nodded with satisfaction, a sly grin cast upon his lips. “The best painting I have seen.”

“What? You always criticised everyone's paintings...no matter how small the detail.”

“I cannot find anything wrong with it. And it’s useless to criticise one of my most esteemed pupils.”

“Madarame…” Yusuke growled, his fist connecting with the barrier, the invisible structure surging at his frustration.

“So this must have been one of his past pupils?” Ann said, placing her hand on the barrier. “But why this memory, I wonder?”

The woman suddenly fell to her knees from the stool, clutching her chest, her breaths rasping as she held up her hand to Madrame, “Please...medicine.” she whispered before falling to the floor. 

Madarame stood there in shock unable to fathom what to do, yet his expression momentarily shifted. His eyes narrowed casting his gaze between her and the painting, a sly grin once again casting over his lips as the memory slowly faded away. 

“What the hell just happened!” Ryuji hollered as the scene melted from view, a voice echoed through the depths of the abyss rebounding off the unseen walls of the space, Madarame’s voice washeavily distorted.

“ _ The price you owe me for all my years tending to you, that can only be paid with this painting!”  _ The expanse of black around them suddenly shattered, casting them back into the golden labyrinth.

“Another one of Madarame’s pupils died?” Akira cursed, his hands balled into tight fists.

“Madarame…” Yusuke forced his eyes shut with frustration. The painting of Sayuri that was adorned in crimson suddenly dissipated into a golden globe, sparkling with shifting rays of golden light. It’s form whipping around above their heads before shooting into a distant doorway, the blue light shifting to gold as particles of light gently fell from the archway.

“Hey guys, maybe we should go that way,” Ann grumbled. “I really don’t want to stay here much longer.”

The others nodded as they traversed through the golden expanse to reach the golden doorway, warping through the area one again to reach a small room, littered with flailing banners sketched with Madrame’s face, the same depiction of peacock feather rampant among the walls, a door lay at the far end opening to a small lounge area. In the distance a square structure of security lasers was erected in the center of the room, in the middle a faint hew of shifting air settled inside, its shape identifiable as it bent and shifted constantly. 

“Just as I expected...Madarame!” Yusuke gritted his teeth, glaring at Madarame’s shadow standing defiant in front of the hazy mass of air, flanked by multiple shadows keeping watch over the central area.

“There it is,” Morgana whispered, peering around the entrance. “Once we send the card and make Madarame aware it’ll be stolen, it’ll materialise like “Yoohoo!”

“I wonder what form it will take?” Yusuke questioned, leaning back against the wall.

Ryuji cursed under his breath, “Who knows? Bet it’s something like a self portrait.”

Akira quickly searched around the area whistling to the others to garner their attention as they headed over to him, another security room lay to the side of the central room. Walking over to one of the laptops that were open, quickly flicking through the security options. “Hm...how about opening the shutters so we can look around?” he prompted, selecting the option as the distance echo of shifting metal resonated through the halls. “What else do we have here...Lasers and main power...better not mess with that they might notice we are here.” He smiled turning to the others “Well let's find a way to access that treasure first.”

On the right hand side of the initial lounge area, a long ramped section of twisting paths led up to a type of control room, boxers of server equipment hummed endlessly between the flashes of LEDs coming from the computerised systems.

“Up here,” Morgana ushered to them, above a nearby ladder as they followed him up onto the scaffolding network above that was little more than supporting girders littered with the odd section of hanging scaffolding, over the lip they peered over to see a direct view cast down to the treasure below.

“Oh, look! There aren’t any lasers above it!” Ann whispered, peering over the edge.

“This is quite a large hole in their security...but what do we do? Jump down and retrieve it?” Yusuke posed the question, raising an eyebrow.

Morgana shook his head pointing above their heads to a crane with a hook, “Looks like the controls lead back to that control room too.”

“You mean this?” Ryuji whispered from the room signalling them, pulling a lever that activated the crane lowering the hook.

“Stop! Stooop Skull! They’ll notice if you keep that up! Get back up there! Go, go, go!” Ann rushed back to Ryuji.

“Do you plan on descending on that hook, Mona?” Yusuke said, “Wouldn't they not spot you the moment you were lowered down?”

“Not necessarily, Fox” Akira said, shaking his head, “Remember back at that security room, there was an option to disable the main power that will surely disable the lighting long enough for Mona to steal the painting.”

“That’s right!” Morgana beamed. “That’s our Joker! We will just have to work together to pull this off this heist! One person will shut off the power, another will lower the crane.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Well said, Joker! You understand what being a phantom thief really means! All right, the infiltration route is secure, let’s head back. I'm sure I sensed a safe room back in that lounge area.” With that they rushed back to the main lounging area, Morgana’s intuition being correct as a doorway in the far corner rippled with distortion, a safe room presented to them allowing them to traverse back to the palace entrance.

“All we have to do now is send the calling card.” Akira said, “Everyone ready to leave?” As a unanimous nod came from the others he activated the Nav, sending them back to the real world, as waves of distortion ripped away at the metaverse reality, placing them back in the Shibuya walkway, a brief goodbye before they went their separate ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter just to finalise the events before they take on Madarame.
> 
> What did you guys think about the scene in Yusuke's perspective?
> 
> Getting close to Kaneshiro arc where an absolute ton of extra stuff is added in and a lot tweaking to the story as well. (The arc turned out to be huge!) So that's something to look forward to!
> 
> All comments appreciated as always!


	19. Sayuri

Akira decided that it was probably best to give a day's rest to everyone, considering the scope of the palace they just went through, everyone must be exhausted. The Metaverse seemed to take a toll on your body more than you normally would in the real world, in addition to fighting shadows, they needed to be well rested before sending out the calling card, considering they have no idea what’s likely to present itself when they steal the treasure, considering the shit-show that happened with Kamoshida after they attempted to steal his treasure.

“Here we go again.” Akira winced, looking up at Takemi’s clinic.

“You really are a brave soul doing this, Akira.” Morgana sniggered from inside his bag, his brief moment of joy cut off by Akira shaking the poor cat in his bag. “Okay, Okay I’m sorry!”

He walked inside to see a familiar sight, the good doctor's eyes deep in a recent scientific journal. He briefly caught sight of the name Takahiro before she lowered the pages of text with a charmed smile, a giggled emanating from her lips.

“You can’t seem to shy away from this place can you? Or maybe it’s just me?”

“Just for the medicine, of course.” Akira nodded to her, clearing his throat.

“Hm, in that case, go into the exam-...huh?” Takemi poked her head out of the service window as a middle-aged man with her daughter came into the clinic.

“I’m sorry,” the man interjected. “I have a child that needs an emergency exam.” His lids were low over his eyes as they passed to his daughter clutched to his hand, he guided her to the nearby seating area, her breaths were rasped as she held her chest in discomfort.

“...So, why come here? Aren’t you under the care of another hospital?”

“I’ve heard rumours about this place. I’d like for you to examine her. She was diagnosed with bronchitis, but the medicine she was given hasn’t been working at all. On top of that she has a fever that won’t go away and she’s losing weight because she’s not hungry.”

Takemi’s eyes narrowed. “A young girl losing weight is definitely not good.” she said, leaning down to the girl. “Shouldn’t you go to a larger hospital, I can’t perform all the necessary examinations here.”

“We’ve been going to a big hospital!” the man protested “A university hospital in East Shinjuku, the one with that new research laboratory! But all they tell us is that it’s persistent bronchitis! We are being treated by some famous doctor there.”

“...That hospital” Takemi whispered to herself, casting a professional eye over the child who started coughing. “Is your vision blurry? How about your throat, does it hurt? Hm. No signs of swelling.” she stood up taking out her smartphone and dialled a number, a few minutes later she returned asking Akira to collect some equipment from the exam room, which he did promptly. After he helped her administer the medicine, the girl was looking better, her legs swinging in the stool of the exam room.

“Hm. That was a very unique strain of an infectious disease. It can’t be detected by convenient exams. I temporarily suppressed the symptoms. We’ll make adjustments as her condition improves.” she said, jotting down some notes. “Okay, that’ll be one million yen for today.”

“A-A million yen!?” the girl’s father said, pausing briefly “I mean, all right...I agree to pay.”

“By the way, that famous doctor you mentioned earlier...Was it one of the medical chiefs of staff Oyamda?” she questioned, he replied with a quick nod “...I knew it. In that case I’ll make this free of charge.” 

“You seem happy,” Akira said, gesturing to her.

“...Hehe, doesn’t it feel good? Treating his patient without his permission.” Takemi giggled, as the patient and her father left with wide smiles.

“You know that doctor well, huh?” Akira said, sitting on the medical bed.

“Yeah, ever since that researcher took over that hospital it changed…a lot. Including some of the staff, that place gets a lot of attention now...Anyway…” Her eyes cast over to him, a smile escaping her lips. “I’m going to perform a special exam on you today…”

To his relief most of the examinations were normal, just a few simple checks and blood samples. After he purchased some more supplies he was off, the evening air getting warmer lately, his phone ringing as he descended the stairs of the clinic. It was a message from Yoshida asking for assistance for one of his speeches, so naturally Akira left for station square heading over there immediately.

A quick greeting was exchanged between them before he held up the placard eager to learn as Yoshida conducted his speech.

“Passing on the societal ills we have created to the next generation is not right. It will take time to solve this problem, However, we must start by making small changes!” A small crowd gathered as he finished his speech, stepping off the small podium with a smile on his face as he walked over to Akira “I hope you gleaned something useful from today’s speech. Regardless of the audience’s size, you must convey your thoughts as if you’re talking one-on-one. By the way, I forgot to ask you last time we spoke. Why do you have an interest in becoming a politician?” 

“I believe that some things...most things in this world need to change,” Akira said firmly.

Yoshida gave a slight nod of agreement, “Ambitious, indeed, if a little ambiguous...Well, I’m sure you’ll iron out the details as you go along. However, what kind of politician do you want to be?”

“One with conviction.”

“Yes, don’t ever forget that. Although, what’s important is what lies within.” Yoshida said softly “Allow me to give you some advice...If you aspire to get into politics, you must possess a central philosophy. What is it that you want to accomplish…? That is the foundation of a great speech. You’d do well to remember that.”

“Thank you, that was helpful,” Akira nodded with a smile.

“I’m glad. By the way my philosophy is to never give up until your voice is heard!”

“Get the hell outta here, No-Good Tora!” A man said barging through the crowds before walking off, Yoshida recoiled from the response, his expression suddenly saddened.

“No-Good Tora…! They’re right...I am no good…Ah, my apologies. We’re done for today. Thank you for your assistance, I shall enquire for your help next time.”

  
  


Akira waited in the Shibuya walkway, flicking through the Phan-site requests as he waited for the others, his eyes narrowed as he briefly viewed a couple...missing person. Huh? Another missing person. Why are there so many recently, is there a name? Nothing at all, just a string of messages with no name or any other additional information. Strange. His train of thought was cut off as Yusuke approached him with a slight wave, he returned the gesture putting his phone away. Shortly after Ann and Ryuji arrived,

“We can now take him down, yes?” Yusuke said firmly, leaning his back against the rails.

“Madarame’s going to be a changed man,” Morgana grinned. “There won’t be any way to revert it though. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

Yusuke nodded without hesitation, “I have thought it over carefully, and I cannot think of a future in which he does not pay his dues. He has preyed not only on the art world, but on countless talents...so, I humbly request your help.”

“Don’t worry, we’re in this together. He is going to pay,” Akira said firmly.

“If I recall our next step is sending a “calling card,” correct? What a suave maneuver.”

Morgana shook his head, “It’s not about acting cool. The calling card is a way to trigger a change in his cognition.”

“A change in cognition…” Yusuke tilted his head in thought, “That reminds me, you went through some trouble regarding that before...”

Ann gripped the rails and leant backwards turning to Yusuke, “The palace is a cognitive world, so changing its ruler’s cognition changes the topography!...I think.”

“Very nicely put, Lady Ann!” Morgana grinned, “This will be a vital tactic from here forward. Well let’s prepare the calling card at once!”

“A calling card hm?” Yusuke said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Will he take it seriously? He is famous, after all...He has often received slanderous letters till now, as well.”

“He’ll know best whether the crime written on it is for real or not,” Ryuji grinned.

“Wait. Are you going to write it again, Ryuji?” Morgana grimaced, “That last one was questionable at best…”

“You should do it then, Yusuke!” Ann beamed, “Oh! Make it really artistic and stuff!”

“No. It’ll end with him figuring it out. He knows my drawing and writing styles all too well.”

Ryuji shot up from his slump on the accessway floor, “Oh! Then I’ll think it up, and you make it cooler!”

Yusuke grinned with satisfaction, “Designing a calling card, hm...Interesting. It shall become proof that the Phantom Thieves do exist.”

“Right, let’s be as prepared as possible for tomorrow,” Akira said, glancing between them.

  
  


Kawakami cleared her throat getting the attention of the class for the morning the next day, Akira’s mind still contemplating how the others dealt with the calling card, seeing as Ryuji’s last calling card was...well how would he put it, mediocre? A little lackluster? Either way they still worked, and it would be proof that their organization does truly exist.

“Okay, let’s begin homeroom.” Kawakami yawned, standing over the small central desk. “First, I have an announcement about an upcoming school event...As part of a city beautification project, the entire school will be participating in a public cleanup campaign. That means we’re going to Inokashira Park to pick trash.” A collective groan came from the class, as shatter erupted through the classroom briefly, a long sigh escaping Kawakami’s lips “Settle down. The cleanup will take place next week on the 30th. All students are to wear their gym uniforms during the event, so don’t forget to dress the part.”

Akira leaned back in his chair as his phone vibrated in his pocket surreptitiously sliding the device out of his pocket he held it between his lap and checked his messages.

IM:

Ryuji: You guys hear about this cleanup bullshit at Inokashira Park? I guess it’s the principal’s idea. Damage control after Kamoshida scandaled up the school’s rep

Ann: Pretty sure “scandal”’s not a verb. But I get what you mean. Even the counselling stuff seems like a desperate move.

Akira: They’re scrambling. I don’t think they know how to effectively deal with all this.

Ryuji: All the girls in our class have been freaking out over this new guy too. I’ve been hearing Maruki’s “hot,” “kind,” “sensitive”...Basically everyone thinks he’s their type.

Ann: Woah, I guess he’s pretty popular, then. Oh yeah, did you guys go to his counselling yet?

Ryuji: Oh shit. I forgot. But I dunno...I don’t really feel like going. You know what I mean, right, Akira?

Akira: I’ve already gone, he’s pretty good.

Ryuji: Woah, really?

Ann: You should go already. Well, you can’t today, but...soon. If your slacking draws attention to us, we’re the ones who’ll have to pay for it.

Ryuji: Fiiinee…

After school, they went to Madarame’s exhibit. The calling card was set and placed as planned, they got Morgana to place the cards all over the outside of the exhibit, including most of the surrounding buildings, after all, they needed to garner as much attention as possible. Why not do it right here? Where most of his numerous fans had gathered. 

They watched from a distance as a member of the exhibit staff approached Madarame through the crowds of attendees. “Pardon me, sir. There’s a matter we need to notify you about…” he said cautiously.

“Please, excuse me for a moment” Madarame smiled to the crowd, before walking to the side with the staff member. “What is it?”

“We found this outside” the staff member presented to him a calling card, which he took, reading out the description “Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, a great sinner of vanity whose talent has been exhausted. You are an artist who uses his authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of his pupils. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, The Phantom Thieves.”

Madarame quickly crumpled the card between his hands, his tone furious as his face twisted with anger “Whose doing is this!?” he demanded.

The staff member shook his head “We don’t know! The same letter has been posted everywhere…”

“What about the security cameras!?”

“There were no signs of the culprit...All we saw was a cat in the recordings…”

“Remove these at once!”

Yusuke smirked from behind the crowd walking over to the others who laid back at the entrance to the exhibit. “Will that do?” Yusuke said to them.

“Yup! It was perfect! Ann said excitedly, “The composition was way cooler too!”

“The treasure should appear right about now.” Morgana nodded, his head poking out of the bag.

“You better enjoy the air of freedom while you still can, old man” Ryuji spat, before grinning towards the others “Anyways, d’you guys check online? People are already talkin’ about that callin’ card. We’ll show ‘em...We’re gonna surprise ‘em all!”

“Let’s do this guys, we only have one shot to pull this off remember,” Akira said as they headed into the metaverse for the final heist of the museum.

The vibe at Madarame’s palace changed significantly, the aura surrounding the palace was somewhat heavy, as if an anger was resonating through the palace itself, pulsing through the foundations of the museum, as if presenting itself as a warning to them, not that it mattered.

Upon their entry to the museum they snuck their way back to the safe room in the area where the treasure was being kept. It was decided Ann and Ryuji were to disable the lights in the room, Yusuke would strap Morgana to the hook and signal to them when they were ready, Akira himself would operate the lever system to lower Morgana to steal the treasure.

Ann and Ryuji peered through the security door window, a security shadow now stood in the room observing the control systems. 

“There’s an enemy inside...just as expected…” Ann whispered, crouching down by the door.

Ryuji nodded, standing up with a stretch, “I’m gonna try and draw it out so I’ll leave the switch to you guys.”

“Will you be okay? What if it catches up to you?”

Ryuji let out a laugh “Heh, don’t underestimate an ex-runner. I’m definitely gonna shake it off!” Ryuji stood by the door while Ann hid round the corner as he slammed his fist against the automatic doors, “Heyyy, there're some weird people over heeere! Heyyy, I need some helllp!” The shadow opened the door, running in hot pursuit after Ryuji, Ann slipped from the shadows.

“You better make it, Skull…” Ann whispered, clutching her chest before getting into position.

“Is this good?” Yusuke asked Morgana as he draped from the hook, strapped to it by a few lengths of rope.

“This is perfect!” Morgana cocked a smirk “Only the best can appreciate these critical moments. Plus, this feels like we’re really phantom thieves!”

“We’ll be counting on you, Mona. And Panther as well!” Yusuke said firmly, giving the signal to Ann as they lights in the room cut off “Joker, now!”

Akira activated the lever, allowing Morgana to lower to the treasure unseen, grasping it with his tiny paws as he was shifted back up to the scaffolding above.

“Let us reconvene with Mona!” Yusuke nodded as the others arrived into the control room, awaiting on the scaffolding was Morgana with a large covered object in the shape of a painting which he strapped to his back.

Alarms suddenly blared through the treasure room halls, a rush of security spawned into the room looking above to the scaffolding they stood on.

“Thieves on the construction work!”

“Crap...they spotted us,” Akira growled, before pointing to a series of windows that laid across the scaffolding. “There! Let’s pick up the pace!” 

The window led to the outside of the main building, a stack of odd golden shapes that towered into the heights, as they lowered their way down they entered through a large illuminated archway that warped them down to the large courtyard with the peacock door below.

“It seems we managed to escape their siege,” Yusuke breathed.

“Mrrrr...Meowww,” Morgana whimpered, laying down the covered painting on the courtyard tiles. “I can’t take it anymore! Let’s take a look at this treasure…!”

Morgana quickly started to unravel the purple velvet from the painting, a glimmer in his eyes as he looked down at the painting, his expression quickly changing to that of confusion.

“Hrm!?” he uttered, staring down at a crappy ink portrait.

“THIS is the treasure!?” Ryuji bellowed, kneeling down to take a look.

“Get back!” Yusuke yelled, as they all leapt away, four of the security pylons erected as high voltage arcs crossed between. A booming laugh ensued from the building behind them.

“Meddlesome vermin,” Madarame’s shadow emerged from behind them flanked by two security shadows, one of them holding a golden framed painting, glittering with a golden sheen. “Is this what you’re looking for?”

“So you had a fake prepped, huh?” Ryuji snapped.

“Counterfeits are accepted in the world of Japanese art,” Madarame grinned.

Yusuke threw out his arm in frustration, “What made you change like this!? Is it because you became famous!? Can’t you understand how much it pains me to inquire about the crimes of my foster father!?”

Madarame rolled his eyes, a tone of disgust lacing his words, “...Now that I think back, the only reason why I took you in was due to my ties with your mother. That woman never lost her passion for painting even after her husband died. Her skills and talents were quite astonishing...That’s why I decided to look after her. Your mother and the artwork she created-they’re all MY works of art!”

“How low can you sink?” Ann scowled.

“I suppose I can grant you a gift before you die-a glimpse of the genuine “Sayuri”!” Madarame said with a wide grin, nodding to the shadow who presented the painting of the Sayuri. Yet it was not the same as what the world knew, the mist that covered the lower half of the painting was gone, replaced with the woman’s arms cradling a baby boy in her arms.

“That’s...the real “Sayuri”? Yusuke said in a weak voice. “This can’t be...Mom…”

“Indeed it is. This was painted by your mother. It’s a portrait of herself.” Madarame chuckled “A woman who knew her death was coming painted her last wishes, for the son she would leave behind. That is the truth behind the mystery of “Sayuri”’s expression!”

“You stole something THAT personal!?” Ryuji said slamming his foot into the ground.

“I knew at first glance. I knew it’d be a huge success if I added a touch to the painting and announced it under my name!”

“But the baby in the picture…” Yusuke whimpered. “Why did you paint over it…?”

“...It was all to stage it” Madarame grinned widely. “If the babe is erased, the reason for the woman’s expression will become a mystery! That is what the general public is drawn to! Each of those parasitic critics wrote the same thing!”

“I always felt something was off about all this...Now I know what it is.” Ann said, “If you really treasured that painting, you wouldn’t even think about replicating it for profit! You don’t love art at all!”

“...So you’ll defy me no matter what?” Madarame’s eyes narrowed. “Well then, since you’re my work of art, Yusuke, I’m going to reap you for the sake of my future...Along with those insolent friends of yours there.”

“I’ve heard that you destroy your “art” once they outlive their usefulness…” Yusuke said with a bitter tone “...Did that include my mother as well?”

Madarame turned to him, with an ugly smile, “She just so happened to have a seizure in front of me. That’s when a thought crossed my mind...If I don’t call for help and leave her be, I could obtain her painting without any strings attached.”

“No...You let her die?!” Ann said weakly.

“Then that vision, that memory was Yusuke’s mother?” Akira scowled, his fists forming into tight balls.

“She was physically weak,” Madarame said, shoving their comments aside. “No one would doubt if she just dropped dead because of a seizure. Above all, Yusuke, didn’t you think it was odd that I discovered your talent when you were only three? The reason why I kept you around was to keep you from realising the truth behind “Sayuri.””

Yusuke chuckled to himself, his eyes piercing as he turned to his former teacher, “I thank you Madarame. Every reason for me to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this very moment! You aren’t some rotten artist...You’re a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!”

An aura of unstable energy erupted at the feet of Madarame’s shadow, illuminating the surroundings in a blood red glow. The foundations around him rumbled and shuddered as black energy whipped and trailed around his body.

“I am the supreme being! I am the god of the art world!” Madarame barked, his voice heavily distorted as he laughed uncontrollably, his form convulsing as he body stretched and tore, connecting sinew and flesh snapped as his body separated, falling into the black liquid that surrounded his feet. A geyser of black liquid spewed over the surroundings as four large etched paintings arose from the filth. Two eyes protrude from two of the paintings, the eyes wild and constantly shifting, rolling in their sockets glaring between them. A painting of a nose hovered below them, black filth dripping from the nasal cavities that stuck out from the painting. The last was a longer framed piece of art, a large grotesque mouth, topped with a large moustache, twitched and projected from the framework, its teeth too human, the same black liquid oozed from it. A gargled line resonating from its mouth, “I’ll paint all over you!”

The five of them quickly scattered around the courtyard on Akira’s orders. Drawing his sidearm from inside his coat pocket, emptying the clip that released a hail of lead at the left eye. The rounds screeched as he rushed behind a nearby covering, the rounds punctured through the frame of the eye, rupturing clean holes in the eye of the painting.

“Persona!” Ann bellowed summoning Carmen into existence removing her mask from her face, a volley of fire sent hurtling at the paintings as they connected with the artwork. The mouth-parts twisted in agony as the painting ignited in a smoldering flame. The remaining floating frames slowly exuded black energy that wisped around them, a wind that slowly started to regenerate the wounds it had suffered.

Morgana rushed from behind her sending a barrage of high velocity shots from his slingshot contacting the left eye that was slowly healing, the shots shattering the painting in a showers of black ooze that dripped to the ground as the abomination screamed in frustration.

“Don’t use magic on the upper parts, it only seems to make it regenerate!” Morgana bellowed, diving for cover behind a nearby section of foliage where Akira took momentary shelter.

“If that’s the case, Persona!” Ryuji grunted, gunning for the twisted artwork removing his mask in a blaring light of blue flame as the Captain materialized behind, closely following his lead. Flanking the other side Yusuke nodded to him, rushing to Ryuji’s aid, his hand firmly clasped on the grip of his katana.

A wild scream of frustration erupted from Madarame, its wild right eye shifted and focussed on Yusuke, a build up of red energy swirled around the frame coalescing to a central point before ejecting as a stream of potent projectiles that crashed into the area surrounding Yusuke, multiple explosions lit up around him send him rolling to the floor, smoke emanate from his body, now scorched and smoldering from the impact. 

“Fox!” Ryuji beckoned, skidding to a halt shooting his gaze over to him as Yusuke gingerly rose from his position, his eyes narrowing back to the creature. “Shit...Let’s give it our all Captain!” Casting his hand out, his persona reeled back from its galleon charging up a projectile of swirling energy from its golden cannon, that burst free from the barrel. A flurry of projectiles hit the nose and eye parts with potent force of kinetic energy smacking into the art work, as the framework chipped away and cracked from his assault. The one remaining eye leveled at him, narrowing into a slit. 

“So you wish to die, vermin!” Madarame growled through a mouthful of black secretions. A whistling stream of ice air encircled around Ryuji’s feet before freezing him in position.

“What the fuck!” Ryuji’s eyes peel wide as a huge torrent of wind surge at him in his immobilized position that shattered through the ice impacting him with a heavy force that lifted him off the ground, sending him crashing into one of the beams of steel that erected from the courtyard. His mask clashing with the side of the lighting knocking him senseless and his body dumped to the ground.

“Skull!” Ann cried out, rushing over to him, dodging a flurry of spells that attempted to strike her, cradling Ryuji in her arms as she immediately tried to treat him, while blood slowly trickled down from his head.

“We need to make a move now,” Akira nodded to Morgana drawing his blade, as they both vaulted over their cover, with Madarame’s attention garnered at the others, they made a dash for the nose both of them arching their blades, ready to strike at the painting. In unison they leapt from the tiled flooring, the eye suddenly shooting over at them.

“I won’t let you!” Madarame screamed, black liquid spewed from its mouth in a large globule of bile that contacted Akira, the liquid thick like paint coated his body, planting him to the floor with a kneel as he watched Morgana’s huge blade connect with the nose sculpture splitting it in two.

Akira smirked and made an attempt to move, but his body did not respond. His skin suddenly flared with irritation, his entire central nervous system was struck by a jolt of pain slamming into his receptors across his body, convulsing in waves that crippled his body in waves of pain as his nerves twitched at every attempt to move crippling him in his kneeled state. “What the fuck is this stuff!” he groused through the onslaught as his nervous system lit up like a christmas tree firing off sporadically as a jolt of electricity erupted from Madarame’s eye striking Akira at his side, sending him rolling across the courtyard as he blacked out from the pain.

He knew he must have passed out briefly, forcing open his lids he peered at the scene in front of him, watching Yusuke desperately clash with the mouth of the shadow, his body smoldering from magical impact his Katana parried a bite from the painting, his eyes still wild and fierce as he bravely fought on. On the other side of the courtyard and green glow of energy illuminated behind some cover, Ann’s expression was desperate as she repeatedly healed Ryuji, his body alight with multiple wisps of flickering light.

Akira winced, forcing his legs to move, as jolts of pain still flared through his body, spiking through his nerves, managing to move to a kneel. His hand held his side that was struck by the bolt of energy, with a grimace he removed his hand, his red glove now covered in a glossy red liquid that seeped from his wound.

Yusuke suddenly grinded to a halt next to him, his breaths deep and fast using his Katana as leverage, passing him a vial which he took, pressing it to his lips.

Morgana gingerly moved from behind a bench clutching his arm that was covered in the black bile, casting swirling green energy passed around them all, superficially knitting their wounds together. “This is all I can do, I’m utterly spent...I can’t cast any more spells,” Morgana said in a shaky voice.

“We need to finish this...now, Fox,” Akira said through rasping breaths, pushing himself up from the ground.

“And indeed we shall, Joker. Let’s end this abomination” Yusuke nodded, sprinting towards Madarame.

Akira drew his mask from his eyes, ripping it free with a scream “Arsene!” the pillager of twilight materialized behind him, Akira carefully took a step forward pointing toward the mouth of the creature, “Cut that thing down!”

Arsene simply nodded, multiple black and red tendrils crashed through the tiles of the courtyard trailing towards the mouth swirling towards the shadow connecting with the mouth in a crash of power, puncturing through the framework as the tendrils forced apart the painting in a shower of black bile, sending the shattered pieces to the floor.

Madarame’s shadow screamed in despair, Yusuke leapt onto the remaining painting, gripping the top he hung from the frame, his eyes narrowed and piercing as he gazed into the depths of Madarame’s remaining eye, “Look closely Madarame! This is the sight of the last artist you will ever take from again!” Yusuke growled, driving his katana into the socket of the painting, removing it in a single slice that sent black filth showering around him, the painting ruptured and fell to the floor.

The scattered pieces of the paintings that were shattered and torn slowly gathered together into a swirling pit of black solution that took the shape of Madarame, cowering as he attempted to shuffle away clutching onto the painting of the genuine Sayuri. Beads of sweat traveled down his face, his golden eyes flashed with fear as Yusuke approached him, his katana drawn at his side.

“No one cares for true art…” Madarame’s shadow whimpered. “All they want are easily recognizable brands!”

“Excuses now...” Ryuji breathed, carefully walking over with the help of Ann.

“The art world revolves around money after all...You can’t rise up without any money…Yusuke, you understand, don’t you!? Being a poor artist is truly miserable! I just didn’t want to return to that life.” Madarame bawled, desperately clutching his treasure.

Yusuke grabbed Madarame by the collar of his neck, his eyes flashing with annoyance, “A fiend like you has no right to speak about the world of art! You’re done for-along with this whole wretched world!”

Madarame shrieked covering his face, “No, please! Just...don’t kill me!”

“Return to yourself in reality and confess your crimes-all of them!” Yusuke spat, throwing him aside. “Swear it!”

“All right...All right!” Madarame’s head quickly turned between them all “Wh-What about the other one though? The one with the black mask? You're not going to experiment on me too are you?!”

“Who are you talking about? And experiments?” Akira stepped forward, holding his side.

“A black mask, who is he talking about?” Ann prompted.

“It can’t be…” Morgana said wearily, “There was another intruder besides us within this palace!?” 

The palace suddenly shifted as the ground started to tremble beneath their feet, Morgana rushed behind them jumping into the air in a puff of smoke transforming himself into the black van, as they rushed inside.

Yusuke took the treasure from the ground, walking to the van as Madarame crawled close to him, “Hey, Yusuke...What should I do?”

“...Put an end to all this and use your own artwork for once” Yusuke snapped, getting into the van.

“No, wait Please! Yusuke! Yusukeee!” Madarame wailed, watching the van drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it, the Madarame fight, who is finally brought down! What did you think on the fight?
> 
> We will soon be moving onto the Kaneshiro arc, it turned out to be a huge written arc so prepare yourselves! There is tons of the new character, Kai in this arc along with Makoto, plus loads of new additions. Should be there in about two chapters!
> 
> Thank you so much again, as always your feedback and views in the comments is always appreciated. Hearing your likes always gives me motivation to write on!


	20. The Bonds of Friendship

“The destination has been deleted,” the voice emitted through Akira’s phone speaker, a notification from the Metaverse Navigator. They materialised outside of Madarame’s shack as the sun was just setting.

“It would be bad if people started getting suspicious of us. We should leave at once.” Morgana said, peering from Akira’s bag.

“Yusuke, c’mon” Ryuji said, holding his head slightly.

“Right....” Yusuke nodded, clutching the genuine Sayuri, his expression somewhat sorrowful, “Goodbye, Sensei.”

Akira leant onto the side of the railing, in the Shibuya walkway clutching the side of his abdomen with a curse, the injury he sustained still lingered and throbbed in pain.

“Dude, you ‘kay?” Ryuji said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I should be soon. How about you?” Akira said, gesturing to his head.

“I’m all right, Ann took care of most of it, still effin’ hurts” Ryuji winced, feeling the side of his head as he hunkered down on the walkway floor, opening a can of coffee Ann bought for him, “I guess the mission was a success anyway. All that’s left is to see if he had a change of heart or not...Ugh, so bitter...why’d you get it black.” Ryuji grimaced, taking a sip of the coffee.

“The “Sayuri”...” Yusuke said in a low voice, his hands still clutching the sides of the treasure.

“You’re not gonna get all teary-eyed and say stuff like, “Mom…!” are you?”

Yusuke lifted his head with a wide smile, “To think that this painting was the source of Madarame’s distorted desires. The only saving grace is that my mother won’t know what transpired…”

“The genuine painting at his atelier has been altered, after all…” Morgana said sadly. “Ironic as it may be, this one here is her true self-portrait now.”

“It’s a wonderful painting,” Ann said softly. “And...although it took some time it’s in your hands now, Yusuke.”

“...I’m thankful for it,” Yusuke smiled at her. “However, it’s impossible for this painting to be acknowledged by society anymore. So this is my mother...There’s no way that I would remember her face clearly. But I was right about the rush of emotion I felt when I saw this painting.”

Ryuji shot up from ground, coming back a little while later with a soda which he immediately drunk, belching in front of Ann. “Stop that!” Ann shrieked, slapping Ryuji’s shoulder.

“You’re so vulgar, Ryuji,” Morgana sneered.

“So, what’re you gonna do now” Ryuji asked, turning to Yusuke “We’re gonna keep targetin’ big shots.”

“...Why do you do such things?”

“It’s to get back at scumbags and like...society in general? We also wanna give courage to the people that’re sufferin’ ‘cause of selfish adults.”

“Courage hm...what would that do? You mean the courage to stand up for themselves, correct? Will acquiring that make them happy?” Yusuke prompted.

“Probably…” Akira shrugged, “There’s no way of knowing for sure, but that’s what we choose to believe.”

“Hm, if we investigate these palaces, it may expand my artistic repertoire...Well I won’t take part in any inelegant plans, all right?”

“No worries! I’ve got us covered” Ann winked. “Plus we have a rule that says we always have to decide on a target unanimously.”

“I’m sure you’ll be a great addition to the team, Yusuke,” Akira smiled.

“I will try to live up to those expectations,” Yusuke said, returning the gesture. “Also what of this intruder, and he also mentioned experimentations, oddly enough.”

“Our only lead is someone with a black mask, doesn’t give us much to go on. As for experimentations, I have no idea.”

“I’ll try probing Madarame. I may be able to learn something from him. I’ll contact you all if anything turns up.”

“We should exchange our contact info with you then.” Ann said gleefully as everyone pulled out their phones.

“An artist and a phantom thief...It seems I’ll be engaging in two trades from here on…” Yusuke laughed as he clutched his shoulder “Anyway, perhaps we should all go home, I feel my injuries creeping up on me. Let us discuss these matters another time.”

  
  
Akira placed his bag onto his bed letting Morgana free, taking off his top with a groan, looking down at the patch of purple bruising that lingered at his side. Taking a vial from his bag and he drank the liquid for some relief.

“That looks really painful…” Morgana winced, looking at the fresh wound. “Things may get more dangerous after all, we should be prepared for events like this.”

“Yeah, although it's not as bad as it was. I’ll be fine.” Akira said, pulling on a loose top.

“But not only have we dealt with our second big target, we even have a new addition to the team. But I have to say, you sure are something special. This is our fifth persona-user. It’ll help broaden our battle strategies as well.”

“Maybe I’m just lucky?” Akira said, massaging his neck.

“Maybe. Besides, having an eye for beauty is a must for phantom thieves. We’re lucky to have Yusuke. An artist is a talent you rarely come across. I mean, he IS a bit strange, but still…What kind of person do you think I was?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but probably a human.”

“So...does that mean if I turn back to being human...surely she’ll take notice of me, won’t she?”

Akira cocked a smirk “So you do like someone, huh?”

Morgana’s eyes peeled wide “Me?! Don’t be ridiculous! People chase after me when it comes to love! Hm...Where would I go when I become human...where would she like to go? An amusement park, a movie theater, a fancy cafe, shopping…”

Akira could only shake his head and smile, his phone vibrating on his bed as he checked his messages.

IM:

Ryuji: Yo, good job guys.

Ann: We all did our best.

Yusuke: Allow me to express my thanks once again. Because of you, I was able to retrieve the painting that had been filled with my mother’s love.

Ryuji: Hearing you say that makes the whole thing worth it, Yusuke!

Ann: Seriously. I wasn’t sure you’d really want to change Madarame’s heart.

Yusuke: I’m sorry to have worried you. I have no regrets about it now.

Ann: And the change of heart WILL happen this time, right?

Akira: It’ll be fine. I’m positive it will work.

Ryuji: Yeah. We did it just like with Kamoshida

Ann: By the way, I’m curious about what he said at the end.

Ryuji: You mean about the other intruder besides us? Something about a black mask, yeah?

Akira: He mentioned, experiment too?

Yusuke: That may have been nothing more than a lie. Madarame was quite dranged at that point, after all. For now, we should wait for his change of heart in peace.

Akira: That may be true. How is everyone holding up after that last battle though?

Ryuji: I’m doing all right. Should be okay after a while.

Ann: Me too.

Yusuke: The same with me. 

Akira fell into a deep sleep, a swirling dark spiral that ushered him in. His eyes still remained closed as that familiar heavy feeling returned, cold metal clasped to his wrists and ankles. The sounds of chains swinging from above. He slowly opened his eyes as the glare from the centre of the room made him wince, he stood up from the crappy prison bed, grasping the iron bars of his cell door in the velvet room, Igor’s deep voice, rough yet clear boomed through the hall. “You have expelled one who was stained in vanity. You are now one step closer to your rehabilitation. It’s a delightful thing indeed.”

Justine slowly approached him from his left, her voice soft and gentle as always “Our master is pleased. You should be honored, Inmate.”

“However, that man’s remarks are concerning. It seems another has made their way into the Metaverse.”

“Is that true?” Akira asked, firmly gripping his hands on the iron.

“That is beyond my knowledge...But your rehabilitation is progressing smoothly...That is for certain. May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper.” Igor’s eyes glowed with anticipation, “I have high hopes for you.”

The ringing of the bell sounded, signifying his awakening back in the real world, as he dressed for school. His phone rang in his pocket as he answered the call.

“Hello, it’s Kitagawa.”

“Morning, Yusuke,” Akira said.

“I’m calling about Madarame’s state. For the time being, he hasn’t suffered a mental shutdown. Other than that, his demeanor seems to have softened a bit. Is that the change of heart?” Yusuke asked.

“It could be, it might be too early to see any major effects.”

“I see...I was curious and looked into Kamoshida as well. It’s as if he was an entirely different person. Will the same be true for Sensei?”

“Give it some time, Yusuke.”

“Of course...I’m sorry to have taken your time. That’s all I wanted to tell you. Good-Oh. I’ll try asking him about the black-masked intruder from the palace when the time is right. Goodbye then. This time for sure.”

Akira waited for the train in Shibuya station, focussing on his usual morning routine of checking the Phan-site for anything worthwhile, a distraction from the bustling of Tokyo’s population and chatter.

“We meet again,” Makoto said calmly, approaching him from behind. “It appears you’re lying low lately. What’s with the change?”

Akira frowned, “What do you mean? I’m being the same as usual.” 

Makoto let out a long sigh, “...Don’t worry. I must be imagining things. I just wish the culprits would come forward soon. It’s absurd to pretend I can do the police’s job. I wish he considered my feelings before asking me this...”

“Interrogating the transfers, Prez?” Kai chuckled as he approached them both, adjusting the holster of his shinai around his back. “Don’t worry, she was like that with me too.”

Makoto turned to face him, her cheeks slightly blooming with colour, “Wha-What! No I wasn’t! I was just asking him a few questions1” She groaned shaking her head quickly, “Do you two know each other?”

“We met...briefly…” Kai uttered quietly, scratching his head.

“After you partially blew up a classroom,” Akira smirked, holding back a grin.

“Oh? Really now, that was you?” Makoto’s brows raised, turning to face Kai glaring up at him, grabbing the straps of his bag. “I’m sorry, I need to speak to him, privately.”

“Hey, I didn’t do anything!” Kai sniggered, while he was dragged into the train that just arrived, the sound of people rushing onto the train drowning out her lecture to him as he walked into the cabin.

“Those two seem close?” Morgana said, squeezing his head out of Akira’s bag.

“Seems that way, I just wanted her to lay off a little. Guess that tactic worked.” Akira smiled.

* * * 

Ryuji never wanted to go to this counselling session. Hell, he rather be in class now, doing nothing, learning not much at all. He wanted to spend his time thinking of his friends and how kick ass they all were at being phantom thieves, and just how successful they had been so far. Not sharing his deepest darkest secrets and the shit that had been troubling him for a long while now. The past was always too crappy for him to think about anyways.

Being real though, he’d never been good at opening up to anyone, or never had any interest in that regard, let alone speaking about it with a stranger. It was more a pain in the ass than anything else, considering the shit he’d been through with Kamoshida, and all the shit that had come after it too, especially with the other students. Going from hero to zero sucked, hard. But he had to try and lay low, following the rules and being a “good boy” was part of that.

Screw that shit, Ryuji thought as he knocked on the nurse’s office door before sliding the thing open with little to no grace. “Wassup,” Ryuji muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Maruki looked over to him from his desk with a smile, “Sakamoto-kun! Here for a counselling session?”

“Well...it’s not like I wanted to or nothin’.”

Maruki closed his laptop and walked over to the pair of sofas, “Ahaha, sorry you were forced into this. But anyway-come in, come in!”

Ryuji sat down in one of the chairs, looking around the room briefly deciding on what to say, “Sooo...This is pretty awkward.”

“Huh? Why’s that?”

“I mean, I don’t really go see teachers unless they wanna chew me out for doin’ somethin’ wrong…”

“Oh, I’m not a teacher here. If anything, well...I’m here to be on the students’ side.”

“Oh...yeah” Ryuji slumped back into the chair, his eyes narrowing “So...am I suppose’ta tell ya about Kamoshida now?”

“Oh, no, no-this isn’t some kind of interrogation.” Maruki shook his head. “You’re free to just kick back and talk about whatever you want. Hmm, how about...Is there anyone in your class that you like?”

“That’s not exactly easy to talk about either, and it’s not like there IS anybody…”

“Oh? So someone in another class has piqued your interest?” Maruki chuckled.

“Woah, Doc! I mean...I-I don’t know man!” 

“Uh- Oh, sorry! I just meant, you’re in the middle of your teenage years and all, right? High schoolers are just discovering romance and all, so…”

“That how it went for you?” Ryuji prompted, leaning his elbows on his knees.

“...Not...exactly...But, um, that’s just because I fell in love with my studies first! Heheh…How about this instead-what do you do in your free time, Sakamoto-kun? On the weekend, after school…”

“Uhhh, hang out with my buds, mostly-though I just started doin’ that recently. Before that, I was just pissed all the time, and even before that...I was only all about the track team.”

“Ah that…” Maruki’s expression suddenly became serious “So...Is your leg better now?”

Ryuji looked down and felt his leg, it felt like forever since Kamoshida broke it, and really it never felt the same again although he could still run, and that was great, it still nagged at him whenever he ran. It needed a lot of work to get back to normal. Which sucked. “It’s okay for now. As long as I don’t strain it or nothin’.”

“I see, you really do enjoy running, don’t you?”

“Guess so...I mean, after all that trainin’ I did, it makes sense I’d like it.” Ryuji nodded. “I’d be training constantly, getting sweet times at meets along with everyone else...Eventually I was gonna get my hands on some running scholarships to make it easier on my mom…That’s all in the past though...It’s cool, though. I got way more important shit to do now.”

“More important, huh? Looks like our time is up Sakamoto-kun, I’m glad we could have a talk today. I’m here if you need to speak again.” Maruki said with a smile.

“Uhh, yeah.” Ryuji said, grabbing his bag, opening the door. “Thanks, doc.”

Maybe that wasn’t so bad after all. Ryuji thought as he sauntered his way through the corridor back to class.

* * * 

Akira started packing away his books as the bell signalling the end of the school day rang when Ann turned around to his desk with a smile. “Hey, you know you said you’d help strengthen my heart, right?”

“Of course, I remember. You want some help now?”

“Yes!” Ann beamed, gathering her things. “Let’s go to Inokashira park though, I had an idea.”

Inokashira park was situated far east from Shinjuku, just south of the station from Kichijoji. It was actually a good time to know how to get there considering that he had to make his way to the park for the school cleanup event that was to take place in a matter of days. The park itself was beautiful, at this time of year it was flourishing well, a mix of elegant greenery situated around a vast cityscape. It almost seemed unnatural to have such a beautiful space, considering the area around it. Ann stopped him by the large pond area that ran through the park, sitting down on some of the low fencing that sectioned it off.

“Man, big open spaces like this are great! I think my training’s going to go super good today!” Ann laughed in a burst, breathing in the park air.

Akira leant forward looking up at her “So what’s your plan?”

“Well, I think that having a strong heart means you don’t let anything get under your skin. So basically I want you to say stuff to me, and I’ll try not to get fazed by it!”

“That’s your training…?” Akira laughed awkwardly.

Ann quickly shot him a wink “We’ve already started! I won’t let that hesitation shake me!”

“You’re stupid”

“Yeah, Yeah! And?” Ann chuckled, encouraging him to say more.

“You’re an airhead”

“Mhm, that's all you got?”

Akira smirked “I love you”

Ann recoiled back from the comment, colour rushing to her cheeks as Akira burst out laughing “Wh-What!...That’s cheating!” Ann groaned, slapping him repeatedly on the shoulder.

“Okay, Okay sorry!” Akira chuckled, holding his arms up in protest.

“You know...I kinda feel like this won’t make our persona’s stronger.”

“I think you’re right there.”

Ann’s phone rang in her pocket as she quickly checked the notification “Oh, sorry. I just got an email from my agency. The next shoot is...really far. Wait what is this at the end? It’s a notice saying to pay extra attention to the time and place they tell you...Apparently some models haven’t been showing up lately. Sounds like the shoots have been quite hectic with all these substitutes.”

“Hm, that is odd. You’ve never missed a modelling shoot then?” Akira prompted.

“No, I haven’t missed a single one.” Ann said proudly. “But actually my first modelling gig was as a sub. Back when I was living in Finland. My parents didn’t have enough models for their event.”

“You’ve never told me about your parents before.”

“Oh, really?” Ann tilted her head slightly, “My parents are both fashion designers who put on some pretty extravagant shows. They jumped from country to country so I only get to see them for half of the year...maybe less these days.”

“It was pretty much the same for me, with my parents.”

“Yeah, it was rough when I was little, I didn’t have many friends.” Ann’s lids lowered over her eyes “I feel like modelling makes me connect to my parents somehow. After all, that’s how Kamoshida spotted me, and the rumours started from there. But the phantom thieves are more important to me now. No one can be my substitute there!”

“You definitely got that right,” Akira said with a smile, as they started walking through the park.

“When I was little, I used to watch this anime where the main villain was this female thief. She’d lose to the hero every time but I thought she was cool. She wasn’t the best person per se...But she was beautiful, strong, sincere, and even sexy. And she always did whatever she wanted. I...wanted to be like her someday….Anyway it’s getting late we should head back.”

  
  


Akira got off the train at Shibuya, saying his goodbyes to Ann when he got a notification on his phone from Ryuji. Something about Yamauchi, the guy who was going to restart the Shujin track team, was going drinking at a monja restaurant in Tsukishima. He had nothing better to do, so he decided to go undercover and help Ryuji out.

The monja restaurant was traditional, littered with banners and advertisements, the tables were small and separated, situated in the centre was a hot plate and a variety of condiments. To the right of Akira, were two older males enjoying their meal with lots of Sake. Ryuji had already left for the bathroom, and sheltered himself inside as Akira kept the phone line open so Ryuji could listen in on their conversation, in addition to recording them for evidence.

“Wow, you can really hold your liquor, Yamauchi” One of the men uttered.

“Mm, I’ve had experience. Back in my college days we’d rent a yacht and have large parties.” Yamauchi said.

“Hm, still things have been much quieter without Kamoshida, those were some dark times for Shujin. But now you get your chance you deserve!”

Yamauchi chuckled to himself “Well there has to be some way to get Shujin back into the limelight. That’s where I come in.”

“You mean with the track team, right?” The other man leaned in close.

“The students who went through so much hardship under Kamoshida rise again under a caring new advisor. It’ll be the rebirth of a team that found themselves in the depths of despair...The public will love it. And i'll receive all the benefits...I will have to hire a good coach though.

The other man sniggered, “So you’re gonna pretend to coach them while someone else does all the legwork? Amazing, Yamauchi! What about the troublemakers on the team I heard that Nakaoka is pretty bad.”

“Don’t worry I’ve taken care of him. That boy Takeishi who doesn't excel at anything, I told him he could be the captain if he got rid of him...I might have mentioned something about him working with Kamoshida too…Subtly. Takeishi will probably have to have an unfortunate accident too.”

They left shortly after, Ryuji came back slumping into the chair, severely pissed off, slamming his fist onto the table. “That effin’ asshole! If we don’t do something quick, Yamauchi’s gonna get rid of Takeishi too...God dammit!”

“We should probably talk to Takeishi, when we have the time.” Akira said calmly.

“Yeah. This isn’t our problem, it’s the track teams. So...they’re gonna have to decide on their own. Y’know track team ain’t a sport, at least sprintin’ wasn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

Ryuji laid his head back against the wall “You’ve got teammates, sure...but you’re really just lookin’ out for your own time. That’s why I never thought about askin’ people for help or tryin’ to solve our problems together. But...I just can’t ignore all this shit.”

“I think it’s cool that you still wanna help them, Ryuji.”

“...For real? Thanks man!”

  
  


Akira sat alone in the small alcove in the courtyard at school, enjoying his Yakisoba bun he purchased from the school store. His thought slowly trailing along, focussed of the student council. How much do they already know? He thought to himself, interrupted by the arrival of Ryuji. 

“Hey, there you are! I need your help with something…” Ryuji said, quickly looking around them before shoving his hands into his pockets and pulling out a flyer. “I found this flyer stuffed in my mailbox.”

Ryuji showed him a pink flyer adorned with hearts and patterns, a girl dressed in a maid outfit displayed in the centre, “Housekeeping Service” in bold letters at the top.

“You sure you got that in your mailbox, Ryuji?” Akira said, staring up at him.

“Housekeeping service, dude! It says that a cute maid will do anything for you!” Ryuji drawled “A maid, dude! A MAID! Who’ll do ANYTHING for us! Right?...Right!?”

“And what exactly do you want me to do?”

“...You’re a guy, right? You know what I mean! Let’s give it a try. Yeah? Yeah! Luckily, some guy on my floor just moved out so there’s a vacant apartment in my complex. The key is behind the mailbox, so we can get it anytime. The landlord seriously doesn’t care.”

“This sounds more like a carefully prepared plan, rather than you randomly coming across this flyer.”

“...Hey, I heard that!” Mishima hollered, running towards them. “Um, can I, uh...Get it on this?”

Ryuji’s grin grew large “Oh-ho! You mean you’re into this kinda stuff? Wow! Okaaay…”

Mishima cheeks flushed “I-I’m not into it! It’s just for research! What does it mean that they’ll do “anything”? And do the maids look exactly as they’re advertised? We need to determine whether or not this company just pretends to offer housekeeping services!”

Akira sank back into the wooden bench rolling his eyes. “Just tell the truth, Mishima. You’re just wanting to “test” their services.”

“I-I...Just want to punish the bad guys! And in order to do that, I have to see it with my own eyes!”

Ryuji nodded his head frantically “Yeah, we gotta see it with our own eyes. Every little detail…We’ll hafta do this at night, so let us know when you’re ready, Akira.”

Akira nodded reluctantly “I guess so.”

“So what’s the codename for this operation…?” Mishima said, crossing his arms over his chest “Hmm...Since we’ll be watching them, it should be something like…”Operation Maidwatch”!”

Akira closed his eyes, pinching his nose while shaking his head. As they quickly discussed timings before heading off. 

He just made it out of the school gates as Ann ran up beside him tilting her perfectly chiseled face with a smile “Hey! Uh I know it was only yesterday but do you want to go to Inokashira park again?”

“Sure, I’m not busy today,” Akira nodded to her, as they headed to the station.

“I was so confident yesterday I started to practice my runway walk, and a little girl saw me doing it and started copying me! Do you think she thought I was cool?”

Akira grinned, holding onto the swaying handles of the train they just got on to, “Well, she must have thought so if she was copying you.”

“It’s almost enough to make me blush, kind of” Ann giggled, before her expression turned somewhat saddened. “I feel bad for her though. She doesn’t know the real me is a human disaster.”

Akira placed a hand on her shoulder, his dark eyes kind “That’s far from what you are, Ann.”

After a short journey they made it to Inokashira park, walking along the same route as the day before, a path that swept around the large pond area that spread across the center of the park.

“Oh, look at those ducks over there! They must be a family!” Ann chirped, pointing at the pond. “This place seriously feels amazing. It’s not even that far from Shibuya, but it feels so different here.”

Akira nodded, looking around as the rays of the evening sun penetrated the beautiful greenery around him “I had the same thoughts when I first came here too.”

“Yeah, You know, Tokyo is so strange. There are tons of people and tons of stores, yet there are still duck-filled parks here too. It has everything...but it feels like I can’t understand any of it. It’s honestly kinda scary.”

“I know what you mean, it's very different from where I am from.”

“Oh, right. You only just moved here I keep forgetting that.” Ann chuckled “When I first got here I had a super tough time adjusting. It’s so crowded and everyone walks really fast...almost like they’re angry or something. Even at school I was known as the “foreigner.” Nobody really knew me; they just spread rumours. I thought maybe my looks were the problem. I even considered dying my hair black to match everyone else…” Her expression now softened “But that was when Shiho talked to me. The first thing she said was “Takamaki-san, your paintings suck.”

“That’s hilarious,” Akira said, cocking a smirk.

“I thought she was just making fun of me like everyone else, but that wasn’t her intention.” Ann chuckled “According to her, they were so bad she HAD to tell me. Pretty mean, huh? That was the first time someone talked to me there without mentioning my looks...we became best friends after that. Anyway...remember last time we were here I talked about that anime villain? Well I thought of something.”

“Oh? What is it?” Akira said, turning to her.

“Well even though they get beaten by the good guys, they always come back. Means they must have strong hearts, right? Well I’m gonna learn from that. Sooo, I’ve decided...I want to star in action movies!”

“Good luck with that” Akira let out a chuckle.

“Thanks! Your support really helps, Akira.” Ann beamed, as they left the park for Shibuya. They parted at the station when Akira got a message from Mishima telling him he was ready for this whole maid thing. Why was he doing this again? Akira thought, as he headed home to get changed before heading back to Central Street.

Mishima looked excited, way too excited. His expression conveyed a mix of anticipation and also the nervous kind where you looked like you could either piss yourself from excitement or run off without having the guts to take part. Well, he could say the same for himself, his perturbations about this endeavour were certainly there, besides they were calling a maid and all things, a maid. And using a vacant property at that. Just how shady could they get?

“So, we’re executing Operation Maidwatch tonight for sure, right?” Mishima said nodding to himself. “Sweet, I am so ready for this.”

“You’re nervous aren’t you?” Akira uttered to him.

“Wh-What? No! I mean...this is purely for research! And why do you always look so calm!”

“Anyway, let’s go and meet at Ryuji’s”

The vacant complex was small, so small that there wasn’t even much space with all three of them in one of the rooms, a double door stood along the back wall that led to a balcony. Akira looked around at the room briefly, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets, “What’s the maid going to clean if there is nothing here?”

Mishima paced around the room before stopping, his composure slowly waning as beads of sweat appeared on his brow, “S-So we’re really gonna do this, huh…? You think it’ll be okay?”

“Operation Maidwatch, bro.” Ryuji laughed, dangling the flyer in front of him. “If it turns out to be sketchy, we can just bail. The apartment is vacant, so it’s not like we’ll be messing with anyone’s home.”

“To think...Sakamoto has a brain,” Mishima uttered, turning to Akira. “If that’s the case then…”

Ryuji’s head slowly turned to him, “Then…Okay, give ‘em a call.”

“I knew this was going to happen.” Akira muttered, pulling out his phone and dialling the number, a short dial tone played followed by a man’s voice coming from the other side.

“Thank you for calling! This is Victoria’s Housekeeping! I take it you’re interested in our services, then?”

“Services…!” Mishima swallowed nervously.

“Is there anyone in particular you would like?”

Akira swallowed hard, just what the hell was he supposed to say? Like he had a preference in maids anyway. Now even he started sweating, “I...uh...Send anyone,” Akira said, unable to think of any preferences.

After a short pause the male’s voice came across, “Okay we have a maid available for you, she will be there soon. Can I have your address details?”

Akira briefly looked at the others who were standing in front of him, leaning close they nodded furiously at him, their faces portraying a mix of confidence and reluctance all mixed into one. And didn’t that just make him feel more anxious. 

He told him the address and hung up, looking at the others who looked a little less enthusiastic then a few moments ago.

“Shit...This is really happening…” Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide, dragging his hand through his hair.

“Hey...What should we have her do?” Mishima drawled, “I was thinking we start with some cooking…Of course, I wouldn’t mind some of the other services either…”

“Other services, huh…?” Ryuji shook his head quickly, “Ugh, I gotta use the bathroom...”

After a while of nervous waiting, hoping the maid didn’t arrive, Ryuji returned, “Certainly took your time there. Pep talk in the mirror?” Akira said, trying to hide his smile.

“Ah, shuddup, dude!” Ryuji groused.

“Y-You’re really nervous aren’t you, Sakamoto?” Mishima stammered, “Wait...Are high school students even allowed to use this type of service?”

“Huh?” Ryuji said perplexed.

“What do you mean, “Huh”? You should’ve researched it! What if they find out who we are!?”

The bell to the apartment rang with a loud chime, a woman’s soft voice echoed through the small room, their heads snapping around in the direction of the door. “Good evening...I’m from the housekeeping service.”

“What!? Already!?” Mishima recoiled, his breathing suddenly turning heavy, “She’s five minutes early! What do we do!? I’m not mentally prepared!”

“Um, go answer the door?” Akira muttered, a nervous tone lacing his words.

“No way-”

“Oh, the door’s unlocked…?” The woman chuckled from behind the door “Um, may I come in…?”

“I-I can’t do this…!” Ryuji uttered nervously. “My stomach’s actin’ up! And my hands are all sweaty. Okay, Akira. You handle the rest...And don’t let her find out you’re a high school student.”

“You are not bailing on me now!” Akira blurted.

“Don’t worry I’ve got your back! Just...From way back! Like, from the balcony!”

“What a great idea! Already on it!” Mishima said, already halfway out of the door.

“Oh no you don’t!” Akira grunted, tugging at Ryuji’s purple hoodie while he attempted to make his escape. “This was your idea, Ryuji!”

“I’m sorry man! One day I'll make it up to you!” Ryuji hollered, tearing himself from Akira’s grip to the sound of the front door being slowly opened. Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide as he clapped a hand on Akira’s shoulder, “Shitttt she’s here...I-I’m sorry dude...Be brave!” Ryuji hollered, shutting the door on his face.

“Oh, there you are!” The woman said excitedly, entering the room. “Welcome home, Master. I’m going to fill your tired heart full of lovely energy. Meow! I’m Becky, and I have the pleasure of serving you today.”

“I uh...yeah…” Akira cleared his throat, “Nice to mee-ow-t you.” Akira said awkwardly, still facing the balcony door.

The woman purred with a squeal of enthusiasm, “We’re going to get along so well! Meeeooowww! Oh...how thoughtless of me I should explain our maid services to you, Master!” she said, turning away looking around the room explaining her duties she could offer. Not that he was listening much, wayyy too much stuff going on in his head.

Akira looked down, hearing a quiet knock at the balcony door where Ryuji had opened the blinds on the outside slightly, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets, his gaze was glued to the sight of the maid. His attention shifted to Akira as Ryuji grinned widely, his head nodding up and down slowly giving him a thumbs up. Akira assumed a bored expression, flashing him a middle finger before Ryuji pouted at the gesture closing the blinds.

The maid slowly approached him from behind, “What would you like me to do today? The basics include cooking, cleaning, laundry…” Akira stiffened as the feeling of warm breath tickled at his neck, her lips situated close to his ear, “But there are other “services” we provide if you desire. Special ones, just for you…M.A.S.T.E.R” she chuckled seductively, a smirk appearing at the side of her lips.

Akira swallowed hard, he was surprised she didn’t hear him, he was sure the gulp was loud enough that it would echo through the vacant room, “O-Other...S-S-Services?”

The maid bent over at her waist, looking at him from the side, trailing her finger down his arm, “Mhm, that’s right...Hmm? You look young, Master...H-How old are you…?”

“Oh...uh...Old enough…”

“Master...are you perhaps in...high school…?”

“Uh, oh no of course not!” Akira laughed nervously, massaging the back of his neck.

“Oh, Master, you’re sooo funny!” she paused for a moment “Wait, that was a joke, right? Hmm, I’ll wait to provide those other “services” until you've matured a bit, Master...So I guess I’ll be going now”

“Wh-What!? No what the hell! It was just getting good!” Ryuji blurted from the balcony.

“Quiet…!” Mishima whispered.

“I-Is someone there!?” The maid stormed over to the door.

“Shit! Run, Mishima!” Ryuji hollered to the sound of hurried footsteps.

“Mishima? Sakamoto-kun?” The maid turned to face him, “...And you!?”

She looked oddly familiar...too familiar in fact _.  _ Akira thought as he looked over her in that old fashioned style maid outfit, her hair up in two neat pigtails. That voice too...No, no, no way was this actually happening to him.

“Wait, are you…?”

“Oh, no, it’s all right. How would you know me?” she laughed awkwardly before her expression became flat, “Ugh, this is unbelievable...Yes, it’s me...your homeroom teacher…I’m so done, I can’t believe I got caught by some of my own students...Crap, I should’ve taken a job outside of the city. But I needed to be close to school so I could go there after I finished work…” Her eyes focussed on his, narrowing into slits “Who told you about this!? Oh! It was Ms. Chouno, wasn’t it!? That harpy…! She’s been snooping on all the teachers ever since that incident with Mr. Kamoshida.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Akira sighed, slumping back against the wall, wiping his brow, “This is embarrassing for me as it is, I don’t need more rumours being spread about me…”

“That is true.” Kawakami said, placing a hand on her hip. “Hey, if you’re going to side with a teacher, side with me. I’m in charge of your class, after all. I’ll promise to keep this a secret too...so why don’t we both forget this ever happened?” she gave a brief courtesy before leaving, quietly closing the front door behind her.

Akira shoulders sagged. Well that was certainly unexpected he thought, gathering himself up before he turned off the lights. “I’m going to make those two pay for this.” Akira muttered to himself, leaving the apartment.

The school bell rang for the end of the day. Akira headed to the nurse’s office, he just felt like having a conversation with the good doctor, and well keeping his word about assisting with his research was another reason.

Akira walked past the library, noticing the vice president talking to a group of students besides the council room, and it seems like Ms. Chouno was grilling Kawakami. He did promise to make sure nothing led to her extra curricular activities.

“As I’ve been saying…” Kawakami let out a long sigh.

“There’s been a series of scandals on this campus. We’re all being called into question” Ms. Chouno bit out “And yet you leave work earlier than anyone-and you barely make it to the faculty meetings. Explain yourself! Don’t tell me you’re out running around at night!?”

“I'm sorry, I have a question for Ms. Kawakami” Akira cut in.

“Huh…?” Kawakami said. “Oh! Y-You have another question!?”

“...Another question?” Ms. Chouno prompted.

“T-That’s right! Kurusu-kun’s questions are complicated, so I take time at night to help him…”

“So you’re giving individual lessons outside of school hours, hm? What passion! You are the ideal teacher! I’m sorry for suspecting you.”

Kawakami turned to him “Thanks for that. Could you come with me for a bit?” she said leading him to an empty corridor near the practice building, handing him a card. “This is the address and phone number of my night job. Call at night and request me...Just be careful it doesn’t show up in your call history though, okay?”

Akira nodded, putting the card in his bag as she headed off. 

Akira knocked on the door to the nurse’s office and waited for a reply before he entered. Maruki was pacing around the room in thought and stopped when he entered. A wide smile across his face.

“Hello, Kurusu-kun. I was thinking today maybe we should talk in the courtyard? I’ve been stuck in this nurse’s office for so long, and I want a change of pace.”

“Sure thing, lead the way” Akira replied.

Maruki led him two a bench in the center of the courtyard, of course the delinquent transfer student along with the popular doctor garnered them quite a bit of attention initially.

Not that he really cared anymore.

“Well, Kurusu-kun, I just found out how scary cats can be, despite their cuteness…” Maruki said, leaning forward.

“Uh, did something happen?” Akira replied, bewildered by the sudden comment.

“Oh, it happened on my way to the school this morning. I spotted a kitten that got trapped up in a tree. I tried rescuing it since I felt bad for it, but I ended up with the clawing of a lifetime for the effort.”

Akira nodded, “Cats can definitely be scary.”

“But I was able to rescue the kitten, so it was still worthwhile. All I really have to do is make sure I put antibiotics on the scratches, anyway. Do you remember what we discussed last? About pain of the heart.”

“Of course.”

“Well with other types of pain such as illness and physical injury you can identify the means. But with pains inside the heart it’s unknown territory...Treating trauma when it is invisible is difficult to say the least.”

“So that is what you’re researching?” Akira asked.

Maruki barked a laugh, “How astute of you! As a matter of fact, you’re not too far off the mark. Unfortunate as it may be, there isn’t any topical medicine for treating a heartache. Not only that-psychological issues are even more complex. Allow me to demonstrate…” Maruki stood and cleared his throat, assuming some Roman oratory pose “Oh, Kurusu-kun, woe is me! My heart is in such pain! It's like I’m being pierced through the chest! I have such a torturous burning deep inside me!”

Akira looked up at him with a wince “Are you okay…?”

Maruki sat back down “...Sorry, that was a poor attempt at acting. Please don’t look at me like that. But, uhhh, basically what I’m getting at is our own emotional pain is the only kind we can fully comprehend. A person’s “heart”-their pain-cannot be seen. I need to learn how the heart reacts to the world around it.”

“That’s certainly a grand plan.”

“It’s nothing so grandiose,” Maruki smiled. “But hey, if we can get rid of people’s pain, that’d be for the best, right? Well...People have laughed off my idea as just a silly, pointless dream...and I can’t say I blame them. But with your help you're making my mind become clearer as to where I need to focus...You could very well become a counselor yourself someday.”

“I’m just glad to help...I’m no fan of pain.” Akira said quietly.

Maruki stood up nodding his head “Let’s put a pin in that for today, shall we? I hope you’ll lend an ear again when you’ve got time to spare.”

Akira left the nurses office, slowly closing the door behind him. The pain of the heart, huh? That is a definite broad very unknown subject to be researching, yet it was one that would perhaps be very beneficial. Besides, he’d had enough suffering from his past as it is. But maybe pain of heart was something we all needed, a natural human response. Emotions were there after all to tell you, or signal a change or a specific response to something whether it was harmful or satisfying, pain mixed with those emotions was inevitable really.

Emotional scarring, could that really be cured at its biological source? Probably not, the only real thing that could occur was to sort the initial fault, but that would all be in the past. 

And how could anyone fix that?

Akira just made it out of the school gates when he caught a glimpse of Ann waving to him a wide grin across her lips. “Hey, Akira. I was just wondering if you’d like to do a little bit of shopping in the underground. I got Ryuji to tag along too!” She said pulling him into view from behind the gate walls.

Ryuji sighed shoving his hands into his pockets, “It’s only ‘cause you bribed me. I ain’t got anythin’ better to do anyways.”

“Just an excuse for you to tag along, right?” Akira cocked a smirk, nodding to Ann.

“Dude…” Ryuji shook his head, “Ugh, let’s just get goin’.”

The underground walkway was situated underneath Shibuya station, just a few steps from the station square. Descending down a large stairwell opened up into a large area littered with small and larger shops alike. All ranging from different stores.

Maybe this was a good idea after all? Besides he hadn’t done anything like this since he moved over to Tokyo. Might as well experience it firsthand with his new friends.

“Oh it’s out already.” Ann tilted her head, walking over to a stand stacked with popular magazines. “I remember shooting this one.”

Ryuji reached for one of the magazines Ann was looking at, flicking through the pages his eyes widened slightly, his jaw unhinged opening slowly.

“Oooh like what you seee?” Ann chuckled, knocking Ryuji on the shoulder.

Ryuji blinked, looking up at her, “O-Oh….Ah…”

Akira picked up one of the magazines, Ann was on the front cover dressed in some short floral dress, probably from the end of spring shoot. Flicking through the pages Morgana poked his head out gazing down at the pictures of Ann in various clothing and poses. A small section of text from an interview also. “You look meowvelous, Lady Ann!”

Akira nodded his head, looking up to her with a smile, “You sure do, you did great, Ann! Right Ryuji?”

“Oh yeah, sure you look great.” Ryuji muttered quietly, sliding the magazine back into the stand.

Ann barged into him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t hear you there!” she giggled, grinning widely.

“Okay I get it!” Ryuji huffed, before he started sniggering, “You know it could’ve been you nude though.”

Ann shoved him away, crossing her arms over her chest she pouted, “Moron…Let’s get going anyway.

After a long haul through each of the stores Akira didn’t end up purchasing much, a few things here and there. There was a nice flower shop situated in the walkway also, and he was pretty tempted to get something to make his room feel homey, yet he couldn’t decide on what to get, let alone he’d probably end up forgetting about it unless someone actually gifted him one. Akira walked up to Ryuji who was sifting through some clothes at a clothing store, his expression more akin to someone sneering at the sight of trash. Maybe he didn’t like what he was seeing. Looking over at the distance he caught the sight of Ann, her high pigtails bobbing over the clothing rails further in the store.

“Ah man...all shit.” Ryuji moaned, his head sagging from his shoulders.

“You ruin some of your good clothes escaping off that balcony, huh? Or maybe it was because you were sweating so much?” Akira chuckled.

Ryuji’s head snapped back up, “Aw shuddup, dude! You were sweatin’ real hard too! Especially when she got close and was all like “Special services just for you...master.” Ryuji uttered, poorly imitating the maid’s voice.

“That’s not true!-”

“Maid? What are you guys on about?” Ann tilted her head and frowned, a large bag of clothes clutched at her side.

“Err nothin’!” they both said in unison.

Ryuji pulled out his phone and cursed, “Crap, my mom wants me home so I gotta dash!”

Akira nodded, “Well let’s head home.”

It was evening the same day, Akira had been staring at the yellow pay phone in Leblanc for a while now, his eyes focussed on it ever since he finished his curry that Sojiro prepared for him before he left for the night.

“Are you really going to call her?” Morgana uttered, sitting on the stool beside him. “I’ll just leave off somewhere if you do.”

“I guess I have too.” Akira groaned, “She did say to request her,” he looked at the phone and picked it up dialling the number on the card Kawakami gave him during school that day.

“Hiiii, this is Becky-” Kawakami squealed, before her tone shifted back to normal “...Oh, wait, it’s you. Well, it’ll be five thousand yen with the request fee included, you know. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, of course.” Thank god for palace loot.

“Very well...I’ll head over there now.” She uttered before hanging up, arriving a little while later in her maid uniform, perfect pigtails and all.

“So this is your room, huh?” Kawakami tried not to wince, contemplating something to say as if she couldn’t think of a polite way of saying “storage room.” “Hm, how do I put this…? Nevermind. So, what kind of kid are you? The way that you opposed Mr. Kamoshida, I’d say that you’re earnest and have a strong sense of justice. That being said...you called a maid service and requested me?”

Akira shook his head gravely, “I just felt too lonely tonight.”

Kawakami’s expression softened a little, “I see...Oh, that’s right. You have a criminal record...Okay then how about this, I’ll let you skip class a few times if needed.”

“Uh, okay...Wait what?” 

“It’s tough not having any place where you belong, isn’t it?” She said with a smile “However, I reserve the right to change my mind if your grades drop, you better stay at the top of the class.”

“I’ll do my best.” Akira nodded.

“And in exchange, you won’t tell anyone that I’m moonlighting as a maid. Sounds good?”

“I promise not to tell anyone.”  _ As if I’d want to tell anyone. _

“Then we have a deal!” Kawakami beamed, before her head sagged from her shoulders exhaling a long sigh “Ugh, what am I doing here with one of my students…? I guess I should get going. Oh, please request me if you need any help with your housework, okay?”

“Help with housework, why?” Akira frowned.

“Well, I mean...we know each other’s secret, and it would really put my mind at ease...Besides, I, uh...I’m considered over the hill for this type of job, so I don’t get requested that often…”

Akira nodded as he followed her downstairs. As she gave a courtesy with a wide smile “All right, Master, that’ll be it for today! Ugh...God, you have no idea how exhausting this job is…Well I’m gonna head home, Good-night.” 

Akira locked the door behind him not believing he just made a deal with his teacher, as a maid, a fucking maid. How weird can things get.

“Pfft, I have returned...Master” Morgana let out in a burst of laughter, jumping up onto one of the tables.

Akira shot him a glare behind his glasses “Don’t even go there, this stays between us. Come on let’s go to bed, we have that park cleanup tomorrow.”

Morgana nodded still in fits of giggles as they made their way upstairs, Akira noticed the notification light on his smartphone flashing.

IM:

Ann: Yusuke, any changes yet? How’s Madarame?

Yusuke: Nothing at the moment. He is still bedridden.

Ryuji: Wait...You think this was too much for that old bastard’s heart?

Yusuke: There’s no need to worry. His life does not appear to be in any danger.

Ryuji: I hope we didn’t eff up on our first official mission. Can he talk at all?

Yusuke: So far all he has said to me is, “I’m sorry.” I haven’t been able to speak to him since though. He is in no state to hold a conversation.

Ryuji: For real…?

Akira: Maybe he is coming to terms with everything he has done?

Ann: Maybe. But if he ends up taking legal action against us, our leader will be in big trouble…!

Yusuke: You are under probation, correct? That would be problematic…

Ann: Hey, we’re gonna be OK...aren’t we, Akira?

Akira: I’m positive the change of heart worked, we just have to wait a little longer.

Ryuji: If Akira says so, I’m sure it’s true!

Yusuke: I will contact all of you if any progress is made.

Ann: Well, we’ll be waiting for your updates, Yusuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A large chapter of confidants plus a few added extras in there. I hope you enjoyed Operation Maidwatch it will always be one of the funniest moments for me.
> 
> That being said we are one chapter away before Kaneshiro arc starts. To me this is one of my favourites as it has lots (And I mean lots!") of extras incorporated including a variety of large build of sections for Kai's story. It is a very long arc too and I'm looking forward to sharing it with you all!
> 
> As always feedback and anything you want to say please put it in the comments I will reply promptly!


	21. An Artist's Confession

Akira woke up early the next day, considering that the travel was going to be considerably longer than usual, the extra time was needed as he quickly showered and changed into his gym clothes as per the school’s request for all the students attending today. It was early morning when he got to station square, preoccupied on his phone as he walked passed the masses, yet an argument garnered his attention, that girl Yoshizawa the cute one with the mane of red hair was having a confrontation with an older man.

“Sorry, but I’m in a bit of a hurry” Yoshizawa said sternly, her brows forced down her eyes.

“You go to Shujin, right?” The man drawled, shaping her up. “I heard things have been rough there lately, what with that violent incident. You wanna go talk about it somewhere?”

“Thank you for your concern. However I really am in a hurry, so if you’d excuse me..” she uttered trying to walk passed him, his hand cast out forcefully grabbing her wrist.

Akira scowled, stopping in his tracks, echoes of small chatter ensued as passers by looked on and did nothing, as if there wasn’t some helpless young girl getting harassed.

“If you’re busy, I’ll put my number in your phone” The man breathed leaning in close to her “That way you can call me later. Sound like a plan?”

“Stop it…” Yoshizawa whimpered, looking around for help.

Akira shook his head, walking over to the man and placed his hand on his arm gripping slowly. His eyes fierce behind his glasses boring into the man’s own. “You’re hurting her, so I suggest you lay off.”

The man suddenly released his hold, looking around as he cursed to himself. Yoshizawa held her wrist with a wince before she quickly cowered behind him gripping onto his gym jacket. Akira gave her a nod and smiled, before turning his attention back to the man.

“What’re you getting so jumpy about? Like you’re anything special!” the man hissed before sauntering off.

Yoshizawa let out a sigh of relief and briefly jumped back realising how close she was to him, her eyes peeled wide with embarrassment giving a slight bow. “Thank you so much! I’m sorry for the trouble!” 

“Are you okay?” Akira said softly.

“Yes, I’m fine now! It was pretty scary, though…” she said, averting her gaze from him briefly “Ah- Um...May I ask you something? So...what made you step in to help me?”

“I couldn’t just look the other way.”

“I see...Well, I apologise for asking something so strange. You’re headed to the cleanup as well, right?...The cleanup…” she uttered to herself, taking out her phone with a gasp “Look at the time! I’m so sorry I haven’t even thanked you properly yet! Oh no! I forgot my gym clothes at school! I’ll see you at the cleanup, soon. We can talk more than if you’d like.” she uttered quickly, before giving a slight bow.

Akira made it to the park, luckily memorising the route seeing as he had been her twice before with Ann. Already a large gathering of students dressing in their red Shujin gym clothes had massed in an area under the trees next to the large pond.

“Yo, what took ya so long?” Ryuji said as he approached them.

“I had something to sort out quickly, that’s all” Akira replied, looking over at Ann.

“Did you really come here from home in your gym clothes?” Ann asked.

“Sure did.”

“It must be nice to be a guy…”

“Huh? Ain’t it normal” Ryuji said, frowning. “And, uh, are you plannin’ on doin’ this cleanup in that outfit?”

“Of course not!” Ann sighed, flicking a pigtail over her shoulder “I brought my gym clothes with me. I was gonna change in the bathroom but now there’s a huge line.”

“Ohh, that makes sense. Sounds like it sucks to be a girl.”

“It’s such a nice day out that even the weather seems to be mocking us” Mishima said, slowly walking up to them peering through the trees above.

“Dude, could you try pushin’ your way into our conversation a little less awkwardly next time?” Ryuji sighed, leaning back against the tree he stood next to.

“Morning, everyone.” Maruki said with a smile

“You here for the cleanup too, doc?” Mishima asked, which he nodded too interrupted by the arrival of two female students who ushered him to them.

“Oh, I’m part of the cooking crew. Hope you’re looking forward to a solid meal.” Maruki chuckled before heading off with the two students. The boom from a megaphone resonated through the trees, their attention turned to a small gathering that was centered around the council president and vice president, both dressed in their gym clothes too.

The president’s voice echoed through the area as they walked towards the crowd “Good morning, Shujin Academy students and staff...Please pick up all trash located in the areas that will be assigned to your group. Once the cleanup is completed, a lunch of miso soup with pork and vegetables will be served.” She said, passing the megaphone to Tashiro.

“You have already been assigned to random groups of four, they will be mixed. I will call out the names in your group and you will collect a piece of equipment from me. We will be patrolling the park so anything you need, come and find me or Niijima-san.” Tashiro smiled with a nod as he started to read off names from a clipboard.

“Ooh, pork miso soup! So that’s what Dr. Maruki’s fan club is making” Ann smiled.

Mishima shook his head, turning to face them “I dunno how the vice president remains so calm all the time, even after that horrible accident. Wish I could always be that composed.”

Ryuji sighed, scratching his head. “Yeah, I remember that one.”

“What actually happened?” Akira asked.

“You probably don’t know, it was all over the news though” Mishima said quietly “He was involved in a nasty car accident before he transferred here, he was the only survivor. His parents both died. His dad was quite famous too...his mom...I’m not so sure...It’s weird you can’t find any documentation about it anywhere either.”

Ann’s lids were low over her eyes, “Yeah, and people treated him with crappy rumours when he transferred here a year ago too. He seems okay though...I think”

They were interrupted by their names being called out one by one, unluckily none of them were in the same group, let alone close to each other with their designated areas.

Akira’s group consisted of a third year and two first years, who didn’t seem to be doing much of anything while he did most of the work a little bit away from the group.

“Hey, that guy in our group-yeah, him.” The third year said “Is he...THAT transfer student?”

“You mean the one in all the crazy rumours?”

“I hope he doesn’t attack us with that th-”

They suddenly shifted back to work, the vice president was standing behind the group, his arms crossed as his eyes narrowed. “You really think, slandering someone with those rumours is going to help you do what you’re supposed to be doing?”

“N-No, sorry Tashiro-kun” the third year uttered going back to his business.

“Sorry, senpai!” the two first-year girls said in unison with a short bow watching him walk away, “If only he wasn’t so rigid he’d actually be pretty attractive…” one of them finished as the vice president walked over to him with a tight smile.

“Sorry about that. They should know better than to do something like that. Especially in public.” Kai said, standing next to him.

“It’s all right,” Akira said, hefting his bag of trash. “I believe I’m getting used to zoning out whenever someone mentions anything.”

“Ha. That’s probably for the best. Trust me I know the feeling” Tashiro barked a laugh, holding up a hand over his brows as he looked up through the trees, the glints of sunshine passing through the branches “To be honest, I’m just glad to get out for a while.”

“The cleanup is officially complete.” The sound of the president’s voice boomed through the area “Thank you for your hard work, everyone. Would the leader of each group please come and get the soup for their teams?”

“Well I should head back. Mind helping me with these bags?” Tashiro grunted, heaving the bag over his shoulder.

“Sure, I’d be glad too.” Akira nodded, picking up his group’s waste bag. “So you had to deal with all this too?”

Kai looked at him from the side, pacing down the pathway where large groups of students gathered, their eyes fixated on the both of them. “Pretty much, these people will say anything about anyone who transfers here, especially when the reasoning behind your transfer gets known. Much like your’s in fact.”

“Yeah, that is sadly true.” Akira winced, looking at the other students.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just focus on what needs to be done.” Kai shot him a kind smile, before waving to the president who waved back brushing a strand of hair over her air before talking to some students.

“How did you become vice president anyway?”

“Because Makoto asked me specifically to do it, and I accepted. We have known each other since I transferred here and we became close so yeah. I'm glad I did it, it takes my mind off things.”

“So you did it just for her?” Akira smirked.

Kai shrugged and shot him a smile, “Who knows.”

“Hello, Kai.” Both their heads whipped around to see the council president behind them, she shot Akira a tight smile before turning to Kai. “Can I have your help with some students?”

“Sure I’ll meet you over there. Drop your bag Kurusu, I’ll take it from here. Anyway I’ll leave you be it seems like someone is looking for you anyway,” He said nodding in the direction down the path.

“Huh?...Oh.” Akira dropped his bag on the grass, spotted the girl with the ponytail red hair waving to him down the path they just came from “Well, I’ll see you around.”

“Goodbye Kurusu. Enjoy your day.”

Akira walked up to the girl and raised his hand in a greeting, “Hey.”

“Hey! I’m so glad I finally found you.” Yoshizawa said with a kind smile as she approached him. 

Akira looked up, returning the gesture. She really does look good in red _ , _ Akira thought for no good reason, her red hair glistened in the afternoon haze.

“I was trying to find you so I could thank you properly for this morning.” she said looking around “So...Where’d the other people in your group go?

Akira shrugged, “I guess they ditched me. But I helped out the vice president anyway so I guess it doesn’t matter.” 

“Oh you know Tashiro-senpai too? Hm, if it’s all right with you, why don’t we eat our soup together?” Yoshizawa asked with a smile.

How could he say no to that smile? “Sure thing” Akira nodded.

After they got their food they went and sat back on a nearby bench, it was surprising most of the students still remained in the park, the sea of red still visible in the area.

Yoshizawa put down her chopsticks, her beautiful red eyes looking over at his, “I want to thank you again for his morning. That man was even more frightening than he might have appeared to you…So I truly appreciate what you did for me! Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome, I couldn’t just let someone do that to you.” 

“There’s one more issue I need to address…” her lids lowered over her eyes “I’m also so sorry for what happened the other day!”

“Hm, what do you mean?” Akira prompted.

“...The run-in we had outside of the guidance office.”

Ah that, to think it was that long ago since that happened, back before they changed Kamoshida’s heart. It honestly felt so long ago since they dealt with him. But everything seemed to be going better ever since he was removed from his position.

“Mr. Kamoshida had just told me about you a moment prior, so I sort of spoke without thinking there…I heard some of my classmates gossiping about you, too.”

“Were you surprised?” Akira said, looking at her through the side of his glasses.

“I was, but I haven’t paid it any real mind” she shook her head “I don’t like gossip or rumours and the like...And I know this’ll sound strange since I just met you, but you don’t seem like the kind of person they describe. It would be a different story if all those rumours were actually true, though.”

“Oh? What are some examples of these rumours?” Akira said, cocking a smirk.

“Let’s see...Burglary, murder, and...elephant tusk trafficking, was it?”

Akira burst out a laugh, “I drive without a license too, you know.”

Yoshizawa giggled. “Even I can tell you’re joking. Hm?” her eyes suddenly widened “You know what, it just hit me-I haven’t introduced myself yet!”

“I’m Akira Kurusu.” 

“Oh I’m sorry to make you go first, Kurusu-senpai. I apologise if this is a long time coming. But I hope we get along well! I believe you already learned from our meeting at school that my-” her head suddenly whipped around, a young child walked past, her grip released from the string of her balloon as it started floating high. Akira watched as she effortlessly leapt into the air grabbing the string, finishing off with a roll, as she handed the balloon to the child.

“Wh-What the hell just happened?” Morgana gasped, looking down at the floor “Hm? What’s that?”

Akira leant over and picked up the small Shujin academy pocketbook, her name written on the inside “Kasumi Yoshizawa.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to run out on you like that.” Kasumi said, standing over him.

“You dropped this by the way.” he said, handing over the pocketbook.

“I guess you sleuthed me out before I got to tell you.” she giggled “Well, you’ve cracked the case-I’m Kasumi Yoshizawa, a first-year!”

“Nice to meet you Kasumi” he smiled “That was pretty impressive back there.”

“Oh really?” Kasumi uttered slightly flushed “It was just some basic gymnastics. It’s not that difficult once you get the hang of it-just a hop, skip, and a jump.”

“Could you perhaps teach me some of those moves.” Akira said, thinking there was an advantage to learning techniques like that, especially for phantom thievery.

“Does that mean you're interested in gymnastics?” she said, a surprised look upon her face. “That makes me so happy! I’d be honored if you’d allow me! I have a favour to ask for myself as well-if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Lately, I haven’t been getting the results I want from my performances, and I’m worried that I’m overthinking things…” her voice was low “So it would be wonderful if you could give me some advice whenever you have the time.”

Akira was slightly taken back, “You want my advice?”

“Yes I do! I’d love it if you were willing to lend me an ear from time to time.”

“If that’s the case, I’d be happy to help,” Akira said with a smile.

“Oh, why don't we exchange contact information,” she said, already pulling out her phone “Hm? It shut down...Sorry, my smartphone’s been acting up lately. Ha, it’s back! Okay I’ll contact you when I’ve got free time, if that’s fine!”

Another boom from the megaphone as the president's voice came through, “Attention Shujin Academy students: the cleanup event will be ending momentarily. Please do not discard your trash in the bins here. Instead, bring your waste to the predetermined location for disposal. Any equipment that you have not returned, please hand them back to Tashiro-kun in good time. After that, we will be officially releasing everyone for the day. Thank you all for your hard work.”

“Well the cleanup seems to be finished.” Kasumi said, looking down at him, “We’re already in our gym clothes-would you care for some basic training before heading home? We could start with some core exercises! Those are the foundation for staying in shape.”

Akira made it to Leblanc early in the evening, the bell sounded above the door signalling his return. There were no customers, apart from a few plates and cups that lay on the tables. Sojiro stood behind the bar wiping it down, looking at him from behind his glasses. “Hey, you got time to help out for a bit? I can start to teach you about making coffee.”

“Sure, I’d be glad too. I’m going to shower and change first if that’s okay?” Akira said, brushing the dust off his gym uniform. A little while later Akira emerged from his room, adorned in the green apron Sojiro gave to him.

“Okay, today we’re gonna try brewing a cup of coffee from step one. Just listen to what I tell you.” Sojiro said, grabbing one of the jars of coffee beans from the shelf behind them. “These beans are Colombian, a medium-fine city roast. Oh, and don’t let the water boil too much.”

Akira straightened nodding to himself with a sharp exhale. “I can do this”

“...You’re gonna be fine.” Sojiro smiled “I’ll be here the whole time.” 

Akira followed the steps exactly as Sojiro told him, maybe not as precise of course. It was his first time doing this properly after all. Sojiro took a sip of the finished product with a nod of approval. “...Not bad. Though I guess anyone can do something as simple as just brewing it. Making a blend on the other hand, is a different story. Mixing beans at random won’t do you any good. That’s because the acidity and the flavour profile all depend on the bean ratio. Pretty difficult, huh?” 

“I never knew there was so much to it” Akira’s eyes lit up “Tell me more.”

Sojiro barked a laugh “Oh, someone’s enthusiastic. If you’re really that interested, feel free to try out whatever combinations you want too...Oh, but hands off the expensive beans, got it? Next up is the curry. There’s something special about its flavour. The truth is, a scientific genius actually came up with the perfect spice combo to complement my coffee. Something about the quantification of taste...There’s no formula for flavour, but it IS pretty damn good.”

“It really is delicious” Akira said, his head whipping around to the sound of the door opening, the man who came by last time had arrived again.

“Haven’t I already told you I don’t have the money? Look at this place. You see many customers in here?” Sojiro snapped.

“Oh, no need to hide it, Sakura-san!” the man said cheerfully “You must have saved plenty from your time working in the government. Aren’t you taking care of that employee right there too, for nothing more than charity? I wish you’d show me the same kindness you show others.”

“If you’re not planning on buying anything, can you please leave? I’m expecting a phone call so I don’t have the time to chat with you.”

The man crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the bar “I don’t mind if you take the call in front of me. I can talk to your little friend here in the meantime.”

Akira looked over at Sojiro noticing depereate expression that washed over his face, he lifted his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled Sojiro’s number. Sojiro’s phone promptly started ringing in his pocket, taking it out as he looked at the caller ID.

“Oh, there’s that social services call I was waiting for. They come ‘round pretty often to make sure this guy’s not getting in any trouble. Want me to introduce you?”

The man's demeanor suddenly changed, quickly checking his watch “...Oh, that’s right! I have some business I need to take care of myself! I’ll come back later.” he cursed to himself storming out of the store.

“Does he really have nothing better to do…?” Sojiro exhaled. “That man is an old acquaintance of mine who’s short on cash right now. Don’t let his friendly act fool you, I’m surprised you were quick-witted enough to pull that stuff off though, thanks.”

“No problem” Akira nodded, as the bell on the nearby clock rang. “It’s pretty late I should get to bed.”

“Yeah me too, just remember to close up shop for me.” Sojiro said as he left for home. 

School was beginning to feel like quite a drag. Akira, started aimlessly out of the school window searching for a distraction he didn’t manage to gain. He had somehow lost track of the days they had been waiting for some hint of news towards Madarame’s confession. According to Yusuke nothing had bared fruit so far, annoyingly enough. The old bastard was still apparently cooped up in his room all this time, hopefully contemplating all the crap he had done, and hopefully coming to terms with them.

Ann seemed to be the same, slumped in her desk in front of him. She was staring at the front board but he doubted any information was actually sticking. With the sound of the bell signalling the end of the day he started packing his books away, Ann turned around looking beat.

“Am I the only one who can’t focus right now.” Ann pouted with a groan.

“I’m finding it hard to concentrate too” Akira groaned, letting Morgana slip into his bag.

“Hm, why don’t we have a little walk to clear out heads?”

Akira nodded, no matter how small of a journey he needed to clear his head, well both of them needed to. They took a quick stroll down central street that was surprisingly empty.

Akira suddenly halted, the feeling of someone grabbing his blazer as he looked over, Ann had stopped dead in the center of the street, her eyes glowing as her gaze caught the sight of a crepe shop.

“The double cream from that famous crepe shop is half off right now!” Ann beamed “Oh, but I probably can’t take a crepe into the hospital to meet Shiho, huh…I really want one though…” her eyes cast over to his “Do you think maybe Shiho would want one too?”

“Give it up, Ann” Akira chuckled.

“You’re right...It might be half off...but I should try to control myself. Shiho might have rehab today too. They probably wouldn’t even let her eat it.” she smiled “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention-Shiho started her physical rehab. She pushed it up ahead of schedule. I think she wants to get stronger too.” Ann’s phone started ringing as she mouthed an apology before taking the call. “Sorry, something just came up! That was from the agency. One of the models didn’t show for the magazine shoot they’re doing. So I’m going to fill in.”

“Good luck with it”

Ann gave a wide smile and pushed him a little “It’s pretty close though, come with me. Actually, let’s just go! I’ll race you there!”

“Wait, what! Ann!” Akira shook his head, taking off after her. Arriving at a small crossroads near a theater, two modelling agency employees were already talking to one of the models who approached them both. She was pretty, with long brown hair that reached just below her shoulders, her eyes matched the colour of her hair. She wore a necklace of pearl beads that laid over a bright blue dress that was cut off at her thighs which complemented her slim figure.

“Ann-senpai! I’m sooo pumped to get to work with you today!” the model said with a cheerful expression. “After I saw you in last year’s show, I just...Oh, I think I’m gonna cry…”

Ann scratched the back of her head “U-Um, it really wasn’t a big deal...That fashion show was tiny…”

“By the way, I’m Mika. And please, no honorifics. I might be older, but you have loads more experience, Ann-senpai.”

“All right, M-Mika…” Ann cocked a smile “Haha, it feels a little weird saying it like that…Oh, and you don't need to use “senpai” with me. A-Anyway, uh...it’s nice to meet you?”

“Hey, can you teach me how to be a better model? You know, your everyday routines, stretches…”

“Routines?” Ann said, tilting her head “You mean like...singing in the shower…?”

Akira pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head,  _ she really is going to mess this up _ he thought watching as Mika grew slightly annoyed.

“O-Oh, is that all you do…? Then, what kinda stuff do you eat?” Mika asked quietly. “I’ve been looking all over for a place to import some organic green almonds. Plus I’m getting suuuper tired of eating quinoa. Do I need to like, boil it in hard water or something?”

“Um, almonds? I only ever eat those when they’re covered in chocolate” Ann smiled, playing with one of her pigtails “And hard water? Isn’t it kinda tough to boil ice…?”

Akira closed his eyes, his eyebrows raised as he shook his head. Did he really just hear that? Peering open his eyes to see Mika’s expression had become quite bitter. Yupp she really did just say that. 

“Do you weigh yourself…?” Mika said, her lack of enthusiasm conveyed by the tone of her voice.

“Oh, of course! Once a year for the health examinations at school” Ann chirped. “I just don’t really think about that stuff! I just feel like modelling is more of a hobby for me.”

Mika’s eyes flashed with irritation “...What? Ann-snepai, that’s so horrible…! What do you mean you don’t care about modelling for these guys!?”

The heads of the two agency employees snapped over to them “...You said that, Ann-chan?” one of them muttered.

“I love this magazine! Everyone tries so hard to make sure their product is the best…!”

“H-Hold on…” Ann protested.

The photoshoot assistant shook his head with a sigh “Ann-chan, the truth is, we had both you and Mika-chan come down as substitutes for our missing model. We wanted both of you on the cover but if you’re not really interested…”

“Don’t worry, I...I can do it alone! I read the concept docs on my way here” she whimpered, turning to Ann with a sly smirk.

“You faker!” Ann snapped.

“Keep it civil you two!” the camera-man said “Anyway you good to go, Mika-chan? Sorry about this, Ann-chan. We won’t be needing you today. We’ll reimburse your transportation expenses though, and even throw in a little extra for your trouble.”

The staff left with Mika for the photoshoot Ann watched them walk away, her shoulders sagging in disappointment.

“I really screwed that up…” Ann winced, turning to him.

“She’s amazing, huh?” Akira uttered.

“Yeah...But maybe it’s because deep down, I’m not actually that invested in modeling...She sees straight through that.” Ann exhaled a long sigh “Anyway, I totally ruined the shoot...But still, wasn’t Mika’s fake crying pretty incredible?”

“Hm, it had a certain grace to it.”

“Oh, maybe that’s what I’m missing. I think I’m pretty good at it though. I know the perfect technique...The key is you don’t actually cry!”

Akira massaged the back of his neck “I figured that much…”

Ann picked up her handbag from the ground “Anyway, I’m going to get going and see Shiho at the hospital. Thanks for spending time with me this morning. Well bye, Akira!”

Akira got half-way down central street when his phone started ringing, a message from Ryuji asking for his help again, just needing some backup when he confronted the track team. Akira headed back to school where Ryuji was waiting for him at the front gates, surprisingly still open to club students and those who want to study.

“Yo, I’ve gotta tell Nakaoka and Takeishi what’s goin’ on with that asshole of a teacher” Ryuji groaned “I mean, there’s no way the track team’s gonna make a comeback without them.”Ryuji led them to the school courtyard where they first trained. 

“What do you want, Sakamoto?” Takeishi said, looking over as Nakaoka arrived “Nakaoka!? Wh-What the hell!? Are you guys gonna gang up on me!?”

“Dude, chill I just wanna talk” Ryuji interjected. “Listen. This here is what’s really goin’ on with the track team.” Ryuji said, playing the recording of Yamauchi.

“This has to be a joke...Yamauchi said he’d make me the captain,” Takeishi said. “That’s why I listened to Yamauchi, he said he’d give me a letter of rec, so I can follow in my dad’s footsteps. But what do you know! How do you know how I feel!”

“How long were we runnin’ together, huh!? I went through all sorts of shit with you!” Ryuji snapped “Who’re you livin’ your life for? Your parents? Teachers? Society? Maybe you should stop tryin’ to live for them, and just try livin’ for yourself. You think you gotta betray people to be proud? If that’s seriously what you think, you’re wrong! I used to be like you guys...Afraid, lyin’ to myself...That is, before I met this dude.” Ryuji said, nodding to Akira.

“I don’t wanna insult you guys or nothin’ but I know you’re prolly real pissed about all this...So, if you wanna hit me or something, go ahead. I’m ready.”

“If you insist” they both said, each taking a swing at Ryuji.

“Owww…” Ryuji muttered, holding his face “Did you really hafta keep swingin’ so hard?”

“Hahaha, I actually feel better already” Nakaoka barked a laugh, as they both left.

“Well things turned out for the best it seems.” Akira said “Well apart from your face.”

“That was some serious violence!” Ryuji winced holding his cheek “Either way, they’re prolly feelin’ way better now. I think they’re gonna be just fine together....Thanks.”

“For what, I just watched”

“You’re tellin’ me. You just sat around while I got my ass beat…” Ryuji chuckled “But for real though you were pushin’ me to be cool that whole time.”

“You weren’t cool though” Akira shook his head.

“Brutal! Just forget about the beatin’ I took, okay!?” They both burst out laughing “Anyway, I’m gonna head home, see ya, Akira!”

  
  


Akira walked up the stairs to Takemi’s clinic the next day, after school. Partially to buy some medicine for his injury that still slightly lingered from their previous encounter with Madarame.Takemi’s eyes shifted from the paperwork she was filling out behind the service window, putting down her pen as she greeted him with a smile.

“Hey, guinea pig”

“Hey...Is it all right if I buy some medicine?” he asked.

“Of course. If I get to do a check-up on you” she said rising from her chair “Please head to the exam room.”

Takemi conducted the usual textbook checks, took some blood and did a quick physical. Her eyes narrowed, checking the fierce bruising that still lingered at his side. “How did you manage this...Still hurt?” she said, feeling his side a little.

With a wince Akira shook his head hoping she wouldn’t ask much more about it.

“So? How did you get that injury? The bruising suggests some force or something was used against you and not in a good way either...seems to be healing well though, surprisingly.”

Akira shifted on hit top again, as she brisked away to her chair. “Just got it from training…” he said, unable to come up with some reasonable explanation.

“Training?” her eyebrows raised. “Thought you didn’t do any sports…Anyway guess it’s none of my business.” she sighed, crossing her legs. “That’s all for today.”

Akira nodded, adjusting his shirt as the phone to clinic rang which she promptly answered.

“Hello. Doctor Takemi’s Clinic of Internal Medicine...What? Again? That’s, well...that ship already sailed, so…” she exhaled “...What a pain. You remember that girl from the other day? The Chief of Staff Oyamada’s patient? Her dad’s been bringing her here to be treated, even though I referred them to another hospital. I even told them about the medial error I made…”

“They must really trust you.” Akira said, placing his glasses back over his eyes.

“I’m just a quack though…” Takemi breathed “The medical error was well-documented. Everyone in my field knows about it. I led the development for a new drug for an incurable illness called “Crawford-Ende’s disease.” Although I wasn’t the one who administered the medicine, it was the cause of the error. With the disease certain cells indiscriminately attack other cells throughout the body, when it reaches the muscles, the patient slowly begins to die.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Mhm, I worked with a pharmaceutical company that had reached the final stage of production, but...One day, I was suddenly removed from my position. Oyamada, took over the entire operation. I don’t know if he wanted the glory of the drug or to become rich and famous…” she scowled, gritting her teeth “He made a careless mistake and rushed the completion so he could use it on a patient named Miwa. She had a reaction and lapsed into a critical condition. He panicked and laid the blame on me.”

“So that’s what you’ve been giving me?” Akira frowned.

“Yeah, it should be harmless for people who don’t have the disease...probably.”

“Well that’s good…”

Takemi let out a chuckle “You have a lot of faith in me. Thank you, my little guinea pig. Anyway we’re done here. Good night.”

Akira decided to request Kawakami. Christ, he really didn’t know why he did it but his moral compass knew something was going on with her. After ushering Morgana to actually leave the building this time and not eavesdrop she arrived, equipped with an antique looking broom.

“I love cleaning shabby…” She cleared her throat “I mean, sophisticated rooms like this. It gives me a sense of accomplishment! If it’s for you, Master, I’ll happily be covered in dust! But then, doesn’t it pain your heart to see such a cute maid all dirty?”

“It does.” Akira said dryly, looking back at his notes on his workbench.

“Awww, Master!” Kawakami chuckled “Even though your room is messy, your heart is so clean! I’ll go ahead and get this over with then.”

She finished a little while later, nodding at the room with a sense of accomplishment over her face “...This’ll do, right? Keeping it a little messy for that shabby chic feel, you know?” She slowly walked over to his bed where she slumped back down with a groan “I’m exhausted...I’m not allowed to work overtime during weekdays, so I rush to my part-time job after class ends. On my off days, I have to prepare pop quizzes and homework assignments…” she looked over at him “I’m surprised you still requested me...You weren't expecting to do anything weird with me, were you?”

“Absolutely not.” Akira sighed, turning in his chair to face her.

“As long as you understand..besides i try not to get too involved with my students” she uttered exhaling a long yawn “...I need a nap...Just give me five minutes...Maybe ten.”

Akira shook his head and went back to studying, a while after she finally rose from his bed with a wide smile “And before you know it, time’s up! Thank you very much!”

“What’s all the money needed for anyway?” Akira prompted, her gaze averting from his.

“Well...uh...It’s for my little sister! She’s sick so I need money to pay her medical expenses…” she said quietly, as she took a phone call “Hello? Yes, I made the transfer...Not enough!? It was the same as last week though! N-No...I understand, goodbye.”

“For your little sister, right?” Akira said sceptically.

“O-Oh of course...Anyway I’m going to go. Thank you for using our service” she said with an obvious lack of enthusiasm, and she sauntered downstairs and left.

The day the exhibit ended was fast approaching, in fact it was only a day until such an event occurred. Akira was very on edge, and he was positive the other’s were as well. Taking legal action against them if he doesn’t confess would be the least of their problems, considering he was on probation it would be bad for him, seriously bad. In light of this he really wanted to wind down.

Akira headed towards the practice building, approaching the nurses office. Maruki was standing beside the open door, waving to a couple of female students when he noticed him.

“Oh? Up for another session so soon? I’d be glad if you could help with my research.” Maruki said softly.

“Sure, I would be happy to help” Akira nodded, just thankful to have some time to focus on another subject.

“Well, come in in. Make yourself at home.” he said as they both sat down in the chairs “Well, today’s just going to be another back-and-forth as usual. Or will it!? Today’s your lucky day! Please take a look at what’s on this table!”

Akira looked down at the table, in the center was a small basket full of wrapped cookies.

“I’ve been making you listen to all this tough stuff about traumas, pain, and grief lately. I found these cookies in an underground mall! Now we can have a little break! They’re kind of fancy cookies, too. I thought I’d get a surprise for you, since you’ve been kind enough to indulge me all this time. Go ahead, enjoy!”

“Don’t mind if I do, Thanks!” Akira smiled, unwappring one of the cookies and taking a bite.

Maruki nodded in satisfaction as he ate one for himself “Oh, I know. As long as we’re talking about cookies...They actually reminded me about this psychological experiment. The scientist prepared two containers, and put the same kind of cookies in both of them. In one container, they put only one cookie. But the other one was filled with cookies-then of them. They had their subjects try cookies from each container, and asked how their tastes compared. Which one’s do you think tasted better?”

“The tin with the single cookie” Akira said.

“Yes! You are correct, they preferred the isolated single cookie.” Maruki sat back in his chair “Ever heard of the “law of scarcity?” It’s about what you’d imagine from the name: people are drawn to things that are more scarce. You can see this law in action just by observing how excited people get over limited-edition merchandise.”

“You know, your right...I never thought of it like that.” Akira nodded, leaning forward.

“I know, right? Don’t you think it’s really fascinating? In becoming aware of scarcity, we trigger our own desires, and cause a change in our cognition. The effect even spreads to our senses, and creates a subjective, observable difference in our reality. Basically, your perceptions can be changed by your cognition or preconceptions. So how do you feel about that idea? That your unconscious desires may have changed the taste of the cookie?”

“I feel like my senses are lying to me then, still you can’t say no to a good tasting cookie.” 

“The large majority would feel the same. After all, the taste didn’t change objectively. It just proves that even a simple preconception can be enough to bring someone some joy. And that idea of preconception could be studied further, and apply it to treating people.” Maruki suddenly shot up from his chair “Oh, yikes! I’m so sorry! We wound up getting into academic conversation after all.”

Akira laughed, crossing his arms over his chest “Don’t worry doc, I’m actually thoroughly enjoying this.”

“I see, that's great news. I feel like I progress further with my research everytime we talk! Oh, and we always seem to go over time.”

“That’s all right, I enjoyed our time today!” Akira said, grabbing his bag, walking towards the door. “See ya, doc” he gestured a wave as he left the office, closing the sliding door behind him. Walking up to the stairwell he saw Ryuji standing back against the wall, a wide grin across his face as he saw him.

“Yo, you hungry? Lemme treat you to some ramen at the usual spot, I have some news!”

“I’m down for some ramen.” Akira smiled, remembering he never actually ate lunch today.

“So what’s the news?” Akira asked, as the chef handed them their bowls of ramen.

Ryuji beamed “The track team’s up and runnin’ again. Yamauchi got taken down pretty quick. You know Takeishi’s mom is the PTA prez, right? He told her everything. After that, she came stormin’ in with the other parents and forbid the whole scoutin’ plan.” Ryuji chuckled, “Wish I coulda seen the look on Yamauchi’s face. I mean the school can’t ignore the PTA. And as a result, the track team’s back. Our old coach’s fillin’ in for now. Man, it serves that dick right! What a great feelin’!”

“We can’t lose either though” Akira nodded to him.

“Aw crap the ramen’s gonna get soggy. Let’s eat!” Ryuji said as they both wolfed down the contents of their bowls.

“Phew, that was awesome” Ryuji breathed, wiping the sweat from his brow “To tell the truth, I was scared of facin’ those guys straight up. I couldn’t stand how much they hated me. It only just made me think of how stupid I was…” Ryuji’s lids lowered over his eyes “Most of all, it made me remember how I lost my place with them. Hey, this ain’t like me but...I managed to change ‘cause you were here helpin’ me. I got you all wrapped up in this shit, but you stayed with me ‘til the bitter end...you didn’t abandon me...So...thanks, man.”

“It’s the least I could do for a friend.” Akira grinned, hitting his palm against Ryuji’s back.

Ryuji barked a laugh “...It’s funny, huh? This started out as us trainin’ for the Phantom Thieves. How’d it end up like this? Either way it’s my turn now. If anything comes up you tell me and I'll help you with whatever you need.”

“Same goes for you, always” They both grinned, laughing as their palms met cracking with a loud high five.

  
  


Akira sat at the bar in Leblanc enjoying a coffee he prepared earlier, attempting to sharpen his skills, it wasn’t the best but he was learning. His phone vibrated on the bar, shuffling around on the wooden top. He picked up his smartphone and clicked on the phantom thieves group, Morgana propped himself up on the bar looking at the small screen.

IM:

Ann: The exhibition ends tomorrow...Madarame must have had his change of heart by now, right?

Ryuji: I’m sure it’ll be fine. So far nobody’s coming charging us with anything, yeah? 

Ann: But wouldn’t he wait to press charges until AFTER the exhibition? What should we do if someone contacts us about it tomorrow…?

Ryuji: Try asking Yusuke. He’s still staying with Madarame, right?

Ann: Oh, that’s right...Where is Yusuke? I wonder if he’ll be OK with Madarame…

Akira: Maybe he is just busy?

Yusuke: Sorry I’m late to contact you all. It seems something will certainly be happening tomorrow. Madarame is on the phone as we speak.

Akira: What do you mean, something?

Yusuke: I believe he is preparing for a media announcement. I didn’t hear anything about pressing charges.

Ryuji: Guess we just gotta wait then.

Yusuke: Let us meet early in Shibuya tomorrow.

Akira: Sounds good.

Ann: OK! See you then!

Akira put down his smartphone and exhaled slowly. Taking a sip of his coffee that was now lukewarm. Morgana sat back down on the stool, scratching his ears. “The exhibition is finally ending tomorrow...I’m sure things will work out fine this time too.”

Akira gave him a nod, taking off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “Well it seems like he’s going to announce something. Let’s just wait till tomorrow.”

Morgana jumped off the stool with a stretch “Yeah, let’s go to bed.”

* * *

A large crowd gathered in the center of Shibuya, their attention fixed up at one of the screens projected across a tall sky-scraper building, an important news conference had just been addressed and was playing live. The streets were alive with chatter as the conference played.

“What’s up with that old geezer?”

“Is he...crying?”

Madarame appeared on the screen, his eyes red and bloodshot, surrounded by a multitude of microphones on the table he sat at. Flickers and flashes of cameras illuminated the scene every so often. Madarame’s voice was weak and fueled with sorrow.

“I...I have committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist. Plainly put...I, um...plagiarised work...I-I...tainted this-this country’s art world...and...even “Sayuri”!” Madarame's hand slowly raised to his head that sagged from his shoulders, tears streamed down his cheeks “...H-how could I...I possibly...apologise to-to everyone for...for what I’ve done...Aaaah…” Madarame wailed, hitting himself in the leg as the broadcast closed, replaced by a news presenter.

“...And that was from the urgent apology conference by Madarame that took place just a moment ago. After reporting to the association, Madarame has agreed to the police’s request to turn himself in. On top of charges of abuse of his pupils, Madarame is under suspicion of claiming their works as his own. Some doubt the validity that his maiden work “Sayuri” was stolen, believing it was used for fraud. This large-scale criminal act has caused a great shock to the art world. Despite his age, initial psych evaluations state he is mentally sound. Also, a group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves posted a dubious note at Madarame’s exhibit, this police will investigate their relation to this case. 

Makoto gripped the straps of her bag, watching the statement in Shibuya “Phantom thieves again...I must investigate them further…” she nodded, heading off towards the Shibuya station.

  
  


The five of them were beaming, as they gathered in the walkway they used as their hideout.

“You guys see the news about Madarame!?” Ryuji hollered “It’s just like what happened with Kamoshida!”

“And they mentioned the Phantom Thieves!” Ann grinned widely.

“Man, this is startin’ to get interesting...If we do it right, we can change people’s hearts. With this power...we might be able to do more than just gettin’ back at society. It’ll be a big deal!”

“Maybe we should stick with stealing hearts, Ryuji.” Akira muttered.

“Man you're so indifferent.” Ryuji groaned. “I hope we just keep gettin’ more and more famous!”

Morgana pushed through Akira’s bag straddling his shoulders, “Something like this happening twice is massive too. It’s too great a coincidence to occur normally.”

“If we continue doing this, we’ll definitely be able to give courage to everyone who needs it!” Ann said.

“...We may want to quiet down a little.” Yusuke whispered, noticing the approach of two officers.

“Hello there. May I speak with you for a moment” One of the officers said politely.

“Ah, yes! How can we help you!” Ann said with a whole load of crap acting.

Morgana groaned, slipping back into the bag “That monotonous acting of hers never fails to send a chill down my spine…”

The officer glanced between them all “What are you all doing here? Are you friends?”

“Hm, we were just discussing where to go for tea.” Akira replied politely.

“Well, all right. Just make sure you disperse before it gets too late, okay? There have been some odd happenings lately and the news about that artist has caused quite the stir.”

“We’ll be careful” Ann’s voice droned on.

“...From now on, we’ll need to be even more cautious than before.” Morgana frowned peering from Akira’s bag. “Look at us! Right after the second Thieves incident, both prior victims are meeting up.”

“Eh it’ll be fine.” Ryuji stretched “Look around. We’re the only people worryin’ about it. By the way Yusuke...You able to get anything out of Madarame?”

Yusuke shook his head, leaning back against the rails “Well...I pressed him for answers, but he doesn’t even understand what happened to him to begin with. It’s rumoured that he may be sent to prison. In that case, gaining information will be difficult…”

“So what’re you gonna do now?”

“I’ll be leaving that house. I can’t draw in such a place anymore. I’ll be staying in the school dorms. I can stay there for free of charge thanks to my fine arts scholarship.”

Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide “A scholarship!? Wait, you’re that good?”

“Although, Takamaki-san’s house would do as well.”

“...Wait, WHAT!?” Ann snapped.

Ryuji laughed to himself turning to her “You know, you could ask her to model for you whenever you wanted!”

Ann slapped him on the back of the head “You moron!”

“Hey what was that for!?” Ryuji winced “But anyways, now that Yusuke’ll be livin’ alone, it’ll be easier for us to meet up whenever we want.”

“Let’s just lay low until we find our next target, let’s not draw any unnecessary suspicions to ourselves.” Akira said, as the others nodded, grabbing their bags and walking off. Akira stopped in his tracks, peering over his shoulder as he was sure he heard someone close whisper Yusuke’s full name...briefly catching a glimpse of the council president, before he shook his head and caught up to the others.

* * *

Akira shook his head free from the long term memories, forcing himself back into the present. The pain in his skull sent jolts through his nervous system snapping him back to reality.

_ Fuck… _ A momentary onslaught of vertigo struck him, the room spinning slightly. The drugs still played an effect on his mind, as he slowly opened his eyes. His injuries were still probing at his skin with a dull ache that was more an annoyance than anything.

Looking across at the table his vision was improving but still blurry...he still had a lot more to say he thought. Holding his wrists with a wince. as he watched Sae cross her arms leaning back from the desk with a frown.

“So after Shiho Suzui, you did it again for someone you barely knew? You were sent away twice, almost reported to the police...and yet you still wanted to save him? She shook her head briefly “Moreover, you ended up in a museum instead of a castle this time...You’re still going to maintain this rubbish about changing someone’s heart by stealing their treasure?”

“It’s the truth.” Akira said plainly.

“Very well. The truth behind this tale of your will be clear once your conspirators are in custody.” Sae said firmly “Now then, tell me about this new member who joined your group.”

Akira kept quiet, no way in hell he was selling out his friends.

“There’s no point in being stubborn. It will only damage your position. The identity of Madarame’s pupil can be easily discovered with a little investigation.”

“I’m not telling.” 

Sae let out a sigh, pushing a strand of hair over her ear “So you won’t sell out your accomplice?...Fine. There’s still more that I want to hear. It was around this time that the Phantom Thieves truly began to gain popularity. Lies flooded the internet-things like, “The Phantom Thieves saved me too,” or, “I got a calling card”...For heaven's sake...those lies made the collection of intel take almost ten times longer.” Sae once again reached for the large leather file, flicking through the pages, stopping at one and turned it around to face him, a large man with slick back hair in the picture.

Ah, yes...that bastard…Unforgivable…

“Now, your next target was this man...Juyna Kaneshiro. He doesn’t even compare to the previous two. Even the police had been struggling to apprehend him. So exactly how did you take down such a well-guarded criminal? Tell me.”

Akira nodded, lowering his head, and tapped into the memories that were getting closer and closer to the present day, the drugs effect wearing off, making his mind less of a puzzle and more of a finished picture. His lips started to move as he recited the events that took place surrounding their third target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it the end of the Madarame arc.
> 
> I cannot wait to start the Kaneshiro arc its brilliant! Full of extras and lots of Kai and Makoto too right from the very beginning. Also is a startup for the romances/relationships.
> 
> As always I thank you all so much for your continued support for this story. But there is a lot more to come, and a lot more interesting things to happen!
> 
> Your comments and feedback are always appreciated!  
> I hope to see you next time when we start on Kaneshiro!


	22. A Cause for Concern

Akira and Ryuji descended the escalator in Shibuya station. Apparently Ryuji found a cool space to chill out whenever they needed it. Both their phones rang in unison as they reached the bottom “Looks like Yusuke’s textin’ me. I think you’re getting ‘em too.” Ryuji said, pulling out his smartphone as he did the same.

IM:

Yusuke: You have my gratitude.

Ryuji: What’re you so polite for all of a sudden?

Yusuke: I truly am thankful to you for making me come to my senses.

Akira: You’re exaggerating.

Yusuke: I most certainly am not. I must express my gratitude earnestly.

Ryuji: You’re one of us now man. We’ll be counting on you, mkay?

Yusuke: Of course.

Ann: If anything comes up, we won’t hesitate to lend a hand.

Yusuke: Thank you. Well then, see you.

Ryuji grinned looking up from his phone. “He didn’t have to go through all that trouble just to thank us. He’s such an honest guy. Anyways, that went well for our first job, huh? It was a huge success!”

“So where are we headed anyway?” Akira said, pointing to the two tickets that were peering out of Ryuji’s black jean pocket.

“Well, this is, I got some free tickets to a darts lounge from this guy I know. But I totally forgot they expire today, so let’s go!”

Ryuji led the way through the station, heading through date Akira still wasn’t entirely familiar with as they entered the Inogami Line. A train that took them in the direction for Kichijoji. A region of Tokyo that Akira had never been to before.

A sprawling area of shops opened up as they made their way to the downtown area, the first section was covered by glass roofing, an array of different shops all lined up in a large corridor type setting. The place was littered with banners that hung from each of the shops, displaying images of cute characters outside of signs signifying the shops themselves.

Ryuji decided to go check out one of the second hand clothing stores on the main street, Akira decided to stay outside not seeing much interest in the clothing on a quick glance. His attention was suddenly caught by someone. A person who he noticed and had seemed to be following them for a little while, even though he only took much notice until now. She was wearing a dark blue overcoat with black leggings, covered by brown thigh-high boots. Interestingly enough holding up a crime manga in front of her face...still yet to turn a page.

Akira carefully walked up to her, her red eyes peered over the top of the sheets with a winced “M-My, what a coincidence” Makoto laughed awkwardly, lowering the manga from her face. “Sorry, I was just so engrossed in this manga I didn’t see you there.”

“Lovely day for tailing someone isn’t it?” Akira smirked, looking at the clear skies above. “What's the story about?”

Makoto blinked a couple of times, “Oh you mean this! Oh...right...um, I just started reading it you see…”

“Fair enough, why are you here then?”

“O-Oh...I was just having a little detour today…that’s all, sorry to take your time...” she said slowly walking away as Ryuji returned from the store.

“Hm? Who was that?” Ryuji asked.

Akira shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

Ryuji led from through the main street walking down some small cross roads filled with small food aisles, ladent with the smell of freshly cooked dumpling and baked goods. Stopping outside of the entrance to another main street Ryuji looked up at one of the buildings.

“It says…”Penguin Sniper”? Huh? Why’d you give one of those doofy birds a gun?”

Morgana rolled his eyes, poking his head from the bag “It’s not meant to be taken literally...you moron.”

“Still, if you’re comin’ up with a good name...Well, whatever. Let’s check it out!”

A stairwell led up to the dart’s and billiards bar itself, as it was situated above an existing store on the first floor. I was a wide space, modern and spacious. Flanked by a table that stretched across the outskirts of the space, decorated with coloured seating. Two professionally sized billiards tables sat in the center of the room, with three electronic darts stations at the rear, next to the bar.

Akira and Ryuji played a few games of darts, opting for a playstyle of just getting their score to zero. Akira was happy to play, seeing how he already has had some experience playing, much to Ryuji’s dismay. Instead Ryui’s suggestion was to work in pairs.

“Oh yeah, triple twenty” Ryuji fistbumped. The lights on the dart board flashing in a circle signifying a win.

“Woah, he hit such a tiny spot!” Morgana gasped, peeing from the bag. “Quite impressive-especially for you, Ryuji.”

“Well working in pairs is better than gettin’ my ass beat by this guy.” Ryuji laughed pointing at Akira.

“I've just had a little experience playing before,” Akira cocked a smirk.

“Anyway I guess our time is up, but man I wanna play again...Oh well let’s head home.”

It was evening when they both got to Shibuya and went their separate ways. Akira got a message while he was on his return journey, Yoshida wanted some assistance with a speech which he gladly hit him back with a reply.

They exchanged a quick greeting before he started with his speech “That you possess free will does not mean that you can always do as you please. To make your decisions baked simply on loss and gain is to act like a heartless machine. The reason so few people care about their fellow man is because so few have the energy to do so. We politicians have fallen short of our goal to change society. We need your support more than ever!”

“That approach isn’t going to work! You have to get the voters more excited” A large, muscled male in a suit said approaching them. “You’re going to completely lose the hearts and minds of the people.”

Yoshida turned to face the man, startling back in surprise “Councilman Matsushita!”

“It’s been so long since we last spoke. I wanted to stop by to see how you were doing.” his eyes cast over to Akira “Oh, you have a high schooler volunteering for you, huh? “My times have changed. You know about the Kuramoto Children?”

Akira nodded “Yes, Mr. Yoshida told me everything.”

“I was a member also, Yoshida and I joined the same year. I went from being a pro wrestler to a diet member. Honestly though I had no idea what I was doing. I realised I wasn’t elected on my own merit when I failed to be re-elected for a second term.”

“You made a great comeback, though.” Yoshida said “You’re truly an inspiration.”

“Yoshida is well-informed about the inner workings of politics, so I’m sure he’ll be a great teacher...But still you really think you can win the election by being completely honest and making good arguments? You’ve got to secure votes! Or else you’ll be forever known as No-Good Tora.”

“Without honesty and good arguments, there can be no political justice!” Yoshida said firmly.

“Heh, it’s been a while since I’ve heard one of your grandiose speeches.” Matsushita said as they both chuckled. “So, tell me Kurusu-kun was it? What about Yoshida drew you in?”

“His message.” Akira said plainly. 

“Kurusu-kun…” Yoshida breathed. “I intend to teach him everything I know.”

“You address matters quite directly for a young person. It seems you have been taught well.” Matsushita smiled. “By the way how are things between you and old man Kuramoto?”

“We’re still not on speaking terms…”

“There is something i’d like to get your opinion on, so i’ll be in touch. I shall be going now.”

Yoshida turned to Akira with a smile “Thank you, that should be all for today. I’ll contact you next time I will be giving a speech.”

Today was the day for the students of Shujin to change into their summer uniform. It wasn’t much of a change per se. The blazer and white shirt was replaced by a white Shujin polo. The rest stayed the same. Much to Akira’s delight seeing as today was pretty hot, and it would only get worse. Especially due to the amount of people that were waiting by the train near him, while he scrolled through requests.

“Morniiin’!” Ryuji hollered sauntering over to him. “The response to Madarame’s press conference was huge! Everyone’s talkin’ about the calling card.”

Akira frowned, glaring at his friend “Uh...Ryuji…”

“Girls are checkin’ me out today” Ryuji grinned “Maybe they can’t help but sense my overflowin’ phantom thief charisma? Oh shit, am I finally startin’ to be popular with all the fly hon-...”

Akira shook his head, pinching his nose. “I think it’s much simpler than that…” he said as Ryuji looked at Akira then looked back down at his black blazer and casual top.

“Of course there is! My uniform, man! My uniform! We’re s’posed to switch to summer uniforms today!”

Akira tried holding back a smile while he pinched his shirt, wafting it back and forth “I know, right? Who would have thought.” 

“Sh-Shut up man! I knew people were lookin’ at me...Oh, goddammit! I gotta go home and change, so you go on ahead!”

Akira made it almost to school when Ryuji came sprinting up behind him. He had to blink twice to comprehend his choice in clothing, it looked like he just removed his blazer. “Gaaah! Made it!” Ryuji breathed, holding his mouth “Urp, sprinting first thing in the morning was a bad idea...Welp, that’s definitely my personal best...By a lot…” 

“That’s your summer uniform? Couldn’t you have just removed your blazer?”

“I was in a rush man!”

  
  


The three of them met up in their classroom during the end of school. Even during the mass of rain and dreariness that hit the skies, the school was still a buzz of phantom thief rumours in addition to those regarding Madarame’s press conference. Even some artistic soul had drawn a wonderful picture of Madarame’s bawling face on the chalkboard at the rear of the class.

It seems even Ann managed to remember to change into her summer uniform, her polo was buttoned down as far as possible revealing a small necklace, she ditched the tights, but still had a blue hoodie wrapped around her waist.

“So any luck on finding our next big target?” Ann said, leaning against her desk

“I just started lookin’ yesterday. No way I’m gonna find one that quick.” Ryuji sighed.

“Oh yeah, I guess that’s true.” she said, clasping her hands at the small of her back, “By the way, I decided on the TV station. What about you two?”

“Huh? Oh crap, the social studies trip!” Ryuji gasped, “Ugh, I just wanna ditch it…”

Morgana sighed from under Akira’s desk, “You’d better go to your school activities. Didn’t I tell you not to draw attention to yourselves.”

“Wouldn’t me suddenly turnin’ into a good student stand out more?”

“Then let’s all choose the TV station.” Ann said with a wink. “I heard we’re gonna get to watch them tape a show! Maybe there’ll be actresses there!”

Ryuji blinked and the comment before cocking a smirk “Oh well. Not like I got anythin’ better to do waitin’ for info to come online...Plus, Morgana’s right. Showin’ up’ll keep the teachers from gettin’ all suspicious of me...TV, huh? Maybe I should get a haircut?” He said to himself before walking back to his classroom.

“You really are such an idiot…” Morgana huffed, “Anyway shouldn’t we be heading home before the rain gets worse?”

* * *

Makoto spotted them as soon as they left the classroom. The obvious trio that she had her eyes on ever since she was given the task to investigate the phantom thieves. They were, of course the three most likely suspects, but just as suspects. She had no real proof yet, following them around to see what they do would be her only option. Even if she did have to resort to older styled tactics.

Those of which weren’t really working out too well...although this time she’d have the cover of other students in the school, there was no way they’d be able to notice her this time. Definitely. Absolutely positive.

Holding up her favourite spy themed manga over her face she slowly tracked them through the school corridors. It really was a shame to use the book as cover, honestly she’d rather be reading it right now, in fact she hadn’t even read a word of it yet. Her gaze lifted over the top of the book, glaring at the three of them busy chatting away to each other. About what she had no idea, she was trying to keep her distance and the noise from the other students drowned out everything else. Which was perfect really.

When the trio turned a corner in the corridor she snuck around and poked her head out from the corner, still lifting the book just below her eyes. “This is going to take forever…” Makoto sighed to herself.

“What are you reading there, Prez?” Kai muttered leaning over her shoulder, his brows raised reading some of the text.

Makoto yelped, jerking back slightly, catching her book in a flail of fluttering pages, “Kai!” Makoto said in a hush, “I’m investigating here…”

“Is that what you call it?” Kai held back a smile, looking at the page she opened up on. He cleared his throat, “Hmm...Your justice is fickle...Yet mine will always be resolute!” Kai uttered loudly in a poorly acted tone.

“Would you stop that!? Now they’re looking this way!” Makoto groaned, grabbing him by the shirt pushing him against the wall nearby a large gathering of students.

Makoto pushed up against him in an attempt to hide them both from the trio, holding her book to the side she looked in the other direction. As if to think if she couldn’t see them they obviously couldn’t see her. Even in the little position she found herself in, right up against him.

“M-Makoto…” Kai breathed looking down at her.

“Shh! They’ll see us!”

“You’re very close…” Kai cleared his throat and looked around with a wince, “And I don’t think that’s your, I mean our only problem right now…”

“Huh? What do you mean?” She whispered before looking up at him. Immediately realising how close she was pressed up against his chest, her other palm resting on his left pectoral. Colour bloomed into her cheeks, her mouth opened slightly to speak yet nothing came out. Her head slowly turned around down the corridor when Kai pointed his finger in that direction.

Why did this have to happen to her? She was meant to be secretive, surreptitious in her approach. Not some amateur peeking behind a damn book, who was now stuck in one of the most embarrassing moments in her life. Glancing around she noticed the corridor had turned quiet, well that was because every student was now glaring at them both, pushed up against each other, against the wall, while in school. And students were already whispering comments. And yup, the trio were looking at them too.

“...Oh so are they together…?”

“...Damn, lucky her…”

“...You mean lucky him…”

Makoto stepped away looking at the floor, her cheeks still fresh with flushed skin. Gripping onto the spine of her book she looked up at Kai and smiled awkwardly. “I...uh...um...I’m going to...study...yes! Study in the library…” she muttered walking off down the corridor in the opposite direction.

How long were they going to keep talking about that now? Makoto groaned to herself opening the door to the library she slumped down onto one of the spare tables, resting her chin on her hands she exhaled in a huff. The images of the other students gawking at her and Kai flashed back in her head, an image of him up that close to her. Planting her forehead on the table top, wrapping her arms around her head she flailed around in embarrassment.

“Could this get any more embarrassing!?” She sheepishly moaned to herself. “Ugh, this sucks!”

The only thing she could hope for was that everyone would forget that just happened. 

Although very unlikely...

* * * 

Akira really had to wonder how the council president thought that her sneaky approach would ever work. They four of them had noticed her approach from behind ever since they left the classroom thanks to Morgana keeping an eye on their backs.

Same manga, the same tentative approach and yet she still kept on following them even in school. One thing was for sure, she really was adamant to catch them in the act.

“She’s back at it again…” Morgana sighed, poking his head out of his bag just as they turned the corner in the corridor. “You’d think with her position she’d use a few more brain cells…”

Ryuji looked over his shoulder and winced, “Ain’t that a bit obvious...maybe she thinks she’s in a crappy spy movie…or seen too many…”

The three of them turned around when there was a gasp from multiple students and the whole corridor fell quiet, for some unknown reason. When he looked back the president wasn’t peering around the corner anymore. Which was odd. The three of them shuffled over to get a good view of what was going on.

Well, he didn’t really expect the president to be pressed up against the vice president like that, that’s for sure. That couldn’t really be her technique of hiding herself and keeping them from finding her was it? Nah couldn’t be.

Ann scratched the back of her head and whispered, “What is she doing with him exactly…?”

Akira shrugged and smirked, “Maybe she shifted from a spy movie to a romantic comedy to throw us off?”

Ryuji barked a quiet laugh, clapping a hand on his shoulder he sniggered away, “Dude...I can totally see it now.”

Akira smiled at him and looked back over to where the president stepped back before storming off in embarrassment. Much to his and everyone's amusement. The vice president stepped from the wall, his eyes narrowing at the crowds of students.

“Got anything better to do?” he snapped, before the crowds started to disperse. With a sigh he spotted them and walked over. “Kurusu, Sakamoto and Takamaki. Sorry about that I got caught up in an...unexpected situation.”

“Totally, that’s what it was-” Ryuji chuckled before Ann jabbed him at his side.

“What can we do for you, Tashiro-senpai?” Ann asked kindly.

“Well now that you mention it.” Kai smirked looking at Akira. “I was wondering if you’d like to take me up on your offer. Would you like to spar today? It will be just us and the gymnastics team in the sports hall.”

Akira nodded, “Sure thing.”

Ryuji beamed, clapping him on the shoulder, “Ohhh sparring? Can I join in too!?”

“I don’t see why not, the more the merrier.” Kai shrugged. “You can watch if you’d like Takamaki-san.”

Ann waved her hand, “Oh no it’s fine I have a shoot to go to, good luck guys.” she flashed them a wink before heading down the stairwell.

Akira and Ryuji followed Kai down to the sports hall where they got changed into some navy blue kimono styled gear, and some protective chest piece. The vice president told them not to worry about the other pieces of equipment for now. After they were all set Kai guided them out into the sports hall that was littered with blue mats. The hall was already resonating with the chatter and thuds of students landing on the mats from the gymnastics team. 

“Gymnastics, huh?” Akira muttered to himself, taking a glance at the large group. And yup, there she was. It was obvious to spot her, all he had to see was the long flowing ponytail of red hair. She was focused on her solo routine, with her ribbon stick in hand. He momentarily shifted back into reality when Ryuji clapped him on the shoulder, leaning in close he looked over to where he was looking.

“Ohhh, gettin’ a good look at the gymnastics girls?” Ryuji grinned.

“Maybe.” Akira shrugged, before turning around to meet Kai.

“I’ll show you a few simple techniques first to get you going, then if that goes well we can spar.” Kai said, picking up a couple of wooden shinai, before throwing them in their direction.

Akira caught the bamboo sword in his palm, gripping the handle he looked down at the sword in his grip, a quick strike of an image flashed in his vision, his Phantom Thief attire adorned, his large bladed dagger in hand. Moving the sword in his hand he realized it didn’t have the same feel to his other weapon, it wasn’t as hefty. But it wasn’t something he couldn’t use.

A short while later after Kai had taught them some simple strikes, and some stepping swipe techniques they stopped briefly. He was a good teacher, stepping in to adjust their stances and the height of their swipes. He got into a good rhythm too, even Ryuji was doing surprisingly well, even when he initially just threw the sword around just for some amusement. But he did fight shadows with him too, so when it came to sparring they had the upper hand in real combat. Surely?

Kai walked over to the side of the mats and picked up three other swords, “I figured that doing the usual kendo rules with three people would be difficult so why don’t we change it up a bit?” he smirked, handing over a wooden katana-looking sword. “These are bokken, much better for sparring. Anyway let’s say the aim is to strike your armour plating, two strikes and you're out, sound good?”

Ryuji gripped the handle in his palm and shot Kai a sly grin, “It’s 2v1? And you think you can take us both? Heh, right on! You ready, Jo- I mean, Akira?”

Akira nodded, “Let’s do this.”

Kai smirked, pacing in a circle around the others, spinning the wooden blade effortlessly between his fingers, his eyes narrowed tracking their every movement. “You two seem confident, you do this together often?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Akira said, ignoring the punt. “You like this then do you?” he said, sliding off his glasses, placing them on the floor by the mats.

“You don’t enjoy the thrill of a good fight?”

Ryuji grinned and hefted the sword on his shoulder, “We won’t go easy on you. Sure you can take us both then?”

Kai gripped the bokken in two hands, his feet sliding into stance, “Come and try.”

Akira nodded to Ryuji and gripped his sword and circled around to the side as Ryuji rushed around to the other, the typical pincer movement. He had nowhere else to go if they both struck at once.

Ryuji hefted his sword into the air slicing in a downward arc, striking down, aimed at the lower section of the armour Kai wore. In a quick motion Kai glanced at the corner of his eye and stepped forward, adjusting his grip he turned his blade down before quickly striking the wooden sword upwards catching Ryuji’s blow he forced his sword up and away before casting the sword back down striking down with a clap that met Ryuji’s armour plating just at his side.

“What the hell!” Ryuji hollered, jerking back, gritting his teeth from the blow.

Akira was slightly startled at how fast he was, those precise blows catching in all the right spots forcing Ryuji off balance. Still he had to take his chance. Pushing on one foot he leapt forward, slicing down his blade. Kai pivoted around quickly, bringing his sword up across his chest he caught his blow, their sword crashing against each other. Akira leant forward and put his weight into the clash, forcing Kai down a little. 

In a short couple of seconds Kai quickly slid his blade down to his hilt and passed his blade across, pushing himself forward he freed his sword and nudged Akira with his arm before quickly slicing the blade back, catching him on the back of his armour.

With a grunt Akira fell forward onto his knees, catching himself on the mat he wheeled around and stood up again breathing hard, “So, you know how to use that after all…”

Kai shot them a grin, nodding slowly, “Good attempted. You’ve got some good teamwork though, I’ll give you that.” Kai frowned looking behind him, “Looks like we’ve got some company too.”

Akira looked over his shoulder and his brows raised seeing the whole of the gymnastics group members who were practising today gathered around their matted area, he didn’t even realise it had happened. If anything they were putting on a good show for them. Planting his sword into the mat his used it as leverage he rose to his feet, catching the glance of red hair in his periphery he looked over to see Kasumi, dressed in a pair of black shorts and vest she shot him a kind smile waving her hand slightly against her chest, gesturing a wave to him.

Holding his hand up to her he turned his attention back to his opponent who seemed to have no worry in the matter of the small crowd that had come to watch. Neither did he really, he just hated losing. “Let’s do this, Ryuji.”

Ryuji wiped his lip and grinned, “You got that right, dude!”

Akira was the first to strike, bringing down his weapon cast in a high arc he brought the wood down. Kai immediately thrust his weapon upwards to parry the blow, as their weapons locked Akira kept him there just as Ryuji came rushing in from the side. Kai grimaced and shoved the handle grip of his bokken downwards, making his blade slip from his own. His sword tip tapped on the edge of Kai’s armour.

His opponent seemingly unphased, using his sword, pushed Akira away just enough for him to slide back and swat his sword down onto Ryuji’s causing him to lose balance before he wheeled around and struck Ryuji on the back, using the momentum Kai quickly shuffled forward and thrust the tip of his wooden sword directly at his chest, the tip scraping along his armour, but nonetheless struck him out.

A loud gasp and cheer came from the gymnasts and Kai lowered his sword from his chest, and a round of applause sounded from them. “You did well, for amateurs.” Kai smiled, holding out his hand for Ryuji who accepted it, rising to his feet.

“How the eff do you do all that man!” Ryuji breathed through heavy breaths glancing over at the gymnasts, “Dammit, now they all are gonna think we’re losers.”

Kai shook his head, “A lot of practice that’s all and oh I think that’s quite the opposite really,” he chuckled. “You played well, good teamwork I am impressed, I believe they all think the same too.” He held out his palm which Akira accepted in a shake. “If you ever feel up to it again let me know, No one else wants to spar.”

Akira smiled, “I know why, still I enjoyed myself.”

“That’s what I like to hear, anyway. You both can go. I'll clean up here. I'm going to go over some material afterwards anyway.”

Akira walked over to Ryuji, “You did good, but are you ready to go?”

Ryuji shook his head, “Man I hate losin’ but that guy is effin’ nuts!”

“You’re telling me, he is really good.”

“It’s just makin’ me more pumped though, you go on ahead I’m gonna go for a run around the school! Seeya!”

After passing his equipment to Kai and getting changed, Akira walked outside of the school entrance surprised to see Kasumi waiting under the roofed area, as she winced looking up at the pouring rain. Her summer uniform was slightly modified, she wore a long sleeve beige button down over her white polo, the traditional Shujin skirt, her tights removed revealing her long toned legs.

“Ah, Kurusu-senpai” she smiled, turning to him with a short bow, “You did great against Tashiro-senpai though, he is really tough but you and Sakamoto did so well! We were all impressed everyone was talking about you two afterwards!”

Akira shrugged and smiled, “I did my best, but he is really good, yeah.” he tilted his head looking at the sky.

“It’s really pouring down, isn’t it?”

“I thought something like this would happen…” Morgana uttered from his bag, “So I snuck a collapsible umbrella into your bag!”

“Morgana you are on your way to sainthood” Akira chuckled, freeing the umbrella from his bag.

Kasumi gave him a quick nod before taking a step forward “Well, see you around.”

“Won’t you get wet, though?” 

“Actually, I forgot my umbrella...But it’s fine. I’ll barely get wet if I run to the station! If anything, it’ll make for good training.”

“Hm, care to walk together?” Akira asked politely, waving the umbrella to her.

Kasumi’s eyes peeled wide momentarily, “Huh? But how are you...Oh, are you offering to share your umbrella? That’d be wonderful! Thank you so much!”

She was close, very close Akira thought. 

Not that it mattered, he really couldn’t say no as he looked over to her. That long red ponytail bobbing as she walked, as she turned to face him.

“To be honest, prelims are coming up soon, so I didn’t want to take any chances of getting sick.”

“This for your gymnastics?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Kasumi nodded to herself “Two huge competitions are coming up-one at the beginning of summer and one near the end. If I’m going to participate in the prelims, I have to be selected as my club’s representative...And there’s a qualifier meet to determine who that rep will be. It’s my dream to compete in gymnastics on the global level.” She looked up at him with a wide smile “So, I plan on maintaining a strict training regimen with my coach.”

“You sure have a lot going on, you’re more than capable though. I’ll cheer you on for sure.” Akira said with a smile.

Kasumi let out a chuckle “I’d be invincible if I had you cheering me on, Senpai! Oh, we’re already at the station. I’ll be fine from here out. I can;t thank you enough for today. I swear I’ll return the favor some-”

A couple of first years abruptly walked by them “Hey, isn’t that Yoshizawa?” 

“You mean the honors gymnast? She gets the VIP treatment at school AND a boyfriend to escort her around?” one of them huffed “Miss special snowflake sure is living on easy street.”

Kasumi looked back at him with a sorrowed expression “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to deal with a misunderstanding like that.”

“Don’t worry about it, they don’t know anything.”

“Yeah, your right.” she said, perking up a little “The same thing happens in class, too. People are often wary of me because I’m an honor student. The school’s expecting me to attain strong results in the upcoming competitions, too. They even told me I didn’t have to participate in the cleanup event. But I just don’t like getting special treatment.” She shook her head as her phone rang, “Oh, excuse me my father’s calling. Hello? Dad?...What was that? Sorry, my phone’s been acting up lately. It’s okay, thanks. Mhmm. I’ll see you later. Sorry about that. He asked if I needed a ride since it’s raining. A bit overprotective, don’t you think?”

“Just shows how much he cares about you.”

“Yes, I definitely agree. Well I have to get to practice, so it’s time for me to go. Thanks so much for today. Excuse me.” she said with a slight bow before heading to her train.

“Seems like Yoshizawa has it hard, too…” Morgana said straddling Akira’s back, “But never mind that having wet fur is the worst...Try to keep me under the umbrella, would you?”

* * *

The principal slammed his fist on the desk, the objects on his table shifted loudly making Makoto flinch, “When I ask for results Niijima-san I expect them in due time!” his bulbous form twitching with anger from his seated position.

Makoto knew she hadn’t made much progress...but what could he expect when it was just her, why did she even accept this? Out of guilt? No...It was to prove she was actually capable of something...Anything.

“I’m sorry…” Makoto said quietly, “I have nothing to report as of yet.”

“Nothing at all?” Kobayakawa’s eyes narrowed into slits, “How many students are there who could provoke a teacher!?”

“I-I have already narrowed it down. I just can’t get any solid evidence…”

The principal exhaled a long sigh “Are you not fit for this task then, is that it, Niijima-san?”

“No, I can definitely find the culprits…” she uttered, her hands forming into tight balls.

“Then I expect results, soon.” The principal cursed under his breath “Tch...If only HE agreed to this too, things might be moving faster...The incompetence!”

Makoto averted her eyes away from him “You knew about Mr. Kamoshida sexually harassing students, didn’t you?” Her eyes turned to meet the principals, flashing with annoyance. His sudden silence, an indication that her suspicions were correct. “Sir!”

“What will come of you asking that?” he scowled.

“This investigation is for a just cause, correct?” 

“I believe I understand how flustered this must be making you. I’m sure it was truly shocking for you a student council president to see a peer attempt suicide…”

Makoto’s lids laid low over her eyes “Yes…”

“We must provide a school environment where all students can feel at ease. That is the most pressing issue we have to tackle at the moment.”

“So that’s your reason behind this investigation on the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?” Makoto prompted. “We don’t even know if they truly exist. Why are you-”

“Have you heard of the incident with that Madarame fellow, I assume?”

“...They said there was a similar calling card to the one used in Mr. Kamoshida’s case.”

“I hope this is unrelated to any of our students. And that is where I stand. I suggest you devote your energy to the task at hand, not unnecessary questions. I expect some kind of results, for your sake Niijima-san, and I expect them sooner rather than later.” He spat, gesturing her to the exit.

Makoto’s head sagged from her shoulders, she gave him a quick bow before leaving. Her chest was tight and uncomfortable. She had always been told what to do, there was never a moment when she didn’t feel that she was doing something out of her own making...Always some adult pushing her to do more, grades this, grades that.

Makoto sighed, leaning back against a nearby wall, her body sank as she took a deep breath to calm herself, thankful that it was quite late and most of the students had gone home so no one could see her in her current fragility.

After a while she gathered herself and headed for the student council room where she left her bag, the light was on in the room which was odd. No one was really around this late apart from students attending later running clubs.

Makoto slowly slid open the door, walking inside to her surprise to see Kai working at the central desk. A few scattered papers with diagrams, a folder marked with many book notes protruding from the ends of the paper. His hand was resting on one side of his angular, cunning face, he really was attractive, especially like this....she thought, tilting her head slightly. 

His unkempt dark hair trailed over his forehead, those crystal blue eyes, intelligent and concentrated on the paperwork in front of him as a pen effortlessly twirled through his fingers in his free hand.

She shook her head briefly from her thoughts and slowly walked to the desk, taking a peek over his shoulder quickly scanning the words in bold on a couple of the sheets “Cognitive Psience,” “Cognitive Framework,”...What was this about exactly? She wondered.

“Trying to eavesdrop on me are we, Prez?” Kai muttered, making her jump slightly as he turned from his work looking up at her with a smile.

“N-No of course not.” she said slightly flustered, playing with a strand of her hair.

“You know, you never have been the best at sneaking up on someone.” Kai let out a chuckle. “As we know from earlier…”

“That’s not true!...A-Anyway, what’s all this?” she asked, gesturing to the heap of paperwork.

Kai turned back to his work closing the file, “Ah, this? Well you know how I...help conduct research for my uncle, well this is it.”

That’s right she remembered him talking about it a long time ago, this was probably the reason why he couldn’t fully assist her with her investigation. She knew he did some kind of research, but he never disclosed the concept. It was the school’s given permission of him being an honor student that permitted him to leave and go conduct it at the hospital where he worked. That was apparently the sole reason why he attended here, an order from the hospital’s lead director. Which she was sure the school happily agreed to, seeing as he was probably one of the youngest researchers in the country.

“Mom didn't leave me many clues…” he mumbled quietly, his tone dejected as his shoulders sagged slightly, a sorrowed gesture she rarely saw from him.

“Your Mom’s research…?” Makoto winced remembering the news when the accident had happened...including the rumours that spread around school about him when he first transferred to Shujin.

His mother’s research: what type of research was she conducting?

Kai looked back at her, “Anyway enough about that” he said packing the sheets into the folder “What's wrong? You look exhausted.” 

She pulled out a chair and sat back against the cushioned metal, crossing one of her long legs over the other, closing her eyes briefly as she exhaled a deep breath. “Just the task Principal Kobayakawa gave to me, I’m struggling to gather any solid evidence regarding the Phantom Thieves connection to the school.”

“Still ever the detective I see,” Kai said leaning back in his chair, his eyes narrowed. “Is all this effort really worth a letter of recommendation? You could easily get one with your own merit...Whoever these phantom thieves are I’m sure they won’t be easy to track, if the police would struggle to gather anything solid I can only imagine how difficult it is for you.” He paused, “Do you still think it’s the same students?”

Makoto shrugged momentarily, lifting her gaze to his “I’m not sure, but it’s the only lead I have.”

“It’s probably best if you catch them in the act, when they meet up or something?”

“Hm, probably...I just can’t give up, I am definitely going to prove I'm good for something.” Makoto rose from her chair hoisting her school bag under her shoulder slowly pacing towards the exit.

“Makoto.” His voice was firm yet concerned as he stood quickly from his chair gently grabbing her by the wrist, as she looked up, his eyes were impossibly kind, “I don’t like seeing you like this, if you need help I am here, please you aren’t alone.”

She smiled briefly at his reassurance giving his hand a small squeeze before giving a short nod, as she softly closed the door behind her. Makoto left the student council room, leaning back against the door, she let her head relax against it feeling....curiously small, empty, insubstantial. 

* * * 

“...All right, that’s it for today,” Takemi smiled to Akira, jotting down a few notes as he put his shirt back on after a brief assessment on his injury. “If you have some time, why don’t you stay and enjoy an apple?”

“An, apple?” Akira asked, his voice muffled by his shirt.

“It’s a gift from one of my elderly patient’s. She gave me a lot…” Takemi winced, looking over at the heaping bag of apples under her desk.

“...Hello, Dr. Takemi…” A man said entering through the exam room door.

Takemi’s eyes peeled wide in surprise at the well dressed man who entered, “...Chief Oyamada.”

His smug expression already pissed Akira off as he looked at them both “There was a medical conference nearby, so I thought I’d check up on you. Who’s this anyway? He doesn’t look like a patient.”

“He’s a part-time staffer. I’m having him handle some miscellaneous tasks for me.” Takemi put plainly, her expression hardened “So, do you have some business with me?”

“...I hear you stole one of my patients. A girl with bronchitis. She came here with her father…”

“...Bronchitis, you say?” She scowled, “Well, I had no intention of taking her from you. I certainly didn’t encourage her to visit my clinic.”

Oyamada cursed under his breath “Now there’s talk that the care at a university hospital is inferior to that of a general practitioner! “Original medicine.” Ha! What you’re doing here is simply absurd. I would’ve turned a blind eye if you had just rotted away out here in this little town...This is your final warning...Shut this place down and resign your medical license.”

Takemi stood there in silence as Akira rose from the bed, “She is a great doctor, stop harassing her.”

“Hmph, this woman is a monster who tortured a patient with her unregulated medicine! Terrible, isn’t it? She was such a brave girl, always smiling.”

“...Was?” Takemi said in a weak voice, her expression stricken with horror.

“She passed away.” Oyamada said with an ugly grin “Perhaps you’ll suffer the same fate, hm? Hahaha...She is the Plague, after all.”

“Her condition couldn’t have deteriorated that quickly!”

“Never take a patient away from me again...You don’t want to make me angry.” he bellowed a laugh leaving the clinic, as Takemi fell to the floor on weak knees.

“Miwa-chan’s...dead. No, no, no...But she’s all I’ve been working toward, all this time.”

“Don’t lose hope.” Akira said softly. “Anything I can do?”

“No it’s okay, thanks for trying to make me feel better, my little guinea pig.” she said rising to her feet. “Ugh. I wish I hadn’t shown you that side of me…”

“We all do sometimes, I think it’s necessary.”

Takemi could only nod “Go home for the evening...We will continue this another time.”

Akira went straight to bed still pissed from what just happened at the clinic, with little to relieve the frustrations that he couldn’t think of how to help. Morgana was already asleep at the edge of the bed, his tail whipping slowly as his phone vibrated on the bed, picking up the thing he entered the passcode and swiped for the group chat.

IM:

Ann: You haven’t heard anything from the student council president, have you?

Ryuji: Miss Honor Student must be busy kissing ass somewhere.

Ann: You don’t have to be so harsh...what about the vice president too?

Akira: I haven’t heard from either of them yet.

Yusuke: What is this about a student council president, and vice president?

Ann: The one at our school has kinda been keeping tabs on us. I think she’s suspicious of us. The vice well, I’m not so sure.

Yusuke: Are you sure it is not merely a result of Ryuji’s general misconduct?

Ryuji: Shuddup!

Yusuke: Though to be honest, the three of you most certainly stand out. Do try to be careful. I cannot be there to look over you at school, you know. That duty rests on your broad shoulders, Akira.

Akira: Leave it to me.

Ann: I’ll make sure to keep an eye on Ryuji too.

Ryuji: Why do you gotta single me out…?

  
  


Akira stood in the sweatbox of the train cabin, clutching his shoulder bag to his chest in an attempt to stop Morgana from being squeezed to death. Too many people, is such a tight, cramped space did terrible things to the humidity, especially in these temperatures.

Luckily he was next to door so he could make a quick exit. Morgana’s head poked from his bag, panting away like a dog on heat. The train announcement tannoy sprung to life with a series of news announcements.

“Calling Card at Madarame Exhibit! The police are evaluating whether this is a true threat or a prank. Scam outbreak in Shibuya! Students are the primary victims. Organised crime is suspect here.”

After the grueling journey he finally made it to Shujin, heading for his classroom when he spotted another group of students massing around the school notice board, all peering at the same new message request stuck to it.

“...What’s this? “A request to the student body”?”

“It says they’re looking for information. I heard Principal Kobayakawa put it up.”

“ “Please consult the student council president if you have any details”.”

“So we can go to her for anything? Why the student council president though? What does she have to do with Principal Kobayakawa?”

“I mean Niijima-san is his favourite, I’ve heard Tashiro-kun isn’t on good terms with him. Maybe that’s why he asked her to do it?”

Akira traipsed upstairs with a frown, not knowing what to think of the request on the notice board. It could either just be pressure put on the council president or a plea to the student body for details on the phantom thieves. Either way they have to be careful.

* * * 

The student council called for an emergency meeting after school. Makoto didn’t know anything about the request either until she saw it with her own eyes. She opened the door to the council room to see two of the members at the central desk, Kai was leaning back against the rear window with a frustrated expression.

“President...What is the meaning of that posting?” One of the members asked.

“Principal Kobayakawa put that up without my-” Makoto said in a weak voice.

“We've already received some anonymous information. I heard some students are getting threatened. I’m so scared...Please do something.”

“What!?”

Another member spoke up, “Another anonymous message “They have dirt on me, and they’re demanding money”.”

Kai lifted his gaze, “I have had students come to see me today also, some saying the same thing about the money issue, others saying that they cannot go to the police for fear of repercussions from whoever is threatening them. Seems like the school’s students are being targeted by some criminals or something of the sort.”

“Isn’t this talking about the crimes that have been rumoured to be occurring in Shibuya? This isn’t the responsibility of the student council...I'm too frightened to do anything that involves crime. The Principal called you in yesterday, right? Did he say anything?”

Makoto swallowed hard looking between the members or her council, most of them seemed too reluctant and unwilling to be involved, which was understandable considering the gravity of the situation.

“Well, no…” Makoto said, slightly flustered “He’s out today, but I will ask him tomorrow. Please wait on this for the time being…My apologies for the confusion.” Makoto watched as the students at the table lowered their heads in anxiety, picking up their bags to leave “Don’t worry. I’ll do something about all of this…”

“What about the constant requests though…?”

Kai exhaled a sigh, pushing himself from the window, “Send them to me, tell the students if they have any requests to come and find me I’ll gather any information they provide, that okay?” he said, as the other members nodded with relief as they left.

Makoto’s head hung low from her shoulders, standing in the middle of the room as she forced her eyes shut. She flinched as a hand rested on her forearm.

“You okay, Makoto?” Kai said to her, his voice was soft and gentle.When she shook her head slowly he gave her shoulder a slight squeeze, “Look, I’ll try and relieve as much pressure as I can, this is not a one person task, I’ll do what I can to help you.”

All Makoto could do was simply nod, feeling like the weight of the school was supported on her shoulders, as she kept her eyes closed trying to find relief in some thoughts.

She was exceedingly surprised as she felt arms wrap around her, opening her eyes widely to see Kai had embraced her in a hug. The embrace was overwhelmingly soothing, those lingering anxieties that cast through her were swept away as she gripped the side of his shirt, and he was warm...so warm, she could just sink into his chest and forget everything as she exhaled and relaxed before he stepped away smiled at her before he grabbed his bag and left the room.

She smiled briefly at the thought of the embrace, clasping her hands over her chest. She’d forgotten the last time anyone embraced her like that...but she was thankful for it. She shook her head quickly, grabbing her belongings and left the room.

* * * 

Akira just left the train in Shibuya when his head was struck by an onslaught of a headache, words rippled through his mind as he held his head. The forced, aggressive tone of Caroline bouncing around his mind. “Inmate! We need to talk to you. Get over here right now!”

Justine’s soft voice echoed through his head “Caroline, that is not a sufficient explanation. Inmate, come to the entrance of the velvet room, we have a request.”

The mind splitting headache ceased as their voices stopped playing in his head. As requested of him Akira headed to central street, in an alleyway where they had erected a door to the velvet room, only he could see it of course. The blue ethereal cell door stood central in the alley, emitting an ominous blue mist as the ambient lighting from the door illuminated the surroundings in a blue glow. 

The twins were both waiting, dressed in their usual blue guard attire, Justine’s golden eye gazed up at him “So you’ve come, Inmate.”

“You’re late!” Caroline barked, from atop of the door her legs swaying. “Next time we expect you in front of us within two seconds of our calling! We have some “special assignments” for you.”

Justine nodded, “There are a number of places in reality that may foster your rehabilitation, we shall attend with you, of course.”

Akira could only smile, “You two just want to go out and explore, don’t you?”

“Are those ears just for decoration? This is for the sake of your rehabilitation, work hard at them just as you do with the rest of your duties, Inmate. The first location is one that has grown quite popular lately. It offers foods that simulate the feeling of being in space.”

Akira nodded gesturing for them to follow him, he knew where they meant. Actually it was almost directly opposite from where they were in central street. Big Bang Burger.

Caroline looked at the burger in the center of the table with disappointment “It is indeed shaped like a mysterious craft, but it’s much smaller than I had expected.”

“There is a Big Bang Challenge, that’s probably the biggest they offer.” Akira said, leaning back in his chair.

“The Big Bang Challenge...What an intriguing concept.” Justine chuckled. “For the sake of your rehabilitation, you are going to take this challenge. Of course, you will take the largest they offer.”

“Wait, what no way.”

“I don’t care for your excuses Inmate!” Caroline growled. “You’re taking that challenge one way or another!”

Akira hesitantly flagged down one of the staff members and ordered the largest challenge. A little while later the waitress placed down the burger. Well it couldn’t really be called a burger could it? It was colossal, Akira had never seen something so huge. It was probably the size of his torso and he has to eat that?

“You’re really doing this!?” Caroline’s mouth dropped, gazing at the thing.

The waitress chuckled, “It’s time to begin the thirty-minute challenge. Ready...Go!”

Akira didn’t really know how to tackle something of this size, let alone how could something that big even fit in his stomach. The only plan he had was to attack it in layers, which he did sinking his teeth into the multiple layers.

He had forgotten how long he had been chewing that last bite. How long had he been eating?

Caroline peeked at him from the side with a grimace, “Hmm, don’t his eyes look rather...dead to you?”

Justine nodded, “Perhaps he is glimpsing the vast emptiness of outer space?”

Akira sagged on the table with a long groan, his belt was probably begging to be adjusted a couple more slots. His jaw was slack considering he forgot how to chew towards the end, not surprised if the muscles in his jaw had deteriorated completely.

“You’re hopeless, Inmate.” Caroline barked, eyeing up the burger “You’d better be grateful that we’re bailing you out of this!”

Akira looked up a little while later to see nothing of the burger remained “How did you finish that…” Akira groaned, leaning back up against his chair.

“Phew...We did it” the twins said, seemingly unphased by the quantity of food they just consumed. “You almost didn’t make it through, Inmate. But we’ll call this a success since your stomach didn’t burst.”

“Thanks for the concern” Akira winced, holding his stomach.

“Well, we didn’t experience any of the wonders of space, but at least the taste was passable. We expect you to indulge us in more outings like this at a later date, Inmate.”

“Sure...can I go home now?” Akira groaned, leaning his hand against a support column, as they nodded to him, carefully he made his way to Leblanc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important chapter there. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed all the new little comical moments.  
> Poor Makoto being so embarrassed is always a joy to write, I love writing in her perspective.
> 
> So what are your current thoughts on Kai, especially after that spar and what Makoto found out!
> 
> It would be really great if you guys could comment on what you think about Kai now and the story so far. Hearing your ideas about him and what you expect to happen in the future would be great to hear!
> 
> As always many thanks for reading!


	23. The Detective Prince

Ann walked into the courtyard alcove, planning to get a soft drink from one of the vending machines that stood there. Surprisingly enough there were two female students there, normally no one even bothered to chill in this spot. 

Ann shrugged to herself not really caring as she gazed at the myriad of soft drinks on display, catching wind of their conversation.

“Sounds like the principal’s trying to get info on students. Why do you think he’s doing that?”

“It’s probably because of Mr. Kamoshida, right? Considering what happened with Suzui-san…”

Ann’s head whipped around at the name of her best friend, and quietly eavesdropped.

“...I heard Principal Kobayakawa knew about the seual harassment too and just turned a blind eye to it. I bet he wants to snuff out any rumours now. Even the volleyball team was told to keep quiet.”

“That’s the worst...So that’s what he’s using Niijima-senpai for?”

“Oh yeah, rumour has it she knew as well. Maybe even Tashiro-senpai too. Isn’t that horrible? Niijima-senpai acts all noble about it too.”

Ann walked off around the alcove back into the school furious “Niijima-senpai knew…?” She whispered to herself, gritting her teeth.

* * * 

Makoto once again stared down at the bulbous form of the principal, he’s smug expression annoyed her quite a bit. “What is the meaning of this, Principal Kobayakawa? Why did you post that notice?” her eyes narrowed as he just smiled at her comment.

“It was all for your sake. I thought the more information you had the easier your investigation would become. And? Did any information arise about the case I asked you to look into?”

Makoto let out a defeated sigh, “Nothing yet....I will pass the details along if anything comes up. Right now, there is a more pressing issue. It appears there are students at Shujin who are being threatened by a criminal organization.” The principal's eyebrows shot high. “A student who saw your posting came to us looking for help...Tashiro-kun has been taking more student requests and he discovered the same trend with other students also...I’d like to request a countermeasure.” 

The principal shook his head through his shocked expression, “Isn’t this some sort of mistake? I can’t believe this would happen to the students of our academy...N-Now is no time for such problems. There is still lingering concern regarding the Phantom Thieves…”

“But we received a request for help…” Makoto protested.

“I-I’m rather busy at the moment. If you wish to do something, you will need to act on your own.”

Makoto recoiled from the comment, blinking fast. “...Sir!? Are you sure about this? I am still investigating your case as well…”

“Y-Yes, that’s correct. It works out perfectly!” he grinned nodding his head “My intentions have borne fruit. This criminal organization must be the connecting factor. If you pursue this criminal issue, you’ll surely find clues about the Phantom Thieves!”

“But that’s absurd…” her eyes flashed with annoyance.

“So...let’s say this rumour is true. Do you intend to ignore those students in trouble…?”

“I...”

The principal grinned widely “Your sister would have solved this easily if she were in your position. My expectations of you are very high. I hope you don’t disappoint.”

Makoto trembled slightly as she gave him a bow before leaving. She was surprised her knees didn’t buckle under the increasing weight of responsibility she now bore...was this really all worth it? She was going to take Kai’s advice and catch them when they met up, it was the only way.

* * * 

Akira agreed to meet Kasumi at Inokashira park, as part of their deal. It was surprising how much of a good teacher she actually was. She was incredibly flexible and she made them look easy, his body kept up to a degree, but he was never the most flexible person.

“Not bad, Kurusu-senpai.” Kasumi nodded to him with a final stretch “You’re pretty flexible, and you catch on so fast! At this rate, you’ll have the fundamentals down in a heartbeat.”

Akira smiled through his heavy breaths, his hands sat on his hips, “I think I have a good teacher, that’s all.”

“Well, thanks” she chuckled, clasping her hands together “It’s all about the harmony between the internal and external oblique muscles...I can’t get enough of it!”

“We’re just getting started,” Akira smirked, shaking out his hands.

“Well! Feisty, are we? I’m glad to hear it! Expert-level gymnastics are beautiful, but they demand a lot of stretching. All right! Let’s continue!”

After a myriad of final stretches Akira sank back into one of the park benches, wiping his brow as he rested his arm on the back. Kasumi sat down beside him, her eyes glowing with satisfaction. “I think that’s enough stretching for now. Good effort, Senpai!”

“I think if I stretch anymore I might get taller accidentally.” Akira chuckled.

“And, um...I’d like to continue with our training, but…” her expression grew curiously pained “I’m actually not doing so great at the moment, so I’m not sure I could manage anything too strenuous.”

“Are you okay?”

Kasumi leant forward slightly “Do you remember how I said I wanted to talk to you about something? I’ve been feeling like...I’m stuck in this slump. No matter how much I practice, I just can’t get any better. I went to my coach about it, but…” She shuffled on the bench before looking over to him “She told me to take some time off from gymnastics. According to her, I need to think about who I really am. The idea isn't to stop doing gymnastics, just...she wants me to take a break.”

“Think about who you are, huh?”

“I’ve never had an issue that practice couldn’t solve. But now...I have no idea what to do. So...um...I want you to help me, Kurusu-senpai. Even if we’re not doing gymnastics, will you still keep going out with me!?”

“Of course, I’d love to.” Akira smiled.

“R-Really!?” Kasumi’s eyes peeled wide in surprise. “Thank you so much! I’ve heard my coach praising me. She says, “Kasumi’s greatest weapon has always been her boldness.” And honestly, that used to be true. I was totally fearless, confident...Gymnastics was a fun challenge.” Her gaze cast over to the ponds, “But ever since I started high school, I’ve been in a slump. I got taller, for one, and there were some other...complications. I can’t move how I want anymore. Like it’s not even my own body. It kind of fell into a depression. It got pretty bad.”

Akira wanted to try and reassure her somehow, she has reached a point that he got to a while back after his court judgement that led to his criminal record. She turned to him with a smile he couldn’t forget “But when you help me in Shibuya, something occurred to me...When I saw how fearless you are, how confident you are...I knew you were the right one for the job! If I stick with you, Senpai. I think I can learn how to be confident again!”

“You can lean on me whenever you need it” Akira nodded, a giggled emanated from her lips as she adjusted herself on the bench.

“You’re a strange one, Senpai. I didn’t think you’d accept. Well, I’ll try and return the favor through our deal!” her phone rang in her pocket, which she quickly checked before looking back at him. “Sorry, I should get going. I have a meeting with my coach! I need to get going for today...but I’ll make sure you don’t regret this!”

He watched as she rushed off in the distance, staying a little while longer to rest up and take in the evening views before heading back to Leblanc.

Akira made himself a coffee with the techniques Sojiro had taught him, and fed Morgana. His skills were slowly improving. Practice does make perfect after all. His attention was caught by his phone ringing, a message in the phantom thieves group chat.

IM:

Ryuji: You know who we’re going to that TV station tomorrow, yeah? I’m thinking we might find our next target there.

Ann: Oh that’s right! We’re always hearing gossip about the dark sides of celebrities…

Akira: It is a possibility.

Ryuji: With that much money, they’re prolly got their fingers in all sorts of dirty business.

Yusuke: Hm...That phrasing has quite the immoral ring to it…

Ryuji: Dude, you always react to the weirdest stuff…

Akira: For sure…

Ann: Anyway, we get to observe a live recording of a show, right?

Ryuji: Ooh, maybe we’re gonna be on TV!

Ann: We’ll just be in the crowd, remember? Any TV appearance would be for like, two seconds.

Akira: That’s enough time for Ryuji to make a scene.

Ryuji: Man, shuddup!

Yusuke: Hm. Try not to pull any fanciful stunts to garner attention, OK?

Ann: Tell that to Ryuji.

Ryuji: You’re killing me here guys…

How much longer was this going to be? Akira thought. As the group was guided onto a set getting prepared. It had taken every last ounce of his energy just to concentrate on this crap. The TV station trip is not what he’d imagine it to be. A simple tour with an over enthusiastic guide, talking nothing but facts that were down right obvious.

“...And that’s why we recruit sponsors to help make TV shows.” the PR woman said “I’m sure you know about commercial breaks? Well, those are actually sponsor-related product placements. To sum things up, ratings are vitally important for a station’s productions funding, and…”

“...Huh?” Ryuji crossed his arms with some mild interest, as he looked over to Akira having to shake him free from his half-sleeping state. “Dude! Don’t let anyone catch you sleepin’!”

Akira rubbed his eyes with a groan, “But it’s all so obvious…”

“...For example, soap opera reruns are shown in the day, whereas alluring newswomen are broadcast at night.” the woman said cheerfully. “Thus, the scheduling department is where we decide what time we broadcast which program. I suppose you could say it’s the place where the scheduling is determined.”

“Could this get anymore obvious?” Ann whispered, pushing a pigtail behind her shoulder.

“You’re telling me.” Akira let out with a yawn.

Morgana poked his head out with a groan, “Hey, how much longer is this gonna be?”

“I swear, I’m not gonna last…” Ryuji said desperately, as he exhaled a yawn.

A man in a fitted beige suit barged past Akira and Ryuji, aimed at the PR woman “What’s going on? I can’t stand all this noise.” he barked.

“Hey, asshol-” Ryuji hissed, cut off by Akira jabbing his side.

“My apologies!” the PR woman said with a bow “I’ll have them leave right away! Now, it’s time for a bit of hands on experience!” 

The other students quickly separated themselves into groups. Each talking to a seperate member of staff as one of them stopped by Ann, his eyes traced down her body checking her out. “Hey there. You wanna be on TV? You’ve got a slammin’ bod, after all. Hehehe…” the guy drawled.

“Uhm...I’m on a school trip.” Ann said wearily, a card was given to her.

“Just gimme a call if you’re interested. I’d greatly welcome a message from you, day or night.”

“Greatly welcome, my ass. It’s obvious what he’s after.” Ryuji scowled. “Do these rotten adults care about anything other than looks!? I’ll yank their stupid hearts out, dammit.”

Ryuji’s complaints garnered the attention of Kawakami who went to address them, “I understand you’re bored, but please don’t cause any trouble. Okay?” 

The asshole checking out Ann turned his attention to them “Let’s have you see what it’s like to be an AC. Oh, that stands for “assistant camera.” When we’re moving cameras, we need people who can keep the cables from getting tangled up…The blond will do. He seems like he’s got energy to spare anyway, guy next to him you can help too.”

Akira and Ryuji hauled the cables for a while, for no particular reason either. The cameras weren’t actually in action let alone being moved. It was just another pointless exercise, Ryuji’s constant cursing and complaining didn’t help either.

After they had finished, Akira and Ryuji slumped back against the wall, a fresh bottle of water in hand he unscrewed the lid and gulped a load down before passing the beverage to Ryuji.

“Thanks, man.” Ryuji pressed the open lid to his lips. “Ugh this shit sucks! Why do we gotta do all this shit, no one else is doin’ it!”

Akira shrugged, leaning his head back against the wall, “No idea...not like it could get any worse though.”

Mishima walked up to them huffing an exhale, “Oh hey guys. You two seemed busy. Catch any famous people yet?”

Ryuji shook his head, “Not one...I was hopin’ to see some famous girls…How about you?”

“Nope, I was more interested in finding some rotten adults here for the Phantom Thieves!

“Dude...I doubt they’d be any here…”

Akira looked over as a man in a dark grey suit was being escorted around by a lot of crew and a couple of well dressed adults, from the distance he couldn’t catch a good glimpse at the guy but from how surrounded he was he must be pretty famous. A short while later the group were passing by them. Right through the area they just cleaned up from all the cables. The guy in the expensive suit walked by and shot the three of them a look, his dark hair was slick back, he was tall but looked older but was handsome. Yet those piercing blue eyes told a different story from the friendly demeanour he was giving off to the people around him.

Yet, he did look very familiar.

“When am I on?” the man said in a deep voice. “I don’t want to be late.”

A female news reporter walked in front of him, “Oh sorry, Kashigawa, sir. Uh. You’ll be on after the show with the Shujin students.”

“Shujin?” the man raised a brow and looked over at the three of them. “Tch...swine.” he cursed quietly looking back at the reporter with a kind smile, “That’s fine by me.”

“I’m so glad! Your research on the mind is very exciting. How do you manage it all…” her voice trailed off as the group moved into the next room.

Akira watched the group move around to the next room, “Didn’t he look familiar?”

Ryuji scoffed, “Yeah course he does. He was that asshole we saw at the Hilton I’m sure of it...Kashigawa, huh?”

Mishima walked in front of them, “You don’t know him? He’s a famous scientist, from what I’ve heard he’s a really nice guy, and his research is amazing.”

Akira frowned and rose to his feet, “Nice guy, huh? Yeah right. Anyway It’s time to go right, let’s go Ryuji.”

“Ah man, i’m so pissed off!” Ryuji hollered in the station hallway, flailing his arm in frustration. “Aren’t we supposed to be guests? Why the hell do we hafta be doin’ manual labor!? This is bullshit! Goin’ to the bathroom didn’t even make me feel better!”

“Quiet down, will you?” Ann sighed, walking over to them. “I get how you feel though...That sucked for the both of us.”

“We gotta do more of this tomorrow too?”

“No flaking out, Ryuji.” Morgana said, atop of Akira’s shoulders.

Ryuji kicked at the floor in annoyance, “I know, I know. I gotta be a “good boy,” right? Bein’ phantom thieves ain’t easy…”

Ann quickly checked the time on her phone “That reminds me, we get to go home straight from here today.” she looked up with a smile “We don’t spend much time in this area, so why don’t we relax and check out some shops beforehand?”

Morgana beamed, his voice full of excitement “Ooh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here! It looked delicious! What was that?”

“Ohh, you mean dome town?” Ryuji said, “The round part is a baseball stadium, then along the outside they’ve got an amusement park.”

Ann nodded, “It’s right in the middle of a business area, but they have some pretty hardcore rides there too.”

“All right...Let’s go!” Morgana smirked, “I'll show you just how courageous I am!”

“Going on a scary ride doesn’t really prove any kind of courage.”

“I doubt they’d even allow cats anyways. You might be able to sneak in if you stay in the bag, but you’d totally puke if you did that.” Ryuji grinned “But uh...Let’s just go to Dome Town! I’m really feelin’ it now!”

“Me too! My stomach’s ready for roller coasters!”

Morgana winced at the comment “Uhhh...I think I’ll pass on the puke rides…” the sound of approaching footsteps followed as Morgana shuffled back into Akira’s bag. A boy about their age approached them. He had long brown hair that reached to his neck, with a long fringe. His eyes were dark brown, but kind and focussed. We wore a uniform he didn’t recognise, black trousers under a tan coloured peacoat, finished with a white and black striped tie. In his hands a silver metal briefcase with an “A” symbol in the center.

His voice was kind and polite “Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice your uniforms. Are you students of Shujin Academy?”

Ryuji turned around with a sigh “Yeah, Whaddya want?”

“I happened to be passing by, so it seemed polite to greet you. We’ll be filming together, after all.” he smiled “Ah, where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi.”

“Filming? What, you a celebrity?” 

“Only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple of times.” Akechi chuckled, Ann’s eyes peeled wide as if in realisation. He pulled out his phone to check the time. “My apologies, I truly was just passing by. I must be going. There’s a briefing for tomorrow’s recording that I have to attend...So you’re going to go have cake now? I missed lunch today, so I’m quite hungry myself…”

The three of them looked at eachother confused for a moment “Huh? Cake? What’re you talkin’ about” Ryuji said with little enthusiasm.

Akechi’s eyes were wide “Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes…No matter. Welp, see you tomorrow.” he smiled, walking off around the corridor.

“That guy’s gotta be some kinda start-up entertainer or something. He’s never gonna get popular with that kinda hair though!”

Ann rolled her eyes “You don’t get it…Anyway let’s get to Suidobashi. I’m excited for dome town!”

“Lead the way” Akira nodded.

Morgana pleaded from his bag “H-Hey, can we skip the vomit machines and get cake instead?

It was surprising to find such an elaborate theme park in the middle of a business area. Seeing as the high rise roller coasters and ferris wheels didn’t seem to match the surrounding scenery, nevertheless they took their time enjoying the thrill rides one at a time. Even though he had only been on a few coasters in his life, before the whole criminal record thing, he was surprised how resilient he was to them. They stood off the final coaster for the day, still hearing the distant thrilled screams from above.

Ryuji forced his eyes shut holding his stomach “I feel like I’m gonna puke...Agh, for real, my stomach’s churnin’...”

“This is why I spoke against it,” Morgana grinned.

“Dude...It’s not fair...Usin’ your' cathood as an excuse...only at times like this…”

“Anyway, are you guys feeling hungry?” Ann drawled. “How about some pancakes?”

“Maybe we should just go home,” Akira said looking at Ryuji “I doubt his stomach is going to hold up as it is.” 

It was the second day of the social studies trip. They were all seated behind a pre-set stage. Six comfortable single seaters were lined up in the midst of an arrangement of multicoloured rings, patterns and stars that were set up as the stage background. All set with flashing LEDs that blinked, and flowed in sequences.

The students were seated behind the two live cameras in a few rows set in threes as a male and female presenter stood on stage.

“Mr. Akechi is coming on!” One of the camera assistants said, the room suddenly filling with gasps and chirps coming from the female students as he walked onto the stage, taking a seat with the presenters. The presenters were timed in before their show.

“And now, onto the “Hottest Meet-and-Greet” segment of our show” the female presenter smiled, “After his last appearance was so well-received, we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today. It’s the high school detective Goro Akechi!”

“Hello there” Akechi nodded with a smile, the room once again filled with the cries of joy coming from the crowd.

The male host turned to him, “Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Akechi-kun. Your popularity is stunning.”

“Even I’ve found it to be quite a surprise. It is a bit embarrassing though…”

“Moving along” the female host interjected “We’ve been told there’s a case on your mind right now. Care to share, detective?”

“Ah, yes” Akechi grew serious, “That would be the scandal involving the master artist Madrame.”

“There it is! All of this phantom thief excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi-kun! Allow me to be blunt for just a second. What do you think of the justice-orientated Phantom Thieves?”

Akechi grinned widely “If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist. I may not seem like it, but I sometimes wish Santa Claus actually existed. Although if he did, I’d have to arrest him for breaking and entering.” A short roar of laughter erupted from the crowd, his eyes narrowed “But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real...I believe they should be tried in a court of law.”

“That’s quite the statement” the male host said quietly,“Are they committing crimes? Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.”

“What the artist Madarame did truly was an unforgivable crime. However, they are taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person’s heart.”

Quiet chatter tarried along through the crowds of the show as the presenter nodded in approval “You have a point. These people are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves after all. Amazing as always, Akechi-kun! I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charisma!”

“I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out these Phantom Thieves don’t exist” Akechi chuckled, “If that were the case, I’d summarize it into a report as a school project.”

The female host grabbed a microphone and stood up looking at the crowds as the camera panned to her “Why don’t we get a viewpoint from a member of the crowd? All right, let’s try asking this student here.” she smiled, lowering the microphone to Akira. “Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?”

“I believe they’re necessary.” Akira said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgment.” Akechi said “Let me ask you one more question. If someone close to you, for example, your friend next to you. If his heart suddenly changed...wouldn’t you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?”

“They only seem to target criminals.”

“I see. Whether or the Thieves’ actions are good or not, I feel there is a more important issue at hand. The matter of how they change people’s hearts...If they honestly possess that ability it could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that what seem to be ordinary crimes are actually being perpetrated by these methods…”

“You know. You’re absolutely right.” the host nodded.

“Oh, please don’t misunderstand. This is all purely hypothetical. It is only if people who can use such a power truly exist Either way though, this cannot be ignored. The existence of the Phantom Thieves would be nothing but a threat to our everyday lives. To be honest, I’m already working alongside the police to help sort out this matter.”

The show carried on for a little while longer. At the end they were told they could make their own way home for the afternoon. The three of them stopped just off set, Ann looked curiously worried.

“It kinda seemed like what he was saying might be right…” she said in a low voice. “And that stuff about the police, do you think it’s real?”

“He can say whatever he wants.” Morgana huffed, his head poking from the bag. “The justice of it all is something we can decide for ourselves.”

“Oh sorry, I gotta go take a leak.” Ryuji blurted, “Can you guys wait here? I’ll be right back.”

Ann exhaled a sigh “Oh my god...I’m gonna keep going, okay?”

Akira stood there waiting for a while, shoving his hands in his pockets as students and TV station staff walked by him. “Oh it's you!” Akechi said, walking over to him. “I’m glad I found you. I wanted to thank you in person. To paraphrase hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis…Haha, my apologies. What I meant is that our discussion was quite meaningful.” he chuckled “Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier. Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as the adults say. There are too many irresponsible people in these modern times. I can understand why you’d support the Phantom Thieves.”

“I believe they have good intentions.” Akira said plainly.

“I see. Well since they have special talents, I assume their hearts must be burning with a sense of justice and duty...But that justice is merely a facade concealing their lack of true strength. That’s why I believe, if a truly powerful opponent were to corner them, they would flee without a second thought.”

“They would fight on till then end.”

Akechi grinned widely “You really are intriguing. I bet you’d make for a worthwhile debate partner on the subject. If it’s all right with you, would you continue sharing your thoughts with me?” he said, holding out his hand.

Akira smiled and clasped his hand with Akechi’s with a shake, “That’s fine by me.”

“Thank you, that’s great news. I sense something in you that’s quite different from other people. I guess you can call it my detective’s intuition? Haha, kidding, of course. Ah, we should exchange contact info...” He said, drawing his phone from his pocket as Akira did the same, the little tune signalling the process being complete “...And, registered. Well, I hope to see you again sometime soon.”

Akira waited for Ryuji to release his bladder before they promptly headed home. In all honesty he was hoping they could find some kind of target at the TV station, even a hint of some sorts, but that came out fruitless.

Akira made himself a coffee and tended to Morgana. He really needed to ask how to make that curry sometime he thought looking over at the bubbling saucepan. His phone took a ride on the countertop, vibrating due to incoming messages.

IM:

Ryuji: That Akechi bastard...Thinking about what he said is just pissing me off again.

Ann: He clearly tried to discredit everything we’re doing.

Ryuji: And he just had to say it on live TV too!

Yusuke: Don’t be so sour. There are, without a doubt, people we have saved. Those people could not have been saved if not for the heroics of the Phantom Thieves. I am living proof of that.

Ryuji: Awww, what a nice thing to say!

Akira: Yusuke is right.

Ann: Still..was what Akechi-kun said actually wrong? I feel like he had a point.

Ryuji: Why you gotta bring that up now?

Ann: I mean is it really OK to be doing this to people just because they’re criminals? Doesn’t it seem a little selfish?

Yusuke: We are phantom thieves, Ann. I doubt everyone would forgive us for what we did to Madarame. Yet, I still decided that it was a necessary act.

Ryuji: Kamoshida too. We weren’t gonna do shit to him through any kinda normal methods.

Ann: That’s true, but...What do you think, Akira? Are we being selfish?

Akira: We’re helping people, that’s what matters.

Ann: I guess I can’t really think of any other way…

Yusuke: Hm. I believe our best path forward is sticking to our justice, not that of the law. Shouldn’t that be enough? And with the unanimous decision rule in place, I doubt we’ll lose our way.”

Ann: ...Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for bringing that up. And don’t worry, I’m not thinking about quitting the Phantom Thieves or anything.

Ryuji: Just you watch, Akechi. Someday you’re totally gonna see who was right!

  
  


Akira looked over at the yellow payphone on the bar and decided to hell with it. He was going to request Kawakami, she always seemed surprised whenever he called her, but her attitude quickly changed and said she would be on her way.

“Well...did you enjoy the “Maid’s Cooking” and “Together with a Maid” services I provided today?” Kawakami smiled gesturing to the cup noodle style meal she prepared from them both earlier. “The high-end cup noodles really do make a difference, don’t they?”

“Yeah, they do,” Akira nodded.

“I thought you’d agree, Master!” She beamed before letting out a sigh “They are a bit complicated though...It says to drain the hot water once and leave the sauce packet on the lid so it gets warm...But don’t request me if you’re going to complain...Besides, I thought I warned you already. Why would you request me again…?

“I’m just curious that’s all” Akira lied, thinking of nothing else that he could say.

“Hmmm...Are you sure that's the only reason?” Kawakami frowned “...Well, I guess I'm in no position to complain, since I’m making money from it.” she yawned, leaning back in her chair “I’m so tired...We had a faculty meeting just the other day. Why do they have to last so long…? Thanks to the Phantom Thieves...The students have been really restless lately and the teachers can’t agree on what to do about it...they even mentioned cutting teacher’s salaries…”

“I’ll request you more often then.” Akira smiled awkwardly.

“Really?” she grinned widely “I’ll continue to serve you with all my might, Master.” her phone abruptly rang as she walked to the other end of the room to take the call, her expression full of guilt as she walked over “Yeah, haha..I’m a little behind on my sister’s medical bills.”

“You have it rough.” Akira crossed his arms, deciding to play along with the obvious bluff.

“Ughhh...What am I going to do…Anyways, it’s time for me to go. Have a good evening” she said quietly with a courtesy before heading off for the night. Akira quickly put the leftover rubbish in the trash before hitting the sack for the night.

  
  


Akira looked over at Ryuji who was as twitchy as an addict who hadn’t had their fix. Pacing around the small alcove in the courtyard before slamming his fist into a nearby vending machine. 

“...Man, that detective from yesterday really pissed me off! We’re some kinda threat?” Ryuji spat, gritting his teeth. “Let’s see him do it then! If someone else could help ‘em we wouldn’t be doin’ stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!”

Akira understood his frustrations. Because of that interview with Akechi it had gotten popular. Very popular, so much in fact that they were airing it again. Even the students on the way to school couldn’t help but talk about it, and it was having a negative effect on people’s views of the phantom thieves. People started to view them as unjustifiable criminals, all because of one person’s views. It really does show how fickle the general public can be when presented with two different sides of a story.

Ann walked over from the courtyard entrance and rolled her eyes, smacking Ryuji on the back of the head before leaning against the central table “You’re being way too loud” she said, with a mouthful of whatever she was eating in her hands.

“Who cares? Everybody’s talkin’ about this stuff anyways. It’d just be more suspicious if we were whisperin’.” Ryuji glanced between Ann and the snack and she was quickly eating “Hey, you really just gonna keep eatin’ and eatin’ and eatin’ those things all by yourself? Gimme some!?”

“Sorry, just ate the last one.” Ann giggled, flashing the empty pot at him.

“You guys are too laid back” Morgana uttered on top of Akira’s shoulder “The cops are getting involved now, you know”

“So you think it’s true? We’ll be okay if we keep doing this...right? And there’s that weird guy from Madarame’s palace. Isn’t there a lot we don’t know?”

A flash from a camera illuminated them all as they all turned around to see the student council president checking out the picture she just took, putting her phone away.

“The hell!?” Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide.

“You three seem to be having so much fun. I’m a little jealous” she said wryly

“Are you snoopin’ on us again? We said before, we don’t know nothin’.”

Makoto clasped her hands together in front of her “Why do you think I#m here to question you? Could it be that you’re hiding something? My ears are always open to the troubles of my peers, you know.”

Ann shook her head, a bitter expression flooded her face “You’re really that hungry for a good letter of recommendation? Of course you are. Nobody would take on your annoying job if they weren’t.”

Makoto’s eyes narrowed “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“...You’re student council president, right? Wouldn’t you have known about Kamoshida?”

“Of course not!” she shook her head gravely “He honestly was a good teacher until that day…”

“Oh, but you always take the teacher’s side.” Ann growled “That’s what a good council president does, right?”

Makoto walked up to Ann “Then...how about you? What did you do for your friend? You were much closer to her than I was, so how did you help?”

Ann hesitated before flailing her arm in frustration “There wasn’t any way to help! By myself...I couldn’t do anything for her!”

“There’s no need to shout…” Makoto said quietly, shaking her head slowly.

Ryuji cursed to himself “If those Phantom Thieves are out there helpin’ people...I’d root form ‘em, no questions asked. They’ve gotta be more dependable than some people I know.”

Makoto’s gaze averted from them, her throat seized “...Just make sure you show up to your classes, all right?”

Ann turned to them both as the president walked away “You know what I asked earlier about whether we’ll be okay if we keep this up? I take it back. I'd be ashamed to let it end now...”

“Let’s show our justice.” Akira nodded as he looked over to the pathway to the school building, the council president had stood still in the middle of the path, her head low. “Anyway, Yusuke wants to meet up, let’s go after school.”

The four of them met at station square, curiously enough Yusuke had brought his luggage along with him as he flashed his phone at the others. “Comments are coming in at an alarming rate. However, negative ones seem to be more prominent. “A criminal group with unknown goals that does whatever it wants in the name of justice.” Huh…”

Ryuji exhaled slowly “It’s prolly ‘cause of Akechi...TV’s got some crazy sway.”

Yusuke shook his head “He’s free to deny our actions, but being cursed by his influence is another thing entirely.”

“All we gotta do is take down another hot shot, yeah?”

“...Well, do you have any ideas who this next “hot shot” could be?” Yusuke said slowly, as Ryuji simply shook his head in annoyance.

Akira gestured to Yusuke’s belongings, “You going somewhere?”

“Oh, I decided to leave the school dorms. They were not only filthy, but too noisy as well...No true art could come from such a place.”

“What’re you gonna do then? You can’t go back to that shack, right?” Ryuji asked.

“I was planning on staying at Takamaki-san’s- I mean, Ann’s house.” Yusuke said plainly, grinning to himself. “I’ve even prepared a thank-you gift. I hope it’s to your parents’ liking.”

“WHAT!?” Ann blurted, “There’s no way that’s gonna happen!”

Yusuke's mouth dropped as he startled back, “Impossible…”

“You’re the impossible one!”

Yusuke clutched his chest “But I spent everything I had on these delectable Japanese sweets…”

“That’s not the issue here!” Ann protested. “Seriously though...What’re we gonna do about him?”

“What about Ryuji’s place?” Akira suggested.

“It’s way too small. Plus, my mom’d never agree to it.” Ryuji sighed.

Morgana popped out from Akira’s bag, “Well, seeing as Yusuke is an important member of our team...I’ll lend a hand! Come stay at our place! It’s dirty, but at least you’ll have somewhere to sleep!

“Don’t you two live in a cafe?” Ann raised an eyebrow, “I’ve been wondering about that for a while. Yongen’s not too far, is it?”

“Nope! And the cafe’s only a minute walk from the station.”

“How about we go there now!” Ann grinned, “We can have a party to celebrate Madarame’s change of heart!”

“Ohh yeah!” Ryuji fist bumped, “We can make it a welcome party for Yusuke too!”

“All right, it’s decided! Let’s go!”

Although Akira didn’t have much say in the matter he decided to go ahead with it anyway. He wasn’t particularly sure how he would convince Sojiro to house someone else in his cafe’s attic. 

The four of them walked into the cafe that was empty of customers. Sojiro was behind the bar checking out his supply of coffee beans.

Ann took a deep inhale as she walked into the cafe “Ah, what a nice smell....”

“This place looks so outdated...” Ryuji said, looking around “I can’t say I hate it though.”

“People refer to that as “retro.” Yusuke put simply.

Sojiro turned around from the bar with a surprised expression “Who’re they?...A girl too?”

Ann smiled widely “Akira has really helped us a lot lately.”

“Heh, I bet you’re the ones doing all the helping.”

“Not really, he’s been great.”

“Huh…Sit down. This round’ll be on the house.” Sojiro smirked as he gestured to Akira to help him prepare the coffees.

“Mmm...It’s delicious” Ann moaned, pressing the cup to her lips, her eyes lighting up as the taste struck her tongue. Akira placed down a tall iced soda in front of Ryuji.

“Indeed, there’s great depth to its acidity.” Yusuke smiled, appreciating the taste of the brew he selected.

“Oh yeah, I remember now!” she said, placing her cup down “I think I’ve seen Leblanc mentioned in a magazine before…”

Sojiro let out a deep chuckle, “That was a long time ago.”

“For real!? Gimme a taste.” Ryuji reached for Ann cups taking a sip with a grimacing, shaking his head quickly downing his tall soda to wash away the taste. “Agh, It’s so bitter! This has gotta be cruel and unusual punishment!”

“I didn’t drink coffee when I was a kid either. These’re your friends, yeah? Go on and take them to your room. No need to stay down here.”

Akira gestured to the others to follow him, Ryuji and Yusuke were quick to follow, thanking for their drink as they ascended the stairs to the attic. Sojiro glared at Ann as she stood from her stool “So you’re, uhh?”

“Ann. Ann Takamaki.” She replied with a smile.

“Ann-chan, huh? That’s a nice name...you got a boyfriend?” His tone was serious.

Ann simply shook her head as she grabbed for their bags taking them up to the attic along with Morgana. “Nope. Never have, either. And thank you for the coffee!”

Ryuji walked endless up and down his room as Yusuke randomly fingered framed every piece of furniture for his own reasons. “It’s cleaner than I expected.” Ann nodded as she walked into the room with Morgana. Well that wasn’t much of a surprise to him seeing as he didn’t own much to his name. Everyone took a seat wherever they could, Yusuke pulled out his phone frowning at the screen. 

“We’re all over the news. Even those who previously believed in us have been influenced by the comments made on TV.”

“This is all that effin’ Akechi’s fault!” Ryuji barked

Ann leant forward from the sofa, her lids low over her eyes “At this rate we’re just going to worry everyone instead of give them courage…”

“We need to find a way to make our rightfulness known to society.” Morgana uttered, licking his paws. “It’s time we think about our next move. You were planning on discussing that today, right?”

“Any leads on any new targets?” Akira said to them, as all he got back was the shake of heads. “What about Mishima’s site?”

Ryuji sat cross-legged on the floor “I’ve been lookin’. There hasn’t been anything good out there lately though…Dammit...We’re never gonna prove Akechi wrong at this rate!” The four of them suddenly whipped their heads around to Yusuke, his stomach groaning resonating throughout the attic.

“What the…” Morgana shot him a look.

“Sorry...I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.” Yusuke said, clutching his stomach.

“And you spent all your money on that box of sweets!?” Ann said with a dumbstruck expression. “Anyway, we’ll just have to sit tight until we can find another target. So...How about that welcome party.” Ann giggled, pointing to the corner of his room “I think I found something. Isn’t that a portable stove? Can’t we make hot pot on it?”

“That sounds great!” Morgana chirped “I’ve heard that eating hot pot together brings people closer!”

“Anything with meat is fine by me.” Ryuji rose from the floor with a smile.

“I only ask that we finish it off with porridge. Extra parsley, of course.” Yusuke uttered in thought of the food.

“Come on, let’s go buy ingredients.”

“Well, I’ll need gingko nuts, wonton wrappers, and…”

The others went to go purchase some ingredients for the hot pot, luckily there was a mini supermarket just round the corner. Akira pulled over the large table that usually resided next to the stairwell, parking it next to the sofa, along with a couple of stools. The mini stove was next, playing it central on the table. All that was remaining was a large pot to use, the others left that to him as he was sure Sojiro must have had a heavy based cooking pot somewhere. He quickly walked downstairs into the cafe kitchen, opening the various cupboards, searching for something usable.

“I heard you’re having hotpot for dinner” Sojiro said standing behind him as he turned his head up to meet him.

“Sure am, I’m looking forward to it. Do you have a heavy base pot in here somewhere?” Akira asked, pointing to the cupboards.

“Sure. Far left hand side at the back. That girl Ann-chan, right? She’s a nice girl.”

“She definitely is.” Akira said softly, before rummaging through the cupboard, pulling out a large earthenware pot.

“She said your friend doesn’t have anywhere to go. Asked if I could take him in for a bit. I guess she thought it’d be too pitiful for you to ask, since you’re already freeloading. Anyway, it’s almost time for the others to get back from their shopping trip, so I’ll leave you be. I’ll be down here for a while though...Just be careful with the fire, okay?”

Akira nodded and headed upstairs, placing the pot on the stove, quickly making a few trips back for chopsticks and various bowl sizes, a couple of knives to finish. The others returned with a bag full of ingredients which they all prepped together, putting them into the broth that was already infusing in the pot, simmering away under a low medium heat. Ann took over most of the cooking, seems that she was the most experienced with the dish.

It wasn’t surprising that there wasn’t much left of the remnants of their dish, just a few vegetables sparring sitting at the bottom of the pot. Ryuji slumped back into his chair holding his gut with a long groan “Ughh...I can’t eat another bite…”

Morgana licked his paws clean, sat atop the bench he and Akira shared, “That was delicious, Lady Ann. I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful bride some-”

Morgana was cut off but the long exhaled yawn that escaped Ann’s lips, her eyes fluttering under her heavy lids as she laid across the sofa she had all to herself. “Sorry, I’m gonna have to borrow the sofa…” she said quietly, adjusting her skirt and laying out across the sofa. 

Morgana leapt up into the table as he and Ryuji to a quick peek at her as she laid down, her arm gesturing to them to look away as she shot them a look, snapping their heads back to attention.

“What’s wrong, Yusuke?” Morgana uttered, walking along the table.

“...We haven’t finished our meal.” Yusuke said with a saddened expression, as he leant forward from his chair “What about the porridge, or even udon…?”

“You can’t be serious…” Akira shook his head, wondering how on Earth he was still capable of thinking of eating anymore then he already had.

“Just leave it for next time, man…” Ryuji sighed, swinging on his chair, looking over at Ann who was already fast asleep, her breaths slow and calm, her pigtails covering her face draping onto the sofa.

“By the way, Ryuji. How do you know Ann?” Yusuke prompted.

“Huh? Oh, we went to middle school together.”

“What was Lady Ann like back then?” Morgana asked, jumping back down onto the bench.

“Not so different from now” Ryuji shook his head “Once we got to high school, we ended up in different classes and stopped talkin’...I don’t think she had many friends. I mean she grew up overseas, plus there’s her looks. The popular kids hate her; and the quiet ones stay away.”

“I see. So, what about you two?” Yusuke said, glancing between the two of them with a smile. “This is a great opportunity to get to know each other better. You know every detail of my past at this point. It’s only fair you tell me every detail of yours.”

“So you got nothin’ to lose, huh?” Ryuji sighed, stretching in his seated position. “All right, I’ll tell you. It’s just a normal story about a rotten kid though.” he uttered leaning his elbows onto his knees “My dad left when I was young...Ever since then it’s just been me and my mom. I was actually tryin’ to get a track scholarship so I could make things easier for her. In the end, I just screwed it all up. Turns out I’m a pretty bad son, huh?” Ryuji chuckled to himself briefly “Back when I was a first-year, my mom got called out to school for me raisin’ my hand at Kamoshida. All the teachers kept houndin’ her for what I did, but she just stayed quiet through it all...I’ll never forget the look she had on her face though…” Ryuji’s head sagged from his shoulders “On the way home, she...she apologised to me. For bein’ a single mom and all…”

Yusuke shook his head “So that’s what happened…” he uttered in a low voice “They say at school that everyone is equal, but in reality that’s a gross oversimplification...I understand how you feel.”

“Well, when it comes to gettin’ labeled, nobody’s got it worse than Akira.”

Morgana’s bright blue eyes looked up at Akira “Now that I think about it, we never have heard the details.”

Akira nodded, leaning forward in his chair, his hands clasped together. “One night I was out returning home, it was pretty late to be honest. Down in the distance I heard the cries of help coming from a woman...When I got round the corner I saw a man, completely drunk out of his mind, trying to force himself on her.” Akira frowned, “I rushed over and just as I tried to free her he fell over on his own accord, he hit his head pretty hard on the pavement. That’s when he told me he would sue me, and he told the woman to falsely testify against me...he threatened her to do as she was told or there would be consequences for her… That’s when the police arrived she said, “That young man suddenly attacked him” so they took me away...I was arrested and tried in court for assault...and I was proven guilty.” Akira gritted his teeth “I didn’t even get a plea, it was as if they already had finalised my sentence…After that my parents had to decide what to do with me. They are both government officials for the ministry of foreign affairs...and well they didn’t want their criminal son ruining their reputation...so they cast me out, and told me they didn’t want to see me again. That “A criminal is no son of theirs.” That’s when they arranged for me to come here and well, here I am.” Akira let out a long exhale, Ryuji’s fist connected with the table in a loud thump, his exasperated expression bled into his features.

“Just listenin’ to it pisses me off...Goddammit! You got an assault on your record just for that?”

Yusuke shook his head gravely, his eyes narrowed into slits, “The woman sounds quite horrible as well. She’s stayed quiet this whole time…”

“That man is just the kind of person whose heart we should steal! Who is he, and where can we find him!?” Morgana scowled as Akira just shook his head. “You can’t remember, huh? Well, it was at night, and I’m sure you were in shock after getting arrested.” Morgana’s expression softened. “I understand all too well the pain of not being able to remember important details of your life.”

“The victim’s personal information is always kept secret.” Yusuke muttered “Identifying that man will prove difficult…Besides, the courts already made their ruling, didn’t they? Even if we manage to get revenge, Akira’s past record won’t go away.”

“I can’t stand it!” Ryuji barked in frustration “This world is so messed up! The weak’re left to fight for themselves, while rotten adults get away with whatever they want!”

“Can’t we fix this though? Nobody would even know...We just need to show the world what true justice is. We’ll make them come to their senses.”

Ryuji burst from his chair nodding in agreement “You’re right, Yusuke! That’s gotta be what our powers’re for!”

“...What’re you guys getting all excited about?” Ann said quietly, pushing herself up from the sofa.

“Oh sorry...did we wake you up?”

Ann shook her head “Nah, not really. I’ve been up for a while now. Still, this weird feeling came over me while I was listening to you guys...It almost feels like I’ve known you all forever. Do you think it’s because our backgrounds are so similar?”

“Well, it sure ain’t cause of anything good” Ryuji cocked a smirk.

“Similar, huh…” Morgana said in a low voice ,“I’m the only one who doesn’t fit in...I don’t have any past to look back on...No memories…”

“Whaddya mean? We could search the whole world and we wouldn’t find a bigger misfit than you” Ryuji grinned widely. “And the reason we’re goin’ to Mementos is to get your memories back, right?”

“I’m sure your past will be just as troubled as ours,” Yusuke said with a chuckle.

“I actually feel like I’ve known Morgana for a really long time too.” Ann said crossing her legs over one another “It’s so strange...I can’t really put it into words. But all joking aside...let’s take this seriously. We should go as far with it as we can…I want to punish those corrupt adults and give courage to people in trouble...Only we can do that!”

“Being a member of the Phantom Thieves will surely help me grow, both as an artist and as a person.”

“Well I’m sure we’ll be alright with Akira as our leader.”

Akira smiled widely, “Leave it to me.”

“...Woah, it’s this late?” Ann said with wide eyes, peering at her phone. “Oh that reminds me. The owner said you’re free to crash here, Yusuke.”

“You convinced him, didn’t you?” Ryuji chuckled “You go, Miss Older-Dude-Charmer!”

“What kind of nickname is that!?”

“Hm...I won’t be able to sleep unless I take a bath…” Yusuke uttered.

“There’s a bathhouse just down the street if you want to go?” Akira said, rising from the stool.

“Ooh, that sounds great! I wanna come too!” Ryuji smiled “How ‘bout you, Ann?”

“You know what? I think I will,” Ann nodded.

The bathhouse wasn’t that far from Leblanc. To be honest it was right across the small street, and it was surprising to him that he had never actually taken the time to try it out. The changing rooms were relatively small, you were handed a small towel to go around your waist then you popped yourself in. Ann went off to enjoy the women’s bath which seemingly was devoid of anyone, not surprising at this time.

The three of them stepped out of the room onto the brick flooring of the bathhouse, the bath itself was huge, enough to fit twenty bodies. Though that would probably be too awkward, in fact it was just them and an older gentleman playing with the tap of the bath, the squeaking of the metal playing a horrible tune while he constantly adjusted the water temperature.

The three of them were oddly quiet yet there was a reasonable explanation for this. The walls between the two baths weren’t particularly thick and they could hear pretty much everything, as long as they kept quiet. Akira turned to Ryuji as his face was flushed, beet red. Which was surprising for him, but considering the little tune Ann was humming along with her brief sighs of satisfaction coming from the women's bath house he wasn’t keeping his composure well. 

The three of them swallowed hard as a little chirp of surprise escaped from Ann. Yusuke gritted his teeth, looking away from the others as Ryuji, wiped the sweat from his forehead, multiple times, his breaths were heavy and frequent.

“Having fun there, Ryuji?” Akira chuckled, leaning back against the bath.

“Wh-What? I don’t know what you mean!...Still look at you, I bet you're not coping well either!” Ryuji hollered, as Akira’s mouth dropped.

“Yes…” Yusuke said quietly, massaging his shoulder “It’s definitely quite hot in here…”

Ryuji shuffled in close to the others, “What do you guys think about Ann? As a girl, I mean.” he breathed as a quiet whisper.

Akira placed his hand on his chin in thought, “Hm...Well she’s certainly breathtaking...but to be honest I’ve never really considered it before.”

Ryuji grinned “Well, in her case, her looks totally make up for her overbearing personality.”

Yusuke turned to face him, “I’ll be sure to share what you’ve said with Ann.”

Ryuji’s mouth dropped, as the colour washed from his face momentarily his words escaped on a quiver, “Please don’t. Seriously…”

“That aside, we need to hurry and find our next target.”

“About that though...Is targetin’ famous people enough? Seein’ people’s reactions these days has been makin’ me think twice about what we do…hmmm but still…” Ryuji whipped his head around to the older man who was still opening the hot water tap “...Ughhhh! It’s frickin’ hot!” he hollered quickly jumping out of the bath “How much do ya hafta add until you’re satisfied, gramps!?”

Akira chuckled as he got out himself, wrapping the towel around his waist. “Anyway, let’s call it for the night, let’s meet up again, soon.”

* * * 

Makoto slowly pinched at her rice with her chopsticks. Not that she was particularly hungry. She just couldn’t focus on much, even studying today for a mock entrance exam tomorrow she would normally have been fine, but overbearing expectations weighed her down, arresting her thought processes to a bare minimum. Even though she already knew she didn’t have the energy to study she tried to no real avail. Hell, she didn’t even get fully changed out of her school uniform. 

Her sister had arrived late tonight, but they still decided to eat dinner together, in silence. The only thing bridging the gap between the awkward silence was the sound of the TV blaring through the flat. A repeat of the interview with Akechi that aired the other day.

“This tastes a bit bland…” Sae said quietly across the table, sipping at her soup. A smile escaping her lips as her eyes met her own. “But I’m relieved. A lot’s happened, but it seems your grades haven’t dropped.”

She was relieved as well, good grades were another lofty expectation brought down upon her that she had to fulfil. Makoto forced a smile “School’s been going fine. I’m more worried about you, Sis. Are you tired? You’re probably lacking sodium.” she said, in an attempt to change the subject.

“Do I seem so?” she uttered as a comment on the TV caught both of their attention, Akechi’s voice booming from the speakers “What the artist Madarame did was truly an unforgivable crime. However, they are taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person’s heart.”

Is it a crime to manipulate someone’s heart? Makoto thought, surprised that the sentence escaped from her lips at the same time.

“...Depending on the means, yes. He’s absolutely right.” Sae replied.

“Even if it makes someone admit their evil deeds and helps make them pay for their crimes?”

Sae’s eyes narrowed, setting down her chopsticks “Why the sudden interest?”

Makoto shook her head, averting her gaze from her sister “It’s nothing....”

“Do you believe that these “allies of justice” exist?”

“...Of course not.”

“You don’t need to think about such unnecessary things...” Sae said in a low voice. “...You understand what I’m trying to say, right?”

Makoto nodded through a quiet exhale, her eyes meeting her sisters’ “Study hard and go to a prestigious college…” 

Did she really need another lecture right now?

“Moving up in the world is difficult as a woman. Yet, you can’t do much if you don’t have the authority. I’ll use every method necessary to make it happen.” Sae said with a hard tone “All you need to do is remain focused on what must be done now for your future’s sake.”

“...Sorry” Makoto breathed as Sae stood from the table taking a call. “What must be done...Justice.” 

Makoto sat there quietly for a while before tidying away, a thought tarried through her mind as she walked into her room. Sakamoto-kun’s voice echoed through her skull. “If those Phantom Thieves are out there helpin’ people...I’d root for ‘em no questions asked.”

Makoto sat down at the edge of her bed staring up at the myriad of books she had neatly lined up on her many bookshelves. “What do I want to do?” she whispered to herself, laying down looking up at the ceiling, her bare legs draping from the sides of the bed.

It was one of the first times she actually contemplated what she wanted. Her mind traced back to what Kai had said in their first meeting with the principal, his defiance to accept his own decisions, not being dragged down by guilt or someone's expectations. Forging her own path....And that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * * 

Akira closed his heavy lids over his eyes, he was tired but it had definitely been a long night. After the bathhouse he helped Yusuke lay out the spare futon he had. Sleep took him quickly, a spiral of swirling darkness took over him forcing his eyes open. The sight of chains that hung from the ceiling came into view. Akira lifted himself from the tattered mattress, his arms and legs shackled in cold iron as he peered through the iron bars of his cell door, seeing each of the single golden eyes of the two twins that flanked the sides of his cell. 

Caroline’s baton connected against the rusted iron a couple of times, a gesture to him to get his ass moving off the bed which he promptly did walking forward clutching the bars of the door.

Igor’s deep husky voice resonated towards him “The bonds that you have reeled in are quite intriguing...In other words, they all have been unfairly labeled by society and are standing up against such fates. Have you noticed? They seem to have influenced you.”

Akira simply nodded to him, Igor’s constant grin widening a little at the edges as a chuckle escaped his lips “These picaresque dissidents of society...Deepen your bonds with them. Those will become the strength behind your rehabilitation...I look forward to it.”

Justine lifted up a sheet from her clipboard, looking back over at her master “ The inmate has completed one such task. With the first contract made.”

“Ah yes, it seems you have strengthened your bond fully with one of your companions...This is truly a joyous occasion, for such an act I shall grant you a persona that reflects your newly found growth. Consider it a gift.” Igor chuckled, gesturing to the twins as they nodded in unison.

A great stream of energy withered down from the ceiling in waves of yellow, wisping around in glittering light until they coalesced into a point, gathering until the energy ruptured materialising a great creature green in colouration, rising up on its four hooved legs, eight arms stretched out from his human like torso equipped with multiple weapons and a shield, two of its arms crossed over its chest as its goat formed face turned to him with a bow of its horned head. It’s voice deep as it uttered quietly “I am Chi-you. I have come forth to serve you trickster...I hope you use me well…” Its form burst into the same yellow light it originated from, the waves of energy rippled and shot out directing right at Akira’s heart, forcing him off his feet as the energy pulsed around him, coating him in yellow light. Akira’s lids slowly closed, embracing the power as darkness overtook him.

* * * 

Yusuke woke up early, rising from the futon Akira had helped lay out for him the night prior. His gaze briefly cast over to Akira who was still fast asleep. He smiled to himself, glad that he now had friends that he could rely on, as he seemingly never had people who he could genuinely call that. With Madarame it was always about art, which he had obviously favoured at the time. It kept him going all this time after all, despite deep down knowing the corruption of his former Sensei’s heart.

A quick change later and he had made up his mind, gathering his belongings making his way downstairs. The boss was already behind the counter prepping for the day he smiled as he came over. “You’re up early, what about Akira?” Sojiro asked.

“He is still fast asleep, it wouldn’t be prudent to wake him.” Yusuke said, pulling out the wrapped painting from his luggage. “I would like for you to have this,” he said presenting it to Sojiro. “I would be grateful if you could find a home for it here.”

Sojiro frowned and took the painting from him, unwrapping the paper to reveal the treasure they have seized from Madarame’s palace, the genuine Sayuri. Sojiro’s eyes peeled wide as he gazed at the beauty of the Sayuri, a smile escaping Yusuke’s lips as he watched him.

“Are you sure?” Sojiro hesitated. “It’s beautiful, I don’t know if this is the right place for this.”

“Please, I insist.” he smiled, sitting at the bar.

Sojiro smiled as he came round the bar and hung the painting up to the right of the entrance, a perfect spot for people to enjoy its majesty. Sojiro parked himself behind the bar as he prepared a coffee for him, placing the up in front of him at the counter, taking a sip of the delicious liquid.

“It’s such a delight to enjoy coffee of this quality.” Yusuke uttered with a smile.

“You could stay until you find a place, you know.” Sojiro said, massaging his neck. “I can’t promise it’d be comfortable though.”

Yusuke shook his head “Thank you, but I’ll return to the dorms. I realised something after talking with everyone last night. Perhaps it’s due to my upbringing, but I don’t know anything of the world, let alone other people. If I’m to depict people in my art, I need to learn more about them; I must interact with them more...I’ll return to the dorms...and start over by talking with the people closest to me.”

“I see. Good on you for realising that yourself.”

“There’s no need to exaggerate. May I come again sometime to enjoy your coffee?” 

Sojiro cocked a smirk, “My doors are always open.”

Yusuke shuffled off the high-rise chair at the bar, clutching the handle on his belongings, “Akira’s been through a lot too, from what I’ve heard...Are you related to him?”

Sojiro shook his head “Huh? Oh...How would I describe it...We’re just acquaintances. Not family or anything.”

“I may be overstepping my bounds, but why did you decide to take him in?” 

“My reason...huh?” Sojiro smiled to himself with a quiet chuckle, “Probably because...he reminds me of my old self.”

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow. “That’s all?”

“You know how it is. Sympathy makes you do stupid things sometimes...Your art instructor- Um, “former” art instructor. He must’ve felt something for you too, besides just stealing your talents.”

Yusuke’s head sagged from his shoulders slightly. A rush of memories flooded his mind, photographic memories of him with Madarame, their smiles while he taught him new techniques. That proud fathered expression Madarame sometimes wore. It was hard to entirely let that go, especially when he was the only person who he treated as a parent to himself, after all he did raise him. Even when they defeated his shadow, those wails of despair Madarame cried out for him, calling his name...it was almost as if Yusuke himself truly was the one thing he held dear. Yusuke shook his head, clutching his chest as his eyes met with Sojiro’s “Truth be told...I cannot hate him from the depths of my heart either....I should probably get going.”

Sojiro turned to face the Sayuri that now hung from the wall, a hint of hesitation in his voice “Hey, you sure about this? The painting, I mean. It’d be a waste to keep it here.”

“Even if I kept it at the dorms, it’d only be met with skepticism. I doubt it would want that.” Yusuke smiled looking up at the self portrait of his mother, “Adding a hint of colour to an otherwise ordinary day...I’m sure my mother would’ve done the same.”

“...I see. I’ll hold on to it for you then.”

“Thank you for the coffee…” Yusuke said walking towards the door, “I’ll come again.”

* * * 

Makoto walked through the halls of the university she was going to sit a mock entrance exam for, she was alone of course. Traipsing through the halls of one of the large buildings as other students her age did the same. She was as ready as she could be, despite the lack of sleep. She really needed no more distractions, she had to focus.

“You’re Sae-san’s younger sister, correct?” A voice said from behind her as she turned to meet them “May I talk to you for a moment.”

Great just what I needed she thought, her eyes meeting his. “Is it about the Phantom Thieves, Akechi-kun?” she said quietly.

“...You’re quite perceptive” Akechi smiled, “I was wondering if there were any points in common between Kamoshida’s and Madarame’s cases. There have been victims, after all. The Phantom Thieves needs to be pursued.”

Makoto frowned “You criticize the Phantom Thieves, yet you don’t doubt their actual existence.”

“Oh, you saw that show on TV. Common sense can get in the way at times when pursuing the truth.” His expression grew serious “Many details become logical if I think on the premise that they do exist.”

Her eyes narrowed, clasping her hands in front of her “Is this...because my sister told you to do so?”

“It was just a coincidence.” He said shaking his head

Makoto’s brows came down low over her eyes, her voice low “Why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this?”

“...You may be right.” he chuckled.

“Huh?”

“Phantom Thieves that use calling cards and succeed in their crime...As the so-called “Charismatic Detective,” it’d be hard for me not to see them as my rivals.”

“You have such high self-esteem.” Makoto groused, “So the Phantom Thieves are evil and you are just?”

“Compared to people who manipulate others’ hearts as they see fit, I believe I’m on the side of justice. Besides, I’m only using my natural-born talents for the sake of serving the world. Don’t you think the same about yourself too?” he prompted.

“I-...” Makoto’s head sagged from her shoulders, her shallow breath unable to sustain words at the comment that was thrown at her, the word “expectations” pinging around her skull as her lids lowered over her eyes.

“...Oh, that’s surprising” Akechi muttered, his tone expressing disappointment “So you’re just the good-girl type of pushover. Makoto winced at the comment as he shoved his hand into his trouser pocket, taking out his phone and checking the time “...Looks like it’s starting soon. See you later. Give Sae-san my regards.” he smiled before walking away.

Makoto walked around to the nearest empty corridor, leaning back against the wall, the back of her head contacting cool stone, her eyes closed as she exhaled slowly, a quiet whimper to herself “Why does everyone get on my case…?

* * * 

Akira shot up from his bed looking down at his torso, his hand placed over his chest as a warm lingering feeling flickered around his heart, before dissipating away. 

He exhaled a sigh of relief. At least whatever happened to him in the velvet room didn’t do any damage. Akira rubbed his eyes as he shuffled off the bed, looking over to see that the futon was already neatly folded up in the corner of his room. Yusuke’s belongings were gone and so was he. How long did he sleep for? What even was the time?

“...You’re finally awake.” Morgana uttered walking up to the bed.

“Where’s Yusuke?” Akira exhaled with a yawn.

“He wasn’t around when I woke up. Maybe he’s downstairs?”

Akira nodded and headed down the stairwell, hit with the smell of freshly cooked curry as Sojiro tended to the large pot, his head turned to face him “...You’re finally up. You know it’s past noon.”

He slept for that long?

“That kid ended up going back to his dorms.” Sojiro looked over and smiled at the painting in the corner of the cafe “He left this painting before he took off, though. Supposedly to thank us for taking care of him.

“The Sayuri…” Akira said quietly.

“It’s rare to see a kid acting so grateful these days. And this painting is amazing. Not only is the mother stunning, but the expression on her face…” Sojiro smirked “The regulars will probably freak out when they see it here. Still...I feel like I’ve seen it somewhere. It’s a bit different from how I remember it, though…”

“Just don’t sell it.” Akira chuckled, as Sojiro shot him a look shaking his head.

“Look you’re up now so go get changed. I opened shop hours ago, go take the cat out somewhere.”

“Yeah, Yeah.” Akira smiled heading upstairs, getting changed into some jeans and an open white button-down over a black t-shirt.

He quickly checked his phone, a multitude of texts from Yusuke thanking him for his generosity. Also a recent text from Ann, wondering if they wanted to meet up which he quickly agreed to. 

Ann sighed heavily as they both walked through central street by the crepe shop “Looks like they’re not doing their famous double chocolate crepes today…I have the worst luck…” Ann shoved her hand in her bag as her phone went off, checking the email on her smartphone that she just received. “Looks like it’s from the agency. I wonder what they could want…” she said with a frown scrolling through the email “Huh…? Mika!?”

“That woman from last time?” Akira asked.

Ann nodded, putting her phone away “They want me to head over for a shoot now...Feels pretty familiar, doesn’t it? Basically, this men’s magazine is running a Mika special to try and capitalise on her recent popularity. But apparently, she asked for me specifically to star alongside her for the shoot…”

“Maybe she admires you?” Akira said with a smile.

Ann blushed slightly hitting Akira on the shoulder “H-Huh!? So you think what she said earlier was the truth!?” her expression quickly became sour “Hold on though...Why would you trick someone you admire? Well, I guess I won’t know what she wants unless I head over!”

“I’ll tag along then.”

“Uh, have you ever been to Skytree before? How do you get there…?” 

It was surprising they both managed to find their way to the Skytree. It was located in the middle of Sumida city, another place Akira had never been too before, but it was a perfect opportunity to get to know the area better. The Skytree itself was huge, and certainly impressive. A tall towering structure that dwarfed the other buildings around it. It’s structure was formed mostly of a lattice of intertwined metal that stood as the foundations for an observation desk near the top of the tower, which incidentally was where they were headed.

“All right, we made it! Ann said as they both entered into the observation floor “Wait, where’s Mika?”

“Oh, so you came for my special” Mika said in a distasteful tone as she approached them both.

“You asked for me, right?” Ann quickly looked over Mika, dressed in an exquisite purple dress, her hair and makeup were professionally done “Wow...I barely recognise you. Did you lose weight? Or maybe change your makeup?”

“The theme for today’s shoot is “the elegance of woman.” So, I conditioned my body to be more elegant. I controlled what I ate, how I moved. It sounds easy, but it's pretty tough.” she smiled, tossing her waves or dark hair over her shoulder. “You have to write down everything you eat, making sure to check the nutritional and caloric content.”

“Woah...That’s amazing! Does that mean you don’t get to eat double chocolate crepes?”

Akira shook his head slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. At this rate she’s going to fall into the same trap he thought looking over, as Mika’s expression had become profoundly more irritated.

“Of course I don’t” Mika hissed, “I’d get fat with just one bite of that stuff! Not to mention the other stuff I do! I take herbal medication, wear warming socks, do pilates and yoga...Day after day...How many squats do you think I do in a week!?” Mika cursed under her breath “Ugh, a natural beauty like you could never understand how much work I put into my modeling!”

Ann flushed from the comment, scratching her head, “You know, it’s kinda embarrassing getting complimented like that…”

Akira stood there dumbstruck, as if that's the only comment she caught up on? He thought. This is definitely going to end badly…

“Sorry, did i say natural beauty.” Mika smirked, “What I meant was a natural airhead.”

Ann’s mouth dropped, her blue eyes flashed with annoyance, “Who are you calling airhead!?”

“Eeek! Ann-senpai, stop iit! You’re scaring meee!” Mika cried out, with her usual attention seeking acting.

They were interrupted by the magazine staff wanting them to get ready, Ann went off to change quickly into balck leather jacket over a long purple blouse. Akira leant back against the rails of the observation desk looking out to the city below, before casting his gaze over to the shoot. Mika was already flashing poses to the camera, her smile beaming, loving every second of the attention that the camera provided. Ann seemed less enthusiastic or more due to the fact that Mika was doing a better job. Not that he had any experience in modelling. The both of them were still frowning at each other whenever there was a tiny break between shoots. 

Ann walked over to him after it was over, the magazine staff already were drowning Mika praise which she was of course loving every second of it. Ann looked pretty depressed or maybe it was more disappointment? He was about to suggest that head back but she beat him to it, getting changed quickly before they both left together.

“Why did Mika ask for me…?” Ann prompted to hi quietly.

Akira sighed quietly “So she could show you up, of course.”

“I see...then she was just trying to be mean…If that’s the case I probably deserved everything she did…”

“Cheer up…” Akira said, even though he knew it probably wouldn’t solve anything saying that.

“Im…” At that moment her composure cracked, Ann gritted her teeth blurting out a scream of irritation, Akira had to take a step back, shoving his hands in his pockets for fear she might take it out on him “I’m so pissed off! Mika had to work super hard every day to get where she is now.” she growled “She worked out, watched her diet, made friends with everyone…! She couldn’t rely on connections like I did...She didn’t become a model just for the heck of it. Her resolve, her knowledge, her fashion sense...They’re all on a totally different level from me! Just thinking about that makes me so angry...I feel like I could explode.”

“Yeah...you may want to do that somewhere else…” Akira laughed awkwardly.

“This whole time, I’ve just been pretending to be a model. It was like the clothes were wearing me...I mean, that’s what I thought being a model meant!” Ann’s lids lowered over her eyes “But that’s wrong...A real model draws out the beauty of the clothes they wear...casts a stunning magic on them...A real model is flexible, beautiful...and strong. Well I’ve had enough of pretending...I want to be a real model!”

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Akira grinned, happy she found some confidence.

“Right! I’ll give it my all! I’m gonna take the world by storm, just you watch, Akira! Ughhh, I’m so mad and this would have been a perfect time for sweets! But no, I won’t eat them!” Ann walked over to Akira and placed her hands on his shoulders gripping hard, her eyes squeezed shut “You’re going to eat some for me, Akira!”

“Wha-What? I’m not hungry though!” Akira protested as she dragged him with her.

“Tough” she said, turning to him with a smile.

Akira was at least happy when Ann agreed to his claims, when she wanted him to eat two crepes rather than one, she caved in at one, thankfully. He didn’t think he could handle that much sugar. But it made her happy and she left with a smile.

It was getting quite late as he headed towards the station. His phone vibrated in his pocket as his hand shoved into his trousers to retrieve the smartphone.

IM:

Ryuji: So, whaddya wanna do about our next big target?

Yusuke: Well that’s sudden.

Ryuji: Well after what that guy said, sitting around doing nothing just pisses me off!

Ann: You’re talking about Akechi-kun, right? I know how you feel.

Yusuke: Ah, that high school detective.

Ryuji: He’d hafta shut up if we changed another person’s heart.

Akira: Maybe, maybe not?

Ann: But he did mention that the police are starting to mobilise...Either way, I don’t think we should leave Akechi-kun be.

Yusuke: This is the perfect time to meet and discuss what our strategy should be going forward. Let us gather at the hideout tomorrow.

Akira was about to put his phone away when he received a message from Yoshida, asking for assistance for his speech he was going to give pretty soon. Akira agreed seeing as he wasn’t too far from him anyway.

He shared a quick greeting with Yoshida, as he prepared for his speech, handing him the sign he would be holding, a nod and smile from Yoshida signalling his start, his voice loud and clear as a small gathering occurred.

“The conviction of a government is often tested during times of turmoil. However, the current administration refuses to discuss their plans for the future...Can we really accept such an utter lack of transparency!?”

A man broke the ranks of the crowd barking in protest “So first you stole party funds, and now you’re stealing ideas from Shido’s speech, No-Good Tora!? Stop talking all big, you ex-convict!”

Yoshida lost his composure, a long sigh escaping his lips “Urgh...It seems I’ve drawn the ire of the audience once again. So he’s claiming those who have made mistakes in the past shouldn’t get a second chance? What can I say to that?”

Akira stepped forward, his eyes narrowed on the man. “Stop interrupting him.” he said firmly.

“What was that? You got something to say to me, kid!?”

“Sure do. So what if he’s No-Good Tora?”

“Wh-What’s up with this kid?”

Yoshida shook his head, raising his head in defiance as he spoke once again “...Yes, I am “No-Good Tora,” and I have made mistakes. Yes, I am unpopular and powerless. But that has nothing to do with my arguments! These are things I learned from my hardships. You can ridicule me all you want, but I will continue to oppose what is wrong with this world!” Yoshida, bowed to the crowd before they both walked to the side. Yoshida’s smile wasn’t a surprise “Today’s speech ended up being filled with a lot of passion. Quite unexpectedly, I might add. The highlight, though, was your yelling.”

“I just spoke the truth.” Akira said calmly.

“That’s very promising.” Yoshida chuckled. “But don’t overdo it. You should avoid making enemies wherever possible...Okay, that is all for today.”

“You two are amazing…” the man who was debating against Yoshida’s speech approached them with a guilty expression. “...I’ve been wrong this whole time. Even though someone has failed in the past, it doesn’t mean that person can’t try again. That’s all I had to say!” he uttered before quickly walking off.

“I learned something from your dauntless spirit today.” Yoshida said, turning to him. “I have a bad habit of getting flustered whenever someone calls me No-Good Tora. But you see me as someone of value, so I refuse to cower to criticism in front of you. Today you taught me that I must have more confidence in my arguments.”

“Always happy to assist.” Akira smiled as they briefly shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the veryyy long chapter, although most of the chapters in this arc are quite long. Mainly because this arc is hugeee in size. But I hope you enjoyed it regardless.
> 
> The next couple of chapters will be the build up before the palace. Can't wait to do this palace, will always be one of my favourites.
> 
> Thanks again for tuning in and anything you'd like to ask tell me in the comments!   
> Until next time readers!


	24. The President’s Ultimatum

As the clock chimed in at half four it was time for Akira to leave school, most of the students had already bolted out of the classroom. Most of the desks were still littered with pencils, rubber shavings and the odd stack of books belonging to the students still to leave.  Akira rose from his desk after packing his belongings away after Morgana had shuffled into his bag, it was surprising when Kawakami’s voice came from behind him, his head turning to meet his homeroom teacher. Hoping to god it wasn’t more maid theatrics.

“Oh good, you haven’t gone home yet.” She said with slight relief “Niijima-san’s looking for you. Could you head to the student council room right away? She says there’s no report of a lost time, so she wants you to start filling out some paperwork. The council room is next to the library.”

Akira frowned to himself as she left. Lost item? So this was the president’s way of getting a good chat with him without raising suspicions. For some reason he didn’t like the idea of this, especially as she was capable, and very persistent. She obviously had something to share, but just with him? That was the troubling part.

Akira quickly paced to the third floor of the school, heading just past the library to the student council room. The door quickly peeled open as the vice president shot out his smartphone presses to his ear. “Huh? There was a match? I’ll head over now” he ended the call, giving a sharp nod to Akira as he rushed by.

He opened the council door to see the president was already waiting for him, sitting against the central desk of the room dressed in her summer uniform, still the same apart from she only wore a white button down shirt. It was relatively small for a council room, maybe they had small numbers? Flanking on both sides were two display cabinets full of trophies and awards to the school, a couple of bookshelves filled with folders.

“Ah. Earlier than expected.” Makoto said calmly gesturing to the chairs. “Please, have a seat.”

Akira nodded sitting opposite to her across the desk placing down his bag on the other chair as Morgana peeked out, on the desk laid an open laptop and a folder conveying the photographs of all the students at Shujin.

The president sat down opposite him, adjusting her skirt as she leaned forward slightly, “I’ll get straight to the point. Mr. Kamoshida and Madarame. Won’t you tell me the truth behind the Phantom Thieves’ incidents?” A smirk slipped from her lips. “Can’t answer that? Ah, of course. There’s no way you would admit to such things. Have a listen.”

Akira frowned as she took her smartphone out, her finger trailing along the screen until she placed the device in front of him pressing play on a recorded message. Akira stiffened as the voice of Ryuji boomed from the device’s speaker.

“If someone else could help ‘em, we wouldn’t be doin’ stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!” 

Ann’s voice was next, hesitant and quiet.  “So you think it’s true? We’ll be okay if we keep doing this...right?”

The message ended as the president frowned crossing her arms over her chest, “...What could all this mean?”

Shit. He didn’t know what to say to that. Apart from her directly spying on them she now had some tangible evidence dangling right in front of him. She played them…rather too well. And it wasn't like he could say anything against, anything he said now could jeopardise his friends. He had to be careful.

“We screwed up…” Morgana’s voice broke out quietly from his bag.

“Was it blackmail? Hypnosis? How do you corner someone into making them confess?” Makoto’s voice was firm and demanding. “Won’t you tell me how you did it?”

Yeah right, like he could spill the beans on the metaverse and palaces, as if she’d even be able to comprehend it all. Akira shook his head plainly leaning forward in his chair. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Makoto’s expression hardened, “...You want to say this doesn't prove anything, don’t you? I believe you three are the Phantom Thieves...Now, what would the police think if they heard my recording?”

“It’d be bad if we’re put under police surveillance.” Morgana uttered quietly. “There’s no telling what’ll happen to you, too!”

“If you confess the truth, I don’t mind just leaving this between the two of us…You’ll tell me, won’t you?”

Akira leaned back in his chair unable to think of what to say, “Let me think about it.”

“I believe that time would just be wasted.” Makoto uttered as he phone began ringing in his pocket, taking out the smart phone as she nodded to him, Akira reluctantly answered the call as Ryuji’s voice loudly emanated from his phone.

“Hey, where you at? Takin’ a leak? Let’s meet up at the usual spot to hold our Phantom Thieves meetin’!”

Akira closed his eyes exhaling a long sigh, as he ended the call, his eye cast back to the president who was smiling to herself.

“And loud as always...but his timing is perfect,” she said wryly. “I’d like everyone else to hear this as well. Won’t you take me to your friends?”

Akira nodded slowly, seeing as he had no choice in the matter. Whatever it is she wanted something out of this. The truth was she could have just handed the evidence over without even questioning him about it. Even so he had to comply with her demands.  He led her to the hideout in Shibuya where the others were already waiting for him, leant back against the rails of the walkway.

Ryuji shot up in surprise as he and the council president approached them. “Wh-What the hell?”

“What’s the meaning of this!?” Ann’s eyes shot to Akira over her magazine.

“I had him lead me here.” Makoto said plainly, her eyes casting over each of them. “Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki...And you’re Kitagawa-kun, correct? Second-year at Kosei High and former pupil of Madarame?” She smiled to herself pulling out her smartphone, “I wanted to ask you all about this.” she said playing the voice messaged out loud to them all.

Colour drained from the other three members, their expression all signifying some level of guilt, more so with Ryuji and Ann.

Makoto put away her phone into her bag, her eyes narrowing, “An extremely similar technique was used for both Kamoshida and Madarame...While those affected by their acts were just coincidentally meeting up...How could that not raise suspicions?”

“What do you intend to do?” Yusuke asked hesitantly. “Have you come just to say you’re going to report us?”

Ann cursed under her breath, “I bet someone told you to find us. The school can’t have ties to criminals, after all,” she spat. “And yet they turn a blind eye when it comes to suicide and sexual harrassment...Those adults are just using you. I feel sorry for you.”

Makoto’s lids lowered over her eyes, her eyes losing most of their aggression, “I...I know...That’s why I would like to verify the justice you speak of...I’m the only one who knows about you. If you prove what you’re doing it just, I’ll erase this.”

“She wanted to make a deal…” Morgana said quietly.

“There is someone whose heart I’d like you to change.”

“Who?” Yusuke frowned.

“Hm, so you’re not saying it’s impossible.” Makoto shook her head, “However...I cannot tell you that just yet. Let’s continue our talk after school tomorrow. On the roof...Assuming you accept my offer, that is.” she finished as she walked off towards the station.

Ryuji sighed deeply, gritting his teeth “This is turnin’ into a real pain…”

The four of them decided to speak about this in the Shibuya diner, the aura of the group was not the brightest considering what just happened.

“...You were careless.” Yusuke’s eyes narrowed, focussing on Ryuji “I don’t think you truly understood how high the states were....Anything to say, Ryuji?”

“Why’re you singlin’ me out? Ann got recorded too, y’know!” Ryuji groaned.

“I’m sorry…” Ann whispered, her expression washed with guilt.

Yusuke leaned forward onto the table, “A recording seems to be insufficient evidence though. And even with that, there’s no way they could prove our methods.”

“Considering who we’re dealing with, I think it might be a trap.”

Morgana peeked his head from the bag. “Regardless, Akira would be in real trouble. He’s on probation, after all.”

“Things’d get rough if we didn’t have our leader...and I totally don’t wanna deal with the police...” Ryuji winced.

“We will just have to follow up with her demands.” Akira nodded.

Morgana returned the gesture. “We made a critical mistake...but not a crucial one. We’ll just have to recover from here on out.”

“That’s right, we’ll meet her on the rooftop tomorrow as planned. Yusuke, you’ll have to wait outside.”

The four of them nodded in agreement as they went their separate ways.

  
  


Even as Akira arrived home it still lingered in his mind what exactly she wanted. After all, she asked them directly to change someone’s heart. So her intentions weren’t entirely ill. But who could she want a change of heart to occur in it could literally be anyone, and she wants to verify their justice. Just what exactly was she scheming?

It was even weirder for the fact that Tashiro wasn’t a part of that meeting either, seemingly as he was quickly rushing off to wherever he was going. He thought from the beginning that he was a part of this. Did he really know what was going on, or was it just Niijima who was investigating them alone?

Akira sat at his bed and held his head in his hands, massaging his temples. Whatever it was they had to agree to it, the president had given them an ultimatum that they could not ignore. Either risk exposure, or worse. Or simply do as she says. And for the sake of their continuation as the phantom thieves, there was only one plausible option.

Do exactly as she asked.

After school the next day Akira headed to the room along with Ryuji and Ann, it was too risky having Yusuke sneak in so he waited outside the front gates of the school. With a loud squeak the rooftop door opened, and there she was already waiting for them, leaning against one of the spare desks, deep in thought.

Her head turned to them as they walked through the door. “I was thinking you might now show.”

“So. whose heart do you want us to change?” Ann said with a hint of annoyance.

“...A mafia boss.”

Ann’s eyes peeled wide “Mafia!?”

Makoto lifted her gaze to her, her expression was too calm, “That’s what they call themselves. This group seems to be the cause of the rise in phishing scams. What’s worse, once you’re in their sights, they won’t stop threatening you until they get what they want.” Her eyes narrowed, “They’ll force you to take part in their scams, threaten your family, and ultimately destroy your life.”

“Holy shit…” Ryuji uttered quietly, taking a step back.

“It appears that their victims include some of our students.” Makoto pushed herself from the desk, “They primarily target juveniles.”

“What’s the boss's name?”

“Nobody knows.” Makoto shook her head, “The victims are being threatened not to testify so even the police can’t get a grasp of the situation.”

“That’s where you want us to start!?” Ann shrieked

Her frustration was understandable, without a name their method of changing hearts couldn’t work. They needed that name more than anything to even get a match on the Nav. Without it they couldn’t even decipher if this person had a palace.

Makoto clasped her hands in front of her, her tone serious, “You should be able to pull it off...if you’re really the righteous Phantom Thieves. Or is Akechi-kun correct when he says you act without justice?”

“Can’t you say something witty back to her?” Morgana beckoned to him.

“Something...witty?” Akira frowned, speaking out loud.

“I knew you’d say that!” Morgana whispered a groan.

“Their base of operations is in Shibuya” Makoto said in a low voice. “That’s all the information I have. You have two weeks. Once that has passed, I’ll submit all the evidence I have to the police and the school...I hope you don’t let me down.” she finished, walking through the rooftop door to the school.

The three of them made their way to the hideout, meeting up with Yusuke outside the school and briefing him on the situation on the way there. 

“Urgh...I’m so mad!” Ann hissed, slouching back on the rails. It was strange that recently anything involving the student council president riled Ann more than anything Akira had seen before. Perhaps they had an altercation? 

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, his tone a little less optimistic, “The mafia? Hm…”

“Can we really do this?” Ann said with a depressing tone.

“Either way, we have almost no information on our target.” Morgana huffed, draping out of Akira’s bag. “This guy’s a crime boss, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a palace. Still…”

“Isn’t this a prime opportunity for us though?” Yusuke prompted them all.

“How! We’re in serious trouble!” Ann groaned, scratching her head.

“Even after we punished an evil man who seemed to be good, the public did not acknowledge us. However, if we take down an actual criminal, let alone a target the police don’t have answers for…”

“Oh, right! That might make people believe in us!”

“Let’s prove our justice.” Akira said firmly.

They promptly discussed their plan of action, each person would seek information from somewhere and gather all the intel they could find as quickly as possible. Because, of course, time really was of the essence. 

Ann and Ryuji set off as Yusuke pulled him to the side, his expression was rather hesitant.

“Could I have a moment?” Yusuke asked politely.

“What’s up?” Akira replied softly.

“Well, it’s...I had a yearning to see the “Sayuri”...So if you are heading homeward, I’ll accompany you.”

Yusuke slumped into the booth of Leblanc closest to the door as Akira leaned back against the desk. Yusuke’s depressed expression concerned him a great deal as his eyes cast up to the self portrait of his mother.

“Ah, the “Sayuri”...It seems to suit this cafe quite well,” Yusuke breathed, as a gasp. “I’m glad I chose to leave it here.” he paused, as if unable to contain his emotions, his depressive expression matched the tone of his voice, his words strangling out of his lips. “Akira...I fear I have found myself in quite a horrible mess.”

Akira crossed his arms over his chest, “Calm down, Yusuke. What’s wrong?”

“Believe me, I am attempting to withhold my anxiety as much as possible...But to put it bluntly, I am in need of your assistance...Please, listen to what I must say.” Akira nodded his expression softened a little, as if the gesture was enough to ease some of the conflicting emotions. “Throughout my artistic career, there have been moments I’ve struggled with particular motifs or techniques...However, each of those struggles did eventually fade.” Yusuke averted his gaze, his voice cracking slightly, “Yet now I find myself in a similar situation...but the more I try to escape it, the worse it becomes...It seems I am trapped in what we in the art world call a “slump”...Are you aware that I am attending Kosei on an art scholarship?”

Akira nodded. “Yeah, I know that.” 

Yusuke looked back at him, “Such coveted grants are not given as charity. I must continually achieve within my field to remain eligible.. Were I to lose my scholarship...I would likely have no choice but to leave the school as well.” he choked out. “In the earlier days of my career, I would exclusively paint what I desired, when I desired it. The only goal I had in mind was the pursuit of pure beauty...That goal is what drove me onward. I wanted nothing more than to attain the lustrous allure of the “Sayuri” in my own work...Yet what reason do I have now? Holding on to my scholarship? Keeping a roof over my head? Worldly desires are all that spur my brush to move...and the resulting work reflects such impurity of mind.”

“I believe you are being too tough on yourself, Yusuke.”

“But...I simply cannot accept this lack of purpose in my work.” Yusuke’s expression hardened, “I only wish to create a work I can be genuinely proud of. Just look at the “Sayuri.” Her incandescent figure, alluring gaze...That is the meaning of pure beauty! It must surely be the difference regarding the soul of an artist...how their heart reflects in their paintings...These are the things I must understand!”

Akira walked over and clapped a hand on his shoulder, “And it seems you’re struggling to comprehend how to do that, right? Then I’d gladly assist you in your discovery.” He smiled.

“You would!?” Yusuke beamed, his eyes lighting up in relief. “Wonderful! At the moment my art teacher has yet to notice any drastic changes in my work...But I cannot hide forever. Impurity of the heart will undoubtedly seep onto an artist’s canvas eventually.”

“I’ll be here when you need me, Yusuke.” Akira said with a smile.

Yusuke returned the gesture, rising from the booth, “I must go now. My curfew approaches. I look forward to speaking about this matter again.”

“So do I, take care, Yusuke.”

Akira propped himself up onto one of the bar stools, mouthfuls of curry were eaten between the flicks of the pages of his class notes, just a quick revision of school work never hurt, especially as he had to keep his grades up to stay on good terms with Kawakami. His smartphone started skipping on the bar, as the notification light flickered. Morgana jumped up to the stool to take a peek as he checked the messages.

IM:

Ryuji: So I checked online, and people are talking about it all over. Now, in my expert opinion, Iida of class 2-D is guilty.

Ann: You mean Iida-kun from our class? Wait, start at the beginning. What’s he guilty of?

Ryuji: Supposedly he’s been spending money left and right recently. Said it’s cause of some great part-time job he got.

Yusuke: I see. That may very well be worth looking into.

Ryuji: Right? Can you try asking him about it, Ann? I don’t think he’d be cautious around a girl.

Ann: In that case, yeah. I don’t mind giving it a try. Although I’ve rarely talked to Iida-kun before. I’ll be counting on you to back me up if something happens, Akira.

Akira: I’ll hang around if need be then.

Ann: Thanks, that’s a huge help.

Ryuji: I’m hoping for some great things this time from Takamaki’s-san’s world-class wonderful acting.

Ann: Shut it.

Yusuke: I hope this will get us even marginally closer to their so-called boss. I have high hopes for your acting as well, Ann.

Akira: Oh boy…

Ann: You’re both missing the point! Don’t you start too, Akira!

Akira smiled to himself, sucking up the last spoonful of curry. Another notification popped up from Akechi, asking if he was willing to meet. Akechi was a difficult dilemma. One one had he could attempt to gather some information about the police regarding their efforts into the Phantom Thieves. On the other hand Akechi might get suspicious of him, he wasn’t stupid. In fact he was far from it. But testing the waters couldn’t hurt. He quickly shot him a reply saying he’d be happy to join him.

After a while of travelling he arrived at Kichijoji where Akechi had opted to meet him. Met with the smell of damp air and a fresh upheaval of heavy rain he quickly dashed to their meeting point. Funnily enough he opted to meet at a place he knew, the darts and billiards lounge that he and Ryuji came to not that long ago. 

“Good evening, Kurusu-kun.” Akechi said politely, “I wanted to talk to you, but since we have the time, do you want to go play billiards together?”

“Sure i’ll have a shot at it.” Akira nodded as they headed inside. 

It was noticeably empty in the lounge but due to the rain so it wasn’t that surprising that there weren't many customer’s. The noticeable quiet was still momentarily filled with the thud of darts contacting the boards, and the smack of billiard balls crashing into one another, entertwined with the gasps and small talk between friends.

Akechi paced over to him, handing him one of the cues he supported in his hands. “I found myself with some free time, so I was hoping to find someone to play against.”

“You always seem so busy.” Akira muttered, brushing the ends of his cue with one of the blue cubes of chalk.

Akechi walked round the other side of the table, setting up the balls in the stencil, “Well, I wouldn’t say I’m unoccupied, but I’m not busy all the time either. If anything, it’s my policy to spend my spare time in meaningful ways.” he uttered, leaning over the table in an experienced stance, his cue behind pushed and pulled, leveling a shot that struck against the coloured balls perfectly potting three of them.

Akechi rose with a chuckle, clutching his cue “Oh, my apologies. A break ace.”

Akira raised an eyebrow, “Not bad.” 

“It was just a coincidence. Let us start over this time.” 

They replayed the match. Both of them were highly competitive. Although he wasn’t winning through any of it he took the chance to show off some of his own skills.

“I win.” Akechi smiled, potting the last ball. “That was a close one, though. I suppose it would have been embarrassing to lose as your senior, huh?”

Akira nodded a few times in awe although something seemed off with him, it took him a while to register that Akechi was not using his main hand, he was left handed wasn’t he? He must have switched when they restarted.

“Is something the matter?” Akechi said with a frown.

“Aren’t you left hand dominant?” Akira prompted, a smile cracking from Akechi’s lips.

“I’m honestly impressed, you noticed. That’s right, this one’s my dominant.” Akechi chuckled, gesturing with his left hand. "I just switched hands during the game. Going all-out against a junior just seems a bit gauche…Frankly speaking though, I didn’t expect you to notice.”

“No holding back next time.” Akira smirked, holding his cue at his side.

“Haha, I can assure you when you can beat me while I use my dominant hand, then I will go all-out. Still you never cease to intrigue me.” Akechi peered up at the nearest clock. “Anywho, it is getting late. Perhaps you could indulge me with your time when I next am available?” he said, holding out his hand which Akira took with a shake.

“That’s fine by me.”

* * * 

Makoto stared down at the principal of Shujin Academy. His brow covered in beads of sweat, trailing down his overly large face, his expression tight as his eyes peeled wide.

“Niijima-san, what is going on here!?” He choked out. “Apparently the damage done by this so-called mafia has even reached our student body!”

“Well…” Makoto uttered in a shaky voice clasping her hands together in front of her.

“I thought this absurdity was nothing but a joke!” Kobayakawa’s hands shot to his head, “Not only are there victims, there are even rumours that some are involved with such crimes...I’ve even received inquiries from their guardians. Why is this happening?”

“Unfortunately, I do not have the answer to that…” Even though she probably did, the fact that he was so reluctant to believe her in the first case that she mentioned this. Worrying more about the phantom thieves than about the student body.

“This is the greatest disgrace in the history of this academy…” he wailed. “If it were to be discovered…” His eyes narrowed into slits his gaze meeting her own, “This is a vital issue for the student council! Did I not ask you to resolve it!?”

Makoto’s mouth dropped, her lips trembling slightly as words struggled to escape her lips, “I’m...doing the best I can.”

“A-And I can trust you!? You must do something about this at once! Get your vice president to assist you with this task.” He cursed to himself with a snarl, “From what I’ve heard, even the other students are starting to be dissatisfied with you. At this rate, you and I will both lose our roles at this school. Do you understand?”

Makoto nodded her head slowly, her knees trembling slightly. “I do. Please, just give me a little more time…”

“We do not have much time, Council President! Now get your team together and solve this issue. Before I have to do something about you!”

Makoto bowed slightly, her lids squeezed tight as she walked out of the office. Walking through the crowds of students to the council room, no one noticed her anguished expression, no one stepped forward, that or no one cared. Her hands trembled against the door of the student council room opening it to her relief that the room was empty, easing her head back against the now closed door. 

She felt alone, more than she had recently. Smaller than she’d ever felt before, but there was frustration there too. A burning sensation built up in her chest a guise that covered her other emotions inside of her due to the lack of initiative these adults have, burdening their tasks on others.

“Fuck” Makoto cursed to herself, clenching her fists. She didn’t want to admit it but she needed help...desperately.

  
* * * 

Akira looked up from his desk, it took Ann a while to coerce Iida to talk to her. But it eventually worked, as they stood there chatting at the front of the class. Although he was waiting there more as Ann’s backup he decided to take a more proactive approach. Rising from his desk he took out his phone and walked over to the classroom entrance, leaning up against the door, pretending to browse his phone in an attempt to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“...And so I really need some money right now.” Ann begged, her solemn expression an act he was hoping Iida would buy. “Can you tell me about this easy part-time job? I’m sure you know about it, Iida-kun. Please!”

“You don’t need my help.” Iida sighed. “A girl like you could probably get a job anywhere, right?”

“Oh, now that you mention it...yes,” Ann shook her head with a wince. “O-Oh, Francois! M-My cat Francois got run over by a car..And also has an incurable illness! I need money fast!”

Akira smiled tightly holding back a laugh as Morgana poked his head from his bag.

“That’s not convincing at all…” Morgana frowned, “Wait...is she talking about me?!”

“I-If Francois were to die, I think I’d die too! Probably…” Ann breathed.

“Come on don’t talk like that…” Iida sighed awkwardly.

“Come on you gotta tell me! I’ve heard the rumours!”

“Huh?” Iida recoiled with wide eyes. “Rumours? Was it Nishiyama-”

Akira’s brows shot up. Sliding open the door to the classroom slipping outside. So that’s the guy he had to find. Luckily enough Mishima was already waiting for him outside the classroom for no particular reason.

“You’re looking for someone aren’t you?” Mishima asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I can tell by the way Takamaki-san was speaking to Iida.”

“You know where I can find Nishiyama?” Akira asked.

“Oh, so you want to ask him about Iida? He normally stays till late. He’s in the library pretty often after school, why not try there?”

Akira smiled, placing a hand on Mishima’s shoulder. “Thanks, I’ll check it out.”

He quickly jogged up the stairwell to the third floor and headed towards the library. Sliding open the door he quickly spotted who he was searching for, only because he was the only student there.

“Are you Nishiyama?” Akira asked politely.

“Huh? Yeah that’s me…” He said, his gaze casting up to him from his book, his voice cracking slightly “You’re THAT transfer student, right…? You need something?”

“What happened to Iida? I want to help him out.”

“Wh-What do you mean? Is he really wrapped up in something that shady?”

Akira nodded his head, “Unfortunately, yeah. Tell me what you know.”

“...One day the two of us went to Shibuya and a man approached us near Central Street. He asked us if we wanted an easy part time job. I wasn’t but Iida was into it.”

“What was the job?”

“I dunno...I was so scared I went home alone…” he choked out “But according to Iida, it only takes ten minutes, and is good for people who don’t stand out. You just have to deliver a small envelope. After that Iida started spending a lot of money, started acting weird too.”

“Thanks, that’s all I need to know,” Akira smiled.

Shit, this was bad. If Akira’s hunch was correct it had to be related to drugs, or at least delivering them. Small envelope, and people who don’t stand out. So this mafia are using students to deliver drugs? 

To the police he guessed they would seem less suspicious, and coercing some fragile, innocent teens was probably an easier task for these criminals, especially when you dangle the proposition of a serious payout. For some students that must have been far too tempting. He wondered how many others were falling victim to this. Iida surely couldn’t be the only one.

Akira walked back to his classroom. Much to his surprise Ann was still babbling on about Francois, her fake cries still managing to grab Iida’s attention.

“Tell us the truth, Iida.” Akira interjected. 

“Kurusu!?” Iida recoiled, taking a step back. “You too? I already told you, I don’t know…”

“Nishiyama told me everything.”

“He did!? That bastard...Dammit! Fine let’s go talk about this somewhere else."

Akira took him to the stairwell that led to the rooftop, briefly checking that there weren't any other students around.

“What’s up with you?” Iida spat. “Especially in front of everyone. Yeah I got a job! So what?”

“Drug smuggling isn’t exactly the best job now is it.” Akira frowned.

“H-How do you…?” The words barely escaped his mouth, his shoulders sagging, “You’re right...They told me they had an easy part-time job for me, And I ended up smuggling drugs...All i had to do was put envelopes into coin lockers, then I got paid directly into my bank account.”

“And they’re threatening you too?”

Iida simply nodded, “They started threatening me right after they deposited the money...They had pictures of me carrying the goods, said they’d expose what I did unless I paid them off…” Iida walked down the stairwell looking over his shoulder, “If you wanna know about that job go to central street...it’s where they found me…”

Akira quickly hit up the group chat about what was going on, it was likely best to investigate tomorrow, along with the bad weather it was getting pretty late, and they needed as much time as possible to search around central street for any sign of these individuals. 

He had to wonder again why he requested Kawakami again, but then again he did feel sorry for her, especially in her position. Plus getting to the bottom of the truth of her problems was an important part of why he requests her in the first place.

“I want to provide more services for you…” Kawakami said quietly, her hand resting on his thigh as she looked into his eyes.

“What are you scheming?” Akira muttered.

In a purposely girlish voice she squealed, “I’m really good at giving massages. Meow! I’ll massage you aaanywhere you like.” Her expression shifted back to normal, “Well? How was that?”

“Huh?” 

“The thing is, I talked to my boss about picking up more shifts…” she sighed heavily. “But he said that he prioritises “younger” women!”

“That’s rude.”

Her brows forced between her eyes, “Seriously...He didn’t have to say that right to my face” she snapped. “I mean, age has nothing to do with cleaning a room! And I look damn good for my age, if I do say so myself. The girls in my neighborhood always tell me I’m pretty. And the latchkey kid who lives next door always asked me to tie up her hair. Thanks to that, I’m an expert with the pigtails now. See?” she chuckled playing with the perfectly proportioned clumps of hair. “So I’m damn good for-...Wait, don’t tell me I’m the only one who thinks this way? Master...would you please give me your honest opinion” she prompted in that forced girly tone of voice.

“You need to love yourself.” Akira said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t really feel like I’m worth being loved.” she said with a fake smile, her lids lowering over her eyes. “But...you’re right. You go out of your way to request me, and all I do is sit here and vent to you...What the heck am I saying? You’re my student...Working as both a maid and a teacher is exhausting, yet here I feel kind of relaxed. Sorry.” she said quietly, rising from the sofa. “I lied about why I needed to make more money, I don’t have a sick sister.”

“I figured as much.” Akira said bluntly.

“See...Nothing good will come from involving yourself with a terrible person like me. Anyway, time is up...Thank you for using our service…” she exhaled, leaving the cafe.

The train cabin was hot. Too hot. In fact the amount of people on here made it feel like the humidity had risen ten fold. The groans from Morgana in his bag made him wish he was never in the cats position, stuffed inside his bag at this temperature must have been torture. 

“So...stuffy…” Morgana breathed, sticking his head out of the bag as they both looked up at one of the train monitors blaring out the latest news.

“Today’s headlines…”Shady drug dealers in Shibuya” is this the same organisation behind both this and the extortions?...Also have you seen these individuals?...” The photographs of three males and one female conveyed on the screen, “Further on the missing persons cases…Also “Restaurant Factory Fire!” A worker from the restaurant giant Haneruya was arrested for arson.”

“There’s a lot of weird stuff going on lately, huh?” Morgana sighed as they walked the main road up to the school, caught between the bustling of other students as they walked by them both.

“You hear Niijima was with the principal about his mafia thing?” One of the students said.

“Yeah, probably playing detective like her older sister.”

“What about Tashiro, I saw people talking to him about it too.” Another student blurted.

“Yeah if they’re lucky to get that chance.”

After school they met up at the hideout to discuss their plan of action for the day. Light was fading fast and if these drug scams happened mainly during the day they had little time to investigate. Especially as after school was an extremely busy time. Although they may have better luck considering all the students that gathered on the streets at this time.

“Finding specifics may be difficult. With such a crowd, the odds are against us.” Yusuke said with an obvious lack of confidence.

“Let’s split up then.” Akira nodded, “I’ll take central street and you guys take the areas surrounding it, okay?”

“Sweet, let’s get goin’!” Ryuji said, cracking his shoulder. “Lemme know if you find any shady people!

Akira walked through the main line of central street, it was busy and even harder to focus on potential targets due to the huge crowds massing in the area. What did the mafia even look like?  Taking a step to the side of the street, his eyes focussed on the crowd as students went by, tracking them to see if anyone suspicious was tailing them, or coercing them in. The others had reported back, but nothing substantial. Things like code words, places they could have been spotted, or the fact they mostly targeted female students were the most prominent clues they hand found.

He sighed as he walked back into the bustling crowds, making his way to the small alleyway that led to the gym he and Ryuji used not too long ago.

“Hello.” Makoto said walking up behind him, her hands clutched to her shoulder-bag. “Have you made any progress toward finding the boss?”

“Still following me?” Akira muttered, “Things are going well, we have some clues now.”

“...That’s good to hear.”

“Hey, you two got some time? I have a great job for you.” A man quietly as he approached them both. Dressed in dark slacks and a casual shirt, his face was menacing albeit his tone was sly and confident. “It’s real easy. Guess you could call it a delivery job.”

“Well it seems we don’t have to look too far.” Makoto whispered to him before turning to the man. “Hm...by delivery, do you mean that of suspicious materials?”

“Heh...You’re a funny girl…”

“So you won’t answer me? Then I was right…”

The guy snarled and walked up to her, his face close to her own, “What’s up with you anyways? Why’re you asking all these questions, huh?”

“Hey, she’s sorry okay?” Akira uttered, putting his arm between the two of them, the guy backed off slowly with a curse.

“...It was all a joke. Why would I get worked up over some dumb kids? Anyways, I’m going you guys are annoyin’ me,” he sneered, turning away before sauntering off.

“I’m pretty sure he’s part of the mafia we’re looking for.” Makoto snarled.

“Why don’t we go after him then?” Akira suggested.

“I think we need more proof before we try that. I tried to trick him into saying something, but he dodged all the traps I was laying down.” She gripped the straps of her bag, turning away from him. “By the way...thanks for standing up for me. I’m going to go now.”

Akira nodded watching her leave the alleyway, his phone went off in his pocket, shoving his hand in to retrieve it. 

IM:

Ryuji: How about it? Wanna meet up?

Akira: Let’s not, probably not safe anymore.

Ann: Akira is right. We did ask tons of people, so there’s a chance we’re getting followed.

Yusuke: Just to be safe, we should refrain from doing anything to make ourselves stand out. The sun will be setting soon, so let us disband for today and report on our findings tomorrow.

Ann: Why don’t we meet at karaoke tomorrow? We can talk in private, and it’ll be cheap after school.

Yusuke: Ah, that must be what they call hustle hour.

Ryuji: Dude, it’s muscle hour. Wait is that wrong too?

Ann: Um, hello? Happy hour. Muscle hour just sounds sweaty...Anyway, see you guys at karaoke tomorrow.

Akira walked through the door to Leblanc, the sweet bitter smell of coffee washing over his senses as Sojiro prepared a cup for himself behind the counter. It was pretty late so there would never be any customers around this time. 

His phone started ringing as he looked at the caller ID, and unknown number. Regardless he took the call, a familiar female voice answering on the other end, Sojiro’s head whipped round to the sound of the soft feminine voice emitting from his smartphone.

“Hello, Kurusu-kun? This is Niijima. Makoto Niijima. Thanks. For earlier.” Makoto said softly.

“How’d you get my number?”

“...I uh, dug it up.” She quickly muttered. “I realise I’m apologising after the fact, but...It just didn’t feel right, keeping it from you, so...That’s all. Bye.”

Akira frowned as the line quickly cut off shaking his head in disbelief that she would phone just for that. How exactly did she get his number? Akira turned to face Sojiro, a sly smirk cast over his lips.

“You talking to a woman?” Sojiro said, flashing a grin. “I heard her voice. Speaking of, some girl called looking for you around noon. Said she’s the class president. Said she’s got something that belongs to you. She seemed to know you, so I gave her your number.”

“She must’ve looked up Leblanc’s address trying to contact you.” Morgana huffed, straddling his shoulder. “That Niijima sure is thorough!” His tone softened, “Then again, she called you just to apologise...It’s a bit weird, but maybe she’s not so bad after all.”

  
  
  


“Aw, for real!? We didn’t get anything!?” Ryuji moaned, slumping back into the soft leather seating of the karaoke room.

The blare of horribly out of tune singing from the next station felt like it was resonating the foundations of the room, as if the building itself were raving along with them. Nevermind the overwhelming bass, if their voices got any higher they may end up warping the building’s structure. Screeches of high pitched wails met by monotonous drones of poorly sung lyrics really wasn’t the backdrop they needed seeing as they fell short of any reliable information yesterday regarding their target.

“God, they suck…” Ann winced, covering her ears from the hellish noise.

“Hey, can’t we ask Miss President to change it up? We just gotta show our justice to satisfy her, right? She says this is for the students, but I bet it’s just so she can go brag about it on college apps.”

“But that mafia is stealing money from kids!” Ann snarled. “ We can’t just accept that! It doesn’t matter who the target came from anymore.”

“We want to give courage to the weak. Isn’t this the perfect target to accomplish that goal?” Yusuke said leaning forward, grimacing at the harsh tones emanating from the next room, “They really have no talent…”

“I never thought it’d be this noisy if you weren’t singin’...” Ryuji sighed.

“There has to be someone who has some intel that we could use.”

Akira sagged back into the cushioned leather, his hand clasped to his chin in thought, “What about the media?”

“...That’s right!” Ann’s brows shot up. “What about that journalist? Didn’t she give you her card?”

Akira frowned, and rummaged through in his bag, finding the little white slip she handed to them before they properly infiltrated Madarame’s palace.  _ Ichiko Ohya of Maiasa Newspaper  _ the card read in simple black text, nothing fancy as he passed the card to Yusuke.

“...This is for a rather major publication.” Yusuke uttered, handing the card back.

“There is no other option now, she’s our only lead” Morgana nodded. “Contact her, Akira.”

Akira pulled out his phone, editing in the contact details onto his phone before sending her a quick request. All they had to do now it wait and hope she had some information.

“Oh, yes. Thank you…” Ann said holding her hand on the phone speaker that was on the wall, “He says our time’s up. Should we extend it?”

“Happy hour’s over, yeah? C’mon, let’s just go.” Ryuji huffed, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“How wasteful!” Yusuke blurted, choking on his drink he quickly chugged down.

“I’ll contact you all when I get a reply.” Akira said, as they went their separate ways.

  
  


“Are you serious.” The maid standing in front of him scowled, her hands firmly placed on her hips, looking down at him in disappointment, despite the fact he had yet again requested Kawakami. All of it was for a good purpose of course, nothing to do with the whole maid thing.

“I told you that the story about my little sister was a lie…” she huffed, her expression softened. “You know you’re being used for money...and you still request me?”

“Maybe I just want to help you out?” Akira said, peering through his glasses up at the maid.

“You really are one strange kid…I’m a mediocre teacher and a mediocre maid. And yet, you listen to everything I have to say…You’re the complete opposite of me. I don’t even properly attend to my students’ needs.” she paused for a moment before sitting down next to him on the sofa, her eyes focussed on her lap. “The money is actually...an “apology.”

“An apology?” Akira prompted, settling back on the sofa.

She nodded, “There was a student named Takase at the school I taught at before Shujin, he was considered a problem child, low grades, skipped school a lot. I was put in charge of guiding him…or rather, pushing him to transfer to another school.” Hey lids lowered over her eyes. “He wasn’t a problem child, he was just working several part-time jobs to cover living expenses as his relatives took him in when his parents died, he had to make money to support himself.”

“That sounds rough…”

“Yeah, so in the end I decided to tutor him, his grades improved slowly. But in the end the principal told me that I shouldn’t be putting one student before all the others...and he threatened to dismiss me if I continued to tutor him.” Kawakami shook her head, clasping her hands together tightly. “I got scared of losing my job so I cancelled our tutoring sessions...I told him when he was on his way to one of his part-time jobs on new years eve...and he died in a car crash…” her throat seized out.

“It’s not your fault.” Akira said softly, shaking his head.

Kawkakami leaned forward, her anguished expression matching the tone of her voice. “His guardians blamed me for the accident, saying they would sue me and take the issue to the media and Board of Education.”

“So the “apology” money kept their mouths shut?”

“Yeah…” she whispered, rising from the sofa with a tight smile “...See? Nothing good ever comes from getting involved with me. I’ve been coming here because of a random twist of fate, but we should say goodbye as well.”

“What about our deal?”

“You’re really not the type to back down, are you?” she sighed, averting her gaze away from him. “I’m going to go....Thank you for using our service” she uttered, coughing a couple of times before head off downstairs.

  
* * * 

Makoto walked into the living room of the apartment that she shared with her sister where she was sitting at the dining table, typing away at her laptop, her head turning to her slightly to her as she passed by.

She was tired, too tired. In fact she’d been coming home late for a while now, finding it hard to focus on studying and home, and finding it increasingly difficult to study at school, considering it felt like she was supporting the foundations of the place with her own two hands whenever she was there. 

“Makoto?”

“What is it, Sis?” Makoto smiled tightly, turning to face her.

“I received a call from your school today.” Sae said, her focus turning back to the screen. “They were asking if you’ve made any lifestyle changes recently.”

“Huh?” Makoto uttered in surprise.

“I gave them a suitable answer but…” Sae sighed heavily, shaking her head. “...is there some kind of issue at school?”

“No...It’s nothing. I’m sorry to worry you.”

Sae closed her laptop and rose from her chair, walking over to her. “...You’ve been coming home late these last few days.” Sae said firmly, “I doubt you would do such a thing, but try to avoid wandering around Shibuya late at night. I’ve heard stories of girls your age throwing their lives away out there...Getting wrapped up in shady deals, blackmailed into sex work...even those multiple missing person’s cases now…”

Makoto squeezed her eyes shut, nodding her head. “I’ve heard rumours about that as well. People have been mentioning it at school.”

“...These aren’t mere rumours. I know of a few such cases.” Sae’s eyes narrowed at her exhaling another sigh, “Well, it should be nothing for you to worry about. Just concentrate on your studies for now.”

She nodded and headed to her room, sitting at her bed she stripped off her tights letting them fall to the white carpet that laid in the center of her room. Her mind drifted to that of the phantom thieves, she wondered how their investigation was faring. Even though she had them in the palm of her hand...it felt wrong as if she was using them for all the wrong reasons. Was her actions towards them justified as well? Or was it more because she was afraid of the repercussions that could be inflicted on her? She wasn’t sure.

Makoto grabbed the stuffed panda that sat on her bed, and held it against her chest. Hoping that the soft black and white padding would somehow absorb all her anxieties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Another long chapter (sorry they're all long in this arc) but I hope you enjoy the longer chapters.
> 
> I really do feel sorry for Makoto, behind the scenes and in these parts I really believe her lingering anxieties do get the better of her most of the time. And that really does plague her mind so much. Maybe she does overthink it all way too much. Yet, I do feel bad for her, she suffers so much that the others do not see.
> 
> Next chapter will be the start of Kaneshiro's palace.
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read and as always comments are appreciated, I will ask all your questions!


	25. The Bank of Shibuya

Makoto stood in the center of the student council room. Kai was leaning against the desk behind her, his arms crossed over his chest, listening carefully to the concerned student in front of them.

“Niijima-senpai...Aren’t you going to help me?” Iida begged. “You said you would keep it a secret, but rumours have started getting out...You didn’t leak that information did you?”

“Calm down…” Makoto said hesitantly, “They’re still targeting you?”

“Even that delinquent transfer found out,” Iida’s gaze met the floor. “He might try and threaten me too. Why is this happening to me? I-I can’t afford to keep paying…”

Kai sighed quietly, pushing himself up from the desk, “I believe you have other, more pressing worries than that of that transfer student, don’t you agree?” He said in a firm tone.

“Uh...yeah, sure.” the student swallowed hard, watching the vice president.

“...I’ve found some clues regarding your incident. I just need you to wait a bit longer.” Makoto croaked, the words perking up the concerned student.

“You’re really gonna help? Everyone thinks you’re just doing it for a letter of recommendation…”

Makoto’s lids lowered over her eyes, met by a curse from her vice president, “That is not true. My goal is to protect the students of this school…”

“Okay, just...Please...Please hurry…” Iida whispered before leaving the room.

“That’s not the only case either.” Kai said with a groan, as she turned to face him. “I’ve had other students come to me regarding the same thing, being threatened, then having to pay up.”

Makoto looked at her friend, he was surprisingly calm as always, yet he looked incredibly exhausted. He had been leaving school slightly early for the past week, she hadn’t been entirely sure what for.

“Something wrong?” Kai said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, no it’s nothing,” She shook her head, a tight smile across her lips. “Are you feeling okay?”

Kai’s expression softened as he flashed a grin, “We’ve got bigger problems then me right now, Prez,” he said wryly. “So...you got a lead, huh?”

She did only if the phantom thieves kept their word, or worked their magic so to speak, and that required more patience on her behalf, “I believe so…”

“That involves Kurusu?”

“Huh? What makes you say that?”

“Sorry, none of my business, saw him walk into the council room to have a meeting with you before I had to leave for work.” Kai said, grabbing his shinai and school bag.

“No no, it’s fine I was just asking him a few questions.” she said quietly, averting her gaze from him.

“Well if you need anything, message or call me.” he said tapping her on the shoulder with the bamboo sword, she turned to face him again. “You’ve got this, Miss Detective.” he chuckled.

“Don’t you want me to hit you with that?” She chuckled, holding back a grin.

“I thought you were better with your fists? That’s why I’m maintaining my distance right now.”

“Don’t tempt me,” she grinned, as he waved to her leaving the room. “That guy…” she smiled to herself, clutching her chest. Looking back at her reflection in the mirror of the display cabinet she really had to wonder, was she really capable of fulfilling those things she said?

* * * 

“You must have a wealth of free time if you're wishing to spend time with me, Akira.” Yusuke said with a smile, as they both walked through Shibuya.

“Well you said you needed help, and I agreed to it.” Akira shrugged, returning the gesture.

“How will I be able to reach the truth of pure beauty though? What should I paint to capture the contents of the heart?”

The heart. Akira knew all too well how difficult understanding the heart was. It was riddled with different emotions, and almost impossible to interpret fully. Everyones was different, and their perspective on it was too. The desires and feelings that stemmed from it were viewed differently in the outside world by each individual person. That being said, Yusuke already had a poor perspective on the outside world as it is, and he had already stressed his lack of understanding of the heart. He needed a raw perspective, the heart at its most vulnerable and untarnished, the root of the source. 

Luckily, he knew just the place.

“What about Mementos?” Akira prompted. 

Yusuke’s eyes flared with confidence, “Yes! The desire that emanates from that place is the root of humanity! You definitely have a unique perspective on things.” Yusuke uttered with an excited tone. “With that in mind, let us make haste!”

They both made their way to station square and activated the Met-Nav. The familiar feeling of the world twisting and turning embedded into the surrounding area. As the ripples of distortions flexed throughout their surrounds, ripping forth into the metaverse, in a final tear subsiding to reveal the eeriness of the mouth to the depths of Mementos.

It felt like it had been forever since he gazed upon the black pit that was the entrance to Mementos, as they both descended the escalator to the apocalyptic subway below their bodies were enveloped in blue ethereal flames adorning them in their phantom thief attire. Stepping onto the tracks the howling wind struck through the subway tunnels mixed with the distant screeches of trains slowing to a halt somewhere in the depths, for which the shape and direction had all shifted and changed since last time they had entered.

“So there are shadow’s here too?” Yusuke asked as they entered through the first tunnel area. The fluorescent lights flickering with power, casting sharp shadows across the tracks.

“Yeah, although they don’t present themselves like ordinary shadows in palaces,” Akira muttered, pointing to a silhouette of a shifting hulk of a creature that lumbered in the distance behind them, its body pitted with indentation of faces with a mask present high on its torso.

“Yes, I see.” Yusuke nodded, clutching his sketchbook, looking up at the vein-like protrusions that snaked through the entirety of the underground system.

“Here we go,” Akira said nodding towards a towering archway, the tracks seemingly twisting with distortion as they buckled into the swirling abyss of black and red energy that spiralled in the archway, teeming with pulsating structures.

Yusuke lifted his mask over his head turning a page in his sketchbook, his eyes shifting between the paper and the swirling distortion as his pencil danced across the paper. “This distorted realm, teeming with Shadows...The physical embodiment of the desires of the human heart…” Yusuke muttered, “The same thing which brought forth the beauty of the “Sayuri” can also create such morbid fabrications. But I actually find that aspect to be quite fascinating…The heart is more akin to an abyss…” he whispered, glancing down at the sketchbook, filling out slight details in his picture.

“So what’s this got to do with your slump?” Akira asked, pacing around the tracks.

“Well, in that other dimension, I saw the perversion of Madarame’s heart...At that moment, the art realm I had so much faith in was distorted by greed and unchecked desires. That is when the true ugliness of the world became clear to me...Since then my brush has been stayed by crippling hesitation...Doubt clouded my mind.”

“It’s understandable given your situation.” Akira frowned whipping around, his hand clasping the hilt of his blade as the screech of shadows echoed in the distance.

“Hm, what’s the matter?” Yusuke said, glancing over at him, “Have you been overcome by an urge to paint?”

“Not exactly,” Akira’s eyes narrowed, scouring the darkness.

“Hm, the lingering uncertainty present in this place seems to be sharpening my senses. I feel a revelation approaching…” Yusuke whispered, chuckling to himself as his pencil danced across the paper. “Hm, yes! Inspiration has struck! That must be it! Such brilliant composition! Ah, my heart races!”

“Yusuke, we have company.” Akira scowled, drawing his blade fully from its sheath. Puddles of black ooze emerged in front of them, rippling forth three large slime like creatures, their mouth wide and shifting slowly as they glared with malicious intent through large purple eyes.

“Hmph, how inelegant.” Yusuke hissed, drawing his katana. “You wish to carry out your distorted will, foolish shadows?”

Akira quickly dashed to the side of the tracks as one of the slimes pounced in his direction, its movements were slow and inaccurate, leaving a clear entrance for him to leap forward, drawing back his blade, slashing through the shifting form in a series of cuts that ruptured through its liquid hide, erupting in a shower of black filth ejecting it against the wall as the shadow melted into black particulates.

Akira turned around as Yusuke plunged his katana into the shadow, the razor edged blade slicing through the shadow’s form with ease as he whipped the blade free, the shadow screeching before evaporating into nothingness.

“Hmph, such rudeness” Yusuke spat, sheathing his katana as he collected his sketchbook from the ground, a flurry of shots rang past him as his head whipped back to Akira, his pistol levelled as smoke rose from the barrel, turning behind him to see the final slime crippling to the ground pitted with pits of black from the onslaught of lead. “Ah, I thank you, Joker. I hadn’t noticed that one.” Yusuke smiled, as the shadow spontaneously combusted its form ruptured against the nearby subway wall, splattering a rush of black ooze up onto the concrete walls.

“Well, that puts a new twist on abstract expressionism.” Akira chuckled, wiping his blade clean, while he holstered his sidearm.

“Oh, you know of Jackson Pollock?” Yusuke said, raising his brows in surprise as he gazed at the scatterings of filth that cast on the grey stone walls.

“I don’t think now is the time, Yusuke.” Akira said firmly.

Yusuke cleared his throat, looking at his sketch, “Yes, of course. I’m glad you were here to help. You have my thanks...You’re like Theo.”

“Theo?”

“I was referring to Van Gogh’s brother, Theo. Van Gogh did not achieve fame in his lifetime, but found an admirer and supporter in his brother.”

“Admirer?” Akira said, raising a brow.

“Well, there aren't many who are willing to deal with my...eccentricity.” Yusuke chuckled. “Anyway, we’ve done enough for today; I’ve completed a rough sketch. I’ll finish this back at the dorm. I’ll contact you once it’s done.”

Akira escorted Yusuke back to the exit, climbing up the non-functional escalator to the peak of mementos, activating the nav as the real world slowly rippled into perspective.

“Thank you for all your assistance today.” Yusuke said, carefully placing the sketch in his bag. “You helped me discover some truly wonderful inspiration.”

“That’s quite all right, just contact me when it’s ready.” Akira nodded to him.

It was evening just as Akira managed to climb the stairs to his room and get changed into something else, his phone went off in his pocket. A message from that journalist was received, much to his relief. It felt like a painfully long time waiting for that message to hit home in his inbox. He walked over to his bed and sat down at the edge, reading the message, Morgana propped up beside him looking down at the illuminated screen.

“Crossroads bar, in Shinjuku?” Morgana frowned, his tail whipping around the bed. “This is from that journalist, right? She wants to meet you there now?”

“Seems that way, I’ll let the others know just in case.” Akira said, scrolling through to the phantom thieves group chat.

IM:

Akira: The journalist contacted me, she wants to meet in Shinjuku right now.

Ryuji: Shinjuku at night, eh?

Akira: Don’t get any ideas Ryuji.

Ryuji: I don’t know what you mean!

Yusuke: That sounds rather dangerous.

Ann: Where should we meet up?

Ryuji: Stand by, Ann. It’ll be easier to move around with less of us.

Yusuke: My apologies. I don’t have the money to take the train there.

Ryuji: That’s okay, me and Akira will do, okay?

Akira: Sounds good to me.

Ann: If Akira’s going, I guess there’s no need to worry. We’ll leave it to you then. Be careful you two.

Yusuke: I shall be sure to save money for situations like this from now on.

Akira: We will let you know how it goes.

Shinjuku was known for its exotic night-life. Mostly for being one of the most popular red-light districts in Japan he could see why it was going to be a dangerous place. Especially them both being minors, they had to do everything they could to blend in without being noticed by police. And that idea went straight out the window when Ryuji arrived at the platform. Akira looked at him dumbfounded, shaking his head with a sigh.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Ryuji said with a frown.

“You’re in your uniform you moron!?” Morgana hollered, raising himself onto Akira’s shoulders.

“Huh? No choice.” Ryuji muttered, virtually nonplussed. “I didn’t have the time to go home. People aren’t gonna notice anyways with this t-shirt over it.”

“You stand out, Ryuji.” Akira rubbed his face, shaking his head.

“You think so? I thought this is normal…”

“I’m surprised you were thinking anything...” Morgana groaned. “Look, it won’t be my fault when the cops catch you.”

“Stop worryin’ let’s follow me I know which way to go.” Ryuji grinned widely leading them to the train line.

Shinjuku was known as the sleeping city for a good reason. The red-light’s district they ended up in radiated enough neon lights to make your head spin and force a full restart. The place was teaming with adults, even at this time of night the area was in its prime. A myriad of hosts and hostesses stood outside their establishments coercing you in for a night of thrill or pleasure. That including all the love hotels and bars, it was enough to satisfy anyone’s cravings. If that’s what you wanted. Not that they were here for that anyway. Avoiding all of that was in their best interest especially as they’re minors, keeping a low profile was incredibly necessary.

“Whoa...Even at night this place is bright as hell! I guess that’s Shinjuku for ya.” Ryuji said with a wide grin, staring up at the jungle of illuminated advertisements. “Looks like the Crossroads Bar’s right up ahead. I’m sure we’ll get there if we keep goin’ straight.”

“Alright lead the way, just don’t draw any attention to yourself,” Akira muttered.

Walking up the main pathway through the bars and clubs there were a surprising amount of tourists, it was hard not to get slapped by the odd selfie stick whipping around. But at least they didn’t look so out of place.

Well apart from Ryuji who seemed to be eyeing up every hostess establishment they walked by, especially the one strew with pictures of girls with bunny ears.

“Can we just…” Ryuji whimpered, pawing at the air.

“Not gonna happen.” Morgana snapped.

“Come on, Ryuji...Hey stop looking!” Akira groaned, pulling him away from the establishment. “Someones gonna notice you-.”

“Excuse me are you a student?” Both of their heads whipped around to a police officer gazing at them from head to toe. “You shouldn’t be out this late.”

“Oh no, we ah graduated a loonggg time ago, we’re adults.” Ryuji blurted, the officer carefully looked down at his uniform.

“Wait a second...I’ve seen the pattern on those pants before...On the news, that segment about the teacher who was harassing kids! Is that a school uniform?”

“Shit...” Ryuji breathed, his eyes peeled wide, pushing his hands against Akira’s back “Dude, Run!”

They both sprinted away through the crowds back the way they came, hoping to god the officer couldn't track them through the heap of moving bodies. They somehow ended up in one of the many side paths that were scattered throughout the main line. Akira leant back against one of the local shops breathing hard. “What did I tell you, Ryuji?” Akira said through heavy breaths.

“Hey, it ain’t our fault we had to deal with that detour! Our school’s gettin’ real famous.” Ryuji frowned, catching his breath.

“E-Excuse me?” A quiet feminine voice called out to them, both of them turning to face the long hair blond fortune teller that sat behind a small purple desk, spread with tarot cards. Her amethyst coloured eyes glancing between the two of them, “For the blonde one, I can sense impending troubles. Or...perhaps it’s something else?” she uttered quietly.

“You got that right,” Akira burst out a laugh as Ryuji shot him a look.

“In any case, a horrible disaster is coming for you! Please let me examine your future further!”

“What, me!?” Ryuji blurted, “More of this shit…? Sorry, but we’re in a hurry. And I don’t really believe in that stuff anyways.”

Her eyes dipped to the table, “I see. My apologies. However…if you change your mind I’ll be waiting here in this spot at night,” she said quietly. “May your fortunes be well…”

Just a little further down the main street was the bar they were looking for “Bar Crossroads” lit in pink neon lights that were fitted around the billboard, a simple stone entrance with a fancy door sat under the overhang with the same pink ambient light illuminating the surroundings on the entrance.

“Woah, man...We ain’t old enough to hang out here. You sure this is the place?” Ryuji said, quivering slightly at the sight of the bar.

Morgana poked his head out of his bag, peering at the sign outside. “Beer, whisky, wine, and crossdressing...Looks like nighttime is bar time.”

“Just wait outside, Ryuji,” Akira said looking over his shoulder. “It’ll be more complicated if you get caught again inside a bar.”

Ryuji huffed but nodded, sauntering outside the entrance of the overhang into the main street.

The bar was very fancy. The purple theme of the tiled flooring matched most of the bar’s decor, including that of the overhead LED lighting. A simple long wooden bar sat across the front of the bar, polished to high sheen, all laid out with purple comfy high rise bar stools. Behind the bar was a selection of alcohol sat across the series of shelves.

Akira looked across at the bartender, an overly large male dressed in a womens Kimono, his hair was short and purple, his face covered in makeup. “Welcome, welcome!” the bartender uttered in a deep voice, “...How old are ya, boy?”

“Sorry, Lala-chan. He’s with me.” Ohya beamed, turning to him from the bar, a glass of golden coloured liquid in her hands.

“Ooh, you picked up a real young one this time…” the bartender smirked. “Just don’t let a minor drink alcohol, okay?”

“Lala-chan, I’m going to borrow the seats in the back. Go on back there. I'll treat you to some water!”

Akira nodded heading into the back where she pointed too. Pushing away the golden glittering blinds that draped over the back section of the bar. He sat down at one of the booths, a disco ball shimmering in the illumination above, casting glistening beams of multicoloured light across the space.

Ohya walked in obviously half drunk. Actually, make that mostly drunk. Her balance was pretty much nonexistent, struggling against the blinds that draped from the entrance way as she pushed through them with a wide grin, chuckling to herself she put down a glass of water in front of him, sliding into the booth.

“Ugh, she reeks of booze…” Morgana grimaced, peeking out of the bag.

“I noticed.” Akira whispered, clearing his throat.

“Haha, what a surprise.” she said with an obvious slur to her voice, “I thought you were joking, yet here you are. I respect that bravery, so I’ll listen to what you have to say...Well, what do you want to know?”

Well he figured he might as well get straight to the point. He’d rather not beat around the bush with someone running on alcohol as a fuel source like she was, “Who controls Shibuya from the shadows?”

“Oh?” Ohya's expression momentarily became sober. “Why that?”

“I need intel on their boss.” Akira put it bluntly.

“Well I do happen to know something about that, I could tell you, but…” she said sucking back the hard alcohol in her glass. “Do you know the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? You know, that case the public has been focused on lately. I was pursuing the issue of people randomly entering into a shut-down state, that and the recent increase in missing persons, but I’m lacking intel,” she grinned widely. “Do you have any info on these Phantom Thieves?”

“Why’re you asking me?” Akira frowned slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re a Shujin kid, right? I remember you wearing their uniform the last time we met, I thought maybe you might have some insider knowledge because of it,” she said guiding her finger along the edges of her glass. “Ideally, I’d like to get some exclusive coverage from a student who suffered Kamoshida’s abuse. Do you know someone who fits the bill?”

“Oh! What about that Mishima guy?” Morgana said quietly. “He always seems to be on the side of the Phantom Thieves.”

“Good idea.” Akira smiled at him, turning his attention back to the reporter. “I know someone who would be happy to assist you.”

“It’s a deal then!” Ohya beamed, clapping her hands together quickly. “Send me your friend’s contact info later...Now that I think about it, those mental shutdowns and the Phantom Thieves both seem supernatural...Could they be related?” she turned back to face him with a wide smile. “Oh, sorry. I have a tendency to talk to myself on occasion. Well then, you can’t exactly consider this an upfront payment, but....” she leaned back taking another swig from her glass, her eyes narrowed. “...Junya Kaneshiro. I think he’s probably the guy you’re looking for...but I won’t be responsible for whatever happens to you.”

“It’s all right, I’ll be careful.” Akira nodded, getting his bag and slipping out from the booth. “Thank you.”

“No! Thank you!” She barked in a slurred voice, “I hope to meet this friend of yours soon!”

Akira left the Crossroads Bar, heading down the main street intent on finding Ryuji. He couldn’t believe he actually got a name, their next target. Even though he truly had no idea who he was. And that was the difficult part, not knowing anything about your adversary you might as well be charging in blind. But in this regard they kind of were, all of this was brought on a whim from the council president after all. That doesn’t mean however that this mafia boss shouldn’t be punished for the crimes he is committing against students.

After strolling through the late-nights crowds he finally reached the open area where they initially came into when first arriving in Shinjuku. Ryuji was waiting by one of the theatre’s gazing around the crowds as if he had nothing better to do.

“Hey,” Ryuji said with a nod. “So, you find anything ‘bout our next target?”

Akira cocked a smirk, “Sure did. The name was Junya Kaneshiro.”

“Junya Kaneshiro!?” Ryuji hollered, already typing the name into the Meta-nav.

“Quiet down you idiot,” Morgana groaned, peeking out of the bag. “Let’s try tomorrow though. It’ll be better if we have the whole team together.”

“Ugh, fine.”

“Ooh, you’re right! He really WOULD be a natural” A deep voice sounded near them “But, a graphic tee with plaid pants? Ugh, kill me now.”

“Woah, who the hell are they!?” Ryuji barked as two cross-dressing men approached him, gazing at him with a lustful expression.

“Oh, hell has nothing to do with it, honey. I’m Angel-straight out of heaven!” 

“And I’m Julian. Julie, if you’re feeling saucy,” one of the men drawled.

Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide as he shot Akira a look of pure terror. Not that he was bothered by Ryuji's reaction, in fact he couldn’t really hold back his laughter as he slowly stepped away from the three men.

“What a cutie! You’d never guess he was into the drag scene,” the guy called Angel drawled, casting his eyes over Ryuji.

“D-Dude, help me out here man!” Ryuji beckoned to him, Akira simply shook his head and shrugged

Ryuji’s head whipped back as the two men started stroking him as if he was a cat pole. “You can’t deny it!” one of the men’s faces inched closer to Ryuji’s. “We saw you peeking into Crossroads! Well, sweetie, if you’re curious we’ll help you look DIVINE!”

“Wait, hey, it’s not like that...Dude, help!”

“Remember Operation Maidwatch, Ryuji? How you ditched me?” Akira drawled, a sly grin cast upon his lips.

“Dude, no! I said I was sorry!” Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide as the two men inched ever closer to him.

“Knock ‘em dead, tough guy.” Akira winked, flashing him a thumbs up.

“Oh, honey, you’ve got the chutzpah.” Julian squealed “And those cheekbones-I LOVE it! That’s what it takes to be a star! Just follow my lead, stud! I know just the dress for you. But first we need to get your dimensions…”

“...Shit.” Ryuji breathed as quickly as the two men pounced on him bringing him to the floor covering him in their arms as they trailed all over him. “Gaaaaaaahhh!”

“Well, uh...hopefully Ryuji finds his calling.” Morgana chuckled looking back at them “Or if he even makes it out alive.”

Akira looked over his shoulder and grinned widely, watching Ryuji being dragged away by the two men down the main street, where too? Well he wasn’t entirely worried.

Revenge really was sweet.

Akira waited in station square for the others to arrive. Mishima messaged him late last night saying Ohya had contacted him, seems as if he thought it was some kind of hookup, but he wasn’t going to break the poor boy’s heart and just played along. 

Ryuji seemed absent from the group chat also, no doubt feeding his feminine side with a quick dress and makeup, or so Akira hoped, only because it was hilarious. But hey it was a neat experience for the guy at least, one he would never forget.

Akira gestured a wave to Yusuke and Ann who just arrived as they both stood next to him.

“Where’s Ryuji.” Ann said, glancing around the area.

“No doubt recovering.” Akira smiled tightly, lifting himself from his seat. “Speak of the devil.”

Ryuji sauntered through the crowds with a bitter expression, rubbing his eyes furiously as if he didn’t get any sleep, either that or he was trying to chip away at the lovely images that were ingrained into his retinas. 

“I can’t believe you guys ditched me yesterday!” Ryuji scowled, his pissy demeanour matching the tone of his voice. “I-I almost entered a world I want nothing to do with!”

“What’s he talking about, Akira?” Ann prompted, raising an eyebrow.

Akira smirked holding back a laugh, “Hm, figure out your dress size? Let me guess 13? 14? Maybe yellow really isn't your colour” he said in a feminine voice.

Ryuji pointed a finger at Akira’s face, shooting him a look, “Don’t even go there...A-And just start it up, Yusuke!”

Yusuke shook his head, unable to get a grasp on the situation as he pulled out his phone, typing in the details they already knew.

“Okay, I entered Kaneshiro’s name into the Nav, and just as expected, it’s a hit.”

“All we need now are the two other keywords: what he thinks of as his palace, and where it is,” Morgana said, sitting beside them. “We’ll just have to try whatever keywords we can come up with.”

“Urgh, that’s gonna be impossible…” Ryuji sighed heavily. “How many buildings do you think there are in Shibuya? But still, It’s prolly somewhere he’s got complete control over...Maybe a garden?”

Yusuke shook his head as the app received negative feedback.

“He likes money, so what about a money bath?” Ann suggested.

Yusuke shook his head once again.

“What about something more literal, a bank?” Akira said, as the app reacted to the comment, a positive match.

“Okay...that’s a hit,” Yusuke smiled. “So, he thinks of somewhere in this city as his own bank.”

“So just the location now, yeah?” Ryuji pondered. “What about a hideout?”

“Maybe just the bank?” Ann said.

“This may be difficult to explain...but doesn’t it seem we’re thinking a little too inside the box?” Yusuke uttered glancing between them all. “Palaces emulate a passionate madness. It feels as though we’re missing that aspect. This palace is a bank for someone who extorts money with criminal acts. It’s something more…”

“So it’s linked to all the people this guy has taken advantage of?” Morgana frowned.

“Oh, come on!” Ryuji groaned. “How many people do you think Kaneshiro’s taken advantage of in all of Shibuya!”

The app reacted to the comment, a complete match was found, Yusuke’s eyes peeled wide as he scanned the text the app responded too. “The place that Kaneshiro thinks of as a bank is...all of Shibuya. So are we safe to enter here?” Yusuke asked, scanning the crowds.

“Eh, nobody notices if a piece of trash disappears from a trash can. This ain’t any different.”

Yusuke activated the nav as the world slowed to a stop. The intermittent motion of the populace froze to halt as an invisible wind blew their forms away molecule by molecule. The world shifted suddenly, creaking as ripples of distortion fiddled their way between the boundaries of reality opening up to the metaverse revealing the surroundings of Kaneshiro’s palace.

Blue flames wisped around them adorning them in their phantom thief attire, they all gazed around at the cityscape, the building were dulled by an ambient red light, cast upon from the shifting clouds above, discoloured in pale green as bank notes littered the sky, the city itself was silent. Only the sound of hulking metal motioning all around them, an echo of metal against metal ricocheting off the many city buildings.

“What are those!?” Ann recoiled, viewing the motion of bank ATMs gingerly moving around the area with legs and arms that resembled that of a humans, their gait was slow and weary as the machines casually walked by them.

“Walking ATMs…” Yusuke breathed, his eyes narrowing, “That must be his cognition of people. So this is what Kaneshiro considers a “bank”...”

“Well, his hideout’s gotta be somewhere around here. Let’s go look for it.” Ryuji smiled, motioning to central street.

Akira would have thought finding a huge bank in Shibuya would have been easy but, in their current view there was nothing of the sort. Walking into central street they got the same view back on station square, a quiet area just filled with walking ATMs. The storefronts were silent, filled to the brim with banknotes, the abundance of paper notes pushing against the glass of the empty stores.

Half way down central street they came across one of the human ATMs. It’s screen was cracked and shattered in places, the metal shell of the ATM was scorched and dented, pitted with holes as the ATM crackled with loose energy, sparks flickered through the open cracks as free running current, casting dark shadows over the ruined cognitive human.

“Uh, do you guys even have mouths…?” Ryuji asked, inching close to the walking ATM.

A shrill electronic screech emanated from the ATM, recoiling back slightly from them its form convulsing through the sparks of current, “Ah! P-Please forgive me!” the thing uttered, the terrified tone in its voice crackling from a speaker on the ATM.

“Where’s Kaneshiro?” Akira said softly.

“I-I don’t have any more, please! I’m telling you, not even one yen! Please, I don’t want to end up like the others…!” 

“Were you assaulted?” Yusuke asked, scanning the broken form of the human ATM.

“Eeeek”

“It seems we must try elsewhere.”

Further down the street was lined with the broken forms of many human ATMs, scattered to the sides of the streets or wherever their strength or will had given out. Their metal frames ruined from a harsh impact as if they were thrown to the floor from a great height.

Another one of the cognitive humans stood at the end of the street, its condition was just as awful as most of the others, a soft cry radiated from the ATM speaker.

“Excuse me, can we have a word?” Yusuke asked it politely.

“It’s no use...It’s all over…” The ATM whimpered quietly through the speaker, the electronic crackle in its voice echoing through its shell. “I’ll end up just like them…”

“What happened to you, and these people?” Akira said, glancing down at the scattered bodies around the pathway.

“Can’t you tell…? I’ve fallen...fallen so far…From a place Kaneshiro leaves no tracks…I’m so tired…” The human ATM convulsed one last time before crumpling to the ground in a heap of broken metal, as steam escaped its cracked shell. It’s life seemingly ended as the screen's illumination slowly faded away into blackness before cutting off.

“Tch...this shit is horrible.” Ryuji cursed, crouching down to the recently deceased hunk of metal.

“So they’ve fallen quite far…” Yusuke pondered, his hand clasped to his chin in thought.

“Wait a second...They’ve “fallen” from a place where Kaneshiro doesn’t leave any tracks…” Morgana uttered, “Could that mean...they were actually thrown down from somewhere high up?”

“W-Wait…! What’s that!?” Ann screeched, as everyone whipped their heads around looking up into the skyline above the buildings of Shibuya.

A colossal circular floating platform the size of a city block drifted above them, floating among the tips of the buildings in the area. The slight drone of the motion of the object reverberated through the city, as it sucked up all the free flowing notes into its core. Peering just above the floating disk were a few scattered trees covering the entrance way to a large aristocratic style building. But from below it was hard to catch a glimpse of the whole structure as the thing quietly drifted above their heads.

“Up in the air…” Yusuke said with wide eyes, gazing up at the monstrosity above them. “No wonder we couldn’t find it.”

“They said he doesn’t leave any track,.” Morgana nodded up at the disk. “Huh, figures it’d be floating.

“So how do we get up there?” Ann said, looking down at Morgana “Can you turn into a helicopter, Morgana?”

“No...just a car…”

“Ugh, you’re useless!” Ryuji groaned. “Don’t you have some kind secret gadget or somethin’?”

“Shut it! I’m not some robot cat!” Morgana countered, “I mean, I’m not a cat at all!”

“Let’s just think about all this tomorrow.” Akira interjected, shaking his head. “This is a lot to take in, and we need to find a way up there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have the initial section of Kaneshiro's palace. Next up will be Makoto's awakening I can't wait to have the Queen join the thieves! Lots more of Makoto perspective next even if they are very emotional parts of the story :(
> 
> First time meeting Chihaya and Ohya, more of them later.
> 
> I always love this part in Shinjuku, I find it hilarious how Akira acts in these parts, teasing Ryuji always makes me laughs but he got what he deserved, right?. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome! Tell me how you're finding the story so far, don't be shy!


	26. A Queen Among Thieves

Makoto hadn’t known how long she had been staring at the page of notes in front of her. She sat at her desk with note books and entrance exam guides strewn all over the surface. 

Although she was writing sentences down, none of it was sticking particularly well. Her thoughts were trailing elsewhere again. 

Her eyes cast over to the panda-styled pencil case she had owned for as long as she could remember. Her father had bought it for her when she was very young. And yet she had never replaced it, even though it had tears and was faded, a few patches here and there. The sentimental value of it was too high. Irreplaceable even.

Makoto’s grip on her pen intensified, casting her memories back to the time when her father had been unlawfully murdered, struck by a truck used by the very organisation he was tracking on assignment. He was always the very altruistic type, loving and caring for his two daughters. A strong sense of justice drove him forward...and as everyone told her that's what inevitably got him killed.

With him gone Sae had to claim responsibility for her, seeing as their mother died a few years after she was born.

Not having parents placed a large burden upon her, having no adults around to shoulder responsibilities meant the expectations of her sister constantly nagged at her. Most of the time that was all Sae ever mentioned to her. Grades this, grades that. There wasn’t much else regarding the topics they spoke about with each other. Only future success drove their relationship forward.

But it was tough for her sister as well, trying to provide for the both of them was difficult, but she managed to move high up in the world relatively quickly and she didn’t want to stop there. She wanted Makoto to do the same. But that was the problem, she didn’t listen to what she wanted, even though at this moment in time...she didn’t really know either.

She did wonder how Kai managed, living with no parents...actually did he live with anyone?

Makoto exhaled a long sigh, leaning back in her chair placing her pen onto her notebook. “Dad...What should I do?” she whispered quietly to herself, staring up at the ceiling as the door to the apartment opened, the sound of keys being thrown onto the table.

“Hi, Sis,” Makoto said with a smile, exiting her room into the dining area.

“Hello, Makoto.” Sae said with an exhausted tone.

“I’ll get dinner set up.”

Makoto quickly plated everything she prepared a little while earlier, both of them sat at the table opposite to one another, the usual. Including the topic of conversation. Silence, as was becoming an even bigger trend between the two of them.

Makoto looked up at her sister, opened her mouth then closed it again, hesitating before choosing her words. “...I’ve been thinking lately.” 

Sae’s eyes rose from her meal, meeting her own. “Hm?”

“About those Phantom Thieves, I mean. If Dad were still alive…” Makoto quickly shook her head, her tone turning apologetic. “Sorry, I...I shouldn’t bring this up while we’re eating.”

“It’s okay. Keep going.”

“I just wonder if he would’ve been on their side...That’s all,” she uttered quietly.

Sae shook her head, her brows forced down between her eyes, slight aggravation lacing her words, “The only reason you have time to think about that is because you depend on someone else.”

“That’s not-”

Sae quickly cut her off. “You don’t have to do a single thing, and you’re provided with food, clothes, a home...I've had no time to think on such ridiculous thoughts,” Sae snapped, her dark eyes flashing with annoyance. “Would Dad have been happy with them? I don’t care. He died upholding some lofty sense of righteousness, leaving all his responsibilities on us.”

Makoto’s eyes dipped down, “A-All I was trying to say was-”

“Isn’t it about time you grew up and acknowledged our situation?” Sae screamed, her expression now furious. “Right now, you’re useless to me. All you do is eat away at my life.”

Makoto’s eyes peeled wide, then suddenly shot to her lap. Fighting the welling of tears was hard, but hearing that from your only flesh and blood, the only true family you had left struck her like nothing ever had before, piercing her right through her chest. A shot from an invisible weapon.

That rift that slowly started to grow between her and her sister just sheared in two.

Makoto went to open her mouth, but nothing came out. There was nothing to say. Sae had said what she wanted to even with that guilt filled expression that bled into her sister's face. Those words would inevitably stick with her.

Sae sighed heavily, her breathing ragged. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. I’m just...really tired.” When she didn’t reply her sister rose from her chair and grabbed her bag “...I’ll be eating dinner out from tomorrow on,” Sae uttered quietly, looking over her shoulder. 

Makoto jumped slightly at the sound of the apartment door closing.

The tears were the first thing that Makoto felt, putting her palm to her mouth, catching the soft sobs in her gentle hand as tears streamed down her face onto her lap. Her hand trembling against her lips. All that pent up emotion now releasing from her core in a trail of tears that puddled into her lap. 

After gingerly rising from her chair she shot towards her room. There was no need to clean the remnants of that meal right away. Makoto sat down at the edge of her bed, wiping her tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hand, she took a few long breaths to calm herself down before getting changed into something comfortable. Laying on top of her bed her bare legs slightly tangled in her sheets she looked up at the ceiling, no thoughts penetrated her mind, almost as if her neurons were so whacked out from the onslaught of emotion they couldn’t carry anymore painful signals.

Makoto rose from her bed, shuffling over to her desk and picked up her phone, the soft light of the screen illuminating on her face. After laying back down, she hugged close her panda styled teddy before she scrolled through her contacts intent on finding that one person she could talk too. Not that she had many contacts.

She hesitantly hovered her finger over the contact before pushing the green button, pressing the smartphone to her ear, the sound of ringing emanating before the line went live.

“Hello, Makoto? Give me one second” Kai answered from the other line, the sound of something heavy being placed on the floor intertwined with the jingle of keys and a door opening and closing. “Sorry about that.” God he sounded exhausted, but his voice was deep and kind as always.

“Hey.” Makoto said quietly.

“Is everything okay?” Kai replied softly. “By your tone of voice I’d say no.”

Makoto shook her head even though she knew he couldn’t see her, her voice slightly quivering as her grip around the soft teddy intensified, “I need to talk to you about something...If that’s okay.”

“Of course, did something happen?” Kai asked, to the sound of a chair being pulled out.

“Yeah, the truth...really hurts.”

* * * 

“We ain’t got nothin’” Ryuji sighed, leaning against the rails of their hideout in the Shibuya walkway.

Akira had to agree there wasn’t much they could do due to the difficulty regarding Kaneshiro’s palace. Having your treasure sealed away in a floating fortress seemed like the ultimate defence mechanism. And they had no way of reaching it, they couldn’t even come close. And with the president’s ultimatum would they really fall short when they had come so far. To be honest they were desperate.

“Are we out of luck?” Ann said with a desperate expression.

“If only we could contact the real Kaneshiro…” Yusuke uttered, his lids low over his eyes. “Hm…?” 

Everyone's head whipped around as the council president approached them, halting in front of their group, she looked tired, her eyes looked to have aged significantly as if she had witnessed something horrible.

“What do you want?” Ann said with a distasteful tone.

“Nothing in particular. I just saw you all together here” Makoto said simply. “You seem to be having quite a bit of trouble.”

“So you came here to check up on us?” Ann huffed, “You may be the student council president, but when it comes to what we do, you’re useless.”

Makoto jerked back slightly, her lids low over her eyes. A sudden dejected expression bled into her features. “Useless…?” she said, shaking her head slowly.

“To be frank, yes.” Yusuke agreed.

“Just stay on your high horse and watch. Or do you wanna eavesdrop, since you’re so good at it?” Ann spat.

Makoto looked back at Akira, her eyes flashing with some newly found determination “So you wish to get in contact with Kaneshiro? That is what you were just discussing, weren’t you? It seems you just need to find out where he is.”

“Something like that.” Akira frowned at Makoto, her eyes were closed and deep in thought before she opened them again.

“I’m not…” she whispered. “Fine, I’ll help you meet Kaneshiro.” 

Makoto sauntered off from them, which was worrying. That determined, serious look in her eyes made it seem that she was going to do something rash, for their sake. The four of them rushed on after her, making their way onto the main line in central street. But with the bustling crowds it was difficult to place exactly where she was.

Akira’s phone started ringing, quickly grabbing the thing from his pocket and answering the call.

“Hello? It’s me...Makoto Niijima,” she whispered. “Just stay on the phone and listen. Make sure you record the call as well.” 

When Akira frowned and nodded he gestured the others to him as they huddled around the phone listening closely to what was taking place on the other open line.

“Do you guys know Kaneshiro?” Makoto said firmly.

“That idiot! What’s she doing!” Ryuji hollered, listening in close.

“I heard I could find someone named Kaneshiro if I came to Central Street.”

“She’s being too rash!” Yusuke yelled, the four of them sprinted down central street to the small alleyway himself and Makoto encountered one of the individuals of the mafia. They quickly turned the corner seeing Makoto being placed into a blacked out car turning off onto the main road.

“Is she still on!?” Ann yelled, Akira held out his phone to them.

“Contact Kaneshiro-san. Tell him we got a good one.” A males voice on the other end said.

“Where are we going?” Makoto prompted.

“I guess we can’t do anythin’ to her if she’s Kaneshiro-san’s customer.”

Akira cursed rushing forward to the main street where Ryuji hailed a taxi by running into the street for it, thankfully Yusuke had jotted down the number plate on the car they needed to track. The four of them huddled into the taxi as they were driven off in pursuit of the blacked out vehicle.

Hoping to god they would make it in time.

  
  


* * * 

Makoto didn’t know where she ended up. The two men hauled her out of the car as they arrived at their destination, her head was forced to look down as they entered through a solid steel door. The distant reverberation of club music echoing through the foundations. The two men flew open the door and pushed her inside, both of them taking seats onto the bright pink coloured booths that flanked the room.

She quickly took a look around, two tables. One filled with used glasses, bottles of wine, a large steel case, cigarettes, half used still permeating smoke from the ashtrays they were left in, an odd plant-like smell lingered in the air, one she was unfamiliar with, and made her feel slightly woozy.

Still there was no mafia leader type to be seen. Did they lead her somewhere else? she thought.

“Where’s Kane-” Makoto was suddenly forced into the wall from behind, her arm being wrenched behind her back as her face was forcefully pushed into the wall. Fear suddenly punched it’s way into her system, her adrenal glands burping forth a shot of adrenaline into her system skyrocketing her heart rate as her breaths grew fast.

A warm breath contacted the side of her neck, a deep menacing voice emanated close to her ear, his hand pressing her face into the wall, “You know what happens to anyone who snaps at me, don’t you?”

“So you’re Kaneshiro?” Makoto breathed, struggling against the hold he had on her.

A deep laugh came from the male behind her as he flipped her around to face him. 

He was a large male, overweight, wearing an expensive purple suit over a black button down, with black slacks. His fingers were covered in gold jewelry, along with the large golden chain that draped from his neck. His brown hair was slick back over his head, with eyes that were both menacing and intelligent as he gazed at her from head to toe.

“Mm, so you really are the student council president of Shujin.” Kaneshiro drawled, gesturing to one of his lackeys who came behind her clasping her hands behind her back. “A beautiful one at that.” he said in a disgustingly sultry tone. 

He inched closer to her, his face coming into close contact with her own, his hand trailed from her hips up from her abdomen before pushing into her breasts cupping them for a moment before guiding up her neck. “There are ways you could be of use to me.”

Makoto struggled against the restraint of the male behind her, as fear bled into her features. “Let go of me!” she screamed, quickly forcing her leg back into the guy who was restraining her, slamming her foot into his shin sending him reeling into the wall behind her with a grunt.

Her freedom was very short lived before she was pushed to the ground by Kaneshiro, a sharp whistle emanated from him as another male held her down to the ground.

“Hm, feisty are we?” Kaneshiro chuckled, staring at her from above. “Good, our clientele would pay good money for someone like that. Strip her and take pictures, send them to our clients. I’m sure they’ll be willing to take this beautiful one.” he drawled. “If she does anything else bring her to the back room, you lot can have your way with her first.”

Makoto froze, as if her body refused to function. Even though her body was laced full of adrenaline the fear shook her so much she couldn’t move. Even when male hands reached for her uniform shirt, one button removed...then a second she laid there watching hands in her periphery work at her shirt. Tears suddenly stung at the edges of her eyes. 

“Sis...help me…” she whimpered quietly to herself.

Third button. The feeling of male hands over her made her want to vomit. A hand pushed down into her open shirt, his fingers trailing over the cloth of her bra, pushing into her breasts slightly. Someone else’s hands trailed up her smooth legs, from her ankles to her thighs trailing over them for a moment.

In one last effort she squeezed her eyes shut and summoned her remaining strength and tried to shake off the male that had a knee planted into her back.

The door to the room suddenly burst open, Makoto's wet lids flipped open wide, droplets of tears whipped from her soaked lashes, before she looked up in surprise as the members of the phantom thieves sprawled into the room, shock and fear flashing in their eyes as they looked down at her vulnerable state.

* * *

Akira didn’t know how to react when he entered through that building’s steel door. By the echoed sound of club music he would expect to be walking into one of those areas that was drowned out by music and spotlights that made your head spin. Not seeing the student council president getting unclothed with a bunch of men holding her down, working at her shirt, feeling wherever they liked.

Still that look of hope that gleamed into Makoto’s eyes as she turned to face them, which meant that they arrived in the nick of time. Thank god for that, if they were any later there was no knowing what they would have walked in to see.

“What in the world!?” Ann screeched at the sight that fell before them. “Get off of her!”

“What the hell’d you do to her!?” Ryuji hollered, his face twisted with anger.

The overly large male in the purple suit cursed to himself sitting back into the corner of one of the pink booths, the president's phone clutched into one of his hands.

“Ohhh, I get it.” Kaneshiro uttered with an agitated tone, “You got followed, you dumbshits!” Abruptly he reached for the metal case that sat on the table in front of him, flicking open the latches before lifting the hood. Revealing stacks of bills, full to the brim all neatly set in the cushioned lining of the briefcase. “That bag you say the other day” He said, turning to the girl who sat next to him. “The crocodile one. How much was it?”

“About three million,” the airhead said with a squeal as three of the stacks of bills were presented to her, quickly stuffing the wads of bills between her breasts. “Ohmygod!”

“I’m royally pissed right now.” Kaneshiro uttered in an oddly calm manner. “Can you tell? You know how spending money relieves stress? It’s you goddamn brats sniffing around like dogs and barging in here like you own the joint!” He scowled looking back at the briefcase, “See this empty space? I’m so pissed that there’s now a three million yen gap here. It pisses me off even more if I don’t fill it up. I’m a perfectionist. So, good luck.” He drawled, pulling out his phone before snapping a picture of them. “Come on you all look so tense. I think I’ll call it…”Debauchery of Minors at a Club.” So, can I send this to your school?” He said dryly, “Oh, damn, I got booze and cigs in the shot! Maybe some drugs too?”

“N-No…” Makoto breathed, still under the restraints of the males.

“I feed on dumbshits like you...Understand, pretty little student council president? Now listen up. Run your mouth to the police, and I’ll break all of you, starting with your families. Three weeks. Bring three million yen by then. No less.”

Kaneshiro’s lackeys slowly lifted themselves from Makoto as she quickly rushed over to them clutching closed the opening of her shirt, tears still streaming down her face as they all promptly left the building, walking out onto the streets, finding a small park alcove to settle down in.

“I’m so sorry…” Makoto trembled, shaking her head, her hands clasping her shirt shut. “I-I…”

“Here let me help.” Ann said softly, gesturing to the others to turn around, which they promptly did while she buttoned up Makoto’s shirt.

“I didn’t mean to drag you in like this…S-Sorry…”

Ann rested her hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes, “This wasn’t your fault, got it? Those assholes will pay for what they did to you.” When she nodded back Ann tapped Akira on the shoulder, the cue for him to turn around.

“I was so caught up in trying to be useful…” Makoto breathed quietly. “I’m going to cause trouble for Sis too...”

“Sis?” Ann said, cocking an eyebrow.

“My older sister has a commendable job, and she's a much more remarkable person than me…A lot happened after we lost our father three years ago, so it’s just us living together…” She squeezed her eyes shut, “But I’m still a child, so all I am is a burden to her…”

“...And that’s why you were so reckless?” Yusuke said softly.

When Makoto nodded she turned to Ann. “And I’m sorry for what happened to you. Now that I think on it, the truth about Kamoshida must’ve been covered up by the whole school. Had I cared enough...I could have done something...People like me...must really be what others call scum of the earth.”

“Real scum wouldn’t call themselves that,” Ann said firmly. “I’m the same. It’s just like you said before: I was closest to Shiho, but I didn’t do anything…Besides, Kamoshida’s the one to blame. Shiho understands that...and I do too.”

“So you don’t have a place to belong either?” Akira prompted, all she did was nod. “So what to do now about Kaneshiro?”

“Yeah, if only we could do something about that bank.” Ryuji pondered.

“Bank?” Makoto said with a confused expression.

“That’s right, the bank!” Morgana hollered, “She isn’t useless at all! She may be our key in! We’ve become Kaneshiro’s targets. That means we’ve become customers of Kaneshiro’s bank!”

“That’s right, we weren’t customers before.” Akira said.

“Um...a cat, are you all okay?” Makoto asked.

“And she must be a special customer too.” Akira said to Makoto, “Will you come with us?”

“What?...Wait. To where?”

Akira cocked a smirk, grabbing his phone from his pocket as he hit up the Meta-Nav. “Brace yourself.” he chuckled, activating the Nav, sending the world into a frenzy of twists and ripples that tore at the fabric of reality, peeling back the drape that covered the other side. 

They emerged in Shibuya in the eyes of Kaneshiro, materialising in the main line of central street. A short burst of illumination erupted from their bodies as the blue flames adorned them in their thievery attire.

Makoto briefly stared at them, her eyes peeled wide. She blinked once. Twice. A third time as if her brain was trying to process the reality that presented itself to her. “A canine?” she squealed, jerking back a little, staring at Yusuke, her hands going to her mouth.

“It’s Fox...” Yusuke sighed.

“A-And a monster cat!?” Makoto squealed again, her eyes casting down at Morgana.

“I’m noooooot!” he replied as a long groan.

“That’s Morgana, the cat that was in Akira’s bag,” Ann explained. “This is what happens when we come here.”

“Where are we…?” Makoto said, her eyes lost on the sea of swirling distortions that emanate throughout the area.

“We’re in Kaneshiro’s...Well, the “world” inside his heart.”

“It’s another reality in which Kaneshiro’s distorted desires have materialised.” Yusuke put plainly.

“See for yourself.” Akira said, shoving his hands in his pockets, nodding in front of them.

The colossal floating disk hovered just above the area of station square. A loud drone creaked from the structure ricocheting off the buildings as it gradually descended down at a slow pace. An endless stream of bills slowly was being sucked into the core of the structure, wisping through the air underneath.

Makoto whipped her head around, an incredulous gasp escaping her lips in a sharp breath, “It’s floating in the air!? Th-This is reality!? My goodness…” she breathed heavily, struggling to comprehend the structure that was levitating before them. “I’m sorry, it’s just...But since this really exists, I can’t doubt it…A reality that one’s heart shows…” She turned back to face them, “Is it like the application of optical illusions in social cognitive psychology?”

“That’s something we have no idea about…” Ann shrugged.

Akira took them all to the side, to be honest now that Makoto had witnessed everything, including what she had just been previously put through with Kaneshiro she had a right to know. Everything. 

Akira leant back against one of the pillar supports of one of the shops, and explained the whole situation, how it all started. This first palace with Kamoshida, then Madarame. All of it. The workings of the metaverse and how they conduct their phantom thievery.

It was surprising to see that she took it well. Mostly anyone you would explain this too would think you were bat shit crazy, or on something strong enough to make you believe this all could exist. But she wasn’t stupid, she was far from that. It was obvious she was highly intelligent, but you wouldn’t be the student council president of shujin academy for being a dumbass. But she was like them, an outcast of society who had experienced their own fair share of injustice and pain. He could just tell that from the look in her eyes from earlier. Wanting to prove yourself after shit hits the fan in your everyday life makes you impulsive and wanting to prove yourself.

“I see…” Makoto whispered clasping her hands in front of her, “So “stealing one’s heart...That may be like overwriting their cognition…I think I kind of get the logic behind it…”

“Ain't she more amazing than you,” Ryuji laughed dryly, looking at Morgana.

“W-We’re about the same!” Morgana protested, throwing out his arms.

“Then does that mean there’s an ATM version of myself in this world too?” Makoto asked.

“Perhaps. Regardless, we can change Kaneshiro’s heart and make him confess if we steal his treasure...If it all goes well, that is.”

“We will make our justice resolute.” Yusuke nodded.

“You think we’ll give courage to those in need?” Ann said.

Makoto smiled to herself, “For the sake of those in need, huh...you sound like my father. Anyway, you want to go to that bank, right? Let’s go then. If I’ve become a customer of that bank, then they’ll have to let me in.”

Makoto confidently walked over to the open space of station square, the bank aboard the floating disk lowered itself until a large track materialised from the lip of the structure directly in front of them, a passage to the bank.

Walking up the newly formed bridge the bank finally came into full view. The entranceway supported a small garden, housing ornate spouting water fountains that were surrounded by darkened steel fencing styled with the currency symbol of the yen. The entrance to the bank sat above dark marbled steps flanked by a small courtyard of trees that had banknotes growing from the limbs of the branches. 

It seemed money really could grow on trees.

The outside architecture of the bank was more akin to an aristocratic class mansion than that of a bank, something more along the lines of neoclassical architecture. Standing multiple stories high a large golden piggy bank sat atop of a protruding archway for which the pedestal sat on the top of the erected pillars that flanked the entrance of the bank. 

The orange brickwork that laid the foundations of the structure was beautifully ornate, carved into swirling patterns that stretched across the colossal structure, all softly illuminated from the glow that radiated from the many stained glass windows that covered the front of the building.

“You know how you can use your card to get into banks during after hours?” Makoto said, turning to them. “I thought that I’d be able to get in since I have the same identity as such customers. I’m Kaneshiro’s source of revenue, after all.”

“I rarely gotta go to the bank, so...this’s makin’ me kinda nervous.” Ryuji winced staring up at the entranceway where a crowd of the walking ATMs were huddled together making their way inside.

“Being in a bank with costumes like these is so obvious-we’re totally robbers.” Ann chuckled.

“There will probably be a lot of shadows too.” Morgana nodded.

“Huh? What’s that about?” Makoto prompted.

“Enemies attack us in the palaces, so you’ll probably have to stay behind us.”

“I see. I’ve trained in aikido. Don’t worry; I can defend myself if needs be.” Makoto said confidently, gesturing to the entrance. “We have to go in from the front, don’t we? I’m an honorary customer, so I better act like one...I will be useful for you guys.”

The waiting room for the establishment was what you would expect from a bank owned by Kaneshiro. Large black marbled pillars stood tall as supports for the building, laid across an orange patterned tiled floor that stretched from either side till it reached the rich red carpeting.

Long stretches of benches laid out in front of the service windows that were erected at the back.

Lines of walking ATMs queued awaiting their turn, each of them dishing out cash into the little sliding compartments that were built into the desks. Lots of security too, but with someone with that amount of money, it wasn’t surprising that this bank would be fitted out to the extreme for anyone who wished to intrude. Security cameras littered the higher structures of the building, turning at specific angles every so often scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

Two security shadows approached them from the service windows, batons clutched in their hands, their fly-like eyes protruding from their heads as they quickly rushed over to them, black energy emanated from their steps as they approached. “What business do you have here?” One of the shadows uttered, its voice was deep and distorted, crackling with a slight buzz in its throat.

“I’d like to speak with the bank president.” Makoto said with a fierce expression, “I’m one of his customers. Let me through!”

The shadows became twitchy as if they were unsure of what to do, their grip tightening on their weapons.

Shit. It would be bad if they had to fight already, especially with Makoto being unarmed. Akira slowly reached from his blade before a crackle sounded from above as Kaneshiro’s voice echoed from the intercom system.

“Let them pass. I’ll speak with them in the reception room.”

The shadow’s stepped aside gesturing to the far right of the service windows where a small entranceway opened up for them. Passing through the marbled pillars they reached the back of the reception area through the rear end of the service window area.

Scattered lifeless forms of the ATMs were cast to the side of the area, stacking up high against the sliding doors of the many reception rooms that were situated there. A security shadow stood outside one of the rooms, sliding one of the sides of the door open before motioning to them to step inside.

The meeting room housed a large central wooden desk, flanked by a series of black leather chairs, all facing a large flatscreen TV that was mounted on the rear wall. 

Akira was twitchy as he walked into the room, having them cornered into a single room made him slightly nervous, especially when dealing with Kaneshiro who evidently was not going to show himself.

Shit, this was probably a risky idea, especially as one of them was unarmed and lacking any sort of protection and abilities a persona provided. A quick scan of the room, more security cameras leveled on them as they surrounded the central table, the door sliding closed behind them.

Ryuji gasped gazing down at the mountain of neatly stacked bills that were laid on the central table, “Holy shit...How many beef bowls could I eat with this?”

“Unauthorised entry, property damage, and other disturbance. That comes to three million yen in total. You’re here regarding that, correct, Miss Beautiful President?” Kaneshiro’s shadow’s voice, deep and distorted radiated through the speakers of the flatscreen at the rear of the room. The screen flashed before projecting a live feed directly from where Kaneshiro was situated. Dressed in an impeccably white suit that contrasted against his ugly pale purple flesh. His hair now black and long, still slick back over his head, his eyes glowing a golden yellow, narrowing into slits as his gazed focussed on Makoto. “It must be quite tough gathering so much money. I’d be willing to give you a loan, you know.” He drawled, “The interest rate is ten percent a day.”

“Ten percent interest a day…” Ann mumbled to herself, trying to do the math in her head “Um...Uhhh...That means...One day is…”

“It’s three hundred thousand yen.” Makoto said.

“There’s no need to be alarmed.” Kaneshiro smirked, “I have a more manageable option for people like you.”

“That was your plan from the beginning, wasn’t it?”

“Quite the impressive insight...Niijima-san.” Kaneshiro’s smirk cocked into an ugly grin. “Or should I say, the younger sister of the beautiful prosecutor Sae Niijima?”

“How do you know that!?” Makoto uttered as a gasp.

“Please don’t underestimate our intelligence network. My, what wonderful goods have come falling into my lap.” Kaneshiro drawled, “Young women are such great assets. They lack strength-be it social, physical, or mental. It’s as if they only exist to be devoured by the strong.”

“You truly are despicable…” Yusuke sneered, glaring at the screen.

“You better be ready Kaneshiro!” Ryuji hollered “We’re gonna snatch that treasure of yours!”

Kaneshiro sniggered, “Don’t make me laugh, you petty thieves.” He said with an insolent tone, “My citadel has the highest security installed in it. I’ll rob you of your lives as easily as I breathe air.”

The signal from the flatscreen cut off as two security shadows materialised in front of them. Everyone immediately grasped for their weapons getting into a fighting stance as the forms of the shadows convulsed, twitching as black filth oozed from their bodies.

“Get behind me.” Akira said firmly to Makoto, casting out his arm as she quickly rushed to his side.

The two shadows finally erupted in a spray of black liquid, spraying across the room, materialising two large muscled humanoid creatures styled after Japanese Oni, draped in colour cloth that covered their pale red skin. A large gaundo styled polearms gripped tightly in one of their large fists.

The first strike of the shadow struck the large central table of the room, the heavy blade crashing through the wooden structure, splintering the thing apart as they quickly scattered from the debris. Another clash of metal sounded as Yusuke and Ryuji held back the blade of the other shadow, both of them winced trying to parry the weight of the blade with their own weapons. 

“Mona, now!” Ryuji grimaced against the weight of the blade.

“Persona!” Morgana barked, summoning forth Zoro in a stream of blue flames. A great gust of wind contacted the shadows arms, the gale force sent the shadow back reeling as its grip loosened on the large polearm. An opening presented itself enough for them as Ryuji swung his metal bar in an upward arc that contacted the lower half of the shadow’s skull, the loud crack sounded by the impact followed by a gush of black filth erupted from the broken flesh. Disorientated, the shadow lumbered back holding its face with a distorted groan of pain Yusuke leveled his katana and thrust it through its muscled abdomen before slicing the blade across, severing flesh from flesh momentarily before the shadow burst into black mist.

Trying to keep Makoto safe was the hardest part. The other shadow was gunning for them as it lumbered over the broken table. Its long arm reaching forward with a swing of the blade, it’s slowed assault gave Akira just enough time to grab Makoto and wrench her from her position bringing them both to the floor, as he covered her from the strike that sliced through the air above them.

“T-Thank you…” Makoto breathed against him, her eyes shooting up as the shadow creeped over them, raising its polearm in a deadly arc aimed to catch the both of them. A sudden burst of flames cast from the other side of the room, a flurry of fire catching the shadow off guard with enough force to propel the shadow away from them, it’s blade crashing down close to them as it reeled back from the onslaught, it’s red flesh searing black from the smoldering impact. 

“Shiisaa!” Akira hollered, removing his mark with his free hand, the other still holding Makoto down as blue flames rippled around them both. The lion-headed dog emerged through the swirling energy as a blue ball of energy shot from its mouth contacting the torso of the shadow. The ball of energy bent the molecules around it, twisting in a furious spiral the matter of the shadow ripped from its being, sucked into the small singularity before ejecting the pent up energy, tearing through the form of the shadow severing it’s torso from its lower body. The two sections of the shadow hunkered to the ground, squirts of black ooze pulsed from the open sections before dissipating into a black mist.

Akira looked down at Makoto, placing his mask back over his eyes. “Are you okay?”

Makoto nodded against his chest as they both rose from the ground, “Why did the security guards turn into monsters!?” her voice dropped. “And what were those supernatural powers…!?”

“They’re the personas we talked about earlier” Ann said with a smile walking over to them, placing her mask over her eyes as the blue swirling energy dissipated around her. “Joker, We need to get out of here.”

“The thieves have escaped!” A voice sounded over the intercom system, “Mobilize more security now!”

Akira nodded, as they made their way through the reception area, the distance thud of footsteps signalled to them that there was a lot of trouble heading their way, luckily no one was injured. As the others formed a perimeter around Makoto he led the way through the area behind the service windows back into the main waiting room.

* * *

Makoto didn’t really understand what was going on. Especially with what just happened in that waiting room. The way the others fought, and those powers? How exactly did they do that? It was so supernatural to the point she didn’t actually believe it was them that were casting those abilities.

It all seemed so unreal. All of it did. But from what they told her before they entered the palace it had to be real. Persona’s, palace’s, treasures, stealing hearts. It was all real and she was now right in the middle of it.

But she really did not want to let any of them down, all five of them were twitchy, checking every corner for those monsters as the others surrounded her, a layer of protection walking her through the back area of the service windows. But in the event that she had to fight she would stand her ground, no matter what.

Akira or “Joker” as the others were referring to him as carefully peered round the area leading into the waiting room, after he turned and nodded they rushed and followed him, seeing that long black cloak wave behind them as they were just about to make it to the exit. A sudden splash of black erupted just before the entrance, multiple security shadows emerged from the darkness denying them an exit. More of them emerged around them, closing them in a circle. She put her arms up in defence, but what could she do? She didn’t have the added strength and abilities a persona provided. And with those dire expressions each one of the others now bore, bearing down on the shadows she had to wonder if this was it. 

Did she lead them to their ends? 

“This is bad.” Akira scowled, his hand reaching for his blade.

“Guys!” Makoto cried out as a boom of laughter erupted behind them. 

All of them turned to face the source of the laughter. Kaneshiro’s shadow had arrived personally. Flanked by multiple security guards, a wide, ugly grin cast across his lips, pushing those pink puffy cheeks over his eyes.

“You seem to be in quite a pickle…” Kaneshiro said dryly, “I do thank you for providing me with such wonderful goods. But managing a bank is tough as it is. So it's my policy to kill clients who are more trouble than they’re worth.”

Makoto rushed forward as the shadows drew their batons from their holsters. “Please stop! Don’t hurt them!” she begged, glaring down at Kaneshiro.

“Oh, I wouldn’t damage an asset like you.” He drawled, trailing his eyes over her “Those behind you are dread men walking, but you’ll be just fine. Your sister is quite a beauty though. I’ll make sure to make her my personal slave.” He sniggered, “Once I get bored, I’ll just sell her off. Oh, poor Sis…She could’ve been successful, if only her younger sister wasn’t so dumb.”

“My sister has nothing to do with this!” Makoto screamed.

“Then you better start taking customers tomorrow…”

The lick of fear that washed over her, biting into her skin. A cold rush emanating through her making her hair stand on their ends. The feeling of dread crept up her spine until it processed in her head. After all this she was going to make more trouble for her sister? Her knees suddenly went loose, buckling under the immense pressure that built within her chest.

“...All you gotta do is endure it and do as you’re told.” Kaneshiro said in a low voice.

“Endure it…” She whispered to herself, “Do as I’m told…”

“You’ll earn three million yen in no time.” Kaneshiro grinned, “Although, your life and everything along with it will be a complete wreck by then! Hahahahaha.”

Those words struck a chord within her. How many times had she had to endure those words? It was as if her life resolved around those ideals but not by her own choice. Makoto balled her hands into fists gritting her teeth, looking over her shoulder slightly she saw the others, a hint of despair across their faces, and it was her fault? No. 

She knew she wasn’t someone’s slave, or anyone’s slave for that matter. It was surely about time she took that step forward...forge her own path.

_...When I ask for results Niijima-san I expect them in due time!..._

_...Right now, you’re useless to me. All you do is eat away at my life..._

“No…” she uttered quietly to herself, squeezing her eyes shut.

The ripple of laughter that poured from Kaneshiro’s mouth enticed a boiling rage within her chest, the more that laughter tarried on the more her anger trickled over the edge, overflowing with an emotion she rarely endured. But, she was not useless. 

“I’ve been listening to you go on and on…” Makoto’s gaze rose to meet his, her voice low. Her anger on the brink of overflow, pouring into her system, “Shut your damn mouth, you money-grubbing asshole!”

A sharp pain rippled through her mind, striking through her very core. A pain that opened her into the depths of her soul, unlocking a voice whose words tarried along the jolts that fired through her neurons. “Have you decided to tread the path of strife…?” the soft voice asked.

“Yes...Come to me!” Makoto ordered.

“Very well. Let us proceed with our contract at once.”

Pain, sharp and freeing as if needles sunk into her skull, piercing into her very being. The onslaught of electrical impulses fired through her mind causing her to momentarily shift off balance. Clasping her hands onto her head she held herself there and endured the jolts of pain that rippled through her core. Her eyes now glowing a fierce golden yellow.

“Nrghhhh…”

Tears stung in the corners of her eyes as she embraced the throbbing offensive her mind subjected her to. The words of another still tarrying through her core, reverberating through her entire essence, echoing through her mind with a fierce resolve.

“I am thou, thou art I…” the voice resonated through her, each syllable a throbbing sensation that shocked through her entire system, causing her to buckle and scream on the spot. “You have finally found your own justice…Please...never lose sight of it again.”

Makoto honestly thought she was going to pass out. The pain was so intense she was surprised she could keep upright, let alone conscious. Holding her temples firmly did nothing to relieve the pressure that surmounted inside her head. But she wanted this, heeding the voice’s powerful words.

 _...Useless...Useless...Useless to me…_

Makoto forced her foot onto the tiled flooring below, shattering the orange ceramic into a small crater, the force of the impact washing away those unwanted thoughts. 

“This memorable day marks your graduation from your false self…” The voice uttered as blue flames briefly wreathed around her eyes bonding an iron mask to her flesh. Her breaths grew fast and harsh the headache that plowed into her temples all but numbing her mind. The temptation, the urge to remove the mask grew rampant as she gripped one side of the mask with her hand and pulled. 

“Argh….Urghh…” Makoto grimaced, feeling the warm lick of blood trickle down her face and she pulled on the mask, her flesh tearing away from her eyes and around her face. Gripping with her other hand with one final tear she tore the mask free from herself, and sinewed flesh and blood ruptured from her face, a new skin shed. 

Makoto screamed with every last ounce of air that filled her lungs, as she was enveloped in blue light. A pillar of unstable energy burst from her being shooting upwards, coating her in soothing light that trailed over her body, as winds of potent power wisped around her intertwined with the rumble of an engine.

Makoto sat atop her newly found power. A large futuristic style motorcycle sporting a clear blue front housing a pale face rumbled beneath her, bristling with power that wisped over the sleek smooth edges of the silver metal. Her uniform was replaced by a black and dark blue coloured skin tight suit, fitted with a dark leather corset and shoulder pads sporting three spikes on each. Long heeled boots and white gloves finished her attire along with the long black scarf that wrapped around her neck, flowing in the streams of power that radiated from the awakening.

“....A persona?” Yusuke uttered behind her in disbelief.

Ryuji shook his head, his eyes peeled wide in shock, “No, dude...That’s a bike…”

Makoto closed her eyes, briefly embracing the power, the feel of herself. The weight that bared down upon her shoulders was no longer present. No lingering anxieties captured her heart, only the drive to protect those behind her and to crush the cowering palace ruler that stood, cowering in front of her.

“I can feel it…” Makoto’s voice dropped to a whisper, slowly she opened her eyes, her gaze shifted to Kaneshiro “My “self”...Me…! Gun it!”

With a sharp reverberation from the engine she kicked the motorcycle into life a quick twist of the wrist brought the bike into full throttle, the harsh revving of the engine sounded, driving forward directly into the shadows that flanked Kaneshiro, a quick pull of the brakes shifted the rear of her persona into a powerslide that contacted the two shadows, crashing through their form before they burst into a mist of black ash.

“You don’t buy a life, you build it!” She snapped, shaking her head. “I will not lose heart again, ever. I’ll go full speed, nonstop. Right, Johanna!?” 

* * *

Akira honestly didn’t believe what he was seeing. The amount of power that was radiating from her was tremendous. The pure force of the awakening probably shook the foundations of the entire palace. Still that persona was impressive as he watched her crash forth into two of the shadows, the others surrounding them erupted into their true forms materialising as the oni type creatures they faced before.

Makoto whipped her head around to face them, her red eyes glowing with a fierce determination, “Don’t get all cocky just because I normally behave myself! I am DONE playing nice!”

“You got that right.” Akira smirked, quickly sheathing his blade, catching the large polearm that struck at him, deflecting it in a parry. “Think you can get us out of here?” he grunted nodding to the entrance.

“So, you’re totally the Fist of the Phantom Star now, huh?” Ryuji jested with a wide grin, backing up towards Makoto.

“Do you want to get smacked?” Makoto frowned, revving the engine once more. “I’m going on ahead, so follow me,” she nodded, before riding directly into the entrance to the bank. Shattering the door from its frame as cold air gushed through the waiting room. A large puff of smoke emerged in the room as Morgana shifted his form into that of the black van, the rest of them hurriedly rushed inside as they drove off down the ramp after Makoto through the barrier that separated them from the real world.

Back in the Shibuya walkway Akira knelt down next to Makoto who was doing the same, still trying to catch her breath.

“Man, talk about wild…” Ryuji breathed looking down at her. “That was no aikido-that was some hardcore ass whoopin’!”

“I am SO not pissing her off.” Ann winced, “I feel like she’ll rip my arm off...”

“She does excuse that aura…” Yusuke uttered.

You got that right Akira thought. From what it seemed the well behaved council president was all an act, well mostly, she was incredibly kind but Ann was right, she definitely had a temper that none of them knew about, and you wouldn’t want to piss her off, that was for sure.

“...Oh, stop it!” Makoto groaned in embarrassment, rising from her knelt position. “This is the most exhausted I’ve ever gotten these past few years...But...it felt pretty great.” she chuckled before looking at them all “I never thought I’d become part of the Phantom Thieves I was after. Sis might faint if she found out.”

“You mentioned her earlier?”

“She’s a prosecutor for the district-and she’s investigating the Phantom Thieves.”

“Wait, ain’t that bad!?” Ryuji hollered.

“No need to worry. A normal investigation would never lead them to a world like that. Then again, it must’ve been fate for this to happen…” Her eyes lowered slightly, “I had a feeling that there’d come a time when me and my sister wouldn’t see eye to eye anymore. I’m thankful to have a sister who works so hard, but...there are times I feel sorry for her too. And after hearing my persona’s voice, I clearly understand how I feel now.”

“It appears you’re not as reserved as you make yourself seem.” Yusuke said, turning to Akira, “Won’t she be perfect as our advisor? She’s fearless and has a sharp mind.”

“That’s fine by me.” Akira nodded. “I do have a question though, Makoto. What about the vice president, Tashiro? Does he know about your investigation, about us?”

Makoto shook her head, “No, to my surprise he actually declined the offer to investigate the phantom thieves in the first place, he helped with the incidents with the students but never knew what I was doing or who I was investigating.”

“Hm, so he’s safe then?”

“That’s right.” Makoto smiled, “I think he’s far too busy with his work to focus on that anyway. Or so I believe that was his excuse, either way I think we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I’m glad about that, students say he’s intimidating after all.” Ann said. “What work does he do?”

Makoto chuckled, “He really isn’t like that. He’s more mellow than people think. Oh, he’s a researcher at a hospital I believe.”

“A researcher!? I never expected that…”

“Not many people do,” Makoto smiled.

“Researcher, huh? All right, anyway let’s begin the infiltration tomorrow.” Akira said nodding to the others as they headed their separate ways.

To be fair, Makoto was probably right, Akira thought as he walked through central street. The vice president was never there when Makoto approached them. In the short time he had talked with him he seemed relatively kind, and he was never asking questions like she did, although he was difficult to read so he didn’t know his intentions, if he had any. But if Makoto says he wasn’t investigating them they could relax in that regard now that no one in Shujin knew who they were, apart from Mishima. But it was more likely he would keep his mouth shut regardless.

Still it was a huge leap forward for them getting another persona user, and an advisor. Her persona was strong too, and they were going to need that, especially if the security in that palace was as tight as Kaneshiro claimed it to be. 

Akira pivoted round an alleyway in central street, leading him to the airsoft shop that he procured their weapons from. After all, their new member needed a gun. The store was still open to his relief, and upon entering it was devoid of customers. The owner sat with his feet up on the counter, reading a magazine. He walked up the counter and peered behind at the rows of handguns that were mounted on the wall.

Iwai’s dark gaze lifted from his magazine cocking his eyebrow, “The enthusiast is back I see.”

“Just looking for a friend, that’s all.” Akira said, looking through the glass cabinets.

He did wonder what type of weapon would suit Makoto, especially with that leather biker-set up she had going on. Scanning through the displays he came across a long barreled revolver that looked recently refurbished. Perfect.

“Mind if I take that one?” Akira asked, as Iwai nodded, rising to his feet.

“Sure it’s just for a friend, kid?” When Akira nodded the owner shrugged and bagged the fake weapon. “Oh yeah, that bag I gave you a while back. Keep it. Got nothin’ to do with me, we clear?” he said in a low voice.

“Who was that for anyway?” Akira frowned, taking the bag and paying for his item.

Iwai sighed, “That was a specially modified gun I made to look as real as possible, you just helped me smuggle it out from those detectives…” His eyes narrowed. You’re an accomplice now so don’t go snitchin’. I got everything on my security camera.”

“What if I could see more?”

“Huh, is that how it is?” Iwai laughed dryly, before looking around the store briefly. “Come with me, we’ll talk in the back” He said, gesturing to the far side of the store.

Akira followed him into the back of the store, down a few steps led them to a storage area that housed a variety of equipment and tools, lots of boxed materials. He leant back against the desk that looked like it was used for treating guns, tarnishing kit, a wire brush etc. Iwai, propped himself onto the stool next to the desk, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked up at him “...Who the hell are you exactly?”

“Just your average gun enthusiast,” Akira said.

“...At your age?” Iwai shook his head before leaning forward, “Hm, well you got the heart of an enthusiast. Heh, you’re a strange one kid.” he chuckled, before pondering on the spot briefly, “Maybe, I can grant that wish of yours. But they are pretty damn expensive.”

“I’m not sure I follow?”

“Look, I ain’t a bad dude. I’ve been known to compromise from time to time. So, if you help me out with my little “business,” smugglin’ goods, destroying evidence.” A sly grin cast upon his lips “And as a reward I’ll introduce you to the...special menu, how ‘bout it, kid?”

“This sounds pretty shady…” Akira frowned.

“But, it’s a good deal. Gotta fight evil with evil, and I need a pawn of my own. All you gotta do is do some jobs for me.” Iwai said in a low voice, holding out his palm, “So we got a deal, or not?”

“I’ll do what I can.” Akira nodded, accepting his palm with his own.

Akira exited the train for Yongen, walking through into Leblanc he said his hello’s to Sojiro before heading upstairs and letting Morgana out, putting the brown bag with the model gun onto the shelf next to the other he now owned, thanks to his little deal.

Sitting on his bed his phone vibrated and jumped on the spot, Morgana quickly propped himself onto the bed to take a look with him.

IM:

Ryuji: Damn, motorcycles are cool...I wish my persona was like that.

Yusuke: Yours is on a ship though.

Ryuji: Dude, you kidding!? Motorcycles are way cooler than dumb boats. It’ll be just like the song! “I’m a phantom, on a steel horse I ride…”

Makoto: Don’t say such things. And for the record, I am most certainly not “wanted.”

Ann: Honestly, I’m mostly just surprised you know how to ride a motorcycle at all, Niijima-senpai.

Ryuji: Do you got a license?

Makoto: A regular one, yes.

Ryuji: Niceee...I can’t wait to get my hands on one too.

Akira: Assuming you don’t crash…

Makoto: That aside, mind if I change the topic for a moment?

Yusuke: What is the matter?

Makoto: I’m sorry, everyone. I know I’m not in any position to be saying that. I truly do…However, I must apologise. It was my actions that dragged all of you into this mess. On top of that, I misunderstood your true intentions in this. If only I could have realised what was happening to Suzui-san too…

Ann: Come on, we don’t need to talk about that now.

Yusuke: It seems there are still lingering issues on everyone’s minds.

Ryuji: Now's not the time to be talking about that shit though! Don’t we gotta be doing something about Kaneshiro?

Ann: He’s right.

Makoto: Very well, I understand.

Akira: We are all in this together now.

Makoto: I’ll make sure I don’t slow you guys down.

Akira placed down the phone and got changed before laying in bed. It was difficult not to think about how challenging this palace was going to be. They were going up against a real criminal this time, after all. It was fair to say he was slightly nervous too. He had no idea what Kaneshiro would do if they ultimately failed, especially with Makoto. 

After all, that was Kaneshiro’s plan, leave them left for dead and have Makoto as a source of revenue, for purposes he knew but didn’t want to think about. They had to pull this off, not just for their own sake, but for all the other innocents that bastard was using for his profitable gains.

Morgana jumped on to bed and sat at the edge, his tail swaying down at the side, “A motorcycle-shaped persona, huh...You know, I can turn into a car too, so it’s like I feel a sense of familiarity,” he said enthusiastically.

“So you’re a persona?” Akira said wryly, knowing full well the answer he’d receive.

“Uh, no.” Morgana huffed. “I’m supposed to be human! Well, motorcycles are nice too, but it can’t carry large numbers of people. I really am special after...all...huh?” He frowned, his voice dropped to a whisper, “Carry…? No...Take somewhere? Something just crossed my mind…”

“You feeling okay, Morgana?” 

Morgana’s lids lowered over his eyes, “...It’s no use. I can’t remember at all...Eh. There’s nothing I can do about it if I can’t remember. Anyway, unlike you guys, Makoto is smart, I’m sure she’ll be of great help!”

* * *

Makoto sat down with Ann in the student council room, after all she couldn’t deny a talk with her new teammate....friend? It was odd to her thinking that. Truth be told she was never good at making friends, mainly due to the fact she always prioritised studying and results over those kinds of relations. But even more so with girls, especially very feminine ones such as Ann, considering she never really thought herself as a girl who was particularly very feminine, well when comparing herself to Ann perhaps not. But maybe a little privacy was what they both needed. Just to clear the air between them.

“I’m sorry for asking you here like this,” Ann said quietly, squeezing her knees together.

“Oh no, it isn’t a problem,” Makoto said slightly flustered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I actually find it refreshing to be asked to the student council room. Although it’s somewhat nerve-racking as well.”

Ann chuckled awkwardly, her eyes dipping down, “...I think I’m a bit nervous myself.” She abruptly rose from her chair, guilt washing over her features, “Anyway, um...I really want to apologise...I’m...really sorry for everything.”

“What do you mean?” Makoto said, her eyes wide.

Ann clasped her hands together in front of her, swaying from side to side a little, “You know how I blamed you for Kamoshida’s sexual harassment. Well I wanted to apologise for that...I’ve honestly been meaning to this whole time.”

“Takamaki-san…”

“I realised later than Shiho was calling out for me...and I wasn’t there to help her…” She shook her head, “I didn’t want to admit my own guilt...so I took it out on you, Niijima-senpai...I’m very sorry…” She uttered quietly, bowing low before her, the tips of her pigtails brushing against the central desk.

Makoto was honestly surprised by such a formal gesture. Ann was very kind, and she felt sorry for saying what she did previously. In truth, she felt just as guilty as Ann did for the things they exchanged between each other. Maybe they were both just releasing their frustrations on eachother at the time, an excuse to escape from their lingering anxieties.

“...Hey, there is no need for that,” Makoto said softly. “In fact, I think the two of us are pretty similar...I was unable to save anyone. Not Suzui-san, and not any of Kaneshiro’s victims.” She said quietly, her gaze dropping to the floor, “I kept telling myself I wasn’t at fault because I was simply following orders...But that was all a lie. It felt like I would be admitting my own worthlessness had I not shifted the blame off of myself.” Her gaze shifted to Ann’s, “Fear of that worthlessness as probably why I acted so harshly toward you and your friends...I’m deeply sorry as well.”

“I see…” Ann smiled, “In that case, wanna call it even?”

“Even…?” Makoto chuckled, “You’re right...How about we leave this conversation in the past?”

“Mhm. Oh, but one more thing.” Ann said with a serious tone, sitting back down onto her chair, “You’re not worthless, Niijima-senpai. You were a bit reckless, but you’re the reason we found a way into Kaneshiro’s palace. And you even obtained the power to change people’s hearts. You did that all yourself, Niijima-senpai.”

Makoto smiled widely, “That way of thinking is very much like you, Takamaki-san. When you confronted me about Suzui-san, I realised how dishonest and small I was. You’re always very direct...That’s what helped me finally realise the error of my ways...Hey, can I call you Ann?” She asked hesitantly.

“Um, yeah!” Ann blurted, slightly taken back. “I...I’m going to do the same, M-M-Makoto...Rgh, that’s so embarrassing!”

Both of them chuckled in unison, “How about we get something to eat after school today?”

“Ooh, I know a place.” Ann beamed, “There’s a crepe shop on central street that totally stuffs their crepes!”

“Do you want to split one?”

“Mmmm, let’s get a whole one and then we can go half and half on those!” Ann said, grabbing for her bag, heading for the door.

“Yes, let’s! After school right?” Makoto asked as Ann nodded to her with a wide grin before leaving the student council room.

Makoto could only smile to herself when Ann left the room. Clutching her chest she really wanted to hold onto this feeling of elation, she never thought she’d feel so animated when having “girl-talk.” Probably because she wasn’t used to it, or had much experience with it. But this was the step forward she wanted, new beginnings meant new possibilities, after all.

Akira greeted the others as they approached him at the hideout, the five of them leaning onto the walkway rails as Morgana propped himself up.

“I have a request about all this, if I may?” Makoto asked, turning to the others. “Can you teach me how to be a phantom thief? Like...About how the Metaverse, for example.”

Yusuke spoke up, his voice formal and polite as ever, “Simply put, that world is formed of a person’s cognition. There, you can change people’s hearts.”

“Yeah, I’ve gathered that much just from going there once. But the method of transportation eludes me...I mean it’s a smartphone navigation app.”

“All you need is a name, a location, and a distortion. After that the entry is bookmarked.”

“You make it seem like such a simple app.” Makoto frowned slightly. “But couldn’t it be dangerous? I mean what if someone tracked our history on the server?” When all Makoto got was a series of black faces she gasped, “You guys didn’t think about that before? I mean it showed up on my phone without any input from me. Do you know anything about it, Akira?”

Even though he knew one hundred percent the answer to that question it probably wasn’t wise to answer it honestly. But what could he possibly have said? That one day after he arrived in Tokyo he was summoned to a place called the velvet room that was impossible to travel to by any normal means. That some nights he was summoned to this place while he slept, waking up, holed up in some cell where two girl wardens watched over him with a man with an abnormally long nose that told him of some upcoming ruin with intent to train him as a thief. That he would gift any of his fellow companions with an app that allows them to travel to the metaverse. They would either think he was making it up, he was crazy, or probably just joking around.

Either way leaving those details out would probably cause more confusion in the long run. It wasn’t fair on the others, everyone had enough on their plates as it is. Besides they had more important matters right now, and a palace to infiltrate. 

“There’s no need to worry about it, it’s safe trust me.” Akira said quietly before removing his phone from his pocket. “Are we all ready to go?”

With a resounding yes from the others he activated the Nav, slipping free the boundaries to the other side, they entered through the distortions that ripple between the fabric of reality, materialising themselves into the courtyard of Kaneshiro’s palace.

“So, what am I going to be called?” Makoto said to the others, looking down at herself, admiring her new attire. “You all were using code names, weren’t you?”

“This time’s a hard one…” Ryuji groaned, scratching his head. “Maybe somethin’ like “Shoulder Pads”?”

“Why on earth would you focus on that?” Morgana sneered, looking up at him.

“I refused to be called that,” Makoto bit out. “Next.”

“Rider?” Yusuke prompted.

“Fixer?” Ann blurted.

Makoto sighed deeply, “Won’t you give me something better to work with?”

To be fair he knew where the others were coming from. Regarding a codename for Makoto it was difficult. The biker aspect struck him as herself being free from expectations, basically doing whatever the hell she wants.

Underneath that rule abiding, good-girl skin she wore, she was a total badass, rather reckless and well a little demanding but she was definitely someone you would not want to mess with. But she was smart in her approach, and that required a sharp mind which she definitely possessed. And something they desperately needed. And with the way she was rejecting the others proposals he struck her as a ruler casting a decree on her subjects. 

“She’s like an empress.” Morgana uttered. “What do you think, Joker?”

“Queen.” Akira said.

“Woah, I totally see it.” Ann nodded fast.

“It fits so well that I’m at a loss for words here.” Morgana said quietly.

Makoto smiled nodding her head slowly, “Queen...it has a nice ring to it. I like it. Let’s go with that.” Her tone grew serious, “Now then, could you explain to me the strategy for this mission?”

“Uhh...Strategy?” Ryuji said slowly.

“...You don’t have one?” Makoto recoiled, her palm covering her mouth briefly. “Wait. The Phantom Thieves were acting without any plans!?”

In the silence that followed Morgana hesitantly spoke up, “Uhh...We pretty much look around the area, I provide navigation when needed, and then…”

“If we run into shadows, we beat the shit outta ‘em!” Ryuji finished, grinning widely.

“Very well then.” Makoto said firmly, “It looks like I’ll definitely be of use then. It seems my role is to be the brain of this team. I’ll analyse Mona’s information and give out orders.” Her gaze met each of them, “Any objections?”

“N-None, Queen!” Ryuji said with a shaky voice.

Ann sighed heavily, shaking her head, “I bet Skull’s definitely the type that’ll be under a girl’s thumb.”

“You got that right,” Akira chuckled before pushing his hand into his black coat pulling out the revolver he purchased for their new member, handing out the revolver grip first to Makoto. “Here this is for you, thought you’d need one.”

“Oh, thank you, Joker.” Makoto uttered with surprise, taking the weapon in her hands to get a feel for the fake gun. “This will work well.” She smiled, pushing out the magazine before flicking it back in, holstering it at the small of her back.

“Right, now let’s begin the infiltration.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter. And the Queen finally joins the thieves hell yeah!
> 
> I always think that Makoto suffers more than what is actually seen by the others. And behind the scenes she is especially tormented by these expectations placed upon her shoulders. Hopefully I have portrayed that well?
> 
> It did take a turn for the worse for her with Kaneshiro and his lackeys too! These darker, grim scenes will become more prevelant in the story as it progresses. I just feel like it suits the story better. Hopefully you agree!
> 
> And I hope you like being in Makoto's perspective. I find it a joy to write.
> 
> Next chapter will be the palace, with a lot of tweaks oh and a special new scene which is well, I'll let you find out Friday!
> 
> As always many thanks for reading and comments are always welcome. I'll answer any questions you have!


	27. The Bank of Gluttony

Due to their method of escape previously when they were in the palace the entrance to the bank was now heavily fortified, boarded up making them unable to enter from there, so another means of entrance was necessary to begin their infiltration of the bank. So, everyone began searching until Makoto called them over to a large golden piggy bank statue that rested on top of a large pedestal, a cool stream of air blew from underneath the statue.

“Doesn’t this seem strange to you, Joker?” Makoto said, kneeling down at the base of the pedestal.

“Sure does,” Akira nodded, peering around the statue as he pressed his hands into a raised placard that protruded from the statue. The large golden block pushed into the slot with a click, sounding the turn of gears which acted to slide the statue back from its original position revealing a staircase that led to an access tunnel below. After a long crawl through the shadows Ryuji assisted himself in heaving a large metal manhole cover off of it’s support, revealing an entrance into an unexplored area of the bank.

After they all emerged they quickly shot down the nearest pathway that flanked a large stairwell, the corridor was littered with odd statues depicting a swirling ribbon around then symbol of a yen. Just past a row of pink waiting seats, they reached the right hand side of the entrance to the waiting room where Makoto awakened to her persona. The room was neatened up again, apart from the small crater in the floor. As they clung to the support columns that flanked the entrance way they peered around to see a couple of patrolling shadows, the silence was met by the muffled sound of sniffing as a shadow in the form of a dog walked by one of the long benches.

“A shadow in the shape of a dog…” Yusuke whispered. “It seems this place has its own watchdogs.” 

“Hmm...I don't like the looks of this,” Morgana winced, watching the shadow plod by.

“Y’mean ‘cause you’re a cat?” Ryuji countered with a wide grin.

“N-No that’s not the point, I’m not a cat! I’m just saying they may be able to sense us easier than the other shadows. Either way it may be a good idea to deal with it first.”

“Everyone, get back.” Makoto said, retrieving a bullet from the barreled chamber of her revolver before holstering it at the small of her back. With a flick of her thumb she sent the bullet spinning into the air before gravity took its effect sending the piece of metal hurtling to the tiled flooring, contacting the ceramic with a sharp sound. The ringing noise made from the contact caught the attention of the hound, its boxy head, covered in an odd blue tinted gas mask whipped around to their position before rushing over to them, a howl came from the hound before it erupted in a pool of black, its original form evaporating into the ooze before materialising as a two headed, chimeric dog, It’s bare vertebrae-column-like-tail whipping around.

“Shit...it’s big.” Ryuji said with a grimace, drawing his weapon.

“Get ready.” Akira uttered, his hand just about reached his mask before he saw Makoto rush forward from his peripheral. Her leg cast out in a fierce kick that contacted the hind leg of the beast. The pure force from the impact wrenching the leg back of the shadow forcing it off balance. Another kick flew out, this time a downward arc that smashed into the leg that was cast off balance forcing the beast to crumple down. With a deep growl the shadow whipped it’s multiple heads around, it’s jaws wide, bearing a set of vicious teeth that were angled directly at Makoto’s side.

“Queen, look out!” Ann cried out.

Even though she didn’t have to worry.

Akira watched as she quickly pivoted around, dodging the beasts dripping maw. Using the momentum of the pivot to strike out with her fist. The black brass knuckle type weapons she bore crashed into the side of one of the heads, a loud crack sounded as it’s face compacted in on itself. The crush of bone and tearing of flesh showered a stream of black blood from the broken skull, with a weakened howl the shadow collapsed to the ground. The eyes of the broken face were still twitching as they watched Makoto walk over, drawing her revolver.

“Any last words?” Makoto drawled, pausing before firing a round into the other head that didn’t look like it had been hit by an SUV. After a short pop the shadow evaporated in a burst of black ash. “Shall we move on?” Makoto turned to the others, holstering her sidearm.

Akira looked back at the others who were no doubt wearing the same expression. Yup.

Mouth’s were agape, an expression of awe and also of worry, not for the shadow’s more for themselves as their eyes in unison watched her walk over.

“Holy shit…” Ryuji breathed. “You guys were right, never piss her off.”

Yusuke cleared his throat before releasing his grasp on his katana’s hilt, “Yes, I shall endeavour to stay on her good side.”

Akira smiled and shook his head, peering around the support column into the main hall. Glad that none of the other shadow’s were alerted to their presence. Probably due to the commotion by the service windows where one of the walking ATMs was being dragged into the reception area by a couple of security shadows. The other ATMs waiting one long line, their metal forms trembling in a choir of creaking steel.

“All clear, let’s move.” Akira said to others, motioning with his head to the direction of the entrance hall.

Sneaking past the long waiting benches they reached the opposite side of the waiting room. Multiple meeting rooms flanked the rear of the room, surrounded by glass walls. Opposite sounded the distance clash of metal, all of them peering through the separating booths to view a large elevator. The metal grates closing across the front of the elevator as a light flickered above it. An old fashioned dial, sat above, the arrowed dial slowly moving across the semi-circular plate, clocking in at “B” which he assumed meant basement.

“Could we use that to get down?” Ann prompted, laying across the tiled flooring to get a good view of the elevator.

“There is no control panel, however.” Yusuke pointed out.

“They probably control it from a security room,” Morgana said, looking over. “It's a simple, but effective measure of security.”

Makoto nodded, “That must mean they really don’t want anyone going down there…”

“Hey guys, check this out,” Ryuji whispered from inside one of the meeting rooms.

Akira and the others walked through the large archway that led into the small room. His feet connecting fractured pieces of plated metal that were scattered along the maroon coloured carpeting, the smell of burnt plastic lingering in the air. Turning around one of the partitions was a couple of the walking ATMs. Well what was left of them. Their forms were beaten and ruined, littered with dents and puncture marks across the torn sheet metal, they laid motionless, the slight flickering of green light on the screens, illuminating the heaps of scrap. 

So that was their way of dealing with customers who didn’t comply.

“They must’ve been beaten, huh?” Ryuji said, glancing down at the selection of weapons thrown to the ground, picking up one that looked like a modern steel equivalent of a medieval mace, hunkering it on his shoulder before tossing aside his metal pipe. “We’ll make ‘em pay, for sure. Anyway let’s get goin’.”

After a brief confrontation with two fairy-like shadows, which they quickly disposed of, they ascended the large stairwell reaching the upper observation area. Every door was locked, covered by metal shutters that required some kind of keycard for access to the rooms or whatever facilities laid behind them. The maintenance door that was also situated above the elevator was covered in the metal mesh, so that keycard was essential. 

“Dammit, the door ain’t gonna open.” Ryuji hissed, prying at the bars to the maintenance room.

“Isn’t this the security room Mona mentioned earlier?” Ann said, pointing to another locked door further down the hallway. “Maybe there’s a keycard in there?”

“Panther is right.” Makoto said, “We should look around for another point of entry.”

After a short while of scanning Morgana discovered a ventilation shaft that was situated over some power supply units to the side of the security room. Akira leapt up first, crawling into the small space, a short while later reaching the end of the small tunnel which was open on the other side, pressing a finger to his lips up to the others that were crawling in he signalled them to halt.

A loud thud sounded in the shaft followed by a groan escaping Ryuji’s lips. Akira looked back at the guy who was frantically rubbing his head, as if that would make it better. Akira gestured a shrug to him, all he got in return was a wince and an expression signifying that he did nothing wrong.

“Dude, I couldn’t help it.” Ryuji whispered in a hush, “Panther stopped right in front of me and I jerked up.”

“I hope you weren’t looking, Skull.” Ann’s head whipped around, her blue eyes flashing with annoyance through the corner of her mask. “For your sake.”

When all Ann received was a whole lot of mouth movement and no excuse Akira rolled his eyes, bracing his back against the side of the vent he peered down into the security room. The decorum matched that of the security room, the dull orange carpeting repeating still laid along the floor. The far left of the room was illuminated by a bright glare that radiated from the multiple flatscreens that were supported on the far wall, including those that were integrated into the long wooden desk that stretched across the back. Along with a myriad of security panels and monitoring equipment. Each of the screens displaying a single live imaging feed from a CCTV camera. 

The security was seriously tight.

Luckily for them, from what he could see only one shadow residing in the room, sitting back in a tiny chair that was fixed to the floor, glaring up at the many screens. Obviously too preeoccupied to hear Ryuji’s little accident though. 

Akira turned to the other’s holding up his index finger, mouthing the word shadow so everyone got the gist. Next to him Makoto nodded, gripping onto the dark brass knuckle type weapons she used. Sneaking out onto a large black industrial unit that sat below the shaft exit, he made way for a couple of the others to appear before taking his opportunity. Leaping from the unit, he contacted the back of the shadow, straddling the guards shoulder as it went apeshit, its arms flailing around before it looked up directly at him.

“Let’s see what you are,” he smirked before ripping the gask mask viser from the shadow, tearing it free from its face in a spray of black liquid. The shadow convulsed slightly, arching its back as the form became increasingly bloated before rupturing out in, seeping black liquid to the floor forming a large puddle from which multiple identical shadows emerged in the shape of horses that stood on their hind legs, their green eyes glew with a fiery malice that illuminated onto pale red flesh rippling with black energy.

Akira drew his blade quickly, the upward arch he drew from his sheath blocked the kick that was sent at him from the shadow, although that couldn’t stop the other shadow that rushed to him from doing the same, the hoof contacted his side bursting the air from his lungs, sending him sliding across the carpeted flooring, his blade falling to the floor beside him. Holding his chest he looked up as the others poured out of the shaft.

Makoto leapt first from the industrial unit, her balled fist contacting the nearest shadow’s skull with a crack, sending in crashing into the security door, busting the thing open as he watched her chase after the shadow, shortly after Ryuji followed her to deal with it. Yusuke and Ann were squaring off against another two shadow’s while Morgana supported from above the black unit.

“Chi-you!” Akira barked drawing his mask from his eyes, the eruption of blue energy that swirled around him knocked the oncoming shadow off guard, pushing it back, halting it’s advance. His persona burst forth it’s spear armed in one of its many hands thrusted forth piercing through the pale red hide of the shadow’s shoulder, wrenching the blades tip free as it severed through the joint. As black liquid went all Niagara Falls on the carpeting, the shadow pivoted around on one hoof, it’s leg spinning around in the hope of hitting anything.  The shielded arm of his persona caught the blow, countering the attack, before it thrust its sword through the shadow’s chest, leaving the thing to howl before it evaporated into a black mist.

Akira’s head whipped around as a loud thud resonated from the doorway.

“We got more company out here!” Ryuji grunted, being pushed to the floor by one of the twin headed beasts, the handle of his mace braced between the maw of one of the heads, the other head trying to reach his shoulder that was already bleeding from some kind of injury. 

“Johanna!” Makoto’s voice echoed through the corridor, before a black sphere contacted the rear of the beast. The tiny singularity slowly sucked back the beast into the sphere as it’s molecules were stripped from it’s being. The shadow’s claws flailed out in a frenzy as they grated against Ryuji’s mace just before the small ball ruptured in a burst of blue energy ripping the shadow in two before fizzling away into a black mist.

“Let’s see to that, Skull.” Makoto said, placing her hand to Ryuji’s wounded shoulder, the green mist emanating from her fingertips streamed into the wound, speeding the healing process, knitting the cellular structure back together. With a grunt she helped him to his knees.

“Shit...that still hurts...bad.” Ryuji grimaced, rolling his shoulder in its socket.

“Man up, Skull.” Makoto chuckled slightly, as they both walked into the room.

The final pair of shadows were already dead by the time Akira rose from his hunched position. Frozen in place by Yusuke’s persona, placing his mask over his face as the shadows shattered into crystals.

With a grunt Akira picked up his blade sheathing it at his waist as he felt a soothing wind caress his wounded side, looking down to see Morgana was already tending to his injuries.

“Everyone all right?” Morgana said, peering back and forth between them. When he received a series of nods his large blade dematerialised from his paws in a puff of blue flames.

Akira walked over to the frontal desk that was teeming with control panels. When he started rummaging through the desk compartments Ann walked over and did the same, pulling out small drawers until she pulled out a small card.

“Is this what we were looking for?” Ann winked, waving the card in her hand before handing it to him.

Akira inspected the card quickly, although he didn’t really know what he was looking for. The thing was blank, apart from the black stripe that sat above a small barcode, it was simplistic enough but maybe that was all they needed to get through those security doors.

“Over here is a map.” Yusuke said, removing the paper from the board it sat upon. “There seems to be quite a large basement floor beneath us.” 

“Well, let’s hop to it,” he said, placing the card in his coat pocket before walking out to the corridor, the others trailing behind him. Akira quickly veered off around the next bend to the corridor, coming across the maintenance room that sat above the lift. Pulling the keycard from his pocket he inserted the card into the card reader box that was situated next to the door. The small screen flashed a bright green before the words “Approved...Unlocked” flickered on the glass panel before trailing off screen. The sound of the metal grate that laid across the door shifted back into the frame allowing them access. 

The maintenance room consisted of nothing more than a few large power units that sat towards the rear labelled with all the “High Voltage” and “Fear of death” hazards stuck to the metal boxes. In the center a large metal mesh covered across the elevator shaft, either end supporting the revolving wheels that drove the elevator. Thankfully the mesh had a small hatch they could use to drop down.

“So this is the elevator?” Makoto tilted her head, kneeling down over the mesh, peering into the shaft.

“Seems that way,” Akira nodded, lifting the lid of the hatch, watching the elevator whistle down into the darkness of the shaft. “I wonder how far it goes. But this is our only way down.”

“Wait, you want us to jump on top of the thing?” Ryuji said hesitantly.

“It’s the only way down you moron,” Morgana huffed. “Unless you want to stay here.”

When the elevator rose for the second time he was sure that the intervals between the elevator’s uses were quite lengthy periods, which incidentally would give them all enough time to hop aboard. When the elevator stalled into place Akira touched down on top of the elevator, helping the others as they dropped down individually onto the metal roofing. After a short while the elevator sprung into action lowering them down for what seemed like multiple stories before the metal box halted to a stop.

Akira peered down through the gap between the elevator and the door opening, when seeing that there was no security around he gestured to the others, pointing down through the gap. Slipping through between the gap Akira landed on the red carpeting of a small hallway, briefly turning around to help Ann and Makoto slide down while the others leapt down safely.

“Looks clear.” Makoto said, scanning the area as they walked into a large reception area. The decor matching that of the initial entrance room, fitted with large black and green marbled support pillars that hung some fancy fluorescent lighting. “Is that Kaneshiro…!?” Makoto whispered as a crackle sounded through the bank's intercom system.

“It looks like some rats have infested my bank!” Kaneshiro hissed, his voice laced with irritation. “Do not let them further down! Increase security as much as you can! That’s an order!” 

“It seems painfully obvious that the treasure would be further down this facility.” Yusuke said.

With that in mind Akira led them past the empty reception area into the back passageways of the area, the area was darker than the rest mainly due to the dreary choice of navy blue furnishings and carpeting to go along with the odd patterned wallpaper styles that adorned the walls. Along the corridors still had those weird yen statues scattered around.

Akira stopped just around the corner, Makoto’s arm raised to stop them, quickly peering around the corner before turning back to them all. “There’s security cameras in the area, and I would guess there would be more up ahead. If we’re getting closer to the treasure this might be their way of tightening security.”

“Maybe there’s a way to turn them off?” Akira asked, looking around the corner himself momentarily. Just in that hallway alone were four of them.

Makoto nodded, pointing to the series of wiring that stretched from each of the cameras to a small power supply box on the rear side of the corridor. “That may be the supply unit for those cameras. If we remove it, they may cease to function.”

“Mona, think you can get past them?” Akira said, turning to him. “You might be able to slip behind their view.”

“Mwehehehe, sure I can,” Morgana chuckled. “Watch a true gentleman thief in action.”

The rest of them peered around the corridor as Morgana slipped past the back of the statues. The angles of the security cameras suggested to them that they couldn't view the small space directly below it, and given his size Morgana easily slipped through to the other side, his small form hugging the walls before reaching the end. His sword materialising in his small hands before striking the power supply box, the metal frame ripped through as the wires and circuitry inside fizzled with an electric discharge before the lights on the security cameras faded out until disappearing completely.

“Nice job, Mona!” Ann smiled as Morgana gave a bow from the other side of the corridor.

Upwards to the next room led them to a rising staircase. Trouble was just like every other room they came across now was filled with security cameras, and the stairs were no exception either.

“I think we should split up and search for those power supply boxes.” Makoto said. “The hallway back there branches out into separate areas so they could be anywhere.”

“Queen’s right.” Morgana nodded.

“All right, Queen, Skull, you’re with me.” Akira turned to the others, “Mona, Fox, Panther, you go check out in the opposite direction.”

When everyone nodded back they split up, proceeding back to the hallways. Sneaking through a series of small corridors led them to a small alcove, the lack of security in this area was probably due to the sound of fighting that ensued shortly after the others proceeded down their passage. A few of the shadow’s rushed over to that side once the smell of smoldering flames permeated through the air. 

No doubt Ann’s doing.

Given the opportunity they rushed inside a nearby room, opening the cushioned doors that gave way to a small maintenance room. A couple of blaring power units and a selection of fuse boxes was all that the room supported. Both himself and Makoto knelt down next to one of the supply boxes, opening the large metal door to reveal a large selection of wiring, all fitted into their individual ports. Luckily there were labels strapped to each of the bunched wiring, signifying which ones they needed to remove.

“Fire alarms...Room 1 lighting…” Makoto muttered to herself, checking each of the bunches individually.

“Stand back, I’ve got a better idea.” Ryuji grinned, gripping onto the handle of his mace.

“Woah, woah! Skull. No. Don’t.” Akira rolled his eyes holding his palms up to him. “You do that and the whole place will be up in arms. We may not even be able to progress then.”

“Oh, right...Iknewthat.” Ryuji whispered quickly, hunkering the mace over his shoulder, nodding quickly to himself as if he knew the answer all along.

“Got it.” Makoto smiled, pulling out a couple of the bunches of wires before rising from her knelt position. “That should have dealt with those security cameras.”

The three of them made their way back to the stairwell where the others were waiting for them, sitting on the lower section of the stairs. Yusuke was cleaning his katana while Ann was cleaning herself from all the black filth that was sticking to her suit, her brows forced down over her eyes.

“This sucks....” Ann whimpered, sliding some of the black ooze off her arms.

“I’m sorry, Panther.” Morgana bowed multiple times to her, “It won’t happen again.”

“Oh, shit...What happened?” Ryuji burst a laugh.

Yusuke rolled his eyes before standing and sheathing his blade, “Well, Mona decided it was prudent to explode this slime in front of Panther, what you see is the result of that matter.”

The bickering ensued as they rose the stairwell, a short walk afterwards took them to a descending staircase leading to an incredibly large room. The same patterned wallpaper. The mezzanine they stood on stretched across the large expanse, and was a similar story on the other side. Deep whispering voices echoed from a room close by. The door was closed off by a metal grate but the voices were barely distinguishable.

“So….orders...Mr. Kaneshiro...hold this area,” a deep voice echoed from the room.

“Understood...they won’t...without our two keys.”

“Huh? What’s that about some keys?” Ryuji whispered, looking back at the others.

Makoto shook her head, “I’m not sure. I couldn’t hear all that they were saying.”

“Let’s check out this area first. According to the map, we should be able to head down from here…” Morgana said, his head peeking over the map that was clasped between his paws.

Descending the stairwell, Akira and the others followed Morgana down another, smaller flight of stairs. A large vault door stood tall at the bottom, two huge sliding doors met in the center, bristling with cogs and hydraulic pistons that locked the door firmly shut. The large steel door looked impenetrable. Two small stations sat on opposite sides of the door, each displaying a series of panels along with a small hole labelled “Key” and a lever that was situated next to it.

“Holy shit…” Ryuji breathed, gazing up at the abundance of metal. “Is the treasure in there?”

“I don’t think so.” Makoto said, looking at the map Morgana held, “There’s a great deal more beyond this point.”

“Then this is a partition of sorts?” Yusuke asked, raising a brow.

Akira walked over to one of the stations, “Looks like a key is required for each side, both have to be activated manually, and at the same time. Maybe those shadows in that room have those keys?”

“Yeah you could be right there, Joker!” Ann nodded. “There were going on about some keys...weren’t they?”

Back up at the room where the shadows were situated, Akira peered through the metal grating that was stretched across the doorway. Two very large shadow’s stalked the control room, their bulbous forms covered in a yellow suit that laid under black security vest, slowly patrolling the room as black energy wreathed at their feet. Their fly-like white eyes were covered by an unusual viser for a mask, across their waistbands dangled a single rod like key.

Carefully moving away from the doorway Akira slipped back to the others. “They have the keys, yet I think it’ll be difficult to challenge them both at the same time. They don’t look like ordinary shadows.”

Makoto pondered for a second, her hand clasped to her chin in thought, “...Then how about we split them up and beat them individually?” She turned to him, “We could split up, one group could use that monitoring room we got the keycard in. There was communication equipment there as well we could use to lure one of the shadows.”

“And the other group will defeat the shadow here?” Ann asked.

“That’s right.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Akira nodded, “Fox, Panther, Mona. You guys go back to the monitoring room and lure out one of the shadow’s. We’ll deal with the remaining one.”

From the moment the others left it seemed like forever that the three of them had been waiting below the mezzanine stairwell until Ann’s voice sounded over the intercom system, he was relieved to be hearing her terrible voice acting blare through the speakers.

Well, relieved they made it to the monitoring room safely. 

The crappy voice acting, eh. He could definitely do without.

And the tactics seemed to have worked, the sound of the metal grate opening followed by a rush of heavy footfalls thundered overhead until falling silent. Now was their chance to attack.

“You guys ready?” Akira said, turning to Ryuji and Makoto who were already arming themselves.

“Yes, let’s go.” Makoto nodded.

Stalking back up the stairwell Akira peered around the doorway. Yup, one beefy shadow remaining. After nodding to the others they moved into the control room, their guns aimed directly at the shadow who turned to meet them. 

“Wait. Who’re you-...” The shadow barked in a deep, distorted tone. “Then that comm? You must be those thieves!”

“You got that right, asshole! Now hand over that key!” Ryuji hollered, leveling the barrel of his shotgun.

That menacing black aura that enveloped the shadow intensified. Spilling out wisps of energy before the shadow arched backwards, it’s limbs started to spasm before its form ruptured, leaking black liquid that pooled at its legs. As the liquid burst the shadow materialised into being, another of the Oni type creatures they faced before, but much larger. It’s face was more or less composed of bone then flesh, with spikey projections protruding from its scalp. It’s skin was a pale bone, patterned with maroon coloured stripes. In one hand a large twin-ended blunt polearm was gripped firmly.

“This shall be your grave, thieves!” The shadow screamed, forcing his polearm into the tiled flooring. A cold air sapped the heat from the room as small arrow-headed icicles formed around the shadow, the crystalline structure vibrated on the spot before shooting out in their direction.

“Retreat!” Makoto barked, firing off a couple of shots before whizzing around the doorway.

Akira leveled his gun, pulling the trigger sending a barrage of lead at the shadow while retreating back towards the doorway. Multiple shards of ice whistled past them as they hunkered to the wall either side of the door.

The three of them didn’t have much time to react as they holstered their guns. The frame of the door and most of the adjacent foundations exploded as the shadow forced its way through the wall, the wooden door frame and concrete foundations ejecting out from the force of the shadow’s weapon pummelling through the structure.

Akira dived back drawing his blade, as Ryuji did the same at his side. Keeping his eye on Makoto as the shadow’s hefty polearm swung down at her before she quickly pivoted around to dodge the blow. Taking the opportunity Akira doved forward, his blade catching the wrist of the shadow, the blade was barely able to penetrate the thick hide, just a trickle of black blood oozing from the wound. Jumping back he caught a glimpse of Ryuji’s blow that was barely noticeable either, even with that hefty mace that slammed into the back of the shadow the thing just flinched. 

With a grunt the shadow spun around, it’s polearm cast at an backwards arc that contacted Ryuji’s arm, the shear force knocking his weapon out of his hand sending him skidding to halt across the carpeted floor.

“Shit…” Ryuji grimaced, gripping his upper arm.

“Skull, you all right!?” Akira barked from across the room. Ryuji gave him a solid nod before he turned back at the shadow where Makoto was already engaging it. With a flurry of kicks she managed to leave an opening before leaping upwards, smashing the shadow skulls in a fierce blow, knocking the thing to the floor.

Makoto snapped her head to them, “Physical attacks won’t be that effective-” the back hand of the shadow hit her to the ground as an icey air laced around her legs freezing her solid to the ground as the shadow rose up, looming over her.

Akira ripped his mask free from his eyes, “Arsene!” The burst of blue energy whipped around behind him as the black winged persona materialised, casting out a series of tendrils that pierced through the shadows legs, entwining around them, pulling the shadow back from Makoto. The creature let out a roar of frustration, its head whipped around to him as more of the shard of ice were fired in his direction. Placing on his mask he dived backwards avoiding the spell, grabbing for his mask once more “Persona-”

“Joker!” Makoto cried out.

Looking back up he didn’t even notice the shadow had already charged for him, he barely got to remove his mask before the polearm contacted the side of his skull, the impact casted him off the mezzanine down onto the lip of the stairwell below. His body crumpled down onto the soft carpeting. 

It took a while for his brain to come to terms with the impact, in terms of it still felt like it was sloshing around in his skull. Opening his eyes, his vision was hazy, the ringing in his ears blocked out most of the distance sounds of fighting that still ensued above.

Forcing himself upright, he braced himself against a nearby statue to maintain his balance, his hand brushed through his dark hair, his red glove slick with fresh glossy blood. The roar that emanated from the shadow above caught his attention, his head whipped up to the fight above.

“Johanna!” he heard Makoto call out. Seeing that pitted black sphere contact the shoulder of the shadow, its molecules being ripped forcefully from its arm into the tiny singularity, holding it in place as the shadow desperately tried to free itself.

“Seiten Taisei!” Ryuji barked, a series of bolts of lightning crackled through the ceiling, casting bolts of high current into the shadow, piercing through its immobilized form before the thing sagged, the glow in its eyes faded out before bursting into black ash.

“Joker! Are you okay?” Makoto said, rushing over to him down the stairs before kneeling down to his side. Taking off her mask, casting a green soothing wind over him, knitting together the wound to his head.

Akira nodded, even though the wound was sealed the pain was still numbing. And would do for a while. But that was the payoff with healing in the metaverse, you could knit together wounds but the pain and way your body reacted to that pain didn’t shift. So you could still be incapacitated from pain even if there was no visible wound to suggest that you were hurt.

After Ryuji helped him to his feet, the world still seemed rather wonky. Or maybe that was his brain telling him he needed to take five. Or ten. Maybe twenty? Shaking his head he opened his eyes to the concerned faces of his two friends.

“I’ll be fine.” he said simply.

“Are you sure?” Makoto said firmly. “That was quite a fall.”

When he nodded she dangled the rod-like key from her fingers.

“So this is it, huh?” Akira said, the three of them walking down to the vault just below them. Akira threw the key to Ryuji who inserted it into one of the stations, the panels illuminated with a green light.

“All right, it worked!” Ryuji turned to them with a grin. “Oh look, they’re back.”

Akira and Makoto turned to see the others, a little beaten but otherwise they seemed fine, Ann winked flashing the other key in her hand before she walked over to the vault station on the opposite side, inserting the key as the panels glowed a bright green.

“So let’s do this at the same time Skull.” Ann said. “On three! One, two, three!”

A loud hiss sounded from the large vault as they both pulled the levers. The large hydraulic pistons that sealed the door slowly released from the locks, the cogs on the door spun in reverse before the two sides of the vault separated from one another, sliding back into the wall.

“That took some effort, but we managed to force it open.” Yusuke nodded with a smile.

The area that opened up to them was incredibly different from that of the rest of the palace they had previously explored. The area was essentially more modern and high-tech than the rest. Most of the supports and structural panels of the areas construction looked were made from brushed blue steel. The walkway that laid out in front of them was constructed mainly of clear glass, and it was a similar story for most of the other walls.

Still, no one could ignore the sheer quantity of paper bills that were piled onto the glass walkway, the cash was seemingly materialising out of thin air above their heads as they trundled along the glass. Akira looked around and it was the same everywhere, every available space was teeming with cash. His feet swept through the piles of bills, as if he was a kid in Autumn, happily kicking through piles of brown leaves.

“Dude...There’s money all over the floor…” Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide, looking down at the hoard of cash.

“So he took all this from the weak…” Morgana spat.

“We will make him pay…” Makoto growled, her feet all but crushing through the piles of cash.

Akira reached the end of the walkway and had to brace himself on the rails of the glass. A sharp pain ripped through his frontal lobe, causing him to momentarily stumble. Holding his head the pain intensified in short waves to the point where he had to shut his lids and focus on the darkness, like his brain’s circuit board needed to be turned off and cooled down. 

Shit.

That blow he took from earlier definitely did more damage to him than he initially expected, the healing worked fine but the lingering effects and pain still persisted. Akira eyes flipped open as he flinched, someone’s hand rested on his shoulder, turning around to see it was Ryuji, concern washed across his features. “Dude, are you okay? You seem a bit whacked out…”

When Akira nodded Makoto shook her head walking up to them both. “You took quite a heavy blow back there, Joker. Let’s go, Mona says there’s a safe room up ahead.”

With a little help from Ryuji he managed to gingerly make his way to the same room as Yusuke held the door open for them. Planting his ass onto one of the chairs in the room he held his head back and closed his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose. As if it would relieve some pressure in his skull. 

“Here, take this.” Morgana said, passing him a red vial from his pouch.

Akira flipped his eyes open and took the vial from him “Thanks, Mona.” he said, pressing the warm liquid to his lips.

“I think we should call it for the day.” Makoto said, placing her hands over her hips. “We can’t go further if Joker is out of commission.”

“I agree, I believe some rest would be healthy.” Yusuke said, leaning against the frame of the door.

Although reluctant to agree, Akira nodded to them. Sure he didn’t want to let them down. Stopping now just to allow him to recover could mean another innocent's life could be in peril. And they were on a tight enough schedule as it is. But if he was potentially putting his friends lives at risk in his current state and if he couldn’t lead them effectively something worse could happen. So ending their infiltration here for the day couldn’t hurt.

Retracing their steps they found their way back to the entrance of the bank, slipping between the seams that stood between the two realities Akira quickly made his way home, albeit with a little less grace than usual. Sitting down on his bed he was quickly struck with the lack of energy that normally came with exploring through the metaverse, without much strength and the lingering pain that still struck his head he decided it was best to crash. Staring up at the ceiling he felt the weight of Morgana at the edge of the bed, turning his head to meet his bright blue gaze.

“Don’t feel bad, Akira.” Morgana said softly. “We made some good progress today and maybe everyone else needed some rest too? But that was a lot of fighting and exploring we all did today...How’s your head?”

“Perfectly fine, just needed a little rewiring that’s all,” Akira cracked a smirk, even though his skull felt like an antennae that was receiving every radio signal on the globe.

“Even though I know you’re lying, get some sleep. We will continue exploring tomorrow.”

After school the next day they once again resumed their infiltration of the palace. Thankfully the lingering pain in his head had diminished mostly throughout the day, and he was raring to continue. Exiting the last safe room they found in their last infiltration session they emerged into the small corridor that veered off from the safe room. Using an elevator that was situated at the end of the hallway they descended further into the depths of the bank.

“Jeez, how far down do we have to go?” Ryuji groaned, leaning against the walls of the elevator.

Morgana removed the map from a pouch on his utility belt, unscrolling the paper as his eyes scanned the image. “There seems to be another elevator in the subsequent area, after that I don’t know, that’s the extent of this map.”

As the ring of the elevator sounded the doors slid open, revealing another small corridor that branched out to a large open hall that was situated far below the glass walkway above. Stacks of bills still built up along the sets of stairs that flanked either side of the hall, leading down to the open area below.

“Huh...Do you guys hear that?” Ann whispered, peering over the lip of an alcove that connected to the stairwells. “It’s Kaneshiro!”

The rest of them hurried to her side. Akira peered over the lip to see Kaneshiro was speaking to a group of shadows. Their distant mumbles could be heard but were not distinguishable, from this height they had no idea what sort of conversation they were having, let alone the exact words. 

“Maybe we should have a meeting with the bank president?” Akira said wryly, facing the others.

Makoto smiled facing him, “I think that’s a great idea.” 

Akira led them down the double stairwell on one side of the hall. It wasn’t long before Kaneshiro and the other shadows' attention were drawn to their approach. The shadows quickly formed a perimeter around their palace ruler.

“Kaneshiro!” Makoto growled.

“Y-You bastards…” Kaneshiro barked hesitantly, taking a step back towards the elevator behind him. “How did you make it this far, what happened to all my security!?”

“That was a cinch for us,” Akira smirked.

“Tch...guards deal with these vermin.” Kaneshiro hissed, swatting the air with his palm before he quickly retreated back to the elevator.

The three guards ruptured into multiple shadows, a mixture of the archetypes of shadows they had previous fought in the palace. The fight went relatively smoothly, with Makoto barking out orders, her directions giving them an advantage on where to strike, analysing the opponents weaknesses in a matter of seconds. With her guidance they quickly dealt with the remaining creatures, only their ruptured remains and smoldering magical impacts were left in their wake.

“Phew...Man having an advisor helps a ton!” Ryuji grinned, cracking his shoulder.

“Yeah, Queen’s definitely the right person for the role!” Ann beamed, clipping her whip at the small of her back.

Akira cleaned the edge of his blade that was slick with black blood, wiping it against the red carpeting below before sheathing it at his side. The edge of his blade caught something that was laying on the ground. Akira reached down and picked up the black leather journal, turning the pages he quickly scanned the information that was written down. “What’s that, Joker?” Makoto asked, walking over.

“Kaneshiro’s journal. Although, it’s just a selection of codes “R=C=0, I=1 H=2. And there’s a lot here more too.” He continued, flicking through the pages.

“There’s a safe room over here!” Morgana yelled from behind them. “Let’s take five.”

Akira placed the journal in one of the inside pockets of his coat. Walking over to the safe room door that Morgana held open, the fame warping with waves of distortion, rippling around his palm as he held the door.

“What’s this…” Makoto whispered from behind him. Her eyes fixated on a dark, dimly lit corridor that veered off from the room, the lights flickering on and off throughout the length of the hallway.

Yusuke frowned, “Queen? Are you all right?” 

He didn’t get the reason for her sudden shift in behaviour, it was almost as if she was in a trance, fixated on the dark room at the far end of the hallway. Nevertheless, when she started walking down the hallway to whatever she was so perplexed about they followed behind her before reaching an odd barrier, Makoto confidently walked through, appearing out of sight.

An eerie aura emanated around them as they slipped through the partition, the darkened screen rippling as each person walked through briefly sticking to them before snapping back.

The air seemed lighter than usual, the floor moved in waves through contact of their footing that halted at an invisible barrier. Akira walked up to the barrier, the invisible wall rippling at his touch.

The sound of distant club music echoed throughout the room, a large locked door stood at the entrance, covered in a rich purple leather that was shaped as multiple diamond lattices stretched around the walls, seemingly acting as sound proofing for the room. A table sat to the rear, covered in empty glasses and cigarettes that still smoldered away in ashtrays with a trickle of smoke still permeating from the blunt ends. White powdered residues streaked across the table as short sharp lines across the dark surface.

“What is that stuff?” Ryuji asked quietly, pointing at the table. “Powder…?”

“Well it isn’t salt, that’s for sure,” Akira muttered peering through the darkness.

A large bed abruptly took shape in the center of the room dimly illuminated by ambient purple light that cast over the bed casting soft shadows over the red velvet blanketing. A middle-aged man was sitting at the edge of the bedding, tightening the straps of his tie before slipping on his blazer, rising from the bed, pulling up his black slacks over his waist before moving his hand into his boxers, making a few adjustments while he looked back at the whoever else was there with him. The upper portion of his face was blanked out, the only noticeable feature was an ugly grin that cast upon his lips, his tongue slowly brushed against them while he looked back at the bed before leaving the room.

Sudden soft cries echoed throughout the room, a gasp came from Makoto as she trembled at the sight of a young girl in the bed, a cognitive version of her laying in the centre. Curled up into a ball in a slight catatonic state, tranced by some drug induced stupor with the sheets tangled between her bare legs, pressed tightly up to her chest. Dressed in nothing but a small black skirt and a white crop top, revealing an abundance of bruising that scattered along her long bare legs, along with the purple marbled bruising around her wrists. Her braided headband was removed, her hair was longer and curling at the back, her dark fringe now slightly covering over her brows. 

“It’ll be okay…” he heard Ann say to her, looking back over her shoulder at him she nodded to him before turning her attention back to Makoto.

Akira cursed to himself, glad to see that Ann walked over to Makoto carefully putting her arms around her as he focused back on the scene that took place before them. The cognitive version of Makoto looked over, her once vibrant red eyes now dark pits, devoid of emotion, barely registering her surroundings as tears streamed down onto her trembling hands that clasped over her mouth, catching her quiet sobs.

“Sis...Help me…” She quietly cried out as a whimper, her head turned to face them all as if she knew they were all there behind the barrier, “Guys...I-I’m sorry…I was useless to you, after all...”

“No you aren’t!” Ann gritted her teeth, furiously shaking her head. 

The sound of a lock being released on the door made the cognitive version of Makoto whip her head around. Her eyes peeled wide with fear before she squeezed them shut. Her whole body trembled as she clutched her chest, her hands pushing against her breasts, rising fast through her deep, fast inhales and exhales.

“Yeah, I’ve heard she’s a good one,” the sound of a deep voice chuckled dryly from the other side of the door before slowly opening. Two of Kaneshiro’s lackeys entered the room wide grins upon their faces; they looked down at the cognitive version of Makoto, cowering into the sheets as they approached her. “How many you think she’s got left in her for today, huh?”

“Hm, I’d say a couple…although…” the other guy drawled, his eyes tracing over her, “I wouldn’t mind pitching in after closure today, we could take turns, whaddya say?”

“Oh, yeah I’m down, she is gorgeous and young...Ah man, I can’t wait to know how she feels...” Both of them laughed hysterically, one held open the door for the other, getting one last peek at her before he jacked up his pants, slowly closing the door. The illumination that peered through the crack abruptly flashed a bright white light, evaporating the vision from them, revealing nothing more than a dark empty room.

“Kaneshiro…” Makoto gritted her teeth, her hands balled into tight fists. 

“They used her, like a sexual slave…” Yusuke gritted his teeth, slamming his fist into the barrier, “How outrageous...Kaneshiro will not have his way!”

Ann walked around in front of her, placing her hands over her shoulders “That’s right, we will not let that happen. He isn’t going to use any of us. Ever.” 

“That bastard’s gonna pay!” Ryuji hollered, forcing his foot against the wall.

“So that is what Kaneshiro wills for her if we fail?” Morgana said, crossing his arms over his chest. “No way is that going to happen.”

“We won’t fail.” Akira scowled, “That’s for damn sure. Queen’s place is with us now.”

Leading the others back into the next elevator, he selected the only button that was available to allow them to descend further into the palace. Actually, it was the only button that stated its location “Vault.” And a vault sounded like the perfect place to find the treasure.

As the elevator descended they got a good view of the vault space below. Through the clear open glass of the shaft gave view of an enormous area. A colossal expanse of vault draws that were carefully constructed in sequential circular shapes. Each section retained a smaller shape, closing in on a large tower that stood central in the circular maze of polished steel.

“What the hell!” Ryuji’s lids peeled wide. “These are all vaults!? How messed up is this guy!?”

“Hm...That distinctive shape…” Makoto uttered quietly. “Could it be?”

Akira turned to face her, under her mask her brows were forced down over her eyes, her palm clasped over her chin as if she was deep in thought. “Is something wrong, Queen?”

She shook her head, “If my assumption is correct, we won’t have to search every single one of those vaults for the treasure...”

“For real!?” Ann cried out with joy.

“...Well, I hope. I’ll explain more in detail once I’ve confirmed my theory.”

Reaching the bottom of the shaft, they exited the elevator. Towering over them the huge circular structured vault space loomed above. A control panel built into one of the support columns bore into view. The connections from the panel led down into a cut-out section in the flooring, a mechanism covered by clear glass.

“Lock on vault one engaged. Enter the requisite PIN to proceed,” an automatic voice emanated from the speaker ingrained into the security panel.

“There’s something written above the panel, Joker.” Makoto said, leaning in. “It says “RICH”...Disgusting. How obsessed can one man be with his money?”

“Maybe it’s connected to that journal?” Ann pointed out.

Akira pulled the black leather journal from the inside of his coat pocket. Flicking through the pages to the first set of codes. Punching in the numbered code that coincided with the letters as stated in the journal the clear panel flashed a bright green. An electrical mechanism moved in the section of flooring below. A large steel key protruded from one end before locking on the far side. A brief jolt of electric current initiated the mechanisms below the vault, the first circular section shifted anticlockwise, leaving an opening to progress to the next vault space.

“Huh? The whole vault moved!?” Ryuji gasped.

“So my deduction could be correct after all…” Makoto whispered to herself.

It took them a long while to find the next set of control panels. The vault itself supported a large subterranean expanse below the initial area. Brimming with security measures and shadows it proved difficult to maneuver through the steel maze. Fighting shadows in the area proved challenging, the small hallways of the maze never opened up into any larger areas apart from a few that were teaming with electrical security fences. 

A few open vaults codes entered later they were at the central tower.

“So I guess I was correct.” Makoto said looking back down the line of opened vault space.

“Hm, did you notice something after all?” Yusuke prompted.

“This entire floor...is the cylinder of a lock. The cylinder is the mechanism that judges if a key is the proper shape. And if you use the correct key and all the discs along, the lock opens.”

“That’s some incredible insight.” Morgana smiled, “So you’re saying the whole floor is just one giant lock?”

“That’s right. These smaller vaults are not important.”

“And in doing so activated this elevator?” Akira said, walking up to the central tower. “This must lead to the heart of the vault. Come on, let’s go.”

Their short descent further underground led them to an extremely large open chamber. Stacking high with paper bills and metal crates that no doubt housed other various rare and expensive commodities and items. In the center of it all was cast by a series of beams of light that emanated from large spotlights supported on the higher ramparts, their glow lightly illuminated the shifty misty haze that levitated in the centre of the chamber.

“There it is, the treasure!” Morgana called out.

“I don’t see anything,” Makoto squinted, peering around the chamber. “All I see is that odd haze.”

“We need the callin’ card for that,” Ryuji said.

“A calling card...I see, making the target believe that the treasure is in danger will make it materialise. That’s quite a bold move.”

“Well that saves us having to explain it,” Akira let out a chuckle. “Anyway, we’ve secured a route to the treasure, let’s send that calling card when we’re ready.”

“Right, let’s head back.”

Akira made it home to Leblanc early in the evening after himself and the others parted ways. It was always a relief to find the location of the treasure. Now all they had to do is send the calling card, materialise the treasure and steal it.

Simple right?

Although with the amount of security Kaneshiro managed to possess in the palace he was sure there would be some other obstacle to pass in order to get the treasure. After all, the final chamber was too quiet, no guards, no alarm or any kind of security system. Well not that they could see anyway.

Either way they made it that far, they couldn’t quit now. Especially after witnessing that “vision” of Makoto at that club. Some things in life you really do not want to have to witness. One of them most definitely not wanting to see what would happen to one of your friends if you failed, that’s for sure. But he was going to ensure that wouldn’t happen. All of them would.

Sitting on the cusp of his bed Akira pulled out his phone, seeing as it had been vibrating the entire time he stood there thinking. 

IM:

Ryuji: When’re we gonna send the calling card? I think we should hurry it up.

Ann: I have to agree. The earlier the better in my book.

Yusuke: There is no assurance he will keep his promise, after all. What are your thoughts on the matter, Makoto?

Makoto: Honestly, I can’t wait to send it. I want to put an end to his nasty crimes as soon as possible.

Akira: I agree. This can’t go on for much longer. We will send the calling card as soon as possible.

Ann: We’ll be ready whenever you are, Akira!

The following day, after school, Akira gathered the others together at the hideout. Taking into account the seriousness of their current situation he deemed it wise to send the calling card today. Although they were having popularity concerns due to the fact that publicly no one really knows who Junya Kaneshiro is, let alone if they believe the phantom thieves actually exist. But right now they had more pressing concerns that their rise in popularity, their lives were a stake.

“How exactly do we deliver the calling card to him…?” Yusuke said with little optimism.

“Why don’t we use the same method as before?” Makoto said, turning to Ryuji “I’ll compose the card, I’ll just need some assistance that’s all,” she chuckled.

“Huh? M-Me?” Ryuji stammered.

“That’s right, me and Ryuji will deal with it, don’t worry.”

“Fair enough, I’ll trust whatever plan you have in mind,” Akira nodded, grabbing his bag as Makoto dragged Ryuji with him for whatever plan she had concocted in her head. “Well, I guess we should head home and see what happens.”

Studying at his desk, Akira still wondered why he hadn’t had any word from Makoto or Ryuji yet regarding the calling card and it was getting late in the evening. Leaning back into the back of his chair he threw his pen aside, his phone pulling the moving on its own routine, vibrating on his desk as a message came through, no doubt from the others who were probably just as anxious as he was.

IM:

Yusuke: So, what ended up happening with the calling card. Does anyone know?

Ann: Well Makoto and Ryuji were dealing with it. I haven’t heard anything else though. She did say they would be fine and not to worry. I trust her.

Yusuke: I do wonder what she plans on doing with him…

Akira: I have yet to hear anything from them.

Yusuke: I see, I suppose we will hear about it tomorrow?

Ann: I guess so, well cya then!

Putting his phone back on his desk Akira removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. In all fairness not hearing back from the two did worry him somewhat. Even though Makoto was very level headed she can be reckless and well with Ryuji anything could happen. Although, he knew that Makoto would keep him in check.

“No news from the others?” Morgana said, curled up at the edge of his bed.

Akira turned around in his chair, resting his arms on the back “Nothing so far,” he shook his head. “Looks like we will have to wait till tomorrow.”

“I see…” Morgana yawned. “Let’s get some sleep then, I’m sure they did a good job with the calling card, this is Makoto we’re talking about anyway. She’ll be fine.”

Akira was smiling widely. Looking down at the calling card he nabbed from one of the buildings of Shibuya as he walked to the hideout, in the early evening. It really was quite a sight, the calling card was scattered all over Shibuya, literally everywhere had one of the cards stuck to the surface, under the car front wipers, on the store fronts, you name it.

“So this was why they didn’t reply?” Morgana uttered, peering out from his bag. “They must have spent ages doing all this!”

“Well, I’m sure Kaneshiro is definitely going to receive one of these,” Akira smirked, flipping the calling card over he read what was composed on the back. “Sir Junya Kaneshiro, the money-devouring sinner of gluttony. You indulge in scamming others with horrendous methods that target minors exclusively. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, the Phantom Thieves.” He was sure Makoto had written it, it was too well composed for Ryuji to have had anything to do with the text.

Akira made it to the hideout, everyone else had already arrived before him. 

“So this was your plan?” Akira said, waving the card in his hand. “Saw them everywhere in the city.”

“A good idea, no?” Makoto cocked a smirk. “Given the theatrical nature of this one, I’m positive Kaneshiro must have surely received one of them by now.”

“You truly are the brains of this Phantom Thieves operation! Ryuji, you should follow her example!” Morgana said wryly.

“Uh Y’know I’m the one who went postin’ it everywhere, right!?” Ryuji pointed out. “I even had to get all dressed up so they wouldn’t notice me! Anyway that dick is going to pay, especially now we got our awesome new member.”

“The old me is dead.” Makoto said in a low voice. “Makoto the sycophant is gone...and the corrupt adults who controlled her are next!”

Akira grinned, pulling out his phone and activating the Nav, “It’s showtime.”

Making their way back to the vault space, Akira led them back towards the final elevator, descending down into the large open chamber below that housed the treasure that should hopefully have materialised by now.

What greeted them was a sight he didn’t want to see but had expected. The treasure had been moved. A large steel wall was erected, forming a partition in the chamber, a large vault dial was supported in the center, the separate sections of the device spinning endlessly in a multitude of directions. And what do you know? Kaneshiro had personally arrived to greet them.

How nice of him.

“A safe!?” Morgana gasped, looking up at the colossal wall. “This wasn’t here the last time we came here!”

“I’m surprised you vermin were able to make it here alive,” Kaneshiro muttered, his goons forming a perimeter behind him. “It seems you are quite lucky.”

“Lucky? Don’t be ridiculous,” Makoto spat, drawing on her spiked brass knuckles.

“You petty thieves know nothing of the world. Those in power work the ones below them to the bone for money. Such is the hierarchy of the world,” His face twisted with irritation. “Just accept your fate as a source of my wealth!”

“Hierarchy? You’re out of your mind!” Ann growled, swatting the air with her palm.

“I was in that position, you know!” Kaneshiro’s expression grew furious. “I had to go through shit until I crawled my way out of the dregs! Now it’s my turn to return the favour to all those shits who looked down on me before! The strong and the smart devour the weak! That is the natural order of things!”

“Hmph, what a pitiful man,” Makoto said in a low voice.

“Hahahaha, I’m gonna swarm all over you and relieve you of every last penny!”

Kaneshiro’s body suddenly convulsed, his back bending forward in an arch as the flesh around his spine began to inflame and contort. The mass of flesh ruptured, sprouting large fly-like wings from his upper back, the wings quickly shivered removing the black filth that covered them. His face began to twitch, shifting back and forth as his eyes seeped with black ooze, the sockets grew large over his face filling in with red fly-like eyes, their reflection seen through the multitude of miniature irises that now sported on the sides of his face.

“Are you prepared?!” Kaneshiro chuckled, sliding his hands against each other. “Meet my guardian robot, Piggytron!”

Kaneshiro’s shadow abruptly tooky flight, those fly-like wings fluttering hard to elevate him off the ground. The steel walls peeled back from the center of the large dials, leaving just the hatch which promptly opened, as he quickly flew inside. The hatch was attached to a colossal steel body in the shape of a pig, drawn on piston driven feet the pig shone with a pristine shine. The eyes were bristling with weapons, from lasers, lenses to automatic machine guns.

“Time for ya’ll to die!” Kaneshiro’s voice echoed from the steel fortresses’ intercom.

Akira turned back to his fellow thieves who had already drawn their weapons, his own hand going for his mask, “Let’s do this...Persona!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter for you all. Hopefully you are all enjoying these longer ones. More content the better, right?
> 
> So that was all of Kaneshiro's palace.  
> What do you think of the new scene with Makoto in the club? These darker scenes will most definitely become more prevalent.
> 
> Next chapter will be a whole load of Kai (pretty much the entire) so you will learn more about him too! Also will included fighting Kaneshiro!
> 
> I also have a favour to ask all of you readers. If it is possible could you provide some feedback in the comments? I would like to know what you guys think of the story so far, what are you enoying? I would really appreciate the insight. Don't be shy! I'll answer all your questions!


	28. Unexpected Guests

Kai sipped at his coffee, it was so strong that he struggled to get it down, grimacing at the overly bitter taste, using it more as a quick accelerant rather than to appreciate the taste of the liquid that coated his tongue. His eyes cast back up to the bright screen in front of him…still nothing. The data was good but it needed substantially more time. 

The director somehow had given them further collections of data from wherever they got it from. Much more than what he would’ve expected to get in such a short space of time, how exactly he did it he didn’t know. But he didn’t get to ask questions. He assisted with the research on his orders and he left on his orders.

That was the deal, after all.

Kai exhaled deeply looking over at the other researchers, there weren't many of them. But there never had been.

It was small, elite. 

Suzuiki, the lead scientist, looked half asleep, waiting for some analysis results to come back on some samples that were taken by the director, her eyes barely focusing on the task while she played with the fringe of her short dark hair.

Nishimura was analysing the waveforms just as he was, and that must have been the hundredth time he had removed his black rimmed glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Fujiwara was asleep at her station behind him, her strawberry blonde hair flayed out across her desk. Which wasn’t a surprise she had been here the most hours.

Mikuriya was slowly typing away, his fingers more or less crashing into the keyboard, his bored expression illuminated by the multiple monitors stationed at his desk.

How long had they been at it today? 

He had seemingly lost track of time, checking the clock above the door he realised it wasn’t that much longer before they had to leave for their meeting with the director. Yet again another pointless congregation of minds that only led to them being lectured again on how important this research was for the world,  _ blah, blah, blah. _

It wasn’t their fault it was slow. They had made incredible progress. But for his uncle that obviously wasn’t enough, he was pushing them over their limits, all the time. And he never divulged to them what the research was going to be used for, or had never told him specifically, he was just an assistant, after all. But as far as he knew the research was being conducted for the same reason his mother had wanted to use it for. That was solely the reason he continued with it.

“Come on guys, I believe it’s time for that meeting,” Nishmura said with a stretch, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Tashiro-kun, mind waking up sleeping beauty over there?”

Mikuriya looked over and grimaced at the comment, “Sleeping beauty?...Don’t you have to kiss her to do that?”

Nishimura shrugged, rising from his chair, “Ask her afterwards, she’s the one who loves Disney.”

And wasn’t that the truth, apart from being the recent PhD genius that she was, her hobbies were certainly different. Well not that Disney was considered different, she just took it to another level. Her desk was neatly organised with little standing models of Disney characters, ranging from mickey mouse to lion king. It was strange how Suzuiki or Nishimura had even allowed her to decorate her desk with all that. 

Kai smiled, rising from his office chair, he walked over to her getting down onto his knees shaking her gently at her shoulder. Her lids slowly rose from over her eyes, puffing out an exhale when her eyes met his own. “That time already is it?” she yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes, she raised herself from her desk.

“Unfortunately. Good news is I saved you from Mikuriya kissing you in your sleep.”

“Gross...” she grimaced, pushing her blonde waves of hair over her shoulders.

Mikuriya burst from his chair in protest, “Hey, what!? I would certainly never do that!” 

“Are you two lovebirds done?” Suzuiki groaned, fixing her dark blue skirt while she pressed the electronic lock on the door, the thick metal sliding door open with a hiss. “Come on, we don’t want to keep him waiting.”

The four of them walked out of the new laboratory building and hit the long glass hallway that took them to the hospital ground floor. It was late in the evening and the hospital was relatively busy even now. They ascended the stairs to the highest floor, the area where most of the higher-ups congregated for important hospital-orientated meetings, or in this case where the new lead director liked to have his office. All very modern, with an upper-class vibe. Which is exactly how his uncle liked it, flashy and all for himself. 

Nishimura entered the waiting room first, flicking on the lights as the others walked inside the modern furnished room.

“Crap, I should’ve gone to the bathroom,” Fujiwara groaned, bringing her legs up to her chest. Kai opted to stand and wait, no way he was sinking his ass into another chair right now. 

The phone in the center of the waiting room rang, Suzuki promptly answered it, her voice low and calm as it always had been. “Yes, sir....We are all here...Mhm, of course...Thanks,” she put down the phone onto the receiver with a sigh. “Guess we will be waiting a little while longer.”

Kai frowned, “What’s with the wait this time?” 

“He’s already on a call with someone important.” Suzuki’s expression hardened, “Didn’t say with who though...He’ll call us in when he’s ready.”

“Let’s hope he’s never ready…” Mikuriya groaned, holding his head. “It all ends up in disaster and blame anyway. I mean Christ, do you remember the way he spoke to Kai last time? You wouldn’t have thought they are family.”

“Yeah...But we made some progress. The results from the other day matched.” Suzuki smiled, trying to lift the mood of the room.

Well she was correct there, in fact it was a miracle they finally got a match, although it wasn’t perfect, the signal didn’t match perfectly but retained most of the markers that the others had, which was a start. Yet any instability could prove fatal for anyone they use it on. Honestly, it needed much more time for further trials and testing. Didn’t want to be frying anyones mind now did they?

A short while passed before the phone rang again, their prompt to enter the director’s office. Two large ornate doors opened out into a very large room that was surrounded by glass, decorated in a very modern style, white and clean, smelling of fresh lemon. The central desk was covered in paperwork and folders that stood like towers amongst the variety of other objects that called the desk home.

Behind the desk was his uncle, tall and broad, his dark hair slick back as always, his blue eyes were narrowed and focussed on them. Unbuttoning the ties on his expensive looking suit before leaning forward onto his desk.

“Kashigawa, sir,” they said in unison with a bow.

“So, anything new?” He said firmly, his voice low and serious. “And cut the crap this time, I want a straight answer.”

Suzuki shrugged, “Yes and no, although you cannot expect results this fast with such a small amount of data…”

“Tch...I told you I had more volunteers arrive, a lot more. The data they provided should prove more than sufficient! Project: Temple must be successful! I hired you because you were the best around not to sit and wait like fucking idiots.”

Nishimura stepped forward, “The data streams are too new though, they need more time to get a positive cohesive connection. The raw data needs more time to be analysed, it’s essential we map the markers. Otherwise we can damage the mind of anyone we test on.”

“I don’t care for your excuses, Nishimura. I said I want the results and I want them fast!” He growled, his fist contacting the desk. “Now, what was the good news?”

Kai cleared his throat, “We got a cognitive framework connection, briefly between all the patients brainwaves data that you sent us, although it isn’t stable and could be danger-”

His uncle held up his hand, an ugly smile cast across his lips, “So...It can be done. I want you to go back to that source signal and try to strengthen the connection between the traces. That right there is a direct connection to the soul...hm, shadows...”

“You can’t be serious...that could kill anyone we test it on, it’s not stable!” Kai scowled. “If their mind is too fragile they can lose everything!” 

“Quiet...Science requires sacrifice, dear boy. Now,” His gaze turned to Suzuiki, “Do what I have asked, understood? Now, leave me be with my nephew.” He said grimly, rising from his chair. “I need to speak with him.”

Kai swallowed hard, this wasn’t the first time he had an outburst like that. And to be honest he was always afraid of what his uncle could do, he was capable of anything. Hell he basically controlled everything he did at this point, the only reprieve he got was that he allowed him to stay at his parents apartment, alone. 

A soft hand rested on his shoulder giving it a tight grip for reassurance, Fujiwara gave him a wink before leaving behind the others, softly closing the large doors behind her. 

“Why do you still try to oppose my rule?” His uncle’s eyes flashed with annoyance, “Don’t you remember our little deal? You get to continue working on your dear mother’s research and I get to reap the benefits of it.”

“Yes…” Kai gritted his teeth together, forcing his composure.

Coming around the desk he stepped in front of him, “Good, you’re one more outburst away from being relieved. Remember this is my lab, my place of zen...my temple. Now be a good boy and do what you’re told...Now get out of my sight.”

Kai gave a short bow before he stormed out of the office, his hands balled into tight fists as he descended the stairwell into the main hospital. Two doctors stopped in the hallway and asked if he was okay, but he just ignored them, too pissed off to accept the sympathy from others. It drove him mad sometimes, especially in his current mood. 

Bursting open the doors of one of the emergency exits, his lab coat flailed out as the cool air slightly bit at his skin, cold-fingering his hair, embracing the coming darkness around him that was lightly illuminated by the small fluorescent light above the fire exit. 

He took a deep breath, the cool air made his sinuses sing. Leaning his head back against the concrete wall of the hospital. Wrapping his arms around himself to ward off the slight chill before gazing up at the night sky, wishing on the many stars that bore into view that there was some way out of this hell. 

Even though he truly was alone.

His phone vibrated in his lab coat pocket, he frowned as there was no notification, just some weird symbol which, in his frustration he repeatedly pressed the image intent on making it disappear. Instead all he received was a quick onslaught of a headache mixed with a short burst of vertigo. Cursing to himself he shoved his phone into the pocket of his lab coat slowly walking over to the nearby pathway and sat on one of the benches for a while, closing his eyes he embraced the darkness, alone. 

Unaware of the faint purple glow emanated behind him, illuminating the looming structure that stood where the hospital did that materialised briefly before dissipating away.

* * *

Akira placed his mask back over his eyes. The barrage of spells cast from them crashed into the mechanoid. The armour casing was incredibly tough, but it wasn’t impenetrable. Slowly but surely they had whittled down small sections of the big pig, but it still wasn’t enough. They had exhausted a fast amount of healing over a short time, and Morgana looked exhausted even now healing Yusuke from a gunshot wound to the shoulder he looked as if he was about to collapse. Sure you could cast spells in the metaverse but it wasn’t an infinite pool you could use from. The energy was linked to the wielder, if that runs low. Well, no more spells.

Snapping his attention back to the piggy fortress he quickly attempted to rush over to a nearby support column where Makoto was taking cover. The bristling armament of eyes, cast down upon his position, the whirling sounded from the multitude of barrels that started to spin, hailing down a vast amount of rounds at the area behind him tracing his steps. A loud metallic contact sounded through the chamber as he looked over, glad to see Ryuji’s persona smacking into the side of the metal pig, shifting it slightly off balance.

He just about skidded to a halt around the cover when a stray round ripped through his thigh, tearing cleanly through his flesh.

Fuckkkk.

The searing pain tore through his thigh, the hot piercing agony felt like a roofing spike had been hammered through his leg. Cursing in pain he gripped the wound with his hand in an attempt to staunch the flow of the slick warm blood drizzled from the opening. With a lurch he used his good leg as leverage and leapt to the covered area. Sinking down onto his ass against the wall, he looked down at the wound that was still drizzling away, like his own personal water fountain.

“Joker, your hit!” Makoto gasped, rushing over to him. She handed him a vial of red liquid that he pressed to his lips, throwing the glass vial aside while she got to work healing his wound. She herself looked exhausted, and they were running out of time if their stamina was depleting this fast.

“Thanks, Queen,” he exhaled in relief. Akira peered around the cover at the steel fortress, the fight still ensuing between the others and Kaneshiro. “Are we getting close?”

“I’m not sure, we’ve done plenty of damage, it’s losing that armour fast.”

“Damn you kids! I’ve had enough yo!” Kaneshiro’s voice sounded from the intercom system that blared from the pigs ears. “Go piggytron! Super VIP Form!”

A heated blast ejected from the four limbs of the steel pig, elevating it in the air briefly before the legs sunk into the shell. The hulking mass of the mechanoid now a sphere stood stationary before hurtling forward towards the others.

“Guys! You have to move now!” Makoto cried out.

The giant rolling pig crashed into the steel partition wall, ripping it from the foundations as the supporting ramparts above began to collapse from the high ceilings. The giant sphere came to a crashing halt as it impacted the supporting walls of the chamber, sending a mighty shockwave that rippled through the area.

“Panther! Get out of the way!” Ryuji barked, pushing her aside as a large supporting girder crushed down upon him from above, pinning him down in a pile of twisted debris. “Argh! Shit!” he cried out as she desperately tried to lift the debris off of his side.

“You idiot! You could have died!” Ann snapped at him.

“This is no time for complaints!” Morgana said, rushing over to them, helping her lift the debris before turning to her. “Go help the others, I’ll get Skull to a safe position.”

Akira looked over at the carnage that ensued on the other side of the chamber and cursed. That attack tore through the vault, leaving most of it in ruins. The colossal mechanoid was still revolving backwards from the wall it crashed into. 

“Look at the shell, Joker! It’s open!” Makoto pointed out.

And she was right, the impact itself had torn a gaping hole in the side of the armoured shell. The open seam was crackling with raw electrical arcs coming from something that was illuminating from inside the mechanical monstrosity itself. 

The core.

“The core...If we take that out this will be over.” Akira said, turning to her. “Think you can handle it?”

“Of course.” Makoto nodded to him, drawing her revolver. “Just distract Kaneshiro for a short time, I’ll handle that bastard.”

Akira watched her sneak around to the far side, himself rushing over to the others, Morgana was already tugging Ryuji away somewhere safe. Ann and Yusuke seemed fine enough although a little shaken from the recent onslaught.

“You guys all right?”

Ann nodded, “Yeah, just a little tired…”

“Yes, this battle is starting to take its toll,” Yusuke said through heavy breaths.

“We have a plan,” Akira said looking over his shoulder. “We need to distract that thing for Queen. We need to blind that machine.”

The whirring sound came from the steel pig. It’s legs once again protruded from the shell of the machine, standing on it’s four hydraulic haunches. When the roaring of a motorcycle engine sounded from across the chamber, that was the que he was waiting for, leaping out in full frontal view of the mechanoid, he drew his mask sling with the others.

“Shiisaa! Target the eyes!”

“Carmen!”

“Goemon, strike!”

A barrage of ice, fire and atomic energy crashed into the eyes of the machine. The once bustling armaments splintered in a shower of broken machinery, a loud explosion ripped through the sockets, ejecting a variety of mechanical debris and ammunition was stored behind them.

“Argh! You bastards!” Kaneshiro’s voice boomed through the pig’s speakers.

Akira watched as Makoto advanced full speed at the machine, straddling the top of the motorcycle she leaped high into the air, her revolver aimed directly at the open crack in its armoured shell. 

“Eat this you asshole!” Makoto grinned, firing round after round into the core of the machine. There was a slight delay before the pig imploded, the shear force released ruptured the casing from the inside sending a metric ton of mechanical debris across the chamber.

“Queen!” Ann cried out, watching her body tumble to the ground with a roll, rushing over to her to help her up.

“I’m fine…” Makoto breathed, a trail of blood trickling from a fierce looking cut on her forehead.

“That was reckless...but I liked it.” Ryuji said roughly, his arm wrapped around Yusuke’s shoulder for support. “What’re we gonna do ‘bout him?”

Akira and the others turned to face Kaneshiro who was clambering his way out of the ruined shell of his precious pig, slowly crawling over the myriad of golden bars that had been released from the belly of the machine.

“Kaneshiro…You aren’t getting away.” Makoto scowled, walking over to him as she drew her revolver, firing a single round into his leg.

“Arghh…you bitch!” Kaneshiro screamed, latching onto the golden bars. “T-This is my money…”

Makoto grabbed the collar of Kaneshiro’s shadow, her red eyes glowed with a fierce hatred. She hit him square across his face, scrambling him against the golden bars releasing her grip, “You stole it all from innocent people!” 

“I-I’ll call off the debt…How am I supposed to lead a normal life like this! Weak people can’t lead a happy life, no matter how hard they try!”

When Makoto went for another strike, Akira quickly interjected and gripped her arm, holding her back, shaking his head as she turned to face him. 

“The more you keep talking the more pathetic you sound.” Yusuke spat, with a look of disgust. 

“I just wanted a place where I belong! Don’t you get that!”

Makoto cursed to herself steeping back, “Oh, don’t you worry you’ll find a place where you belong. One where you can make amends...for the rest of your life.”

Kaneshiro slumped back against the small mountain of gold, his form becoming transparent, “Where do you find meaning in your naive sense of justice? You could do whatever you want with that power,” his voice lowered. “You know, there’s already someone out there taking full advantage of what palaces have to offer.”

“What?”

Kaneshiro grinned widely, “I’ll let you in on a little something...There’s a criminal using other people’s palaces to accomplish whatever they damn well please. And they don’t care about consequences, psychotic breakdowns, mental shutdowns...Anything goes.”

“Is it that black mask guy that Madarame spoke of?” Yusuke prompted.

“Tell us!” Ann beckoned.

“Be careful...a chance encounter with them might prove fatal.” Kaneshiro chuckled, before his form vanished. The palace started to quake violently, now that the ruler was removed the palace would soon collapse completely around them.

“We need to get out of here now!” Akira bellowed, looking over at the pile of gold, “Huh?”

“T-Treasure!” Morgana uttered, stroking the golden bars with his tiny paws.

“Not again…”

“This is soooo cooooool! Wowwwweeee, being a human is great! It’s...It’s...It’s...Shiny shiny gold!” Morgana grinned widely before jumping onto Ann’s face.

“Hrgh!? L-Leff ho off mee!” Ann groaned, muffled from Morgana’s fur. Quickly wrenching his free from her face before throwing him aside, his form puffing in a cloud of smoke, materialising as the black van.

“Don’t you know not to throw animals! Argh, hurry and bring that gold in!”

Akira and Yusuke quickly dumped the remaining gold into the back of the van, Ryuji needed help getting settled into the back and Makoto wasn’t in shape to assist either. Locking the rear doors he hopped into the front seat and revved the engine, and slammed down the accelerator, driving forth into the supporting walls of the vault, sending them flying outside of the palace into the streets of Shibuya, crossing the partition between the two realities.

It was late evening by the time they re-emerged into the streets of Shibuya. Akira winced as he lifted himself off the asphalt. That was quite a drop, but he was determined to make it out before the palace collapsed, and well that was his only option. 

Well he could have warned them. Or been more subtle...Maybe.

“Ugh...I think I cracked my ass…” Ryuji groaned, rising from the pavement holding in a curse as he clutched his side.

“Ann, are you all right!?” Yusuke shot up, “Is yours cracked as well?”

“Huh? Of course not!” She replied in protest.

“Isn’t it supposed to be though…?” Makoto frowned, the wound above her eye still bleeding, trickling slowly down her cheek.

“Urgh, that’s not what I mean! More importantly, it’s dangerous for us to charge out like that! And Makoto and Ryuji are still hurt! Wait where’s Morgana?”

“I found him.” Yusuke spoke up walking over to the cat that was laying underneath a golden coated briefcase, somewhere further down the pathway they landed upon.

“Thank god he’s safe…” Makoto uttered, falling to her knees holding her head.

“Makoto! Are you okay!?” Akira knelt down beside her, inspecting the wound. “We need to find you and Ryuji a doctor. Shit, who's going to be available this late though?”

Makoto shook her head and accepted the hand that was given to her, resting on his shoulders. “...I know someone who could help.”

The address that Makoto had given them is one he definitely didn’t know of. It was supposedly located in the more upper-class area of Shibuya. And when he looked upon the residence he wasn’t surprised. The apartment complex was a towering modern building. The vestibule itself was more glass than anything else, the waiting room was modernly furnished too. Whoever she was taking them too was obviously very well off.

Taking the elevator to one of the high floors they reached the long hallway that led to the apartment.

“Are you sure they’ll help us?” Akira said, turning to Makoto who he held gently.

“Yes, I’m sure of it,” she nodded against his shoulder.

Ryuji groaned from behind, gingerly walking along with the help of Ann. “I hope so, both my side and my ass are killin’ me.”

Akira knocked on the apartment door. There was a long pause before the sound of multiple locks were released and the door opened. Kai peered from the crack in the open doorway before opening it fully. He looked utterly drained, his eyes dark pits as he glared up at them, an obvious vulnerability in his dark stare. His button down black shirt was rolled up to his elbow, a couple of buttons undone at the top, wearing some grey slim jeans. His dark brown hair was still long and unkempt as always, it almost reminded him of his own, only shorter.

“What is it?” Kai said, leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his chest. “How do you know where I live?”

“Kai...We need your help.” Makoto breathed, lifting her head with a smile.

In that brief moment, some colour returned to his face, his crystal blue gaze returned and focused on them, quickly looking at everyone before he ushered them inside. 

“In here.” Kai muttered motioning to them around the corner of the opening hallway. “Make yourselves at home.”

The apartment was magnificent, Akira thought as he set Makoto down onto one of the kitchen bar stools. The smell of fresh lemon wafted through the apartment, as if it was just recently cleaned.

The wide entranceway veered off to the left into a large living area, fitted with modern styled furniture, a couple of standalone grey single-seaters stood opposite to a large L-shaped sofa flanked along the floor-to-ceiling glass windows that stretched along the side of the apartment, granting a full view of the cityscape below illuminated in the night. The kitchen area led from the livin area, separated by a large granite-topped island where he sat Makoto down. The kitchen was modern and huge, fitted with everything a chef could possibly want and was impeccably clean, all illuminated by LED lights that hung from the high ceilings. 

How did he manage to stay in a place like this?

* * * 

Kai never had many guests at his parents home. Well make that hardly any at all. But when he saw Makoto hurt along with the others he flipped straight into action, like a light bulb flickering on with illumination, he suddenly had purpose.

Didn’t he deserve a pat on the fucking back?

Even though he knew who some of them were, the guy with the blue hair he didn’t recognise and the sleeping cat that Takamaki-san was holding was also a surprise. Ultimately though he couldn’t avoid his altruistic nature. Including all those years assisting his father and mother, supporting his father with first aid and some minor emergencies, he had learnt many skills from them both.

Might as well put them to good use.

Walking through to the kitchen he rolled up the sleeves of his black button down further up his arms and opened the cupboard that housed the first aid supplies. Looking into the first aid cupboard he grabbed a pack of gauze, rubber gloves, some povidone-iodine for antiseptic purposes, q tips, cotton-wool, some tweezers, steristrips, a BP monitor.

And a paaaartridge in a pear treeeee.

Walking over to the kitchen island he set down the equipment slapped on some latex gloves and sat down onto one of the stools next to Makoto. Pulling out a qtip he laced the end with a piece of cotton wool, dousing it in a small amount of iodine.

His eyes cast back to Makoto leaning in close, her red eyes focusing on his, her cheeks flushed slightly. “You all right?” she whispered to him, a concerned tone lacing her words. 

He smiled at the comment, “It’s nothing, don't you worry” he said leaning in close, gently brushing the wound with antiseptic. “I’ll be fine, honestly...I’m more concerned about you.”

Makoto closed her eyes with a wince and smiled, her cheeks flushed brighter as she brushed a strand of hair over her ear.

Dabbing the wound with a wet piece of gauze to clean the excess of dried blood. It probably wasn’t entirely necessary. But it’s always better being safe than sorry, even though it was a good opportunity to get close to her. “There that looks better.” he smiled, removing his gloves, catching another glimpse of her gorgeous features, his own cheeks flushing slightly with colour.

“Damn shadows…had to bring the whole fuckin’ place down.” Ryuji cursed as he lifted his shirt conveying his heavily bruised side.

“Ryuji!” Ann said in a hush, gesturing in his direction before slapping the back of his head.

“You got hurt by a...shadow?” Kai said, raising an eyebrow. Pursing his lips he shrugged. “Huh, guess you are as stupid as they say.”

“What do you know?” Ryuji huffed with a flinch as Ann poked his side.

“I'm a scientist, I’m like a radio tower for morons, trust me you're not winning any smarty competitions for that comment.”

Ryuji looked around at the others who were holding back their laughter.

“Help me out here guys!”

“Let me take a look.” he said, quickly strapping on a BP monitor onto Makoto’s wrist and setting it into motion before he jumped off the stool and knelt down beside Ryuji quickly scanning the marbling of purple discolouration that patched around Ryuji’s left side, his eyes focused when he stood back up.

What on earth were they doing to get those injuries? And looking at the others it seemed like they weren’t fully okay, they looked tired, exhausted even. Had all of them fought something, or someone? Either way it didn’t matter, it wasn't his business.

“Hm, pretty bad contusions you got there, blunt trauma.” Kia leaned over and poked his side as Ryuji hollered a curse.

“Fuck! What the hell man! That hurt!”

“Duh.” Kai rolled his eyes, walking over to the kitchen taking out a fresh ice pack “Takamaki-san, take this and press it to his side, compress it hard. And don’t mind if he whines, he needs that swelling reduced.” Ann nodded as Kai sat back down next to Makoto, gently placing a couple of small steristrips over the cut. “There, that should finish it off,” he smiled looking back at her, checking the BP monitor, “121 over 75, only slightly elevated. You’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Kai,” her eyes flashed with appreciation.

“Are these your parents?” Akira asked calmly, holding a family photograph that sat on the mantelpiece.

Kai stiffened at the comment briefly before turning to him. “Yeah...that’s them,” he said slowly.

“What happened to them?” Yusuke asked, looking out at the cityscape below.

“They...died in a car accident a couple of years back...I was the only survivor.” Kai’s voice was strained, a pained expression washed over his features.

“You were in the car with ‘em!” Ryuji said with a shocked expression, when he nodded Ryuji looked away. “Shit…I’m sorry dude.”

“I guess those details were left out with the rumours?”

“Yeah…Still that’s awful…it must be lonely,” Ann said, sitting down onto the sofa while holding the black cat, her lids low over her eyes.

“It’s okay,” Kai said quietly. “I’m pretty used to it by now...Anyway, I want to check up those who are injured. Makoto and Ryuji you can stay here for the night, I have plenty of room. It’s just a precaution. Too much moving around would just make your injuries worse.”

Ryuji went to argue but Akira shut him down nodding his head, “Fine. I’ll message my Mom.” he muttered, throwing up his palms.

“Thanks for all this.” Akira said, picking up the golden case while offering a palm to him.

“Don’t mention it, I’ll take good care of them.” Kai smiled accepting his hand with a shake.

* * * 

Makoto sat at the edge of Kai’s large bed. Her head still ached, but not as badly as it had. It was almost like her brain was still trying to register the impact it took from earlier still suffering from waves of phantom pain. Luckily her mask took the brunt of most of it. 

Glancing around his room she realised it wasn’t that different from her own, albeit a lot more modern. The multitudinous amount of bookshelves laden with a variety of books and scientific journals took up most of the space of the area. A large desk scattered with notes and study guides, a laptop that was charging away. The whole room was simple and copacetic, much like her own.

Makoto looked down at herself. It was odd that he really allowed her to get changed using his clothes. He didn’t seem too bothered by it when he left her to her privacy to get dressed. Still, the dark boxers and grey button down she chose were comfy enough, even if they were a little loose on her.

Opening his bedroom door to the hallway that was immaculately cleaned and ordered as if none of it has been touched in a long time, she walked out into the living room, the sound of a water churning in the kitchen where Kai was thoroughly washing his hands.

She walked over to the mantelpiece where the pictures of his family laid, and abruptly picked up the family photo. They looked so happy together. They definitely looked like they were good parents. In a way he was a lot like her having no parents. Even though she had her sister, they felt so distant at times it was like she was completely alone.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Kai smiled, drying his hands while he walked over to her, his cheeks suddenly bloomed with colours while he looked at her from head to toe before clearing his throat.

“Oh...sorry it’s all I could find,” she said patting down her hands on her thighs while looking down at herself.

“Ah, n-no it’s fine you look great, really.”

“Oh, thanks,” she chuckled slightly, placing the photo down before sitting up at the island. “Where’s Ryuji?”

“He’s in my parents room. Probably, fast asleep by now…Drink?” He smiled, offering a glass of water.

“Sure, thank you.” she smiled taking the glass, pressing the liquid to her lips.

“So, run in with the mafia, huh?” Kai uttered sitting on the stool next to her, his eyes slightly narrowing.

“Something like that.”

“Hm, well whatever it is you don’t have to tell me,” he yawned.

“Are you okay? You didn’t look too good when we arrived,” she said crossing her long bare legs over one another.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing.”

Makoto abruptly held his hand, “Doesn’t seem that way.”

Kai smiled tightly, “Just expectations, that’s all.”

Makoto wanted to say more but the expression on his face made her think otherwise. She knew all too well the burden of expectations, that horrible invisible weight that pressured every inch of your being. That pained, sorrowed expression made his eyes look years older, and didn’t match his handsome face.

“I’m going to go to bed.” she said, sliding off the stool. “Where are you going to sleep?”

Kai shrugged, “Guess I’ll take the sofa. Guests come first.” He grinned, “Unless you want to share?” 

When Makoto’s cheeks bloomed with colour he laughed abruptly as she stormed up to him with an embarrassed groan. “Don’t joke like that!” she huffed hitting him in the shoulder.

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled, holding his arms up in protest. “Go on, you need some sleep.”

Makoto leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his chest, embracing him close. When his muffled sounds of confusion stopped his arms gently went around her. “Thanks, for everything, Kai.” she said softly against his chest before she walked to his room smiling to herself she closed the door behind her and stood against the door. Clutching her chest she wondered what that warm, but tight feeling was that was swirling around inside of her.

Either way she was happy to see him, but those feelings, what were they and what did they mean? All she knew was that smile on her face didn’t leave her lips for a long, long time.

The next morning Makoto awoke to the sound of voices in the kitchen. She was glad that the dull ache in her head had finally faded away, and when she shifted herself off the bed there was no vertigo or any lingering pain.

Walking out of the room she headed for the kitchen area, rubbing her eyes as she passed around the corner where Ryuji was sitting on the kitchen island speaking with Kai.

“Morning,” she said quietly with a short yawn.

Ryuji gestured a wave, “Yo.”

“Morning, Makoto.” Kai said with a smile. “Bathroom is just down the next hallway if you want to freshen up.”

“Oh, thanks I’ll do that.”

After a quick shower she headed back to Kai’s room and got changed into her school uniform, even though school wasn’t on today it was all she had with her, and she really didn’t want to ask for his clothes again. Heading back into the kitchen she sat next to Ryuji at the island who was tucking into a large bowl of freshly made soup.

It smelled amazing.

“Aw, man this is so goood,” Ryuji drawled, taking in heaps of the hearty soup.

“Here, eat up.” Kai said, placing a large bowl in front of her as he sat on the opposite side with his own meal. 

Makoto took the spoon and sampled the soup. And it truly was amazing, an abundance of lovely mellow flavourings burst in her mouth, the sweetness of the miso made it sublime with a rich thickness due to the myriad of vegetables and meat. Whatever he put in this to create this complexity of flavour obviously came from a lot of practice. But then again he did like to experiment.

“Wow, this is incredible.” Makoto’s eyes peeled wide, taking another bite.

“You’re tellin’ me!” Ryuji said through a mouthful of pork, his eyes glowing with satisfaction when Kai brought over a second helping for him. 

Kai chuckled, “Haha, thanks. Just one of my low quantities of talents.”

After finishing her meal and having to watch Ryuji eat for what seemed like forever they prepared to leave, standing outside of the apartment door as they both looked back to see Kai standing in the doorway.

“Thanks, dude. I appreciate all you did.” Ryuji shot him a grin, walking down the corridor.

Kai nodded, “My pleasure, see you at school.” 

“Thanks again, for everything.” Makoto said, taking a step forward before looking over her shoulder, shooting him a smile before quickly catching up with Ryuji at the elevator.

“So we meeting at Akira’s place, huh?” Ryuji said to her, holding out his phone.

“Seems that way.”

After a short pause Ryuji turned to her with a grin, “You must like the guy?”

When her cheeks flushed she was glad the elevator doors opened on the ground floor, quickly pacing her way out she turned to him, her eyes narrowed into slits, “Ryuji, do you want to get hurt again?”

“Uh, no ma’am!”

“Good, now let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Kaneshiro's palace done, what do think of the palace and the end fight?
> 
> Lots of Kai in this chapter too, he's starting to get integrated a lot more into the story. Still he's rather mysterious wouldn't you say? ;)  
> What are your thoughts on him so far? How do you like him? I'd love to know your thoughts seeing as he is a new OC!
> 
> A littleee bit of romance progression for Makoto and Kai too. And it gets further progression very soon! The same goes for Akira and Kasumi!
> 
> (Also don't you just love to jam to Kaneshiro's palace theme tune "Price"? Or is it just me?)
> 
> See you next time, readers!


	29. A Presidential Request

When the bell sounded from the door below in Leblanc Akira rushed down the stairs to greet Makoto and Ryuji who had just arrived. Gesturing to them to come upstairs he headed back up and sat down onto one of the chairs he’d laid out around a large table.

Yusuke was attempting to ascertain the code on the four figured mechanisms that locked the golden case, the treasure they received from Kaneshiro’s palace. Ann was applying some antiseptic to Morgana’s paws. Ryuji slumped down onto one of the chairs as Makoto looked around the room behind him.

“This place is oddly calming,” she said softly, pacing around before turning to Yusuke. “Having any luck?”

Yusuke sighed deeply, a defeated expression across his face, “It’s sealed by a rotary lock. We’ll need the combination to open it.”

“Meoooowgh!” Morgana screamed, shaking his paws vigorously. “That stings!”

“A rotary lock, hm?” Makoto frowned, walking over to Yusuke and pulling the case towards her, a few seconds of rotating the four circular mechanisms and the locked flicked free. “I knew it.” Makoto smiled, brushing a strand of hair over her ear.

“How did you get that!” Yusuke uttered in surprise.

“I saw Kaneshiro open it once in front of me, I memorised the combination after that.”

“That’s impressive,” Akira nodded, leaning onto the central table. “You can do the honors.”

Makoto flipped open the golden case, with a gasp tarrying from everyone’s lips as a case full of neatly stacked bills was revealed.

“H-How much is that.” Ryuji stammered, his eyes bugging out at the sight of so much cash.

“I believe one stack is one million yen…” Yusuke said before frowning, “Hm…”

Ann leaned over the table, “One, two, three...Uhhh, there’s thirty of them in here!?”

“Thirty million yen…” Makoto breathed, Even after splitting it, we still each get five million!”

“Holy shit…” Ryuji sagged back onto his chair, holding his chest, “It’s gonna be deluxe pork soup combo from here on out!”

“Not to bring down the excited mood…” Yusuke said hesitantly. “But does this money look real to you?”

“What?” Ann mumbled peering closer at the stacks of yen. “Children’s bank!?” she cried out, sagging back onto the sofa.

Makoto sighed deeply, “I guess this represents…how everything he did was an act to make himself seem tough?”

“I think you’ve got that right.” Akira cursed, grabbing one of the stacks for a peek before tossing it aside.

“Nooooooo!” Ryuji let out a wail of despair, holding his head in his hands.

Ann chuckled to herself, cocking a grin, “Well hey, at least it feels like we totes busted this case, right?”

Makoto frowned, “Wait, is that good or bad?” 

“Both!”

Makoto’s shoulders started to shuffle up and down before she burst out laughing “Snrk...Hahahaha! To think the reward for the Phantom thieves is feeling they “totes busted” the case...Ahhh...How funny!”

“Hold on a second,” Yusuke said, lifting up the case. “Even though the contents were nothing more than trash, the case itself is quite nice. By the way, Morgana. Have any of your lost memories returned?”

Morgana sulked and shook his head, “No...Not at all…”

“Oh no, you have amnesia?” Makoto said softly.

“Yeah, although he does remember searching for treasures.” Ann pointed out.

“Hm, well I hope your memories return soon then. So what do we do now?”

Akira leaned back into his chair, his arms crossed over his chest “We wait, until Kaneshiro has a change of heart.”

“It’s gonna be big this time,” Ryuji grinned. “People’re gonna make a huge deal out of it, for sure.”

“Still…” Ann said with a worried expression, “What about what Kaneshiro said about that “criminal” using the metaverse?”

“No point mullin’ over it now. Let’s wait and see how the change of heart goes first. We prolly should just lay low for a while.”

Makoto chuckled, “I’d never thought I’d be hearing you say that, Ryuji.”

By early evening Akira drifted off to sleep. Only to find himself in swirling darkness, an abyss that spiraled in his mind until he was awoken by the faint feeling of droplets of water falling onto his face in slow succession. Peeling his lids opened he viewed the cell around him once more. The damp, familiar air filling his lungs, shuffling his legs off the side of the ragged bed he held his head in his hands, the shackles braced along his wrists weighing his arms down.

“Our master wishes to speak with you!” Caroline ordered, slamming her baton against the iron bars of his cell door. “Heed his words!”

Akira peered at the twins through the corner of his periphery, casting a gaze at her pissed off expression he lurched from the bed and walked over to the cell door, grasping the cold iron.

“You’ve defeated the repulsive fiend of gluttony this time,” Igor chuckled in a deep, low tone. “Well done. I am glad to see you have devoted yourself to your rehabilitation.”

“You are not worthy of such kind words, Inmate.” Justine’s tone was soft, but firm. “I suggest you treasure them.”

“Do you recall the whispers about that strange man?”

Akira frowned, nodding his head, “You mean the other Metaverse user?”

Justine looked back towards her master, “This is about those mental shutdowns, is it not?”

“Indeed…” Igor’s constant grin grew at the edges, “I speak of another with powers similar to yours. To complete your rehabilitation it may be inevitable for you to encounter him.” He chuckled, “Yet another thing for me to look forward to.” 

The sound of a ringing bell above signalled his return to the real world, his consciousness fading until he was taken by sleep once more.

Akira awoke a little groggy. His head always decided to perform the washing machine routine whenever he had awoken after an unexpected trip to the Velvet room. Shuffling his legs out of bed he sat up on his mattress and held his head on in his hands.

It seemed that Igor was also aware of the other metaverse user. But ensured him he knew as much as he did about this supposed “criminal” who was using the metaverse for unknown reasons.

Who exactly was it? And what were they hoping to gain? He thought to himself.

His train of thought was cut off, his phone abruptly ringing by the side of his bed, the tune awakening Morgana as he answered it.

“Hello? It’s me, Makoto...Sorry, were you sleeping?” she said with an apologetic tone.

“No, it’s fine,” he said rubbing his eyes, “Is something the matter?”

“Thank goodness, and yes. There’s something I feel like I should let you know about.” There was a short pause before she spoke again, “Kaneshiro contacted me.”

“Kaneshiro!” Morgana’s ears pricked up, Akira turned his smartphone’s speaker on so he could listen too.

“He said he’s calling off our debt. It seems he has also disposed of the photographs as well. And, um...My sister and her team have taken him into custody…”

“That was fast,” Akira said with surprise.

“...It appears they did not want him to...disappear, if you know what I mean. Does this mean we successfully changed his heart?”

“It’s hard to say for sure, especially this early on.” Morgana said.

“And what about those psychotic breakdowns that Kaneshiro’s shadow mentioned?”

“It may be related to that other metaverse user after all.”

“I see, well I’ll see you at school, and thank you.”

  
  


“There’s something I want to ask you. If it doesn’t get in the way of your studies, that is.” Makoto turned to him as they walked to the small alcove in the school courtyard.

Akira was confused at first about what she wanted to talk about, or would need assistance with. She seemed competent enough to handle most tasks by herself. But he was always happy to lend an ear.

“Sure, what seems to be bothering you?” he asked, leaning onto the central table of the alcove.

Makoto clasped her hands behind her back, looking away from him, “Well...Up until now, I’ve been the quintessential honor student, I believe I have been handling my position as student council president with ease as well.” she turned to him slightly flustered, “A-And I don’t mean that in a boasting way...But in the end, I was unable to make any kind of impact with Suzui-san or Kaneshiro.” Her lids lowered over her eyes as she faced the courtyard, exhaling a long sigh, “It turns out there’s no use for a rule-abiding honor student when things get rough. Now that I’m a member of this team, I want to do everything I can to help you all.” Her lids flipped open, “All my continuous studying has made me quite narrow-minded. I-I believe I will need to broaden my horizons somewhat.”

Akira’s brows raised, “I see, do you have a plan?”

“My first step will be to learn more about the other students. I mean I only ever really spoke with Kai, after all. But...I struggle with the other students. There seems to be a disparity between my tastes and those of my peers.”

“Well, that may not be entirely true.” Akira pushed himself free from the table.

“Oh...Well I hope so. But I don’t even know where people like to go for fun…It would be nice to have a grasp of such concepts.” Makoto turned to him, a hesitant tone lacing her words, “Where do people usually go for fun?”

Akira pondered for a moment. Truth is he couldn’t remember the last time he actually did any of those activities you would class as “fun”. After all, his phantom thief exploits had kept him from doing those most of the time. 

And before all that? 

Well, similar story. 

“How about the arcade?” He suggested to her.

Makoto’s eyes glistened, “Oh, that's a wonderful idea! I’ve never actually been to one...Do you think you could take me? I’m not sure it will broaden my horizons, but studying won’t give me a grasp of what it’s actually like.”

“We could go on the way home if you’d like?” Akira smiled.

“Yes! I would be totally lost in there if I had gone by myself.”

“If it’s okay with you though I’d like to thank Kai first, for helping us after fighting Kaneshiro.”

“Oh that’s fine. To be honest I’d like to express my thanks again to him too.” She smiled, gesturing to him to follow her, “I think he’s practising in the sports hall. Let’s go find him.”

The sports hall was just as he had remembered. Large, with highly polished flooring and a smell suggesting it was just recently cleaned. The last and only time he had been here was when the school hosted the volleyball rally. Well, ultimately it was just a shit show so Kamoshida could flex and convey his skills to everyone else, drowning in their praise. At that time no one really knew about his exploits.

What an asshole. 

Makoto opened one of the large doors to the gym and held it open for him to slip inside. It was strange that in the distance he only heard two voices. But Makoto told him on the way there that the honor students generally get their own time in the hall all for themselves, to practice without any distractions.

“...Not entirely-” Kai grunted, facing his back to them wearing the typical kendogi and hakama. His arms raised high above his head, clutching his shinai, bringing down the bamboo blade fast, stopping mid height before repeating the same routine. When he pivoted around to doing the same strike his brows shot up when he noticed the two of them.

Akira gestured a wave as did Makoto as they walked up to the area of blue mats that covered the far end of the hall.

“Hello, Makoto, Akira.” Kai said through heavy breaths, wiping the sweat that glistened on his brow, wetting the tips of his fringe. “What can I do for you?” he asked, placing his shinai face down onto the mat, his palms resting on the tip of the handle.

“We just came here to thank you again, for helping us.” Makoto smiled.

“Yeah, I really appreciate what you did.” Akira nodded, when the two of them started chatting, he frowned slightly when he heard the graceful landing on the mats that were situated behind where Kai was training. Peering over his shoulder briefly he caught the sight of long red hair, shimmering from the illumination from the hall lighting, a red ribbon tying her ponytail in place.

Was that Kasumi?

“Someone caught your attention, Kurusu?” Kai cocked a smirk looking over his shoulder at her. “She gets very focused when she’s training, go on if you want to go speak to her be my guest.” he said holding out his hand which Akira accepted with a quick, firm shake.

Walking over to the other blue mats he watched her pivot and seemingly glide across the mats, dressed in a red vest and black shorts her perfect form flourished around into a variety of poses and stances, all while seamlessly casting out her rhythm stick on one hand, creating a myriad of beautiful spirals. Pivoting on one foot she turned around to face him, her eyes peeling wide slightly as she finished her performance.

Akira smiled and clapped for her, “Nicely done, Kasumi.”

“Kurusu-senpai! What are you doing here?” she said with a surprised expression, her breaths slightly heavy.

“I was just here thanking Kai for something, and I noticed you were here too.”

“You know the vice president?” Kasumi said, looking over his shoulder at him before turning back to him.

“Yeah vaguely, we have met a few times. But he helped my friends out recently so I had to give my thanks.”

“Oh yes! That’s very true, Tashiro-senpai is very helpful. He is sometimes in here when I’m training and we speak sometimes....I do wonder why people in my class think he’s scary, I don’t see it,” she giggled.

“Yeah, I get what you mean.” Akira looked over his shoulder with a smile, seeing him and Makoto chatting away. “Anyway, that was quite the performance you did there. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”

Her cheeks slightly flushed with colour, “Really Senpai?” her lids lowered over her eyes, “I thought it was average at best...I don’t feel any improvement either. Still, if I would have known you were watching me I would have tried harder...”

Akira walked up to her, her eyes slowly rising to meet his, “I think you’re doing great Kasumi! I’ll help you get out of your slump, after all.”

Her red eyes softly glistened, and when she smiled he was sure he was going to be knocked on his ass, her smile almost knocked him out. “With your help Senpai, I feel like I could do anything! Now I’m going to get back to practice, I hope to see you again soon.” she gave a short bow before walking back over to the mats. “You can keep your eyes on me whenever you like,” she chuckled, turning away from him.

Akira smiled to himself and headed back over to the others, where Makoto was waiting for him next to the vice president.

“Enjoy your time at the arcade, you two. Careful, she's a competitive one.” Kai chuckled, holding out his shinai at her.

Makoto shot him a smirk, “One day, I will hit you.” 

“That I do not doubt. Take care, both of you.”

The arcade in Shibuya was just what you would expect from your regular pass the time spot. Teeming with modernised shooting games, grabbing machines, the odd street fighting game. Even some of the older machines were still in service.

Walking in there were already an abundance of highschoolers, taking time to relax after school before heading home. Makoto was already in awe of her surroundings. Her eyes wide, her mouth agape gazing around at the gaming stalls with anticipation.

“So, this is where everyone comes to enjoy themselves…” she said with a shocked tone, “There are more girls here than I thought.” Her head whipped around to one of the shooting games, picking up the gun that was connected to a length of thick black wire. “You play this by aiming the gun at the screen, right? That actually seems somewhat realistic.”

“Let’s give it a try, shall we?” Akira said, shuffling the coins in hand.

Makoto turned around and nodded her head quickly, “I-If it’s okay with you…Do you think you could teach me how it works?”

“Sure, let’s do it.”

Initially it was a good idea to play this type of game, although he really should have taken Kai’s advice from earlier. She got so into it she was ducking for cover behind the holster station, screaming curses at the pixelated characters on screen. Her cries of despair when she got hit garnered her a lot of attention, as she caught the stares of many of the arcades visitors, including the crowds of students that started to huddle close by and see what all the commotion was about. 

Obviously, she was way too concentrated to even notice.

When the crowds quietly dispersed they both holsters the toy guns. At least Makoto seemed pleased with herself, smiling away, brushing strands of hair behind her ear.

“That was pretty fun.” Makoto said, picking up her bag.

“You did get really into it after all…” Akira said, staring at her.

“Oh sorry, just a habit of mine,” she smiled. “Maybe I could use some of the techniques I learnt here against shadows…”

“That’s a possibility...but maybe without the screaming,” Akira chuckled.

“Oh, was it really that loud? I guess I did get a little too engrossed. But hey, do you think you could help me out again sometime?”

“Sure thing, just say the word.”

“Well, there is one thing,” she said, gripping the straps on her bag. “You went to the red-light district when you were finding information about Kaneshiro, right? I’d like to go there as well.” When Akira raised a brow at her she held up her hands, waving them in protest, “No it’s not like that! To tell you the truth, I recently got a report that one of our students was spotted there, I’m just skeptical about what they are doing in such an area, but I’d like to know for myself.”

Akira gave her a quick nod, “No problem, I’ll be your guide.”

“Okay, thanks,” she chuckled, both of them headed out of the arcade and down central street. “Well, thanks for coming with me, it’s always hard for me to go to these places by myself.”

“Never thought about asking Kai?” Akira smirked.

“W-What?” She breathed, her cheeks slightly flushed. “H-He’s too busy for that, and I wouldn't want to intrude on his work…”

He was sure that's what she’d like to tell herself.

“Uh huh...Anyway I’ll see you later.”

“Goodbye, Akira. I had fun today.”

Akira eagerly awaited for Kawakami to arrive. Well, when he meant eagerly it was in a sense that he just wanted to help her. The whole maid thing was still somewhat uncomfortable, even though he had grown used to it.

Now he just wanted to get to the bottom of her situation. And help if he could.

Sitting at his desk he quickly scanned his phone, Ryuji had sent him a link to an article and said nothing more. Pressing the link brought him to a news article titled: “Boy M tells all: Rampant abuse in the Kamoshida case!”

Seems like Ohya got her hands on Mishima after all. Even though he had coerced him a little, seeing as he thought it was a date or hookup or whatever. Still, it got them Kaneshiro’s name and that was the important bit. Mishima’s sacrifice was well worth it in the end.

When the bell sounded downstairs, Akira put his phone down on his desk. The floorboards of the stairs groaned as Kawakami made her way into his room coughing slightly as she walked over to him.

“Evening,” she groaned, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “So, you know how you listened to my story, my secret the other day? Well, thanks. I’ve been feeling more at ease now that I have actually told someone about it,” she exhaled a long yawn.

“Do you need to rest? You look tired?” Akira said with slight concern.

“Ughhh...Sorry, I’m just at my limit. I’m sooo exhausted,” she placed her palms over her mouth and coughed a few times, her demeanor quickly changed back to normal. “Haha, just kidding! I just felt like slacking off a bit, seeing as I help you slack off in my classes, it’s only fair, right?” She shot him a wink. “Maybe I do need more sleep though. Especially as Takase-kun’s guardians said they want more money…”

“And you’re still going to give it to them? This isn’t your fault.”

Kawakami’s lid’s laid low over her eyes, “Yeah,” she nodded. “I had to beg my boss for more shifts, but it’ll work out. I’ll be fine, besides I feel better now I have someone to talk to about all this, that person being you of course.”

Akira crossed his arms over his chest, “Just don’t go overdoing it.”

“I’m so glad you care!” She squealed. “I have to get to my next job anyway, so I’m going to head out. Thanks again.”

Just as promised, Akira accompanied Makoto to investigate claims of Shujin students working in the red light district in Shinjuku. They decided it was best to get changed before they meet, seeing as what happened to Ryuji last time, it was just a precaution. He opted for a white shirt over a black tee, with jeans. Makoto was dressed in a white dress-blouse with black leggings, topped off with black shoes and a black loose belt around her waist

Makoto’s head whipped around gazing around the area, “There’s so many people, I guess this really is the biggest red-light district in Asia, huh.” She turned to face him, “Apparently this place was a hotbed for criminals and illegal immigrants before they installed things like surveillance cameras...I heard there were quite a few brothels too.”

Akira cocked a brow, “You know an awful lot about this place for someone who’s never been here.”

“I heard a great deal about it from my father…” she quickly shook her head, “Regardless, it’s become far safer now that it used to be…”

Tell that to Ryuji, he was sure he still suffered nightmares or some kind of PTSD from whatever those men did to him. Then again he never talked about it after, maybe he enjoyed it? Perhaps he should ask him.

Okay, maybe not.

“...Of course, all the surveillance and policing efforts that occurred in the area...but that doesn’t mean all the crime is taken care of.”

“Well, let’s go take a look shall we?” he said gesturing to the main street.

“Yes, maybe we should go separately? I’d like to get a grasp of the area alone.”

Although that was what she had requested, Akira had thought it would be better to tail her, but keep his distance. After all, this place could be kind of dangerous, especially when it was her first time here. 

And what do you know she was attracting the eyes of every man that was passing by or advertising their establishment. They all tried to have conversations with her, and were all very adamant in getting as close as possible.

It honestly looked like she was going to hit the last guy.

Her fists were balled up into tight fists at her side. Probably because she couldn’t actually see much with the sea of men that kept approaching her. At that point he had to intervene, otherwise they were going to have to deal with a lot more than a few very eager men. Walking up to her side he gently grabbed her wrist and quickly took her down the street away from the guy, his voice was still radiating in protest through the long street as they stopped near a couple of clubs.

“That guy was so persistent…” Makoto groaned, her eyes narrowing slightly, “He must have been a scout for that hostess club, mentioned how girls get paid to dress up in cute dresses.” Closing her eyes she exhaled a loud sigh, “He nearly dragged me inside with him.”

“That was kind of dangerous.” Akira said, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

“For him maybe. I thought I was going to have to knock him out,” she chuckled.

Akira smiled widely, “I’m glad it didn’t come to that then. Still, that would be quite entertaining to watch.”

Akira frowned, looking over her shoulder as Makoto’s head quickly whipped around to the entrance of one of the host clubs. A girl dressed in the Shujin uniform, her hair tied in a high side ponytail casually walked into the club.

“That was…” Makoto jerked back in surprise, watching the girl enter the establishment. “I used to be in the same class as her!”

Akira looked up at the club “ “The After School Salon”...? I wonder what kind of place that is.”

Makoto’s lips flattened “Hm, I’m not sure...but it does seem suspicious. I’ll have to ask her about it. Oh, and I’d like you to be there too, as my witness, if that’s okay with you?”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Thanks, Anyway we should head back, I’m glad you came with me though I’d have been so lost.”

It was a surprise for Akira when he got back to Leblanc that Yusuke was waiting for him there. Sitting up at the bar sipping at his coffee from the cup before placing it back down on the saucer. Beside him was a large covered canvas. He actually wondered how he managed to get the thing all the way down here. But he did promise to show him his work after he had completed it.

“Ah, Akira. I’m glad you’re here.” Yusuke smiled, turning to him. “Just as we agreed I have brought over my finished painting, the one I sketched in mementos.”

“Don’t worry I remember,” Akira nodded to the piece. “Let’s take it upstairs.”

Both of them hauled the large canvas up the stairs and propped it up against the rear wall. He let Yusuke do the honors of removing the covering from the painting itself. The painting was astonishing, painting over a black canvas. Large, beautiful white brushstrokes formed the bases of a swirling, spiralling abyss that was captured in the center. Like winds coalescing to an eye of a storm. Intertwined with wispy cloud-like structures that flowed around the central point, mixed with a scattering of red blossom that tarried along with the tail ends of the spirals.

“This is the completed painting of that draft I sketched in mementos,” Yusuke said motioning to the canvas. “I would like your honest opinion...if you would.”

Akira didn't know what to say at first. If this was what Yusuke was capable of when he was in his artistic slump, he was eager to see what his paintings were like when he was fully, mentally capable. “It’s very...how do I put it, enigmatic?”

Yusuke cracked a smile, a chuckle emanated from him, “Ah, yes. That is exactly what I had hoped for. This...” His arms cast out wide at the painting, “...is how I choose to interpret the idea of “desire.” It is the foul charm held deep within the abyss of the heart. But thanks to you I was able to understand some of the intricacies of the heart, I thank you for that.”

“So, what are you doing to do with it?” Akira asked.

“I intend on submitting it to a public art exhibition that is upcoming soon.” Yusuke chuckled quietly, “I will be eager to see how the public reacts to seeing the raw manner that the abyss of the heart reflects.”

“I can’t wait, and of course I’ll come with you when the exhibition opens.”

“Yes, a raw, unbridled view of the depths of the human psyche, I cannot wait to see the public react to such a painting. Anyway, I must get going. Sorry for disturbing you.”

After helping Yusuke carry the canvas to the station Akira headed back to Leblanc intent on studying for a while, which he did. Even Morgana was eager to learn and help out. Not so Morgana could help him out during the exams. Everyone would soon realise there was a cat under his desk meowing in the quiet. Leaning back in his chair he checked his phone, the thing had gone off a little while ago, but he was too engrossed in his work that he didn’t want to get distracted.

IM:

Ryuji: Y’know, I’ve been curious...What’s Kosei like? Is it filled with guys like Yusuke?

Ann: I imagine there are a lot of…”different” people there.

Yusuke: Now that you mention it, I have one very interesting classmate. She is a female shogi player, and seemingly quite the skilled one at that.

Makoto: Are you talking about Hifumi Togo? I remember hearing she’s a student at Kosei High. They say she’s the most beautiful shogi player around right now.

Akira: Don’t tell that to Ryuji…

Ryuji: Dude, that sounds too good to be true! Gimme some more info!

Akira: Too late.

Ann: Typical Ryuji...

Yusuke: I do not know how much about her. She is not the kind of person to let others close to her.

Makoto: It sounds like she only focuses on her shogi pursuits. After all, it’s said she is a lone genius.

Yusuke: However, I have heard she is commonly seen at the church over in Kanda. Apparently she practises alone there.

Ryuji: For real!? We gotta go!

Ann: You’ll probably get struck down by a bolt of lightning if you’re going with that ulterior motive.

Akira: That or she would do that to him herself.

Ryuji: That ain’t it! This is for the Phantom Thieves? I mean shogi’s a kinda battle, right? She’s gotta know all sorts of insane strats and stuff!

Makoto: Churches are supposed to be holy, Ryuji. Don’t do this.

Ryuji: Ugh, you guys’re gonna pay for this one day! Akira, you go do it then. Find out if she is really as cute as they say. For me.

The next day, the following afternoon, Akira looked down at the perfectly sliced cake that sat on the plate in front of him, composed of multiple tiers of fruit and cream. It looked too good to be true. The same was for Akechi’s who was sitting at the table opposite him. No wonder he wanted to bring him here, despite all his talk of not being able to go anywhere without being spotted by his new fans.

“The cake here’s fairly popular,” Akechi said with a kind smile. “I’ve been wanting to try it for myself for a while now. Though I am more curious about its popularity than the actual taste.”

“You don’t like sweet things?” Akira asked, his spoon penetrating the multiple fragile layers of the cake.

“No, it’s not that. I do, I just never really have the urge to eat sweet foods.” He uttered, taking a bite of his own cake, “Although this is rather delicious. I enjoyed that much more than I initially thought.”

“Hey, look! Isn’t that him!” A couple of girls gasped and stopped in their tracks staring in Akechi’s direction.

“The one who’s been on TV?” Another girl squealed, “Maybe we should ask for an autograph?”

Akechi turned away, assuming a bored expression, “It looks like I’ve been spotted.”

Akira crossed his arms over his chest, “Well I should have figured this might happen.” Akira glanced around and noticed more people were stopping in the street glaring at them both.

Akechi sighed heavily, rising from his chair slowly, “Looks like I’m out of time. Sorry, I wish I could have relaxed a bit longer though before being noticed. We should go.”

“Not gonna happen.” Akira cocked a smirk, pulling off his glasses and placing them on Akechi.

“Huh? Hey, what do you think your-!?”

Akira sat back in his chair holding back a smile. In addition to the glasses Akira decided it was best to change his look more, a little more ruffled hairstyle would blend him in better. 

“Perfect,” Akira held back a grin, nodding his head slowly.

As Akechi remained silent, no doubt more from embarrassment than any other reason, the crowds quickly dispersed upon having a closer inspection of him, coming to the conclusion that it was not the celebrity they could brag about meeting. After they left Akechi removed the glasses and sorted out his hair.

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“Dammit,” Akira said, clicking his fingers. “I should have taken a picture.”

Akechi smiled tightly, “Haha...Are you familiar with the legal right of portrait? Or privacy for that matter?”

“Of course, but it’s okay. It’s ingrained into my memory now.” 

“Anyway, I believe it is time for us to part ways, I hope you shall indulge me again when I am free.”

  
  


Before Akira knew it, he was already on his way to station square.

He received a message from Yoshida claiming that he urgently requested his help. Something about an unexpected turn of events had occurred. After arriving at the usual spot Yoshida was already adjusting a microphone stand to suit his height.

“Good evening Kurusu-kun. I’m glad you’re here to assist me. There is one thing I must mention. There will be cameras today.” he shook his head, “I don’t feel good about it, but I could not decline. Regardless, let’s do what we always do.”

Live coverage? Maybe he was drawing more attention than he would have expected? Whether this was due to his message or due to his past he hadn’t been sure.

Akira nodded, setting up the microphone and banner behind them both before grabbing the placard and holding it in front while Yoshida gave his speech.

“Acting not in self-interest, but for the greater good...That is the mindset we politicians must instill in our constituents!” Yoshida uttered, the camera crew turned up and started rolling. 

“Okay, we should be able to get a lot of interesting footage.” the director whispered. “It IS No-Good Tora, after all.”

Yoshida kept his composure and continued, “Advocate an overly optimistic policy only to lure in voters during the election season...That’s how No-Good Tora thought and operated twenty years ago, making unachievable pledges.”

“This isn’t how I saw this going…” The director said with frustration.

“If you make a promise, you must keep it. If you make a mistake, you must atone for it. These are basic human principles that we have all learned from the youngest of ages…”

The cameraman turned to his director, “He is making some good points though, don’t you think so too?”

The director scoffed, gesturing to cut the camera, walking away with an unsatisfied look upon his face.

Upon finishing his speech Yoshida took him aside bursting with laughter, “It seems like they only wanted to get some footage of the old No-Good Tora.”

“You certainly showed them,” Akira cocked a smirk.

“Yes that is true. Do you think I’ve regained my confidence?”

“It definitely seems that way.”

“Well if you think so, it must be true. Although, I doubt I will never forget the disgrace I suffered.” Yoshida crossed his arms over his chest. “Let me give you some advice. Don’t let being a member of the diet your only goal in life, or at least don’t make the mistakes I did. I was too engrossed with the glamorous lifestyle and didn’t focus on what it truly meant to be a diet member. Learn from my mistakes Kurusu.”

A younger man suddenly approached them, dressed in a refined suit, “You’ve given some interesting speeches, Mr. Yoshida. I can’t believe you lost these past few elections.”

Yoshida’s eyes peeled wide, “You’re...Mr. Kuramoto’s grandson?”

The man nodded, “That is correct, my name is Benzo.”

“Is he aware that you’re speaking with me now?”

“I’m aware that you and my grandfather are no longer on speaking terms. However, that does not concern me.” he turned to face Akira, “So this is your receptionist then? Hm, well anyway I must get going, I hope to hear more of your speeches again.”

“It seems you are becoming known too. Let’s wrap things up for the day, I thank you for your help as always.”

Due to the onset of a lovely downpour the train was teeming with people. Much more than usual. He was always surprised by how much flesh you could fit into one of these cabins, or how close people could get to each other without them even being bothered about someone's privacy bubble.

“Can’t breathe…” Morgana whispered before popping his head free from his bag with a gasp. “I hate trains…”

“If you want to walk in this weather, be my guest,” Akira said quietly.

A news report started to play on one of the screens, multiple pictures of men and women were shown on the display before the newscaster spoke. “More on the missing persons case. Have you seen or heard anything regarding these people? Four more men and women have remained missing. Little is known about their whereabouts or what happened to them. If you have seen any one of these people, or perhaps know of their last known location please contact the police.”

“How many people does that make now, eight?” Morgana muttered, as they left the train, heading for the school gate. “That is very concerning. I’m surprised they haven’t found any details about their whereabouts.”

“Maybe it had something to do with Kaneshiro?” Akira prompted. “I mean he did deal with anyone who didn’t follow his orders, or kept up payment.”

“I don’t know, but if that was the case surely these would have stopped by now? He did turn himself in recently. Still, I don’t like the sound of this.”

Akira nodded, heading into the school and up to the classroom where he sat at his desk. The sliding door opened as he put Morgana under his desk, Makoto peered through the door.

“Oh hello, Akira.” she said holding her hand up to him. “I just wanted to say that after school I’ll be speaking with that girl we saw in the red-light district. It would be good if you came to the student council office after school, please?”

“Sure, I’ll be there after school.” he said politely.

As promised, Akira made his way to the student council room. Knocking on the door, he got a reply to come in, sliding the thing open he went inside and sat down at the central desk where Makoto was seated. In front of her was a bunch of open notebooks and a rather roughed-up panda styled pencil case.

“Hello, Akira.” Makoto said, placing her pen down on her book. “I’ve already called her in. I’m just waiting for her to arrive.”

“That’s all right, I’m happy to help.” Akira said, placing his arms on the desk.

A quiet knock sounded at the door, after Makoto gave the order for her to come in, she slid open the door and sat at the desk opposite them.

She was relatively pretty, with dark hair that was tied in a high ponytail, she looked as if she spent a long time applying her makeup, although she was more interested in her phone than what was actually going on.

“Eiko Takao-san. You’ve been spending time in the red-light district lately, haven’t you?” Makoto said with a level tone. “Both myself and Akira-kun saw you there. And based on where we saw you, you’re working at the After School Salon, correct?”

The girl put her phone away, assuming a bored expression as she looked at them both, “Whaddya mean? It’s just a normal cafe,” she huffed. “They make me wear a costume and stuff, but that’s it. I don’t hafta do anything weird if you get me, it’s totally legal.”

Makoto’s brows lowered over her eyes, “Hm, Are you sure nothing strange is going on?”

“Yup yup, the worst I get is some old guys gawking at me.”

“Why do you work there though? And how is your financial situation?”

“Uh, fine?” Eiko said without care. “I can ask my parents for money whenever. But if I keep asking they’d totally bug me about what I was buying. That’s why I work at that place. Plus, I get like mega pampered there.”

“Mega...pampered?” Makoto said with confusion as if she couldn’t process the phrase.

“Yeah! It’s nice getting special treatment.” her voice dropped to a whisper, “But being a super honor student like you, I’m sure you get that all the time…”

“Are you gonna tell on me?” Eiko winced, “You even brought a witness...Oh my god!” she abruptly slammed her hands on the desk glancing between the two of them. “Does that mean you were there...together!? What’s up with that Miss Prez?” She giggled raising a brow.

“I think you have the wrong idea.” Akira quickly interjected.

“Right, he was only accompanying me on an errand, that’s all.”

Eiko nodded her head slowly, her expression boasting a whole load of yeah-right, “Ohhh, so we are protecting each other's secrets now? Oh crap! So your boyfriend here is that rumoured criminal!” She chuckled, “You’re a real badass, Miss Prez!”

“Wh-What I told you that’s not how it is!” Makoto protested. “I just heard you might be invested in some shady business, I had him here to support me.”

“Uh huh, sure. And here everyone thought you and the Vice Prez were tight, plus he looks pretty good. But still that’s a real shocker!”

“Uh w-w-wh-what, wh-who says that!?” Makoto stammered, her cheeks bloomed with colour.

“Duh, everyone says that you and Tashiro-kun are a thing.” Ekio paused, “But you chose him, huh?”

Makoto let out an embarrassed groan and turned to face him as if she wanted his support in this situation. But honestly, maybe Eiko had a point...he shrugged at her before he rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. “Can we move on here?”

“Eh, yeah whatever. By the way...Is that a Buchimaru-kun pencil case!?” Eiko said pointing to the roughed up pencil case.

Makoto’s expression softened, her eyes positively glowed, “Huh? You know Buchimaru-kun…?”

“Yeah! I had like loadsss of Buchi stuff back when I was a kid.” Eiko leaned in, inspecting the case. “Why is it so beat up though?”

“It was given to me when I was still in elementary school. I’d like to buy a new one but they stopped selling any kind of Buchimaru-kun merchandise…” Makoto said sadly.

“Oh.My.God. This is like so hilarious. THE student council prez with a totally adorable pencil case. My image of you has done a whole three-sixty today. You don’t seem like the person who’d be into that kinda stuff. I mean I always thought you were a robot, but I guess I just had to get to know you better...I know! can we trade phone numbers!?” She held out her phone while turning her head to Akira with a smirk, “And I wanna hear about your boyfriend.”

“Oh um, sure.” Makoto said, retrieving her phone from her bag. “And he’s not my boyfriend…”

“And saved!” Eiko grinned, picking up her bag. “I’ll contact you later I’ve gotta go to work! I’ll send you lots of pics of my collection!” walking to the door she stopped abruptly shooting her a wink “Oh! I won’t tell Tashiro-kun about your boyfriend either! Bye!” 

“She’s definitely a bundle of energy,” Akira exhaled, leaning back against his chair.

“Yeah...She thought I was a robot…” Makoto said with a sour expression.

“You can change, you already are.”

“Yeah I know, I just knew deep down that what Takao-san said about me is what others think as well.”

Akira smirked, “You mean the comment about you and the vice prez?”

“Would you stop that,” Makoto pouted. “I just thought after the incident with Kaneshiro I would have changed, I guess that wasn’t enough. Still, it was inspiring to talk to someone so distinct from myself. Maybe speaking to her will make me break out of my shell a little more?”

Akira nodded, “Perhaps, there’s no way of telling until you actually try.”

“You’re right. Perhaps I can correct her...misconceptions about you…”

“Yeah...wouldn’t want Tashiro finding out about that-” Akira jerked backwards in his chair as Makoto slapped him on the arm with her class book.

Smiling to herself she adjusted her skirt, “Well I’ll tell you if anything important comes up. I’m going to stay here and study.”

“Sure thing, I’ll see you around.” Akira winced, rubbing his upper arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be a string of confidants and downtime before the start of the summer and the next arc. Which will be the medjed arc! 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far. A lot more new and good stuff to come.
> 
> Any questions about the story that you have I will try and answer in the comments!
> 
> Thanks again readers!


	30. Screams in the Depths

On his way home Akira thought he’d make a trip to see Takemi. After what happened last time he wasn’t sure how she was faring. Facing that horrible news must surely have taken a toll on her mental state.

Maybe he could serve as some kind of distraction for her, or at least take her mind of it somehow.

Either way there had to be something he could do for her.

Walking his way up the small stairwell he entered the practice. Although it was too quiet. Normally he would expect some kind of heavy metal blaring through the back office. But there was nothing, no music, no patients, just a worrying quiet.

Akira poked his head around the corner seeing through the service window and there Takemi sat, her gaze locked on an open scientific journal. Her anguished expression matched her blank stare. He wasn’t even sure if she was reading or just forcing herself to distraction. 

“Takemi?” Akira said quietly, knocking on the glass of the service window.

“Oh, hey.” She smiled tightly, her eyes rising from the journal. “If you want to chat, head to the exam room.”

Akira nodded and headed through the door, sitting down on the bed he placed his school-bag down on the floor next to him. It took a short while for Takemi to head into the room from her back office. Straightening her hair she sat down on her desk chair, crossing her legs over one another at the knees.

Akira leaned forward, “Are you okay-”

“...I'm thinking of resigning,” Takemi blurted.

“What, why?”

Takemi sunk back into her chair, letting out a long exhale, “Several of my suppliers have told me they will stop selling me the solutions and other items for my medicines. So, because of that, I wouldn’t be able to make any new medicine. I’m guessing they were pressured by Oyamada to halt any business with me.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Akira said softly.

Takemi looked away, shaking her head, “It’s fine...I confirmed with the hospital that Miwa-chan was being treated at...and he was telling the truth after all. Apparently she was smiling to the very end…I-I just wish I could have cured her...And help everyone else suffering from the disease.” Her lids lowered over her eyes, “I was sick as a child too...I was in hospitals so much growing up. That’s what made me want to become a doctor...So I could save people like those who saved me...And now I’m all out of allies.”

“I am your ally though.”

Takemi chuckled, “You really are a weird kid, but I appreciate all you have done for me...But this is where it ends.”

Akira knew he had to do something, that burning frustration that built up in his chest told him that he had to do something to help her, anything. It wasn’t always adults bearing down on the young, they did it to fellow adults too. As a phantom thief and as a friend...he simply could not let this slide.

Akira frowned, “What’s his name, that chief of staff?”

“Why do you want to know? I hope you won’t do anything stupid.” Takemi sighed, “Well I supposed what could you do? His name is Shoichi Oyamada, a very influential Chief of Staff in the world of medicine.”

Akira grabbed his bag, and headed for the door his voice dropped to a whisper, “Everything will be fine.”

As soon as Akira left the exam room he hit up the others, requesting them to meet him at the hideout. Issues like this needed to be solved quickly, and the longer he waited the more likely that Takemi would actually resign.

And that wouldn’t do.

When the others arrived at the hideout he got straight down to business. Explaining to the others the situation behind Takemi and the asshole who was going to ruin her.

“Man, what an asshole,” Ryuji spat. “We’ll show that guy!”

“Yeah! No one deserves to be treated like that!” Ann remarked.

Makoto smacked her fists together, “We’ll make him suffer for this.”

After activating the Meta-Nav they made their way to the subway stairwell that led to the initial starting point of the depths.

“So this is mementos, huh?” Makoto said looking around at the vein-like structures pulsing red light into the darkness below.

“I’m sensing him further in the depths” Morgana said before puffing in a cloud of smoke, materialising as the black van. “If you’ll do the honors, Queen.”

Everyone hopped into the van, Akira sat in the back with Yusuke and Ryuji, Ann took the shotgun position while Makoto took the wheel.

She knew how to drive after all.

Further down in the depths the aura was different than the initial areas. The air was thick, clouded in a denser red fog that almost choked the air around them. Visibility was a bitch, Mona’s headlights were having trouble piercing through the thick mist.

“Huh? Do you guys hear that?” Ryuji muttered, scrolling down the window slightly.

A raw scream rippled through the winds that tore through the depths. But it wasn’t a single scream, multiple voices tarried along the winds. Their cries for help playing along the wind like a record, the sound fading in and out as the gusts rippled past them.

“ _ Help me… _ ”

“ _ I’m trapped… _ ”

“What is that?” Makoto frowned, halting the van to a stop.

“I-I dunno but it sure is freaking me out.” Ann whispered, peering out of the window. “Is this normal Mona?”

Morgana’s voice reverberated through the frontal grill, “No, I’ve never heard it like this before, something odd is happening here...Let’s get to our target first, then we could investigate.”

A short drive later they emerged at one of the swirling portals in one of the lower levels of the depths. The twisted tracks wrapped into the whirlpool of black and red, pulsing with the vein like structures that wrapped around the outer framework.

“Are we ready?” Makoto looked over her shoulder, gripping the wheel.

When he nodded to her she drove them into the swirling portal, emerging on the other side to an area where the train tracks ended. Cutting off at a small platform littered with the vein-like structures pulsing red illumination through the darkened surroundings. In the distance stood the shadow of the Chief of Staff Oyamada. His form enveloped in a cloud of black, circling his surroundings.

“Hahaha, what trash has arrived now?” The shadow laughed hysterically, “With my position I am superior to everyone. You should be begging me for an examination!”

“That’s enough…” Akira said hoarsely.

“Ah, so you’re that kid who was at Takemi’s, is she wrought with despair yet? I’m sure she is so depressed now her patient is dead. Hopefully she’ll quit for good this time.”

“We won’t let that happen.”

Oyamada’s expression turned furious, his form slowly sunk into the black pool of energy that swirled at his feet, consuming him before the pool erupted in black liquid. A shadow materialised from the filth a large white baboon like creature levitated above the ground, in one hand clasping a large golden book adorned in egyptian depictions.

Akira drew his blade and rushed forward as the others encircled around the shadow. The shadow flicked over a page of it’s golden book and started chanting. Orbs of pure white energy emerged all around them, sending beams of piercing starlight at their direction, plummeting to the ground causing the ground to rupture in small controlled explosions that halted their advance.

“Shit…” Akira cursed, grinding to halt as shards of dust and debris flew past his face, pinging off his mask.

“The book, Joker,” Makoto coughed, her arm covering her eyes. “That has to be the source of its power.

“Right,” Akira nodded, before bellowing to the other, “Guys, the book!”

Akira ran with Makoto towards the shadow, on the other side Ann and Morgana drew their masks, sending a stream of fire and wind that gyrated into the shadow. The thing absorbed most of the spells into the golden book, a few impacted the creature as it hissed in annoyance.

In retaliation it started chanting again, the white orbs materialised again, sending forth streams of energy in all directions.

“Joker, Queen!” Yusuke shouted, rushing over to their side, pulling his mask from his face “Persona!” A wall consisting of perfectly carved ice sculptures erected in front of them, protecting them from a vast amount of debris that crashed into the icy wall.

“Another artistic trend it is, Fox?” Akira smiled.

“Why yes, one must divulge in other forms of art whenever possible.”

“Thanks, Fox,” Makoto nodded. “We need to get to it quickly.”

“Any ideas?” Akira said looking over his shoulder at her.

“Of course,” she smirked, drawing her mask as a pillar of blue energy masked around her, the motorcycle that was her persona materialised before she hopped aboard. Revving the engine she turned to them both, “I’ll get the book, you guys finish it off.”

Makoto shot through to the middle of the platform where Ryuji was sprinting away, evading blast after blast of spells that crashed near his position.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Ryuji breathed. Before he knew it he was running beside Makoto.

“Skull, Give me your weapon.”

“Huh? why-”Ryuji dipped his head as a piercing white bolt rippled passed him. “Crap, fine here,” he said through heavy breaths, tossing his mace in her direction, before sprinting for cover.

“Chi-you!” Akira bellowed, the four armed persona materialised beside him, it’s shield drawn just in time to deflect the small singularity that was ejected in his direction.

“Guys, now!” Makoto hollered over the fierce revving of the engine, in two hands gripping the heavy spiked mace swinging it in an arc that smashed into the golden book, shattering it into pieces.

The shadow cried in despair, it’s levitation ceased as the creature crashed to the ground in a heap. Akira and Yusuke swiftly cut the shadow down, their persona’s blades slicing through the creature's flesh in a spray of black filth.

The shell of the shadow melted away, revealing Oyamada’s shadow once more. His expression was wrought with guilt and regret. “Am I just not good enough…?” he sobbed quietly, “I just wanted to make medical history...I only got to where I am now because of my university connections...Takemi was so creative, and she always had the best ideas. In the end I got jealous and tried to take credit for a new drug she was developing.”

“That’s no excuse for doing that to someone,” Ann hissed.

“She’s right,” Akira nodded. “You’re a horrible person.”

“I know,” Oyamada whimpered, “There are others worse than I am...especially one such in particular…” he sniffed, “Takemi’s patient isn’t dead. I just moved her to the hospice wing for terminally ill patients…In the end the patient was referred to another hospital...but I couldn’t let them stain the reputation of the hospital and the university, especially after the introduction of that new lab...I lied, and made everyone tell the same lie too, I’ll try to make things right…” He finished before dissipating in bright light.

“Phew, that was tense,” Ryuji barked a laugh, wiping his brow as they all exited the portal

“This area still feels strange,” Morgana frowned, “You guys still want to investigate?”

“Yeah, something just feels off.” Akira nodded as Morgana puffed into the van again.

After descending a further couple of levels the aura of the area changed significantly. The atmosphere turned a deep shade of malevolence. Something that made Akira’s hair stand on end, almost as if his instincts were screaming at him to get out or at least don’t get any closer.

What the hell was going on?

“Does anyone else get the feeling they don’t want to be here?” Yusuke whispered, peering out of the window.

“Yeah...it doesn’t feel friendly…” Ann said quietly.

The wailing voices were getting more frequent, the echoed screams tarried along the blustering wind that swept through the tunnels. Yet they were still difficult to track through the twisting maze of the underground that constantly shifted in its structure.

Akira leaned forward, bracing his arms on the back of the frontal seat, “Are we getting closer?”

“I’m sensing something closeby...a shadow, maybe?” Morgana said with uncertainty.

A short drive later they came across the remnants of a portal similar to the ones that housed their mementos targets, except this one was hall collapsed. Trickles of red blood-like fluid exuded from the ends of torn veins that crept over the entrance of the broken portal. 

Akira opened the sliding door of the van and jumped outside, walking past the debris he waded through the blood red puddles and inspected the door as the others came up behind him. The empty space was still crackling with energy, the portal still phasing in and out between the opening as if it was attempting to regain some state of stability, but its structural integrity was too wrecked to regain a solid connection. The structure around the portal was ruined, the tracks were warped beyond recognition, forming misshapen structures from the subway floor that scattered along the asphalt.

“The hell?” Ryuji said gawking at the broken portal.

Akira frowned and knelt down on one knee dipping his fingers into the red fluid brushing it between his finger and thumb, “Any ideas, Morgana?”

Morgana walked up to him shaking his head, “I’ve never seen anything like this, I don’t even know what could cause something like this too happen.”

“It’s almost like it collapsed from the inside.” Makoto said, analysing the damage, “Yet it still tries to remain stable.”

So that was why the screams were so intermittent. The phasing of the portal was linked to the screams and wails that emanated from within. The portal was flickering on and off like a TV that wasn’t sustaining a suitable current flow, causing the screen to phase in and out.

“Can we go through and see what’s wrong?” Ann said roughly, as if she knew it was a bad idea.

“I’ll go,” Akira said, rising from his kneel.

“Are you positive that it’s safe, Joker?” Yusuke prompted.

“I’m not sure, but I’ll come back and soon as I know it’s safe.”

Although the expressions the other gave him were not particular savoury he couldn’t let anyone else do it. It wasn’t a safe bet to assume that it was stable, or there was even another area on the other side of the portal. But this was too peculiar not to investigate further.

“Nope, not lettin’ you go in there alone dude,” Ryuji said firmly, walking up to him. “Even if you do get through, don’t mean that it will be safe, there might be shadows.”

“Skull...you don’t have to…” Ann said hesitantly, her lids low over her eyes.

“I ain’t lettin’ him go in there by himself. Come on Joker let’s give it a shot.”

“All right,” Akira nodded before looking over his shoulders at the others, “We’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

Akira walked with Ryuji up to the edge of the portal, the thing still momentarily stabilizing in a burst of free energy before dissipating away. “Ready?”

Ryuji swallowed hard next to him wiping his brow, “Uh yeah, sure.”

Akira turned to face him, cocking a smirk, “Need me to hold your hand?”

“Dude, no way,” Ryuji scoffed, shaking his head, “You’re always way too calm man!”

Akira cast out his arm, his hand touching the portal seam as the portal crackled with energy over his fingers, the red and black waves forming puddle-like ripples emanating from his touch. A quick exhale later Akira nodded to Ryuji before pushing himself through the portal, emerging through to the other side causing arcs of free energy to sizzle around his body as he freed himself from the portal.

“Phew...we didn’t die,” Ryuji panted, holding his palms on his knees. “I’ll go back and get the others, ‘kay?” he said before rushing back through the portal.

Looking around the area was wrecked, multiple smaller distortions rippled around the area causing reality in areas to twist and bend briefly before snapping back to its normal structure. The open veins above were ripped, leaking thick red fluid all over the open expanse.

“Woah, what happened here?” Ann gasped, emerging from the portal as the other did in quick succession.

Akira shook his head, “I’m not too sure-”

A scream rippled through the area, the harsh wail ricocheted off the subway walls, pinging off in high pitched echoes. A sudden gust of wind ripped through the high ceilings showering the red liquid over the surrounding walls.

“I can’t see anything...” Makoto winced, attempting to peer through the darkness.

“Carmen!” Ann bellowed, her persona materialising behind her nodding down at her extending its arms out as two large balls of wreathing flame permeated from her hands casting light in the darkness.

“Why didn’t I think of that,” Ryuji huffed.

“Because apes like you don’t study, therefore you aren’t quick witted like Lady Ann,” Morgana chuckled, grinning widely.

“Say that again cat, I dare ya!” 

Ann rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of his head, “Shut up!” she bit out, keeping her mask off her face. “Come on let’s go a bit further.”

Following the voices Morgana took point along with Ann, her persona holding out the flame that illuminated their surroundings, after a few short turns Morgana stopped holding out his arm, signalling them to halt their position.

“Is something wrong, Mona?” Yusuke asked.

“Panther, could you light up the end of this tunnel,” Morgana frowned.

Ann’s persona quickly shot a couple of stable fireballs into the high ceiling, maintaining their illumination.

What Akira and the others saw next was almost horrific.

Akira’s eyes peeled wide as the illumination above cast a view on where the screams were emanating from. A shadow of a woman was standing at the end of the tunnel, her hands gripped tightly on the side of her head, balled up in her long dark hair as if she were in agony. 

Her form was phasing in and out of reality as if she herself were a distortion. Her body momentarily became coporeal before fashioning out as translucent, then repeating the same cycle over and over again as if the distortion had lost all trace of time.

Or stability for that matter.

The shadow’s lids flipped open, her expression was that of surprise as her golden coloured eyes shone before tears streamed down her onto cheeks.

“Help me…” she rasped, collapsing to her knees.

Akira and the others quickly rushed to her side, kneeling down he held the woman in his arms, keeping her upright, “Who are you? And what’s going on here?” 

Even though they were such loose questions regarding the circumstances he had to ask something. Hell, he didn’t even know if this person was capable of answering anything, as she screamed into his chest, still holding her head firmly.

The woman shook her head, “My name...Iroha Kobayashi...I-I’m...trapped.”

Makoto knelt down beside her, “Kobayashi-san where are you trapped and why?” she said softly.

The woman grimaced, her body shuddered, slowly fading away. “T-Trial…” she said hoarsely, her breaths quickening “Help us...he forced me...Arghhh…!”

“Kobayashi-san!”

When her form flickered between realities the area began to quake, “Go…” she whispered, her golden eyes flashing with despair.

“We gotta get out of here, now!” Morgana hollered, puffing into thin air, materialising as the black van.

Akira carefully put the woman down, a sorrowed expression bled into his features as he looked back at her before getting into hopping inside. Makoto drove them quickly back through the unstable portal while their surroundings slowly collapsed around them. Heading back to the entrance to mementos they regrouped.

Akira leant back on one of the ticket gates, crossing his arms over his chest the voices of the others composed around him but he focussed on his own thoughts. He wondered what that woman meant. 

“ _ T-Trial...Help us _ … _ forced me… _ ”

What trial and who was forcing her?

More importantly what could do that to a shadow? The thing was spazzing out so bad it couldn’t decide what reality it wanted to be in. That or it was fading from both realities by the way she was becoming transparent but still held a solid shape. And she was in agony too by the way she clutched her head. Something or someone must have been affecting her from the outside, but who was capable of manipulating someone like that, or someone's shadow. 

He hadn’t the faintest of ideas. And he was sure everyone else felt the same way.

“...What do you think, Joker?” someone asked him.

“Hm, what was that sorry?” Akira said, retreating from his thought, turning his head to see the others.

“I said what are we going to do about that woman?” Ann asked politely.

Akira shrugged, “I’m not sure. I don’t even know what was going on. She said “Help us,” that means it isn’t just her? But who else, and what could do that to affect someone’s shadow?”

Morgana shook his head gravely, “I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like it.” he sighed, “Still, I think this will have to wait till after Kaneshiro’s change of heart, we can’t go straight into another investigation so soon.”

“He’s right,” Makoto nodded, “We don’t want to draw too much attention too quickly, especially with Sis investigating us.”

“Yes, we need to keep our heads down for the meantime.” Yusuke added.

Akira pushed himself from the ticket stand, “Let us part ways for the day, we did what we came here to do. We just don’t have enough information right now regarding what just happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what's going on in Mementos exactly, any ideas? 
> 
> Also how do you like the fighting scenes in the story so far?
> 
> Thanks for tuning in and as always your comments are always welcome, I'll answer what I can. Spoiler free, of course ;)


	31. Strengthening the Ties of Friendship

Akira’s eyes glazed over at his phone that had just danced upon his school desk. At first he didn’t bother checking it. It wasn’t because he wasn’t interested, more due to the fact that the scene that happened yesterday played through his mind at an alarming rate.

He really couldn’t seem to forget about what happened. The who’s what’s why’s and how’s played through his head constantly, trying to get a firm grasp on what they all saw.

Inevitably he came up blank.

There was no familiar reason that something like that could occur, or should be occurring to someone’s shadow at any rate. Or that he knew about anyway. But even Morgana was at a dead end, not knowing anything about it either.

Akira cursed to himself, snatching up the phone looking at his messages. His expression softened when he realised it was Kasumi who was trying to get in contact with him. In the short time they had known each other he would say they were kind of close but nothing serious. Although she had a kind of odd effect on him that he couldn't really place, she calmed him more than he realised. 

Maybe that was what he needed right now.

Hitting her back with a message he agreed to go train with her in the school gym where he last saw her conducting a performance. Even that took a while to get out of his head, witnessing all that beauty and elegance would be hard for any guy to forget.

Well, not that he fully forgot it.

After getting changed into his gym clothes he entered the large gym space, large blue mats were placed on top of the highly polished flooring. Walking over to the mats he noticed the vice president was training alone once again.

His frown was harsh, as if he was trying hard to concentrate solely on his training. Sweat beaded down from his brow. His crystal blue eyes were distant and narrowed. 

He wondered what was causing him to look so pissed.

Akira was always slightly cautious around the guy. For some reason he never knew what angle the guy would take. Not because he was unstable in any way. He just didn’t know enough about the guy to get a good understanding of him. 

Well, to be honest he was only really open to Makoto from what he saw. And she always praised him highly. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, he did.

He did help them out after defeating Kaneshiro’s shadow, which he was truly grateful for. Still, he hoped he didn’t catch wind of their endeavours, he was a very intelligent person if Makoto could suss them out, he might be able to as well. Although, that never seemed like his motive from the start. Besides, whatever he was researching took a large priority of his time according to her.

“Oh hello, Senpai!” Kasumi tapped him on the shoulder from behind, flashing him a smile. “You got here early.”

Akira looked over his shoulder then turned to her returning the gesture, “Of course, I couldn’t miss the opportunity to see you.”

Kasumi giggled, walking over to the mats with him, “Mhm, I have a surprise for you after we have done with some training.”

“Kurusu, Yoshizawa-san.” Kai said firmly wiping his brow, before pressing a bottle of water to his lips. 

“Hello, Tashiro-senpai. Did your training go well?”

“Yeah, fine.” He smiled tightly before walking past them, “Gym’s all yours.”

“Did he seem upset to you?” Kasumi contemplated, holding her chin.

“Yeah, seems that way.” 

So something did happen. He wondered what exactly it was. 

“Anyway, let’s get started, Senpai!”

After about an hour of training Akira had to stop. More or less to do with his stamina rather than his aching joints. Trying to mimic her flexible poses was difficult to say the least. But every little helps if it makes him even a little more acrobatic.

“You did well, Senpai. You’re getting better,” Kasumi said through heavy breaths, tightening the ribbon at the base of her ponytail.

“I have a good teacher,” he smirked.

“Hehe, well let’s get changed and go to the cafeteria to get some energy back in us.”

After Akira got changed back into his school uniform he headed for the school cafeteria where Kasumi was already waiting for him. We caught the stares of the few students who were actually still residing on school grounds, possibly due to clubs as they were in their red gym uniforms. Not that it really bothered him anymore, he kind of got used to the blatant rumours.

He placed his bag down with Morgana inside on the seat next to him. Sitting down next to her she greeted him with a soft smile dressed in her summer uniform, she looked great as always. “Since our last talk I’ve really been thinking hard about what other things I enjoy doing, besides gymnastics...and this is what I figured out!” She grinned, pulling out a double tier rectangular shaped bento box for him, with a grunt she lifted up another huge bento box, wrapped up in orange and white polka dots cloth.

That thing couldn’t just be for her. Could it?

No way.

“You’re invested in making bento?” Akira said, separating the two tiers of the lunchbox.

“Yeah. I can cook you know!” She nodded, the straps of her ribbon flailing around her red hair. “You need to regulate the food you eat when doing gymnastics, so I end up cooking my own food most of the time. And so I wanted to thank you, I made you a bento too!” Looking at him she was slightly flushed, “This is actually the first time I have cooked for anyone else besides my family…”

“I’m...special then?” Akira said, flashing a grin.

“Mhm, of course! I figured this would help my confidence grow too! I made it specifically with your body type in mind and knowing you exercise at home too…Do you want it?”

He was surprised she actually went into all the effort to do this for him. Especially since she hadn’t done it for anyone else before. Ever. She even took into account the exercises he did alone at home, even though he only mentioned that he did pull-ups at home every morning the first time they trained together.

A lot of thought went into what she did. And that made him happy.

“Of course, it looks delicious!”

And it did, everything was neatly laid out in cupcake wrappers, chicken and eggs, some beans it looked like, the lower tier was stuff with neatly laid out brown rice.

“And it’s all yours! Weight control is important for us gymnasts after all, we need to make sure we have all the right amount of energy and vitamins too…” her lids lowered over her eyes, “Oh, sorry. I’m getting caught up in the gymnastic parts again…”

Akira shook his head, picking up a pair of chopsticks, “Don’t be, I love hearing you talk...So what you got in there?” he said pointing his chopsticks at the colossal lunchbox.

Unwrapping the cloth Kasumi lifted the first tier of the box revealing the brimming contents of food that was neatly stuffed into the box. Akira lifted his glasses from his eyes as if that would help him comprehend what he saw. He had to blink a few times to register what he was seeing, as if his brain was flashing “Does Not Compute” as an error message when he tried to imagine all that food going into her tiny body.

“Let’s dig in!” Kasumi beamed, picking up her own pair of chopsticks

Akira cleared his throat, “Is that all for you?” he said slowly, lifting a section of rice to his lips.

“Oh yes, of course! I’ll need every last grain of rice too...This may look like a lot, but it’s actually a little less than my usual portion sizes.”

Akira nearly choked on the rice he was chewing on, quickly sampling the chicken and eggs so he didn’t draw her attention. The flavour was very familiar to him, even though everything did taste amazing he knew that she was a competent enough cook.

But that taste, what was it?

Akira picked at the different items, the texture of each of the food was different of course...but that lingering flavour was present in everything? Not that he particularly minded. Even though he felt her eyes on him as he sampled it all.

Kasumi’s eyes peeled wide a little, “Kurusu-senpai? Are you okay? Your eyes are glazing over…”

“There’s a definite unique taste to it,” Akira said politely.

“I went easy on the seasoning seeing as it can be bad for you…” She leaned over and picked up a bit of his bento for herself, “Mmm! That’s the flavour I was going for. I was trying to decide what to season it with, sooo I chose…”

“...Curry.” Akira finished for her.

“Yes! Maximum curry flavouring!” Kasumi jerked back shaking her head, “U-Um sorry...are you not a fan of curry? Or maybe you prefer the super spicy ones, or maybe you don’t…” she said hurriedly.

“Kasumi-”

“I’m so sorry!” She blurted, abruptly rising from her chair. “I did this all wrong...I’ll go fetch a condiment to change the flavour.” she uttered looking around the room. “U-Um...mayonnaise...soy sauce…miso? Oh maybe Dr. Maruki has some salt!?”

Akira shook his head, “Kasumi...calm down.”

“You’re right! I’ll buy you something instead!”

Akira stood up beside her towering over her, he looked into her wide eyes as she swallowed hard looking away from him slightly, “I’m enjoying this honestly, you don’t have to feel like you haven’t done right by this. You have...and I’m going to eat all of it.”

Kasumi’s eyes lit up, as she crossed her arms around herself as if she was unsure on how to react, “Well, thank you. Let’s eat up then!” she turned to him with a smile.

Even after they finished he was surprised that she managed to wolf all of the contents of her bento. Maybe her stomach was a singularity… he thought, that had to be the only explanation.

“Well, thank you for finishing it all, Kurusu-senpai.” Kasumi said with a stretch. “Maybe next time I’ll ask your preferences before I go all crazy again.” She giggled, “Still, you’re always helping me find my way forward, Senpai. If I didn’t have you, I’d let all my failures get to me again, and I’d end up in some big pessimistic spiral again.”

“Let’s do it together.”

Kasumi shot him a smile as she checked her phone, “Oh my father is here to pick me up, I should go!”

Akira helped her pack away before he said his goodbye, relaxing back in his chair with a smile.

“Has someone found loveee?” Morgana chuckled, popping his head free off the bag.

Akira rolled his eyes and pulled the zip fully over the cat. Hearing the muffled curses and sound of his bag flailing around he pulled the zip free.

“Finished now? You know I could always tell Ann how you feel, if you’d like?” Akira drawled, rising from his chair.

“Th-That won’t be necessary!” Morgana huffed, “...please don’t...Let’s just go home.”

“Let’s go lover-cat...boy” Akira said wryly, when Morgana shot him a look he pulled out his phone. “I do want to make one more stop though.”

Kanda church. He was sure that was where Yusuke said this shogi-playing student that was in his class resided most of the time to practice her techniques, alone. Checking his phone again he realised he was in the right place.

Opening the doors to the church he quietly slipped inside, closing the door behind him. Walking down the central aisle he looked around the many pews that sat on either side. The church was mostly vacant. A couple were praying at the left side, a woman was sobbing by herself in the rear.

That was when he spotted her.

Sitting at the front of the church she was gazing down at the shogi board that sat on the middle of the bench. She was playing on by herself, but still wore an expression of fierce concentration.

“Togo-san?” Akira said politely, walking over to her.

Her eyes lifted to meet his, “Uhm...yes…?” she said hesitantly, leaning back against the pew. “I’m Hifumi Togo…you are?” her voice was quiet but feminine.

When she turned to him she knew what Makoto meant when she told everyone that she’s the most beautiful shogi player around. Her long dark hair reached the small or her back and was cut as bangs at the front, with two longer partings that draped over her shoulders. A three leaf clover charm rope-like charm hung from one of the partings. She wore the traditional Kosei uniform, a dark blue blazer over a bright blue shirt including a short black skirt. Her dark green eyes were sharp and weary as he sat down on the opposite side of the shogi board.

He was so glad he didn’t bring Ryuji. 

“Akira Kurusu...playing shogi in a church?”

Hifumi sighed, “I feel as if experimenting with new tactics is best done alone...Can I help you?”

“Could you teach me how to play?”

Hifumi’s eyes peeled wide, slightly taken back she averted her gaze from him, “Um, you don’t have to learn from me, you know...you could just pay online?” She looked back at the board and moved a piece before looking up at him, “So...do you like shogi?” she asked quietly.

“I do, and I admire your talent.” Akira said with a smile.

“Oh...Um, thank you…” She shifted in her seated position, shuffling around slightly as if she was contemplating a heavy thought. Her expression quickly became serious, her voice was sharp “Um...Okay, just a quick game then. Twenty seconds per move...that fine with you?”

“Fine with me.”

He was actually glad that he played shogi a few times, god knows how long ago now with his father. Not glad about the father part though. He knew a little on how to play, but nothing like advanced tactics and such. He knew the basics at least. 

It would have been more embarrassing for him if he introduced himself like that then blurted out he didn’t even know what he was doing or hadn’t the foggiest idea on how to play. Still, what surprised him was how her demeanor completely changed when they started playing, all that shyness and uneasiness washed away as soon as she moved her first piece. Her green eyes were as sharp as daggers, watching his every move, no doubt calculating every possible strategy in her head. 

“So this is your skill level, huh?” she said in a bored tone, her piercing gaze met his, “The dragon which governs the blue sky has fallen into my hands. How do you intend to survive this?” She picked up a piece and slammed it into the board, the crack echoing through the church, “Check!...It’s checkmate no matter how you look at it.” She drawled, “Please concede.”

Akira bowed his head to her, as she did the same. Her shy tone returned almost immediately. 

Maybe they were right about Kosei students all being a little...different?

“Well then, that will be all for the day...If it’s all right with you, may I request another match sometime...I feel…a gambler’s spirit emanating from you. It’s strange since your style of play is that of a novice. Still I’ll agree to keep playing you so I can research new moves and tactics. Is that agreeable?”

“Sounds good, it’s a deal,” Akira nodded.

Hifumi smiled at him, “Oh, well, thank you very much. Well, let’s end it here for today, let’s exchange contact information. I can then tell you when I am practising here.”

“Sure thing,” Akira smiled, holding out his phone. “All done, well see you next time.”

Akira packed his bag for another finished day of school. Still no word on Kaneshiro yet. He had started to wonder if they would ever receive news on that asshole, it had been a while since Makoto told them her sister had taken him into custody after he openly offered himself to the police.

Still, he erased the photos of them before going into the police. He hoped they wouldn’t find or be able to access those photos. But if nothing had been said to them yet he was relatively positive that nothing would come up regarding their involvement with Kaneshiro. 

Standing from his chair he checked his messages on his phone realising that Makoto text him a while ago wanting to talk with him. Heading out of the class he headed for the student council room on the upper floor. Knocking on the door he paused a little as he heard voices inside the room still deciding to slide the thing open, he recognised the voices anyway. Makoto was sitting on a black sofa near the entrance of the room, Kai was leaning back against the central desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

“It just feels like I don’t know anything anymore...or what to do....” Makoto said quietly, looking down into her lap.

“You’ll figure it out, you’ve come a long way already.” Kai smiled at her, “It’s only natural to have doubts when searching for change.” Kai’s eyes lifted to meet him, waving slightly to him, “Hello, Kurusu.”

“Oh, hello,” Makoto smiled tightly.

“Hello you two,” Akira said, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

“Well I’ll leave you be. I’ll be in the library if you need me,” Kai said, grabbing his bag before resting his hand on her shoulder, flashing her a kind smile. “You’re strong Makoto, always look ahead, but remember to do it for yourself.”

Akira watched the vice president walk out of the room before pulling out a chair and seating himself. Bracing his arms on his knees he leaned forward, “So, what’s wrong?”

Makoto sighed heavily, her expression slightly dejected, “My class had a practice entrance exam, and my score was significantly lower than all my other attempts...I’m just concerned because this has never happened before.”

Akira had never seen her like this, then again when something changed abruptly that normally wouldn’t it could negatively affect that person more than they realise. Especially as Makoto had always focused on results before, getting anything less than she desired would almost be like getting shot in the chest.

“That’s very unlike you.”

Makoto winced, nodding her head, “I couldn’t agree more…Actually, I have recently started questioning the point of my education in its entirety. What do I gain from getting good grades, living up to the especially high expectations my sister has laid out for me?” She sighed heavily, leaning her head back against the sofa, “I spoke to Eiko about it too, and well I didn’t get a clear answer.”

Akira raised a brow, “You actually stayed in contact with her then?” 

“We have been calling each other every so often. When I asked her that question she asked me how I would benefit from going to a top university…but.” Her throat seized, “I couldn’t come up with any reasonable kind of answer. And as for her she doesn’t think about those things, her parents have connections to get her a job if need be. Even so her vision of the future is clearer than mine.”

Akira leaned back in his chair, “Is that what you were talking with Kai about?”

Makoto nodded her head, “Yes...we have talked about it a lot and he always says the right things, but he seems to have a clear vision too, whereas I don’t know anymore.”

Akira knew the angle she was coming from. It is difficult to decide what you want to achieve later in life, and making a wrong choice will close more doors of opportunity for you then open them. It’s a critical time for her being in her final grade, he still had some time to decide, but because of his criminal offence he wondered if he should be deliberating the same question.

“What about the goals you set out for yourself?”

“Well...I used to think doing what I was told was the best course of action. I was going to major in law, like my sister. After that, I would have just seen how things would go.” Makoto shook her head, “That all changed when I joined the Phantom Thieves though. I realised there’s more to life than being a prim and proper honor student.” Taking out her phone she received a message, “Eiko’s been telling me whenever she buys makeup, or finds a cute outfit, she asked me what hand cream I use. I sent her a picture and it's the same brand they use in the nurse’s office here at school.”

“It’s that good, huh?” Akira cocked a smirk.

Makoto flashed him a smile, “Oh yes, it works wonders for dry skin, and it’s cheap. My father used it too...did I ever tell you he was a police officer?” When he shook his head she continued, “He detested the corruption in our society, and worked tirelessly to bring it to justice. Despite his rough exterior, he was extremely gentle deep down.” Makoto frowned contemplating her thoughts for a moment, “When I was little I told him I wanted to grow up to be a police officer, just like him. He was happy to hear it, but he didn’t want me doing something so dangerous,” she chuckled. “It’s strange I had forgotten about that.”

“It’s an amazing goal to strive towards.”

“You’re right. I think I need to reexamine my future goals, outside of just studying. But thank you for listening, it really helps broaden my narrow viewpoint. Just speaking with Eiko I learned recently that a chemise is now called a camisole and a button-down sweater is a cardigan…”

“There are lots of things to gain outside from just studying.”

“I know that now. But thanks again, I’ll contact you if anything else comes up.”

Akira wondered if Takemi could look any worse. Not that she looked bad in the first place. But her gaunt features and her distant gaze made her look years older. And that really didn’t suit her. Leaning back against the door jam, her white lab coat draped down over her legs, swaying in the breeze that caught through the open doorway to her practice. Her eyes never really met his own, they just seemed to be tracking the trails of lines and cracks in the floor, as if that were helping her stave the demons away from her mind.

In the end he did what he could, he forced a change of heart in that bastard Oyamada and it had been a couple of days since that happened. He was hoping that something had come from it. Honestly though, he really wasn’t sure how he was going to break the news to her that Miwa-chan was actually alive and Oyamada had indeed lied to her about it just to force her to quit medicine altogether. 

Akira opened his mouth and was about to speak when a few of Takemi’s patients rushed inside, along with the father and daughter that came by recently with the bad case of bronchitis, or whatever different strain it was.

“Doctor! Doctor!” The girl’s Father bellowed, stopping in front of them both, “And you, too! Did you see it? On the news that hospital is the one you used to work at?”

“Hospital, on the news?” Takemi said with an obvious lack of enthusiasm.

“That Chief of Staff Oyamada turned himself in, he was manipulating things behind the scenes all along! Turned out he made that medical error, and laid the blame on you!”

Takemi’s eyes peeled wide with surprise, “Huh...What!?”

The girl’s father nodded, “It’s been on the news everywhere.”

When the group of patients started chatting to themselves Akira smirked to himself knowing that the change of heart was successful.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Takemi uttered to him, “And why are you smiling? What did you do? Oyamada surrendered himself at such a convenient time...Why? It’s still too late. I couldn’t save her.”

Akira shook her head, rising from the sofa, “Miwa-chan is alive, Oyamada was lying to you the entire time.”

“What…!?” Takemi gasped, quickly turning to the crowd of patients, “Did they mention anything about the patient involved in that error!?”

“Yeah must have been difficult for that poor girl too.” The father muttered. 

Takemi covered her hands over her face before revealing a wide smile, “She’s alive…”

“Let’s get to work, Doctor,” Akira smiled.

“...Yes, of course!”

When the patients left Takemi turned to him quickly, her expression was serious, “You’ll still help me right? With the trials, we can start development straight away.”

“Of course, let’s get to it.”

“Good, off to the exam room you go,” she said, shooting him a sly grin.

It took about an hour or so for Takemi to gather some solid data. The sample this time wasn’t as potent as the others in terms of side-effects, just a mild headache which she said wouldn’t last very long. She pushed him hard, but he was glad to offer his help seeing as she wanted to get things moving quickly regarding Miwa-chan’s treatment.

All in all, everything went according to plan.

It wasn’t long after he finished his time with Takemi before he was already on his way to Kanda church. Hifumi had requested another match so quickly. Clearly she found interest in their matches.

Sucks for Ryuji. He doubted with his mental capacity he would even have had a chance of getting her to notice him. And he wasn’t going to divulge any information about her to him also.

Poor guy.

Akira looked down at the shogi board, of course he was getting his ass handed to him again, even if she was just experimenting with different moves and tactics he still was losing. To be honest, he never would expect to win against her under any circumstances.

Once again though Hifumi was in the zone. The way she changed completely when playing a game of shogi was somewhat amusing, albeit a little scary.

He had to admit though, she definitely had passion.

Hifumi picked up a piece, her brows forced down over her eyes, “Vanguard of my Togo Kingdom...go forth to the front lines! Trample upon them all! You think you can protect yourself with some paltry defense like that? Hahaha...Useless!” She looked up at him with a sly grin, “Can you hear them? The cries of your dying soldiers?”

Akira’s handle hovered over a piece unsure of how to reply to such comments, “Sure, definitely…”

“Time for you to suffer!” she said, gripping a piece before slamming it onto the board, “At last, everything is in place, now I can release my full power! Check!”

Akira bowed his head in defeat, conceding the game.

“Ah, I did it again…?” she said with an embarrassed tone.

“You mean the roleplaying?” Akira chuckled quietly.

Hifumi nodded her head, shifting around, “It’s an embarrassing habit I have. During a match, I, Um, tend to get quite aggressive, like I assume the role of a queen of a kingdom.”

“That’s interesting.”

“Oh, really?...Hm, you are strange to think that. My father taught me image training to learn the rules and well, things got out of hand whenever I played a match. Then people started making fun of me on the internet.” She huffed, rolling her eyes. “People think I’m either weird, and Otaku or just crazy, I mean I can’t blame them I think I’m weird too.”

Akira leaned back into the pew, “Nothing wrong with being who you are. Weird is good.”

Hifumi shot him a smile, “Your positivity is a relief.” Taking out her phone she checked the time, “I have to go home, unfortunately.” She said rising from the pew, “Oh, one more thing. Do you read weekly magazines?”

Akira frowned, “Why do you ask?”

“Um, well, I’m doing a photoshoot for one actually…”

“By that you seem reluctant to do so, right?”

“You’re very perceptive, but yes. I just thought you’d be surprised if you saw it, that’s all. I have an interview scheduled for tonight so I must go, Goodbye.”

As the bell sounded for the end of another school day the classroom quickly emptied of students as Akira started packing his bags with books and notes of homework to do. Exams were creeping up slowly even though he always prepared for them. Morgana squeezed out from under his desk and jumped up onto the top surface with a long stretch.

“Akiraaa…” Ann groaned turning around, planting her arms and head onto his desk.

“Is something wrong, Lady Ann!?” Morgana gasped. “How may I hel-”

Ann quickly grabbed Morgana and held him against her chest, gently coaxing his cheeks. “Meowwww....” Morgana breathed his blue eyes glistening while she stroked his fur.

Akira smiled and shook his head. No doubt Morgana was going to be remembering this moment for a long while. “So you wanted to say something?”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Ann laughed a little, playing with Morgana’s ears. “Well you know how I said I was going to take the world by storm with my modelling? My idea was that surely I have to get in shape first. And who better to help with that than Ryuji, right?”

“Want me to join in too, huh?”

“Mhm! I already told Ryuji he said he’s going to meet us there. Let’s work up a sweat!”

Ryuji had messaged them to meet at the gym he and Akira previously used. Ann had no idea what he was talking about so Akira led her through central street to the small alleyway that cut off from the main street where the gym resided.

Akira and Ryuji got changed in the men's room before heading out to the gym floor, set for the treadmills. Ann was already waiting, checking out the dials and settings on the touchscreen of the machine.

“Me and Akira’ve already been to this gym before so we know what it has.” Ryuji pointed out, before looking around, “Not many people here today either. So uh, what’re you wantin’ to do here anyways?”

“I want to slim down!” Ann said with a heavy dose of enthusiasm, “And I want to tone up, like lifting weights, plus my shoulders are drooping, I wanna make my biceps leaner, and straighten my back back out too! Oh and cut down on my waist size too, firm up my butt and calves while I’m at it.”

“Oh boy…” Akira sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Get all that, Ryuji?”

“Uh, yeah…” Ryuji puffed out an exhale, “Motivation’s good n’ all, but you ain’t gonna be able to move if you do all that shit in one go.”

Ann pressed her hand to her chin, contemplating a thought, “Then how about you come up with a training regimen for me then?”

“Ugh, you’re such a pain…”

Ann shot Ryuji a wink, “If you do that for me, I’ll go on a date with you as a reward!”

When Ryuji jerked back and shot him a look, Akira simply shrugged. Wasn’t such a bad deal for Ryuji to be fair. Although knowing Ryuji he would accept it, especially for any good-looking girl.

“Eff that.” Ryuji sighed, “Quit thinkin’ you’re some sexy character in an anime. It’s sad watchin’ you like this...”

Perhaps not.

Akira held his head in his hands, shaking his head slowly.

“...First off, one of them sexy characters would never come to the gym wearing their school PE uniform.”

Ann looked down at her clothing, pinching at her shirt before it sprang back. “How am I supposed to know that!? I mean I’ve never been to a gym before,” she groaned, checking her phone as it vibrated in her hands, “Oh...I was supposed to be in two magazines the month after next, but one cancelled on me. I guess they didn’t think I’d stand out in a black and white shoot...oh well there has to be somewhere my vibrant charm will shine?”

“I have no doubt’s about that,” Akira smiled.

Ann tapped him on the shoulder, “See, at least Akira is nice to me.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes and leant onto one of the machines, “Speakin’ of magazines, there was a real pretty girl in that one you were starrin’ in.” Ryuji grinned widely, “She’s got this innocent vibe and sexy too, that’s real charm.”

Ann’s expression dropped, her voice was low, “Did she have long, brown hair?”

“Oh yeah, that one! You gotta introduce me!”

“You dick!” Ann screamed, throwing her hand out at an attempt to hit him. “Out of all the girls you had to pick Mika! Urghhh, now I’m pissed!” Ann’s eyes flashed with annoyance, “Which of these machines are we using first!? I’m gonna break it!”

When Ann stormed off getting on one of the machines, Akira hopped on the treadmill next to Ryuji. Turned up the speed and started hammering away at the miles. Staring off into the wall his thoughts started to drift back to Mementos. The truth was it had been bothering him a lot lately. He really wanted to get more information on what was going on, why it was happening and who she was.

Trial. Help us.

Those words still resonate within him, burning inside of his chest. Someone was manipulating shadows somehow or messing with the person in reality to achieve that, nothing else could explain it. But how did someone do it?

Gritting his teeth, Akira involuntarily shot up the speed and raced at a high pace. Yet didn’t care, the burn in his legs felt good, a drive to get him thinking. As sweat beaded down his brow from the tips of his hair he vividly remembered her face, washed with fear, clutching her head in agony.

Trial? A hospital maybe?

After all, that hospital Takemi used to work at did clinical trials and obviously something was going on behind the scenes regarding Oyamada. Maybe that woman was linked to him too and it was all fine now?

Shit. He really had no idea. Coming to any kind of conclusion wouldn’t bear any useful information. They needed to wait to pursue it any further, if that was even possible.

Akira looked over to his left to see Ryuji was mouthing something to him. Snapping back free from his thoughts he looked down at the machine where his legs were flailing out desperately trying to keep up. He quickly pulled the red cord from the machine, slowing the thing down as he braced his arms on the arches of the machine, exhaling in deep heavy breaths.

“You’re meant to run on it not ruin it, dude.” Ryuji said with a concerned tone. “You okay?”

Akira nodded his head, wiping the sweat that dripped from his hair, “Yeah, sorry. Lost in thought.”

Akira glanced over his shoulder where Ann was sitting on the carpeted flooring panting heavily “My body...hurts…” Ann groaned, clutching her knees to her chest. “But that was satisfying.”

“Workin’ hard feels good, huh?” Ryuji grinned, “You both went pretty damn hard.”

Akira slumped down next to Ann, his legs already felt like jelly so he didn’t trust them to support his weight, laying one arm behind his back he reached for a bottle of water, pressing the thing to his lips.

“That was pretty fun though,” Ann smiled, “I think because you two were here I had to prove I was working extra hard.”

Ryuji nodded, as his phone went off in his pocket. “Crap, for real? Mom forgot to buy stuff for dinner, so I gotta head home now. Seeya, guys!” Ryuji rushed off, gesturing a slight wave.

Ann tilted her head watching Ryuji, “He just can’t say no when his Mom needs help, huh?” Bringing her knees closer to her chest she rested her chin upon them, “Growing up my parents were super busy, they said I was strong and I’d be fine on my own. I was free...but lonely.”

Akira gasped a small breath, finishing off the water before setting the empty plastic bottle aside. “That sounds quite tough for you.” He uttered, turning to her.

Ann nodded, her lids lowered over her eyes, “I’d make friends, but we moved a lot...and every time, I had to start the process of making friends all over again...I kinda got used to the loneliness. All that changed though once I met Shiho.”

“How is she?”

“Her rehab is going well...and she’s going to be officially transferring schools soon too, I need to show her I’m working hard too.”

“I’m sure she already knows how hard you’re working, Ann.” Akira said, flashing a smile.

“Yeah! Anyway we should head back right?” Ann grimaced, standing up holding her legs, “Actually can you help my legs are killing me, I don’t know if I can walk.”

Akira grunted as he rose from his seated position, his legs still feeling like someone had injected jelly into his muscles, “Me too, I think.” he barked a laugh trying to keep his balance.

Ann laughed a little, losing her balance as she braced an arm on his shoulder, “Look at us, we’re such disasters, how are we going to get home!” she said bursting a laugh.

Akira had a brainwave. Although Morgana didn’t share his enthusiasm, or faith for the matter he still thought he could perhaps get some answers. Well, if she was as good as everyone said she was.

“Are you sure this will help?” Morgana sighed, mounting on top of his shoulders.

“A good thief uses all the available tools at his disposal, right?” Akira smirked, looking over his shoulder.

“And you think a crystal ball or tarot cards will be the answer?”

Akira pouted his lips, “Ruining my fun.”

Morgana rolled his eyes, settling back into the bag as he walked through the streets of Shinjuku. Even though he was being quite lighthearted about it he was absolutely serious, in retrospect he would have forgone the idea. But if she could detect anything that could be helpful it would be a win-win situation. Or possibly just a bunch of riddles that he wouldn’t understand as some fortune tellers liked to divulge in.

But first he had to test to see if her readings were actually legitimate.

Walking around the corner to the alleyway where she set up station Akira saw the fortune teller sitting quietly behind her purple desk outside an abandoned storefront.

Adjusting her large black headband over her long blonde hair her amethyst coloured eyes met his own, “Oh, hellooo. It’s you again. Are you here to get your fortune read?” she smiled.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Akira returned the gesture, sitting on the stool opposite her.

“Good! My name is Chihaya Mifune, I’ll be reading your fortune today. So what is your name?”

“It’s Akira Kurusu.”

“Ah, Akira Kurusu-san. Your name is quite lucky. What type of consultation would you like today?”

“Whatever.” Morgana scoffed quietly from his bag.

“Let’s go with the full reading.” Akira forced a smile, shaking his bag until Morgana became quiet.

“All right then, let’s test the waters of your fate.” she uttered arranging the tarot cards on her desk face down. “O divine power...Bring forth this boy’s fortune! Your first card is...okay. Second card...Oh!” Chihaya continued turning the cards before looking down at them. “A stream of light obscuring the sun...like an arrow tearing through the sky…There seems to be new wealth in your future! The wealth I speak of will come from your house, exactly five thousand yen will be waiting for you!”

“Are you serious, from your house?” Morgana’s muffled laughs emanated from his bag.

“I’ll do just that, thanks.” Akira said.

“That’s not all though…” Chihaya frowned, gazing at the cards once more. “The general flow of your future seems to indicate...huh? Ruin? And an inmate, locked away in a lonely cell…? Are you perhaps mixed up in the wrong crowd…”

Akira just sat there and blinked a couple of times staring at her. How on Earth did she come to that conclusion. He knew she was right but still. That stuff was confidential, he never spoke about it to anyone.

“...and continuing on your current path will lead to your death...”

Akira jerked back, his lids peeled wide, “Wait, what!?”

“Huh!? Did I hear that correctly!?” Morgana’s head shot out of the bag.

Chihaya’s lids lowered over her eyes, “The truth is simply undeniable...there’s also something else I’m getting...Med-MedJ? And something about a temple? Hmm, your future sure is different…”

“Is there any way to counteract it?” Akira said roughly.

Chihaya cast a smug grin across her lips, “All you need is...my specialty spiritual Holy Stone! It can alter your fate entirely...probably! And for only one hundred thousand yen, it’s a real bargain!”

Akira sighed, rising from the stool, “I think we’re done here, thanks.”

“Oh! Um okay. Well if you change your mind I’m here most nights, I can help you out though I promise that!”

A while later Akira arrived in Yongen, walking through the narrow streets he headed for Leblanc. 

Morgana huffed, “What a phony fortune teller. Five thousand yen for free and what the hell is Medj and a temple of all things?”

He did have a point, it was all riddles to him. He had no idea what she was going on about and how far in the future these things were. No idea either. Still, she got his situation spot on regarding the cell which obviously meant the velvet room.

“Calm down, Morgana. We’ll just have to see what happens.”

“So we just wait for you to die? Good idea.”

Akira shot him a look as he entered into Leblanc. Sojiro was waiting behind the bar seemingly waiting for him as he smiled directly at him. “You’re home, good. I’ve been waiting for you....”

Akira swallowed hard.

Shit. Could his death predicted by Chihaya be so soon?

He didn’t do anything wrong though. Although he thought he didn’t. As Sojiro came around the bar Akira slowly backed off, hitting one of the tables on the far side.

“How long have you been here now? A while, yeah?” Sojiro put his hand in his pocket, rummaging around for something.

When his hand re-merged Akira winced, closing his eyes expecting the worst to happen, except when he peeled his lids open Sojiro was flashing a five thousand yen note in front of him.

“I don’t understand,” Akira said quietly, accepting the money. Sure he didn’t really need any, his parents left him with a substantial amount and along with palace loot he was doing just fine. 

“I won some money from the lotto. And I don’t mind sharing my winnings. Seeing as you’ve been helping out around the shop a lot and I know you’ve been practising what I taught you in your spare time.” Sojiro said with a kind smile. “See, I can be kind. Anyway I’m heading home.”

Akira blinked. Once. Twice. “Does this mean…”

“...The fortune teller was right!?” Morgana gasped, leaping out from his bag onto the floor, “Oh wait, you’re gonna die!?”

“N-Nah she’s got that wrong, for sure.” Akira laughed nervously, “Let’s not think about that okay? I do want to be able to sleep tonight. Talking about sleep let's hit the sack, I’m exhausted…”

Akira walked with Makoto to the small alcove in the school courtyard. She had come to ask for his help after final period, she said it was regarding Eiko. She did look rather worried as they passed groups of students before turning into the small area.

Makoto leant back against the central table, clasping her hands together, “Apparently Eiko started dating a host from a club near from where she works. From the sounds of it he hit on her one day after her shift and, well not they’re together.” Makoto sighed, “Since then he’s all she talks about, she even sent me a picture of their date at Destinyland.”

“Hm, he definitely sounds kind of suspicious.” Akira said, leaning back against the vending machine.

“Yes, I think so too. He also only calls her his “princess” and constantly tells her how special she is.” Makoto grimaced, shaking her head, “It makes me sick...and yet she refuses to listen to me and doesn’t believe that hosts are dangerous...She even said she was shocked to be getting advice from someone who would “Totally flunk a test about love.” She groaned, exhaling heavily. “I certainly wouldn’t flunk them though!”

Akira raised a brow, “You have feelings for someone then?”

Makoto’s cheeks flushed with colour as she shook her head quickly, “Wh-What!? I mean…Oh, let’s not talk about this!” She sighed heavily, “This isn’t about me. Anyway...maybe I’m just biased about him, I don’t have any proof that he is untrustworthy.”

“So you want to meet him, huh?”

“Exactly, and if it’s not too much to ask, I’d like you to come with me. So...um, you’ll have to play the role of my boyfriend.” Makoto said, looking away from him.

Admittedly he was a little shocked she even mentioned that, but acting as her boyfriend, he was positive he could do that. “Sure, let’s do it.”

“Really? It’s honestly okay?” Makoto cleared her throat, “Well it’s just that Eiko might tell me more if I have a boyfriend. Well actually...I already have made plans for a double date. Just at a diner, nothing fancy.”

“It’s alright, I got this.” Akira shot her a smile as they started walking to the school exit. “So tell me, Makoto. If I would have said no who is the guy you would have asked? You know the one you have feelings for?”

Makoto shook her head before she hit him hard on the shoulder, with a smile she brushed a few strands of hair over her ear, “As I said before, that’s for me to know not you, Akira.”

Akira rubbed his shoulder but it was hard not to smile, and yeah he definitely deserved that one, “Just say when, and we’ll get to the bottom of this. And next time, maybe not too hard?”

Makoto laughed a little, “You deserved it.”

Back at Leblanc it was early evening by the time Akira finished his “shift” so to speak. More or less, rather his assistance in aiding Sojiro out seeing as there was an abnormal amount of customers for some odd reason.

But he was happy to help. Seeing as they were still waiting for news regarding Kaneshiro. It was taking the police an awfully long time to mention anything.

“Phew, thanks for the help, Akira.” Sojiro said with a smile, wiping his brow. “That was a lot of customers, I was surprised.”

“They were all happy though.” Akira said, focussing on washing up the plates.

“Yeah I guess. You’re getting better too I can tell you’ve been practicing. Hm...maybe I can show you how we do our curry here sometime.” Sojiro took out his phone and frowned at the screen, “Anyway I’ll leave closing up to you, I’ve got something to do.”

Akira washed his hands with a towel, motioning a wave to Sojiro as he left, “Sure thing, goodnight.” 

His phone began going off in his pocket, quickly washing his hands dry he fumbled around with the thing and answered the call. It was Akechi.

Leaning back against the bar he pressed his smartphone to his ear, “Good evening, detective.”

“Good evening Kurusu-kun, I was wondering if you had some time right now? I am free of my responsibilities at the moment.”

Akira quickly looked around the cafe, he had finished doing everything, “Sure where do you want to meet?”

“Kichijoji, there’s a place I wanted to visit with you.”

“Go ahead.” Morgana said, sitting by his side. “Maybe you could ask him about that woman we met in mementos, maybe he is assigned to that case?”

“I’ll try, can’t promise anything though.”

Arriving a short while later Akechi met with Akira at the station, guiding him to his destination in mind. 

“Finished with your cases then?” Akira asked, turning to him.

Akechi shook his head, “No, there are still a lot of ongoing cases. However, the police force is currently very busy with a suspect, so a lot of other cases are momentarily put on hold.”

Probably due to Kaneshiro he thought. “What about those missing persons?” he blurted.

Turning into an alleyway Akechi frowned, “Hm, I am currently not assigned to that case, although there have been increasing amounts of those cases, why do you ask?”

“No reason, just interest.” Shit. He was hoping that Akechi could perhaps shine some light on that woman they met in mementos Iroha Koboyashi. But saying a name of a missing person that for all he knew could only be known by the police would be too suspicious on his end.

“Ah, here we are.” Akechi said, standing outside of a stairwell. “It’s a rather nice place. I’m a regular here and I doubt we will have any of the unpleasantries we had back at that cafe.”

Akira looked up at the sign, “Jazz Jin, huh? So this is a jazz club?”

“Yes, now shall we?” Akechi said motioning to the descending stairwell. 

The club itself was very retro. Fashioned with rustic looking floorboards and highly polished wooden furniture the place had a very calm aura, the chatter of the small crowds was quiet, mixed with the soothing tones of a live performer singing on the small stage.

“So, would you like a drink?” Akechi said, playing his silver case onto a chair.

Akira seated himself at the table. “Hm, I’ll go with what you recommend.” 

“All right then. I hope you don’t dislike any soft drinks then?”

When Akira shook his head Akechi signalled a waiter who took their orders, promptly returning with two cocktail-like soft drinks.

Sipping as his drink Akira nodded in approval, “It’s pretty good.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Akechi smiled, leaning back into the wooden chair. “This is relaxing as always. I really do enjoy coming to this place, it is rather special. So, I’d like to ask you something...how did you end up coming to Tokyo?”

Akira leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. Where could he start with that? He honestly thought leaving out more of the details surrounding his record was a safe bet, he didn’t want to lose Akechi’s trust by making out that he was some kind of criminal. He was the high school detective after all, maybe he already knew.

“After some discrepancies with my parents I left home. I ended up living in an attic of a cafe that serves coffee and curry, and the owner is my guardian. Apparently my parents knew him through some connections.” Akira exhaled slowly. “And here is where I ended up.”

“It sounds like something out of a book or movie. Still, I’m envious you get to enjoy such nice coffee and curry whenever you please. I live alone and I must admit I am not the best at cooking, I even fail quite miserably at cooking classes. And I come here when I need some time to think and adjust...Hm, you’re actually the first person I’ve ever brought here…”

“You make it sound more like a date than a friendly outing.” Akira smirked.

Akechi almost choked on his drink, clearing his throat he put the empty glass down, “You almost sound as if you are serious.” Akechi shook his head, cocking a smirk, “It does seem we do have some strange connection. Not in that way though, just to clarify. Anyway it’s getting late, and I have an early start tomorrow. Thank you for spending some time with me, it was very refreshing.”

A while later Akira entered Leblanc and locked up before heading upstairs, placing his bag down on the nearby table he walked over to the bed where Morgana was busy typing away on his phone.

Morgana’s head wheeled around, his paws still tapping away at the phone. “Hey, find out anything useful?”

Akira shook his head sitting beside him, “Unfortunately he isn’t assigned to that case, so I didn’t ask anything else from there to avoid any suspicions.”

“Hm, okay then.” Morgana sighed, “I couldn’t find anything either, maybe the details haven’t been made public, it’s so slow typing with these paws!”

“I hope you haven’t been texting Ann or anything.”

“N-No of course not!” Morgana choked out, “Although the ape did just message you.” Morgana grinned wiggling his paws, “Maybe I’ll send him something back mwhehehe.”

Akira walked over and peeled the phone away from his paws, “Let me see what he said. Something about going fishing at Ichigaya pond tomorrow.”

“F-F-F-Fishhh?” Morgana’s eyes gleamed with a certain sparkle. “That settles it, tell the blonde monkey we are going!”

Akira shook his head and smiled, typing a message to Ryuji. “There it’s all done, happy now?”

Ichigaya fishing bond was situated not far from Shinjuku station. The series of large pools were already pretty crowded for the time of day, including the children's pools which were teeming with families attempting to catch the small goldfishes.

Akira and Ryuji paid for their hour, hired out a rod and some bait and sat between the central line of the ponds. Planting his ass down on one of the plastic yellow crates he set his bait on the line and peered at the water which was brimming with carp.

Akira placed down his bag next to the crate. Immediately Morgana’s head popped out, his eyes glowing, tracking the large fish that occupied the pond.

“How is anyone meant to sit on these things for an hour?” Ryuji grimaced shuffling in the grooved section of the yellow plastic.

“You’re meant to relax, Ryuji. Don't complain you’ll scare away the fish.” Akira shook his head, casting out his line.

“Yeah, yeah, still I doubt you’d be able to catch any-”

Akira’s rod tugged a little, quickly wrenching the rod back and lifted the fish free from the pool. Akira shot him a smug grin as he dangled the live fish in front of him, settling it into a large bowl, Morgana’s paws whipped out in an attempt to catch it for himself.

“How did you do that dude?” Ryuji huffed, lifting his float from the pool. “Pfft, nothin’.”

“Mona, hey! You’re not supposed to eat them!” Akira groaned, yanking the bowl away from his paws.

Ryuji looked over and sighed, “He’s got that look in his eyes like he’s just seen treasure...once a cat always a cat…” He smiled, casting out his line again. “So I was wonderin’ ‘bout the future. With you as the leader, and me as the right-hand man...Meeting in a place like this looks like we’re talkin’ about some shady stuff, right?”

“Because it is shady stuff.” Akira cursed, as his catch got free.

“I know right!? It’s like “we’re regular high school students durin’ the day. But at night…” You know what I mean!?”

“Aha! Gotcha!” Akira grinned, pulling the large carp free from the rippling waters and placing it into the bowl.

“Mreewwwww...F-Fishhhh...” Morgana drawled, pawing at the edge of the bowl.

“Ryuji, put this on your side will you.” Akira laughed, handing him the bowl.

“Why are you getting all the bites? I ain’t gettin’ nothin’, hmm maybe there’s a master fisher around here I can copy.” Ryuji said, looking around the pools. “Woah, that’s Kawakami, crap she’s coming this way!”

“Why are you sitting around like two old men?” Kawakami winced, settling down on a crate opposite them. “Don’t you have anything else exciting to do?”

“Look who's talkin’...”

Kawakami sighed, casting out her line. “Adults need time to themselves, to unwind. You’ll know soon enough.”

“Holy crap Akira look.” Ryuji gasped, nudging his side. “Kawakami is gettin’ loads of fish. She’s a master fisher!”

“Could you be any less noisy...Ugh two troublemakers and a no-good teacher…perfect...” Kawakami groaned, placing a caught fish into a bowl.

Akira peered at her through the sides of his glasses, cocking a smirk. “Call her “Master” Kawakami.”

Kawakami’s head whipped around, shooting him a look at her cheeks bloomed red. “It’s Ms. Kawakami to you two.”

“Holy crap, Akira. You tryin’ to drain the pond of fish?” Ryuji gawked, staring at the bowl full of carp.

“Well what can I say?” Akira strapped on his bag and lifted up the bowl as Morgana’s paws reached out for it, his tiny fangs bared. “Actually, can you take it before this cat eats them all?”

Akira looked down at what was gripped between his fingers. A free fishing ticket for whenever next time he felt like going. Seems he caught enough kilograms of fish that he got a free pass. Much to Ryuji’s annoyance who didn’t catch a single fish. 

Too much talking and complaining.

“Ugh, that sucked.” Morgana moped, his head and paws sagging out the ends of his bag, a pained tone lacing his words. 

“You should have known you wouldn’t be getting fed any.” Akira chuckled, walking off the train to station square. “Although you were so glued to the fish you didn’t even realise how cat-like you were being.”

“T-That’s not true! And I’m not a cat!” Morgana pouted, “You could have snuck some out…So we are meeting Yoshida, right?”

Akira nodded and looked down at his phone. Yoshida had contacted him asking for his company, something about Matsushita wanting to have a private talk with him. Although he didn’t know why he was personally invited too. Especially to the Hilton Hotel buffet where they went for their first celebratory meal.

“Tell you what,” Akira said, sliding his phone into his pocket. “How about I treat you to some sushi at the buffet when the meeting is done?”

Morgana’s mouth dropped open, nodding his head quickly. “Oh, oh! Fatty Tuna!?”

“Sure, Sure” Akira laughed a little, “My treat. Anyway, let’s get going.”

“Kuramoto’s been in and out ot the hospital. He is not going to run in the upcoming election either.” Matsushita said leaning forward in his chair, his chin resting on his hands. “His grandon is to take his place.”

“Unfortunately, this is beyond me now…” Yoshida said firmly.

“Yoshida…” Matsushita turned to Akira, “That aside let me ask your receptionist this, being your age, what do you think of the Phantom Thieves? I’d like to hear if you are for, or against them.”

Akira was slightly taken back, he didn’t even think that news of their endeavours had piqued the interest of diet members. Although, after the case involving Madarame they had become a hot topic. And after Kaneshiro confesses? He could only wait and see.

“I am for them.” Akira said.

Yoshida chuckled, “You have a very adaptable way of thinking. Most people who want to get into politics are jealous of them.”

“And what is your answer, Yoshida?” Matsushita prompted.

“Hm, Although I do not know how they change hearts, I respect their belief in crushing evil and saving the weak.” Yoshida smiled a little, “I bet they’re a group of young people who have experienced cruelty and injustice...Bravely facing the societal ills that plague the world without thinking of the consequences...Brave, but pitiful I suppose.”

“I see...perhaps it’s because you may have similar views to them?”

“Is that why you brought us here?”

Matsushita shook his head, “No...the party has decided on which candidates it will back in the electoral zones...One of our main candidates will represent this area. I’m sorry, but you have no chance of winning.”

Yoshida’s eyes narrowed, “So you expect me to give up my campaign to become a member of the diet?”

“I want you to drop out of the election and become my right-hand man. I’ll put in a motion to have you reinstated as a member of our party. I’ll also start an investigation into the scandal claims put against you, clearing your name for good. Anyway, I will leave you to think about it, goodnight, the both of you.”

Yoshida sighed heavily, shaking his head. “He likely has an ulterior motive. If he felt hopeful he wouldn't ask me not to run for the diet...I expect him to take advantage of me...What would you say to his offer, Kurusu-kun?”

“I would decline, of course.”

“Oh, So you’re telling me to take control of my own destiny? I respect your honest opinion, and don’t worry I won’t stop giving speeches. Above all though, I wish to continue speaking with you. Anyway, I thank you for tagging along, I will contact you If I require more assistance.”

They shook hands before Yoshida said his goodbyes. Akira walked over to the buffet, he had ten minutes before his time was up. Selecting some of the sushi for Morgana he left the hotel and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some down-time for the thieves after the palace.
> 
> Always loved the bento scene between Kasumi and Akira. It's adorable how she reacts to him.
> 
> Hm...Who does Makoto like I wonder?
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading, getting close to the Medjed arc soon!


	32. A Confession Draws Near

“Hey, Akira?” Ann said, turning in her chair to face him. “Do you mind if you send me your notes? I’ve been so focussed on my shoot today I didn’t write much down!”

“Sure thing, I’ll send them later?” Akira smiled.

“Oh my god thanks! Anyway I have to run for my shoot, wish me luck!”

“Knock ‘em dead.” Akira said flashing a thumbs up.

“Exams again soon?” Morgana winced, peering his head from the slot in the desk. “Must be tough for you guys.”

Akira leaned back in his chair, “Yeah, I’m confident about them though, I mean I was studying most of last night...Although you probably didn’t realise you were way too engrossed with your fatty tuna.” 

“Mmm, It was worth savouring every bite!” Morgana chuckled. “Oh yeah, your phone was going off earlier, didn’t think you realised it during class.”

Reaching for his phone he typed in the password and brought up his messages. It was from Yusuke, apparently it was the day he had submitted his piece for that public exhibit. And he did promise to attend with him. Hitting him back with a message he packed up and let Morgana hop into his bag.

“Ready to appreciate more fine arts?” Akira smirked. “Might be fun.”

“Yeah, but with Yusuke you never know what to expect...”

After meeting halfway at Shibuya station he unaccompanied Yusuke on the train to Ueno, the district where the museum was hosting the public exhibit. It wasn’t surprising to see Yusuke so eager to see his piece on display for all to see. After all, this was his first step to restarting his artistic career.

“Ah, I can barely contain my excitement.” Yusuke smiled widely, “For the public to see such raw emotion! I have yet to see my work on display as well.”

Akira glanced down at the brochure, “According to this your piece “Desire” should be on the first floor.”

“Then let us make haste! I wish to witness the public’s reaction to such untamed emotion!”

Making their way upstairs they found Yusuke’s piece. It was hard not to notice it between all of the subtle pieces of art that flanked it. To him it stood out the most. Although there were not many people viewing the piece of art.

“Ah, I believe my piece truly stands out among the sea of art here...although not many people are coming to see it…” Yusuke shook his head. “Perhaps they are afraid of the truth held within so they dare not take a closer inspection.”

A couple of elderly visitors walked up to his painting, their eyes only briefly casting over the painting. “What’s this supposed to be?” One of them scoffed. “I sense a dark, sinister aura from this painting.”

“The title is “Desire”?” The other said with a bored tone, “I see no desire here...Ah this area is for students, no wonder it’s lacking in thought. I sense nothing here, let's check the better paintings.”

Akira looked over at Yusuke, “Are you okay? They were perhaps a little harsh.”

Yusuke shrugged slightly, “That was nothing more than drivel of unrefined commoners. I pay no mind to their comments. As long as those in the know enjoy my work, that makes me happy.” His attention piques at the arrival of an older shrewd man, “Speaking of which…”

The man quickly glanced over the painting before checking out the artist's name on the placard.

“What are your thoughts on this piece, sir?” Yusuke prompted.

“Hm, well I can see why it was accepted into this exhibition, the technique is excellent.” the man nodded in approval, his eyes narrowing. “However, the composition is...mediocre.”

“How dare you!?” Yusuke snarled.

“Are you the artist? Well, you titled it “Desire” that idea is quite overused...Let me explain, remove yourself from the artist's bias, does this painting tell you anything?” The man shook his head. “I sense nothing, it’s devoid of emotion. You must search deeper to ensure your paintings are not empty.” 

Yusuke watched with a pained expression as the man walked off. “My painting is...empty?” He choked out.

Akira placed a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t let it bother you, perhaps we need to explore more possibilities?”

“But why? I put my heart and soul into this piece, we captured the very essence of desire…” Yusuke uttered, walking over to the painting, falling to his knees in despair. “I see what he means...these colours and brush strokes only convey my conception of desire…I have not captured desire...desire has captured me!” Yusuke cried out.

“Uh, Yusuke?” Akira blurted, quickly looking around hoping no one else was witnessing this fiasco.

“This mistake shall be the end for me!”

“Stand up, Yusuke.” Akira said firmly, “This is not like you at all, you can’t give up at the first hurdle.”

“Akira…” Yusuke shook his head and rose to his feet. “No, you are correct. Surrendering myself after only one failure is not like me...Still the criticism was truly painful. However, that just means I must simply prove myself to him!”

“That’s exactly what you’ll do then.” Akira smiled.

“Yes! I shall go home and immediately paint, come let us go. If I need further assistance I will surely contact you if you would indulge me.”

“Of course, we do this together.”

Akira got back to Leblanc early in the evening. After assisting Sojiro with some chores and having his fill of coffee and curry he headed upstairs. Morgana was stretched out on the bed, his smartphone between his tiny paws, scrolling through some large strings of text.

Untying his apron he set the thing aside on the stack of shelves next to the stairwell before sitting down next to Morgana, leaning his head back against the wall.

“What are you looking at there, Mona?” Akira said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Morgana’s gaze lifted over the phone, “It’s that article that drunken reporter wrote about Kamoshida. You know the one you met in Shinjuku...It’s pretty good. I was just thinking maybe if we can get on her side she could be useful. She may know something about that woman we met in mementos?”

Akira slipped his glasses back over his eyes. “That’s not a bad idea, maybe we should go over and see her?”

“I suppose, don’t don’t bring Ryuji this time.” Morgana chuckled. “Oh and you got a message in the group chat too.”

Morgana awkwardly handed him the smartphone, flicking through to the phantom thieves group chat he opened up the string of messages.

IM: 

Ann: Kaneshiro got rid of those photos, right?

Makoto: That’s what he told me.

Ryuji: You think we can trust him though?

Makoto: I doubt he’d lie if he really did have a change of heart.

Ryuji: Phew. Looks like we’re all clear then.

Yusuke: We can’t be sure of that just yet.

Akira: Yusuke is right.

Ann: You mean he might not have had a change of heart?

Yusuke: No, I’m relatively certain he did, that is not the issue however. Despite Kaneshiro’s change his organisation remains intact. I can only hope they don’t abscond with the photographs.

Ryuji: Y’mean like, run off with it? I guess that is possible…

Yusuke: After all, loss of the leader does not necessarily spell out the demise of the group.

Makoto: But the opposite sometimes holds true as well. Some groups that lack a strong guiding hand will simply crumble.

Akira: Kaneshiro personally had the photos too. I’m sure he deleted them otherwise the police would know about us by now.

Makoto: Well yes. All we can do now is pray that pieces fall into our favour. Although, sis has been away quite a lot recently, maybe we will hear something soon.

Ryuji: Gotta hope that Makoto’s sis does a good job then.

Makoto: She will, she always does.

Akira settled forward in his bed. Maybe the police would actually announce something soon then. Especially after they sent the calling card, the whole Phan-site blew up with comments so the public knew something had transpired, but whether or not the police would claim full responsibility was a mystery. Although after they announced it as the work of the phantom thieves could they claim the glory for themselves?

Slipping the phone into his pocket he quickly snatched up his bag. “We going to see Ohya then? I’ll contact her on the way there. She’s always at that bar anyway.”

Morgana nodded, “Yeah, let’s see what we can find out.”

After a long journey Akira arrived at the crossroads bar. Making sure no one had spotted him first. He really didn’t want to get involved with the police now. Especially because this wasn’t exactly the type of bar that screamed “safe for minors.”

Opening the purple padded door he quickly slipped inside even though there was only one seemingly very loyal customer sucking back some hard alcohol at the bar. 

Wonder who that could be?

“Where’s my refill...ugh what time is it?” Ohya said with a slurred tone to her speech. “Oh what the hell who cares...Hey Lala-chan...are you sure this isn’t just water, it’s having very little effect.”

Well that because you're so drunk it wouldn’t even matter Akira thought. Once you’ve reached the 100% alcohol limit there wasn’t much else your brain could compute, let alone process any noticeable bodily changes. Well, not that he knew personally.

Akira tapped her on the shoulder before sitting on the stool next to her. Her expression immediately softened, a wide grin creeping from her red lips. “Oh! It’s you! Got anymore Phantom Thieves gossip for your favourite reporter, or maybe you came here for me?”

“I have Phantom Thief news you might like.” Akira smirked, as if he was dangling candy in front of a child.

“Ohhhh! I see.” Ohya leaned back into her stool. “Well thank god for that...my publisher assigned me to report on the Phantom Thieves activities. You’re reallyyy gonna help me out.”

Lala scoffed behind the bar, cleaning a couple of dirty glasses. “You’re really going to use this child for information...unbelievable…”

“Oh come on...that doesn’t matter! What does matter is now I have a solid third-party source.” Ohya cocked a sly smirk, glancing at him. “So what do you want from me this time? Last time it was about Kaneshiro...to think the office would be abuzz with Kaneshiro related things too.”

So maybe the police were going to announce it publicly? Akira set his arms down onto the bar. “Hm, I would like information on the missing persons case if you know about it?”

“I do...somewhat. It’s only recently been getting some heavy attention...but because of other major stories it hasn’t got that much...Hmmm, I’ll see what I can do. No promises though! Still, you wanted info about Kaneshiro and news of him sparks up everywhere…something fishy is going on.” She muttered, sucking back what was left in her tall glass.

Akira shook his head. “Nothing fishy here, just supporting the Phantom Thieves to punish bad guys.”

“A harcore Phantom Thieves fan then, huh? Well if you help me out I'll have more time to conduct my private investigation…Tell you what, Akira was it? You tell me info on Phantom Thieves stuff and I’ll write articles about them, deal?” Ohya said with a smile.

“Sounds good to me, let’s do it.”

“Greatttt, that’s a weight off my shoulders...And don’t tell anyone about this, don’t want people to know my main source is a high-schooler…Sooo, give me the deets, fanboy!”

The tune signalling the end of the school day resonated through the halls of Shujin Academy. Not long after the teacher left the classroom, most of the other students of his class had left rather quickly. Sliding his books and notes into his bag Ann turned herself around in her chair, her elbows rested on her knees as she leaned inwards. 

“Hey...are you free today?” Ann said in a low voice, her expression rather dejected.

Akira placed his bag down on his desk, “Yeah...are you okay?” He said in a soft, yet concerned tone.

Ann shook her head, her pigtails waving over her shoulders, “The truth is, Shiho’s moving away today...and before she goes, she wanted to meet on the school roof again...It’s still hard for her to climb stairs though, you think you could come with me and help me carry her up the stairs...I could use your support too…”

“Of course, whatever you need.”

“Thanks.” Ann smiled tightly, palming her phone. “She’ll be here soon, her parents are bringing her, let’s go wait outside for her.”

Akira nodded, lumbering up from his chair chasing after her. 

It wasn’t long before they turned up, Akira stood back, leaning against one of the supporting pillars of the school entrance watching as Ann hugged both of Shiho’s parents before motioning to him to come help.

“Oh, hey it’s you, Akira-kun.” Shiho shot him a smile, as he accepted her weight on one side while Ann took her other arm. “Thank you, for helping me.”

“No worries, just returning the favour.” Akira smiled kindly. “You’ve helped out Ann a lot, after all.”

“Oh come on, you’ve been a great help too, Akira.” Ann laughed a little as they rose the stairs to the rooftop.

Holding out his arm he kept the blue doors open wide so both the girls could slip in, quietly closing the double doors behind him he walked up to them both.

“I hope I wasn’t too heavy for you both.” Shiho smiled. “But thanks for the help.”

Truth was she didn’t really weigh much at all. She probably wasn’t having an amazing diet being in the hospital all the time, including the fact that most of her therapy was probably taking a large toll on her body when it came to energy consumption. But hey, at least she could stand on her own and walk around with little to no assistance. 

She’d come a long way since the Kamoshida incident.

“Isn’t Akira super reliable?” Ann giggled, glancing over at him.

“Mhm, just like you were telling me.” Shiho said quietly, walking over to the lip of the rooftop that was now covered by metal gratings. “We’re so high up…”

“So why did you want to come up here again?” Akira asked, leaning back against the door.

“Hm…I guess settle things? But to tell you the truth...I wanted to reenact that moment.” Shiho said hoarsely, staring down at herself. “Wearing these clothes...standing here again...I wanted to know how it would feel like.

Ann’s lids lowered over her eyes, clasping her palms behind her back. “What were you thinking back then, Shiho?”

“I-I didn’t want to die...I just needed to escape. It was like...another person was inside of me, screaming. Telling me I had to come up here, that this was the only way out.” Shiho, turned around to face them both. “But that person was a part of me too, it was my weakness. I wanted to see if that person would show up now I’m standing here again…”

“That person doesn’t exist anymore, right?” Akira said with care.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“You’re so strong Shiho…” Ann smiled widely. “You can stand here because of all your hard work you put into your rehab.”

“That was because of you, Ann. Because I saw how hard you were trying, too. Trying to be strong, and strive to be a better model...your positivity helped me more than you know. And so I wanted to stand again, because of you.” 

“Shiho…” Ann choked out, as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. “I’m not strong...I’m nothing without you…” Ann sniffed a couple of times, wiping her tears. “I’m just a lonely, scared girl…But I’m going to be a real model! That way you’ll be able to keep seeing me...and keep giving life your all…”

Akira crossed his arms over his chest and smiled widely, watching as the two girls embraced, their shoulders in sync with their quiet sobs that were muffled by their tight hold. This was exactly the send off they both needed. Despite their separation he was positive they would still keep a stable, happy relationship. And that was ultimately what he thought Ann was scared of. Losing her best friend forever.

Relieving himself from the door he watched as Shiho’s parents collected her from the stairwell and said their goodbyes to the pair of them.

Ann wiped the residual tears from her cheeks, turning to face him. “I need to be the number one model, I made a promise and I’m going to keep it. I’m gonna study how to properly exercise and even relearn how to walk on the runway. I want to pick up on some other languages and cultures too, so I can start going overseas.”

“I’ll be watching you also, the others too. I believe you’ll be able to do it, there’s no doubt in my mind.”

“Mhm! If I can do that; Shiho...She’ll definitely…” Ann swallowed hard before another wave of tears exuded from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. “Dammit...I told myself I wouldn’t cry...but it just won’t stop...guess i’ll be alone again, huh?” Ann whimpered.

Akira shook his head and walked over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her. “You’ll never be alone, Ann. You have all of us now, and we are never going to leave you. Ever.”

Ann looked up her bright blue eyes glazed over by her milky tears. “You’re right.” Ann smiled, blinking away the tears that collected at the corners of her eyes, “We aren't just a team...we are a group of friends...close friends.”

Akira nodded, “And we always will be.”

Ann backed off and nodded her head.

“So, want me to treat you to a double chocolate crepe?” Akira laughed.

Ann pushed him on the shoulder slightly, shooting him a wink. “Oh you sure know how to treat a girl like me, Akira. Sure, let’s go! But just this once I have to watch what I eat from now on remember!”

After spending a long while chatting with Ann, Akira said his goodbyes to her watching her walk off down the street. He wanted to keep her company for as long as he possibly could, after that emotional goodbye she shared with her best friend he didn’t want her to be alone. Besides she had ultimately found the confidence she needed to move on and discover what she truly wanted to do.

And that was what truly mattered.

“Lady Ann sure is strong.” Morgana said, waving his paw in her direction. 

“You’re right about that.” Akira nodded, clasping the straps of his bag. “Everything turned out fine in the end...Anyway, ready for another trip to that bar? I want to see if Ohya has got any leads.”

“Yes, if not at least helping her will build trust, you’re going to need that if she is going to tell you anything. Or maybe get her drunk enough.”

Akira shook his head, a smile creeping from his lips, “You're so tactful, Morgana.”

Palming the handle of the door to the crossroads bar. Akira pushed the thing open and walked inside. He wasn’t surprised to find her already drinking at the bar, sucking back whatever beverage she was selecting. Or perhaps she didn’t even care, who knew?

“Oh hellooo! You again so soon?” Ohya beamed, leaning back in her stool.

Akira walked over, placing his bag on the stool next to him while sitting down himself, “Just fulfilling my part of the deal.”

“I see, tell me more.”

Akira gave a quick explanation of the Phan-site Mishima had developed, it hadn’t been around for a particularly long time but always received a lot of hype whenever a calling card was discovered. It was put into motion shortly after they dealt with Kamoshida. After all, people who were posting their worries about certain people were getting those requested completed by them, by changing the hearts of certain individuals.

Not that he had to digress the specifics of how they did it of course.

“I see...A bulletin board, huh…?” Ohya said quietly, her finger circling the tip of her glass. “And the calling card they used for each target was different? Hm, this is pretty good, don’t suppose you have pictures of them?”

Akira shook his head, “Well, Mishima might have some. Perhaps, you could always ask him.”

“I will!” Ohya squealed, pressing her full glass to her lips. “Phantom Thieves of Hearts, huh? They act all high and mighty, but are they really worth that much in the end?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Do you really think they’re virtuous? I mean a lot of good acts are just used to cover up some shady business.”

The bartender Lala, scoffed at her comment, “You used to be so positive, it’s been a year since that incident too.”

Ohya snarled, turning to them, “Don’t speak of that incident when I have a source here!”

He wondered what she was actually referring too. Regardless, it wasn't anything he knew anyway. And to stay on her good side it was probably the best idea to remain neutral and not pry into it any further, for now.

“So did you get any information about that case?” Akira asked politely.

“Oh! Yeah that. Right.” She paused, sucking back the rest of the contents of her glass. “All I know now is that at first two scientists were missing at the beginning, now it's members of the public. I don’t know their occupations or their names yet, I need to delve deeper for that. All I know is the police don’t know much other than they have yet to be sighted.”

Akira frowned, “No new names, huh?”

“Not that I know of. Why? Someone in particular you want to find?” Ohya raised a brow.

“Nah, it’s fine I was just curious that’s all.” Akira said, rising from the stool. “I’m going to head off, thanks for the info.”

“Oh suree no problem! Just bring me more info next time.” Her expression turned serious. “Just don’t go poking your head where it’s not supposed to though, if the police are worrying about this case you shouldn’t be pursuing it, just like Kaneshiro.”

Akira looked back over his shoulder and smiled, “Don’t worry, I’m not doing anything.”

A while later Akira got home to Leblanc and ascended the stairwell to the attic, placing his bag down so Morgana could hop out.

Shit, not a single piece of evidence? It was weird how many people were actually missing and yet the police weren’t doing much about it. There was a chance that all of them perhaps were not related to the same case, but that many was a coincidence. 

Akira’s thoughts briefly flashed back to the woman in mementos. 

Her name didn’t come up either. Or perhaps she wasn’t reported yet?

“I think you should relax a little regarding that case, Akira.” Morgana uttered, “We need to wait until the case progresses further perhaps?”

Sinking his ass on his bed Akira leant back onto his palms, exhaling a long sigh. “You might be right. They’re all probably going haywire over Kaneshiro after all.”

“That’s right!” Morgana grinned. “Don’t worry we will get to the bottom of this, we just have to be patient.”

  
  


As the next school day ceased Akira walked with Ann out of the school gates heading to one of her shoots at seaside park in Odaiba. The hazy baring sun was a testament that summer would soon be approaching, not so soon but the shift to a hotter temperature regarded the fact that it was getting somewhat close.

“So it’s an important shoot, huh?” Akira said, turning to her.

“Yeah! A special on me and Mika.” Ann grinned widely. “It’s called “Up Close and Personal with Two Popular Models”! I just wanted you to be there too.”

“It’s alright,” Akira chuckled. “I’m happy to come with you.”

Hopping on the train, they took the couple of transfers to seaside park. The shoot was to take place underneath the rainbow bridge. It was a shame it wasn’t an evening shoot he would actually have liked to witness the bridge’s rainbow coloured arches at night.

Upon arriving under the bridge both of them halted when they witnessed one of the modelling agency employees giving Mika a harsh speech.

“Don’t pull a stunt like that again, okay?” The man said harshly.

Ann frowned slightly, tilting her head to the side. “What’s going on here?”

“Oh right, you fell victim to it too.” The guy nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t suppose you remember when a bunch of models weren’t showing up for their shoots? Well apparently Mika-chan here was posing as our agency and telling them the locations for the shoots had changed. We heard rumours but didn’t suspect them to be concrete.”

“I’m sorry…” Mika uttered quietly. “I won’t do it again, I’ll work extra hard now, I promise…”

The guy exhaled a long sigh, “Anyway, when you girls are ready to go head to the changing area.”

“You really did something that lame?” Ann scoffed, her arms crossed over her abdomen.

Mika turned to them both and shot them a look, “Lame? Without an in, your career as a model won’t last. But now I got my shot, and I’m selling like crazy too. And all I had to go was give one teensy apology and I’ll still be as popular as ever.”

Ann chuckled to herself, flashing a wide smile. “You’re just like the villains I used to admire when I was a kid. Beautiful, strong...and wicked. I just can’t bring myself to hate you. But I’m sorry, Mika. I’m going to be the number one model.”

Akira leaned back against the rails of the walkway, his elbows resting on top of the metal bars as he watched the shoot progress. Both Ann and Mika were pulling a variety of poses. And the crowd was soaking up the atmosphere commenting on both the models as they both beamed at the camera. The flash of the camera briefly illuminating their beautifully composed faces.

“She’s going to go far, huh?” Morgana uttered, his paws resting on the opening of his bag.

“She sure is.” Akira smiled, gazing down at the cat before turning his attention back to Ann. “You’ll be her number one fan, right?”

Morgana kicked up his chin, giving a sharp nod, “Of course, I’ll support Lady Ann in whatever she does.”

After a short while the photographer was satisfied with the amount of content he received from them both. Ann quickly ambulated over to them her gleeful expression was quite contagious as Akira smiled himself.

“That was so much fun!” Ann clasped her hand behind her back, tilting her head to the side slightly, “So how was I?”

“You were really great out there! Even Morgana couldn’t stop staring.” Akira smirked as Morgana shook his head slowly at him.

“Aww, Mona!” Ann chuckled, playing with his tiny cheeks. “But of course I’m going to work hard with you guys watching me! Still I know I won’t be the number one model right away, and that’s fine with me...I just want to be a ray of light for people...Just like all you guys are for me.”

“Ann-chan, you’re up next, just you this time,” One of the assistants called out.

“I’ll be back soon, wait for me okay?”

When Ann finished her shoot, she quickly got changed while the crowds scattered. Leaning on the rails that overlooked the river, Akira looked to his side as Ann joined him, her long pigtails flowing back in the cool air that tarried over the river.

“I’m not going to run away anymore.” Ann said, gazing off into the distance. “You’ve helped me so much, Akira. But now it’s my turn to help someone.” She turned to face him, “I want you to lean on me for help, if you ever need it.”

“Of course I will.” Akira shot her a smile.

“I’m so glad I met you...and everyone else too. But now you’re a part of my fan club, forever!” Ann chuckled, pushing herself free from the rails. “Anyway, let’s go home. Just remember I promise to you if you ever need me I’ll be there for you, always.”

It was becoming the trend with Akechi that whenever he requested his assistance or his company it was always abrupt and unexpected. Unexpected in the sense that he always selected the oddest places to meet. A jazz club and now an arcade in Kichijoji? Not that he particularly minded, he actually liked the guy.

He was becoming very difficult to keep a trace on regarding what he was actually thinking, or why he even bothered to ask him, and him only for company. Then again Akechi did seem rather enigmatic to say the least.

Maybe they did have some kind of odd connection?

Although he had to admit, he really didn’t know what Akechi even meant by that. Sure they got along, even if he was considered an “enemy” per se, seeing as he was actively investigating them. Even though he knew it would be impossible to prove their exact methods he was careful around him so that his suspicions were not raised regarding him being a Phantom Thief, or the leader of them at that.

Following Akechi into the arcade he did a quick look around, this one was much larger than the one in Shibuya, still they were normally all the same. A mixture of student chatter with the sounds emanating from the gaming systems, the smell of some cheap cleaning product wafting through the masses of machines.

“Sorry for dragging you out here.” Akechi said looking over his shoulder, “I was in the area gathering some intel and saw some patrons playing this...” Akechi stopped and pointed at the same shooter game he played with Makoto back in the Shibuya arcade. “...Have you played many games such as this before?”

“I’d say a few times,” Akira nodded, looking over at the machine. “Although I’m no expert.”

“Would you care to play with me then?” Akechi said, gripping the butt of the toy gun.

“Of course, is this another challenge?” Akira smirked, lifting free the plastic gun from the holster.

“Haha, take it as you will. So shall we?”

Akira did the honors of slotting in the coins into the machine, stepping back he unwrapped the black cord that protruded from the base of the grip of the gun, untangling the overused mess of a cable. 

As the game progressed Akira quickly glanced over at Akechi. For someone with little to no experience it was unusual how precise he was, his stance was good and his aim was solid and straight. He had to wonder if the guy had ever handled a gun before, because by the looks of it he had to have some experience. Maybe?

Or perhaps he was just overthinking it, probably more so due to the fact that they were both highly competitive when it came anything with a win or a loss. Yeah, that had to be it.

When the session was over Akechi placed the toy gun back into the holster waving his palm around as if his fingers had gone stiff. “Phew, my fingers are going to ache tomorrow, too much pulling of the trigger. How are you faring?”

Akira laid out his palm and stretched out his fingers, he didn’t seem to have any pain. But then again he knew how to use a gun. But of course he wasn’t going to share that. “Just a bit, but I guess I’ve played these a few times. Maybe I’m used to it?” he said flashing a tight smile. “Still, you did quite well, are you used to gunplay?”

Akechi cocked a smirk, “Of course, all the time actually...just kidding, no in fact I’ve never used a gun before. Well except as a kid, I had a toy gun that I used to play with, thinking I’d be a hero of sorts.”

“You wanted to be a hero?”

“Perhaps not now, but that does depend how you define a hero, for example one may stick to justice they believe in even if others choose to deny it, While others may simply do as others desire them to do so, and which of these fits your conception of a hero?”

“The hero that sticks to the justice they believe in.”

Akechi chuckled, raising his shoulders in a shrug, “I had a feeling you would say that. Still I can’t but help to speak of abstract topics around you. Anyway, I do have yet another early start tomorrow, be seeing you, Akira.”

Akira was smiling to himself, turning his head to his side where he looked down at Kasumi walking side by side with him. Her perfectly chiseled features catching the afternoon sunshine, casting shadows over the soft contours of her face. Her hair was cast down in her typical ponytail, and yup same bright red ribbon keeping all those lovely red waves in order.

He was really starting to enjoy her company. Of course she was mostly busy with her training, what time he did get to spend with her he really did appreciate. 

Maybe he was only receiving this kind of treatment from her? Well, to be honest he really only wanted it to be him. 

Wait, did he really just think that?

Shaking himself back into reality he kept up with her, walking the streets of Kichijoji. It wasn’t that long ago that she came rushing up to him after school asking for him to accompany her with a small shopping trip. Not that he could say no.

Kasumi stopped at an optician that sold a variety of frames, making their way inside the cool burst from the overhead aircon brushing the trailing strands of his fringe aside over his own glasses.

“Sorry for dragging you along, Kurusu-Senpai!” She turned to him, flashing an innocent smile. “I needed to get a new pair of glasses, and well...I wanted your company too.”

“It’s alright, I’m happy to come with you.” Akira said, returning the gesture before looking over at the vast selection of frames. Picking up a frame he inspected it quickly before placing it down. “You’re looking for your own pair? I didn’t think you wore glasses.”

Kasumi put out her palms and shook her head, “Oh no, they aren’t for me. I don’t think they’d suit me anyway!” She chuckled, glazing over at the first shelved section “I want to get my dad a present, and this my idea! And besides you wear glasses so you could be my model?”

“I doubt I’m model material but sure I’ll help.” Akira said wryly, sliding off his glasses.

“Oh! I don’t think I’ve seen you without your glasses before Senpai! And don’t put yourself down with that comment, you look great!” Kasumi beamed, before selecting a thin framed pair from the glass shelving. Looking back up at his she stepped up on her toes sliding the pair over his eyes.

Adjusting the temples of the glasses Akira looked in the mirror before turning to her. “So what do you think?”

Tilting her head to the side her dark eyes traced his face, “Hm Wow, they actually suit you pretty good, you look really cool!”

Removing the glasses from his face he inspected them further, he didn’t really know what her dad looked like let alone, with or without glasses, or what type of pair he actually wore presently. But he guessed that probably wouldn’t be his choice to make.

“Would they suit your dad though?”

Kasumi pressed her forefinger to her chin and tapped, “Hmm, I guess not...they might be a little too hip for him. Well can you try on some more for me? This is actually kind of fun!”

After trying on another selection of frames Akira, flicked out the temples of his own glasses and slid them over his eyes. Even after all the pairs he tried on she didn’t look that convinced on what pair she actually liked. Hey eyes were still tracing the display stools, her brows were down as if she was deeply concentrating on what pair to choose next. 

“Don’t try and overthink it.” Akira said peering over her shoulder, “I think your dad would appreciate any pair you decide, you’re going through the effort to get him one anyway.”

Kasumi glanced over her shoulder at him, her lids peeling wide. “You’re right Senpai! I think…” she quickly pivoted around picking up a pair of red framed glasses from a central display, quickly inspecting them. “This one! This seems perfect for him.”

Akira tilted his head to the side holding out his palm, “May I?”

“Oh, sure!” Kasumi smiled, right before sliding the red framed glasses over her eyes, tidily tucking the ends behind her ears. 

Akira took a step back and blinked a couple of times. And she said they wouldn’t look good on her? Screw that, they suited her so well he was at a loss for words.

“Senpai…?”

“Oh sorry,” he cleared his throat. “You’re right they’re perfect, and they suit you too.”

“Really? Thanks!” Kasumi chuckled, before she quickly rushed off to the purchase area and they both headed outside, slipping the glasses into her bag, she looked up at him with a kind smile. “Thank you so much for helping me today! I’ll have to make it up to you, but why don’t we go train in Inokashira park after this?”

“Sure let’s do it…” Akira tilted his head to the side, catching a glimpse of her abrupt dejected expression. “Are you okay?”

Clasping tightly on the straps of her bag, she shook her head a little. “Well, honestly just trying to pick out glasses like that really set off my anxiety...All I could think about was what’d happen If I couldn’t choose one or If I’d make the wrong choice…” Her lids lowered over her eyes, “I’ve cracked under pressure all the time, I guess I figured what else is there that I could ruin?”

“A lot of people deal with the same feelings, even me.” Akira said roughly. And wasn’t that the truth. Hell, after all that happened in the past and the shit he had to deal with when first transferring to Shujin, it wasn’t the smoothest of transitions. To be honest, keeping his mental state stable was probably the most difficult thing. All he wanted was a fresh new start, to forget what happened. Luckily he made friends that didn’t judge him. That was what ultimately kept him going. 

“Even you know how that feels, Kurusu-senpai?” Kasumi gasped. “I guess my coach was right after all, I really do need to find out who I really am. I may not feel that confident when It comes to regaining the confidence that I lost but…” She shot him a smile. “With your support I feel like I’ll make it there eventually!”

“We can work on that together then, shall we?” Akira said, returning the gesture.

Colour bloomed to her cheeks, as she broke out a chuckle, “I don’t know if I should be feeling like this but...it’s like I want to give my best performance for you as much as for myself...o-or something along those lines!”

Akira wasn’t the kind of person to be left semi-speechless. Nominally he would always have something to say, whether it be witty, stupid or his honest opinion. Either way something would have been said. Yet looking at her now after she just said that. He couldn't really process a sentence like normal.

He definitely heard her correctly, right? 

Well at the rate his heart was fluttering about behind his ribs he was sure that enough blood was flowing through to his brain to be able to compute the words that came out of her mouth.

Maybe she was doing it all with him in mind? Nah couldn’t be, surely. After all, that wasn’t a confession of any kind, right?

“We'll get through it for sure, together.” Akira smiled widely. “So do you want to go train then?”

“Oh yes!” Kasumi beamed, nodding her head. “Hmm, maybe we should try something a little more difficult today?”

After taking the afternoon to practice some more intermediate exercises with Kasumi he was actually glad he was taking the time each morning to conduct his own exercise routine. Well by routine he meant pull-ups on the supporting struts of the attic roof. Regardless it was acceptable in him maintaining his stamina, especially after those flexible poses he attempted to mimic. His body was nowhere near as subtle and streamlined as hers so keeping up with her always proved relatively difficult.

Upon arriving at Leblanc he said his greetings to Sojiro and promptly dashed for the shower, quick shampoo, quick rinse and he made his way upstairs. Drying himself in the hot, humid air he sat on the edge of his bed, for some reason it was becoming increasingly difficult to stop thinking of her, which was bizarre because under any normal circumstances he could just block it out, but this time was different.

Why? He wasn’t entirely sure.

Distracting himself from the odd feelings he quickly got changed and replied to a message he received from Hifumi prior to his cleansing. Ultimately, he took it as a win, playing shogi in the evening was probably a good way for him to focus away from those thoughts of her. And hey, he actually enjoyed playing the game and learning from Hifumi, she was interesting, and a great teacher.

Upon arriving at the church Akira glanced up noticing another young male was already attempting to strike a conversation with Hifumi, not that she looked particularly animated at the guys presence. From where he was standing he could see her gaze was cast off, focussing on the shogi board instead of the guy that was gawking at her probably having an internal meltdown at the sheer sight of her. Her thin slash of a mouth as well as biting her lower lip suggested she was losing her patience, fast.

After the guy left looking satisfied that her image had eventually ingrained onto his retinas Akira walked past and sat down on the pew next to her. Her gaze immediately lifted to meet his as she leaned back against the pew exhaling a long arduous sigh.

“Do you get that a lot?” Akira asked, setting back against the back of the pew.

“Yes, unfortunately…” Hifumi cursed quietly to herself, brushing her long bangs over her shoulder. “Men like that approach me all the time when I’m here, to be perfectly honest I thought you were one of them.” Shaking her head, her expression softened. “I must apologize for being rude to you back then, it just bothers me when people make a big fuss over me. Even when the priest is doing me such a big favour letting me practice here.”

Akira raised a brow, “I did wonder why he let you play here, is there a specific reason?”

“Oh, he is my shogi friend,” Hifumi smiled kindly. “He once told me that he wanted to become a professional player once upon a time...and he doesn’t laugh at my embarrassing habit either...I did my photoshoot...It’s being called “The Venus of Shogi” of all things…”

“That’s quite the title they’re giving you.”

“Yes...unfortunately,” she intoned. “I’ve been receiving a lot of attention ever since I won the female shogi league, and I figure that I could contribute to the world of shogi that way. And well, my mother is happy about it at least.” She sighed, “Even if she has been rather overzealous with the photoshoots and interviews.”

Akira leant his arms on his knees, “Having trouble dealing with it all?”

Hifumi nodded, “Anyway I should be teaching you how to play rather than talk about my mother, are you ready?”

After a short bow to each other they played out a few matches. He grasped most of the intermediate level moves relatively quickly. But then again he had a very good teacher. But it was a symbiotic relationship, she was developing her new strategies and practising moves in her own “Hifumi'' kind of way. That aura of disdain she composed during a match was pretty impressive, and was totally unlike her normal self. Although he was glad she wasn’t like that all the time, that would be quite disturbing. To be honest, he was sure it would turn off most guys. Not that he was turned on by the whole divider and conquer routine she had going on when she was so animated during a match.

But it’s what he learned to expect now from any student of Kosei High. They always seemed...different.

After she was satisfied she had enough experience practising what she needed to do they both parted ways, she had another interview planned that she had to attend, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more bonding time for Akira and his friends.
> 
> Hifumi and Ohya also coming along nicely, I do really like Hifumi, she's very different, and I love her alternate personality when she plays shogi.
> 
> I do love Ann, she is such a kind hearted person. Has a very caring personality and is beautiful to boot! She's so awesome overall!
> 
> Hmm, do you think Akira's feelings for Kasumi are starting to bloom? Or maybe just conflicted?
> 
> Anyway, just one chapter left until Medjed!


	33. A Place Where You Belong

It wasn’t long after he left the church in Kanda and got home to his attic space. Pulling out his notes and study guides from his school-bag he sat back at his desk and persisted to study for a while, even if he was exhausted he still was a student, with student responsibilities. Even though Makoto was now a part of the phantom thieves and they typically no longer had to keep up their “good student” act, one reason was being skeptical of the vice president even though Makoto ensured them he would be no threat, the other was, well, he wanted to get good grades and get into a good university like most high school students did.

Even though his grey matter was lacking in most of its remaining supplies of glucose, glycogen and whatever else was lacking that would keep his brain moderately functioning. 

His smartphone was already erupting with activity, or anxiety as it were. He could almost extract the emotion from it as he knew it was probably the others stressing over the current change of heart, if it was successful or not that is. To be fair he knew where they were coming from. It had been a long while since they heard anything from him, other than his arrest by the police. But since then, nothing.

Sitting back on his bed he pulled the phone from his bag, keyed in the password and selected the phantom thieves group chat, while Morgana shuffled around to get a good view of the screen, he was an essential part of the team after all, he needed to know what was going on as much as everyone else.

IM:

Ryuji: Are you guys sure we’re gonna be ok? I mean with those pictures.

Yusuke: The pictures are gone. He has no more avenue to threaten us, that is rather, if we can trust what he has said.

Ann: Don’t say that...it makes me nervous.

Makoto: We can’t relax just yet. He may end up being released if the police cannot provide decisive evidence.

Akira: I’m sure it’ll be fine. We changed his heart and no one has approached us about it.

Makoto: That is true, and we know there has been movement by the police. Sis sent me a message saying that she won’t be home tonight. Maybe they have found their breakthrough?

Ryuji: Oooh, does that mean we will find out really soon!?

Ann: I guess all we can do is hope for the best?

Akira: If something happens we will meet up and discuss it.

Ryuji: Deal! I’m gonna stay up all night watching the news. I wanna be the first to know if any shit goes down!

Morgana shifted back onto his hind legs, “Hm, there is movement. Something may happen relatively soon it seems.”

Putting his phone aside Akira, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, It does seem that way. It has been a while since we conducted the change of heart.”

Then again these were very different circumstances. They knew the change of heart had happened, otherwise Kaneshiro wouldn’t have told them that he had discarded the photos of them and rid them of their supposed debt. What they really wanted to hear was a confession, but now the police had stepped in that was arguably not going to be a possibility, well probably not a public confession at any rate. 

Although, he supposed they just had to wait, albeit a tiny bit longer.

The next day Akira found himself at the hospital. Not for himself, and obviously he didn’t just fancy a trip down to the nearest medical center.

Kawakami seemed to have ended up in hospital, it apparently wasn’t anything major. But when he got to school he discovered that she had collapsed due to exhaustion. And here he was now, sitting on a stool next to her hospital bed next to his homeroom teacher.

He really did share a very strange situation with her.

“Why’re you here…? I’m just a little overworked that’s all…But thanks for coming all this way to visit me.” She forced a smile as her dark eyes shifted away from him, “Ugh, how could I collapse at a time like this...I need the money too...”

Before Akira could open his mouth to say anything a middle-aged couple barged through into the room, dressed in expensive looking, but casual clothes he could immediately tell they had a good influx of cash flowing their way, all thanks to Kawakami. 

The male’s eyes narrowed as his expression hardened when he glanced down at the teacher. “What’s going on, Ms. Kawakami!?” He barked, crossing his arms over his chest. “The school wasn’t accepting my calls!”

Kawakami’s eyes widened, a lick of fear lacing her words, “Takase-san? Y-You contacted the school directly!?”

The male scoffed, “You weren’t answering your phone, and when I did get through it was some nurse telling me you ended up here. Tch, missing out a payment, after what you did.”

“Quite true.” The woman nodded, “Our credit card payment is due this month so we need the money, now.”

Ah, so these must be those guardians of that kid Kawakami used to tutor, Akira thought, conducting a quick glance at the couple while he leaned back in his stool. It seemed they would go to great lengths, evening coming to harass her at hospital just for their next payment. How much exactly did they ask for every time? Still, he couldn’t just watch her get harassed like that, every word they spoke made Kawakami’s expression more sullen.

Akira rose from his stool, his gaze meeting that of the male, “Don’t pay them, they don’t deserve your sympathy or your money. Oh yeah, maybe choose another place to harass her when she didn’t just recently collapse because of you two.”

“Stay out of this you brat!”

“Why? You’re going to sue me? Ask my parents for money? Sorry to say but they won’t care, so I can say what I like.”

“How dare you speak to us like that!” The male cursed under his breath, “Well what would you expect from someone under her teaching.”

Kawakami sighed heavily, and bit into her lower lip, “Calm down Kurusu-kun...I’ll pay you…” she muttered, glancing back at the couple through her periphery.

“Of course you will,” the woman sneered. “If only you didn’t convince poor Takase to juggle schoolwork and his part-time jobs, he wouldn’t have been so overwhelmed and the accident would never have happened. Either way you’ll pay...I’m sure the Board of Education would like to know or perhaps the school?”

After that final comment Takase’s guardians left with a very satisfied expression moulded into their faces. Seating himself back onto the stool Akira was left feeling rather irritated, well he may feel bad but that was probably nothing compared to the way his homeroom teacher currently felt.

Kawakami shifted her lowered gaze to him, “I have to find a way to get more money.”

Akira shook his head, “Maybe you need to think this through more, not just give into their demands so easily.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually scolding me, a student. I wonder why you’re helping me though...I’m not worth it. The money is an apology for my mistake...so I have to pay them.” She shook her head, “I’m going to rest...thank you for coming to see me. It made me happy.” She said, forcing a smile.

Akira grabbed his bag and proceeded to walk out of the room while she got comfortable laying down on her side with the IV still attached. Looking over his shoulder before leaving he had to think: What exactly could he do for her?

The following day Akira could tell summer was slowly edging it’s way into the temperate zone. It was getting hotter, the air was becoming thicker, a humid soup laden with moisture. And that just made the train journey to school even less bearable. 

Yet, despite all the heat, the crowded trains, and the untraceable boom of chatter. Akira was beaming. Why though of all times?

They got him.

Yup. It wasn’t long after he had awoken today that the news of Kaneshiro’s capture and confession was broadcasted all over the country. Apparently a large raid took place last night in Shibuya involving the police invading Kaneshiro’s base of operations and various other establishments he used to hoard drugs and other supplies, they even caught most of his henchmen as well according to the news broadcast.

And yes, of course news of the Phantom Thieves was booming too. The Phan-site blew up in the early hours of the morning. Post after posts of comments on them being the true heroes regarding the capture of Kaneshiro, it was their calling card that started all of this anyway, and with Makoto’s idea of placing it all over Shibuya it was only natural that the whole area knew of their involvement.

And wasn’t that just bliss. 

Because of that the police could not possibly garner the full responsibility for his capture. Which made Akira even more smug, because this was all due to the Phantom Thieves efforts, not that of the police. Even though they were claiming full responsibility.

He had lost track of how many people commented on their efforts on the train journey to school. And even after he had hopped off and walked the long road to Shujin the students there were talking all about it too. It seemed that this had really increased their popularity, after all they took down a real criminal this time. One that was and had evaded all police efforts into his capture for god knows how long.

Oh, he could just picture how chaotic it would be at the police HQ. Although, this may make them press further into their investigation into the phantom thieves. And if Makoto’s sister was as good as she said she is, they needed to be cautious. Well, for a little while at least.

Entering the gates of Shujin, Akira rose the stairs and passed through the entranceway into the school. The students were already gossiping about the events and the phantom thieves. Some were flashing their calling cards that got from Shibuya as others gawked at the thing like it was some holy grail.

Still had to admire their passion. If only they knew they stood inside a building where most of the Phantom Thieves resided too.

“Good Morning, Kurusu.” Kai smiled, walking up to him, his school bag slung over his shoulder, watching the same group of students.

Akira looked over his shoulder and returned the gesture, “Morning, Tashiro.”

“So, they really did it, huh?” Kai smirked, pulling out one of the calling cards from his pocket. “At least the students will be safe now.”

“Yeah,” Akira nodded. “Those Phantom Thieves really did a good job this time.”

Kai chuckled a little, turning to him, “Hm, well I guess we were just very lucky that they knew everything that was going on here, true?”

“Of course, I’m sure it didn’t just affect people here though.”

Kai walked up to the stairwell and looked over his shoulder, his deep brown waves trailing over his brow, “Oh I know. If it makes people happy, who am I to judge? Whoever they are, just need to stay low for a while, easy for them though, right?” He intoned, Akira joined him ascending the stairwell.

Akira shrugged, his expression softening. “I guess they do. So, are you a fan then?”

“Hm, a fan? Maybe...maybe not. I admire their conviction, their methods are...interesting to me, as well as who their members are, that’s all.” Kai cocked a smirk.

“Oh, Tashiro-kun you’re here early.” A quiet, yet kind feminine voice emanated behind them, yet one that was totally unfamiliar to him.

Turning around Akira caught a glance at the girl as she walked past him on the stairwell, shooting him a smile before leaning over at her hips at Kai. She was very pretty, slim and average height. With chin length bushy hair, that was chestnut in colour, that matched the colour of her eyes perfectly. Wearing a pink turtleneck cardigan over her school uniform and white tights, she obviously got away with modifying her uniform, though it did suit her, very well.

“Ah, Hello Haru,” Kai motioned a wave, “You look well,”

“Thank you! Good morning, and to your friend too! I was just wondering if you had some time to help with that plant biology stuff?”

“Oh that, I’m sorry I forgot, let’s go through it now, before homeroom, if that's okay with you, Okumura-san?” Kai laughed a little turning to him, “Well this is my stop, take care, Akira.”

“I’m sorry for taking him away from you!” The girl shot him a kind smile, tilting her head a little.

“It’s okay. You too, Kai.” Akira smiled, motioning a wave.

Maybe he was just a fan after all? Still he didn’t seem like he had any malicious intent, perhaps he was safe after all. And who was that girl? He’d never seen her before, but it seemed as if they were in the same class as Kai and Makoto.

Quickly rising up the stairs Akira ambulated to his classroom and slid open the door before taking his seat at his desk as most of the other students did. Sitting at his desk he let Morgana out and removed his books from his bag as Ann turned around from her desk in front, her grin wide, her bright blue eyes flashed with joy.

“We did it!” Ann said in a hush as Kawakami walked in and got the students attention. “Meet after school, okay?” Ann whispered, shooting him a wink before she pivoted around in her chair.

As the prompt tone resonated throughout the school halls that sounded the end of the school day Akira and Morgana headed for the hideout in the Shibuya walkway to discuss their success with the others.

Approaching the others Akira was happy to see that they all shared in his excitement, what they did to a criminal of all people, had worked. And the amount of people they helped was definitely high.

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji grinned widely, with a fistbump. “Kaneshiro’s change of heart really worked. It’s blown up everywhere too ever since the police announced it!”

Yusuke sighed with a sour tone lacing his words, “It’s rather difficult to accept that the police are taking full responsibility for our efforts.”

Ann beamed, conveying the Phan-site on her smartphone to the other, “News of the Phantom Thieves has totally blown up online too, look! We’re getting popular, really quickly now.”

“Well, that is quite the turnaround. Now, all of a sudden, people are expressing their belief in us, I say that is quite refreshing.”

“I’m guessing that’s why Makoto suggested the calling cards be placed all around Shibuya, right?”

Akira leant back, resting his elbows on the metal railings, “That’s right, to get as much attention as possible, it was a smart plan.” Akira quickly glanced around, “Where is Makoto anyway?” As if she was listening in on their conversation Akira’s smartphone began to rumble in his pocket, taking the thing out he answered the call, and put it on speaker.

“Hello, it’s Makoto. I’m just calling to say I won’t be joining you today…” She sighed, “I have a meeting with the principal, but there is no need to worry, I have things under control, also there is a TV special airing today about the Phantom Thieves, and their calling cards.”

“Huh? For real!?” Ryuji hollered, “That’s frickin’ crazy!”

“Still, I am particularly worried about what Kaneshrio said towards the end,” Yusuke winced. “It has been bothering me for a while now.” 

“You mean the other metaverse user?” Akira prompted.

“Oh come on you guys!” Ryuji interjected, throwing his arm over Yusuke’s shoulders. “Far as we know he was just pullin’ that shit out of his ass. Don’t worry about it for now, ‘kay?”

“He’s right!” Ann winked, “We should totally plan our next celebration while we’re at it, you know what I’m gonna tell Makoto as well, before she has her meeting!” Ann kneeled down and pulled her phone from her bag, dialling Makoto’s number. “Oh hello, Makoto? Yeah, we were just talking about our celebra-...Oh, okay.” She paused, putting her phone on speaker she extended the phone out in front of them.

“Can you hear me everyone?” Makoto called out, her tone was firm. “I hope you guys remember, excluding Yusuke and Morgana. That we do have finals next week. If you wish to not stand out, you better get good grades, got it? Let’s just behave for now then have some fun once finals are over.”

When the call ended Akira glanced at Ryuji and Ann who were seemingly looking at him with an expression you’d expect from a puppy looking upset and wanting some reassurance. Akira threw up his arms and shrugged, “You heard her, don’t tell me to change her mind.”

* * *

After placing her belongings in the student council room along with a copy of the report she just wrote, Makoto headed for the principal's office, ready to receive whatever punishment the principal had in store for her. Well, what else was he going to do? Praise her for that report she had written and passed onto his desk, the one that praised the Phantom Thieves and stated that they’re just and that she would take no further action against them. 

Yeah, probably that one.

Considering she had taken a large majority of time to write the thing, she wanted to get the message across to her superior that she wasn’t going to be used again, not for anyone's benefit. 

She clearly had dealt with enough of that crap. No more Missdowhateveranyonetellsyou.

Although she was prepared for what was coming, a lick of anxiety still trailed through her. She did exactly as he said though so she knew her position wasn’t at risk. After a while waiting by the principal's door he heard him call for her. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door of the principals office before stepping inside, quietly closing the door behind herself.

Composing a quick bow she walked up to the desk, the principal glanced up at her with narrowed eyes, his brows forced far down as he picked up the stack of papers and waved them in front of her before slamming them down. “Care to explain this nonsense?” He snapped harshly.

Makoto clasped her hands together in front of herself, “The Phantom Thieves are just, and that is what I believe, I’m sure you read it all.”

The principal scoffed and leaned back in his chair, the piece of furniture creaking under the immense weight, “Yes I did, so did you find out who they are?”

“No, I have no idea who they are.” Makoto lied, shaking her head slowly. “After considering all the information I gathered and of them alleviating the scams and trouble the school was suffering from I see no error in their acts or principles. Therefore I see it fit to end my investigation.”

“But that’s impossible!”

Makoto raised a brow, “Impossible? And you have evidence to support that?”

The principal sighed heavily, “It’s a shame too, I was just speaking to the director of a prestigious college about that letter or recommendation for you.”

Ah, always with the bribery Makoto thought, a smirk crept upon her lips, “There is no need to do such things anymore, I plan to get into a good college by my own merit. Please excuse me.” she turned away after bowing slightly, a wide grin crept upon her lips as she walked outside the office.

She felt entirely satisfied with herself that he would no longer press her for answers, after all the answers he wanted he could all get from that report, well mostly. It was odd though that he always requested the names of the culprits over anything else. And like she was going to give that information away.

To everyone else she was just the student council president, not a member of the phantom thieves.

And that celebration party would be something else to look forward to as well, she could hardly keep it off her mind. But she still had to be adamant with the others regarding exams, even if she knew that wouldn’t bode well with a couple of the members.

Makoto gripped the door handle of the student council room and slid the door aside before closing it behind her, breathing a long exhale.

“Interesting report you got here, Prez.” Kai muttered, as Makoto let out a squeal his crystal blue eyes levelled over the top of the papers, looking over at her, his legs resting on the top of the central desk.

“Dammit, Kai.” She huffed loudly while he let the papers down on the table flashing her a smile. “Been reading my material have you?” Makoto crossed her arms over her chest and leant against the door.

“Mhm, it’s interesting isn’t it?” 

“What is interesting?”

Kai shifted his legs down from the table and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “How quickly you shifted in your view of the Phantom Thieves.”

Makoto looked away, “They are doing great things, and they helped a lot of people because of the criminal they made confess.”

“It’s too much of a coincidence, your investigation, the confession of a criminal who you sought after. After all, when you join the dots together, they come at a quite intriguing conclusion.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Kai shook his head, and strapped his bag over his shoulder, rising from his seat he walked over to her. He stepped directly in front of her, his blue eyes garnering into her own as she looked up at him. “You’re one of them, aren’t you?”

Makoto’s lids lowered slightly. her gaze shifted away from his, “N-No...that would be-”

“Impossible, right?” Kai interrupted her, gently cupping her chin he guided her eyes back to his, his lips cast in a smile. “If it is true, I believe what you are doing to be admirable...Just...be careful, there are more dangerous people out there. I just really don’t want you hurt again…”

“Why wouldn’t you want that…?” She breathed, gazing up at him tilting her head a little, her lips parted slightly of their own accord.

“That’s a secret...” Kai said in a low voice leaning in a small distance.

“Secret…?” 

Kai stopped, their lips merely centimeters apart. Squeezing his eyes shut forcibly, he swallowed hard, dropping his palm from her chin he reached for the handle on the door. Makoto pursed her lips and pivoted around to face him, “Kai...A-Are you really going to tell anyone though, even if you could be wrong?” She breathed.

Kai grimly looked over his shoulder, “Not a soul. I promise this will stay between us.”

When Makoto nodded he slid open the door and shuffled his way out before quietly closing the door behind himself.

How did he know? Makoto thought, clasping her palm onto her chest she sagged back against the door. Her heart was racing, fast. She was surprised her chest could take the internal compressions it was receiving. Her blood was rushing through her system at a rate she hadn’t experienced before, well until Kai got that close to her.

Dammit, why was she getting flustered over that of all things, and why now? She had more important, pressing issues to process through her brain rather than how close he got to her, but god those eyes, and oh-how-close his lips were to her own she could practically feel his breath on her own lips. God, looking back she wished she just took that leap of faith and reached that extra tiny distance and pressed her lips to his. Even just for a second, just to see what it would be like, especially with him. And it wasn’t like she didn’t like him, in fact she did, a lot.

Wait, did she really just think that?

“Ugh!” Makoto groaned, shaking her head before pushing herself away from the door. If what he said was true he knew she was a phantom thief, that did make her slightly anxious. Even if he had known he hadn’t reported her to any of the authorities, and by the way he acted he didn’t seem to care anyway. So to her he wasn’t a problem at all, for now. He more or less praised her for her efforts rather than say anything troubling. 

Regarding the others, she wasn’t going to tell them. She did promise him that at least and she really didn’t want to bring the mood down in the group especially after their recent success, or make them have any malicious intent towards Kai. After all, he only mentioned her, not any of the others.

“Crap…” Makoto cursed under her breath, grabbed her bag and left the council room. 

She wasn’t even careless with what she did, but this was Kai, he was seriously sharp, and smart. And they were close, that was probably the reason why he knew. Her behaviour had changed and her outings with the others more frequent too. Still, as long as it was him that knew, she knew deep down that he would keep his word. 

He had to.

* * *

Dammit. Why did it have to be her?

Kai stood alone in the corridors of the school, gritting his teeth he cursed to himself.

He really didn’t think his suspicions were correct. Fact is he didn’t want them to be correct. But after reading that copy of the report she scripted he was certain that was the case. Makoto, was in fact a Phantom Thief.

Sure he had no visual proof, but he knew something was different and he had been ruminating over it for a while. With the event of the phishing scams that terrorised the pupils of the school and with all the pressure that surmounted on the council president. He was pretty sure she sought after their assistance. 

It was too much of a coincidence to have so many of the pupils of Shujin caught up in this mess to then have the phantom thieves magically deal with the main culprit. Someone the police couldn’t even capture let alone get any solid leads.

Still, her behaviour had changed, drastically. She was a lot more lively, and was happy. Honestly, he guessed that was all that mattered. And he meant what he promised her, he wasn’t going to give her up. Shit, why the hell would he even do that?

If that was the path she had chosen to walk, then so be it. There was nothing he could do or say to stop her. Regardless, what could he even do? He didn’t know their methods, their reasoning, to be fair right now he didn’t really care. Although he was quite interested in how their target's personality changed so quickly, a shift in cognition that drastic surely would be too dangerous?

Regardless, he had much more important responsibilities to attend to. Rather he had to achieve what was asked of him otherwise he may never be seen again. Or that seemed to be the gist of his uncle's threats. The same could be said for his colleagues, well probably. He didn’t currently know their situation.

“Fuck…” Kai breathed, staring at the floor, tracing the lines of the cracked surface as if counting the many broken lines he could find answers to his own future.

Where exactly would he end up...what was his path? Truthfully he had no fucking clue. He was doing what he was told purely out of remorse and trying to hold on to the remnants of the ones he lost.

Kai shook his head and made his way downstairs towards the exit. To a more pressing issue though what the hell was he thinking back in the council room? Christ, she was so close he could swear she could hear his chest explode, his heart was racing so fast he felt like his aorta would combust, rupture, or give up entirely. He could have sworn his brain was on autopilot and if he didn’t snap his neurons back into normal functionally he probably would have kissed her. Okay, for sure he would have.

Truthfully though, maybe he should have?

Not that it would have mattered, those feelings he experienced around her were probably one sided, right? But now in his mind they were now so far apart.

She was a phantom thief committed to saving others. And he couldn’t do anything to save anyone.

* * *

As soon as Makoto got home to their apartment she immediately took off her shoes, threw her bag in her room and slumped down into the sofa in the living room, sinking back into the brown cushioned furniture.

Her mind had been plagued by what Kai had said to her earlier. She trusted him fully, but he discovered who she was too easily. Well he didn’t know their method as far as she knew, but that would be impossible. The only way he’d know is if he had been to those palaces himself, and no one else used them like they did. Apart from that one person who Kaneshiro mentioned, but that couldn’t be Kai, no way.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she leaned forward on the sofa and flicked on the TV, with news of Kaneshiro’s capture already being broadcasted everywhere, all day. Makoto’s head whipped around as the jangle of keys sounded from outside, followed by the front door opening and closing. Her sister gingerly walked in, her face was shrewd with tiredness, her eyes sunken slightly with large black waves under her eyes.

She clearly hadn’t slept. In a while too for that matter.

Makoto looked over and shot her innocent smile, “Hey sis...are you okay? You look really tired.”

“It’s fine...don’t worry about me.” Sae breathed, pushing back long waves of her ashen hair over her shoulder. “How about you, Makoto? How have your studies been going?”

“They have been going well, just like always.” Makoto frowned, “Though what is the point of studying…I mean, just what will be waiting for me at the end of it all, even if I do well, there’s no telling how hard it will be to succeed…”

Sae’s brows lowered over her eyes, “What else is there besides your success? Don’t ask me such childish questions…”

Makoto pointed at the TV, “Is this the man the Phantom Thieves sent a calling card for? I heard he confessed his crimes before turning himself in, is that true?”

“It really was out of nowhere…” Sae sighed heavily, “His personality couldn’t just change like that, that would be impossible...I had plans set for a promotion too, but that all went out the window seeing as no one can take credit for his arrest.” Sae scowled, before pacing off to her room.

Makoto shook her head, “You’ve changed sis…” Closing her eyes she smiled to herself, “I’ll be okay though, everything will be fine now. Because...I’ve finally found a place where I belong.”

* * *

Akira peeled open his lids from his eyes slowly and stopped talking, he hadn’t been aware how long those memories took to speak aloud, yet there was a lot to take in, for him and especially for his interrogator, seeing as her sister was now playing a large role in this story. Rubbing his eyes gently his retinas caught the subtle glare from the electrical lighting that emanated from the floor of the interrogation room and still made him wince. His eyes were still sensitive.

Well everything still was.

The effect of the drug was slowly wearing off. Not fast enough though. The long term ache that still decided to persist in his head was slowly but surely getting better. It was as if the more he spoke the clearing his mind became. Like reaching a checkpoint in his mind was clearing the fog that clouded his short term memories.

His speaking became clearer and he became more concise, his brain able to tap into more detailed recollections, which would hopefully make his story seem more truthful. Even though it was the truth and nothing but the truth.

Ultimately he was hoping now that he mentioned Makoto’s involvement Sae would shift in her prejudice and listen more intently rather than belittle most of what he said. But he was positive that she was starting to realise that the story he was telling was no fairytale.

Looking over at her across the desk he could tell she wasn’t very happy though. Her brows were forced down over her eyes, her lips were tightly sealed as a thin slash and her hair was getting messier as if she had run her hand through her hair multiple times. 

“Don’t be ridiculous though!” Sae snapped, slamming her hands onto the cold metal of the central desk. “You gained Makoto as an ally? That’s bullshit! Just tell me the truth!”

Akira met her cold stare, and simply shrugged “Are you really going to be that blind? You must have noticed a change in her.”

Sae cursed so herself before sitting back down, crossing her arms over her chest. “If what you say is true though, does that mean Makoto was running from the police when you were arrested!?”

Running from the police? It took Akira a moment to realise what she was going on about, he was so focused on the long term memories he almost forgot how he even got here in the first place...that palace...casino...then he got captured.

Shit, he really wished he could remember, there was something else. Something so pivotal that he had to say but he couldn’t remember. It was right on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t have the memory capacity to process it.

“Perhaps...maybe you should ask her yourself, after this.” Akira said, rubbing his temples.

Sae’s lids lowered over her eyes, her gaze cast away from his. “She did start talking a lot more about the investigation from summer onward...Besides, about what Kaneshiro said about there being another metaverse user, was that true?”

“It’s the truth,” Akira nodded. “And I’m not shifting the blame either.”

Sae’s expression softened, leaning her arms onto the desk, “So have you been telling me the truth from the beginning?” She asked softly.

“I have no reason to lie to you.”

“I see.” Sae reached for the large leather file and started flicking through the pages, “The Phantom Thieves had quite an eventful summer if you recall. Dealing with two targets in somewhat quick succession, they were both unlike any of the previous targets. But first.” Sae stopped at a page and turned the file to him. “Your initial target actually targeted you, isn't that right?”

Akira looked down at the open pages, a green card conveying “Medjed.”

“We have no clue on your target's identity, their names and faces are all but unknown to use, yet you were able to use the metaverse against an organization of people? Tell me how did you target them? I want to hear everything, the truth.”

Akira nodded, and started talking from where he left off. And she was right about that. It was a very interesting summer. One that they would never have suspected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. An interesting end to the Kaneshiro arc! I'm just glad Makoto finally feels like she has a place now.
> 
> We finally meet Haru. Sorry it took so long but she will be introduced a little bit more later on.
> 
> Oh my! Kai and Makoto certainly got very very close didn't they? Should they have kissed or done anything at that moment. Why did Kai stop do you think. And what are his intentions exactly, now that he knows who she is, hmmm?
> 
> I will leave you with that thought, but tell me what you think in the comments.
> 
> Next chapter will be the start of the Medjed arc. Where a very interesting Summer will commence...
> 
> Thank you for your continued support in this story, much love for you all! I really hope you're enjoying it.


	34. A Festival of Colours

Akira awoke from his slumber, he winced as a thin beam of early morning sunshine pierced through an open seam in his receding windows. Bringing up his palm to cover his eyes he looked over at the end of the bed where Morgana was still fast asleep, lazing on his back as his tiny paws twitched through long periodic breaths. 

Slipping free from the covers Akira draped his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched before reaching for Morgana, stroking the soft fur of his head gently.

What a journey they had had together so far, Akira thought, wiping his already sweating brow. It was starting to get substantially warmer, even though summer was a couple of weeks away the temperature wasn’t wasting it’s sweet time, deciding to play its cards early this year. 

Running his hand through his hair he rose from the edge of the bed with a grunt and decided to get showered and changed before Sojiro opened shop for the day.

Sitting on the edge of the bed while continually petting the sleeping cat Akira looked over at the stairwell when someone knocked quietly on the shelving unit that was situated just by the stairwell, the one where he kept his box of belongings.

“Hey, kid.” Sojiro crossed his arms over his chest, nodding to Morgana. “Looks like you’re not too busy after all. Mind helping me out with the store this morning?”

“Sure thing.” Akira nodded, shooting a smile to Morgana who was still fast asleep before he grabbed his apron that was draped over the banister, throwing it over his head before tying it at the back around his waist.

After a couple of hours of serving customers Akira set to washing the dishes, looking over his shoulder as Sojiro’s phone went off which he promptly answered with a smile. He had always wondered who was actually calling him. His expression always shifted to the softest he had ever seen with the guy. Whoever it was, they were obviously important to him because whenever they called Sojiro always had to go and do something for them. Or that’s how it seemed from his own perspective.

He didn’t really know a lot about his guardian, which was sad because he really liked the guy. But there was something holding him back, that or it was someone that was doing the ball and chain routine.

“Huh? It’s not right?” Sojiro said, slightly confused. “It’s not cute? What do you mean by that? That printer was recommended to me though. It’ll do but it’s not right? Okay, yeah. I’ll be right over.”

Akira looked over his shoulder, “Women troubles again?”

“I guess you could say that.” Sojiro sighed, “I’ll leave the store to you if that’s okay? I’ll be gone a while.”

And yup, he was gone a while. Pretty much the whole day Akira took the helm of the store. Well there weren't that many customers to deal with anyway so it went pretty smoothly considering his still lack of experience. 

Morgana had come down a short while after Sojiro left and laid on the floor behind the bar so no one would notice him. Settling back against the bar Akira pressed the cup of warm coffee to his lips and picked up his phone that started vibrating with activity mid sip. Picking up the thing he answered the call.

“Hey, dude it’s me!” Ryuji called out over the phone. “You at Leblanc, right?”

“Yup, holding down the fort myself.”

“Greattt! We’re gonna come over right now, seeya soon.”

It wasn’t long after Ryuji hung up that he and the others arrived all dressed in their summer clothing. Even Yusuke had arrived, considering he didn’t have exams at this time he was surprised he wasn’t painting rather than be here studying.

“Sup.” Ryuji greeted him with a grin, “We’re here to hang out, that okay?” 

“That is not our reason for being here, Ryuji.” Ann hissed at him, placing her heavy bag down onto one of the tables. “We need to study for finals, I don’t want to be screwed this time.”

“Why am I here too?” Makoto sighed, sliding into one of the booths.

“Come on, without you we would be screwed,” Ryuji pointed out, “So you gotta teach us, right Akira?”

Akira shrugged, seating himself in the booth. “I’d be fine without it, but a little extra help wouldn’t hurt.”

“You too, huh?” Makoto shook her head before gazing around the store. “I forgot to ask last time I was actually here, but What is this place? The owner doesn’t appear to be here either.”

“It’s where Akira lives.” Ryuji said. “He’s got some complicated circumstances, you’d better tell her right?”

Akira nodded and leaned back into the cushioned backrest and proceeded to repeat the story of how he ended up in Tokyo. The mess with his parents, the assault case, his criminal record.

Makoto’s eyes dipped down when he finished explaining the story, her voice was quiet but soft as she looked over at him, “That’s...terrible…I’m so sorry, someone like you does not deserve that treatment...” 

“Me, Ann and Yusuke, even Morgana are all pretty much in the same boat,” Ryuji muttered leaning against the bar, “Not as bad as Akira though, but that’s something we can’t ever put up with. That’s why we became Phantom Thieves...By the way, Makoto, ain’t there someone’s heart you wanna change?”

Makoto closed her eyes briefly and smiled to herself, “...Sorry, that’s a secret.”

“Ooh there is someone like that, huh?”

“A love interest perhaps?” Akira smirked.

Makoto quickly shook her head waving her hand around, “N-No of course not!”

“You like someone, Makoto?” Ann gasped with excitement, “Okay, you’re telling me about this later!”

“No! Come on guys...we came here to study can we just start now, please?”

After a long haul of studying together and the hundredth time Akira had helped Ryuji instead of focussing on his own work they finally decided to take a break. It wasn’t long after that they all focussed on the TV news broadcast. Akechi showing his face once again. Dubbing the actions of the phantom thieves to be dangerous and utterly wrong, in addition explaining how tampering with someone’s heart casts doubts on a confessions authenticity.

As far as Akira was concerned he was just saying that out of his ass, trying to reduce their popularity somewhat by saying exactly what the public wanted to hear. Not that it mattered, after their recent success their popularity had skyrocketed.

“Ugh, Akechi!” Ryuji spat, pivoting around. “Why’re we gettin’ treated like the bad guys here?”

“Let them say what they want.” Ann sighed, sliding her pen into the groove of her book, “A lot more people are starting to believe that what we’re doing is right.”

Morgana propped himself up on the table, “We just have to find a bigger target next time, and soon.”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji bellowed, “Oh, oh! Shouldn’t we plan our celebration party! I feel like I’ll study harder knowing I’ve got somethin’ to look forward too.”

Akira crossed his arms over his chest. They hadn’t had a celebration party ever since they dealt with Kamoshida, they had two new members since then and two more successful changes of heart. They really had been too busy to even think of such things. Juggling school life and phantom thievery would do that though. “Well, our last party was a buffet at a fancy hotel that Ann chose.”

Yusuke’s pen dropped out of his fingers, the mere thought of food forcing his brows to shoot up while he lurched up on the table, “...Hm!? A buffet!?”

“Oh yeah! I still dream about that place…” Ann drawled, before shooting her hand up in the air, “I know! What about fireworks? Isn’t there a festival coming up soon?”

“It’s hard to ignore a buffet, but I’ll take the beauties of summer. Still I demand we feast during the festival also.”

Morgana grinned widely, staring at Ann and Makoto, “Will you wear a Yukata? You gotta wear one!”

“Yes I do,” Makoto chuckled, “That sounds great though, but exams first, okay? I won’t let you go if you fail any of them. Are we clear?”

“Y-Yes ma’am.” Ryuji hesitated before nodding.

* * * 

In a lonely space somewhere in Tokyo, she locked her room again. Actually, it was always locked, well mostly. The young girl couldn’t remember the last time her fingers traced and flicked open the metal mechanisms that kept her door firmly shut from everyone in the outside world, even her father. The only time she would ever open it was for food, books and other things for her room. But never for a conversation, she mostly kept quiet. Ninety-nine percent of the time anyway.

Deep down it made her very upset, it really did. 

And she did try to be social. But for all her mental capacity and intelligence, nothing could shake off the unfathomable events and images that constantly struck her mind. Those demons continually fought back at her attempt to seize them, trap them away forever in the depths of her memories. But echoes travel far and wide, especially in the depths of your mind. And no matter how far she tried to force them away, those lingering voices in her head still plagued her mental state, her very essence. Those voices were still very real to the young girl, as if they were constantly living in the present with her, even though it had been a couple of years since that incident.

Realistically she didn’t want to be here anymore. Not after what happened.

The girl wanted help. But maybe she just needed to die.

Yeah, that was probably the easiest way out for her. No one would even care if she died, well apart from him. Still...that was the easiest way out.

Maybe though, just maybe...that was what she wanted, no, needed.

Bringing up her legs onto her large office chair that she oh-so-comfortably fitted in, she crossed her bare legs over another and perched up on the red leather. Casting her gaze up to the multiple screens that were situated upon her desk, the soft glow of multiple colours illuminating from the many monitors and computer equipment was the only light she ever needed. Her curtains were closed so she could better focus on the data that was streaming along her multiple displays.

Her orange coloured hair had gotten so long it was now trailing down to the small of her back. Pushing the long waves over her shoulder the girl picked up her headphones, pulled them slightly apart and rested them over her ears and looked back at her closest monitor. Gazing back at her reflection on her screen her lids lowered over her eyes.

God, she even started to hate the sheer sight of herself, even when they were the only times she ever got a good look at herself. She was too scared to have another flashback whenever she looked into a mirror.

“Ughhh…” the girl groaned, shaking her head. Picking up her large black rimmed glasses from her desk she slid them on over her eyes sliding the temples comfortably over her ears before guiding her mouse cursor over to one of her device prompts, the one that coincided to where she planted her wiretap. 

Of course she had been keeping tabs on the one group that could possibly help her in this situation. And just her luck they were close by, very close by. She had been listening in on them for a while, but she needed something to be able to contact them.

She was wayyyy too shy to just go ahead and ask. Just nopeee. Even playing those events in her head was enough to give her shivers and make her crawl up into bed, shove her pillow over her face and scream in embarrassment. 

Because well, she had done that a few times, recently, well...Okay, Okayyy it was this morning.

Rolling her eyes she unscrewed the lids of one of her bottles of soft drinks, pressing the open end to her lips she guzzled down a cool stream of cold liquid, the fresh lemon flavour coating her tongue before trailing down her gullet.

Placing the plastic back onto her desk she pressed her hand to the side of her headphones to get another good listen. It just happened that the group she was tracking was at the cafe. And she damn well knew who they were, the newly famous but secretive Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Clicking on the small speaker symbol she opened the live feed and listened in to their conversation, skipping through the live sound file.

_ Something about fireworks... _

_ A lot of excited meowing... _

_ “Yes I do...That sounds great though, but exams first, okay? I won’t let you go if you fail any of them. Are we clear?” _

_ “Y-Yes ma’am.” _

Fireworks? Eww. That was the last thing the young girl would ever have considered to be fun. Although, maybe it would be she just had no clue what it was like. But just the vast amount of people there would be enough to make her feel so claustrophobic she might rupture an artery, that or her heart might implode. Not that she had anyone to go with anyway.

Cutting the feed on the bug she propped her legs up against her chest and sighed heavily, brushing the side of her finger over her eyes, her glasses lifting ever so slightly. Jeez, when was the last time she slept properly? Or maybe it was because of her lack of a healthy diet, or staring at the screen for too long?

But hey, instant yakisoba was the dream food staple, okay?

She had no real time to sleep though. She had to act fast and smart to get their attention. She needed an elaborate plan. Which of course she had already composed one, it was just a matter of timing before she would strike and the heart of the group.

Because she knew who the leader was of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. And she would try her hardest to get their attention. Wrapping her arms around her legs she rested her head on her forearms and closed her eyes.

They just had to help her...they had too.

Focussing on his smartphone Akira, gazed down at the display walking home after school had finished for the day. Scrolling through the recent Phan-site comments it was obvious that their popularity was beginning to increase daily. They were receiving a lot more praise after taking out a criminal of all people. And perhaps that was giving more people hope, and the courage to speak about their problems. 

Or even get them to sort it out for them. Only if a change of heart was necessary of course, or the circumstances riding on the situation called for their help.

But christ, the amount of requests they were getting had increased rapidly.

It honestly seemed like everything was going too perfectly for them. But he couldn’t complain, in his mind what they were doing was the right thing to do. Regardless of what others said or commented on them they were still going to carry on, it was their justice, after all. And everyone had their own opinion on their matters.

It was just a matter of choosing their next target, one that was bigger than all the other targets they had recently changed hearts in. But, first things first were exams and celebrations. In that order.

Ryuji had already planned out the exact dates. Surprisingly enough he was actually capable of finding out things if he really set his mind to it. Not that he ever did that very often unless the outcome was something fun and exciting for him. But that was Ryuji for you.

“Oh hello, Akira.” Makoto called out, quickly rushing to his side while he made his way down the main street to the station from Shujin.

Looking over his shoulder he motioned her a wave before sliding his phone back into his pocket. “Hey, Makoto.”

“It’s rare for me to run into you at this time of day.”

Well that was true, normally she would be studying in the library or dealing with council matters. Especially so close to exams he was surprised to see her out of school. And regarding the council matters she hadn’t really been in the council room or attending to council matters. Why? Probably because the principal was not puppeting her to do his work for him, or maybe her and Kai had a falling out or something happened between the two of them, he wasn’t particularly sure. But she looked happy, and that was a great sign.

“That is true, I would have thought you’d be studying at school or attending council duties.”

“Well yes,” Makoto chuckled. “My studying routine is vigorous enough that I’ll be fine, I just thought studying at home today would be a good change of pace.”

“Nothing happened between you and Kai then?” Akira asked with a level tone.

Makoto blinked a couple of times before colour slightly bloomed to her cheeks, “Oh! N-No nothing happened.” She protested waving her hand. “Just a change of pace, that’s it.” After a short pause she turned to him again. “By the way, you’ve been attending Dr. Maruki’s counselling, right? I was just wondering if it was worth attending a session.”

Akira smiled genuinely, maybe something happened between them, after all? “Yeah, he is very good. May get a little sidetracked with things, can be a bit odd. But he will listen and his advice is great. You should give it a go if anything is on your mind? And I’m here to listen if you need an ear.”

“Maybe a couple of things.” Makoto nodded. “Not that I’m hiding anything, maybe some professional advice would be nice, that’s all.” She flashed him a smile, “And thanks, I appreciate your concern. Anyway I need to purchase some study guides. I’ll see you later.”

After parting ways with the train home, Akira hopped out of the cabin and made his way into station square. The early evening sunrise casting an ambient golden glow on the surrounding buildings. And it was still too hot, the temperature throughout the day barely dropped, though he was lucky to have a window seat in class. That did help to a certain degree.

Clasping the straps of his bag he walked his way across the open expanse to the next service line with the thought of going home in mind. Not that he had much to do but study. And even then he had done enough of that.

All of a sudden Akira felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Pivoting around slowly he caught the flash of silky red hair in his periphery gently waving from the clasp of a bright red ribbon the strands of which blew gently with the prevailing breeze.

“Kurusu-senpai!” Kasumi beamed, flashing a wave. “What a pleasant surprise catching you here.”

“Same goes for you, Kasumi.” Akira smiled widely, turning fully to her. “No practice today?” Christ, he really wished he was sitting down though, because that smile or hers was enough to knock him out everytime he had to witness it.

And he meant that in a good way. The very very best way.

Brushing a few stray strands of red from her eyes she tilted her head slightly and nodded. “That’s right, I don’t have practice today. That reminds me I have something important that I’d like to tell you, if that’s okay?”

“Sure thing, should we find somewhere to sit down?”

“Kurusu-kun?” a voice called out quietly, as they both turned around to see Akechi glancing over at them both, his typical silver suitcase in hand. “And it’s been a while, Yoshizawa-san.”

Akira raised a brow looking back forth between them, “Do you two know each other?”

“Oh, just a few encounters!” Kasumi chuckled, “I met him at the TV station. My father’s the director of “Good Morning Japan” and Akechi has been featured there a few times. So I just happened to bump into him!”

“I didn’t know you both knew each other either,” Akechi said.

“We’re very good friends! He helped me out of a jam before and has offered me guidance ever since. He’s been such a help! I was about to share some exciting news.” She paused a little before grinning widely, “I was chosen to be our clubs representative for the summer competition!”

“That’s amazing!” Akira hollered, “Congratulations.”

Akechi nodded, flashing a smile, “I must say that is extremely impressive, considering the prestigious nature of your group. Why don’t we all go somewhere? A little celebration as it were.”

“Sure, lead the way, detective.” Akira said wryly. 

After a short walk through central street Akechi guided them through the busy streets

and up a narrow wooden stairwell to a small mezzanine cafe, which apparently specialised in crepes and coffees. But he would be the judge of that, after all was it possible to beat Sojiro’s coffee? Probably not.

After getting seated at one of the green wooden tables they received their orders a short while later, and boy was he glad they served ice coffee. Even with the air conditioning blasting its way through the cafe it was still too warm. And he really had no idea why they both ordered coffee hot, just looking at the steaming cup was enough to make his brow slightly permeate with sweat.

“I have to ask Yoshizawa-san, why do you drink hot beverages in the summer?” Akechi pointed out, sipping at his own hot coffee.

Kasumi tilted her head and looked down at her cup, “I have to prevent my body from getting too cold, even in this heat, the meet is coming up soon too so I have to prepare myself.” Taking a sip of her coffee she placed her crockery back down and glanced between the two of them. “I have to ask though, how do you two know each other?”

“His social studies class visited the TV set and witnessed the show I appeared on. He and I exchanged opinions during the shoot, his way of thinking intrigued me.”

Kasumi chuckled, “That is true, but that is what makes his input so meaningful, he has a different take on things that is very refreshing!”

Akechi palmed his chin in thought briefly and leaned back into his chair, “I see in that case can I pose the same question to you that I asked Kurusu-kun when I first met him?” When Kasumi nodded Akechi leaned forward and smirked, “What do you think of the Phantom Thieves, Yoshizawa-san?”

At first Akira didn’t really expect him to ask her that question. But when he thought about how moderately obsessed Akechi was with them he was sure that question was bound to come up sometime, regardless of the conversation. Looking over at Kasumi his chest suddenly tightened. Maybe it was because he wanted her to see what they were doing as right or just wanted her to say that she liked them. Because that would have made his chest fill with pride and joy, for some reason. Although when she frowned slightly and her lips became taught he thought that perhaps she wasn’t fully convinced about their actions.

“Do you mean in the case they exist? Hm…” She shuffled in her chair before speaking again, “I admit the assistance of others in need is truly a great act...However, I just simply can’t agree with their methods. I feel that their existence won’t be beneficial to society in the long run.”

“How so?” Akechi prompted.

“I feel that if someone needs help, lasting change will only truly last by a person’s own initiative, getting help from someone is great but a person’s true strength comes from their own efforts. And if they left all those efforts to the Phantom Thieves, I believe society won’t last very long.”

Akira leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms while they both chatted. Although what Kasumi said may be true, that didn’t account for everyone. Some people’s problems went far beyond the need for self righteousness, and in most cases their problems were so embedded in their everyday lives that they could no longer function properly. Especially when dealing with people who suffered from the likes of their recent targets. Simply appealing to the problem may cause the person to end up in more of a state then before, or in a worse case scenario, dead.

The Phantom Thieves offered that bridge, guiding them through their mental load. Because let’s be real a lot of people don’t give a crap in regards to mental health. But as he said before everyone has their own opinion on the matter of the Phantom Thieves. And they couldn’t sway everyone, even the ones that wanted to notice more than certain others.

Akira’s head whipped around as Akechi caught his attention, “You seem to be deep in thought there.”

Akira softened his frown, “Sorry, what was the question?”

“I asked what do you think of Yoshizawa-san’s opinion?”

Akira looked over at her, and smiled tightly before sipping at his coffee, “It’s a unique stance, she isn’t wrong though.”

Kasumi’s eyes peeled wide, “Oh! I’m sorry are you a fan of the Phantom Thieves?”

Akira smiled and shook his head, “It’s fine don’t worry about it.”

Pulling out her smartphone her eyes traced the display, “I’m sorry I have to get going, If I don’t get home soon my parents will worry.”

“That’s alright, let’s call it a day?” Akira said, rising from his chair, “Good luck in the meet though, I’ll be rooting for you.”

“Yes, thank you!” Kasumi grinned.

* * *

It never really occurred to Makoto to ask for an appointment at a counsellor. Actually, she never really thought they would be particularly useful. She always went by the way of thinking that she could always deal with her problems herself. And well where did that get her? Typically nowhere, or always getting tied up in other persons, or typically an adult's business, more or less always to her detriment. 

But after her recent revelations about herself, she thought: why the hell not? Especially after Akira praised him also, she even asked Ann what he was like at an attempt to get her to change subject on the “who she likes matter” that they were talking about for hours the night prior. Even she said he was pretty great.

After all, she needed to get things off her chest, not that she didn’t trust the others, just sometimes the professionals knew what to do better, wording it in a neutral response. Which really was what she needed. 

And let’s be honest, talking about the past really wasn’t her style. Especially when it came to her dad. She still missed him...a lot. But she really thought that what she was doing now as a Phantom Thief would make him proud. In the sense that they were fighting the hidden injustices in society.

Upon reaching the nurses office she was suddenly hit with a rush of thoughts. She really didn’t know why now of all times that she would ask herself “What exactly should she say, or ask?” Besides she already thought too much about little things anyway.

Gently patting her cheeks she took a deep inhale, then a long exhale and gripped the handle of the sliding door, giving a slight knock before sliding open the door and peering through the gap she had made. It was odd for her to be so reluctant, especially as she knew no other student would be there. She made an appointment for this specific time.

“Uh, hello? Dr. Maruki?” She prompted, sliding open the door fully before stepping inside.

“Yes come in!” Maruki called out. He was already seated in his large single sofa, flicking through a couple of pages that were gripped under the metal bar of a clipboard. No doubt ones that had her information on it. Casting his gaze from the papers he shot her a kind smile, “Ah, the student council president, Niijima-san, correct?”

Makoto returned the gesture, even though the moment she stepped in and closed the door behind her she started to feel a lick of nervousness trace up her spine. She just couldn’t help it, it was her first ever session like this that she had attended. “That’s right, I apologise for making such a strict appointment.”

“Oh no, it’s quite all right.” Maruki protested, waving his hand. “Come by whenever you’d like! I know the prospect of this may be nerve-wracking but just relax, I’m here to help.”

She slowly walked over to the sofa opposite and placed her bag down before seating herself, placing her hands in her lap she crossed her legs at her ankle and gently pressed her knees together. “It’s okay, I wanted to come here on my own. But please don’t feel like you can’t ask me anything just because I’m the council president.”

“Haha, you sound more like a counsellor than me,” Maruki laughed a little. “So let me see, excellent grades, exemplary conduct...you definitely appear to be the ideal honor student.”

“Oh, no that isn’t true…” She uttered incredulously as her eyes dipped down, “Actually I’m a bit of a mess, and I always end up turning to others for help, I never can see to achieve something on my own.”

Which wasn’t that the truth, slowly but surely she was getting better at doing something out of her own initiative, but she still relied on people too much, especially someone like her sister. Even with the situation with Eiko, she needed Akira’s assistance for that because without him, she couldn’t even find any clues or get further with her investigation.

“Even so that isn’t a bad thing, having a support system is actually very beneficial. Not everyone can achieve something out of their own merit. Help is there for that purpose.”

“I guess…” Makoto’s voice dropped to a whisper, “As of late though I feel like I can’t do anything by myself nowadays.”

Maruki cocked a brow, “Did something happen recently?”

“It wasn’t anything major. I’ve just come to understand all too well that taking on more of a burden than I could achieve on my own is a bad idea.”

“Maybe that aura of mature responsibility is what draws in adults to rely on you, even ones close to you who are meant to be protecting you.” Maruki frowned, flicking over one of the pages, “So, you live alone with your sister? It does seem like you’ve been through a lot, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Her lids lowered over her eyes, “The lack of adult guardians must be hard for my sister, accepting responsibility for me too. And...I’d be lying if i said it wasn’t hard for me too.”

“Do you still remember your parents?”

“Admittedly not my mother so much, but my father, yes, without a doubt. Maybe it’s because of those circumstances that I was a little uptight growing up.”

Maruki leaned forward and placed the clipboard on the central table, “Is your support system adequate then?”

Makoto smiled to herself. Well adequate wasn’t really the word to describe them. They were definitely an odd bunch for sure. But that was what she loved about them all, they were all so dissimilar that they all got along so well. And they were all very supportive with whatever you did. To be honest, it almost seems too good to be true that someone such as herself could have such kind, supportive friends. 

Sporting a kind smile she relaxed into the sofa, “Yes they are very supportive. They will never replace my sister and father, but they are all very special to me, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I suppose I just need to keep my chin up and look towards the future.”

“That’s a very healthy outlook to have, no one can be replaced, ever. But we always need to keep pushing ourselves towards our future. And if anything else comes up, drop by, I’m here to assist all I can.”

“Thank you Doctor, I appreciate the kindness.”

* * * 

How on Earth did he ever end up here? In the middle of a lake in Inokashira park gently steering a tiny boat which could barely fit the both of them. Akira held the oars on each side of the small wooden vessel and guided them to the middle of the lake and kept them as central as possible.

And who was his passenger you ask? Well, there could only be one person this eccentric to ask with his assistance with something of this matter. Of course, it was Yusuke.

When he asked for his assistance after school he would never have thought this was what he needed help with. When he said “it would be difficult for him to do alone” he thought it might have been something trivial. Not having to proxy being a captain for his boat while he captured another emotion for his paintings.

Oh well, he was more than happy to lend a hand, regardless of the circumstances.

Looking to the opposite side of the boat, which wasn’t far at all, he looked over at Yusuke who was surveying the surrounding nature, his sketchbook and pencils grasped in his hand as he finger framed every possible angle. His long blue fringe swaying in the light prevailing wind that tarried over the surface of the lake.

Brushing his fringe back into place Yusuke looked back at him with a smile, “Thank you, Akira. As you can see it would have been rather troublesome to sketch while rowing this boat.”

“I can see that.” Akira groused, scratching the back of his neck. “Good spot for a date though.”

“Date? Girl…?” Yusuke’s lids peeled wide, “Do you have a girlfriend!? Akira, bring her here immediately it would be perfect for my piece!” he demanded rising from the boat as the small vessel tipped from side to side.

No, unfortunately he did not have a girlfriend. And why did she even come to mind?

Akira quickly braced his hands on the side of the boat until it leveled out, “Woah! Calm down Yusuke, or you’ll make us have our own date with the fishes.” Akira chuckled. “Why would you need a couple anyway?”

“It would have been perfect…” Yusuke rasped, wiping a tear from his eye. “A-Anyway I brought us here for it is ideal for my next motif, my previous work only captured one aspect of the heart: desire. That is why here I shall paint...the burning passion between a man and woman!”

“Love?” Akira uttered, raising a brow.

“Yes quite so!” Yusuke looked around and gasped at the approach of a young looking couple aboard the same style of boat. “There! That is exactly what I require!” Yusuke beamed and started to sketch the couple. “Sorry, could you keep the boat still amid these devilish ripples? I do not want any faults here.”

Akira could only smile and shake his head and he brought up the oars and kept the vessel stable as he continued to do his thing, looking around the park he realised that it was typically a perfect date scene. Blue open skies and bright sunshine that caught amongst the draping leaves and branches, casting soft, elegant shadow that rippled amongst the water's surface.

“Look at the ducks, they’re so cute!” the young woman aboard the boat opposite squealed.

“Hahaha, don’t get too excited, you’ll fall off!” the young man beamed at his partner.

Yusuke grinned widely and tapped on Akira’s shoulder motioning to the couple. “Look Akira, gaze upon this wonderful angle. See, that bashful side profile, those moist eyes...Their overflowing passion is wholly evident! Ahhh, this will make a wonderful painting.”

The woman on the other boat shifted in her position, adjusting her skirt.

“Please could you just remain still!?” Yusuke called out to the couple, his brows lowered over his eyes.

“What was that!?” The woman let out a cry of alarm.

“Return to your prior angle! And don’t be shocked I shall preserve your beautiful love in the most wonderful of paintings! A modern Adam and Eve!”

“Wait, are you drawing us!?” The man hollered back.

“Why yes.” Yusuke said with a level tone “Your love is what I was so emphatically searching for!”

“Love…?” The man grimaced looking back at his partner, “I guess? But that’s still really weird. This here is my sister…”

“Familial love…?” Yusuke’s throat seized, “So that passion was a figment of my imagination?”

“Love does come in different forms though.” Akira said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Why yes that is very true, I have definitely learned something today. Perhaps we should head back quickly...in case we get reported.”

Over the next few days they all had the fun time of completing their finals. The only gruelling thing Akira felt throughout those days was the level of anxiety that was always present in the air whenever this time of year came around. 

Of course he was a little nervous himself, but he studied a lot and he could always remember reams upon reams of information so for him exams always went relatively well, to a degree anyway. He never got ridiculous full marks but it was enough to get very high grades which is what every student strives for.

Well when he meant every student, there was always an exception to everything. That included Ryuji, and Ann, but Ann was a lot better, at least she prepared herself for them, unlike a certain blonde monkey as Morgana kept referring to him as.

On his train journeys to school Akira couldn’t count how many times Ryuji moaned and complained about the exams or how many times Ann had to tell him to shut up for fear of forgetting everything she remembered. Although it didn’t help that she kept referring to her reading material half way through the train journey.

Well, at least that was the usual with those two. If he didn’t know them he would easily have thought they were just some bickering couple. Maybe they should just confess their deep set love for one another. If that even was the case. And he was sure that if he even joked about it they would both deny it indefinitely. 

Besides if any of them were to do badly they would have to face Makoto’s wrath. And let’s be real here, nobody would want that. But who was he kidding? He was absolutely positive that Ryuji would have to deal with it anyway, considering he never did well. Ever.

Ever impatient he carefully spun a pen between his fingers while waiting for the teacher to arrive and collect their papers. After they were all collected Ann pivoted around on her chair and huffed out a long exhale, which perfectly suited her dire expression. “Crap...That could have gone better. How did they go for you?”

Akira shrugged, “They went pretty well I think, will just have to wait and see now.”

Ann planted her elbows on his desk and rested her head on her palms, “I swear you never look nervous. Maybe I should study more with you next time,” she pouted. “Ugh, now I need to catch up on some sleep.”

A short while later Akira left his classroom he got halfway down the corridor before bumping into Maruki, who just happened to be looking for him anyway. It was strange of him to ask for his assistance, especially considering he just literally finished his finals. But whatever it was it must have been quite serious.

Even though he said yes, he was still very tired, exhausted even. He wasn’t even sure if he was capable of supplying any relative answers let alone coherent ones. Still, maybe a little rest and chat with the good doctor may revitalise him somewhat.

Sitting across in the usual larger sofa Akira leaned back and sunk into the soft cushioned chair with a long arduous sigh. Well he had to admit, relaxing in this chair at this moment would definitely beat having to be in one of those horrible trains right now.

“It sure has heated up with the rainy season passing hasn’t it?” Maruki groaned, sliding off his lab coat and draping it over his chair before seating himself.

“You’re telling me,” Akira groused, pinching at his shirt to get some cool air wafting between the layers.

“Anyway, there is something I’d like your help with, I’d like your opinion on something that has been on my mind lately. So, hypothetically, imagine there’s somebody for whom you have high expectations, and they’re trying their absolute hardest to meet those expectations. And that person receives a lot of special treatment so they can perform at their very best.” Leaning back in his chair Maruki frowned, “So, my question is, what do you think those people will do if that person never meets those expectations?”

Akira crossed his arms over his chest and ruminated over the subject. Although he didn’t particularly suffer from this seeing as his parents had abandoned him after past events. Therefore his expectations were all his own, he controlled what he achieved, and he was happy with how successful he was, so far.

It was strange for Maruki to ask him this, seeing as over the past few days of exams, he had been hearing a lot of complaints from a lot of students about the “special treatment” that honor students receive at the school. Because students had to gossip about someone. And seeing as there were only three honor students present at Shujin, he knew who they were talking about. However, he wasn’t entirely sure what benefits they did receive. He could guess that Makoto and Kai would always take their exams on time, it was just the kind of people that they were. As for Kasumi, well, with the meet coming up maybe she got an extension? And that was what they were getting all pissy about?

Although he couldn’t always trust what rumours travel down the grapevine, especially in a school environment. When typically everyone is trying to overcome each other in one way or another.

“They would be disappointed, or perhaps have others turn on them for not being successful.”

“Yes, unfortunately that would be the case,” Maruki nodded with a sorrowed expression. “As a councillor you always think “I have to help this person so their heart doesn’t break.” But that is never an easy feat to achieve. No matter how positivity or dedication someone has, just a small amount of negative influence from their peers can torment them forever. It does grasp the limitations of therapy to a degree.”

Akira exhaled a frustrated sigh, “Reality is cruel and unfair.”

“Yes, that is very true.” Maruki uttered, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, “I’m just saying that in those situations we need a fundamental solution. Like, why couldn’t we just get the phantom thieves to change everyone's hearts?” Maruki laughed a little, “Perhaps if they shift our feelings we won’t lose to this unfair reality.”

Akira raised a brow, “Would that really be a change of heart?”

“Perhaps you’re right. Anyway, thank you. This conversation has been enlightening. I really should get back to my work. After all, there’s only a couple of weeks till summer vacation, right? If I don’t see you before then, enjoy yourself.” Maruki smiled holding out his palm.

“Thanks, doc. And you too.” Akira smiled back, clasping his palm with the doctor.

After his quick session with the good doctor Akira made his way to the hideout, it seemed as if everyone had gathered there to discuss a couple of things, seeing as exams were over and they could finally relax.

“Ah, there he is.” Yusuke pointed out as the others turned their heads, greeting him.

“Where were you man?” Ryuji sighed heavily.

“I was talking with Maruki for a little while, that’s all.” Akira said, carefully letting Morgana out onto the rails.

“You needed some counselling after that exam too, huh? I think I need one too…”

Makoto frowned before glaring over at Ryuji, “Wait, I thought you stayed up all night studying? You were studying, weren’t you?”

“Y-Yeah sure,” Ryuji grinned widely, “What’s more important is the phantom thieves popularity!”

“Indeed, I have even heard people excitedly contemplating our next target,” Yusuke uttered with excitement. “We need to choose our next target carefully.”

“I’m more worried about some of our exam performances…” Makoto groaned with a huff.

“Don’t worry about that now!” Ryuji shook his head, “Anyway so the fireworks festival is in a couple of days. I guess we’re good meetin’ up in Shibuya, yeah? Let’s do 5pm!”

After a short while of deliberating times and locations, and the girls chatting about doing their own thing before they made their way to the festival, Akira made his way home to his attic space.

Well, it was a much better home than the previous one that was for sure. He had grown to like Sojiro, at first he was as much of an ass to him as everyone else was but he slowly warmed to his company. Mostly due to his constant assistance he provided along with his willingness to learn all about coffee and curry.

After helping him close up shop and clean up, he took a quick shower and headed upstairs, it was already late and he was tired from exams. You would have thought that regurgitating all the information you stored in your memory out onto the exam paper would relieve the mental load on your brain, but it always seemed to have the opposite effect. 

Leaning back against the window jamb he slid open the window on one side and gazed outside. Carefully, he petted Morgana who had curled up to his side and was fast asleep.

He had forgotten what fireworks festivals were even like, considering his parents were always away on work duties. Hopefully this one would provide him with more fonder memories. Besides, he had better people to share it with now.

Speaking of one such person, Akira reached for his phone that was vibrating on top of his bed and answered Ryuji’s call.

“Hey, Akira. Sorry for callin’ so late, just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to this food festival tomorrow? It’s filled with meat!” Ryuji drawled.

“Sure, sounds good. Let’s bring Yusuke too, he needs food, always.”

“Hell yeah! He’s always down to chow! I’ll message you the times later, it’s in the afternoon anyway.”

“All right, see you tomorrow, goodnight.”

Goddammit, it was hot. Absolutely scorching. The weather just had to decide the one day it wanted to be hot enough to melt his first layer of cells upon stepping outside was the day he’d be out in the open, for a long time too.

Just his luck. But at least he wouldn’t be suffering alone. Everything is better shared as a group anyway. He already felt bad for Morgana, he insisted on coming along, and now he looked half dead, his tiny paws and head draped over the unzipped entrance of his bag, panting away.

The event took place in Kichijoji, a large park area where multiple food stalls were set up along an area of fencing. And there were hundreds of people, all bunched up waiting in line for their own first tastes of summer. And that just made the area even toastier.

Just the thought of eating piping hot meat too wasn’t the most enticing thought either, but they made it all the way here, might as well bite the bullet.

“It’s sooo hooottt,” Ryuji groaned, his shoulders sagging low.

“It’s as if we’re walking around in an enormous sauna…” Yusuke grimaced, picture framing the crowds. “Oh, there is even a TV crew here, we better not stand out.”

“How the hell would the three of us stand out!?”

And as if that comment just completely jinxed the four of them, the reporter ambulated up to their group. The camera crew was already turning to face them as the female reporter shot them a kind smile.

“You’re up, Ryuji.” Akira said wryly, surreptitiously backing away.

“Yes, how generous of you to take the fall for us.” Yusuke muttered, doing the same.

“What!?” Ryuji hollered, before dropping his voice to a whisper. “Fine, I’m just gonna ham it up and make some cringey comments so they can’t use the footage, ‘kay?”

Akira really wished he didn’t have to witness what he did, in fact it was more embarrassing to watch him do the interview from a distance than to actually take part in it. 

“Hello! It sure is hot today, huh?” The reporter posed the question to Ryuji.

“Oh yeah! I mean if it’s this hot in July, can you imagine just how insane December’s weather will be?” Ryuji grinned awkwardly.

“Ah, anyway...are you meat lovers?”

“Hm, not really. More like…” Ryuji crossed his arms over his chest, “Fruit! Oh, and sweets, I loveee sweets. Aren’t they just to die for!?” He intoned.

“Can we pretend we don’t know him?” Yusuke said sneering at Ryuji.

“I’m down, I don’t think I’ll ever get over what that idiot is doing.” Morgana groused, rolling his eyes.

The reports shot her director a quick look, before they closed the feed on the camera and walked away. Ryuji sauntered back over to the group of them looking satisfied with himself, for some reason. 

“So, how was I?” Ryuji prompted.

Yusuke shook his head slowly, “That was truly cringe-worthy...are you certain they won’t air any of it?”

“I hope not...we’ll never hear the last of it then.” Akira winced, nodding to the stalls, “Let’s get some food before it becomes more populated.”

After grabbing some food, in the enormous lines they decided to check out the stadium that was supposed to be under construction nearby. Well, Ryuji wanted to go see it anyway. Upon arriving at the site, the area was still under preliminary construction. Nothing but corrugated steel walls to keep anyone out. No intricate rising architecture to gaze upon, just simple boring scaffolding. 

“It seems we are early spectators,” Yusuke said with a lack of enthusiasm. “Perhaps we should head home? I need to purchase some art supplies on the way too.”

“Yeah...ain’t nothing to see here. You comin’, Akira?”

Akira was just about to open his mouth when a flash of silken red waves flashed in his periphery, slowly glancing over he took one look before turning back to the others.

“I have something to do here first, I’ll see you guys later.”

When the others left, Akira swallowed hard and walked over to Kasumi, dressed in a white skirt and off shoulder blue polka-dot blouse. She looked great, way too good. He had to blink a couple of times for her to actually register as if he was waiting for the loading bar in his mind to reach one hundred percent, before it could function properly again. And that feeling returned in his chest, a swelling sensation he couldn’t place. A strange tug at the springs of his heart.

Yet looking over at her, something seemed off. Her lids were heavy over her eyes, and her expression was somewhat dejected, as if she was fighting away bad thoughts, and she was solely focused on the stadium area. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, and her cheeks flushed red like she had been fighting tears, or lost the battle entirely, but recently.

“What a pleasant surprise.” Akira smiled, clearing his throat.

“Huh!?” Kasumi blurted, jerking back a little, “Kurusu-senpai! Oh...Y-Yes. Did you come to see the stadium as well? I just came here to give myself a pep talk...”

“Pep talk, here?” Akira raised a brow, looking at the construction site. 

“Yeah…” Kasumi smiled tightly, “I-Is is okay if you could join me for lunch perhaps? Only if you have time.”

“Sure, I’d be more than happy to.”

It was always surprising how much that girl could eat. For how slim she was the amount of food she was able to consume in one sitting and still remained vertical was impressive to say the least. As he was positive the amount of food that she ate couldn’t possibly fit in that small stomach of hers. 

No way.

Maybe there was a singularity in there. That had to be the only reason, or maybe just concentrated battery acid had replaced her stomach contents, so whatever food hit her stomach lining was instantly broken down into component nutrients for her to use.

Which was of course ridiculous.

Well whatever calories she consumed were quickly used up in her training, that could only explain how fit and slim she always was, as well as beautiful, kind-. Wait, could he really stop with the gushing, or maybe he should blink. Because he was sure he was still staring at her.

“Phew! That was delicious.” Kasumi beamed, stretching her arms above her shoulders.

Looking down at the cleaned plates Akira chuckled, “Don’t need another round?”

Kasumi shot him a look, a smile crept upon her pink lips, “Oh hush you!” she giggled, “I’m always like this after a meet.”

“So, how was the meet anyway?”

Kasumi sank back into the cushioned booth and shook her head, “Simply put? It was a disaster.” Her lids lowered over her eyes, “I feel like I’ve been getting back into my natural flow, because of you Kurusu-senpai, but when the moment of truth arrived, my body just wouldn’t do what I asked of it…”

Akira leant forward, resting his arms on the table, “You think it’s due to your mentality?”

“I think that’s a big factor…” Her voice dropped to a whisper, “I have the same situation in middle school, but back then, I had someone that kept me going.”

“Hm, who was that?”

Kasumi pursed her lips, “I have...a younger sister. We promised each other that we would win international gymnastics competitions together...But this spring, she...died, in an accident…”

Died? It had never really occurred to him that she had any siblings, let alone a younger sister that died. Maybe that was what Sojiro was on about the first couple of days he arrived in Tokyo. And that was perhaps the main reason behind her struggling mental state.

“...I promised her we’d take the gold for our routines across the world..and yet I feel no improvement, no matter what I do.”

“You’re always trying your best,” Akira said kindly, “And it’s not over yet, you have a lot more time to prove yourself, so don’t worry too much about it.”

“Senpai…” Kasumi’s eyes peeled wide, her lips forming into a smile. “You just keep on rescuing me, don’t you? But thank you for coming with me, I have to head home now, so I’ll catch you later?”

The next morning Akira dutifully helped around the cafe for till the early start of the afternoon. It seemed even with the hot weather people still came to enjoy some coffee, and well seeing as there was the fireworks festival later in the evening he wasn’t surprised there was an increase in customers for the day. 

It wasn’t like he had anything better to do right now. Exams were finished, with the results being published relatively soon. They had just recently pushed through a selection of mementos requests also, some of which a couple of the members did themselves without his help. And well, they were ultimately waiting for a new target. And right now they had no leads, which was fine, they have a celebration party to attend.

Right now was the time to enjoy themselves, and celebrate with their new members. Even though it felt like they had all been together for what felt like forever.

Although enjoying themselves was the plan Akira still didn’t feel totally one hundred percent. Not because of the celebrations he was totally down for that. Mishima had texted him a weird message during the morning hours saying that some organization was targeting the phantom thieves. But didn’t give any more information regarding the matter, because there wasn’t any.

This did put him on edge a little. Maybe it was an idle threat, maybe not. But for now, celebrations came first. Then when shit hits the fan, that’s when they need to act. On whoever was targeting them. 

Ostensibly lost in thought, Akira looked over at his smartphone that was resting on the lower bar section, the little green light intermittently flashing indicating the string of messages he had received. Picking the thing up he checked the messages that were coming through.

IM:

Ryuji: So everyone ready to meet in Shibuya at 5!?

Ann: Hey, Makoto. Are you going to wear a Yukata too?

Makoto: Yes, I plan on it.

Ann: Great! Do you want to get ready at my place?

Makoto: Sure, that sounds great.

Yusuke: Yukatas are a great part of the summer tradition...They truly heighten a woman’s beauty. I will wear mine as well.

Ryuji: Shit I don’t have okay, what about you, Akira?

Akira: Unfortunately I don’t own a Yukata.

Ann: Why don’t you come without your glasses? We never see you without them, it would be a nice change of pace?

Akira: Sure, I can do that.

Ryuji: All right! Just don’t be late, meet at the train station!

Akira decided to hop on the train slightly early. Even though it didn’t help. At all. 

It was as if his somewhat genius idea of heading over to the fireworks festival earlier was stolen by oh, many other hundreds of people. It was even more crowded than rush hour mornings, and that was saying something. Numerous men and women, boys and girls, dressed in summer wear or yukatas filled every cabin. Even with his height peeking over the bobbing heads of the passengers was impossible. Every shake of the metal cabin meant he was either bumping shoulders with the steel structure or with anyone to his other side. He was actually glad he left his glasses behind, for fear that they actually might break in this environment. As per usual he had to clutch Morgana to his chest who was held inside his bag for fear of losing the cat.

Even getting out of the train he wasn’t very optimistic, seeing as an intercom from the train had mentioned a sudden change of weather could be imminent, that being torrential downpours.

And wouldn’t that make everything more fun? Yeah, right.

Akira eventually made it to the meeting point, and due to his brilliant idea he was there by himself. But not for that long. Ryuji arrived shortly afterwards, then Yusuke not long after him, dressed in a dark navy yukata with a golden sash around his waist that suited him far too well, but he looked good in that style of clothing.

“Those girls are way too late…” Ryuji groaned, wiping a trail of sweat from his brow before peering over at Yusuke, “Man, you look way too normal in that.”

Yusuke shrugged slightly, “Hm, people often say that to me.” Yusuke frowned looking over at one of the advertisement TVs “Hold on is that you, Ryuji?”

“Huh?”

Akira looked over at the TV and oh-the-fucking-humanity. He was for sure that the TV interview Ryuji intentionally cringed his way out of would never, ever be shown on TV. And yet what he was gazing at now was exactly that. Luckily, himself and Yusuke were out of the shot. Just Ryuji’s cringey ass grin and horrible comments emanating from the speakers.

_ “Hm, not really. More like…” Ryuji crossed his arms over his chest, “Fruit! Oh, and sweets, I loveee sweets. Aren’t they just to die for!? _

Akira had to look away, just knowing that he was there and had to witness it was bad enough. Now everyone would know about it.

“Christ…How embarrassing...” Akira grimaced, looking away from the screen.

“I agree, I must say I hope never for that to happen again…” Yusuke gritted.

“Ah, shuddup! Anyway, I know I shouldn’t say this but the exams man...I think I really fucked up.” Ryuji uttered quietly, “Just don’t tell Makoto, ‘kay?”

They were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of two young women dressed in pink yukatas with some flowery decorations. Ryuji already elbowed him in the side getting his attention, and it was obvious Ryuji was eyeing them up like candy. Both of them were eyeing up Yusuke, which was acceptable seeing as the guy looked good in the get-up.

“Are you going to the firework festival?” One of the women asked.

“That’s right.” Yusuke said with a bored tone.

“Us too! Wanna come with us?” The other woman prompted. “And do you happen to be a model? You look good in that yukata.”

“That’s enough!” Yusuke snapped, “You’re disgracing your yukata. You should be more aware of your womanhood.”

The two young women shot each other a look and promptly walked away, obviously not the catch they were after. Much to Ryuji’s dismay, who was already in shambles at the sight of his popularity bar slowly draining. Much to the disgrace at the timely arrival of the girls.

“How could you…” Ryuji whimpered, his head sagging from his shoulders.

“Typical…Why don’t you go after them then?” Ann scowled.

“So...those are the kind of girls you like, Ryuji.” Makoto exhaled, walking up to them.

Akira had to admit they both looked amazing, Ann was dressed in a bright blue Yukata, with multicoloured patterns finished with a red cash across her waist. Where Makoto had opted for a white yukata, with red flowers depicted across the fitted robbing. No wonder they took their time, but it was definitely worth it.

“Still, Yusuke’s such a pretty boy too. He really is missing out with what he says sometimes.” Ann said.

“Well, he’s more likeable though as he stays true to his ideals.” Makoto’s eyes narrowed, shooting Ryuji a look. “More than somebody I know.”

Morgana quickly shot his head out of Akira’s bag. “Ryuji’s pretty much admitted to failing his exams too,” he chuckled.

“Mona you little-” Ryuji growled under his breath.

“Oh?” Makoto’s eyes narrowed into slits, “Anyway let’s get going before it gets too crowded.”

Akira clapped Ryuji on the shoulder before following the others. “Nice knowing you, Ryuji.” 

You would have thought if karma was an actual divine presence on the world and that with all the Phantom Thievery they had done and the lives they had saved, the horrible adults they had made confess, that they deserve some luck, right? Yet as they made their way to the festival, they were guided into a large crowd under some shopping canopies looking over at the sky which was, unfortunately mostly covered by high-rise buildings. They weren’t a million miles away from the festival itself, but the visibility was minor to say the least.

“I see it!” Ann squealed, pointing over the high rise structures.

Yeah, he could see it too. Well only half the display, the colourful mix of reds, and pinks rupturing into dazzling patterns would have been amazing, if their positioning wasn’t as bad as it was.

At least they could hear the explosions. Great.

As Akira tried to tip-toe over the crowds, somehow thinking that would get a better view, Ann started jumping up from her spot, which by her grim expression meant she wasn’t getting a good view either, and when he turned to the others it was much the same story.

“Why now…” Makoto held out her hand with a long exhale as droplets of rain cast down from the darkened skies, splashing softly against her palm until the clouds erupted with a fierce torrential downpour.

As lightning and thunder struck in the skies above they quickly retreated to a nearby overhang of a department store, getting soaked in the process of course, because the night couldn’t get anyyy better.

Dragging his hand through his dark waves Akira attempted to drain whatever water was clinging on to his strands of hair, tapping his palm against his ears to drain his ear canal he grimaced turning to the others. Yusuke was slumped back against the storefront, Ryuji was ringing out the bottom of his yellow tank-top.

Glancing surreptitiously at the girls, Makoto was gently patting her damp hair with a towel, her soaked dark waves dripping water from the tips of her bangs. And of all places for Ann to be flashing her long bare legs up to her upper thighs out of her yukata, trying to ring out as much of her soaked robing as possible.

Not that Ryuji was bothered, gawking over at her, and well apparently so was he and Yusuke. Akira elbowed both of them in their sides as their heads whipped back around casting their gaze away with an attempt to wear their most innocent expressions.

Because, you know. They weren’t staring or anything.

“Dammit…” Ann groaned, squeezing out the tail ends of her Yukata.

“Ann,” Makoto smiled kindly, tapping her on the shoulder before motioning to them.

“Looks like you need help?” Ryuji said, clearing his throat.

“Then why don’t you buy me a towel already!” Ann hollered, grabbing Ryuji by the straps of his top.

Makoto shot him a smile and they both shook their heads, both of them seemingly turned their attention to the large blacked out car that was sitting across the street. He almost recognised the young girl getting into the car immediately. Bushy chestnut coloured hair and a flash of a pink yukata was all he was able to get a quick glance at before she disappeared behind the blacked out windows of the vehicle.

Strange, he was sure he saw her from somewhere. Very recently too.

Getting sick of the continuous patting of rain upon them they decided to quickly rush into the nearest storefront. After the announcement of the cancellation of the festival and flood warnings they really had to get out of the weather, and home soon.

“Argh, looks like everybody had the same idea…” Ryuji huffed, looking over at the multitude of people who also took shelter inside.

“Did you know that girl, Akira?” Makoto asked.

“The one in the car? Hm, I didn’t get a good look, but she seemed familiar.”

“Yeah...still, this turned out worse than expected…”

Ann crossed her arms over her abdomen, “My feet hurt...It’s cold...The festival’s been cancelled...This sucks…”

“The rain is letting up,” Yusuke muttered peering outside, “Though it is regrettable, we should head our separate ways for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have the first long chapter in the Medjed arc.
> 
> We meet the young girl, trapped in her room and emotions, what is her situation then hmm? I hope I've done her perspective justice, tell me what you think!
> 
> Got to love Yusuke's boat ride, always makes me laugh so much.
> 
> Is Akira finally getting closer to Kasumi? Or do you think he needs a little bit of a push?
> 
> And the oh-so-dreary fireworks festival, turned out to be a real shame for the thieves!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and drop a comment if you'd like. Tell me how you're enjoying it so far, it always gives me a huge amount of motivation.  
> And look forward to the next chapter, big things occur!


	35. Trouble On the Summer Horizon

Sitting in their meeting room, back at the hospital Kai couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Maybe with all the sound of torrential rain that was going on outside was drowning out everything else was probably messing with his mind right? Had to be. 

Or maybe it was just making the atmosphere more dreary and depressive. As if it could have gotten any worse though.

“Did you hear what I said? Nishimura was found dead.”

Nope. He definitely heard that correctly then.

He went blank as a sheet as soon as he heard the news. His blood had escaped somewhere into his body, he couldn’t place where though, everywhere felt numb, his brain, his body, his heart. It was initially strange that the past week Nishimura hadn’t turned up to the lab, everyone thought he was ill, but apparently it was much worse than that.

For one, he was glad he was seated though, he would definitely have struggled trying to remain vertical at this moment, considering he couldn’t even feel most of his extremities. Let alone feel anything, he was used to death, probably numbed too much by the onslaught of emotions that kept up with someone after experiencing it, as he had first hand. Right before his very eyes, in fact. He had to admit his familiarity with his emotions was lacking, and had been for a while.

Looking over at his other fellow researchers who sat beside him, it wasn’t as if they were faring any better. 

Fujiwara’s eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks slightly flushed. She was still sobbing though, he could tell from the intermittent quick rise and fall of her shoulders in little jerks. He did try and help to offer some reassurance, the most he could do was give her shoulder a gentle squeeze, which she seemed to appreciate as she swept her blonde waves over her shoulder and shot him a tight smile.

Mikuriya was pretty much the same as him, his eyes wide. His grim, paralysed expression, stuck in that state of fear and disbelief. His only coping mechanism was to shuffle his feet up and down while he held his head in his hands, his fingers drumming along the side of his skull.

Kai dragged his hand through his hair and sank back into the cushioned leather of the meeting room chairs. His hands were trembling, shaking profusely and they hadn’t stopped ever since he received the news. 

His mind was blank, which he hated. Simply for the fact that in his case a blank mind meant any old memory could crawl back into the free vacant space of his mind and share residence with him, not that he wanted that, especially not now. Sometimes memories were locked away for a reason, and he preferred it that way. He actually did it too much just for the fear that anything could come back to bite him. 

Keeping his usual, stoic but friendly front stable was a must for him.

Forcing his mind into some kind of dormancy he looked over at Suzuiki who was leaning against the floor-to-ceiling glass windows, staring out into the drowned city below. Her expression was wrought with pain, worry and whatever else she was currently feeling which wasn’t surprising, she had known him the longest, apparently they were good friends before she hired him for this job.

Kai cleared his throat and spoke up, “Do we know what happened?”

Suzuki slowly glanced over through her periphery, her dark eyes narrowed while she shook her head slowly, “The police aren’t telling us, yet. And I assume we will be brought in for questioning soon.”

“Questioning...why?” Fujiwara choked out, lifted her gaze from her lap.

“He isn’t the only staff member who has gone missing, that nurse in charge of the trial patients, Kobayashi? She’s gone missing too. In addition to some of our trial patients haven’t been seen either.”

“Why weren’t we told?” Kai asked in a reserved tone.

Suzuki let out a long exhale, “I don’t know...everything is being kept under wraps and I don’t know why. That is why I’m telling you now to stay safe and stay at home for a while. I’m halting all research for the time being. Besides, the police will be calling for us in a couple of weeks, no doubt.”

“Shit, shit, shit...Police questioning? Interrogation…?” Mikuriya rasped, scratching his head. “What about the director, surely he knows something?”

“No, Kashigawa hasn’t said anything in this regard, and it is worrying. I don’t care that this research doesn’t get finished, you guys come first. Screw that horrible bastard. He’s forced us enough as it is.” Suzuki gritted her teeth, forcefully facing the window.

The lingering quiet lasted for a long while. What could anyone else say to contribute to the situation anyway? That had no idea what happened, the why’s, the how’s, the when’s. And that pissed him off to no degree. A fellow researcher, a mentor had just died, and they didn’t know anything.

And yet it all seemed too familiar, losing the people around him, maybe it was just him after all? How much more of this could he even take, bearing the sight of loss.

“Go home, all of you.” Suzuki said kindly, “And keep in contact too. Now go on we all need a reprieve.”

Kai shuffled from his seat and removed his lab coat, hanging it up on the hooks before holding the door open for the others. Taking the elevator down to the entrance hall he was joined by Fujiwara, fiddling with the pleated folds of her skirt as they descended through the structure.

“We aren’t to blame…” She whispered, her dark blue eyes roaming to him, quickly embraced him in a hug. “Just stay safe.” she choked out, as she released her hold on him, the elevator doors slid open, making her own exit she motioned a wave before heading off into the rain.

Walking outside he unclasped the straps on his umbrella, the metal rods folding out creating the portable canopy above his head. Even with the shielded material he let the canopy fall, letting the rain wash over his entirety as if, by some miracle that could wash away the thoughts, the negative emotions that clung to his heart. Or maybe wash himself away entirely.

Yet, he knew that would be to no avail, maybe he needed help too, in the change of heart sense. Hell, maybe the Phantom Thieves could just remove it from him so he could numb the sharp feeling in his chest. Reaching for his smartphone he took the thing out and scrolled through his contacts. The rain pitting on the display of his screen splashing away as his thumb flicking up on the navigation stopping at one.

His finger hovered over the contact but he just couldn’t do it. She was probably doing more heroics, which was fine, she was doing something admirable, saving lives no doubt.

However, should he really be alone right now? Then again why did it matter, he always was.

At least the rain did a wonderful job of masking his tears, in fact that was the only thing that was remotely positive that happened today.

* * * 

After trogging his way home in his soaking clothes, his wet hair that continually decided to drip more annoying drops on his face, at least he attempted to keep Morgana dry, he really didn’t want the cafe to smell of wet cat.

It was a wonderful evening wasn’t it?

But enough of that, what he really needed, was a change of clothes and a truck full of dry towelling, because he was positive that he was holding a moat full of water in his hair and clothing that needed some serious industrial drainage to remove it all.

And maybe a nice long shower. Which was ridiculous really considering the amount of time he spent in Shibuya’s free open shower zone you would have thought he would have been sick of water for the evening.

Opening the door to Leblanc he was greeted by the sound of the tiny bell above the door, ringing in approval at his entrance. Looking down at the bar that same woman was there again. The one with the long, ashen coloured hair that was draped down one shoulder, her dark red eyes narrowed and focussed on Sojiro who looked pretty pissed off, his brows lowered over his eyes.

“I have nothing to say to you about that, any of it.” He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shaking her head the woman pulled out a couple of pictures from the black leather file she had resting on the bar, flashing the two pictures to Sojiro, “What about these two individuals, you knew them, didn’t you?” When Sojiro said nothing she rose from her stool and exhaled, “I see, in that case, I have ways of making you talk.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Sojiro hollered, watching her pick up her belongings and walk out of the store. “Tch, damn woman.”

“What was that about?” Akira asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about. And that's the end of it. Anyway, you mind helping me clear up?”

After Akira picked up all the unclean cutlery, crockery and plating he set about his duty and washed up without asking further questions. Especially after what just happened he could tell Sojiro was in no particular social state, looking over his shoulder Akira caught a glance at him. He still looked pissed off. And as if to drown that out he flicked up the volume on the cafe’s TV and watched with a noticeably bored expression. Even so he still listened into the news broadcast that started playing.

“Regrettably, the causations behind the so called psychotic breakdown incidents are still unknown...In other breaking news, the international hacktivist group known as Medjed released a statement to the Phantom Thieves today...”

“Huh?” Akira’s head whipped around glaring at the screen. At the same time as Morgana’s who was perched up on one of the bar stools.

“...To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan: Do not speak of your false justice. We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice. However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as our own. If you reject our offer the hammer of justice will find you. We are Medjed, we are unseen...What are your views on this Akechi-san?”

With that announcement Akira removed his hands from the washing basin and dried them against the front of his apron, coming around the bar he sat down onto one of the stools next to Morgana and observed the news bulletin.

“I don’t know the details, but they must have been provoked by the Phantom Thieves somehow,” Akechi said calmly. “Whether it is because of rivalry or simply attention seeking, I cannot say. It is however quite a nuisance.” Akechi scowled, “Both groups uphold nothing more than an egoistic justice…”

Turning off the TV Sojiro huffed and began to remove his apron, laying the thing on the bar he said his goodbyes before heading home. After he left Akira went and flipped the sign to “closed” and locked up, fully aware that his phone was going apeshit ever since that news announcement, which were the others talking about it too, no doubt.

Sitting back down at the bar he removed the device from his pocket and laid it out on the desk shuffling the thing over slightly so Morgana could get a good look too.

IM:

Ryuji: We gotta talk about Medjed

Ann: You mean those guys people online are going nuts over?

Yusuke: Medjed. That name seems to come from one of the obscure gods from the Egyptian Book of the Dead.

Makoto: I just saw the news as well.

Akira: Me and Morgana just heard it too. Seems very sudden. And we didn’t target them at all.

Makoto: They speak of our false justice?

Yusuke: What did you want to speak of regarding Medjed?

Ryuji: Can’t they be our next target? I mean they’re bad hackers, right?

Makoto: Technically, they’re crackers. They use the internet to illegally access and alter data. An organised group of people recognised by the larger international community.

Yusuke: So they operate on a global scale?

Ann: Woah, they’re bigger than Kaneshiro then!?

Ryuji: Then it’s settled. They gotta be our next target.

Akira: I don’t think it’ll be as simple as that.

Makoto: Akira is right, that name is a pseudonym. We don’t know how many people Medjed is.

Yusuke: Well, it seems Ryuji had suggested this without much thought…

Ann: As usual…

Ryuji: Lay off! And it’s not like we can sit back, our reputation’s gonna plummet if we don’t face this shit. Akira, why don't we ask Mishima at school tomorrow, he’s into all this shit.

Akira: Might as well give it a try. 

The following day, at Shujin. Akira just made his way to the main street to school when Makoto ambulated up to him from behind, shooting him a kind smile. She matched his pace and walked alongside him.

“Good morning, Makoto. Are you okay?” Akira smiled, ascending the stairs to the main entrance.

“Morning.” Makoto nodded, “Yes, sorry I was just up till late. Just concerned about the news, that's all. But I was hoping that seeing our grades this morning may brighten my mood.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.”

Makoto cocked a smirk, “Nervous are we?”

Akira shrugged as they walked up to the noticeboard where the results were put on display, “Honestly for myself, no. I’m more concerned about what you’ll do to Ryuji...Let’s see here…” he muttered, finding his class along the multitude of columns, “Aha! Top again.”

“Well, well. Just what I’d expect from you now.” Makoto chuckled, tapping her finger on her name which was obviously at the very top of her class, almost top marks as per usual. Not that he was sour about it, he knew there was no way he’d be able to top her intelligence, no matter how hard he tried.

Abruptly he looked over his shoulder just as the vice president decided to show his face, bending over at his waist gazing down at the results table. He looked different though, something seemed off. Like he wasn’t totally there, his eyes were sunken a little and mostly unfocussed, and sustained some enigmatic expression, yet he still smiled at them both.

“Celebrating? Must be good news then.” He uttered quietly leaning in next to Makoto who quickly flushed, but returned the kind smile. “Not bad, ah well. Never like I’ll beat this one.” he said wryly, prodding his finger on Makoto’s shoulder.

“Hey, enough with that.” Makoto chuckled, tilting her head slightly. “Hey, are you okay?”

Kai leaned back and his expression became vaguely apathetic, yet his voice remained utterly level. “Yeah, just fine...Shall we head to class?” He said with a tight smile.

After saying his goodbyes to the pair he couldn’t shake away two things. One how good they looked together as he watched them chat and walk down the corridor, which was weird really that he even thought about it, not like he was some relationship or love guru either. Two, that expression Kai wore, something was definitely wrong. And no it wasn’t because his favourite group of thieves were being targeted by a group of hacktivists, besides was he even a fan?

Something hit the guy emotionally, hard. He could tell because he remembered all too well that feeling of helplessness that washed over someone’s face after something awful happened. He already had the pleasure of wearing that mask during, and after his criminal conviction. 

Truly fun times.

There was still some time before homeroom started and that was a positive thing because they really needed to talk to Mishima about the whole Medjed thing, seeing as they didn’t really know much about them, or their background. Luckily Ryuji was waiting for him just by the stairwell that led to his class.

“Mornin’! I just messaged Mishima, he’s on his way.” Ryuji frowned, sagging against the wall. “Why’re you givin’ me that look for?”

“Oh you know, just the last time I’ll see you, evidently.” Akira chuckled, “Makoto saw your test scores earlier.”

“Ah shit! A-And don’t joke about that dude. It’s not my fault more scores suck, right?” Ryuji uttered, looking to him for some kind of reassurance.

“It kind of is your fault,” Akira shrugged.

“Ah man...I’m toast for real…There he is.” Ryuji exhaled, as Mishima walked up to them both. “So, uh could you tell us about Medjed?”

Mishima planted his hands in his pockets, “Cutting to the point, huh? Well The news about Medjed and the Phantom Thieves has caused quite the commotion...They started out as hackers of justice, but they now only look out for their own self-interests…Nobody is sure who actually belongs to the group...that’s all I know.”

“That all, huh?”

“Yeah, still, it’ll be the Phantom Thieves world debut! I’m so excited, It’ll be more late nights controlling the forum, ahhh, I can’t wait.” Mishima drawled.

“Dude…”

“Anyway, shouldn’t we head to homeroom, Kurusu-kun?”

Throughout the day the thoughts of Medjed continually plagued his mind, it had gotten progressively harder to stop thinking about it, seeing as wherever he was in the school itself someone, or some group of students were continually conversing about it.

No one had come up with any substantial evidence, leads or information at that. Even Makoto mentioned it to her sister and she didn’t know much about them, she even asked Kai apparently he knew nothing either.

Maybe they really were starting to attract the wrong kind of people. Or maybe just biting off more than they could chew. But they couldn’t sit and avoid them. Doing nothing is precisely what they want, and that would do wonders in reducing their popularity, people may end up losing faith in them entirely.

“Students, I have an announcement.” Kawakami said, slightly raising her voice to get the class’s attention. “I know that summer vacation is due to begin in a couple of weeks. I do however have an unfortunate announcement. An emergency assembly will be held on the Monday following the start of the vacation. So please come to school that day.” A collective groan emanated from the students in his class. “There have been too many strange incidents, psychotic breakdowns, students dragged into crime rings. Hence the principal has instructed teachers to caution the student body. That is all.”

As the rest of the class started packing away for the day Kawakami walked over to him, “Could you come with me, Kurusu-kun? I have to talk to you about something.”

“Uh, sure.” Akira said hesitantly before following his homeroom teacher out of the classroom, into the student guidance office.

“Sorry to pull you out so suddenly,” Kawkami smiled, “I just wanted to say that I listened to what you said and I won’t be paying Takase-kun’s guardians anymore! And I plan on quitting my part-time job.”

Leaning back against some nearby bookcase Akira crossed his arms over his chest, “That’s good news, I’m glad you’re finally coming to your senses.” Akira frowned and looked over at the doorway, where another teacher opened the door, letting in, yup, you guessed it Takase’s guardians.

Perfect fucking timing.

“What’re you doing here, at school!” Kawakami blurted.

“How long are you gonna make us wait, dammit!?” Takase’s guardian barked, “You thought you could just tell us you're not gonna pay us anymore?” He cocked an ugly smirk, “Maybe we should sue the Board of Education, or perhaps we should tell everyone about your little secret, you know the one about you being a sex worker.”

“Wha- How did you…”

“So...It is true, regardless you better keep paying us or we will tell people the truth, and that will be you finished.”

The guardians stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind them Kawakami flinched at the sound. “Guess I can’t quit just yet then…” she whimpered quietly, averting her gaze.

“You can’t just give up now,” Akira said firmly.

“I know...but who could do anything. What about the Phantom Thieves, haha. No, of course that’s impossible.”

Akira exhaled and shook his head, pushing himself from the bookcase, he stepped in front of her, “What’re their names?

“Who, them? Toshio-san, and Hiromi-san. Wait, you don’t plan on doing something do you!?”

Akira didn’t say a word, as he headed for the door, he simply looked over his shoulder and smiled at her before leaving the room. Even with the Medjed thing, he needed to tell the others about her situation, it was something they could definitely solve using mementos, they just needed the right time to do it.

But Christ, that was a bold move by them, extortion of that caliber must be dealt with, and they would do her justice, by changing their hearts.

By the time he had got back to his classroom the room was vacant, so he quickly packed his stuff away and let Morgana shuffle into his bag, heading down the empty stairwells he made it to the entrance-way and proceeded down the steps to the school gate. Catching a glimpse in his periphery he caught the sight of that girl with the chestnut coloured bushy hair, dressed in her gym uniform she was tending to the rows of flowering plants housed in the concrete planters just inside the school gates.

To be honest, he never really had noticed her or anyone for that matter tending to the plants outside, and he’d been at Shujin for a while now. Probably because he never really noticed, or even knew some student took the initiative to do the task. To be fair he was actually surprised he never did notice her, she was very easy on the eyes after all. But not that it mattered.

Without much thought he headed over the nearest section of the numerous rows of planters, crept down onto his haunchers and inspected the contents. He could tell just from a glance that they were very well cared for, not a pest in sight, the stems were rigid or tied to short lengths of bamboo to keep them upright. Some of the plants were budding or already flowering. Most of them though were bearing some kind of fruit, but his knowledge of plants wasn’t great so he didn’t know what he was looking at. 

However, it did look rather nice and welcoming. And didn’t that just put a random smile upon his face. Rising from his lowered stance he took a step back and bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry!” The girl cried out. Taking a step back she leaned forward on her hips and inspected him from head to toe, “Oh it’s you, hello.” She shot him an innocent smile, “You were the one with Tashiro-kun the other day?”

Pivoting around, he nodded to the girl, “That’s right, I’m Akira Kurusu, and you are…?”

Clasping her hands in front of herself, her eyes met the floor, “Haru Okumura…” she uttered quietly.

“Well, nice to meet you Okumura-san.” Akira said with a kind smile, “You’re in the same class as Kai and Makoto too?”

“Huh?” her eyes peeled wide and she paused as if she was expecting some other comment. Shaking her head she smiled widely, “Oh, yes, that’s right. I’m in the same class as Mako-chan and Tashiro-kun, although he did seem rather upset today which was worrying…He hardly spoke all day which is very unlike him.”

Akira frowned, “I see…” he motioned to the planters. “So you do all this alone?”

“Mhm!” Bending at her knees she flicked her finger under one of the coloured petals, “I’ve always enjoyed gardening...I find it soothing, it's great to take your mind off of things. Flowers always seem to brighten up an area no matter where they’re found.”

Akira knelt down beside her, “I can see how it would do that...maybe I need a plant for my room. It's pretty barren,” he laughed a little.

“Oh, you don’t have any plants in your room?” Haru tilted her head and smiled, “If that’s the case.” She grabbed a spare planter pot and a trowel and stalked over to a nearby planter, digging the towel into the soil.

“What are you-”

“Here, for you!” Haru beamed holding up the plant pot that was now carefully filled with a couple of flowering plants, both of contrasting colour of pink and yellow.

“Are you sure…?” Akira said hesitantly, holding out his hands. Haru nodded fiercely, her smile still present. “Thank you, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything, just know that you’ll find some happiness whenever you look at it!”

Akira smiled looking at the beautiful arrangement, “You really have a knack for this, huh? Would you like some help with the other planters?”

Turning to him she opened her mouth slightly, her eyes tracing his face she shook her head, “It’s okay, I’ll be fine doing this by myself, besides I’ve only got one planter left then I’m heading home.”

“All right, then I’ll be on my way then.” he grunted, rising from his knees, motioning a wave to her as he headed down the stairs. “Nice meeting you, and thank you for this gift, I’ll take good care of it, Okumura-san.”

“Please call me Haru, and nice meeting you too, Kurusu-kun!” she called out, waving to him.

“She was a nice girl, huh?” Morgana sneezed, poking his head from Akira’s bag. “But next time, not so close to all those flowers!”

“Sorry about that,” Akira laughed a little, heading upstairs to his room, carrying the pot of flowers, “Didn’t know you have hayfever.”

“Neither did I.” Morgana huffed, leaping from his bag onto the bed. “So no word on Medjed?”

Akira shrugged and quickly got changed into some loungewear, placing the pot on his shelves before planting his ass on his bed, leaning back against the window sill. “So much is happening so quickly, I’m not sure if the others discovered much.” Both of them looked over when his smartphone started oscillating on the spot slightly. Picking the device up he scrolled down the recent message in the group chat, “Well speak of the devil.”

IM:

Yusuke: You will all be glad to know I looked into Medjed.

Ann: What did you find out?

Yusuke: Medjed is a god that appears in the Egyptian Book of the Dead. It’s name apparently means “the smiter.” Nobody is actually sure that Medjed is a real name.

Ann: Huh?

Akira: Is this even relevant?

Yusuke: Almost everything about him is unknown, even his form is unattainable. An unseen god that flies through the skies and shoots from his eyes...a truly elusive being.

Ryuji: Dude, are you on something?

Akira: I thought this was always the norm.

Yusuke: Everything about his existence is shrouded in mystery. Fundamentally speaking, ancient Egyptian art always depicted gods drawn in a side profile. Yet, Medjed is facing straight in all his depictions. Taking it all into account, he seems to be quite the alien being. I hope that was useful.

Makoto: Indeed it was.

Yusuke: Should I look into it more?

Makoto: That’s enough, thank you.

“Ugh, still nothing?” Morgana yawned, stretching his paws out front.

“Unfortunately,” Akira sighed, leaning his head against the jam of the window. “I guess we will have to wait, until we get a lead or until someone reaches out to us…”

* * *

Meanwhile, in a lonely room somewhere closeby, the young girl propped her large glasses back over her eyes tracing the progression bar on her simple yet effective plan. Bringing her knees up to her chest she exhaled a long sigh and rested her head on her knees, pushing her glasses horizontal.

How long had she spent setting this all up. Hours? Days? Actually she couldn’t remember checking the time at all, besides she didn’t have the sun to dictate whether or not it was day or night outside. More or less she dictated her own night and day cycles by turning the light on and off. The only way she knew it was daylight outside was when her aircon kicked in when the temperature rose. Because it was summer now...maybe? Probably.

She was actually glad Medjed made a move on the Phantom Thieves, it gave her a chance- okay it was a good excuse to try and get in contact with them. Because there was no way in hell she was going up to them physically to ask for their help. 

Screw that.

Besides that meant going outside, which was of course ridiculous. She was honestly surprised she hadn’t grown a set of fangs and had an insatiable lust for blood, for how much she hated the sun. But it was a solid excuse, yeah. If she went outside she could burn to death. 

The hardest part of her plan was what would she even say? Truth be told she had run the scenario in her head so many times that she had ultimately forgotten everything. But that's what happened when your brain processes everything at a mile a minute, trying to keep track of one thought was like trying to pinch a fly out of the air with a pair of chopsticks.

Though she guessed having those thoughts take up residence in the complexities of her mind were better than most of the other ones that loved to surprise her. But she really didn’t need to have another one of those attacks now. Even though those demons were always clawing away at the barriers to her mind, she could never keep them away forever, she never could.

... _ She died because of you… _

_...You made her suffer.... _

Squeezing her lids shut she grasped her headphones and strapped them on, blasting out whatever music was already playing through them in an attempt to drown her mind with something other than voices from the past.

“Just stop…” she whimpered, “It’s not my fault…”

As tears began to sting her eyes she quickly wiped them away before the waterworks became too uncontrollable and took too much of a hold on her. For whatever tears she had left anyway, seeing as they were depleted on a daily basis most of the time.

Reaching for the smartphone she had set up, she flicked through the contacts, even though there was just one now, and she knew who it belonged to. Not that she knew what they looked like.

Tomorrow, that would be the time she had to act. And with a lot of praying she really hoped they would comply, besides they seemed to be in quite the predicament as it is. But with her skills she could easily deal with their threat. Besides, she already got her hands on a calling card, that was enough.

All they needed to do was accept her terms.

Easy, right?

* * *

It wasn’t long after Akira fell asleep that he had woken up again. But not in his room this time, more likely his other place of residence, that being the small cell he always woke up in when being summoned between realities. The sound of clashing chains and the eerie purple mist that clouded and teased at the stone flooring was something he had gotten used to as he kept coming here.

Then again the exposure therapy probably was enhanced by the talk of ruin and having two girl wardens scream orders at you, well one of them did anyway. Pivoting his legs over the edge off of the ragged bed he propped himself up and walked over to the cell door, grabbing onto the iron rods.

“Seems you have your own share of problems right now, isn’t that right, Inmate?” Caroline frowned looking over her shoulder, her golden eye tracing his features.

“One with an “unseen” form, hm?” Igor’s deep voice resonated through the hall, “It seems you have attracted quite a troublesome target.”

“You mean Medjed?” Akira asked.

Igor’s wide grin grew at the edges, “Yes, and I’ve been enjoying this endless dispute over “justice.” Engaging this formidable opponent is all part of your rehabilitation, I ask that you overcome this matter. For passing this trial, you will be on your way to honing your skills to become a magnificent thief.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Of course you shall…” Igor chuckled, spreading a selection of tarot cards across his central desk, his long fingers toying with one of the cards before flicking it between his tips. “Ah, excellent. I see you have assisted another one of your comrades to accept their heart and achieve growth to their full potential...this is very promising indeed.” He placed the card back down, “Now then, due to your efforts I feel it fitting to grant you a gift, benefitting of the strength of your ties to her.”

“You better be crying with joy, Inmate!” Caroline huffed, looking over at her twin with a frown. “It is surprising for you to smile sister, are you happy for the prisoner?”

“Happy?” Justine uttered quietly tilting her head a little “Perhaps you need to look in the mirror, sister. As you are the one smiling.”

“Huh!?” Caroline recoiled, her fingertips traced along her lips briefly, “What are you smirking at, Inmate!” she growled looking over at him, her cheeks slightly flushed. “You should be more serious considering the situation you are in!”

“Yes…it is worrying that you would find enjoyment in these troubling moments. Nonetheless as long as you’re taking your rehabilitation seriously we shall grant you this power,” she uttered, tapping her clipboard causing a cell door to open from across the room. 

An entity emerged from the cell door, her form was that of a human female, but with two long ribbed white horns protruding from the side of her forehead, set between are long flowing waves of blonde that trailed to the small of her back. Clad in a turquoise coloured skirt and cropped top and some dark leggings she walked over to him. 

Her yellow coloured eyes locked onto him as she smiled, “My name is Ishtar, it has come to my attention that you have become worthy of power such as the likes that I possess,” she chuckled, tracing her finger under his chin, “I would like to see what the Trickster is capable of, this is a fine moment indeed...Do you accept my power?”

Akira cleared his throat, “Yes, I do.”

“Of course you will...I am thou, thou art I, my power is now yours...” she uttered quietly as her form disappeared into a cloud of glittering starlight that hurtled its way towards him aimed at his chest.

“Crap, here we go again.” Akira gritted his teeth, tightly grasping the iron rods, the cloud of coalescing light impacted his torso and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a heck of a lot happened in this chapter. Medjed is on the prowl for the Thieves.
> 
> Oh god, what is happening with the researchers and Kai? Is he in serious danger now. What's going on!? He really seems to be suffering now. Hopefully someone can reach out to him soon...
> 
> Always down for more Haru! She is so adorable.
> 
> And the young girl has a plan now hmm. I hope her perspective is fine so far?
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Comments and feedback are always welcome. Don't be shy!


	36. The One They Call Alibaba

Akira shot up from his slumber with a gasp. His eyes wide, and his hand was already clutching his chest, the thin material of his shirt wadded and wrapped between the fingers of his balled fist. Shifting back onto his arms he took some deep breaths as trickles of sweat trailed down his brow.

“Are you okay there?” Morgana said with a concerned tone. 

“Yeah…I think.” Akira swallowed hard, still feeling the unfamiliar, somewhat uncomfortable burn in his chest, a tingling sensation teasing at his heart. 

“Do you need anything?”

A defibrillator would be nice, you know to shock his heart back into normal rhythm. “It’s all right, I’ll live,” he groused, sliding his legs off the bed. 

The same thing happened way back when he was granted that other persona for helping out Ryuji with the track team business. Maybe that was what that meant when they said about focussing on his bonds. The ties of his friendships ultimately provided growth in themselves, and personas grew strength from the heart. So, guiding others would in fact stimulate his growth as a person too.

Still maybe, the “bonding process” shouldn’t be too forceful, or you know, not force him out of his sleep as if he had just had a dream about free falling. After taking a quick shower and getting changed into uniform he the sensation slowly began to fade, to something more akin to a periodic irritation, which was far better than earlier.

A while later Akira made his way into the school entrance. The weird feeling decided to dissipate away not long ago, much to his relief. Even though he still felt tired. Whenever he had an event like that it was almost like he didn’t get much sleep, either that or he really was sapped for energy, or maybe just stressing out about the whole Medjed thing.

Sliding the door open to his homeroom class he entered the room and sat at his desk, placing his bag on top of the surface he let Morgana out, ready to slip between the open space in his desk.

“By the way your phone was going off a few times earlier, it seems you didn’t realise it.” Morgana whispered.

“It’s probably nothing.” Akira yawned, pulling the device out of his pocket. Unlocking the thing he immediately frowned as he pulled up the conversation. Unknown contact, but left a string of quick messages. No name, no contact details and no ID or number provided. Regardless he opened up the chat and checked what was sent to him.

IM:

Unknown: Nice to meet you. I am the one they call Alibaba. You’re a phantom thief, correct? If that is the case let’s make a deal. You steal someone’s heart for me, and I can supply information about Medjed, or I could take care of them for you. I’ve prepared all necessary tools on my end. I look forward to hearing from you.

He couldn’t even reply to the message, an error kept replacing his text whenever he tried to send it, almost as if the number of the receiving end didn’t exist in the first place. Whoever they were they had some serious skill, and were obviously tracking him, but with a request such as that it was impossible to trust them, even if they were capable of granting what they offered.

“Did I just read that correctly?” Morgana gasped, retreating his head back into the desk as more students poured into the classroom.

“This is bad, I’ll tell the other to meet at the hideout after school.” Akira cursed under his breath and sent the others a message in the chat before sliding his phone back in his pocket.

After school Akira and the others waited for Yusuke to arrive and the hideout so he could convey the news about the odd messages he was receiving from whoever was sending them.

Everyone seemed slightly on edge, which wasn’t surprising he had kept somewhat quiet on what was going on until everyone had arrived. Ann and Makoto were chatting about some kind of place they wanted to go and hang out together, but his mind was so focussed elsewhere he didn’t keep track of it, Ryuji was scrolling through the Phan-site and Morgana kept as quiet as him, both of them leaning on the rails, gazing off into the section of the city below.

“I’m sorry I am late, I had some matters to attend to.” Yusuke called out behind them, getting everyone’s attention. “So what is this urgent matter?”

Akira pivoted around and took out his smartphone, bringing up the one sided conversation he had with Alibaba and conveyed the screen to everyone who leant over and read the script.

“Holy shit…” Ryuji breathed, taking a step back. “For real, this guy knows about us stealin’ hearts?”

“It seems that way…” Makoto said hesitantly.

Yusuke frowned, rising from his bent position, “How exactly were we found out?”

“Maybe he traced our chat logs? But just with that they couldn’t get information like that. There has to be another reason.”

Ann wrapped her arms around herself, “So we're getting spied on? Is it that easy to trace someone's chat log?”

Makoto shook her head, “I don’t know much about all this, sorry. But whoever this person is they have hacked into our phones.”

“Oh shit...really?” Ryuji quickly fumbled with his smartphone, “Maybe I should delete some stuff then…”

Makoto and Ann shot him a disgusted glare. “Dudes are gross…”

“Certainly some of them are…”

Akira put his phone away, “Whoever they are they want to help us, but I don’t think we can trust someone like that. And the “I’ve prepared the necessary tools on my end” what does that mean?”

“I’m not sure,” Morgana replied. “I think for now we should stick together, see if they contact us again, let’s head for Leblanc.”

“Right, let’s go.”

The journey to Leblanc wasn’t the most invigorating travel he’d ever had with the group. But it wasn’t surprising after what he just showed them. Everyone was mostly quiet, probably trying to process what the hell was going on just like he was. And without much to go on they really couldn’t converse on the matter too much.

They were dealing with hackers, and dangerous ones at that. It was even more troubling that this Alibaba knew some ties to their methods without them even mentioning them, and for him that was the most troubling thing. Just how exposed were they in reality? And how much could someone find out about them if they did exactly what this guy was doing to them.

Shit, maybe they really did need this person's help. Because for all intent and purposes they were royally screwed if they couldn’t deal with Medjed. People would immediately lose faith, and Akechi would bask in his glory of being “right” about them all along.

But they were not cowards, and they were smart enough to figure this out.

Pushing the door open to Leblanc he held the door open for the others as he walked up to his guardian who was heavily invested into whatever letter he was reading.

Sojiro looked at the group over the letter before placing the sheet down onto the bar, “Oh? What’s with the big group?”

“Evening!” Ann smiled kindly, “We're just coming to plan for our summer.”

“I see…” Sojiro frowned, looking at Makoto. “Is that a new face I see?”

Makoto stopped forward from the group, “Oh yes, my name is Makoto Niijima, I’m the student council president at Shujin, it’s nice to meet you.”

“My name is Sojiro Sakura, everyone calls me Boss though...Hm, Niijima…?”

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Sojiro smiled, heading for the door, “Well I’m gonna close up, the stores all yours.”

It wasn’t long after they sat in one of the booths and started conversing about their current predicament that a breaking news broadcast caught all of their attention.

“Just moments ago, a new message was released by Medjed via their website. Announcing their victory over the Phantom Thieves, also warning any Japanese citizens who praise them to stop doing so or fear the repercussions.”

Ann quickly ruffled through her bag and picked out her phone, her fingers quickly tracing over the illuminated screen, bringing up a green page with a box of text. “The Phantom Thieves remain silent at our question. This proves that we are just. People of Japan, wake up. You must not worship the Phantom Thieves.” She paused for a moment, “We will discipline any who worship them. The punishment is confiscation of possessions.”

“That’s bullshit!” Ryuji hollered, “They’re threatening people now ‘cause of us!?”

“Confiscation of possessions…” Yusuke uttered.

“Perhaps bank accounts or personal data? Either way it won’t be pleasant.” Makoto said quietly. “They are serious about labelling us as criminals after all…”

“Argh, this is utter bullshit.” Ryuji pushed himself up from his chair and paced around, looking down at the small envelope next to Akira, “What’s the letter about then?”

He wasn’t actually sure. Ever since his residence at Leblanc he had received no mail from anyone, yet when Sojiro left a letter addressed to him and him alone was left on the bar of the cafe. Which was strange, no address was marked on the letter.

Akira picked up the envelope and opened up the paper hinge, and pulled out the small red calling card that was completely blank.

“A calling card?” Morgana said with a perplexed expression.

Makoto reached out and took the envelope, “There’s no stamp on it, someone must’ve directly delivered it here. Maybe this is what they meant by “necessary tools.””

“So Alibaba delivered it here directly?” Yusuke frowned, looking at the calling card.

“Seems that way.” Akira sighed, “I guess we will have to wait for more of Alibaba’s orders.”

Sleeping was getting difficult, the heat was getting worse and school was just plain monotonous, nearing towards the end of the summer term. But it wasn’t like they could simply enjoy a normal summer this year. 

Nope, they had more important shit to deal with. Namely a group of hackers that were continuing to play a role in Akira’s mind wayyy too often. But then again of course he would be nervous, as of right now they had no way out and were just waiting on some random hacker to contact him. Even though he was checking his phone every ten minutes, it wasn’t exactly helping of course.

As with most things, it was only a matter of time.

And as of right now he wondered how long he was staring at that same spot outside of the window next to him, because focussing on the board up front wouldn’t gain his attention, hell he couldn’t learn anything even if he tried right now.

Akira looked down at his lap, feeling the scratching of a paw that could only belong to one cat, or person? Because who else has a cat sleeping inside their desk at school?

“What is it?” Akira whispered as Morgana’s blue eyes came into view, his paw motioning to his pocket. 

“While you were daydreaming your phone just went off.” Morgana said quietly, shuffling around to get a better view of the screen of the smartphone he just pulled out.

“Alibaba.” 

IM:

Unknown: Good day.

Akira: Good day to you too.

Unknown: So, you responded. Once again I am Alibaba. You’re the leader of the Phantom Thieves, isn’t that right?

Akira: That’s right.

Unknown: I appreciate the honesty, did you receive the calling card?

Akira: I did.

Unknown: Well, then when are you going to steal it?

Akira: Steal who’s heart exactly?

Unknown: What do you mean, who? You aren’t able to steal a heart with just a calling card?

Akira: I need the target’s name.

Unknown: A name? It’s impossible to steal a heart without their name?

Akira: That’s right.

Unknown: I see, past calling cards did have names on them. Very well, I’ll tell you...Futaba Sakura, that is the name of your target. Now, fail this mission and I will expose you and your friends' identities to the world and the police. 

“Are you serious.” Morgana said grimly, “They’re going to report us if we don’t comply, and Futaba Sakura?”

“Dammit...Regardless, I’ll let the others know. We’ll talk about it later.”

It wasn’t too long after that chime sounded at the end of the school day they made it to the hideout, everyone was here which was good, having to wait on any latecomer would have wasted precious time they really didn’t have right now. Who knew what their current rivals were capable of, especially after those threats they were throwing around.

Opening the chat with Alibaba he handed over the phone to the others and removed his glasses, gently rubbing his weary eyes as the others read what was sent.

Ann frowned, handing the device back, “Futaba Sakura...Wasn’t Sakura Boss’s last name?”

Yusuke turned to Akira, “Do you know if he has any family?”

Akira shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“What, for real!? How laid back are you dude,” Ryuji intoned. “You’re living at his place and you haven’t been introduced to any family?”

“Maybe he’s hiding it? Besides I don’t live at his place specifically.”

Makoto nodded, “He’s right, and the calling card was delivered to Boss’s house so it would be natural to assume it’s all related somehow? Besides with that information we can surely assume that the person who sent that calling card is someone who lives close by. We should at least ask Boss about Futaba.”

Yusuke nodded in approval “Just make sure he doesn’t figure out who we are. Go about this as cautiously as possible. Sorry, if it’s a lot of pressure, Akira.”

Akira exhaled in a huff, “Don’t worry, I’ll do it. I’ll let you guys know what he says.”

When Akira had arrived at Leblanc after their short meeting he was positive on what to say. Just be plain and honest. Because how else could he word it in a way that wasn’t suspicious? He didn’t want to come across as being pissed off that he wasn’t introduced to her or even had a hint that he may in fact have a daughter of all things nearby, living with him.

Taking a deep breath he grasped the handle on the door to Leblanc and pushed, the sound of the tiny bell above the door greeting at his arrival, catching Sojiro’s attention who was leant back against the front of the bar, his brows were down over his eyes slightly as if he was in deep thought.

“Hey, kid.” Sojiro uttered, “What is it? You look like you want to ask me something.”

“Yeah...Uh...Who is Futaba Sakura?” Akira said slowly.

Immediately his guardian’s demeanour changed, in a split second his features had hardened, his eyes narrowed into slits as they met his, his tone was especially harsh, “What? Why do you know about that?”

“I just want to-”

Sojiro held up his palm and shook his head slowly, “It’s got nothing to do with you. I’m going home. Make sure you lock up the place.” he cursed to himself, meandering his way out of the cafe. 

“That’s some reaction, definitely must be a hit.” Morgana said, hopping out of his bag onto the table. “Who would have thought he had a daughter...maybe.”

“Maybe he’s just protective of her?”

“Maybe...at least now we know Futaba Sakura is linked to Boss somehow.”

Akira nodded and walked around the bar to the small kitchen and plated himself some rice and curry that was still hot. And he was seriously famished, he hadn’t eaten most of the day and the stress of everything else that had happened today only made his hunger more prominent. Laying his phone at the side of his plate he checked the messages he just received.

IM:

Ann: Were you able to ask Boss about Futaba, Akira?

Akira: I asked him and he dodged the question, he didn’t want to talk about it.

Yusuke: Could there be a reason for his reaction?

Makoto: Hm...Alibaba is probably our only way of defeating Medjed too. I wish we could at the very least get some information on her from Boss.

Ann: Yeah but trying to force it out of him will only cause problems.

Yusuke: Yes, I owe a great deal to Akira and Boss. I do not wish for this to be a source of discord between them.

Ryuji: Yeah! We don’t want that happening.

Makoto: Maybe we will have to wait for Boss to tell us on his own.

After having a second helping of curry and sucking back the entirety of the second plate, he fed Morgana and locked up the store before heading upstairs. He was starting to feel the strain on the task put on him, it was a relatively simple request but as Yusuke mentioned any further prying may cause some unwanted discord between him and Sojiro. And did he want that? No. Of course not.

He was, somewhat, the only inkling of “family” he had. Well in the sense that he was the only adult who really cared for him. Seeing as his parents were done with him, his new guardian had, maybe unknowingly, taken that role as a dependable adult he could rely on. Besides prying into his personal business anymore, and too soon would surely get him kicked out, then where would he have to go?

With all that in mind Akira laid back with thankful heavy lids, because he was sure without his current exhaustion, there was no way he’d be able to sleep normally. Closing his lids and locking them in place he relaxed as darkness swept him up into the realm of sleep.

School went by surprisingly fast the next day. Mainly because he was actually concentrating on classes rather than daydreaming aimlessly. He met the others at lunch, and he said he was going to try again and ask about Futaba, besides as of right now they were there only way out of the current situation. And every day that passed meant that Medjed would get the upper hand.

Upon entering Leblanc Akira noticed that women with the ashen hair were once again having an argument with his guardian. Both of them looked at him briefly as he entered, then she turned her attention back to Sojiro.

“I assume you read the letter?” she said calmly.

Sojiro peered over at him and cursed, “You’re the one who tipped him off about Futaba? You really shouldn’t have done that. And for the record I have no intention of talking to you about Wakaba or that boy's parents.”

“Tipped off?” The woman exhaled and shook her head, “Back to the matter at hand. I take it you are fine with your parental authority being suspended? Considering the state of your daughter and your family overall, there are no points in your favour. You could take this to domestic court, but our chances of winning are almost 100%.” Her lids lowered over her eyes, “And with these suspicions of abuse, you could easily have your custody revoked.”

Sojiro threw up his arms in protest, “You’re going that far!? I told you already I don’t know a damn thing about what Wakaba or what Yui was doing!”

“There is a strong possibility that cognitive psience and the psychotic breakdowns are linked, and with the deaths of her mother and of that boys parents occurring at almost similar times are surely not a coincidence. If you will not tell me I will have to be forced to interrogate their son about it. Which I intend too, especially after his ties to the recent missing persons incidents...”

A defeated expression bled into Sojiro's face, “Fine...you win.”

The woman smirked, placing an etched business card down onto the bar, “Good, I’ll contact you at a later date. And even if you tell me nothing, I’m sure I can get more out of the boy. Next time I come here it will be for a nice cup of coffee,” she shot him a smile before walking out of the store.

“That woman is really good at pissing people off!” Sojiro hollered, tuning to him, “What do you want, you got something to say?”

“What was that all about?” Akira said calmly, “And is Futaba your daughter?”

Sojiro cursed to himself, running his palm over his face, “Tch, just behave yourself and keep going to school if you don’t want me to throw you out.”

Akira watched Sojiro leave behind him and he had to think what the hell was going on exactly. Futaba was his daughter. That seemed it was the case from the start. But all this stuff about cognitive psience? And something about their parents death, and a boy knowing something about it?

Honestly, he had no fucking clue what she was going on about, he had no idea about these parents or who this guy was. But the mention of Sojiro abusing his daughter, that seemed totally out of his character, there was no way he would do that, right?

The next day, after school they all once again met up at the hideout to discuss what happened at Leblanc the night previous after Akira briefly explained the gist of what occurred and what was said.

Makoto raised a brow, “A woman was threatening Boss?”

“That’s right, she was going on about domestic court,” Morgana said, resting on Akira’s shoulder, “And about the abuse too.”

“Oh…” Makoto paused, pondering for a second, “So to summarise Futaba is boss's daughter, and he’s abusing her? I may not know him very well, but he certainly doesn’t seem like someone who would abuse someone.”

“He would never do that.” Akira said firmly. “He hasn’t been like that with me-” Akira’s phone suddenly went off as the others gathered around him he took out the device and opened up the message.

IM:

Unknown: I’ve given you the calling card and the target's name. Why aren’t you doing it? I said I’d help you if you stole her heart so what seems to be the hold up? I’m being serious about reporting you to the police if you don’t help me.

“What an obnoxious and selfish person…” Yusuke groused, crossing his arms over his chest.

Makoto leaned over, “Maybe we should ask them about the other keywords we need, otherwise we can’t enter a palace, let alone we don’t know if she has one…”

IM:

Akira: Does she have a palace? I need more information.

Unknown: Palace? That has nothing to do with this conversation. Or are you trying to just dodge the issue here?

Akira: Let’s meet somewhere, I need more information to steal someone’s heart.

Unknown: Meet? That will be difficult, very difficult…

Unknown: I see you steal hearts directly? That will make things complicated. Extremely complicated...let me think.

Unknown: It’s a shame but I’m calling off this deal. Stop looking into Futaba Sakura. I won’t report you to the police either, forget this ever happened.

Akira cursed under his breath, any attempt to send a reply was cut off, replaced with another one of those error messages. “Dammit.” he muttered, pushing his phone into the pocket of his school trousers.

Ann gasped incredulously, “Huh? Did they just shut the whole thing down?” 

“Well it’s not like we can contact ‘em anymore,” Ryuji pointed out. “Guess we should just put it behind us.”

“But what about Medjed? Without Alibaba we can’t fight back…”

“So what? Medjed hasn’t done a thing since they said all that stuff. I bet we got ‘em freaked out. So with those guys out of the picture we can relax, right?”

Makoto shrugged, “I guess it is safe for us to relax a little.”

“Oh yeah!” Ryuji cut in, “Remember Kaneshiro’s treasure, that golden case thingy? Prepare to have your minds blown! We got one hundred and fifty thousand yen out of it!”

“That’s awesome!” Ann beamed, “We can go all out with that kind of money! Mmm, where would be good?”

“What about sushi!? I’m dying for somethin’ like that!”

Yusuke settled back against the rails and smiled, “My secret technique is to fill yourself on the free ginger before eating the sushi. That way you stay fuller for longer.”

“You really don’t need to do that this time.” Makoto grimaced at him, “Actually, please don’t do that, okay?”

“That is kind of gross…” Akira chuckled, “Let’s go tomorrow night.”

* * * 

Sae Niijima was getting frustrated, too frustrated. Most of her leads had come back fruitless. Mainly due to their stubbornness rather than her skills as a negotiator. Not that it mattered, she had already pulled strings where she had to, and with those strings she had caught her targets, wrapped them around her fingers, now she just needed to wait for the right time to strike and she would get what she needed. No matter the cost.

Because in essence she always got what she wanted, it was her way of life, her goal. She always had to win regardless of the opposition. Life was one big game, and she always had the best set of cards on hand. She just needed to play them correctly. And she always did.

But what made that all worse was with everything else that was going on, Kaneshiro, now Medjed. She could hardly keep up with pursuing those cases let alone everything else that had become entangled with her current one. The Phantom Thieves were the obvious cause of it all, with everything that was happening just providing further clues into their link to the psychotic breakdowns, and links to the group causing them.

No matter what though they wouldn’t get in her way, not without some serious repercussions. 

They were however, really starting to piss her off, they were taking all of her time. She hadn’t been home to see Makoto for a few days either, which did worry her especially after how she was acting those few nights. Maybe she just got over it? She hadn’t eaten much lately either and sleep never seemed to last long enough to stave off her exhaustion.

And to top it all off did she really need Akechi right now to lecture her? Probably not. Yet he still approached her and opened his mouth anyway.

“You seem to be in the middle of everything right now Sae-san, are you busy?” Akechi said wryly, standing before her.

Sae peered through her fingers as she dragged her hand through her hair, looking up at him she cursed, “The Phantom Thieves made a mockery of us when they dealt with Kaneshiro. And to make matters worse Medjed, who was dormant for sometime, just declared war on them. And now there’s cases of more deaths and missing persons linked to psychotic breakdowns. How much more of this shit has to happen!?”

“Stress is bad for the skin you know,” Akechi said lightheartedly scanning her features.

Sae shot him a disinterested look and sighed, “Did you come all this way to simply be sarcastic?”

“No, say why don’t you listen to my deduction? What if the case of the Phantom Thieves and your case overlap somehow? They all, after all have had unforeseen changes of heart. These “just” Phantom Thieves are riling up the public, only to use it as a disguise as they commit terrorist acts by that of causing the psychotic breakdowns.”

Sae’s brows raised, “Well, there isn’t anything as of right now that would falsify those claims. Still, it may be far fetched, but it could be true. Hm, it seems having you lend me a hand may pay off after all.”

Akechi smirked, “By the way did you find out anything from that guardian of that mental shutdown victim’s daughter?”

“No, nothing…”

“What about that other individual, that survivor of that other case? Have you spoken to him yet?”

Sae crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, “No, but I will do very soon. I just find his situation interesting, a researcher at his age in that field, and attending Shujin Academy he may be a big lead in this, especially after the recent death and breakdowns tying that hospital.”

“Yes, I have thought the same, it is too suspicious. And definitely requires your attention.”

“I know, he will be brought in for interrogation soon, as will the others. And he will tell me what I want to know. There will be no exception.”

* * * 

Akira wasn’t someone to swear a ton, especially when regarding it with food. But fucking hell this sushi was the dream. Well, they did choose one of the more famous establishments in Ginza for their second attempt at a celebration. Seeing as the first attempt happened to not go in their favour, even when the girls tried so hard. They really did look amazing in those yukatas. And they had pictures to prove that.

Looking down at his board of neatly organised sushi he pinched his chopsticks and took the first melt-in-the-mouth bite of otoro. And by god did it just melt, so fresh that he didn’t have to chew, the fatty cut of tuna simply dissolved on his tongue without him having to work at it.

When the satisfied groans from the others reached his ears he couldn’t help but smile. Even Yusuke and Ryuji were happily digging in. That is after himself and Makoto confiscated the pots of pickled ginger from them. Those two really did have some kind of weird addiction to the stuff.

“Man, the flounder is outta this world!” Ryuji drawled, with half a mouthful of sushi, “That texture...ahhh.”

Yusuke hesitated looking around the store, “I don't see any prices listed anywhere…”

“Don’t worry about it, we got enough cash.”

Ann held her cheek with her palm and squealed, “Soo gooood…”

“By the way, Akira?” Makoto uttered quietly, her lids were heavy as she gently played at her sushi with the tips of her chopsticks. “Is Boss...Is he really the type of person who would abuse someone? Sorry...I just can’t get it off my mind…”

Akira placed his chopsticks down and turned to her, “He would never do that, he just isn’t that type of guy. Besides if he was abusive, I’d probably know about it.”

“He doesn’t have a palace either, I already put his name into the Nav,” Ann called out mid bite.

“Wait! Couldn’t Alibaba be Boss’s ex-wife? He must’ve cheated on her and that's where Futaba comes from, right?” Ryuji grinned.

“Your imagination has run rampant.” Makoto said, assuming a bored expression.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and bit out, “How foolish of you to think that...Still this is quite delicious, I have never experienced food like this before.”

“Man and it’s all thanks to us being the Phantom Thieves!” Ryuji hollered, shooting his fist into the air.

Everyone froze as the other customers slowly turned to their group. And it seemed that Ryuji didn’t even realise what he had said until Akira elbowed him in the gut.

“Ummm, Phan-Phan...Fantastic! This sushi is fantastic.” Makoto stammered out before shooting Ryuji a menacing stare. “Do you want me to beat your ass, Ryuji? Because I will.”

“N-No ma’am!” Ryuji whimpered, sinking back into his chair, “Sorry it just kinda slipped…Anyway can I go back to eating now?”

Shortly after Ryuji’s little “slip up” they stepped off the train for Shibuya. And of course they didn’t leave without something for Morgana. Strapped in his hand was a box of fatty tuna that the cat always demanded to have, in fact he had to keep it away from his bag for fear of him pawing away at the box again.

“Niijima-san?” A familiar voice called out to them from behind. “What are you doing here?” Akira recognised the voice immediately, and as far as coincidences went this was one that he really didn’t wish to happen. Not that they were acting suspicious or anything, just them as a group together, especially to someone such as Akechi would certainly raise some eyebrows.

Makoto shot them a quick look before turning to the culprit, her brows lowered as she pivoted around, “Akechi-kun.”

“Oh, you're the ones from the TV station. Are you all friends of Niijima-san?” he shifted his eyes over to Yusuke, “Oh and you must be Yusuke Kitagawa, it's nice to make your acquaintance.”

“How do you know my name?” Yusuke uttered slowly, his eyes widening slightly.

“Because I’m a psychic, of course.” Akechi laughed a little, “I’m only joking. In truth, I’m a rookie detective. That makes you Madarame’s former pupil, correct? I have only just recently joined the investigation regarding the Phantom Thieves. Especially since Medjed declared war on them, now only a few moments ago.”

“Huh, what!?” Ann gasped, her phone already in the palm of her hands, observing the message from Medjed.

Akechi’s eyes narrowed, “Why do you seem so agitated?”

“She’s a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves.” Ryuji quickly gabbled on, “A total nutjob for ‘em.”

“Hm, I would say it is wise not to be fans of groups like them.”

Makoto’s eyes narrowed into slits, her tone was less appreciative, “What is with these comments.”

“I didn’t mean to butt into your conversation, I’m just making a simple observation, your group here is quite interesting.” He said gazing between them all, “Prosecutor Niijima’s sister, an ex-pupil of Madarame, and a few Shujin Academy students, all connected to the Phantom Thieves, maybe you have better intel than I do.” He turned to Akira, “Say, if you were a Phantom Thief what would you do about the whole Medjed situation?”

“I’m guessing retaliate, but who am I to say?” Akira said with a level tone.

Ryuji cut in with a bored tone, “Sorry to disappoint, but we’re just normal highschool kids, if anything we would wanna hear what you gotta say, Mr. Detective.”

Akechi frowned, his brows lowering “I would assume the Phantom Thieves to be juveniles, in addition they must plan their efforts after school at a hideout somewhere, and considering Kamoshida was their first target they must have formed at around April.” His voice became low, “Everything I just said coincides with the group you have here.”

“Yeah Ryuji’s a Phantom Thief for sure,” Akira said wryly, turning to his friend. “A true icon of justice.”

Ryuji’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, “W-W-What!? How the hell is that true, dude!?”

Akechi chuckled and shook his head, “I never expected that response, you really are an intriguing one, aren’t you? This has been a valuable reference for me, I hope we meet again,” he said, shooting them a wink before traipsing off.

What Akechi just shared with them did somewhat surprise, and worry him. And he was positive the others felt the same way. For him meeting them all in a group like that, then rambling on about his theories against the Phantom Thieves in front of them. It did seem rather suspicious, almost as if he saw right through them, but because he had no tangible evidence he couldn’t just flat out say it outright. Which obviously would have been worse.

Yusuke leaned in, a worried look bled into his features, “Do you think he’s ascertained our true identities?”

“I’d like to say this it could be us just overthinking things…” Makoto paused for a moment, playing with the sides of her fringe, “I think it’s best to be cautious from now on. We shouldn’t forget Alibaba was able to discover who we are.”

“You guys gotta hear this, now,” Ann beckoned to them, scrolling through the text, “We are disappointed in the people of Japan and their ongoing beliefs in the Phantom Thieves idea of justice. Hence we shall proceed with our plan to cleanse Japan. As a result the Japanese economy shall suffer devastating damages. However, we are magnanimous. We will give the Phantom Thieves one final opportunity to repent, in the form of revealing their identities to the public. The future of Japan rests with them. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.”

“Why don’t we head to Leblanc?” Akira asked them all kindly, “We can discuss things on the way then clear our heads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm seems like the thieves really need Futaba's help. Quite the predicament Medjed has put them in for sure!
> 
> What do you think about Sae? She seems pretty adamant that she'll get the answers from Kai. She really wants to interrogate him now...I wonder how he will fare with that, considering how much he is suffering right now.
> 
> What is in store for Kai now? Any ideas?
> 
> Thanks again for reading, any questions or queries ask away in the comments, don't be shy!


	37. A Tortured Past

They were in a tight spot. And he could tell the effects of Medjed's threats were weighing heavily on the others too. Witnessing their defeated expressions on the way to Leblanc made him think of every possible option to ensure their way out of this predicament. 

Out of all the options they went through, only one seemed likely. They needed to get in contact with Alibaba. They were the only person they knew of who could help them fight back. In addition, the only person who they knew of who had any sort of link to them was Futaba Sakura. Stealing her heart would get that hackers attention. Or that’s what they proposed in the first place. 

And it wasn’t like they could fully trust them either.

“Ugh, if only we knew the keywords to allow us to steal Futaba’s heart.” Morgana groaned, pacing around one of the store’s tables, “We don’t even know where Alibaba lives.”

Makoto leant her back against the back of the booth and crossed her arms over her chest, after a short pause she glanced at the others, “Maybe they’re closer than we think. Think about it, how would Alibaba even know that we changed Futaba’s heart, that's quite hard to discern just from cell phone messages. Alibaba was able to deliver the calling card here, they can also check on Futaba’s condition however they said they cannot physically meet with us...It seems to me that Alibaba may actually be Futaba herself.”

Yusuke jerked back, his eyes peeled wide, “What, she’s asking that we steal her own heart?” he uttered incredulously.

Makoto clasped her hands in front of her, “I would like to meet with Boss...he lives nearby, right?” she said to Akira.

“That’s right, I’ll take us there, it isn’t far.”

“Let’s all go together though, Boss may get the wrong idea if it’s just me and Akira.”

How many times had Yusuke rung the doorbell? Five times? Six? Twenty? The amount of times didn’t matter. What did matter was that no one was answering, at all. No one came to the door, and there wasn’t really an inkling that anyone was home, or moving around inside. It was mysteriously quiet, and didn’t that just make everyone tense. Aside from their obvious predicament that the weather was turning for the worst. Droplets of rain began to fall in quick succession from the heavens above, the odd rumble of thunder resonated loudly overhead. A storm was fast approaching.

“Maybe they’re nappin’?” Ryuji shrugged, peering over the brick wall that surrounded the entrance.

“With the amount of time Yusuke had abused the doorbell? Yeah, sure.” Akira shook his head, exhaling in a huff. “The door is slightly open though, and the lights are on inside.”

Yusuke pushed on the front gate which to their surprise opened with no effort, “Huh, it was open all along, let’s head inside, shall we?”

Makoto looked to the sky briefly, holding out her hand she groaned, eyeing the open door, “We have no choice then...sorry Boss.”

The group of them quietly shifted themselves through the front door, gently slipping off their shoes at the genkan and stepped inside. The place was pitch black, the long corridor was only barely visible due to the room at the far end having the door propped open slightly. Brief flashes of different colour toned light escaped from the crack, mixed in with the muffled chatter of voice, probably coming from a TV.

“Boss didn’t pass out did he?” Ryuji winced, walking into the corridor a little, “He is old ‘aint he.”

“Please excuse us…” Makoto hesitantly whispered, gingerly peering around.

Halfway down the corridor a sudden loud crack of thunder resonated through the house, the lights went out as if the electric had tripped. A shrill screech emanated from upstairs as Ann and Makoto both screeched loudly in response, leaping onto each other they held each other close, quivering in a loosely cowering state together.

“A scream!? What was that!?” Makoto cried out, her voice slightly muffled against Ann’s chest. The slightest creak of footsteps emanated from above.

Ann’s arms shot around Makoto both of them swallowed hard, “L-Let’s get out of here, please? I-I feel like my heart might give up.”

“M-M-Me too, this is too much for me...L-Let’s go.” Makoto breathed, pointing to the exit.

Ryuji rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at them, “Why are you freakin’ out for, nothing’s gonna happen.”

“I-I-I’m not freaking out!” Makoto and Ann cried out in unison, fearful tears protruded from the corner of their eyes.

“All right, let’s head out.” Akira chuckled quietly, pivoting around he felt someone tugging at the sleeve of his shirt.

“Sorry...Um, could I hold onto you, p-please?” Makoto uttered quietly, her fingers tightly gripping onto the fabric of his sleeve.

“Sure.” Akira said, holding back a grin. It was actually a rather rare moment to see their fearless, strong of mind advisor cowering in the dark like she was, honestly he thought it was quite adorable, that someone you would expect to have nerves of steel was freaking out over sudden darkness and unknown noises. And didn’t that just make him smile. Holding out his arm he felt her wrap her arms around them, cowering close to him they slowly walked down the long corridor to the entrance.

Reaching the stairwell the sound of a door opening came from above, naturally Makoto gripped intensified around his arm as she sank into he side, her eyes forced shut letting out a cry of alarm “Who is it! Who’s there!?” she called out her head whipping back and forth. “Akira hurry, I can’t take this anymore! I’m leaving!”

“Okay, okay, I’m moving.” Akira took one step and grunted, as he couldn’t even move. Looking down at his side, Makoto had fallen onto her knees, her mouth wide as her lower lip trembled slightly.

“N-No...My legs won’t move…” Makoto paused, turning her head slowly around taking a glimpse upon someone before screaming at the top of her lungs, “Ahhhhhhhhhh!” collapsing to the floor she gripped around Akira’s legs, quickly muttering to herself to the sound of hurried footsteps ascending back up the stairs.

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!PleasesavemeSis…”

“Alibaba! Futaba! Come out!” Ann called out up the stairwell.

The abrupt sound of jangling keys and a concerned voice sounded from the entrance, Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke quickly shot into the nearest room, just off the entrance. 

“Who the hell are you!? Don’t move,” Sojiro snapped at them reaching for a torch. Flicking the switch the beam of illumination was cast over him...with Makoto clasped onto his leg still mumbling away to herself.

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msosorrySis...Somebodypleasesaveme.”

“You two! What are you doing in my house?” Sojiro's expression softened glaring down at Makoto then back up at him, when Akira shrugged insouciantly he blinked a couple of times, clearing his throat. “Niijima-san…?”

Makoto’s head whipped around, she blinked, once. Twice. A third time before processing what was going on. “Oh!...G-Good...evening, sir...We...didn’t mean...to intrude”

Sojiro raised a brow, “Are you two...dating?”

Makoto shook her head fast, “We’re just friends!”

Sojiro looked back at him, “Friends get that close to each other nowadays…?”

Akira grinned, stepping back a little, “We’re just friends, besides she likes someone else.”

“That’s right just friends, just things happened that’s all…” Makoto laughed awkwardly, quickly turning to him with a bloom of colour in her cheeks, “H-Huh like? W-Wait what did you just say?!” Holding her cheeks, she let out an embarrassed groan.

Ann and the others walked out, “Um, we brought you some sushi, but nobody answered when we rang the bell...The door was unlocked too…” Ann said.

“Boss...There’s someone else living here isn’t there?”

Sojiro exhaled, scratching the back of his head, “Yeah...my daughter.”

“Is she Futaba Sakura…? I think we may have frightened her earlier so we’d like to apologise to her, if possible.”

“I don’t want you guys getting the wrong idea...Let’s talk at my shop, she’ll hear us if we are here.”

It took a while before Sojiro was composed enough to talk. Probably because he hadn’t told anyone about his and his daughter’s situation before. Especially to a bunch of teens who just invaded your house and were now standing or sitting around you waiting for you to flap your gums and get talking.

No pressure, Boss.

Still, he had to feel sorry for him. The rumours of abuse were obviously false, and that heartfelt yet concerning expression he wore was exactly the type of reaction you’d get from a father who would obviously care for his daughter, desperately trying to do right by her. Just like he did for him really.

Sitting onto one of the chairs at the bar Sojiro took a deep breath, glancing between them all, “Futaba’s mother and I knew each other a long time before she was even born. Her mother was a bit of a weird one, for sure. But we got on surprisingly well despite that.” Sojiro smiled to himself, “She was sharp-witted, somewhat stern, a little socially inept, but always carefree...she truly was a great woman. When something piqued her interest, she would immediately focus on it, even if it meant working deep into the night. Even having a child didn’t change her ways much, but she always did take very good care of Futaba.”

“Raising her on her own while juggling work sounds tough,” Ann said with an empathetic tone.

“Yeah, she cared for her alone, after all. There was no father. Well there probably was one, but she never mentioned him. Despite being a single mother, you could always tell she loved Futaba…” Sojiro lids became heavy, “Then one day, she left...leaving Futaba behind.”

“She died…?” Akira said in a low, loose voice.

Sojiro turned to him and pause before nodding his head once, “Yes...She committed suicide.” 

Makoto gasped, her palm covering her mouth, “How terrible…”

“Threw herself into the street, right in front of Futaba’s eyes...”

Ryuji slumped forward on the backing of his chair, his head resting on his arms, “That’s gotta be devastating for a kid…”

Sojrio leaned forward, clasping his hands between his knees, “A lot happened after that, and I ended up taking custody of her. At first she was so depressed she wouldn’t even talk to me.”

“Because she couldn’t get over her mother’s suicide?” Ann asked quietly.

“Yeah...I kept talking to her though, and little by little she opened up even if it wasn’t much, that’s when I found out that Futaba blames herself for her mother’s death.” He exhaled loudly, “She never told me why, she even started getting really scared when nothing was happening. She’d say things like “I hear voices…” and “Mom is looking at me…””

Yusuke leant forward from his hips, his lids low over his eyes, “Visual and auditory hallucinations.”

Sojiro nodded slowly, “Ever since then she’s become a shut-in, she won’t go outside, and hardly leaves her room. She is however a...unique girl. She’s so quick minded that any conversation with her would jump from topic to topic in a flash, and she’d talk for ages if it interested her,” he turned to Akira. “Her situation is the reason why I didn’t invite you to my house, and why you ended up here.”

Akira shot him a kind smile, “Don’t worry, I fully understand why.”

“What Futaba really needs is a safe place where nobody will threaten her, I won’t do anything she doesn’t want and I don’t make her do anything she isn’t willing to either…” Sojiro stood up from the chair, “I wish she’d be happy like a normal person, but this is all I can do...so could you just leave her be?” When he was met by a series of slow nods from others he headed home.

Makoto slumped back into the cushioned backing of one of the booths, resting her head back she looked over at the others with a guilty expression. “I feel awful for prying into Boss’s personal affairs…”

“So the reason why Futaba wants her heart stolen is related to her mother’s death…” Ann said quietly.

Crossing his arms over his chest Yusuke leant back against the bar, “Indeed, it seems she would like a change of heart to devour those feelings of pain, and suffering as she is unable to do anything about it herself. Although, if we help her we could stand up to Medjed with her skills.”

“Wait,” Ryuji uttered, waving his hand. “Does she even have a palace though?”

Akira frowned and pulled out his phone. Actually he didn’t really know for sure if she could or even did have a palace. To him it seemed somewhat unlikely, simply because all their previous targets had palaces born from twisted desires with evil intent. That evil intent intensified those desires to ultimately form those palaces. But Futaba wasn’t evil, or from what he knew anyway. Then again, with the amount of suffering she had and was currently being subjected too he guessed there could be a possibility that she could have a palace, one that was born to trap her inside her own guilt and her past memories, trapped in an endless cycle of deep regret.

“Morgana, what do you think-?” Akira looked around as did the others, “He’s not here?”

“Haven’t seen ‘em around ever since we went into Boss’s place. He’ll be fine, he’s a cat after all.”

Hitting up the Meta-nav Akira set the weird app to vocal input, “Futaba Sakura. Sojiro Sakura’s house.”

After a short moment the app traced the input, a reply came from the device, “Candidate found.”

“What the-” Yusuke jerked back in surprise, “She has a palace, after all?”

“Seems that way, regardless it’s getting late and the trains will be stopping soon. You guys should get back home, we’ll speak about it more tomorrow.”

* * * 

Okay deep breaths, in and out, in and out. Futaba was absolutely one hundred-, no two hundred million percent sure that she had ruptured a ventricle during what just happened. Either that or her adrenal gland decided to collapse and release its entire contents into her system. That would totally explain the ridiculously high heart rate and breathing, right?

Or it was just simply explained by the fact that seeing some random stranger in your home would definitely require that kind of reaction, especially how awful she was around other humans anyway. For sure. Yeah. Definitely.

After trading screams with whoever was downstairs she had rushed back into her room, and plastered herself to the door in the hope they didn't chase after her. Her lungs though were on fire, so badly in fact she was partially choking through the hoarseness of her own throat. Besides, that was probably the first time in a longggg time that she had to use her voice box for anything over a few decibels.

Then again, they didn’t seem like bad people. They looked pretty normal, well from the two that she saw anyway.

Composing herself quickly she shuffled over the loose sheets of paper and books on whatever subject that were scattered across the floor. Slumping back into her large office chair she took a deep breath and exhaled, propping her glasses back over her weary eyes. She was tired, so very tired and desperately needed to catch up on sleep. But closing her eyes meant opening up her memories, a state where her past would easily claw through the depths of her consciousness and pass into her mind.

And that was something she really didn’t need. The flashbacks, the voices, all of them were becoming more frequent. Way too frequent. Almost as if they were taunting her into some kind of mental instability, corrupting her very soul with guilt and regret.

And guess what? It was working.

Shaking her head in a bid to put those thoughts to some state of dormancy, she propped her headphones on and focussed on her multiple screens. Desperately searching for a distraction. Crossing her bare legs over each other she guided her cursor over the wiretap prompt that was busy oscillating away on the UI, signifying that someone, or some people were currently in Leblanc talking. Clicking on the waveform she pressed her headphone to her ear and listened intently.

_ So the reason why Futaba wants her heart stolen is related to her mother’s death… _

Futbaba bit into her bottom lip, her grip intensifying on her mouse as she kept the live feed going. After that though, did she really need to listen more? Mentioning her mother was enough to flare up her anxiety, like setting off a series of explosives in her heart, causing it to contract, making her chest tight and uneasy.

_ Wait...Does she even have a palace though? _

_ Futaba Sakura. Sojiro Sakura’s house... _

_ “Candidate found.” _

_ “What the-...She has a palace, after all? _

Futaba frowned and replayed the segment, “Palace…” she muttered to herself. Did that mean that they were going to save her, regardless of her telling them to cease all their efforts into looking for her.

But did she deserve it? Did she warrant a way out? She didn’t have an answer to that...well, probably not...But there was always hope, because the only thing she truly knew was that hope...was the only thing she had left.

* * * 

Akira sat at the edge of his bed still waiting for Morgana to return.

Where the hell did he even go? One minute he was in his bag when they entered Sojiro’s residence the next he was gone. Well, admittedly, they didn’t really realise that for a while.

He was getting quite worried though, not having Morgana around felt odd. Like he was missing a pivotal part of himself. The quiet was something he didn’t like either. Dammit, where was that cat?

“Looking for me?” 

Akira whipped his head around to the receding window that was open, glancing up at the black cat that was gazing down at him with those deep blue eyes. “Where have you been?” Akira uttered with a relieved tone.

Morgana smirked, quickly lapping at his paws, “Just gathering some intel...Let me guess Boss told you about Futaba then the others left, that about right?”

“You got it.”

“Well I was checking out the chief’s house, after you guys left I crept into Futaba’s room.” Morgana leapt down onto the bed and sat down. “Seems our Alibaba is quite young, she’s probably around your age anyway, well from what I could tell she had long hair and a pretty young sounding voice.”

Akira frowned, crossing his legs. “What else did you find out?”

“She’s no amateur, that’s for sure.” Morgana frowned, “She overheard your conversation in Leblanc too, and from what I could tell from her monitors she has hacked into your chats too. In any case we need Futaba’s help to deal with Medjed.”

“Right, I’ll let the others know to meet here tomorrow, besides we have that assembly to attend in the morning.”

Was the assembly worth attending? Not really. It really did feel like it went on forever too. The endless comments on staying safe because of this and that. Well, it was due to their actions that the school was receiving some hefty attention. Still, they didn’t need to be reminded not to go out late or don’t mix with the wrong people,  _ blah blah blah _ .

The only positive thing to note was that a large proportion of the students were genuinely excited with the whole Medjed vs the Phantom Thieves from what he was hearing. Although, admittedly some were quite anxious over the threats from Medjed, which was to be expected. 

Even so, they would deal with them soon enough. If everything turns out the way they want too anyway, the first thing was that final keyword they required to even gain access to her palace. Which is why they were now gathered at Leblanc to discuss their next course of action.

Ryuji yawned, shoving his head against the backrest of his chair, “Man, that assembly had me bored to tears, if Akira didn’t jab me I would’ve fell asleep for sure…”

“Yeah that really was torture…” Ann winced, turning to Morgana “So what happened with Alibaba, I mean Futaba. Also I’ve been wondering, if she isn’t evil how does she have a palace?”

“Well, she’s been listening in to Leblanc, she can hear everything, and I’m not entirely sure why she is doing it in the first place. Being evil doesn’t matter, a palace is the materialisation of distorted cognitions brought about by strong desires.”

Makoto crossed her arms over her chest, “I see, in any case though her hacking skills will be necessary if we are to stand up to Medjed. It is worrying though, she’s so young and that pain she has suffered must be the cause of her distortion. And those hallucinations that she has may be linked to why those distortions exist.”

“That’s right.” Morgana nodded, “Those memories may have actually been warped by those distortions, therefore she’s viewing her past in a way that is vastly different from what actually occurred.”

“Hm, it seems as though her palace may be troublesome to infiltrate,” Yusuke groused. “Even so we must steal her treasure, and all we need is the final keyword...Maybe we should try the house first?”

The group of them walked out of the cafe, thankfully Sojiro was already dealing with some customers so they didn’t raise his suspicions, besides they already said they would leave her alone. But they couldn’t ignore her request when she was potentially suffering quite badly due to misinterpreted or altered memories.

After gathering outside Sojiro’s house Akira pulled out his phone ready for them to attempt to guess the keyword. “So, any ideas?” Akira prompted the group.

Ryuji looked at the house, “She’s a shut-in, so we just gotta figure out “what” she thinks her house is. What about a prison?”

“A labyrinth without an exit?” Makoto said.

Akira shook his head, both of the suggestions came up negative. Looking up at the house he put his phone away, “Why don’t we just go ask her. Morgana you can get us in, right?”

“Huh? You’re going to sneak into Boss’s house?”

“Ohh, gettin’ cold feet Makoto?” Ryuji grinned, “We’ve been through loads of shit like this. Then again you gonna freak out like last time?”

Makoto’s mouth dropped, then quickly shot Ryuji a look, “N-No of course not...A-Anyway this is our only choice, maybe she’ll be willing to speak to Akira, after all.”

Morgana quickly got the door unlocked, his tiny paws working the lockpick with a hairpin until he unlocked the door before they quickly snuck inside, having him lead the way to Futaba’s room upstairs. Her room was located at the rear end of the house, her door was covered in yellow “caution” tape with a large sign saying “Private, do not enter” plastered onto the front.

Makoto quietly knocked on the door, “Futaba-chan? You’re in there, right?” she said softly, “I’m sorry for screaming yesterday. It was so dark I got scared...Alibaba please talk to us.”

Akira frowned as his phone abruptly went off, taking the thing out he selected the new message.

IM:

Unknown: Why are you here?

Makoto looked at the message, then turned back to the door “We need more information to steal your heart, we need a keyword to enter your palace that’s why we are here. We just want you to answer some questions, chat messages are fine too.” She exhaled turning to Akira, “We’re counting on you.”

IM:

Unknown: Ok. What do you want to hear?

Akira: How is it, living in this house?

Unknown: It’s painful, and I don’t know why.

Akira: Why don’t you try and go out?

Unknown: I can’t. I’m going to die here.

Akira: What makes you say that?

Unknown: I don’t know, it’s a place I can’t escape. This place will be where I die. It will be my tomb.

Akira: Thank you, I believe that will be enough. Hang in there.

“Tomb?” Ann uttered, “Why don’t we try that?”

Akira nodded and inputted the suggestion into the Meta-nav, and came back as a positive match. They now had all they needed to enter her palace. Akira looked over at the others, “Shall we activate this outside then?”

Ryuji walked up and snatched the phone from him, “Nah, let’s get goin’ guys, and clickyyy.” he grinned, activating the Nav as the time slowed to a halt, the world around them began to shift and buckle in waves. Ripples of distortion materialised around them, warping reality creating puddles of shifting distortion, a rift forcing them to the other side, directly into Futaba’s palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved this scene. The invasion of Sojiro's house is hilarious.
> 
> Makoto is so damn adorable. In truth though its a shame it was with Akira and not Kai. :(
> 
> But Futaba definitely had the shock of her life. She'll be feeling like that for a while, poor girl.
> 
> The next couple of chapters will be the palace itself. I've changed it around and removed some of it and replaced some areas with brand new ones. So that's something to look forward too!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you're all enjoying it.


	38. A Palace in a Sea of Sand

Akira immediately threw his arm in front of his eyes, shielding them from the potent rays of scorching sunshine refracting off the lenses of his glasses directly into his eyes. Because he always wanted his retinas to be cooked to perfection in the space of a second. 

He’d been standing there for what five seconds? And it already felt like someone had dumped him into an oven, turned up the heat to maximum, and then some. The dry heat was painfully hot, sapping the moisture of sweat that was already beading off his skin.

Where the hell where they?

Akira lowered his gaze and pivoted on the spot looking down at the golden sand that shifted under his weight, his feet pushing into the fine particulates as they coalesced to support his weight. Wincing through his glasses he looked around, gazing upon the arid golden dunes of the desert they ended up in. The rise and falls of the dunes peaked all around them, the crescent shapes casting small shadows under the lips caught by the prevailing winds.

There were no distinct markers from what he could see, the place was entirely bleak. No shrubs, no greenery protruded from the golden dunes, it seemed utterly lifeless, devoid of any attention from life, or living organisms.

“Holy crap...it’s sooo hooot....” Ryuji rasped, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Where’s the tomb…”

“A desert?” Makoto said, fanning herself off while moving up the dune, “We didn’t end up in the palace, maybe she really wants to keep people away from her.”

Akira removed his glasses, sliding them into his pocket, “Morgana can you sense where the treasure is?”

“Sure do!” Morgana jumped into the air, puffing into a cloud a black smoke, materialising as the black van, “Hop in everyone! I'll put the AC on full blast!”

The first initial moments of the drive to the palace seemed fine; the palace vaguely came into view over the first dune, a large shimmering object catching the sunshine was seen a long way away, but it had to be where they were headed. Makoto took point at the wheel while Ann got in besides her, the rest of them sliding into the back of the van. 

However, it did heat up, fast. Really fast. It wasn’t really their fault but having the five of them cramped inside along with Morgana’s piss poor attempt at producing any inkling of cool air was debilitating.

Akira rested his arm on the back of the chair and huffed, wiping the beads of sweat away from his eyes, catching a glimpse of the others who weren’t faring too well either. Yusuke looked half unconscious although he was still breathing, Ryuji was making some weird pained noises lazed back against the sticky leather of the back seats. He didn’t really get a look at the girls, he didn’t want to move that far, way too much effort.

Akira felt a jab at the side of his chest, peeling open his lids he looked over at Ryuji who despite his sweaty composition was grinning widely for some reason. Ryuji leant over him and prodded Yusuke who gingerly awoke, before quickly pressing his finger to his mouth, motioning them to keep quiet.

Akira frowned and mouthed to him  _ what? _

“Shhh…” Ryuji beamed, surreptitiously pointing over to the girls before propping himself up quietly over the front row of chairs.

Akira’s frown was soon wiped from his face when he realised why Ryuji was so animated. And well besides what could he say, the view was rather...spectacular to say the least. 

It just so happened that the desert heat had them all sweat so much they’d soaked their clothes and Ann and Makoto’s clothes were no exception. It was enough for their underwear to be showing clearly through their white tops. And well he was glad they chose some bright colours. 

Him and Yusuke nodded to each other and leaned forward quietly to get a better view. They were not as brave as Ryuji who was already slowly inching to get a birds eye view of Ann’s chest, his mouth was wide and he was already making weird noises in his throat like he could barely contain his hormones, rasping out short breaths as he drawled.

Maybe he preferred it that way because Ann’s breasts were larger than Makotos? Not that he didn’t mind either, Ryuji however seemed selective with girls. But Akira knew he had a thing for her, it was kind of obvious.

Not that he was complaining about their choice of lingerie, that pink bra she was wearing really did suit her, definitely her kind of colour, frilly too. Slowly looking over at Makoto he caught a glance at her, with pale blue as the colour of choice, which he definitely couldn’t deny looked great on her, looking over at Yusuke they both pursed their lips and nodded in approval at the same time.

At this rate they would be enjoying the view the entire way. Yusuke quietly reached down to the side of the door, and of all things brought out his sketchpad and pencil, immediately smiling widely while he quietly started to sketch them both.

“Yusuke!” Akira said in a hush, but it was no use, his eyes were already gleaming and transfixed on the girls while he continued to quietly sketch them both.

“It’s stuffy…” Ann whimpered, her arms crossed, leaning forward on the dash before slumping back against the cushioned chair, slowly unbuttoning her top slightly while she pinched and pulled at the lapels of her shirt, desperately trying to get some cool draft.

“I know…” Makoto groaned quietly, lazing herself onto the steering wheel, while she attempted to fan herself off. “Still beats opening the windows to the hot desert air.” Looking over at Ann she huffed, “Hey, Ann. Can I have a drink? Didn’t you have mineral water?”

Ann shook her head and exhaled, “I drank it already…”

Makoto sighed low into the steering wheel. “How’re the guys?” 

Ann huffed and lifted her gaze, only to be met by Ryuji gawking at her, practically drawling on her while getting a full view down her shirt. “You…!” Ann scowled and shot up quickly turning around she struck Ryuji down, pushing him down she leant over the front seat and continued to strike him. “You damn perv! Of course YOU would take advantage of us like that!”

“Ow! Fuck! Ann...Sorry I couldn’t help myself! It wasn’t just me! OW SHIT!” Ryuji cried out. “Annnnnn!”

Makoto slowly turned to him and Yusuke, who both swallowed loudly. Her brows shot down over her red eyes were fierce and flashing with annoyance. Both of them froze and just smiled awkwardly, motioning her a wave. 

She rolled her eyes and leant over the back seat, snatching up Yusuke's sketch pad before slowly tearing the thing in half in front of them, shooting them a tight smile. She let the torn papers fall to the floor before turning back into the driver's seat.

“No matter.” Yusuke smiled, turning to Akira, “The desert heat has forever ingrained that image into my eyes. It will be a perfect piece.”

Makoto looked over her shoulder, cracking her knuckles.

“On second thought, Yusuke has already forgotten, right?” Akira laughed nervously, jabbing Yusuke's side.

“Oh, yes!” Yusuke laughed a little, “Of course, it’s already forgotten!”

Akira slumped back into the back seat, glancing down at Ryuji who was by now, well let’s just say he would never be doing that again, his legs were already up in the air, the rest of him was contorted and buckled in weird, probably uncomfortable positions, not that he could probably feel much after the walloping he just received.

“Morons…” Ann snapped quietly, sitting back in her seat.

“There it is.” Makoto called out, gripping the wheel nodding to the distance. A large pyramid was erected in the centre on a flattened space of desert. A small village of old abandoned sandstone buildings formed a perimeter a fair distance from the pyramid itself. 

But there it was, they had found Futaba’s palace.

A short drive later Makoto carefully meandered them through the small streets and stopped outside the palace entrance along some cobbled sandstone pathways that led to the pyramid stairwell. The area looked typically from the egyptian period. Large limestone walls were erected around the area, some still in construction, intertwined with old wooden scaffolding. Ruined structures of statues and pillars littered the area, all depicting architecture from the egyptain period.

The pyramid itself was quite the amazing sight too, bristling with neatly set limestone blocks in the typical pyramid architecture. A large stairwell stood central, flanked by large pillars etched with hieroglyphics. Leading upwards to an entranceway that extended out of the pyramid, covered by some stone canopy.

Akira slowly leapt out of the van, closely followed by the others before Morgana puffed into a cloud of smoke, returning to his normal form in the metaverse. “Could you guys have fought a little less fiercely next time?” Morgana grimaced, stretching on all fours.

Ann shot a look over at Ryuji who was propped up against a nearby pillar cursing to himself, cracking his shoulders. “Well tell that perv over there to give us girls some privacy next time,” she said huffing out an exhale.

“Huh? Me? You beat the crap outta me though.” Ryuji hollered, turning to the others, “Why don’t they have a scratch on them!?”

“Because they weren’t gawking down my shirt, were they?”

“W-Well...I...Ah…you know?”

Makoto groaned, gazing up at the pyramid fanning herself with her palm, “Guys...please stop...To think her palace would be a pyramid.”

“So, a pyramid is a tomb?” 

“Indeed, a Pharaoh's tomb to be precise,” Yusuke uttered, finger farming the entrance hall. “It’s beautiful nonetheless...It’s perfectly conformed to the golden ratio.”

Makoto walked over to the start of the stairwell, “There are a number of theories, some say tomb, others believe they were tools constructed to revive the dead or even houses of eternity for the dead buried within. In any case let’s go check it out.”

Akira gingerly climbed up the stairs, everything was hot. His gait was so constricted due to his lack of hydration and the pyramid’s golden sheen only worked as a mirror to radiate the heat back at them. At least the canopy sheltered the entranceway that was adorned with clay vases flanked on either side of a rather impressive looking stone doorway. Tipped with a carving of an eye. etched with some kind of odd symbols he could swear were some kind of computing language or binary. Not that he was an expert by any means.

“Mind giving me a hand here?” Akira grunted, pushing on the large stone door. With the assistance of Ryuji and Ann they pushed open the entrance way as a rush of air exitted from inside, they slipped between the gap and entered the palace.

Akira looked up as he stepped into the vestibule of the pyramid gazing upon the long stretch of stairs that formed a central corridor through the middle of the structure, supported by colossal pillar shafts, carved in the shape of desert trees or reeds. Beams of light radiated through some open hatches on the ceiling of the area, reflecting off the fine particles of dust and particulate debris that tarried through the air.

The palace did however have an unsettling vibe, the place was too quiet. No shadows were lurking around. The sarcophagi that were laid out along the vestibule walls were undamaged and dormant. Even the stone foundations inside were etched with strings of binary that periodically glowed in ambient green.

The air was clean, considering they only opened the entrance he would have thought the air would be stale and difficult to breath in. But it was relatively normal, in addition cool air constantly flowed through the corridor shaft as if someone slapped the AC on full blast and kept it there. 

Which seemed ridiculous considering the period they ended up in. The only other strange thing is that all of them were still wearing their school clothes, their Phantom Thief attire was yet to materialise on them.

“Ah man, this is amazing!” Ryuji gasped in relief, holding out his arms. “Feels like the AC’s on full blast!”

Makoto shifted her gaze around the vestibule, “Perhaps it’s because in reality Futaba as an AC pumping through her room? Also why haven’t our clothes changed, this is a first?”

Morgana looked over his shoulder walking up the thin stairwell that rose to the central shaft, “It’s because she doesn’t see us as a threat. If you aren’t seen as an enemy to the palace ruler your clothes don’t change, that’s all. More importantly I can sense the treasure up ahead.”

Akira rose the small stairwell, carefully meandering around the broken, fragile flooring that led to the initial start of the corridor that seemed to lead to the heart of the pyramid. The group of them stopped near the summit of the stairwell, the lanterns around the peak erupted in incandescent, multicoloured flames. Holding out his arm he motioned the others to stop and golden light descended from in front of them, coalescing into a point before a figure emerged.

She was short, dressed in some kind of silken kalasiris styled dress covering her lower body, draped with a golden sash at the center. Over her shoulders sat a golden necklace brace, pitted with a variety of gemstones that anchored the straps of linen that covered her small breasts. Her orange coloured hair fell down to the small of her back, topped with a golden headdress, tipped with a coloured serpent adorned with more precious gems. Behind her large black rimmed glasses her golden coloured eyes shifted up to gaze upon them with a cold, bleak stare.

“This must be Futaba’s shadow.” Akira said cautiously. Even though nothing had happened so far he wasn’t ready to trust any ruler of a palace, regardless of their stature or their charity of letting them in freely. Their demeanours could quickly change for the worse.

“Great, this’ll be easy.” Ryuji said, walking up to her, “So where’s the treasure...huh? Why aren’t you talkin’?”

“Don’t be like that, you idiot!” Ann quickly interjected, rushing over to her, in a soft voice she uttered, “Sorry Futaba-chan, could you tell us where your most treasured possession is?”

Futaba’s shadow’s head rose, her brows forced down, “Why have to sought to plunder my tomb?” she uttered in a slightly distorted tone. Her voice sounded young but was sharp and to the point.

“Huh? Didn’t you want us to steal it?”

Futaba’s shadow’s voice remained level, “You can try and steal it, though try as you might.”

Yusuke’s brows raised, “Hm, maybe this is what they refer to as that “tsundere” thing where they are harsh or sweet depending on the mood?”

“With the state my palace is currently in, there’s no way you can steal it...” her shadow suddenly dropped to her knees, grasping the sides of her head as she cried out in pain. Voices of unidentifiable individuals of men and women echoed through the halls of the palace.

_...You're the one who killed her... _

_...Murderer.... _

_...It’s all your fault... _

“Guys, what the hell is goin’ on…” Ryuji breathed, his eyes widened scanning the high ceilings.

Futaba’s shadow levitated off the stone flooring, her golden eyes dipped to the floor, matching her sorrowed expression, “That’s right...They were all right...I did it. I am the one who killed my mother…” A deafening shrill screech resonated through the palace, shaking the foundations of the structure. Futaba’s shadow looked upwards, “My mother exists here...I will remain here. I will do so...until I die,” she uttered before vanishing.

A large mechanism sounded in the ramparts above, blue flame enveloped each of them, suiting them in each of their phantom thief attire. A loud crash emanated from above catching all their attention. A colossal stone sphere erupted from the ceiling crashing down in front of them.

“HOLY FUCK!” Ryuji hollered, pivoting around, as a loud creak sounded the tumbling of the sphere towards them.

“Oh crap!” Morgana barked, “This is bad! Ruuuuuuuun!”

“I don’t wanna die like this!” Ann cried out, closing her eyes and she sprinted with them, a stream of tears trailing from her eyes.

Akira and the others rushed down the stairs and full sprint, sliding around the corner he quickly grabbed Morgana and pulled him to the side with the others who were cowering behind the lip of the stairwell. The sphere crashed past overhead, shattering the pillars that flanked either side before pummeling through the broken floor.

Makoto peered around the lip breathing heavily before resting her back against the wall. “That was...too close...I guess this place will be...full of traps.”

Akira walked back up as the sound of multiple doors sealed up the passageway ahead. “Dammit...Everyone okay?” he said hoarsely to the others. When he received a whole lot of nodding and shallow breaths he looked back up the sealed area. “We should regroup back in the real world, I think that’s enough excitement for one day.”

Shortly after catching their breath they headed out of the palace and excited back to the real world. Passing through the ripples of distortion they found themselves outside Sojiro’s residence just as the sun was beginning to set. At this hour Leblanc was closed so Akira unlocked the store for them and let them rest for a while, after all they just had the scare of their lives personifying their inner Indiana Jones. 

They had already discussed a change of hideout, considering their target was so close to Leblanc his room had been chosen for that purpose, not that he minded.

“We just need to take care not to be discovered by, Boss,” Yusuke pointed out.

“Yusuke’s right,” Morgana nodded, sitting back on top of the bar. “Besides we have no idea what that pyramid has in store for us, we all need to be very cautious in our approach otherwise it’ll be our tomb also.”

Ann scowled, clutching her chest turning to Ryuji. “That reminds me, what was all that stuff about in the van, huh? You know how you were giving me those dirty looks, you perv.”

“Shuddup!” Ryuji shrugged, “It was a great view! You guys were lookin’ too, right?”

Yusuke breathed a pleasurable sigh and smiled, “Indeed. The pyramid’s golden ratio was truly a sight to behold.”

“I wasn’t staring, Lady Ann.” Morgana kicked up his chin, “I’m a gentleman.”

“It’s not that you weren't, it's that you couldn’t since you were transformed.” Ann snarled, “Right?”

“I-I...uh…”

Makoto pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head slowly, “Will we all be all right after this…?”

Ryuji cleared his throat, “Ah man! This is gonna be one crazy summer vacation.”

And didn’t he get that right. Crazy didn’t even begin to describe the events of that summer, Futaba’s palace was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my additions to this scene made it better. This has got to be one of the moments I find so hilarious. Hopefully you guys got a good laugh out of it too, I certainly did while writing it.
> 
> The next chapter will be the palace itself, and it's quite long so I hope you'll look forward to that. I have changed a couple of the areas quite significantly in the palace itself. But you'll see in the next posting.
> 
> Once again thanks for reading. And I hope you're continuing to enjoy it.
> 
> Tell me how you liked the scene too. I would love your feedback!
> 
> Till next time!


	39. The Tomb of Shattered Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know there will be an important announcement at the end.

After the others left, Akira headed straight for the shower, standing under the spray for as long as humanly possible. For the amount he had sweated during their incursion on that pyramid and also the ride over there, he really needed to wash thoroughly. Hell, he was surprised his skin wasn’t already seared and toasty from that desert heat.

Leaning back on the tiled wall he let the cool water continue to wash over him and he had to wonder what was in store for them in that palace. It was already unstable from the get-go, but that just about summarised Futaba’s current mental state, didn’t it? The traps were probably all there to stop people getting close to her. Besides the demeanor of the ruler reflected on the palace, after all.

It was dangerous, and he did worry about the other’s safety but they were as adamant as he was regarding helping Futaba put her past behind her, and steal her heart. They really needed her help. She was the only one they could count on to deal with Medjed, how exactly she would do that? He didn’t have a clue, none of them probably did.

Those voices they heard inside the palace. Was that really what people said to her when her mother died, and those were the snippets and comments plaguing her mind, with hallucinations? There were so many uncertainties and things he didn’t know. But one thing was for sure, no one should say those things to someone that young, especially after what happened. Bastards.

Akira cursed to himself and gritted his teeth. Stepping free from the spray he quickly dried himself off, got changed and slapped on the stove, heating up the curry he prepared earlier as well as filling the large basin with cool water. It had been many nights since he had tried to imitate Sojiro’s curry, not that he ever came close to it, yet he did find it quite enjoyable of a challenge. 

“Morgana.” Akira called out, when he heard the gentle click of hit claws on the tiled flooring he waited behind the bar.

“Hm, what is it-”

Akira quickly swept up the cat and placed him in the cool water, and proceeded to work in some soap into his hands before gently rubbing it through his fur.

Morgana shot out his paws in protest, not that it mattered; he already had a good hold and was working his fingers around his ears, then his chin “Hey!....I...didn’t...ask for...this!...Ohhh...Mrewwwww.”

“That better?” Akira smiled, looking down at him who was already calming down as he gently worked his fingers around his fur. Grabbing a spare jug he filled it up and poured it slowly over him then pulling the plug from the basin. Laying out a spare, dry towel he let Morgana have his way with it before dishing himself some curry and placing Morgana’s food on the floor in a bowl.

After sucking back a few mouthfuls of curry, his phone proceeded to chime. Picking his smartphone from his pocket he laid it out on the bar so Morgana could prop up on the bar and take a peek.

IM:

Ryuji: Well, that palace already sucks.

Ann: Is doing this really going to help us deal with Medjed? I’m starting to have doubts.

Akira: We have to put faith in Futaba.

Yusuke: Does Medjed really intend to follow through with their threats? It’d be a shame if our efforts were a waste.

Unknown: Medjed will definitely make a move.

Ann: Alibaba! Is that you?

Unknown: It is. I’m checking your progress, how much longer is it going to take?

Makoto: Your heart is more problematic than we had anticipated.

Ryuji: Hey Alibaba, can you really do something about Medjed?

Unknown: Of course. I wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble if I couldn’t.

Yusuke: While that may be true we have no evidence to support that.

Unknown: Your work will be rewarded. I promise. Besides, what other options do you have?

Makoto: I suppose that’s true…

Ryuji: Can you take down a server? Show us what you can do.

Makoto: Hey! Don’t start any trouble.

Unknown: Is that all it would take to convince you? Fine. Until next time.

Makoto: This is troubling, but we need to do what we can at the moment.

Yusuke: I have concern for Futaba herself during all of this.

Akira: Regardless we are still going to steal her heart. Count on it.

In the morning, the next day. Akira contacted the others to gather at Leblanc, ready to take another shot at infiltrating the palace. After all, time was of the essence here. They didn’t really have any clue on when Medjed would go through with their final threat. They needed to steal Futaba’s heart and get her on their side as soon as possible, predominantly to avoid any serious backlash from the public.

Speaking of Futaba, she did seem to go through with that little request from Ryuji the night before. His phone had been blown up with messages from Mishima complaining that the Phan-site was gone, that Medjed had hacked into it and replaced it with a message “Is this enough?” Which no doubt was her displaying an inkling of her skill. Oh, and she restored the site, of course.

Akira greeted the others as they arrived into his room shortly after he laid out the table and a couple of spare chairs that were floating around. Pulling his chair forward he sat at the table and rested his arms on the cool wooden top. “That pyramid is probably going to be difficult to infiltrate.”

Adjusting her short denim shorts Ann crossed one of her bare legs over the other and nodded, “Yeah, isn’t it weird though it’s not actually part of the city? All the other palaces have been part of Tokyo.”

“That’s probably because the previous rulers were social enough to know the layout of the city, or the surrounding area at least,” Morgana said sitting upon the table, “Futaba on the other hand probably has no idea what the city is like.”

“Hence why the whole area was a bleak desert,” Yusuke said grimly. “Though it is understandable, considering her current lifestyle as a shut-in.”

“All we need now is a palace wayyy up in the clouds, right!?” Ryuji grinned, leaning back in his chair.

Makoto winced, shaking her head, “I’m not so sure about that...a flying bank was enough for me, thanks. Although we never truly know what a palace will be like. Anyway, let’s head inside. Our time is precious.”

Akira nodded and activated the meta-nav, slipping them back through realities to the other side, the ripples of distortion emerging the bleak desert and the colossal pyramid standing central amongst the distortion.

The immediate scorching heat was still debilitating, even when they just materialised into the area outside of the pyramid. Then again he was, including everyone else wearing their Phantom Thief costumes. And black really didn’t do well with hot, intense sunlight now did it? Then again, with Ann and Makoto’s skin tight suits, maybe he was better off than some of the others. Regardless the inside of the palace would be nice and chilled with a steady stream of cool air flowing through the structure. Considering all the traps and labyrinths that were no doubt in store for them he had to look forward to something.

Ascending up the stairwell to the main entrance they made their way into the pyramid, stepping into the vestibule, it was clear that boulder did some serious structural damage to the small area above. Leaping up the stairs he quickly snaked his way over the remaining structural supports that would have supported the floor if it was there anymore.

Across the other side was a mess of debris and shattered vases and sarcophagi that were unlucky enough to have been caught in the wake of that boulder. Gazing up at the colossal door that was covered in jade coloured slabs etched with those weird hieroglyphic-like symbols, with a central golden plate with the symbol of an eye. There was no way it would budge by any normal means.

Makoto walked up besides them while the others delved through the debris of vases. Tilting her head to side she scanned the door, “Hm, It looks firmly closed, although there is some kind of mechanism at the center,” she pointed at the golden plate. “It does look like we will have to look for another entrance though, but with how pyramids were built there has to be some other shafts. What do you think, Joker?”

Akira nodded, turning to face her, “I think you’re right, if only we knew where to look.”

“You were saying?” Yusuke uttered from behind them, handing out a rolled up piece of papyrus. “I found this in one of those broken vases. Perhaps you should inspect it, Queen?”

Makoto took the scroll and unwound the sheet, revealing a map of a network of underground shafts. “Good work, Fox. This will be perfect. Mona, here!” She hollered, tossing the scroll to him.

Walking back to the entrance vestibule Morgana scanned the map, “There isn’t really any way to get to those tunnels from here though-”

Futaba’s shadow materialised in front of them, her expression remained flat and apathetic. “You have returned, hm...I never thought I would see you again,” her voice remained level, along her faintly distorted words.

“I wonder why!” Ryuji rolled his eyes, blurting his words quickly, “You tried to kill us with an effin’ boulder last time! You want to steal that treasure of yours or not?”

Her shadow tilted her head, her expression remaining vastly nonplussed, “Maybe you are up to the task, maybe you aren’t. Only time will tell. And your resolve…” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ryuji said, taking a step forward towards her. “Aren’t you going to help us?”

“Skull what’re you-” Ann threw out her arm to stop him.

Futaba’s shadow took a step back, clutching her arms around her chest, her golden eyes narrowed, quickly glanced between them as if she was trapped and was searching for a way out. “Help, you say…?” she uttered as a loud mechanism sounded beneath their feet, closing her eyes she disappeared in front of them.

Akira promptly braced himself as the floor beneath them shifted and split in two, sending them all hurtling into an open pit as screams erupted from them all, before they were all catapulted into a narrow shaft filled with quicksand that funneled into a central point.

“Shiittt! What is this stuff-” Ryuji screamed, getting a mouthful of sand.

“Quicksand!” Makoto gasped, her arms thrashing through the sea of fine sand. 

Akira gritted his teeth and looked over at the side of the wall where a series of wooden struts were built into the foundations. Set between the falling streams of fine sand. Thrashing his arms in powerful strokes he pushed himself through the endless current of fine particles. There was no footing underneath to stand upon, just a vast moving wave of sand.

Writhing against the sand Akira briefly looked over his shoulder, the screams and grunts of the others echoing through the shaft, catching a glimpse of Yusuke and Makoto just behind him desperately swimming forward to him. Ryuji had reached one of the ladder-like structures and was already pulling Ann and Morgana to him even though Ann was still screaming.

In one sudden surge Akira reached from the ladder, clasping his hand on the wooden strut that creaked and splintered under his firm grip. Looking back over his shoulder he held out his hand and grabbed onto Yusuke’s wrist pulling him forward so he could grip onto the same pole. 

“Thank you, Joker.” Yusuke said hoarsely, holding out his hand as he did the same.

“Queen! Now!” Akira grunted as he and Yusuke caught her palms yanking her forward before pushing her up higher on the ladder.

Makoto looked down at them with a smile and breathed a sigh of relief, her red eyes quickly focussing, “Joker...Fox...Thanks...that was scary.” She breathed, before slowly climbing to the nearby ledge.

Akira let Yusuke ascend first, looking over at Ryuji he flashed a thumbs up before meeting up with the others at the top. Upon reaching the top he sank back down upon one of the sandstone pillars. Bringing his knees up to his chest he let his arms rest on his knees and calmed his breathing. 

Yusuke sat down next to him, wiping the sand off of his costume he gazed up at the dark shaft they fell through. “That was quite the fall, is everyone all right?”

Makoto crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes she nodded once through her heavy breaths.

“Per...fect…” Ryuji rasped, wiping away the remnants of the sand that had melded to his tongue. “Argh...this is awful…”

Morgana and Ann looked over at Ryuji with a concerned, yet relieved expression. Ann walked over to him and squeezed his arm, “Thanks, Skull, you saved us there.”

“Y-Yeah...no problem.” he uttered with a modest flush.

“First a boulder, then this...Did we piss her off somehow?”

Morgana shook his head, sitting onto the stone flooring, “I don’t think so. I suspect it's more to do with the fact that she can’t control her instinct to push people away from her.”

Akira leaned forward and rose to his feet. Shoving his hands in his pockets he briefly looked around. “Anyway, let’s find our way out of here.”

The shaft they ended up in seemed more of an elaborate trap room than an actual main section of the pyramid. Multiple cracks in the structure meant that fresh, fine-grain sand was pouring down through most of the levels of ledges that were supported in the room, all trailing down into the central narrow shaft they just pulled themselves out of. 

Scaling the empty sarcophagi was their only way to reach the higher levels of the area, the rivers of sand blocked off most of the usual staircases leading upwards, either that or the wooden scaffolding was too rotten or ruined to scale across. He simply couldn’t risk sending anyone over, for fear they may fall back into that deathtrap of a sandpit.

After scrambling to the highest level they found an exit doorway, pulling on the ankh-shaped lever, the etched golden door rose, leading out to a series of narrow stone corridors supported by a vast amount of wooden scaffolding. 

A deep moan sounded through the hallways, snapping them all to peer around the corner.

“Is that shadow a...mummy?” Ann whispered, pointing over to a tall gangly looking creature. Its tall human form was wrapped in woven linen that draped off some areas, revealing sinewed, rotten flesh. A mask of oddly shaped bone was bonded to its face.

“Ugh...That’s nasty…” Ryuji grimaced.

“I suggest we try and avoid these for now,” Makoto whispered to the group, it’s too narrow to fight effectively in here.”

Heeding her advice he stuck to the shadows and snuck passed the patrolling shadow with the others close behind. Honestly it didn’t seem to notice their presence, it’s slow plodding movement tested his patience more than anything. 

Ascending a stairwell that peaked at the end of the corridor led them to a wide, opened room spaced out with rectangular support pillars radiating a faint green glow. Surrounding the room were a number of sarcophaguses, one such was larger than the others and stood central over some steps blocking their path. The coffin trembled periodically at their approach before remaining dormant. 

Akira held out his arm, motioning the others to halt. “Somethings not right about that one.”

Makoto walked over to his side, drawing her revolver. “Let’s test that theory, shall we?” she smirked, turning to the others, “Get ready everyone.” The sound of weapons being drawn and swords unsheathed emanated behind him as Makoto leveled her weapon at the trembling sarcophagus. Cocking back the hammer with her thumb she squeezed the trigger, a round erupted from the barrel with a flash hurtling towards the sarcophagus. A ping sounded as the round ripped through the armoured shell going straight through the shadow.

A low scream ensued from inside the sarcophagus, black blood trickled from the small smoldering hole as the front slowly creaked open, a high pitched shriek bellowed from inside the coffin resonating around the chamber.

Akira slowly drew his blade from sheath, “Get ready…”

The sarcophagus suddenly started to tremble violently, the black liquid that seeped from the small hole traced its contents, sucking back into the coffin. The door opened fully with a loud crack, white bright light gleamed from the inside the stone coffin. Orbs of light ejected out of the entrance pulsing with unrestrained power releasing beams of short, photons of energy crashing into their direction.

“Scatter!” Akira grunted, rushing behind one of the nearby support pillars as the sounds of gunfire mixed in with the crashing of stone and rubble as the beams of light pummeled through the structural support around them. Akira covered his eyes from the cloud of debris and winced, holding his side, pain suddenly struck him. Looking down he caught a glimpse of fresh blood oozing from a glancing hit he must have taken.

“Shit…” Akira grimaced, his head whipping back around gazing at the shadow as the thing let out a distorted roar. A portal opened within the sarcophagus the swirling energy groaned as multiple shadows in the form of mummies slowly stumbled out of the portal.

“What the hell is this!” Ryuji yelled, pumping rounds of his shotgun off into the nearest shadow, ripping through the rotten flesh, showering black ooze over the stone foundations

“Joker! We need to take that shadow out.” Makoto called out to him, beating down on one of the shadows before throwing out a kick, catching another in the skull.

Akira nodded and leapt behind cover about to draw his mask until a shadow clambered over to him, dragging him down to the floor. Akira gritted his teeth as his grip on his blade was lost, the dagger falling to the floor while the mummy mounted him forcing it’s face into his own, it’s eyes glew a bright red while black ooze seethed from its mouth parts, its jaw snapping ever closer to his face.

“Joker!” Yusuke hollered, rushing over to his side, quickly drawing his katana before arcing the thin blade across the shadow, slicing through its head as the thing tumbled off with a tear of dark sinewed flesh. Akira pushed the limp body off of himself before accepting the hand that was held out for him.

“Thanks, Fox…” Akira breathed looking over at the others. Fire, wind, and jolts of lightning cast from multiple personas crashed into the groups of upcoming shadows. “Say, can you slow the ones coming out for me?”

Sheathing his katana Yusuke smirked, gripping the edges of his mask, “Indeed, go now I shall halt their advance,” He uttered nodding to him, “Goemon!”

Akira recovered his blade and traced around the chamber, flanking around to the large sarcophagus. Streams of cold air emanated from behind him, tracing around the group of shadows before freezing around their spindly legs, encasing them in solid ice.

“Chi-you!” Akira called out drawing his mask. The both of them rushed through to the large shadow, hacking through the helpless mummies before his persona threw it’s large spear into the swirling portal, the large bladed weapon pierced through the stone. 

The swirling portal rippled and grinded to a halt, the form of the sarcophagus slowly evaporating into black ash.

“Is everyone okay?” Makoto grunted, slamming her fist into one of the remaining shadows before turning to the others. “Anyone hurt? Mona, tend to Joker, I got the others!”

“Y-Yes ma’am!” Morgan said hurriedly, traipsing over to him.

Akira placed his mask back over his eyes, blue ethereal flames tickling at the edges, falling to his knees he gripped his side that was still leaking. Looking up to see his cute bobbleheaded friend hold out his paw, casting that soothing green light that coalesced over his wound knitting the sundered flesh back together. With a sigh of relief he got back to his feet.

“There that should do it,” Morgana grinned, his large blade dematerialising from his grip.

“This sucks…” Ann whimpered from a distance, brushing off a heaping amount of slick black blood and trails of saliva off her costume. “Why did they have to come after me…”

“Are you hurt, Panther?” Makoto asked, walking up to her.

“Nope...just covered in shit,” Ryuji barked a laugh before a stray mummified limb was launched at his face. “OW! What the hell!” he grimaced, tearing the thing free from his puss.

“You were the one who was beating them in front of me!” Ann huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, “You could have been more careful!”

While an argument ensued between the two of them Akira walked over to Makoto who shot him a smile, shaking her head slowly while she shook some residual black blood off her brass knuckles. “They really are something, aren’t they,” Makoto chuckled.

“They really are,” Akira grinned. “Anyway, let’s get going, the way is clear now.”

With the way leading up cleared Akira led the others up the small stairwell, activating another one of the ankh-like levers opened the doorway to an old and withered shaft. It seemed to be under construction, littered with high-rise scaffolding and stone pillars that were half finished.

A large wooden bridge was stretched across a river of slow moving sand that meandered its way underneath the stone foundations into some other unknown shaft. And like hell he was going to experience the pyramids version of a child’s sandpit again. After scaling the rickety scaffolding and various levels of sandstone blocks they headed down a narrow corridor littered with broken vases and statues depicting various Egyptian gods. 

“Huh? What’s this?” Ann frowned peering around of the crossroads at the end of the corridor. “There’s something glowing.”

“Let’s get a closer look.” Makoto said, walking up to the statue. “Anubis.”

“Huh? What's that?” Ryuji said slowly, like his brain had just learned a new word he knew nothing about.

“The egyptian god of the afterlife.” Makoto knelt down, her eyes tracing along a thin line of scripture at the base, “A light to the truth, bright enough to shed light even on the darkest of souls.”

Akira paced over to them, gazing at the statue of Anubis that stood on top of a golden plinth, the black and golden etching illuminated by a green orb that sat on the open palm of the statue, pulsing with shallow light. “A light to the truth, huh? I guess we should take it.” he said removing the green orb, tossing the thing to Morgana who slipped it into his utility belt.

Shortly after emerging from another series of winding corridors they stepped onto a large stone balcony overlooking the main stairwell of the palace. A large mirror-type device stood central on the stone balcony, the golden dish crackling with unstable but small sparks of energy as if it were misfiring.

Yusuke leaned over the front of the device, his finger tracing over a small spherical notch in the side of the device, “Hm, it appears to be missing something. Perhaps it’s that orb we found earlier?”

“Mona, you’re up.” Akira said, nodding to the device.

“Aye, aye, Joker.” Morgana grinned, pulling out the pulsing orb from one of the pouches on his belt. Approaching the device he held the orb close to the notch. The orb resonated in his palm before suddenly shooting into the spherical notch, loose arcs of green energy erupted from the small sphere locking into the device. The stone column hummed with power as lines of green energy travelled up the device to the mirror shooting out a beam of raw energy contacting the golden plate on the large jade door blocking their path forward.

Makoto crossed her arms over her chest, nodding to the door, “Look, the door is opening...interesting.” The jaded door vibrated before receding into the adjacent walls, revealing the set of stairs. “So we just need to find more devices like these to open the path again.”

“Hell yeah! One down!” Ryuji grinned, fistbumping the air. 

“Come on let’s go.” Akira smirked, leaping down to the entrance vestibule below.

A light to the truth. He supposed that was one way to put it. For how much her labyrinth of a palace clearly reflected the state of her heart. Confused and difficult to navigate, a maze of twisted emotions, a trap waiting for anyone wanting to get close to her. It did make their progress more taxing, and with the lack of shadows they had encountered already there must be a lot more, further in the depths of the pyramid.

Ascending the newly opened stairwell Akira opened the next set of doors to the side of the steps, to where exactly he had no idea. Even with Morgana navigating using the map they found it was difficult to know where they were without exploring further. Either way they had to find their path through the maze, all they had to do was find more of those weird devices. Easy, right?

Following the large hallway down, scaling a few levels down opened up into an extremely large open shaft, broken vases and remnants of trinkets and sarcophagi were built up along the flanks of the walls, pressed into a mix of high mounds of sand and debris that built up along the limestone walls of the hall.

“What happened here? It’s a mess…” Ann pondered walking through an open archway into the hallway. “Huh, Futaba-chan?”

Akira and the others quickly rushed to her side, Futaba’s shadow was standing in the centre of the long inclining path, seemingly waiting for them. Her golden coloured eyes were neutral as they shifted over to them. “So, you’ve made progress. If you wish to see the truth, come. The past awaits,” she uttered pivoting around.

“Ugh, dammit. What’s with this girl! That’s it I’ve had enough.” Ryuji groaned before sprinting after her up the incline, the others losing sight of him when he turned a corner at the top of the shaft.

“What’s that monkey doing now?” Morgana sighed, “There’s no telling what could be up there-”

“Shiitttt!” Ryuji’s voice echoed from up the shaft, right before the sound of huge impacts came from above, the stone beneath their feet started to tremble violently. “Guys! Run fucking RUN!” Ryuji hollered hurriedly through gasped breaths sprinting around the corner just as multiple large spherical boulders careened into the wall behind him.

“You heard him run!” Akira barked, making a dash for the small entrance alcove. When the others made it inside he peered around the corner and caught Ryuji as he ran past, dragging him in while multiple spherical boulders crashed into the rear wall.

When the dust settled Akira gazed up at the now stacked line of boulders all the way up the inclining hallway. It seemed that Ryuji didn’t understand no matter how helpful Futaba’s shadow seemed to be her innate fear of people getting close could only spark trouble for them. Then again this was Ryuji he was talking about here. Trouble always seemed to find him, or he would find it as it were.

“Nice going, Indiana.” Akira coughed, grunting as he rose to his feet. “You want a shot at a movie too?”

“W-What! How did I expect that to happen!” Ryuji protested, wafting the dust from his face.

“You know, Skull, you could have thought about it first maybe before running after her.” Ann sighed, rolling her eyes, dusting off her costume. “As if I need to be more messy too!”

Akira shook his head as the lovely couple bickered again, walking over to the boulders he pondered for a second before pressing his foot to one of the spheres, testing to see if they moved, which they didn’t. Grasping a ledge that protruded from the limestone foundations above, he vaulted onto the top of one of the spheres. Kneeling down he held his hands out for the others, helping them all get atop the conga-line of boulders.

After scaling the incline, and a small stairwell later and after dealing with a couple of shadows, the path led them to a large room, another one of those odd devices stood in the centre, this time however the thing was active except the beam was just hitting an opposite wall. A large screen was situated on the wall opposite, depicting an image of Futaba’s shadow sitting upon a throne while men in black suits held up some sort of note.

Yusuke slowly approached the mural, his lids lowered over his eyes tracing the image, “These adults in black are reading something to a crying child? The emotions of the artist are often depicted in the art they produce...I can sense serious pain.”

_...I should never have had Futaba… _

_...She was always a bother...A thorn in my side… _

_...It seems you caused your mother a great deal of suffering, Futaba-chan… _

_...Maternity Neurosis… _

Makoto’s lids peeled wide, “Are they voices from this event in her past?...It’s horrible, it almost sounded like a suicide note…” she said in a low voice.

The device suddenly shifted its position, the mirror pivoting around striking the beam into the mural which dissipated striking a view of the main stairwell, the beam struck the golden plate on the next door, opening the way to the next section.

“No wonder her heart is in such a state.” Morgana frowned, leaping down to the stairs with the others. “They must have fed her lies from the start, distorting her memories.”

“We’ll save her.” Akira said firmly, opening the next door to the side of the large set of stairs. Walking into the next room it was...tiny, just a small square room, with no standout features, just a few torches resting on pedestals and a small dark crack between two of the walls. Just big enough for a person to fit though.

They were going to have to go through there? Wherever it would lead it didn’t look promising, that was for sure.

“We don’t have to go through there, do we?” Ann groaned, cowering away from the tunnel entrance.

“I agree...it’s dark and looks very ominous…” Makoto winced, covering her mouth.

“Mona?” Akira prompted him, nodding to the map.

Morgana shook his head, “This looks to be the only way through, the map shows a series of underground catacombs we will have to go through.”

“Catacombs, huh?” Akira walked over and grabbed one of the torches, passing one to Ryuji and taking one for himself, “Well we have no other choice, let’s go.”

How long had they been traipsing through these tunnels, minutes? Hours? Definitely felt like it. The shafts were narrow, and dimly lit. Only a selection of sun-lights carved into the high ceilings above provided any illumination below. And that wasn’t even much.

That however, wasn’t really their biggest problem. Unfortunately as they found out, Ann and Makoto didn’t really fare well in dark, cramped spaces. He could tell this by the way Makoto was giving his arm death grip, huddling close to him. Maybe that was why he couldn’t feel his fingers very well, or his whole lower arm for that matter. And that grip always well and truly intensified whenever any sound was heard, or something freaked her out. 

Which happened to be a lot.

Well at least he was sharing the lovely experience as she also had a fine grip on Yusuke’s wrist who they both seemed to be escorting her through the darkness. Looking over in front of them Ryuji had to deal with the same thing, Ann was clutching onto his arm cowering into him slightly with Morgana seated upon her shoulders.

“H-How long is this going to go on for…?” Makoto groaned quietly, flinching at the sound of debris falling somewhere off in the distance.

Ann looked over her shoulder, a slight fear lacing her words, “Y-Yeah, we must be getting somewhere soon, right Mona?”

“Let me check-”

A sudden rush of wind tore through the shaft, a howling gust that ripped through the shaft, echoing through the distance, blowing out their torches.

_...Help me, it’s not my fault… _

_...I’m so sorry… _

_...Just stop…. _

Darkness quickly ensued over their surroundings, only dim rays of sunlight piercing through the dark depths.

“AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh-” Ryuji quickly cleared his throat, dropping the torch to the floor. “P-Panther what the hell was that!”

“WHAT! That was you!” Ann snapped back, trembling against his arm, another howling gust resonated through the chamber, “AHHHHHHH!” she screamed, tearing Morgana from her shoulder clutching him against her chest.

Yusuke sneered, looking over at Ryuji, “How unmanly of you, Skull.”

“I-It wasn’t me, man!” Ryuji blurted loudly.

“OhmygodOhmygod...Don’thurtmeDon’thurtme...pleaseeeee,” Makoto blurted out hurriedly, wrapping both her arms around Akira’s waist.

“Look a light up ahead!”

And he was right about that, not far from their position a small flame flickered in the distance, a small illumination in the darkness but at least they could get their bearings based on it.

Even though it was a small distance it still took them forever, partially because he couldn’t walk properly, more of a shuffle then any normal gait he would have preferred. Though what could he expect when Makoto had turned into a koala. Although, a slow and cautious approach was probably the best idea anyway considering their current predicament. And it wasn’t as if he could ask Morgana for directions, he was already probably passed out, or perhaps having a few heart attacks for how close he was, pressed up against Ann’s chest.

Upon reaching the small room the flames in the corners of the room dimly lit up the surroundings which just seemed to be a few scattered, but well preserved sarcophaguses. Which by now was nothing really out of the ordinary.

Akira leant against one of the stone coffins, shaking out his left arm with a grimace.

“Sorry…” Makoto winced, sitting down besides him. “I don’t know why I get so scared…”

Akira flashed her a smile, “It’s fine as long as you’re safe.”

A shallow moan ricocheted through the chamber, the walls trembling briefly before halting to a stop. A knocking sound came from inside one of the sarcophagi situated in the room. 

“Huh? Is that coming from here?” Ann whispered, hesitantly placing her ear up against the lid. Another loud knock sounded right before an arm of a rotting shadow ripped through the top of the sarcophagus, gripping onto Ann’s pigtails. “Oooh my god! Help!”

Ryuji promptly rushed over, swinging his mace down upon the arm of the shadow, shattering the fragile bones, severing the wrist from the arm. The groan of heavy stone being moved shot the others into action as the other lids of the sarcophaguses slowly opened. Multiple limbs crashed through the walls of the room, a myriad of arms protruded from the gaps, clawing their way at the foundations. 

“Shit, everyone run!” Akira barked, pointing to the narrow corridor ahead before drawing his sidearm, popping off a few rounds into the shadows climbing out of the stone coffins. 

“Go we will hold them off!” Yusuke nodded to the others, drawing his automatic rifle releasing a series of bursts from the barrel while they backed off into the corridor.

“There’s a ladder here!” Ann cried out down the corridor. An arm shot out from the wall beside her, clawing at her, “Ahhhh! Skull hurry climb!”

Akira rushed to the others with Yusuke, still firing off rounds into the group of lumbering shadows behind them, slowly shambling over the piles of dead mummies. Shuffling back he bumped into Makoto who was slowly shimmying forward in the darkness.

“NoNoNo….Thiscannotbehappening...Thiscannotbehappening!….AHHHHHH!” she screamed, swiping her fists at the multiple limbs that burst from the walls before sprinting towards the ladder.

“Fox, go!” Akira nodded over his shoulder, slashing his blade out, catching at the rotten sinewy flesh of multiple mummies before jumping onto the copper ladder, reaching up someone grabbed him and yanked him through the gap just as someone pushed a heavy stone slab over the exit. 

“Is everyone...okay?” Akira exhaled through heavy breaths, slumping back onto the floor. “How is she?” Akira uttered looking over at Makoto, who was leant back against the wall with her knees propped up against her chest, her head resting between her legs while Ann held her slightly.

“We’re fine, and she’s okay. Just a little shaken I think.” Ann nodded with a tight smile.

And why wouldn’t she be? That whole shaft complex was a death trap waiting for its unlucky occupants, which just so happened would only have been them. The whole palace was turning out to be an elaborate labyrinth only suite for purging anybody who attempted to explore it. And didn’t that just sum up the state of Futaba’s heart and mental state?

“Hey guys, in here.” Morgana said poking his head around the corners of a nearby archway. “Another mural is here.”

Rising to his feet Akira walked over to the girls and held out his palms, accepting their own, helping them to their feet before stepping inside the large room just off of the one they escaped into. Another one of those light devices stood amongst a large plinth in the centre of the room, the beam discharging a crackling of green energy but no beam was released from the mirror.

Opposite the device was another mural as Morgana stated depicting Futaba, on her knees weeping watching her mother jump in front of a car right before her eyes.

“Is her mother...jumping in front of a car?” Makoto uttered quietly, a sullen expression lacing her features as her eyes traced the image.

Ann nodded hesitantly, through a rough voice she said, “This must have been the moment Futaba’s mothers committed suicide, right in front of her…”

_...Futaabaaaaa… _

_...Y-You...aaaareeeee.... _

The mural dissipated, shortly before the beam gathered energy and discharged through the open space the mural had presented. The beam of green energy contacted the next large jade door, and with a slight rumble recedes into the adjacent walls of the large set of stairs.

Akira walked over to the lip that looked over the main shaft and looked over his shoulder, “Let’s go, Futaba needs us.”

“Right!” everyone called out at once.

After finding a safe room they took a brief respite from their infiltration. Sitting down on a large limestone block he looked around at the others. He could tell this place was having an effect on some of them, and not just physically. Besides, this pyramid was designed to push people away, so what better way to do that than playing at the fears of the people who attempted to infiltrate it. 

From what he could tell from Futaba’s past so far, well from what was depicted in the murals anyway, was that she seemed to have taken the blame for her mother’s death. Well make that forcibly so. That suicide note could have been entirely fabricated to shift the blame on her, but who could do such a thing? The only other theory he could think of was well, it was all true that her mother did kill herself because of her. But that just sounded ridiculous.

After what Sojiro had told them about her mother, that line of thought seemed completely out of place. If it was the same people too, fabricating lies about Sojiro’s abuse, which of course was a lie, that would mean that maybe Futaba causing her mother's death was also a lie. Whatever the reason it was still a fucked up way of treating a child who just lost everything.

“...Joker...Joker…”

Akira lifted his gaze that had met the floor for how long now? Looking up to see blonde hair and a gunmetal grey skull mask directly in his face. “Sorry, I was thinking.”

“It’s okay dude.” Ryuji grinned, straightening himself, “Mona just said he had some good news.”

Akira rose to his feet from the limestone block and walked over to a stone table that sat central to the safe room, the thing rippled in a wave of shimmering distortion as Morgana laid out the map of the palace across it.

“What’s the good news then, Mona?” Akira asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well by the looks of things, there is only one door remaining, then at the tip there seems to be some type of elevator shaft that leads to the summit, the map ends there though so we will be in the dark from that point on.”

“So, one door to go, yes?” Yusuke said, “That means we must find another mural?”

“It’s been the case for the previous two, I can’t see it changing now. It seems that witnessing those murals makes us more attuned with her past, therefore we can progress through the barriers in her heart.”

“Uh...yeah, sure.” Ryuji nodded slowly.

Makoto uncrossed her arms and nodded, “In any case let’s push through this. We don’t know how much time we have left, after all.”

After stepping through the distortion that rippled around the entrance to the safe room Akira opened the next series of large doors. A small ransacked room of vases and other trinkets scattered along the dusty stone. A small incline opened up into a massive atrium area littered with stone lanterns scattering incandescent light amongst the colossal sculptures, monuments of large humans seated upon large stone thrones were situated in a central line across the necropolis.

Amongst the sculptures supported a series of structural columns and pathways that were reinforced by dark wooden scaffolding, wrapped around the tall stone depictions. 

The silhouettes of shadows moving amongst the ramparts above showed briefly before the dark shadows casted from the sculptures enveloped their movement.

Yusuke gasped, his eyes peeled wide as they focussed on the sculptures, “My, what exquisite form. Gazing upon such divine sculptures in person is exceedingly rare...if only i had my sketchbook…”

Makoto shot him a look before glancing up at them, “You don’t need it anymore, use your memory, Fox. They are pretty impressive though, it looks like something straight out of Abu Simbel.”

“Woah Queen, you know about this kinda stuff too?” Ann said incredulously.

“Oh, yes. Is that bad…?”

“Oh no, it’s really impressive how smart you are.”

Makoto grinned, brushing a bunch of stray strands over her ear, “Thanks, Panther...Anyway, shall we?”

After quickly scaling over a series of stone sections that were set into the shifting sands below Akira and the others used a series of off corridors to reach the upper ramparts of the area. A line of supporting pillars held up a myriad of stone pathways that intermingled with the scaffolding set around the large sculptures. Trouble was a few shadows were blocking their path, and they seemed different from the others. The routes they walked were purposeful and calculated, each of them covering the entirety of the upper platforms.

Sliding behind one of the pillars Akira motioned the others to stop. “I’ll break the bonds on the first one, that should get all the others attention too, so be ready. As soon as those shadows materialise rush in.”

After waiting for the shadow to turn back he vaulted onto the head of the sculpture, pushing with his right foot he launched himself into the air, wrapping his arms around the neck of the shadow the mummy thrashed its arms madly while he gripped the underside of it’s mask, with a smirk he ripped the thing free from its face in a shower of black blood, decorating the surroundings while he jumped free. 

A scream ripped through the high ceilings as the shadow convulsed into a puddle of rippling filth, bursting forth a serpent like creature with a human upper torso. Multiple screams echoed through the ramparts, the sound of flesh erupting echoed loudly through the high ceilings.

A shriek blared as two large bird-like shadows approached from a distance on the opposite side of the scaffolding network.

“Fox, Mona,” Ryuji said nodding to them before turning to Akira, “We got those, you deal with the others, yeah?”

“Go.” Akira nodded, watching the three of them draw their weapons, breaking off into a run to the oncoming shadows. “Queen, Panther let’s-” he didn’t have time to finish, the sheer speed of the first serpent was incredible. Whipping into Makoto it briefly knocked her back before a shrill screech emanated from its mouth, a powerful gust of wind travelled towards him, dashing to the side he escaped the blow only for the spell to glance into Ann forcing her off balance as she slipped from the ramparts.

“Panther!” Akira screamed, grunting as he dove directly onto the scaffolding he desperately reached out with his hand, at the last moment catching her palm with his. “Hold on!” He called out peering over the edge to see her horrified expression. The air around him became saturated with the crackle of lightning and the chill of ice, no doubt the others fighting their own battle.

“Oh shit, oh shit! Ughn…I’m trying…” Ann gasped through quickened breaths.

Makoto quickly rose to her feet, “Guys!” her mouth dropped as she caught a glimpse of them both dangling off the edge, with quick focus her eyes narrowed on the serpent shadow. Throwing out a series of punches she dazed the shadow before pivoting around quickly, a roundhouse kick slamming into the chest of the creature sending it careening back into the face of the opposite structure. “Let me help-”

“Queen, get down!” Akira bellowed, drawing his sidearm from inside his coat with his free hand he squeezed the trigger multiple times, sending off a series of well placed shots that circled around her catching the another unexpected shadow that crept up on her. The series of rounds knocked the thing back, piercing through its scaly hide, showering the sandstone sculptures in glossy, black ooze, before the creature went limp falling off the scaffolding to the depths below. 

Although he slayed the shadow his efforts were too early, Makoto fell to her knee grasping her left lower arm that was slashed by the defeated fiends. Fresh streaks of blood, red and glossy trailed down her arm, trailing off her suit that was now slick with red, puddling with small drops onto the stone at her feet. “Crap…” She breathed, gritting her teeth she looked over at Akira with a fierce expression, a glow in her red eyes. “Get Panther, I got this one.”

Akira dropped his pistol to the flooring and reached over the ledge, catching her other wrist he braced himself before yanking her up and over onto himself. It took a few moments for her to realise that she was flayed out on top of him, her head turning to his direction as they both watched Makoto draw her mask with her bloodied arm.

“Persona!” Makoto beckoned, drawing her mask from her face. Her sleek, futuristic-styled motorcycle materialising from underneath her. Mounting the persona she revved the engine, focussing on the shadow that was peeling itself from the face of the sculpture. “Johanna, cast it down!”

Just as the shadow attempted to slither over a sphere of blue, potent energy formed at the base of its tail, the slow swirling orb ripping the matter from its surroundings, sand, stone and whatever bodily parts of the shadow was sundered from its torso. In a sudden second the ball erupted, ejecting the energy outward in a controlled explosion that incinerated the shadow leaving nothing but black ash.

Ann quickly scrambled off of his chest while he got to his feet, both of them rushing over to her. Taking up her arm he took a quick look at the three gashes over her flesh, still oozing a fair amount of blood, trickling down her arm. 

“How is it?” Akira asked firmly, looking over his shoulder he yelled loudly, “Mona! We need you.”

“One second, Joker! Fox is injured too!” Morgana called out.

“It’s all right, nothing Mona can’t handle…” Makoto smiled tightly, grimacing at the pain that was blatantly obvious considering the seriousness of those lacerations, her white were gloves already slick with red slithers of blood.

Morgana quickly ambulated over to them, “Okay, what do we have here-” he paused, blinking at the wound, “And here I thought Fox had it bad just now.” Holding out his paw he closed his eyes, green trails of glittering light permeated from his hand, the streams coalescing around the series of gashes, the flesh knitting together before his very eyes.

Makoto let her head sag down her long, slim legs crossed over one another, breathing a sigh of relief she winced as the pain was still present, “Thanks...What happened to Fox?”

“Took a couple of claws to the shoulder, wasn’t as serious though. Still that wound is going to hurt for a while, a lot. I won’t be able to do anymore healing either, I’m exhausted.”

Akira helped her to her feet and nodded to him, he was hoping they were nearing some kind of end, if fights were going to be like that, especially considering how precarious their surroundings were, it was going to be exceedingly difficult for them to reach the treasure.

“What you got there, Panther?” Morgana said with a frown holding out his paws while she passed him a glowing green orb. “Oh, where did you find that?”

Ann pointed over to the section of the head part of the sculpture that was partially destroyed by Makoto’s persona, “It was hidden in there, or that’s what it looked like. I picked it up from the rubble.”

“Excellent, that’s exactly what we need.” Yusuke said, holding his shoulder as himself and Ryuji approached them, “We spotted another of those devices across the other side of these sculptures. This way.”

Across the length of wooden pathways did in fact lead to another one of those mirror devices sitting on top of a plinth of a stone balcony overlooking the atrium area below. Once again though it was inert, and lifeless. A quick inspection of the pillar it stood on was the same story as the last. Taking the glowing green orb that Morgana held out for him Akira held the orb close to the small indentation, the sphere crackled with loose energy. Arcing bolts shot towards the slot forcing the orb into the mould.

Akira and the others stepped back as the device trembled, humming with power a series of green trails gradually filled, illuminating along lines that travelled up the pillar. A beam shot from the mirror shooting up into the high ceilings, reflecting off multiple other mirrors that were unseen in the deep darkness.

A glow radiated from the lip of the balcony rising up to another open archway across the other side of the atrium. Oddly patterned, almost translucent steps were revealed. A passage to the other side flickering with iridescent strings of binary.

“Uh...is this safe?” Ryuji swallowed hard peering over the precarious drop below. “It looks like I’d fall right through!”

“It’s probably more stable than all this old wood though.”

Akira walked forward and cautiously pressed his foot to the first section of the glowing platform. The piece of seemingly transparent slab holding up his weight without any effort. Looking over his shoulder with a smirk her motioned to the others, “It’s safe, let’s go.”

Rising the multitude of steps opened up to a large room etched into the stone of the wall, once again another of the intricate devices stood central to the room with a mural depicted on the other wall.

Futaba was holding onto the bottom of her mother's shirt, pulling at the material while her mother looked back at her carrying a substantial quantity of papers in her hand, no doubt her work, or at least contributed to what she did. Her mother’s expression wasn’t typically happy either, a more strained, disapproving demeanor. Her eyes focused on her child from behind her glasses.

“A child trying to get her mother’s attention?” Yusuke pondered, gazing up at the mural. 

“Looks that way,” Akira nodded, “It just feels so cold though, like her mother doesn’t care. Which all is odd considering how Sojiro talked about her.”

_...Mom… _

_ …I’m...I’m tired of eating alone all the time… _

_...I wanna go somewhere...Take me on a trip… _

_...Don’t be so selfish! I’m working hard to support you, right!?... _

“Her mother seemed pretty angry.” Makoto said with a sullen expression, “Maybe that was the maternity neurosis?”

Ann walked over to the mural, holding herself gently, “I thought it was normal for a child to want their parents attention…she must have been lonely…Ugh, we just have to save her, no matter what!”

The devices hummed into life, coalescing a swirling beam of energy, dissipating the mural as the beam guided into the final door of the main shaft. Leaping down to the long stairwell below they approached the door to the elevator shaft Morgana mentioned a while ago.

The door was massive, a tall archway that was blocked by currents of swirling green energy, the constantly shifting waves, rippled and distorted forming some sort of barrier preventing their progression through to the summit. What was strange was that the door was, or seemed to be at least a representation of the door to Futaba’s room. The front of the barrier consisted of strips of yellow tape and a “Do not enter sign,” very similar to her own.

“This looks like Futaba’s door…” Makoto whispered.

Ryuji slammed his fist against the door, the energy repelling him back a little “Ugh, then why ain’t it openin’?”

“It must be her cognition that no one can enter it.” Morgana said just as Futaba’s shadow materialised behind them.

“You aren’t dead...I’m surprised you made it this far,” she uttered in a level tone, her eyes tracing the large door. “Beyond lies the Pharaoh’s chamber. However, you need my permission to open this door.”

“So we need the real Futaba’s permission to open her door for us?”

“That is correct. Considering you made it this far, you might be able to do it…” she muttered her words trailing off as she disappeared.

Makoto frowned, turning to the others, “Didn’t Boss say she won’t let anyone though? Either way standing around here won’t get us anywhere, we need to give it a try.”

“That’s right.” Ann nodded, “She wanted us to steal her heart, after all we’ll have to force our way in if we have too.”

“Yeah I guess so,” Ryuji sighed, “Let me do the calling card too, oh and Queen help me think of what to write. Anyway let’s go, I’m done with this place.”

It was just before the evening when Akira made it back to his room. As soon as he crossed that barrier between the two realities the severe exhaustion hit him immediately, like the crossover had sucked his body’s entire supply of energy dry, not to mention knocking the air from his lungs. He was tired, way too tired.

But come on what did he expect?

That palace was crazy, the countless labyrinths and winding narrow shafts and corridors, not to mention the shadows were numerous and some were vicious, his injury from that beam of light still stung at his side, like the pain of his seared flesh still lingered around the wound even though the skin had closed up and looked normal. Phantom pain was a real annoyance, yet it was better than having that wound present and still leaking all over his room.

After Sojiro prepared him some coffee and curry before he left he quickly hit the shower even though he was struggling to remain vertical on his two feet. Checking that his wound was fully healed for no apparent reason, because he knew for a fact it would heal and no trace of the injury would be visible.

Traipsing back up the stairs he let his hair air dry, because why the hell not, the summer heat would suck him dry as it is. Sitting by the bed he gently stroked at Morgana’s fur, his blue eyes peeling open nodding to his phone.

“Seems like you got a couple of messages, must be from the others.” Morgana whispered, purring a little while he grabbed his phone and checked the messages coming through from the others.

IM:

Ryuji: Calling card is ready!

Ann: That was fast!

Ryuji: I mean I already wrote three of ‘em before this. I’m getting good.

Makoto: But I came up with almost all of the sentences…

Ryuji: You don’t gotta mention that!

Makoto: Smooth, Ryuji...

Yusuke: The real question is when should we go to Futaba’s room?

Makoto: Well, um...I think our leader should decide that, don’t you think?

Akira: Let’s do it as soon as possible.

Yusuke: I agree. We need to deal with Medjed promptly, we need Futaba for that.

Makoto: Just say when you need us, Akira. We’ll be waiting.

Putting his phone down he laid back in bed. Honestly, he did wonder what Futaba’s treasure would be. Normally, or how it was with their previous cases the treasure of the palace ruler was a representation of the root of their twisted desires. 

But Futaba wasn’t a criminal like those they had faced before. And she actively sought them out, asking them to change her heart. On top of that did she really have any twisted desires? The only thing they could gather was that she was wrapped up in her own guilt, twisted by the lies of others forcing her memories to distort, due to believing that she killed her mother. That her death was her own fault.

Either way reaching the treasure always was problematic in some way, and he was sure that it was going to be the same story this time. With all the elaborate traps that were constructed in that palace, it was only wise to assume to expect something of the same when they reached the summit.

That is if Futaba would willingly let them into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a long one.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the palace. I did change out a couple of areas and I think they turned out well.
> 
> Poor Makoto and Ann though, their fear of the dark didn't really help out in the catacombs area. Certainly gave me the chuckles when I wrote it.
> 
> What did you think about the palace layout and the fight scenes too? Some feedback in the comments would really help me out. Because I intend to change the palaces a lot more if you guys like it.
> 
> Right so announcement time. For the last 2 week of December I probably will not be posting. I have a lot to do and it's Christmas so I want to spend time with family while I can. I will post one chapter next week. I do have a bunch of chapters to edit. But once the Christmas period is over I will be back to posting and I have A LOT of new stuff for you guys to enjoy! Look forward to it!
> 
> Thanks as always.


	40. Deliverance from a Twisted Past

The next day the weather had decided to switch from extreme heat to that of torrential rain. Hopefully not foreshadowing a dreary and horrible ascension to the palace. If they could get through that barrier that is.

Akira had already contacted the others to meet about seeing Futaba. And, fingers crossed that she would let them into her room. How they were going to do that exactly, he wasn’t too sure.

When the others contacted him back he got ready and left the shop, meeting the others outside Sojiro’s house. Morgana quickly got the front door unlocked and they promptly snuck inside heading upstairs to the back of the household corridor. There was no mistaking it, that door in the palace was a clear representation of the door to her room.

“Futaba-chan, are you there?” Makoto said softly, quietly knocking on the door. “Alibaba we know you’re there, chat’s through messages are fine. We need you to let us in your room, we can’t change your heart otherwise.”

There was a long pause before the flick of a lock sounded from the other side. The handle to the door slowly was brought down, the creak of the mechanism resonating through the long corridor. The door was shunted forward, a small gap created followed by a series of quick, hurried steps sounded.

Akira gripped the handle and opened the door for the others before he himself strode in. And what a room it was. Well if you could even call it a room. Sure, it was a livable space, if that was there was any space left in the room. In the far corners stood a large metal desk, supporting a multinduous amount of computing equipment and monitors all blaring away with streams of data flowing over the screens. To one side stood a tiered shelving unit filled with collectables and figurines. The other side supported a mini fridge covered in bin bags and loose papers, books and whatever else could possibly be scattered around the room, it was. He was surprised he could see the bed, that was the only thing that wasn't a total mess.

“What is this…” Yusuke sneered, uttering a distasteful tone as he looked around the room.

Makoto kneeled down scanning through a selection of books. “Medical Science, IT, biology, physics, psychology. These are all advanced books too.” She frowned picking free a stack of bundle papers. “Cognitive Pscience…Kai?” she whispered quietly to herself.

“Is something wrong?” Akira said looking over her.

“N-No, that term just seemed somewhat familiar…”

“She keeps herself cooped up in a room like this, all the time?” Ann said, wheeling around to the closet, “Did I just hear someone in there...Futaba, is that you?”

* * * 

There was no way there were people in her room. Actual people. Actual living, human beings in her room.

Even though she mustered the courage to open her door to others it still took her a longgg time to get mentally prepared. Well let’s face it she wasn’t prepared, as soon as she opened the door she bolted right into the closet. She almost wondered if they would magically go away or wouldn’t notice that she was there?

As if they would believe she just up and disappeared though. Idiot. 

The dark space in her empty closet did make her feel mildly claustrophobic, but she would probably feel more suffocated around people. Her personal bubble had shrunk but at least it was still just her.

Realistically though, would that get her anywhere? Of course it wouldn’t. As soon as Futaba heard them enter the room her mind quickly started processing so many thoughts and strategies and ways out that only one thought really stuck. And that was that she’d only have one chance at this. And she needed to take it. Besides they would know where she was, she could clearly hear them looking around her room as it is.

“Cognitive Psience…?”

“Is something wrong?” 

“N-No, that term just seemed somewhat familiar…”

“She keeps herself cooped up in a room like this, all the time? Did I just hear someone in there...Futaba, is that you?

Futaba squeezed her eyes shut, her hands forming into tightly balled fists, “Th-This makes zero sense! E-Explain yourselves!”

“We needed to change your cognition.” someone said softly, “We can’t steal your heart without it.

“I doubt she would understand…”

No. She did understand. In fact she understood it all too well. Besides, after her mom died it was the one thing she searched for to look for answers. To find anything, any connection to her mother’s death. That research was so important to her. Not that she got many answers, her mother’s research was stolen and she only memorised snippets of certain sections, she knew enough though. “So basically my cognition is being a hindrance, preventing you from reaching the core of my cognitive world?” 

“Why do you know about that?” someone said with an incredulous tone, “Who are you? Was your mother working on that?”

She really didn’t want to answer that. Well, she couldn't. It was too painful. Her chest was already tightening up. That probably wasn’t being helped by the way she was holding onto herself with all her strength. Biting her lower lip she tried to move her mouth but nothing came out, just a strained groan.

“Futaba-chan, did you really kill your mother?” another girl said firmly.

“Woah, Ann you moron!”

“Her death was an accident, right? The mother Boss told us about is completely opposite to the one in your cognition. Why…?”

Futaba teeth forced down into her lip. “M-My Mom...was…” Those pathways that stored memory were firing off but discharged too early, those memories blocked by some kind of mental barrier, washing pain throughout her mind. “I-I can’t...the one who killed her...Nngh…”

“I’m so sorry Futaba-chan...It’s just that I went through a lot myself…”

Futaba’s head shot up, blinking a few times in the darkness. She wondered if that was what she needed, someone or a group of people on a similar level to her to ultimately shift her back to a somewhat normality...were they these people…?

Shifting a trembling hand up to the grooved handle of the closet, she gripped the thing hard and flew open the door, leaping out in front of them she held open her arms, and squeezed her eyes shut. It was time she met her saviours. “Th-There! Now steal it!”

* * * 

Akira blinked a couple of times, as if it took his brain a few moments to process what Futaba actually just did. It was brave of her for sure. But maybe she just needed to think over quickly about the whole “Steal my heart now” thing.

“That’s not how it works, exactly…” Akira said scratching the back of his head.

Makoto winced looking around at the others, “That’s right...all you really needed to do was open that closet door...Sorry but you don’t have to be like that.”

Futaba’s lids flipped open in surprise, “I-I see…” she groaned in embarrassment before slinking back into the closet, closing the door shut.

“How much do you know about the cognitive world, Futaba?”

“I know enough, I don’t know how to get there though, do you know? Well you must be seeing as you saw my heart.”

“That’s right we use a smartphone app.”

Ryuji nodded, “That's right we just enter, a name, a place and a distortion. So in this case, Futaba Sakura, Sojiro Sakura’s house and- oh! I almost forgot here.” he grinned, sliding the calling card through the gap in the closet. “Make sure you read it ‘kay?”

Akira turned to the others, “Well we should go, let’s get that treasure...Just make sure you read that card, Futaba. We’re counting on you.”

“Okay…” 

Akira and the others left her room, holding out his phone he activated the meta-nav. The swirling ripples of distortion warped the reality around them, forcing them into Futaba’s cognitive world.

Upon entering into her world, blue flames enveloped them adorning them in their phantom thief costumes. The aura surrounding the palace was significantly different. The air was thick with overbearing emotion, one that he couldn’t trace. Almost like a warning to them. Which was off considering that this only normally happened when the palace ruler was heavily on guard, ready to protect their treasure. 

But Futaba wanted her heart stolen, so where was all this reluctancy coming from? Perhaps her mind was still torn between accepting her current reality and accepting the truth.

Upon reaching the summit of the staircase in the main chamber of the pyramid the barrier that was preventing them from proceeding anything further dissipated as they approached it. The fierce swirling energy receding into the adjacent walls.

“Hell yeah! She did it!” Ryuji grinned widely lunging onto the elevator platform.

Akira returned the gesture, stepping onto the elevator and activating the mechanisms, “Of course, let’s see what awaits us at her core.”

The area above that represented the core of Futaba’s heart was a mess. A twisting labyrinth of winding staircases that met on certain platforms. Streams of live data were fixated into the background in constant shifting patterns of unrecognisable text. Some of the strings of codes whizzed over their heads. And the cycle seemingly continued. He did suppose this represented her heart and state of mind well. A myriad of connections to memories and past events all twisted and wrapped through lies and deceit.

“This is...interesting…” Yusuke muttered finger framing the twisted, floating labyrinth.

“It's such a mess…” Ann breathed, her lids low over her eyes.

“It does represent her heart quite well though.” Makoto nodded before pointing to some large distorted archway a few stories of platforms above. “There, that must be the room to her treasure. Let’s get going.”

What made scaling the twisting staircases even worse that even at her core the mummified shadows were lingering around, slowly ambulating around the platforms in large groups. And they really couldn’t afford any confrontation in such a secluded area.

Akira led them around a series of support pillars, sneaking past multiple groups of shadows. Leaping up to a higher platform, he leant over the edge and offered his hand to the others, helping them up. Before rushing up a series of intertwined staircases.

“Ugh, what is that place a millennium puzzle…” Ryuji groaned, traipsing up the stairwell, his mace in hand.

Akira looked over his shoulder and sneered, “Did you really just make that reference…?”

Ryuji just shrugged and Makoto hollered from behind them “Joker! Shadows!”

Akira quickly whipped his head around, just as multiple copies of the mummified shadows leapt at them from adjacent platforms. The empty abyss echoed with the sound of gunfire and the crash of weapons.

“Shit they just keep coming!” Ryuji grunted, swatting away a few of the creatures, sending them crashing into the empty depths below.

“With me now!” Akira hollered, his blade neatly cutting through a collection of limbs that reached out for him. Barging past the dismembered shadows he created a gap for the others to make a beeline through, hurriedly ascending the staircase to the platform where the large archway stood.

“Get in everyone!” Makoto barked, standing by the open door. She squeezed the trigger on her revolver, a round erupting from the barrel, throttling through a couple of lumbering shadows.

Akira stood by the other side of the door while the others bolted through the open archway, firing off a couple of well placed shots at oncoming shadows, he turned to Makoto and nodded, both of them passing through the warping archway.

Materialising through to the other side, Akira stumbled through the gateway, looking over to see everyone was through safely he flicked the safety on his sidearm, holstering it into his coat. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked up to everyone who were standing around a large unopened sarcophagus. 

There were some symbols etched into the side but in the darkness of the room they walked into made it a real problem to see anything at all. Just where exactly did they end up? There was none of the usual hazy blur signifying the presence of the treasure.

“T-Treasure…” Morgana purred, stroking his cheek against the side of the sarcophagus. “It’s subtle but it’s hereee…” 

A shrill, an unbearably loud inhuman shriek rippled through the foundations of the pyramid, similar to the one they heard when they first entered.

“What was that!?” Ann screamed, drawing her whip from the small of her back.

“There’s something outside…” Yusuke uttered quietly.

A shear heavy force from outside crashed into the side of the pyramid. The limestone foundations shattered and collapsed on one side in a cloud of dust and debris forming a gaping hole in the side of the wall. Holding his arms over his face he glanced through the gap between his limbs before a large arm swiped overhead clearing the surrounded limestone blocks away, the desert sun now bearing down upon them.

“What the fuck is goin’ on!” Ryuji barked as a huge gust of wind pummelled into them.

“Oh my god…” Ann breathed pointing into the distance, “What is that!?”

Akira quickly whipped his head around as the colossal creature hovered in the hot desert air. Its form was enormous consisting of a lion's body with large feathered wings, topped with a human head, the head of a woman with short, shoulder length hair and glasses. 

Strangely enough, she looked exactly like Futaba’s mother depicted in those murals.

“What the fuck is that thing!” Ryuji hollered, as a huge gust of formidable wind crashed into the summit of the pyramid, toppling over whatever structural supports remained at the top. “Argh...It ain’t a...shadow?”

“It’s a...cognition...one that...Futaba created!” Morgana gritted his teeth, his paws clasping the stone flooring at an attempt to ward off the torrential wind.

The monster dived down towards them, hovering in the air before them its large eyes narrowed, gazing down at the still intact sarcophagus. “Futaabaaaa….” the monster growled, turning its attention back to them.

“We have to take it down now, everyone!” Akira bellowed, drawing his blade, and sidearm.

The monster struck out it’s wings once again, another intense gust of wind crashed into the summit sending loose stone and debris at them. Without warning the monster dove down, it’s paw swiping across the area, it’s massive frontal paws crashed through the stonework, brutally contacting Ann and Yusuke who were sent reeling into a nearby selection of broken vases.

“Fox! Panther!” Akira yelled, his eyes peeled wide while Morgana ran up to them both who were both seemingly unconscious. “Shit…” Akira gritted his teeth turning to the monster he squeezed the trigger of his weapon, emptying the clip into the colossal creature. The monster howled and retreated back giving them a momentary abatement.

“Dammit wake up!” Ryuji choked holding onto Ann. Blood dripped from her scalp coating her blonde waves in her own blood while Morgana repeatedly healed her and Yusuke. “They aren’t waking up, Joker!”

“Crap…” Akira cursed, turning to Makoto, “We have to hold it off, Queen.”

“Roger that.” She nodded firmly, drawing her revolver. “Persona!” Makoto leapt on top of her motorcycle styled persona, revving the engine she shot forward sending multiple orbs of unstable atomic energy at the creature that was circling the pyramid.

Swerving around to dodge the orbs the monster pivoted around as an orb struck its hind legs, the swirling energy tearing through the flesh of the beast, sucking in its form. With a howl the creature cast its wings down in a heavy thrust, forcing itself away and high into the skies above away from the atomic orb that slowly dissipated.

“Did it work?” Makoto winced, holding her arm over her eyes while she looked up into the sky. “I can’t see it…”

Akira’s head whipped around as the desert remained silent. Ryuji and Morgana had already dragged Ann back behind some cover, Yusuke was gingerly rising to his feet. Akira walked forward, close to the lip of the summit and looked down. It didn’t retreat there.

“Joker…!” Yusuke called out pointing to the skies. “Get away from there!”

For him it all happened in slow motion, himself gazing upwards to the sky his hazed vision catching a glimpse of the monster hurtling towards the summit, its frontal limb raised high. Yusuke and Makoto were running to him in his periphery, their arms cast out in front of them, they were shouting something that he couldn’t catch.

Akira drew his mask in quick succession “Chi-you!” The multiple limbed persona bore into reality casting it’s shield out in an attempt to block the attack. All Akira felt was an incredible amount of energy ejected around him, sending his hurtling away from the lip of the summit, his persona quickly dissipated. He crashed into something, hard. What though, he wasn’t sure. His neurons were already firing off like mad sending signals to every pain receptor in his body. More noticeable is his left arm for some reason.

His vision was blurry, and something felt horrible, like his bones were grinding against each other the wrong way somewhere. And didn’t that make him feel nauseous. Vertigo suddenly struck him, his lids abruptly became heavy and closed shut. 

The sounds of his friends around him died out slowly. 

Everything turned dark.

* * * 

Futaba didn’t really understand what just happened. Actually, she wasn’t even sure where she ended up. Which, oddly enough was ridiculous because she was just in her room a second ago. Now though, looking around she looked like she just became one of the latest of your regular shut-in protagonists that just got warped into some kind of alternate fantasy isekai.

Maybe it would have been better if she did end up in some fantasy world. All those dreams she had about that too.

Dammit, what a wasted opportunity.

It wasn’t that many seconds ago that she was looking at that weird eye-shaped app that appeared on her phone. She knew right away what it was, just by what those phantom thieves told her. And when she uttered those few lines she ended up in this place. Inside her own heart. Was that it?

She didn’t expect some kind of egypitan style pyramid though. And all that swirling data and twisted stairwells made it seem all the more convoluted. 

Walking up the stairs the area remained silent although she had to tiptoe around a myriad of strewn limps and mummified linen coils cast all of the stonework. 

And lotsss of weird smelling black oily stuff dripping on the floor...gross.

It had to have been the work of the others, they actually had to fight things here though, inside her, inside her heart? Weird.

A huge mural suddenly fell to the stone floor in front of her, cowering back she pushed up her glasses upon her nose and gazed up at the artwork. A mural depicting her being read the suicide note her mom had written.

“What is this…” she uttered, as a sharp pain ripped through her skull. “Argh…”

“Do you remember now?” a voice, similar to hers but distorted slightly called out to her, a replica of herself dressed in egyptian style clothing materialised in front of her.

“Huh...W-Who’re you?”

“I am the other you who resides in this world. Your shadow. The ruler of your heart in its current state.” The girl’s golden eyes peered at her through her periphery, glaring through her glasses she paced over to the mural. “So, this memory, what is it…?”

Futaba looked up at the mural, wrapping her arms around herself, “It’s the men in the black suits...they...they read mom’s suicide note to me right after she died…”

Her shadow nodded, her voice remained utterly level, “Correct, what about this memory then, Futaba?” she muttered, another mural crashed down in front of her depicting her mother jumping in front of that car.

Futaba shook her head again, turning her head away.

“Look at it,” her shadow demanded.

Futaba sniffed, holding back her sobs, while tears stung at the corner of her eyes, “Mom...T-This is when Mom died...she…” She shook her head, another sharp pain jolting through her skull. “Nrgh...She jumped in front of a car…” 

“Yes, now the next one.”

Another mural cast down, one depicting her trying to get her mother’s attention, a memory she knew all too well.

“N-No more...why are you showing me this…” Futaba rasped, falling to her knees she brought her head between her bare legs. She really couldn’t take this. This isn’t what she came here for. Her heart was already beating so hard she was finding it difficult to breath. Her brain was jolting like a cheap fluorescent bulb. Having the past fall before her like this was too much, far too quickly.

Futaba opened her eyes and looked up to see her shadow standing over her, her eyes narrowed and sharp. “You cannot run anymore.” Her shadow looked back at the mural, “You sought out the Phantom Thieves to save you from this prison you constructed for yourself. Now, look, tell me what you see.” 

“Okay…” Futaba rose from her knees, clasping her hands behind her back, she looked up at the image. “It’s me...I remember this...I complained to Mom and she scolded me for bothering her...So I did kill Mom…” she whimpered. “I was a bad daughter...I weighed her down and she hated me for it…”

Her shadow’s eyes met her own, “Are you sure? Is all you believe to be the truth, or rather what they wanted you to believe?”

“Huh…?”

“Remember it all. Do not avert your eyes from the truth.” Her shadow gestured to the mural, “When did this happen?”

“Just before Mom died…” Futaba winced, looking away. “I whined about wanting to go on a family trip somewhere...But she said no…”

“Was that everything she said to you?”

“She said that she had to finish her cognitive research as soon as possible, then I threw a tantrum and said that her research was more important than I was.”

Futaba’s shadow nodded her head, “Yes. Though there was more, wasn’t there?”

Futaba’s eyes peeled wide, why did it take her so long to remember that part, it was almost as if it was locked away until it was prompted by her other self. A sentence hidden away that would change it all. “She said that her research was almost complete, that once she was done we...we could go wherever I’d like…she said how she was sorry about not being so attentive to me,” she swallowed hard. “She said she had to complete it...even if it cost her her life.”

“See, she didn’t hate you.” A smirk crept upon her shadow’s lips as she dissipated into thin air.

“She didn’t…?”

Futaba fell to her knees clutching her head, sharp jolts of pain rippled through her mind, those pathways that her memories reside upon slowly being restored, the distortion lifting from her mind. “Nrgh…” But which was real though. Her memories were still tangled, crossing strings with others that didn’t make sense or completely went against what she just remembered.

A shrill, inhuman shriek resonated from a nearby warping archway, catching her attention she slowly rose to her feet and walked over to the doorway, holding out her arm the portal rippled and moved to her touch.

She wasn’t going to herself be tortured by her past, that wasn’t going to happen anymore. She had suffered enough at the torment that her own mind subjected her too for far too long. 

She needed liberation.

No, she wanted deliverance.

It was time to face her past, head on, in full stride.

* * * 

Akira slowly came too, not by his own accord though. His lids were still sealed shut over his eyes. Yet he had been moved, he knew that by the way he was being dragged behind something before he felt like he was being pushed and pulled quickly, as if someone was trying to wake him up.

Which was working because he rapidly started to feel the pain that struck him from earlier, his reactionary wince made his eyes peel open forcing his hazy vision to focus on the blurred shapes that filled his vision.

But fuck, his arm still felt bad, really bad. In fact he still felt pretty nauseous, his stomach rolling through the waves of dulled pain that struck his nervous system.

“He’s comin’ too.” Ryuji uttered, his concerned face focussed in his vision. “Joker, thank fuck you’re all right.”

“What happened...is everyone okay?” Akira rasped, moving his arm he grimaced, cursing at the pain before he looked down at his right lower arm that was clearly broken seeing as one half was enjoying its new messed up angle some 45 degrees off the mark. Lovely just what he needed. “Fuck...that hurts.”

The sounds of gunfire and a myriad of other abilities were being let off in the background, as he attempted to shuffle onto his feet catching a glimpse of Ann in his periphery who looked quite sluggish holding her head that was still dripping with blood.

“No shit dude, that should not look like that! Don’t move, you're too hurt…” Ryuji said grimly, a loud crash came from in front of them as debris and shards of stone burst over their heads.”

“I have to help the others…” Akira muttered, rising to his feet and shuffling forward, looking over at the carnage that ensued in front of them where Makoto, Yusuke and Morgana were fighting off the monster who was pitted with injuries but still very much alive.

“How are you gonna do that, Joker? You’re injured!”

Akira looked over his shoulder and smirked to his friend, “I always have a trick up my sleeve.” Reaching for his mask with his good hand he looked over at Ann and smiled knowing full well the gift he was given because of her.

And it would not go to waste, he would help everyone. Their safety was his priority.

He looked back and tore his mask from his face, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, “Ishtar, come to me!” A swathe of blue flames encircled around him through the flickers of fire emerged the armoured female persona, its long flowing blonde hair draping down between the two horns that protrude from its head. The persona turned to face him with a smile, her voice resonated around his skull. “Ah Trickster, greetings to you. Looking rather out of shape are we? How can I be of assistance?”

Akira grinned, briefly looking at the others, turning his attention back to his persona, “Help them, let’s get everyone back on their feet.”

His persona inclined it’s head and chuckled, “And you yourself, of course, Trickster. It will be my honor.”

A potent burst of energy swirled around his persona, wisps of green light materialised gathering around her palm, catching the wisps in her hand she balled up her fist momentarily before she released her grip. Countless green wisps streamed from her palm travelling towards everyone coalescing around their heads.

“Whats this?” Makoto, halted on her persona looking up, holding out her palm.

“Beautiful…” Yusuke smiled as a shower of green subtle light cast down upon everyone, a gleam of green casting upon the desert light.

Akira looked up and closed his eyes as the wisps of green fell upon his face like rain, seeping into his skin that gave off a faint green glow. He sighed as the gentle light enveloped him knitting together the bone that shattered in his lower arm, forming back perfectly he balled up his fist and released his grip. A lick of pain rushed through his arm but at least it was usable now. Still hurt like hell though.

“Trick up my sleeve my ass!” Ryuji laughed loudly, stretching out his arms. “That was freakin’ awesome I feel pumped now!”

Ann grunted behind him, rising to her feet she stumbled forward, holding onto Ryuji, “I should be ready to go now...I think.”

Akira knelt down and reached for his blade, dusting off the debris that laid on top of it he gripped the handle and tested the strength of his grip. “Just like new.” he uttered, drawing his mask back over his face. “Let’s bring this monster down!”

* * * 

When Futaba materialised on the other side of the warp gate as she liked to call it she didn’t expect it to be raining. Yet they were in the desert so isn’t that meant to be rare, like really rare? Glancing over she looked at the others who were all dressed quite differently, although she didn’t know who was who, well she knew them by name somewhat, but she knew who they were by how they looked.

What shocked her the most was seeing that armour cladded woman just disappear when the guy in black, Akira was his name? Put his mask back on over his eyes. And that rain they fell upon her, it was almost as if she was revitalised, her nagging tiredness was gone, no achy limbs for sitting in that chair all day. She felt...normal.

“Futaba!?” Makoto called out in shock, “You came into your own cognitive world!?”

“Mhm…” Futaba muttered, walking out from behind a nearby loose chunk of sandstone she gazed up at the monstrosity of a creature that was flying around the pyramid, with a face that was an exact replica of her mothers. Stepping forward time slowed around her, darkness enveloped her surroundings muffling the sounds of the others. Twisted, shrieks and distorted words shot into her mind.

_...Futabaabaaa… _

_...You killed her… _

_...It’s your fault she’s dead… _

_...IT...IS...YOUR...FAULT!.... _

Wrapping her arms around herself she fell to the floor. “It’s my fault…” Futaba muttered to herself, flinching as someone reached down to comfort her, a black scarf flowing around caught in her periphery. “I killed her…”

“That's right!” The flying monstrosity scowled, its distorted voice shrieked out, “You killed me. You, a demon who stood in my way, depleting me of all my strength...I wish you had never been born! I poured everything I had into the research, yet you tore me away from the discovery of the century!”

“No…” 

“Did she mean...cognitive psience...no way.” Makoto breathed, trying to comfort her.

Futaba’s shoulders sagged, “No one...cares...about me…”

_...I should never have had Futaba… _

_...She was always a bother...A thorn in my side… _

_...It seems you caused your mother a great deal of suffering, Futaba-chan… _

_...Maternity Neurosis… _

Makoto looked back at the monstrosity of Futaba’s mother. “Does that mean Futaba gave birth to a palace where her mother wants her dead!?”

“No!” Ann bellowed, still sagging back against a nearby block of debris, “That isn’t your mother Futaba-chan, Boss told us she did her best to raise you. She didn’t hate you!”

Futaba gripped the sides of her head. She honestly thought her head was going to rupture, there was so much pressure built up she thought she’d leak blood from her ears. The voices continued, phantoms of her past materialised in front of her as if she never left that day, still stuck in an endless cycle of reliving her past, unable to escape to the present reality.

_ …Your mother destroyed most of her research because of you… _

_...She ended up losing her mind, all because of a selfish girl like you… _

“Nrgh…N-No, M-Mom I-I’m sorry-”

A sudden blaze of light evaporated the darkness around her, shooting her head up, she gazed upon her shadow that was standing over her. Her eyes flashing a brilliant golden yellow. Her shadow knelt down before cupping her chin and she forced her eyes to meet her shadows’. A connection was obvious the moment she started longingly into them, there was truth and meaning behind those eyes, yet she still couldn’t comprehend the legitimacy of it all. The tangled strings of her memories were fighting back, tightening into knots making it ever more difficult to unravel the mystery of her past, the mystery behind the truth.

Her shadow tilted her head, “Futaba, why did you think you’re mother committed suicide?”

Tears stung the corners of her eyes, a small trail of tears trailed down her cheeks, “Because of that suicide note…”

“The men in the black suits read that note to you, yes. What did it say, Futaba?”

“About how she...hated me...all her complaints about me…” Futaba sobbed.

Futaba’s shadow expression softened, “Yes, the pain led you to avert your eyes from the truth, still they read it openly to you and your relatives...was that note real? Would the mother you love so much truly write something like that?”

Futaba wiped the tears from her cheeks, balling her hands into fists she thrust them onto the ground. Again. And again. Even as her skin cracked and wept with fresh blood she still struck the ground. All that frustration pent up that tarried along her heart all being released. She was right...her mother, her real mother would never have done that. 

“No…” Futaba said hoarsely, rising onto her feet she balled up her fists ever tighter, trickles of blood meandered through her fingers falling to the golden stone below. “I had tantrums, yes I was scolded but she never, EVER would do that! She cared for me! All of it, all of what they said. IT. WAS. ALL. A. LIE!”

Her shadow nodded and rose to her feet, a smirk crept upon her lips, “They used you. Trampled upon your young heart. That frustration you feel now.” She nodded to her fists. “Use it. Fight back against them!”

“You’re right, I will!” Futaba grinned widely, looking up at the others.

“That’s right,” her shadow smiled kindly taking her palms in her own, her blood staining her shadows hands. “You sought a way out. A light to the truth. They are your light, those individuals will deliver you salvation.”

A sharp pain struck her head, a vice tightening around her. A pain sensual and freeing as the tangled roots of her mind slowly began to unravel. The intertwining knots of twisted memories becoming rid of their distortion.

Her shadow burst into golden light, the wisps of shining light slowly diffused into her skin. Pain struck her head again, an onslaught of freeing pain that struck her, gripping onto her core as a quiet voice carried along the wisps of golden light. “What denies you of the truth is an illusion...You knew from the start that the truth was twisted. And yet...you chose to lock yourself away for fear of repetition. Why do you place such burdens on yourself…?”

Futaba held her head groaning under the intense pressure inside her skull. “I-I...B-Because...I don-”

“You don’t know do you?” The voice interjected. “You willingly accepted false truths, yet you seek the real truth. So tell me, that monster in front of you, is it truth...or is it mere fiction?”

Futaba winced looking up at the creature who bore her mother's face, hovering over them, “It’s all distorted lies...they shall not deceive me anymore, from here on out I’ll trust my own eyes, my own heart. I promise!”

“Heh, good I shall see it done.” the voice chuckled, a large UFO styled craft materialised above her, it’s multiple circular layers shifting around the central pivot, adorned with glowing green patterns. A large gargoyle stood tall on the peak. A bright last cast down upon here as metallic tendrils travelled down enveloping her body before taking her up inside the floating craft. “Contract...I am thou, thou art I...The forbidden wisdom has been revealed...nothing shall deceive you any longer...the truth is yours…it is your deliverance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the rest of the palace. Did you like the extra bits I added in the palace? If so I'll add my own things to the rest of the palaces.
> 
> The thieves took a pretty hefty blow there with their initial encounter with the flying demon, especially Akira. Maybe you guys could tell me if you like how Akira gains the powerful personas? I thought it needed tweaking and that is my way of portraying it.
> 
> So Futaba finally awakened, I thoroughly enjoyed writing it so I am hoping it came across pretty well?
> 
> Anyway as I said last chapter this will be the final post for this year. But don't worry I'll be back very soon with an announcement in the next couple of chapters when we return. It's big so I hope you're ready.
> 
> As always your feedback is so important for me, please comment if you can and provide it, it helps more than you know.
> 
> Enjoy your festive period and I'll see you on the other side readers!


	41. Lifting the Curse of Sloth

Akira couldn’t actually believe what he was seeing. Well, from the way the others were busy gawking at the floating craft that Futaba was lifted into he was sure they were all thinking the same thing. Something along the lines of “What the hell am I witnessing?” or “What the hell is going on?”

Was that her awakening, her persona? Yet no one had materialised their persona that way before. Maybe she was just a special case? Either way it seemed like they had a new ally, one that would hopefully turn the tide for them. Somehow.

“Futaba are you okay?” Makoto said softly, looking up at the floating craft.

“I’m okay,” Futaba's voice crackled through her persona’s intercom, “Let’s deal with that poor imitation of my mother!”

“You cannot take her from me you fools!” The monster shrieked, quickly rising into the air before plummeting down towards them. “You’re all going to die!”

“Not if I can help it! Everyone stand still!”

Just as the creature’s massive paw contacted them a shield was projected around them repelling the attack, the sheer force reflected back at the creature sending it reeling. It’s wings flapped vigorously in an attempt to keep it airborne.

Akira nodded to the others, “Let’s rid this world of that thing!”

All at once his surroundings lit up with a blaze of fire and ice, lightning and wind, the sound of gunfire erupting from multiple barrels as he himself aimed his sidearm and fired rounds continuously at the creature. The barrage of spells and ammunition pitted against the around chest of the creature cracking it into two while the multitude of spells cast through piercing it’s form or sundering chunks of flesh with the sheer intensity of their assault.

“Arghhhh...Ahhhh!...Nnnngh!...Futabaaaaa!”

“It’s weakened we just have to bring it down!” Morgana bellowed, his persona still materialised sending forth gusts of potent wind, keeping the creature at bay.

“Right, I got this. Persona!” Makoto called out, holstering her revolver, she sat atop the large motorcycle revving the engine ready to strike

“Wait! I have a better idea!” Futaba beckoned to them, “This is my world, hacking into it will be a piece of cake!”

Ann looked over her shoulder, drawing her mask over her face while she squeezed the trigger of her gun, releasing a flurry of rounds at the creature. “Hacking, what do you mean?”

Futaba’s craft hovered over the summit, a stream of lights beamed onto the stone surface swirling around the streaks of light quickly constructed a large medieval style ballista, a large arrow-headed bolt awaiting to be unleashed.

“Ohh that! Fox, help me with this!” Ann grinned pointing at the wooden siege weapon.

Yusuke nodded, “Of course, let us remove that horrid sight from this world!” 

Akira looked back before turning his attention to the monster, blood trickled down from loose hanging flesh and large gaping wounds yet the thing still was flying around freely. The sound of the ballista being maneuvered into position sounded from behind him. They had to do everything they could to allow the others to get a good shot. This was there one chance to bring it down in one go.

“Skull, I want you to give it all you got, Mona, provide support!” Akira turned to Makoto and nodded.

Makoto smirked and revved the engine of her persona, “Got it, Joker. Let’s do this!”

Ryuji ran to the edge of the summit, and drew his mask from his face with a wide grin, “Don’t have to tell me twice!” His persona materialised behind him in a burst of flickering flames. “Seiten Taisei give ‘em all you got!” A build of urgent electrical pressure built up upon the cloud his persona stood upon suddenly snapping free in a blaze of highly charged current that crashed into the creature. 

The monster howled in pain as arcs of free current crackled around its body causing it to convulse sporadically, it’s wings stopped moving causing it to tumble through the air momentarily.

“Queen now!” Akira barked, ripping his mask free from his face. “Shiisaa!” The shishi styled persona bore into the world, its mouth wide, charging a black ball of coalescing energy between it’s jaws, before shooting out towards the creature.

“Got it!” Makoto smirked, her persona shooting out multiple creations of the black orb, hurtling towards it.

The multitudinous spheres of swirling energy connected to the tips of the limbs of the creature, the swirling energy slowly sucking in the molecules of the monster, tearing it apart yet keeping it momentarily stationary. Hovering in the air unable to move the monster thrashed around in an attempt to free itself, tearing away its hind paw from one of the orbs the frontal portion of the limb tore apart, the section of the limb collapsing into the small singularity.

“Shoot now!” Futaba cried out, as the mechanism that held the bolt was released by Ann, the enormous bolt billowed forward towards the creatures, striking through the broken breastplate the bolt pierced through the flesh of the beast rupturing through the other side as sprays of black blood ejected all over the side of the pyramid walls. 

With a sudden crash the creature fell to the side of the pyramid. The frontal end of the ballista snapped free causing the gaping wound to tear down it’s torso, leaking large quantities of black oily blood down onto the desert sand below.

Akira slowly walked up to the creature whose face was propped up against the summit of the pyramid, sheathing his blade he smirked at the creature that attempted to thrash itself against the structure. “Skull,” he muttered, nodding to his shotgun.

“Ohhh, sure here give ‘em some pain.” Ryuji grinned, tossing his weapon to him.

“N-No…” the monster blurted, black blood gushing from its unhinged jaw. “F-Futabaa….Is...mineee.”

Catching the shotgun in his hand he levelled the barrel against its head, “Not anymore.” He cocked a smirk and squeezed the trigger, the multitude of lead pellets ripped through its skull, penetrating through to the other side with a spray of sundered flesh and blood. 

The monster immediately went limp, its large eyes rolled back into their sockets before it hurtled down the side of the pyramid to the glossy black coated sand below in a twisted heap.

Akira looked over his shoulder at everyone and flashed them a thumbs up while Futaba descended from inside her persona. 

“Woah, what is this! It’s totally skin tight!” Futaba gasped, looking down at herself, running her hands down her legs.

She was dressed in a black skin-tight bodysuit with the upper half adorned with neon green stripes, a small utility belt strapped to her waist. She stood a few inches taller, mainly due to the thick leather boots she now wore. Her mask was probably the most intricate of them all, they were almost akin to a pair of night vision goggles yet more enclosed, tipped with two large orange lenses.

Makoto clapped a hand on her shoulder gently, “Are you okay, Futaba?”

Futaba nodded her head, pushing up her goggles from her head. She looked around at everyone, “Mhm, Thanks to you guys,” she said with a smile. “Huh?”

A glow, not far from where they stood emanated a soft light, forming into an apparition of Futaba’s mother, a kind smile crept across her lips, staring lovingly at her daughter. 

“M-Mom…?”

“Futaba, thank you for choosing to remember the real me.” Her mother looked between them all, “I see you have found a place that you belong, please stick with them. That is my final wish to you, my dearest daughter.”

“I-I don’t want you to go…” Futaba choked out, “I-I...I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, Futaba...now this is where we part, may your future shine ever brighter…” her mother closed her eyes before dissipating away from existence.

Futaba wiped her cheeks and lowered her goggles over her eyes, turning to him. “I’ll deal with Medjed...I’ll see myself out, I know how to use the Nav now.”

“Huh? Oh...Okay…” Makoto whispered.

“It seems she likes to march to the beat of her own drum.” Yusuke sighed.

“You’re one to talk,” they all said in unison to him.

The whole foundation of the world quaked suddenly. The structure of the pyramid began to tremble violently from underneath them. Large sections of the limestone blocks started to be ejected from the pyramid itself.

“Guys, I think we better get going!” Akira called out peering over the edge of the summit. “Run!”

“Yeah no shit!” Ryuji hollered, rushing over to him as did the others. “Oh shit, oh shit, RUN fucking RUN!”

Akira and the others bolted down the side of the pyramid as the whole structure began to topple from the summit. Like an avalanche of stone and rock, debris and limestone rushed overhead, carried by an enormous cloud of dust and rock that followed closely behind them.

Akira looked over his shoulder and squealed, “Ahhhhh! Shit!” He whipped his head back and shook his head over and over, “Don’tlookbackDon’tlookback!”

“Huh?” Ann looked back sprinting over the large blocks. “Oh my god! We’re so gonna die!”

Makoto suddenly sprinted past all of them screaming at the top of her lungs, “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I don’t want to go like this! Save meeee Sissss!”

“I must agree...it is rather treacherous!” Yusuke grunted, diving over the multitude of rocks that shot behind them. “Yet it is rather thrilling don’t you say!?” he laughed in a burst.

Ryuji shrieked rushing forward, “Don’t say shit like that just keep runnin’! Mona, Car NOW!”

“I know! I can’t get far! I need help-” Morgana said through hurried breaths before Ann rushed him off his feet, launching him into the air far off from the pyramids side. “Ladyyyy Annnnnnnn!” 

Akira watched as a black dot shot into the distance before puffing into a cloud of smoke, the van materialised in Morgana’s place, plummeting down to the earth. 

“Craaaap!” Akira yelled as the avalanche of dust and debris caught up to them ejecting them all off the side of the pyramid directly into the open rear door of the van. Hurriedly scrambling over the seat Akira watched Makoto jump into the driving seat, forcing the accelerator down she gripped the wheel and meandered through the dust, veering around a countless amounts of blocks that hurtled at them from the air, crashing into the sands below.

Ryuji sat upright on the back chair, forcing himself back, bracing against the cushions, “Woah, woah, shittt there another one! Turn Queen turn!”

“Would somebody shut him up!” Makoto screamed, gritting her teeth, her hands furiously working at the wheel. “What do you think I’m doing!”

Akira held onto the rear of the frontal seat, holding on as tightly as he could, “How much further!?” 

“I’m not even looking!” Ann shrieked covering her eyes, recoiling from the sound of the blocks crashing outside. “Pleaseee say we’re almost out!”

“Almost...there.” Makoto grunted, veering viciously before slamming her foot on the accelerator, “Hold on everyone!”

Akira landed flat on his backside right outside Leblanc. They barely managed to pass the barrier between worlds just as the debris caught up to them. Rising to his feet he winced wiping his jeans clean he looked up at the others who were just coming too. “Nice job, Makoto.”

Makoto stood up, dusting off her dress blouse. “Oh, yeah thanks.” She smiled turning to the others, “Are you all okay?”

“Y-Yeah...my ass is killin’ me, still dizzy from your drivin’” Ryuji muttered, holding his head, cowering back slightly when Makoto shot him a look.

“I thought we were gonna die…” Ann groaned, looking over her shoulder. “Hey! Would you...let go of me already!” She shrieked, pushing Yusuke away from her who just happened to have her cradled in his lap.

Yusuke grunted loudly, falling to the floor before rising to his feet with a wince, “That's the second time I have been punished for that…”

Sojiro all of a sudden burst out front the entrance of Leblanc, his face wrought with concern, most notably due to their grand exit out of the palace, probably woke up the entire street too. “What was that sound!...Oh it’s you guys. What’re you doing here?”

Makoto quickly interjected, “Oh we came here to enjoy some coffee, right?”

“I’m not thirsty though…” Yusuke shook his head before he grunted loudly as Makoto jabbed him in his side.

“Oh I do have to sort something out beforehand though, Akira, could you help me?”

Akira knew that she was obviously trying to buy them time to see Futaba, after leaving the palace like she did, including awakening to her persona, there was no way they could tell how she was feeling or what state she would be in unless they went to go see her directly.

When the others walked into Leblanc himself and Makoto rushed around to the upper streets to see Futaba was propped up against the frontal wall of Sojiro’s house, her head resting between her legs, her shoulders slowly rising and falling with her intermittent breaths.

“Futaba!” Akira yelled, rushing over to her falling to his knees in front of her.

“Can you hear me, Futaba? Say, something.” Makoto choked out, gently pushing on her shoulder. “What should we do…?”

Akira rose to his feet and handed her his phone while he carefully cradled Futaba in his arms. “Contact Takemi, she’s a doctor so we can get her to give her a quick examination.”

Makoto nodded, pressing the dialling phone to her ear while they entered the house, “Right, let’s take her upstairs quickly...Oh, hello? Is this Takemi…?”

A short while later, and after he had carefully laid Futaba down onto her bed Takemi arrived and quickly scanned her trained eyes over Futaba, checking her pulse and completing whatever were the usual medical checks for someone in her situation.

Futaba was already fast asleep, even all the moving upstairs she hadn’t flinched or even opened her eyes for a second. Even throughout the examination she hadn’t moved, which did worry him to some degree.

Makoto clasped her hands in front of her, a worried look bled into her features, “So...how is she?”

Takemi looked up at them both while taking Futaba’s pulse, “Her breathing, temperature are all in the normal boundaries, even her pulse isn’t abnormal.” She rose to her feet looking down at Futaba. “Nothing seems out of the ordinary, this girl just seems to be in some kind of a light stupor. Then again, she lacks muscle for her age, if she did anything too strenuous I’m not surprised she is like this. She needs time to recover.”

“I see...Thanks Takemi. I appreciate it.” Akira shot her a smile.

Takemi chuckled walking out of the doorway, “Anything for my little guinea pig. Catch you later.”

“So should we tell Sojiro?”

Makoto nodded, “Yes, I think that would be for the best. We will just have to keep quiet about what happened up until now.”

A little while later, after Akira texted the others to come to Sojiro's and to bring him with them, they all accumulated in Futaba’s room, crowding around her bed a guilt ridden expression worn on their faces. Sojiro leant down and shook her gently.

“Hey, Futaba. You awake? Futaba...Hmm.” Sojiro turned to them, “Why do you guys all look so worried? This happens once in a while, she’s fine.”

“She is?” Akira said, cocking a brow. “But her condition…”

“Oh don’t worry, it’s almost like she has run out of fuel and needs to recharge. She has little stamina so she just wore herself out, probably.”

“Thank goodness…” Ann breathed a sigh of relief.

“So we were worryin’ about nothin’?” Ryuji groaned, his head sagging back against the door.

Sojiro smiled, walking outside her room. “Well I’m glad you were all worried, she will be out of it for a few days. I’ll go close up the shop and keep an eye on her.”

Makoto sighed heavily, “I don’t really know what to feel right now, but relief definitely is part of it…”

Ann nodded, “Yeah...I’m glad she’s okay but what about medjed?”

Morgana jumped on top of Futaba’s bed, “All we can do is wait for now, chief said she will be like this for a few days so I’m sure we’ll be alright until then. Let’s all go home, it has been a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone and welcome back. Time to get back to the posting schedule!
> 
> Hopefully you all had a good festive period and new years, but its time to get continuing with the story.
> 
> Just a short chapter to start, the next will be bigger don't worry!
> 
> And that's the desert palace completed!  
> Always loved the pyramid collapse scene, hopefully made you guys chuckle a little with the extra dialogue.
> 
> I am going to continue with the style of palaces where I change pretty much 75% of the areas of each of the palaces when I can, I hope that's okay with you guys? Just breathing a bit of new life into them.
> 
> Okay, huge announcement coming after the next chapter, look forward to it!
> 
> Until then thank you as always readers, I hope you're happy to be reading again.


	42. True Intentions

The following day Akira woke up early, too early. With all the mountain of thoughts his mind decided to play on repeat the night prior he wasn’t surprised that he didn’t sleep very well, or sleep much at all for that matter. He truly had to wonder if Futaba really was okay, because without her at one hundred percent they wouldn’t stand a chance against Medjed, they had no one else to turn too.

All of the persona awakening business and unbeknownst to them she willingly entered her own heart, her own palace. He was unsure of what those effects, if any, could have on someone. Especially with someone as inactive as she was. Although he was pretty anxious about it all, and he was sure the others were feeling the same too. The only thing they could really do was wait.

And right now, with all that was going on, was a painful proposition. Could this summer cause many more problems? Well he hoped not.

Carefully shifting his legs off the bed so he didn’t wake Morgana from his sleep he sat at the edge of his bed and rested his elbows on his knees. He really needed to stop ruminating over all this, but that wasn’t really an option was it? He was accountable for everyone's safety, that was the burden he placed on his own shoulders.

Looking over at the tall shelving unit next to his bed he reached for his phone that was already flashing with a notification. Unlocking the device he selected the chat. Much to his surprise it was Kasumi asking to meet him, mentioning something she’d like to say. He quickly hit her back with a message that got a prompt response, which was surprising to him as she was up this early too, but then again she had her own problems to deal with. 

Akira quickly got changed and headed off, he decided to leave Morgana, he must have been as exhausted as he was and he didn’t want to be lugging the cat around especially when she said it was important, maybe he just wanted some privacy?

Which was stupid because Morgana was always around him, all the time. So why did it matter to him so much with Kasumi?

A while later, in the early morning he arrived at the spot to meet. He had actually never been to Ueno Park. And it was a shame that he wasn’t seeing it at peak times when the sakura bloom in their full intensity. But he couldn’t help that, he only just arrived in Tokyo when that occurred and at that time he didn’t even know anyone to go with. He spent a while traipsing through the park by himself. In fact he arrived earlier just to do so. Maybe he just needed some time to himself to deflate and relax.

Walking through a path that was flanked by a beautiful display of sakura blossoms conveying their summer green leaves, their glossy sheen casting a shimmering light in the early morning sunshine. When he reached Shinobazu pond he rested his arms against the rails and cast his vision across the calm waters that were sprouting an abundance of pink lotus almost in full bloom. He wasn’t sure how long he was staring at them, alone. Yet, their subtle beauty did bring some kind of peace to his thoughts. One that he desperately needed.

“It’s really pretty isn’t it?” 

Akira shifted his gaze to the side catching the sight of glossy flowing red hair. His heart immediately started racing, catching her lovely features cast in the early morning haze. Dressed in a white blouse and a dark coloured skirt. She did look stunning in this scene. Yet that slightly dejected expression that cast upon her face he did wonder what she was thinking. And more importantly how could he help.

Keeping his composure he looked over across the pond and nodded, “Yeah, it really is. How are you feeling?”

Kasumi walked over to him and rested her arms against the rails of the pond and leaned over, “A little overwhelmed, I think. You look like you’re feeling the same too, Senpai.”

Akira smiled and laughed a little, “I guess you could say that.”

“I just needed some time to get away, I feel it’s getting pretty difficult to regain my confidence, even with all my practice. Maybe I do need to change…”

“I don’t want you to change…” Akira blurted, when Kasumi’s eyes flared wide he waved his palms as if that was going to reverse what he just said. “I-I mean that just wouldn’t be beneficial for anyone. Including yourself…”

“Senpai…” Kasumi breathed, a smile escaping at the corner of her lips. “I suppose so. Then again I do feel more motivated now that you have said that to me, but whenever you give me any advice I feel like I can take on anything. And it’s always you…”

“You never need to change who you are, that side of you is pivotal. The way I see it you need something, or someone worth fighting for.”

“Something...Someone…” Kasumi uttered quietly, pursing her lips, her gaze slowly shifted to him. “You’re right, after I lost my sister I lost her support and that really did have a negative effect on me. I really do feel like I’ve lost half of my world. But I always felt that through her I could rebound, get back on my feet no matter what happens…but maybe that someone is closer than I think?” Kasumi uttered, clutching her chest.

“Maybe?”

“What are you fighting for right now then, Senpai?”

It wasn’t like he could answer that question truthfully, besides what he was fighting for was all behind closed doors, fought in the shadows and he had to keep it a secret for his own, and his friends sake. “Hm, maybe just fighting for a way out.”

“I see...Although, I may not be the best support to lean on, you can always talk to me about it,” Kasumi said with a kind smile.

“The same goes to you, I did say from the start we’re in this together.”

“Yes I know, and you’ve been a great help you really have!” She chuckled turning to face him, “I just don’t know how to repay you.”

Akira cocked a brow and turned to face her, “Repay me? You don’t need to do that-”

Kasumi quickly bounded forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself in close. She gently cradled her arms around his chest and let out a sigh of relief while she rested her head against him.

He must have been dreaming, yeah totally. In that brief moment he must have short circuited because she really couldn’t have just done what she did. Holding his arms up he looked down at his chest and blinked a few times processing the image of her clutching to his chest with a beaming expression.

Yup, totally dreaming. 

But it definitely made him smile, and why couldn’t he just enjoy this moment too. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and after a short moment of their embrace she pulled back and shot him with an innocent smile.

“A-Anyway I hope that helped a little…” she said clasping her hands behind her back, “I have practice very soon so I should go...I hope to see you again soon, Kurusu-senpai! So keep safe...please.”

Akira watched as she quickly rushed away, her waves or red hair trailing behind her until she disappeared from view. Looking down at himself he still felt her embrace, almost as if he didn’t want that feeling to end. That warm, soft comfort was still somewhat alien to him. The constant, strange sensation in his chest, even more so. 

And yet unbeknownst to him they were both grinning to themselves, thinking about the very same thing.

It was early in the afternoon when Akira made it back to Leblanc. His lungs filled with the air that was laced with the smell of fresh coffee. Walking over to the bar he sat down at one of the stools and rested his arms against the wooden top. 

“What’re you grinning for?” Sojiro asked, his brows raised high, “Something good happened to you?”

“I’d like to know that as well, where did you go?” Morgana said, walking his way up to him.

“I was just out with someone, that’s all.” Akira muttered, trying to dodge the question he picked up the cup of coffee Sojiro just laid down for him and pressed the liquid to his lips. “Anyway, how is Futaba?”

Sojiro shook his head, “Still fast asleep, I checked in on her this morning but she was still dozing off. But that’s to be expected. Don’t worry she should be all right.”

The door to the cafe opened, the bell sounded for the arrival of another lone customer for the day. Putting his cup down Akira looked over his shoulder at the new arrival.

“Akechi?”

“Hello there, Kurusu-kun.” Akechi said with a kind smile, sitting down at the stool adjacent to him. “You look well.”

“And you too. I didn’t know you knew about this place.”

Akechi leaned over and grabbed a nearby box of chess pieces and a board, “Oh, I quite enjoy places like this, it’s quiet and gives me time to think and enjoy some good coffee. That being said may I have a house blend please?”

“Sure, coming right up.” Sojiro nodded, getting to work behind the bar.

“Say…” Akechi said, nodding to the box in his hands. “Care to indulge me in a game of chess, I find they stimulate my thoughts rather well.”

“Sure thing.” Akira nodded, grabbing his coffee he slid into the booth opposite and helped him prepare the board. 

“Do you know how to play?” Akechi said, giving thanks to Sojiro who placed his cup down. 

“I have some experience in playing, not a ton.” Akira smirked, cracking his knuckles, “Maybe you should go easy on me, detective.”

“We shall see, I’d rather not be too aggressive though. That just isn’t my style of play.”

After playing for a while Akira had to admit that he was always at the back foot from the start. He did have some experience, knowing the basic rules as such. But any moves he made were quickly seen by his opponent and swiftly dealt with. Akechi’s trained eyes examined every move he took, even when he was unsure about a piece and was reluctant to move it, that was information for the young detective.

“Having some trouble are we?” Akechi chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. “Even with the stress of dealing with these Phantom Thieves I still have energy to spare.”

“Dealing with the Phantom Thieves now?” Akira raised a brow, moving a piece, seizing one of Akechi’s. “So you’re chasing after them now?”

“That’s right, I have been asked to join the investigation, though I’m sure it won’t be long before they’re apprehended.” Akechi pondered for a moment before making his move. “Well, with Medjed’s threats it would see that would be the case, wouldn’t you agree?”

Akira peered over his glasses at him before looking back at the board, “Maybe, though they have been in tough situations before, I’m sure they have a plan. Though you seem to be more interested in them, a fan of theirs are you?”

“A fan? Oh I wouldn’t say that.” Akechi moved his piece and glared back at him, “Though I would say you and your friends seem to be fans of theirs, no? Quite an odd group of friends though, wouldn’t you say?”

“I don’t see why me and my friends seem to be so relevant to your investigation.”

“My apologies.” Akechi chuckled, “It is just all rather interesting when you think about it deep down, ah well checkmate.”

“Dammit.” Akira cursed under his breath, leaning back into the booth.

“Well, I did have the upper hand from the start, yet you played a good game, Kurusu-kun. Maybe I could come here again and we could try again? The conversations we have truly are interesting.”

“I’d be more than happy too.” Akira smirked, watching him rise from the booth, placing a bank note on the bar.

“Excellent, farewell.”

Akira made his way upstairs, Morgana quickly trailed up behind him jumping up onto his bed he gave a quick stretch before exhaling a long sigh. “Damn that Akechi, he really does seem to be fixated on us doesn’t he?”

Akira shrugged and sat down at the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees he leant forward. “It does feel that way, but he wouldn’t discover how we conduct the change of heart, there’s no way they could track us unless they knew about that other world. Which is very unlikely.”

“I suppose that is true. Nevertheless be cautious around him, now we know he is actively investigating us.”

Akira nodded and checked his phone, no one had said anything which wasn’t really a surprise, everyone was anxious about Medjed and the whole scenario with Futaba. Although he was pretty patient, waiting for her to wake up was pretty torturous. Maybe she wouldn't wake up at all? Frowning he looked down as a notification flared from his smartphone.

IM:

Makoto: Hello Akira, I guess that Futaba hasn’t woken up yet?

Akira: She hasn’t yet, Sojiro is keeping an eye on her though, he said she is okay.

Makoto: I’m glad to hear that. If that’s the case, and I know it’s very sudden but perhaps you could join me with the double date I arranged? Sorry, they just asked me.

Akira: Well, it’s not like we can do anything right now, so sure. Let’s do it.

Makoto: Thank you so much. Let’s meet at the diner in Shibuya tomorrow.

Akira: Sure thing, let’s get to the bottom of this.

“Double date?” Morgana grimaced reading the text messages. “You’re going on a date with Makoto? Is that who you were with earlier today?”

“It’s not like that.” Akira laughed in a burst, “Besides it seems she likes someone else. And no, Morgana I was with Kasumi.”

“Huh? Makoto likes someone, who?!” Morgana gasped, “And you were with Kasumi, alone? Ohhh I see.”

Akira rolled his eyes and smiled, “Morgana, it’s not like you’re some love guru and I don’t know exactly who Makoto likes, I have an idea. And Kasumi just wanted to meet.”

“Just wanted to meet? So nothing happened?” When Akira flushed slightly Morgana laughed in his throat, “Ohhh something did happen.”

“Morgana, don’t go there. Or I’ll tell Ann here and now how you feel.” Akira grinned, waving his smartphone in front of him.

“L-Lady Ann!?” Morgana threw up his front paws and waved them around furiously. “What do you mean I like her!? Ughh fine! We shall call a truce, deal!?”

“Deal.” They both laughed loudly, their palms slapping together in a high five.

The next day Akira prepared himself for this double date. Of course he’d have to act, and well so would Makoto. Although he felt strangely anxious about it he had to tell himself it was just for gaining new information on whoever this host was that had somehow gotten to be Eiko’s boyfriend.

He had to admit though his boyfriend level of acting wasn’t his sharpest set of skills that was for sure. Well he did say yes to this though, even though it was already pre-planned without him knowing.

Arriving at the Shibuya diner he walked up the small staircase off central street to the dining area where Makoto was already seated, waving over to him to get his attention.

“Hey.” Akira smiled sitting down beside her. “You all right?”

“Hello, Akira,” Makoto smiled, placing her hands on the table. “I’m okay, I’m just thinking what we could do to look more like a couple, maybe we could hold hands?”

“Oh, uh sure. If that’s what you want to do.” Akira said slowly, he put his hand out on the table, Makoto’s hand gently placed upon his. “Here they come, Makoto. Better loosen up.” Akira said, nodding to the stairwell.

“Yeah...okay,” Makoto hesitantly nodded, her grip intensifying on his hand.

“M-Makoto, I said loosen up not tighten!” Akira said in a hush as the other couple sat down. 

“Yo. My name’s Tsukasa.” the other guy said across the table. And didn’t he just look suspicious. Well he was sure all hosts did. Dressed in a freshly cleaned white tuxedo that laid over a maroon coloured shirt. His fingers and neck were draped with expensive jewelry, his hair was long and matched the colour of his shirt. Yet the thing that already annoyed him the most was his voice, a typical tone that seemed so fake it made him want to puke.

“I have heard all about you two from Eiko.” He smiled turning to Makoto, “So I heard you’re the student council prez, Makoto-chan? I totally wish I could be one of your members, that’d be cool, right?”

Makoto blinked, her grip intensifying around his palm, “O-Oh, yeah. Totally...cool.”

“So four-eyes here is your boyfriend? Huh...you guys don’t look so tight though.”

“Oh, that isn’t true though…”

“Argh…christ...Makoto…” Akira whispered. He honestly felt like she was going to crush his hand, and this rate his bones were going to be dust by the way she kept constantly squeezing on his fingers. “Love...come in many forms, isn’t that right, Makoto?” Akira smiled tightly through the pain.

“R-Right! He doesn’t really like it when I get all clingy with him…” Makoto laughed nervously, gripping onto him harder.

Not clingy? Tell that to his hand and could she not see how white his hand had gotten? She practically capped every vessel feeding blood to his fingers

Tsukasa shook his head, “I guess you don’t got affection like we do.” he shot Eiko a sly smile. “Hey babe, did you do somethin’ special today? I don’t remember you lookin’ this sexy.”

“Ohhh, Tsukasa you flirt!” Eiko squealed, shifting her legs out of the booth she rose to her feet, “Just gonna go to the bathroom.”

Akira turned to Makoto and grimaced, and when she shrugged to him her expression turned serious, “I’d like to ask you something. Are you serious about your relationship with Eiko?”

Tsukasa laughed loudly, “I was wonderin’ when the council president was gonna show her true colours! Eiko even said you were getting pumped to me me eh? That true?”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re good for her, that’s all.”

“Aha! Well you gettin’ a good look at me now, anyway a friend of my gf is a friend of mine, how about you tell me your digits?”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Akira said firmly.

Tsukasa cursed under his breath and shrugged, “No biggie, Eiko already gave me your number so we good. And my love for Eiko is as pure as snow, so don’t worry ‘bout that.”

“Argh…!” Akira yelped, looking down at his hand that was twisted between Makoto’s fingers, turning to Makoto and her expression was fierce.

“Got somethin’ to say about that four-eyes?”

“Oh stop bein’ so hard on them Tsukasa.” Eiko giggled, approaching the table, “Aww see look at them, he’s practically tearing up just looking at her!”

So not for the reasons you expected to be though, love had nothing to do with him losing his hand, Akira thought, turning to her with a tight smile. “Of course...how could I not.” he said through a rasping breath.

“Well I have to get to work, don’t you have to as well, Tsukasa?” 

“Sure do honey-bun.” Tsukasa shot her a wink sliding out of the booth. “See ya some other time Makoto-chan.”

Both of them watched them leave down the stairs, exiting the cafe. “C-Could I have my hand back, Makoto?” Akira winced, pointing to his other hand.

“Oh I’m so sorry, Akira!” Makoto said hurriedly, loosening her grip. “Sorry...I was just nervous at first but whenever he spoke I just got angry, something isn’t right.”

Akira massaged his palm in his other hand, thankful all of his bones were aligned properly, as if by some miracle they actually stayed intact, mostly. “I know what you mean, I feel like he has other motives. Ouch...that’s some grip you have though.”

“I feel the same, but she does seem happy though.” Makoto winced, “I am very sorry, I didn’t even realise I was doing it.” She jumped a little as her phone went off, retrieving the device from her bag, “It’s a message from that host already…it’s just full of emoji’s…”

Akira looked over at the message and sneered, “I already feel sorry for you having to put up with that…”

Makoto sighed heavily, “I know...but I am going to have to get used to it if I’m going to help Eiko. But thanks, Akira I’m glad you were here to help me. Oh and please keep us updated on Futaba, I’m still worried.”

“I think we all are, we will just have to wait one day at a time and see if she recovers.”

The next morning Akira walked downstairs with Morgana. He didn’t really know what today would bring, other than the fact it was probably another day of waiting for Futaba to wake up. Not that he could do anything on that front, they had already changed her heart.

“Hey,” Sojiro said quietly, placing a cup of freshly brewed coffee on the bar.

“How is Futaba doing?” Akira said, sitting down at one of the bar seats, placing his bag on another. “Who's the coffee for?”

Sojiro shook his head, “I checked on her this morning, still fast asleep. Ah, well today is the day that Wakaba passed away. Here, a cup for you too. I do this every year in honor of Futaba’s mother…” He sighed, “Futaba reminds me so much of her too, she’s smart and doesn’t go with the flow either...That reminds me, I should probably tell you why that prosecutor keeps coming here.”

“I did want to ask about that sometime.” Akira said, sipping at his coffee.

“I thought so, that woman was trying to get information about Wakaba’s research out of me, and information about that boy’s parents too, I didn’t even know Yui had a son…”

“Who was Yui?”

“Another researcher in Wakaba’s field, only met her and her husband a couple of times though, they were nice people, before they died anyway...apparently their son has information about their research, not sure how though. There was a lot of trouble around that research and supposedly there were people who wanted that research for themselves...and then she committed suicide which I have my doubts about...Wakaba told me just before she committed suicide, she said “I though I might die,” yet I brushed it off like it was nothing.”

“Doubts?” Morgana said quietly, “Was she killed perhaps?”

Akira shrugged, “You haven’t told Futaba about this?”

Sojiro exhaled and shook his head, his lids lowered over his eyes. “I couldn’t do that to her, she’s already been through too much, those adults just yelled at the poor girl without any remorse for her feelings or her mental health.” The bell to the store suddenly rang, Sojiro pivoted around and recoiled back. “Huh, Futaba!?”

Futaba yawned and stretched before sauntering over to the next free bar stool, slumping down on the seat she took the free cup of coffee and sipped at it, “...It’s cold.” her amethyst coloured eyes narrowed, “How come he has a hot one?”

Sojiro blinked a few times, his words stuttering out of his mouth, “N-Never mind that, why, how did you even get here?”

Futaba frowned, her legs swinging off the chair, “ I uh...walked?” Her eyes lowered, “I-I’m sorry that I worried you, I-I feel okay now though.”

Sojiro trailed his fingers underneath his glasses, catching the tears that welled up as the bell to the shop rang, “...I-It’s okay...sorry I need to deal with these customers…”

Akira turned to her and smiled, “You all right?”

Futaba nodded, and smiled back, “Mhm, so Medjed, huh? Come with me, let’s deal with them now.”

Akira and Morgana followed Futaba back to her room at Sojiro’s residence. The dull drone of many computer fans blaring away as Futaba sat at her desk, swivelling her chair around, her fingers started tapping away at her keyboard.

When multiple screens filled her monitor she cracked her knuckles and got to work, “Hm, so how should we deal with them?” she smiled glancing over her shoulder at him.

“Do it however you see fit.” Akira said, looking around the room.

Morgana hopped up on her bed, “We don’t know how much time we have left, could you hurry this up, Futaba?”

“W-Wait, what!” Futaba pivoted around on her chair facing Morgana, “The kitty talked!?”

“I am not a kitty!”

“Oh, Morgana? Yeah he can talk, I’ll explain it all another time though, okay?”

Futaba hesitantly nodded turning back to her screen, “Okay, well this may take a while I’m gonna do as much as I can to take them down, hehe.”

Akira walked over to the bed and sat down, “Maybe we should let her concentrate, besides don’t you think she’d work better if her room was clean?”

Morgana nodded grimacing at the sight of the room, “I guess you’re right. Cleaner room, cleaner mind.”

Akira didn’t really know how long he had been cleaning her room for. A few hours, maybe more. Just sifting through the crap and random rubbish that was stacked high in bin bags strewn all around her room took the longest time, there must have been what, ten, twenty of them? All stacked up high around her furniture. 

Just clearing the place of the copious amounts of dust was enough to make him choke just filtering that stuff out of his lungs, beside how long it had been since someone even attempted to clean her room? Probably years.

Morgana had the lovely mission of scrounging out whatever was piled underneath her bed much to his disamusement, probably getting a lungful or two of dust in the process.

With a quick sorting and rearrangement completed around the room and a long session of mopping up the flooring later he was done. Even though Futaba was still tapping vigorously away at her keyboard, leaning in as close to her monitor as she could get without connecting her face to it.

Laying back down on her bed Akira took out his phone while Morgana curled up to him already half asleep, he hit the group chat with text about what was going on.

IM:

Akira: Futaba woke up, she’s dealing with Medjed now.

Ryuji: Sweeet, I was sweatin’ thinking about it earlier.

Ann: Thank god, I hope she is okay though.

Makoto: That is good news. And yes, I hope she is okay, she’s been asleep for a while.

Akira: She seems full of energy so far, she hasn’t stopped for a few hours.

Yusuke: Ah, this is good. I can expect to see the fruits of her labour soon?

Makoto: I suppose when Medjed is brought down we will see it on the news.

Ryuji: That’s right! Why don’t we meet up at Leblanc tomorrow then?

Yusuke: Sounds good to me, I could use a coffee.

Ann: Sure let’s do it, see you guys tomorrow!

“Phew, I’m dooooone!” Futaba yelled loudly, stretching her arms wide, spinning around on her chair. “Oh my room, it’s so clean!”

Akira and Morgana shot up from the bed, “Huh, you’re done?” Akira said, raising a brow. Well he was hoping so, he was already dozing off after being in her room for how many hours now?

“W-What, you dealt with Medjed then?” Morgana yawned.

“Yup it’s all done...I’m just really sleepy right now…” Futaba blinked a couple of times before reaching for a pillow, shoving it on top of her desk she rested her head down and immediately fell asleep.

It was also about time he went to sleep, after all that cleaning and waiting he was exhausted.

The following day Akira was already waiting, sitting in one of the booths in Leblanc, waiting for the others to arrive to share the good news. It was already all over the news anyway, showing the Medjed website with the phantom thieves logo, so obviously Futaba played her part. They had their victory over Medjed and they helped Futaba come out of her shell, a little bit anyway.

“You did good, Futaba,” Akira smiled, turning to her where she was sitting at the bar, sipping at her coffee.

“No problem.” She smiled tightly, quickly cowering behind him as the bell rang to the store and the others walked inside, all with wide smiles upon their faces.

“Let’s head upstairs guys, we have a lot to discuss.” Akira said motioning them to the stairwell.

After rearranging a few seats that were stored in his room, everyone sat down and got comfortable, Futaba was already tucking into some instant yakisoba.

Makoto crossed her legs over at her ankles and leaned forward from the sofa, “Futaba, if it’s okay could you perhaps tell us about your mother and what she was researching, we got a gist of it from your palace but a lot of things remain unclear.”

Futaba stopped eating, her lids lowered over her eyes, placing her meal down on his bed her gaze shifted over to them, “She didn’t commit suicide...there’s no way she would have done that, she was just making a breakthrough with her research, then suddenly she had that accident…”

Ann pursed her lips and sank back into the sofa, “It might be hard to say it, but how did you know it wasn’t suicide…?”

“The way she acted beforehand, she didn’t speak to me for a few days, she was...robotic, her eyes were pits of black and just before she died she froze, and blood dripped from them...that was when she jumped...”

“A psychotic breakdown perhaps? Or something of the sort...those who did it are unforgivable…” Yusuke cursed.

Akira looked over at Futaba, his voice was soft and calm, “What exactly was she researching, what was her field exactly?”

Futaba crossed her legs and played with her fingers in her lap, “Uh...well she was a researcher in cognitive psience.”

“Cognitive psience, huh...sounds like she could have been investigating the metaverse then?” Morgana pondered.

“Makoto, is something wrong?” Ann said softly, “You look pale.”

* * * 

Makoto was wholly unsure if she heard those two words correctly. There was just no way she just said it, right? But when everyone's attention turned to her there was no way she could not tell them about it. She remembered those words clearly from when she found Kai in the student council room going through his research material.

_ Cognitive Psience...Cognitive framework… _

So he was working on the same thing that got Futaba’s mother killed. A lick of fear travelled down her spine. Surely that wasn’t going to happen to him as well, surely not? Yet with how it ended for her, she was now seriously fearing for his safety...maybe he didn’t know he was in danger? Or was he on the side that they were fighting against…?

Makoto swallowed hard, “C-Cognitive psience, are you sure that’s right…?”

Futaba nodded, “Yeah, why?” she said plainly.

Makoto shook her head, clasping her palms together, her eyes met her lap. She opened her mouth to talk yet nothing came out. Mostly due to hesitation than anything else, she knew what to say, but she really didn’t want to raise suspicions about him. Especially considering how she felt, “...K...Kai is a cognitive psience researcher…”

Ann recoiled back with a gasp, “What!? The vice president of Shujin? How do you know?”

“I’ve known him ever since he transferred here, and one day after I had a meeting with the principal when I was tracking you guys…” Her voice became increasingly strained, “I stumbled upon him in the student council room going through the research material, e-except he said that research was from his mother…”

“His mother was researching it too?” Akira frowned, turning to Futaba, “Do you remember anyone else alongside your mom, Futaba?

She shook her head, “Not really…But maybe this guy knows something about who killed mom?”

“Hold on,” Yusuke called out, “A cognitive psience researcher right under our noses, wait. Does he know about palaces? And what if he is related to the one with the black mask, the one Madarame and Kaneshiro mentioned?”

Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide, “Holy shit, for real...what if that is true?”

Makoto gritted her teeth together, it was hard that they were already considering him somewhat dangerous, an anomaly in their information that could turn out to be an enemy, even though she knew deep down in her heart that he wouldn’t do that, surely he couldn’t?

“No!” Makoto shot up from the sofa and paced away, wrapping her arms around herself. “I mean...there’s no way he would do that,” she looked over her shoulder with heavy lids, “He isn’t like that.”

Akira exhaled heavily, “How do we know for sure?”

“I-I…”

“Okay guys, that’s enough.” Ann cut in, rising to her feet she went over to her and wrapped her arms around her, “I’m with Makoto here, he doesn’t seem like the psychotic killer type does he? Can’t we just go ask him about it maybe?”

Morgana shook his head, “It might be dangerous especially if he knows who we are too. We need more information. Futaba can you hack into some stuff and find out about his research and past?”

“Sure, I could do that, where is this research done?” Futaba said.

Makoto looked over Ann’s shoulder, “Tokyo University Hospital...the one with the new research facility…”

“It’ll be okay, trust me.” Ann whispered, shooting her a kind smile before she stepped back.

It was hard for her to acknowledge their hesitation, but perhaps they were right. Although it was a secret for her, he knew she was a phantom thief. The others though, she didn’t know for sure if he did. Though he’d only based it on speculation he didn’t have any solid evidence, that was if he didn’t know about the metaverse. Which now seemed unlikely.

His true intentions though were vastly unclear. And that realisation really did hurt her the most.

* * *

Akira snapped back into reality, his mouth stopped moving probably because he knew he was talking for a while. His jaw locked up briefly. And his energy was already at rock bottom, and it hadn’t gotten any better from the very start of his story.

His lips were dry, and his throat wasn’t exactly at the pinnacle of hydration either.

Rubbing his eyes he decided to stretch a little, his body little by little was loosening up, yet he still hurt like hell. Those contusions he suffered from weren’t likely to go away very quickly which was a shame considering how much they were nagging at his skin.

The drugs were slowly wearing off too. Not that fast though. The series of vertigo he endured whenever he opened his eyes were still present, and his eyes were still moderately sensitive but not as bad as they had been.

His mind though was becoming clearer, he was starting to remember everything that led up to this point. Although the most recent events were still clouded, the door to those memories were still locked, a checkpoint that hadn’t been reached.

His interrogator was beginning to become more lenient too. She was accepting what he said a lot more. And it showed. He knew that he was telling the truth and by the look Sae currently had she knew that was the case also. And he bet that confused her to no degree. He knew Sae liked to get a grip on the whole situation, but with this story that wasn’t going to happen so easily. Even he had to think twice about some things he said because they did seem too good to be true. 

Yet all of it was true, every single bit of it.

Sae rubbed her face, before passing her fingers through her hair, rearranging it down one shoulder, “The Phantom Thieves stole the heart of Futaba Sakura? That’s all? And she defeated Medjed by her real world hacking?”

Akira nodded slowly, “That’s right.”

Sae crossed her arms over her chest and eased back into her chair, “If what you’re saying is true Wakaba Isshiki didn’t commit suicide and Yui and Kaito Tashiro’s death wasn’t a mere accident either…Did a third party target them for their research?”

“I believe so.”

Sae’s gaze shifted to his, “Their deaths coincided around the same time also, they were the first of the mental shutdowns...Dammit why couldn’t I see it sooner…This other metaverse user that Madarame and Kaneshiro mentioned really exist?”

“They do. They are the true criminal.” Akira groused, shifting in his chair.

“And Kai Tashiro, you knew about him then? Is he a member of your group?”

Akira smirked at the edges of his lips, “Slow down prosecutor...You’ll have to listen to my story, won’t you.” 

Sae’s brows raised, “Well, he was a difficult chain in the link to these events, the only survivor of the accident that claimed his parent’s lives, yet he still continued on with his mother’s research, though not in the way we suspected. The attempt on his life was also a surprise, I’m glad we caught wind of it. Anyway…” Sae turned the page of the large leather file a picture of the well dressed man, his dark hair was slick back revealing his handsome features.

Akira scowled looking down at the photograph he knew exactly who was next. His mind became clear and he remembered very well the hellscape that palace was, how torturous it was on each of his friends, including himself. His brain quickly fired an image into his head, trees glowing with light, everyone’s faces...and blood so much blood. And...her smile, right before…

“No…” Akira squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He needed to focus, those memories, those horrible scenes he needed to forget about them for now.

“...Let’s move onto your next crime. Takahiro Kashigawa this man’s actions don’t even come close to your previous targets. He was incredibly secretive in his approach, not even the police thought he was to blame. Hiding his research, shifting blame on others and silencing those who knew too much. It seems like fate that you happen to know both Futaba Sakura and Kai Tashiro, doesn't it not?”

“If you’d like to call it that, then so be it. But this man had to be dealt with.”

Sae frowned, “I understand your anger, so tell me what happened, how did you get to know about this person and what happened regarding the change of heart, as it wasn’t what you expected I’m sure...Tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter for guys with some new content.
> 
> Seems as though Akira and Kasumi are getting a lot closer wouldn't you say? That scene was completely new, just as a little time together to strengthen their bonds.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the extra bits with Makoto's double date. Poor Akira almost lost his hand!
> 
> And here marks the end of Futaba's arc. And I am very excited to announce that Kai's arc will be next arc to be released. This is 100% brand new, and all my own work. It's long and I absolutely love writing it at the moment! I hope you are all excited as I am to unravel Kai's past and also what atrocities they have to overcome in this new arc and of course a brand new palace.
> 
> And at the end of that they're suspecting Kai now. Is he good, is he evil? What are your thoughts on Kai so far, and what do you expect to happen in this arc? I would love to hear your ideas in the comments and any feedback too!
> 
> I would love to thank you all for tuning it and getting this far I didn't expect to get so much support!  
> And I hope this arc will meet your expectations for this new character. I hope you like Kai so far as much as I do! And he will be in this arc a lot! 
> 
> I will see you next time readers!


	43. Relieving Social Anxieties

Akira looked over at Makoto. He could tell she was pretty upset about all the speculation that they were throwing around regarding Kai. And he could see where she was coming from. Was Kai Tashiro really linked to all these psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns? 

Well he didn’t have an answer for that.

Besides after speaking to Sojiro just previously about Wakaba and cognitive research he was 50/50 about whether or not that boy he mentioned was in fact Kai. Yet, he had no evidence to support that theory at all. And well, he could be wrong about that entirely anyway.

“Can you do it, Futaba?” Akira asked.

“Yup, sure can, may take a few days though.” Futaba nodded, crossing her legs together.

“And Makoto, don’t worry we aren’t viewing Kai as a threat, he just may know a lot about what’s going on. Things that we really need to understand.”

Makoto nodded with a sorrowed expression and sat back down on the sofa, her gaze never lifted from the floor, “I-I know...it’s just...nevermind. We will see what Futaba finds out.” She shook her head, “I’ve been thinking though, even if Futaba is a genius, could she really crush an international hacker organization that easily?”

Futaba eased back against the wall, “The one who provoked the Phantom Thieves was a guy in Japan, the Medjed members in Japan weren’t anything special, so I wasn’t worried.”

Ann looked momentarily disconcerted, “Wait, how do you know that?”

“Because I’m the founder.” Futaba said with a bored tone, “It was only me at first, I was referred to as the hacker of justice, that was until other international hackers stole the name.”

“Then they were the ones committing those cybercrimes.”

Ryuji scratched his head, “So...Futaba was the real Medjed and we were only dealin’ with some lame-ass dipshits? Huh...who would have thought…Well she is amazing though, ain’t she? She’ll be a big help.”

“Well now she knows who we are, why doesn’t she join us?” Yusuke suggested.

Akira nodded, “How about it, Futaba?”

“‘Kay.” Futaba said, shying herself away from them.

“Though I do think we need to work on her social skills, she needs to open up to us more. Why don’t we spend time with her?”

“That’s a great idea, you know maybe when we get to that point we should go to the beach for sure!” Ryuji grinned widely.

“Yes!” Ann squealed, “I’ve almost forgotten what the beach is like.”

“Well, we will if anything comes up about Kai first, but yeah let’s all try and get to know her better.” Akira smiled looking over at her. “Let’s start tomorrow.”

The next day Akira headed off to Sojiro’s house. Makoto had suggested to meet in her room, a familiar environment would probably be most comfortable for her, especially as this was her first time conversing with new people.

Even though he had no idea how Makoto and Yusuke would even be like having a conversation with her. Makoto was always a bit by the book, but she was getting better and Yusuke, well you’d have to wonder if his eccentricity would pose as a barrier or not. But, it was always best to remain optimistic. This was, after all, just to lay a solid foundation for Futaba to gain some confidence when talking to others, and just being out and about in general.

How things would turn out though, well he guessed they’d have to find out for themselves.

Akira arrived outside Sojiro’s residence where Makoto and Yusuke were already waiting for him and Morgana, leaning on the front wall in the shade which was a good idea considering how damn hot it was outside.

“Good morning, Akira.” Makoto smiled, pushing herself off the wall. “We’re ready to go inside.”

Yusuke nodded, motioning a wave, “Yes, the sooner the better. It is becoming rather too warm for my liking.”

Akira pushed aside the front gate, “I asked her to keep the door open so we can just walk inside.”

After removing his shoes at the genkan Akira led them to her room, gently knocking on the door he gripped the handle and opened it. A rush of cool air from the AC unit hit him straight in the face as he walked in. The loud humming of her many computers working away covered the silence. And what the hell was she wearing?

Akira walked inside and held the door open for the others before he sat down on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest he looked over at Futaba who was sitting in her chair, “Futaba...what exactly is that you're wearing…?”

“I'm also curious about that...Uhm how are you able to talk in that?” Makoto turned to him and shrugged.

“Oh, uh this?” Futaba let out an awkward laugh, tapping the side of her large doll head she wore, which typically dwarfed her, depicting some traditional japanese woman. “Just don’t worry about it.”

Yusuke walked over, finger framing the doll’s head he nodded in approval, “Such avant garde design, you have excellent taste.” he turned around spotting some figures on display, his eyes momentarily lighting up.

“Don’t encourage her…” Morgana sighed, sitting on top of her bed, looking up at Makoto, “What is your plan then, Makoto?”

Makoto clasped her hands behind her back, “I’d simply like to have an ordinary conversation, that’s all. That is the basis of normal communication. Besides being student council president I regard myself to be well versed in speaking. We’ll just talk about ordinary topics?”

Akira raised a brow, “Ordinary topics, for her?”

“Well yes, of course. Topics like favourite foods, and the weather. Things like that.” Makoto turned to Futaba who removed the doll head, “So Futaba, what do you like to eat?”

Futaba glanced over at Yusuke before swiveling on her chair, “Oh uh, me? I guess the organic ones…?”

“That isn’t exactly what I meant…” When Futaba’s expression dropped Makoto waved her hands, “N-No it’s fine...uh...L-Let’s try something different...Oh, I hear this heat wave shows no sign of stopping, right?”

Futaba looked over nonplussed, “I don’t really know...don’t go outside remember?”

“Oh, yeah. Right.”

Akira eased back into her bed, “That went well…” Akira frowned looking at the side where Yusuke was fiddling with whatever, “Yusuke, what are you doing?”

Yusuke’s eyes peeled wide, a smile encroached on his lips, “Oh just and an artistic touch to this room, voila.” Yusuke posed showing off his design. Which he seemingly had arranged Futaba’s action figures in a variety of...striking poses? Although, he did manage to exchange most of their limbs. Unfortunately. “Some of their limbs fell off but the splash of colour adds to their composition, what do you say?”

“That’s an artistic touch…?” Morgana winced, glaring at the figures.

“Whaaaaaaaa. What have you done!” Futaba protested, storming out of her chair, shoving Yusuke out of the way. “M-My children, they’ve all been mutated...corrupted by some evil hands!” Futaba shot Yusuke a grim expression, “Why did you do that!”

Yusuke tilted his head seemingly unphased, “I said I added an artists tou-”

“Touch!?” Futaba let out a defeated groan, her lids lowered slightly over her eyes, “They’re from “Phoenix Rangers Neo Featherman”! They were perfectly posed too...Ughhh, STUPID INARI!”

“Inari…?”

Futaba jabbed her finger against his chest, “I.N.A.R.I. Yeah that’s you, you monster! Artistic touch? You wouldn’t know aesthetics if it hit you square in the face, stupid Inari…”

Yusuke clutched a hand to his chest looking down at her, “How dare you say that to me of all people!”

While their endless argument ensued, Makoto came and sat down next to Akira on the bed. Both of them casually watching the two of them argue about figures, art. Or whatever they decided to spill out of their mouths. Honestly anything went really, he couldn’t keep track of everything they were saying.

“This is going well…” Makoto sighed, brushing strands of hair behind her ear. “I didn’t think she’d get like this...maybe this is a good thing?”

Akira nodded, “Seems that way, she’s conversing like any other person would.” he looked over at her and smiled, “See piece of cake. Are you two done yet?”

Yusuke looked over at him and nodded, “Why yes, we have come to a firm agreement, I changed them back to how they were...but who would have thought that figures such as this could allow you to recreate any dramatic scene you wish...fascinating…”

“Mhm!” Futaba beamed, “So cool aren’t they!?”

Makoto tilted her head, crossing her legs at the knee, “So she can have a normal conversation as long as it’s about something she’s interested in. Why didn’t I think of that…”

“This is gonna be a breeze, so what do I have to do next?”

Akira looked up at the ceiling and pondered for a second, “Why don’t I bring Ann and Ryuji to my room, you can spend some time with us there?”

Futaba’s expression dropped, slumping back in her chair she swiveled around facing her multiple monitors, “I-Isn’t that setting the bar too high? I-I’m not high enough level for that! I’m still in the tutorial area...” she whimpered, slowly reaching for her doll's head.

Makoto quickly stepped in and took the mask away, “Now now, it’ll be fine.” Makoto quickly glimpsed at the screen, a slight hesitation to her voice, “So...uhm...how goes the hacking?”

Futaba lifted her gaze to one of the monitors, “It’s going okay, I’ve got through the security just fine, just extracting the compressed data...should be done in a few days.”

“I see…”

“Shall we call it a day?” Yusuke said walking over to the door, “I have just been granted a flash of delightful inspiration!”

“I suppose so…” Makoto said in a low voice, turning away from the screen, “Let us know how tomorrow goes too.”

After their combined effort to get Futaba more confident day one was completed they went their separate ways for the day. Ann and Ryuji with Futaba would be tomorrow. Even though he was pretty unsure how that would go. The two most extroverted with the most introverted person he’d ever known. But maybe they’d find a way to break her out of her shell. Their outgoing personalities may have a positive effect on her.

It was early in the evening, after Sojiro had locked up and went home that Akira heard someone knocking at the door to Leblanc. It wasn’t like he contacted anyone to come over either. Making his way downstairs he quickly peeked through the door before opening the thing with the ring of the bell.

“Takemi, what are you doing here?” Akira said, slightly perplexed.

“Oh, you do live here, huh?” Takemi smirked seductively, “May I come in? I want to talk to you about something.”

“Sure take a seat.”

Takemi walked over and sat down on one of the bar stools while he went around the bar, leaning his elbows against the tabletop.

“I just would like to say thanks, for helping me out with the clinical trials. I actually just met with one of the doctors treating Miwa-chan at the other hospital. I gave him all my data and my finalised results, so she’ll be getting treated soon...I was also recruited by them, which was a surprise.”

Akira raised his brows, “And you’re going to take them up on their offer?”

Takemi rested her chin on her hands and shrugged, “I think I might, yet I’ll still keep the practice open every now and then…” she cracked a smile, “Worried that you might lose me?”

“Oh I know you couldn’t be fully torn away, but I’m glad that Miwa can get better.”

“Mhm, me too.” Takemi circled her finger over an empty cup of coffee. “Well if you ever need anything...you know where to find me, think of it as a reward...my little guinea pig,” she chuckled.

Akira cleared his throat, casting his gaze elsewhere, “I...Uh, why do you always tease me like that?”

Takemi shrugged, “Because you’re easy.” she tilted her head. “Anyway onto another topic, it seems strange how Oyamada changed so fast wasn’t it? How he admitted his crimes and is now paying his dues in jail. You wouldn’t have had anything to do with that, would you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Is that how you’re going to try and throw me off, Mr. Phantom Thief, isn’t that right?” Takemi smirked, holding up her palm when he attempted to speak back. “Don’t worry I’m not going to report you, I’m pretty sure you don’t do it alone but what you did was nothing short of a miracle. I’m not even sure if I deserve it myself but I support what you do. You help people just like us doctors.”

Akira threw up his arms, “Well you got me.”

“Heh, I thought so. I just hope that what I have been providing has been beneficial to you and whoever does it with you.”

“You’ve been a great help, trust me. But you don’t care about the whole criminal thing?”

Takemi rolled her eyes and chuckled, “Oh please, as if I’m one to play by the rules? Still, you have the power to change what needs to be changed.” She leaned back in her stool, “The way I see it you should use it the way you see fit. Help provide happiness to others, just as you did with me.”

Akira shot her a kind smile, “Thank you, Takemi.”

Takemi slid off her stool, “You’re welcome my little guinea pig...care to escort me out?”

Akira nodded and came around the bar, walking over to the entrance he held the door open for her, a rush of hot air hitting him in the face, making his hair sway at the ends.

“Akira?” Takemi said softly standing in the doorway.

“Hm, yeah?” 

In the matter of a second, Takemi pressed her lips to his cheek, a soft pressure gently nipping at his skin. She stood back, a sly smile creeping upon her lips. Stepping outside the door she pivoted around and motioned him a wave. “Thank you again, Akira. If you need anything, you know how to contact me. Bye.”

Akira waved her goodbye before closing the door shut, flicking the lock on the side he stepped forward and gently touched his cheek with the fingers, the tips slowly glancing across where her lips touched. What was that all about exactly, a kiss? That was something he would not have expected, especially from her. Although he supposed there were no real feelings there it was just her way of showing her thanks. Or well, that was what he thought anyway. Not that he should really think about it any longer.

“Someone looks flustered…” Morgana said wryly, his head poking around the corner of the staircase.

“Did you just...see that?” Akira winced, turning his head to meet him.

Morgana laughed in a high tone, “Sure did Mr. Phantom Thief,” he jumped off the stairs and walked up to him. “Still she’s a good person, it’s good that someone like her is on our side...Maybe Lady Ann will kiss me like that one day…?”

“I bet you dream about it alllll the time, Morgana.”

“Don’t you dare! We had a deal, remember!? I could tell Yoshizawa you know!”

Akira held up his palms, “Okay, okay I remember don’t worry. We have to focus on Futaba first anyway, then Kai.”

Morgana nodded his head, “Yeah, I do want to know what he’s doing, or hiding. We’ll find out soon.”

A short while later Akira got to bed, although the heat was sweltering he managed to slip into sleep. Rather sleep took him, ushering him into a swirling dark vortex. 

His eyes flicked open, bolting himself upright he briefly looked around. The cell was always a place he would never really gain a sense of acclimation to, or relief for that matter. Sure he had been there often but there were so many unanswered questions regarding his hosts. He always seemed to have some lick of worry whenever he came here, especially when it was sudden and very unexpected.

Holding his head he shifted his legs off the side of the bed, peering through his fingers he caught the sight of two yellow eyes glaring at him from each of the twin wardens.

“So, you came around fast Inmate. Now stand up, our master wishes to speak with you!” Caroline hollered, her baton tapping into her other hand.

Justine looked up at him while he moved to the cell door, gripping the bars, “It is good to see you doing well, Inmate. You are proving to be a worthy Trickster.”

Caroline scoffed, “Hm, it seems you're taking a liking to this Inmate, Justine.”

“N-No of course not, stop speaking such outrageous accusations.” Justine flushed looking away, pointing to Igor who was casually drumming his finger along his desk, his grin wide and inhuman as usual, his bloodshot eyes, brimming with anticipation.

“Trickster, it seems you are doing splendidly. Having dealt with an unseen menace, you have done well. I am pleased.” Igor tilted his head, “Hm, it seems that something is troubling you, might this be about that boy?”

Akira brushed his hand through his hair, “Kai? Maybe, I have too many questions regarding him. Do you know anything?”

“No, I do not.” Igor’s grin grew at the edges, “Death, a natural part of the living. One we must all bear witness to, in others and yourself. It does seem inevitable that you will witness the same.”

“Witness the same, what do you mean?”

“The future is always unclear, yet fate brings even the most unexpected of people together, and can also tear them apart. I’m sure you will see soon enough.” Igor chuckled deeply, “I will be looking forward to how you deal with these...events. This is a truly magnificent occasion.”

Akira really didn’t know what Igor was on about. Death? In his future, how would he even know, let alone tell him that something like that would occur. That lick of fear that travelled down his spine sent chills reverberating through his body. A sensation he didn’t expect to feel, let alone one that he hadn’t felt it for a long time. And that was worrying, especially considering how much he owed Igor, giving him this second chance in life.

“That being said…” Igor muttered, sliding out one of the tarot cards from his deck, “It seems you that you have once again helped another comrade regain the strength of their heart, in doing so strengthened your own.” Igor held up the card, gesturing to the twin wardens.

Caroline’s eye narrowed looking up at him, “Hmph, you might actually be successful after all, Inmate.”

Justine tapped her clipboard, the sound of a cell door opening across the room, “For your efforts we shall grant you a new power, use it wisely, Inmate.”

Akira glanced over at the stream of mist that emerged from the newly opened cell, the hazy colour pouring out into the room, covering the floor. A head peeked around the corner before shooting back inside. A short girl skipped out of the cell, her skin was pale, almost sheet white which really didn’t suit her long straight cut blonde hair. Her head turned slowly to meet his gaze, a smirk crept on the side of her lips before she skipped over to his cell, her blue dress trailing behind her skipping feet. 

Honestly, a little girl wasn’t what he was expecting his reward to be.

The girl frowned, clasping her hands behind her back she leaned forward on her hips, her yellow eyes tracing over his features. She suddenly grinned widely and chuckled loudly, skipping around in a circle.

Akira winced and looked over at the twins who just shrugged at him as if this was it’s usual behaviour. Clearing his throat he spoke up, “Who are you?”

The girl suddenly stopped and turned to face him, that smile still present across her face, resting her palm over her chest, “Alice.” She then pointed directly at him, “Trickster, mine!”

“Mine?”

“Mhm! I am thou...thou art I.” Alice uttered quietly, her form vanishing into small glowing particles that spun in a vortex before coalescing to a ball of shimmering light that shot in his direction.

“I will never get used to this.” Akira gritted his teeth, clutching hard onto the bars of the cell door, right before the ball of energy barrelled into his chest and everything went dark in a flash. 

Akira shot up from bed, his eyes quickly peeled open. His hand grasped onto his shirt over his chest the material of his shirt wrapped tightly around his fingers. A lingering tingly sensation tickled in his chest swirling around like free energy roaming around his ribs. 

Controlling his breathing, using the back of his hand he wiped the beads of sweat that emerged onto his forehead. He couldn’t really tell if it was due to what just happened or maybe because of the heat. Because sure as hell the heat didn’t let up all day, the night was no exception either. 

Carefully sliding his feet off the side of his bed he let his elbows rest on his knees, grabbing his phone he quickly checked the time, gladly realising it was early morning and not halfway through the night. 

“Bad dream?” 

Akira whipped his head around, seeing Morgana perched up, sitting upon the window sill his head turned to look at him, his tail draping down over the side, whipping back and forth his head turning back around, facing outside.

Akira ran his hand through his hair, “I guess you could call it that...How long have you been awake?”

“Hm, I don’t know. You were moving around a lot and you looked really stressed. I decided to spend some time thinking.”

Akira propped his legs back on the bed, holding them up to his chest, “Thinking about what exactly?”

Morgana sighed and shook his head, “I keep having odd flashbacks, but I can’t place them and they’re all so vague...I thought that traversing these palaces may help, but I guess we need to get further into mementos.”

“You’ll turn back and we’ll get there for sure.”

Morgana nodded, “I have no doubt about that...yet I just have a bad feeling about all this cognitive psience stuff, especially with Kai I feel like something isn’t right, and that he’s not really any danger, it’s whoever is controlling him is the dangerous one. Or maybe he is our enemy I’m not sure.”

Akira lowered his legs, sitting cross legged, “We still don’t know that for sure, I want to know if he knows anything about all this, and about Futaba’s mother too.”

“You’re right, we need more information. He must know something…” Morgana leapt down onto the bed, “Anyway, I guess she should get this place ready for when Lady Ann and Ryuji arrive...I wonder how this is going to go.”

Akira shifted off the bed, got showered, changed and proceeded to arrange his room ready for when the others arrived. It was still early but it wasn’t like he was disturbing anyone downstairs.

After contacting Ann and Ryuji he went downstairs and said it was safe for Futaba to come along, seeing as there were no customers around to frighten her and that’s exactly what she did. It only took her a little while to come over, entering the cafe she reservedly held her hand up in a greeting, slowly sauntering over to him before propping herself up on one of the bar stools swaying her legs underneath.

Although she was very reserved now he was pretty confident that with the help of the others they could potentially break her out of her shell, even if that bubble she had erected around herself was pretty difficult to crack as it is. They really had to make like sharp enough tools to combat that material, yet sharp objects didn’t always leave a clean mark; he was sure she would get used to them all very quickly. After all, she did join them and they needed her to be as cooperative as possible.

“Do I reallyyy have to do this again?” Futaba uttered in a muffled groan, resting her head on her arms that were stretched out over the bar.

Akira leant back against one of the booths, “Yup, you do. Don’t worry I’m sure it’ll be easier with Ryuji and Ann, they’re very easy to talk too.”

“Still…Can I do this…?” Futaba’s lids lowered over her eyes, “No, I must get better otherwise all this change will be for nothing!”

Morgana jumped atop one of the stools, “That’s the spirit. Akira will be there all the way so it will be fine...Hey...stop...that.” Morgana muttered while she played with his cheeks.

“So softtt, don’t worry I-I’ll be brave today!”

The bell rang at the door, signalling the arrival of Ann and Ryuji who walked in, dumping down a large bag onto the counter, both of them raising their palm in greeting.

“Yooo, we’re here to do this!” Ryuji blurted with a wide smile.

Futaba took one look before shooting upstairs, her hurried footsteps sounding throughout the cafe, “So much for being brave…” Morgana winced, looking at the stairwell before turning back to the others.

Akira walked up to the others glancing down at the huge bag, “Couldn’t decide on what to get so you bought out the whole store, huh?”

“Oh stop it!” Ann chuckled, opening up the bag, “We were out shopping together beforehand and I got a little caught up on what to get.”

Ryuji sighed, shaking his head, “Yeah shopping with you takes forever.”

“You loved it really!” Ann smiled, pushing Ryuji’s shoulder.

“Loungin’ around in your room all day with snacks sounds good to me though. But y’know Ann won’t you get fat?”

Ann shot him a look and huffed, “You really wanna know what I’m like when I’m pissed off?”

Akira clapped his hands to get their attention, “Alright you two, let’s go see Futaba.”

“Yeah let’s go!”

Upon ascending upstairs Futaba was already situated on the sofa, propped up on her feet, her arms were wrapped around her legs clutching her knees to her chest tightly as if she was protecting herself. Or perhaps it was just her way of coping with the situation better, almost like a self-hug. If that kind of reassurance was even possible that is. But if it worked for her he wasn’t going to interject in her coping mechanisms.

Pulling out one of the chairs from the table he set up earlier he sat down, Ann took a seat on the sofa next to Futaba while Ryuji pulled out another chair. Snacks were poured out onto the table so everyone could get their pick.

After a short while they got to conversing, and it was a surprise to see Futaba get comfortable with them so quickly, although they were just throwing around random subjects Futaba still spoke up and spoke her mind. Which was odd considering the day before she would only speak up if it was a topic that interested her. She had already loosened up too, her seating arrangement was different, she was sitting closer to Ann too, not just huddled into the corner of the sofa. One thing was for sure she definitely had enough wit to shoot some comments back at people, which was rather amusing for everyone actually. 

Deep down she really did have a personality that was crying out to be released, she just needed a little, but careful coercion to make her feel more comfortable letting herself free. Everyone really had to deal with it, making new friends, moving schools. Everyone really had that sense of anxiety where they felt like they wouldn’t belong then someone would come along and make you feel like you could act the way you usually are. Much like him and Ryuji when he first transferred to Shujin. Certain people really do bring out the best in people. It was just the case of saying the right things and acting the right way.

“For real, it was freakin’ amazing.” Ryuji drawled, deep in thought. “Girl’s were literally all over me, I thought it was a dream!”

Akira crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into his chair, “You sure you aren’t dreaming still, Ryuji?”

“Awh man, shuddup! You know all the girls dig me!”

“More like dig your grave…” Ann muttered, “It is you we’re talking about here...you never were popular with girls, were you?”

“Huh?” Ryuji jerked back, “C-Course I was, I mean am!”

Futaba sighed, looking up with a disapproving expression, “I agree with Ann, as a member of the opposite sex, I sense no charm from you Ryuji.”

Ryuji’s head whipped around, facing Akira, “Dude! Help me out here!”

Akira cocked a smirk and held up his palms, “Hey, it’s two against one here, and they’re girls you should be asking them.”

Morgana kicked up his chin, “Of course, girls are only fond of gentlemen like me after all.”

“Gentlemen?” Ryuji spat, “But you’re a cat so you won’t get any girls!”

“You wanna test that punk!”

After they all intervened to tear Morgana and Ryuji away from each other they fell into the rhythm of random conversations again, they had been talking for hours already, their snacks were depleting but everything was going smoothly considering.

Ann leaned forward, crossing her bare legs over one another, “Weddings huh...I was wondering if I should do it now, while I’m still young, but the dresses show a lot of skin, don't they?”

“Aren’t you used to that being a model though?” Akira asked.

“Well yeah, but I don’t have shoots like that very often…”

Ryuji cut in with a bored tone, “Why are we talkin’ ‘bout weddings of all things, we’re too young and none of us have significant others, we don’t even know if any of us like anyone.”

“I’m not getting married anytime soon, that’s for sure!” Futaba interjected.

“Well one things for sure, Futaba doesn’t have any problem with conversations…”

“Mhm!” Ann smiled, “She has no problem speaking her mind, good for her! What will she be doing tomorrow then?”

Morgana pondered on the spot, “Why don’t we have her help around the cafe? She doesn’t have to deal with customers directly, but she’ll be close with strangers?”

Futaba bolted upright, waving her palms in protest, “Huhh!? Nopeee. Not strangers, no way. That’ll be like super hard mode for me, I’m still not high enough level…Nrghh, I-I need to be carried…” 

Akira smiled, “Don’t worry I’ll be there to help.”

“Ugh...Fineee.” She pouted, slumping back onto the sofa.

After Futaba became comfortable Ann and Ryuji left. They had already established that in that time they were all talking and joking with each other and that Futaba had loosened up a lot and began to get pretty used to Ann and Ryuji. Which overall, went really well. When Futaba decided to go back home he quickly checked downstairs to scout for any customers before she sprinted down the stairwell and headed home, probably having to prepare herself mentally for tomorrow.

Akira walked back upstairs and shifted the table back into the corner of the room, stacking the chairs on top before sitting down on his bed, he checked his phone only to realise he received a message from Kasumi not too long ago.

IM:

Kasumi: Hello, Senpai. I was wondering if you were free today?

Akira: I am now, is there something you need?

Kasumi: Yes, in fact there is. You’re in Yongen, right? Could I meet you there?

Akira: Sure, looking forward to it.

Kasumi: Great! I’ll see you soon.

“What are you grinning at?” Morgana asked, perched atop of the tool desk, his head tilting to the side slightly, “There’s only one person I know that makes that happen, Yoshizawa-san, right?”

Akira nodded his head, “Yeah, she wants to meet up around here.”

“I see, I’ll leave you be, seeing as you’ll be closeby I can come and find you If I need you.”

“Maybe you should go see Futaba?”

Morgana winced, jumping off the desk, “Maybe, although she does like to squish my cheeks too much...Hmm, maybe she’ll have an update on that hack…”

A short while later Akira packed a bag and left Leblanc, waiting outside in one of the small streets that criss-crossed around Yongen. He looked up from his phone, seeing Kasumi in the distance catch sight of him before she smiled widely and rushed off towards him, the tips of her signature red ribbon flustering about atop of the base of her ponytail.

“Senpai! It’s so good to see you!” She chuckled, leaning forward on her hips slightly. “How are you?”

Much better now you’re here. “I’m doing good, how about you?”

“I’m good! I just thought it would be a good idea to get out and about, and maybe try something a little different for a change.”

Akira cocked a brow, “Some different, like what?”

“I was thinking about going to the batting cages.” Kasumi said with a kind smile, “They help train a lot of skills and elements that a gymnast needs. And well...I...” She clasped her hands behind her back, her cheeks flushing a little, “...I-I wanted you to see me get a home run…”

She really is adorable. “I’ll do what I can to help you get one.”

“Mhm, Okay! Shall we?”

Kasumi led him to a batting station not far from where he lived. Situated on top of a couple of smaller sized buildings. There were a few batting cages in all, lined with green netting that prevented any balls being lost, a pitching machine at the far end, with a large home run bullseye target hanging from above. Well they all looked the same really, in the past he had been to larger ones before and they were all identical in their functionality and aesthetic, just varying in size.

“I remembered something from when I was little too. My father used to take me to batting cages a lot. The other kids were always scared but I loved swinging the bat around.” Kasumi said, getting a good feel of the grip on the bat. “I always used to think I’d slam the ball into orbit.”

Akira crossed his arms, “And you think doing it again, you’ll get that confidence back?”

Kasumi looked over her shoulder and nodded, her lids lowered slightly over her eyes, “Yes...although I’m not sure.”

“Don’t worry you got this. I’ll be watching the whole time.”

“Senpai…” Her eyes flashed with confidence, “Yes, you’re right! I’ll show you what I can do!” Kasumi pivoted around and set into a batting stance, gripping the metal bat just over her head. The first ball shot from the pitching device, the white baseball zipped past her hitting into the green cage at the back. “W-Were they always this fast!?” Her eyes peeled wide while she turned around looking down at the ball that was slowly trailing across the floor. The next shot emerged, the ball once again shooting right past her without her even moving.

She seemed to be hesitating a lot. He could see her grip intensifying just before each shot, yet she never managed to swing the bat in time. Almost as if she was getting afraid of the ball at every pitching interval. Even though her expression hardened and she looked confident he could tell that something was conflicting her actions. He needed to go and help. Rising from the bench he moved around and entered the court from the far side.

“It’s no use…” Kasumi head sagged from her shoulders, her bat precariously hanging off the fingertips of her hand. “I-I’m sorry…” she said in a thin voice, averting her gaze. “I didn’t think my slump was hitting me this hard…huh? Senpai, what are you…?”

Akira walked up to her from behind taking her hands in his own. He wheeled her around to face the pitching device. Taking his other hand he gripped around the bat over her hand, and got them both into stance, his arms wrapping around her from behind. 

Kasumi leaned her head back looking up at him, blinking a couple of times before colour bloomed into her cheeks, “Wh-Wha...I-I…”

Akira dipped his eyes down to look at her, a kind smile appearing on his lips while he held her hands over the bat tighter for reassurance. “Together, right?”

Her eyes glistened while she nodded, her head leveling down, eyeing the device at the end of the court. “Yes! Together!”

Their first few strikes were an utter disaster, only due to the fact it was kind of difficult for him to swing his arms at the same time as her, although it was quite amusing and they were having a few laughs about it. Looking down at her from behind he had to admit it wasn’t his first choice, he was sure she didn’t catch how hard he swallowed when he took his arms around her and got into the position they were in now. Being really honest, he was nervous as fuck. But was it really nerves, or maybe something else?

“I haven’t enjoyed myself this much in a long time.” Kasumi chuckled, “We really do suck, maybe we should say when to strike?”

Akira nodded, both of them fiercely eyeing the ball, “You’re right, let’s give it a shot.”

Kasumi shuffled backwards a little, her back now brushing against his chest, her long bare legs now in line with his. Their position was more akin to a close embrace than a batting stance. But who was he to argue about that?

“3…”

“2…”

“1…”

“Together!” they both called out in unison, swinging the bat in a perfect harmony, both of them intertwined in a perfect example of symbiosis, a combination that worked so well. The sound of the metal clang of the bat caught them both by surprise. Even more when they both glanced at the ball striking straight up high hitting the bullseye target above.

“We did it Senpai!” Kasumi beamed, dropping the bat from her grip before throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. “Oh...I-Uhm sorry. I was just so excited,” she uttered quietly, backing off.

“N-No it’s fine…” Akira mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

“Still I can’t believe we hit the ball like that. It really is true that whenever I’m around you good things happen, I really do feel like with you I can gain my confidence back.”

“I am always here for you, no matter what.”

Kasumi chuckled, covering her cheeks, “Just hearing that makes me so happy, my chest fills up with this warm feeling…” She shot him an innocent smile, “Thank you so much as always, next time I’ll show you what I’m capable of for sure!”

Akira smiled, “I’ll be looking forward to that.”

Kasumi walked over to her bag and slipped out her phone, “Oh, my dad has been trying to get in contact with me, sorry it seems I have to go.”

“No, no it’s fine I had fun, seriously.” Damn right he did.

“Me too! I...uh, thank you though for the help. I hope we can do that more often...I-I mean the...Oh stop smiling at me like that Senpai, you're embarrassing me!”

Akira walked Kasumi to the train station before seeing her off. That ache in his chest was still present when he watched her leave past those barriers. Maybe he liked her more than he thought? Oh hell what was he thinking of course he did.

Making his way into Leblanc Sojiro was just finishing up, wiping down the bar he glanced over at him. “Yo, so you’ve been having Futaba hang with you and your friends, huh?”

Akira walked past and nodded, sitting down at one of the stools. “Yeah, she’s been really lively too, we just want to help improve her confidence, that’s all.”

Sojiro smirked and placed a cup of coffee down in front of him on the bar, placing another down for himself, “I really do owe you though. Seeing her out and about makes me really happy...Never thought I’d see the day,” he smiled pressing the cup to his lips.

“I thought it would be best if she helped out at the cafe for the day tomorrow.” Akira muttered while taking a sip of his coffee.

“What!” Sojiro coughed half choking on his mouthful of coffee, “Here? With customers?”

“She seemed pretty keen when we asked her.” Well that was a lie, realistically she was trying to avoid doing this more than any of the other things they got her to do. After all, it was working with strangers, probably her biggest weakness. “You don’t want her too?”

“No, no. It’s not that...I mean if she wants to I’m sure she could. I just don’t know how she’ll be around strangers.”

Akira placed his cup back down, “You should trust her more, she’s grown a lot in a very short time...Maybe she’ll surprise you?”

Sojiro sighed, “Okay, okay fine. I’ll bring her with me. We'll do it tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” Akira nodded, sliding himself off the stool he headed upstairs, placing his bag on the floor he sat down on top of the bed, looking over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of Morgana’s tail swaying from the window.

“Have a good time?” Morgana smirked, turning to face him.

Akira shrugged, “I guess you could say that.” he smiled reaching for his phone that was vibrating away in his pocket.

IM:

Ryuji: Damnnn, after that Medjed crap we pulled off our popularity is gone through the roof. Oh, I even overhead some cute chicks saying that they’d totally go out with a phantom thief, how cool is that!

Ann: Somehow I think they don’t mean you specifically, Ryuji.

Futaba: That isn’t surprising. As a member of the opposite sex, I sense no charm from you, Ryuji.

Ryuji: You don’t have to say it twice! And over text too!

Akira: You’ll never learn, Ryuji.

Makoto: What in the world were you all doing today…?

Ann: Girl talk at Leblanc. Er, more like chatting and snacking really.

Yusuke: Ah, excellent. So she has completed her objective for today.

Ann: Mhm! Next time is practice going out in front of strangers.

Akira: I already asked Sojiro, he says it’s fine, you’ll be working tomorrow, Futaba.

Futaba: Wait, wait, WHAT!?

Akira: Sojiro will bring you with him tomorrow.

Futaba: That’s not what I meant!

Makoto: Don’t worry, Akira will be with you the whole time. We will be waiting to see how you get on with it.

Futaba: Grrr...you guys will pay for this one day.

The following day Akira made his way downstairs. He already heard the rattling of plates and cups, along with the smell of coffee permeating through the floorboards, signalling the brewers had been turned on, already blending the selection of coffees Sojiro had chosen to serve for the day. He tied on his apron while he headed down the small stairwell, traipsing down the steps he emerged around the corner seeing Futaba desperately try to tie her apron around her waist.

“Need some help with that?” Akira asked, walking up to her from behind.

“Eep!” Futaba yelped, jumping on the spot she slowly turned to face him, “Oh, G-Good morning, Akira. Oh this...Yeah, please.”

Akira pivoted her around and grasped the straps to the apron, tying the black material around her waist, “Don’t be so nervous, you’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“I know that!...I...No…” she wheeled around tapping her palms against her cheeks, “You’re right I can do this!”

“Woah slow down there you two.” Sojiro walked up to them with a smile, “First you can wash the dishes and cups, just be careful okay? You can serve customers later, maybe.”

“Okay!”

Akira attended to the curry while Futaba carried out her task. Sojiro actually told him how to maintain the curry, surprisingly. Well he didn’t disclose it all, after all it was a secret of his, one that he really did want to know. He taught him how to make good coffee, so the curry should come with it, right?

Either way he was keeping an eye on Futaba every now and then while he prepared vegetables and other ingredients. Her expression was full of fierce confidence, her eyes wide and solely focused on her task, maybe too focused for something so menial. Then again she was pretty stiff, probably because there were a few customers hanging about, and more arriving and leaving. Just their presence would no doubt set her anxiety off. But she was doing well so far, no mishaps as of yet.

“Eek!”

Maybe he spoke too soon.

The smash of a single plate resonated through the cafe, Akira immediately looked over seeing her picking up the pieces of shattered ceramic. Quickly he walked over, nodding to Sojiro.

“You okay?” Akira said, kneeling down beside her. “Let me do it, your hands are too wet.”

“Oww.” Futaba winced, stepping back holding her finger, “S-Sorry.”

Akira shook his head, placing the pieces on the side of the kitchen top, “Don’t be nervous it’s okay. How’s your finger?” he said gesturing to her to see it.

Futaba held out her palm and looked away, a small cut with a tiny trickle of blood permeating from the wound. Akira walked over to the bar and knelt down reaching for one of the first aid kits, taking out a simple plaster he walked back over to her and dried the cut before placing the plaster over the tip of her finger.

“New part timers, Boss?” one of the customers sitting in the booth asked.

Sojiro glanced over while preparing a coffee, “Oh, uh, well you could say that...”

“Huh. They’re so young too, what are they, brother and sister?”

“That okay?” Akira asked, when Futaba’s cheeks flushed with a hint of red he smiled and stood up, flashing a thumbs up to Sojiro who exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Mind, making a coffee for that customer? House blend,” Sojiro said.

“Sure, thing.” Akira nodded, briefly glancing over his shoulder at Futaba who was cleaning plates quietly by herself. He grabbed one of the cups from under the bar and promptly made a house blend, exactly how Sojiro taught him. That lovely smell that arose from the cup reassuring him that he had done it correctly. Although, maybe this was her time to shine. Walking over to Futaba cup and plate in hand he tapped her on the shoulder, her head slowly wheeled around to meet him.

“Wanna take it up a level?” Akira smiled, nodding to the cup. “Second booth down, and be polite.”

Futaba dried her hands and swallowed hard, carefully accepting the plate in two hands, her amethyst coloured eyes flashing up at him with a look of gratification. “Are you sure…?”

“Yup, you got this. Be brave,” he said walking back behind the bar.

“I can do this!” Futaba uttered quietly to herself, nodding firmly at Akira, her expression softened while she walked around the bar to where the customers were seated..

Akira tapped Sojiro on the arm and when he got his attention he nodded in the direction of Futaba where he watched with his jaw unlatched, his mouth opened wide.

“H-Here is your cup of coffee, s-sir...T-Thank you!” Futaba clasped her hands behind her back and smiled tightly, before walking back over behind the bar, a wide smile across her lips.

“S-She actually did it…” Sojiro choked out, clearing his throat. “I’m so surprised she even did that.”

Akira clapped him on the shoulder, “Told you she’d grown a lot so quickly.”

Sojiro shot him a smirk, “Yeah you’re right. Anyway, more customers, let’s get to it.”

Over the next few hours they repeatedly served multiple customers. It just so happened that today a lot of them arrived for some reason. Almost as if it was a kind of main quest for Futaba to complete, to put it in a way she would explain it. But he had to admit, she did her quest very well. She attended to a few more customers throughout that time. Her nervous tone that laced her voice gradually got better too. With the three of them there it was like a fine tuned machine working at, well almost peak efficiency. Still, they worked well together and that was enough to make Sojiro happy.

“Phew, I think I’m done for the day after that.” Sojiro breathed, wiping his brow. “You two did good today, I’m impressed.”

“Mhm! Objective complete.” Futaba smiled, untying her apron.

“I’m gonna go head home, you mind cleaning up, both of you?”

“Okay!”

After he and Futaba finished washing and drying everything down Akira slumped back down into the booth, sliding off his glasses he placed them down onto the table, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Told you it would be fine.” Akira flashed a smile, resting his arms on top of the backrest of the booth.

“Have a good time did we?” Morgana said, jumping on top of the table.

“Just what I needed!” Futaba grinned, grabbing a hold of Morgana, placing him in her lap while she stroked his fur.

“H-Hey, stop that….mewwww…” he purred, before shaking his head, “N-No I came here to tell you something. I went over to your room Futaba because something was beeping. I looked on your screens and the bars were full.”

“Oh, that hack must be done then.” she muttered, pulling her laptop from her bag she flipped up the screen and signed on. Akira maneuvered around to the other booth behind her and leaned over the backrest, looking at the screen.

Futaba flicked her finger across the mouse-pad selecting the prompt that came up; she dragged all the folders into another and opened them up. “Hmm...confidential, confidential...here we go Tashiro.”

Both of them quickly read through the text detailing something about initial research, then the accident. Two photographs of the deceased parents flashed up on the screen.

Akira frowned, “The accident was all covered up...why?” 

“I don’t know...this is all fishy...we need to get the others here pronto.”

“You’re right, I’m telling them now.”

More pictures and details flashed up on the screen while he typed out a message to everyone, after a short time Futaba fell silent, her hand on the touch-pad started trembling slightly “…No way…”

“What’s wrong?”

“It-It’s all the same…Just like Mom...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the brand new arc begins. At least Futaba is now inching closer to slowly relieving her perturbations about the outside world and people in general.
> 
> I hope you prefer the way Akira gains stronger personas, rather than the traditional "in game" methodology.
> 
> Akira and Kasumi are getting quite close now, eh? Well, make that they got very close there, that's for sure.
> 
> More news about Kai...Hm, what exactly did they find out?
> 
> So a questions for the readers, what do you think is going to happen in this arc? And what are your thoughts on Kai so far, how do you think he is going to turn out? Would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Next chapter is very Kai heavy, so look forward to it!


	44. Secrets Past and Present

It was early evening on the same day. Kai made it back home and promptly showered and got changed. He hadn’t known how far he’d ran, he ultimately hoped that if he ran far enough it would lead him elsewhere, away from all the shit that was happening. Though that wasn’t really how life worked, was it?

In reality his steps always traced back home, the only respite and residence he had that still carried along the pain of his parent’s passing all crammed up in a package of silence that carried through the apartment. Most people found the quiet blissful and freeing. A moment or period of meditation for the mind, to let go of worldly thoughts and desires. To be at peace. Yet all he got was his brain firing off at a million miles an hour, as per usual. The blank periods his mind gave him were moments for the past to flash back before his eyes, for unwanted thoughts and scenarios to come crashing into his grey matter like he accidentally hit the playback button, selecting all of the shitty memories he had collected over the past couple of years and played them constantly on repeat. 

A happy little reminder of how life was going so great.

The only respite he had was to drown himself in responsibility, focusing on another task helped him to remain coherent and keep his mind busy. That was one small reason why he accepted being the student council vice president. The more he talked and worked the less pain he had to endure, and the clearer his mind became, it was a tradeoff he gladly accepted. Until he was robbed of some of those responsibilities. Ever since the sudden death of Nishimura he hadn’t been able to continue that research and that left him to resort to other methods to fill those blank periods. He still hadn’t received any news from the police, or from his colleagues. He supposed it was prime time to investigate him, although with all the recent news with the Phantom Thieves taking down Medjed he wasn’t really surprised they hadn’t come and questioned him yet, though it really was only a matter of time before he was brought into interrogation.

But it wasn’t like he knew anything to begin with. Even though they probably wouldn’t see it that way.

Walking over to the open living area he sat down at the edge of one of the single seaters and gazed out at the city below that had now just started to rain, which was always a nice respite in the hot climate weather they were experiencing. Placing his cup of coffee onto the small table beside him he watched the populace from afar.

The Phantom Thieves struck again, and he was positive Makoto and her friends had a difficult time with that one. Though he had no idea what they did or how they did it, it was always interesting to him, well that side of it was anyway. Though he had some thought on who they were. Okay, being real he knew who they were, but it was not like he was going to give them up. Even if he wanted too he was dealing with too much himself right now as it was. Besides he kept a promise and he meant it. 

Closing his eyes briefly the image of him up close to Makoto in the student council room flashed before his eyes, her red eyes glowing with anticipation, her lips so close to his…

“Dammit…” Kai uttered, forcefully flipping open his lids. There’s no way he would ever think those feelings were mutual. 

He still remembered the first time she introduced herself to him. It wasn’t long after his initial transfer to Shujin Academy…

* * * 

_ Over a year earlier... _

He was always a little sceptical when it came to transferring schools. On the contrary he was used to it to some degree, spending a couple of years in England with his dad during his early teens helped him get over that initial anxiety quite quickly. But truth be told he didn’t really feel much of anything. His emotional grid, at its majority, was a clean slate. He couldn’t really care less at this point, he didn't have much left except to learn. Well apart from the research he was undertaking, even though his uncle was dubious he was introduced to the team the day prior. Three others in fact, but they all seemed friendly enough and accepted his aid, but they had no choice really, he paved the way through to his mother’s research, without him they wouldn't be able to touch it. He knew it could be dangerous, but he had grown somewhat obsessed with it.

His initial meeting with the principal earlier was as dreary as ever, even though the guy was thoroughly pleased to have someone as intelligent as himself, and another honor student at that at Shujin, even though the guy out right said to keep his head down and behave himself, as by orders from his uncle. But that was his way into Shujin, his uncle struck a deal with Kobayakawa, the specifics were unknown to him. But there was no doubt it was to keep an eye on him too. Besides, apparently he had gotten somewhat volatile since his parents death. Whatever.

But fuck that, he wasn’t in the mood to behave himself, he was already ready for confrontation, and he hated being proved wrong after all. But this was a prestigious school so maybe he wouldn’t have to. Just keep calm and keep his mouth shut, just let every day dabble on endlessly.

His homeroom teacher collected him from the office and guided him to the classroom. She was also very excited to have him here and in her class, saying something about another honor student in the class which he didn’t really care for either.

Entering the classroom he was greeted with a lot of quieter whispers, all of which he didn’t keep track of.

“Now, class, quiet please for the newest member of our class.” The teacher gestured to him, “This is the new transfer student, and honor student at that. Could you please introduce yourself.”

Placing his bag on the floor, he glanced around. Catching the gazes of multiple students, including one with red eyes, dressed slightly differently from the others. “Hello everyone. My name is Kai Tashiro, it’s nice to meet you all.”

“Woah, he’s pretty hot, right!?”

“That same Tashiro, with the accident...?”

“Wow, Niijima and Tashiro, two honor students in one class!”

Niijima? When everyone turned to her he immediately knew who she was, the red eyed one sitting calmly at her desk. She was very pretty, not that it mattered, but she definitely a looker that was for sure. But even with the attention of the class on her she remained calm and composed.

The teacher clapped her hands together and pointed at the desk two seats away from Niijima, “Your seat will be there, Tashiro-kun.”

Kai nodded, picked up his bag and ambulated over to his desk and made himself as comfortable as possible and took out his books and what not. He still felt multiple sets of eyes on himself, but he kept facing forward. The whole new friends thing didn’t appeal to him right now, he had to see what he was dealing with regarding his new classmates first. 

But really, he didn’t trust anyone.

The whole day proceeded just as he thought. The lessons were typically quite easy for him, his note taking was precise and methodical as always. Although he didn’t answer anything, nothing in particular interested him. Except for some biology which would no doubt pique his interest.

About half way through the lesson the teacher was explaining something about cells and their proposed lifespan. He turned to the class and posed a question to them, everyone went quiet except for Niijima who stood from her desk and clasped her hands in front of her. Her voice and eyes were full of confidence and clarity.

“I believe they finish their replication cycles every twenty four hours.” Niijima said calmly, “Though they could replicate indefinitely to repair any tissue damage.”

“Thank you Niijima-san-”

Kai raised his hand and interjected quickly, “That isn’t typically correct,” he rested his hand on the side of his head and smirked, “I could say that you’re wrong.”

Nijjima glanced over quickly and stopped herself from seating. Crossing her arms over her chest her eyes narrowed, “What do you mean, wrong?”

Kai leaned forward getting a good look at her, “You state twenty four hours, though even if you generalise that value to all cell types you’d be wrong. Each cellular type would differ on their regenerative time depending on their complexities. Also you mentioned something else wrong.”

Her expression softened slightly, “And that is?”

“You state they could replicate indefinitely, yet that would only apply to malignant cells such as cancer, after recessive mutations they may avoid the regular apoptotic cycles.” He shook his head and smiled, “You also didn’t mention telomere degradation after each cell cycle. Cellular senescence will eventually occur after many replications.” 

“Okay, that’s enough, both of you.” The teacher groaned, tapping on the board to get their attention.

When Niijima sat down she crossed her arms over her chest and focused back on the board while the other students in his class got chatting about their little confrontation. It seemed that she was hardly ever proven wrong. Not that he got any satisfaction out of it, for him it was a simple case of his general knowledge. He was just sharing that information, not stretching his ego.

After the lesson ended and the bell sounded for the end of the day he sat at his desk while a lot of his other classmates went home or to their respective clubs. A quiet voice politely caught his attention from behind. Looking up at the culprit he gave her a smile.

“Tashiro-kun, is it?” Niijima said in a level tone, clutching her books to her chest, “I know this might be a big ask but…”

Kai laughed through his nose and stood from his chair, he was taller than her, about a head or so, and getting a good look at her now he could see how gorgeous she really was, yet there was no fear in her stare, it was sharp and knowledgeable and he had to respect that. “You want my help for something, Niijima-san?”

“Could you teach me with what you said?” She said hurriedly, “Only if you want too, you don’t have to-”

“Sure, that’s fine with me. I’m free after this if you’d like to study.”

Her red eyes flashed with surprise, “Should I take you to the library we could study there?”

“Sure, and call me Kai if you would,” he reached for his bag and glanced up at her, “How about you?”

“O-Oh, me?” She brushed a few strands of hair over her ear and cleared her throat, “It’s Makoto Niijima.”

* * * 

Kai shook his head from those memories, his vision once again filling with the streets from above. If he was being honest now, he was reluctant at first in helping her, but he decided there was nothing to lose and he had nothing better to do so he tagged along with her to the library and helped her out. After the first session, he thought it would never happen again but it did, and slowly they began to get used to each other and talked about other things, like family and the past. That was when he found out about her dad and she found out about his parents. After that, things just fell into place and they became close. Then she became council president and asked him to be her vice, which of course, he accepted.

And now she was a Phantom Thief and he was positive that she thought more about that than him. He wasn’t even worth the thought. Though one thing was for sure she was different from the others, she softened the hard edges of his life in ways he didn’t understand. She was special.

Shoving himself from the chair he rolled up his sleeves and paced around the large living area. He held out his phone to check the time, wanting it to pass more quickly, because looking at the clock would surely make time go faster, right?

A loud knock sounded at the door, which was surprising. Firstly because he didn’t get many visitors so to say and secondly it had gotten pretty late, so who could it be at this hour? Walking down the hallway to the door he grasped the handle before removing the couple of locks that were situated at the side. Opening the door wide he caught the glimpse of two police officers both flanking a woman who stood central and strong, her long ashen coloured hair swept down one side of her shoulder, her perfect features hardened along with those dark red eyes.

“May I help you?” Kai frowned, glancing between the officers before focusing on the woman. Well he didn’t even know why he said that, he knew what this was for, after all, it was only a matter of time before it was his turn wasn’t it? Nothing wrong with being polite though.

“I’m Niijima, Sae Niijima from the public prosecutors office. Kai Tashiro, please let me inside. I need to speak with you. An order, not a request.”

* * * 

Akira and Futaba waited for the others to arrive at Leblanc, it was early in the evening and he would understand if not all of them turned up, even though they all said they would be down as soon as possible. He and Futaba had already read through most of the confidential information that was kept in those secure folders. And it wasn’t good, none of it was. He was actually scared that people were capable of doing what they did. And hiding it all as well, the truth was manipulated and set in stone as the false cause of events that proceeded up to Kai’s parents' accident and Futaba's mother's death too.

All of it was there in its entirety. Including all the crime scene photos that were kept secret in police files. Why though? He had no clue why they would even do it, unless someone pulled on their strings as well.

Those images though….fuck, it was something he really didn’t want to see, they were gruesome enough and Kai had witnessed it all, being seated in the backseat as the information read, his father apparently went to protect him and inevitably saved his life. Futaba had to turn away when she was reading it, and he wasn’t surprised, seeing as the turn of events that occurred were similar to her own mother’s death, staged as a typical accident, or so it seemed.

But that wasn’t all they found, in truth things were probably worse than they expected. When a knock at the entrance to Leblanc sounded Akira flinched, being forced from his thoughts he rose from the booth and walked over to the door, opening the way for the others to come inside.

“Come inside everyone, we need to talk.” Akira said in a grim tone, walking around the bar he slid off his glasses and placed them down onto the tabletop before rubbing his eyes.

“Hey what’s with all the quiet man, you’re makin’ me nervous as hell.” Ryuji groused dragging one of the bar stools away before seating himself down.

“Yeah...it’s scary what did you find out?” Ann asked hesitantly, sliding into the booth.

Yusuke leaned back against the bar, crossing his arms across his chest he frowned, “By the looks of it, it isn’t anything good.”

Makoto’s lids lowered over her eyes while she sat down in the booth with Ann, “It’s about Kai isn’t it…?” she said in a thin voice.

Akira nodded to Futaba who placed the laptop on the bar, facing everyone. “I can tell you it isn’t good news.” Images of Kai’s parents appeared on the laptop. “These are, or were Kai’s parents, his father was a famous neurosurgeon and head of the University of Tokyo Hospital, until his passing. His mother was in fact a medical researcher. She has published many journals on the workings of the mind and how through remediation they could potentially heal some mental defects, or that was the gist I got anyway. That was when she discovered cognitive psience and worked with it with Futaba’s mother on occasion.”

Futaba came around the bar and nodded, gently wrapping her arms around herself, “They did know each other by the looks of it. I-I didn’t know because it was mostly on a working basis, or that’s all I know…But…” Futaba gritted her teeth. “Their deaths I don’t think was an accident either…”

“Huh!? What makes you say that?” Ryuji blurted.

Morgana leapt on top of the bar, “Because she exhibited the same responses that occurred prior to Futaba’s mother’s death, as it says in the witness statement given by Kai after the accident.”

Makoto gasped, her lids peeled wide, “What...they, whoever are behind the mental shutdowns killed them too? They tried to kill the entire family including Kai?”

Morgana nodded slowly, a grim expression cast across his features, “That is what we believe, yes.”

“Another innocent person stripped from their parents...that is truly unforgivable…” Yusuke growled, slamming his fist onto the bar.

“So what happened to the research his mother was conducting?” Ann asked quietly.

Akira grabbed his glasses and slid them back on, before filling up the multiple cups of coffee he prepared, “From what Futaba found out the research wasn’t destroyed or altered in any way. Apparently Kai received the rights to the research through his parents' will, including a large sum of money and their estate. The research however was placed in the hands of someone else, the new director of the University of Tokyo Hospital.” Akira nodded to Futaba as he walked around the bar, placing cups of coffee down to everyone else. A picture of an older man, well dressed, with black slick-back hair, blue eyes and handsome features. “Recognise him, Ryuji?”

Ryuji planted his hands on the desk and bolted upright, “Hey, it’s that asshole we saw at the buffet and the TV station! The one acting all high and mighty!” He scowled, cursing under his breath.

Morgana paced over to the laptop, “Takahiro Kashigawa, he’s a world famous researcher, he has many publications detailing the workings of the mind, and things like neural pathway manipulation, and mental health remediation techniques, his scope is vast. He was one the team with his sister, Yui Tashiro. Now he has procured her research we can only assume through Kai. The troubling thing is that the series of missing persons recently coincide with those instated for the clinical trials, another name came up too Iroha Kobayashi, it’s the name of that woman we found in mementos. She was a nurse attending to the patients.”

“So that is his uncle then? The one he works for.” Makoto breathed. “Kai...why would he do that…so what is the research about, and you’re saying they’re sacrificing innocent people for this and silencing those involved now why?”

Akira leaned against the bar next to Yusuke, “Yeah, that’s what it seems to be, although they’re missing we can only assume they’re doing something horrible to them, seeing the state of that woman we found in mementos…” Akira’s hands balled into fists, “But that isn’t all, from what we found out one of the researchers was found dead also, not long ago. But it hasn’t been made public.”

Ann gasped, sinking back into the booth, “They’re targeting the researchers now?”

Futaba shrugged, “We don’t know, there’s too much we don’t know...I-I want to talk to this Kai guy, is there anyway you can arrange that, Makoto? You know him best, right?”

Makoto fell silent, her fists were tightly balled up, her lids squeezed shut over her eyes, “I-I can do that...Do you think he’s the enemy?”

“Why don’t we just check, see if any of those two has a palace?” Ryuji suggested.

Yusuke pulled out his phone, “I’ll do it.” he said bringing up the Nav “Kai Tashiro.” he said clearly into the phone's speaker. A horrible moment passed before the trace came back negative. “No, he does not have a palace. Let me try the other, Takahiro Kashigawa...It came back as a match!”

“No way, that guy has a palace!?” Ann said with a shocked expression, “I wonder if Kai is innocent after all...we need to get his side of the story, fast before anything happens!”

Akira nodded, “Ann is right, we need to act fast, too many people are either dying or are missing, we can’t just look away. Makoto?”

Makoto shook her head, throwing her phone onto the table, “He isn’t answering, I’m only getting to voicemail...I’ll keep trying though.”

“Maybe we should call it for the night, this is all a lot to process, and we need to be ready whenever.”

Ryuji nodded, standing to his feet, “You got that right, man two palaces in the summer, who knew it would be this crazy.”

While the others left and said their goodbyes Akira quickly rushed over to Makoto who was slowly traipsing behind them, her head sagging from her shoulders, her dejected expression was worrying.

“Makoto?” Akira said, placing her hand on her shoulder.

She flinched at the contact and looked over her shoulder, “Yes, Akira?” she said in a guttural tone.

“I’m not even going to ask, you’re not okay. Talk to me.”

Makoto stopped walking and pivoted around, “I just can’t shake the feeling something bad is going to happen...I-I almost don’t want to know what's going on...this road is so unclear.”

Akira frowned, “You want to help him, you want to help Kai don’t you?”

Makoto’s lids flipped open wide, her head raising up. “You’re right...of course you’re right...I’m sorry, I’ll tell you when I get in contact with him.”

“Good deal, take care, Makoto, we are all here if you need us.”

* * * 

Kai watched as the woman walked around his living room, glancing over at the furniture and well everything else, as if he was hiding something, or she was weary and checking everything out. Weary of him though, that was stupid really, he was a victim here.

Niijima. So that was Makoto’s sister. Well that was definitely one way to be introduced wasn’t it, even though he did always want to meet her to see what she was like in person. Obviously he had heard about her from multiple sources, including Makoto herself. He could see why she looked up to her, she was a strong and confident woman with the looks to boot. Those definitely ran in the family that was for sure.

Kai slowly paced over to the center of the room, crossing his arms over his chest, “Is there something I can do for you, Niijima-san?”

Sae pivoted around, placing her brown leather bag down onto the L-shaped sofa. “I think you know why I am here.”

He cocked a smirk, “Maybe you’d like to indulge me, I don’t get visitors often and my social skills are lacking when it comes to talking with prosecutors.”

“Witty or sly remarks won’t do you any good here, they may have worked on my sister but they will not be tolerated by me.” She frowned, scanning him from head to toe, “You’re very different to how Makoto portrays you Tashiro-kun. Or that’s what it seems by the way you like to talk back.”

“Makoto? She told you about me?”

Sae smirked, “Of course she’s told me a lot about you, she seems quite fond of you...However, we ourselves know a lot about you Kai Tashiro, survivor of the crash that took your parents lives, Student council vice president of Shujin Academy, and a young researcher assisting with your deceased mother’s research, isn’t that right?”

Kai sighed leaning back against the one seater, “It seems you’re well informed, prosecutor. You mind telling me why you’re here though?”

Sae paced up to him, her heels tapping against the wooden flooring stopping just in front of him, “You must have been told about Hiroki Nishimura’s passing. Well mental shutdown as it were. I am bringing you in for interrogation regarding these events and those from your past, including a series of missing persons that seem to be related to this research you partake in.”

Missing persons, the research? And mental shutdown? What was she talking about? He knew nothing about that. “I’m sorry what?” Kai blinked.

Sae smirked, “You heard me, it all stems to you. Isn’t that odd? Maybe you’ll be the person to grant me all the answers.” She chuckled, “When you play your cards as well as I do, you always get the winning hand. We shall see how long your witty remarks last in interrogation, won’t we?”

“I don’t know anything.” Kai groused, walking away, his arm quickly being caught by Sae.

“That’s what they always say, although they never last with me. And you’re coming with me, right now to the police station. We need to have our chat.”

“I don’t have a choice do I?” Kai frowned, noticing his phone vibrating constantly in his pocket.

Sae shook her head and smiled, “Unless you want to look more suspicious than you do already.” Sae held out her arm, motioning to the hallway that led to the entrance. “Let’s go.”

Kai had to do what he was told, well he supposed he should. And look more suspicious then he did already, what exactly did she mean by that comment? How was he suspicious to begin with? Unless she had concocted some string of events in her head and drew lines between them. Because in the eyes of some people as long as they were connected it was fine, doesn’t matter how tangible those lines were. Or how stable the foundations were to these accusations.

Then again his uncle was always secretive, and he barely knew what he was conducting with regard to the research, which sounded so odd for him to think of it in that way. But it wasn’t like his uncle would ever tell him, he was never fond of him to begin with. In fact he knew Kashigawa hated him to the core, almost as if he was sickened by the sight of him for how much he reminded him of his mother and father.

Locking the front door behind him, he followed the two officers to the elevator with Sae standing beside him. He kept quiet throughout the journey to the car, even though there were things he obviously wanted to say he knew he wasn’t going to get a solid answer, well maybe not till he stepped into that interrogation room with Makoto’s sister.

Sliding into the backseat he clipped on the seat-belt while Sae sat in the seat adjacent to him. “You’re keeping quiet, seems unlike you.” Sae said, turning to him.

Kai peered out of the window as they drove away, “As I said, I don’t know anything. There isn’t much for me to say.” he frowned, taking his phone out of his pocket that was still vibrating away. Makoto was trying to call him, and what a time she chose to do that. But it wasn’t like he could answer it especially when his sister was in the car with him, taking him to interrogation. 

Even though hearing her voice, just seeing her would be amazing right about now. What he would do to have that moment.

“Who was trying to call you?” Sae’s gazed over at him, her phone screen illuminating her features, busy typing a message to someone.

“It’s nothing important.” Kai muttered, sliding the phone back into his pocket, although hesitantly. 

Sae slid her phone into her bag, “Good we will be arriving soon. Looks like it will be just the two of us as well.”

Great, Kai thought staring aimlessly out of the window of the car. Looking over at Makoto’s sister he had to admit she didn’t seem like much of a bad person, although she did seem like she was enjoying herself, maybe a little too much. Almost as if it was all a game to her, and honestly that did worry him, well, scare him more like. He could only imagine how she would be behind closed doors. Well, not that it was his choice he would know soon enough, wouldn’t he?

* * * 

Ann walked out of Leblanc to the station with the others, Makoto was following slowly behind. And that anguished expression she wore really did worry her. It wasn’t something she was used to seeing either. Normally she was the fearless one of the group, the one who no matter what always kept a level head. She supposed everyone had their tipping point though, whether that be a person or event, everyone had their limit, she would know, she reached hers a while ago, although that did seem a long time ago now didn’t it?

Looking over at the others she realised just how much these people meant to her. Her support group, her now closest friends. They meant the world to her, and she hated when they were hurting. She really wanted to help her, really she did. But she didn’t know what to say honestly. She didn’t really know Kai, only from what the rumours about him were, even though they didn’t seem true. Looking over her shoulder when they reached the station she looked over at Makoto who was standing away from them, whose gaze was fixated on her phone, repeatedly trying to call Kai, which didn’t seem to be working.

“I can’t believe that guy has a palace, and that Kai guy is workin’ for him too?” Ryuji blurted, shoving his hands in his pockets while they waited for the train.

Ann pondered on the spot, “I don’t think he would know what’s going on though. I think he’s innocent, maybe he’s being forced to do it?”

“Yeah but, wouldn’t he speak up about it?”

Yusuke, shook his head and grimaced, “I do not think so, Ryuji. When I had my dealings living with Madarame I never spoke up about it...I endured it because it was the only thing I knew and I didn’t want to admit my suffering.” he cleared his throat, “I was blinded by a lie the entire time...and I didn’t even realise the extent of it until you conveyed to me the truth behind that monster…That is why I feel like this Kai is not responsible for all of this.”

“Yusuke…” Ann breathed, clutching the straps of her bag tightly.

“Yeah, dude you got a point there...maybe he is the same?” Ryuji muttered motioning to them to enter the train.

Ann walked up to Makoto and tugged on her sleeve, “Makoto, let’s go.” Makoto simply nodded and followed her into the train sitting down next to her. Ann looked up at Ryuji and Yusuke and nodded to them, she wanted some space with her alone, she needed to get through to her. She couldn’t have her remain like this, it hurt her too much seeing her in despair.

Ann leaned forward on her hips, resting her elbows on her bare legs, she looked over at her, “You couldn’t get through to him?”

Makoto shook her head, her lips parted to speak, yet she just pursed her lips and eased back into the seat.

“You like him don’t you?” Ann said with a serious expression, when Makoto’s cheeks flushed a brilliant red she smiled. “I knew it...and don’t worry your secret is safe with me.” Ann winked. “We will save him, I guarantee it. If he is in danger I will rush into that palace by your side no matter what comes at us!”

Makoto’s eyes peeled wide, “Ann…”

“We’re in this together right? We’re friends right until the end, and there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, Makoto. I’ll be here for you no matter what you need, even if it is a little girl talk,” Ann chuckled. 

Makoto’s cheeks rose high from a wide smile, “You certainly know how to get through to me...I’m just worried that’s all...I-I don’t want anything bad to happen to him…”

“We won’t let that happen...Anyway, how long have you liked him for? Has anything happened, like how close are you two?...Oh, I’m sorry! That was so many questions!”

Makoto chuckled, brushing some hair behind her ear, “It’s fine, I just don’t normally get to talk to people about this stuff.”

“Oh, me neither. Don’t worry.”

“How close we are though...I...Uhm…” Makoto flushed.

“Oh wow, you got that close, huh?” Ann’s eyes peeled wide. She never knew they got like that close, when did that even happen. Well by the looks of it nothing happened, but they got close to it. Or that was what her intuition was telling her. “Don’t worry I won’t pry, but if you need some serious girl talk, I’m all ears.”

“Thank you, Ann I may need it.” Makoto smiled, “Do you like anyone?”

“Oh me?” Ann laughed awkwardly, quickly shooting her gaze away, looking at the others.

Makoto leaned inwards and whispered, “Oh, I see...that’s unexpected.”

Ann waved her hands in protest, “Nooo, it's not what you think.” Well maybe it was, she just reallyyy didn’t want Makoto to sleuth her out. Even though she wouldn’t say exactly, she was smart enough to get an idea...which was annoying really, but she guessed it was only fair.

“What are you girls giggling about?” Ryuji sighed walking over to them both.

“Oh, nothing!” Ann said quickly, shooting a wink to her.

* * * 

Kai was quickly processed through the police station, not that there was anyone being processed for interrogation at the time anyway. The two officers who drove them here patted him down for anything that he clearly did not have. Sae had a quick chat with the men, a short while later he was guided to the interrogation room by her, down a few corridors to a large room at the end. He didn’t speak and she didn’t either, fully knowing that they’d be doing a lot of talking very soon. Not that he particularly wanted to talk about anything, and it wasn’t like he knew anything about his colleagues’ death. If what she said was true and it was one of these “mental shutdowns” what would he know about that?

“In here please.” Sae said, and opened the door to the large room, making his way inside he looked around at the black metal walls no doubt built for some mild sound proofing, a simple table that stood central in the room, a couple of chairs, one at either end.

Kai walked around to the chair and gestured to it, “Is this where you want me, prosecutor?” he said wryly.

Sae’s eyes narrowed, placing a large black leather file onto the desk. “Enough with the sly comments, sit down,” she said sternly, seating herself opposite, adjusting her hair to flow down one shoulder. “I’d like to get down to business quickly, Tashiro-kun.”

Kai slowly pulled out the chair and sat down resting his lower arms on the desk, “And what exactly do you wish to talk about?”

“Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?” She grabbed the file and opened it. Turning over a few of the large pages, pulling out a few documents. “Do you remember this?” she said grimly, placing down pictures of the scene of the accident that claimed his parent’s lives.

Kai stiffened looking at the pictures he swallowed hard and leaned back in his chair. What the hell was she trying to get at here, and what exactly was she after? This wasn’t at all what he was expecting from her. How was his past relevant? He frowned his crystal-blue eyes narrowed into slits, “Is that a trick question? Of course I remember it.”

“Good, I know the police never solved this case properly and ended up becoming a cold case, as you know they simply put it down to your mother having a seizure and ended up losing control of the vehicle, is that right?”

Kai nodded, “That’s what I was told.” Although that isn’t how it went at all, she didn’t suffer from seizures, something happened to her.

“Good, and because of her death her cognitive psience research was left to you as contracted in her will, including a large sum of money and assets left from your father. This research that she was conducting you continued with it, how did you manage this?”

Kai’s eyes dipped focusing on the table, “When my parents died...My uncle sought after me very quickly, he arrived at my parent’s apartment with some well dressed men in black. He begged me to be able to continue with that research, preaching its advantages to society. Although now I believe that to be false.”

Sae raised her brows, “And still you gave him this research? How did you manage to be on the research team?”

Because he begged for it. “Because I asked him too, that was my deal. He seemed reluctant at first but he agreed when I had been assisting with my mother’s research before.”

“From what I understand, this research requires patients, volunteers to provide data for analysis…Even though your mother never used these methods I hear...” Sae frowned, turning the page of her file, “...I do not understand the details but is this correct?”

Kai leaned forward and shrugged, “As far as I know, I don’t deal with data collection, in fact we don’t even conduct it at the facility, it is done elsewhere by another party, or that’s what I was told. I deal with analysis.”

“Let me ask you a simple question before we move on. Did you know that this research was dangerous and how much of your mothers original research do you know?”

“Yes…and not enough it seems.” 

“I see.” Sae sighed, drawing a page out from a file, “Do any of these people look familiar?”

Kai reached for the page and glanced over at the pictures, a lot of people, all of which he didn’t recognise...apart from one near the bottom. He shook his head laying the page onto the desk, “I can only see one, this is Kobayashi-san, the nurse in charge of the patients, we met briefly once before they moved the testing to another facility, who are these people?”

“These people are either dead, killed by mental shutdowns or are missing, including that of Kobayashi-san. These people include the immediate family of your fellow researchers.”

Kai blinked, “What.”

“Now, be honest with me.” Sae crossed her arms over her chest, her tone becoming impatient, “You’re telling me you have had no dealing whatsoever with these people, I find that very hard to believe.”

“I have nothing to do with these people, just what are you accusing me of?”

Sae cut in, “Nothing, yet…”

“I analyse data, not collect it. I have nothing to do with these people!” Kai pleaded. Why the hell was he suddenly being treated like a suspect? He never got to ask questions, as soon as he handed over that research to Kashigawa it was almost radio silence from there on. Now that he looked back he realised how robotic and mindless he had been, connecting the dots in his head though, things were becoming clearer.

“Cut the crap!” Sae barked, her palm slamming onto the desk, “You are obviously hiding something....there are ways of making you talk. Your colleague died not long ago, by a mental shutdown, I have looked at the files he died in a very similar way to your mother. Why is it that your mother and father and another cognitive psience researcher has died for this research. Why is it that you remain?”

“In the same way…?” Kai scowled, leaning forward across the table, “I’m sorry prosecutor I am not educated on the way destiny likes to shit on my life, maybe you’d like to indulge me in the arts of fortune telling so I can avoid it?”

Sae slammed her hands onto the table and opened her mouth to argue instead she cursed under her breath, “Maybe you’d like to tell me why this research was heavily confidential then?”

Kae exhaled, his voice remaining level, “Kashigawa is a secretive person, he doesn’t want anyone else in on his business, besides the research is valuable like you seem to think, the scope for it is large. Maybe it would satisfy his ego. Or maybe I’ll be dead before I get to find out? Besides he has a very lofty sense of rising above others, prosecutor, trust me. He will do anything, And I quote “Ascend above everyone else.” He is a dangerous man.”

“So Kashigawa is to blame for these events is he? Someone as respectable in the scientific and medical world as he is? I find that hard to believe.”

Kai cocked a smirk, “Maybe you can tell that to all the other “respectable adults” out there that have been recently outed to in fact be disgusting individuals.”

Sae cocked a brow, “You mean because of the Phantom Thieves? I see. I’m glad you brought them up actually.” A smile eased at the corner of her mouth, “It seems that the deaths relating to this case are related to the mental shutdowns, Isn’t it odd that a cognitive psience researcher also attends Shujin Academy, the very place the Phantom Thieves first target was?...Perhaps you are one of them?”

“That's absurd!” he barked, gritting his teeth together.

“Is it? When I connect the dots myself they all seem to line up rather well. These Phantom Thieves are criminals and need to be brought to justice...No matter what…”

Although it was true that he wasn’t one of them. He did in fact know who they were, yet he couldn’t say anything to jeopardise them, he promised Makoto after all that he would keep his mouth shut. And he wasn’t going to go back on that promise, he’d rather suffer than let her fall into the police’s net like that. “Brought to justice, huh? You mean to fulfil your desire to win, Niijima-san? Where is that honorable sense of justice that Makoto says you have?”

She hesitated for a second, “My sister has nothing to do with it!” she snapped.

“Doesn’t it?” Kai said roughly, “How is Makoto by the way, or would you know that? You haven't spoken to her for a while have you?”

“Th-That’s not important here!”

“But she is important, yet you don’t seem to realise that do you? You’re all about yourself Prosecutor Niijima, you live for the thrill of uncovering the truth, or the truth in the way you twist it to satisfy yourself.” Kai cursed under his breath and stood from his chair, “Are we done now, Niijima? I told you I do not know anything.” When Sae didn’t say anything he walked over to the door and just barely opened it.

Sae stood from her chair, her fists balled tightly, “What do you know...You know nothing of family!”

* * * 

Makoto walked off the train with Ann and the others. She had to admit after talking with Ann she had started feeling a lot better about the situation. And she really shouldn’t dwell on the negative things, especially right now.

Although she had tried to call him multiple times and she didn’t get through there had to be some reason why he wasn’t answering. Normally he would pick up...Hearing his voice would really help right about now.

Ann walked over and grabbed her hands in her own and leaned forward on her hips, “If you need me call me, yeah? We can talk about whateverrrr you’d like,” she smiled widely.

“Thank you, Ann.” Makoto smiled back, waving to her as she walked off. She really was the kindest girl she’d ever met. Her beautiful looks perfectly matched her bubbly personality, she was incredibly kind and understanding. Honestly she couldn’t ask for a better friend, sure they had it rough at the start before she was a Phantom Thief, arguing over menial things that didn’t really matter. It was only because they were both overly frustrated regarding the situation that they inadvertently took it out on each other.

Now look at them, she even got to do some girl talk which for her was so alien, but yet it was so fun. Being secretive about who they liked and all that. Maybe she would take her up on that conversation again. Smiling to herself she walked out of the station and headed to the block of apartments where she lived. Her bag suddenly began to vibrate, knowing that her phone had gone off she quickly fumbled around in the bag all but tearing the thing from the inside. Holding the device firmly in her hands she unlocked the phone, her shoulders sagging slightly when she realised it was just from her sister.

A text from Sae asking if it wasn’t too much trouble for her to drop an extra change of clothes at the police station for her as she was in for another rally of all nighters, or that's what it seemed to be anyway. Not that she minded, in the past she had taken the time, multiple trips to the station or wherever she was and delivered food and clothes whenever she needed it. It had been a long while since she did it last time, so whatever she was doing it must be important.

Ascending the elevator in her apartment building she picked her keys from her bag and when the doors opened she walked down and opened the door, quietly shutting it behind her she slipped off her shoes and skipped onto the wooden flooring of the hallway.

The quiet was something she didn’t particularly like, although it was something she did eventually get used to considering how much her sister was away recently. And well, because of that little argument they had a while ago they hadn’t really been talking much.

Walking into the living area she glanced over at the dining table and winced. So many bad memories revolved around that table even though she still ate at the table alone, the atmosphere never really was the same. Squeezing her eyes shut she shook her head. Was it really the time to be thinking about that? 

Walking into her sister's room she grabbed a small duffel bag that was lying on the floor, probably one of the ones that she used whenever Sae went to the gym. Back when she had time too anyway. 

“Hm, clothes...what would she want…?” Makoto muttered to herself, placing the duffel on the large bed before opening her wardrobe. “Something light, maybe?” She reached through the coat hangers and grabbed a variety of clothes, she always took enough for a couple of days even if she wouldn’t use them all. But it wasn’t like her sister’s wardrobe was overflowing with varieties of clothes so she didn’t have to think hard regarding what to choose.

Zipping up the duffel she strapped the bag over her shoulder and walked out into the kitchen, quickly grabbing a bottle of water for herself. One short trip to her room she opened her drawers and took out her leather crop jacket and slid it on before taking off outside. 

A short journey later she eyed up the front of the police station where her sister apparently was, probably doing her utmost to investigate and capture the Phantom Thieves no doubt, because why else would she be spending a substantial amount of time there. Kai never replied either which was worrying, but she had to push past those lingering perturbations and carry on. He’d reply eventually, he always did. Taking a deep breath she exhaled and walked inside, right before it started to spit heavily with rain. Opening the front revolving doors she stepped inside the vestibule and walked up to the desk. The place was very quiet, for this time of night it was surprising too. The smell of freshly cleaned floors permeated through the area.

Clasping the straps of the duffel she walked over to the central desk and cleared her throat, “Hello, I’m here to see Sae Niijima, she’s my sister.”

The officer behind the desk lifted his gaze from his computer screen, quickly scanning her features, “Yeah, she did say she was expecting someone.” The officer sighed, rising from his chair, “Prosecutor Niijima is in interrogation right now with a suspect but you can wait in the office area, this way.” 

Makoto nodded and followed the officer down a series of hallways to the large room that was full of vacant desks, the interrogation room was literally in the next room off to the side of the offices. 

“You can wait in here, she should be finished soon. She’s been in there a while.”

Makoto bowed a little, “Thank you, officer,” she said sitting down in one of the empty chairs, placing the duffel on the floor she spun in the chair, “Guess I’ll have to wait,” she glanced over at the interrogation room that slightly protruded into the room. Pulling out her phone she decided to text Ann while she waited, immediately getting a reply which made her smile. 

IM:

Makoto: Thank you for earlier, it really did make me feel better.

Ann: No problem! I’ll always look out for you. What are you doing now?

Makoto: I’m at the police station actually.

Ann: What! Did something happen?

Makoto: Oh no, don’t worry I’m just delivering some things for my sister, it’s nothing out of the ordinary.

Ann: Thank god, you had me worried there for a second!

Her head immediately shot up half-way through typing a reply. That familiar tone of her sister's voice that she instantly recognised boomed through the hallway, and that other voice...It can’t be. Shoving her phone into her bag she pushed herself to her feet and ran out of the office area into the hallway.

“You know nothing of family!”

Makoto didn’t really believe that she was now staring at Kai and her sister almost squaring off in the hallway, Kai was looking down at her, his expression was a mixture of anger and sorrow. 

“...You’re right.” Kai said in a thin voice, stepping back away from her, “I don’t know anything about family, I have none left to even know what that is like anymore.”

Sae’s eyes peeled wide, her gaze shot to Makoto before shooting to the floor, “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have said that...you’re free to go.”

Makoto watched as Kai walked down the hallway, he gave her a tight smile before he walked past her, slowly ambulating down the hall to the outside, turning back to her sister she slowly walked up to her, “Sis, why was Kai here? Oh and I left your clothes in a duffel bag in the offices.”

Sae’s gaze shifted to hers, “He was a suspect in the missing persons case...although now...Ugh, nevermind, dammit. Nothing again.” she crossed her arms over her chest, her expression softening, “And thank you, Makoto...So he’s that guy then, know him well?”

“Oh yes, I do.”

Sae smiled, “Keep an eye on him please, he might be in trouble if what he said is true...you can go Makoto, I can see your itching to see him.”

Makoto nodded to her sister, she didn’t really want to say anything else, that expression she wore made her think she was both deep in thought and vigorously pissed off at the same time. Although she felt bad for leaving her there she didn’t want to disturb her, she obviously had a lot going on. Wheeling around she quickly made her way down the corridor and outside the police station.

It was raining slightly harder from when she entered, not that she cared she really wanted to see Kai. How on earth was he ever placed as a suspect she had no clue, she just wanted him safe. “Kai!” she yelled, rushing up to him, the rain soaking into her hair, slowly trickling down her cheeks.

Kai pivoted around, his lids low over his eyes, his dark hair was slightly damp trailing in thick ends over his forehead. “Hey.”

She walked slightly closer to him, clasping her hands over her chest, “Are you okay? I didn’t know this was going on...I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? You could never have foreseen any of this happening, and besides I kept this all pretty secretive anyway.”

Makoto averted her gaze, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t…” Kai sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head, “Because deep down I knew it was dangerous and it seemed I was right...so many deaths have occured, all around me too...Maybe it would be better if it happened to me instead…”

“Don’t say that!” Makoto snapped, biting her lip, “I don’t want that! Fuck what everyone else says or thinks about you! I-I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Tears began to sting at the corner of her eyes.

Kai’s eyes peeled wide, “Makoto…” he breathed.

She inched closer and looked up at him, “Let me…” she shook her head, “No, let us help you…” Why and what she was saying afterwards? Honestly she didn’t really know, her emotions suddenly welled up and began to pour out of her mouth into words, and from there she just kept on talking. But what actually came out of her mouth she wasn’t really bothered to keep track of, she just wanted him to be safe. Her mind was fully on autopilot while she stared up at him, with all those words forming into a string of sentences that she didn’t fully process. “T-That’s why I can’t be here without you being around, I couldn’t live like that!...” Makoto’s eyes peeled wide, her arms lowering to her side, her hands balled into tight fists. Did she just confess? No, no, no of course not, there’s no way that came out of her mouth, now, here of all places. Although why did that matter, she wanted him to realise his worth, not talking about dying.

“Makoto.” Kai said in a firm tone.

Her cheeks suddenly bloomed with colour averting her eyes away, focusing on the floor, “What!?...Y-Yes?” she muttered quietly, looking back at him. Everything happened in such quick succession, one moment she looked back at him the next he had leaned down to her, cupped the side of her face and his lips melded with her own. Her lids fluttered a little at the initial contact before closing, that soft pressure of her lips against his, an exquisite sensation rippled through her entirety, making her sigh against his mouth. His lips were so soft, gently pressed up against her own, grabbing onto his shirt she pushed into him gently holding onto this moment for as long as she possibly could.

Her eyes slowly opened, drunk on the sensation she didn’t want to leave as his lips slowly peeled back from her own, biting down on her lower lip she was ready and waiting for another. 

Wasn’t that selfish though? 

For a brief moment their eyes met, those lovely crystal blue eyes glistened as they bore into her own, her hands still gripped onto his shirt as he shifted himself upwards, “I...Um...Yeah, about that…” Kai said slowly, his lips cast in an awkward smile. “Makoto…are you okay?”

She didn’t really know what to say. The only thing she could really focus on were how tightly she was holding onto him, that lingering sensation on her lips and how her heart positively sang in her chest. Makoto lifted her head up and looked up at him with a wide smile cast across her lips. “Never been better!” She said releasing her grip on him, stepping back. “I didn’t know it would be like that…”

“Me neither,” Kai nodded, brushing his damp fringe to the side. His hands gently held onto her upper arms, “Thank you, I was stupid for despairing.”

She shook her head, “N-No it’s fine, you’ve obviously been through a lot, is there anything we can do to help, with Kashigawa?”

“I’m not sure,” Kai exhaled, looking up at the sky that was still spitting with rain, “Then again you are the Phantom Thieves, but he’s too dangerous. Just stay safe, that’s all I ask, forget about all this. I’ll be fine.” He stepped back and smiled, “I’m going to go for a walk, I’ll catch you another time...and oh about that kiss...I...Nevermind, catch you later.”

Makoto held her palm up and waved before touching her lips, smiling to herself she pulled out her phone, and hit up Ann’s number, a short ring followed that promptly came through to a live line.

“Makoto!? What happened you never replied, is everything okay?” Ann bellowed out hurriedly.

Makoto chuckled, “Yes everything is fine. Although...We may need to meet again I have more news.”

“About the Kashigawa thing?”

“That’s right, I’ll text everyone to meet up tomorrow...And Ann...C-Can I ask you something?”

“Sure!” Ann chirped, “What do you need?”

Makoto started walking and looked up into the sky, “Have you ever fallen in love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the plot thickens and more is revealed to the Thieves. So they have a name now, Takahiro Kashigawa. Someone who a couple of them have met briefly in fact a handful of times.
> 
> Kai and Sae finally meet too. Maybe you were not expecting the interrogation or a confrontation between them both? Did she get everything out of him? Could he know more perhaps?
> 
> An oh my Kai finally caved in with Makoto. What was that kiss all about. Was it out of desperation or just an opportunity in the spur of the moment? Either way I hope you are as excited as I am that their relationship may have started to bloom from there!
> 
> What are your thoughts so far about this new arc and Kai, especially after the revelations in this chapter? I would love to hear from you guys in the comments, the feedback would be really important for me right about now!
> 
> More exciting stuff to come next chapter!


	45. Horrors in the Depths

Akira had ruminated on what Makoto had texted them later that evening for a while. Even throughout the day that he was helping at Leblanc along with Futaba he had to wonder what urgent news Makoto was going to tell them, or whatever happened. Whatever it was though, it certainly didn’t seem like good news.

Akira looked to the side when he felt the sleeve of his shirt being tugged at, Futaba tilted her head and adjusted her glasses, her eyes flashing with concern. “Hey, are you okay? You’ve been pretty quiet all morning.”

Akira smiled and nodded his head, “Yeah, I’m okay. Just worrying too much maybe.”

“I know what you mean. They’ll be here soon though. Hmm, do you think Sojiro might know something about Kai’s parents?”

Honestly, he never really considered asking Sojiro if he particularly knew anything about this whole situation. He did, after all, know what Futaba’s mother was doing, and about her death. Whether he knew about other dealings of cognitive psience, including the Tashiro’s was a mystery, although it couldn’t hurt to ask, could it?

“I mean do you think we should?”

Futaba gave a firm nod, “I think so, he knew about Mom, he may know about those other people, right?”

Akira stacked the last of the plates onto the drying rack and looked over his shoulder, there weren’t any customers so he supposed it was probably the best time to ask. If there ever was a good time to mention shitty events from the past.

Drying his hands he nodded to Futaba, both of them went around the bar, sitting down at the stools. “Sojiro, c-could we ask you something?”

Sojiro exhaled a puff of smoke, dabbing his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray, “Hm? Sure, what is it?”

Futaba clasped her hands together tightly, and leaned forward, “Do you know anything about other people Mom used to work with, somebody called Tashiro?”

Sojiro’s lips formed into a thin slash before scratching the back of his head, “I knew it would be one day you’d be asking questions, and finding out things you shouldn’t,” he sighed heavily, “Yeah, I know of the Tashiro’s.”

“Did you know about what happened to them?” Akira asked slowly. “What were they like?”

Sojiro nodded, “I did know them yeah, I met them a couple of times with Wakaba. They were kind people, real enthusiastic too. And yeah Yui was the other researcher, they met quite a bit, talking about how their research linked, although I didn’t understand any of it...they ended up dying too, on the same day in a car accident if you didn’t know...I heard their kid survived it…” his lids lowered over his eyes. “Must be horrible for him.”

Futaba’s eyes dipped to the tabletop, “Yeah...Have you met him?”

“He was with his parents once when I met him, when he was a child though. I don’t know what happened to the kid. That damn prosecutor kept asking about him too, I did wonder if they got their hands on him. Whoever dabbles in that research it’s always a danger. That’s why I’m telling you now to avoid anything and anyone to do with that research, it isn’t safe. Understood?”

Akira nodded as the bell to the cafe sounded with the arrival of the others passing through the door, Akira and Futaba greeted them with a small wave while they came and sat down in one of the booths. 

“Do they know about all this too, huh?” Sojiro shook his head, “Just be careful alright? Do go asking around for information either you never know who is listening. I’m gonna go do some shopping so I’ll leave the store to you.”

“Yo, what was Boss on about anyway?” Ryuji asked, slumping back into the cushioned booth watching his guardian stroll out of the cafe.

Akira pivoted around on the stool, “We asked if he knew anything about the Tashiro's; he said he knew them but nothing regarding the research or Kai. He said something about a prosecutor asking about him too. Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell us, Makoto?”

Makoto looked over at Ann who shot her a smile, her hand clasped over Makoto’s, a slight tightening for reassurance. “I went to the police station, after leaving here last night. Sis wanted a change of clothes so I decided to bring her some, I’ve done it a few times before so I didn’t think much of it. But when I got there...I…” she pursed her lips tightly together.

“She witnessed Kai getting interrogated by her sister.” Ann finished for her, “Apparently there are bad things going on behind the scenes, he was being treated as a suspect.”

Makoto nodded slowly, “I believe the missing persons to be linked to that research, like the woman we found in Mementos, that research must be causing those disturbances.”

“How horrible…” Yusuke breathed, “They are torturing these people? We should ask this Kai immediately.”

Akira leant forward and shook his head, “I don’t think we should ask him right away, besides he was just interrogated, we should take our time. Hm, maybe we should check Mementos again?”

Morgana walked up to them with a long yawn, jumping up onto the table, “I think that’s a good idea, we need more information before we can ask Kai anything, otherwise he may get too suspicious of our identities.”

“Ah man, we gotta go back into the unstable shithole again?” Ryuji moaned. “What if we can’t go back into those freaky places?”

“I guess we will have to try,” Akira stepped off the stool, “If any of these people are still alive then perhaps we can find them. Or at least get some information ut of them before the place collapses again.”

“What about this Kashigawa, he does have a palace remember,” Yusuke asked.

“Remember not all people who have palaces are evil,” Morgana explained, “But this one I’m not so sure, we’ll gather more information before we try to storm another palace so quickly.”

“He’s right,” Makoto said firmly, “If not we can always ask Kai for information after an investigation into Mementos.”

“Are we all ready to go now?” Akira asked, glancing between his friends, when a wave of nods greeted him back he smiled, “Let’s go gather some clues.”

After heading to Shibuya as a group Akira activated the Nav and headed them all into Mementos. Walking down the stairs that led into the groaning depths below, he had to admit it had been some time since they last did an expedition down into the depths. The sight of the area always took him back. The palace of the public, the amalgamation of the populace’s desires that housed shadows of those individuals who took their desires to a level higher than the rest of the total population. Although as they found out before, this place did more than be residence for normal shadows, a whole load of weird and dangerous shit could happen here.

Stepping into the vestibule area their bodies were briefly engulfed in blue ethereal flames, adorning them in their phantom thief attire. Pulling his red gloves on tightly he realized it really hadn’t been a long time since they did some phantom thievery, first with Futaba, now Mementos and whatever possibly held in store for them in the remaining weeks of summer vacation seemed unclear.

“Sooo what’s the plan here?” Futaba said, lifting her goggles from over her eyes, “I mean this is a first for me. And this place, it’s so vast...woah it’s hugeee!”

“You got that right, at least we got a creepy van to get us around, right Mona?” Ryuji chuckled.

“Who are you calling creepy van, you horny monkey!” Morgana growled, his blade materialising in his hands. “You want to say something else, punk!?”

“Okayyy you two.” Ann rolled her eyes, throwing her arms out, “Quit it or I’ll make you both regret it.” When they both scoffed and turned away she looked over at Futaba, then at the others, “What should her codename be then, she does need one now.”

“Ohhh, right can I choose then? It’ll be quicker.” Futaba beamed, her hand cupped her chin in thought before clicking her fingers, “How about Oracle? With my vision I will guide you all to victory!”

Yusuke nodded, “Hm, that sounds rather fitting I must say.” 

“Yup, fits her perfectly.” Akira said, looking down at Morgana who puffed into a ball of smoke, the sound of a revving engine rippled through the area, the van materialised with a honk of its horn.

“Mwhehe. All aboard the Mona taxi service, today’s tour will be of the creepy depths of Mementos. If you could all take your seats promptly we shall begin our journey.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes walking up to the door, “Cut the crap cat, we don’t need you bein’ all-ARGHHH,” he bellowed, the door to the van flung open hitting him in the face, knocking him to the floor, “Argh fuck! Mona, you little-”

“Come on already you morons!” Ann snapped, dragging him inside the open door.

Akira looked over at Futaba and shrugged, “Welcome to the Phantom Thieves,” he chuckled, gesturing to the van. Looking over his shoulder he saw Makoto standing at the edge of the stairwell, her arms down by her side, staring down into the depths below that were pulsing with a red glow emanating from the vein-like protrusions funneling into the darkness.

“Are you okay, Queen?” Akira said slowly, standing by her side.

Makoto nodded, “I’m fine, Joker. I was just preparing myself mentally.” She turned to him and smiled, “Let’s go,” she said walking into the drivers side of the van, hopping inside. Quickly following suit he hopped into the middle row of seats with Ryuji.

“Let’s get going, Queen.” Akira turned around, “So, Oracle, you got a good idea of where we need to go?”

Futaba flicked on her goggles, a suspended animation of the depths materialised in front of her, “Mhm! I tracked down the last location you mentioned about the collapse, it’s further down.”

“We’ll have you navigate, hop in the front.”

“Okay!” Futaba beamed, climbing over the seats to the front with Ann and Makoto.

After about an hour or so of driving, or that’s how long it felt, not that they could really tell the time from where they were. There were no dark or light cycles as the place was nominally pitch black, with the exception of the fluorescent lights that were scattered around the subway network, but that didn’t really help. All of the traditional or digital clocks didn’t function, the hands just continuously revolved around the clock faces, or the digital clocks never displayed anything meaningful apart from static.

Ryuji groaned slumping onto the back of the frontal row of seats, “Are we there yet…? Maybe I’ll bring some cards next time…”

Akira crossed his legs at the knees and looked outside, “Skull, how many times have you said that?”

“Far too many…” Makoto sighed, shifting gears. “According to Oracle, we’re almost there, although the scenery has changed a lot in this area since we were last here.”

She was right about that, the layout was completely different from what he remembered, and that showed. Futaba's hologram map of the area was constantly shifting slowly over time as if the whole area was deciding on a layout it liked best, but never reached a final conclusion. Crossing his arms over his chest he lifted his mask over his eyes and looked over at Yusuke, “How are you doing?”

Yusuke lifted his gaze from his sketch pad, “Oh yes, Joker. I have finalised my sketch, a fitting memory I shall give you this copy.” He smiled, flipping around the picture a drawing of all of them in the van. A very fitting picture, the detail was amazing too.

“Good deal, It looks great keep it up.” Akira smiled, turning back, before leaning onto the back of the front seat. “How are we all doing?” 

Ann turned to face him and smiled, “We’re okay, Oracle must be tired.” she looked down at Futaba who was resting on her shoulder.

“What about…” Akira nodded in the direction of Makoto who had remained quite quiet throughout the journey, no doubt busy driving meandering them through the depths, still quieter than usual though.

“Oh…She’s okay honestly, just let her be.” Ann whispered. “H-Hey Oracle! What are you doing!”

“Sooo big and soft…” Futaba giggled, pressing her finger into the side of Ann’s breast. “Will mine grow to be like that one day, Panther?”

“Big...Soft...?” Ryuji swallowed hard, trying his hardest not to look while he impatiently shifted in his seat.

“Skull, I swear to god if you're looking it’ll be the last thing you ever do!” Ann growled looking at him through her periphery.

“I ain’t lookin’ I swear! I swear!”

Yusuke tutted, crossing his arms over his chest, “How fowl to mess with such an exquisite piece of a model's figure.”

Futaba pouted, looking over her shoulder, “No one asked you, Inari!”

“How rude!”

Akira glanced over to Makoto who was shaking her head, a wide smile eased across her lips, “Never change do they?”

Makoto quickly glanced over, “And I hope they never do.”

Futaba suddenly shot up, analysing the hologram map of the area that emanated from her goggles, “Oh we’re almost there just down her and left! There’s some strange activity going on too.”

“Yes, I can see the area, and it was quite unstable last time we came here, so I’m not surprised. Let’s stop here.” Makoto said, grinding the van to a halt. “Keep an eye out for shadows.”

Akira opened the door to the side and hopped out, reaching for his sidearm holstered inside his coat he gripped the handle firmly in his grip, flicking the safety off. When everyone climbed out the van puffed into a cloud of smoke.

“Over here everyone,” Yusuke called out motioning to them to come over around the corner.

It was still unbelievably dark, the only few functional fluorescent lights that were scattered around the flanks of the tunnel flickered on with unstable current, momentarily illuminating the surroundings, a brief moment of sharp shadows crisscrossing in the depths of the tunnel. That howl of wind was still present above, rushing over their heads, the creaking of metal in the far distance. And the ever present sound of trains rushing somewhere very close below their current position. It smelled oddly damp for some reason though, but not the traditional smell.

Akira, with the others ambulated around the corner on high alert, the shrieks of shadows rippled through the tunnels and it was impossible to trace how far or close they could be to the group. 

“What a truly disturbing sight this is…”

“Ah man, this shit again?” Ryuji groaned, looking up at the swirling portal of dark energy. “Isn’t it a little different from last time?”

Ann held her hand over her mouth, her muffled words hiding her gasp, “Is that...blood?” 

“I’m not sure...” Morgana said, walking up to the portal that flickered briefly at his approach. Thick red liquid oozed from the cracks and breaks in the wall, puddling around the entrance of the portal.

“So, same as always we just go inside, right?” Makoto said, walking to the portal, looking down at Morgana.

“I guess so, it doesn’t seem as unstable as last time-...Woah Queen where are you going we have to test it first!” Morgana cried out, rubbing his face in frustration. “Ugh, what’s with her!”

“She has her reasons,” Ann said firmly, her brows lowered over her eyes, “I’m going in.”

The rest of the group turned to Akira, he nodded to them all, waiting for them all to pass through the portal before he finally emerged through last, holding out his arm he slowly proceeded through the portal before the energy sucked him through, pushing him passed into the other side with a stumble.

After a short while of exploring they came to a crossroads of separating paths, all were dimly lit yet visibility was still poor. “Isn’t it oddly quiet to you all?” Yusuke muttered, his palms held firmly onto the handle of his sheathed katana. 

Ryuji nodded, “Yeah, you got that right dude...It’s nothin’ like it was last time.”

“Wait I’m picking up something further down the tunnel to the left.” Futaba said, pointing in the direction of the tunnel.

A loud, horrible melody of shrieks and groans shot through the airways, resonating and crashing off the foundations of the tunnels, emanating somewhere in the distance behind them.

“Shadows, Oracle get behind us.” Akira ordered, quickly drawing his blade. The muffled sounds of everyone drawing their weapons from their sheaths.

“I’m not detecting anything though…” Futaba frowned, looking into the darkness while they paced backwards into the tunnel, “Just that trace further behind us.”

Makoto held up her palm, a motion requesting silence, “Something is moving in the walls.”

“Huh?” Ryuji pressed his ear to the wall, “Sounds like...water...in a subway?”

A groan lurched through the foundations of the tunnel from above, promptly followed by a sudden series of crashes as the stone of the walls burst from their foundations in pockets, the same red, thick liquid from the portal burst forth from the open fissures pouring into the tunnel.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, guys we gotta move!”

“You heard him, run!” Akira bellowed over the sound of the rushing current, grabbing Futaba by the wrist he took her along through the filling depths that now teetered above his ankles. “This is going to fill fast!”

“Shadows incoming behind us! I’m counting three.” Makoto called out, firing a few shots from her revolver at a few shambling shadows effortlessly wading through the liquid. 

“Isn’t there a way out of here!?” Yusuke grunted, sliding to a halt, drawing his rifle, firing off a series of bursts down the tunnel. “Oracle!?”

“I-I...I got it.” Futaba called out, slightly tripping over her own feet, falling to her knees.

Akira slid to a halt, a splash of red liquid sliding up his coat. Rushing back he leaned down to her and helped her up, shooting a few rounds back at a nearby shadow, the shells piercing through its form before it crumpled to the ground. He shot his gaze at Futaba, “Stay calm, you got this.” 

Futaba nodded firmly, “Twenty meters around the next turn, there’s a service door, hurry!”

“You heard her, everyone go!” 

“Roger that!” everyone replied in unison.

The sound of more shadows approaching from behind tarried through the air, even through the thick layer of viscous liquid that was rising too fast for his liking they managed to slip around the corner where the service door was, Ryuji was already there holding the door open, rubbing his backside for whatever reason. Everyone quickly slipped inside while the blood-like liquid seeped through. 

“Oracle get in!” Akira muttered, pushing her through the door while he wheeled around on the spot casting out his blade catching the shadow's enormous arm, slicing cleanly through it’s flesh. “Fox, go!” he said tapping him on the shoulder with a nod.

The strike from behind was so sudden, he didn’t even realise that any shadows materialised in the tunnel system they ran into, falling to the floor with a grunt he caught himself before striking the floor, the red liquid covering his costume, splashing onto his face and hair while he flipped over and rolled dodging the strike from another shadow. Shit, he really needed to get up. Was everyone else inside and safe? He couldn't see through the hulking shadows around him or tell through the sound of the rushing current of that blood-like liquid that was hurtling into the tunnel network.

“Joker!” Makoto called out, a loud scream emanating from her lips as she dove forward, her fist crashing into one of the shadows, ripping a clean hole through it’s torso before quickly pivoting around, flying a kick at the other knocking it away. “Come on, get up!” she yelled holding out her hand which he quickly took. Rising to his feet he rushed into the service door with her, Ryuji promptly shut the thing behind him sealing them inside.

Akira slowly slumped back against the wall and sat on the floor, breathing hard. He lifted his mask from his eyes as the thick liquid dripped from his fringe. Wiping down his coat of all the thick red crap that stuck to it. “Thanks...Queen.”

Makoto walked into the centre of the room and glanced over her shoulder and nodded, throwing out her arm in a spray of black liquid that was dripping from her brass knuckles, “Don’t mention it,” she smiled plainly and walked up to Ann, kneeling down beside her.

“Damn, Oracle you’re pretty sweet finding this spot so fast, why couldn’t you see it, Mona?” Ryuji smirked, leaning forward on his hips.

“For your information, Skull. I can’t see through walls. Still I saw you trip over when you went around that corner, your ass okay?” Morgana laughed in a burst.

“Oh lay off cat! And “For your information” my ass is fine!” he muttered in a poorly imitated tone.

Futaba walked over and knelt down in front of Akira, sliding her goggles off her face. She smiled, “Thanks for protecting me back there.”

Akira returned the gesture, “It’s no problem, can’t get our new member in too much danger right away can we?” he shot her a wink before rising to his feet with a grunt.

Ann chuckled, rising to her feet, smiling at Makoto before turning to the others, “Where are we anyway?”

“A service tunnel, it seems to lead further in somewhere through here.” Yusuke muttered from inside the next room, “Although I cannot see anything.”

“I’ll fix that!” Ann beamed, removing her mask, “Hecate!” her persona materialising behind her holding out both of her palms, a large ball of fire swirling in each. “This will do, so let’s get exploring, right?”

From what Futaba had told him and the others, their way through the small maintenance tunnel would have been the only way to the area they were heading to anyway. The area on the other side had morphed to their approach and the last area was sectioned off from the rushing current before shaping directly into the service tunnel, thankfully. Akira opened the door to the exit slowly, peering his head around the gap he made he scanned the area quickly before opening the door wide for the others. 

“Phew...man that was hot in there...way too tight sometimes too,” Ryuji groused and wiped his brow.

“How do you think me, Makoto and Futaba felt then!” Ann groaned, clutching her chest.

“I’m sensing a shadow up ahead,” Morgana sniffed the air before looking up and Akira and nodded, “It’s weird...almost like I’m losing the trace over and over again like it isn’t stable.”

“Much like with Kobayashi-san last time, correct?” Makoto asked, walking slightly in front of them all.

“Yup, it isn’t far at all now.”

Akira and the rest of them followed Morgana down the large tunnel, glad that the area was actually the most stable they had been through, the area was well lit, apart from a few flickering bulbs, the air was mostly stale but fine, and no river of red either. Which was always a little bonus wouldn’t you say?

“Someone is coming!” Morgana said in a hush, the distance sound of slow, unhurried footsteps rippled through the tunnel. “It’s definitely someone’s shadow!”

Akira squinted, peering through his mask as someone's shadow bore into view from the edge of the tunnel, a man emerged from the darkness. His white shirt was covered in streaks and patches of blood and dirt, his dark hair was messy, the left lens of his black rimmed glasses was cracked.

Akira immediately rushed over to the man who was shuffling along the side of the wall, desperate to keep his balance, Akira and Yusuke caught him by his shoulders just before he fell to his knees. Gently they lowered him, holding him upright as comfortable as possible. He was surprised they could actually touch him. On closer inspection his form was semi-transparent, phasing in and out in flashes like an old TV set trying to regain signal, his form momentarily shifting between realities.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ann kneeled down in front of him along with Makoto, a concerned expression spread across their features. “What’s your name?”

The male’s golden coloured eyes lifted, his gaze momentarily shifting between each of them. He coughed a little, droplets of blood staining his hand, “Nishimura...Hiroki Nishimura...Are you...the Phantom Thieves?”

Makoto nodded, lifting her mask away from her eyes, “That’s right, who are you exactly, and what are you doing wandering around here?”

“I...am...I mean I was a researcher at...Argh...But I found out what they were doing...I-I was murdered…Oh god...”

“Wait, researcher. Do you mean you work for Kashigawa?”

Nishumura’s eyes peeled wide, “How did you…? Are you here to change his heart?” he reached out grabbing onto Makoto’s arm, “You must save the others they’re in such danger!”

Makoto breathed heavily, “Others...do you mean...Kai?”

Nishimura coughed hard while nodding, his body phasing out before reforming, blood trickled down from his nose. “You know of Kai?...I fear for him the most, one false step and he’ll end up like me...”

“You died? But how do you remain here?” Morgana asked, kneeling down.

“In truth I don’t know where this is. I do not know what they did to me, though the soul, the shadow of one’s self can still remain even after they have perished, if memories of those remain in the real world the soul can still take shape for a while...which I assume is here,” he muttered looking around. “Ever since I died...I have been aimlessly wandering these tunnels...slowly dying…These things attacked me...these horrible creatures…”

“Unforgivable,” Yusuke gritted his teeth, “How could they do this to their own people!”

Akira shifted up his mask, “What happened to you, could you tell us? We need more information.”

Nishimura glanced over at him and nodded, “I was a cognitive psience researcher. I was sought out by Suzuiki after Yui died, to come back and assist with the research, which I agreed upon. All those years we were fooled...tricked by that man…” He squeezed his eyes shut, “I discovered what they were doing, torturing our loved ones with this research, he held them against our will, but I never thought he’d be doing this.” He grimaced holding his face, “And I-, I mean we all were blinded by him, he is doing this, in order to brainwash people, control them. That is what he seeks. And anyone who now gets in his way he will kill them. All of our work was being transferred somewhere else, I do not know where...Aghhh…” He clutched his chest, blood seeping from his nose “...It seems my time has come...I’m glad the Phantom Thieves have arrived to mediate this man,” he smiled weakly glancing at them all.

Makoto gritted her teeth together and held out her arm and gripped his shoulder, “Don’t worry we shall take that bastard down...and we...we will save Kai, you can count on it.”

“Guys, we got company,” Ryuji frowned, chucking his mace over his shoulder as a loud shriek emanated through the darkness. “Gotta make this quick.”

“Leave me be...I am finished…” he sagged from their grip, “Please change his heart...I beg of you otherwise this will only continue, and your friend Kai, he will be next if he steps out of line...just like I did...Please I beg of you grant my request...” he muttered before coughing out blood, staining the tunnel flooring.

“Don’t worry, your wish will be granted.” Akira nodded, letting him go gently, rising to his feet glancing over at the wave of shadows approaching from the darkness. “We need to move now.”

“He’s right, there’s too many of them!” Futaba called out, “Go, go, go!”

Akira and the others looked back at Nishimura in the distance, he only got to raise his arm for a second before he was utterly torn asunder by the shadows, ripping his limbs free from his phasing body.

“God dammit!” Ryuji growled looking back, “That is so fucked up!”

“There’s nothing we could have done for him!” Makoto cried out, her brows forced down over her eyes. “Look out!”

The ceiling above crashed in a cloud of rubble. Multiple large, hulking shadows dropped down onto their position, their bodies shifting with the pits of groaning faces. Akira quickly drew his blade, rushing forward holding it out, slicing across the torso of the shadow, slicing the thing in half, dissipating it into black ash.

“Panther, Fox take out as much of them as you can!” Akira barked pointing down the tunnel.

“Roger that,” Yusuke nodded, pulling his mask free from his face, “Goemon!” he muttered, his persona manifested behind him as an icy chill emerged in the air, a thick fog coated the floor before freezing around the approaching shadows.

“Persona!” Ann called out, sending forth a barrage of large balls of fire at the trapped shadows, littering the air with streams of potent blazes of fire, keeping them at bay.

Akira swivelled around, sliding on his knees to dodge a hulking arm that cast out in his direction. Quickly observing he knew they were in deep shit. Ryuji and Morgana were taking on a few of the large shadows, yet more were coming from the upper levels, dropping through the cracks, Makoto was holding her own. A quiet menace beating down the shadow that approached her. They needed to get out of here fast otherwise they’d end up like that researcher. “Oracle, how do we get out!?”

“Grr...the whole area has shifted there is no way out anymore!” Futaba said grimly, her fingers desperately working at the multiple holograms that materialised in front of her, “Wait! Below us, there are trains we could use!”

Ryuji looked over his shoulder, holding back a shadow that was gripping onto his shoulder, “Arghh...How the hell...do we get there!” he grunted pushing the shadow back.

“Leave it to me,” Makoto nodded, holding onto the edges of her mask, her red eyes flashing with annoyance, “Johanna!” she called out, hopping on top of her persona, revving the engine a large blue globe began to manifest, large ripples of blue energy crashed out at the flooring tearing the foundations from the floor. A brief moment of quiet sounded before the globe erupted, casting blue energy crashing through the floor tearing it apart.

Akira quickly leapt down with the others, falling through the debris he landed directly on top of a fast moving train. Shifting back he braced himself watching the others hunker down on top of the cabins further away.

“Holy crap!” Ryuji bellowed over the sound of the train’s horn, “There really were trains beneath us!”

“More shadow’s dropping down!” Futaba yelled from in front of him.

“Dammit,” Akira drew his pistol, “Oracle, relay to everyone we get off at the next stop!”

A couple of shadows materialised on top of the cabin behind him, pivoting around he quickly let off a few rounds staggering the first shadow back allowing him time to rise to his feet. His hand went for his mask, drawing it from his face. “Alice!” The short female child materialised in front of him, her head tilted to the side as the shadow approached her, it’s hulking arm swept down at her but suddenly froze, suspended in midair before a myriad of magical stakes shot into the shadow dissipating the creature into black mist.

“Argh…Joker duck!” Ryuji barked, swinging his mace at a shadow, knocking it off the train before falling to his knees.

Akira quickly shot around and dipped downwards as an illuminated sign whizzed overhead crashing straight into the shadow’s approaching them, knocking them off the train becoming twisted under the tracks. Ryuji winced, crawling over to Akira, the shear wind crashing into them, “How much longer do we have!?”

Futaba sank to her knees, her fingers quickly trailing along the holograms, “Um..Uh...it’s not far...Eeeek!” she squealed as multiple shadows suddenly loomed over her. “Guys…help…”

Makoto suddenly came into view leaping up into the air, she used the momentum and crashed her fist into the side of one of the shadows, the creature lurched forward, ready for an uppercut strike which she promptly gave, her brass knuckles crashing through its form sending it reeling off the train. A quick pivot around she dipped down and threw her leg out under the shadow putting it off balance before she quickly rose to her feet and kicked the shadow off the train. Looking over her shoulder she nodded to Futaba, her red eyes glowing fiercely in the darkness of the tunnel.

Ryuji swallowed, his jaw unhinged and wide open, “Have I ever said not-”

“Not to piss her off? Yeah I know.” Akira muttered, cutting in.

Makoto kneeled down next to Futaba, “I’ll get her out of here. Joker, Skull, see you at that checkpoint,” she smirked, pulling off her mask she leapt off the side of the train pulling Futaba with her, her persona materialising beneath them both, crashing hard onto the tracks below she revved the engine while Futaba gripped her arms around her waist. Both of them watching her race down in front of the train heading off into the distance.

“Now that was awesome!” Ryuji grinned.

“It’s not over yet.” Akira smirked at him, more shadows materialised around them “Kai said our teamwork was good all that time ago, right?”

“Hmph, yeah.” Ryuji grinned, hulking his mace onto his shoulder, “Let’s see how much we’ve improved...”

A short while later, and after an endless amount of shadows the train came to a halt at one of the checkpoints in the higher levels of the depths. How many shadows did they face exactly? He really didn’t have any clue, or he just lost count. His coat, and well most of the top of the train was slick with black oily blood, with traces of red too. There were multiple scorch marks streaked across the train from when Ann and Yusuke and Morgana had made it up to them, fighting off the rest as a group was desperately needed seeing how exhausted they all had gotten.

Sliding himself off the train, he stumbled to the floor with a grimace. Those creatures really did do a number on him too. For all the carnage he dealt it was only natural to receive some back. Futaba and Makoto rushed over to him, helping him to his feet, he glanced around as Ryuji was carrying Ann off the top of the train. Morgana was attending to Yusuke who was sitting back against a nearby support column looking extremely worn out.

“Here let me help,” Makoto said kindly, a green aura emanated from her palm washing into his skin, he could feel his body re-energising, his wounds knitting back together. With an exhaled of relief he sagged back against the support column they rested him upon.

“Hey, Queen, mind giving Panther a shot of that?” Ryuji said with a concerned tone, brushing her pigtails from off her face, arranging her fringe from over her eyes, a rare gesture he hardly saw from the guy.

“Oh no, is she okay?” Futaba whimpered, her eyes becoming glossy.

“Yeah, she took a hard hit but she must be exhausted from using her persona too much. Without her we would have been toast for sure…” his lids lowered over his eyes as Makoto tended to her.

“Mona, can you get us out of here?” Akira asked, his friend quickly rushing over to him.

“I sure can, we aren’t too far from the surface either.” he nodded puffing into a cloud of smoke, all the doors flipped open. 

Yusuke gingerly stepped in to help Ryuji with Ann but he shook his head and shot him a smile, “Nah it's alright dude, I got her you take the back.”

Yusuke clapped a hand on his shoulder and nodded, “I thank you my friend, I could use the space.”

About an hour later they were almost at the surface, they were all tired, all very exhausted. But a lot of unexpected events happened today, and the amount of shadows was ridiculous. Akira glanced over his shoulders at the others, Yusuke was laid across the back seat, quietly adding to his sketch from earlier, even though his lids kept trying to force shut. Ryuji was in the middle row with Ann asleep laying against his chest while he held her carefully looking out of the window. If she was to wake now god knows what her reaction would be like. Still, they looked good together.

The grip on his arm to his right was tightened as he looked down at Futaba who was fast asleep clutching onto him, she must have been exhausted too. It was probably the most exercise she’d done and been through in her entire life.

Pulling his mask from his face he rubbed his eyes and exhaled a long sigh. “How are you feeling?”

Makoto glanced over, easing back into the chair. “I’m doing fine, trust me.” She shot him a smile, “I’m glad all of us are okay, that’s the main thing.”

“You’re right about that...You want to go see Kai, don’t you?”

Makoto pushed on the brakes slowly and stopped at the entrance, removing her hands from the wheel she clasped them together in her lap and nodded, “I do...I want to ask him about it all first, before we storm a palace...I want to know he’s okay…and we need a keyword to remember?”

Akira hit her on the shoulder gently and smiled, “Don’t worry, Queen. I want to help him too, I’ll go with you.”

“Me...too…” Futaba yawned, stretching her arms in the air with a groan, she looked over at them both, “I’m coming too...I wanna know if he knows anything about Mom.”

“Sure, we’ll go tomorrow night, It’ll give everyone time to rest. Maybe we should go to my room and take it easy for a little while?”

“Sounds good! Oh curry I want curry!”

Makoto and Akira chuckled, “Okay, fine I’ll whip some up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another new Mementos exploration, and they finally found out some solid information about what is going on.
> 
> How did you find this chapter? Hopefully all the action was good!
> 
> I am working especially hard to get these new arc chapters rolling out. It has been a colossal task to plan and write. Some feedback from you guys, especially on this new arc so far would be greatly appreciated. If it's ever time for you guys to comment and convey your feelings for the story so far, please do now. It would be very much appreciated. I can get a good idea of what you guys like and perhaps dislike so far so I can amend these things later on. 
> 
> Many thanks readers, until next time.


	46. Reminiscing Tragedies

Akira unlocked the door to Leblanc, thankfully Sojiro had closed early for the day, which gave them all the space and time they needed to recuperate a little. Making his way upstairs he left the sofa for Ryuji with Ann cradled in his arms, who was fast asleep. Yusuke went and sat down against the wall next to his bed. 

Akira tied on his apron, stepping down the stairwell. “I’ll prepare some coffee and curry for everyone.”

Makoto shifted herself off the bed, “Let me help.”

“Me too!” Futaba said, coming down the stairs.

Akira quickly switched on the hob and was glad there was still a substantial amount of curry left in the giant saucepan. “Futaba, you mind stirring that every so often?”

“Mhm, yup!” 

Starting up the brewers he selected a couple of beans preparing them in the way he was taught while Makoto was already getting the cups and dishes out from under the bar. 

“Might wanna get a glass of soda for Ryuji, you hand him coffee and he’ll moan for the rest of the year.” Akira chuckled, pointing to the other cupboard.

“Oh right, yeah. There.” Makoto said, placing her hands on her hips, “Ready for them?”

Akira nodded and filled the cups, holding a couple he nodded to the others and made his way upstairs. Handing the first cup to Yusuke he placed the others on the table, handing a glass of soda to Ryuji who gave him a sharp nod, accepting the drink. A short while later after serving some curry to everyone who wanted some. Everyone finished their meal, Akira walked over and sat down next to Yusuke.

“Thank you for the curry, that was delicious.” Yusuke shot him a smile, “That’s the closest I’ve ever seen those two,” he said, finger framing Ann and Ryuji.

“You got that right.” Futaba grinned, slowly taking her smartphone out from the pocket of her trousers. “Hehe...maybe I should take photos for blackmail.”

“Don’t be silly Futaba, let them be.” Makoto chuckled, sipping at her coffee, wincing as she lifted her arm.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, sorry. I think I overexerted myself today…”

Akira leant forward and glanced over at the girls, “I think we all took a beating today, it was pretty dangerous in there, I’m glad we’re all safe.” He paused for a moment, “We’ll go see Kai tomorrow, see what he has to say.”

Yusuke frowned, “We are planning to storm that palace then, change this man’s heart? We will need a keyword if that is the case.”

“I know, I’m hoping Kai could help us with that. The sooner we speak to him the better, especially after that guy said he would be in danger.”

“I wonder how he’s doing now…” Makoto’s lids lowered over her eyes, holding her cup in her lap with both hands.

“Have faith, Makoto. I’m sure we will get to the bottom of this,” Yusuke said calmly, glancing over at Ann who was stirring in her sleep.

“What’re you lot starin’ at me for?” Ryuji groaned, looking down at Ann who’s eyes flipped open, blinking a few times before she rose from his lap.

“Oh...Um...sorry, was I asleep?” Ann yawned, rubbing her eyes looking back at Ryuji. “W-Wait...was I...sleeping on you…?” Colour bloomed to her cheeks, shooting her gaze to the others.

“Why yes, it seems Ryuji was rather enjoying it too,” Yusuke chuckled, “Ah, it was as if a wonderful, sleeping maiden had fallen onto your lap. Truly a loving sight.”

“Cut it with that crap, man!” Ryuji protested, turning to Ann. “I was just helpin’!”

Ann grabbed Ryuji by his shirt and pulled him back and forth, “How do I know that! Ughh! This is so embarrassing!”

“To make your embarrassment worse you were asleep on Ryuji the whole journey back,” Futaba grinned widely.

Ann stopped throwing Ryuji and lowered her head, slowly releasing her grip on him she rushed over to Makoto, and threw her arms around her, crying out loudly, “Waaaaaa, you guys are so cruel!” Ann said, muffled against the side of Makoto. “Makoto, will protect me, right?”

Makoto smiled and stroked over her hair, “There, there. It was kind of cute though.” She leaned into close to her ear and whispered, “He enjoyed it, he was so careful with you too.”

“No, no, stop it! 

A multitude of moaning and groaning and shots being fired at each other ensued, mostly from Ann to Ryuji. Poor guy, he was only doing the gentlemanly thing, which for him was kind of out of place. But when it came to Ann he supposed he would do something like that, considering how much he liked her. Whether she actually knew that was another thing entirely, though he did doubt it. The others left shortly afterwards, probably feeling a lot better after blowing off some steam, the coffee and curry helping of course.

Cleaning up his room Futaba helped rearrange the chairs and sliding the table to the back of his room while Morgana sat on his bed.

“There, all done!” Futaba said, brushing her palms against each other before sitting down on his bed, lifting Morgana onto her lap. “Say...Akira. I did good today, right?” she uttered quietly, playing with Morgana’s ears. 

Akira walked over and slid a chair over, sitting down. “You did great, Futaba. We wouldn’t have got in or out without you.”

“Okay…” she crossed her legs, her gaze shifted up to meet his, “That was some pretty scary stuff though...and what that guy said, if it’s the truth it may be linked to why they killed Mom…”

Akira nodded, “Yeah, honestly I’m surprised there is someone out there abusing all that power...we will stop him and we will find out more about your mother, I guarantee it. We will go see Kai tomorrow and talk to him, I’m sure you have questions for him too.”

“Mhm, I do. What is he like though...I just wanna be prepared cause, well, you know how I am around new people.”

Akira crossed his arms over his chest, “Well, I’d say he's pretty kind, and quite hard to read. He’s a good guy though from when I’ve talked to him, he’s really smart, a hard worker and a good fighter too.”

“Good fighter?” Futaba tilted her head.

Morgana chuckled, “Mwehehehe, that’s right him and Ryuji sparred with the guy and got their asses handed to them, mwhehehehe.”

“All right, that was a long time ago now.” Akira smirked, “You’ll just have to wait and see, you can have your own thoughts on him.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go home and rest, I’m tireddd.” 

“Want me to walk you home?”

Futaba shot him a grin, walking over to the stairwell, “Nope, I’m good. Come get me tomorrow when we go see him though.”

Just as the evening came the next day, Akira called Makoto to ask if she was ready, agreeing to meet a little while later. It seemed like it was finally the time to get some answers from Kai. Honestly, he had been thinking about it for a while, his connection to everything. Was he really innocent and just caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time, was he dangerous and linked to the black masked person who was storming palaces like them? He had the background, maybe he knew about palaces and such? Christ knew he could take care of himself, the guy was smart as hell and a capable fighter.

Still, although he knew deep down Kai wasn’t to blame he was always just a little on edge. Until everything was cleared up about him, he couldn’t change how he felt. They just had to be careful not to divulge their identities as Phantom Thieves, they really didn’t need that danger posed to him as well, seeing as he was already in a lot of potential danger according to that guy they found in Mementos.

Either way they had questions to ask, mysteries to solve and a palace to invade, assuming they could get the correct keyword.

After gathering his things he set off, he left Morgana behind. It was probably best to have as little people as possible to come, and he really didn’t want Kai getting suspicious of the cat peeking out of his bag. And meowing constantly for that matter.

“Yooo!” Futaba grinned and waved to him waiting outside Leblanc, a laptop bag slung over her chest around her shoulder. “Are we ready to go?”

“Sure are, Makoto will meet us at the train station in Shibuya. We’ll go from there.”

A short while later they boarded the train that was pretty empty, considering it was early in the evening and summer vacation he was for sure it would be more crowded than it was. People were still chatting about Medjed and the Phantom Thieves, and it seemed their hype wasn’t ending as a lot more support flocked to them, more people were enjoying the Phan-site too.  Their popularity was growing at an exponential rate, maybe a little too fast for his liking but that really couldn’t be helped. Defeating international hackers would do that for you.

“Hey…” Futaba tugged on his shirt.

“What’s up?” Akira looked down at her.

“Do you really think he’ll know about what happened to Mom? I mean...It all happened at similar times, they have to be linked, right?”

“I think so, we’ll find out though I’m sure.”

“Yeah, I guess...I’ll tell Makoto that we’re almost here.”

When the train doors opened Futaba stood close by, holding onto his arm. She still was getting used to strangers, and she wasn’t typically the best around other people, although she was getting better. She was great around the others now though, she didn't have any problems there.

“Hello, Akira, Futaba.” Makoto smiled, walking up to them as they left the station. Clasping the straps on her handbag, she motioned to them, “Anyway, I’ll lead us there...I texted him earlier, he knows we are coming.”

“Why does that make me more nervous…” Futaba grimaced, walking beside him.

Makoto looked over her shoulder and smiled widely, “There’s no need to worry he’s very kind, he’s not going to hurt you.”

He couldn’t really argue about that, and when Futaba shot him some puppy-dog eyes he just nodded to her and smiled. He was there for her anyway, not that he expected something to happen. Makoto did seem to have some spring in her step now that they were heading to Kai’s. Her mood had changed significantly ever since they were on their way to meet him. Maybe she really did have feelings for him, either that or something major happened between them. Or maybe it was as simple as she was happy knowing her close friend was okay.

“Woahhh...that’s a cool building…” Futaba beamed gazing up at the modern structure. “Let’s gooo,” she yelled excitedly, running inside.

Akira walked with Makoto to the elevator where Futaba was already waiting for them, a short ascent later the door opened and they travelled down the hallway. Makoto turned to them, “Ready?”

“Let’s see what we can find out,” Akira said, knocking on the door.

* * * 

Kai heard the knock at the door and froze, he hesitated slightly before walking down the corridor to the entrance. Probably because he was still nervous that the police would come back, either for him or to deliver more bad news. Bad news was something he really didn’t want or need right now. His mental state wasn’t in the most proficient of states right now, and nothing he did seemed to help either. He really couldn’t get all the shit out of his mind, a swirling abyss of events that he really didn’t want clawing back into his mind. They were all locked away for a good reason. Yet those locks were beginning to wear thin.

When he received a text from Makoto requesting if she could come over with a couple of friends to ask some questions he was a little reluctant at first. He really didn’t know what they’d want to ask, but it had to be about him especially after he saw her at the police station. Although, what could they say that was possibly worse than what Miss Prosecutor told him. 

Then again what would the Phantom Thieves want to know, that was the big question. He supposed the only way to know was to find out directly. Reaching for the door he unhinged the locks before sliding the thing open. Immediately getting a full view of Makoto and Akira and also a younger, shorter girl with long orange coloured hair.

Kai leaned against the jam of the door, crossing his arms over his chest, “Evening, Makoto, Akira...and who is this?”

“My name is Futaba Sakura, this is such a nice place!”

“Futaba, huh? I’m Kai Tashiro, nice to meet you. Come inside then and see more for yourself.” Kai smiled standing back from the doorway, letting her rush into the apartment. Akira quickly followed suit, giving him a sharp nod when he entered. Makoto stopped in front of him and pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

“Hey, Kai…I hope you’re okay…” she said, sheepishly playing with her hair.

Why did she have to do that? The way she looked away from him a little, her cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment. Honestly, his heart could literally break through his ribs right now, “I’m doing all right, better now you’re here though.”

“O-Oh...is that so?” 

“Definitely is, anyway come in, make yourself at home.” He held out his arm as she walked inside. Locking the door behind her he stopped and took a deep breath before walking back down the corridor where Makoto was taking off her shoes. Heading into the living room Futaba was already gawking out of the window admiring the view.

“Woahhh, it’s so high up, and this place is sooo nice!”

Kai smiled and laughed a little, “Thank you, so what is it you’d like to ask me?” he said sitting down into the one-seater opposite the sofa. “That is what you came here for, right. Questions?””

Futaba’s eyes dipped to the floor, before slowly sitting down next to Akira, “I wanted to ask you about my mom.”

“Your mom?”

Akira nodded, “Do you know someone called Wakaba Isshiki?”

Kai clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees, “It is oddly familiar somehow, I believe my parents may have mentioned her a couple of times, why?”

“She was a cognitive psience researcher, just like your mom.” Makoto said, seated on the other side to Akira. “We believe they worked together somewhat.”

Futaba shook her head slowly, pressing her knees together tightly, “She died two years ago, on the same day your parents died.”

Kai blinked, “What did you say?”

A concerned expression bled into Akira’s face, “She’s right...they may have been a couple of hours apart at the most.”

“And you’re drawing these lines because you think my parent's and your mom's deaths are connected somehow?”

“We think so, yeah.”

Kai frowned, what exactly were they thinking? Or rather what did they know that he currently didn’t? And was it all true to begin with? “And you want me to confirm whatever these things are you think, or know to be true?”

“Please...We really need to know what’s going on.” Futaba said firmly, her hands balling into fists. “You’re the only person who could know.”

For some reason he suddenly got nervous, his system receiving a wave of anxiety, an unexpected instinct. That desperate tone to her voice made him way too anxious for no good reason, still he nodded his head. First though there was something he wanted to clear up. He had to know the truth first. Kai smirked, easing back into the chair. “Seeing as we are revealing all I see it fitting to ask something myself...So tell me, why do the legendary Phantom Thieves need my help?”

“Huh…?”

“What did you say?” Akira muttered, shooting his gaze over to Makoto who simply nodded at him. Akira dragged his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh, “So you were onto us after all?”

Kai shook his head, “Not intentionally no. I just had my suspicions, that’s all. Don’t worry I won’t say anything anyway,” he turned to Makoto, “I made someone a promise, I intend to keep it. You have my word.”

“Thank you for understanding, Kai.” Makoto sat forward, “We want to ask you about your work and Kashigawa, including Futaba’s mother.”

“So you know, huh? Well it’s to be expected with the Phantom Thieves I suppose. So you know about Kashigawa then...he’s as corrupt as you think. Though I’m sure you probably know more than me, care to explain?”

“Do you know someone by the name of Hiroki Nishimura?” Akira said.

Kai’s eyes peeled wide, “How do you know…?”

Akira’s eyes dipped to the floor, “Simply put we found him in another reality, it’s hard to explain but he was in limbo, he told us about Kashigawa, apparently he’s using patients, their loved ones against their will for the research, torturing them mentally. The data was being sent elsewhere too. He died discovering this.”

Kai gritted his teeth and slammed his fists into the sides of the chair, “Dammit! Nishimura…” After all this time that harsh truth was realised, Kashigawa would get what he wanted at the expense of the others, tying loose ends to cover his tracks, “Fuck…” Kai cleared his throat. “Was that all he said?”

Makoto, look up at him, her eyes impossibly kind, “He said to save you, and the others, everyone affected by this. He wanted us to change Kashigawa’s heart.”

Futaba nodded firmly, “And that’s what we’re going to do! So, uh...what did your mother do exactly?”

Kai paused for a moment, like his brain was trying to process what he had just heard and was waiting for the all clear before his body’s normal processes could continue to function. “Sorry...I uh...my mother was a cognitive psience researcher, my father wasn’t he was a neurosurgeon at the hospital, I believe your mother worked with mine, though I cannot confirm that for sure, as you may know though…my mother and father died in a car accident two years ago...I alone survived…” he muttered in a guttural tone. 

“About that…” Futaba’s hand reached for Akira’s. “When your mother died…did she…” Futaba squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them slowly. “When she died...did something weird happen to her, just before it happened?”

“Weird, how?”

Futaba slowly looked over at Akira and Makoto who nodded to her, “Did she become suddenly unresponsive? Did her eyes go dark...and uh…” She exhaled slowly, “Did she bleed from her eyes?”

Kai swallowed hard, he really didn’t know what to say. Images of the crash flashed before his eyes. Holding his head he winced through the onslaught of memories, the door to that scene in his head shuddering open. How did she know? Were they really connected, their deaths were the same?

Makoto shot him a concerned look. Her tone was kind and quiet, “Please Kai, this is important. We need to know.”

Kai gritted his teeth squeezing his eyes shut, “How do you know this…?” His neurons were firing in all kinds of directions, thought’s racing everywhere. He was struck by an absurd impulse to get up and walk away, as if this was a movie and he didn’t like the plotline. He flipped open his eyes when he felt someone’s hand on his, Makoto had knelt down in front of him, holding his hand, her red eyes flashed with kindness, a look that somehow made him feel safer, secure.

“Could you tell us what happened in the accident?” Akira asked kindly, his brows raised in concern like he was hesitant to ask.

“I…”

“Please, Kai, It’ll be okay. We're here for you,” Makoto said softly.

Kai swallowed hard, as sweat bloomed on his forehead he held her hand tighter. Terror tried to gain traction at the edge of his consciousness. Even though he was petrified to do so he nodded and his adrenaline glands burped a shot of anxiety through his system. He was hesitant at first, as if in his mind he was fumbling with the set of keys to select the one that opened the door to that string of memories. Summoning the willpower to move his lips he pressed the key to the lock in his mind and opened the door to the one memory he thought he’d locked away forever.

* * * 

_ Sometime in Tokyo two years ago… _

Kai looked over at his parents in the front of the car, he couldn’t really remember the last time they ever went out as a family, or had time for things like this for that matter. It was only very recently that his father actually had been able to take some time off. He was always ridiculously busy in the OR. On top of that he was called in on a regular basis even when he was free. But he guessed that’s what you got for being the director of the entire hospital. Although he did train with him doing kendo whenever he was free. Either that or he taught him personally about medicine and science.

His mother was always juggling her time between her research and her time with him, which wasn’t much but he saw more of his mother than his father. She did always apologise about her lack of parenting, but he didn’t mind, the research was important. He knew this because he helped out with it on a regular basis. It just so happened he had quite the knack for things like that. And another brain always helped.

Honestly, he was just happy to see them together. They had planned to go to Hokkaido for a long time, though they never had the chance, until now.

“...Hey Kaito come on now this is our only time off for a short while, put your work phone away and stop talking about it you workaholic,” His mom chuckled, tapping his father on the shoulder, her hand going back to the wheel.

His dad looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, a smile crept as the side of his lips, “As if she’s one to talk, right son?”

Kai shrugged and grinned, “What can I say it’s rubbing off on me too.”

His mom looked at him, turning her head to the side a little, “Mhm I can tell, but you’ve been such a help too Kai, you deserve some gratitude.”

His father crossed his arms over his chest, removing his black rimmed glasses from over his eyes, a slight frown across his brow, “Although, your brother wouldn’t approve…”

“He doesn’t approve of anything that isn’t for himself,” she sighed heavily. “Anywayyy let’s not talk about him, today is about us! Tashiro’s rule after all, right?”

Kai smiled to himself easing back into the chair of the car, that line was a favourite of his mother’s. She had said it ever since he was a child and it was kind of like her family motto, and it never ceased to make him smile. It was a strong statement for their small family, whose time for each other was severely limited, but for what they lacked in time, they made up for it with sheer kindness and love. He couldn’t ask for better parents, and wouldn’t trade them for anything.

“Of course we do...Damn I’m stiff though…” his dad grimaced, shifting awkwardly in his chair.

Kai laughed, leaning forward tapping him slowly on the shoulder, “It’s because you’re either getting old, or I’m just getting better at sparring.”

“Tell that to your mother…my love our son, Kai has been bullying his old man. Won’t you save your love from this horror!” 

She rolled her eyes and smiled, “Don’t be such a drama, maybe you should have been in theatrics...either that or you’re just a sore loser…Ugh, what is up with all this traffic too!”

“I did say we should have gone earlier.”

His mother tapped her fingers impatiently on the wheel, huffing out an exhale. “Don’t get me started, it was you that spent forever packing. And you said I was bad!”

“Oh Yui, I like to be prepared as you know,” his dad chuckled.

“You took your sweet time perfectly arranging your clothes, that is your fault, Kaito.”

With the traffic built up, they cut through a short detour. Coming up to a large junction, that was still heavily populated with traffic, not that much of it was moving anywhere very quickly anyway. A construction lorry was blocking most of the way ahead, lots of building materials were being stacked onto the back by the workers.

“Dammit…” Kai’s mother pouted, leaning her chin onto the wheel, her dark hair trailing over her eyes. “So much for a shortcut.”

His father smirked turning to her, “As always dear your intuition is strikingly good…” he said in a sarcastic tone. 

“Don’t you start-”

Kai frowned, leaning to the side when his mother stopped speaking so suddenly. She abruptly went stiff like she was frozen which was stupid considering it was summer and relatively hot outside.

“Mom…?” Kai said quietly while she slowly lifted her head from the steering wheel. “Dad, is she okay?”

His dad frowned and leaned forward, his eyes narrowing through his glasses, holding out his arm he shook her on the shoulder but got no response. In the front view mirror he caught a glimpse of his mother’s face, expressionless, her lips were flat, her bangs trailing just over her eyes that were dark pits, almost...lifeless. “Yui? Yui, what’s wrong!” He called out, his gaze casting a professional eye on her as if he was quickly trying to diagnose her problem.

Her hand reached down and put the car into gear, “Yui! What are you doing, answer me!” His father’s eyes peeled wide with fear as she accelerated forward through the red light. “YUI!” 

“DAD!” Kai cried out helplessly, watching in the windscreen as they bolted forward toward the construction lorry. A myriad of horns and cries of alarm shot out around them.

“Shit!” His father attempted to peel her hands from the wheel, but were locked solid, blood, black and gloss oozed from the corner of her eyes, a low groan escaping her lips. His father quickly removed his seat belt and turned to face him; his horror-struck expression would be one he would always remember as his father dove in front of him, a means to protect his only son, “Kai!”

The next few seconds went in slow motion, as if the laws of physics had broken, a glitch in reality. One that he never wished happened. Seeing his father dive and cover him with his arms, blocking the view as the car crashed into the lorry. The first thing he felt was a woosh of air rush in from the front as the glass shattered, exploding throughout the inside of the car. The airbags sounded but did nothing to stop the multiple sections of rebar rods that unlatched due to the impact, being sent hurtling inside the car. His consciousness immediately dropped after his skull impacted the ceiling, everything went black for an amount of time he wasn’t sure of.

After some time later, his lids slowly flipped open a small amount, the haze of vision clouded the detail of the scene. There was lots of smoke and he could smell something burning...and blood, so much blood. The reflection of events before flashed through his mind, a replay shooting through his mind, making him lurch forward only to have a searing blaze of pain tear through his right shoulder.

“Arghhhh!” he screamed in agony, his head slowly tilting down to his shoulder where a metal rebar rod had cleanly impaled through to the other side into the seating material, wedging him still. The shear pain was enough to make his vision hazy again, lightheadedness struck him making his head fall to the other side. And that was when he saw it. In front of him two hands latched onto his shoulder, their grip was loose but still holding on desperately. Casting his gaze up he caught a glimpse of his father. His white shirt streaked with blood, multiple of the rods were impaled through him, three to his chest, one perforating his lower abdomen. The tips of the metal rods were glazed with red, dripping intermittently with fresh blood, pooling around his feet. All of them barely reaching himself, if he wasn’t there those would have surely killed him too.

Tears immediately stung at the corners of his eyes, his chest became tight and filled with a burst of horrific emotion as tears streaked down his cheeks, his eyes cast up to him. “Dad…” he choked out holding out his usable arm gripping tightly onto his father’s shoulder.

His dad flinched, his head wearily rising slowly, his glasses falling free from his face onto the car flooring below. His glossy blue eyes flashed with pride, tears streamed down his cheeks, “S-Son…” he rasped, taking in a deep, difficult breath, “Kai…” his hands gripped tighter onto his shoulder, blood seeped between his lips.

“D-Dad...No…” Kai sniffed, his emotions bled through his system making his lips tremble, unable to form coherent sentences. “Don’t….go…”

“L-Live...on, Kai…” His dad coughed, more blood ejected from his mouth, his head starting to sag as a kind smile crept on his lips, “We...L-Love you...a-alway-...”

Kai immediately try to rip himself free from the rod that pinned him down, he didn’t care that the pain and feeling of tearing flesh was enough to make him pass out again, he wanted to save him, even if he was beyond that already, he wanted his arms around his father one last time...just one…Yet his energy was waning, his vision was clouding up not only from the tears. He was leaking too, he couldn't tell how much or if he was struck badly elsewhere. Maybe he didn’t have much time left either?

“I-I love you too...Dad...Mom…”

His father smiled, his lids dropped slowly over his eyes, “T-Tashiro’s rule...after...all-”

Kai’s lips quivered and trembled, releasing his lungs full of air he screamed until he passed out, catching one last glimpse of his mother completely shot with rods cast into her body that was crumpled over the wheel. The sound of cries for help and the melody of the emergency services was the last thing he heard before darkness clouded everything, his vision, his mind...his heart...his very existence now small, insubstantial. Empty.

* * *

Kai shot back from the memories his eyes flipped wide, his breaths quickened as if he just arose too fast from a nightmare. His heart was racing fast while he wiped the tears away from his face with the back of his hand. Looking down at Makoto he swallowed, seeing her red eyes glossy with tears gathered at the corners falling down her cheeks while she tightly gripped his hands.

“Kai…” she choked out, wiping her tears from her eyes. “That’s horrible...I-I’m so sorry…”

Akira, slowly moved his clasped hands away from over his mouth, he looked over at Futaba, gently squeezing her shoulder before he turned back to face him, “I am so sorry, Kai. We will make those who did this pay.”

Futaba, removed her glasses and wiped her cheeks, her amethyst eyes shot in his direction, “So it was the same as Mom…They did kill them both…” she sniffed.

“What do you mean…” Kai said slowly.

Akira exhaled slowly, “The people who murdered Futaba’s mother are the same that targeted your mother too…” He cursed under his breath, “Kashigawa, we believe he is to blame for this, or maybe he is conducting these events indefinitely.”

“We will take that bastard down, no matter what.” Makoto uttered quietly, but fiercely. “We will enact revenge on your behalf, Kai.”

All Kai could simply do was nod, even though he didn’t really have a full grasp on the situation...Kashigawa murdered his parents, for his mother’s research...and he willingly gave it to him. “No…” He gritted his teeth, anger boiled within his chest, his eyes narrowed, turning to Makoto, “No, let me help.”

Makoto turned to look up at Akira who shook his head, “It’s too dangerous, you have no powers in that other world, and we cannot protect you so easily, I’m sorry.”

“Dammit! Damn all this!” Kai shot up from the chair and paced over to the window, crossing his arms over his chest he looked out to the city below, “Then teach me, tell me what to do. I’ll do anything!”

Akira walked over to him, “I’m sorry, If we discover anything we will let you know, I give you my word,” he held out his palm.

Kai looked down at his palm and exhaled, he really wanted to know what they were going to go, all this changing heart nonsense he wanted to know how and what they did. Not just for himself, it may help him get closer to the answers he wanted, yet what could he do? 

Maybe Akira was right. Kai accepted his palm and nodded, “Very well…” he muttered quietly.

“There is one thing we do need though, right?” Futaba said, stopping beside Akira.

“Something more?”

Makoto rose to her feet, looking over at him from across the room, “That’s right,” she nodded. “What does Kashigawa think of that hospital, his research. Please any keywords you can tell us.”

“Keywords…?” Kai pressed his hand to his chin and faced the window. Maybe that was easier than he thought though, all that talk in the past of ascension and importance of his work that Kashigawa preached to him. “Temple.” the single word escaped his lips, “That maybe what you need, it’s the name of the project. Kashigawa desires to ascend above others, that is his way of life, after all.”

Akira nodded, holding onto Futaba’s hand, “Thank you, we shall try. Anything we discover we shall tell you.”

Kai guided them to the entrance hallway, where they placed their shoes back on. Akira clapped him on the shoulder and nodded before leaving. Futaba gently held his hand looking up at him, “I promise you, we will make him pay!” she said before running off out of the door.

Kai glanced over where Makoto was watching him, her lids low over her eyes as she approached him slowly, placing her hands on his shoulders. She slowly embraced him, her head gently leaning on his chest, “I’m here whenever you need me, just...stay safe please.”

Kai nodded, his own arms wrapped around her gently, “You too, please wherever you are going, whatever you are going to do, just know he is a master of the mind...it won’t be easy...be safe please, and take more precaution than you’re used to, for your sake and for your friends…”

Kai watched as Makoto peeled slowly from him and walked away, slowly closing the door behind her, he sagged back against the nearest wall and slid down to the floor, holding his knees together he let his head sag down to his chest, “Mom...Dad...I’m sorry…I will find answers, I promise...” His eyes shot to the bokken that were residing in a basket, next to his room. Rising to his feet he walked over to them and slid one of the wooden swords from their housing, gripping the blade in his right hand he swivelled the blade between his fingers, clutching his shoulder he felt the wound, a small lump over his skin. “I need to be ready…” 

Maybe it was time he had a little chat with his uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So we have some big revelations about Kai's past here. Finally get to meet his parent's even though not in the best of circumstances at all. At least you get a hint of what they were like and their personalities.
> 
> The accident was pretty gruesome too. Poor guy had to bear with those images for a long time. What do the thieves do now with that information.
> 
> What did you guys think of this chapter, and the revelations with Kai?  
> Also, how are you guys enjoying the new arc so far?  
> Let me know, I'd love to hear your views. They'd be a great help!


	47. A Temple Amongst the Clouds

Akira walked out of Kai’s apartment, his feelings were, how would he put it? Rather well mixed, primarily though he was furious. Anger welled and boiled into his heart, his hands were balled into tight fists by his side while he quickly rushed over to the elevator, Makoto kept quiet pressing the button to the ground floor.

So they were connected after all. Someone did target both Futaba and Kai’s parents, probably trying to get at their research, which inevitably someone did. They had to do something about Kashigawa, now they had a solid keyword to use and especially considering all the horrible things he was doing. Now they should be able to do something about that palace. And perhaps get some answers out of him too.

“Akira, are you okay?” Futaba looked up at him, tugging on his shirt.

The anger slowly dissipated away, looking down at her he smiled, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just glad we got somewhere, how about you two?”

Futaba nodded her head, “I’m okay...that was rough. I feel so sorry that he had the same thing happen to his parents…”

Makoto leaned back against the wall of the elevator, “Yeah...we need to act fast to ensure his safety.”

He nodded, “Don’t worry we’ll storm the palace tomorrow,” he said to the sound of the elevator door opening, all of them walked through the atrium to the outside of the building, the cool summer night air filling his lungs. A respite from the anxious atmosphere in that apartment, just him reciting that event was horrific enough and it was one story he wouldn’t want to hear again.

“I’m going to head home, I’ll contact Kai soon to make sure he is okay,” Makoto said with a tight smile.

“Take care of yourself, Makoto,” Akira waved.

“Bye, Makoto.” Futaba yawned, stepping beside him she looked up at the building, “So it was true…”

“Yeah...Although it’s worse than we thought. Don’t worry he’s got a good head on him, he’ll be fine.”

“I know but…”

Akira pivoted around and knelt down, placing his hands on her shoulders, “Hey come on, I know what he told us was horrible, but now we know there is a link between yours and his mother’s deaths. We can solve this, trust me.”

“Okay,” she nodded with a yawn. “Can we go home now? I’m gonna try and sleep.”

It wasn’t long later that Akira made it home. Most of the train journey back, Futaba had decided to take a short nap. It gave him time to really think things through. It was hard to deny Kai’s help, though in the metaverse he would be so vulnerable without a persona, he really couldn’t risk one of his friends getting hurt trying to protect him. As a team they needed to run on all cylinders especially as the palaces had become so much tougher than at the beginning. No matter how good of a fighter Kai was, it probably wasn’t wise for him to tag along, that would be the last of his decisions should things become desperate. Besides he knew nothing of the metaverse by the sounds of it, or how they conducted their changes of heart. Though his knowledge of cognitive psience would always come in handy if they needed his advice.

Pressing the key to the lock he slowly opened the door to the usual sound of the bell ringing, closing it behind him he locked the door again and made his way up the stairs. He wasn’t in the mood for coffee, hell he wasn’t in the mood for anything but laying down, contemplating their next target, ruminating about the connections between the two murders.

Too many things to think about right now really.

“I have been waiting for you, Phantom Thief. Mwhehehe.”

Akira flicked on the light, looking at the top of the shelving unit where Morgana was perched up upon, his tail slowly wagging down the back of the piece of furniture. “How long have you been there waiting to do that?” he smiled.

Morgana leapt down from the heights to the floor, his kind blue eyes looking up at him, “Oh not long, I quickly dashed up there when I heard the bell ring,” he sat down scratching his ears. “So how did it go?”

Akira rubbed his face, sliding off his shoes he walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. 

“That bad, huh?” Morgana looked over with a concerned expression. “What did he say?”

“He basically confirmed that his mother was murdered the same way Futaba’s mother was, same symptoms, different scenario...their death was more…” Akira waved his hand, “There’s no need to repeat it. But we did get a keyword: Temple.”

“Temple, huh? What a strange way of viewing the place.”

“Yeah, I guess we shall see what it’s like tomorrow.” Akira laid back against his bed, he pulled out his phone opening up the group chat, where he was met with a series of unread messages from the others.

IM:

Ann: Hey, guys. How did it go with Kai?

Yusuke: Yes, I too am curious on how it went.

Ryuji: No reply, huh? Guess they’re busy talkin’.

Ann: I hope they’re okay…

Makoto: We’re fine. Sorry, it has been a long night.

Futaba: Yeah...I can’t sleep at all.

Yusuke: What did you discover?

Akira: Nothing good, he recited the accident for us. It was horrible.

Ann: Oh no…

Makoto: It was, we shall tell you all tomorrow. It seems Futaba’s mother’s and Kai’s parents' deaths are linked.

Ryuji: Shit, man. That’s pretty bad.

Akira: We’ll meet tomorrow. Good news is we have a keyword that we can use.

Yusuke: That is some good news, just relax for now. We need to be at our best.

Ryuji: You got that right! Let’s take that bastard down!

Ann: Yeah! See you guys tomorrow.

For most of the remaining evening he filled in Morgana with the grim details before heading to sleep. As soon as Akira rested his eyes, sleep immediately took him. Most of his mental energy was spent during their visit to Kai, his lids locked and the swirling abyss of darkness took over him once more.

Cold drops of liquid dropped onto his head, making him flinch and revive from his brief moment of unconsciousness. His lids lost their traction and released, slowly peering open his eyes his hazy vision quickly cleared, viewing the run-down surroundings of his cell. The ringing of chains sounded from above, that familiar feeling of heavy weights shackled around his wrists and ankles. Rubbing his face he shifted his legs off the tattered bed before rising to his feet, shuffling his feet forward towards the cell door before the ball and chain nagged at his ankle preventing him from going any further.

“Hello, Inmate.” Justine looked up at him, her golden eye tracing his features, “We are glad to see you once again, isn’t that right Caroline?” She smirked turning to her twin.

Caroline, flushed slightly and turned away, “N-No, stop saying such stupid things!”

“Arguing already?” Akira chuckled, seating himself on the floor.

“Shut up, Inmate!” Caroline’s eye narrowed, looking back at him, smacking her baton on the cell door. “Hmph, as you should be sitting there, lower than us.”

“That one hurt.”

Justine tapped on her clipboard getting their attention, “Come now, we did not bring him here to waste on idol chat did we?” She turned to face him, “Our master wishes to speak with you again, Inmate.” she pointed to the center of the room where Igor was grinning back at them, his long fingers drumming against the desk.

“Ah, Trickster. It is good to see you again.” He tilted his head, “It seems you have discovered more about the tragic past of this boy. I find it rather interesting.”

“Did you know about it?” Akira asked.

Igor shook his head slowly, “No I did not. Though If you continue on this path I am sure you will find the answers you are looking for, though it may come at a price,” he chuckled deeply.

“A price, what do you mean?”

“I’m afraid I cannot divulge this information so willingly, you must discover this for yourself,” his grin grew at the edges, his bloodshot eyes widening slightly. “It is of course to further your growth and to further your rehabilitation.”

Akira frowned, rising to his feet, “Why can’t you tell me?”

“As I mentioned in our last encounter, death is something we must all endure...and encounter. Many trials await you, Trickster. I hope you can overcome them, and in turn you may return stronger, or maybe you shall not. Either way destiny demands it,” he chuckled low in his throat.

Akira went to open his mouth, until Caroline prodded him with her baton, shaking her head at him. “That is enough questions for now, Inmate.”

“Our master is very busy.” Justine said softly, looking up at him with a kind expression, “Just know this, Inmate. We are always here to aid you when the darkness becomes too overbearing.”

Caroline turned away and looked over her shoulder with an inscrutable expression, her lid lowered over her eye, a rare gesture he didn’t always see from her, “Be safe, Inmate.” she clicked her fingers before everything went dark.

Akira slowly opened his eyes, covering his face from the thin beam of light shooting through his open receding window. Shifting himself away he folded his arms behind his head and exhaled a long breath.

Honestly he really didn’t know what to think of Igor’s and the twin warden’s words, what could they know that he didn’t? Obviously it seemed that Igor knew something of the future to be occurring, he had done so throughout the entire time they had been acquainted. Still, those sorrowed expressions the twins wore worried him, as if they also knew what was to unravel in the near future, and it didn’t seem to be very promising. Even though he was rather anxious throughout it, their kind words at the end did relieve some of that.

_...Many trials await you, Trickster…_

But what could possibly be in store for him this close in the future, we really wished he got to ask more questions before he was abruptly cut off. Death, trials. He had spoken a lot about that recently and he didn’t have an inkling of what he meant. Perhaps he was just referring to Kai and his past?

Well, he hoped that was the case. He really didn’t want to think about what that could possibly mean if he wasn’t referring to him. Nah, that couldn’t be them, right?

Annoyed with himself that he was even thinking about it, he shifted himself up and sat at the edge of his bed, looking over at the very edge he stroked his hand over Morgana’s head who was arising from his sleep.

“Mewww…” he yawned, stretching out his legs, “Morning, Akira…”

“Hey. I’ll fix us up for the morning then we’ll call everyone over.”

Akira shifted off the bed, got showered and changed before he heated up some leftover curry from the day before. A knock at the door sounded, walking over he peeked around to see Futaba waiting by the entrance, unlocking the door he let her inside.

“Morning…” she yawned, pressing her glasses above her nose she rubbed her eyes before seating at one of the bar stools, laying out her arms across the tabletop she rested her head down.

“Coffee?” Akira asked, shaking a cup in his hands, when she nodded her head against her arms he smiled and filled her a cup, sliding it in front of her. “How did you sleep?”

“Ughfffff…” she frowned placing her forehead on the table, “Hardly…” she muffled out lifting her head, picking up her cup taking a few small sips. “This will help though.”

Akira placed down a plate of food for Morgana who came rushing over. “I’ve told the others to come by whenever, when we are all here we’ll discuss things, if that's okay?” he said, sliding a bowl of curry in front of her.

“Yup! I should be more awake by then,” she mumbled lifting a spoonful of curry into her mouth, “Mmm, so goood!”

Akira brought his own plate and walked around the bar, sitting next to her, tucking in himself, he looked over at her, “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

Futaba paused and swallowed, placing her spoon on her plate, brushing her fringe from her glasses she looked back at him, “I just couldn’t stop thinking about things, especially with what Kai told us...I know I shouldn’t but I kept looking over those encrypted files learning what I can...maybe I got a little too into researching it…”

Akira shook his head, “It’s understandable considering how important it is to finding out about your mother. Did you find out anything else?”

“Not really, just a lot on what they were actually researching, I kinda understand it now...Cognitive framework of the mind, the link to the soul, the shadows...maybe even Mementos they briefly knew about it or at least theorised it.”

“Well, hopefully we can learn more in this palace.” Morgana said, jumping up on one of the stools.

Futaba’s brows lowered over her eyes briefly, “Yeah, I will find answers.”

Akira picked up each of their plates and washed them up, laying them on a drying rack ready for when Sojiro arrived and opened up shop. He followed Futaba upstairs who helped pull the table and chairs across before setting up her laptop and seating on the sofa. Another knock at the door sounded below.

Futaba looked over from her screen at him, “Hey, they’re here.”

Quickly rushing downstairs he opened the door for the others offering a quick greeting before he followed them upstairs. For some reason he was so relieved to see them, it hadn’t even been that long, yet those words from earlier still tarried along his mind, unwillingly so.

Taking a seat next to Ryuji he eased back into his chair, crossing his legs over at the knee, “Everyone doing okay?”

Ryuji stretched and gave a nod, “Yeah, dunno why I’m so nervous about all this though.”

Ann leaned forward, seated on the sofa, “Me too, are you going to tell us what Kai said?”

Akira looked over at Makoto who nodded back at him, over the next half an hour or so he proceeded to explain exactly what Kai told him, not in the explicit detail that he had explained them too, he really wasn’t sure he could hack that again anyway. Himself and Makoto took turns in telling the scene of events, including all the connections they had drawn until now.

Ann’s lids lowered over her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself, “That’s terrible...I don’t know how he could have come through that and act the way he does now…I feel so bad for doubting him all this time…”

“Shit, yeah. Me too…” Ryuji winced, crossing his arms over his chest, “So this Kashigawa is to blame, huh? Sounds like such an asshole usin’ people like that.”

Yusuke leaned forward, placing his empty pack of whatever he was eating down on the table, “A temple? That is what you believe his palace will take form as? Interesting...I eagerly await to see such a palace.”

“Kai mentioned something as well before I left,” Makoto frowned, “He told us to be especially careful, that he was a master of the mind, truthfully I do not know what to expect but we should definitely have our guard up.”

“An expert on the mind? Hm, that does sound quite troublesome, though I’m sure it is nothing we cannot overcome together.”

Morgana jumped up upon the table, “You guys sure you can do two palaces in such quick succession? I’m impressed, you’ve all grown so much...Are we ready to see what this palace is like?”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji blurted, rising to his feet. “Let’s save Kai and all the others!”

After a while of travelling that made it to the hospital that was situated close to Shinjuku. The new research facility was built next to the clinical research facilities on the side of the administration building. The new modern looking facility was a tower of reflective glass and intricate metal supports, with a fancy archway opening. With a few smaller side buildings that linked to the main hospital building. The one thing that he noticed right away was the sheer scale of the area. He was hoping the multiple buildings that formed the whole site didn’t contribute to the whole palace, yet with the ruler's influence over the whole site he was beginning to realise that was going to be likely.

Glancing around the area was heavily populated, random members of the public walked past, mixed with nurses and doctors waiting outside socialising, some were smoking in small groups, the odd sound of traffic nearby and sirens off in the distance.

“Woah, this place is huge!” Futaba craned her neck up at the myriad of buildings.

Makoto looked over her shoulder, gazing at the expanse of buildings, “It is one of the biggest and best hospitals in the country, they contribute a lot towards medical research too.”

“So Kai works here?” Ann asked, sliding up her sunglasses, pointing to the building.

“I believe so, though I have never been here before.”

“The building is rather dull though, I wonder who designed it…” Yusuke sneered, finger framing the building. “It needs something more…”

Ryuji sighed, sagging his head from his shoulders, “Come on man, stop worryin’ how the place looks...can we get goin’ already it’s gettin’ hot…”

Akira smiled, looking over at Makoto, “Care to do the honors?”

Makoto nodded, and took her phone out from her bag, “Ready?...Takahiro Kashigawa, Tokyo University and Research Center, Temple.”

“ _Confirmed...Beginning Navigation…”_

The world halted, the public populace around them froze in position. A fierce wind blew through the area, slowly dissipating the members of the public around them like sand caught in a breeze. The sky turned dark, ripples of dark clouds formed around them, warping the area as reality bent and buckled until the world tore around them. A bright flash of light enveloped their surroundings before the area settled and the palace area materialised.

A cool but potent gust shot through the area, the rush of wind sounded through the trees that surrounded them. Blue flames ignited around them enveloping their bodies, adorning them in their phantom thief attire.

“Where the hell are we?” Ryuji winced holding his arm in front of his eyes as another gust of wind tore through the area.

“A forest?” Yusuke prompted glancing around.

Akira looked around, that did seem to be the case; they were completely surrounded by trees, a forest of green dimly lit by the moon in the dark of the night. Nothing really noticeable regarding a palace.

“Uh...guys! You may want to see this...” Ann called out from the edge of the treeline behind them. Akira and the others quickly rushed over to her side, skidding to a halt when she got in front of them her palms held out in front of her. “...Wait, no stop! Look!”

“Holy fuck…” Ryuji breathed gazing over the edge.

Akira peered over the edge and grimaced, the soft gust of wind playing with his fringe over his mask as he gazed over at the clouds that surrounded them, the gentle flicker of lights from the city far below dazzled and played through the clouds of moisture that encircled the floating land mass they were situated on.

“Well that’s interesting…” Akira said quietly.

Ryuji grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and shook him, “Interesting? We’re in the air, in the freakin’ clouds!” he looked over the edge again, “Oh man, that’s way too high!”

Makoto groaned, standing next to Ann, “I thought Kaneshiro’s bank was bad enough…this is on a completely different level.”

“It has a certain beauty to it though, don’t you agree?” Yusuke shrugged, his sketch pad already clutched between his palms. “Where is, Mona and Oracle?”

“Over here, look!” Morgana called out from a distance waving to them.

The rest of them followed him through the tree line that opened up to a wide dirt track, either side flanked by a large wall of greenery that met on either side forming a canopy of green and intertwined branches situated over their heads. At the start of the beaten track stood a torii gate, carved from redwood, a small serpent-like ornament dangling from the lanterns that were situated on the supports. Looking down the track he noticed there were a fair few of them erected from the ground, all equidistant from each other though it was difficult to tell through the dark of the night, only the dim ambient illumination from the stone lanterns scattered down the path giving any indication.

“I guess we follow these?” Akira looked over his shoulder at the others, “Keep and eye out for shadows. Anything yet, Oracle?”

Futaba shook her head peering around, “Nothing here, further on I’m getting a huge spike of energy.”

After a short while of walking they passed a small series of traditional styled huts on the way, although nothing was inside them. Fireflies dazzled through the canopy above them as they walked through the tunnel of trees, briefly casting a golden glow on the surrounding foliage. 

“What’s with all this wind, goddammit!” Ryuji groaned.

“We’re in the middle of an open forest in the sky. What do you expect?” Ann said adjusting her ponytails, looking ahead, her eyes peeled wide. “What is that.”

All of them rushed around the corner, the treeline halted, granting a view of the large selection of structures. A huge traditional styled wall surrounded the large area, fitted with an open archway at the front that was dimly lit by lanterns. Inside the large courtyard area erected two colossal pagodas. The striations of the jade coloured tiles that were constructed into the roofing were in perfect order and condition, with the multiple overhangs of the roofing getting smaller the higher up in the structure they went. All dimly lit by golden light emitted from the lanterns hanging from the eaves of the overhangs.

“Why is it so dark…?” Makoto winced, peering through the mist that tarried through the area. “It’s so quiet too.”

“Yeah, be on your guard.” Akira said as they passed through the entrance archway into the courtyard and the inner gardens. 

Multiple stone carved statues of warriors of sorts lined the tiled pathway, long bladed spears clutched in their hands, all seemingly laying out the path for them forward into the center of the gardens. Large stalks of bamboo surrounded the perimeter in planters, mixed with perfectly shaped bushes and a variety of oddly glowing plants. A wide stone path meandered its way through the garden, on each adjacent side were two large ponds filled with blooming lotus, the calm waters shimmering in the silver moonlight in the mist that softly blew over the area. Two hulking sakura trees stood tall even over the pagoda to the rear of the garden, looming over the other plants.

_...Damn brat I'll sue!..._

“Ugh…” A sudden jolt of pain rushed into Akira’s skull, quickly bringing his palm to his head he shook the voice from his mind. What the hell was that? He wasn’t even around anything or anyone that could have triggered that memory. Was he the only one hearing this? 

“S-Shiho...?” Ann’s eyes peeled wide, wheeling around as she shot her gaze across the courtyard. “Do you guys hear that!?”

“K-Kamoshida…?” Ryuji swallowed hard, drawing his mace. “Yo guys, this is some freaky shit…”

Yusuke quickly pivoted around on the spot, his eyes narrowing as his hand reached for the handle of his katana, “Madarame…?”

“Sis…?” Makoto breathed, clutching her hands to her chest. 

“M-Mom…” Futaba uttered softly, lifting her goggles from over her eyes, looking around.

Morgana frowned, looking up at them, “I don’t hear anything-”

A rumble suddenly quaked through the area. A gust of wind seemingly emerged from beneath their feet blasting upwards. The fog that saturated the area began to lift and the silhouettes of multiple buildings on the background emerged, an outline of an unbelievable structure. Bright light, golden and shimmering abruptly flashed as a bright spark. Looking up Akira caught the view of the two large sakura trees, their blossomed petals emitting a bright golden light that seemingly moved in waves across the petals casting their illuminations like small stars across the entirety of the area.

“How beautiful…” Yusuke breathed, glaring up at the shimmering light. “Everyone, look up.” Yusuke uttered quietly pointing to the area behind the trees.

“Huh? What is it?” Ryuji wheeled around looking up, his jaw unhinged as his mouth dropped. “Holy…”

“...Shit.” Makoto finished for him in a tight breath.

It was a temple like he’d never seen before, even craning his neck back all the way he couldn’t see the very tips of the structure. An enormous worship hall of sorts stood central at the front, the large roof was cast in an upwards overhang, the tips pointing to the upper skies, casting a sheen of marbled green. The redwood structure was perfect in its architectural form. Behind that laid the real problem, the multi storied tower-like structure formed the pinnacle of the palace, he could only really describe it as a pagoda on steroids. Multinduous other structures were erected from the base of the main tower, all forming some strange abstract style of traditional Japanese architecture. Almost like the multiple sections of Kamoshida’s palace, a mixture of buildings all merged into one gigantic structure. Most of it he couldn’t even see, the steeples of the multiple sections were cast high into the swirling heavens above.

“We have to go through that!” Ann blinked multiple times, “Why is it so huge!”

Morgana pressed his paw to his chin, “Remember it's the way his cognition views this place, if he rules over every building on the hospital site, including the research area…”

“He views them all as one whole structure, while he controls them all?” Akira prompted.

“...I think so.”

“How inelegant,” Yusuke scoffed, “It is merely a mockery of traditional Japanese architecture, a horrid amalgamation!”

Makoto slowly rose the stone steps between the two smaller pagoda, looking over her shoulder at the others she gestured to them, “Come on we need to investigate.”

Akira and the others nodded, rising the stone stairwell that was flanked by a myriad of coloured bushes all perfectly shaped to that of some kind of serpent. A short stone pathway led to the entrance archway of the worship hall. A small stone pillar only waist high resided in front of a line of the same warrior statues, their palms fitted with large blade-like spears.

“So we just walk inside, right?” Ryuji shrugged, walking forward into the statues.

“Skull, wait!” Makoto beckoned to him, tugging on the back of his jacket she ripped him free from the statues just before their spears cast down, crisscrossing the pathway with deadly steel.

“What the fuck!” Ryuji gasped, falling onto his ass. “How was I supposed to know that!”

“We said be careful!” Makoto snarled at him, crossing her arms over her chest, “This isn’t going to be like some ordinary palace…And what was with those voices earlier? Did we all hear different voices?”

“Mhm...I heard mom…” Futaba nodded.

“I heard Shiho’s voice, there’s no way I wouldn’t recognise it…” Ann’s lids lowered over her eyes, clutching her chest.

“Is this what Kai warned us about?” Akira muttered to himself, before walking up to the statues, pressuring his finger to the statue a barrier rippled at his touch, puddling in waves of clear light that moved at his touch.

“ _Please enter the standard protocol verification code, then present a valid identification.”_ A voice crackled from the small stone pillar that was present along the path.

“Hm, what is this?” Yusuke frowned, lifting his mask from over his face he glanced down at the pillar. “Joker, Queen, Oracle? What do you make of this?”

Akira frowned and walked back to them, glancing down at the stone pillar, a small glass screen was fitted into the stone, a multitude of small green text flashed across it, although wasn’t anything he could make out. Reaching down he pressed his palm to the screen. The colourless barrier flashed an immediate shade of red, the heads of the statues turned in their direction before halting.

“ _Please enter the standard protocol verification code, then present a valid identification.”_

“Joker! Stop that I thought they were gonna come at me again, I almost shit my pants!” Ryuji huffed looking back at them

Makoto groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Joker, don’t do that again…It seems we need some verification to enter the palace? It’s not surprising considering the security of the area in reality.”

“Yup, we need a 6 digit authorisation code, including an ID pass for secondary verification...this isn’t something I can whip up either sooo…” Futaba frowned, her brows laying low behind her mask.

“Verification?” Morgana exhaled, “Maybe we need Kai after all?”

“Yeah, I bet he could get us inside!” Ann smiled at them. “Wait...doesn’t that mean we’ll have to bring him here, to this world?”

“I’m afraid so…”

“Crap…” Akira cursed under his breath. He really didn’t want to have to bring him here. Come on, he even told the guy that he wouldn’t allow him to come with them and now he has to go and tell him that they need him to enter the palace? Although, he would get them inside, just how much further would Kai be willing to go with them, because he was sure as hell that once he was inside it would be almost impossible to tear him away. Looking over at Makoto, that reluctant expression she wore told him that she was thinking the same thing, or something along those lines. 

She was as hesitant as he was.

Makoto exhaled slowly, her eyes dipped to the floor, “I’ll go tell him-”

“I’ll do it.” Akira said firmly. “It’s my responsibility, and I guess...Dammit, I guess it’s his choice, he does have a right to know all this.”

Makoto nodded, Ann came up from behind her and gently squeezed her shoulder, “Your right. We do need him,” she uttered quietly, as spits of rain fell from the clouds above. “Let’s head back then, there’s nothing more we can do. And Skull, no more touching anything!”

* * * 

Kai really didn’t know what he was thinking. Although, his thought process hadn’t really been the most coherent ever since he unlocked that door to those memories of the past he’d rather keep stashed away forever. Yet no one could hide from their past forever could they? Avoiding it was like an itch at the back of the mind you could never fully satisfy unless you traced your touch back to that door which housed them. Something which he inevitably did.

Even though Akira, Makoto and Futaba had basically spelled it out for him, he wanted further, concrete validation to those claims. And what better person to do that than to speak with the accused suspect. Great idea, right?

Of course he wasn’t stupid enough to realise this was a terrible idea, walking into the den of lions without being equipped with his mind, his best asset to defend himself with was really a poor choice on his part, yet as he stood outside the hospital main building and the slight spitting of rain cast down upon his face he had already made up his mind. He made it all the way there for that reason after all, no turning back now.

Taking one last long inhale he then exhaled slowly. Strapping on his lanyard and headed inside. The place was busy as hell, and well it always was. A rush of people dressed in scrubs and white coats, the loud roar of indistinct chatter played like a muffled choir of voices from patients. That familiar hospital odour of the specific disinfectant they used, mixed along with the smell of ethyl alcohol from multiple dispensers that were situated around the site. That smell became so familiar to him from the time he shadowed his Dad for a while. And for the time he spent recovering from the accident.

With a curse he threw on his white coat as he approached the reception desk, where he was greeted by a couple of young nurses behind the counter. “Good afternoon, Tashiro-san. How can we help?”

“Is Kashigawa in right now?” Kai smiled, resting his arms on the counter, “I need to speak with him urgently.”

The nurse with the dyed blonde hair blinked and sat down at her chair, “Oh, right. Let me check that for you,” she muttered, her eyes focused on the screen while she entered some queries into the system. “He might be in a meeting right now...Sasaki-san?” she said to the other nurse. “Could you contact reception upstairs and see if he is available?”

“Mhm sure…” she smiled at him, picking up the receiver, “Hello, this is Sasaki-san at the front desk, Tashiro-san is here, is Kashigawa-sensei available to see him right now?...Mhm...Thank you very much,” she placed down the receiver and looked up at him. “He is in a meeting right now, yet she said you could meet him in his office? His schedule is clear after that so I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you, you are family after all.”

Kai smiled tightly, “Yes of course, thank you both of you. Take care.”

The two nurses shot him a smile before a few patients arrived and began asking questions, probably for the best, he was frustrated and itching inside. Anxiety bubbled within his chest for no good reason, an instinct telling him again that this really wasn’t a good idea.

Yet he had to know the truth. At any cost.

Walking through the hallways of the main corridor of the building he walked past a myriad of patients waiting for their appointments or news on their loved ones. Kids were being held by their parents, some even grieving a lost friend or loved one. And didn’t that just make him feel worse. How many lives had been lost to this research while he mindlessly carried it out, and how many were suffering still? Would he have said anything, even if he knew? Or if he had that knowledge would he not have cared and carried on regardless?

“Dammit…” he uttered to himself, stepping into the elevator at the end of the hall, standing next to a family, her mother clutching onto her young daughter's hand.

“Are you a doctor?” 

Kai looked down at the young girl and smiled, her glossy dark eyes glaring up at him with an innocent kindness. He shook his head, “I’m not a doctor, no.”

“Oh…” the child’s eyes dipped to the floor, “I thought you were the doctor by your coat…if you're not a doctor, then who are you…?”

“Miwa…” her mother sighed.

He looked across at his mother who shot him a smile, “No, no it’s okay. I’m a…” he paused for a second, clearing his throat, “I’m a researcher here.”

“Oh! Maybe you’d be able to cure me like the other doctor said!”

Kai knelt down next to her, “I’m sure you have a good doctor, what’s their name?”

“Doc Takemi! She came back for me!”

“Takemi…” Kai smiled, rising to his feet as the elevator doors opened, “You have an excellent doctor, you're in good hands.”

His mother smiled at him and walked out with her child, “Thank you, young man.”

“Bye bye, Doctor researcher!” she waved as the doors to the elevator shut, leaving him alone.

Takemi. He knew the name quite well, he had actually met her once a couple of years prior she randomly took a seat next to him during a hospital meeting and lecture that Kashigawa gave on another piece of research he completed. She was quite a different kind of woman, that was for sure. Yet she knew her stuff, he had to give her credit for that. But with the gossip that went around a couple of years ago he didn’t see much of her after that. Although, he did hear a rumour about her returning to the hospital after that doctor had admitted to laying blame on her regarding an untested, or unfinished medicine. Maybe she came back to finish the job?

The ring sounded the arrival to his floor, the elevator doors opened, his destination was at the top of the building, he had to take a small flight of stairs to reach the offices that were laid out across the large corridor, all very modern with that high-class vibe he really didn’t like. Walking passed the reception desk there was no one currently there, probably on a break so he decided to slip through and head to Kashigawa’s office at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door out of courtesy before heading inside, even though he knew he wouldn’t be in there.

Closing the large door shut behind him he walked over the center of the room where that large modern desk resided in the center, filled with neatly sorted journals and paperwork that needed signing. The walls were surrounded with bookcases all filled, framed works of his own findings in the world of science littered the walls that flanked the desk. Running his hand over the large leather chair he walked over to the long series of floor-ceiling windows that stretched along the rear of the room. Looking below at the rush of the public and hospital staff below, rushing from the spitting of the rain outside. 

“So it was you, nephew.” Kashigawa’s eyes narrowed on him while he entered through the door, gently closing the door behind him. “I am surprised you even came here alone,” he said wryly, tossing his black blazer onto the arm of his chair. 

Kai raised a brow, “Surprised?” 

Kashigawa smirked, running his hand over his slick back hair, his blue eyes focusing on him, “Didn’t the police provide you with a nice visit, hm? I’m sure it was so horrible being treated as a suspect...Though only natural I assume. Anyway, what do you want? I’m busy.”

“The truth, that is what I want,” Kai balled his hands into fists at his side, “Nishimura...Mom and Dad’s death, wasn’t an accident, was it?”

“Oh? Are you accusing me?” Kashigawa frowned low, his brows lowering over his eyes, “Be careful, boy. You should think about what you say before it comes from your mouth. They are words you cannot take back.”

Honestly, he didn’t really care what he said, and how it came out. He was so furious just looking at him now, in his mind he murdered his parents, destroying the lives of countless others too. “What you’re doing is unforgivable…Was it really you that targeted my parents!? All for this research!”

“Unforgivable?” Kashigawa barked a laugh, “You, have no idea the capabilities of this research. Imagine an unbridled access to the mind, connected through everyone,” he smirked, walking around his chair, pacing up to him. “Your mother was blinded by pitiful means, a dream resolved around happiness and freedom from pain. It made me sick just knowing it. Now it is mine I will take...extra measures to ensure its fulfilment.”

“You bastard! So it was you!”

Kashigawa looked down upon him with disdain, an ugly grin crept up on his lips, “Science requires sacrifice. Your mother and father were a means to acquire something I wanted, nothing more. Yet I was left with the baggage of a pitiful, useless child.”

Kai gazed up at his uncle, his crystal blue eyes flashing with anger, “You promised that you’d follow my mother’s wishes for this research!”

“Your mother’s wish?” He scoffed, throwing up his palm as he walked away, “Tch, I had no intention of following her’s or your father's altruistic means for this research...This is for me, for my ascension, I shall become a god amongst mere mortals...Even he doesn’t know it yet…” He smiled to himself.

“All these people, where are they, what are you doing to them!”

“Secure and safe, they’re not dead, yet. But that isn’t my call. And I suggest you keep your mouth shut regarding these matters, or you will find yourself responsible for them all, that I promise you. Or you shall not be around to know the conclusion. Tell me though, Kai. Did you tell the police all you know, hm? You knew about some of the more...dangerous aspects I would take. You can’t say you have no involvement.”

Wasn’t his call? What the hell was he on about? Hell he didn’t care he couldn't even focus on his thoughts now, everything he wanted to say came out of his mouth, no filter was needed, the raw unbound truth flowed from his lips. And as far as not spilling it all? Well if he did more people would be hurt, or worse. Kai gritted his teeth, the muscles in his jaw straining hard, “I...I will make things right...People...are not yours to use...No matter who you are.”

“Says who? The most powerful beings control those below them. That is how the world functions. I am one such being!” Kashigawa scowled, rushing up to him, grabbing him by the lapels of his lab coat, he forced him back into one of the bookcases. “You are of little use to me now, Kai. It doesn’t matter though, you shall not be around for much longer if you do anything so much as raise your voice. As for the research, forget about it. I’m rescinding your involvement. If you do I will report you to the police, I’ll tell them you are responsible for all this.”

“Y-You can’t…” Kai said in a weak voice, as he swallowed hard straining against his grip.

“Oh I shall. Your life dangles from my threads dear boy, as it always will. You have no one and nobody can protect you. Who would care if you were to vanish without a trace? You say anything of this and I can assure you, your friends and yourself shall be banished from this world. Now leave me, the very existence of you disgraces this world.” He growled, throwing him to the side, stumbling to regain his balance. “You raise anything to anyone about what I am doing and I will have you taken care of. Leave. Now.”

Kai’s eyes dipped to the floor, his head sagged from his shoulders as he walked out of the room with a blank stare. His mind was mostly blank, but what could he think exactly at this moment, too many questions to think about, too many things to consider, too many emotions to process. All too much for his weakened mind to handle currently. Trying to focus more on his heart than his head he somehow managed to make his way outside. Taking a deep breath he gazed up at the dreary sky, droplets of rain soaked into his hair, dripping from the tips of his fringe onto his face.

As of now he didn’t care. He felt oddly responsible for it all and if he had to suffer for it with his life. So be it. But first he wanted to know the truth, the whole truth and there was only one group of people he knew who could help him with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a glimpse of the new palace. A temple in the clouds, huh? I wonder how this palace is going to go for the thieves.
> 
> Kai finally confronted Kashigawa too, but probably not the best situation for him now. He's most definitely on his radar.
> 
> So what do you guys expect to happen in this palace? And maybe what do you think is going to happen to Kai?
> 
> Would love if you could share your ideas!
> 
> Many thanks as always readers. You'll be in for a real treat next chapter I assure you.


	48. A Lord in the Midst of Thieves

Akira and the others emerged from the palace just as the rain started to fall from the heavens in the present reality. His head still somewhat ached, a lingering feeling like someone was still trying to claw into his mind, and itch at the back of his consciousness that he couldn’t scratch. He really had no idea where that voice had come from when they entered the palace. It worried him even more that it had to have been that familiar voice from the past, from that asshole that accused him of assault.

It did however, worry him even more that the others all heard their own rendition of the voice, all a person relevant to them. He really didn’t know what to make of it, why did that happen there of all places? Either way it wasn’t something he could fully focus on now.  As a group they quickly rushed under the shelter of a nearby overhang from one of the hospital buildings while the rain began to intensify.

“That place was creepy man, what was with all that weird shit!?” Ryuji groaned, sagging back against a supporting pillar. “Those weird Christmas lights things, and those voices!”

“Yeah. I definitely heard Shiho’s voice…” Ann said playing with the ends of her pigtails, “What about you guys, did we all hear different voices?”

“I believe that is the case,” Makoto said, her hand pressed to her chin in thought. “Though I don't know why, that palace is already full of mystery.”

Morgana exhaled slowly, “It’s strange, I didn’t hear anything…” 

“Maybe it is a good thing? Having Madarame’s voice back in my head…” Yusuke winced, “It wasn’t the most pleasant experience to hear those words again.”

“Will you go see Kai tonight?” Futaba asked, turning to him.

Akira nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, “That’s right, I’ll go with Morgana...Still, I’d rather not bring him in, you do realise he won’t just simply walk away after we let him in. And we will have to tell him everything up until now.”

“I think I’m okay with that…” Ann interjected with a soft tone, “I’m sure he’ll understand when we tell him who we are.”

“He already knows who we are.” 

“Huh? Wait wait,” Ryuji waved his hand vigorously, “He knows we’re the Phantom Thieves!?”

“Quiet down you moron, we’re in public!” Morgana said in a hush.

“He must have found out somehow,” He shrugged, turning to Makoto. “I’m guessing he was onto us all this time, but he hasn’t told anyone after all so.”

Makoto smiled, “It’s just what I would have expected from him though, it’s probably my fault...but trust me he won’t give us up...I’ll send you his contact information.”

“Great, well let’s head back. I’ll text him on the way home, see if he wants to meet now.”

* * * 

It took a good hour before Kai was even back in his own body, he was so angry. And his first cogent thought was that he was not going to spend the entire evening in his room, in the whole apartment in fact. The mere sight of closed walls around him made him feel somewhat claustrophobic for no good reason. The walls were so far apart but it still felt they were suffocating him.

He shook the onslaught of shitty thoughts from his head. If what the Phantom Thieves said was true and from what suspicions he confirmed from Kashigawa were true he didn’t know what to think anymore. Kashigawa had used him from the start, a mindless scapegoat hoping that he could crack the research his mother never finished before she died.

Fuck. Maybe was he really a disgrace to the world.

Frustrated with himself he lurched off his bed and went to shower, the cold water hitting his skin as his chest burned in frustration. Quick shampoo. Quick rinse. He didn’t bother drying himself. He sat there afterwards and let the cold air contact his wet skin, the chill against his bare skin, a small punishment as he rested his head on his hands. Closing his eyes, subsumed by some kind of fucked up sadness.

What should he do? Has everything he had done up until now has been a lie? His Mom and Dad, did they really die at the orders of Kashigawa? But what was this other person he spoke of, something like it wasn’t his call, maybe someone else was giving him orders? Nevertheless, he couldn’t continue doing what he was doing.

Glancing over at his desk he noticed the flash of alarm from his smartphone, indicating that he had a notification. Lurching off the bed he walked over and quickly unlocked his phone. “A new contact?” Kai frowned, opening up the message. “Akira Kurusu.”

IM:

Akira: Hello, Kai. It’s Akira. We need to talk if possible?

Kai: Of course, what do you need?

Akira: Honestly, we need your help. Urgently.

Kai: My help?

Akira: It would be easier to explain in person, can we meet up? I am almost at Shibuya now.

Kai: There is a small bridge crossing near to me, meet me there.

Akira: I know the one, see you soon.

Placing down his phone he had to wonder why and when the huge grin across his lips had emerged. Honestly it kind of scared him how out of tune he was with his emotions right now. And he really needed to calm down, remaining nonchalant was one thing he was known for after all. Yet it seemed that the locks on that side of him were quite loose, either that or they had been released entirely, giving his emotions free reign over him, whether they’d be good or bad ones. And didn't that just make him volatile and impatient.

Opening his wardrobe he slapped on a hoodie, some dark jeans and made his way downstairs. No matter what he would make things right, not just for himself, but for everyone who was and had been affected by that bastard he called his uncle.

* * * 

Riding the train to Shibuya with the others, Akira breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Kai was willing to meet and have a quick rundown on the situation. Nodding to Makoto she eased up, a smile formed across her lips. He wondered when Ann and her became so close, they had sat next to each other and laughed and chatted the entire journey. Not that he was against it, he was glad they were getting along so well. Even Futaba was joining in at times, she’d grown out of her shell so quickly, well with them anyway.

When the train stopped at Shibuya they all walked out into station square where the rain seemed to have eased up, the clouds still cast a dark dreariness on the city below. Akira took out his phone and checked the time as Morgana poked his head out of his bag and checked with him, “Are you ready to go?”

Akira peeked over his shoulder, “Yup, we should probably head off.”

“I’ll walk with you for a bit.” Ryuji said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I’m headin’ that way anyways.”

“We will leave it to you guys then.” Ann shot them a wink, “I hope he says yes.”

“Yes, me too.” Makoto nodded, clasping the straps of her bag turning to Futaba, “Would you like to join me and Ann? We’re just heading shopping.”

“Oh...uh...yeah sure,” Futaba nodded frantically and skipped over to them.

“Do tell us of any news, if anything arises,” Yusuke said, “I need to buy some art supplies so I shall leave you all.”

Akira and Ryuji waved to the others before they headed off through the streets turning to his best friend. He wondered why he was being so quiet, it wasn’t like Ryuji to shut his mouth most of the time. Unless he really was thinking hard, another thing he never really did much either, well about anything that required more than his common sense anyway. Maybe he was turning over a new leaf?

“Something on your mind?” Akira said, adjusting his glasses up his nose.

“Hm? Oh...Yeah, right…” Ryuji exhaled, bringing his hands to the back of his head, “I just feel for the guy that’s all...It almost feels like he’s been livin’ a lie this whole time. His parents, that guy he worked with...he’s witnessed so many people dyin’. I’m just surprised he could take all that. I know I couldn’t...” Ryuji looked back at him and recoiled, “Woah, sorry didn’t mean to get so into it like that.”

Akira shook his head, “Nah don’t worry, It’s cool, Ryuji. I feel the same way too.”

Morgana leaned out of his bag, resting on his shoulder, “Yeah you actually used your head this time,” he sniggered.

“Shut up cat!...For real though, I’m just wonderin’ if it’s gonna be safe for him,” Ryuji frowned, “He must 'effin hate that Kashigawa guy for what he’s done. But don’t worry I’ll keep him safe for sure. You can count on me!” Ryuji grinned, flashing a thumbs up. 

They both shared a laugh with each other before their hands crashed together in a high-five. “I’ve counted on you since the start, there’s no way I’m going to stop now.” Akira grinned.

Ryuji scratched his head, “Oh come on now dude, gotta admit though we make a damn fine team…Anyways I’m gonna stop here, let’s hope he can put his trust in us Phantom Thieves, seeya!” he said walking away his arm raised in a wave.

After walking through most of the central city buildings he found himself on the outskirts of the main city, walking down the river pathways, he looked forward and saw the small crossing bridge Kai was talking about. Noticing a lone figure, leaning over the rails that stretched across the bridge. Walking up from behind he stood near him and rested his arms on the rails, looking over at the calm meandering water, illuminated by the soft orange glow of the setting sun, rippling on the waterfront.

Kai removed his hood, his dark brown hair settling just above above his eyes softly playing in the wind, he reached over and handed him a canned hot drink, “It may be summer but the early evening still provides a degree of chill. Plus, it is coffee so you can't complain.” He frowned nodding in the direction of his bag, “What’s with the cat?”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot he can’t understand me,” Morgana chuckled.

“A talkative cat, huh? I did always wonder if the rumours were true, that you housed a cat in your bag at school.”

“I don’t live there!”

Kai glanced over at him, a smile crept upon his lips, “I think I may have upset him.”

“That's Morgana, he’s a Phantom Thief with us, but you probably can’t hear him, yet. You haven’t been in the Metaverse after all.” He held out his hand and accepted the drink, releasing clasp with a gasp of pressurised air, “Thanks.” He took a sip before glancing at him, his expression was vastly inscrutable, a mixture of emotions, but not any one taking priority over the other. “So is there anything you want to ask first, how can we help?”

“Actually, it’s how I can help you, isn’t it? But if you’re offering let me ask. Is it truly possible to change one's heart? Make them confess their crimes?”

Akira nodded, looking back at the calm waters, sipping at the hot coffee, “It is, but it’s not as simple as you might think.”

Kai laughed in a short burst, “Don’t worry I assumed it wouldn’t be so easy. Still, that bastard needs to pay...I may have been an idiot but I confronted him about it and it seems possible that all you have said is true. And that needs reprimanding, it needs justice. It needs the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

A smile eased at the edge of Akira’s mouth, “We’re already on it.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, in fact we need your help. Although it will be dangerous, we will be entering his palace, after all.”

“A palace, the Metaverse...I have so many questions regarding those terms. But dangerous or not I will seek justice for his actions, not just on my parents behalf, but everyone else’s. Please, let me be of assistance.” He paused for a moment, “First, do you mind giving me a short rundown on everything?”

Akira nodded and began reciting most of what they knew; Palaces, the Metaverse, Mementos, he didn’t go into great detail, that could all be explained later. Morgana interjected a few times, giving more information. With himself translating of course, Kai couldn’t understand “meow” after all.

“I see...another reality divulged from the heart, a warped reality based on the twisted, distorted desires of the ruler...It’s hard to believe this all exists, yet I guess it has to be true.” Kai turned around, resting his back on the rails, looking towards the sky. “I believe that is what Futaba’s mother was researching, my mother included...this Mementos it relates very well to her theory of a cognitive framework, shared unconsciously by us all...a link to the soul...or shadows as you seem to refer to them.”

“Your mother knew?”

“Probably not specifically, it was mostly speculation anyway, until we could track the presence of one's shadow within that realm, a signal as it were. That is what we were researching, I guess in essence it was the link from oneself to their counterpart in Mementos or to their shadow directly. From there you could directly manipulate the host's mind. How interesting.”

“So, more people may know about this than we thought?” Akira frowned, his hand pressed to his chin in thought.

“Hm, maybe by storming this palace we can discover a lot more.” Morgana said. “He’s our way in but without a persona he will be vulnerable.”

“You’re right, he doesn’t have a persona, but we can keep him safe.”

Kai raised a brow, “Persona?”

“We will explain it to you all tomorrow, why don’t you meet us at Leblanc then, we will share what we know if you do the same?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way. And don’t worry your secrets are safe with me, I will not tell a soul. Anyway, what is it you need my help with?”

“We need a verification code and an ID to enter the palace. I assume it's the same as the one for the research building you work in.”

Kai cocked a smirk, “That will be easy,” he said lifting his lanyard with his ID card attached, encased in a metal sheath. “I’ve got you covered on the code too.” Kai held out his palm.

Akira grinned widely, accepting his palm they shook hands, “Good deal, I’ll contact you at a time when we’re meeting.”

“Akira. Thank you, I am deeply in your debt.”

The following day, as promised, Akira asked for everyone to meet up, with Kai now on their side they could finally press on with the palace itself. It would also be a good time for Kai to explain a few things as well on his end, and they would of course tell him what they knew too. Even though he did take to the explanation of the metaverse and palace quite well, even recognising their existence as the truth rather easily. But then again it wasn’t like he was lying, he had no reason to.

He had already received a message from Futaba, Sojiro had fallen ill with a mild cold and wasn’t opening up shop today, which did give them more space and a comfier area to discuss things before their incursion could go ahead. But he did feel bad for his guardian, hopefully he felt better soon.

He left the door unlocked for when the others arrived, he messaged Kai also who hit him back, saying he’d be there soon.

“Morning!” Futaba grinned, holding the door open, skipping inside with her hands clasped behind her back. 

Akira rested down the book he was reading and shifted himself on the bar stool to face her, “Morning, Futaba.” Akira tilted his head, “You changed your hairstyle.”

“Oh this?” Futaba said, brushing her bangs aside before flicking her long ponytail around, “Ann and Makoto said it would suit me so they bought me a nice band to put it up in and showed me how to do it.”

“It suits you, it really does.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Morgana smiled, jumping up on a nearby table.

“Aw, thank you, kitty!” she smiled, squeezing his cheeks before sliding into the booth.

“It’s almost like you never eat at all man…” Ryuji groaned, entering the cafe with Yusuke behind him, “How many bowls did you end up havin’?

“Three, I do not see the problem, I did try to save my funds for a time like this, a lovely feast indeed.” Yusuke uttered behind him. “I do owe you an apology though, I will repay you.”

“Yeah, if you didn’t eat all the free ginger in the store too...”

“I treated it as an appetiser.” Yusuke smiled, before sliding into the booth, gazing at the real Sayuri displayed on the opposite wall. “Hello, everyone.”

“What’s wrong, Ryuji?” Akira asked.

Ryuji exhaled, slumping down onto the bar stool, “Mr. Artist over here had three rice bowls then realised he didn’t have enough money for them all…I ended up bailin’ him out.”

“Stupid, Inari.” Futaba pouted at him.

“I admit it was a miscalculation on my part, don’t worry I will not forget this act of generosity,” Yusuke said softly, easing back into the chair.

“Hello, everyone.” Makoto held up her hand, keeping the door open for Ann who slid in just after her. “Oh, Futaba, it does really suit you.”

“For sure!” Ann beamed, flicking up her sunglasses, “Told you so!” she shot her a wink, sitting next to her.

“Hehe…” Futaba sheepishly rubbed her finger across her flushed cheek.

The bell to the door suddenly rang everyone went quiet, slowly turning their heads around, gazing at the doorway. Kai gently opened the door and closed it without a sound. Removing his sunglasses, he slid them in the shoulder pocket of his grey shirt that was rolled up to his elbows.

“Hello, Phantom Thieves,” Kai said dryly, taking a seat on the bar stool closest to the door, he shot them a tight smile. “It is good to see you are all well.”

“How did you find out ‘bout us dude?” Ryuji blurted, turning to face him.

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering about that too,” Ann added.

Kai shrugged, leaning his elbows on his knees, “I guess it was simple intuition at first. I knew of the few who Makoto was initially tracking when she was first assigned the task by the principal. I had my own suspicions too, although I didn’t know of Yusuke...When Makoto’s demeanour changed for the better, and the phishing scams stopped I had a relatively good hunch that she sought you guys out and eventually joined you. It is in her nature, after all. In addition, after you came to my home needing medical assistance my suspicions grew further.”

Yusuke turned to Makoto before looking back at Kai, “You knew all his, yet you didn’t give us up, why?”

“This world is a truly decrepit place, an even harsher environment for the young who want to forge their own path.” Kai frowned, “The Phantom Thieves are a bridge that spans a gap of hope among those who need it the most. Regardless of what others think, you’re all making the world a better place through actions retained through your own self justice...I found that admirable.”

“I see, I believe we all owe you thanks for keeping our identities a secret for so long.”

Makoto eased back into the booth, “Kai, would you mind telling us about this research? I’m sure all of us, especially Futaba, would like to know some details, if that’s okay?”

Kai nodded and cleared his throat, “Cognitive framework, that is what my mother called it. I’m sure it was in conjunction with Futaba’s mother’s research. She had theorised that the collective population somehow formed a mental framework, a web of cognition that everyone shared, and we're all interconnected. We were researching that link, a connection from one person to their counterpart on this web. A link to someone’s soul is what we gathered, or shadows as you called them. We discovered a signal that was radiated from these shadows, the basis of my role as to refine that signal, linking the markers from multiple sources to find a general master signal we all shared in this web. From there you could but also get a view of the minds workings somewhat. But as Kashigawa discovered you could also somewhat directly manipulate the host's mind and possibly their actions.” Kai eased back against the bar, “I’m sorry if that sounds quite convoluted, that is how I could put it into simple terms.”

“Uh...yeah…” Ryuji blinked.

Makoto pressed her hand to her chin, “That sounds so much like Mementos…directly manipulating someone's shadow, the mental shutdowns?”

Morgana nodded, “I thought the same thing, is that what Kashigawa is doing, cutting their connection to their shadows? Is that causing the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns?”

Akira exhaled slowly, “I’m not sure, although the strong resemblance to Mementos is profound…”

Kai nodded, “I fear what someone like my uncle would be capable of with such a powerful tool in his hands. He is a master at the sciences and workings of the mind, unparalleled in fact. He also has a lofty sense of self, like how he feels how he is above everyone else...I worry that more incidents like my parents and my colleagues would only continue, I predict many more horrible deaths if you do not deal with him.”

“Holy shit…” Ryuji’s eyes peeled wide, “You really don’t hold back what you say, huh?”

“Gift wrapping one’s words does not change the nature of truth. And I would rather know what is real than live a lie. That is why I will help with this matter.”

“He’s right though,” Ann’s lids lowered over her eyes, leaning her head against her palm, “It’s too scary to think about what could happen…”

“Let’s do it…” Futaba’s brows lowered over her eyes, “We have to save them, I want to find out more about Mom, and if this is what we will have to do, I’m in.”

Yusuke sipped at his coffee and smiled, “Does he know of palaces?”

Akira nodded, pressing his hands into his pockets, “I’ve explained the details about the palace and the metaverse, I figured the best explanation would be seeing it for himself.”

Kai flashed his lanyard, “I have our way in, I'm eager to see this other reality.”

Ryuji winced, “That place was freaky as shit though…” he sighed, “Ah well, just stick to me dude, I’ll keep you safe.”

Makoto rose from her booth, and stood next to Kai, “Shall we get going to the hospital then?”

“Mhm! Let’s change his heart!” Ann chirped.

Akira closed up shop and they all headed to the hospital together. It seemed that Kai fit rather well into their group, he wasn’t exactly shy and his presence was rather strong among the others. Everyone was asking him so many questions on their route. Not that he didn’t mind answering, in fact he seemed to always have an answer for any question thrown at him. But that wasn’t really surprising, he was an honor student and a young researcher, his intelligence would be vital to their group, even if he was here on such a short term. 

When they made it to the hospital they gathered as a group close by, they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves, especially with Kai around.

“So how exactly do you access this Metaverse?” Kai said, his brows raised over his sunglasses.

“A smartphone app.” Futaba put simply, pulling her smartphone from her pocket, showing him the app.

“You’re kidding, right?” Kai blinked, as if his brain couldn’t process the simplicity of it all. “How did you manage to get this in the first place?”

Akira couldn’t just really tell him a guy with a long nose, a wide grin in another reality was giving them this means of travel for free. Firstly, the others wouldn’t believe him and secondly he really didn’t want to divulge that information as it is, he didn’t want the others to worry for starters, and saying he was a prisoner of fate there? He doubted that would be taken well. “It just randomly appeared on my phone when I moved here, whenever anyone else had awakened to their persona’s they got it too.”

Makoto nodded turning to Kai, “He’s right, we all have it,” she smiled, flashing him her phone.

“You all have these personas then?”

Ryuji grinned, “Yeah! And a cool costume as well!”

“Costumes?” Kai said slowly.

“They are the will of our inner rebellion made manifest, our style of clothing in the Metaverse reflects our own image of that,” Yusuke explained.

Kai frowned, lifting his glasses onto his head, “I see, I guess I will see it for myself anyway.”

Morgana propped himself up on Akira’s shoulder, “Well we better go now, we don’t want to attract any attention and increase security in the palace.”

Ann nodded, retrieving her phone from her bag, “I’ll do it.” Her fingers flicked across the screen before she looked up at the others, “Ready? Let’s go.”

Time once again halted around them. The bustling public now statues of flesh and bone, frozen in place amongst the myriad of buildings. Ripples in reality formed, the crashing waves tearing through to the other side, peeling back the curtain of reality that emerged into the metaverse. In the hospital's place now stood the colossal temple once again stretching into the heavens above surrounded by the vast forests high in the clouds.

Luckily this time they materialised quite close to the courtyard. The stone lanterns that littered the dirt track were now glowing with a bright golden light, when last time they were all extinguished and inert. The familiar sensation of blue ethereal flames enveloping his body emerged adoring him in his phantom thief attire, well all apart from Kai who was too busy gawking at them all.

Kai blinked multiple times before his lips started moving, “S-So that is what you mean about your costumes...interesting.” he muttered gazing at them all, his eyes trailing longer on Makoto.

Makoto lifted her mask from her eyes, “O-Oh yes…” her cheeks flushed slightly with colour, “All of ours are different...as you can see,” she looked away clutching her chest.

“So this is the world within Kashigawa’s heart, hm? Well...Shit.” Kai peered up at the monstrosity of a temple and scowled, his eyes glancing up at the two glowing sakura’s before trailing up the main section of the temple. “Just what I would expect from someone who is so twisted in his view on the world, and himself...Tch...So what is it you actually do in these palaces?”

“We steal the ruler’s treasure, the core of this world,” Akira uttered, walking up to him. “It should be hidden somewhere in the palace itself, once we steal it the change of heart can occur.”

“That’s right.” Morgana said, bounding over, a wide grin across his lips, “First things first is to secure a route to the treasure.”

Kai looked down and raised a brow before turning to Akira and the others, “So...this is that cat?”

“I am not a cat!”

“But, you are-”

Ann shook her head and sighed, cutting in, “...He’s a human, he’s just lost his true form. Joker found Mona in the first ever palace. He’s been one of us from the start.”

“I see, my apologies.”

“Fox, Skull, you keep close to Kai,” Akira said, looking back at the temple, “I guess we will see how this works.”

After walking through the courtyard area that was as silent as last time they approached the main worship hall the barrier around the entrance still rippled slowly.

Futaba approached the small pillar with the glowing screen, lifting her goggles onto her head, her eyes quickly scanning the screen, “No change from last time. Mind handing me that card?” she grinned holding out her palm which Kai quickly gave her the lanyard. Slotting the card in a small slit in the stone, “You can do the honors.” she said stepping away from the device.

Kai knelt down and typed in the six digit code. “Eight, three, six, seven, five, three.”

_...ID verified...Standard Protocol Verification Code...Valid...Accepted…Welcome back Tashiro Kai... _

A stream of digits and text flew across the small screen before filling out with a green colour flashing a few times the pillar descended into the stone flooring of the entrance path.

“Did it work?” Yusuke raised a brow, drawing his katana he pressed the bladed end of the sword through to where the barrier was, this time met with no resistance.

“Aww yeah! We’re in!” Ryuji fist-bumped the air, a wide grin across his lips.

Makoto walked up to Kai, a concerned expression bled into her features, “You don’t have to come inside, Kai. It will be dangerous for you and we cannot guarantee-.”

“It’s fine.” Kai interjected, rising to his feet he looked back at her with a kind smile, “There are answers in there, answers to all my questions. I wish to find this ruler and speak with him,” he said walking forward up to the line of statues, their spears released from their previous locked state receding back into their normal stance.

Akira walked up the steps ahead of Kai, “Oracle, Mona both of keep an eye on our surroundings, Skull, Fox keep your backs to Kai, Panther, Queen you’re with me up front.” he ordered drawing his sidearm from inside his coat, flicking free the safety. 

Cautiously leading at the front Akira lead them to a large, vast open hall, multiple support columns shaped as figures of some kind of chimeric-looking humanoid creature flanked a central marbled flooring path, that lead up to a raised area at the top. A large shrine was erected at the top, the smell of fresh incense wafted down through the hall as multiple torches blazed into life at their approach illuminating the structure of a large serpent-like dragon that stood high in the ramparts of the hall, the head of the statue glaring down at the shrine from above.

“I really don’t like how quiet this is…” Ann winced, grasping her whip in her palms, “I thought temples are meant to be peaceful, but I feel so tense in here.”

Makoto drew her revolver, “I agree, I feel so weighted down upon for some reason.”

“I’m not detecting anything as of now though…” Futaba said, whipping her head around, scanning every object she could see. “What about you, Mona?”

Morgana sniffed the air, “I don’t sense the treasure much here at all.”

“Ugh...dammit…” Kai, clasped his head, his eyes peeling wide. “Mom...Dad…?”

Akira frowned, looking over his shoulder, “He’s experiencing the same as we did-...Argh…” he groaned, holding the side of his head. “Not again…”

_...You are hereby proven guilty of assault against the defendant, all evidence and eyewitnesses from the scene confirm this… _

Ann looked around, her bottom lip quivering slightly, “Kamoshida…?”

“Dad…” Makoto choked out, whipping her head around the area.

Akira shook his head, quickly catching a glance at the others all experiencing the same phenomenon, as the voice in his head subsided and the sound of something shifting around the hall resonated through the high ceilings.

“Ahhhhhhh!” 

Everyone quickly pivoted around, gazing up at the huge stone sculpture of the creature awakening from its dormancy tearing itself free from the stone pillar with a crash of loose rock and dust. Its four arms unlatched from it’s torso with a cloud of dust. In one hand gripping a large naginata. It’s other limbs stretch out with the three stone digits flexing to life before promptly scooping up Futaba from her feet while her arms and legs flailed around in protest, “Help me!” she screamed in alarm as the shadow swiped out with it’s weapon forcing them to scatter.

“Let go of her you freak!” Morgana bellowed, his large sword materialising into his hands in a burst of blue flames, “Zorro!” his persona was called forth behind him sending a huge torrent of wind at the stone creature, knocking the shadow to the floor. “There’s more where that came from-....H-Hey!” he cried out in protest as another of the stone creatures lurched forward, tearing itself from the pillar, it’s arms clasped firmly around him while it’s golden coloured eyes glowed behind the demonic looking carved face.

“Stay together!” Akira called out, levelling his pistol at one of the statues near him that was stirring to life, firing off a series of shots that kept the shadow at bay. “Panther, look out!”

Ann whipped her head around as one of the shadows loomed over her, its arm cast out ready to strike, she held up her arms in defence as the blow came in her direction only to be pushed out of the way by Ryuji who held the blow against his spiked mace.

“Get...back…” Ryuji grunted, struggling against the force of the blow, in one quick motion the shadow used it’s other limb to wrench his mace from his grip before quickly scooping him and Ann up, restraining them firmly in its stone grip. “Woah hey, let me go!”

“Let go of...me!” Ann winced trying to force herself free of its hold.

Shit this was bad. Akira thought. Why hadn’t Futaba or Mona been able to sense them before their approach? A cold chill blasted through the hall, Yusuke summoned his persona encasing the legs of one of the free creatures right before Makoto threw out her fist at the shadow’s limbs the rock from the legs of the creature blew out in a jet of debris, the thing falling to the floor before dissipating into black ash.

“Where’s Kai!” Akira called out.

“Right behind you.” Kai breathed pressing his back to his own, “Things aren’t going in our favour.”

Akira had to agree, three of the shadows had gathered at the back each of them clasping his friends in their multiple limbs, desperately trying to escape.

“Fox!” Makoto cried out, as he was struck aside before being collected by another. With a sneer she rushed over to the retreating shadow, her fist raised back she screamed before one of the dormant shadows arms shot out knocking her aside she crumpled to the ground the shadow, stepped over her capturing her in its grip. She managed to shatter one of the arms that grabbed her before the remaining limbs restrained her fully. “Arghh...Joker, Kai!”

“Hahahahahah!” A deep distorted voice echoed through the hall, ricocheting off every wall. In response the shadows who held the others captive locked into placed their free limbs attaching into each other forming a wall of solid stone. Even if they did want to escape now or force Kai to leave, that was completely out of the question.

Kai gritted his teeth and wheeled around facing the shrine area, “That voice. Kashigawa!”

Akira, drew his blade and held his arm out in front of Kai, “Stay back…” he breathed his eyes tracing around the hall, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. 

A serpent-like stream of black smoke erupted from the maw of the serpent statue above and whizzed around overhead. Meandering quickly through the ramparts before contacting the floor next to the shrine. Black suspended energy rippled where the floor was struck, the sound of footsteps echoed, and a figure dressed in a black kimono laced with intricate white patterns and lattices of red patterned fibre emerged from the dark haze, his eyes gleaming a bright golden yellow.

“Good! I knew I sensed more pathetic subjects arriving!” Kashigawa clapped his hands together, an ugly smile cast across his lips. “Oh, dear nephew I thought I told you never to come back yet here you are…”

“You bastard!”

Akira took one step forward before a huge gust of wind gyrated directly into him from out of nowhere, sending him crashing back into one of the pillars. With a cry of pain two of the statue shadows materialised behind him, each taking one of his arms they suspended him into the air. Peering through his hazy vision he caught a glimpse of Kai standing all alone and utterly defenceless against a ruler of a palace, with a strength that seemed on another level. The dark aura at his feet billowed forth constantly in unrestrained power.

Shit, he had to get free yet he was completely restrained, desperately trying to pry himself free he looked down at Kai. Did he really bring him here to his death?

* * * 

Kai's hands began to tremble and not because he was itching to fight. In fact it was the complete opposite. A lick of fear crawled up his spine and sweat bloomed onto his forehead. It was a feeling so intense, one he hardly ever had experienced. Only once before during the accident that claimed his parent’s lives. But gazing up at this being, a shadow of his uncle he had to admit he was terrified, the raw power that he felt was enough to send his instincts into overdrive. Those instinctive alarm bells were already blaring off in his head telling him to get out. But he couldn’t, he simply could not move a muscle. For once he was paralysed by fear.

Looking up at the man dressed in that black kimono, his golden coloured eyes flared and bore into him, dark energy wisped around his feet in waves as he slowly walked over.

“Stay away from him, asshole!” Ryuji hollered, trying to peel himself free, “People aren’t yours to use! He’s your family too for fuck sake!”

Kashigawa shot the thieves a look and smiled, “What else does one do with tools?” He clapped his hands together summoning another one of the shadows materialised behind Kai, “Bring him to me.”

“Of course, master,” the shadow bowed low, approaching him from behind.

Kai tried to move, but as his mind went blank, looking over his shoulder at the looming shadow his whole nervous system ceased to function. Maybe it was due to fear, maybe it was due to guilt, bringing the Phantom Thieves here only to be restrained, unable to free themselves. And all because he gave them the means to enter this wretched temple. If anyone was to be punished, it should be him.  He took one last look behind him at them, his chest filled with guilt, a burning sensation lingered in his heart, a pain washing through his entirety. A reminder at how weak he truly was when the situation called for strength and action.

Gritting his teeth struggled against the grip of the shadow, the cold stone of its few fingers grasped against the back of his neck, lifting him from his feet the shadow slowly brought him in front of Kashigawa’s shadow before throwing him to his knees directly in front of his uncle.

“Good, that is where you always belonged,” Kashigawa laughed deeply, “On your knees, grovelling on the ground below me as you always have been.”

“Leave him alone you jerk!...Arghhh!” Futaba cried out, the shadows grip intensified around her briefly. “Kai…N-No...”

Kashigawa shot his gaze over to the others, “So these are the Phantom Thieves? What a pity it was you that has brought them all here to their deaths. Or is this your way to beg for my forgiveness?” 

Kai shook his head slowly, “No...that is not what I intended…” the words barely escaping his lips.

“Intended? Then what else did you think to achieve coming here?” Kashigawa scowled, his hand reached out for his neck lifting him off the ground, his feet barely touching the marbled flooring. “You have no chance of defeating me, look at what I am, what I have become! Toying with the human mind is a pleasure only GODS can divulge. And I owe it all to your parents, their deaths were a...necessary sacrifice.”

“It was you...” Kai choked out, his hands reaching around Kashigawa's grip in an attempt to set himself free.

“How else was I supposed to get my hands on it, that bitch kept it all to herself and I didn’t get to assist with it!? That wouldn’t do, she had to be dealt with, and that left you. A boy who lost everything, with no one left in this world to love or care for him. You mindlessly carried out dangerous research unknowing of the consequences,” his grip intensifying around his neck, his golden eyes flashed with anger. “You are nothing to me, you were always a puppet for my own machinations…and it seems you have outlived your usefulness.” He glared directly into Kai’s eyes, a wide grin crept across his mouth. “Your death is the final conclusion…”

For Kai it all happened so fast, one moment he was struggling against Kashigawa’s shadow’s grip, the next he was launched across the room sent hurtling directly into one of the large supporting pillars. He didn’t have time to react, no chance of somehow lessening the blow. He crashed into the pillar with such force the marbled pillar shattered at his contact, crumbling around him in a cloud of debris and dust. His back arched at the fierce contact the air exploded out of his lungs in a scream of agony, blood erupted from his mouth as he crumpled to the ground, the warm liquid seeping from his mouth staining his lips before puddling to the marble below.

“KAI NO!” Makoto’s pained screams rippled through the hall as she desperately struggled in the shadow’s grip, her fists viciously flailing out at the shadow as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“We have to...help him!...Ngh…” Ann rasped in a thin voice.

Kai’s vision grew momentarily weak, his ears rang so viciously he couldn’t hear anything. His neurons fired back and forth through disrupted pathways, shocking him back and forth into consciousness. Which he was actually somewhat glad for, the brief respite from the pain that was roaring through his body was appreciated, even if it was only for meagre seconds at a time. His first attempt to move made him black out again before promptly regaining consciousness.

“Fuck…” by the feel of it he had definitely broken some lower ribs, god knows if they perforated anything internal, or if he was bleeding internally. Either way his body was suffering and not in a good way, especially by how the pain wasn’t subsiding at all, it was just getting worse.

Yet something deep down called out to him from the void he kept experiencing, something or someone telling him to get up, no matter what. Which was crazy really, because it didn’t even sound like his voice, in fact it wasn’t really his voice at all. 

Maybe he hit his head too hard? Well, that would explain where the trickles of blood were coming from.

Though some unchained, hidden resolve gave him the power, strength, will, whatever it was to move his arms, buckling and trembling against his own weight he slowly started to shift himself upright, shifting onto his knees.

_ Mom...Dad...I will not be a failure...I don’t want to lose anyone anymore… _

With a grimace he held his arm against his chest, as another wave of pain rushed through his system, reeling over he coughed up more blood, the warm and glossy red liquid coating his hands as he began to breath in punches of air, his ribs jerking tight and popping open.

“So he still lives…” Kashigawa cursed, “A sickening sight you are to the world…Maybe your allies shall die first then, you can watch them suffer before you perish.”

Maybe that was true, after all what had he accomplished so far in his life? Nothing but death and failure. A moment that he attempts to help those in need only breeds tragedy and pain.

“No…” he shook his head from the thought, lifting his head, his gaze met Kashigawa’s, blood dripping from his chin. “No more...you shall not lay a finger on them…” he uttered in a shaky voice, wiping the blood from his lips.

“And what could you possibly do?” Kashigawa glanced at the thieves as the shadows raised their weapons, aiming them to their throats, “It is useless you shall watch them die, just like you did with your parents.”

Kai laughed quietly to himself, his gaze narrowed into piercing slits as he slowly shuffled to his feet, “Manipulating others...casting pain on my friends…” he muttered, gingerly shuffling his feet for balance. “...The sin of murdering my parents...you shall pay dearly,” his breaths rasping as he slowly shuffled forward.

“Hahahahaha such a fool!” Kashigawa's voice roared through the tall temple ceilings, “Kill him, the sight of that wretch disgraces my temple.”

Time slowed. He watched the shadow ambulate up to him, embracing his end, he slowly closed his eyes. Suddenly a voice beckoned to him in the depths of his mind, a deep distorted voice, yet somewhat feminine, an echo emanating from his very core.

“ _ Can you bear the sight of loss once more _ ?”

Pain abruptly intensified in his head, a pressure built up around his skull as if someone or something had grasped at his mind, pulling on the threads of his consciousness, of his very soul. “Argh...What is this…?” he gritted his teeth holding his temple in one hand, his eyes now glowing a fierce yellow.

Pain washed through his head again, the voice echoed through his mind once more, _ “This? This is your deliverance...So you seek to wield the power to protect those dear to you? _ ”

“Yes,” Kai said hoarsely. “Anything…”

The voice inside his head chuckled calmly to themselves, “ _ So be it. One must remember that power such as this bears responsibility, that being the protection of others at any cost. Keep that in mind my vessel. Now let us begin, accept this contract as your knighthood _ .”

Kashigawa glanced back at Kai as tiny trails of golden light emerged from the ground beneath Kai, “Hm? What’s going on?”

“His persona…” Yusuke breathed, his eyes peeling wide, turning to the others who wore the same expression.

“...Is awakening.” Morgana finished for him, a smirk crept on the side of his lips.

“ _ Contract...I am thou, thou art I. _ ” The voice boomed in his head, a vice of invisible needles crashed into his mind, perforating through to his soul, filling with the power gifted to him, “ _ You have been used for the last time. It is time for you to take your revenge and reclaim your justice. Now in this moment cast your fears and doubts into the void and display thou true power! _ ”

Kai rose from his hobbled position, a sly grin cast upon his mouth as a silver colombina style mask materialised on his face, blue flames danced and flickered at the corners of the crowns that formed the edges. He proceeded to grip the crowns that adorned his mask. The pain from his injuries had numbed enough to move his arms freely. His fingers gripped onto the main body of the silver mask. A deep unbound instinct inside of him released. He had to remove the mask no matter what.

Tugging at the mask he grimaced as the flesh around his face stripped free from around his eyes, “Ngh…” another pull tore most of the remaining flesh on one side of the mask, his old self being torn away, a shedding of his weakness, a revelation of his true self.

“ _ Everything you have lost...everything you now aspire to gain and protect...Use it. Use that strength of will to guide your hand… _ ” The voice said calmly to him, “ _ With sword and purity of heart I shall provide you with the power to protect those you care for...and cast vengeance upon those who challenge us _ !”

Kai grimaced, his hands tugging on his mask as blood wept from the stripped flesh around his eyes, “Yes...use me...as a vessel...anything...please lend me your strength.”

“ _ A shield against evil we shall be together...now reveal your power _ !”

In one final pull he gripped the mask with both hands and wrenched the thing free from his face in a shower of blood. “Arghhhhh!!!” A piercing scream resonated from his mouth, filling the hall.

A large blue wall of unstable energy erupted around him, incinerating the nearby shadow and blood that stained himself and the floor, brightly illuminating his surroundings. Blue flames slowly travelled down his body, and unholy baptism of justice and revenge he so willingly desired, the power to overcome the odds that were presently stacked up against them.

The flames solidified and hardened over his body revealing a tight black combat suit, adorned with edges of white that laid under a cladding of engraved dark metal armour. Zigzagged plates sat across his chest, down to his waist. Dark metal vambraces wrapped over his lower arms, black metal cladding materialised around his thighs that lead to engraved greaves that covered his lower legs. A thick white cape was pinned to his right shoulder, casting over his back that draped far down his right side to his knees.

A colossal knightly figure materialised behind him. His newly discovered persona, adorned with silver armour laid with gold etching, white coloured robes hung from its pauldrons swaying in the power that was radiating from the summoning, a large sword held in one hand erupting in golden wisps of energy.

Kai closed his eyes, and inhaled a deep breath, embracing the golden winds and orbs of light that encircled him and his persona. His hair flowing in the golden embrace as the tips flickered with blue flames.

“So this is my true self...my power…my persona...” he said to himself, looking at the silver mask that he gripped in his palms. Kai cocked a sly smirk, his eyes opened to their usual crystal-blue colour returning, narrowing on the shadows that imprisoned the others he frowned. “Artorius, release them,” his arm cast out in a swift motion, his white cape flowing from his arm as his persona’s colossal blade swung forward. A blitz of incredible energy erupted from the blade and progressed towards the shadows that captured the others. In a single moment slaying them instantly, dissipating in a mist of fine black particulates. 

The others dropped to the floor, looking up at where he now stood with Kashigawa cowering a little, a short display of the human nature he still reluctantly possessed.

“Holy shit…” Ryuji breathed gazing up at the hulking persona. Winds of power still swirling around the area from the summoning. “That thing’s freakin’ huge!”

“Forget about that let’s get over there!” Ann winced holding her arm as the others rushed over to him.

“Kai…” Makoto said in a weak voice, a smile emanating from her lips.

He looked over his shoulder and nodded, shooting a smile back at her, he looked down at his silver colombina styled mask and pressed it over his eyes, his persona dissipated away in a burst of golden light.

“Are you all right?” Akira asked, stepping in front of him, turning his head to Kai, his voice firm yet concerned.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure what state he was in, regarding his previous injuries he couldn't answer that, the sheer amount of adrenaline flowing through his system ensured that pain wasn’t something that he should be worried about, the lingering satisfaction from his awakening though was a welcomed feeling. “I think so, what about him?” Kai nodded in the direction of Kashigawa.

“This means nothing! Guards to your master’s side!” Kashigawa scowled, his voice boomed ricocheting off the temple walls, as a swarm of smaller shadows appeared before them. Oni-like creatures, their pale red skin clad in armour, with large naginatas clasped to their multiple limbs “Deal with them! NOW!” he ordered slowly, slipping away with armed shadows following him close behind.

“Tch well guess we gotta deal with these assholes now,” Ryuji groaned with a grimace patting his mace into his other hand.

“Yes, we shall deliver their end quickly.” Yusuke uttered, unsheathing his katana.

“Lots of shadows incoming!” Futaba announced, disappearing into her persona that hovered in the high ceilings of the hall. “I’ll support you, so give ‘em hell!”

Kai walked forward from the group, confident in his steps and he drew the silver crusader styled long-sword from his sheath that was strapped to his waist on the left side. His eyes narrowing on two of the smaller armoured shadows that spawned. In a quick motion he rushed forward slashing out with his sword, parrying the blow of the first shadow he quickly cast the sword back down, slicing cleanly through the first shadow. A quick dodge to the side he pushed the other away with his shoulder before pivoting on the spot and slashing outwards, sundering the shadow in two as black ooze sprayed onto the marble.

“Insolent creatures...” Kai looked over his shoulder and smirked, his blue eyes flashing through his mask as he swiped his blade free of the black filth. “Now, show me what the Phantom Thieves are capable of!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to have Kai finally awaken to his persona. What do you guys think of the new awakening scene? I can't help but smile reading it again it's definitely one of my favourite scenes to date.
> 
> Also what do you think about Kai's Phantom Thief aesthetic and his persona? It took me a long while when planning to think of what he could be like and look like as a Phantom Thief. Hopefully the semi-knightly feel suits him.
> 
> I'd also like to thank you all for reaching this point. I started writing this story all for this new character and he is finally beginning to be integrated solidly into the story. I'm hoping he is living up to be a good, new character for you all to enjoy.


	49. A White Flower in a Field of Green

Kai meant to stand up. He really did. But when he tried to fight through the numbing pain of his injuries, his body gave out, just went right to the rubber on him. Makoto tried to grab him, but he slid from her grasp, ending up sprawled on the temple floor, his cheek connecting with the cold stone tiles. When he came awake moments later, his neural pathways were like cheap strands of Christmas lights intermittently shorting out. Sounds registered, and disintegrated then reappeared. His body was languid and aching.

Dimly he heard the others talking in urgent bursts till he could just about open his eyes, he looked up to see Makoto and Akira looking down at him, and shit his vision got blurry but he was happy to see that they were okay.

The wave of shadows that Kashigawa called forth was vast, he couldn’t remember how many he cut through, honestly his mind was so lost in the midst of battle he didn’t really think of anything else but slaying all of them, protecting the others. Yet, throughout all that his injuries prior to his awakening had crept back upon him, that pain must have made him pass out again, if only for a few moments.

With a groan, Kai gave the vertical move a shot, his body buckling slightly under the weight of his injuries. Slowly he rose to his feet, his armour hardly weighed a thing which was surprising, and the dark colour of the metal was streaked with patches of oily blood, he actually liked the cloak though, the long white fabric reminded him of a lab coat he always threw over his shoulder.

“Here let me help,” Ryuji said softly, lifting Kai’s arm over his shoulders supporting him.

“I’ve got him too,” Ann said nodding to Ryuji taking his weight on the other side.

“Is everyone else okay?” Kai winced as he moved slowly with the others down the hall.

Makoto’s voice cracked before wiping the remaining tears from her face, “We are fine. Don’t you worry.” She walked up to him holding out her palm against his chest, a green aura permeated from her fingers. A soothing wind cast over his body the wounds he suffered felt as if they were knitting together almost like his body's healing process had quickened a thousand fold.

A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth as he managed to break a smile from his lips looking up at her, “Nice tricks you have there...”

Makoto smiled back at him, relief flashing in her eyes.

“We have to get him out now, those wounds are only superficially healed,” Morgana uttered before puffing into a ball of smoke, the sound of the horn indicating his transformation into the van.

Akira nodded to Yusuke, “We shall secure a route out,” He looked back at the others getting into the van. “Don’t stray too far behind, we clear?” 

* * * 

Makoto held onto Kai, slowly helping him into the elevator at his apartment building with Akira, Futaba and Morgana. After their retreat out of the palace and the Metaverse they found themselves at the hospital once more, but quickly decided it was best for the group to head back, rest and revitalise ready for the next assault on the palace.

After all, they had someone who was out of action. Turning her head to the side a little, she caught a glance at his handsome features, those crystal-blue eyes were sharp and focused. Probably because it might have been difficult to move and he was being more careful than usual. But still he looked good like that, he always did.

“You okay?” Kai said, glancing over at her while Akira unlocked the apartment door.

Makoto blinked and recoiled back, a little too caught up on focusing on things maybe she shouldn’t have been right now, “O-Oh, yes...Sorry.”

Akira held open the door for them while they slipped inside, heading down the entrance hallway, just around the corner where Kai’s room resided. 

Futaba quickly rushed ahead and opened the door to his room, shooting them a smile before she stepped aside, pulling out her smartphone. No doubt to text the others.

“Thank you, Futaba.” Makoto said, heading into the room she carefully helped Kai down onto his bed before heading outside where Akira and Futaba were waiting with Morgana. “I’ll stay for a little bit longer, just to make sure he settles in, you guys should head back, you need to rest too.”

Futaba yawned loudly, stretching her arms above her head, “Yeah...I am tired too...and hungry…” She turned to Akira with a sly smirk and prodded his arm, “Curry?”

“Okay, okay.” Akira laughed, nodding to Makoto, “Take care, both of you.” 

Makoto saw them off, closing the front door behind them. She walked back down the hallway to the outside of his room she stopped, her eyes dipping to the floor. As if she was somewhat hesitant for no good reason. A strange feeling bubbled within her chest as she walked inside. Maybe she was thinking too hard about what had happened. It pained her so much to see what happened to him. She was positive he was going to die...and honestly she couldn’t bear that. She almost lost hope.

Even as her brain cramped up over the whole situation, she went to the bed and settled down next to him, crossing her arms over her chest, and legs at her ankles. Her eyes dipped downward, looking at her lap. Who would have thought he would have awakened to a persona. A powerful one at that, and how quickly he was to accept those words his persona must have given him. Just as hers had, those powerful words of encouragement that made her accept who she truly was, accept what she truly wanted.

“Something on your mind, Makoto?” Kai said crossing his legs over one another, running his hand through his hair.

Makoto shook her head, “I’m not sure.” 

“That’s very unlike you.”

“I just...I feel like apologising to you, after what happened today, you shouldn’t have gone through all that…” she winced, rubbing her face a little.

Kai chuckled tilting his head, “You shouldn’t be sorry for that. I was complacent and weak...I am just glad my persona beckoned to me at that time giving me the power to fight in that world...If I had to go through that pain in order to be where I am now, able to seek answers and help you all out. Then I would say it was well worth it in the end.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you though.” She turned to face him, “You’ve always been there to help and support me. You pushed me to do my best…and I found a place where I belong because of that.”

“It’s the same with me,” Kai smiled. “You brought the Phantom Thieves to me. Supplied me with the truth that I needed, that was clouded to me from the start, you gave me a reason to seek those answers. I owe you a great deal.”

A wide grin crept up upon her lips, “You don’t owe me anything, you being here is enough.” She reached over and gave his hand a quick squeeze, “Thank you.” Easing back she brushed her hair behind her ear, “I’m going to go. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“One hundred percent, thanks to your healing...Take care, Makoto.”

“You too.” She smiled leaving the room she gently closed the door behind her and paced down the entrance hall to the outside. Standing outside his apartment she looked over her shoulder and clutched her chest. What was this feeling exactly, she wondered.

She really didn’t want to leave his side.

* * * 

Akira decided it was probably best to take a day off before they headed back into the palace. Simply for the reason that Kai needed some time to recover from his awakening, and those injuries he suffered. But thanks to some healing he’d be on his feet in no time. Hopefully.

He was actually incredibly surprised he awakened to a persona in the state he was in. Still, he had met another persona user. Maybe he really was special like Morgana said, that or just incredibly lucky. His persona was powerful too and with Kai’s fighting skills and intelligence he would prove very useful to the group. That is however, if he was willing to join the Phantom Thieves. That would be his choice, after all.

This morning Futaba had already come along and asked Morgana if he wanted to come with her to see Ann. Which obviously he wouldn’t say no to. Any opportunity to see her and he’d be right there, being the gentleman that he was.

Sitting at the side of his bed he really needed to get outside, he couldn’t just sit there and wait for somebody to call him out or ask for his help. Maybe he should just take some time for himself and go out somewhere, alone. In fact he can’t remember the last time he’d taken sometime by himself and reflected on things.

It was a beautiful day outside too, so he might as well take the opportunity and just go wherever he felt like. Reaching for his bag he checked he had everything he needed, pushed himself off his bed and headed out of the cafe.

First things first was to head to Shibuya. Not that he had any specific place in mind he just would go whenever anything would take him today. After how guilty he felt yesterday about what happened to Kai he really really wanted to centre and reestablish himself. He needed to be at his best mentally and physically, he was their leader and they looked to him for support.

The trains were packed as usual, and in the heat of summer they were just a stifling sauna cabin filled with people. He was just glad his stop wasn’t that far and he didn’t have to worry about the sweat box so much. After he disembarked from the train he headed down central street, yet nothing really piqued his interest. He had a short look in the bookstore but nothing looked particularly interesting to read at this time. None of the other shops really had what he needed, or wanted for that matter. Considering the extensive amount of money he constantly received from his parents as per court order, he never really spent much of it.

Standing outside the theatre at the top of the street he pulled out his phone and checked for messages, just some simple chats in the group chat asking how Kai felt, all seemed well so far so maybe he shouldn’t be worrying too much? Sliding his phone back into his pocket he looked up at the theatre building for no good reason, suddenly feeling a slight tapping on his shoulder.

“Hm?” Akira pivoted around a little, a quick glance over his shoulder caught the glimpse of a familiar head of fluffy, light brown curly hair. Those hazel eyes and cute features, he remembered her well. It had been a while since he saw her too. “Hello, Okumura-san,” he smiled.

“Oh, it is you. Thank goodness.” Haru chuckled, “That would have been embarrassing if I had mistaken you for someone else. And please call me Haru.” She shot him a kind smile as she leaned forward on her hips. He had to blink a few times for the image to register. That white aline dress she wore draped around her thighs and was frilly at the bottom, showing most of her bare slim legs. It suited her well, almost too well as if it had been handmade just for her, fitting her figure perfectly. She did however look amazing. “I didn’t think I’d find you out here, did you have any plans for the day?”

Akira cleared his throat and smiled, turning around to face her, he shrugged. “Not really, I actually can’t decide what to do today.”

Haru chuckled, “I felt the same way this morning, but I was heading to a park I haven’t been too since the spring. Would you care to join me? I’d much rather have company than go alone…” She paused before holding up her palms waving them slightly, her cheeks flushed with a hint of colour, “Y-You don’t have to though, I-I was just thinking it would be nice,” she said in a flustered tone.

Akira grinned, laughing a little, “Sure, I’d like that, having some company right now would actually be pretty good...So where are we headed?”

Haru’s eyes lit up, clasping her palms together she smiled widely, “Chidorigafuchi park, it isn’t spring anymore so it’s not as pretty but it’s very nice to walk through.”

“That sounds nice actually, you’ll have to lead the way though. I have never been there before.”

“Oh! Even better that I get to introduce you to it...So, shall we?” 

In the short while from when she led him to the train station in Shibuya, hopping on the line to Hanzomon, he really liked Haru. She was very polite, her voice was relatively quiet but she was talkative. She was very kind and smiled a lot, that beautiful personality of hers perfectly matched that of her features. He was actually surprised he never really saw her around school, or that people talked about her. That or he didn’t seem to notice. Or rather he had his own issues to deal with most of the time while at school. He only saw her because he bumped into her with Kai that one time. 

The park itself was only a few minutes walk from the station.

“Oh, it’s pretty empty today.” Haru smiled, holding her palm over her eyes, squinting towards the treeline. “It might not be spring, and the sakura’s aren’t blooming, but I still find this place so beautiful.”

“Yeah, it really is,” Akira smiled looking off into the distance of the park. 

The park itself was relatively small, a few stone paths meandered through the grassy terrain that was littered with sakura trees. A large pond area flanked one side of the park, with the large moat on the other side where you could pay for a rental boat ride.

Haru clasped her hands at the small of her back as they walked together under the canopy of the trees, “I have to say though, and I’m sorry for asking but, are those rumours about you at school really true?” She turned to face him, her lids low over her eyes, “Not that I’m one to judge, I’m just curious.”

Akira scratched the back of his head, “I think people speak too much about things like that.”

“O-Oh I’m sorry if you didn’t want to say!”

“Oh no it’s fine. And I have gotten used to them after a while, they can say all they want but I have other things to worry about. I’d rather not have what they say put me down. And they are not true either.”

Haru shot him a kind smile, “I knew they weren’t true, at first I was a little hesitant. Yet you were so kind to me, and well no one really talks to me much anyway but you approached me…” She looked forward, tilting her head. “It’s funny, most of the time people shy away from me, once they know who I am.”

Akira cocked a brow, turning to her, “Once they know who you are?”

A cool gust of wind gently permeated through the treeline, her chestnut coloured curls dancing in the breeze. Brushing her hand through her hair she nodded, “Mhm, I know what it feels like when people treat you differently…”

Honestly he did want to ask why, how could this nice girl be treated differently like he was, he just couldn’t see it. And that look she gave him, that inscrutable expression made him not want to pry into her affairs. Even if he felt guilty, for some reason. 

Maybe it was because he felt like someone like her didn’t deserve the same treatment he got, or something along the lines of that treatment. Not that he really knew. But maybe she was fighting something, yet she always seemed happy. But was that smile real or was it there just to please whoever she needed to. The problem was just putting on a smile doesn’t always help relieve your own mental load. Kindness really was a mask easily hiding your true feelings behind closed doors.

“Well, I’m not going to judge you because of what people say...you were kind to me and I’ll return the gesture gladly, regardless of your situation.”

Haru’s mouth opened slightly, blinking a few times before she smiled widely, a soft laugh escaping her lips, “You are funny, Akira-kun. But thank you so much, I feel so much happier now!” Haru skipped forward to one of the larger sakura that was blooming green leaves, her white dress waving behind her legs, her hazel eyes gazing up through the canopy.

Akira stopped next to her, shoving his hands in his pockets he looked over at her, “You really do like plants, don’t you?”

Haru turned her head to look at him and smiled before turning her attention back to the tree. “Yes I do…” She whispered, caressing the glossy green leaves with her fingertips. “I often use it as a distraction...they are beautiful, but need attention and care to grow. Most of all though they’re free and can grow free of interruption, a life that they can choose for themselves. I do envy them sometimes...” she uttered in a thin voice. “...Oh, nevermind me I’m just rambling.”

“Come on, let’s get to a better place.” Akira said, pointing to the bridge that spanned across the large pond area. Walking over to it together he leaned against the barrier and smiled at her. “Thanks for bringing me here though, I needed something like this.”

Haru chuckled, looking over at the lake, “Yes, it sure is beautiful. I’m glad I came here too. With you.”

“If you ever need someone to talk to about what’s going on, I can always lend an ear for you.”

“You’re very kind, Akira-kun. Maybe one day I will take you up on that offer...If the time calls for it, that is.”

“Either way, my offer stands.”

Haru nodded, clasping her hands on the straps of her bag, “Thank you very much...anyway shall we take our leave? I’d like to walk back the long way if that’s okay!”

As Haru skipped ahead over the bridge the way they came standing in between the sakura trees and green fields he had to smile to himself. No matter how dreary it seemed that her situation was, she found small things that made her smile. And well, her smile and excitement was addictive. Looking over at her now as she spun on the spot taking in the views of the greenery she really was a lone white flower in a field of green.

After traipsing through the park at a slow pace for a while longer they headed for Shibuya and parted ways from there. Hopping on the train home, he eventually arrived back at Leblanc. It seemed Sojiro had recovered from whatever he had and 

Pushing open the door he was immediately greeted by Futaba, rushing from around the bar, stopping in front of him with a smile, “Hey! Where have you been?”

Akira placed his bag down on the bar and stretched a little, “Oh I’ve just been stretching my legs, that’s all. How did it go for you today?”

“It was good! Ann and Makoto took me shopping again...but there were so many people!” She winced, “But anyway can you help with the dishes?”

Akira rolled up his sleeves and nodded, “Sure, thing.” he said walking past the bar, looking at Sojiro. “Feeling better?”

Sojiro sighed, rubbing his eyes, “Yeah, don’t worry kid, this old timer still has a ton of time left in him...Thanks for lending a hand though, I appreciate it.”

“No problem, it’s the least I can do.”

He spent a while washing up. Maybe Sojiro was so tired just because of the sheer quantity of customers he must have had today. Drying his hands he looked over at Futaba who was grinning away humming some song he didn’t recognise while she wiped down the tables that were situated in the booths. At least there was a void of customers before closing time, it gave them all the time they needed to help his guardian out.

That was until the bell at the door sounded again. Glancing over he recognised the guy immediately. But let’s be real, who wouldn’t recognise their own good rival?

Upon stepping inside Futaba immediately dropped what she was doing and rushed behind Akira. Well maybe she just wasn’t used to every stranger yet.

“Hello there,” Akechi said kindly, seating himself at the bar, his eyes peeling wide in surprise. “Oh, it’s you, Akira. Fancy seeing you here.”

“The same could be said for you.”

Sojiro placed a hand on his hip, casting his gaze upon Akechi, “Wait a minute are you...that young detective that’s been on the news? What brings you here, Mr. Detective?”

Akechi closed his eyes and breathed deeply, setting down his silver briefcase on the stool next to him, “The atmosphere here is truly wonderful. No wonder Sae-san recommended it so strongly to me.” When Sojiro shot him a look he held up his palm and shook his head, “Don’t worry I’m not here for information on Wakaba Isshiki, that is not my intention. I just came to enjoy some coffee. I’ll have whatever you recommend.”

“Sure...coming right up.”

Akechi rested his head on his hand and tilted his head, looking behind his back, “Oh, you must be Wakaba Isshiki’s daughter, correct?”

Futaba shuffled behind Akira further, looking back at her she gently shook her head at him, “That’s right,” she said begrudgingly. 

Akechi smiled sadly, “Hm, it seems I am unwelcome wherever I go these days, even people cower from me lately.”

Akira’s expression softened, accepting the cup from Sojiro he slid the cup in front of Akechi, “You’re not welcome at places, why’s that?”

“I’m not bothering you am I?” Akechi sighed heavily, “Apparently, my mother was in a relationship with some low-life of a man...She was swiftly discarded when he learned she was pregnant...That despair would lead to her death. Thanks to this man, I was passed down from foster home to foster home. But, I do quite well for myself these days.”

Akira looked behind him when he felt Futaba's grip on his arm intensify, probably due to the similarities from what Akechi said about his past were somewhat similar to her own, “I’m sorry to hear that, and you’re right you are doing well on your own.”

Akechi looked up at him and smiled tightly, “Yes, it seems that way. On another subject, Medjed...To think they’d be taken down by another hacker. It makes me believe that the Phantom Thieves themselves didn’t take them down, more or less they sought aid or were aided by some avid supporter. Although, that is just my speculation.”

Resting his back against the shelves he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, “Maybe you’re right, but who knows? I have no idea if they would be capable of finding someone like that.”

“Hm, you might be right there...Um, so you’re Futaba-chan, right? Sae-san told me about you. Do you support the Phantom Thieves?”

Futaba shot him a look through the corner of her glasses, with a huff she leaned to the side, her brows forced low over her eyes. “...You’re popular too, Ace Detective Akechi,” she said in a firm tone.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he smiled, “Ah, I’m jealous you’re able to drink coffee this good everyday, and to think it was a cafe you’d be boarding at…” He chuckled, “We truly do seem to share some kind of bond.”

Akira smirked, placing his glasses back over his eyes, “Maybe we do, who knows?”

“I believe fate brings people together, for good and bad reasons. I find your presence thought provoking, so maybe this is a good kind of fate. Either way I think I found my go-to cafe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter this time. I wonder when Makoto will say how she feels? Though it probably wasn't the right time there I suppose.
> 
> A little filler chapter to integrate Haru a bit more into the story. Sorry if she has been lacking a bit, I'll be sure to get into her perspective soon. She is very adorable though, definitely can't wait to see her more.
> 
> Many thanks for reading everyone. The palace infiltration will begin next time, so look forward to that strange place. I'm positive it isn't going to be what you expect!


	50. Shadows of Acceptance

The following morning Akira waited for the others to meet up in Leblanc, heading to his room for a quick discussion before they stormed Kashigawa’s palace. The entrance was open while Sojiro prepped for the day so the others could freely come in.

Sitting at the table in his room, he read a book while he waited for the others to arrive, the sound of footsteps on the stairwell made him turn his head slightly to see who was first to arrive.

“Morning, nice place you have here,” Kai motioned a wave, looking around the room. “Hm, it seems I am the first to arrive.”

“Morning, Kai.” Morgana said, perched up on the barrier that was situated over the stairwell. “Can you hear me now?” he chuckled, leaping down next to him.

Kai looked over and smiled, “Now that is interesting. Hello, Morgana.” He knelt down besides him and tilted his head, “Hm, so your Metaversal form retracts when entering the real world...Almost like the change in a Phantom Thief’s costume, or is it just the Metaverse’s effect on you as an individual?”

Akira smiled to himself and let them both converse away, both of them asking a variety of questions. After all, one of them was an expert on the metaverse workings from the inside, the other was an researcher on the mechanisms from the outside. He was sure they could learn a lot from each other.

As chatter rippled from downstairs he pulled out a few chairs from the side of his room and placed them at the table.

“Are we the first one’s here?” Ann said, lifting her sunglasses onto her head, peeking around the stairwell, “Oh, Kai’s here guys!”

The others all proceeded to come up the stairs and seat themselves at the table, Ann and Futaba took the sofa, Yusuke sat with Ryuji while Makoto pulled out a chair for herself and Kai.

Kai laughed loudly and rose to his knees, “I’m sure we can learn much from each other Morgana.” he said walking over to the spare chair, seating himself down, his expression turning serious. “So what are we here to discuss?”

Akira leaned back into his chair, “Well first things first, are you sure you’re feeling better?”

“Perfectly fine, I am able to help you if everyone wishes for it.”

“Why don’t you join us, Kai?” Makoto said quietly, turning to face him.

When everyone turned to face him it seemed everyone else was actually going to ask the same thing or at least harboured the same thought in their minds. Honestly, he did too. And not just for the extra manpower, he melded well with everyone in the group really well.

“Join the Phantom Thieves?” Kai crossed his arms over his chest.

“Won’t you join us?” Ann smiled to him, “We could really use your help and not just as an ally...We all talked about it on the way here, and we’d like for you to join our team, it is up to you though.”

“I see…” Kai smiled and gave a firm nod, “Well if all of you have already discussed it then I believe you know my answer, it is of course a yes...What would be my role exactly?”

“Welcome aboard, we’d gladly accept your help,” Akira nodded to him. “Hm, preferably I’d like you on the front lines, you're a good fighter. And if you’d like, how about another advisor, I’m sure having your and Makoto’s brains together would be great.”

“Of course, I shall gladly accept that role. Whatever you need I will try my best.”

“You have our thanks, Kai,” Yusuke exhaled in relief. “I’m sure we will learn much from each other.”

Ryuji shot to his feet and fistbumped the air, “Hell yeah! We got ourselves a new member, an awesome one too.”

Makoto chuckled, “I was very surprised that you awakened to a persona though, I’m just happy that you’re okay.”

Kai’s brows lowered over his eyes, “That being said, about that palace, it seems like a temple used to worship a deity, Kashigawa. We should be careful, I worry about what that place is like, he loves testing people to their limits.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it man,” Ryuji grinned, “We’ve been through plenty of other wicked palaces. It’ll be fine, dude.”

“Hm, Just for my own curiosity, could you tell me about these other palaces? It would be useful to know about them and their functionality.”

They all chipped in describing each of the subsequent palaces that they had stormed before. It all seemed like forever since they started being Phantom Thieves, so much had happened in such a short amount of time, and things weren’t looking like they’d slow down either. Not that he’d have it any other way though.

“A castle, a museum, a bank...Futaba had her own palace? Hm…” Kai adopted a pensive expression, “So even the innocent can develop twisted desires strong enough to distort reality and create a palace reflective of their emotions and situation.”

“Yeah…” Futaba smiled sadly, “Although these guys helped me out of it, and I’m okay now.”

“That’s right,” Makoto nodded, “Not all palace rulers are evil. It’s just from our experience most of them are.”

“All the mechanisms of these palaces though, they didn’t have these voices in your heads?” Kai said slowly.

“They didn’t.” Akira exhaled, “And that’s what I’m worried about, that place feels off.”

Ann nodded, “I know what you mean, my head felt so heavy there…”

“Either way we have to change his heart.” Morgana said jumping on the table, “Me and Akira will brief Kai on everything we know so far on the way there, so let’s go Phantom Thieves!”

After making their way to the hospital they activated the Nav, materialising the palace in front of them they emerged in the large courtyard just outside of the main palace itself. Rain had already started to spit from the high clouds above, casting a glossy sheen on the redwood buildings and greenery, puddling in the ponds that flanked the stone path.

The glowing Sakura trees still cast a vast amount of illumination on the surrounding area, they seemed so strange though, creepy even. The golden glow moved between the leaves like some sort of moving image. But what could he expect really, the madness that palaces excluded was selective from palace to palace. Whether those tree’s meant anything though, he had no idea.

Yusuke walked up to them as they gathered as a group. Those familiar ethereal flames covered their bodies, adorning them in their Phantom Thief attire. “So have you been briefed on how the metaverse works?” he asked Kai, lifting his mask from over his face.

Kai nodded, his crystal-blue gaze shifting to him through his silver mask, “Yeah, Akira and Morgana filled me in on the way here.”

Morgana looked up at them and grinned, “Yup took to it like a real pro!”

Ryuji’s head sagged from his shoulders, a groan escaping his lips, “Ah man, why does everyone get all this crap so easily?”

“You know Ryuji not everyone catches on to things as slow as you do...” Ann exhaled in a sign, rubbing her face slightly. “And this is Kai we are talking about here.”

Ryuji scratched his head, averting his gaze, “You didn’t have to put it like that, but I get it all this metaverse shit now...I think.”

Futaba propped herself up onto a nearby stone barrier surrounding one of the palace pond areas, her legs swaying back and forth under lip on the stone wall, “Heyyy guys, isn’t it time for us to give him a code-name? Hmm, doesn’t he kinda look like a fantasy character in a RPG?”

Kai raised an eyebrow confusion conveyed across his face, “A code-name, what for purpose exactly? Then again I did hear you calling each other in different terms last time we were here.” Kai looked down at his dark metal armour that was fixed to most of his dark combat suit, the spitting of the rain patting off the dark metal of his armour. His white caped flowing down his shoulder flowing gracefully in the breeze. “A fantasy character, you say?”

Makoto shrugged, clasping her hands behind her back, she leaned over at her hips, looking over at Kai’s attire. “Here in the Metaverse we don’t want to be using our real names. We aren't sure of the effect it may have in this world, or the real world. So, we use code-names instead.”

Ryuji grinned widely, “Yeah, it’s much cooler that way too!”

Kai nodded, wiping the excess of rainwater from his armour, “I see, that is interesting...so what are your code-names then?”

“So we have, Skull, Panther, Joker, Fox, Mona, Oracle and I am Queen,” Makoto said, gesturing to each person before laying her hand on her chest.

Akira crossed his arms over his chest, looking at their new member he did agree on what Futaba said, that black combat suit was covered in that dark metal armour, the greaves around his legs the vambraces clasped tightly to his wrists, that white long flowing cloak down one shoulder. And weapon of choice, a long-sword, which suited him well given his experience in kendo. “So what is it going to be?”

Kai pondered on the spot for a second, “I am not entirely sure,” he proclaimed shaking his head. “You all have more experience in this that I do, I trust you will make a solid decision for me.”

Ann jumped up on the spot, her hands clapped together as a wide smile crept from her mouth. She chuckled and shot a wink at Makoto, “Oh! I know sooo why don’t we just call you King?”

Kai blinked briefly a few times before turning to Makoto who immediately looked away, her cheeks blooming in colour. Whipping his head around he opened and closed his mouth multiple times before speaking, “K-King w-what are you trying to imply here!?” blood shot into his face, his cheeks beet red with embarrassment.

Yusuke smiled, finger framing Makoto and Kai together, “Ah yes now this is beautifully poetic, a true spectacle of romance. ”

Ryuji barked a laugh, his stance low he leaned over at his hips, shooting Kai a wide grin, “Ohhh so you gotta thing for our Queen here hu-”

Makoto’s red eyes flashed with annoyance, jabbing Ryuji in the stomach, “Can it Skull!”

Ryuji immediately fell to his knees with a grunt, holding his abdomen in his arms, “Yes ma’am...Ugh, s-sorry ma’am...” he uttered quietly, his breath wheezing from his mouth.

Makoto crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, groaning slightly in embarrassment, “Why is this so difficult...Joker, what do you think?”

Akira looked up and down observing Kai’s attire, placing his hand under his chin in thought, “What about, Lord?”

“Ooh yeah that’s perfect!” Futaba beamed, shifting herself from the rails, “Lord it is then!”

“Mhm! I like it!” Ann nodded, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Hm, yes that seems fitting, Lord it is then.” Kai said nodding in approval.

Akira bowed low, a smirk crept upon his lips, “Yes, my liege”

Kai’s eyes narrowed, a sharp glance bearing down over to a grinning Joker.

Futaba flicked her goggles up over her head, “So we have a Queen and a Lord, now all we need is a squire.”

“Well there’s only one choice, it can only be Ryuji.” Morgana laughed loudly, pointing at Ryuji.

“What’d you say cat!?” Ryuji scowled, rushing over to Morgana.

Morgana jumped up in annoyance waving his small arms around in protest, “I am not a cat!”

Ann shook her head, placing her hand over her face in embarrassment, “Come on you guys can we get going already?”

“I must agree we cannot falter now, we must secure a route to the treasure.” Yusuke said, nodding towards the colossal temple erected in the background. 

Makoto nodded to him, “Lead the way Joker, we will be right behind you.”

Heading into the main worship hall where Kai awakened to his persona they were all on edge. That same feeling of a heavy mental load immediately struck him as Akira walked inside, his pistol unholstered, gripped into his hands, checking every angle as the stone torches illuminated in golden flames at their approach.

The remnants of the multiple limb shadows were still there. Their stone forms crumpled and slowly dissipating away. The shrine area above was still slick with oily blood from all those shadows they slayed before their previous escape.

Kai walked beside him, his silver long-sword drawn by his side, “It seems empty again, although we cannot be careless to think there aren’t shadows here. Joker, should we proceed through to the temple?”

Akira holstered his sidearm inside his coat and nodded, “Yeah, Oracle, keep scanning for that treasure.”

“Already on it!” Futaba yelled from behind everyone else. “This is the only way to that temple, I’m getting a lot of scattered readings, they’re all quite far apart too.”

Akira led them through to the archway that was carved as a torii gate, a series of large wooden hallways flanking a central garden area, his boots making the precisely cut floorboards creak and groan.

“Hey, over here!” Morgana called out from the centre of the garden, right next to another torii gate situated centrally in the garden, the redwood was intertwined with creeping fig plants, a stone mural laid next to the gate. “Hm, there’s something written here.”

Makoto lifted her mask and knelt down beside him, her eyes tracing over the script, “A mental feat for those to pay, for those who enter must not dismay, an individual's force of will through strength of mind and spirit, an ascent to the heavens for those who surpass it…” she frowned, looking back at the others who had gathered around her, “Is this referring to how to reach the treasure?”

“Mind and spirit?” Ann crossed her arms over her chest, “What does that mean?”

“It refers to surpassing something through mind and spirit.” Kai explained, “Maybe a test of sorts?”

“Ah man…” Ryuji groaned, “Can’t we just y’know kick the doors down?”

Yusuke sighed heavily approaching the gate, “If it were that easy, every palace so far would have been too simple. These places emanate a twisted madness, this palace seems more complex than the others.” He said, placing his hand into the gate that rippled at his touch. “I’m guessing we enter here?”

“Fox is right, I’m getting a reading from the gate, it transports you inside the palace, and the treasure’s signal is wayyy above us.”

Akira looked up to the sky and frowned, “An ascent to the heavens…Well we might as well try it, let’s go.”

Akira pressed his arm through the torii gate, the clear barrier rippling a pool around his touch before he took one step, the barrier consuming him. A few moments later he emerged on the other side. Wherever that was.

As he emerged the barrier projected him forward slightly, making him shuffle for his balance. Taking a long exhale he looked up at his surroundings. A great archway laid before him situated around a large metal door, carved into it was the shape of a large serpent-like creature, similar to the one they saw in the worship hall. Walking up to it he gazed at the intricate patterning that was carved into the large door, a green hue of illumination cast from the cracks in the door itself. Mixed with the golden glow from the multiple lanterns that draped from the supports.

Looking down he noticed two notched areas in the door, with a frown he bent down and slowly touched the inside of one of the key like areas to the right. “Two keys...two trials, huh?” With a sudden moment an image struck into his mind, a jolt of pain flashing an image repeatedly in his head. “Argh…” Akira gritted his teeth, holding the sides of his head, his eyes squeezed shut. An image of...Kasumi? Her hands held out to him, a dejected expression across her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

With a lurch he exhaled a burst of air from his lungs, peeling his lids wide from over his eyes, he held his chest and calmed his breathing, “Kasumi...What was that…?”

“Huh, Joker are you okay?” Ryuji said, rushing up to him, kneeling down at his side, “You didn’t hit your head on that door coming out did you?”

Akira smiled and shook his head, clapping a hand on his friend’s shoulder. He rose to his feet, “Nah, I’m good. Don’t worry about it.”

“Man, what a creepy ass door.” Ryuji sneered, looking up at the grand doorway, his head whipping around when the others emerged through the barrier.

“Woah, it’s totally like something from a online raid!” Futaba beamed, tilting her head as she scanned the door.

“I definitely get a weird vibe from this door though.” Makoto said, her arms crossed over her chest, “What do you think, Lord?”

Kai approached the door, nodding to the two notches, “I guess we do need two keys.” Kai looked in both directions opposite the door where two separate pathways meandered out of view. “Two trials is it then?”

Ann peered around the corner with Yusuke, a large wooden corridor with lanterns hanging down from the bamboo supports, “I really don’t like the sound of that…”

Yusuke nodded, “We do not know what they are as of yet, we cannot lose heart so soon.”

“I guess we’ll take the left path then.” Akira said, mostly because he was somewhat hesitant taking the path to the right. Probably because of that vision, or image or whatever it was flash before his eyes.

Walking down the pathway it was almost as if they were in some kind of traditional Japanese home or an Inn. Or that’s what the place was depicted as anyway. The corridor opened up slightly, into a series of interconnected verandas. Flanking the sides of the wooden paths were a myriad of rooms, all of them with traditional styled revolving doors on them. Akira and the others proceeded to open the doors, although most of them were as you would expect, just simple traditional styled rooms, with small tables situated in the center. The smell of incense wafting through each of the rooms.

“I really don’t get this place…” Ann said, peering into another door before slamming the thing shut.

“Me neither…” Makoto nodded, following her closely. “There’s not much here.”

Meandering down a hallway alone he stopped in front of one of the doors. He wasn’t entirely sure what triggered the instinctive response in his head, but there was something different about that room. Which was bizarre really seeing that all the rooms looked exactly the same from the outside, no clear signs that any one of them was different. Sliding open the door he was present with a scene that was crackling at the seams, unstable and slow moving. It was strange that it was in Kai’s apartment. And there he was sitting at the edge of the sofa, he looked younger and was surrounded by men in black suits. Kashigawa was kneeling down in front of him, accepting some large black-leather journal into his hands as tears streamed down Kai’s face. He took one step forward, keen on seeing the journal closer when the doors receded shut in his face. Jerking back in surprise he wondered what this place was, and what he just saw for that matter. Was that a memory from the past? So that was what was behind some of these doors.

Akira looked down the hallway where Morgana was standing in the center staring down the next turn in the corridor. Walking over to him he lifted his mask from his eyes and knelt down beside him, “Is something wrong, Mona?”

Morgana looked at him from the side and jerked back a little, “Joker! Oh sorry...yeah. I mean no nothing is wrong, just that door, over there.” He frowned pointing further down the corridor, “I sense something from there, let’s go check it out, quickly.”

Akira nodded and put his mask back, slowly pacing down the hall with Morgana he stood outside the door, looking down at Morgana he nodded before clasping at the groove in the door, pulling the thing aside. A huge gust of wind blasted through the doorway, he held his arm over his eyes quickly, wincing he peered through his fingers, “Huh?” His eyes peeled wide, gazing upon an entrance to a vast field of green, the tall grass swaying effortlessly in the prevailing winds. When Morgana walked into the field from the doorway he quickly followed suit, his boots sinking a little into the soft soil of the plains.

“What is this place...Hmm,” Morgana scratched his cheek and walked down the dirt path a little bit, “We need to go over there.” he said pointing far down the path to a large patch of trees that stood alone in the vast field.

“Wait a minute.” Akira muttered, sticking his head out of the door into the palace, “Guys over here! The door is open!” When he heard a shuffle of footsteps he walked down the beaten track a little bit and stood next to Morgana under the first set of archways that stood over the path, illuminated by the soft glow of lanterns that draped down the sides, multiple charms hung from the cross sections and flowed in the cool breeze.

“Now that is interesting…” Kai smiled, heading through the door, sheathing his sword he stepped out of the doorway and held out his palms running them along the fields of tall grass. “Realms within realms...like memories, doorways to the mind depicting different scenes.”

“Huh? What does that all mean anyway?” Ryuji said barging through the door, “Oh woah…”

Makoto walked through and lifted her mask from her face, “It means these rooms act like our mind, lots of interconnected memories, in this case rooms. I guess we just had to find the right one.”

“Yeah...sure…”

Akira looked back at the others and gestured to them to come over as he walked with Morgana, overhead hearing the engine hum from Futaba’s persona, hovering above them. Probably doing some scans of the area.

“What’s wrong, Mona? You’re too quiet for my liking.” Akira asked calmly, looking down at him.

“One of those doors.” Morgana’s lids lowered over his eyes, “When I looked at that door, I-I swear I got an image of my past...my future I don’t know what it was...It didn’t make sense at all yet it scared me.”

“Do you want to talk about it-”

“Heads up guys!” Futaba hollered, her voice crackled through the intercom system in her craft, “I’m getting multiple shadow signatures from around you.”

“In the grass?” Akira pivoted around and drew his blade from it’s sheath, focusing on the tall grasses. “Everyone ready!” His eyes latched onto his target, the sound of shuffling grass next to him caught his attention, rushing forward he leaped on the shadow just as it emerged from the field, one of the smaller warriors, it’s skin now green clad in armour. With a hiss its snake-like tongue shot out from the open mouth of it’s mask as he crashed down upon the shadow.

Swiping its blade-like spear from it’s grip, he reached for the shadow’s oni-themed mask, gripping on it’s side he went to pull the thing free from its face. Just as his hands got a solid grip he was struck at the side of his face then his chest, the creature’s multiple limbs crashing into his body making him reel and topple off the shadow.

With a grunt he gripped his chest and grimaced, watching the shadow collect itself and retrieve it’s weapon, nodding to another shadow that appeared.

With a smirk he wiped the trail of blood that seeped from his lip with the back of his hand, gripping his blade once again he rushed forward with a scream. One of the shadows struck out with its spear in a low arc aimed for his legs. In a quick motion he pressed his boot down on the weapon using it as leverage he leapt high over their heads plummeting the blade in his grip right into one of the shadows skulls before landing on his feet ripping the blade free in a spray of black liquid.

The shadow crumpled to the ground, it’s multiple limbs twitching before it’s exploded into black ash. Looking over his shoulder at the other shadow the creature hissed deeply at him, gripping its weapon in two hands it rushed forward towards him.

Clasping his hand over his mask he drew it from his eyes, “Arsene!” he called out as the blacked winged persona materialised behind him shooting out tendrils of black and red energy, wisping through the air the shadow sliced through most of the tendrils before one of them crashed into its chest, splitting through its form, while suspending it in the air above the ground.

“Poor thing…” Akira smirked, nodding to his persona before placing his mask over his eyes glaring down at the shadow.

“Hehe, mine!” Morgana grinned, coming out from nowhere slicing the head from the shadow he just incapacitated. “Next!” he chuckled, pouncing off elsewhere into the tall grass.

“Joker!” Kai called out from behind him, rushing over as he slid onto his knees catching a blow from a large shadow that emerged behind him, in quick succession he drew his sword across the shadow’s arm slicing down through its flesh he pivoted around on the spot swiping his sword out, cutting directly through its neck.

“Thanks, Lord. Although there are more coming.” Akira smirked, nodding at the path where a group of smaller shadows were coming towards them. “Show me what you’ve got.”

“Oh? A challenge. You know me too well, Joker.” Kai turned around and grinned widely, peeling off his mask, his eyes narrowed on the group, “Artorius!” he hollered, the colossal knight materialising in a burst of golden wisps. Nodding up to the knight Kai struck his sword in the ground.

Orbs of brilliant white light, radiating in unrestrained power encircled him in the air above. Their bright luminescence intensified in a loud hum before shooting out piercing rays of white at the group, erupting the ground around them the shots ejected huge energy at the group of shadow piercing through their hides with ease.

“Hahaha! This is more like it!” Kai barked over the sounds of the white beams slicing through the field, tearing gashes into the earth, before retrieving his sword dashing after a couple of other shadows. “Come and try…”

Ryuji walked up beside him, “Maybe he’s enjoying it way too much…”

Akira shrugged, “I’d say leave him too it.” he winced watching Kai’s persona cut mercilessly through a few more creatures. “Him and Queen have a way- Oh, speak of the devil,” he nodded in the direction of the sound of an engine roaring through the field, Makoto dismounted, joining Kai into the fray, jumping onto the skull of a shadow before fighting against the others that remained.

When the sound of screaming shadows diminished and the skies no longer flashed bright with white light, he and Ryuji walked up to the group of shadows that were shambling across the floor, their multiple arms swiping out at them.

“Good enough?” Kai looked over his shoulder at him, raising a brow. “Ah, Queen, you looked like you had fun,” he chuckled, nodding to her fists that were slick with oily blood. “Still not dead...Tch...?” he scowled, shoving his sword into the back of the shambling shadow at his feet, the creature froze before dissipating away.

“Oh you know me, I enjoy a good fight.” Makoto smiled widely, a laugh escaping from her lips. “I heard you sparred with Joker and Skull, maybe I deserve a chance?”

“Those two can be scary in the Metaverse…” Ryuji huffed, walking up to him, his mace hefted onto his shoulder.

“You’re telling me.” Akira chuckled turning to his friend, nodding to Ann as she approached them too. Noticing the streaks of scorched grass across the field, some flames still flickering in the tall grasses, no doubt her doing.

“Well...maybe our student council has more screws loose that we thought?” Ann chucked awkwardly.

Makoto looked over her shoulder at them and smiled, “What’s wrong, don’t you find it good stress relief?”

“Of course,” Kai uttered, sheathing his sword, “Who doesn’t like the thrill of a good fight?”

“And you said I was weird…” Yusuke shrugged, standing beside them.

“That’s because you are weird, Inari!” Futaba chuckled, slowly levitating from her craft before touching down next to them, “They are just special cases” she smiled, pointing to Kai and Makoto. “Anyway, there’s a shrine of sorts in that forest area ahead, I had a look while you all went choppy choppy on those shadows...Huh, where’s Mona?”

“Ugh, one of them puked on me…” Morgana gagged, his paws pushing away at the long grass before emerging from the foliage covered in thick oily liquid.

“Aww your poor thing…” Ann knelt down beside him and tilted her head, “I’ll help you, Mona.”

“P-Panther...you’re the best…” He uttered with glossy eyes, “Panther what are you- P-P-P-Panther! Mewwweeewwweewww” He intoned, as Ann picked him up and furiously shook him side to side shedding the liquid from his fur before placing him down.

“There, all better,” she chuckled, shooting him a wink.

Morgana dizzily spun around on the spot, “Y-Yeah...b-better...Bleghhh.”

After Morgana’s quick puking session and Ann’s continuous apologies they set down the dirt path to the large forest alcove. Well it was more a ring of trees surrounding whatever was situated inside. Although Futaba did mention something about a shrine. Maybe that was where this test or trial would take place?

Passing through the arching trees that supported the entrance gate, the inside area was more akin to a beautiful garden than a shrine. Silver-branched trees encircled the grassy area with stone lanterns situated parallel along the small grassy plain. Up ahead beyond the grass was a large circular path of white blooming flowers. Two large stone statues of human-like creatures enveloped in wispy cloth flanked the white flowers. Golden orbs of light softly emanated from the petals before dissipating a short time after emerging.

Akira ambulated over to the white flower patch and knelt down, gently caressing the petals of the flower sending forth a burst of golden light from the flower’s stamen.

“Truly a beautiful spectacle…” Yusuke breathed, kneeling down beside him as the others came over, “I shall remember this image, inspiration has struck, ahhhhh.”

“What set him off this time?” Ryuji grimaced, looking down at them. “They’re just flowers,” he scoffed, stepping into the field of white.

“So you are the ones to desecrate our gods sacred temple?” One of the stone guardians' heads shifted, turning to face them.

Makoto immediately drew her revolver, pivoting around she fired a round, the barrel igniting in a blaze as a bullet screeched from the barrel, the shot simply dissipating at the stone structure.

Kai quickly stepped in front of her and pushed her arm down, turning to face her, he shook his head, “Queen, wait. Let them speak.” He looked back at the shrine guardian, “What is this trial?”

The other guardian tilted its stone head to the side, a voice rumbled through the structure, “The mind, a truly barren spectacle. Mixed with thoughts and scenarios you conjure as individuals, yet you do not divulge these to others…” Its head shifted, its eyes glowing a bright red glaring at each of them, “There is conflict within your minds, for each other…”

“Conflict?” Ann placed her hand on her hip, “What do you mean by that?”

The other guardian tapped its weapon on the plinth getting their attention, “Conflict breeds uncertainty, uncertainty breeds increasing doubt, doubt results in loss...There is conflict within each of you, you may not see it, but doubt for each other spills from your mind and hearts...Is it possible that one day you may fight among yourselves?”

Morgana scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “That’s ridiculous, no way that would happen!”

“Is that so?” The guardian materialised in front of Morgana, kneeling down in front of him, “All your self justices, you all convey a sense of individuality for the term...even those without their own justice tarry with you.”

Morgana’s eyes peeled wide, swallowing hard his lips trembled slightly, “I-I…”

Akira looked at Morgana and cursed, looking over at the other guardian, “Tell us what this trial is.”

The statue's jaw lowered, it’s eyes flashing red again, “Your past selves are complied with events that can change the perspective of one's self, a simple tragedy can shift this perspective…” It uttered in a low voice, “The sufferance of recollection, past tragedies you suffer, bearing witness to your old selves. Will they speak truth...or shall you never see your friends in the same light…?”

Futaba held onto Makoto’s arm, “Witness our old selves?...I don’t like the sound of that one bit!”

Makoto looked down at her and squeezed her shoulder gently, “What does that mean?”

Kai frowned, rubbing his face, “So we must remain level headed, our perspective on each other must not change throughout either…when witnessing our past selves...but who? Joker, what should we do?”

Akira gritted his teeth and rose to his feet, “We have no choice, do we? We accept the trial.”

Both of the shadows materialised in front of the patch of white flowers, slamming their weapons into the ground a deep chuckle emanated from them, both of the creatures speaking in unison, “Acceptance of one’s past or true self is critical to peace of the mind...”

The creatures disappeared as the area turned dark as night, the golden orbs that rose from the flowers died out, only the dimly lit stone lanterns illuminated the area. Akira looked down as the ground rippled at his feet like he was walking on water, even though there obviously wasn’t anything there.

“This does not look promising…” Yusuke muttered, his eyes narrowing, scouring the darkness.

“Mona. You got anything?” Akira said looking over his shoulder, his lids lowered over his eyes seeing his friend's dejected expression, kneeling down in front of him he placed his hand on his tiny shoulder, “Hey, we’re here no matter what, okay?” he smiled.

Morgana’s head rose up, his large blue eyes shot back at him, “Yeah...sorry.”

Footsteps, loud but distant, resonated through the darkened space, everyone whipped their heads around, falling into a fighting stance. Large ripples formed on the surface from a distance somewhere in the dark.

“Someone is coming…” Futaba whispered, sliding her goggles up onto her head.

“No way…” Ann gasped incredulously, her palm covering her mouth.

The figure stepped forward from the darkness, their hands clapping together in short bursts resonating through the field space.

“Who are you!” Akira ordered, drawing his sidearm he levelled the barrel at the person’s approach.

“Hahaha, that is quite rude.” The figure emerged from the darkness, dressed simply in red plimsoll sneakers, black jeans and a white shirt rolled up at the sleeves, his face emerged, one now very familiar, his eyes glowing a fierce golden yellow. “Surely you know who I am?”

“Kai!?”

“No, that's a shadow,” Makoto drew her revolver, her lids forced low over her eyes as she stepped forward. “Back off.”

Kai’s hand shot out in front of her stopping her in her tracks, “Let him forward.”

Kai’s shadow held out his arms, cocking a sly smirk, “That is right I am Kai Tashiro, in the flesh as he should be, or rather how he always will be deep inside,” The shadow chuckled before evaporating into black particles, moving through the darkness he phased back in front of Kai.

“Hey back off asshole!” Ryuji scowled, hefting his mace. “Or maybe you’ll want some pain?”

Kai’s shadow shot him a bored expression, his eyes narrowed on Ryuji, “Use a brain cell once in a while, they die out if you don’t use them.”

“What did you say!?” Ryuji blurted out stomping forward before Ann held him back.

“Oh? Conflict between each other already? I like it…”

“What do you want?” Kai said firmly, looking down at his shadow.

His shadow lifted his gaze to him, shadowing around him emerging at his sides before reappearing in front of him with a wince, “Is this how you truly are? Hm, I suppose it is better than the state you were before,” the shadow cocked an ugly grin. “Or perhaps you still are weak and hopeless...all those secrets in that brain of yours, I doubt they know many of them? And oh what is this?” He clasped his chest, looking at Makoto by his side, “I see how it is, that may explain some changes, you think turning softer will make you stronger? You're a scientist you know that doesn’t always work that way…” he phased beside him whispering in his ear, “Does she know how you feel, hm?” 

“Hey, dickhead what do you want with us, why are you here?” Ann prompted, cracking her whip.

His shadow phased out and materialised in front of them all, “My, my someone is getting a little naughty. Do you want to crack that whip again...it might just get everyone a little excited,” he shuddered purposely, a smirked easing from his lips.

“You want to say that to my face!?” She growled.

“More conflict, good…As for why I am here? Well, I wish to tell you the truth about your new friend here,” he said wryly gesturing to Kai.

“Guys, calm down. We have to remain level headed, remember.” Akira said calmly, holstering his weapon inside his coat, “What truths, we know it all. Telling us won’t make any difference.”

“Words speak little for all they’re worth. Dear Joker...You should know personally how little words can matter when it comes to the truth. Anyone can twist it.”

Kai cursed to himself, his hand gripping the handle of his sword, “Don’t speak to them, your attention is with me, insolent shadow.”

The shadow phased in front of him and tilted his head, his golden eyes flaring bright, “As you wish...Isn’t it true that for all your kind outward appearance you secretly suffered with the burden of responsibility for others.” The shadow shrugged, “Everyone gets lonely at times, just some people are better at hiding it, no? They fill their heart with work or significant others, just like you did. The more you worked and helped, the less pain you endured. Isn’t that right? Yet all those secrets you harbour you don’t divulge them with your friends, why? Because if they found out, they may never see you in the same light.”

“What secrets? About what?” Futaba asked quickly, turning to him, “What does he mean, Lord?”

Kai’s lips moved but barely a word came out, “I…”

The shadow grinned widely and barked a laugh, “Kai Tashiro, a shattered mirror, with the pieces of yourself at your feet, a puzzle that was, and still is too dangerous to solve for fear of picking up the pieces you may cut yourself for even attempting it. Hahahaha, Pitiful that you forever remain the same! Hahaha-”

A shot rang out from beside Kai, the shadow’s head flew backwards before crumpling to the ground, ripples from the contacts crashed out from his limp body, a stream of black particles flowing from the hole in his head. Everyone’s head whipped around, smoke permeated from Makoto’s revolver that was levelled in two hands, her eyes narrowed into slits through her mask.

Kai turned around his eyes peeled wide pointing to the shadow, “You shot me!”

Makoto smiled, exhaling a long breath she brushed her hair over her ear before holstering her gun, “Well, you...It got annoying.”

His shadow grunted, rising to his feet, assuming a bored expression he wiped his hand over his forehead, the wound seemingly fusing together through streams of shadows. “I grow tired of this.” Kai’s shadow scowled, an intense dark aura emanated from his body, ”Cutting me off will not detract my words from the truth, and he knows this. How broken he still is. How much do you truly know about your uncle’s actions? Or rather how much did you not tell them?”

Kai gritted his teeth, his eyes dipping to the floor, “Th-That's...”

“The truth hurts, doesn't it? Then let me tell you something,” He phased out, materialising in front of the others one at at a time, “These new ‘friends’ of yours, you know how they still don’t fully trust you? I can see it in their eyes,” he stopped in front of Futaba and grinned widely, glaring into her eyes, “How fearful they are of you.”

Futaba gripped onto Makoto’s hand and shook her head, “T-That’s not-”

“True? Haha, you thieves never trusted him, in fact. Once you treated him as an enemy. An abnormality in their train of thought, am I right?”

“What…?” Kai’s expression dropped, looking at the others.

“It’s true, once they knew of your connection to your mother, they immediately drew lines to the worst cases...murderer, accomplice. That is how little they trust you,” he clicked his fingers, as voices from the past echoed through the space.

_...What if he is related to the one with the black mask? The one Kaneshiro mentioned...? _

_...Holy shit, for real...what if that is true…? _

“Black mask?” Kai uttered slowly, “You have not told me everything?” His hands balled into fists. “What am I being accused of here?”

“Lord, calm down…” Makoto said softly, holding out her palm he quickly shifted away.

“Tell me, now!” Kai ordered, to his shadow, “Argh..Arghhh…” Kai grunted holding his head dropping to his knees.

“Hahaha! Good!” Kai’s shadow barked an ugly laugh, “Your emotions are conflicting now, yes. Suffer the pain of doubt...However, maybe someone with more...experience shall divulge that information?”

Makoto dropped to her knees, holding onto Kai’s shoulders, “Don’t let him get to you, it’s all untrue,” She looked up at the shadow, “Who are you talking about?”

“He’s talking about me.” A familiar voice echoed through the area. The sound of heels followed by the ripples cast on the ground sounded someone's approach. In the darkness a shape materialised from the shadowy haze behind Kai’s shadow. Golden eyes gleamed from the darkness. The shadow of Makoto stepped forward, grinning widely, her shadow brushed her hair aside, glancing between everyone. “Ah, the just Phantom Thieves.” Her shadow looked at Kai’s shadow, “You’re here, huh?”

“The one and only, Lord.” He bowed low, grinning widely. “At your service.”

“Queen’s have a higher ruling than a lowly Lord,” she spat. “At least you know your place.”

“M-Makoto!” Ann gasped, stepping back slightly. Ryuji, stepped in front of her.

Her shadow tilted her head, her grin grew at the edges, “What’s wrong, Ann?” She chuckled deeply, phasing in front of them both, “Are you really that scared of me? I thought we were good friends?”

Ryuji’s brows dipped low, “Stay away from her,” he growled gripping onto his mace.

“Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” she rolled her eyes phasing back next to the other shadow. “Unlike this softy here, I won’t back down from a fight, I don’t go down easily either like him.”

Kai’s shadow rolled his eyes and shrugged, “Yes because I adore being shot in the face, don’t I?”

Akira stepped forward, his brows lowering over his eyes, “What do you want?”

“Her,” Makoto’s shadow shifted her gaze to Makoto, phasing in front of her. “Look who we have here,” the shadow chuckled. “My how you have changed, still a puppet...no?” She glanced back at the others. “And you made friends..surprising.” She turned to Kai and licks her lips, “I see, my, my.” Placing her palm on his cheek she grinned.

“Let go of him…” Makoto said in a low voice, wrenching her arm free from his face.

Her shadow’s expression became irritated, standing in front of her she flicked her finger under her chin before bringing her mouth to her ear, “Maybe you should be more honest with your feelings too?” she whispered.

“W-What are you trying to do!” Futaba asked, stepping in front of Makoto, “Queen isn’t a bad person at all!”

“Bad? No, perhaps not. Yet I can see through you all. I am the analyst here too. Who knows what else I know about you all? There’s so much she never told you, how much she suffered at the hands of believing in the Phantom Thieves.”

“Suffered? How outrageous!” Yusuke scoffed, “Stop with this nonsense.”

“Nonsense?” Kai’s shadow, rolled his eyes. “It is true, I witnessed how much she suffered, who’s to say she doesn’t suffer now from those memories. Those words she cannot take back.”

“Let me show you.” Her shadow cocked an ugly grin and clicked her fingers as echoes of voices crashed into each other, until they formed coherent sentences.

_...Would Dad have been happy with them? I don’t care. He died upholding some lofty sense of righteousness, leaving all his responsibilities on us... _

_...Isn’t it about time you grew up and acknowledged our situation? Right now, you’re useless to me. All you do is eat away at my life... _

Makoto dropped to her knees and held the sides of her head, squeezing her lids shut, “Ngh…S-Stop it…Sis…Make it stop...”

“No...is that her sister saying that to her?” Morgana swallowed hard, “Because of our influence on her?”

“That’s right,” Makoto’s shadow assumed a bored expression, “Her relationship with her only family straight down the drain, what a tragedy,” she muttered sarcastically. “She cried all night, and then when she offered to help, you guys called her useless too, how undeniably cruel…”

Ann shook her head, her pigtails flailing over her shoulders, “No...we didn’t mean too...We didn't know.”

“Oh, of course you didn’t. For what intelligence most of you lack you also lack insight. And what makes you think she hasn’t changed one bit?”

“Because she’s my friend! Maybe we weren’t so close before. But we accepted each other’s flaws. No one can change that bond we now share, I will never leave her be. Ever!”

Makoto lifted her head and opened her eyes, “Panther…” She shook her head and rose to her feet, “No, she’s right. I may still have scars from the past...You guys may think of me differently from hiding them. But I have moved on, I have support now. Back then I only had myself…”

“Tch...Pathetic.” Her shadow grimaced, “Who needs others when you can reach the limits of your own strength, fight the world alone. Just like your sister.”

Kai rose to his feet and looked over and Makoto, nodding to her, “No one is ever truly alone...Didn’t you want to tell me something?” He frowned, turning to the two shadows.

Kai’s shadow shrugged, “The black mask? She can tell you.”

Makoto’s shadow cocked a smirk, “There has been someone else using the metaverse, someone who knows of palaces, and potentially causing the mental shutdowns and psychotic breaks. This monster, they thought could have been you, Kai Tashiro.” she clicked her fingers, extracting another memory.

_...I’ll let you in on a little something...There’s a criminal using other people’s palaces to accomplish whatever they damn well please. And they don’t care about consequences, psychotic breakdowns, mental shutdowns...Anything goes… _

Kai barked a laugh, cocking a smirk, “Ah, that must have been Kaneshrio, correct? The black mask...so he is in line with Kashigawa…” Kai’s smirk grew to a grin, “A monster you say? A monster I may be but I have accepted myself for the flaws I have, the scars I bear for all to now see. This isn’t about just me anymore. This is about changing the hearts of the corrupted so others can push forward with their own lives. I myself am no exception.”

Makoto’s shadow sighed heavily, glancing over at the other shadow she shrugged, “Maybe he should speak some sense to them? You can come out now.”

Akira looked around, once again hearing the distance sound of heavy footfalls. Feeling his arm being tugged at he looked down at Morgana who was pointing off in the distance, “Hey, Joker? Is that you?”

Through the shadowy haze his shadow came forth, dressed in the same Phantom Thief attire, his eyes glowing the same golden yellow, a wide creepy grin cast across his mouth, turning to face the other shadows, “How useless can you be, you cannot sow the seeds of discord without striking them at their core. That core being myself,” he laughed, placing his palm on his chest. 

“Show off…” Kai’s shadow scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Akira’s shadow phased out, materialising next to Ryuji, placing his arm over his shoulders, “Ah, best buddy. There from the start, you know me, right?”

Ryuji jerked back slightly with a squeal, “J-Joker I mean you aren’t him! Whaddya want!”

“Not him? I can assure you we are the same person, I however will be more honest with you all.”

Akira stepped forward and stopped, “I have nothing to hide.”

His shadow pulled Ryuji closer to him and chuckled, pointing at him, “See that guy over there, do you guys truly know how much he suffers? How hard he has to try to hold in those pent up angers, those frustrations dealing with you all? Haha, and after all he does for everyone, do you think he really cares about any of you? Or is he using you for his own, secret purpose?”

Ann cursed to herself and pushed the shadow away from Ryuji, “Back off, you aren’t the same. Joker would never treat us badly!”

His shadow stumbled and regained his balance, adjusting his coat he walked up to Akira, his golden eyes narrowing, “Deep down, all you want is acceptance, isn’t that right? People to hold on to that won’t let go, for fear of getting trapped in that lonely, downward spiral again. Awww, how tragic….You’re strong enough to do this alone right? The “Trickster,” “Joker,” Akira Fucking Kurusu the mighty leader of the Phantom Thieves. Oh how powerful you are, and yet without them,” he pointed at the others, “You.Are.Nothing...How pathetic is that?”

“How is that pathetic! Going alone gives nothing but false hope and sadness!” Morgana hollered, his eyes narrowing on the shadow. “We are always going to be friends, allies, Phantom Thieves to the very end!”

“End? Why worry about the end, my friend when you cannot even remember your beginning...You could be more of a monster than anyone here.”

“Enough! Leave him out of this, no one here is a monster!” Akira gritted his teeth, frustration boiling within his chest.

Makoto’s shadow yawned loudly, “He’s right the only monster here is you, monsters are confined to cells, after all...What was that term you used?”

Akira’s shadow, shrugged, “I guess a prisoner of fate would be a monster. Oh! I bet they would love to know wouldn’t they!” he smirked, moving close his spoke into his ear, “Velvet room.”

Akira stiffened and shook his head as multiple flashbacks of Igor's voice crashed into his mind, echoing through his skull. He really couldn’t let them know about it. Maybe he was hiding it, maybe he wasn’t telling the whole truth. But that was something he accepted himself. He couldn’t let any of his friends get sucked into that. No matter what.

“You are alone, that task is yours not theirs...Hm, what if they were to, let’s say, disappear?” His shadow drawled, ghosting between each of his friends. “Wouldn’t that be...tragic? His shadow’s whispers echoed around the infinite space.

“Your poisonous words will do nothing!” Yusuke, drew his mask onto his head, “Joker saved us from a life riddled with regret and sorrow, without him I wouldn’t be on the path I am now!”

“He’s right, back off, asshole!” Ryuji hollered, “No matter what he’s been there for me, for all of us. We ain’t gonna leave him either!”

Ann swiped out her arm in frustration, “Yeah, we would never forget our promises to each other!”

“Joker, is a foundation for us all.” Makoto said calmly, “The bond we all have is not something so easily broken.”

“Yeah...he’s been there for me when no one else was…” Futaba smiled, “He’s like family now!”

Kai crossed his arms over his chest, “I haven’t been here long, yet everyone’s bond they share is strong, we accept each other's flaws...and bridge the gap over the scars we have, together.”

“How poetically dull,” Kai’s shadow rolled his eyes, “I’m done here, maybe you have changed but just so you know,” he phased in front of Kai, “Remember, I am a part of you, I always will be. Tashiro’s rule, my friend.” He smirked before fading out of sight.

“He gives up so easily,” Makoto's shadow sighed, phasing over to Makoto herself, “I guess you have changed...Though more change is needed,” She grinned widely, whispering into her ear, “That kiss means more than you know.”

“H-Huh?” Makoto’s cheeks flushed a bright red as her shadow disappeared.

“What did she say?” Kai asked, raising a brow.

“N-Nothing!”

Akira’s shadow sighed, “So...you believe that you have all accepted each other for who you are? The past is riddled with doors that are yet to be closed, wounds that are yet to be healed. You cannot fix everything but you all wish to become band aids to stem the bleeding?”

“Even more than that.” Akira said firmly, “We will do whatever it takes.”

“So be it, Trickster.” His shadow muttered, pulling something from his coat pocket he threw it over to Akira who caught it in his palm, “If you wish to proceed further you need that.”

Akira looked down at the long glass test tube that was filled with an odd dark gas. “Is this one of the keys?”

Akira’s shadow clapped loudly getting everyone’s attention, “The future for you all is unclear, your bonds are your strength, but any material can be broken. Discord may soon be sewed between you all, so much success can only breed eventual wear and tear. That weathering will eventually form a rift between you...I wonder...What will you do then…? Just remember this everyone there are a few among you that still keep the truth from you all, it is up to you to ascertain those truths...” he grinned before dissipating into dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of things happened in this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed the first trial of this strange palace!
> 
> Kai got a code-name after a little deliberation. I think it suits him well enough, what do you think? And we got to see him in battle as well, seeing how capable he is and the abilities his persona grants him, maybe a few more to come?
> 
> What do you guys think of the first trial? Sewing conflict between them, but what for exactly? And these secrets they mentioned I wonder if they will ever be told to the others.  
> I hope you liked seeing the shadows of a few of the members, while not really their shadows they still reflect their inner, or past selves I hope. But tell me what you think of the first trial, your comments would be much appreciated.
> 
> The second trial is...probably not what you're going to expect... 
> 
> See you guys next time. Look forward to the next trial!


	51. The Frailty of the Mind

The darkness that initially enveloped their surroundings subsiding from around them. Akira looked down at the long test tube grasped between his fingers, seeing the shadowy gas wisp and wriggle around in the glass, almost as if it were alive, seeking freedom from its containment. 

The trees and grassy field slowly disintegrated around them, the fine particles flowing in the prevailing breeze until they all stood in the residence of a traditional Japanese room. Placing the tube into his black coat he pivoted around and walked out of the room with the others. Everyone was oddly quiet, well that was to be expected when three shadows of their members tried to tear a rift between their group. Did they really spout nonsense though, or were they actually telling the truth about their counterparts? Kai hiding secrets, and well, he could confirm his shadow was telling the truth.

Honestly, he wasn’t really sure. They acted so differently from how their counterparts would normally act, as their shadow’s personality was merely a facade, concocted just to trick them all. Or maybe that was how they were somewhere deep down. Even though, personally, he didn’t really feel any kind of connection to his shadow. He would never speak like that about his friends. Although, his knowledge of himself was detailed and profound. So was it really his shadow? He couldn’t tell. Or rather, he didn’t want it to be the case. Dark and sinister, manipulative, and selfish. Those were traits he’d rather not apply to himself. 

Maybe he should ask Igor and the twins about it? Whenever he had the chance.

Walking onto the veranda he stopped at the edge and gripped onto one of the supporting columns. Why did he suddenly start to feel so lightheaded? Almost as if all of his energy had somehow leaked from his body. Rubbing his face he quickly regained his composure and walked with the others.

“Well, that was certainly interesting…” Kai muttered, breaking the awkward silence. “I do feel somewhat frightened after you shot me though, Queen.”

Makoto shot him a look and smiled, “Well, what can I say? “Queen’s have a higher ruling than a lowly Lord”.”

Ann came forward and put her arm over her shoulder and grinned, “It means you never piss off our Queen, right?”

“You got that right,” Ryuji winced, “I was seriously expectin’ some ass whoopin’ back there.”

Futaba slid her goggles onto her head, “Do you really think they were our shadows?”

Yusuke nodded, “I am curious about that as well. In essence they usually capture someone's internal feelings and portray them. Is that how you all are deep down?”

Akira held his head walking behind the group, his attention drifted elsewhere, and honestly he couldn’t make out what the others continued talking about. His thoughts were completely focused on what his shadow said to them before departing. A rift formed between them all? How close or far in future did he even mean? That is if he wasn’t talking out of his ass that is.

“Something on your mind, Joker?” Morgana said quietly, looking up at him. “Unless we’re thinking about the same thing?”

“About what my shadow said?”

Morgana nodded, “I know the others may want to forget about what they said but...Just between you and me…” He sighed, “What those shadow’s said, it was all truth. Wasn’t it?”

Akira lifted his mask and rubbed his eyes, looking down at Morgana who was glaring up at him his expression had hardened, his eyes completely focussed. “Yeah…I’m just glad the others didn’t show up. I am wondering what they meant about Kai.”

“Me too...Joker, am I really the only one here without my own justice?”

“That’s not-”

“Yo, Joker, Mona. You guys gonna hurry up?” Ryuji called out waving to them.

“Let’s talk about this another time, yeah?”

Morgana walked forward and nodded, “Yeah, keep a strong face on though...I think everyone else is doing the same, even though deep down they’re feeling the same as us...”

Looking over at the others he suddenly felt subsumed by guilt. Maybe he did keep secrets,maybe he didn’t divulge all the information he had. But it was for their safety, right? A short walk later they came across the large intricately carved door. The green ambient lighting intensified at their approach, creeping through the text carved into the door. Akira frowned as something felt light it was pushing from inside his coat. Peeling his coat open he reached for the test tube that he stashed away earlier, peering inside to see the shadowy hazy pushing against the lid that was pressed into the piece of glassware. Popping the lid free with a gasp the air was released from the tube. The black mist slowly permeated from the entrance of the tube, the dark energy coalescing into a serpent-like shape, coiled and defined like a snake's body. The dark mist suddenly shot towards the door lock of the left, wriggling and weaving in the air it entered the hole.

“Did it work?” Futaba tilted her head peering into the small hole, “Hm...nothing...woah-” She jerked back as the left side of the door rumbled and shuddered. The green light on the left side intensified through the carved symbols and now the lock in the door. The green light filled the room before flashing brightly.

Covering his eyes like everyone else Akira, held up his arm, lowering it when the light dissipated away.

“Ah man, not another creepy trial is it?” Ryuji groused, his head sagging from his shoulders.

“I don’t think so,” Makoto shook her head, “Where are we?”

_...Extraction... _

Akira immediately fell to his knees and gripped his head, a feeling of someone clawing into his mind, almost as if it were searching for something. “Argh…” Akira winced, looking over to see that Kai was experiencing the same effect, yet no one else was.

“Joker, Are you all right?” Yusuke said, concern spread over his features.

As the pain subsided, Akira nodded and rose to his feet, rubbing his face, “Yeah, I’m fine,” he lied, gazing around.

_...Extraction of data completed...sequencing events through compiled data… _

“Is that Kashigawa’s voice?” Ann said quietly as an image, a scene began to take shape in the darkness ahead. A large office, with a modern desk at the center, large, filled bookcases were situated against the walls, apart from the rear where a line of floor-to-ceiling windows were erected.

Rain was pouring in the background, draining onto the clear windows, drowning the image of the dreariness outside.

“It’s Kashigawa’s office…” Kai grunted, rising to his feet with Makoto’s help. Just as Kashigawa materialised in his chair, looking up at another man standing opposite. No one could see his face, yet he was bald and smartly dressed. “Who is that…?”

“I told you it would work.” Kashigawa smirked, leaning back in his chair, waving a document around in his hands, “The boy gave up too easily, though what it is to be expected considering how scared he must now be.”

“Good. You have now proven useful to me. With our joint effort we can provide a better future for all those willing to follow me,” the other man said firmly

Akira frowned and held his head, his vision turning blurry and fuzzing out, like he was losing signal for some reason, yet that voice. Again it was so familiar like he heard it before, his brain was so mulched though he couldn’t compile a coherent thought even if he wanted to.

Kashigawa frowned, “That’s right, together we shall be unstoppable with both of their findings. So I assume we will analyse the data and hand it over to you? And you will provide the subjects, shall we say?”

The other man nodded, “Yes, I have already made arrangements, of course any loose ends will be tied up using our other asset once you have completed your end of the bargain.”

“Of course, there is one catch however.” Kashigawa scowled, standing from his chair, “The boy will assist with the research on my end. He will prove useful for a while, though if he needs to be eliminated with the others, so be it. I couldn’t care less. He is nothing but a shattered vessel after that incident with the research.”

“Use him until he is no longer required then, I don’t care. Just get me what I want and you will be steering this country with me, understood?” the other man chuckled, holding out his palm.

Kashigawa came around the desk and accepted the other man's hand in a shake, “I knew this would be a beneficial relationship for the both of us.”

“Indeed, just remember who put you in that chair. Don’t fuck it up.” the other man snapped before the scene evaporated away, the large metal door materialising in front of them again.

“So looks like I am next, huh?” Kai said dryly, exhaling a long sigh.

“Was that from the past then?” Futaba asked, her hand clasped to her chin in thought. “I wonder who the other guy was though…And what did they mean about you Kai?”

“No idea.”

“Yeah, it must have been about the past.” Akira nodded, “We can’t let them get to Lord though, we have to change his heart soon.”

“Hell yeah! One more trial left, we kicked that last one’s ass, the next one should be easy.” Ryuji grinned, gesturing to the opposite hallway, “Let’s get goin’.”

A further corridor down to the side led to a series of winding staircases up to another level of the temple. He didn’t know how long they had been ambulating up the myriad of weaving stairs but it eventually opened up to the next tier.

Well sort of.

Because what they were now looking over at was a long bridge that spanned the gap between the main temple at the higher tier to another one of the tall tower buildings that was separate from the main body of the temple. But somehow suspended in the air, because it wasn’t really attached to anything. Looking over the lip of the edge of the cliff that protruded from the temple building Akira glanced down at the spiralling clouds that encircled the bottom of the tower, the light spitting of rain falling onto them heavens above onto the redwood barriers and surrounding cliff-face.

Ryuji gulped, glancing over the edge with him, “Ah, man...shit. Is that thing seriously held up by clouds!? And we gotta go in there!?”

“What’s wrong Skull, getting cold feet?” Kai smirked, raising a brow as he looked over the edge with them, his white cape blustering in the fierce winds that blew through the clouds. “Or are you planning to get soaked gawking there?”

“Don’t you like heights?” Makoto asked, crossing her arms over her chest, her long black scarf trailing behind her in the prevailing winds. “Looks perfectly fine from up here.” She held out her palm, “Well apart from the rain.”

“I agree,” Yusuke nodded, brushing his hair from his face. “The rain does detract from the view.”

“Can we go across already,” Ann groaned, holding down her pigtails, “I feel like this wind will rip my hair off...”

“Maybe Skull just really is that much of a baby.” Morgana chuckled, stepping onto the bridge.

Akira smiled and shook his head looking up in the air, “Don’t tease him, Mona... Oracle, you got anything from there?”

The low hum of Futaba’s craft hovered above the bridge. A green beam radiated from her devices, scanning the tower casting dark shadows over the overlapping roofing of the structure.

“Nothing out of the ordinary from the outside,” Futaba called out, her voice crackling through the intercom of her craft, “The integrity of the tower is fine, even if it is floating in the air.”

“So it is floatin’? Holy shit…” Ryuji whimpered, stepping away from the edge. “What makes you think we won’t just fall through?”

“Ugh, I’ve checked it’s not hollow...Although from what I can tell the inside of it is huge, enormous even and is that a river? Woah, it’s exactly like a TARDIS.”

“TARDIS?” Yusuke said slowly, scratching his head.

“Typical that Inari doesn’t know Doctor Who…Wait...None of you guys watch it!?”

Akira shrugged, “Maybe we aren't all as...cultured as you are, Oracle.”

Makoto shook her head, brushing her hair aside, “Doctor what now?”

“Anyway, guys.” Kai blurted, clapping his hands together, “Should we head to the...er...TARDIS...?”

Futaba groaned, “Come onnn, T.A.R.D.I.S...Time and relative-”

Akira interjected, calling out to Futaba, “All right, calm down. We’ll meet you over there Oracle, keep an eye out for anything suspicious.”

Akira walked away from the lip of the cliff and proceeded onto the bridge, his heavy boots making the wooden planks groan and creak, splashing the puddling rain over the end trails of his coat. His eyes were focused on the tower watching for any movement, as rain dripped down his mask. 

Ann groaned, covering her hair with her hands, “Why is it always raining here- eeeep!” she cried out in alarm as a stray bolt of lightning connected with one of the large trees protruding from the cliff beside them, smouldering it into cinders.

“Well we are quite high up…” Morgana frowned, looking up at the swirling clouds around the steeple of the tower, “We should be a little more careful.”

Kai cleared his throat, “Uh, I was unaware Queen was afraid of storms.” He scratched his head pointing to his chest where Makoto had taken residence clinging to his cape.

“S-Sorry…” Makoto mumbled against his chest.

“You’re not the only one, dude.” Ryuji shot him a look, pointing to himself where Ann was pulling the same routine. “H-Hey stop pullin’ on my scarf!”

“Let’s just take it slow, okay?” Akira said, rubbing his face. “Fox, take point with me.”

Yusuke nodded, “Roger that.” 

They reached halfway across the bridge when Futaba’s craft came shooting over to them from the tower, “Guys, multiple shadows incoming, from the tower!”

Akira quickly skidded to a halt and drew his blade, his eyes focusing up on the silhouettes of the shadows that stood on top of the overhangs of the tower. A loud bird-like screech sounded from them in unison as they flew down on large wings towards them.

“Heads up!” Akira barked, diving to the side as bolts of highly charged current shot down upon them from the shadows, raining down crackling projectiles on their position.

“Hecate!” Ann yelled, drawing her mask, sending a barrage of fiery spheres up into the air, the shadows broke away from each other, a couple of them getting caught in the onslaught of flames, screeching in a high pitch tone as their bird-like forms ignited.

Akira rolled backwards, sliding to a halt as one of the bird-like shadows dropped in front of him. They were larger than he thought about twice his height and bulky, their humanoid structure was covered in feathers, with large wings, their face depicted like a species of bird he’d never seen before. With a loud screech the shadow’s eyes glowed a fierce red, its beak dripping with black ooze.

Akira immediately brought his blade up in defence as the shadow hurtled into him, their weapons crashing together in a series of parries, taking a leap back to dodge its razor-sharp claws he was struck down, it’s wing cast out, striking him to the boarding of the bridge that was now drenched in rainwater.

The shadow promptly took advantage and mounted him, striking his blade from his grip the shadow slashed into his side. It’s beak snapping at him while he held the face of the creature back.

“Ngh...Fuck!” Akira grimaced, feeling blood ooze from his wound as sharp, intense pain struck his nervous system. Using the adrenaline as leverage he balled up his fist and struck the shadow in the eye. Black blood trickled from the socket, before he quickly reached inside his coat, drawing his sidearm he levelled the barrel at the chest of the dazed creature and unleashed a series of screeching rounds through the chest of the shadow. Oily blood ejected from the holes in its chest and went limp, sagging onto his chest he winced and threw the limp creature off of himself before it dissipated away.

“Joker! Another!” Kai called out, trying to reach him. Briefly cutting down another shadow before he was struck by multiple bolts of high current sending him reeling to the drenched floor, smoke permeating from his body.

Akira glanced over as another shadow approached, squeezing the trigger multiple times he peppered the creatures head with lead. “Alice!” he barked, drawing his mask as the child materialised, holding out her tiny palm unleashing a series of wooden stakes that crumpled the bird-like forms of the shadows gunning for Kai.

A thunderous crash sounded behind them, as a stray bolt of lighting connected the bridge where the others were fighting. A sudden creak and lurch sounded from the wooden structure just before the bridge started to collapse.

“Skull! Fox!” he heard someone cry out.

Looking over his shoulder he saw the bridge collapse under their feet. Immediately gunning for his friends he dived down and caught Yusuke’s wrist just as he fell. Blocking out the pain from his side he wrenched himself forward, looking over the lip of the bridge he held out his other hand, “Come on, Fox, reach up!”

“Joker!” Yusuke hesitated, looking down into the dark abyss below he looked up and nodded, reaching for his other palm he hauled his friend up, at the same time as Makoto and Ann had pulled Ryuji up. “That was closer than I would have liked. Thank you again.”

Leaning back against the wooden rails of the bridge he took a deep breath and clapped his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder, “No problem…” Akira breathed, looking through the now pouring rain, he could see Mona fighting off the last shadows, tearing their forms as he sent a torrent of fierce wind at them.

“Oh, man I thought I was fucked…” Ryuji lifted his mask from his face, dragging a hand through his drenched hair. “That was not fun…”

“Hey...are you okay?” Ann’s voice trembled, kneeling down in front of him. 

“Where’s Lord?” Makoto swallowed, looking around, her attire slick with rainwater. “Lord!” she cried out rushing through the pouring rain to the other end of the bridge, falling to her knees, her hands trembling over Kai’s body that was laid flat on the ground. Pulling him onto his back.

“Oww...shit that hurts,” He grimaced, groaning his hands held his side where his armour was scorched and burning from the high current shots, his under-suit was leached with blood. “Next time, turn me just a little slower.” He chuckled before she planted a fist on his chest, “Oww, stop that it hurts!”

“Don’t act so lifeless then, you scared me!” Makoto huffed, healing his wound. “Idiot…”

Kai shifted himself slowly to his feet and nodded to the others, “Maybe we should head inside, I feel like a drowned rat…” he muttered, dabbing his damp hair with his hand.”

“You look like one too…” Makoto muttered before heading inside.

“Did I say something wrong?”

After they all took a break to heal and rest for a short while inside the vestibule of the tower, the door opened to Futaba slipping inside, resting her back against the door that she closed quietly behind her, her hands patting down on her wet hair. “Sorry, I had to make sure they were all dealt with before I came back.”

Akira rose to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets, “It’s all right, we were waiting for you anyway.”

“Yeah, let’s go…” Ryuji grunted, rising to his feet. “Hopefully it's somewhere dry…”

Yusuke peered through the other door, and blinked a couple of times before turning back to them, “Sorry to disappoint you, Skull.”

Akira and the others stepped through the doorway. A cool prevailing breeze chilling on his wet skin. Lifting his mask from his eyes he looked upon the small wooden dock that was erected over the lip of the large river that meandered through the small rising hills and trees that draped over into the dark water. The shimmering of silver moonlight that caught dancing over the rippling waters.

“An effin’ river…” Ryuji huffed an exhale, walking onto the dock.

“Well, one of Kashigawa’s journals was called “Rivers of the Mind.” Kai said, looking down at the series of boats that were docked at the end.

“How poetic…” Ann grimaced, sighing heavily. “So we really have to go down the river, huh?”

“It seems that way,” Makoto nodded, stepping into one of the small river boats. The lantern at the back that was supported from a large stick of bamboo fitted into the rear. “Well, it looks like two people per boat, let’s go Panther.”

Akira stepped down into the boat one of the boats, Futaba quickly jumped down beside him lifting the oar from the bottom of the small vessel. “Ahoy! Joker, let’s be sailin’” Futaba beamed, sitting onto one of the supports, “Too much like Skull? Yeah, thought so…”

“Dude, stop shakin’ the boat!” Ryuji cried out, throwing out his arms for balance.

“It’s more difficult to maintain your balance than I thought,” Yusuke chuckled, gingerly sitting down onto one of the supports.

“Ugh, amateurs…” Morgana scoffed, turning to Kai who was reeling in the rope, unhooking them from the dock, “Let’s go, Lord. We’ll watch them sink.”

“Well, with the way they handle that boat, I suspect they’ll complain the entire journey.” Kai smiled, pushing the boat from the dock with the oar.

After a while of rowing down the winding river. Akira actually thought it was rather calming, that is if you drowned out the intermittent bickering between a select few. Although, they seemed to have calmed down for a while, maybe they had run out of things to say.

At least everyone seemed to be in good spirits though. Even after that last trial you would have thought some of them harboured some kind of ill thought. Yet, with them, it didn’t seem to be the case. All of them were close and were in this together, and were always there for each other. That was the most important thing. Or maybe they were just keeping a lid on the negativity? 

Though for some reason, he was nervous about this trial. Whatever it was anyway. That image of Kasumi from when he touched the door had plagued his mind for a while. It was almost as if the palace wouldn’t let him forget it either. It constantly iterated in his mind and honestly it was starting to scare him.

Still, he couldn’t show it. The others were all talkative and chatting. Ann and Makoto were giggling away. Kai and Morgana were conversing away the entire journey too. Yet for all their positivity, he felt oddly anxious as soon as his eyes met the dock at the other end.

Well, at least they were almost there.

“Ahhh, well this has been the most romantic thing I’ve ever done.” Yusuke smiled, casting his gaze over the river. “The calm river, the dazzling moonlight, mixed with the lush green hills…”

“Dude...Don’t say shit like that when I’m on the same boat as you…” Ryuji groused, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the docking platform. "Finally..."

Akira was the first to dock, wrapping the rope around the bollard he hopped off and offered his hand to Futaba while the others got up onto the platform. Helping her up to the platform he quickly looked around, noticing the stone stairs not far from where they stood, leading up to some higher observation area.

“I guess we head up there then?” Akira muttered, placing his hands in his pockets.

Futaba tilted her head, looking up at the raised area, “I think so, I’m getting some kind of reading. No shadows though.”

Akira walked over and gestured to the others to follow him, climbing up a short series of stone steps opened up into a large stone ring overlooking the river. The ground was covered in blossom petals of a dark red, seemingly drifting infinitely in the wind off the branches of the three enormous sakura trees that encircled the ring. A single face of a Buddha was depicted in each of the trees, carved into the silver trunks. Candlelight flickered onto the trunks, illuminated by the light cast from the stone lanterns that flanked the trees.

“Is this some kind of arena?” Makoto frowned, placing her first hesitant steps into the ring. “I feel so...strange.”

Ann groaned, following her closely behind, “I hope not, I’m so done with fighting for now.” 

“This is the area for trial, hm?” Kai looked at the trees before stepping into the ring. “Interesting…”

Ryuji scratched the back of his head, “God dammit, I don’t think my mind can take much more of these trials.”

_ “The trial you seek?”  _ A deep set of distorted voices resonated through the trees.

Akira and the others immediately wheeled around, focused on the tree the voice seemed to come from. “Who’s there?”

“ _ Who? No, we. We are around you now. Separate, yet one.”  _ Another distorted voice called out.

“The trees are talking…?” Kai said slowly, releasing the grip on his Beretta sidearm. “Or am I hallucinating?”

“I hear them too.” Morgana scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you want this time, to play with our minds again?” he said wryly.

“Well I think we proved last time our minds are stronger than they thought.” Makoto said, pacing around the ring, her fingertips shifting slightly, itching to strike.

One of the voices laughed deeply. _ “The mind is complex, coordinated. Yet so easily broken.”  _

_ “Many threads form the mind, a multitudinous lattice of thoughts, memories connected to signal sources repeated over and over, a web of possibility.”  _ Another one of the faces spoke.

_ “These threads can be easily broken, a single event can forever poison those threads, weakened they become...Trauma is poison like no other, horrors befell before the eyes. _ ”

“Trauma, what trauma? Haven’t we suffered enough in this palace!?” Ann protested, swiping her arm out in frustration.

“Wait, hold on,” Kai stood in front of them all, “What do you mean by poison and trauma?”

The voices laugh deeply in unison,  _ “Fear...Fear is suffocating to the mind, restricts it...doubt breeds through it. “Like an illness it spreads, it creeps up on us without a sound, it plays with those threads that form your consciousness.” _

_ “Yet fear can be palliative, bearing witness to such events which one does not want to see can heal and free those doubts...if they are strong.” _

Yusuke scowled, shaking his head in disagreement, “Fear is healing? What nonsense...Fear is nothing but a tool used by heinous individuals, just like Kashigawa.” 

“What is it you want us to do?” Akira said with care, stepping forward. “Is this Kashigawa’s doing?

_ “The master is watching, yes. And you shall see, all shall see. You shall witness fear,”  _ one of the voices said in a low, deep tone.

“Witness...fear?” Futaba breathed, a hesitation lacing her voice, “I don’t like the sound of this…s-surely we must have a choice to take part or not...”

The voices of the three faces boomed, a choir of deep, twisted voices filled the airways _ , “A choice? No, you do not have a choice, you are here now...Your eyes shall close...We eagerly await your return, if you are not consumed by your own mind that is...Witness your fear, and return with your mind born anew. Or if you are weak you shall surely perish...” _

And just like that Akira’s eyes were forced shut but not by his own volition. His mind went blank, no stray thoughts tarried through his mind, it was barren and dark, parched of thought and memory. But only for a brief moment. His consciousness bloomed once again forcing his lids to open from over his eyes.

Where was he exactly?

Holding his head he rubbed his eyes, his mask was no longer there. That seemingly unnoticeable mass that he carried there was gone. But for what purpose. They didn’t expect him to fight did they? But fight his fear, exactly what did that include? While his hazy vision cleared he realised that he still stood in the stone circle, yet everywhere else was dark and silent. The ground beneath his feet rippled like water under contact. The dark red petals that drifted along the ground were gone, so had everything else. 

Yet, everyone else was here with him, slowly rising to their feet.

“Huh? We came here together?” Ann blurted, shaking her head slightly she reached from her face and frowned. “Where are our masks?”

Makoto felt around her eyes and frowned, “I don’t have mine either. We can’t use our personas?”

“So we meet again.”

“Who’s there?” Kai asked firmly.

Akira’s shadow materialised in front of them all, his blade gripped firmly in one hand, a wide, sly grin cast across his lips and his golden coloured eyes traced between each of them, “You don’t remember your dear friend, and leader? I am deeply saddened.” 

“What do you want?” Yusuke prompted, his eyes narrowed into slits.

“Ask him. Dear Thieves.” Shadow Joker licked his lips pointing his blade at him.

Akira frowned, and swallowed hard. He couldn’t move, his body was frozen in place. His eyes still moved, his brain still functioned yet he couldn’t move another muscle from the neck down. He was paralysed in a standing position. Even when his lips moved nothing came out. Just a shallow breath that was unable to sustain words. Fear immediately struck him at his core, his body's chemical composition went apeshit as adrenaline surged through his body. A frozen chill blew through his spine, a slow cold that crept through every vertebrae.

The world suddenly froze around him, his friends seemingly stuck in position. Shadow Joker’s voice rippled through the dark space while he walked freely between his friends, swinging his blade through his fingers, “This is your fear, no? Didn’t we just talk about this earlier? Hm, what’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” he looked around quickly and shrugged, “Ah, well the cat isn’t here yet...my bad.”

Akira attempted to force his body to move, his lips moving furiously yet nothing but cold air blustered from his mouth, his breath now visible as if the temperature suddenly dropped.

“Let me explain,” Shadow Joker grinned, leaning onto Ryuji’s frozen shoulder. “Your biggest fear is to lose those people who now hold onto you, yes? Fear of being alone, trapped, caged without anyone to help to escape...Yet how stupid is that, Trickster?” He barked a laugh, moving over to Ann looking at her face, “You are already a prisoner of fate, you don’t need these people, these friends?” He scoffed, walking up to him slowly, “I said before, you can take this task, this world alone. Or maybe just you and me?”

Akira squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, gritting his teeth together.

“Is that a no? Pity. I’m sure you’d enjoy my company. After all...” He stopped in front of him and placed his balled fist onto his chest, “...I am a part of you.” His golden eyes flared, his grin widening at the edges. “Now for what I am here for...Loss is a tragic trauma isn’t it?” he un-phased materialising back in front of the group, looking down at his blade that was resting on his palm. “You’re scared of what I’m going to do, aren’t you? Good.” His golden eyes looked at him through his periphery, narrowing into slits. “Your mind, it may never be the same...sacrifices are to be made if you wish to move forward. I am sorry, there is no way to reverse what I am about to do.”

Akira swallowed hard, now freely able to move his head he shook it rapidly as if that would somehow get across his message. He had to get out and help them, because only Christ knew what he was going to do, tears stung at the corners of his eyes, swelling up a small pool around the bottom of his eyes.

“Open your eyes,.” His lids immediately flipped open, and remained in that state, “Your fear of loss? I will make that a reality.” he clicked his fingers as the others came back to normal. “Back to business, your leader over there says you will face me, that is the trial, right, Joker?” he cocked a smirk.

“Ohhh, nicee.” Ryuji grinned, hefting his mace onto his shoulder, “We get to beat the crap outta him!”

“If that’s the trial, then let’s do it guys, together like always!” Ann smiled, drawing her whip from the small of her back. 

“If this is one step we must take for our justice, we shall gladly take it!” Yusuke smirked, drawing his sword. “We can do this together.”

Akira wanted to protest and say no, yet he was still frozen in place. His mouth still moved furiously. Did they not notice his tears? Him trying to shout at them, to tell them no. To get out. Anything?  Those lines they were saying, made his chest, his heart swell with grief and guilt. He led them here. It was initially his path to begin with but he dragged them down with him. And now this. No more. He couldn’t take this anymore. He really didn’t want to hear them now, yet he couldn’t do anything for them.

Makoto smirked and pressed her knuckles together, “Just you, not the other shadows? Fine by me, tell us when you’re ready, Joker?”

“I’ll support you guys like always!” Futaba stepped back from the group, “Let’s do it together.”

Kai looked back at him and smiled, slowly drawing his sword, “This shadow is nothing but a puppet of our friend, our leader. Let’s show this piece of shit what we’re capable of, right, Joker?...Joker, what’s wrong?”

Akira heart raced, maybe they noticed he was trapped, suspended in some kind of paralysed state, sure they would notice and stop, right? That had to be-

“ _ I’m afraid not.”  _ His shadow’s voice echoed in his head,  _ “They see you as they always do right now, a mirage of your current self, they see a leader, come to support and help them. Guide them to a better future. They do not see you as you are now, fearful, hopeless, guilty.” _

“Ah, leave him be man!” Ryuji looked over his shoulder and winked, while all of his friends did the same, before staring back at his shadow, “He’s probably planning something showy, righttt?”

“Enough…” Shadow Joker, grip trembled on his blade, his eyes glowing fiercely, “It’s showtime…” His shadow dropped into a fighting stance before rushing towards his friends.

“NO! GET OUT THIS ISN’T WHAT YOU THINK!” Akira bellowed out at the top of his lungs, his voice returned to him, just a little too late.

Everyone looked back at him at once, Akira glanced at his friends, seeing the colour in each of their eyes that were all now struck with a fear. Probably because he’d never screamed so desperately and fearfully in his life.

Although, it was already too late…

Akira watched in slow motion as his shadow approached Ryuji, his stance low, gunning for his friend. Shaking his head the tears whipped from his eyes onto his cheeks. His heart was racing at a pace that would surely make him pass out. Although his body didn’t respond, he was suspended in some kind of stasis, yet he couldn’t close his eyes, his head tracked the shadow not by his own volition.

He was being forced to watch. And witness a great tragedy.

His shadow’s voice echoed in his mind once more, watching the scene play out in front of him. “ _ I shall release them from their inner torment...now let us start from the first, shall we…?”  _ He uttered in a sinister tone, now at a striking distance of Ryuji,  _ “One man took his dreams, stripped from him the only means for his success…a bright future broken into pieces...” _

His shadow lurched forward at Ryuji, quickly side stepping to dodge the heavy blow from his mace. His fist contacted Ryuji’s chin in a fierce uppercut forcing him off the ground, his shadow spun on the spot and cast out his blade. The edge of the wickedly sharp steel tore through the flesh and bone of his friends legs, in one fell swoop he drew his blade through the middle of both of his thighs, tearing his legs asunder from his body.

“ARGHHHHHH!” Ryuji cried out in agony as his upper body crumpled to the floor in a shower of fresh blood. Ryuji’s trembling hands reached out for his legs that now laid beside him, his torn flesh and bone cut cleanly, “S-Shi...S-Shit…Guys...” he rasped, his breath unable to stabilise words, blood trickled from his lips as his eyes peeled widely and trembled looking up at the others who froze still in shock.

Ann immediately screamed at the top of her voice, exhausting her lungs of every ounce of air, falling to her knees she dropped her weapon to the floor. Her blue eyes trembled, her hands shook vigorously over her mouth, “RYUJI!”

Ryuji grimaced and dragged himself once, before his body crumpled to the ground, a large pool of blood formed where his legs were rented from his thighs, taking one last look up his head dropped into the pool of blood.

Yusuke’s eyes peeled wide, his lips trembling, holding out his hand to Ryuji’s lifeless body, “R-Ryuji...This isn’t real…it can't be...” he choked out.

Ann reached out with her trembling hand at Ryuji before they balled into tight fists, “...You...you...YOU BASTARD!” Ann screamed at the top of her lungs, her blue eyes glowed fiercely and she suddenly leapt for his shadow.

Akira swallowed hard and looked down at his best friend's limp body that was still oozing fresh blood, most of his legs now separated from his body. His lip immediately began to tremble, catching the soft sobs that struck him, his breaths were sharp and quick. “R-Ryuji...Don’t go…” he whimpered, tears streamed down his cheeks. “Ann...Don’t do it…”

He looked through his clouded vision as Ann retrieved her whip and rushed towards his shadow. Shadow Joker looked at him again with a blank expression, his voice echoing in his mind once again.  “ _...A beautiful girl...alone...afraid...unwanted...used solely for her appearance… _ ”

In quick succession his shadow threw out a kick and battered away her weapon, his free hand reached out and gripped around her neck, lifting her up from the ground, her feet moving vigorously trying to reach the floor. Yusuke, Makoto and Kai all rushed towards his shadow, taking a look back he rolled his eyes casting a wave of energy outwards that knocked them all back and to the floor.

Akira sniffed and batted the tears from his eyes as Futaba looked up at him, her eyes glossy and red, tears streamed down her face, “A-Akira...Why...Why aren’t you doing anything?...We-” she was cut off as a bolt of energy struck her side forcing her to the floor. Her amethyst eyes looked up at his, holding out her hand, “You gotta...help us…”

Akira looked back at his shadow, his blank expression casting up at Ann who was trying to wrench his grip from her throat.

“ _...A true beauty…”  _ His shadow uttered in his mind before he sliced his blade through her throat, tossing her body aside while her blood gushed from the open wound across her neck.

“ANN!” Makoto cried out, watching her body land down next to her. Placing her hands over the gash across her throat an attempt to stop the bleeding. Her blue eyes darkened as her mouth slowly twitched open, swallowing multiple times blood rushed from the open gash in her throat. “Ann…” Makoto’s own throat seized up, cradling her head in her lap, looking down upon her as tears streamed down her cheeks onto Ann’s now lifeless body. “ANNNNNNNN!” Makoto shrieked loudly, pressing her head to Ann’s forehead.

Futaba crawled over and fell to her knees, reaching out she hugged at Ann’s side and sobbed loudly, “Ann...Don’t go…”

Akira retched, air exploded from his lungs. He looked down at Makoto cradling Ann’s lifeless body. His lip trembled yet he couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. His mind had become completely blank, and empty page, dark and barren.  This was the trial...losing everyone, everything he had? Why couldn’t they just kill him and free the others...he would gladly take that over this...this wasn’t trials, this was torture. His head whipped around as the sound of metal being sheathed caught his attention, watching Yusuke gingerly rise to his feet, drawing his blade from its sheath slowly, his fringe covering his expression.

“Yusuke...no…” Akira rasped, pursing his lips tightly.

“All of this…” Yusuke breathed, looking around at the others. “Everything...this is...UNFORGIVABLE!”

Yusuke bolted forward, a scream ripped from his mouth, loud and deep, his katana gripped firmly in both hands he charged forward at his shadow who looked up at him once more, a sly smirk creeping from his lips.

“No...Don’t...Use me...not them…!” Akira choked out.

“ _...A lost boy whose talents were abused and exploited...now revoked… _ ” His shadow’s voice rippled through his mind in a dark tone.

“No!”

Yusuke slashed his weapon down, the shadow held up his blade in one hand, effortlessly holding his blow at bay as sparks ensued from the friction between the two metals. His shadow smiled and slowly pushed his blade down forcing Yusuke to his knees he effortlessly kicked his katana from his grip, pivoting around on the spot he spun around, his blade slicing cleanly through his wrists.

“No...Nooooo....ARHHHHHHHHH!” Yusuke screamed, falling to his knees holding up his wrists that were streaming with blood from the open flesh, his hands now laying on the floor stained heavily from his own blood that erupted from his severed wrists. His shadow cursed to himself before thrusting his blade into his chest and forcing him backwards with a blast of energy.

“YUSUKEEEE!” Akira cried out, desperately trying to shift his frozen limbs, move any muscles, anything he could.

Futaba glanced over, her eyes peeled wide, she trembled all over, holding out her palm she caressed Yusuke's cheek, squeezing her eyes shut. “I-Inari…? No...Please don’t go too...I-I can’t take this much more…”

“That’s enough…” Kai muttered, rising to his feet, blood stained his side from where he was struck from the bolt of energy from his shadow. “No more death...No more...I have seen enough!”

“Me too…” Makoto laid Ann’s head down to the floor and gently closed her lids shut. Rising to her feet she balled her hands into fists and nodded at Kai. Her red eyes narrowed, glowing with a savage intensity, “Let’s take him down!”

Akira watched as Makoto and Kai both gunned for the shadow, probably their best fighters yet he still didn’t want them to try. He couldn’t bear it any longer, he wanted to end it all now. He had almost lost everything he held dear. Yet he didn’t have the energy to speak anymore, his head sagged from his shoulders.  He could hear the grunts and thuds of a battle ensuing, groggily looking up he watched as his shadow fought with his bare hands, his blade was still buried in Yusuke’s chest. Yet he still fought back with no problem.

It all seemed to happen so fast, one moment they were all closeup and personal. The next Shadow Joker had forced Kai back with a wave of energy falling to the floor he lost his sword. His shadow grappled Makoto, forcing her arm behind her back he pushed her forward towards Kai, before his hand dug into his coat, removing the holstered pistol. 

“. _..A girl with a conflicted path on her future. A constricted view on the world and a heart that didn’t have the strength to push forward alone… _ ”

With a lifeless expression he squeezed the trigger, the barrel exploded in an orange flash, a bullet screamed from the barrel firing directly through her chest on the left side, piercing through her chest.  Makoto let out a sharp breath and blood exploded from her mouth, falling into Kai’s arms she coughed up droplets of blood that painted onto Kai’s dark armour. 

“M-Makoto...no, no, no, no, NO!” Kai desperately choked out, his anguished expression matched the tone of his voice. His eyes quickly scanned over the bullet wound as if he was desperately trying to think of a way to save her. Kai sobbed loudly, his shoulders jumping up and down as tears flooded his cheeks, his hand pushing down onto the clean hole through her chest.

“It’s o-okay…” Makoto muttered through tight breaths, looking up at him.

Kai squeezed his eyes shut, “It’s not okay, you’re going too…” his eyes flipped open when she held the side of his face. Looking down at her he swallowed hard, and rubbed her cheek before leaning down, pressing his lips to hers. After a few quiet moments he broke their kiss, a smile drew across her lips before she closed her eyes, her arm went limp, hanging down at her side.

Kai trembled all over and carefully held her close, looking over his shoulder his eyes narrowed, into daggers, “What are you doing just watching! Do something, Akira! FUCK! GOD DAMMIT!” he sobbed loudly, carefully placing her down to the floor he rose to his feet, glaring at his shadow. “Just get it over with…”

Shadow Joker's yellow eyes looked at him at the corner of his eyes, “So be it.” he uttered quietly, picking up Kai’s silver sword from the floor he slowly paced over to him.

“Kai...don’t do this…” Akira choked out.

Kai looked over at Akira with an inscrutable expression, “Enough...is enough…”

His shadow’s voice played through his mind,  _ “...A boy used for his intelligence...his past conflicted with loss and grief...his heart filled with the memory for those he lost and those he remains to keep…only a shattered soul remains...” _

His shadow plunged his sword through Kai’s chest before ripping the sliver from his sternum, Kai closed his eyes, his body dropping to the floor next to Makoto. In one last stretch he placed his arm around her lifeless body, before one last exhaled escaped his lips.

“Kai...Makoto…” Futaba held her hand over her mouth, watching as his shadow walked over her slowly, his boots splashing up the pools of blood that puddled the floor. There he stood looming over her. 

She looked over at Akira and smiled tightly, “I thought of you as family...you know that, Akira?” She sniffed, “I still do...you were like a brother to me…” She closed her eyes and breathed a slow exhale. “I’m sorry…”

_ “...A young girl whose mind was twisted and distorted by lies and deceit. Blind to the world. One who couldn’t see further than the boundaries of her own suffocating abode…” _

“No! Don’t do it! FUTABA DON’T LET HIM!” Akira shook furiously, screaming at the top of his lungs, “I thought of you as family too!”

Futaba smiled, before his shadow levelled his barrel at her head and fired a single round. Akira didn’t watch, he squeezed his eyes shut hearing nothing but the sound of her body crumple to the ground.

“It is done.” His shadow muttered, throwing the pistol to the floor, its barrel still smouldering away, smoke permeating from the barrel.

Akira was suddenly released from his stasis, falling to the ground in a heap. He laid there for a little while, curled up in a ball. Lifting his hand up we watched as fresh blood dripped down his fingertips over his red gloves, puddling around him, sticking to his clothes. He immediately wretched and got to his knees, curling up he vomited out what little was in his stomach, gagging as the tingling in his throat ensued from what was thrown up from his stomach to the floor. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he breathed heavily and groggily looked over at his friends who were lifeless and dumped on the floor, rent and torn.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, he slowly crawled over to where Futaba and Ann laid nearby. Resting Futaba’s head on his lap he sniffed and looked over at Ann, gently caressing her bushy ponytail that was soaked red with blood.  Gently he placed Futaba’s head on the ground, rearranging her hair. Getting to his feet he gingerly walked over to the center where Makoto, Kai and Yusuke laid.

He had to look away, seeing his friends rent and torn, streaked with blood. 

Fuck...

This couldn’t all be real could it? How fucked up does someone have to be to make him witness this. Force him to watch his friends die...by his own hands…

Falling to his knees he brushed Yusuke’s fringe aside from his eyes and closed his lids, looking over at Makoto and Kai he held his head with two hands and pulled tightly on his hair.

“Guys...I’m sorry...I-I’ll never leave you alone again...I promise…” Crawling on his hands and knees he shuffled over to Ryuji and looked down at his best friend. He reached out and gripped his hand tightly. 

“This is how things will be from now on,” his shadow knelt down by him and took off his mask, placing it over Akira’s eyes, “You are the Trickster, you can and will face the world alone,” he smirked before disappearing from sight.

“I don’t want your fucking mask!” Akira roughly barked out in frustration, removing his mask he threw it to the side, “I want them back. Not my fucking fate or my destiny! These people are the reason I fought!”

“I guess I was wrong about you…”

“Huh!?” Akira turned his head around, watching Morgana walk up to him, his lids low over his eyes casting his gaze over everyone. “Mona…”

“I thought you were special, I thought you were the one, maybe I was wrong?...So this...this is how it ends…I’ll walk my own path now...” Morgana looked up at him with a sad smile and walked away into the darkness.

“Mona...Morgana...Not you too, don’t leave!” he cried, reaching out for him before he disappeared into the darkness.

His head sagged into his chest, filled with whatever the fuck he was feeling he didn’t know. His whole being was subsumed by some kind of fucked up tragedy. A mix of emotions that he couldn’t trace, it was all too painful. Squeezing his eyes shut he wanted to die, right here, right now. Because without the others what did he have? Honestly he just wished for the darkness to take him too.

“That’s not like you is it?”

Akira’s lids flipped open slowly, with a frown he looked around through the blood and lifeless bodies of his friends, “Who is it…?” he asked quietly, lifting his head he caught the sight of red shoes, black tights, and the Shujin dress. Her slim, athletic form now in his vision. He swallowed hard as he looked up further, catching a glimpse of that long, shimmering red hair, tied up in a ponytail. Those incredibly pretty features of hers, and those dark eyes. 

The girl he knew very well leaned forward from her hips and clasped her hands behind her back, tilting her head she smiled widely, “Senpai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great tragedy has befallen Akira. What just happened to everyone...?
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments. Continues next chapter...
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	52. Serpent of the Raging Storm

“K-Kasumi…?” He blinked a few times so his brain could somehow process, or somehow comprehend the fact of why the hell was she here. And how she even got into this frenzy of death that occurred. He was still in shock, maybe he was just hallucinating? Grasping at anything that could make him moderately feel better. Even though, in this moment, was it even possible? Especially with his friends still lifeless and leaking on the stone floor around him.

“Mhm!” She nodded before grimacing at the sight of his dead friends. She held out her hand, “Come on let’s get you up, you can’t do much sulking down there,” she smiled.

Accepting her hand she helped him to his feet, he hesitantly looked around, closing his eyes briefly as his stomach decided to lurch again, his stomach desperately wanting a full retreat as much as he did right now, “The others...”

“Others? Oh it’s just you and me here now.” She frowned slightly and squeezed his arm, “Are you okay, Senpai? You look so distraught.”

“J-Just you and me?” Akira let out a sharp breath, doesn’t she see the other’s dead around him? “You mean the others aren’t…?”

“Sorry, I don’t know what you mean…There no one else alive here...”

Akira shook his head and focused up, “What are you doing here, Kasumi?”

“Me?” Kasumi spun on the spot, her hands still clasped behind her back, “I’m here to save you, of course. It seems that in the depths of your mind you called out for help. And well here I am,” she intoned, smiling kindly. 

Akira raised a brow, “Save me?”

Kasumi’s lids lowered over her eyes, slowly she walked over to him, “You’ve helped me through a lot of my own problems haven’t you? My slump hit me really hard, and honestly...I couldn’t take it much more, but you...you were always there to help me.” She stopped in front of him and looked up into his eyes. “Do you remember the batting cages? When we hit that strike together? We sucked at first, but together...together we drove each other forward for the better. You make my life more bearable…”

Akira smiled tightly, “Kasumi…”

“You make me happy, happier than anyone else does...No one has managed to do that for me, not ever since she died…”

Akira squeezed her shoulder for reassurance, “I’m sorry…”

“No it's fine, “ she shook her head and smiled at him, “Every once in a while we all need a pick-me-up, don’t we? Even in darker times, there’s always something or someone that can say to really perk you up again, get you on the right track. You’re that person for me...Akira…Do you remember that time by the lake, you told me that you didn’t want me to change, right?”

“I-I…”

“You have no idea how happy that made me,” Kasumi giggled, leaning up on her tiptoes, her face close to his own, “Ohhh, nervous are we? Don’t worry there’s no one else here…” she chuckled, before quickly pressing her lips to his cheek. Leaning back down onto her soles she smiled up at him. “Better?”

Akira held his cheek, a wide smile beamed from his lips. “I...uh...Yeah.”

Kasumi wheeled around and walked a few steps away, “It seems our time is ending…”

“Ending, but what about the others...I-I need to save them,” he swallowed frantically looking at the corpses of his friends.

“I’m sorry you’re being called back...it’s over now,” she looked over her shoulder and smiled tightly tears began welling at the base of her eyes, “Please, come spend more time with me, whenever you can. I miss you. And...there’s so much you don’t know about me yet.”

“I know a lot about you Kasumi…” Akira stepped forward.

“We shall see, won’t we? Akira-Senpai!” She smiled turning around, holding out her palms, tears streaming down her face, “Thank you…I really mean it.”

Akira accepted her hands with his own and nodded, “No...Thank you..” he smiled, before a bright beam from two headlights flashed into being, a loud honk from a car horn sounded before the shriek of tires resonated through the darkness. The lights continued in their intensity, brighter and brighter before he eventually lost consciousness.

An unknown amount of time later Akira’s consciousness bloomed back into reality. His neurons began firing again, sparking through his grey matter, lighting his brain up like the Las Vegas strip at night. His eyes were still sealed shut, and he still felt dizzy while his mind spun like a washing machine on full cycle. Though did he really want to wake up, especially with what just happened? Definitely not, but his brain wasn't giving him much choice in the matter.

First he moved his fingers at the tips, wiggling his extremities, getting a feel for his body once more. At least he didn’t feel a pool of blood around him. A gentle breeze glanced across his face as soft shapes caressed against his cheek. With a grunt he moved his legs a little, feeling them scrape along the dirt shifting himself onto his backside he let his weary head sag between his tight shoulders, rubbing his face he removed his mask and placed it down onto his thigh. The mask felt way too heavy, weighted with guilt.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he slowly peeled his lids open. Detail came into focus slowly, like he was adjusting a microscope and the lenses were his eyes. Hearing the gentle flow of water, feeling the soft breeze upon his face he dragged his hand over the ground, catching many of the soft dark petals of the sakura in his palm.  Taking a deep breath he looked through the corner of his eye, immediately his lip began to tremble catching sight of the others who were passed out inside the stone ring, still breathing. Sucking in a sharp breath he smiled as tears of happiness began gathering at the corners of his eyes, his chest swelling with relief.

“ _ The first you are. _ ” The voice from the trees spoke quietly. “ _ Your fear, you now know the reality it upholds should you fail. Take this and go. _ ” A small test tube filled with the same dark haze materialised into his lap. “ _ This memory will forever torment you, yet through it, gain strength knowing that fate can be played by your hand _ ...You alone have the strength to do what must be done... _ Our master awaits _ ...”

Akira picked up the small vial between his fingers and put it inside his coat pocket. Rising to his feet he walked by each of his friends and crouched down, they were all asleep, or still undergoing whatever they were going through. Their eyes were twitching, a deep frown across each of their brows. It seemed they were all going through their own trial.

Nevertheless they were still alive. And didn’t that make him smile.

Walking over to the edge of the ring he sat down and rested his elbows on his knees and wiped his teary eyes, watching over the others until they finished. He was tired, so tired. But yet it was his responsibility to keep them safe. And that was exactly what he’d do.

“So you made it through.” Morgana uttered quietly, sitting down besides him.

“Yeah…” Akira rasped, looking over at his friend.

Morgana looked up at him, smiling sadly, “That tough, huh?”

Akira looked down at his friend and smirked, “You have no idea…best we keep those fears to ourselves for now?”

“I think you’re right. Guess we just wait for now.”

After a short while the first signs of their rise from dormancy occurred. He heard someone groan, like that were groggily waking up from a bad night's sleep.

Kai shifted his legs and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Akira and smiled. Akira immediately shot up and hugged the guy. There was no reason, other than the fact he was happy to see the guy alive and kicking.

“Still on one piece?” Kai smirked, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

“No idea, just glad to see you.” Akira looked over his shoulder as Makoto got to her feet rather wobbly. “Queen!” Akira peeled away from Kai and embraced Makoto who seemed rather surprised, but was happy to see him too.

“O-Oh, Joker. Thanks...I actually needed that.” Makoto chuckled, stepping back holding up her hand to Futaba and Ann who were awakening. “Hey, you two.”

“Hey…” Ann groaned holding her head, “Ugh, I’m going to have such a headache, it’ll last for days-” Ann grunted as Akira wrapped his arms around her. “Oh, J-Joker...Happy to see me?” she smiled, wrapping her arms around him briefly.

“Yeah, of course I am,” he smiled back looking over to Futaba, he walked up to her and patted her head, “How are you feeling...family?”

“F-Family?…Joker...” Futaba immediately beamed and began to sob, catching her tears with the back of her hand, “I’m good!” 

“Does anyone have any food? I feel like I’m going to faint!” Yusuke breathed, rising gingerly to his feet. Akira quickly pounced on the guy, hugging him closely. “Ngh, Oh Joker. I appreciate the sentimentality. Now about my previous question-”

“What’s with all the shoutin’ man…” Ryuji let out a long groan, holding his head. “Ugh, anyone else’s head feels like it’s still spinnin’? Ah shit, I think I’m gonna puke...” he grimaced holding his stomach before having the air knocked out of his lungs as Akira all but leapt onto him. “Dude! Take it easy! All right, all right,” he laughed, clapping his hand on Akira’s back. “So we did it?”

Akira stopped back from the group and took out the small glass tube and nodded, “Yeah...we did it.”

“Maybe we should head back and open that door.” Kai said, scanning the others. “No offence but we all look like we’ve been through shit, no harm in getting this over with quickly so we can rest up.”

Makoto nodded, “I agree...honestly, I’m not feeling too good after that…”

“Why what did you see?” Ryuji asked carefully.

“I think it’s best if we kept it to ourselves for now, don’t you?”

Akira nodded, gesturing to the stairs, “She’s right. Let’s find that treasure and get home for now, okay?”

About halfway through their sail back to the other docking area Futaba had fallen asleep on his shoulder, so he let her rest up. It was no doubt hard for her too, well, for whatever she had to witness anyway.  He didn’t want to but images and scenes from that trial constantly flashed before his eyes. The way they all died, how helpless they looked. Especially what they said or done, when witnessing their ends. Hearing his own, darker voice in his head utter those words before dispatching his closest friends.

Exhaling a deep breath he focused back on his rowing. Still, he had to wonder how Kasumi even managed to materialise in his mind like that. Some strong will in his heart must have called out to her, but why? He guessed that he involuntarily called out for help, and that was his mind’s way of treating it. He was thankful for it really.

After a short while they arrived back at the dock and made it all the way back to the large door. Everyone was pretty quiet, but no doubt incredibly tired mentally and physically. Considering what they just went though. Although, he didn’t really know what they witnessed, maybe they were all putting on strong faces?

Popping free the lid on the glass tube the dark haze whizzed out of the top and funnelled into the other lock in the door. That odd green glow radiated from the door, both sides evaporating away into nothingness, revealing a shaft of some sorts shooting high into the peak of the tower.

“Wow this goes really high up,” Ann gasped, poking her head through the door.

“Huh, really?” Ryuji stepped into the shaft and gawked up the shaft, “Oh shit, you’re right! I can’t even see the top.”

“Hm, how are we supposed to get up there?” Morgana pondered, “Do we climb?”

Akira shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets, “I don’t think so, Oracle got any ideas?”

Futaba beamed, slowly walking to the shaft where the others all now stood, “Yup! Get ready, and a 1 and a 2 and a 3…” she muttered jumping onto the circular platform.

A low hum sounded from the platform beneath their feet. The circular plate glowed with a dull green light that slowly intensified. Akira frowned and looked down at the ground, the dust and dirt seemingly started to levitate.

“Does anyone else feel lighter than usual?” Yusuke blinked, looking down at his feet, that gently lifted from the floor. “Uh...is this normal?”

“Of course it isn’t normal! We’re floating, Ahhh!” Ann shrieked as her body levitated in the air along with the others. Throwing her arms around Ryuji she screamed again, “Skull, help me!”

“H-Hey, what the hell am I supposed to do!?”

Makoto chuckled, calmly holding out her arms, “Come on Panther, it’s actually kind of fun.”

“F-Fun...woah, woah! We’re getting pretty high up here,” Ryuji gulped, gripping on Ann’s arms, “H-How do we get down…?”

“You could always burp?” Futaba sniggered, spinning on the spot as she rose up the shaft with the others. “Weeeeeee!”

“Uh, burp, what?” Ann said, slightly confused. “Skull, where are you touching!?”

“She’s correct,” Kai chuckled, doing a forward roll in the air, “I mean it worked in the chocolate factory, right?”

“Oh boy…” Akira held his head in his hand and shook his head, “Oracle, Lord...you did not just make that reference…”

“I don’t get it…” Morgana scratched his head, riding on Akira’s shoulder while Futaba and Kai conversed about more nerdy things.

“Don’t even ask,” Akira chuckled, looking up the shaft, where at this point they still had a while to go.

After a while of levitating up the shaft they reached the top of the spire. The energy that made them float was expended just as they rose over the lip of the exit. Dropping to his knees gently he quickly looked around seeing nothing more than another one of those large torii gates standing in the middle of a small circular room, the space between the gates rippled with distortion, just like most of the other ones they encountered in this palace.

Rising to his feet he paced over to the gate, looking up at the towering redwood structure. “This must be the last one, huh?”

“Sure is.” Morgana nodded towards the gate, “I can sense the treasure beyond here, it’s really close!”

“Well let’s not keep the asshole waiting, shall we?” Kai smirked, entering through the portal first.

Akira let the others pass through before heading into the gate himself. Emerging through the other side. Immediately on his materialisation through to the other side a strong gust of wind struck him, his dark hair flowing along the breeze, his black coat tailing behind him as he walked up to the others and blinked a couple of times. It seemed they had been teleported way up into the heavens, or well it had to be something like that because the palace was already situated high in the clouds, and then some.

Numerous land masses floated in the air, their lower halves mostly constructed of rock, with the eroding pieces still floating around the rocky spires, with dark clouds encircling the inverted peaks. The top sections supported some land and lush greenery. The land littered airspace was all connected by several redwood bridges with dimly lit lanterns situated at each of the corner posts at either end. The area did in fact ripple with strong distortions. The surrounding cloudy weather would suddenly erupt with a hellish storm surge, and chaotic winds. Although the spitting of rain was present casting a wet and dreary atmosphere across the area.

“Well this looks fun.” Kai said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest, his crystal blue gaze scanning the architecture of the several land masses that littered the airspace, “So, where’s this treasure?”

“Right up there,” Morgana grinned, nodding at the swirling haze of iridescent light that hovered over them, “It’s hard to see but that hazy cloud right there is the treasure, we just have to make it materialise, that’s all.”

“That’s where the callin’ card comes in.” Ryuji smiled, “It makes it show up.”

Kai raised a brow then nodded, “So you force a change in cognition of the palace ruler? In its current state it isn’t defined enough, so you make them believe their treasure will be stolen...allowing their desire to manifest...interesting. So what will it look like?”

“We don’t know until we send the calling card and come back to steal it,” Yusuke said.

Makoto nodded her head, looking up at the haze, “Fox is right, however be prepared, I’m sure Kashigawa won’t go down without a fight when we do come for it.”

“And it only lasts a day, so when Joker gives the order to send the calling card we have to steal the treasure then,” Ann winked, “See, easy.”

“If only it were ever easy…” Ryuji groaned, “So who’s gonna write it this time Joker, can I do it? I got the most experience!” he intoned.

Akira exhaled a long breath, “Skull, since when have your calling cards ever been...acceptable?”

Ann winced, looking over at Ryuji, “Yeah...remember Kamoshida’s...that was totally cringey...”

“That was him?” Kai grimaced, “Well, that explains a lot now...”

“Hey! That was my first one!” Ryuji huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah hopefully your last too…” Morgana chuckled, “Well Fox can make it flashy, right? I can deliver it if needs be.”

Yusuke nodded, “Indeed, my brush is yours.”

“I’ll do it then,” Kai nodded firmly, “I want to send a good message to that asshole. How about you help me with it, Queen? I may need some input.”

“That’s fine,” she smiled, “So let’s head home, we really need the rest. Just say when you want to send the calling card, Joker.”

“Sure thing, let’s all have a break.” Akira said gesturing towards the torii gate, “We all need it…”

* * * 

It was early evening when Makoto got off the train after retreating from the palace. The girls got off with her, the guys were quiet and looked exhausted, no one really said much. Everyone was probably thinking too much about what happened to them as individuals during that trial.

It was actually quite relieving for her stepping off that train, especially after all that happened in that place. That wasn’t so much a trial as it was torture. A fictional event that was meant to toy with your mind, make you suffer until you broke. Well, in her case it was that anyway, though if that was the concept of the trial the others had to experience something similar.

She managed to get through it though. Barely.

What the others witnessed she didn’t really know. All she knew was they probably went through something horrible like she did. Considering how Akira acted when he saw them he must have been through something truly harrowing.

In all honesty she kept a straight face after the trial. Forcing her composure was the only thing she could do to hold back her emotions, even though she felt like they were completely drained from her. She had to be that pillar of support for the others, and well they kept strong afterwards too it seemed. Even though they were probably very pained from that traumatic experience. Whatever they saw anyway, she was positive it was individualised for each person, tailor made, a bespoke event just for them to painfully endure.

Take a deep breath she closed her eyes, trying to force back those memories she now bore from that event. Breathing a long exhaled she jumped slightly as someone tugged on the sleeve of her shirt. Turning around to see Ann and Futaba standing behind her, those dejected expressions they wore made her realise that they were possibly now feeling the effects of it too. Considering they must have held in all those negative emotions for so long, it was only naturally they’d come pouring out now.

“C-Can we talk?” Futaba said, holding onto her shirt her eyes dipped to the floor, “Please…”

“Futaba…” Makoto said with care, turning to face her.

“She isn’t the only one…” Ann tentatively approached them both, her hand firmly gripped to the straps of her bag, her blue eyes had lost most of their usual glow, that grim expression really didn’t suit her. “Can we go to mine and talk about what happened?...I’d really like to get it off my chest.”

“I think that’s a good idea…” Makoto nodded, “Honestly, I think I need to talk about it too.”

Makoto always wondered what Ann’s place would be like. What her room would be like, actually she thought about for a while once, for no good reason either. Though now she was standing in her room she actually was right about a lot of aspects of her own, personal space.

It was a complete juxtaposition of her room that was for sure. It was larger than her own room, with the whole of one wall converted into an open wardrobe for most of her substantial amount of clothing. Hanging racks, multiple drawers and even designer clothes kept in their still pristine boxes. A whole unit full of shoes and boots that looked liked it could be pulled out for more space.  A simple single bed sat in the corner that was neatly made with a sea of red-coloured quilting. A bookcase with revision guides and other model magazines stood next to it, with a desk creeping off into the corner of her room, with a makeup station situated into it that was obviously full to the brim with various products she didn’t really recognise, only because she barely used any makeup herself in her lifetime.It was all typically Ann, and she didn’t know why but the place was calming and homely. And that really did make her smile.

While Futaba sat down on Ann’s bed she went and sat down into the spare single-seater that was situated next to her desk. She took a moment to collect herself before she looked over at Ann who was wrapping an arm around Futaba.

“Are you both feeling okay?” Makoto smiled tightly, even though she knew deep down they probably weren’t feeling great at all. Much like herself. “I think maybe it’s best if we get it off our chest…” She held up her palms and shook her head, “Only if you want too, I just feel like that would help relieve some of the burden...”

Futaba sniffed, nodding her head she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, “I think that’s a good idea...so you went through something too? And I’m guessing it was different for everyone?”

“I think so yeah…” Ann nodded hesitantly, sitting crossed legs she looked over at Futaba, “What was yours like Futaba-chan?”

Futaba removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, placing them down beside her she exhaled a long breath, “I...I was back in my room...only everything was different.”

“Different?” Makoto asked calmly.

“You guys…” Futaba squeezed her eyes shut, “You guys died in my palace...I watched it all happen...I hesitated and I watched you guys die…I couldn't even do anything I was frozen in my own body, it...it…”

“It’s okay Futaba, we’re here. And it wasn’t real.” Ann shot her a smile, rubbing her back slowly.

“Okay…I felt all those emotions...and my heart never healed. I was plagued by those hallucinations...but not just of my mother, of you all as well. They kept saying...horrible things, the voices made me resort to self harm...and I died in that chair, in my room I watched from afar as Sojiro found me bleeding out…” Futaba let in a sharp inhale, tears welled up at the base of her eyes. “It just makes me so grateful for you all, for all your done for me…” she sobbed leaning into Ann’s side.

Makoto smiled and walked over to them both, crouching down she held both their hands, “We’re always here for each other, no matter what you want to say I will always listen...What we do, as Phantom Thieves it's tough, it’s really tough. The things we see sometimes they really are painful…”

“Yeah...I really don’t want to go through that again though…” Ann’s eyes dipped to the floor, a vulnerability in her stare.

Futaba wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, “W-What did you see?”

Ann fell silent for a moment, her blue gaze shifted over to them both, “I woke up at my desk at school, but it felt different...I couldn’t really place it at first. But after a while I knew what was going on…” she choked out, wrapping her arms around herself. “No one spoke to me...even Akira and Ryuji who I saw at first, they looked at me disgust...like they never knew me or didn’t want to for that matter…the same was for you Makoto and Shiho too...she didn’t say a word to me...in fact not a single person did...they just avoided me, why…?” her shoulders began to shift, matching the soft sobs that emanated from her lips, “I-I was like a ghost, segregated and forgotten by everyone…Even Kamoshida was there...everyone turned a blind eye whenever he did something to me…”

Makoto quickly held her hand and squeezed it gently, “We aren’t going to leave you alone, Ann. I promise that will never happen.”

“I felt so alone...more alone than I ever had been. It felt like I was in that dream for days...it was really horrible...I’ll never forget that feeling…it felt so real...” She smiled at them both, “But yeah your right I have all you guys now. So what did you see, Makoto?”

Makoto sat on the floor and played with the tips of her fringe. Well what could she make of that dream really? It was so convoluted that even she struggled to comprehend most of it. Almost like her mind couldn’t choose a more prominent fear.

“My sister died...by my hands…” Makoto choked out. “We were all surrounded by strange multicoloured lights...My hand went for my weapon not of my own accord and I...I killed her...over and over again…It just kept replaying, and nothing I did changed the outcome…I was beyond useless...I-I’ll never forget that look on her face…”

“Okay, okay I think we need to stop,” Ann said firmly, standing up from the bed, “That place messed with our heads...but it taught me to be stronger...and I won’t let you guys get sucked in by those negative thoughts.”

“You’re right!” Futaba nodded, a smile cast from her lips, “That Kashigawa asshole is just trying to break us apart, not gonna let that happen!”

“Yes, I hope the guys are okay though…” Makoto said quietly.

“Yeah me too.” Ann crossed her arms over her chest, grinning widely, “Sooo, You guys up for a sleepover?”

* * * 

Akira sat down on his bed, his back against the wall, ruminating over things he probably shouldn’t have been thinking of. Though what could he do, press the delete button on that memory that was now stored in his brain? If only he could. Instead it felt like his consciousness decided to play with the rewind button and constantly replay to those horrific scenes in his head. Give him more things to feel shitty about. It was difficult not to look down at his hands, and not picture them slick with the blood of his friends.

When his phone started vibrating on his bed he glanced down at the device and slowly reached for it, pushing the accept button he pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hello, Kai.”

“Evening, Akira.” Kai said, pausing for a moment, “How are you holding up?”

Akira leaned his head back against the wall and shrugged, fully well knowing he couldn’t see. “I think we all feel quite crap, don’t you?”

“Yeah, unfortunately...I spoke to the guys when you went off with Morgana, we talked about what happened, I just wanted to know how you were.”

“Why do you think Kashigawa’s palace has those trials?” Akira blurted.

Kai exhaled a long sigh, “To make us run away, fight amongst ourselves. Make us weak from fear. I really don’t know...But it's painfully obvious he wants to sow discord between us, that’s what the shadow said, right? Tch...that’s just like him. Whittling us down mentally, making us easy prey...bastard...Just so you know Akira, you can talk to us. Morgana is there too. It’ll help, trust me.”

Akira looked over at Morgana who was sitting on the window sill, his tail slowly waving from side to side, “Yeah, maybe I will. And thanks, Kai.”

Kai chuckled, “You’d do the same for me. Anyway I’ve got a calling card to produce, take care, Akira. And if you ever need anything I’m not far.”

“Yeah, thanks honestly.”

“No problem my friend, take care.”

When the line cut off Akira placed his phone down on his bed, squeezed his eyes shut and dragged his hand through his hair. He was tired, so tired. Emotionally he was utterly spent, exhausted, drained of mostly everything really. How could he keep his mind steady and think methodically about anything? Whenever he closed his eyes he was in that dark space watching his own shadow murder and butcher his friends. Fight the world alone? No, that was impossible.

Fuck.  Well, at least he could curse without any problem.

“Akira? Are you okay?” Morgana uttered quietly to him.

Akira’s eyes flipped open, glazing through his periphery at Morgana who was sitting at the edge of his bed, looking up at him with his head slightly tilted. Akira smiled tightly, leaning his head back against the wall, “I’m not entirely sure.”

“Well, you certainly don’t look it. Come on what’s up?”

Akira rubbed his face and nodded his head, “It’s about that trial…”

“I figured that was it,” Morgana said with care, “...What did you see? I mean you don’t have to say but…I want to help you out.”

“I watched everyone die…” Akira’s lids lowered over his eyes. “I...I watched my own shadow murder the others in cold blood, th-they were so helpless. They stood no chance…”

Morgana inhaled a sharp breath, his lid’s lowered over his blue eyes, “Akira…”

He had no idea when he started tearing up a little, it was only when he felt the trickle of fresh tears stream down onto his cheeks that he realised his eyes started leaking, “Every one of them died in a way matching their past faults…my own voice in my head saying those words before they were murdered...butchered...” he choked out, “Shit...sorry.”

Morgana shook his head, “No, no it’s okay...So you fear is losing everyone, is that right?”

Akira just nodded, and looked down at his close friend, his tortured expression made him realise he wasn’t alone, he wasn’t the only one that suffered a fresh mental scar. One that would possibly never heal, or rather take forever to mend itself. That is, if it was ever capable of healing.

Akira cleared his throat, “What did you see?”

“Well…” Morgana exhaled a long breath, “I faced you guys...everyone was berating me like I did something wrong, saying that I messed up...that I’m good for nothing. “Why do we need you when we have other amazing members?”

“You know that’s not true, Morgana…”

“It just felt so real, those emotions...that pain I still feel it burning up inside me…” Morgana winced, “One thing my shadow said to me. "You fear your beginning but not for what it was, but for what you fear brought you into this world, what are you to them? Do they really believe in you? What is your justice, your drive for being a Phantom Thief?” And honestly...I don’t know what my drive is...is it so selfish as to say I’m doing this solely for my own benefit? Argh, I don’t know!”

Akira smiled at him, “I think we are all doing this for our own selfish ideals...we all want something out of it, whether that be answers or for a better future...that’s something you have to decide for yourself.”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m being selfish? I see…” Morgana smiled, “Well, we have bigger things to deal with though, that treasure it waiting for us.”

“You’re right, I’m sure Kai will get the calling card done soon.”

“Yeah, he turned out to be something quite special didn’t he? He is definitely strong.”

“We’re lucky to have him…” Akira yawned, rubbing his eyes, “I think we should hit the sack, I’m exhausted.”

* * * 

Kai tossed his pen down onto his desk, dragging his hand through his hair. How many times had he attempted to write a calling card before he got it right?

Too many. Way too many.

You would think having to compose a card with text about how “we were going to steal your heart” would be relatively straight forward. Well, trying to make it sound succinct or even cool as Ryuji kept telling him to make it was more difficult than he initially thought. And going by the state of his desk with a numerous amount of screwed up balls of calling cards he was glad he finally wrote something that seemed to convey the message they wished to give.

Then again he assumed for everyone right now they must have been struggling to hold some kind of inner calm. Especially after what that palace had in store for them. Did they really have to go through things like that all the time? They had changed the hearts of four others before they sought after Kashigawa. Just how did they get through it all? What other horrors did they witness before he joined the Phantom Thieves.

Kai smiled to himself. That line was always still a surprise to him. He had become a Phantom Thief, charged with changing the hearts of adults who abuse their right of power over those they deemed below themselves. Looking down at himself he could still see, still feel the weight of his Phantom Thief costume, his sword sheathed at his side, his mask clasped around his eyes. 

It was strange to think that he actually felt so free in the Metaverse. The feeling of burdens being lifted, the unrestrained will to fight with powers you would think never existed. Yet, he didn’t feel angry, he felt totally calm. That mask he now bore almost kept a lid on all that negativity, and also made him whole. Which, considering what happened all that time ago, feeling whole, bound together completely, felt somewhat alien to him.

And well, he was thankful that his persona called out to him. Spoke those words he needed to hear. He needed that stability. The thing is, in reality his emotional grid was complex and capricious. If he was being honest with himself it wasn’t stable, and hadn’t been for a while. Yet what could he expect when he lived alone with no family and no support for all that time, including what his uncle put him through. Maybe, just maybe he needed some help to tune into his feelings again, becoming more along the lines of being normal.

Although, with him, that wouldn’t predominantly be the case...What was that line his shadow used? “Shattered Mirror?” suited him perfectly, but probably not for the reasons the others expected it to be.

If they made it through alive, perhaps he’d seek Akira’s help after all?

Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his eyes and checked the time. It was late yet he didn’t feel physically tired, only the mental strain of that trial weighted on his consciousness. His shadow talked a lot about this black mask, and if he had any connection to his parents death, well he would help track him down. That was a main reason for him joining the thieves after all. His shadow was for certain that his friends would turn their back on him too, leaving him vulnerable when he tried to protect them all. 

Well, fuck that.

Either way he would put himself first before them. Besides they were the real heroes. How many lives had the others saved from the past, from Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro? With a groan, he stretched his legs and arms out, looking down at his desk where his phone was vibrating on the spot. Picking the device up he opened up the group chat.

IM:

Ryuji: Yo, how’s the calling card going?

Yusuke: I was about to ask the same question. Do you need assistance?

Kai: Perfect timing. I just finished it.

Ryuji: Oh yeah! When do we send it out?

Kai: That is up to Akira. Also there’s the question of where do we post it?

Akira: We’ll do it tomorrow morning. Morgana will come help you. How about the whole hospital?

Kai: That will be quite the task, it’s not like the hospital sleeps. Also, where are the girls?

Yusuke: I am not sure.

Ann: Sorry! We are all here. Together. They all say hello!

Ryuji: Together? What the hell for?

Ann: Uh, secret.

Akira: Ryuji secretly wants to spy on the girl talk.

Yusuke: How deplorable of you, Ryuji.

Ryuji: What! I didn’t say anything!

Kai: Alright guys. Ryuji you want to come help me post a load of these things? I’ll go fetch Morgana in the early morning.

Ryuji: Sure!

Ann: Good luck you three!

Kai smiled, placing his phone down onto his desk. How had he managed to gain friends like this? They were definitely an odd bunch, yet it seemed that for all their differences, for each other they were like sandpaper, managing to smooth the harshness of life's burdens that were thrown at each of them. And that made them all special.

Each of their own individual personalities brought a breath of fresh air to the group, from Akira’s calm, yet pragmatic approach, Morgana’s realism, dignified and level-headedness, Ryuji’s energy and strength, Ann’s kindness and sensibility, Yusuke’s eccentricity and focus, Makoto’s aura of support, order and intelligence, Futaba’s keen eyes and skill.

He was glad to be among them, and hoped that he would provide something beneficial to the group. He really hoped the others were okay. And Makoto too, he had thought about her a lot recently, the way she was in the Metaverse was exactly how he’d imagine her, ruthless, talented and still beautiful. She would always be his priority, simply for the feelings he held for her...those deep set feelings...ones he only wished he could be able to tell her. If he could comprehend them. One day perhaps.

One thing was for sure though. They would show the world how corrupt Kashigawa was and he would protect his friends to his very end.

Kai awoke in the early hours of the morning, raring to go. He didn’t sleep particularly much, but that mainly due to the anxious anticipation of sending that calling card, changing the heart of his uncle. A chance to make amends and to try and save those under his influence.  He quickly got changed and slapped on a dark hoodie, because well, of course he had to do some sneaking about. He didn’t want to get caught placing the cards all around the site.

After arriving at Yongen he picked up Morgana who was waiting at the station for him, giving him space in his bag he hopped back on the train, heading towards the hospital.

“Dressed for the occasion I see.” Morgana uttered quietly from his bag, shuffling around, “How many cards did you make!”

Kai shrugged, nonplussed, “It’s a big place and we want it to be seen by as many people as possible. Ryuji said he’d meet us at Shibuya.”

As planned Ryuji hopped on the train when they exchanged to the other line at Shibuya. Typically he had dressed similarly to himself, a big hoodie and dark clothing. Christ, they looked like they were about to rob a bank. Well seeing how he had traded profession from scientist for thief, he might as well act like it.

“Yo, you two.” Ryuji yawned, rubbing his eyes and he sat down next to him on the train.

“Morning, Ryuji.” Kai smiled at him, “Ready for this?”

Ryuji stretched his arms out and grinned, “Hell yeah, dude! Can’t wait to bring down that asshole.”

“We should probably split up when we get there,” Morgana suggested. “Lot’s of ground to cover.”

When they arrived at the hospital they split up around the site with a bag full of calling cards each. Kai decided to take the research wing where he worked. Considering he knew the layout all too well, he’d know where to hide and where the best viewing points were. Bringing his hood over his head he gripped the straps of his bag and headed for the facilities. He was glad he chose this time, most of the staff wouldn’t have arrived yet. And the night shift staff would still have some time left before leaving, there were still civilians passing through. But the site was pretty quiet. The odd group of doctors and nurses stood outside for a break. But nothing really major.

He started placing the card along every window and wall possible, even the area that you wouldn’t really expect to find most staff. He had to get this message out. And as soon as the people realised it was the Phantom Thieves, they would surely turn on their dear famous and friendly director. 

And hope they would realise his evil doings.

After a long while of sneaking around the site, waiting for passers by. Sticking to the shadows was his best ally. He managed to use all his available cards. And the site was strewn with them, absolutely covered. And didn’t that just make him smile, the anticipation that grew in his chest for having to face his uncle in the metaverse was oh-so-sweet. Because who wouldn’t love a good fight between your mortal enemy.

With a smirk he stood outside of the research building he worked at, that was covered in his little red friends. A security guard was already reading one, his brows lowered over his eyes before he spoke into his earpiece.

Kai decided to stick to the shadows of a nearby partition between the building, pulling his hood lower over his face he smirked as the door slid open and his dear uncle came crashing down the steps, snatching the card from the security officer.  He could just about hear the faint sounds of his uncle barking questions at the guard, although he couldn’t hear them directly. Kashigawa wheeled around seeing the cards everywhere, his large hands balling into fists, his face was hardened and strewn with anger.

Kai smirked, his lips slowly peeling into a grin while he stepped from the shadows, letting his hood trail over his eyes he met Kashigawa's gaze from the corner of his vision. From this distance and his clothing there was no way he could directly see who he was, but the way he looked back at him, crushing that card in his fist he had an inkling that he knew it was him.

Not that he cared. He would be dealt with very soon anyway.

Slowly pivoting around he watched Kashigawa pull out his smartphone before throwing the crushed card aside. Well, he got his message across well didn’t he?

Walking over to the meeting point a little ways back from the hospital he waited for the others to arrive, leaning back against a street light post he crossed his arms over his chest, catching a glimpse of Morgana walking up to him.

“How did it go?” Kai asked, removing his hood from over his head.

“Perfectly fine, didn’t get seen once.” Morgana laughed a little, “Everyone is already talking about it.. Hm, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just saw Kashigawa get a good look at the card, that’s all, where’s Ryuji?”

“Agh...Wooo….Phew…” Ryuji breathed heavily, bringing his sprint to a halt he stopped in front of them, “Ah, man sorry I’m late. I got kinda lost.”

“Well that’s no surprise,” Morgana groused.

“You won’t believe how many people were talkin’ ‘bout the callin’ card already!” Ryuji grinned, “It’s gonna blow up for sureee!”

Kai cocked a smirk, opening his bag for Morgana to slide into, “Even more so when that bastard confesses. Anyways let’s get out of here before security starts scouring the site.”

Walking back to the train station Kai glanced over at Ryuji. Noticing his disconcerted expression, which was quite unlike him. Or that’s the vibe he got with the short amount of time he’d spent with the guy.

“Something on your mind, Ryuji?” Kai said, glancing at him through his periphery.

Ryuji blinked a couple of times, jerking back a little, “Huh? Oh...ah, yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it, I’m all ears.”

Ryuji looked over at him with surprise, “I guess it’s just ‘bout what we all saw in that trial, y’know? I mean it got me thinkin’ ‘bout a lot of stuff.”

Kai looked down at Morgana who shot him a sad smile, he personally knew how testing it all was, coming to terms with whatever lies or truths you were perhaps told in that place.

“What did you see?” Morgana asked with care.

“Nothin’ much really…” Ryuji waved his hand, his tone though suggested something darker. “Argh, what I sayin’ it’s all shitty really. I just kept runnin’ but at every hurdle I fell and each time it got worse, a voice said somethin’ like I ain’t got no future...and it said “A path you never found, a track to your future was laid barren with no opportunity.”

Morgana winced, clearing his throat, “So he suggested you’ll never have a future?”

Kai rubbed his face, “Sounds like you yourself are at a crossroads, a conflict in what path you choose to take. What future do you want Ryuji?”

Ryuji stopped just outside the station and shook his head, “I dunno, I never really thought about it, I just know I ain’t smart enough for all this shit.”

Kai exhaled a long sigh, “Intelligence comes with patience and growth, it doesn’t come quickly. We aren’t all born like it. It’s a muscle that has to be exercised.” Kai smirked, clapping a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder, “Tell you what, why don’t I tutor you, when we both have time?”

“What!? For real?”

“I’m serious, I’ll teach you science, it’s vital for sports at the higher tiers.” Kai gave his shoulder a squeeze, “It won’t be easy I promise you that, but if you’re willing to I’ll help you out.”

Ryuji’s eyes dipped, “Why would you even help me?”

“Because we’re friends, Ryuji. Not just together as Phantom Thieves.” Kai pulled out his phone quickly and checked his messages, “Come on why don’t we talk about it on the journey back, the others are waiting for us at Akira’s place.”

“Yeah, sure...and Kai, thanks.”

Kai barked a laugh, “You can thank me when your grades improve, and Morgana, keep this a secret between us, okay?”

Morgana nodded, pointing towards the station, “Your secret is safe with me! Quick, run! The train is here!”

* * * 

Akira woke up early in the morning. Probably too early. Considering how restless his current sleeping pattern was he was actually surprised he got a wink of sleep. If thirty minutes of sleep in cycles is what you would consider sleep anyway. But what could he expect when those horrific images kept flashing before his eyes, tarrying in his mind until he shot up from the bed, evaporating the memory from his mind before another decided to take us residence there for a short while.

Sitting up he held his head in one hand, dragging the other through his dark hair. The sweat on his brow wetting his palms as they passed over his forehead. “Ngh…” he winced as his eyes ached slightly, a dull throbbing pain from inside his skull. No doubt his mind was as weary as he was.

Looking around his room he noticed Morgana was missing. He probably left with Kai and Ryuji earlier. Even though it must have been very early. Still, they had to place a calling card around a huge hospital site where people would be there 24/7. So, they had quite a difficult task, but he was positive someone would bring a calling card to Kashigawa.

So they’d probably be entering the palace again. What form would the treasure take? And would they have to fight Kashigawa? Well that was a given, since when had a palace ruler so willingly given away their most prized possession, their core to their world.

Literally never.

And considering the extent of how Kashigawa thought so highly, even godlike of himself, there was no way of knowing how potent or powerful he was going to be. He wasn’t expecting this to be an easy fight, but then again whenever was it easy?

Swinging his legs off the bed he made his way downstairs and took a shower, hoping that the cool spray would drown, or wash away all the negativity that was overthrowing his thoughts. 

It did help a little, and at least it woke him up.

After sucking back some curry for breakfast and washing it back with some coffee he got changed. The others arrived shortly afterwards, all waiting for Kai, Ryuji and Morgana to come back.

“Are you certain they were safe to place the calling card around the hospital?” Yusuke asked, his eyes rising from his small sketchpad. “I assume it would still be relatively busy even this early.”

Akira nodded, cleaning his glasses with the bottom of his shirt, “Yeah, it’s the earliest they can do and I’m sure they’ll do a good job, they won’t get caught don’t worry. Morgana is good at this kind of thing too. He can sneak around just fine.”

“Mwhehe. Someone say my name?” Morgana grinned, from atop Kai’s shoulder as they walked through the entrance.

“Mona! Kai, Ryuji. You’re back!” Futaba waved with a smile from the booth.

“Morning everyone.” Kai smiled, sitting down at one of the stools at the bar.

“Hello guys,” Makoto waved, “So how did it go?”

Ryuji slumped down onto the stool next to Kai leaning back against the bar he exhaled loudly, “Phewwww, man that was a lot of walkin’ and sneakin’ around. I’m beat!”

Kai clapped Ryuji on the back, “Ha! Out of shape are we? And I’m certain it was a mission success, we placed them everywhere and Morgana managed to sneak into the upper quarters. So I guess Kashigawa might be reading his like card soon,” he smirked.

“That’s great!” Ann beamed, “We can finally steal that treasure!”

Makoto nodded, “Yes, we should go soon. Though I’m curious what was the calling card like?”

“See for yourself,” Morgana said, dropping a spare card onto the table.

“Sir Takahiro Kashigawa has committed a great sin of avarice, the proposition of destroying the very minds of countless innocents. You see yourself as a god who would willingly sacrifice countless others in pursuit of a higher power. However, your proposed ascension will only lead to your fall from the heavens. By our hands. We have therefore decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth, from the Phantom Thieves.”

Yusuke nodded in approval, “Very well composed. I wonder if the public has already started reacting to it, seeing as they did not know we were targeting him.”

Akira placed his glasses back over his eyes, “Let’s find out after we deal with him.” he nodded at Kai.

Kai returned the gesture, cocking a smirk, “Let’s change that bastard's heart.”

Upon reaching the hospital it was soon obvious that the whole place was in a ruckus, no doubt caused by their little calling card which had probably reached their intended target by now. Lots of the public were already holding one of the red cards, taking pictures of it or with it, gawking at it.

He couldn’t complain though, the Phan-site had already blown up as well. Most people didn’t or couldn’t believe that the Phantom Thieves had struck twice, and in quick succession too. It was kind of out of the norm for them, but they didn’t really have much of a choice when Makoto told them about Kai’s situation.

Activating the Meta-Nav the world halted, twisting and turning. The area around them warped violently, the world unravelling at the seams, peeling back the covers on the hospital, revealing the horrific Japanese temple for hopefully their last incursion in that wretched place.

“This place feels oddly different,” Kai muttered, as their bodies were enveloped in blue flames, adorning them in their thief attire. “It feels tense?” he said, adjusting the straps on his dark metal vambraces.

“That’s because Kashigawa has probably read the calling card,” Makoto said, turning to face him. “The atmosphere reflects his current emotional state.”

“So he’s scared and waiting for us, huh? Perfect.” Kai smirked, drawing his blade, checking it for a second before re-sheathing it. “So what now?”

Akira stepped forward into the courtyard, “We take the treasure, and make him swear to confess it all.”

Futaba skipped forward over to Ann, “Yeah, and we shouldn’t definitely ask him about Mom, and Kai’s parents.”

“That’s right.” Ann smiled, placing her arm around her, “We’ll probably have to deal with Kashigawa too.”

“Of course,” Yusuke said, walking up the stairs to the hall, “Since when has a palace ruler so easily given up their treasure?”

“Like never?” Ryuji groused, before a wide grin crept upon his lips, “Ah well, let’s beat the crap outta that asshole!”

After a while of navigating back through the temple through the torii gates they made their way back to the area amongst the skies. The floating land masses still quietly held up by the swirling clouds. Although the land was calm the skies were not. An eerie yet huge swirling storm raged above, lightning and flashes of bright light cascaded through the thick, dark clouds above, resonating with crackles of thunder through the high heavens. Rain spitted down from the clouds, soaking the soil beneath their feet, glistening on their now wet costumes.

Akira walked forward with the others toward the haze of the treasure where something small had materialised in the center. Reaching into the haze the object suddenly phased out shooting over to the lip of the cliff.

“So you wretched, lowly creatures came.” Kashigawa’s shadow rippled into being in front of them, his hand cast out holding some kind of large leather journal. “This,” he muttered in a deep, distorted tone, waving the journal around, “Is mine.” His golden eyes flared, as he slowly paced over to them his dark traditional style clothing getting soaked by the onslaught of rain.

“Give. That. Back!” Kai growled, drawing his silver sword. His face was shrewd with anger. Holding out his blade he scowled, “That is not yours!”

“Oh? You gave it to me though, didn’t you dear boy?” Kashigawa drawled, ripples of dark energy wisped around his body, permeating through his skin, “So you passed the trials did you? Although I doubt any of you lowly creatures came out unscathed hahaha!”

“Fuck you, asswipe!” Ryuji barked, “That’s not how you treat anyone, messin’ with their heads!”

Makoto cracked her knuckles, “He’s right, just who and where are these people you’re holding captive!?”

Kashigawa stopped moving and laughed erratically, “Who? Who else then the closest loved ones of those who conduct the research? How else could I convince them to conduct research into controlling the minds of others! And I know of this world too, I will control people’s shadows, that is my right!”

Ann swiped her hand out in frustration, “How corrupt can you be! You’re using them against their will! You’re the scum of the Earth!”

Futaba nodded firmly, “You know about this world!? So you’re the one that killed my mother and Kai’s parents!”

Kashigawa’s brows lowered over his eyes, his features hardening, “Surely you are not stupid enough to believe this is all my doing!? How pathetically short sighted of you. Though what can I expect from mere puppets. Tch...You’re beginning to try my patience with your petty assumptions!”

Kai stepped forward only to be stopped by Makoto, “Tell us the truth, did you kill them!”

“No, There is another. I admit I may have guided the hands of death to your parents dear boy, yet this girl’s mother? I have no recollection of ordering that!” His yellow eyes glared at them, “I grow impatient with you petty thieves...So you have come to steal my heart have you? How deplorably dull. Do you know what I am…?” Kashigawa said in a low voice, crackles of intense dark energy cast out in waves around his body.

“This doesn’t look good,” Yusuke said, drawing his katana, “Be prepared everyone!”

“He’s going to turn into something!” Morgana called out, “Watch out, something’s different here!”

Kashigawa grinned, levitating from the surface of the rock he slid the journal into his kimono, “Different? Of course I’m different. I am a god you pieces of shit! Nothing, no one shall halt my ascension. I will rule the minds of you all! Your deaths shall taste like a sweet wine!” Kashigawa’s body formed into a black mist, twisting and turning it shot into the core of the swirling storm above. Strikes of lightning shot down onto the land masses below, scorching the earth with intermittent flashes of bright white light.

“This looks bad!” Morgana said looking up at the storm that was intensifying.

Akira drew his blade, shooting a glance up to the storm when a horrific roar resonated through the clouds. “What is that…”

Makoto swallowed hard, her voice trembled, “N-No way…”

Ann blinked multiple times, Futaba clutched her hand and she gripped onto it tightly, watching the swirling mass above, “T-That can’t be right...can it?”

Akira watched as the colossal coiled serpent's body rippled in the clouds, the slithering body ambulated through the clouds before bellowing another terrifying roar. Catching the glimpse of the black glossy scales that formed the skin the main portion of the frontal body emerged from the clouds. The colossal serpent emerged from the clouds, its skin thick and glossy, covered in rigid scales with a pale coloured underbelly, huge wings cast out from its body between the fins of red that supported down the spine, slowly casting out in waves that shook the foundations of the land mass. It’s head was large and shape like that of a dragon, large scaled fins cast out from its face, its large mouth was agape, dripping with black ooze between the razor sharp white teeth, it’s eyes glowed a bright red, illuminating the snout of the creature.

“This...This can’t be…” Yusuke breathed, stepping back a little.

Akira looked over at Kai, who was calmly watching the creature with disgust, his arms crossed over his chest as the rain dripped down his mask, his eyes glowing with a fierce resolve, “We’ve dealt with many horrible creatures in this same situation! We can beat him!”

“Beat...me…?” Kashigawa called out, his voice was distorted and terribly deep, his slow words echoing through the entire space. “How...pathetic…!” The dragon’s body floated lower down, his 4 limbs crashing into the side of the nearby land masses, “I am...a GOD! This place...shall be...your doom! The Phantom Thieves...will become...a myth!”

Ryuji pointed at the creature and swallowed hard, “You’ve gotta be shittin’ me! Tell me that frickin’ dragon ain’t real!”

Kai rolled his eyes and stepped forward in front of the group, his white shoulder cape flowing in the winds created from the dragon’s wings, “Well, last time I checked it wasn’t Chinese fucking new year...Dragon, god...I don’t care...This bastard is going down, here and now!”

“We need to cover the ground, split up!” Akira barked, drawing his pistol firing off a few rounds at the dragon causing it to coil backwards, “Queen, Lord take the left side, Skull, Fox, Mona take the right, Panther you’re with me...Oracle you’re on support.”

“Aye aye!” Futaba grinned, taking off her mask as the craft materialised, pulling her up inside.

“Johanna!” Makoto drew her mask, summoning the motorcycle at her side. Sliding her leg over the seat she nodded to Kai who sat behind her drawing his beretta. “Ready, Lord?”

“Always,” Kai smirked, looking over his shoulders at the others, “Let’s take him down!”

Akira nodded, watching them drive over the bridge to the other land mass, Kai’s shots immediately catching the attention of the dragon that slithered through the air after them. Morgana puffed into a ball of smoke, materialising as the van.

Yusuke stepped inside the back levelling his rifle out of the window, “Please drive carefully, Skull.”

Ryuji waved his hand in the air, “Yeah, yeah. It’s easy, don't worry.”

Akira turned to Ann as the van drove off, “Let’s rain hell on it, Oracle are coms live?”

“Mhm! All ready, let’s take down a dragon!” Futaba squealed, her craft hovering over them.

“Hecate!” Ann called out, her person summoned at her side, forming a ring of a multitudinous amount of balls of fire.

“Shiki-Ouji!” Akira ordered, summoning the paper demon at his side, it’s arms raised upwards charging an attack. The ball of energy struck out shooting a beam at the dragon’s direction, before crashing into it’s scaled hide leaving the area smouldering in black flames.

The dragon’s head whipped around in his direction, snarling loudly as the beast’s upper lip drew back, hovering in the air it’s wings shot out. Multiple circles of crackling energy emerged around it’s wings. Urgent electricity built up until it snapped free, sending blazes of highly potent current at them, tearing scars through the land around them. Dodging to the side Akira just barely managed to escape the volley of electricity. Even most of the projectiles Ann fired back in retaliation were vaporised by the electrical assault.

“Crap, that thing knew what I was doing!” Ann growled, holding her arms over her face from the dust and dirt that was kicked up.

Akira looked around seeing the huge gashes in the landscape. That dragon was seriously powerful, if it could do that on a whim, they need to be way more careful. Suddenly multiple bolts of lightning struck down around them, through the haze of dust emerged the large stone guardian shadows they first fought back when Kai awakened to his persona.

“Joker, Panther, multiple shadows heading your way, he’s calling them in!” Futaba yelled through the coms, her craft hovering overhead, “The other’s should be-”

“Oracle, look out!” Kai’s voice crackled through the communication system.

Her voice cut off as a piercing white beam shot at her direction the iridescent strike penetrated through the hull of her craft, ripping a section cleanly free. The persona flew out of control, spinning wildly, whirling with the sounds of alarms. The craft crashed down hard into the opposite land mass, tearing through the soil and foliage before skipping off the ground, the shell splintering apart before crashing into a nearby stone mountain.

“Oracle!” Ann cried out, seeing the smoke rising from the crash site across the way. Wheeling around she scowled, sending forth a hail of fire at the nearby shadows that were summoned, incinerating them from existence.

“Shit! Skull, get over to her now!” Akira ordered, holding up his blade, clashing with the bladed spear of the stone guardian, gritting his teeth he pushed the shadow aside, drawing his pistol he unloaded the clip into the creature's face, shattering the stone block asunder before the shadow dissipated away.

“HAHAHAHA!...You are silenced...petty girl…” Kashigawa drawled, the dragon’s eyes narrowed on the van that was driving over the nearby bridge over to the crash site. “None...shall be...granted respite!” he laughed as multiple rounds from Yusuke’s weapon peppered off his thick hide. “Know...your...place!”

The dragon’s maw peeled open again, a large ball of incandescent energy crackled with intensifying energy, releasing out with multiple small, piercing beams that tore through the land mass around the van, shearing through the solid rock.

“Oh fuck!” Ryuji barked in alarm as the ground shifted beneath the van. “Mona, Fox, let’s scram!” he called out as Morgana puffed back into his original form, the three of them bolting towards the crash site. 

Morgana’s voice crackled through the coms, “We may need some help over here with Oracle!”

Akira nodded to Ann, after she had incinerated mostly all the shadows around them they were clear to advance while the dragon shot higher into the sky, coiling up its serpent-like body. 

Noticing the creature was temporarily preoccupied with whatever it was doing, Akira and Ann headed straight over the bridge to the crash site. Hoping to god that she was okay, he feared for the worst seeing as she hadn’t said anything at all. And from the way the wreckage was ablaze, dark smoke permeating from the fires that wreathed around the craft.

“Panther let’s go.” Akira nodded to her.

“Yeah, let’s.” Ann nodded back, a fierce resolve in her blue stare as she drew her whip crossing over the bridge. Multiple guardian shadows spawned in front of her, casting out her whip the weapon lashed around the soldier with a grunt she hefted the thing aside into the other shadow casting them off the bridge into the abyss below. After cutting down a few more shadows Akira and Ann made it to the crash site seeing Yusuke pull Futaba from the burning wreckage. 

“Joker!” Yusuke called out to them, kneeling down with Futaba in his arms.

“How is she!?” Akira asked hurriedly, skidding down to his knees, while Ann leaned over his shoulder looking down at her. Her hair was ruffled slightly, one side of her bangs was soaked in blood that seeped from a head wound.

Yusuke tilted his head and pushed her stray bangs from her face, “She’s still breathing...Although it appears her wrist might be broken,” he winced, lifting her wrist slightly.

“I’ll fix that!” Morgana ushered to them sprinting over, his sword dematerialising from his hands, “Panther go help Skull, while I deal with this.” he said, casting out his hand before green wisps of glowing light permeated into her skin, enveloping around her wounds. 

With a gasp Futaba’s eyes flickered open, blinking a few times she looked between them all, “Guys?...Oh…” she muttered pointing up at the sky.

Akira quickly pivoted around hearing the screeching sound of the dragon plummeting towards them as if out of nowhere, on instinct he stepped forward and held his hands up protecting the others behind him. 

In a split second the dragon's claw swept him aside.

* * *

Kai’s head snapped around seeing the dragon fall from the sky. He didn’t know what happened, all he saw was a huge cloud of dust emerging after something crashed loudly where the others were. Their coms went down a while ago and himself and Makoto didn’t know how or why. They were so preoccupied dealing with some unsavoury guests that they couldn’t focus on anything else. 

“What was that!?” Makoto skidded the motorcycle to a halt, looking over her shoulder at him, the concern in her look was obvious.

Kai unsheathed his sword, placing his hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze, “I’m not sure. Whatever it is, I can see it isn’t good, shit...we need to get that dragon away. Let’s head over there, Queen.”

Makoto nodded, revving the engine of her persona she looked up into the sky, “We’ve got company though.” She scowled, as multiple lightning bolts struck the ground in front of them, spawning the large stone guardians.

Makoto drove them forward at max velocity. Kai brought down his sword slashing through the shadows as they blew through them, drawing his sidearm he let off round after round at the tengu shadows that flew in close by.

Spinning around in his seat he levelled the barrel at another, ejected a round cleanly through the shadows skull, screaming in torture before dissipating into a black mist.

“Lord! They’re everywhere!” Makoto cried out.

“Tch…” Kai scowled, as a myriad of shadows spawned on the intent of leaping onto them at the same time. With a smirk he pulled his mask free from over his eyes, “Artorius!” A blue pillar of energy erupted from him, the shock-wave knocking the shadows back slightly, in a dazzling strike his persona performed a pirouette of steel, the large blade arcing out in a rising spin, slicing through the shadows as it emerged through the blue flames. “Go, get that bastard.”

His persona nodded to him as they drove over the last bridge to the others.

Makoto quickly swerved the motorcycle to the side, dodging the electric javelins that were ejected in their direction. The dragon coiled over to them, gliding alongside them both its maw opened a touch, black filth seeped from between its teeth as it chuckled deeply. 

“You mere fools...are nothing...compared...to me...your petty band of thieves...are dea-”

The dragon grunted as Kai’s persona slammed into the side of the dragon forcing the creature back. With a high pitch screech the dragon coiled back and hovered in position, snarling at the knight. Holding its sword by its side, his persona charged in, barrelling into the side of the dragon again, knocking it back enough to cast out it’s sword slicing at the lower belly in a series of fierce strikes. The dragon roared in annoyance, it’s red eyes flashed brightly before casting out its massive claw, gripping around the knight it crushed it beneath it’s grip. 

“Impudent fool!” The dragon growled, opening its maw wide it shot out a beam of white starlight through the persona, incinerating it from existence.

Kai’s head shot a look over his shoulder when his mask materialised back over his face. Shit. One on one there was no way they could take that thing on, they needed to be as a group. If the others were still up and kicking, he wasn’t too sure that cloud of dust still hadn’t settled fully. The only sign they had was the smoke still releasing from the wreckage site.

Makoto looked over her shoulder at him and smirked, “We’re almost there, just this bit remaining and-” her sentence cut short as a copious amount of the golden spheres were summoned around them. A loud drone rumbled out as the orbs crackled in energy before shooting out a myriad of highly charged bolts in their direction.  Makoto screamed out in pain, as two of the bolts ripped through her thigh, tearing through her persona also. Noticing more of the beams coming Kai quickly wrapped his arms around her and leapt off the bike just before the motorcycle was ignited in crackling bolts of energy. Holding her tightly against his chest he covered her head as they both crashed to the ground, rolling over while the soil kicked up from their descent to the earth.

“Ngh…” Kai grimaced as he ground to a halt, his armour digging into the soil at least gave him some traction and slowed him down. He lifted his arms from around Makoto, tilting his head to get a good look at her while brushing her side bangs from over her mask. 

“Are you okay…?” Makoto winced holding onto her thigh. “That was dangerous…”

Kai smiled, rising to his knees to help her up to her feet, “Don’t worry about me.”

“Lord, Queen get over here we need some help!” Ryuji barked and waved to them.

Kai quickly rushed Makoto over to the others and sat her down. Well things didn’t look like they’re going as planned, Futaba was awake but still looked relatively unsteady, Ann was pulling out a shard of rock from Akira’s shoulder, he looked completely battered too. And well so did everyone else.

Kai stood above them all and looked between them, “What happened here-” he was momentarily cut off, hit by a fierce gust of wind that struck him from the side sending him reeling from the group. Rolling along the ground he dug in his hands and ground to a halt. “Dammit...Still here are you?” he rasped, looking up at the dragon that was hovering above them all in the large space that separated the land masses.

“Foolish child.” The dragon snarled, glaring down at the others, “It is time I ended this...your group of petty thieves...shall be no more.” The dragon cast out its wings and claws, it’s mouth opening widely as streams of energy began to coalesce into an orb or crackling power, growing larger and more unstable.

No. He was going to kill them all. Right here and now. Gritting his teeth his gingerly rose to his feet and drew his sword from its sheath, planting it in the ground he used the weapon as leverage.

“Guys!?” Ann cried out, gazing up at the dragon as Ryuji stepped in front of her scowling up at the creature.

“Can we do anything to stop it!?” Yusuke asked, holding onto Futaba closely.

Kai stepped forward in front of the others, “There is always something…” he shook his head slowly “No more losses...never again…” he uttered, looking over his shoulder at the others, a sad smile cast across his lips.

Everything he now had, that possessed any meaning to him was now with those behind him. Gritting his teeth together he looked between them all, witnessing their horror-struck faces.The last thing he’d ever want was for his friends to perish. Though that wasn’t going to happen. He would protect them till the bitter end.

Even if that cost him his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, next one will be the same. The trial is completed, a harrowing event for everyone for sure.
> 
> Hm, wondering what Kai mentioned about the shattered mirror of himself? What was that all about?
> 
> Now we have a glimpse at Kashigawa's true from in the palace, not what you expected? Hopefully the serpent dragon was a good choice. And we will continue with the end of the palace next time.
> 
> Overall I would love to know your thoughts on the palace as a whole so far, feedback would be amazing and this was entirely my own work. I took a long, long time to come up with it all and plan from the start, including Kai as a character. So yeah please comment and say what you think!
> 
> Until next time readers.


	53. A Calm Preceding the Storm

Kai smiled and closed his eyes before looking back at the serpent, a colossal ball of energy forming in its open jaw crackling with raw energy. He really wished he had any indication at how strong that attack would be. Maybe he could calculate something, think of some way out? No, he couldn’t do that, there was no way he could judge the potency of the attack, let alone compose a plan, or any kind of group countermeasure at this moment. He couldn’t fathom what that attack could do. Although it was obvious it was Kashigawa’s hail-mary, his all out attack to ensure he would slay them all in one final, decisive blow.

Fuck. What could he do?

So many thoughts raced through his mind it was impossible to catch one that made any sense or one that was even possible to achieve. There was just no way they could all get out in time, hell there wasn’t a chance any single one of them could get out. A lot of his allies were gravely injured and unable to move, or move quickly for that matter. Gripping tightly onto the handle of his long-sword he cursed to himself. Maybe he wasn’t strong enough after all. But he had to do something.

“ _ Doubt. That is something that your heart cannot breed. _ ” His persona’s voice resonated through his skull, “ _ Do you wish for your friends to perish now while you embrace in indecision _ ?”

Kai shook his head, “Tch...No of course not…” 

“ _ Then let us show them how strong your heart truly is. There is more power to draw from within. I know your defect. A well of increased potential resides there, providing an escalation to my power _ .”

Kai gripped the corner of his mask and removed it from his face, “Defect, huh? I guess I can’t keep secrets from you. Artorius!” His persona materialised behind him in a pillar of blue fire, it’s sword placed firmly in its hands. Nodding to his persona he drew his silver long-sword slowly from its sheath.

“Lord what’re you doing? That’s suicide going alone!” Morgana shouted grimly, “We need to get the others to safety now!”

Ryuji looked down at the others and cursed, “Shit, dude he’s right we can’t stop that thing!”

Kai shook his head glancing over his shoulder, “No more losses...never again.” A smile crept at the corner of his mouth before he turned back at Kashigawa, the orb between it’s maw was enormous and swollen, pulsing with intensity. White beams of light crept through to the orbs surface gleaming in starlight.

Looking down at his sword he lifted the weapon up, placing the flat edge of the blade against his forehead and closed his eyes. Memories flashed through his mind in sequences. His mother and father, his friends. This...this was for them.

“ _ Protection of others, that is our greatest calling _ ,” his persona uttered to him. 

Golden wisps suddenly burst into existence around him slowly orbiting around him and his persona. The tiny golden orbs danced and flickered around them both, gaining speed until they quickly shifted, coalescing around his blade until it glowed brightly, pulsing with white light.

His eyes flipped open wide, in his periphery seeing his persona mimicking his stance. The voice of his persona played through his mind, “ _ A structure powerful and supportive. A pillar of strength of will and heart. That is what you need to be, or rather, what you shall become _ .”

Inverting his grip on the handle of his sword he lifted the weapon high into the air, the glow of his sword shone brightly against his dark armour.

“It is futile!” Kashigawa growled, as the orb between its maw collapsed ejecting out a wall of energy from the sides the colossal white beam shot out in their direction, “Begone!”

Kai smirked, a confidence in his stare. He didn’t flinch, he didn’t fear. The drive to protect those behind him was paramount, more than any negative feeling could shake his resolve. “Everything I have is with those behind me…” He muttered, gritting his teeth as the cliff in front of him slowly quaked and splintered apart, evaporating from existence. “I will help change the world…One heart at a time!”

Kai gripped the handle of his sword in both hands and thrust the blade into the ground with all his strength. A barrier, a shield of white shimmering light in the form of a large shield erected in front of them all. Crackling with raw, potent power, white wind-like streams of energy emanated from the edges of the structure. The dragon’s beam collided with the shield, everything went silent for a second before a deafening groan sounded as the two energies met. The shear force alone almost knocked Kai off his feet, his greaves dug down into the soil forming small gashes in the earth beneath his feet.

“Ngh...Got to hold on…” Kai breathed, his hair and cape flailing back in the gusts of forceful wind caused by the contact.

The dragon growled loudly, “Impossible...No you shall...ALL DIE!”

Vast amounts of pressure hastily built up, feeling the intensity of the dragons beam increasing. The powerful attack began to overflow his barrier, billowing out from the sides, evaporating the landscape at his flanks from existence. Stray surges of less concentrated, free energy rippled over his barrier hitting into him, dissolving at the material of his armour and costume with a sizzle before burning at his flesh.

“Argh...Dammit.” Kai grimaced, squinting through the high intensity white light. The barrier began to hum and fade, it’s light began to pulse as if it was losing the battle against the dragon. “Argh! You shall not take them!” he bellowed at the top of his voice, as more stray surges trailed over the shield into him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. No matter what he would take the brunt of the attack, even the dragon couldn’t sustain something this potent for so long, everything had its own store of energy and he was sure the creature was no exception. Still, no matter what he would stand firm, even if it killed him. 

Kai’s eyes flipped open wide. Feeling a tight pressure, as something gripped his hand, looking to the side he caught a glimpse of Akira, his hand firmly pressed over his, “Get back, Joker!”

Akira held up his free arm over his eyes and shot him a smirk, “No. We do this together, no one here is ever alone! See…” he nodded, motioning to his left.

Whipping his head around he felt another soft touch over his hand gripping onto the handle of his blade, “Queen…”

“He’s right,” Makoto shot him a kind smile. “We’re in this together...always.” The light of the barrier glowed brighter, the strength of the barrier slowly but surely was being restored. The cracks that were forming in his defence were being restored, rejuvenated.

Yusuke knelt down to their side helping Futaba with her footing, both of them gripped the hilt of his blade, “One does not follow his path alone, especially with his friends at his side.”

Futaba nodded firmly, shooting him a smile, her breaths still heavy, “Yeah...what Fox said!”

Morgana jumped into the centre of them and grinned holding his paws onto their hands while looking over his shoulder, “Yeah! You’re one of us now!”

Ann slowly approached them, her arm held up over her eyes, “Yeah, totally!” she grinned holding onto the others’ hands.

“How the eff are you doin’ this man?” Ryuji gawked at the barrier before placing his hand on top of everyone else’s. “Ah well, let’s kick this dragon’s ass now, yeah?...Woah what the hell is happenin’?”

The white barrier began to hum, the volume of sound increasing ever higher until it shone in an extraordinary light. The surges of energy that billowed from the edges dissipated, sucked back into the frontal arc of the shield.

“What’s going on!” The dragon uttered, fear lacing it’s words as the beam that shot from its mouth slowed and became thinner, the energy being absorbed into the white barrier.

“ _ Now retaliate! _ ” His persona spoke in his mind. Kai smirked as the creature's attack was fully absorbed, materialising his mask back over his eyes he pulled his sword from the ground as the energy that was absorbed from the attack was unleashed. Reflecting back at the dragon in a formidable shock-wave that struck the dragon, causing it to lose its control of its hovering pattern. The creature crashed down into the rock-face of the land mass they resided upon.

“Now! Give everything you have!” Akira ordered, as everyone drew their masks.

“PERSONA!” They all shouted in unison.

An immense mass of spells erupted from them all, a cohesion of wind, fire, ice, electricity, dark and atomic energy rippled forth crashing into the hide of the dragon. The wisps of dark energy tore through the arm that supported one of its wings, ripping it free with a shower of black blood that showered the rocks around it. The other spells tore through its form, piercing through it’s softer hide, tearing through its flesh.

“Arghhhh! ARGHHHHH!” The dragon growled in agony, forcefully pushing itself from the rock-face it pushed upwards with its remaining wing intent on getting some height away from them, “No, nooo!” Black blood oozed from the gashes and fissures in the creatures' hide painting the earth below in an oily black.

Kai stepped forward, pointing at the dragon, “Let’s end this, once and for all.”

* * * 

Akira nodded to Kai. He didn’t really have time to fathom about what the hell just happened. How did he even do that, hold off that kind of attack? That was some serious power right there, and strange that he could tap into something like that when he hadn’t fought with his persona for long. Either way it was a miracle for them. Still, he didn’t come off unscathed. Most of his armour and costume was rented and torn, he was leaking from a few places too. Not that it seemed to phase him, his composure was still collected and calm.

“Joker, your orders?” Makoto asked, holding onto Ann’s shoulders. Those two wounds in her thigh were healed but she still looked in a lot of pain.

Akira looked up at the dragon who was attempting to fly away, but getting nowhere fast, it was simply hovering around in the same spot, coiling up it’s serpent-like body in defence. “Mona, tend to the others as much as you can. Lord, Skull, care for a ride?” he said wryly nodding in the direction of the serpent.

Ryuji wiped his mouth, a grin crept from his lips, “Ohhh, hell yeah!”

“Arsene!” Akira said, drawing his mask from his face while the others did the same. The black winged persona gripped his shoulders before flapping its wings forcing it from the ground, landing on top of the dragon’s coiling body in one lurch.

Ryuji jumped from his persona that was floating on the cloud it resided upon, with Kai leaping from the shoulders of his knight. Drawing his mace he hefted it on his shoulders, “So we just tear it apart now, yeah?”

Kai chuckled loudly, drawing his sword, “It’s about time we took care of this.”

Akira drew his blade and smirked, “Let’s wreak some havoc!”

Akira rushed up the slithering body of the dragon, the traction from the scales was enough to give him some solid footing while he drew his pistol and released the clip into the hide of the creature, ejecting chiselled sections and black blood from the weakened scales. “Arsene, now!”

“ _ Of course, Trickster… _ ” his persona said calmly, holding out its hands, a copious amount of dark tendrils unleashed from them, lashing out at the body of the serpent, tearing it asunder.

In the close background he caught sight of multiple bolts of lighting and jets of white light piercing through the dragon. With a roar the creature went limp it’s wing cut off as Kai and his persona ripped through it with their swords in a duality of steel. The three of them leapt off onto the ground just before the dragon collapsed in a heap on the floating land mass. Its body began to slowly evaporate as the others gingerly walked over, Makoto was still holding onto Ann, Yusuke was carrying Futaba in his arms while Morgana kept a close eye on them both.

Sheathing his blade his mask appeared back over his face, the creature's body fizzled away into black ash, leaving the shadow of Kashigawa on his ass crawling away backwards, his expression was laced with fear, his golden eyes wide and shaking. “No, no! Don’t kill me!” Kashigawa cried out in cowardice, shuffling away. “Please!”

“You don’t get away!” Kai growled, pushing past the others he drew his sidearm and released a few rounds from the weapon the bullets whizzed past them, throttling into the legs of his uncle.

“Arghh! No, stop!” he screamed, holding his leg that was weeping with black ooze Looking up at Kai who was looming over him, sword drawn levelled at his throat. Kashigawa swallowed, his lower lip quivered, “Wh-What do you want…?”

“What do I want!?” Kai bit out, “I want answers, for everything you have done! You bastard, you don’t deserve the swiftness death provides!” he said, planting his sword into the shadows foot. Kai leaned down and whispered in his ear, “You’ll suffer as much as you have made everyone else in your lifetime.”

“Lord…” Akira shook his head, clapping his hand on his shoulder, “Let’s not kill him, we need answers.”

“Where are these people you’re holding captive?” Makoto asked. “Who are they exactly?”

“The scientists' families...others too that assisted…others that got too close for comfort...They’re at another smaller facility...” Kashigawa swallowed, “I-I didn’t choose this though, it wasn’t me!”

Ryuji scoffed, “Then who else was it, asshole?” 

“I-I cannot say! He’ll kill me or worse!” Kashigawa grabbed onto Kai’s sleeve, his tone was desperate, “I didn’t kill your parents directly, I-I was ordered too, I paid for these mental shutdowns, honest! I’m sure it was the same for that girl’s mother too, we just needed to get our hands on their research! That’s all I know, I swear it!”

Ann swiped her hand out, “Still you don’t get to choose who lives and dies over things like that! You ordered the murdering of innocent people!”

“Where are these people being held against their will!?” Yusuke ordered.

Kashigawa opened his mouth to speak yet nothing came out. Kai cursed under his breath and sheathed his sword, “You really are pathetic...you used me and the others against their will, using their loved ones as leverage...people like you, they don’t deserve justice…What did you do to them, tell me,” he said in a dark tone

“No! I swear I’ll admit everything I promise!” Kashigawa swallowed, taking in a sharp breath, “What we did to them...we altered, separated their shadows, similar to what happened with-”

“You don’t deserve to live…”

“No, stop! I-I’ll tell the authorities where the patients are. I swear it on your mother!”

Kai turned around, looking over his shoulder at the shadow his eyes narrowed into slits, “She’s dead...and Dad is too...you made sure of that…you will confess everything.”

Yusuke helped Futaba to her feet, lifting her goggles from over her eyes, “Admit to your crimes, tell the world what you know.”

Kashigawa nodded, his lids low over his eyes, “Everything I did...all for nothing...so many sacrifices, just for him…I was blinded by greed…power...”

Akira raised a brow, “”Him?” Who are you talking about.”

“You will soon know...there is always someone above even the highest of individuals...even myself.” He looked up at the thieves, “I am sorry for everything I have done...I will do as you ask, maybe with your powers...maybe you shall ascend to heights beyond his strength…”

Morgana crossed his arms over his chest, “We don’t yearn for power like you do, we’re doing this for those who cannot fight for themselves, for their justice.”

“Justice?” Kashigawa frowned, his tone was level, “There is no justice in this world, even your own views are biased. You fight for your own personal ideals for a world you crave to create in your own image...you are just like everyone else.”

“Screw that shit! We ain’t like people like you!” Ryuji snapped.

Makoto nodded, “He’s right, we’re nothing like you...Just keep your word and release those patients. They deserve to see their loved ones again.”

Kashigawa pointed to the torii gate behind them as the palace began to quake and crumble, “Some of them...may never return…Go now, I will return to my real self and keep my word…Kai, have this...” Kashigawa reached inside his black kimono and pulled out the journal, the item hovered in his hand before quickly shooting over to Kai who caught it in his hands. “Use it...however you wish.”

Kai walked back towards the others, holding the journal tightly before helping Ann with Makoto, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, “We have his treasure now. Leave the bastard to rot in his clarity...Let’s go before this place collapses.”

Akira frowned and took one last look over his shoulder at Kashigawa’s shadow. Something seemed wrong, he couldn’t place it initially but something didn’t feel right. Whatever his shadow was blurting out was obviously true, yet he seemed so reluctant to divulge anymore information. Which honestly was really frustrating. He could understand why Kai was so aggressive towards him. He wanted answers too. But he guessed ultimately he would spill everything when his guilt swelled to capacity and confessed his crimes.

Either way, there was something else that seemed oddly out of place. With his body halfway absorbed through the torii gate’s portal, he had the strangest sensation that somehow and from somewhere close by, they were being watched.

* * * 

_...Crackle… _

_...Crackle… _

The seam between realities began to slowly tear away. The palace itself, shifting back and forth between the hospital and the temple, crackling with interference, as if the two realities were fighting for residency. Kashigawa sank to his knees, his body slowly began to disperse, the molecules of his shadow drifted away from his form, glinting with a white light.

Closing his eyes he was ready to face his guilt, regret had filled his heart. The feeling overflowed until it breached the outer layers of the muscle, pouring into his entirety, drowning him in culpability. Though, he supposed, it was better off this way. His wrongdoings had become so extreme, all in the search for a higher power, a means to rise above everyone else. In hindsight, his ascension was just a fickle dream, one that he took such great lengths to achieve, it cost him family, and now, perhaps his life too. Also perhaps the only way to return his nephew back to normality, if he hadn’t already.

Though what did it matter, he had to atone, that was his promise now and to confess it all. Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do once he returned to his true form. Closing his eyes he embraced the darkness and called out to his true self as his palace began to crumble slowly around him. His train of thought was abruptly cut off, all of a sudden he shot back into his body. His eyes flipped open, immediately gasping for breaths through a tight throat.

“Tut tut...How pitiful can you be…he will not be pleased.” The dark figure held out his arms, and laughed hysterically. “Oh how the mighty have fallen!”

Kashigawa glanced to the side, his eyes peeling wide at the figure that walked out from behind the torii gate, clad in dark armour and striped clothing, his oddly shaped black mask covered his face. A dark aura of energy gathered at his feet, wisping around their body. His hair on the back of his neck immediately stood on end out of instinct, as if a copious amount of fear was just forcefully injected into his body, diffusing into every cell instantaneously. 

He knew who that was.

“So…” Kashigawa coughed. “The executioner has arrived...ready to claim my life due to my failure, black mask?”

The man in the black mask laughed erratically, his tone was menacing, psychotic. “Death you say?” He cocked a viscous smirk, leaning down next to him, his lips close to his ear, “I have a more...important task for you. A special request you could say?”

Kashigawa’s shadow swallowed hard, his golden eyes peeling wide slightly, “N-No…”

“Sorry.” The black mask shrugged, his expression virtually nonplussed, “Orders from above...Oh and a message, “It’s your time to be silenced, for attempting to take it all for yourself.””

“W-Wait!”

A dark aura emanated around him, dark chains promptly rippled from black spheres that materialised around him, hovering in a slow orbit. The chains shot forward, piercing into his chest, tightening around his heart. Black blood ejected from his mouth, before he gritted his teeth together, grinding down as the chain's grip became ever tighter around his most precious organ.

The black mask frowned, rising to his feet, “You wish for revenge now, don’t you?”

Kashigawa attempted to shake his head, “No...I-I am reborn...Arghhhhh!” Pain, sudden and fierce struck through his mind, his thoughts began to become warped, alternating from the ones he initially had implanted from the Phantom Thieves. What was happening to him?

“Revenge...yes...N-No…” He rasped, gripping onto the chains, attempting to wrench them free from his chest to no avail, “I made a promise…”

The black mask cursed under his breath, “A change of heart? Tch...you’re my tool now, and you’ll do as I say. Their power, that is nothing compared to mine.”

The dark shackles latched onto his consciousness, “Nooooo...Gahhhhhh!” Kashigawa’s eyes rolled back in his skull, his body quivered while the dark aura filtered into his mind. The guilt, the regret, those emotions now replaced by anger, revenge and a healthy supply of fear. His eyes filled with darkness, their golden glow slowly diminishing behind the curtain of black that now covered them.

The black mask cocked an ugly smirk, walking away from his prey. Looking over his shoulder he chuckled, “Kill Kai Tashiro.”

Kashigawa's soul began to fill with hate...hate for himself...hate for everything, and everyone. But most of all for Kai. With a deafening scream the darkness embraced him and the palace was abolished from existence.

* * * 

A short time later they all stepped off the train and walked into Shibuya. The navigator had notified them that the destination had been deleted, the palace no longer existed, another distorted reality removed from existence. And ultimately, another success for them. Well, one that had so many difficulties it was mind numbing. Literally.

Everyone was beaming, especially Kai. And it wasn’t a surprise, they had defeated a horrible creature and changed the heart of another corrupt adult. Although, a lot of them were still injured. Futaba was still struggling to find her footing, her wrist was swollen and bruised. The wound on her head had sealed up nicely too, thanks to Morgana. Makoto was still limping, and Kai looked really beat. He suffered quite a bit when he held that barrier, yet even now he still remained firm and focused, helping Makoto walk along through Shibuya. He was still clutching the journal in his hands tightly, almost as if he was sure it would fly away the moment it left his grip.

Yusuke bent over at his hips and looked at the leather-bound journal, raising a brow he pointed at it, “So, Kai. Mind if I ask what exactly that journal is?”

“Oh this?” Kai stopped and held out the journal, a kind smile cast across his lips, “It’s my mother’s research notes and journal. Everything she ever thought went into this. It’s almost like a diary for her...It even has anecdotes with Dad…”

“He stole something that precious?” Ann said sadly, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Unfortunately, it was my fault though. I did hand it over to him when my parents died...that was our little deal, he could have it and I continue to provide assistance...although he promised it would be used for the same altruistic means my parents wished for it.”

“Damn, I’m sorry dude…” Ryuji scratched his head, “At least you got it back now.”

“Mind if I read it sometime?” Futaba asked quietly, looking away slightly. “I-I just want to see if Mom had the same ideas, I memorised most of her stuff so…”

“Of course you can,” Kai smiled, “We stole this treasure together, so it is all yours by right.” His eyes dropped to the floor, “Thank you everyone…”

Makoto looked at him from the side tilting her head, “Whatever for?”

“For helping me rid this world of him, helping the others he has held captive, I hope they will be returned to their loved ones soon...And I thank you all for...for saving me also, without your intervention I would surely have fallen into a state I would never have recovered from. Or worse been blind to the truth all along. I understand if you don't not require my help any further-”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Morgana rolled his eyes, standing on top of Akira’s shoulder, “We need you Kai, your knowledge and expertise will help us all,” he grinned eyeing up Ryuji. “And well you definitely balance the intelligence deficit caused by the monkey over there.”

Akira chuckled, “He’s right.” When Ryuji shot him a look he waved his hands in protest, “No, no I meant about the bit before that!”

“No worries,” Ryuji huffed an exhale, “He’s more extraordinary than that cat anyway.”

“You want to fight, punk!?” Morgana bared his tiny fangs, before Akira pulled him back into his bag.

Ann groaned stepping in front of Ryuji, “Aren’t you guys tired, come onnn. Let’s go home. I have like zero energy, and I want to see the public’s reaction to our calling card too.”

Yusuke’s brows raised, “Ah yes, I had almost forgotten about that. Let us make haste, we can report our findings later.”

* * * 

When the others scattered and headed home Makoto decided to head back home too, but she wasn’t alone. Looking to the side she caught sight of Kai while she clung to his shoulder for support. She was adamant that she would be fine by herself. Although, he stressed that she wouldn’t be, either that or it would be worse for her to put any weight on her injured leg. He was right, but just didn’t want to admit it for whatever reason.

Yet after all his explanations and reasoning why he should help her, eventually she caved in. Even though she didn’t want to bother him really, considering the state he was in after all they just went through. Everyone was so exhausted after that battle that they could only tap into minimal use of their healing magic, after all more potent abilities required more energy, and that was something everyone was lacking Admittedly though, it did make her happy and just having him close like they were right now. Just holding onto him made her heart rate shoot through the roof, and it gave her an excuse to focus on something else rather than the searing pain still in her leg.

Just having his face close to hers right now was, well quite trying for her chest right now. Seeing as it was having its own little party right now, dancing with the multitude of emotions that were swirling around in there. Dammit. Why of all times was she also reminded of that kiss too. It seemed like so long ago now, even when it really wasn’t. Maybe that was just because...well, maybe because she kind of missed that feeling?

Glancing at him through her periphery she randomly glanced at his lips before their eyes met in a fleeting moment before she quickly looked away, her cheeks flushed slightly with colour.

“Something on your mind, Makoto?” Kai asked, just as they reached her apartment block. His bright eyes scanning her features carefully.

“O-Oh sorry! No it’s nothing important really…” She smiled tightly, pursing her lips looking up at the modern apartment block. She really didn’t feel like ascending up there to get home. Even though she really was tired and her bed was definitely calling her. She knew for sure her sister wouldn’t be there, so it would be another quiet night alone. 

Not that she minded, in hindsight, she was pretty used to it by now. Seeing as her sister would probably be rushing around after their calling card was placed at the hospital. Whether she was coping with the investigation or not she had no idea, but she knew for sure after they announced two calling cards just in the summer alone, she’d be busy for a long, long time.

Kai stepped in front of her, “You seem quite reluctant, are you sure you’re okay?”

Makoto’s red eyes dipped down to meet his own, “I’m okay...just very tired…” she winced as she took a step forward. That searing wave of sharp pain rushed through her thigh, tingling up her nerves. “I’ll be fine from here.”

“Oh sure, because that’s what your leg just told you, right?” Kai muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Turning around he crouched down in front of her, looking over his shoulder he motioned to her, “Come on, I’ll carry you home.”

Makoto blinked. Once. Twice. Her thoughts were suddenly quite slow, probably because most of the blood that resided there rushed into her cheeks. Jerking back she shook her head quickly, “W-Wait...You’re serious!?”

Kai looked up at her over his shoulder, his expression virtually nonplussed, “I’m dead serious here.” He smirked, chuckling to himself, “Although...I could bridal carry you up there, but you know that might be too much-”

Makoto hit him on the shoulder and pouted, “Of course that’s too much. W-Why would you even suggest it!?” she groaned in embarrassment.

Kai gave an insouciant shrug, “Well it’s either we do this or I’ll pick you up, your choice.” 

Makoto huffed an exhale and gingerly shuffled forward, clasping her hand against her chest, she looked down at his back and swallowed. Why was she suddenly so nervous? Her body was heating up, and that wasn’t due to the weather. So many images flashed through her mind, in that single moment she was sure her brain would fizzle out inside her skull. “M-Maybe we could just-”

Before she even had time to react Kai stepped back and scooped her up in a piggyback, his arms wrapped around her thighs gently, yet he easily supported her weight. Shifting her balance forward she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking down into him, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

“You’re very light.” Kai smiled, rising to his feet. “How you feeling up there?”

Well, that was a very good question actually because even she wasn’t entirely sure herself. Of course the pain in her leg had been alleviated quite nicely. Although it was her emotions that were the more pressing issue. Pressing as in the pressure in her chest felt like her heart was going to explode.

Yet, it felt oddly...soothing, light,comforting. 

“Makoto?”

Her heavy lids slowly lifted from over her eyes, “I’m good...just fine…” she sighed quietly as they passed into the elevator, shifting his hand forward he pressed on one of the buttons to the upper floors where her sister’s apartment was. 

They didn’t really speak much, but she really was very tired, and surely he was too. “Hey, Makoto, key?” he said, looking over his shoulder.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” She fumbled around in her bag and retrieved her keys, leaning forward she pressed the key to the lock and opened the door. 

Walking inside he kicked the door closed carefully while she directed him to her room. Heading inside he gently knelt down placing her on her bed. With a grunt he jumped to his feet and looked around her room, glancing down at her bed he picked up her large Buchimaru teddy and smiled looking back at her, “How cute,” he chuckled, “I knew you were into Buchimaru, but this is just adorable.”

“Oh stop it,” she swiped at his leg and chuckled herself, turning to face him he sat down at the edge of her bed next to her, leaning forward he placed his elbows on his knees. “How are you feeling now, considering everything you now know?”

“Well...there’s a lot to think about really considering what he said about my parents. He seemed to suggest he wasn’t fully behind their murder,” he sighed rubbing his face. “So maybe there was someone else pulling the strings, more truths to uncover...Still, I’ll join your group and assist any way I can, as long as we eventually seek the truth behind these mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns.”

Makoto nodded to him, “We will, trust me...I’m glad you're going to be with us though.”

“Well it was your intervention that got me to where I am now...without you coming to see me about all these events I would never have even realised the truth behind it all. And for that I will be forever grateful...On another note, where is your sister?”

“Oh, Sae? I’m pretty sure she’s busy investigating us...or well trying too. We’ve never changed two hearts in such quick succession before so she’s probably being rushed off her feet.”

Kai smirked, leaning back on his hands, “Oh? So I shook the foundations of your group a little?”

Makoto laughed for a moment, “Just a little bit, we all need a good break now though. We all deserve it.”

“I agree...Well anyway I should head off,” Kai sprung from the bed and walked towards the door and stopped, facing away from her.

It was strange that those words made her feel sad all of a sudden, as if those feeling in her chest all in one moment lost their composure, sinking to the bottom of her heart until they sprung back from their dormancy. Sure, she would have liked him to stay longer. His presence was curiously calming for her, in a strange, yet confusing way. She didn’t even realise that her hand almost shot out for him when he rose from the bed. She had to quickly spring her arm back so he wouldn’t notice.

Glancing up at him she opened her mouth, trying to fathom something to say about how she felt, yet nothing but a shallow breath escaped her lips. Biting the bottom of her lip she leaned back in her bed while he looked over his shoulder at her.

“Thank you, Makoto,” he said in an unexpectedly serious tone. “Without you...I wouldn’t be where I am now...To me you are…” his hands balled into tight fist while he paused for a moment, “...You really are someone very special.” He shot her a kind smile scratching the back of his head, “I’m sure the others think the same-.”

Without even processing the thought that shot into her mind she couldn’t stop the feeling of elation that spurred throughout her entirety. Shooting up from her bed she didn’t care about the pain in her leg, even though it only took her a couple of long strides to reach him. Leaning up onto her toes she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his cheek. She was quite surprised with herself that she even summoned the courage in the spur of the moment, yet honestly, she didn’t really care.

It was just something she wanted to do. When her lips gently peeled from his cheek she stepped back, clasping her hands behind her back, her cheeks bloomed with colour, and so did his.

“Makoto...I-I…”

A smile crept on her lips, “You don’t have to say anything, just know I think the same of you.”

Kai laughed a little reaching for the door, “You always know how to catch me off guard...Take care and goodnight, Makoto.”

“Goodnight, Kai.”

When her bedroom door closed behind her and she heard the front door close she immediately laid back on her bed looking up at the ceiling she let out a quiet squeal, covering her face with her hands she shuffled around in her bed, before spreading out her arms and legs across her bed. 

Smiling widely to herself, she’d never felt so much elation hearing words like that. Even after all that happened in that palace. She was so happy now, it almost felt like all the horrible events in that palace never happened at all.

* * * 

After Akira had helped Futaba home he got to Leblanc, showered, got changed and sat against the wall on his bed. They had changed the heart of another evil individual, yet again. It was all over the news already too. When he walked in there were reporters all over the hospital site on the news channel, talking about their calling cards. Analysing and theorising what was going to happen. A team of “experts” assembled to analyse the reasoning's behind why they targeted two people so quickly. All sprouting the usual crap and their own far-fetched opinions.  _ Blah, blah, blah. _

If only they knew the truth it was oddly by coincidence. Even so, that didn’t entirely matter to him, the fame never had. He knew that meant something to some of his friends. But to him, he was happy helping the world in their own way. Even if his darker secret was probably inching closer to being fulfilled too. His rehabilitation was starting to be a lengthy process, even though he didn’t even know what it fully entailed. Most of that information was kept in the dark, even from him.

“You seem deep in thought,” Morgana said, scratching his ear, “Something on your mind?”

Akira looked down at the cat and nodded, “Just thinking about the news.”

“Yeah, it isn’t really surprising anymore that our calling cards received quite a bit of interest now, and skepticism.”

“I’m just happy we all made it out in one piece.”

Morgana’s eyes dropped to the floor, “Yeah, without Kai we would have been goners. That guy really is something, I have no idea a new persona user like that could have that power...it’s strange.” He lifted his gaze to him, “You really are special, I don’t know how you attract all these people, and persona users at that. Maybe we really will reach the depths of Mementos.”

Akira nodded with a smile, “Sure we will, Kai’s already asked to go down there, he said he wouldn’t mind going as a small group, so you could go with him if you wanted. And don’t worry we’ll get you back as a human.”

“Yeah…” Morgana said in a sad yet quiet voice “Although, there are some really extraordinary people in our group now...they overshadow me a lot…”

Akira frowned, “What was that?”

“N-Nothing! And oh sure I’ll go if you're busy doing other things!”

Akira’s phone went off on his bed, picking the device up he motioned to Morgana to come and check out the messages with him as always.

IM:

Ryuji: Woah! Did you guys see the reaction on the news, it’s crazy!

Ann: I know! The Phan-Site has totally blown up too.

Yusuke: It seems with every change of heart we succeed in people flock to believe in us. Rather too many people though…

Ryuji: Oh what’s the problem with that, dude?

Akira: Still, just lay low for now. We could all deserve a break.

Futaba: Yes please! I’m so exhausted I could sleep for days…

Yusuke: Please don’t do that to us again...we thought you were dead.

Makoto: The news is rather interesting though, they had no idea about Kashigawa either. My sister texted me saying she wouldn’t be home anytime soon, probably because of us too.

Kai: He was very secretive in his approach, but now we have shone the spotlight in his direction they will surely latch on quite quickly I would hope.

Ann: I’m sure they will. Sooo any ideas on what to do with the rest of our short summer?

Ryuji: Ohhh, what about the beach!?

Yusuke: That sounds rather splendid actually.

Ann: That’s a great idea, even coming from you, Ryuji

Akira: Sounds good to me, maybe after we recover for a bit?

Makoto: I think that’s a great idea.

Kai: Of course I will join you all. I’m going to gather my colleagues for a favour too, I need to ask them about certain things also. I will update you with details if I can.

Ann: I need to go buy a swimsuit then, Makoto should we get one for Futaba?

Makoto: That’s a good idea, let’s go sometime soon.

Futaba: Swimsuit!?

Ann: Don’t worry it’s me choosing so it'll be fine!

Futaba: That’s not what I’m worried about!

Akira smiled, placing down his phone, “The beach does sound kind of fun to be honest...Morgana what’s wrong?”

Morgana drawled, his lids halfway over his eyes as if he was deep in thought, “Lady Ann...swimsuit...My dream!”

Akira ruffled his hand over his head and laughed, “Come on you, wake up. You’ll be able to see it soon anyway.”

“I guess you’re right…” Morgana groaned, before letting out a long yawn, “Let’s go to bed, I’m exhausted.”

He knew the moment he drifted off the sleep that he would wake up again. He could feel something tugging at his consciousness. And well that particular sensation he had become quite used to by now. That swirling abyss of darkness ushering him in, swallowing his consciousness to bloom in that other realm between realities.

Feeling that heavy iron, shackled around his ankles and his wrists. He laid there for a moment on the bed listening to the dripping of water into the faucet in the corner of his cell before opening his eyes slowly. Holding his arm over his eyes he winced as the lights from the central area dazzled into his cell.

With a grunt he shifted his legs off the bed, looking over at the cell door where the two twin wardens were standing in their usual positions. Although, both of them were smiling at him. 

Why? He wasn’t sure and actually, it kind of freaked him out. 

“Oh, Caroline. You seem so happy that the inmate has returned to us once again.” Justine chuckled, a smirk crept at the corner of her mouth.

Caroline’s mouth opened wide, her cheeks flushed with colour, “Th-That’s preposterous! Such a low accusation coming from you, I bet you were smiling too!”

“N-No! I displayed no such feelings, you convey no proof!”

“You both were, actually.” Akira smirked and looked down at them both, gripping onto the cell bars of the door.

“Be silent, Inmate!” Justine pouted, clearing her throat, “I was just glad to see you were not affected too much by the trials of that palace.”

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, “Indeed, you set a good example of being a Trickster, for once!”

“Is that a compliment,” Akira said wryly, placing his palm on his chest, “I’m lost for words.”

“Watch it you!” Caroline growled, her eyes narrowed, smacking her baton against the cell bars. “Enough of your idle comments, our master wishes to speak with you, Inmate.”

“Trickster…” Igor’s deep husky voice resonated through the room, “It seems you have defeated the abhorrent fiend of avarice, a creature uncontrolled in their pursuit for knowledge and power. This is a truly joyous occasion.” He grinned widely, “You have also surpassed a test of your fears...A truly gruesome spectacle as well I might add.”

Akira winced, remembering the vividness of all his friends being cut down by his shadow, “It isn’t something I’d like to relive either.”

“Indeed, though the future is always unexpected and unclear, the worst may always come to pass.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

Igor laughed deeply, “Good, I cannot wait to see your rehabilitation bear further fruit, there are much more dangerous individuals out there according to that palace ruler.”

Akira’s eyes dipped to the floor, “Yeah I wonder who he mentioned…”

“I am positive the truth shall reveal itself to you in due time.” Igor drummed his fingers on the desk, “You have also gained another powerful ally, maybe fate really has brought you all together after all? I hope for your heart to gain further strength with your bond with this new ally.”

Justine looked up at him from over her shoulder, “We will be waiting when the strength of your bonds piques, Inmate.” She looked around quickly before leaning in, her voice dropped to a whisper, “We have also collated a variety of locations to...assess. My sister was particularly excited.”

Caroline frowned, placing her hands on her hips, “What are you whispering to him, sister?”

Justine smiled, leaning back, “It was nothing, sister. I was simply informing him about something important.”

“Hmph, anyway it’s about time you went back to sleep I suppose. Goodnight, Inmate.”

Akira’s lids slowly peeled away from his eyes, the rheum that collected over his lashes, sticking them together slightly, until he rubbed the cellular residue from his peepers with the back of his hand. Spreading his arms out he looked up at the ceiling, hearing the gentle tapping of rain hitting his window he took a deep breath. It really had been quite a summer so far, even though there wasn’t much left of it, they still had made plans already, which was fine for him.

Ultimately they had to wait for Kashigawa’s confession. The thing is they really wouldn’t be able to have any updates on his behaviour, or his condition seeing as no one had any contact with him, or wanted any for that matter. So realistically, they’d have to wait in the dark until something happened. It was already all over the news anyway, so everyone now knew.

Sitting up in his bed he dragged his hand through his hair and looked out of the window that was slightly open on both sides. 

_...I am positive the truth shall reveal itself to you in due time…  _ Those words that Igor uttered passed through his mind. Just how much did he really know? Even so he couldn’t possibly predict the future. Seeing as he was eagerly awaiting what his Phantom Thief exploits could bring further down the line.

If he could see the future why did he have to waste time witnessing the present? So in that case, it was highly unlikely. He was probably more entertained to see them all struggle, but still manage to squeeze through the gaps so to speak. Even so, he still owed the guy, and the twins a great deal. For giving him the chance to do what he was doing now when his life all but spiralled out of his control.

Letting his thoughts slide he looked down at Morgana, now there was someone he owed a lot too, probably more than he knew too. With a smile he reached down and stroked his head, gently caressing the soft fur between his ears.

Sliding off his bed he went downstairs, showered and got changed. Drying his hair he looked down at his phone, seeing the notification light intermittently flashing. Leaving the towel on his still damp hair he gently sat on the side of his bed, unlocked his phone and checked the message.

IM:

Kasumi: Hello Senpai! I was wondering if you were free this morning?

Akira: I am, you have something in mind?

Kasumi: Yes! If you could meet me in Shinjuku that would be great. You don’t have to if you don’t want to though.

Akira: Of course I’ll join you. I’ll be there soon.

A while later Akira stepped off the train that just docked at Shinjuku. He decided not to bring Morgana along. Not that he didn’t want too, but he was still fast asleep. By the time he was ready to up and leave, he hadn’t woken up.

Besides, some alone time with Kasumi might be more beneficial to him. Yet, for some strange reason, he felt nervous. As if something in the back of his mind tried to breach through, itching at the depths of his consciousness. Still, he wondered why he even felt that way, especially when it came to her. It wasn’t like she was dangerous or even evil. Hell, like that could ever be the case with Kasumi.

Strolling through the streets for a little while he caught sight of her, waiting outside Meiji shrine. Though, it really wasn’t difficult to spot her. Even in the midst of the crowds she still stood out. That long red hair, tied up in her signature ponytail, wearing a white shirt with a black skirt, displaying her long, bare legs. She certainly looked beautiful, although that was a clear understatement.

But then again when did she not look beautiful?

Stopping in the middle of the street Akira blinked. A memory flashed before his eyes, his friends bodies strewn over the floor, dismembered, murdered before his eyes...pools of blood gathered at his feet, rippling at his gait. Holding his hand over his mouth he gasped, and squeezed his eyes shut. The next set of images played through his mind again. Kasumi holding out her hands, helping him to his feet. Before those headlights and horn sounded, ending the vision in his head.

Why did he feel so anxious? It was almost like he wasn’t looking at her the right way. Honestly, he was almost half expecting her to disappear, dissolve as soon as he approached her, or touched her. Which, when he thought about it, was pretty ridiculous.

Yet she looked so fragile. That fragility he didn’t really notice or maybe it was his perception of her now after that incident in the palace. The way she now started longingly into the passing crowds, her eyes dipped to the floor, not making eye contact with anyone. She didn’t look very animated either, but maybe she had a lot on her mind?

It was like she needed saving. In truth though, at that moment not long ago. She had saved him, didn’t she?

_...I’m here to save you, of course… _

_...It seems in the depths of your mind you called out for help. And well here I am... _

In that reality though, it wasn’t her. Merely a figment of his imagination. A fragment of a memory of her, an image in the shape and personality of Kasumi. A desperate plea to bring him back to his feet, when he no longer had the strength to do so himself.Yet looking at her now. Could he tell the difference?

Shit. Why was he even doubting himself, or even thinking about if she was real or not. Or maybe it was because he didn’t really want to lose her no matter what reality she resided in, or decided to show in abruptly like that. Losing anyone close to him, was the very last thing he would want. After all, that was his biggest, most prominent fear.

Taking a deep breath he exhaled slowly, finally surmounting the courage to walk up to her. She noticed him almost immediately. Her bleak eyes lit up, a kind smile cast across her lips while she waved at him.

Akira gripped the straps of his bag when she quickly ambulated over to him, his muscles around his chest tightened making his breaths short and fast. He swallowed when she stopped in front of him. Those kind, dark eyes glaring up at him with a glowing anticipation. Her pink lips were slightly parted while she tilted her head, her brows raised as she held her hand out to touch him.

“Senpai, are you okay?” Kasumi said softly, yet with a hint of concern lacing her words. “You look a bit pale-”

Akira quickly grabbed her and pulled her closed, wrapped his arms around her he closed his eyes, gently laying his head on top of hers.

Kasumi blushed immediately, the colour of her cheeks matching that of her hair. “Uhhh S-Senpai what’s w-wrong,” she spoke hurriedly.

“I’m just really...happy to see you.” Akira mumbled, and wasn’t that the fucking truth. His chest literally just exploded. And honestly, he didn’t even care if his heart was leaking. Well, it was certainly leaking something but the feel of it, something heavy, yet something so satisfying and lifting that he really didn’t want it to stop.

* * * 

Okayyy. 

Kasumi really didn’t know what was happening right about now. In fact, her brain probably wasn’t even functioning correctly at this very moment. Every neuron was fizzing away; she was surprised no smoke or steam permeated from her skull. That including she was so surprised at what Akira did her brain couldn’t even compute a single thought of what to say. Her system was probably receiving so many errors and crash messages she didn’t have a chance to think coherently. 

And why was she suddenly so hot too? And here she was thinking training for hours upon end did that for her. Nope. This was definitely more substantial.

But really, that was fine. Realistically she didn’t care why he did it, she was so happy that he did. That tight embrace he held her in now, it was soft, warming and pretty freeing actually, considering the way he wrapped himself around her. Still, it was a sheer sight better than the cage of anxiety she held around herself most of the time.

This. No him. She would gladly accept him as a replacement for that cage. And didn’t that thought really speak loudly for what her feelings were telling her right now. Seeing as that feeling distributed around her whole body, that blissful and warm feeling, tucking into her chest, hugging at her heart making the muscle skip multiple beats, ejecting whatever the feeling was into every vessel, every pore of her entirety.

And wasn’t that just exactly what she needed. Well, it seemed exactly what they both needed really. Kasumi chuckled, a wide grin breached her lips. Not that he could probably see, but that was okay. Gripping onto his white shirt she sank into his chest and breathed a long exhale. She really didn’t care that they were like this in the middle of crowds of people. And in all honesty, it didn’t even feel like that was the case. All that mattered was him and herself, anyone else around them, they didn’t matter.

“Senpai?” Kasumi said softly, leaning back a little.

Akira leaned back, his dark eyes peeling wide slightly, “Oh...Sorry I don’t know why I did that…” 

Kasumi shook her head and chuckled, “Did something happen, or maybe you’re just excited to see me?” She looked at him while he paused for a moment, she didn’t know why but he looked a little hesitant. His eyes looked strangely distant, almost liked he witnessed something horrible, and just had some pretty horrible flashbacks. She only knew that look because she wore it all too often, especially in the past. 

“I guess that’s what it must be,” Akira muttered, stepping back from her he removed his arms from around her back and scratched his head. “Sorry.”

Kasumi waved her palms in the air, shaking her head, “No don’t be sorry, it’s fine!” Well it wasn’t really, only because she wanted him to hold her again. Though, it wasn’t like she’d just ask for it again. “Anyway, would you like to go into the shrine? I feel as if I need to clear my head, and I thought this might help. Maybe it’ll help you clear whatever is on your mind, Senpai?”

When Akira gave her a sharp nod she held onto her bag and pivoted around on the spot, gesturing to the entrance to the shrine, “Well shall we?”

Kasumi guided him into the entrance of the shrine itself, many people were already pouring into the large entrance way that was situated at the tip of the L-shaped bend that guided them through the surrounding forest area.

She remembered the place all too well, considering she used to come here a lot, before meets especially. The large open courtyard, with those two huge trees at either top corner.

They were both relatively quiet when they approached the shrine area, only because Akira seemed quite anxious, as soon as they stepped into the temple he had been quiet, he even walked closer to her. His eyes narrowed and his brows lowered, when they entered through the building. Almost like he was looking out for something dangerous. Maybe he was anxious about the crowds, or the temple itself maybe? Either way when they finished praying she needed to make him smile.

It was the least she could do.

Kasumi quickly rushed ahead of him and stopped, leaning over at her waist she clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at him with a smile, “You know, if something is wrong you can tell me, Senpai. We did promise to help each other out, and I can tell you’re hurting from something.”

Akira blinked, looking momentarily surprised, “How did you know something was wrong?”

“That look in your eyes, I know exactly what it means...I wore that same look far too much in the past.” Her lid’s lowered over her eyes, “Did something happen?”

Akira averted his gaze slightly and nodded, “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Kasumi frowned, “Was it recent?”

“Yeah,” Akira winced, before looking down at her with a tight smile, “It’s all resolved now though, no one got hurt in the end. It was all in my head after all.”

Kasumi leaned back up straight, a sorrowed expression bled into her features. She didn’t really know what he was referring too exactly, though by his pained expression it did hurt him an awful lot. Maybe they were similar, in the case where they were both fighting inner demons, or torments that bubbled to the surface on occasion, reminding you of the past, or more specifically the past you’d wish to forget.

What exactly could she do though to perk him up? Wash away those thoughts in an instant. When they exited the shrine she looked over at him through her periphery. He seemed to have calmed down after they prayed quickly at the shrine.

Maybe because her wish came true. Other than her own success in meets and her slow regain to her confidence, she did however wish for Akira to be happy.

Although, maybe that required her intervention, not fully relying on spiritual means. 

Akira smiled, looking up through the sun-drenched trees that surrounded them before slowly turning his head to face her, “Thanks for this, Kasumi. It’s cleared my head a lot-”

Before he could even finish his sentence Kasumi finally gave in. She wasn’t really one for cursing but in that one moment she really didn’t care. Fuck it.

Grabbing his upper arm she pulled him down to her height, considering he was at least a head taller than her she had to bring him down, even just a little. Pulling him down to her she squeezed her eyes shut, pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek.

* * * 

Akira didn’t even know what happened. One moment they walked out of the shrine area and the next he was being dragged down and something soft pressed to his cheek. Glancing to the side his eyes peeled wide. Surely she didn’t kiss his cheek.?

Nah he must be absolutely fucking hallucinating if that was the case. Yet when he only saw the side of her face, and when she pulled back he felt her soft lips gently peeling away from his cheek. 

Slowly turning to face her he touched the side of his cheek with his fingertips. Her cheeks were as red as her hair, her eyes averted away from him slightly. Pursing her lips she clasped her hands against her chest, “D-Did that make you feel better?”

Better? Christ. Right now he didn’t even know how to feel. Maybe a heart valve had ruptured, yup that had to be the only explanation how his whole body felt heavy and hot. In the words of Ryuji: “Did she just do that, for real!?”

Akira’s mouth dropped open, pointing at his cheek, “Did you just…?”

Kasumi squeezed her eyes shut and waved out her hands, “J-J-Just don’t worry about it, okay. Ngh...this is embarrassing!” she muttered, clapping her hands against her cheeks.

Akira couldn’t help but laugh, his shoulders started to shuffle back and forward quickly. Leaning down over her he gently placed her hands over hers, removing them from her cheeks he titled his head and grinned at her. “Thanks, I do feel a lot better now. You always know how to cheer me up, don’t you?”

Kasumi blinked a couple of times, before she grinned also, “I’m glad I can help you too, I’ll do anything I can to make you happy, Senpai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that hails the end of Kashigawa's palace, and the end of their fight against him. Looks like Kai had a trick up his sleeve, or well his persona providing the means to erect that powerful barrier. And he got his mother's journal back!
> 
> And we got to witness the black mask with Kashigawa. It doesn't look good...
> 
> What did you think of the palace overall and the final fight in general? You're feedback will be really helpful now that the palace is actually over.
> 
> Akira and Kasumi and Kai and Makoto are certainly getting closer, aren't they?
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this far and hopefully enjoying this entirely new arc in the story. The whole reasoning for me writing this story in the first place was when I had this arc and new character in mind so I hope it has lived up to expectations for you! It isn't over yet though...
> 
> As ever your feedback would be great to hear regarding the new arc. All comments welcome!


	54. A Confession of Knowledge

Akira felt like he was over the moon, or deep into outer space. In fact he was flying so high he didn’t really care about much else other than that moment earlier with Kasumi. That kiss on the cheek seemed to revitalise him more than he would have thought. Well how could it not. Kasumi. Kissed. Him. Nominally he would have thought that would never happen. Considering her mentality wasn’t in the best shape he wouldn’t have guessed she could have summoned the courage to even do that. Maybe she really did have a keen interest in him that was beyond just friends? And didn’t that just make him grin like an idiot.

“You seem to be in a very positive mood, did something happen?” Yusuke said to him, snapping him back into reality.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Akira muttered. He almost forgot that he was walking with Yusuke. After his little time with Kasumi he bumped into Yusuke who just so happened to have a great idea to lift himself out of his slump, or to at least find some confidence to do so.

Strangely enough though he had chosen Kanda church or all places for his sudden source of inspiration. At least the church was familiar enough to him, seeing as he had been here with Hifumi quite a few times now. Yet, what Yusuke had in store for him here he had no idea. Whatever it was though, knowing him, it would probably be something more eccentric than Hifumi’s ‘other side’.

Akira shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up to the church’s altar. He was actually relieved that the church was empty at this time too. So any embarrassing moments that could quite easily ensue would go mostly unnoticed. Or, jokingly perhaps they all knew Yusuke was coming and left early. “So,” he said stepping up to the altar, turning to Yusuke, “What are we doing here, a spark of inspiration?”

Yusuke’s eyes traced around the rear of the church, scanning the stained glass to the tapestries, “Well, as you remember our prior theme was love. That proved to be quite useful for me indeed. However, even after our enlightened experience I still could not concentrate when I attempted to put paint to canvas.” Yusuke winced looking up at the cross on the altar, “Before the gods of art I am nothing but a lost sheep.”

“Now, now Yusuke don’t be like that-”

“Of course!” Yusuke’s eyes peeled wide, grabbing onto the lapels of Akira's shirt, “Lost sheep! That is why I have come here with you, our theme today will be...anguish!” Yusuke turned to look at the cross, “I shall paint the anguish Christ felt as he bore the sins of mankind!”

Akira laughed awkwardly, “Then why are we here, surely you could view any depiction of Christ?”

Yusuke let Akira go and held his hand to his chin, “Hm, I have viewed various depictions of Christ in sculptures and paintings. Yet, I find no interest in merely replicating an image, I need inspiration at its source!”

“Quiet down Yusuke, we’re in a church!” Akira whispered in a hush.

“Would any believers be willing to model and help me capture the true essence of anguish!?” Yusuke smirked, glancing over at him.

Akira rolled his eyes, “I guess I have no choice then, huh? I don’t have to strip, do I?”

Yusuke’s eyes glowed, his head nodding fast, “Yes! Raw, bare emotion of the body, just like Christ! Now strip, Akira. Take it all off-” Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, “No...I guess being found stark-naked in a church would be bigger news than the Phantom Thieves, and that won’t do...no matter you shall still be my model.” Yusuke guided Akira in front of the altar, adjusted some of his clothing and removed his glasses. After finger framing from every possible angle he pulled out his sketchbook and flicked over to a clean page. “Now then, show me a pose that will put the anguish of Christ on full display.”

“Isn’t Ann best suited for this modelling stuff?” Akira groaned.

“Of course, yet she has denied any further requests I have initiated with her, I do not understand why though.”

Akira held back a smile, “I wonder why…Right, pose, uhhh,” he muttered before he held out his arms and let his wrists hang slightly down, mimicking the T-pose of Christ on the cross. Because what else could he do?

Yusuke began to sketch, his eyes narrowing, shifting back between him and the paper, “Hm, this is not working...You remain too calm and composed, even the slightest change of expression can lift a painting...Now more…” he uttered in a low voice, “Give me more anguish, Akira. Bring it to its upper limits! Like this!” He struck a pose. Balancing on one foot, he lifted his other leg up high, bent at the knee, his back arched with his arms spread wide and high of his head. “Ngh…” He groaned, “This...so this is the Passion of the Christ.”

Akira mimicked his pose and grimaced, “If...you say...so.” he breathed attempting to keep his balance. Was this really what he needed? He felt far more embarrassed than anguished. The only time he’d feel anguish right now if they were caught, or some random members of the public walking in on them.

“Ah yes, forsaken by his disciples, abhorred as a criminal by the public, pierced with nails and hugs on the cross…I understand now!”

“What are you children doing!?” The priest bellowed, approaching them with a disturbed expression.

“Oh, uh...this is an art study,” Yusuke choked out. “I am attempting to paint, anguish, so I decided to use the crucifixion of Christ as a point of reference.”

The priest's expression softened, glaring up at the cross, “I see. While it is true that Jesus’ crucifixion on the cross is a symbol of deep suffering, it also bears positivity. In the form of resurrection and forgiveness.”

Yusuke frowned, confusion bled into his features, “Resurrection and forgiveness, I’m not sure I follow. Those concepts are quite contradictory to my conception of anguish.”

“It may be difficult to follow, but try and consider that anguish one may feel today, can bring forth new hope for someone tomorrow.” The priest smiled before walking off.

Akira exhaled deeply in relief, “Thank god we weren’t thrown out...What’s wrong Yusuke?”

Yusuke frowned, “Hm, hope from anguish...I do not understand, yet I suppose that is why I must try my hardest to capture the hearts of men...Do you think I’ll be able to do so one day, Akira?”

Akira nodded, “Of course you will, that’s why we’re doing these things.”

Yusuke chuckled, “Yes, it is exceedingly strange though, the more time I spend with you the clearer new aspects of myself become. Anyway let us take off. I thank you for your help today.”

Just as Akira was heading home he unexpectedly received a message from Yoshida. It had seemed like so long since he heard from the guy. Well, perhaps he was very busy with sorting his own problems. So many people from different political parties were pressuring him into tight situations, all of them revoking his chances at running for a seat by his own accord. But then again, he was pretty busy himself the whole of the summer. He hardly had time to spend with other people. And it wasn’t long before school started back up again for the new term. Plus, they were waiting on a confession from Kashigawa as it is. When that would be though, he had no clue.

A short trip later and Akira made it to their meeting point, that fancy sushi bar they went to in celebration of their win over Kaneshiro.

“Ah, Kurusu-kun. It feels like it has been a while since we last met.” Yoshida smiled at him, holding out his hand.

Akira accepted his palm and smiled back at him, “It really does, sorry I have been very busy.”

“I assumed they would have been the case, a student needs their summer memories. Anyway, shall we head inside?”

Heading inside they sat down and met with Kuramoto’s grandson, Benzo. They talked quite a lot about the state of political affairs over some sushi. A lot of suggestions and ideas were thrown back and forth between them. Even he suggested quite a lot of things too, which for himself was surprising. In fact, he enjoyed politics more than he initially thought. And with Yoshida’s help and guidance, he had come to realise that.

Well, not that he could currently mix Phantom Thievery with politics.

“The government's approval rating is dangerously low right now,” Benzo explained. “I would like to ask a personal favour actually...I will be running for my grandfather’s seat in the next election.”

Yoshida nodded, “I see, congratulations.”

“Yes, however I am new to candidacy…” Benzo turned to Yoshida, “I was hoping you could educate me on how to run an election campaign.”

“I was planning on running myself.” Yoshida frowned, “I don’t believe I am qualified for that position either.”

“You have experience teaching him though, haven’t you?” Benzo sipped at his sake. “Your approval has been increasing around the office lately, Yoshida. And my grandfather wishes to make peace with you. Also, this next part I’d like you both to keep a secret. The Kuramoto group is planning to move forward with the political realignment.”

Yoshida’s eyes peeled wide, glancing at Akira. “You’re seceding from the Liberal Co-prosperity Party?”

“Indeed and I want you to support me, join me...I don’t suppose Kurusu-kun, you can talk some sense into him could you?”

Akira frowned, and sat up in his chair, turning to Yoshida, “If it was me I’d decline anything you ask of Yoshida too.”

Yoshida nodded firmly, “You think so too, hm? Haha, even you aren’t intimidated by a political party member. I appreciate the offer, but I must respectfully decline.”

Bezno cursed under his breath, “So you want to be dubbed as No-Good-Tora forever?”

Akira’s eyes narrowed, “Call him, Mr. Yoshida.”

“Tch, maybe you chose the wrong politician to follow, Kurusu-kun.”

Akira started to rise from his seat, “That isn’t for you to decide though, is it?”

Yoshida held out his palms at them both, “Now, now this isn’t the place or time. Try to understand that Kurusu has his own beliefs too.”

Benzo exhaled slowly, “I apologise, Kurusu-kun. Anyway I do not need your answer right away, contact me if you change your mind, have a pleasant evening.”

Yoshida sighed heavily when Benzo left, “Why sacrifice your beliefs if that is the means to get you elected. I’m happy you stood up for me when he tried to use you against me. Anyway, let us take our leave. Thank you again, my friend.”

With the sun slowly setting in the sky Akira headed home, stepping off the train in Yongen he headed straight to Leblanc. From the door he could hear the sound of muffled, yet familiar voices. Grasping the handle he opened the door to the sound of the bell ringing just above the door.

“Oh hey, Akira!” Futaba said, looking over one of the booths, her head of orange hair, and the tips of her large black-rimmed glasses poking over the cushioned backing. “You’re late!”

“Late? For What?” Akira cocked a brow, placing his bag on the bar stool.

“I believe she is just messing with you.” Kai said, motioning him a wave from the other side of the booth, sitting next to Makoto. “It’s good to see you though.”

“Since when does she ever not mess with anyone?” Ryuji groaned, looking over the booth at him, “Yo, Akira. What’s bonkin’?”

“You moron, why do you even say things like that?” Morgana rolled his eyes, jumping on the table.

Akira walked over and sat down on a bar stool adjacent to the booth, “What have you lot been up to?”

Makoto leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest, “Kai asked if we could take a trip to Mementos, we tried to contact you but you weren’t responding. We assumed you were busy, but we came by anyway and Morgana was here, so we took him with us.”

“I tagged along too, got nothin’ better to do but wait for that confession anyways.” Ryuji grinned, “For real though we kicked some major ass in there, those two over there a freakin’ awesome!” Ryuji said, pointing to Kai and Makoto.

Morgana’s eyes dipped to the table before shaking his head, an odd gesture coming from him, “Yeah...we completed a ton of requests including that one your homeroom teacher requested too.”

Kai dragged his hands through his head of dark brown hair, “Yeah, those two were a real handful, not in a fighting sense, they were just two very ignorant and shameful people for doing that to one of our teachers.”

Makoto nodded, “I agree, it is sorted now though, they should no longer be pressuring her.”

Akira exhaled in relief, “That’s good to hear. So Kai, have you heard anything about Kashigawa? I know it has only been a short time, but I’m just curious.”

Kai cocked a smirk, “I’m glad you asked actually. According to Futaba he hasn’t been at his post since we changed his heart, he hasn’t had much contact with anyone personally.”

Futaba kicked up her chin and smiled, “Hehe, that’s right. Also I found out earlier that he has called for a meeting of sorts. It didn't say what for but maybe it’s a live conference?”

“It could be, maybe his guilt is so ineffable that he feels like he must confess soon?” Morgana said with a frown.

“Dunno,” Ryuji shrugged, “I just wanna nab him good y’know? Plus we got the beach to look forward to as well!”

Makoto smiled, grabbing her bag and rising to her feet, “Yes that is true,” she chuckled, “I am looking forward to it. Shall we go? I am pretty tired.”

Kai nodded and shifted out of the booth, “Yeah me too. I’m meeting with my colleagues tomorrow, I will try and update you on their situation. Come on Ryuji.”

“Yeah, yeah I know!” Ryuji groaned, “Is it gonna be hard stuff again?”

Kai shrugged, “Maybe, maybe not?”

Makoto looked over her shoulder at them both, “What are you two on about?”

“Nothin’! Don’t worry ‘bout it!” Ryuji said hurriedly, pacing out of the store, “See ya guys!”

When the others left Akira walked upstairs with Morgana close behind, bounding up the stairwell at his feet. Walking across his room he pulled out the chair from his desk and planted his ass down. Removing his glasses, he placed them down on the tabletop and rubbed his eyes before peering over at Morgana, “So a Mementos trip, huh? How did Kai find it?”

Morgana scratched his cheek, “Well he was quite interested in the area of course. Seeing how his mother’s research theorised on it. He wanted to go do some research there sometime, but I did say it was only possible if he didn’t go alone.”

“Yeah it is getting more dangerous the deeper we go too.”

Morgana winced, “Yeah, although we passed down another couple of levels. Kai is a good fighter and he fights well with Makoto too, they seem to be on the same page.”

Akira smiled, well if only he knew how close they really were he would know why. Not that he knew personally, but you could tell by the way they were with each other whenever they were together. “Yeah, funny that,” Akira chuckled. “Anyway, did any other memories spring back when you were down there then?”

Morgana shook his head, “No...I-I don’t know. Sometimes I get little snippets of something, like a keyword and then I just can’t grasp onto that memory again.” He sighed heavily, “Maybe I’ll never find out…”

“Don’t worry we will, trust me. We have such a strong selection of members now. We can push through Mementos with ease.”

“Yeah...I’m tired anyway. Let’s go to bed.”

It had actually been awhile since Makoto requested any help with her little investigation. The one regarding her friend Eiko’s boyfriend regarding that rather suspicious host called Tsukasa. What was even stranger was the fact that she had asked to meet at Shujin. He didn’t really ask why. But maybe she felt more comfortable discussing her investigation where it all started. Either that or she just felt more clear headed when she was in the student council room. It was fine for him either way. No matter where she’d like to discuss it he would have gladly made the trip.

Walking up the main street to Shujin he spotted Makoto waiting outside the front gates of the school gazing down at her phone as her finger flicked across the screen. Dressed simply in a white shirt and a small black skirt and tights, along with some ankle-high boots.

Makoto’s eyes lifted from her phone, her pink lips formed into a smile, “Oh, hello Akira. I’m so glad you could come along.”

Akira smiled back, before gazing up at the school, “It’s no problem, feels like forever since we were here. Needed a change of pace to think?”

“Yes, I felt like I needed to be here for this. It may help me think straighter in regards to what to do for Eiko.”

“Did something happen?”

Makoto sighed heavily, leaning against the wall, “Yes actually, but let’s discuss this in the student council room, there are a lot of clubs going on right now, so it is open for us.”

After ascending the staircases Akira followed Makoto into the council room. It was an odd feeling roaming around the corridors of Shujin when no one was around. Making their way upstairs he opened the door slowly and let her step inside and take a deep breath before pacing around the room.

“Feel good to be back does it?” Akira smirked, placing his bag down on the central desk.

Makoto chuckled and nodded her head, “It’s quite refreshing actually. I feel calmer being in here. Anyway…” she said, pulling out her phone while she sat down on the arm rest of the sofa. “Eiko’s boyfriend, Tsukasa, has been sending me a lot of text recently, probably too much.” Her eyes dipped to the floor, “His days and nights are reversed so he often sends me a “good morning” late at night.”

Akira sat back on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, “Do you think he has a keen interest in you, beyond just friends I mean?”

“I’m not really sure...I hope not. But for now he just messages me pretty normal things. But obviously in his weird, overused emoji kind of way. Do you really think their relationship is serious, or is he just using Eiko?”

Akira shrugged, “Maybe, who knows? Sounds to me like he’s trying to get through to you though. In my eyes I think he’s trying to get closer to you in addition to Eiko.”

Makoto scowled, taking a deep breath, “Men like that are everywhere though, using innocent girls in human trafficking rings. My father mentioned to me once about groups of men targeting specifically women who were depressed in Shinjuku. They take advantage of their lonely state and eventually force them into abusive situations...and then when they’re in crippling debt they force them to sell their bodies…There are countless gangs like that...My father was tracking a particularly notorious one when…” Makoto’s throat seized up, her eyes suddenly becoming glossy while she averted her gaze from him.

“Makoto?” Akira said with care.

Makoto wrapped her arms around herself, squeezing her eyes shut, “While on an investigation he was hit by an errant truck…” She rasped. “The impact...killed him instantly.”

“I’m so sorry…” Shit. He did wonder why Makoto never mentioned her parents to them. In fact this was probably one of the only times that she mentioned her Dad. And he had no idea what he actually did as a profession up until now, including how he died in such a horrible way, and that must have been horrific for her, being so young, losing her only parent that way. No wonder she had such a strong sense of justice, especially aimed towards criminals. It was, or definitely seemed like a strong motivation for her beliefs and actions.

“At first they thought it was an accident...but at his funeral, I overheard my father’s supervisor speaking with my sister, he mentioned my father was likely assassinated.”

Shit. Akira dragged his hand through his hair, just seeing her pained expression, that distressed look she wore was difficult to watch someone as strong as her bare. And she had to live just with her sister all this time fully well knowing what happened to her father? He knew it already but she was incredibly strong minded. But even a tragedy like that, it leaves scars that would never fully close, a pain that would always serve as a reminder of the parent she lost.

“Do they know who did it?” Akira said sadly.

Makoto’s eyes flipped open slowly, shaking her head she sank back against the wall, “I don’t know. The driver died on impact as well...but apparently, they found drugs in his bloodstream also...But because of all this was the reason my sister became a prosecutor in the first place. She couldn’t stand and watch as evil prevailed over justice. I was lonely at times too when he was at work, but seeing how he acted tirelessly for the good of everyone…”

“...Was incredible for you, wasn’t it?” Akira smiled kindly.

“Yes,” she nodded, “He always told me “The most important part of your life is how you choose to live it.” Even Kai always told me to forge my own path, regardless of anyone elses intervention. My own path…”

“You can decide that now, it’s your right, after all.”

“That’s true…” Makoto’s eyes peeled wide, “Sorry! We were meant to be talking about Eiko here...Sorry that I went so off topic.”

Akira chuckled, “It’s fine honestly, it’s good to let things out, true?”

“I guess you’re right,” Makoto laughed a little before pulling out her phone, “Huh? Tsukasa just asked me “U serious abt Akira-kun?” “Wanna hav a double wedding?” I’m sure he’s still hiding something...so you may have to pretend to be my boyfriend for a little while longer…”

Akira shrugged, “That’s fine with me, as long as Kai doesn’t find out. I’m sure he’d give Tsukasa some harsh treatment,” he smirked.

Makoto held back a smile and pushed herself from the wall, “True, I really wouldn’t want Kai going after him with a sword either...Best to keep this to ourselves. Anyway, I’ll contact you when I have time, maybe we should speak to Eiko about it all.”

After Akira and Makoto parted ways he just managed to get to the station before he got a string of messages from Futaba. Something about meeting in Akihabara, which was a strange sudden step up for her. Except the most worrying thing was that she was alone, and for how her mental state was right now, especially around strangers wasn’t too concrete yet.

Morgana perched himself up on his shoulders, his blue eyes scanning over the text quickly before he gasped quietly, “Wait, she’s in Akihabara? That is going to be a disaster! Quick, let’s hop on the train there!”

Akira nodded, “Don’t have to tell me twice.” he muttered, rushing towards the platform.

If Futaba was with someone else he wouldn’t have been so frantic about the whole situation. Sure she had come a long way when it came to addressing her social anxiety issues, and facing the world as a whole. But she had done that surrounded by the others in her own kind of support bubble. And without that, and surrounded by complete strangers, well there was no way to really ascertain how long she would last by herself. She had a strong mind, but that all tended to collapse when she was surrounded by more unknowns than her brain could handle. Which as of right now could be a couple of strangers, minimum. And in Akihabara, by herself. Well he was sure that her bubble would pop and collapse in no time. Futaba already found the world suffocating enough as it is, taking that and dropping her into a large crowd, that was just calling for trouble.

When he made it to Akiba he quickly rushed into the store Futaba said she would meet them in. And it was packed. Seriously crowded, and she wanted to risk it for a video game? All she had to do was ask anyone to go with her. Although, maybe she just wanted to try it alone, considering she had come so far with them as a group.

Morgana poked his head out of his bag and looked around, “You’d think you’d see a girl with long orange hair so easily in here. But I can’t see her anywhere.”

Akira quickly walked around the store, perching over the shelves he spotted her down one of the far aisles, hunched over slightly, no doubt crying as by the way her hands covered her face. With a police officer standing in front of her. Great, she attracted the wrong type of attention. Still, he had to step in and help.

“Are you all by yourself, what’s wrong little girl?” The officer said to her with a concerned tone.

Futaba wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, cowering away slightly, “I...Ummm…” she choked out.

“Sorry! She’s with me!” Akira called out walking up to them. “Hey, Futaba.”

Futaba’s eyes peeled wide, pivoting around she blinked the tears away and slid her glasses back over her eyes, “Akira!” she uttered in surprise, quickly grabbing onto his arm.

The officer crossed his arms over his chest, “Do you know this girl?”

Akira nodded, looking down at her he smiled, “Yeah, she’s family.”

“Very well, take care now, both of you.”

Futaba held onto his arm, her amethyst coloured eyes glowed, “Family…? That made me feel happier than I thought!” 

“Futaba, are you okay?” Morgana asked kindly.

“S-Sorry I thought I could go outside into the open without you guys, I thought my mind would be strong enough...but I was wrong…” she sniffed, her eyes dipped to the floor. “There wasn’t anyone I knew with me, so I panicked. Felt like my heart was gonna pop…”

“You need to be out with someone, Futaba. Akira would be happy to come with you. You only have to ask.”

Futaba smiled, “Yeah...I do feel kinda calm when you’re with me though. Urgh, I couldn’t even go buy a game by myself,” she huffed. “Mission failed for sure…But I’m calm as long as I’m with you hmm...Are you some kinda key item?”

Akira laughed a little, “Okay, okay, let’s just go with that. So you wanna head back home, after you buy that game of course?”

“Yup yup, gotta complete that quest, let’s gooo!”

After he accompanied Futaba to purchase her game they headed back to his room in Leblanc. She wanted a quick break from her own room before she went off and spent another all-nighter gaming. Which was fair enough. Because honestly, she felt like a younger sister to him so her company was something he would always enjoy. Looking over at her she was seated on her sofa, holding whatever game she had bought, clutched in her hands while her eyes positively glowed tracing over the cover.

“Aww yeah, finally got my hands on it!” Futaba beamed, looking over at him, “You think we can go to other places sometime...I want to get better at being out with strangers because it really sounds like Sojiro wants me to go back to school…”

“Isn’t that a good thing though?” Morgana said, sitting beside her on the sofa.

Akira nodded, “I mean exposure therapy can be good.”

“But online classes are better for studying!” Futaba huffed, relaxing her cheek on her hand, “I wouldn’t have to leave the house that way.” Slumping into the back of the sofa her lids lowered, “School, huh...Honestly, I do wanna go back...do you think I’ll be able too?”

“I think so eventually, if you work hard at it. But us lot will help you get over that fear for sure.”

“That’s right!” Futaba grinned, jumping to her feet, “I should make a promise list!”

Morgana’s expression shifted to a state of confusion, “Promise list…?”

“Mhm! My mom used to have me write them all the time when I was a kid. She’d write all my goals for the month, like cleaning the house, or running errands, stuff like that!”

Akira crossed his arms over his chest, “But you’d adapt it to things you need to do or overcome now, right?” he said, reaching over to his desk to grab his notepad and pen. “Here.”

“Yup, thanks!” Futaba smiled, accepting the pad she sat back down, tapping the pen against her lips. ”Hmm, I guess the first one’s gotta be “Going somewhere with lots of people,” she muttered while writing the sentence down. “Next is, “Going to a school.” I wanna see what a normal high school looks like.”

Akira looked at Morgana and shrugged, “I think we could arrange that.”

“Great! Uhm, hmm…”Learn about my generation.” And, “Have a normal conversation with someone around my age.” How about those?”

“Sounds good to me,” Akira intoned, flashing a thumbs up.

“Woot!” Futaba chuckled. “Anyway I’m not setting a deadline, but I do wanna get all these done someday...So..uhm...If I finish all these could I have a reward?”

“A reward?”

“Yeah, I think it’ll just give me the push I need really.”

Akira shot her a smile, “Sure, if it helps.”

“Yesss,” Futaba yelled, giving him a quick hug before scooping up her game, “Thank you, Akira. Anyway I gotta date with a game, bye!”

By some weird deduction Morgana came up with, Akira found his way to Shinjuku to see Ohya. He assumed that Ohya may have more information regarding Kashigawa’s status. Seeing as Kai and Futaba had already confirmed something had been going on behind the scenes which no one really knew about. It was obvious Kashigawa’s guilt was finally pouring out of him, hopefully they would hear something relatively soon. Although, it wasn’t a bad idea trying to get anymore information out of Ohya, seeing as she was always mostly beyond drunk whenever he arrived to see her. But that always made trading information easier on his side. All he had to do was slip some snippet or minor piece of information and she would promptly tell him what he wanted.

He looked around before slipping into the crossroads bar, that purple ambient lighting hitting him as soon as he entered, yet upon entering he didn’t see Ohya, there were quite a few customers for sure but personally, she wasn’t. Although he supposed he could have noticed from the door, you could probably hear her even through the cushioned vestibule. 

Stepping up to the bar Lala quickly shuffled over to him, “Hello, boy. If you’re looking for her she isn’t in today.” He said in a low voice, “Apparently a lot is happening around the office, preparing for something.”

Akira raised a brow, “Preparing for what?” 

Lala shrugged, “No idea, boy. Anyway, best get out of here before my customers recognise you, take it easy.”

Akira nodded and headed out of the bar. Morgana popped his head out of his bag and sighed, “Sorry, it seems my grand idea kind of failed there. I wonder what she meant preparing for?”

Akira frowned, walking through the main street, “Maybe for Kashigawa’s conference? He’s pretty famous, so it wouldn’t surprise me if it was big news for them. Especially because of our calling card.”

“Oh it’s you again!” The fortune teller called out to him, waving her hand. “I sense you are searching for certain answers, come let me decipher your fate again!”

Morgana scoffed and looked away, “Hmph, should we really believe about that crap now?”

Akira stopped and looked at Chihaya, “Well, not usually. She was right about the money thing last time. Let’s give her another chance, she may give us luck regarding Kashigawa, never know.”

“Pfft, not likely, but do as you will.” Morgana sighed, “I’m always weary if they’re phony.”

Akira walked up to her little table and sat down opposite her, arranging his bag on the floor so Morgana could at least see what was going on. “It’s been a while.”

Chihaya shot him a kind smile, nodding her head, “Yes that is right! I’m sure you received your five thousand yen too.” She frowned tracing his features, “Hmm, you seemed to be in conflict with near future events. You’re expecting something to happen?”

Akira scratched his head, “Something like that yeah.” How the hell did she know?

“Hm, I might just have the thing for you!”

Morgana waved his paw at her and huffed, “Come on Akira, we don’t need any luck giving trinkets.”

“A holy stone!” Chihaya grinned, holding out an interesting looking white crystal, it looked pretty fragile, with lots of spiky protrusions formed into one cluster. “For just one hundred thousand yen, you can change your fate!”

“For that much it better change me back to being a human too! Come on Akira, really?”

Chihaya chuckled, “Your cat seems to be telling you to buy it!”

“Funny that,” Akira laughed a little, holding out his palms. “I’ll take one, sure.” 

It wasn’t like he particularly cared if the thing worked. Truth is, he knew something wasn’t right. There was no way some pretty stone could change his fate. Even though she seemed to be somewhat clairvoyant, he was suspicious. But if this was his only way to get closer to the truth. Then well it’s a small price he’d have to pay.

“Okay! Here you go.” She smiled, gently placing the stone in his palms. Rearranging her golden waves over her shoulder she shifted in her chair, “Well, now you’re going to avoid misfortune. It’s charged full of happiness but needs to be charged by moonlight every three days.”

“Thanks, I’ll give it a try.” Akira smiled, sliding his bag over his shoulder he rose to his feet, “Take care.”

“Wishing you good fortunes, and you too kitty!”

A little while later, after taking a trip back home Akira opened the door to Leblanc. It was pretty close to closing time, and by the looks of it no customers decided to linger around either. That or it was another lulled day for customers.

“Oh, you’re home.” Sojiro said, peering over his glasses while he wiped down the bar. “I was about to head home, then I forgot I left the stove on...Well I suppose that happens when you get old.”

“Wow, the first time you won money, and the next time you almost had your room up in flames,” Morgana groused. “What an interesting fortune teller...I don’t know why this stone was so much money...Meowww! When was the last time you emptied this bag of debris!”

“Huh?” Akira frowned, placing the bag down on the bar. Rummaging around he felt sharp small crystals almost as if someone had spilled something in his bag, “You didn’t put catnip in my bag did you?”

Morgana shot him a look and sniffed a section of the broken stone before licking it slightly, “Eww, it’s...salt!?”

“Salt!? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Hm, Salt?” Sojiro muttered coming around from the bar, “It’s just my luck I was about to go to the store for some salt too, it’s almost like you read my mind. Anyway I’ll be back.”

Akira headed upstairs after tipping his bag that was full of salt granules in the bin. Patting down his bag he slid the thing onto his shelving unit, “Well I guess we’ll have to pay our little fortune teller a visit pretty soon.”

Morgana huffed and jumped onto his bed, “You got that right. She may have some kind of mystical power, but scamming with those stones is so wrong. I wonder how many people have fallen for that!”

“Yeah, oh well, I thought it may have given us some luck regarding Kashigawa’s confession. I guess we just have to wait until something comes up.”

The next day Akira met up with Makoto in Shibuya. Walking through the main street that was very highly populated they meandered their way through the crowds.

Makoto turned to him, a smile cast upon her lips, “Thanks for coming with me today, it’s weird that Eiko is asking for a favour so suddenly, but it’s reassuring that you’re here with me.”

Akira stopped outside big bang burger, the place they said they would meet her, “No problem, always happy to help, so I guess let’s see what she wants.” he smiled, gesturing to the entrance.

Walking inside they quickly noticed Eiko sitting down, that signature side-on ponytail making it pretty obvious. Sliding into the opposite booth he scooched over to Makoto who sat down next to him. He still had to play the boyfriend role after all. And every little detail counted. Well, it wasn’t like he’d put her arm around her or anything. She’d probably hit him for being so shocked about it. And it was obvious she had eyes for someone else. And the same could be said for himself.

“So, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Makoto asked kindly, “You said it was urgent?”

Eiko slouched back into her chair, her eyes wandering, “I was wondering if you could maybe...lend me some money?” she said with an obvious lack of enthusiasm.

“What!?”

“It’s nothing real major, but I need it like, right now...I’ll pay you back though, honest! Pleeease!”

Akira leant his arms on the table, “If it isn’t anything major then why do you need it so quickly,” he asked, turning to Makoto who gave him a sharp nod.

Makoto frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, “Is it to do with Tsukasa?”

“Uh...yeah,” Eiko let out an awkward laugh, “He dropped a really expensive bottle of sake at work, so the club’s making him pay for it...but he said he needs help.”

Akira wasn’t really taking the whole bullshit sympathy act. Well, Eiko probably thought it was true In fact it seemed like she was so blinded by this guy she couldn’t even see through his thin lies. But, that was how much he had her wrapped around his fingers. And by the look of it Makoto wasn’t taking anything of the sought.

Makoto’s brows forced down over her eyes, “He’s obviously lying to you, Eiko. Don’t give him anything.”

“He’s not lying!” Eiko snapped, “I know you’re all weirded out by the fact he’s a host. But my Tsukasa’s not like that at all!” He calls me “princess” I’m the only one he says that too, y’know ‘cause I’m special like that to him.”

Akira rolled his eyes, “I bet he says that to all the girls he has a leash on.” 

“I have to agree,” Makoto nodded. “He calls all his girls by that name so he doesn't have to worry about mixing their names up. And did you ask anyone he works with about the broken bottle?”

Eiko’s lids lowered over her eyes, biting her lip she shook her head a little, “W-Well...no...He told me not to talk to anyone about it...But please Makoto help me out, you’re the only one I can trust.”

“I think you should end your relationship with him.” Makoto said with a stern expression. “There’s no knowing what you’ll end up doing if this continues.”

“Ugh, just forget it.” Eiko shot up from her seat, “I can make the rest of it up if I just go on a few dates with some customers.”

“Eiko wait!” Makoto pursed her lips, a hesitation lacing her words. “I didn’t want to tell you this but Tsukasa has been texting me all the time, he even asked if my sister and I live alone, and that he’d be glad to help us out. He keeps asking if I’m happy with my boyfriend too, trust me he isn’t serious about you!”

“...Don’t gimme that crap! You’re texting him too, I mean come on! You have the grades, the looks, and a cool boyfriend. And yet you want more!? Tsukasa is all I have…” she muttered before storming outside.

Walking outside the store Akira looked over at Makoto. It was obvious she was a little upset. All she was trying to do was get her friend to see the truth, help her get out of a potentially life threatening situation.

“So what do you plan on doing?” Akira asked.

“We have to catch that host in action...I’ll let you know when I have thought of something though.”

Akira frowned, quickly shuffling his hands into his pocket as his phone started vibrating away. Pulling the device out he turned to Makoto, “It’s Futaba,” he said, pressing the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Akira! Where are you, are you with Makoto? Never mind!” She said hurriedly. “Come back quick, I’ve told everyone to meet here. The conference is going to happen really soon, it just got announced!”

“We’re on our way back, see you soon!” Akira ended the call and nodded to Makoto, both of them rushing towards the station.

Quickly hopping out of the train from Yongen, Akira and Makoto rushed to Leblanc. Heading inside they were greeted by waves and a bunch of hello’s and hey’s from the others. Akira slid into the booth next to Ryuji. Sojiro didn’t seem to be around, probably was out shopping this early. Although, they were one person short.

“Where’s Kai?” Akira frowned, whipping his head around not catching sight of the guy. “You would have thought that he would be here.”

“That’s what we thought too,” Yusuke said, crossing his legs at the knee, “He didn’t reply to our messages either.”

Ann tilted her head, scrolling back through their chat feed, “Hm, didn’t he say he was going to see the other researchers sometime though?”

Ryuji shrugged, leaning his arms on the table, “Dunno, maybe he’s busy with somethin’?”

“Oh, speak of the devil.” Futaba grinned, flashing her phone to the others, “It’s Kai.”

“Answer it then!” Morgana barked, jumping onto the desk while she placed it in the center of the table. “Put him on speaker.”

Makoto leaned over near to the phone, “Kai, what’s going on. Are you okay?”

The line crackled with interference, a ton of background chatter emanated through the speaker. Wherever the guy was it certainly sounded crowded with people. A little shuffling sounded before he finally spoke, “Hello, yeah sorry I didn’t say anything it was all so sudden.” 

“What happened and where are you?” Akira asked.

Kai sighed heavily, “At Kashigawa’s press conference. The authorities came to collect us, me and the researchers that is. We were gathered by Makoto’s sister and Akechi. I am currently to the side of the crowd. It looks as though it should begin momentarily however.” 

“Huh, for real!?” Ryuji barked in surprise. 

“Yeah, sorry for the noise, they are setting up everything for the conference. It is going to be shown live on T.V. so keep an eye out. But it looks like we did it.” A slight pause before a woman's voice was heard, “Kai we have to go…”

“Is everything okay?” Makoto asked with slight concern.

“Yeah, sorry I’ll update you afterwards. Enjoying watching the show,” he said wryly before ending the call. A beep sounding the line being cut.

Yusuke walked over to the TV and turned the thing on, quickly switching to the news channel, “Ah, here it is. It’s live everyone.”

Everyone shuffled around and looked at the TV. Heads turned, silence ensued as the conference played out. A long central table was laid out, with a myriad of microphones set parallel to each other along the table. The quiet chatter died down as two police officers guided Kashigawa to the table where he sat down on the lone piece of furniture. His expression was gaunt, his cheeks hollow, his eyes were dark and sunken like he hadn’t had any sleep. When the whispers died down, the intermittent flashes from photographer’s cameras briefly lit up the surroundings. Someone spoke in Kashigawa’s ear, he then nodded and took a deep breath. Pulling the microphone closers to himself.

“I thank you all for gathering here today. Under the spotlight of the country, and possibly the world I shall confess my deep seated sins to you all now.” He paused and swallowed, glancing off to the side his brows lowered over his eyes. “I have done terrible things...attempting to breach the norms, the boundaries of science, and my duty as a medical professional and as a scientist.” He grimaced, rubbing his face. “I even had a researcher...murdered when he unintentionally discovered the truth behind the reasons why we- I mean I wanted this research...I shall also confess that my sister Yui and her husband Kaito Tashiro died in accordance with my requests…” His throat seized, “I will suffer every single day for the rest of my life for what I did, and for what I put their son through these past two years…”

Incredulous gasps filled the room to the boom of whispered chatter and flashes from multiple cameras lit up the conference stage briefly.

“I used this research in an attempt to extract the secrets of the mind and the soul, the opposite for its intended purposes...so many innocents suffered at my attempts. I have disclosed the location of said people. Including the loved ones of the researchers here...some of those people however, will not return…” He winced glancing over to the side again with a pained expression. “I am truly sorry for all I have done…especially to these individuals...” he said in a guttural tone, gesturing to the side of the stage.

The camera panned over to the side where the researchers, three adults including Kai were standing along with Sae and Akechi also flanking the sides of the small group.

“Holy shit, he was right he is there!” Ryuji blurted, pointing at the TV.

Ann shot him a look, “We can see that…” 

The camera panned back to Kashigawa, “I treated myself as a god. But what god just brings terror and death upon their subjects?” He gestured to the researchers, “They are not involved in this research and are not responsible for any of my crimes. I held their loved ones against them, forced them to complete this task for me...I will fully disclose the information regarding the truth, the one behind it all to the authorities directly after this conference. That is all.”

Chatter erupted from the reporters as everyone stood from their seats holding up their microphone for a chance question. One male reporter shot forward and spoke loudly, the room fell silent as he forwarded his question, “You mentioned on your orders, so who did the killing and who is the one person behind this all? You’re saying these events, including the psychotic breaks and mental shutdowns?”

"Yes, there is another culprit..." Kashigawa’s eyes lowered for a moment before, he scanned the silent crowd and cleared his throat, “Him...His name...Ughn…” Kashigawa grimaced, holding his head, a cry of pain erupted from him. “My head…” Black blood dripped from his nose. A drip became a trickle before he fell to the floor in a heap.

“Sir!”

“What just happened!” Futaba barked, bolting up from the booth.

“Huh!?” Morgana blinked, before turning to face everyone, “We did not cause that did we?”

Akira crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, “He confessed what we asked of him though...is this his doing?”

Makoto frowned, pursing her lips, “The black mask…” she said slowly. “Maybe he’s onto us now? But that didn’t look like a mental shutdown, so perhaps he just collapsed?”

“Probably, it sure did look like it.” Ann sank back into the booth, wrapping her arms around herself, “I hope we didn’t cause it though, just the thought of that makes me shudder...but hey we changed his heart, all those people shall be fine now, right?”

“I believe so.” Yusuke said coming around from the bar, “He did say he divulged the locations of said patients, I am positive our task is completed.”

“Phew,” Ryuji breathed, wiping his brow. “I’d say we did good, c’mon guys. We kicked that guys ass, and got ‘em to give all those people back! Another win for the Phantom Thieves…ah man, we’re totally gonna be famous!”

Futaba’s fingers flicked across the keyboard of her laptop, her eyes peeled wide, quickly turning the screen to face the others, “The Phan-site has totally blown up, look!”

“Thank you, Phantom Thieves. You really are the bringers of justice!” Morgana said, reading the comments that were flying in. “Another evil bastard down.”

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief, “I’m just glad that is over with. But at least the public seem to be praising us well.”

Akira nodded, “Well no one knew about what he was doing, it was all a mystery up until now.”

“You’re right,” Her eyes dropped to her lap, “I hope Kai’s okay though…”

Ann shot her arm around her shoulder and smiled, “I’m sure he’s fineee! But we got the beach to look forward to now, right? Oh! We should totally go get our swimsuits today, I’m really feeling it!” she grinned, tugging on Makoto’s shoulders.

“Okay, okay,” Makoto chuckled, “Let’s go now and meet up here again tomorrow morning?”

“Hell yeah, sounds like a plan.” Ryuji grinned bolting up from the booth, “Gotta prepare myself for the beach!”

The following day Akira woke up early. Way too early. Well make that two, him and Morgana had been discussing things for a while now. The palaces, their friends current positions. The whole palaver regarding what the hell happened to Kashigawa. They hadn’t heard any news from Kai either. But that was probably because he was answering questions for the authorities, and as they were with Sae and Akechi it would probably go on for a while. It seemed like the police maybe had their eyes on Kai still, at least for a little while longer anyway.

Still, it was kind of nerve wracking that he hadn’t replied at all. But then again, he guessed it would seem suspicious if he was chatting to all of them in front of the authorities, especially considering all their links to their previous targets. He assumed he was playing it smart and waiting until he was free. Whenever that was though, he wasn’t sure. Makoto’s sister had a keen interest in the guy ever since she interrogated him, and she possibly wanted more answers.

Morgana stretched and let out a loud yawn, “I can almost guarantee we did not cause that...whatever that was to Kashigawa. Someone or something else must have intervened. Or he just collapsed due to exhaustion.”

“Yeah, we told him what to confess.” Akira dragged his hand through his hair, “None of the others went south that quickly...Hm, the black mask...is he responsible?”

“I’m not sure, at any rate we stopped his crimes, I believe that’s enough.” Morgana hopped off the bed, “Don’t worry, Akira. It’ll be fine.”

Akira nodded and dragged himself out of bed, showered and got changed. Pulling out his phone, he had no notifications so he made his way downstairs when he heard the shuffle and clash of crockery.

“Hey, kid.” Sojiro shot him a kind smile, “Hm, think it’s about time I taught you my secret, eh?” he smirked, motioning to the pot of curry behind him.

Akira stopped and blinked. He didn’t really think he’d ever share his secret like that. After all, that secret lived with Wakaba, and it was almost like a sentimentality item. A memory for her, seeing as she was the one who concocted or adjusted his recipe. “Are you sure?” Akira said hesitantly.

“Yeah, I think you’ve earned it. You got Futaba out of the house. And that’s enough reason for me…” Sojiro smiled to himself, “She’s so much more lively now, I hope she can grow further spending time with you lot.”

Akira smiled back and threw on his apron, “She sure has...so shall we begin?”

“Always eager!” Sojiro barked a laugh, “Good for you kid, yeah let’s get to it.”

Although he had never made curry before, he thought that the actual mechanics and ingredients used in addition to the complexity would be relatively straight forward. Well. That idea was completely thrown out of the window when Sojiro started to explain it all. Chop that to this size and shape, this method for searing, this long for boiling before turning down to a simmer. And a multitudinous amount of carefully weighed spices, and also the addition of an expensive coffee. Trying to store all of those to memory would be impossible for him. The only way it would become set in stone was if he was continually making it, which he supposed he could do. Although, it did look a more reddish hue then normal.

“At the last steps, huh?” Sojiro smirked, picking up a sampling spoon he dipped in inside the curry, before taking a sip. “Mhm, it’s pretty good for starters, Hoo! That’s spicy too!”

“Spicy?” Akira’s brows raised, taking his own spoon he sampled some of his own curry, slowly tapping his lips together he swallowed and started coughing. “Shit…” he coughed, beads of water gathered at the corners of his eyes while he gasped for a short breath.

“Hahaha!” Sojiro tapped him hard on the back, “You got a long way to go kid, maybe a little less on that one next time? Still it’s good, guess you’re not used to the spice yet.”

“Yup, I get that now…” Akira rasped, but chuckled through the heat in his throat.

Turning down the stove to a low heat he quickly downed a glass of water, hearing the chuckling of Morgana, he peered around the corner to the stairwell and shot him a look. “Sorry,” Morgana chuckled, “You look a bit flushed there, Akira.”

“You want breakfast or not?” Akira smirked.

“Yes, sorry!” Morgana cried out, before he placed down his bowl. “Never thought I'd actually enjoy cat food...” he groused through mouthfuls.

Akira and Sojiro’s heads whipped around when the bell to the entrance rang, seeing both Ryuji and Yusuke waltz in. 

“Yo, wassup?” Ryuji waved to them walking in, “We thought we’d get here before the girls started stirrin’ up the place.” He sniffed the air, “Man, somethin’ smells good!”

Yusuke’s eyes lit up, “Yes, I do agree, something does smell rather wonderful? Is this your cooking, Akira?”

“Oh, it sure is his cooking,” Sojiro smirked, turning to him, “Why don’t you serve your friends a plate?”

Yusuke sat down into the booth and nodded affirmatively, “You’re too kind, Akira. I would gladly sample your cooking.”

Akira threw up his arms, “Okay, okay fine. Suit yourself.” 

Christ, if only they knew how flawed his curry was. Well, he hoped they liked it overly spicy. Akira grabbed a couple of plates, spooned on some rice and a heaping portion of curry. If red was a danger signal for most things hopefully his curry would deter them away. Although, that’s what he would have thought. But when he placed the two plates down in front of them, their mouths opened wide, drooling a little.

“Well, dig in.” Akira said, taking off his apron while he sat opposite them in the booth.

Ryuji snatched up his spoon and whipped up some of the curry and rice, “Don’t mind if I do!” He grinned before taking the heaping spoonful into his mouth. “Wooo, man. That’s freakin’ hot!” He breathed, wiping his brow before taking in another bite. “Ah, man it’s so damn good though, I can’t stop eatin’ it.”

Yusuke sucked back a mouthful, his brow immediately permeated with sweat. He gasped reaching for a glass of water he downed the drink, “My! This spiciness, it stimulates the senses like nothing I have eaten before!”

Akira was ultimately surprised at first, but when he actually thought about it, those two were the only two people who would actually enjoy something like this without thinking much about it. It had meat in the curry so that sorted Ryuji out and regarding Yusuke, well it was free food. He was sure he’d eat it regardless of the spiciness.

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” Akira chuckled, looking over the booth as the bell sounded again.

“Morninggg!” Futaba smiled, waving to them skipping up to the table, “Mm, something smells good and I’m starving.”

“Oh yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

Futaba tilted her head and frowned looking at the others, “Huh? Why’re they sweating so much, Oh well,” she shrugged sliding into the booth next to him.

Sojiro came around from the bar, holding a plate of curry, “Don’t worry Futaba, this plate is for you,” he smiled, placing down the steaming plate of curry down in front of her.

“Thank you!” she said, taking a spoonful of curry into her mouth, “Mm, so good!”

“Hello, everyone.” Ann said, making her way through the entrance with Makoto, a simple plastic bag strapped over her shoulder.

“Apologies if we’re late.” Makoto said walking up to them, “We couldn’t decide yesterday so we went out this morning and got the right one. Is Kai still not here…?”

“Unfortunately no. Decide on what?” Morgana called out from the stairwell.

“A swimsuit for Futaba-chan, of course,” Ann replied. “Now then shall we try it on? We have brought some ourselves to try on too, so you won’t be alone!”

Futaba froze mid bite, and slowly looked over her shoulder at them, swallowing her mouthful she hesitated, “S-S-Swimsuit, try on, now!?”

“Yes, come on Futaba, we’ll try it on right now,” Makoto smiled, pulling her out from the booth before shooting them a look, “No one even attempts to sneak a look, right? If you do, you’ll pay dearly.”

Ryuji coughed, “Y-Yes ma’am…”

“Good, now come on Futaba let’s go.”

Akira waited with the others while the girls went upstairs. The only thing that broke the silence between them was the intermittent sound of Sojiro cleaning plates or putting them away. All of them were perhaps all being quite out of courtesy for the girls, or more probably yearning to hear exactly what they were saying, or get a snippet of what they were doing from sounds alone.

Makoto’s muffled voice could still be heard from where they were seated though, “Oh wow, it’s too perfect. I’m amazed you could eyeball the size with such accuracy, Ann.”

Ann giggled, “I know, right? And there we go, it’s on.”

“What the!?” Futaba’s cries echoed from upstairs, “This barely covers anything. A-Ann what are you doing!?”

“Now, we just need to push these a little more this way…”

Ryuji shuffled in his seat, his eyes peeling wide, “P-Push...Pushin’ on what? What exactly are they doin’ up there?”

Akira leaned back in the booth, resting his arm over the top of the backrest, “I have no idea Ryuji, why don’t you go check for us?”

Ryuji scoffed, “Yeah right, dude. I’ll come back in a coffin, for sure.”

“Ann, are you supposed to move them with that much force? Hey, Ann!” Makoto squealed, “Not when I’m trying mine on too!”

Ann chuckled, “Oh come on, just a bit of fun, but you look great in that Makoto, and you too Futaba!”

“Oh, Ann they’re big!” Futaba laughed, “Maybe I’d fit into one like that one day!”

Yusuke leaned forward and dropped to a whisper, “I do not think Futaba could achieve the same curves as Ann, she certainly lacks in that aspect. Yet, I can imagine they would look good in a painting. Perhaps we should go ask Makoto about it?”

“Why don’t you go get some inspiration then…” Morgana groaned. "Go ask them. I dare you."

“You, Yusuke not we. And be our guest, if you expect to survive,” Akira smirked, the bell to the store entrance rang behind them.

“Expect to survive? Is something interesting happening?”

The four of them looked over at the doorway where the familiar voice sounded from. Dressed in some formal trousers, a white button down shirt and some red sneakers Kai stood inside the entrance-way with a wide smile across his lips.

“Kai, you’re back!”

“Ah, I am pleased to see you,” Yusuke smiled.

“Hm,” Sojiro frowned, walking over to him from the other side of the bar, “Weren't you the kid at that conference?”

Kai turned to face him, holding out his palm, “Ah, yes sorry. My name is Kai Tashiro, I am friends with all those present here.”

“I’m Sojiro Sakura,” Sojiro smirked, and accepted his palm with a shake, “Tashiro, huh? I’m sorry about your parents, they were good people. You look exactly like your dad, mother’s eyes too.”

“Yes they were, and thank you for your concern…And thanks, you must’ve known them I assume?” 

“That’s right, for a short while anyway. Go on see your friends.”

“Thank you, Sakura-san.” Kai turned to face the others, walking up to them he looked at the stairs, “Are the girls upstairs for some reason?” 

Ryuji yawned, gesturing to the stairs, “Yeah, they’re takin’ ages tryin’ on swimsuits.”

“Swimsuits...I’m surprised you haven’t tried to peek yet, Ryuji.”

Morgana chuckled, “Yeah, he’s being a good boy now though.”

“Kai!?” Makoto bellowed from upstairs, quickly rushing down the small stairwell, her eyes peeled wide when she noticed Kai, immediately running up to him and embracing him tightly. “O-Oh...sorry…” she said sheepishly, stepping away from him while Ann and Futaba came down the stairs.

“Kai, you’re safe!” Ann grinned widely, waving to him. “When did you get back?”

“Late last night, sorry I didn’t reply I was exhausted.” Kai glanced between them all, “Though I do have a favour to ask of you all.”

Akira raised his brows, “Favour, what would you like us to do?”

Kai cocked a smirk leaning back against the bar, “It is your choice of course. I have asked if I could bring you all to the hospital, the research lab for a series of tests. I am just concerned about certain things that have happened, and it will contribute a lot to my mother’s research.”

“Tests hm? What exactly do these tests entail?” Yusuke asked.

“Oh, don’t worry they aren’t complex they are relatively simple. Me and my colleagues shall take you through them. If you are willing to.”

Akira turned to the others and shrugged, “Well we only have to wait till tomorrow for the beach. I’m okay with helping.” When he got a collective yes from everyone he turned to Kai, “Can I ask though, what’s going to happen to the research team and the research itself?”

Makoto crossed her arms, “I was wondering that too.”

“Well...they are putting it on hold. Indefinitely though I’m not sure.” Kai let out an exhale, “The rights have been officially returned to me, the researchers will find another project.”

Makoto stepped forward and looked over her shoulder, “Well I think we have nothing to lose, might be enjoyable too.”

Ryuji winced getting up from the stool, “As long as ya don’t poke me with anything sharp It’ll be fine.”

“Scared of a little needle, Ryuji?” Ann shot him a wink elbowing his side.

“Aw, shuddup!”

“I’m okay with it!” Futaba said, flashing a thumbs up.

Kai chuckled and pushed himself from the bar, “Okay then, let’s do it. I’ll introduce you to the team when we arrive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kashigawa finally confessed. It was a quick one, just needed to fit in a lot of content for the ending chapters. Unfortunately we have almost reached the end of Kai's arc I hope you've been enjoying it?
> 
> We'll see what happens then due to the black masks's intervention with Kashigawa's change of heart. Will it turn out to be disastrous for them all, or someone in particular?
> 
> Thanks again for reading. As always your comments and feedback for this arc is very much appreciated, and helps me out a ton. What has been your favourite parts and what did you enjoy about it the most?
> 
> Until next time readers. Take care.


	55. Sun, Seas and Diagnoses

After they arrived at the hospital, Kai guided them to a waiting room located inside the new research facility where he worked. Ultimately however, it was being shut down for now and was being placed under investigative purposes, and for how long though it wasn’t shared. But apparently Kai had received a pardon from the current directory board that would no doubt have a shuffle around and also elected another hospital director when possible. At least it was a final use of the facilities before he couldn’t go back. Or perhaps not for a while, until he ultimately decided on what to do with his mother’s research. It was in his hands now, whatever he chose to do with it was his decision now.

Sitting back in one of the luxurious modern chairs Akira leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Kai was taking everyone’s details quickly, just a normal procedure. In fact he looked too much like a young doctor taking a patient's medical history, but that role did appear to suit him too perfectly. He did wonder what the guy was actually trying to ascertain bringing them here for testing, or what he was trying to discover. All of them were perfectly fine and healthy as far as he knew. 

“Right, that seems to be everyone,” Kai flicked through the pages on the clipboard before he turned to Morgana, “You’ll be tested too, Morgana. Just in case, though perhaps not to the same extent.”

Morgana motioned a salute, “That’s fine with me.”

“So why are we doing this anyway, Kai?” Makoto asked, easing back against a table in the corner of the room, “Do you think something happened to us in Kashigawa’s palace?”

Kai crossed his arms over his chest, glancing between them all before his eyes fell on Makoto, “In all honesty I am unsure of the effects these palaces have had on you all. Your mind and body all function differently in the Metaverse. Your personalities almost shift, to a certain degree, we’re all somewhat stronger, more dexterous. And from what you have told me about your previous incursions, your mental well-being may be somewhat compromised.” Kai exhaled a long breath, “I just wonder what tolls it has, if any. Especially when summoning personas, or prolonged effects in that other reality for some examples. Some of you have been exposed longer, but we shall see.” He shrugged, “Everything might be normal, I just want to be sure.”

“I see,” Makoto pushed herself forward from the table, “Well, we shall put ourselves in your safe hands.”

“Are the other researchers arriving?” Yusuke asked, drawing something on a small sketch pad. “I wonder what they’re like.”

“Oh yeah!” Ann smiled, “When do we get to meet them?”

Kai pulled out his phone, checking the time, “They’ll be here any minute,” he said just as a knock sounded at the door. Kai promptly walked over and slid the door open, letting in the three researchers.

The first to enter was an older woman, her dark hair was cut to her shoulders, her dark eyes were kind, matching her smile. She was tall and well dressed, an aura of leadership seemed to surround her. The next was a younger male, though still probably much older than the rest of them. He looked mildly nervous and had short dark hair and was about Kai’s height. Finally was the younger woman, who was short and slim with long flowing hair that was dyed strawberry blonde, flashing them all a kind smile.

Kai shook all their hands before turning to face them, “This is Suzuiki, Mikuriya and Fujiwara.”

Suzuiki glanced between them all and smiled, “This may seem sudden but...we all thank you so much for your efforts.”

Mikuriya nodded, planting his hands in his lab coat pockets, “Don’t worry your secret's safe with us no one will know.”

Fujiwara sniffed, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, “I won’t say who you are, we all know. But...thank you, thank you so much for saving us and our loved ones…”

“Huh?” Ann’s eyes peeled wide, “W-W-Wait they know!?” she blurted, looking over at Ryuji who’s eyes had bugged out, staring at the blonde. Ann groaned, slapping him on the back of the head, “Would you focus!”

“Oh, n-no you got us all wrong,” Futaba laughed awkwardly. “R-Right, Akira?”

“Don’t be so flustered. Akira chuckled, looking up at the researchers, “I hope your loved ones are safe and well.”

“We cannot thank you enough, it’s been a tough couple of years…” Suzuki smiled, “Anyway I hear that Kai would like us to run the whole test sequences with you guys.”

Makoto walked up and stood next to Kai, “That’s right. What are these tests exactly? “Just simple things,” Fujiwara held her chin in though, “Blood, fitness, brain wave patterning, and some cognitive stuff Kai will assess that. If the girls could come with me and Suzuiki, uhm, it’s Ann, Makoto and Futaba, correct?”

“Oh, yes,” Ann nodded, walking over to them, bringing Futaba with her. “Lead the way!”

Akira watched as the girls walked out with the two scientists, “Shall we go as well? Where do we start?”

“You’ll all come with me first while my friend here sets up the brain patterning diagnostics,” Kai explained. “Come, this way.”

Akira picked up Morgana and placed him on his shoulder, following Kai down a hallway into a room with a small metal door which he held open for them guiding them inside. 

The three of them sat down on the metal chairs opposite where Kai seated himself on a rolling stool, folding his white coat around himself, showing nothing more than his red sneakers. 

“Now then, I’m going to ask you a series of questions. And I’d like your answers truthfully or as truthfully as possible. Just to test your mental state and to assess your emotional grid at this time.” Kai said, reaching onto one of the shelves where a variety of specialist equipment was laid out. He placed a small crown device on each of their heads and sat back opposite.

“Huh, what’s this fancy thing?” Ryuji muttered, tapping the metal crown. “Supposed to read my thoughts or some shit?”

“You’d really want that right now, Ryuji?” Akira smirked, “After who you were staring at earlier.”

Yusuke nodded in approval, crossing his arms over his chest, “I agree, Ryuji. You were far too distracted by that woman’s chest.”

“W-What no I wasn’t!” Ryuji blurted, to the sound of the device reacting to his comment. “That device is busted man!”

Kai chuckled, and reached to the device adjusting some of the dials, “Don’t worry it doesn’t read your mind, just brain activity. Anyway…” He looked briefly at his notes before turning to them, “Right, let’s get on with this.”

About half an hour later Kai had done with his side of the questioning, it wasn’t really anything major. He mainly asked about events from previous palaces, some other shocking life events. It was also a good way for him to catch up on what occurred in other palaces, and how the aspects of them related to their rulers. But also how that affected them as individuals. They all haven’t experienced the same quantities of palaces after all. After his questioning had stopped Mikuriya opened the door and poked his head through saying something to Kai that he didn’t catch. With a nod Kai rose from the stool and turned off Akira’s device, gesturing to him to get up. 

“Right, my test is ready,” Kai smiled, “You’re up first, leader.” He turned to the others, “Mikuriya will take over, this is his speciality after all.”

Akira took the crown off his head and followed Kai out of the room with Morgana trailing close behind. After a short walk down some stairs Kai led him to a large metal door that was surrounded with multiple signs indicating the usual “Authorised personnel only,” and other terms he didn’t quite understand. Pressing a keycard to the sensor the large automatic door opened with a hiss, a bulb turned on behind a sign saying “Procedure in progress.” Walking inside his shoes rang against the metal flooring as the LED lights above flickered into life. The room was quite large, a series of stacked specialist equipment was located to the rear, along with a row of computers with a large screen on the wall multiple whiteboards were situated around the room, all covered in diagrams and notes. A large metal chair was located in the middle, covered in black cushions. A strange crown-like device, similar to the one they just used, laid on the seat.

“What is this place?” Morgana asked, jumping onto one of the computer desks, “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“This is where we did the initial testing for the experiments into the link between us and our shadows in that other reality.” Kai walked over to the seat and lifted up the crown, a pained expression bled into his face, “After the first...incident, we changed a lot but Kashigawa moved the testing elsewhere as you know.” Kai looked over his shoulder and smiled tightly, “Don’t worry about it...we learned from a past mistake…”

Akira raised a brow, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah...don’t worry about it.” Kai moved back and gestured to the chair, “Make yourself comfortable.”

Akira nodded and sat back into the chair, resting his arms on the padded arm-rests he eased back and looked around as Kai flicked on a few of the instruments that lit into life with a small drone. “What does this do exactly?”

“It analyses your brain pattern, your signal to your soul and your counterpart in the other reality, the Metaverse.” Kai muttered, adjusting some dials before he turned to him, “Don’t worry it isn’t dangerous anymore, besides we’re just doing a scan so to speak. Nod when it’s tight enough.”

“Why does it look like he’s about to be tortured…” Morgana winced as Kai placed the crown of devices over his head, “You look like you're about to fry his brain…”

“Thanks for the confidence, Mona…” Akira groaned as Kai adjusted the crown slightly, the braces gently pinching at his scalp. When he nodded, Kai stepped behind the computer and typed in some commands making the large screen flutter into life, displaying a straight green line. “Is there anything I should be worried about?”

“Hm, maybe a slight bit of vertigo initially, a headache might ensue. Maybe a little...out of body experience,” he smirked. “Ready?”

“Huh, wait. Ready?” Akira blurted in surprise.

“Good. When it starts, close your eyes. Makes it easier.”

Kai flicked on a switch and the device on his head hummed into life. A wave of strange dizziness hit him immediately, but it wasn’t anything serious. A slight pulse of double vision was all that affected him. Another pulse hit him that struck him harder, with a wince he closed his eyes and he started seeing flashes of light in his closed vision, the pulses quickened until he really couldn’t feel them much anymore. A few beeps sounded in the distance, followed by a series of keys being clicked no doubt by the scientist in the room yet they all seemed far away. After that everything became quiet, his body began to sway and felt like he was floating, he felt light. So much so that he couldn’t feel any of his extremities, and even when he tried to peel his lids open he couldn’t.

“ _ Trickster _ …?” the unusual voice ricocheted through his mind, echoing through the interior of his skull. It was somewhat familiar though, kind and nostalgic, “ _ Wake up, Trickster… _ ”

“Akira?” 

Akira slowly peeled open his eyes and immediately winced holding his arm over his eyes, when his vision focused, he got an eye-full of Kai’s mug close to his.

“Groggy?” Kai laughed a little, removing the weight from his head, placing it on the rack to the side. “Take this, small sips will help.”

“A bit yeah,” He said weakly before a carton of orange juice was pressed into his hand, straw and all. Lifting the straw to his lips he sucked back some of the juice.

“Look at me,” Kai said, flashing a penlight quickly side to side for each of his eyes, “Response is good. You survived, well done. Considering you were out for ten minutes.”

“That long, huh?” Akira smiled, leaning forward, taking another sip of the juice, “How did it go?”

Kai stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest, “You really are full of surprises, aren’t you? Look over here, both of you.” He pointed at the larger screen that conveyed one oscillating wave in green in the center, with many smaller, different coloured waves oscillating out of phase on the same level, “Usually a normal person would have one wave, you have many. Too many in fact, you're tethered by multiple souls it seems.”

Morgana scratched his head and looked up at the screen, “Multiple Persona’s?”

“Most likely, and that’s your special talent, is it not? There can’t be any other explanation, still it’s interesting nonetheless, it just means the others may have two waves indicative of their own persona, or they may have one because it stems from themselves, I don’t know yet.”

Akira turned to him, “And what does yours look like?”

Kai stiffened, and stopped, his hand slowly dropped from the screen, “Yeah about that…”

“Yeah show us!” Morgana grinned, “We can see if you’re right?”

“It doesn’t work for me…” Kai’s lids lowered over his eyes, “But if you insist,” he walked over and placed the device over his head. The screen cleared and a wave began to form across the screen before abruptly pulsing with interference, the waves began to form before they fizzled with interference, almost like it wasn’t registering anything there or the signal wasn’t coherent. “See, nothing.” Kai muttered, lifting the device from his head.

“W-Wait what happened? Why did it go all fuzzy like?”

Kai placed the device down and stepped in front of them, “I’m complicated. Anyway thanks. I’ll call the others in one at a time too. And Akira, Morgana? Keep what you saw to yourselves.”

Akira met up with the guys after they had their turn and were guided into another room where Suzuiki took some blood samples and other small diagnostic tests. That briefly met with the girls in the corridor looking very flushed after their fitness test, where they then swapped around, they went off with Kai to do that test he just did, whatever it was anyway. He couldn’t really grasp what Kai meant, or what he saw either. Maybe the equipment just bugged out because there wasn’t any other reason he could explain it.

Akira and the others took their fitness test and took full body measurements with Fujiwara. Where Ryuji tried ever so much harder than he had before on the treadmill. Possibly due to her presence but never know maybe he was just testing his limits, even with his previous injury he still went on for so much longer than himself and Yusuke.

Fujiwara clapped when Ryuji finally sauntered off the machine, “Well done, that was pretty good, considering your past injury. Let me ask, is that injury still present in that other world?”

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Ryuji winced, hobbling to the nearest chair. “Maybe I pushed myself a little too hard…”

“There are showers next door, if you’d like to relax and freshen up.” 

Akira pushed himself from his chair, still breathing hard, “Need some help Ryuji?”

“Nah I’m good,” Ryuji said as they walked into the nearby shower room.

Yusuke poked his head out of his area, “Do you think we’re all different from our normal selves in the Metaverse?”

Akira turned off his spray and leaned out of the sectioned area, “I’m not sure...don’t you feel more confident though? Like your normal flaws don’t matter? I never really touched on it until now.”

“Yes, I agree. I wonder why that is...It does help though, the confidence to overcome those more dangerous situations.”

Ryuji waltzed out of the shower, a white towel wrapped around his hips, “Yeah he’s right, I mean facing all that shit, and fightin’ all those shadows would be tough if we didn’t change a little.”

“You guys done yet?” Fujiwara said, poking her head around the corner of the shower room.

“Gyahh!” Ryuji jerked back in surprise, “Where’s the privacy, dude!?”

“Well, head to the waiting room when you’re done, the girls will take longer for their tests,” she said, waving to them before heading around the corner. “I’m not doing their measurements in front of you guys now would I?”

They must have been at the research center for a couple of hours now. After they headed out of the shower Mikuriya took some analysis scans of their brain activity under normal conditions, then when replicating events and asking questions about the metaverse for comparisons. He was starting to get tired though, all of the questions and past recollections took a toll on him more than he thought. Especially when they were asked in private by Kai about what happened in Kashigawa’s palace in that second trial. It really wasn’t something he’d want to divulge again. Ever.

Finally they arrived into the waiting room again, slumping down onto one of the soft cushioned chairs to the side of the room. Akira exhaled a long breath, kicking his head back against the tip of the backrest. Ryuji and Yusuke did the same, a loud groan escaping both of them while they both sat at the central desk in the center of the room.

“How long are those girls gonna be…” Ryuji sighed, resting his arms on the desk, laying his head down between them, “They’re takin’ forever.”

“Women need more time to prepare, Ryuji.” Yusuke groused, leaning back in his chair, “You need to be more patient.”

“Patience isn’t really one of Ryuji’s strong points though is it?” Morgana chuckled, sat on top of Kai’s shoulder while he walked into the room, holding onto a selection of files, no doubt their own. “You guys look beat.”

Akira leaned forward with a grunt, “Ryuji kept protesting about needles, poor guy went white as a sheet.”

Ryuji’s head whipped up from the table, “T-That ain’t true!”

Kai walked up to the table and threw down their files onto the table, “Well, that’s everyone, apart from the deeper analysis, I will conduct that in my own time.”

“All good then?” Akira asked, looking up at the guy.

“As far as we can tell, there are no prodromals, yes. But that’s at a first glance of all the normal procedures. The girls will return here shortly...” Kai frowned looking at Ryuji who was fishing through the files, “Something pique your interest, Ryuji?”

“Indeed, Ryuji,” Yusuke sneered. “What are you doing?”

“Oh man this is gold!” Ryuji drawled, taking out the files of the girls, before looking up at them with a beaming grin across his lips, “You guys wanna know too, right?”

Kai crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, “If they catch you we’ll all be to blame.”

“I’d rather not know the outcome of that, Ryuji…Although...” Akira winced, standing up from the chair, walking over to the desk he stood next to Kai and picked up Makoto’s file, waving it in front of Kai.

“C’mon guys they won’t know anythin’ happened.” Ryuji chuckled low, opening Ann’s file slowly he scanned the text, his eyes popping wider the more he read, “Yo, Yusuke you wanna see this shit, could be good for ya paintings y’know?”

Yusuke pursed his lips, closing Futaba’s file he exhaled a long breath before coming around the table, “If you insist...Heaven’s...what valuable assets she has! I mean from a purely artistic standpoint,” he muttered clearing his throat.

“Sure you don’t want to see it?” Akira smirked, placing the file down.

Kai cleared his throat, his voice dropped to a whisper, “I have...already checked them...previously…” he muttered, picking up Makoto’s file from the table.

Everyone turned to Kai slowly and went quiet.

Ryuji laughed a little, breaking the silence, “Niceee, dude!”

Yusuke nodded, turning his attention back to Ann’s file, “Ah, I see you took the initiative where we did not, Ryuji we must not delay in reading them all.”

Morgana’s ears pricked back, “Uh, guys…They’re coming...” When no one answered, he slowly crawled under one of the chairs out of sight.

As if out of nowhere the sounds of the girls’s voices tarried down the hallway. The door slowly slid to the side as the three of them came in, all with wide smiles upon their faces.

The papers grasped in Ryuji’s hand flew out of his grip, jerking back in his chair he turned to the girls, waving his hands that flailed around in his small display of protest. “Ah shit…” Ryuji gulped, “T-This isn’t what it looks like!”

Ann’s expression dropped, her blue eyes flashed with annoyance, “Wait, are those OUR files!?”

Makoto’s eyes narrowed, her dark brows dropped low while she stormed over to Kai, “Did you just do what I think you did?”

Futaba wrapped her arms around herself, “Stupid Inari, you perv!”

Yusuke gasped, holding his hand against his chest, “How preposterous! I was merely checking from an artistic standpoint!”

“And you?” Makoto pushed Kai to the side, grabbing onto the lapels of his lab coat she looked up at him, her red eyes flaring with colour, “How about it Kai, did you see them as well?”

Akira and the other’s faces dropped, a look of shock embedded into their features as Kai simply shrugged so nonchalantly, “Well of course I read them on the way here.” He cleared his throat, “The numbers seemed, uh...average?”

Ann squealed, “W-What!? Average!?” she groaned clutching her chest, her cheeks blooming with colour.

“You jerks!” Futaba growled, “You’ll pay for this!”

Ryuji’s jaw unhinged, his lower lip trembling, “Oh shit, dude we’re so dead…”

Akira stepped back from the others, and laughed awkwardly, “Time to compose our wills…”

Makoto pushed Kai against the wall and leaned in closer, a smirk crept across her lips, “What exactly are these average numbers that you’re referring too, Kai?”

Kai swallowed hard, an awkward laugh escaped his lips as his brow glistened. “Oh yeah, uhm...that…” he breathed, holding up her file he flicked through the first page and scanned the document. Makoto’s face inched ever closer to his, a short silence ensued before he cleared his throat again. “...Cholesterol?”

A collective groan emanated from the guys. Akira held his head in his hands and sunk back into the chair, “See you guys on the other side…”

“Ann...I-I’m sorry…” Ryuji swallowed as Ann loomed over him and Yusuke.

“Have mercy!” Yusuke cried out.

The muffled sound of grunts and groans, the odd thud and crashes filled the room.

“Hey not there!”

“Hold on, let me explain!”

“Gyaah!”

“Ngnh!”

The girls huffed and sat on the other side of the room. Akira heard the crack of knuckles no doubt from Makoto who probably made her point that Kai would not do that again. And by the way he looked laid out on the floor, he certainly took some damage. Mainly to his pride. Well, make that all of them did.

Kai pointed to the window, “Can someone...take me to that hospital there…” he said slowly, gingerly rising to his feet with a groan. “Fuck...me…”

Makoto walked over to Kai and held out her hand helping him to his feet, “I forgive you,” she smiled at him, “Although, I do feel better now after hitting you.”

“Yeah,” Kai shot her a wink, “I guess it’s been a long time coming.”

“How am I s’posed to swim now…” Ryuji groaned, rubbing his arms.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll be able to recover by tomorrow,” Ann snapped, looking away from him, “It is your fault...Still I’m totally ready to hit the beach tomorrow.”

“Yes,” Makoto, stood next to Kai, “All that’s left is for Futaba to mentally prepare herself for it.” 

Futaba balled her hands into fists and nodded, “I can do this...I think. Nope, I definitely can...maybe…”

Yusuke rolled his eyes, “You really are not confident…”

“Shuddup, Inari!”

Kai glanced at Makoto and frowned, “Is something wrong, Makoto?”

“I’ve just been thinking…I know it’s a bad time to mention...” Crossing her arms over her chest she frowned, “The psychotic breakdowns, cognitive psience...and this person in the black mask. There’s also that person Kashigawa’s shadow mentioned, the one behind it all…”

“I will find out who that is…” Kai growled. “He will pay for what he has done.”

“We will all find out together.” Akira said, standing to his feet. “Whoever this black mask is, he knows about the Metaverse and he obviously knows about us. We should be ready for whenever he chooses to show himself.”

“Yeah, and we’ll kick his ass!” Ryuji grinned, “Don’t worry we got so many new amazin’ members we’ll be fine if he ever shows up.”

Futaba slid off the chair and skipped over to the exit, “Yup yup, it will bring me closer to finding out who killed mom too...Anyway can we get goinggg? I really don’t like hospitals.”

Kai shrugged, “I don’t see why not. I have said my goodbyes to the team…” his lids lowered over his eyes. “My goodbyes…it will be hard to leave this all behind…” He flinched when Makoto rested her hand on his arm, a glint of reassurance flashed in his blue eyes.

“You have all of us now,” Akira said kindly, “And Futaba’s right we should all take the rest of the day to prepare for the beach.”

Today was finally the day for their celebratory trip to the beach. Although, it was more a respite, they had been through two palaces in the space of their summer vacation. Something he never really thought they’d have to do. Yet here they were gathered around the small table at the beach, seated under the shade of a parasol, waiting for the girls to finish changing into their swimsuits in the changing rooms situated behind them. It was a very hot day too and the golden sands did their finest job of absorbing the heat, or melting his retinas with reflected light.

Leaning forward Akira, rested his arms over his regal-blue swimming shorts and looked over at the other guys. Ryuji was busy biting down on the stick of his iced lolly, he wore some red shorts, his expression made him think he was itching to see how the girls looked.

Kai sat next to him, effortlessly swinging an icicle stick between his fingers, wearing some black swimming shorts, looking over his shoulder through the trails of his dark hair, his eyes trailed over the changing room doors, no doubt in anticipation to see Makoto, because well, he only had eyes for her. Both of them looked very toned and athletic, but it wasn’t surprising considering their backgrounds. 

Yusuke opted for some spotted blue shorts, and the white hoodie was surprising considering how hot it was he would have thought that would be a little overkill. Regardless, he seemed comfortable enough in this heat, picture framing the sights of the beach.

“It’s seriously packed…” Ryuji groaned, chewing down on the stick of his iced lolly. “Man, they’re takin’ their sweet time in there…”

Kai clapped him on the shoulder, “Give the girls some time and be patient...I’m sure it’ll be worth the-”

“Sorry for the wait,” Ann called out, walking out of the exit of the changing rooms.

Akira and the others looked over their shoulders, immediately shooting up from their chairs. Ann was the first to appear from the changing rooms. And well, simply put she looked stunning. Dressed in a colourful, flowery bikini, it was simple, but for her that was all she needed. It fit perfectly to her slim, slender body accentuating her curves. She quickly adjusted the elastic straps before hopping over to them, the tail ends of her pigtails draped over the tips of her covered breasts.

“There...done…” Makoto whispered to herself before skipping out of the exit. Grasping onto the straps of her bag she looked down at herself, almost as if she was unsure of how she looked. Not that she should have been. She was dressed in something relatively simple, yet differed a lot from Ann’s choice, but maybe Ann helped her out. But who was he to know? The white bikini on her though suited her extremely well, she looked amazing too, showing off her slender, toned body. A simple pleated bikini top with a ribbon tied between her smaller breasts. Her bottoms consisted of a small pleated mini skirt that stopped just below her waist showing off her long, toned legs.

Akira quickly glanced over to Ryuji who was looking like he was struggling to contain his eyes in his skull. His dark eyes trailing on Ann from her long slender legs right up to her breasts than her perfectly chiselled face. He was pretty sure he was having the time of his life in that head of his, whatever he was thinking about anyway.

“Woaahhh…” Ryuji breathed, his mouth dropping open slightly, his eyes were glazing over completely focussed on Ann. “Uh…” A wide grin cast upon his lips, no doubt barely containing his rising hormonal levels.

“Ahahahaha,” Ann grinned, pointing at Ryuji, “Got a better opinion of me now?” she said wryly wrapping her arm around his neck, tucking him close to her, “What, cat got your tongue? C’mon!”

Ryuji went stiff, his expression frozen in a state of disbelief as Ann held onto him, “I...uh…” 

Yusuke finger framed, Makoto, “Such perfectly proportioned female form....I guess those average numbers don’t matter when it’s portrayed like this.”

Makoto shot him a look, her red eyes narrowed, “Do you want a repeat of yesterday?” she said firmly.

Kai shook his head and chuckled, shooting her a kind grin, “I have to agree with Yusuke though, You look perfect, Makoto.”

“P-Perfect?” Makoto looked down at herself, before shooting her gaze back at Kai, her cheeks flushed with colour while she twisted her finger through her bangs, “O-Oh...thank you…”

Akira tilted his head and looked at the changing room, “Where’s Futaba?”

Makoto pivoted around and nodded to the changing rooms, “She’s coming now.”

Everyone watched as they heard her approach the exit. Seeing her lower legs and sandals appear below the wall. Her hesitant approach was obvious as she waited there, her hands gripped onto the corner of the wall almost as if she was unsure or reluctant to show herself. With a quick skip Futaba crept out into the open from the entrance of the changing room dressed in a fairly simple, frilly yellow bikini set. Though something was very off. But in typical Futaba sense. Walking out from the entrance she held out her arms and gingerly stood forward, her head completely mummified in a long white towel she must have procured just for the purpose of hiding herself anyway she could. Because, well, if she couldn't see anyone they couldn’t see her too, right?

“Thish ish perfecsh!” she muttered, her voice only barely noticeable seeing how much material was wrapped around her face, muffling her voice.

Makoto smiled, catching her while she aimlessly walked around, “Uhh...Come on...There’s nothing perfect about that.” She smiled, unwrapping the mountain of cotton from her head, “Stay still for a second. You’ll be just fine.”

Futaba groaned as the towel was removed from her head. Her long flowing orange hair draped down behind her back. Adjusting her bangs, she propped her glasses back over her eyes and glanced around before turning to Akira, looking for some kind of reassurance.

Akira shot her a smile and nodded. Admittedly she looked great, she did look quite anxious, even when she shot him a smile back her eyes glowed with confidence.

After prepping their little shaded area Ryuji and Ann went off to gather food for lunch. Bringing back a variety of foods and snacks which they all happily tucked into. 

Yusuke leaned back in his bathing chair, smiling to himself, “This should be a familiar flavour, yet how does it taste so good?”

“What’s up Makoto?” Ryuji frowned, leaning back on his hands. “You ain’t eatin’ much.”

Makoto played with the ends of her hair looking away, “Oh uhm…”

“You just don’t get it, do you, Ryuji?” Morgana smirked, “When a girl’s in a swimsuit she wants to look as slim as possible.”

“That was tactful of you…” Futaba winced.

“So, whaddya wanna do now?” Ryuji asked, “Beach volleyball?”

Ann shook her head, rising to her feet, “Oh, sorry. Us girls already made plans to ride a banana boat...So keep an eye on our stuff!”

Ryuji stood up, his expression conveying a whole load of pissed off, “Hell no! Why you gotta treat us like that!?”

Ann cocked a sly smirk, “Strange isn’t it. They can steal treasures, but they don’t seem like they can steal a girl’s heart at all.”

Kai held back a smile looking at Makoto, “Hm, we can’t steal someone's heart...is that so? If that’s the case maybe I should say what happened-”

“Huh!?” Makoto shot up and rushed to him, slapping her palm over his mouth. She shot him a look, “You know what’ll happen if you continue, right?”

Kai peeled her hand from his mouth, his blue eyes glaring into hers, “Try me.”

“Okayyy you two, let’s break this up!” Ann chuckled pushing at Makoto’s back, leading her away. “Come on, let’s go!”

Ryuji watched as the girls trailed off across the beach, a defeated expression washed across his face, “Dammit...They don’t know how amazin’ we are. We risk our lives bein’ Phantom Thieves. There’s no way we’re the same as other guys around here.”

Kai laughed and rose to his feet, resting his arm on Ryuji’s shoulder, “Maybe you just have an odd way of showing how amazing you are? Or perhaps you aren’t trying hard enough?”

Ryuji looked over at him, “What do you know man, do you even have a girlfriend?”

Akira smirked, rising to his feet, “Not yet.” When Kai shot him a look he shrugged, “Maybe it’s because they're always around us, they know what we’re like too well.” 

Yusuke looked up at them, perched at the end of his chair, “Well, Ryuji might be right.”

Kai nodded, “Partially, I guess you just have to use your Phantom Thief skills in reality and steal some hearts.”

“Steal Lady Ann’s heart…” Morgana whispered. “Hm, so I just need to prove my skills in reality too, huh?

“Yeah!” Ryuji roared, “Come on let’s do it. I’m sure girls will be all over us considering the kinda vibes we give off.”

Yusuke jumped to his feet, “Very well, let’s do this. Pulling off our work in reality doesn’t sound too difficult.”

At first it seemed like a well thought out plan. Or rather it felt like it would be a pretty easy task if you considered Ryuji’s logic to be acceptable. Which now that he thought about it was pretty much flawed. The simple act of going up to some random girls and asking them out to hang with them was never going to work in reality. Especially when you considered that they didn’t really stand out among others. Or perhaps it was the opposite, maybe they stood out too much. Besides it wasn’t like they were normal anyway.

Watching Ryuji trying to flirt wasn’t really the easiest thing to watch either, trouble was he was straight to the point with no easing his way around. Kai decided to stand back and watch, saying that he’d rather watch and observe for entertainment purposes. Which he could tell how much he was enjoying it by the way he was chuckling constantly behind their backs. For every failed attempt Ryuji’s expression slowly became more and more sour. In the end he obviously gave up, looking pretty pissed with himself. Yusuke had sauntered off somewhere else after Ryuji blankly stared across the ocean, the waves slowly lapping at the sandy shores.

“Ah, man this sucks…Couldn’t get a single one…”

Akira clapped a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder, “You’ll feel better soon, maybe after a few rounds of beach-volleyball?”

Ryuji sighed, planting his hands in the pockets of his shorts, “Yeah...maybe. By the way, where’d Yusuke go?”

“Ah, there you are!” Yusuke called out, clutching two live lobsters in each of his hands, their legs and tails twitching around his palms. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Uh, what’re you doin’ with those lobsters?”

Yusuke smirked, gazing down at the crustaceans, “I found these beautiful specimens on sale, so I decided to spend the last of my money on them. I was entranced. The moment I set eyes on this distinct shape, I was in love. I haven’t had my core shaken so vigorously as this since the first time Ann entered my gaze!”

“Good for you…”

“Yeah she does that to a lot of people.” Akira winced, looking down at the lobsters, “Uh, Yusuke. How are you supposed to get home without any money?”

Yusuke’s eyes peeled wide, “Uh…”

“You’re hopeless…” Akira motioned to their camp, “Let’s get back to the others, they might be waiting for us.” 

Walking back across the beach they met up with Kai who had done his own exploring of the place. Trying to immerse himself in the aura of the place. Although his expression suddenly shifted when they just about returned back to their little site at the beach where the girls were being hit on by some older men. Much to Kai’s disamusement.

Makoto frowned as the men approached them, their eyes trailing over both her and Ann, “We’re here with friends…”

“C’mon, don’t lie to us, baby.” One of the men drawled, “Why don’t you come for a ride with us on our boat?”

“There’s going to be a party too. Tons of celebrities.” The other man said, “You dig?”

“Are you even listening to us?” Ann wailed.

“C’mon girls,” the man grinned holding onto Makoto’s arm, “You know you wanna say yes”

“I believe she told you no.” Kai interjected, a foul tone lacing his words. Grabbing onto the man's wrist he wrenched it from her arm, “We’re not going to have any trouble, are we?”

“Who the hell are you guys?” The man snapped, his face shifted to a pained expression when Kai intensified his grip, “Dammit, you were bein’ serious about bein’ with friends...Tch.”

Ann’s eyes narrowed, “That’s what we’ve been saying from the start!”

The man ripped his arm free from Kai, rubbing his hand around his wrist, “Don’t you find it boring spending time with guys like them?”

“It’s far more interesting than anything involving you two…” Makoto said in a level tone.

“What was that!?”

Akira and the others stepped in front of the girls. The two men quickly assumed a bored expression and sauntered off elsewhere. No doubt sour about losing their attempt at a catch.

“Thanks for coming in like that guys.” Makoto said kindly, shooting them a smile. “They just wouldn’t stop pestering us.”

“Man, why can’t we change the hearts of assholes like that too?” Ryuji groused, pivoting around to face them.

“I agree,” Kai said in a low tone, “Although I’d rather deal with them now.”

Makoto rested a hand on his arm and shook her head, “Don’t worry if it went on any further I probably would have done something myself.”

Futaba and Morgana came rushing over to them, glaring at the two lobsters guttering around in Yusuke’s hands, “Ooooh! Are those lobsters? One in each hand!?” She intoned, reaching out to touch them.

Morgana licked his lips, “Are you going to make them into sashimi? Or perhaps roast them whole!?”

“Enough of your vile postulations!” Yusuke sneered, taking a step back. “These are purely for the sake of visual appreciation!”

Throughout the rest of the remaining day they decided it was probably best if they stuck as a group and enjoyed their time at the beach together. A long swim then led to a beach volleyball game which actually turned out to be more traumatic for the boys. Seeing as Makoto’s drive was more akin to a meteor striking the ground and near terminal velocity. It became a game of dodge-ball more than volleyball, they tended to become squeamish or jumped out of the way whenever she stepped up to the net. When the sun began to set later in the evening they started to pack up their belongings.

Akira looked over at Futaba who was knelt down at the edge of the beach, the slow tide lapping at her feet, “Is something wrong Futaba?”

She looked over her shoulder at him and the others who gathered around her, “All this time I thought it was my fault that my mom died. Everyone said I killed her. Because of that, I ended up hating this world, I tried to block it out completely. Just wishing that one day I’ll wake up and everything that happened would all be a dream, and mom would come back to me…” She sniffed, wiping her eyes under her glasses. “I wish she would come back.”

“Futaba…” Ann said in a concerned tone.

“I wanted to be like her...her dedication, her love. How much her research meant to her…” She looked up at Kai, “I think you share the same feelings too?”

Kai crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, “Yeah...I know they aren’t coming back but...I wish they could. Cognitive psience, and a ton of unanswered questions. That’s all they left us with.”

Futaba nodded, and turned around to face the others, “The cognitive world can become distorted through desires. If it becomes distorted, a person begins exhibiting problematic behaviour in reality. That world disappears when the core is removed, and further problematic actions stop.”

“Cognitive distortions shared through the cognitive consciousness of the total populace...intertwined into one linked channel. A web of connectivity.”

“Palaces and Mementos…” Makoto winced, “It seemed your parents knew about them both.”

“And they were targeted because of it.” Morgana said sadly.

“Nevertheless…” Kai cleared his throat, “I’m sure I speak for Futaba as well, but I am truly grateful that you set us free. Without your intervention I am sure we would have both lost our composure, or perhaps have been lost forever.”

Yusuke shot him a smile, “We are proud to have you both with us, anyway should we head home, it is getting rather late?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of Kai's arc unfortunately, it's been such a big undertaking for me and I really hope you've been enjoying it, including this comical chapter.
> 
> The guys got a beating there as well didn't they, if only they didn't get caught peeking at their files!
> 
> Got a glimpse of what Kai's mother's research entailed as well, but what was with Kai's reading? Any ideas?
> 
> Next chapter will be a big one, we can't forget what the black masks orders were can we?
> 
> See you next week readers. Take care.


End file.
